Hp-vampire 7 l'événement du néant
by luigia123
Summary: Saga final de mon cross-cover d'Harry Potter et Castlevania. Review pour commentaire le bienvenus, pour les plainte sur l'orthographe serons ignorée.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Le plan astucieux d'alucard et l'entraînement de contrôle secret de hinata.

1 semaine après l'anniversaire de son cousin et après exécution de Moka black sa défunt jumelle, et de son exil de 2 jours. Alucard avais trouvée le plan parfait pour tromper l'agent double Severus Rogue qu'il se chargeait de qui serais ceux qui irais en misions pour prévenir les Dudley de partir il hésitait entre sa favorite avais avec Mr Weasley et Elizabeth qui une visite de courtoisie au Weasley comme mission de l'ordre. Après leur départ, Il allait escortée son cousin sur son dos de sa favorite, totalement indétectable sous son bouclier, il avait avertie qu'une seul personne de ce plan et c'était Hinata sa fille qui sera sur son dos a lui en forme de Harry Potter.  
Quand au autres faux Potter qui était le plan original de Dumbledore sa sera les membres de l'ordre des anciens et ses propre goules avec leur métamorphose qui bernera les hommes de son père. Il aura au lieu de 8 Potter il y en aura 16 Potter dans le ciel le soir du 31 juillet, et 1 Potter au sol sous un bouclier de sa favorite, et qui se dirigerons tous pour les bernée au terrier pour les autres mais le vrai avec la favorite sera au manoir a devon qui n'est pas surveiller par le ministère anglais.  
Mais entre temps, il avais d'autre préoccupation comme de tentée de découvrir qui était ce voleur de RAB qui lui avais voler le horcruxes, déménagée au manoir tout ce que le terrier comportais pour les Weasley incluant la goule lanceuse de tuyaux qui avais la chambre libre de Moka a elle tout seul et des tuyaux a lancée perpétuellement pour les lancée contre des chasseur du phénix noir, et aussi organisée le mariage de Bill Weasley et Pansy Parkinson avec Elizabeth, et de Tonks et lupin en même temps malgré que Elizabeth avais le gros du bouleau, en échange de lui offrir le manoir en cas exil urgente a son nom comme maison de vacance sans que bien sûr le ministre anglais soit au courant. Il était dans sa bibliothèque du manoir anglais légèrement plus petit d'un centimètre que celle gigantesque de Transylvanie quand Pansy arrivais tout contente apparemment elle était humeur à faire des blagues.

'' Alors ma chère prête à te marier a un hybride demi-loup dit Alucard en souriant.

'' Ouais… mais hinata ma fait remarque en soupirant de tristesse que je suis chanceuse que cette vielle lois du mariage chez les vampires anglais et roumain ne soit plus utilisée.

'' Une loi quel lois ? dit alucard intriguée.

Il était connus pour pouvoir connaître tous les lois vampirique de la Transylvanie mais Pansy riais ravis de l'avoir surpris.

'' Bien Élizabeth ma dit que les vampires ancien fessais que les témoins du mariage doit se faire la marier obligatoirement la femme à marier avant le mari et avant leur mariage surtout. Dit le jeune vampire nouveau-né.

Alucard éclatais de rire en se roulant par terre, quelle vielle lois oublier celle la vu que sa venais des Balthory et non des phénix.

'' Oh sa haha, ha c'est vrai, elle est plus utiliser depuis plus de 700 ans celle la, c'était a époque ou Elizabeth était jeune et régnais encore sur les moldus transylvanien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je crois que hinata et sa femme voulais que te taquinée en blague comme enterrement de vie de vampire à cause qu'elle et Elizabeth trouvais ton mari de leur goût et elle est déçu que finalement il t'aille choisie au lieu d'eux.

'' Ha bon ouais sa avais l'air de les faire rire surtout quand je lai ai demandé quel était les traditions normal chez les vampires et elle a voulu me faire croire que on devait tout me violer avant le mariage. C'était à cause qu'elle était jalouse et voulais me taquiner.

Alucard secouais la tête en riant.

'' Oh mais si tu veux que tes témoins de ma famille te viole avant bill il y a pas de problème non plus ma chère je peux la remettre au goût du jour. Elmira ne m'en voudra pas vraiment à présent si sa vient de la famille d'Elizabeth. Comme quand j'ai remis la vielle lois des retenue de pendaison de ma mère a poudlard pour me venger de désirée Ombrage. Je pourrais écrire un nouvelle opéra de viole autorisée pour ton mariage et le chantée a ton mariage comme chanson de noce et forcerais nos invitée a te sautée dessus devant bill. Dit-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Pansy grognais de rage mais contrôler.

'' Non merci… je préfère mon bill que de le tromper par tes goule et des humain repas en écoutant chantée ton sale opéra vampire, je te signale que c'était moi la pire victime la dernière fois vu que tout le monde a serpentard m'ont violé a poudlard.

'' Je plaisante Pansy, et désolée pour le viole autorisée par les élèves mais vu que tu étais a époque la pire garce qui était copine de drago il fallait bien que tu sois un leur jouet aussi non ? Je vais alors juste le faire pour mon mariage futur avec hermione. Rigolais Alucard.

'' Me faire quoi pour mon mariage futur. dit Hermione qui revenaient de chasse.

'' Rien du tout juste une blague sur une vielle lois idiote de l'ère médiéval que les vampires moderne ne respecte plus du tout et que pour taquiner ta nouveau-née j'allais en blague faire un nouvelle opéra sur cette lois pour la remettre a jour comme chanson de mariage. Hinata et Elizabeth la taquinais seulement Pansy en disant que les témoins de mariage devais violer la marié avant l'époux mais on fait plus ça à présent. On appelle sa c'est les balthory un partage de jeune compagne. Mais c'est seulement les vieux lords vampire qui fessais sa en Transylvanie ce n'était que très rare. Je crois que le père de Elizabeth le fessais mais était un ancien moldus transylvanien qui avais vécu en Angleterre avant de devenir un vampire bannis de votre pays, donc a origine sa vient de chez vous cette loi et pas de la Transylvanie.

Hermione se souvient d'un film médiéval moldus ou les lords anglais ordonnais au couple écossais de leur laisser leur copine en temps de guerre médiéval apparemment cette même loi vieillotte existais chez les vampires de la famille de balthory.

'' Ha d'accord c'est vrai que c'est idiot comme loi mais d'un autre côté si c'est Harry ou les jumeaux mes témoins sa me plairais peut-être que tu chante un nouvelle opéra de viole sur moi.

'' Ils auront trop peur et je parle des jumeaux que je leur envoie une menace d'ouverture de leur nouveau magasin de farce et attrape en directe de la prison d'azkaban pour enlèvement et viole autorisée d'un favori vampire fiancée au maître du néant.

Hermione et Pansy rigolais a la blague, Ginny était supposée arrivée le lendemain matin au manoir phénix, trop risquer être dans la mission d'escorte, mais ce temps ci surtout depuis la fin de l'année dernière Ginny n'avais pas le moral du a sa rupture avec Harry et Alucard non plus ce temps ci, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulais plus au moins coucher avec elle en relation libre au moins. Elle a jamais été vraiment la cible des mangemort, vu qui se concentre plus sur les phénix que sur les traîtres de sang Weasley, mise a part Ron qui a été assassinée par ordre de son père.

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley toujours aussi énerver arrivais avec hinata et Elizabeth et benoît les accueillais et voyais que Ginny souriais froidement mais c'est qu'elle avait le cœur brisée et Alucard le ressentais qu'elle était triste.

'' Salut molly, salut Ginny dit alucard.

Depuis l'année dernière, alucard appelais ses invitée par leur prénom, molly sa ne la dérangeais plus a présent vu ce qu'il a fait avec Hermione pour protéger Ginny de l'attaque des vampires du phénix noir a poudlard.

'' Les filles sont en haut si tu veux jouer avec elle Ginny. Peut-être une petite orgie en tentacule entre fille te fera du bien pour te consolée.

'' Oui mais je n'ai pas trop envie peut-être juste les regarder dit-t-elle soupirante.

Le coté démon d'alucard murmurais en transylvanien : la pauvre petite. On devrait le viol…

Hermione le frappais dans le ventre en voyant Elmira et Rosalie arrivée derrière lui.

'' Tu disais chérie.

'' Euh ha (quand il vie Elmira et Rosalie finalement) euh on devrait hypnotisée pour qu'elle aille plus le cœur brisée.

'' Était mieux de dire cela mon cher alucard. dit Elmira en riant.

Le groupe rigolais du gène d'alucard et il se souvenait que drago en première année lui avais fait le même coup mais cette fois avec Rogue.

Ginny montais en haut en silence et allais dans la chambre allouée a elle, celle de hinata qui était en train de chatouille Elizabeth comme de léger préliminaire a cause que Elizabeth lui avais dit pour rire qu'aucun personnage ne ressemblais sa princesse éventreuse.

'' Oh salut Ginny tu es arrivée… tu veux venir jouer avec nous on va se lancer ton sort de tentacule préférée si tu veux à cause que on est au courent que tu es en peine d'amour et alucard aime pas les énergies des gens triste.

'' Non merci, mais ne vous déranger pas pour moi je vais seulement vous regarder si vous voulez baiser.

Elizabeth la regardais comme une cruche inquiète.

'' Tu es malade une servante nympho qui refuse du sexe de la comtesse sanglante dit Elizabeth en allant près d'elle et lui met sa main tiède sur le sur son front de Ginny, elle est brûlante de manque sa parais il faut la violer pour la soignée Dr hini.

Hinata hilare : Laisse la tranquille infirmière Lizzie soit gentille avec Ginny si elle veut que regarder c'est son choix. Et je te rappelle encore que le viole est interdit dans la famille on n'est pas chez les balthory tu seras sauf si il est autorisée par Elmira phénix sous un chant d'opéra d'Alucard. Ne m'oblige pas à te punir pour tes connerie balthory l'autre voudrais trop ça.

Elizabeth confuse et remise a sa place sous la menace : ha oui pardon voulais dire un viole autorisée et consentant bien sûr comme alucard la fait a poudlard.

Ginny trouvais la blague très drôle quand même a cause elle était autrefois une des première a acceptée de baiser.

'' Ils sont fou ses humain sorciers dit Elizabeth.

'' Pourquoi tu nous traite les sorcier humain de fou ?

'' Bien pour rien je te trouve seulement folle de refusée du sexe par Toutatis.

Ginny était interloquer par cette vielle manière de parler française a la temari lors de la coupe de duo et hinata riais de bon cœur, vu qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la blague des bande dessinée d'hermione qui veuillent utiliser comme code secret de guerre.

'' Alucard a été dans un bibliothèque moldu pour voler un cadeau a Hermione pour sa fête après avoir dévorée Moka a cause comme winky s'est un peu trahis pour être au service des vampire phénix, il fallait absolument remplacée par un autre cadeau, tradition un peu idiot mais c'est sa préféré de la lois des vampire, a cause il a souvent taquiner Erika par le passée avec celle là. C'est alors il est tombé sur une bande dessinée d'Europe moldus qui s'appelle Astérix et Obélix et Elizabeth est tombé raide dingue de leur façon de parler qui est très drôle, sa a même débarrassée de sa manière de rouler les rrr mais sa lui donne un accent vieux français romain assez a la temari quand elle commence a trop parler en gaulois dit Hinata. Je parie que si elle rencontrait encore des mangemort elle va leur dire : chic chic chic des mangemort a massacrée à coupe de fouet.

Ginny avais compris et en avais déjà entendu parler aussi même si elle en avait jamais lus étant donnée qu'elle n'était pas habituer au livre pour moldus vu qu'elle était une sorcière.

'' Je devrais demander a Hermione de mes les faire lire peut-être sa me remonterais le moral.

Elizabeth était humeur à taquiner Ginny pour la faire tentée.

'' Quand je n'avais pas le moral comme quand ma princesse éventreuse me boudais pendant 20 ans, je m'organisais des orgies sanglant avec des servantes goules tu veux essayer. dit Elizabeth d'un ton racoleuse.

'' Non merci je m'appelle Weasley et non Pansy Parkinson moi.

Elizabeth riais a la bague et Hinata aussi.

'' Mais si tu veux j'ai la moitié de la collection dans ma chambre si tu veux en lire avec nous si tu veux. On a partagée avec hermione. On s'amusais a s'identifier a un de leur nombreux personnage, j'hésite entre Astérix ou Obélix en fille ou a la femme du chef pour pouvoir frapper Elizabeth a coup de rouleau a pâtre comme Winky fait avec kreature

C'est alors les trois filles au lieu de baiser se mit à lire ensemble des bande dessinée moldus sur Astérix et le romain pendant des heures, et finalement était assez marrant comme histoire moldus et sa avais un peu mis de bonne humeur Ginny qu'elle acceptait finalement peut-être demain vu qu'elle était fatiguer une orgie avec Alucard et Hermione a cause elle voulait se fait baiser pour un garçon et une fille et non pas deux fille.

'' Dommage que je n'ai pas pu invitée Neville tu aurais pu coucher avec lui Ginny ou avec mes sirène que j'ai piqué a mon frère. dit Hinata.

'' Ouais j'aurais pu mais je crois qui sont jamais venue ici.

'' Il serait bienvenue il n'est pas a serpentard et il n'est pas un mangemort violeur fis de chasseur de vampire dit Elizabeth en riant. Mais sa aurais pu être drôle si le système de défense aurais mis en transe.

'' Et c'est mon favoris également dit hinata.

Le lendemain matin par contre grâce a Elizabetorix et Hinatatorix Ginny était assez de bonne humeur pour allez voir alucard qui lisais une lettre de la goule espionne de Elizabeth qui lui conseillais avancée l'heure du transfère et ne pas le faire le 31 a cause qu'un des membres important était tombé sous l'imperium d'un mangemort.

'' Salut alucard, quoi de neuf.

'' Rien de trop grave on va avancée la date du transfère de Harry plus tôt chez tout. Dit alucard avec un sourire. Tu voulais demander quelque chose Ginny.

'' Bien j'avais juste envie de baiser avec toi en temps que nouvelle sirène je sais que Hermione contrairement a Lavande ne t'en voudra pas si je lui demander.

Alucard se pétrifias était la première fois depuis 3 ans que Ginny avais pas couché avec lui, sans du moins l'avis ou la participation de son cousin.

'' Mm tu ferais mieux de lui demander a elle si jamais elle s'en prend a toi je ne suis pas mieux que mort. Tu semble êtres plus de bonne humeur, je savais que une orgie avec hinata était la solution.

'' On a pas du tout baisé, mais plutôt lire des bandes dessinée moldu.

'' ah-ha d'accord, en fait je voulais surtout faire une bonne blague a cause Hermione trouvais quand manquais de bande dessinée dans mon manoir alors j'ai pris eux la dans une bibliothèque moldus et aussi sa remplace le deuxième cadeau ratée de l'année dernière pour winky. C'est comme ça que je taquinais Érika quand elle la traumatisée le ministère moldus en mordant une gerboise métamorphosée en tasse de thé. Je lui suis envoyée une vrai gerboise pour sa nièce donc était son anniversaire, c'est une des lois idiote des vampires qu'elle oublie tout le temps et déteste que je lui rappelais a permanence de lui obéir.

'' Très bonne lois quand même, dommage que j'ai ratée son anniversaire.

'' Tu n'aurais pas pu y allez était en Transylvanie et tu serais morte en repas pour elle juste a faire le voyage en vortex.

Hermione arrivais en train de lire un livre revenant du vortex miroir de Transylvanie qu'elle avait lancée sur la tête d'alucard par accident a la tête durent une acte sexuelle de fête mais des quel vie Ginny il la rangeant dans sa sacoche de voyage.

'' Salut chéri, tu reviens de chasse avec un livre pas très nourrissant comme proie dit alucard fendant la déception d'avoir un repas en amoureux.

'' Très drôle, tient salut Ginny. On ta pas trop ravagée de hier soir.

'' Pas du tout ce sont plutôt tes bande dessinée romain moldu que on a lut tout la soirée. C'était très marrant surtout que Elizabeth arrêtais pas de me traitée de sorcier folle à cause que je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle en disant : ils sont fou ses sorcière.

Hermione riait : quand je suis rentrée et je t'ai vus en train de parler a mon mari j'ai crus un seconde que était lavande. Mais je me suis calmé a cause que tu n'a pas les mêmes couleurs de cheveux.

Ginny riais en rougissant.

Alucard détournais le regard : A se propos chérie Ginny voulais te demander quelque chose.

'' Ah bon ?! Et quoi Ginny.

'' J'ai pensée que vu que je suis libre cette été si j'aurais ton autorisation à coucher avec ton mari comme une sirène et avec toi aussi évidement, tu sais que même si j'aime baiser je ne suis pas aussi collante que le calmar Lavande.

Hermione réfléchit et se souvenais que Rosalie était jamais jalouse de eux qui appréciais et décida de faire pareille.

'' Mm ouais d'accord… mais je croyais que tu voulais plus baiser hier soir.

'' C'était bien fatiguer du voyage et le moral a zéro mais avec les livre dessinée sa ma redonnée le goût, surtout que Elizabeth tentais sans succès de me harcelez sexuellement aussi mais sans hypnose si possible. Je n'aime pas me faire contrôler par un vampire.

'' Pareille pour moi je déteste me faire contrôler par mon père. Plaisantais Alucard.

Les deux éclatais de rire de bon cœur à cause que cette blague la était vraiment bonne.

'' Elle ne parlait pas de ton père mais de toi Alucard.

'' Moi ? J'ai jamais possédée ni personne voyons il était tous concertante.

'' Ah bon et ta morsure par Érika en première année était du a quoi ? Rétorquais les deux filles moqueuses.

'' A… euh bon vous gagnée J'ai hypnotisée que deux ou trois personne et Ginny conte pas ce n'était pour l'aider a se décoincée sa gène envers Harry en deuxième année. si tu veut Ginny j'ai des restes de philtre d'amour périmée donc très efficace de tes frère pour te mettre a l'aise tu semblais tellement sexy quand tu voulais déclarée ton amour a romilda Vanes et tenté de la violer l'année dernière.

'' Pas Hypnose et surtout pas de potion d'amour. Tremblais Ginny au mauvais souvenir d'avoir mangé les chocolats de Harry empoisonnée au filtre d'amour.

'' Dommage… je aurais mis comme cible hermione et non romilda, dommage que sa n'aille pas été Lavande sa m'en aurais débarrassée. Mais tu si tu veux être notre sirène il faudra bien que tu passe au philtre d'amour d'Hermione adore que mes sirène soit accro a moi, euh enfin a nous… (Voyant Hermione lui jetais un regard noir) ceux qu'elle veut bien coucher avec elle aussi.

'' Si tu promets de me donner tout de suite le tonic comme hinata fessais pour pas tombée inconsciente après acte accepterais en boire avec vous.

'' Pas problème, contrairement a rogue moi je donne les tonics après acte et de tout manière c'est la formule de ton frère qui ne cause pas amnésie sur les vampires et tu en n'es pas une.

'' Pas grave, fait le quand même dit-t-elle.

'' D'accord, d'accord elle sera très autoritaire comme sirène. Se moquais Alucard.

'' S'est peut-être ce qui te faut a mon gros con une sirène autoritaire de plus qu'une favorite dominatrice lui rétorquais Hermione hilare.

Pendant que Ginny se fessais nouvelle sirène avec Alucard et Hermione sous sa surveillance sexuelle légèrement accrus mais Hermione était un peu plus tolérante envers Ginny que Lavande et éprouvais pas de jalousie, vu qu'elle aimait autant baiser Hermione et Alucard,

Elmira appelais sa fille Hinata dans sa chambre invitée et allais la voir.

'' Oui mère qu'y a t-t-il ?

'' J'ai songé un peu a ton futur hinata et j'ai pensée m'occuper de ton entraînement de jeune vampire comme je l'ai fait avec Alucard quand il était enfant.

'' En végétarien mais je suis très forte mère.

'' Oui mais pas pour dominer et contrôler ta forme libérée la déesse l'éventreuse sauf parfois pour punir sévèrement ta copine balthory phénix. A cause j'ai remarqué que tu évite aussi encore de la regardée en face.

'' Je… non j'en suis incapable de la regardée sauf pour punir Lizzie et elle n'a rien fait de mal cette été pour la méritée être punis.

'' Écoute ma fille on a tous passée par la, je sais que tu es spécial plus que moi ou alucard mais ce n'est pas ta réaction au sang qui bloquer ton potentielle c'est ta peur de ta forme libérée, il faut que tu affronte ta peur libérée et dominer tes vrai potentielle de vampire phénix.

'' Je ne suis pas capable a moins de boire du sang humain et sa me répugne ou pour punir Lizzie qui est l'exception.

'' Mais je connais aussi un ancien moyen d'affrontée ta peur sans en boire, un vieux sortilège ancien et peu connus des vampires. Sa appelle le sortilège de duel au reflet miroir. Il est ancien et oublier a cause a présent les vampires phénix moderne préfère dominer avec le sang humain ennemi, mais vu que tu n'aime pas sa je n'ai pas le choix d'utilisée le sort de mon père Caïn.

'' C'est tu une magie vampirique tabous.

'' Oui mais elle n'est pas mortelle, c'est une sorte de dérivée de mon hypnose vampiriques de fondatrice, je voudrais que tu autorise à le faire de moi-même, alucard a fait la même chose pour se dédoubler et scellez son autre moitié dans un corps d'étudiant.

'' D'accord, si ce n'est pas dangereux.

'' Mais il y a un risque qu'elle t'agresse sexuellement durent le transfère comme Alucard a subis même si était pas la même chose pour lui. Vu que pour alucard il s'est réveiller quand son double à hurler duel mortalise, mais toi vu qu'elle est plus obsédé sexuelle et lesbienne elle va sûrement te violée. dit sa mère.

'' Pas problème vu que c'est comme Alucard m'a fait autrement dit.

Elmira souriais et l'emmenais dans une salle de miroir ou hinata détournais la tête de son reflet de vampire, elle grognait de dégoût et tout comme son double tueuse en série libérée qui tentais se faire remarquer.

'' Fixe le miroir chérie regarde ton double.

Hinata grognais et regardais son double vampire en tentant de se contrôler ce qui le pétrirait son double ce qui permis a sa mère chantais en forme libérée une sort sur les miroirs, le sort pétrifias le double mais également la fille la plongeant dans une étrange transe vampirique comme dans son mental se retrouvais enfermer de l'autre côté du miroir.

 _RÉVEILLE-TOI SALLE DOUBLE PARESSEUSE DE VÉGÉTARIENNE ET REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE VIOLE SALLE GUINE._

Hinata se réveillais entièrement nue quand elle reçu un coup de pied rapide, Confuse et en état de duel se retrouvais dans une salle étrange et marchais comme dans la glace et devant elle une vampire hybride libérée et sanguinaire qui apparemment l'avais violer dans durent sa transe et vie avec horreur que c'était elle-même mais en forme libérée et sanguinaire mais d'un incroyable beautés mortelle et a aura diabolique et vie que était elle qui l'avais violer et frapper pour tentée de la réveiller.

'' Qui est tu ?

'' Qui est tu ? Je suis toi pauvre idiote, enfermer dans ta pauvre tête de cruche, qui refuse de me regarder à chaque fois que tu passe devant un miroir grosse vache. Dit son double maléfique.

'' Ne me traite pas de cruche salope de tueuse sanglant.

'' Celui lui qui m'insulte est celui lui qui dit l'insulte, alors petite garce tu veux venir jouer tentée de me dominer et me tuer allez viens que je te viole encore et cette fois pour croque et que je prenne ta place pour tout massacrée tout ta famille et tout tes amis humain en viole sanglant.

'' Tu en feras rien du tout, tu laisse mes amis tranquille.

'' Tu en feras rien du tout et tu laisse mes amis tranquille, répétais le double pour la narguer.

Hinata fonçais dessus son double mais le double la plaquais au sol mais sa force de sa rage refouler était supérieur a elle qui douce et inoffensif. Et lui broyais les mains et mettais la gentille hinata a genoux et la plaquais au sol pour la dominer et l'embrassais furieusement par pure haine.

'' Aie non arrête salope, ta pas le droit de me violer.

Le double grognait de plaisir violent comme une dominatrice.

'' Tu es faible petit végétarienne, ta peur sexuelle me renforce et je vais pouvoir être libre de toi et toi tu resteras prisonnière de moi, sa sera moi la vrai personnalité qui se fera passée pour toi et toi juste une consciente embêtante, tu verras comment s'est de se faire ignorée depuis 20 longue année en évitant de se regarder dans les miroirs et je boirais autant de sang humain que je voudrais en prenant ta place. En commençant… par ton favori Neville, ensuite tes deux petites gouines de sirène. Et ensuite bien sûr irais peut-être baiser le frère de ta copine il doit être beaucoup en manque depuis 70 ans à nunstargard

'' JAMAIS tu ne toucheras JAMAIS A MON FAVORI ET A MES SIRÈNE CONNASSE DE TUEUSE DÉMONIAQUES hurlais hinata en tentant de la mordre mais elle se fessait mordre en retour.

'' Aie salope tu ma mordue.

'' Tout comme toi tu la fait, maintenant tu me laisse ta place et je vais tout de suite allez me faire violer a nuntargard par Alexander. Rigolais-t-elle. Et C'est vrai mais je suis largement supérieur en force vu que je tu déteste et ta haine me renforce, mais je croyais que tu étais forte en lute vampirique je suis très déçu de toi salle pouffiasse de végétarienne.

Son double la frappais et hinata hurlais de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses don en lutte vampire ne fonctionnais pas et était incapable de la dominer sa forme libérée.

'' Tu es aussi lente a comprendre que ma comtesse sanglante, salle cruche, tu ne peux pas me battre a cause je suis toi et tu ne peux pas me changer ni me tuer a cause que tu te tuerais toi-même. Je ne suis pas comme mon imbécile de père Alucard qui ta violer moi j'ai aucun regret à te faire du mal, même que j'ai me faire violer par des mangemort, même si ils ont été idiot de me tentée de me faire boire du sang de chasseur innocent.

Hinata se pétrifias et comprenais à présent le but sa peur et de la haine qu'elle avait pour elle.

'' Alors SALLE MENTEUSE, DIT MOI POURQUOI JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE TE CONTRÔLER QUAND JE BOIS DU SANG HUMAIN EN GRANDE QUANTITÉ ET NON POUR PUNIR NOTRE COMTESSE LIZIE.

Le double souriais mécontentement et griffais hinata a pure plaisir sadique mais hinata se laissais faire.

'' C'est pourtant simple, je te laisse pas le contrôle a cause tu a peur de mes don aléatoire donc tu ne mérite pas mon respect de noble tueuse sauf quand bien sûr notre comtesse fait une bêtise monumentale qui mérite ma participation.

'' Alors arrête de faire sa ! Je t'en pris et laisse moi le contrôle de ta forme libérée saletés de tueuse en série, même quand je ne bois pas de sang humain je ne peu pas te libérée a la chasse.

'' Et pourquoi je te laisserais mon corps de Déesse et digne princesse vampire d'être aussi pire que jack l'éventreur, a une végétarienne nul comme toi qui est incapable de me regarder en face et qui me rejette, Je déteste le sang animal tu seras dit-t-elle enragée je préfère le sang humain et les massacrée comme tu ma laisser faire avec Désirée ombrage.

Hinata ressentit alors sous la vague de haine pure que son double était cruellement blessée par son comportement.

'' A cause dit hinata que nous n'avons pas le choix de combattre ensemble nos ennemi de notre famille. Que tu aime le sang humain ou le sang animal c'est du pareil au même ma chère, alors Allier-on pour combattre les mangemort de notre grand-père Voldemort, et je suis vraiment désolée si je te rejetais comme ça en ne te regardant pas dans un miroir.

Le double de pétrifiais et se mis à sourire et la libérais hinata de prise de lutte sexuelle, mais était surtout qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir rejetée sa nature ce qui la blessais.

'' Tu… Tu as compris que tu ne pouvais pas me retenir sans te faire du mal.

'' Oui… tu es en moi et je suis en toi aussi. Sauf que je ne l'acceptais pas. Je me leurrais en effet comme une vraie cruche vampirique. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu ma violer en me traite de cruche.

Son double reculais respectueuse et soumis.

'' voila tu a gagnée la lutte, au fait merci de avoir laisser jouer avec Elizabeth l'année dernière quand tu a bus une micro dose de sang humain de la salle des fantasme pour la punir sa fessais au moins 20 ans que voulais lui faire voir ce que j'avais subis complétement mais elle a pris peur et tu la maudite en chassant de l'animal a ma grande déception, et c'était juste sa qui me fallait que tu fasse avec moi ma chérie, pour que tu gagne mon respect même si je suis une tueuse en série. J'aurais bien voulu te laisser le contrôle plus tôt et non pas en pleine guerre de vampire je voulais juste tu m'accepte et que tu n'aille plus peur de moi.  
Mais pour te dire la vérités, tu sais ta réaction au sang humain, tu prend sa pour une allergie mais en réalités c'est moi ton double de tueuse qui le provoquais pour que J'aille enfin ton attention sur moi aussi - même si tu apprenais un peu lentement a me contrôler mes pouvoir quand il avais aucun sang de proche ou que très récemment quand on te fessais des blague du gère : dit Hinata tu veut du sang de serpent vivant comme dans le train. Ah oui et aussi comme notre père tu pourras me parler et je répondrais aussi comme lui, vu que tu as gagnée le droit de m'invoquer en combat contre les mangemort.

'' Je m'en doutais un peu même si je me l'avouais pas. Merci pour le détail sur le fait que j'ai euh qu'on aille gagnée ensemble ce duel violent. Je peux te posée une question ?

'' Oui ?

'' Comment tu veux que je te nomme ? Tu sais comme Alucard et Benoit.

'' Mm tu peux m'appelez Jacky si tu veux. Un peu comme une forme féminine de Jack L'éventreuse de mangemorts.

Hinata se mit à rire de la bonne blague ce qui semblais calmée la colère de son double Jacky.

'' Vient en moi à présent salle pute de Jacky. Puis savoir si j'ai le droit de te traitée de nom comme les chasseurs anglais nous traite.

''Mm bien je suis d'accord, salle teigne. j'autorise les insulte entre nous deux après tout notre père se le font souvent pour se taquiner, si c'est ta manière de me respectée je me ferais immunisée contre tes insulte. souriais-t-elle amusée.

le démon disparaissais en brume et pénétrais dans son double pour ne faire un et hinata se réveillais dans la chambre de sa mère et en se relevant elle se voyais non plus comme une végétarienne avec une double dangereuse mais une vampire au grande pouvoir de malédiction aléatoire mais qui pouvais a présent choisir ses victimes de ses don et malédiction aléatoire a présent et a sa volontés elle déployais sa forme libérée et elle avais parfaitement le contrôle a présent, mais elle avais un petit ajour de la part de sa personnalité vampire que si en cas de stresse elle pouvais être très cruelle sauf envers son favori humain et ses sirène, et par contre les serpentard par contre elle le serais a présent cruelle sur eux et elle pourra aussi lui parler comme Alucard le fait avec son coté humain et a insultée en jeux d'insulte de chasseur mais il la gardais pour elle-même.

'' Tu as réussi à dominer ta forme libérée c'était rapide Alucard lui sa a pris 30 jours de lutte mental et physique avant de se soumettre a sa forme vampire pour se crée une forme enfant pour être un étudiant. Dit Elmira en voyant sa magnifique fille tueuse en série en forme libre de vampire sans recevoir aucun pouvoir aléatoire.

'' Oui mère, Et dans cette forme tu peux m'appelé Jacky pas hinata, mais merci mais je ne l'ai pas dominé même si elle ma violer violemment à cause que je l'avais méritée pour l'avoir vexée pendant 20 ans. C'est impossible de se dominer soit même, il faut juste apprendre a s'acceptée comme on est et je suis différente de Alucard qui lui il fallait qui combat avais le même sort pour scellez sa puissance pour apparaître a la fois un enfant et un adulte a la fois.

Elmira souriais et embrassais sa fille sur son crane.

'' Tu as compris ma leçons à présent tu pourras contrôler tes crise.

'' Oui, elle ma appris beaucoup de chose comme les sort aléatoire malgré son salle caractère violeuse sanglante, ce n'est pas du a mon allergique au sang qui me causais était mon démon intérieur qui exprimais que on avait besoin apprendre a me maîtrisée mes pouvoir aléatoire pour que nous combattons ensemble nos ennemi qui est le phénix noir. A présent mes pouvoir aléatoire ne serons pas dirigée contre tout le monde entier mais seulement eux qui me font chier comme tout les mangemort de Voldemort et les élèves de Serpentard la maison bannis. Et aussi elle pourra prendre parfois la parole suivant la situation comme Alucard et son coté humain Benoit le font et elle me laisse évident pour jouer l'insultée comme le chasseur noir nous traites.

Elmira ne put se retenir de rire de la bonne blague de Hinata/Jacky quand tout d'un coup Elizabeth cherchant sa hinata pour jouer rentrais en cognant a la porte et rentrais voyant qui avais pas de réponse et se pétrifiant en voyant la forme stade deux de hinata.

'' Oh mon dieu princesse chérie on ta fait boire du sang humain encore, je ne mérite pas de punition s.v.p. pas comme l'année dernière.

Elle tombait a genoux pour aller chercher du sang animal mais hinata l'attrape et l'embrasse passionnément et la domine pour la calmer.

'' Calme toi Lizzie chérie c'est bien moi hinata, mais j'ai aussi un nouveau nom Jacky.

'' Mais, mais… tu es en stade deux, c'est cette pouffiasse de Elmira qui ta violer c'est sa comme il y a 20 ans.

Elmira murmurais furieusement : Mais quel imbécile idiote, je me demande comment tu fais pour coucher avec cette salle vielle pute la. Tu te calme balthory c'est bien ma fille mais je lui suis montrée comment maîtrisée sa forme de Jacky l'éventreuse de mangemort qui est son nouveau nom apparemment.

Elizabeth : Moi idiote au moins je ne suis pas aussi idiote que fudge ou Rufus malgré que je sois votre ministre

Elmira rigolais et décidais de faire un rare compliment a sa rivale vampire.

'' Ouais c'est à peu près ta seul qualités mise a part tes performance sexuelle de ne pas être aussi conne que ces deux la réunis comme ministre de la magie transylvanienne.

Hinata : Mère voyons, elle a juste pris peur de Jacky à cause la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vue dans cette forme mise a par l'année dernière quand je l'ai puni sévèrement : c'était il y a 20 ans quand j'ai fuit mon viole de mangemort chez elle. Elle a juste eu peur un peu de moi calme toi Lizzie sinon je vais te punir ce soir et tu ne seras tellement pas en forme que tu devras annuler la cérémonie de mariage de bill et de Pansy.

'' D'accord, mais tu pourrais prendre ta forme humaine, je la préféré me faire punir a l'autre a celle la au moins

Hinata fermais les yeux et sa forme libérée disparus tout comme son frère fessais à présent. Son double lui dire a hinata :

« Dommage vu je pensais qu'elle aurait aimé que je la viole aussi dit son double Jacky.

" Une autre fois peut-être, lui dit sa forme Hinata.

Finalement elle se sentais un peu moins seule a présent qu'elle avais elle aussi une double personnalité au nom de Jacky l'éventreuse de mangemort a qui parler de intérieur qui lui obéissais a présent tout comme Alucard obéissais a benoît au lieux entendre ses pensée et de la manipuler pour acheter exemple une figurine de son amante.

Le lendemain matin, Alucard avec pris sa décision et donnais les ordres au conseil des anciens qu'il chargeait Mr Weasley, sa favorite, de prévenir les parent moldu de Harry pour les avertir que Elizabeth et un autre des membres humain se changerons de les emmener comme prévus a leur cachette protéger de ordre pour le départ de Harry.

Une heure plus tard après leur retour de chez les moldus, hermione était de bonne humeur pour un entraînement avec Alucard sur son bouclier pour qui puisse testée ses améliorations. Après les préparatoire, alucard remarquais que son bouclier était beaucoup plus puissant et hermione semblais plus détendu a l'invoquer sans être régie par ses émotions.

'' Tu es devenus très bonne pour maîtrisée ton don en combat défensif vampirique mais dit chérie tu as essayé de protéger quelqu'un sur son dos mais du ne laisser lancée de sortilège de défense.

'' Non, a cause que sa ne fonctionnais pas l'année dernière et ça causais un handicape a eux que je protégeais.

'' Et si tu essayais a nouveau… a cause je pense savoir finalement pourquoi sa marchais pas les autres fois.

'' Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi dit hermione curieuse.

'' C'est simple, tu avais encore peur des sort que on te lançait à cause que tu auto protégeais et tu ne laissais pas les autres se défendre pour toi. Va on essayait, à cause que si tu veux nous aider pour Harry il faut qui se défende en cas attaque de mangemort.

'' D'accord essayons.

'' Alors imagine que Harry est sur ton dos, je vais même me dévouer pour jouer le rôle et que on est entourée de goule qui ne peut pas t'approchée, mais vous a coincée quand même.

Il grimpait sur le dos en se métamorphosant en Harry et Hermione dans son rôle l'entourais de son bouclier vampirique. Et alucard chantais un sort de attaque contre un cible qui venais invoquer mais le sort ne fonctionnais pas, hermione c'était à nouveau concentrée pour se bloquer.

'' Détend toi hermione. Moka est morte elle peut plus rien te faire de mal à présent.

'' Oui désolée je ressaye. dit Hermione avec un sourire.

En se forçant à se contrôler sa peur, elle se sentit son blocage de bouclier et au moment ou Alucard lançais un sort le sort travers le bouclier mais le sort qui fit un rebond fut bloquer de extérieur.

'' Et bien voilà bravo mione si tu arrête de bloquer l'intérieur et ne te concentre que sur extérieur. Tu avais du mal a te concentrée a cause tu étais trop frustrée de pas pouvoir dévorée moka et a présent tu a plus aucune raison de bloquer eux que tu protégé.

Hermione se frappais la tête finalement était simplement un blocage mental centrée sur elle-même à cause qu'elle était encore physiquement traumatisée de son viole.

'' Oui c'est logique finalement c'était ma frustration qui m'empêchais de protéger les autres a cause je croyais stupidement que il voulait m'attaquer aussi de l'intérieur.

'' Exact, c'est simplement un choc post-traumatique c'est tout bien au moins on a réglé ce problème de ton bouclier chérie a présent tu auras plus de mal a nous aider en mission pour l'ordre des anciens.

Hermione le fit descendre et s'embrassais passionnément tout les deux.

'' Une autre chose aussi, il faudrait se pratiquer a parler durent les missions comme des vampires carnivore.

'' Pourquoi ça ? dit-t-elle avec curiosité.

'' Pour évitée de se faire remarquer en temps que vampire végétarien, ne t'en fait pas c'est juste une blague bien utile, comme un langage codée tu comprends. Un peu comme Kingsley et Mr Weasley au ministère.

Hermione eut une bonne idée de personnage a imitée durent la chasse.

'' D'accord, j'ai juste a imitée ton ex femme en mission sa serais drôle de voir la réaction de Harry.

'' Tu seras parfaite ma chérie. Tant au moins que tu n'imite pas bellatrix lestrange sa passera bien.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : rencontre de mangemort chez les malefoy.

Les deux hommes surgirent de nulle part, à quelque mètres l'un de l'autre, sur le chemin étroit éclairé par la lune. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles, chacun pointant sa baguette magique sur la poitrine de l'autre. Puis, lorsqu'ils se furent reconnus, ils rangèrent leur baguette sous leur cape et se mirent à marcher d'un pas vif dans la même direction, tout en évitant du regard le manoir invisible du comte Alucard a haut risque de mort pour les mangemort.

'' Des nouvelles ? demande le plus grand des deux.

'' Excellentes, répondit Severus Rogue.

Le chemin était bordé à gauche par des mûriers sauvages aux tiges basses et, à droites, par une haute haie soigneusement taillée. Les longues capes des deux hommes ondulaient autour de leurs chevilles au rythme de leur pas.

'' J'ai cru que j'allais arriver en retard, dit Mcnaire, son fichu fis vampire ma proche rendu infirme.

Le visage taillé à coups de serpe apparaissait et disparaissait sous les branches des arbres qui masquaient par endroit la lueur de la lune. C'était un peu plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensée. Mais j'espère qu'il sera satisfait. Tu as l'air sûr de toi. Tu penses que tu seras bien reçu ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne donna pas de détails. Ils tournèrent à droite, dans une large allée qui s'éloignait de chemin. La haute haie suivit la même courbe, s'étendant au loin, par-delà l'impressionnant portail de fer forgé qui barrait la route des deux hommes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ralentit l'allure : sans un mot, ils levèrent le bras gauche dans une sorte de salut et traversèrent la grille comme si le métal sombre n'était qu'un rideau de fumée.

Les rangées d'ifs étouffaient le son de leur pas. Il y eut un bruissement quelque part sur leur droite : Mcnaire tira à nouveau sa baguette qu'il pointa par-dessus la tête de son compagnon mais le bruit était dû à un paon, au plumage d'un blanc immaculé qui s'avançait d'un air majestueux au sommet de la haie.

'' Il ne se refuse jamais rien, Lucius. Des paons…

Avec un petit ricanement, Mcnaire remit la baguette sous sa cape.

Tout au bout de l'allée, un élégant manoir se dessina dans l'obscurité, des éclats de lumière se reflétant au rez-de-chaussée dans les carreaux des fenêtres à croisillons.

Quelque part dans le parc obscur, au-delà de la haie, on entendait le chant d'une fontaine. Des graviers crissèrent sous leur semelle lorsque Rogue et l'autre vampire se hâtèrent en direction de la porte qui pivota vers l'intérieur à leur approche, bien qu'apparemment personne ne l'eût ouverte.

Le hall d'entrée, faiblement éclairé, était vaste et sa décoration somptueuse, avec un magnifique tapis qui recouvrait en grande partie le sol de pierre. Les portraits au teins pâle accrochés au mur suivirent des yeux les deux hommes qui marchaient à grands et Mcnaire s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte de bois qui menait dans la pièce voisine. Ils hésitèrent un bref instant puis Rogue tourna la poignée de bronze.

Le salons était rempli de visiteurs silencieux, assis autour d'une longue table ouvragée.

Les meubles qui décoraient habituellement les lieux avaient été repoussés en désordre contre les murs. La pièce était éclairée par un feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, sous un splendide manteau de marbre surmontée d'un miroir au cadre dorée. Rogue et Mcnaire s'attardèrent un moment sur le seul de la porte.

Tandis qu'ils s'habituaient à la faible lumière, un très étrange spectacle attira leur regard : une silhouette humaine, apparemment inconsciente, était suspendue au dessus de la table, la tête en bas, et tournait lentement sur elle-même, comme si elle avait été accrochée par les pieds à une corde invisible, son image se reflétant dans le miroir et à la surface nue de la table vernie. Aucune personne assises autour de cette vision singulière n'y prêtait attention à part une jeune goule pâle qui se trouvait placé presque au-dessous et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever régulièrement les yeux.

'' Ah, Mcnaire, et Rogue, comment va ton dos Mcnaire, mon fis ta pas trop amochée. Dit une voix claire et glacial au timbre aigu qui provenait de l'extrémité de la table. Vous avez failli être très en retard.

L'homme qui avait parlé était assis juste devant la cheminée et il fut tout d'abord difficile pour les deux nouveaux venus de distinguer autre chose que les contours de sa silhouette. Mais à mesure qu'ils approchèrent, ils virent briller dans la pénombre un crane au visage glacial de vampire, mais croisée a une tête de serpent, avec ses deux fentes en guise de narines et ses yeux rouge, luisants au pupille verticales. Son teint était si pâle même pour un vampire qu'il semblait scintiller d'une leur nacrée.

'' Severus, ici, dit Voldemort en indiquant un siège juste à sa droite. Mcnaire... à côté de dolohov.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent aux places qui leur étaient désignées. La plupart des regards suivirent Rogue et ce fut à lui que Voldemort s'adressa le premier :

'' Alors ?

'' Maître, l'Ordre humain du phénix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette ou il est actuellement en sûreté samedi prochain, à la tombée du jour.

Cette déclaration suscita un intérêt manifeste autour de la table : certains se raidirent, d'autres s'agitèrent, tous observant Rogue et Voldemort….

'' Samedi… à la tombée du jour, a l'heure de la chasse pour les phénix, répéta Voldemort.

Ses iris d'un rouge flamboyant de glace sanglant fixèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue avec une telle intensité que plusieurs personnes détournèrent la tête, craignant apparemment la brûlure glaciale de ce regard féroce. Rogue, en revanche, dévisagea Voldemort avec le plus grand calme. Au bout d'un certain temps, la bouche sans lèvre du vampire des ténèbres s'étira en une sorte de sourire.

'' Bien, très bien. Et cette information vient…

'' De la source dont nous avons parlé, dit Rogue.

'' Maître.

Mcnaire s'était penché en avant pour mieux voir Voldemort et Rogue, à l'autre bout de la longue table. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

'' Maître, j'ai eu des informations différentes. Mcnaire attendit, mais comme Voldemort restait silencieux, il poursuivit :

'' Dawlish, la goule Auror a laissé entendre que Potter ne serait pas transféré avant le 30, la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Rogue souriait.

'' Selon ma source, il était question de nous lancer sur une fausse piste a cause qui est la création accidentelle de la ministre de la magie transylvanienne, il a été mordue par Elizabeth balthory. Ça doit être celle-ci un coup des phénix de dire ça. Dawlish est un vampire du néant et joue double jeux au ministère. Il a du obéir a sa créatrice pour te dupée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Depuis qui est vampire il est connu pour se faire manipuler à sa guise par les phénix.

'' Je vous assure, Maître que Dawlish était certain de ce qu'il avançait, répondit Mcnaire.

'' Bien sûr qu'il en était certain, s'il a été maudit par le venin de la comtesse sanglante, dit Rogue. Je peux t'assurer à toi, Mcnaire, que le bureau des chasseurs de vampire ne jouera plus aucun rôle dans la protection d'Harry Potter. Alucard sais très bien que nous avons infiltrée le ministère.

'' Pour une fois, votre fis a raison, pas vrai ? dit un petit homme replet assis non loin de Mcnaire.

Il eut un petit rire essoufflé qui suscita quelque écho le long de la table.

Voldemort, pour sa part, ne riait pas. Son regard s'était levé vers le corps qui tournait lentement au-dessus d'eux et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

'' Maître, continua Mcnaire, Dawlish pense que tout un détachement d'aurors sera envoyé pour escorter ce garçon…

Voldemort leva sa main griffue de vampire blanchâtre et Mcnaire s'interrompit aussitôt, une lueur d'amertume dans le regard lorsque Voldemort se tourna vers Rogue.

'' Ou ont-ils le cacher ?

'' Chez l'un des membres de l'ordre, il y a un léger chance que sa soit chez Alucard a dévon, mais personne ne peut l'approcher vu que il est anti serpentard sans son invitation ou a tout eux qui porte votre marque sont tuer par ses défense du manoir et eux qui sont invitée ces eux sont forcée a crier NON JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT comme si il était sur véritasérum ou en hypnose impérium avant de tombée en trances, Mais d'après ma sources, l'endroit bénéficie de toutes les protections que peuvent fournir ensemble l'ordre et le notre ministère. Je pense, ce qui n'est pas le cas du manoir qui est anti-ministère anglais, Maître, que nous n'aurons guère de chance de nous emparer de lui une fois qu'il sera soit là-bas ou au manoir. À moins, bien sûr que le ministère ne soit tombé avant samedi, ce qui nous permettrait de découvrir et d'annuler suffisamment d'enchantements pour qu'il nous soit facile de détruire ceux qui restent.

'' Et bien, Mcnaire ? lança Voldemort aux bouts de la table, le feu de la cheminée scintillant étrangement dans ses yeux rouge. Le ministère sera-t-il tombé samedi prochain ?

A nouveau, toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Mcnaire redressa les épaules.

'' Maître, j'ai de bonne nouvelles à ce sujet. J'ai avec bien des difficultés et de grands efforts – soumettre Pius thickness au sortilège de l'imperium.

L'annonce fit grande impression parmi ceux qui étaient assis autour de lui. Dolohov, son voisin, un homme au long visage tordu, lui donna une tape dans le dos et grimaçais de douleur vu qui avais encore mal. L'homme s'excusait en silence.

'' C'est un début, dit Voldemort. Mais Thickness n'est qu'un individu isolé. Pour que je puisse agir, il faut que Scrimgeour soit entouré de gens qui nous sont acquis. Si nous échouons dans notre tentative d'éliminer le ministre, je serais ramené loin en arrière.

'' Oui, Maître, c'est vrai, mais comme vous le savez en tant que directeur du Département de la justice magique, thicknesse a de fréquents contacts non seulement avec le ministre lui-même mais aussi avec les directeur de tous les autres départements du ministère. Maintenant que nous exerçons notre contrôle sur un officiel de haut rang, je pense qu'il nous sera facile de soumettre les autres. Ils pourront ainsi travailler ensemble à précipiter la chute de Scrimgeour.

'' A condition que notre ami thicknesse ne soit pas démasquer par les espion de Elmira avant que nous ayons converti les autres, dit Voldemort dans un grondement amusée. En tout cas, il me semble peu probable que le Ministère tombe en mon pouvoir avant samedi prochain. Si les garçons reste intouchable dans une habitation protéger par le ministère et non le manoir phénix qui est indépendant vu qui est autant protéger que Poudlard sous l'ordre du ministère transylvanien, lorsqu'il sera parvenu à destination, nous devrons nous occuper de lui pendant son voyage.

'' Nous disposons d'un avantage, Maître, déclara Mcnaire qui semblait décidé à recevoir sa part d'approbation. Nous avons à présent plusieurs personnes implantées au Département des transports magiques. Si Potter transplante ou utilise le réseau des cheminées, nous en serons immédiatement avertis.

'' Il ne fera ni l'un ni l'autre, répliqua Rogue, L'ordre du phénix du néant évite tout moyen de transport contrôlé ou organisé par le ministère anglais. Ils se méfient de tout ce qui est lié à cette endroit et les vampires ne supporte pas le feu des cheminée contrairement aux goules qui peut leur résisté. Ils seront en balais sauf pour les vampires.

'' Tant mieux, reprit Voldemort. il sera donc obligé de se déplacer à l'air libre par la voie des air, Beaucoup plus facile pour nous les vampire, de même très loin.

Voldemort regarda une nouvelle fois le corps qui tournait lentement sur lui-même tout en poursuivant :

'' Je m'occuperais de mon fis et du garçon moi-même. Trop d'erreurs ont été commises au sujet de Benoit Alucard Phénix jedusort et d'Harry Potter. Je suis même responsable de certaines d'entre elles. Le fait que Potter soit toujours en vie et que mon propre héritier refuse de me servir est dû beaucoup plus à mes erreurs de vampire nouveau-né qu'à mes triomphes.

Autour de la table, tout le monde observait Voldemort avec appréhension, l'expression de chacun – et de chacune – trahissant la crainte de se voir reprocher surtout de crainte être son prochain repas, que l'existence trop longue de Harry Potter et de la non-soumission du fis du néant a son père.

Voldemort, cependant, semblait parler plus à lui-même qu'à aucun d'entre eux, le visage toujours levé vers le corps inconscient qui tournait au-dessus de lui.

'' J'ai fait preuve de négligence et c'est pourquoi le hasard et la mauvaise fortune qui s'acharnent à détruire tout projet insuffisamment préparer contre mon fis ont fini par me mettre en échec, mais j'ai beaucoup appris, à présent. Je comprends aujourd'hui des choses qui m'échappaient auparavant. Je dois être celui qui forcera mon fis a le tuer et je le serais.

Comme pour répondre aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, une plainte soudaine retentit, un cri terrible, prolongé, de douleur et de désespoir. Nombre de ceux qui étaient assis autour de la table baissèrent les yeux surpris car le son semblait provenir de sous leurs pieds.

'' Queudver, dit Voldemort, de la même voix calme et pensive, sans détacher les yeux du corps suspendu, ne t'ai-je pas recommandé de faire taire notre précieux prisonnier ?

'' Si, M… Maître, balbutia, vers le milieu de la table, un petit homme assis tellement bas que sa chaise, à première vue, paraissait vide.

Il se leva précipitamment et fila hors de la pièce, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'un étrange éclat argentée.

'' Comme je le disais, poursuivit Voldemort qui posa à nouveau son regards sur ses fidèles visiblement crispé, je comprends mieux les choses que Alucard fait maintenant. Par exemple, il me faudra annulée cette lois sur les baguettes pour les vampires carnivore. Elle est désuet et inutile vus que les vampires préfère les armes magique que les monstre du quartier des immortelle vend ou comme le fouet Vampire Killer des balthory. J'ai entendu des rumeurs que la favorite en possédé une aussi qui est très puissant comme éventail magique, Et aussi qui faut évitée a tout pris de faire du mal a la favorite de mon fis a cause elle est devenue puissante et intouchable a tout magie grâce a son don vampirique qu'elle a développée a sa renaissance. Mais surtout il faudra emprunter la baguette de l'un d'entre vous que j'annulerais le contre sort qui les repousse du ministère par mes chant vampirique pour forcée Alucard à tuer Potter sous mes ordres.

Une expression d'effarement apparut sur le visage qui l'entourait. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien leur annoncer qu'il voulait leur emprunter un bras comme repas.

'' Pas de volontaires ? demanda Voldemort. Voyons Lucius... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais encore besoin d'une baguette magique.

Lucius Malefoy leva les yeux. A la lueur des flammes, son teint semblait jaunâtre, cireux, ses yeux enfoncées dans leurs orbites plongés dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était raque.

'' Maître ?

'' Ta baguette, Lucius. J'exige que tu me la donne ta baguette.

'' Je…

Malefoy jeta un regard de côté de sa femme les yeux fixés devant elle, elle était aussi pâle que lui, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant le long de son dos, sous la table, ses doigts minces se refermèrent brièvement sur le poignet de son mari. En sentant sa pression, Malefoy glissa la main dans sa robe de sorcier, en retira sa baguette et la fit passée à Voldemort qui annulais le contre sort du ministère sur les porteur de baguette chez les vampires comme Moka et Érika lui avait appris avant leur disparitions qui l'examina attentivement en la tenant devant ses yeux rouges.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

'' De l'orme, Maître, murmura Malefoy.

'' Et à l'intérieur ?

'' Du dragon… du ventricule de dragon.

'' Très bien, dit glacialement Voldemort.

Il sortit sa propre baguette et compara leur taille respective.

Lucius malefoy fit un imperceptible mouvement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla s'attendre à recevoir le sceptre chanté de moka en échange de la sienne. Le geste n'échappa pas à Voldemort dont les yeux s'agrandirent avec une expression mauvaise.

'' Te donner mon sceptre, chantée par ma défunte sirène Moka, Lucius ? Mon sceptre magique ?

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.

'' Je t'ai accordée ta libertés en chassant les goules de la prison de nunstangard affilier la ministre transylvanienne qui est la comtesse sanglante sur azkaban, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Mais j'ai cru remarquer que toi et ta famille ne paraissez pas très heureux sauf pour ton fis qui est devenue une goule de bellatrix, ces temps-ci… Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te déplaît dans la présence d'un vampire chez toi ?

'' Non, rien… rien du tout, Maître vampire !

'' Quel mensonge, Lucius…

On aurait dit que la voix glaciale douceâtre continuait de siffler après que la bouche cruelle eut cessé tout mouvement. Un ou deux sorciers eurent à peine réprimé un frisson lors que le sifflement assentiment quelque chose de lourd glissait par terre, sous la table.

L'Énorme serpent apparut et se hissa lentement sur le fauteuil de Voldemort. Il s'éleva, apparemment interminable, et s'installa sur les épaules de son maître. Son cou avait l'épaisseur d'une cuisse humaine, ses yeux, avec leur fente verticale en guise de pupille, ne cillaient pas. D'un air absent Voldemort caressa la créature de ses longs doigts fins, sans cesser de fixer Lucius Malefoy.

'' Pourquoi les Malefoy paraissent-ils si malheureux de leur sort ? Mon retour en vampire, mon ascension au pouvoir ne sont-ils pas ce qu'ils prétendaient désirée depuis de si longues années en étant des amoureux de vampire carnivore ?

'' Bien sûr, Maître, répondit Lucius Malefoy. D'une main tremblante, il essuya la sueur qui perlait au dessus de sa lèvre.

'' Nous le désirons… nous le désirons.

A la gauche de Malefoy, sa femme hocha la tête avec une étrange raideur, sans regarder Voldemort et son serpent. À sa droite, son fis goule, qui observait assoiffée le corps inerte suspendu au-dessus de lui, jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Voldemort puis détourna à nouveau la tête, terrifié à l'idée que leurs regards se croisent, mais croisais par contre sa maîtresse bellatrix.

'' Maître, dit une femme brune assise vers le milieu de la table, la voix glacée serrer par l'émotion, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici, dans notre maison de notre famille. Pour nous, il ne pourrait y avoir de plus grand plaisir.

Elle avait pris place à côté de sa sœur humaine, aussi différente qu'elle dans son apparence, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses paupières lourde que dans son maintient et son comportement de vampire. Alors que Narcissa restait rigide et impassible, Bellatrix se penchait vers Voldemort, car les mots seuls ne suffisaient pas à exprimer son désir dévorant de proximités sexuelles avec lui.

'' Pas de plus grand plaisir, répéta Voldemort, la tête légèrement inclinée de côté tandis qu'ils la regardaient. Vendant de ta part, cela signifie beaucoup Bellatrix Phénix.

Le visage de cette dernière s'empourpra, des larmes inexistante de ravissement lui montèrent aux yeux.

'' Mon maître sait que je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité !''

'' Pas plus grand plaisir… même comparé à l'heureux événement qui 'ai-je appris, s'est produit dans la famille phénix ?

Elle le fixa, les lèvres entrouvertes, visiblement déconcertée.

'' J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, Maître.

'' Je parle de ta nièce, Bellatrix. Et de la vôtre aussi, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle vient de tout juste de subir la première transformation avant son mariage en loup-garou avec Rémus Lupin phénix, le loup adopté de Elmira, organisée par Elizabeth balthory chez un membre du ministère Arthur Weasley vous devez être très fiers a cause il parait que c'est aussi l'endroit ou il marre une certaine Pansy Parkinson ou plutôt phénix a présent qui avec leur fis qui travaille pour gringott. Vous devriez être fière d'elle avoir un loup garou dans votre famille et un vampire végétarienne également.

Il y eut dans toute l'assemblée une explosion de rire sarcastique. Certains les vampires les plus nombreux, se penchèrent en avant pour échanger de regards réjouis, d'autres martelèrent la table de leurs poings. L'énorme serpent, déranger par le tumulte, ouvrit grandes sa gueule et siffla avec colère, mais les Mangemorts ne l'entendirent pas, tout à leur joie de voir humiliées Bellatrix et les Malefoy. Le visage de Bellatrix, qui avait exprimé tant de bonheur quelques instants auparavant, s'était couvert de vilaines plaques blanchâtres.

'' Ce n'est pas notre nièce cette louve garou, Maître, s'écria-t-elle au milieu du déferlement d'hilarité.

Narcissa et moi n'avons plus jamais accordé un regard à notre sœur depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec le Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette salle gamine, n'a rien à voir avec nous, pas plus quel a bête qu'elle va épousée.

'' Qu'en dis-tu, drago ? Oh mais avais oublié aussi que c'est une de tes ex copine connaissance de poudlard aussi qui va se marier a un Weasley, comment s'appelle t-elle la gamine qui a fuit une attaque de tes goules il y a un an se fessant violé et prostituer par mon fis et sa fille végétarienne. Parkinson non. Tu dois être très contente de l'avoir tromper avec ma femme moka. Qu'en dis-tu, Drago ? demanda Voldemort dont les paroles bien qu'il parlât à voix basse, résonnèrent clairement parmi les sifflets et les railleries. Accepterais-tu de garder leur louveteau vampire hybride de ton ex copine vampire nouveau née. Comme une gentille petite goule domestique.

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent. La goule drago Malefoy lança un coup d'œil terrifié à son père et sa maîtresse qui contemplait ses genoux, puis croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle eut un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, avant de fixer à nouveau d'un air impassible le mur qui lui faisait face.

'' Ça suffit, dit Voldemort en caressant le serpent furieux Ça suffit.

Et les rires s'évanouirent aussitôt.

'' De nombreux arbres généalogiques parmi ceux des vampires phénix et de nos plus anciennes famille sont atteint de maladie avec le temps, dit-il, tandis que Bellatrix, Haletante posait sur lui un regard implorant. Il faudrait élaguer les vôtres cher phénix pour le maintenir en bonne forme, ne croyez-vous pas ? Couper les branches des vampires végétarienne comme eux de Elmira phénix et qui menace la santé des vampires carnivore et des sorcier a sang pure.

'' Oui, Maître, murmura Bellatrix, les yeux à nouveau baignés par des lame inexistante de gratitude. À la première occasion !

'' Cette occasion vous sera donnée, assura Voldemort. Dans votre famille, comme partout dans le monde … nous arracherons le mauvais sang des vampires végétariens qui nous infecte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le sang authentique des phénix carnivore….

Voldemort leva la baguette magique de Lucius Malefoy, la pointa droit sur la silhouette suspendue qui tournait lentement au-dessus de la table et lui imprima un mouvement. La silhouette s'anima en poussant un gémissement et commença à se débattre contre ses liens invisibles.

'' Reconnais-tu notre invitée, Severus ? demanda Voldemort.

Rogue leva les yeux vers le visage qui lui apparaissait en sens inverse. Tous les Mangemorts regardaient à présent la prisonnière comme si la permission leur avait été donnée de manifester leur curiosité tournant sur elle-même la lumière que projetait le feu de la cheminée, la femme dit d'une voix brisé, terrorisée :

'' Severus ! Aide-moi !

'' Oui, je la reconnais, répondit Rogue, et la prisonnière continua de pivoter lentement.

'' Et toi, Drago ? interrogea Voldemort, qui caressait de sa main libre la tête du serpent.

Drago fit non d'un hochement de tête saccadé. Maintenant, que la femme avait repris conscience, il semblait incapable de la regarder à nouveau.

'' Tu n'aurais pas choisi sa classe contrairement a Hinata Phénix, dit Voldemort car pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir Charité Burbage qui, jusqu'à une date récente, était professeur à l'école de Sorcellerie de la fondatrice Elmira Phénix.

Des murmures d'assentiment s'élevèrent autour de la table. Une femme aux épaules larges, le dos voûté, els dents pointues, lança d'une petite voix caquetante :

'' Oui. Le professeur Burbage enseignait aux enfants de sorciers et de sorcières tout ce qu'il faut savoir des Moldus… et aimais beaucoup aussi la petite hinata phénix dans ses cours, qui leur expliquais que les moldus ne sont pas très différents, de nous ou des vampires végétarien…

L'un des Mangemorts cracha par terre. Charity Burbage pivota une nouvelle fois vers Rogue.

— Severus... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît.

— Silence, coupa Voldemort.

Il remua à nouveau d'un petit coup sec la baguette de Malefoy et Charity se tut comme si on l'avait bâillonnée;

'' Non contente de polluer et de corrompre l'esprit des jeune sorcier et de jeune vampire, le professeur Burbage à publier la semaine dernière dans la _La Gazette du sorcier,_ une défense passionnée des Vampire végétarien et des Sang-de-Bourbe. Les sorciers et les vampires, affirme-t-elle doivent accepter ces voleur de leur savoir et de leurs pouvoir magiques. La diminution du nombre de vampire carnivore surtout et des sang-pur pour les sorcier humain est une tendance qu'elle estima souhaitable….

Elle voudrait nous marier nous des vampires carnivores à des pestes végétariennes ou a des Moldus… ou, sans doute, à des loups-garous. Je me suis toujours demander si sa existais des loups garou végétarien, ha oui bien sûr les adoptée des phénix le sont.

Cette fois, personne ne rit : il n'y avait aucune équivoque dans la colère et le mépris qu'exprimait la voix du Seigneur vampire Voldemort. Pour la troisième fois, Charity Burbage pivota vers Rogue. Des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux et coulaient dans ses cheveux. Rogue l'observa, imperturbable, tandis qu'elle continuait de tourner sur elle-même.

'' Le repas de sang et servie dit Voldemort. Avada Kadavra.

L'éclair de lumière verte illumina les moindres recoins de la pièce. Dans un fracas retentissant, Charity s'effondra sur la table qui trembla et craquas sur le choc. Assis sur leurs chaises, plusieurs Mangemort eurent un moment de recul. Drago glissa de la sienne et tomba par terre.

'' Drago ton dînée de chasse est servie et tu une fois vidée tu laisseras les reste a Nagini tu serais gentil de lui le lui laissée, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Le grand serpent se dressa alors en oscillant puis glissa des épaules de son maître pour suivre la jeune goule vider le cadavre de son sang encore chaud et une fois vidée il le lui laissait au serpent. Il se plaignait silencieusement qui aurais préféré l'avoir encore vivante que morte par le sort de la mort.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : In memoriam

Harry saignait. se tenant la main droite avec la gauche, jurant à mi-voix, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup d'épaule et entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée : il venait de marcher sur une tasse de thé froid posée sur le sol, à l'entrée de sa chambre.

'' Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Le palier du 4, Privet Drive était désert. Peut-être la tasse de thé avait-elle été placée là par Dudley qui pensait que ce serait un bon piège. tenant levée sa main qui saignait, Harry ramassant de son autre main les débris de porcelaine et les jeta dans la corbeille déjà pleine, tout juste visible derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Puis il se précipita dans la salle de bains pour passer son doigt sous l'eau.

Il était stupide, injustifié, extraordinairement agaçant qu'il doive encore attendre quatre jours avant d'avoir le droit de faire usage de la magie… mais de toute façons, il devait bien admettre que cette entaille aurait résisté à ses talents de sorcier. il n'avait jamais appris à soigner les blessures et maintenant qu'il y pensait – surtout compte tenu de ses projets d'exil immédiats avec Alucard et Hermione, il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'une grave lacune dans son éducation magique. se promettant de demander à Hermione et Alucard comment s'y prendre.

Il se servit d'une longue bande de papier hygiénique pour éponger du mieux qu'il put le thé répandu par terre avant de retourner dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry avait passé la matinée à vidée entièrement sa grosse valise pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait remplie, six ans auparavant. Au début de chaque année scolaire, il s'était contenté d'enlever aux trois quarts la partie supérieure de son contenu qu'il remplaçait ou adaptait en fonction des besoins, laissant au fond une couche de débris divers – vielles plumes, yeux de scarabées desséchées, chaussettes solitaires devenues trop petites. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait plongé le bras dans ce fouillis et avait ressenti une douleur fulgurante à l'annulaire droit. quand il avait retiré sa main, son doigt ruisselait de sang. Il procéda alors avec un peu plus de prudence. S'agenouillant à nouveau à côté de la grosse valise, il tâtonna dans le fond et, après avoir extrait un vieux badge dont l'inscription luisait faiblement en passant de VIVE ALUCARD PHÉNIX ET HINATA PHÉNIX LES VRAI CHAMPIONS DE POUDLARD À A BAS POTTER ET WEASLEY LES VOLEURS. UN Scrutoscope usée et un médaillon d'or dans lequel se trouvait un message signée R.A.B, il finit par découvrir l'objet responsable de sa blessure. il le reconnut aussitôt. C'était un fragment de cinq centimètres de longueur provenant du miroir magique que Sirius, son parrain disparu lui avait offert semblable a celui que Hermione avais toujours sur elle en 5 e année depuis sa transformation en nouveau née vampire. Harry le mit de côté et continua de fouiller précautionneusement au fond de sa valise pour chercher les autres morceaux, mais il ne restait plus rien du dernier cadeau de son parrain vampire, à part du verre broyé qui s'était collé à la dernière couche de débris comme un gravier scintillant. Mais de tout manière Alucard connaissais le moyen en recrée une si il y pensais il lui en demanderais une flambant neuf.

Harry se redressa et examina le morceau de miroir responsable de sa coupure mais n'y vit rien d'autre que le reflet de son œil vert et brillant qui lui rendait son regard. Il posa le fragment sur _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ arrivée le matin même, qu'il avait laissé sur le lit sans l'avoir lue. Essayant de refouler la vague soudaine de souvenir douloureux, les regrets et la nostalgie que la découverte du miroir brisé avait fait naître, il s'attaqua au reste du Bric-à-brac amassée dans la valise.

il lui fallut un heure de plus pour la vider entièrement, jeter les objets inutiles et tirer les autres en piles séparées selon qu'il en aurait ou non besoin désormais. Les robes de quidditch et celle qu'il portait à l'école, son chaudrons, ses parchemins, ses plumes et la plupart de ses livres de classe furent entassée dans un coin ou il comptait les abandonner. il se demandait ce que son oncle et sa tente pourraient bien en faire.

Sans doute les brûler en pleine nuit, comme le traces d'un crime effroyable. Ses vêtements de Moldus, sa cape d'invisibilité, son nécessaire à potion, certains livres, l'album de Photo que Hagrid lui avait un jour donné, une liasse de lettre et sa baguettes magiques étaient à présent rangés dans un vieux sac à dos. La carte du Maraudeur et le médaillon contenant le mot signé R.A.B. se trouvaient dans sa poche de poitrine. cette place d'honneur avait été accordée au médaillons non en raison de sa valeur- dans tous les sens du terme, il n'en possédait aucune – mais à cause du prix qu'il avait fallu payer pour le découvrir.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une pile de journaux posée sur son bureau, à côté d'Hedwige, sa chouette des neiges : un pour chaque jour qu'Harry avait passé à Privet Drive au cours de cet été.

Toujours assis par terre, il se releva, s'étira et s'avança vers son bureau. Hedwige ne bougea pas tandis qu'il feuilletait les journaux, les jetant un à un sur la pile de détruits. La chouette dormait, ou faisait semblant. elle était en colère contre Harry qui ne la laissait pas sortir de sa cage assez souvent à son goût.

A mesure qu'il approchait des derniers journaux de la pile, Harry prit son temps. il cherchait en particulier un numéro arrivé peu après son retour à Privet Drive, au début de l'été. il se souvenait d'avoir lu en première page une brève annonce d'un futur mariage organisée au terrier mais surtout de la démission de Charity Burbage, le professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard. il trouva enfin le journal. L'ouvrant à la page 10, il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de son bureau et relut l'article qui l'intéressait.

EN SOUVENIR D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE par Elphias Doge.

 _J'ai rencontrée Albus Dumbledore à l'âge de onze ans, lors de notre premier jour à Poudlard. La sympathie que nous avons éprouvée l'un pour l'autre était du sans nul doute au fait que nous nous sentions tous les deux des marginaux. J'avais contracté la dragocelle peu avant mon arrivée à l'école et bien que je ne fusse plus contagieux, mon teint verdâtre et mon visage grêlé n'incitaient guère à s'approcher de moi. À son arrivée à Poudlard, Albus portait pour sa part le fardeau d'une notoriété dont il se serait bien passé. A peine un ans plus tôt, Perceval son père, chasseur de vampire indépendant avait été condamnée avoir blessée une vampire végétarienne du clan de Elmira phénix qui était en train de punir avec des chant vampire trois jeune Moldus d'une manière particulièrement sauvage une affaire qui avait largement défrayé la chronique. Albus n'a jamais essayé de nier que son père chasseur (qui devait mourir à Azkaban) avait bel et bien commis ce crime contre Rosalie Phénix. Au contraire lorsque j'ai trouvé le courage de lui poser la question, il m'a assuré qu'il savait son père coupable, mais que Elmira ne lui en voulais pas pour son sang a cause sa famille de chasseur respectais habituellement les phénix, mais Dumbledore refusait de parler davantage de cette triste affaire bien que beaucoup aient tenté de lui en faire dire plus. En vérité, certains auraient volontiers félicité son père d'avoir commis cette action contre les vampires phénix et présumaient qu'Albus, lui aussi, haïssait les Moldus et les vampire végétariens. il n'aurait pu commettre plus grande erreur : comme tous ceux qui ont connu. Albus peuvent en témoigner, donc la famille d'Elmira Phénix, il n'a jamais manifesté la moindre tendance anti-Moldu, ni anti-vampire,. Mieux son soutien sans faille aux droits des Moldus et des vampire végétarien lui a valu de nombreuses inimités au cours des années. En quelques mois, cependant, la propre renommée d'Albus éclipsa celle de son père. Au terme de sa première année à Poudlard, il n'était plus connu comme le fis d'un ennemi des Moldus et vampires mais comme rien de moins- ou de plus – que le plus brillant qu'on eût jamais vu dans cette école. ceux d'entre nous qui avaient le privilège de compter permis ses amis bénéficiaient de son exemples, sans parler de l'aide et des encouragements qu'il nous prodiguait toujours avec générosité. Plus tard, il me confia que dès cette époque. il avait su que son plus grand plaisir serait d'enseigner. Non seulement il remporta tous les prix importants que décernait l'école mais il entretient bientôt une correspondance régulière avec les personnalités Magique les plus remarquables de son temps, notamment l'américain Nicolas Flanelle et sa femme Erika Phénix, le célèbre alchimiste, marier plus tard a la tristement célèbre ancienne mangemorte Erika Phénix rencontrée lors de son exil en amérique, Bathilda tourdesac, balthory l'histoirienne bien connue, et Adalbert lasonnette, le théoricien de la magie. Plusieurs de ses essais trouvèrent place dans des publication savantes, telles que le Manuel de la métamorphose, les Défis de l'enchantement, et pratique de la potion. La future carrière de Dumbledore semblait promise à une ascension météorique et la seule question qui demeurait était de savoir à quel moment il deviendrait ministre de la Magie, il avais eu aussi plus tard le jeune petit fis d'elmira vampire Benoit Phénix jedusort le fis adoptif de Nicolas Flanelle qui aurait très pu prendre cette place contre lui, bien que, par la suite ait été sur le point d'acceptée la fonction, ils n'eut jamais d'ambitions ministérielles._

 _trois ans après nos début à Poudlard, Abelforth, le frère d'Albus, arriva à son tour à l'école. Ils ne se ressemblait pas. Abelforth n'était pas très attiré par les livres et il préférait régler les disputes en recourant au duel plutôt qu'à des arguments raisonnées, chose qui l'a rapprocher de sa seul amie vampire qui était professeur a époque aussi Rosalie Phénix. Mais il est totalement faux, cependant, de suggérer, comme certains l'ont fait, que les deux frère ne s'entendaient pas. Leur relations étaient aussi chaleureuse que possible entre deux garçons de caractères aussi différents. Pour être juste envers Abelforth, il faut admettre que vivre dans l'ombre d'Albus n'était pas une situation confortable. Se voir sans cesse surpassé constituait un risque inévitable lorsqu'on voulait être son ami et il ne pouvait en être autrement pour un frère. Alberforth par contre c'est toujours bien mieux entendus avec la famille phénix que Albus ne l'était par contre. vu qui s'était liée d'amitié avec la victime de leur père en commun rosalie Phénix qui nous enseignais la métamorphose le jour et le soir la défense contre les force du mal._

 _Quand Albus et moi avons quitté Poudlard, nous avions l'intention d'entreprendre ensemble un tour du monde, ce qui était alors traditionnel, pour rencontrer des sorciers étrangers ou des vampire aussi si on était chanceux être invitée chez eux et observer leurs pratiques avant de suivre chacun de notre côté nos carrières respectives. Malheureusement, la tragédie s'en est mêlée. La veille même de notre voyage, Kendra la mère de Dumbledore mourrait, laissant à son fils Albus le rôle de chef de famille, seul capable de subvenir à ses besoin. j'ai retardé mon départ afin de rendre une dernier hommage à Kendra le jour de ses funérailles puis je suis parti accomplir ce qui deviendrait désormais un voyage solitaire. Avec à sa charge un frère et un sœur plus jeune, et peu de ressources à sa disposition, il ne pouvait être question qu'Albus m'accompagne et sa fut aussi ma première vrai rencontre a ces funérailles de la redoutée et insaisissable Elmira Phénix qui était venue sous la demande de sa favorite spécialement pour elle pour lui rendre hommage._

 _Ce fut la période de notre vie où nous eûmes le moins de contacts j'écrivais à Albus en lui racontant – avec peut-être une certaine manque de sensibilité à son égard – les merveilles de mon voyage, depuis la Grèce, ou j'avais échappé de peu aux Chimères, jusqu'à L'Égypte, ou j'avais assisté à des expériences d'Alchimie. Dans ses lettres, il me disait peu de chose de sa vie quotidienne, dont je devinait qu'elle devait être d'une banalité désolante pour un sorcier aussi brillant. Plongé dans mes propres aventures, j'appris avec horreur, que, vers la fin de mon année de voyage, une autre tragédie avait encore frappé les Dumbledore et les Phénix : La mort de sa sœur Ariana qui était aussi devenue entre temps la meilleurs amie de Rosalie la favorite de Elmira._

 _Bien que, depuis longtemps, Ariana eût été de santé délicate, ce nouveau coup, venant sitôt après la perte de leur mère, eut un effet profond sur les deux frère. tous ceux qui était le plus proche de lui et des phénix – et je me flattais d'en faire partie – s'accordaient à penser que la mort d'Ariana et le sentiment de responsabilité personnelle qu'en éprouvait autant Albus que Elmira Phénix (même si, bien entendu, il était exempt de toute culpabilité) l'avaient marqué à jamais. A mon retour, j'ai trouvé un jeune homme qui avait subi de terrible souffrance que connaissent ordinairement des personnes beaucoup plus âgées. Albus était plus réservé qu'avant, beaucoup moins insouciant. Pour ajouter à son malheur, la disparition d'Ariana, loin de rapprocher les phénix d'albus et Abelforth, les avait éloignée l'une de l'autre, vu que Rosalie phénix ne voulais plus jamais approcher Albus sauf si sa fondatrice et favorite elmira lui ordonnais de lui venir en aide. (Cette aide devait prendre fin avec le temps des années plus tard, ils rétablirent des relation avec elmira phénix et Rosalie, sans être intimes, était sans nul doute Rosalie a toujours étrangement considérée Albus comme un ennemi personnelle et que se sont toujours détestée même si Albus avais depuis un peu peur d'elle-même aujourd'hui parfois certain membre de la famille elmira, utilisais cette peur quand il était contre une de ses décision.) A compter de cette époque, il parla rarement de ses parents ou D'ariana et ses amis avaient appris à ne pas prononcer leur nom devant lui ou pire encore devant Rosalie Phénix qui se mettais dans une colère légendaire pouvais même si elle est provoquer lancée les coupable dans un combat a main nue vampirique si on prononçais Ariana ou plus tard Albus dumbledore devant elle. D'autres plumes que la mienne se chargeront de relater ses triomphes ultérieurs. les innombrables contributions de Dumbledore à la connaissance de la magie, notamment sa découverte des douze usage du sang de dragon, bénéficieront aux générations futures, tout comme la sagesse dont il sut faire preuve pendant le temps où il assuma les fonctions de président-sorcier du Mangenmagot. on entend dire, aujourd'hui encore que, jamais un duel de sorciers ne fut comparable à celui que se livrèrent Dumbledore et Elmira et son couvent de fille guerrière, au vampire Grindelwald en 1945. Ceux qui en furent les témoins ont décrit la terreur, l'admiration mêlée d'effroi qu'ils ressentirent en voyant s'affronter ces trois mages vampire extraordinaires .Le triomphe de Elmira et de Dumbledore et ses conséquence sur le monde de la sorcellerie sont généralement considérés dans l'histoire de la magie comme un tournant aussi important que l'interdiction de portez au vampire la baguette des sorcier humain ou l'adoption du code International du secret magique ou de la chute du père maudit d'Alucard phénix : celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

 _Albus Dumbledore ne fut jamais orgueilleux ni vaniteux. il trouvait toujours quelque chose de précieux en chacun si insignifiant ou indigne qu'il fût, et je suis convaincu que ses deuils précoces ont développé en lui une très grande humanité et une exceptionnelle compassion. Son amitié me manquera plus que je ne saurais le dire, mais la perte qui est la mienne n'est rien comparé à celle que subit le monde de la magie. Parmi tous les directeurs de Poudlard, on ne peut douter qu'il a été le plus stimulant et le plus aimé. il est mort comme il a vécu : en ouvrant pour le plus grand bien des vampires et des sorcier et toujours disposé, jusqu'à sa dernière heure autant que le jour où je l'ai rencontré. à tendre la main à un petit garçon affligé de dragoncelle._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, Harry s'attarda sur l'image qui accompagnait la nécrologie. Dumbledore arborait son habituel sourire bienveillant mais, même sur une photo de journal, son regard, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, donnait à Harry l'impression qu'il le passait aux rayons X. Sa tristesse se mêla d'un sentiment d'humiliation. il pensait connaître bien Dumbledore mais, après avoir lu l'article, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il le connaissait à peine tout comme Rosalie Phénix sauf pour sa réputation évidente de colère chaque fois que on nomme Albus Dumbledore devant elle. Il venais de comprendre aussi comment Dumbledore a eu la plus pire des note en métamorphose vu que Rosalie le détestais et c'est elle qui la fait coulée surement par plaisir.

Jamais il n'avait songé à ce qu'avait pu être son enfance ou sa jeunesse. c'était comme s'il était soudain né à la vie tel qu'il l'avait toujours vu, âgé, vénérable, les cheveux argentés. L'idée d'un Dumbledore adolescent lui paraissait une bizarrerie, comme imagine un Alucard humain et non demi-vampire, ou sa favorite stupide et méchante comme Moka sa sœur jumelles ou un Scroutt à Pétard affectueux.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit d'interroger Dumbledore sur son passée ou même plus en détail sur Rosalie phénix et lui. cela eût paru étrange, sans nul doute, impertinent même, même si Alucard fessais quelque référence en disant que Rosalie serais ravis de le massacrée en personne et qui en avais très peur d'elle, mais après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Dumbledore avait pris part avec Elmira Phénix au duel légendaire contre un puissant vampire qui était grindelwald, Il ne savais même pas que Gridelwald était un vampire. Probablement que Hermione le connaissais son histoire vu qu'elle est une vampire elle-même. Harry, portant, n'avait pas pensé à lui demander d'en parler ni d'ailleurs d'évoquer aucun des autres exploits célèbres qu'il avait accomplis. leur conversations portaient seulement sur Alucard et sur Harry, le passée de Harry et d'Alucard, L'avenir de Harry et d'Alucard, les projets de Harry et D'alucard… et quels que soient les dangers et les incertitudes qui pesaient sur son avenir, Harry sentait à présent qu'il avait manqué des occasion unique de demander à Dumbledore d'en dire plus à son sujet, mais si, à la seule question personnelle qu'il lui eût jamais posée, le directeur et devant Alucard avait apporté une réponse dont la sincérité lui semblait Douteuse :

« Et vous , qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ? »

« Moi ? je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussette de laine à la main, tout le monde ne m'envoie que des livre sauf Benoit phénix. »

Après quelque minutes de réflexion, Harry découpa l'article de _La gazette,_ le plia soigneusement et le rangea à l'intérieur du premier tome de La défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du mal vampirique.

Puis il jeta le reste du journal sur la pile de détritus et se tourna vers le centre de la pièce. elle était beaucoup mieux ordonnée, à présent. il ne restait plus qu'à ranger _La gazette du jour,_ pose sur le lit et le morceau de miroir brisé. Harry traversa la chambre, ôta de _La Gazette_ le fragment de miroir et déplia le quotidien. Le matin même, un hibou lui avait apporté le journal qu'il avait jeté sur le lit après avoir accordé un simple coup d'œil à la manchette pour vérifier qu'on ne parlais pas de Voldemort. Harry était persuadé que le ministère faisait pression sur _La Gazette_ pour occulter toute nouvelle concernant le Seigneur Vampire des Ténèbres. ce fut donc en cet instant seulement qu'il vit ce qui lui avait échappée. En bas de page figurait un tire plus petit que la machette, au-dessus d'une photo représentant Dumbledore marchant à grand pas d'un air tourmenté :

DUMBLEDORE ET ROSALIE PHÉNIX : ENFIN LA VÉRITÉ ?

 _À ne pas manquer la semaine prochaine : histoire scandaleuse d'un génie imparfait que beaucoup considèrent comme le plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Brisant l'image largement répandue du vieux sage à la barbe argentée et au visage serein._

 _Rita Skeeter révèle l'enfance perturbée, la jeunesse sans foi ni loi, les querelles sans fin et les crimes secret contre les phénix que Dumbledore a emportés dans la tombe. POURQUOI l'homme à qui on prédisait un avenir de ministre tout comme le fis de tu-sais qui mais qui a toujours refusée de participer a la politique vampirique anglaise s'est-il contentée de reste un simple enseignant qui jouais a l'étudiant et a l'autre un simple directeur d'école ? quel était le VÉRITABLE objectif de l'organisation secret connue sous l'ordre des Anciens Phénix ? COMMENT dumbledore est-il vraiment mort ? Les réponses à ces questions et à bien d'autre chose sont largement examinées dans une nouvelles biographie explosive : VIE ET MENSONGE D'UN VOLEUR DU NOM D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, par Rita Sketter. Livre en page 13 l'interview exclusive accordée à Betty Braithwate._

Harry ouvrit le journal d'un geste brutal qui faillit déchirer le papier et trouva la page 13. Au-dessus de l'article, une photo montrait une autre visage familier : celui d'une femme aux lunettes incrustées de pierreries avec des cheveux blonds soigneusement bouclés, les dents découvertes et un sourire qu'elle voulait triomphant et de longs doigts qui ondulaient vers lui. s'efforçant de son mieux de ne pas prêter attention a l'ex jouet god de Hinata phénix, Harry lut l'interview.

 _Lorsqu'on la voit, Rita Skeeter paraît beaucoup plus douce et chaleureuse que ne le laisserait supposer les férocité de ses célèbres portraits. Après m'avoir accueillie dans le hall de sa coquette demeure, elle m'emmène droit dans la cuisine pour m'offrir un tasse de thé, une tranche de quatre-quarts et une fournée encore brûlante de ses derniers potins._

 _« Bien sûr, dit-elle, Dumbledore est un sujet en or pour une biographie. une vie si longue, si bien remplie ! je suis sûr que mon livre ne sera que le premier d'une longue, longue série. » Malheureusement je ne peux rien écrire du a un risque pour ma vie rien de mal a propos des phénix qui sont dans ce livre que des pauvre victimes d'un sorcier voleur._

 _Sans nul doute, Skeeter n'a pas perdu de temps. son livre de neuf cents pages a été achevé quatre semaines seulement après la mort mystérieuse de Dumbledore, au moins de juin dernier. je lui demande comment elle a pu réaliser cet exploit avec une telle rapidité digne d'un vampire._

'' _Oh, lorsqu'on a été journaliste aussi longtemps que moi, travailler dans des délais impossible devient une seconde nature. je savais que le monde de la sorcellerie réclamait à grands cris un récit détailler de toute cette historie et je voulais être la première à répondre à cette exigence. »_

 _Je mentionne alors les récents commentaires, largement diffusé, d'Elphias Doge, conseiller spécial auprès du Mangemagot et ami de Longue date d'Albus Dumbledore, selons lesquel « Que le livre de cette vielle folle contient moins de faits réells qu'une gode sexuelle de Hinata phénix »_

 _Skeeter en fut légèrement pétrifier mais rejetais la tête en arrière et éclate de rire._

 _« Ce vieux Dodgy ! je me souviens de l'avoir interviewé il y a quelques années à propos des droits des être de l'eau, le cher homme. Complètement gâteux, il semblait penser que nous étions assi au fond du lac Windermere et me répétait sans cesse de faire attention aux truites. » Quand a Alucard et a Hinata sa fille '' sœur'' je doit avouer qui ont fait quelque farce innocente pour me punir de mes petite erreur durent la coupe des sorciers tout simplement. Mais cette fois pour les accusation d'inexactitude lancée par Elphias Doge ont rencontrée de nombreux échos, surtout parmis la famille de la fondatrice elmira phénix. Skeeter pense-t-elle vraiment que quatre petites semaines soient suffisante pour obtenir une vue complète d'une existance aussi longue et excepttionnelle que celle de Dumbledore ?_

 _« Ma chère amis, répond Skeeter, rayonnante, en me tapotant affectueusement la main, vous savez aussi bien que moi combien on peut rassembler d'informations grâce à un gros sac de Gallions, un refus systématique de s'entendre dire non et une bonne Plume à Papote bien aiguisée ! d'ailleurs les gens faisaient la queue pour traîner Dumbledore dans la boue. vous savez, tout le monde ne le trouvait pas si merveilleux que ça –il a marché sur les pieds d'un bon nombre de gens important, incluant Elmira phénix. Mais ce vieux Dodgy Doge ne devrait pas monter sur ses grands hippogriffes, car j'ai eu accès à une source pour laquelle la plupart des journalistes seraient prêts à donner leur baguette, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais parlé publiquement jusqu'à maintenant et qui était proche de Elmira et de Dumbledore au cours de la période la plus agitée et la plus troublante de sa jeunesse. »_

 _A en croire le battage sucité par la sortie prochaine de la biographie de Skeeter, ceux qui pensent que Dumbledore a mené une vie sans tâche doivent s'attendre à un subir un choc. Je lui demande quelles sont les plus grandes surprise qu'elle nous révèle._

 _« Allons, Betty, répondit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire, je ne vais pas dévoiler les moments forts du livre avant même que quiconque l'ait acheté, mais je peux vous promettre que tous ceux qui sont encore convaincus que Dumbledore était aussi blanc que sa barbe vont connaître un réveil douloureux ! Disons simplement que quand on l'entendait tempêter contre les vampire carnivore ou contre Vous-Savez-Qui, personne n'aurait pu songer un instant qu'il a lui-même flité avec les vampire carnivore dans sa jeunesse ! Et pour un Sorcier qui a passé les dernières années de sa vie à plaider en faveur de la tolérance sur les vampire végétarien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait manifesté la même largeur d'esprit lorsqu'il était plus jeune ! Oui, le passé d'Albus Dumbledore est extrêmement ténébreux, sans parler de sa famille de chasseur de vampire singulièrement douteuse, qu'il s'est tant efforcé de passer sous silence. »_

 _Je demande si Skeeter veut parler d'Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore, dont la condamnation par le Mangemagot pour usage illicite de la magie à causé un petit scandale il y a une quinzaine d'années._

 _« Oh, Abelforth n'est que la partie visible du tas de bouse vampirique, s'escalffe sketter. non, je parle des choses bien pires qu'un frère qui aime bien jouer avec les chèvres, pire encore qu'un père qui a blessée la favorite de la dernière fondatrice qui a mutilée des moldus- de tout façons, Dumbledore ne pouvait les caché, Ils ont été poursuivis tous les deux par le conseil d'Elmira phénix de la transyvanie. Non, ce sont la mère et surtout la sœur qui m'intriguent et ne creusant un peu, j'ai découvert un véritable nid de saleté – qui a aussi un lien avec Rosalie la favorite vampire de elmira- mais, comme je l'ai dit, Rosalie et les phénix ne sont que des victimes des sorcier humain. –mais, vous devrez attendre d'avoir lu les chapitres neuf et douze de mon livre pour connaître tous les détails. La seule chose que je puisse affirmer pour le moment, c'est qu'on ne saurait s'étonner que Rosalie Phénix n'ait jamais parlé de la raison pour laquelle elle avais cassé le nez de Albus en lutte vampirique. »_

 _En dehors des squelettes dans les placard de la famille, skeeter nie-t-elle l'intelligence brillante qui a conduit Dumbledore à faire ses nombreuses découvertes dans le domaine de la magie ? »_

 _« Il était intelligent, c'est vrai, admet-elle, bien qu'aujourd'hui beaucoup se demandent si on peut lui reconnaître l'entière parternité de ses réussites supposées. Comme je le révèle dans le chapitre seize, Ivor Dillonsby prétend qu'il avait déjà découvert huit usage du sang de dragon lorsque Dumbledore lui a « emprunté » ses papiers. »_

 _Je me risque cependant à faire remarquer que certains exploits accomplis par Dumbledore demeurent inconsteables. Notamment, sa fameuse victoire sur le vampire Grindelwald._

 _« Oh, je suis contente que vous me parler du frère bannis de la famille comtesse Sanglante Grindelwald Balthory, répondit Sketter avec un sourire qui donne envie d'en savoir plus. j'ai bien peur que ceux dont le regard s'embue dès qu'on évoque le triomphe spectaculaire de Elmira pour les vampire et Dumbledore pour les sorcier doivent se préparer à une véritable bombe- et même une bombabouse. il s'agit d'une très, très vilaine affaire en vérité. tout ce que je vous dirai, c'est qu'on ne peut pas être si sûr que ce duel de légende a vraiment eu lieu. après lu mon livre, les gens seront peut-être forcées de conclure que Grindelwald Balthory a simplement quand elle a vue elmira phénix et sa soeur qui dirigeais son clan s'est mit a genoux pour lui se rendre au conseil des ancien, et s'est rendu sans résistances ! et sa sœur comtesse la jetée dans sa propre prison qui a fait construire et ou elle vie en Transylvanie du nord._

 _Skeetter refuse d'ajouter quoi que ce soit sur cette question très intriguant et nous évoquons alors une relation bien particulière qui fascinera certainement ses lecteurs plus que tout autre._

 _« Ah oui, répondit Skeeter en hochant vivement la tête. je consacre un chapitre entier à cette histoire entre Phénix, Potter et Dumbledore. on a dit que le lien qui s'était établi entre eux avait quelque chose de malsain, et même de sinistrement pervers._

 _Encore une fois, vos lecteur devront acheter mon livre pour connaître tous les détails mais il ne fait aucune doute que Dumbledore a manifesté depuis le début un intérêt anormal pour le fis du néant et pour Potter. Était-ce vraiment la meilleure manière d'aider ces garçons ? nous verrons bien. le fait que Potter ait eu un adolescence des plus troublées et légèrement pervers n'est évidement pas un secret. »_

 _Je demande à Rita Skeeter si elle est rester en contact avec Hinata phénix et avec Harry Potter dont elle a publié sur invitation de Hinata une si célèbre interview l'année dernière : un entretien capital dans lequel Potter, la favorite de Alucard et Alucard et hinata elle-même exposait en exclusivité leur convictions que vous-savez-qui était revenue et que Moka Black était coupable de viole sur une favorite, ce qui a bien sur été avouer par elle-même sous la torture quand elle a été attrapée durent l'attaque du ministère._

'' _Pour les phénix, je ne peut rien dire, sinon je risquerais de me retrouvée traquer par les goule de elmira. Mais oui nous sommes devenus très proches elle et moi mais aussi le malheureux Potter n'a pas beaucoup de vrais ami et nous nous sommes rencontrée à l'un des moments les plus déterminants de sa vie : Le Tournoi des Duos Sorcier. Je suis sans doute l'une des rare personne vivante qui puisse affirmer qu'elle connaît le véritable Potter. »_

 _Ce qui nous amène tout naturellement à parler des rumeurs qui circulent à propos des dernières heures de Dumbledore. Skeeter croit-elle que Potter était là lorsque Dumbledore est mort ? »_

 _« je ne veux pas en dire trop – tout est dans le livre- mais des témoins oculaires, à l'intérieur de Poudlard, on vu Potter fuir le lieu du drame quelques instants après que Dumbledore fut tombé, eut sauté ou a été poussé par une goule enragée dans le vide. Par la suite, Alucard et Potter a révélée a notre ministère après 13 heure de retard que poudlard avais été attaquer par des mangemort vampire de son père mais qui avais immédiatement avertie le ministère de la Transylvanie évidement que l'attaque a été organisée totalement par Severus Rogue, un homme contre lequel ils nourrissent tout les deux rancune bien connue. Les choses se sont-elles passées telles qu'elles que le vampire le dit ? Il appartient à la communauté des sorcier d'en décider – une fois qu'ils auront lu mon livre. »_

 _C'est sur cette mystérieuse conclusion que je prends congé. Le livres de Rita Skeeter est destiné sans nul doute à devenir un best-seller immédiat. En tout cas, les légions d'admirateur de Dumbledore et des phénix ont toutes les raisons de trembler en attendant les révélations qui seront bientôt faites sur la vie de leurs héros._

Harry était arrivé au bout de l'article mais il continua de fixer la page d'un regard vide. Le dégoût et la fureur montaient en lui comme un flot de vomissures. il chiffonna le journal et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur la boule de papier qui retomba sur le tas de débris amassées autour de sa corbeille débordante.

il se mit à faire machinalement les cent pas autour de la pièce, ouvrant des tiroirs vides, prenant des livres qu'il se contentait de reposer sur la même pile, à peine conscient de ses gestes, tandis que des fragments de l'interview de Rita Skeeter résonnaient dans sa tête : « Un chapitre entier à cette histoire entre Phénix, Potter et Dumbledore… On a dit que le lien qui s'est établie entre eux avait quelque chose de malsain, et parfois même pervers et même de sinistre… il a lui-même flirté avec les vampire carnivore dans sa jeunesse… j'ai eu accès à une source pour laquelle la plupart des journalistes seraient prêts à donner leur baguette… »

'' Des mensonges ! hurla Harry.

Par la fenêtre, il vit le voisin d'à côté, qui s'était arrêté pour remettre en route sa tondeuse à gazon, lever les yeux d'un air inquiet.

Harry se laissa tomber brutalement sur le lit. le morceau du miroir brisé fut projeté un peu plus loin. il le prit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en pensant à Dumbledore et aux mensonge avec lesquels Rita Skeeter salissait sa mémoire…

Il y eut alors un éclair d'un bleu étincelant. Harry se figea son doigt blessé glissant à nouveau sur le bord brisé du miroir. c'était sans doute l'effet de son imagination. Oui, Sûrement. il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaules mais le mur avait toujours la même couleur pêche écœurante que la tante Pétunia avait choisie : Il n'y avait rien de bleu qui ait pu se refléter dans le miroir. il scruta à nouveau le fragment qu'il tenait à la main et n'y vit rien d'autre que son œil vert et brillant qui le regardait. son imagination l'avait trompé, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. il avait imaginé cet éclair bleu parce qu'il pensait à la mort de son directeur d'école. La seule chose certaine, c'était que les yeux bleu vif d'Albus dumbledore ne poseraient plus jamais sur lui ni sur Alucard leur regard perçant.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'exil des Dursley.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claquait résonna dans l'escalier et une voix cria :

-Ohé! Toi!

Après avoir passé seize ans à s'entendre appeler ainsi, Harry ne pouvait ignorer à qui son oncle s'adressait. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cependant, il fixait toujours le fragment de miroir dans lequel, pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru voir l'œil de Dumbledore. Ce fut seulement quand son oncle hurla :

« TOI, FIS DE FAVORITE DE SUCCEUR DE SANG! » que Harry se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, s'arrêtant au passage pour déposer le morceau de miroir brisé dans le sac a dos rempli des affaires qu'il comptait emporter.

« Tu as pris ton temps ! Rugit Vernon dursley lorsqu'Harry apparut en haut de l'escalier. Viens là, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

Harry descendit nonchalamment les marches, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans. Dans le living-room, il trouva les trois dursley, rassemblés en tenue de voyage : L'oncle Vernon portait un blouson à fermeture éclaire couleur fauve, la tante Pétunia une verste saumon impeccable, et Dudley le cousin, blond et fort de Harry, son blouson de cuir.

'' Oui ? dit Harry.

'' Assieds-toi ! répliqua l'oncle Vernon. Harry haussa les sourcils.

'' S'il te plaît, ajouta l'oncle Vernon avec une légère grimace comme si le mot avait du mal à passer dans sa gorge.

Harry s'assit. Il pensait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Son oncle se mit à marcher de long en large, la tante Pétunia et Dudley le suivant des yeux d'un air inquiet. Enfin, son gros visage violacé plissé par la concentration, l'oncle Vernom s'arrêta devant Harry et parla :

'' J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il.

'' Quelle surprise, répondit Harry.

'' Ne prends pas ce ton pour…, commença la tante pétunia d'une voix perçante mais Vernon Dursley la fit taire d'un geste.

'' Tout ça, ce sont encore les plaisanteries de ton cousin vampire, dit l'Oncle Vernon, ses petits yeux porcins fixant Harry d'un regard mauvais. C'est décidé, je n'y crois pas un mot. Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici, nous n'irons nulle part.

Harry observa son oncle et ressentit un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération.

Depuis quatre semaines, Vernom Dursley changeait d'avis toutes les vingt-quatre heures, chargeant et déchargeant la voiture, puis la chargeant a nouveau a chaque fois qu'il revenait sur sa décision. Harry vait particulièrement apprécier le moment ou l'oncle Vernon, ignorant qu'entre-temps Dudley avait ajouté ses haltères dans sa valise, s'était effondré avec un rugissement de douleur et un chapelet de jurons après avoir essayé de la hisser dans le coffre.

'' Selon toi, poursuivit Vernon Dursley, qui recommençait à faire les cent pas dans le living-room, nous sommes, Pétunia, Dudley et moi-même, en grand danger. À cause de… à cause de…

'' Certaine personne de « L'espèce de Alucard » et du mien aussi, acheva Harry.  
'' Et bien, je n'y crois pas, répéta l'oncle Vernon en s'arrêtant à nouveau devant Harry. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à bien y réfléchir et je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une ruse de vampire de ton cousin transylvanien pour nous prendre la maison.

'' La maison ? S'étonna Harry. Quelle maison ? Alucard est un conte riche en Transylvanie qui a un château fort aussi grand que mon école qui pourrait seulement être dans sa cours arrière et un manoir d'été a devon. Il a n'a rien à foutre d'une maison aussi petite qu'un placard a balais chez lui en Transylvanie.

'' Cette maison ! hurla l'oncle Vernom d'une voix aiguë,

La veine de son front se mettant soudain à palpiter. Notre maison ! Les prix de l'immobilier montent en flèche dans le quartier ! Tu veux te débarrasser de nous, ensuite tu feras abracadabra et avant qu'on ait compris ce qui se passait, le titre de la propriété sera a son nom et…

'' Tu es vraiment stupide, une russe pour prendre cette maison ? Tu es donc aussi bête que tu en as l'air ?

'' Comment ose-tu…? Couina la tante Pétunia mais une fois de plus, vernom l'interrompit d'un geste de la main : les insultes sur son apparence lui semblait peu de chose comparées au danger qu'il avait découvert.

'' Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la favorite de mon cousin vampire, dont les parent moldu ont été possédée par des vampires sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort pour la violer sous leur corps humaine même de ses propre parent moldus vous a dit que j'avais hérite de la maison de mon parrain vampire. Alors, pourquoi voudrais-je celle-ci ? A cause des bons souvenir de viole que vous m'avez fait subir ?

Il y eut un silence. Harry pensa que cet argument avait réussi à impressionner son oncle.

'' Tu prétends, repris l'oncle Vernon en faisant à nouveau les cent pas, que le père de ton cousin, ce Lord vampire machin…

'' Voldemort, coupa Harry d'un ton agacé, et nous en avons déjà parlé cent fois. Je ne prétends rien, c'est un fait. Dumbledore et Alucard l'a dit l'année dernière, Kingsley aussi, Mr Weasley aussi, Hermione aussi la femme favorite nouveau-née de mon cousin aussi.

Vernom Dursley voûta ses épaules d'un air rageur et Harry devina que son oncle essayait de chasser le souvenir de la visite impromptue de deux vénérable sorcier lui avaient rendu avec la favorite de Alucard après le début des vacances d'été. Hermione avais aussi annoncée discrètement a Harry qu'elle avait eu un superbe bonne repas anniversaire fourrée a la crème de démon. L'apparition sur le seuil de la porte de la femme vampire favorite d'Alucard, du chasseur Kingsley shacklebolt et d'Arthur Weasley avait constitué pour les Dursley une surprise très désagréable pour eux. Harry devait admettre qu'étant donné la façon dont Mr Weasley avait un jour démoli le living-room et qu'Alucard avais déguisée en vampire halloween, les jumeaux, Ron Wesley en leur fessant croire qui était de vrai vampire nouveau née. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que son retour enchante l'oncle Vernon.

'' Kingsley, Mrs Phénix et Mr Weasley l'ont très bien expliqué, poursuivit Harry, implacable. Dès que j'aurais dix-sept ans, le sortilège de Protection vampirique qui garantit ma sécurité sera brisée, ce qui vous exposera autant que moi. L'Ordres des ancien est convaincu que Voldemort vous prendra pour cible, soit pour vous faire avouer sous la torture l'endroit ou je me cache, ou soit parce qu'il pensera que je viendrai à vôtre secours, si il vous prend comme otages ou pire comme simple proie pour son armée de goule donc il est le chef vu qui est aussi un vampire puissant même si c'est une goule qui infecte pas.

Harry croisa le regard de l'Oncle Vernon. Il savait qu'en cet instant, tous deux se demandaient la même chose. Puis l'oncle Vernon recommença à arpenter la pièce et Harry reprit :

'' Vous devez absolument vous cacher et L'ordre de Elmira veut aider. On vous offre une solide protection, le meilleur qui soit des vampires végétarienne de son clan.

L'oncle Vernon ne répondit rien, continuant de marcher de long en large. Au-dehors, le soleil descendait sur les haies de troènes. La tondeuse à gazon du voisin cala à nouveau.

'' Je croyais qu'il existait un ministère de la Magie ? dit brusquement Vernon Dudley.

'' En effet, répondit Harry, surpris.

'' Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'assurer de notre sécurité ? » Il me semble que d'innocentes victimes telles que nous, coupable de presque rien d'autre que d'avoir recueilli un jeune homme traqué, sont on ne peut plus qualifiées pour bénéficier d'une protection gouvernementale !''

Harry éclata de rire il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était tellement typique de l'Oncle Vernom de placer tous ses espoirs dans les représentants de l'Ordre établi, même au sein d'un monde qui ne lui inspirait que méfiance et mépris !

'' Le gouvernement anglais de la magie est infiltrée et vous aidera pas contrairement a l'ordre dont fait partie le gouvernement Transylvanie de la magie vu que le ministre est en fait Elizabeth Phénix la femme de Hinata ma cousine vampire. Tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit Hermione la dessus surtout. Elle aussi croyait être protégée des vampires qui l'ont violé et ils ont rien fait à cause qui ont été vendu au vampire et au succube un membre important par notre ministère de la magie anglais justement.

L'oncle Vernon marcha jusqu'à la cheminée puis revint en sens inverse, respirant si fort que sa grosse moustache noir ondulait sous son souffle, son visage toujours violacé par une extrême concentration.

'' Très bien, dit-il en s'immobilisant une nouvelle fois devant Harry. Très bien, admettons, par simple hypothèse, que nous acceptions l'aide du gouvernement transylvanien, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas avoir ce chasseur de vampire avec nous.

Harry parvint, non sans mal, à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Cette question avait déjà aussi été abordée une demi-douzaine de fois.

'' Comme je vous l'ai souvent répété, répondit-il, les dent serrées, Kingsley s'occuper de protéger le Premier ministre moldu… je veux dire votre premier ministre a cause qui a été témoins a son élection d'un perte de contrôle vampirique qui a été causée par Erika Phénix la mère de Alucard qui revenais exil et commençais seulement a être végétarienne et il pourrais si Voldemort est au courent de ça de cela pourrais en faire une cible aussi.

'' Exactement… puisqu'il est le meilleur s'exclama l'oncle Vernom en montrant l'écran éteint de la télévision.

Lors d'une édition du journal télévisé, les Dursley avaient vu Kingsley marcher discrètement derrière le Premier Ministre moldu qui visitait un hôpital. Cela, ajouté au fait que Kingsley avait le don de s'habiller comme un Moldu – sans parler d'un petit quelque chose de rassurent dans sa voix lente et grave- avait amené les dursley à lui accorder une considération qu'ils refusaient au autres sorcier ou vampire, mais il est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu avec son anneau à Crau de vampire sur l'oreille.

'' Désolé, il n'est pas libre, dit Harry. Hestia Jones et Elizabeth Phénix, le ministère de la magie transylvanienne par contre, on peu pas choisir mieux pour vous son plus qualifier a la tâche, elle a le don de cacher importe quoi en sa présence, sa inclue votre voiture moldu aussi.

'' Vraiment, votre ministre transylvaniennes en personne, bon peut-être elle est compétente si elle est la ministre, mais si au moins nous aurions vu leur curriculum de l'autre qui l'accompagne, commença l'oncle Vernon, à la fois surpris mais Harry perdit patience se levant, il s'avança vers son oncle et montra son tour la télévision du doigt.

'' C'est accidents ne sont pas des accident- les collisions, les explosions, les déraillements, les tempête imprévue, et tout ce qui se passe depuis le dernier journal télévisé que nous avons vu. Des gens disparaissent, se font violer avant de disparaître, meurent en repas, et c'est lui qui en est responsable pour se nourrir de sang humain. Voldemort. Je te l'ai répété cent fois, il viole et tue des moldus pour s'amuser. Même les nappes de brouillards sont provoquées par des vampires et des détraqueurs et si tu te ne te souviens pas de ce qu'ils sont, demande donc à ton fils !

D'une geste brusque, Dudley se couvrit la bouche de sa main. Voyant le regard d'Harry et ses parents tournée vers lui, il baissa lentement les bras et demanda :

'' Il y en a… encore d'autres ?

'' D'autres ? S'esclaffa Harry. Tu veux dire d'autres que les deux qui nous ont attaqué ? bien sûr, ils sont des milliers à l'heure qu'il est, il suffit de voir comment ils se repaissent de la terreur et du désespoir et en plus les vampires transforme leur victimes en bête incontrôlable vidée déjà d'âme en vampire nouveau née enragée….

'' D'accord, d'accord, tempêta Vernon Dursley tu as été convaincant…

'' J'espère bien, répliqua Harry, parce que quand j'aurai dix-sept ans, tous ces être maléfique serons là –Les goules mangemort, Les Détraqueurs, peut-être même des nouveau née détraquer vampire ou des inferi, c'est-à-dire des cadavre ensorcelés par un mage noir ou un vampire qui s'y cache en possession vampirique comme Hermione a subi quand Moka black la fille de mon parrain et sa sœur temari demi succube l'ont violer en prenant le corps de son père pour Moka et contrôlant mentalement sa mère pour temari et l'empêchant même appelez son amant a son secours et la laissant proche morte de faim a un tel point mortel que même vous qui étiez cruelle avec moi l'aurais pas supportée.  
Ils pourront vous retrouver facilement et s'attaqueront à vous. Si vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez essayé de vous opposée à un vampire, vous admettrez sans doute que vous avez besoin d'aide.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel l'écho du fracas qu'avait produit Hagrid et la menace de lâcher benoît sur leur fis quand il avait défoncée la porte de bois sembla retentir par delà les années. La tante pétunia regardait l'oncle Vernon. Dudley fixait Harry, enfin l'oncle Vernon lança :

'' Et mon travail ? Et l'école de Dudley ? J'imagine tout cela n'a pas d'importance aux yeux d'une bande de sorcier fainéants…

'' Tu ne comprends donc pas ? s'écria Harry. _Ils vont vraiment vos dévorée pour vous tuer comme ils ont tué mes parents a cause eux il s'en fiche de tuer des enfants il trouve sa même très excitant contrairement au vampire végétarien qui obéisse a Elmira phénix._

'' Papa, intervint Dudley d'une voix forte. Papa, moi je veux partir avec ces gens vampire de l'ordre des anciens. Il ne mange pas les gens eux il mange que des animaux dans la forêt.

'' Dudley, dit Harry, pour un ancien gros violeur incestueuse, je crois que pour la première de ta vie, tu viens de faire preuve d'intelligence.

Il savait que le combat était gagné. Si Dudley avait suffisamment peur pour accepter l'aide de l'ordre d'Elmira, ses parents lui emboîteraient le pas : Jamais il ne supporterait d'être séparé par des vampires même végétariens de leur Duddlynouchet. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule d'officier sur le manteau de la cheminée.

'' Ils seront là dans cinq minutes environs, dit-il.

Comme aucun des Dursley ne lui répondait, il sortit de la pièce. La perspective de quitter – sans doute pour toujours -sa tante, son oncle et son cousin était de celles qu'il envisageait avec la plus grande joie. Pourtant, il percevait une certaine gêne dans l'Atmosphère. Que devait-on se dire après seize ans de viole et d'aversion solide et réciproque ?

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry farfouilla machinalement dans son sac à dos et glissa une ou deux noix Spécial- hibou à travers les barreaux de la cage d'Hedwige. Elles tombèrent au fond avec un petit bruit sourd mais la chouette n'y prêta aucune attention.

'' On s'en va bientôt, très bientôt, lui dit Harry. Et tu pourras voler à nouveau.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Harry hésita, puis ressortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier : on ne pouvait quand même pas demander à Hestia et surtout Elizabeth Balthory phénix de se débrouiller tout seuls avec les dursley.

'' Par Toutatis, Harry Potter ! Couina la voix surexcité de la comtesse sanglante dès que Harry eut ouvert la porte d'entrée

Harry surpris de voir qu'elle ne roulais plus les rrr comme avant mais parlais dans un vieux français gaulois de moldu qui ressemblais a Obélix dans les album moldu de bande dessinée français dans les cours de son ancien école moldu d'enfance.

'' Salut Elizabeth, mais depuis quand tu parle le français comme temari.

'' Depuis que Alucartarix ma fait découvert les Astérix et Obélix bien sûr par Toutatis. C'est un honneur de voir que le ciel des Mangemort ne t'est pas tombé sur la tête.

Harry éclatais de rire a la bonne blague, finalement son impression était bonne, elle avait bien lus les Astérix et Obélix grâce a Alucard, une chance qui les avais lu aussi quand il était plus jeune.

« Merci lizietorix « répondit Harry, qui gratifia Hestia une sorcière à la chevelure brune, d'un petit sourire embarrassé. C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de vous charger de cela… Ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin humain sont là-bas.

Il précisait humain de peur que Elizabeth confonde en croyant que Alucard était avec eux.

'' Bonjour a vous, la famille irréductible Breton de Harry Potter ! s'exclama Elizabeth d'un ton qui imitais parfaitement Obélix en s'avançant à grands pas dans le living-room.

Les dursley ne paraissaient guère apprécier qu'on s'adresse à eux de cette manière, mais il venait de se rappelez qu'il adressait a un ministre quand même et ils doivent passée que en Transylvanie ils parlent tous comme cela.

Harry s'attendait presque à ce que son oncle change encore d'avis. À la vue de la comtesse sanglante et de la sorcière, Dudley se serra contre sa mère vu qu'elle avais vu le fouet magique accroche a la ceinture de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth repris son sérieux cette fois.

'' Bon je vois que vos bagages sont prêts. Très bien ! Comme Harry vous l'a dit, le plan est très simple, poursuivit Elizabeth en consultant une immense montre de gousset qu'il venait de tirer de son gilet. Nous partirons avant Harry. Compte tenus des risque qu'il y aurait à faire pour lui du moins l'usage de la magie dans votre maison, Harry n'étant pas encore majeurs, le ministère pourrait trouver là un prétexte pour nous arrêter -, nos parcourrons dont un quinzaine de kilomètre en voiture avant que je vous couvre de mon don d'invisibilité vampirique et pouvoir transplantée jusqu'à l'endroit choisie que j'ai choisie pour vous mettre en sécurités. Vous savez conduire, je crois ? demanda-t-elle poliment à l'oncle vernom.

'' Si je sais… mais bien entendu, je sais même sacrément bien conduire madame la ministre ! Balbutia vernom Dursley.

'' Oui bien sûr, monsieur très habile que moi- la dernière fois que j'ai conduit une voiture il y avait un cheval devant pour tirer une carriole. Je serais complétement déboussolée à présent avec tous ces boutons et ces manettes. Il fraudait que je demanderais des cours a Hermione elle est bonne avec cela. répondit Elizabeth.

Elle croyait ainsi flatter l'oncle Vernon mais, visiblement, la confiance de ce dernier dans le plan prévu diminuait à chaque mot quel prononçait le vampire.

'' Ne sais que conduire des carrioles avec des chevaux, marmonna-t-il dans sa moustache frémissante d'indignation.

Fort heureusement ni Elizabeth, ni Hestia ne semblaient l'avoir entendu.

'' Toi, Harrytonix, continua Elizabeth en souriant, vous attendrez ici votre armée irréductible vampire de l'ordre des anciens seront votre garde rapprochée. Il y a eu un petit changement d'organisation du coté humain mais le plan génial de Alucardoramix est génial de ce coté.

'' Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Harry. Je croyais que Fol œil devait venir me chercher et m'accompagner par transplanage d'escorte ?

'' Il ne peut pas, répondit simplement Hestia. Fol œil et Alucard vous expliquera eux-mêmes pourquoi.

Les Dursley, qui avaient écouté cet échange avec des airs de totale incompréhension, sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix sonore hurla : « _Dépêchez-vous ! »_ Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce avant de comprendre que la voix provenait de la montre d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth la consulta avec un hochement de tête approbateur et la remit dans son gilet.

'' En effet, dit-il, il faut se dépêcher. Nous avons un horaire très strict par Toutatis nous nous efforcerons de faire coïncider votre départ de la maison avec la disparition grâce a mon don de votre famille de joyeux anglais, Harry, ainsi le sortilège de protection de favorite prendra fin au moment ou tout le monde sera en route vers une cachette sûre.

Elle se tourna vers les dursley.

'' Vous êtes prêts à partir avec vos bagages ?

Personne ne répondit : L'oncle Vernon le regardait toujours fixement, effrayé par la bosse que formait la montre dans le gilet d'Elizabeth.

'' Nous devrions peut-être attendre dans le hall, murmura Hestia.

De toute évidence, elle craignait de manquer de tact en restant dans la pièce pendant que Harry et les Dursley échangeraient des adieux émus, peut-être même accompagnés de quelques larmes de tout évidence elle n'est pas au courent que alucard a transformée ces parents adoptif en violeur enfant.

'' Ce n'est pas nécessaire, pour des anciens violeurs d'enfant, grommela Harry.

L'oncle Vernon rendit inutile toute explication supplémentaire en lançant d'une voix forte :

— Eh bien, voilà, adieu, mon garçon.

Il leva le bras droit pour serrer la main d'Harry mais au dernier moment, il sembla incapable d'un tel geste et se contenta de serrer le poing en le balançant d'avant en arrière, à la manière d'un métronome.

'' Prêt, Duddy ? demanda la tante Pétunia qui vérifiait la fermeture de son sac à main avec une attention maniaque pour éviter de regarder Harry.

Dudley ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et Harry eut un peu l'impression de voir Gaupe le géant mais en miniature.

'' Alors, allons-y, dit L'oncle Vernon.

Il avait déjà atteint la porte du living-room lorsque Dudley marmonna :

'' Je ne comprends pas.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Popkin ? demanda la tante Pétunia en levant les yeux vers son fis.

Dudley pointa sur Harry une grosse main en forme de jambon.

'' Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas avec nous ?

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se figèrent sur place, dévisageant Dudley comme s'il venait d'exprimer le désir de devenir danseur de ballet

'' Quoi ? s'exclama l'Oncle Vernon.

'' Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas avec nous, répéta Dudley.

'' Eh bien, parce que… parce qu'il ne le veut pas, répondit l'oncle Vernon.

Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui lancer un regard noir et ajouta :

'' Tu ne le veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Je préfère me faire dévorée vivant par des vampires carnivore que de venir, assura Harry.

'' Tu vois bien, reprit l'oncle Vernon à l'adresse de Dudley. Allez, maintenant, on s'en va.

Et il sortit de la pièce à grands pas. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais Dudley ne bougea pas et, après avoir fait quelques pas hésitants, la tante Pétunia s'arrêta à son tour.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, maintenant ? Aboya l'oncle Vernon en réapparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dudley sembla se débattre avec des concepts trop complexes pour les traduire en mots. Après quelque instant d'une lutte interne apparemment douloureuse, il dit enfin :

'' Mais ou va-t-il ?

La tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon échangèrent un regard. Visiblement Dudley leur faisait peur. Hestia Jones rompit le silence :

'' Vous… savez sûrement ou va votre neveux, non ? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

'' Bien sûr que nous le savons, répliqua Vernon Dursley, il va partir avec des gens de votre espèce, et de ses amis buveur de sang animal n'est-ce pas ? Allons, Dudley installons-nous dans la voiture, tu as entendu cette femme ? Nous sommes pressées.

Vernon dursley s'avança à nouveau jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais Dudley ne les suivit pas.

'' Avec des gens de _notre_ espèce ?

Hestia paraissait outrée. Harry avait déjanta observé des réactions semblables : des sorcières et des sorciers qui semblaient stupéfait que les derniers membres vivants de sa famille proche s'intéressent si peu au célèbres Harry Potter.

'' Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ils n'ont pas traitée Elizabeth de monstre buveur de sang humain d'enfant, Franchement, ça n'a aucune importance

'' Aucune importance ? répéta Hestia en élevant la voix, le ton chargé de menace.

'' Ces gens ne se rendent donc pas compte de ce que vous et alucard avez traversé ? Des dangers que vous courez ? De la position unique que vous occuper tout les deux dans le cœur, au sein du mouvement anti-phénix noir de Voldemort ?

'' Heu... non, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte Harry. En fait, ils pensent qu'Alucard est un monstre sanguinaire et que je prends inutilement de la place, mais j'y suis habitué vu que j'ai été leur victime de viole incestueuse du a un accident avec Alucard.

Hestia semblais être en état de choc en entendant que Alucard par accident avais transformée sa famille en violeur incestueuse.

'' Je ne crois pas que tu prennes inutilement de la place même si je suis vraiment navrée pour les viole même si était pas de ta faute indirectement, Harry.

Si Harry n'avait pas vu remuer les lèvres de Dudley, il n'en aurait sans doute pas cru ses oreilles. Mais après avoir regardé fixement son ancien tortionnaire pendant plusieurs seconde, il dut admettre que c'était bien son cousin qui avait parlé ainsi. D'ailleurs, Dudley était devenu écarlate. Harry lui-même était stupéfait et un peu embarrassée d'entendre Dudley s'excusée pour ses violes.

'' Eh bien, heu… merci, Dudley.

A nouveau, Dudley sembla s'empêtrer dans des pensées trop difficiles à formuler et il se contenta de marmonner :

'' Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

'' Pas vraiment, dit Harry. C'était ton âme que les Détraqueurs auraient prise…

Il observa son cousin avec curiosités, ils n'avaient eu pratiquement aucun contact au cours de l'été ou de celui de l'année précédente, car Harry n'était revenu que très peu de temps à Privet Drive et il était restée le plus souvent en vadrouille ou dans sa chambre. Harry songeait à présent que la tasse de thé froid sur laquelle il avait marché ce matin-là n'avait peut-être rien d'un piège. Bien qu'il en fût touché, il était cependant soulagée que Dudley ait apparemment épuisée sa capacité à exprimer ses sentiment de honte a propos des viole qui avais provoqué indirectement Alucard du a son sort ratée de vampire. Après avoir ouvert la bouche à nouveau une ou deux fois, son cousin se réfugia dans un silence rogue de confusion

La tante pétunia fondit en larmes Hestia Jones la regarda d'un air approbateur qui se transforma en une expression scandalisée lorsqu'elle la vit se précipiter pour étreindre Dudley et non pas Harry.

'' C'est si… si gentil, mon duddy…, sanglota-t-elle la tête enfouie dans la poitrine massif de son fis... que… Quel adorable garçon… dit… dire merci et s'excusée…

'' Mais il n'a pas du tout dit merci ! s'indigna Hestia. Il a simplement dit qu'il ne pensait pas que Harry prenait inutilement de la place et vous êtes des monstre de l'avoir violé sa mériterais la prison.

'' Sauf que cela sa vient de Alucard quand il était jeune il ma lancée un sorte de séduction vampire était pas de leur faute quand j'étais bébé… mais que Dudley s'excuse de l'avoir fait sa équivaut à une déclaration d'amour, expliqua Harry.

Il était partagé entre l'agacement et l'envie de rire tandis que la tante Pétunia continuait de serrer Dudley contre elle comme s'il venait de sauver Harry en l'arrachant d'une maison en flammes.

'' On y va, oui ou non ? Rugit l'oncle Vernon en apparaissant une fois de plus à la porte du Living-room. Je croyais que nous avions un horaire très strict !

'' En effet, en effet, dit Elizabeth balthory qui se contrôlais très bien au niveau de son envie de les massacrée vu que elle la seul insulte qui l'avais un peu frappée était suceur de sang animal mais elle se contrôlait a cause les vampires ne détestais que 2 insulte leur souhaitée joyeux noël qui remplaçais par joyeuse chasse a la place et dire qui sont des créatures sanguinaire qui les rendais fou de rage incontrôlable. Sauf que pour Noël il y avait une exception récente pour la famille phénix c'est pour les chansons de L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack vu que les vampires sont fiant de faire des sorts parfois de combat vampirique ou de guerre musicaux par des rivalités amoureuses avec des musiques de film moldus.

Elle avait observé cet échange d'un air noble et semblait à présent reprendre ses esprits de vampire.

''Nous devons vraiment partir, Harry…

Elle s'avança d'un pas léger et serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

'' Bonne chance. On se reverra plus tard pour une orgie avec hinata enfin j'espère que nous nous reverrons pour l'orgie. Les espoirs des phénix et du monde des vampires reposent sur tes épaules.

'' Ah… dit Harry. Très bien. Merci Elizabethurix on t'attendra pour l'orgie avec ta femme.

Elizabeth eut un sourire éclatant.

'' Adieu Harry, ajouta Hestia en lui serrant également la main. Nos pensées vos accompagnent.

'' J'espère que tout ira bien, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la tante Pétunia et à Dudley.

'' Oh, je suis sûr que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amie du monde, parole de comtesse sanglante assura Elizabeth, sinon si il devienne trop insultant il recevra un coup de fouet de la part d'Alucard. dit Elizabeth d'un air radieux.

Elle les quitta la pièce en agitant ses chevelure de comtesse lui emboîta le pas.

Dudley se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa mère s'approche de Harry qui dut réprimer l'envie de le menacer d'un sortilège.

Dudley tendit sa grosse main rose

'' Ma parole, Dudley, dit Harry, sa voix couvrant de nouveaux sanglot de la tante pétunia, les Détraqueur t'auraient-ils insufflé une nouvelle personnalité en enlevant celui de pervers violent ?

'' Sais pas, grommela Dudley. A un de ces jours, Harry.

'' Ouais… répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main. Peut-être. Prends bien soin de toi, Big D.

Dudley esquissa un sourire puis sortit de la pièce d'une démarche pesante. Harry entendit ses pas lourds dans l'allée de gravier et une portière de voiture claqua.

La tante Pétunia, qui avait enfuit son visage dans son mouchoir, se retourna en entendant le bruit. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver seule avec Harry. Elle fourra précipitamment son mouchoir humide dans sa poche et dit :

'' Eh bien… Adieu.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte sans lui accorder un regard.

'' Adieu, répondit Harry.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Pendant un instant, Harry eut la très bizarre impression qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose : elle lui jeta un regard étrange, craintif, et sembla sur le point de parler mais avec un petit mouvement de tête, elle fila soudainement hors de la pièce pour rejoindre son mari et son fis.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : les 18 Potters

Harry remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre et revint dans sa chambre juste à temps pour voir par la fenêtre la voiture des Dursley tourner le bout de l'allée et s'engagée dans la rue, quand aussitôt il avait disparut comme si il avait jamais existée, le don de Élizabeth était vraiment puissant constate Harry mais il eut le temps de voir la tante pétunia et Dudley assis à l'arrière. Arrivée à l'extrémité de Privet drive avant que le don d'Elizabeth les couvre de leur existence.

Harry prit la cage d'Hedwige, son Éclair de feu et son sac à dos. Il promena une dernière fois son regard sur sa chambre anormalement bien rangée puis, d'une démarche que ses bagages rendaient malaisée, il redescendit dans le Hall ou il posa cage, balai et sac à dos au pied de l'escalier. La lumière du jour diminuait rapidement, les ombres du crépuscule emplissant la pièce. Debout dans le silence, il éprouvait une étrange sensation à la pensée qu'il allait sortir de cette maison pour la dernière fois.

Des années plus tôt lorsque les dursley le laissaient seul pour aller s'amuser au-dehors, ses heures de solitude lui procuraient un plaisir rare : Faisant une simple Halte devant le y prendre à la sauvette quelque chose de bon, il se précipitait au premier étage et allait jouer à L'ordinateur de Dudley ou allumait la télévision et s'en donnait à cœur joie, passant toutes les chaînes en revue. L'évocation de ce moment-là lui inspira un étrange sentiment de vide. C'était comme s'il se souvenait d'un petit frère disparu.

'' Tu ne veux pas jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison ? demanda-t-il à Hedwige qui continuait de bouder, sa tête sous l'aile. Nous ne reviendrons jamais ici. Tu ne veux pas te rappeler les bons moments ? Regarde ce paillasson, par exemple. Quels souvenirs… Dudley avait vomi dessus quand je l'ai sauvé des Détraqueurs… Finalement, il m'en a été reconnaissant, qui aurait pu croire ça ?

Pendant un instant, Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées et Hedwige ne fit rien pour l'aider à le retrouver. Elle restait immobile, sa tête sous l'aile. Harry tourna le dos à la porte d'entrée.

'' Au début, Hedwige, Harry ouvrir une porte sous l'escalier –' c'était là –dedans que je dormais ! Tu ne me connaissais pas, à l'époque… oh non de nom, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était petit…

Harry contempla les chaussures et les parapluies qui y étaient ranger et se rappela que, chaque matin en se réveillant, il ouvrait les yeux sur le dessous de l'escalier du moins quand il se fessait pas violer la nuit par la tante pétunia du au mauvais sortilège que le maître du néant lui avait jetée quand il était bébé, agrémenté la plupart du temps d'une ou deux araignées. À l'époque, il ignorait encore sa véritable identité, il ne savait pas comment ses parents était morts ni pourquoi des choses si étranges se passaient souvent autour de lui quand il remarquait son cousin vampire qui le surveillais.

Harry se souvenait cependant des rêve qui, déjà le hantaient : des rêves confus, avec des éclairs de lumières verte et même mais il avait rien dit a ce propos a son oncle vernom sinon il aurait surent mis la voiture dans le décore si Harry lui avais dit qu'il rêvée d'une moto volante.

Quelque part, à proximité, un rugissement assourdissant retentit. Harry se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et se cogna la tête contre le linteau de la porte basse. Ne prenant que le temps de proférer quelques-unes des jurons favoris de l'oncle Vernon, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas trébuchant en se tenant la tête, et regardant par la fenêtre du jardin situé à l'arrière de la maison.

L'obscurité sembla onduler comme des vagues, l'air lui-même frémissait. Puis une à une, 18 silhouettes apparurent à mesure que se dissipaient les sortilèges de Désillusions ou les camouflages vampire de chasse. Dominant la scène, Hagrid, équipé d'un casque et les lunettes de motard, était assise à califourchon sur une énorme moto à laquelle était attaché un side-car noir.

Tout autour de lui, des sorciers descendirent de leur monture qui était des vampires de l'ordre, et même, pour deux d'entre eux, des chevaux ailées, noirs et squelettiques.

Ouvrant à la volée la porte de derrière, Harry se précipita vers eux. Il fut saluée à grands cris tandis qu'Hermione l'écrasais presque contre sa poitrine aussi grosse que Erika l'année dernière pour le prendre dans ses bras et Alucard lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos.

'' Ça va cousin, on vient pour tuer ta famille de violeur ? dit en riant Alucard.

'' T'arrive trop tard Lizitorix vient de les faire disparaître.

'' Zut alors… hermione salle et sexy tueuse humaine préférée je tes dit de pas passée 59 heure dans la salle de bain a semence de goule avant une chasse au moldus. Tu seras punie cette nuit salle pute que j'adore.

'' Désolé chérie que je hais avec amour, il fallait bien que je me lave avec de ta semence de demi-vampire, avec ça sur mon corps de vampire pure après t'avoir baisé pour essayer de procrée avec toi. Rigolais Hermione avec un clin d'œil a Harry.

'' Ça va Harry ? dit Hagrid et hinata qui descendais du Sidé car. Prêt à montée à prendre le large ?

'' Sans aucun doute, répondit-il en les regardant tous d'un air rayonnant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux en vampire surtout.

'' Changement de programme, grogna Fol Œil

Il tenait dans ses mains deux énormes sacs rebondis, son œil magique tournoyant entre le ciel assombri, la maison, le jardin, avec une rapidité qui donnait le vertige.

'' Mettons-nous à l'abri avant qu'on ne t'explique pourquoi alucard et Hermione parle comme des vampires carnivore qui s'adore s'insultée.

Harry les amena dans la cuisine ou, riant et bavardent ils s'installèrent sur les chaises, s'assirent sur les plans de travail étincelant de la tante pétunia, s'adossèrent contre les appareils électro-ménagers aux surface immaculée,  
Alucard, avec sa silhouette si semblable au jeune tom jedusor, sa femme favorite, Hermione phénix, ses cheveux ébouriffées tirés en arrière et noués en une longue tresse ;  
Fred et George, arborant le même sourire; Bill couvert de terrible cicatrice sous ses cheveux long ; Mr Weasley, le visage bienveillant, le crâne dégarnie, les lunettes un peu de travers ; Fol Œil, usé par les batailles, une jambe en moins, son œil magique, bleu et brillant, tourbillonnant dans son orbite : la louve-garou tonks, ses cheveux courts d'un rose vif, sa couleur préférée; son fiancée Lupin son créateur loup garou de plus en plus grisonnant et ridé :  
Et a la grande surprise Pansy parkinson dont la transformation en vampire lui donnais des airs de Shiatsu mais était quand même assez jolie pour bill du moins; Hagrid, la chevelure et la barbe hirsutes, debout le dos voûté pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre le plafond, Rosalie Phénix la mystérieuse favorite de Elmira, Alice Phénix la vampire muet alias Merope Graunt et Julia phénix sa compagne goule qui la sauvée a la naissance de tom jedusort et il y avais aussi Ludo vesper la goule de Hermione qui retenais dans les bras ce salle voleur de mondingus Fletcher, petit sale, avec un air de chien battu, des yeux de basset à la paupière tombante et des cheveux emmêlées.  
En les voyant tous, Harry sentait son cœur rayonner, se dilater de bonheur : il éprouvait pour chacun d'eux une extraordinaire affection même pour Mondigus qu'il avait essayé d'étrangler lors de leur dernières rencontre et le dernier a rentrée était Kingsley.

'' Kingsley, je croyais que vous protégiez le premier ministre ? lança Harry.

'' Il peut se passer de moi pour une nuit répondit-il. Tu es plus important.

'' Harry, devine un peu qui se marie a ton anniversaire, dit tonks, perchée sur la machine à laver.

Elle agita la main vers lui : un anneau brillait à son doigt.

'' Vous vous êtes mariées ? s'écria Harry, son regard passant de lupin a elle.

'' Fiancée, nous voulons le faire au terrier mais vu que c'est un fausse adresse pour tentée de berner les mangemort du journal. C'est au manoir phénix que tout se passe. On aurait voulu un truc tranquille mais essaye de négocier avec l'organisatrice qui est la ministre sanglante de la magie de Transylvanie c'est inutile. Elle veut absolument le faire après ta fête donc ton anniversaire sera un peu enterrement de vie de garçons et de fille pour tonks et elle insiste le dessus.

'' C'est merveilleux. Mes félicitations.

'' Ça va, ça va, on aura du temps plus tard pour les dernier potins et l'orgie ! Grognais Maugrey, sa voix dominant le brouhaha.

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la cuisine. Fol Œil laissa les sacs à ses pieds et se tourna vers Harry.

'' Elizabeth te l'a sans doute déjà dit, nous avons dû abandonner le premier plan prévus. Puis Thickness a changé de camps, ce qui nous pousse un problème. Il a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter cette maison au réseau des cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin et d'y entrer ou d'en sortir par transplanage. Et il a placée aussi des surveillants pour le décollage de balai. Tout cela au nom de ta protection, pour éviter que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse t'atteindre. Totalement inutile étant donnée que le sortilège de ta mère te met déjà à l'abri. Son véritable but était de t'empêcher de partir d'ici en tout sécurité. Deuxième problème : tu n'es pas majeur, ce qui signifie que tu as toujours la Trace sur toi.

'' Je ne…

'' La Trace, la trace ! Répéta Fol Œil avec impatience. Le sortilège qui détecte l'activité magique autour des sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans, c'est de cette façon que le ministère repère la magie illégale chez les jeunes ! Si un sort est jeté par toi ou par quelqu'un dans ton entourage, Thickness le saura et les Mangemorts aussi. Nous ne pouvons attendre que la Trace soit levée, car dès que tu auras atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, tu perdras entièrement la protection de ta favorite de mère t'a donnée. En bref : Pius thicknesse pense qu'il t'a bel et bien pris au piège, mais il a grandement sous-estimée l'intelligence de ton cousin. A cause que il n'a pas pris en conte dans son piège des vitesses de course de vampire ni les dons vampirique qui neutralise la trace.

Harry dut admettre que ce thicknesse qu'il ne connaissait pas avait en effet a parti réussi à le coincer en partie du moins

'' Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ?

'' Nous allons utiliser le dernier moyen de transporte qui nous reste, le seul que la trace ne puisse détecter car nous n'avons pas besoin de jeter des sort pour nous en servir : Les dons vampirique, Les Sombrals et la moto d'Hagrid. Dit alucard. Et pour la petite blague de parole au vampire carnivore sa vient de Alucard car c'est que bientôt il parle de rendre la chasse végétarienne illégale et de l'interdire a tout ceux qui le pratique, Et Hermione a eu comme idée d'imitée les insulte des chasseur a époque de Moka dirigeais le poste des chasseurs entre Mr Weasley et Kingsley au ministère en imitant Moka a la chasse, donc il faut leur faire croire qu'il sont des carnivore pour qui nous pourchasse pas vu que les carnivore parle tous comme ça. Hinata est mal barré une chance qu'elle peut boire du sang hybride qui ne provoque pas ses pouvoir allergique et sa forme maudite, mais elle semble pouvoir quand même imitée les carnivore aussi surtout quand Élizabeth la surnomme un certain Princesse Jacky.

Hinata n'avais pas avertie fol œil que à présent elle pouvait contrôler sa forme maudite et aussi dirigée les sort aléatoire si elle buvait du sang humain de ses ennemi seulement.

Harry voyait des défauts dans ce plan mais il tint sa langue pour laisser à Fol Œil une chance d'expliquer comment il comptait y remédier. Il comprenait par contre que c'était pour sa que alucard parlais de chassée ses moldus de parent en blague, en fessant semblant de s'insultée aussi avec Hermione qui imite Moka, a cause le ministère discrètement veut mettre interdiction de chasser les animaux.

'' Le sortilège protecteur de ta mère ne prendra fin qu'à deux conditions : quand tu deviendras majeurs, ou – Maugrey désigna d'un geste large la cuisine aussi impeccable qu'au premier jour – Lorsque tu cesseras de considérée cette maison comme la tienne. Ce soir, tu vas te séparer de ton oncle et de ta tante d'une manière définitive, c'est-à-dire que tu n'habiteras plus jamais avec eux, d'accord ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

'' Par conséquent, cette fois-ci, quand tu partiras, il n'y aura plus de retour possible et le sortilège sera levé dès l'instant ou tu auras quitté son champ d'action. Alucard a donc pensé qu'il valait mieux le lever plus tôt sinon la seule autre possibilité serait d'attendre que son père vienne te chercher au moment où que tu atteindras tes dix-sept ans. L'avantage dont nous bénéficions, c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui ignore que nous partons ce soir et selon Alucard il croit qui va partir en balais ou sois a la moto avec un membre humain de l'ordre mais en fait sa sera sur le dos de Hermione qui te transportera grâce a son bouclier vampirique au sol sur avons organisé une fausse fuite au Ministère : ils pensent que tu ne quitteras pas la maison avant le 30. Mais n'oublions pas que nous avons affaire au père d'Alucard, nous ne pouvons donc pas être sûrs qu'il se contentera de la date annoncée. Il aura sans doute envoyé des goules vampire patrouiller les forêts et le ciel des environs, au cas où. C'est pourquoi Alucard sais que ses ordre a ses mangemort n'est pas de faire du mal a sa femme favorite qui les repousse, tu a la meilleur gardienne pour ça. c'est pourquoi nous avons sélectionnée une douzaine d'autre maisons en leurres que nous avons entourées de toutes les protections possible du ministère sauf le manoir phénix dont il ne peut approcher vu qui est sous la tutelle du ministre de la Transylvanie et donc inattaquable par Voldemort et le ministère anglais pour le moment vu que les chasseur n'ont pas élue de chef pour remplacée Moka pour l'instant. Cela inclue aussi le terrier comme leurre. Chacune d'elle peut apparaître comme un leurre prévus pour les bernée, mais celui qui est le bon est celui a devon, mais on a pris les autres leurre comme un endroit pour te cachée quand même vu qui sont toutes liées à L'ordre Humain des ancien phénix. Il y a ma maison, celle de Kingsley, celle de Muriel, la tante de Molly…. pour les leurre, et pour les ordre des anciens il y a que le manoir phénix en Angleterre, mais comme on a annoncée par alucard la fausse annonce que on préparais un mariage au terrier protéger par le ministère de la magie, anglais si jamais il tombe il pourrons rien faire au manoir phénix par contre vu que Voldemort n'a aucune de chance de tentée assassinée Elizabeth balthory et de faire tomber le ministère transylvanien.

'' Oui, répondit Harry, sans être entièrement convaincu, car le plan lui paraissait comporter encore une grosse lacune.

'' Tu va donc être avec moi dit Hermione au manoir phénix en course vampirique, quand tu seras à l'abri derrière les sortilèges de Elmira, les autres pourront nous rejoindre là-bas en portoloin pour situer dans les maisons leurre de l'ordre humain. Des questions ?

'' Heu… oui, dit Harry. Peut-être qu'au début, ils ne sauront pas quel est celui des douze endroits de l'ordre humain sont protéger en leurre, mais quand ils verront –il fit un rapide calcul mental – 18 personnes voler vers la maison des parents de tonks ou le manoir phénix la destination deviendra évidente.

'' Ah, repris Alucard, Maugrey a oublié de te parler du point essentiel de mon plan génial. Les dix-huit personnes ne vont pas toutes aller chez les parents de tonks ni au manoir, ce soir, il y aura 18 Harry Potter dans le ciel, chacun avec un compagnon de vol et chacun se dirigeant vers un leur différente.

Maugrey sortit alors de sous sa cape un flacon pour les humain rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à de la boue. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un mot, Harry compris aussitôt le reste du plan.

'' Non ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la cuisine. Pas question !

'' Je les avais prévenus que tu réagirais comme ça dit Hermione en prenant un petit air de vampire supérieur.

'' Si vous croyez que je vais laisser 18 personne humaine risquer leur vie…

'' Comme si c'était une nouveauté pour nous lança Alucard.

'' Prendre mon apparence, c'est très différent…

'' De tout manière il n'y a seulement que quatre personne humain qui peuvent en prendre nous les vampires on utilise la métamorphose humaine facilement. dit Hinata. J'ai souvent pris ton apparence souvent en deuxième année et Alucard aussi s'est améliorée en métamorphose cette année surtout pour entraînée Hermione avec ses don bouclier. Pansy je vais la transformée par un chant elle est encore un peut trop jeune pour maîtrisée ce pouvoir la seul qui ne le sera pas vu qu'elle est avec toi c'est Hermione.

'' Oh, tu sais, Harry, personne ici sauf les vampires n'en a très envie, dit Fred avec sérieux. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal et que nous soyons tous condamnées à rester à jamais des petite imbéciles binoclard et maigrichons a queue de chat a fantasmée que on est tous des Sorcier-néko

Hermione éclatais de rire vu qu'elle se souvient du sort de métamorphose retournée contre alucard qui avais transformée en femme chat en deuxième année et en était très bien amusée sexuellement en s'inventant un jeu qui leur fessais passée pour un couple de Sorcier néko et même pour se punir alucard était métamorphosée en animagie mcgonagall ratée.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le moindre sourire.

'' Vous ne pourrez pas y arriver si je ne coopère pas. Il faudrait que je vous donne des cheveux.

'' En effet, voilà qui démolit complétement mon plan parfait dit Alucard. Il est bien évident qu'il nous sera impossible de te prendre des cheveux si tu ne coopères pas.

'' Ah oui, à dix-huit vampire et humain contre un, et en plus qui n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, nous n'avons aucune chance, remarqua Fred.

'' Très drôle, répliqua Harry. Vraiment très amusant.

'' S'il faut que je te mettre en transe vampirique, je le ferais volontiers dit Alucard.

Ses yeux de Jedusort tremblèrent légèrement dans son regard tandis qu'il fixait Harry d'air menaçant.

'' Tout le monde ici est un sorcier à part entière, Potter, et nous sommes tous prêts à prendre le risque. Dit Ludo vexer la goule de Hermione.

Mondingus haussa les épaules et fit une grimace. Ludo lançais un grognement menaçant et féroce.

'' Arrêtons de discuter. Le temps passe. Il me faut quelques-uns de tes cheveux, mon garçons, et tout de suite.

'' Mais c'est de la folie, il est inutile de…

'' Inutile ! Gronda Alucard alors que mon pères est à l'affût avec la moitié du ministère à ses côté ? Cousin, si nous avons de la chance, il aura gobé notre fausse piste et préparas une embuscade pour le 30 en oubliant de surveiller les vampires et leur course de vitesse vampirique mais il serait fou s'il n'avait pas posté un ou deux Mangemorts en observation. Moi, c'est ce que je ferais. Ils ne peuvent peut-être pas s'approcher de toi ou de cette maison tant que le sortilège vampirique de ta mère favorite reste actif, mais il ne va pas tarder à prendre fin et ils savent en gros dans quel périmètre te trouver. Nôtres seule chances, c'est d'utiliser les dons vampiriques et les leurres. Même Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas se séparée en 18 personne.

Harry croisa le regard d'hermione le vampire et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

'' Alors, Potter… tu me les donnes, ces cheveux, s'il tu ne veux pas être en transe pendant le voyage cousin. S'il te plait ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au fis de Voldemort, celui lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait :

« Fais-le sinon c'est la transe. »

'' Tout de suite ! Aboya Maugrey.

Les regards des autres rivés sur lui, Harry leva la main, attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et tira.

'' Bien, dit Maugrey.

Il s'avança vers lui de son pas claudicant et déboucha le flacon de potion.

'' Mets-les là-dedans, si tu veux bien.

Harry laissa tomber ses cheveux dans le liquide boueux.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa surface, la potion se mit à mousser et à fumer puis, tout à coup, elle prit une couleur dorée, claire et brillante.

Pendant ce temps, Alucard et hinata transformais les sien en chantant un sort de métamorphose en duo et hinata transformais Pansy, Rosalie, Julia et lui-même en Harry Potter mais version vampire.  
Alice et Ludo était les protecteur, mais comme ce sort est dangereux si il est mal chantée pour les humain mais pas pour les vampires Mundingus devait être un Harry Potter en leurre.

'' Au moins tu ma pas pourra pas me transformée en demi-chat dommage a cause j'aimais bien nos histoire la dessus mais pas cette fois chérie. Sa sera toi qui recevrais le sort comme quand tu tes punis en te transformant en demi-félin homme pour me baiser dans l'infirmerie. dit Hermione en riant.

Puis il vit Alucard/Harry hausser les sourcils et ajouta en riant légèrement.

'' Oui ah je comprends la blague à présent tu aurais retourné le sort avec ton don bouclier. Bon alors les faux Potter en file indienne, s'il vous plaît, dit Alucard.

Rosalie, Julia, Fred George, et Pansy s'alignèrent devant l'évier scintillant dans la tante pétunia.

'' Il en manque un, remarqua Lupin.

'' Ici, lança Ludo et Hagrid d'un ton brusque.

Il souleva Mondingus par la peau du cou et le reposa à côté de Pansy qui grognais en fronçant le nez d'un air éloquente et changea de place pour se mettre en Fred et George.

'' J'vous avez dit que j'aurais préféré être garde du corps, grommela mondingus.

'' Ferme-la, grogna Rosalie. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, misérable petit voleur de vampire, si nous tombons sur des mangemorts, ils chercheront à capturer Potter et Alucard, pas à les tuer. Alucard a toujours répété que son père Tu-Sais-Qui voulait le forcée à tuer Potter. Ce sont les gardes du corps qui ont plus à s'inquiéter, les Mangemorts essaieront sûrement de les tuer pour leur repas.

Mondingus ne parut pas particulièrement rassuré, mais Rosalie sortait déjà de sous sa cape une douzaine de verre de la taille d'un coquetier qu'il distribua avant de verser un peu de polynectard dans chacun d'eux.

'' Maintenant pour les Potter humain maintenant tout ensemble.

Lupin, Fred, George et Mondingus Burent leur verre d'un seul coup. Ils eurent tous un haut-le-cœur accompagné d'une grimace lorsque la potion leur descendit dans la gorge. Aussitôt, la peau de leur visage se couvrit de cloques et leurs traits commencèrent à se déformer comme de la cire chaude. Lupin et Mondingus grandirent brusquement; Fred et George se ratatinèrent; les cheveux s'assombrirent, Seul les ceux vampire était déjà transformée en parfait clone de Harry. Comme Pansy et Alucard. Indifférent à ces transformations, Maugrey était occupé à dénouer les cordons des deux sacs qu'il avait apportés : lorsqu'il se redressa, une demi-dix-huit d'Harry Potter étaient alignées devant lui, hoquetant et haletant sauf pour les vampires.

Fred et George se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

'' Ça alors… on est exactement pareils !

'' A la réflexion, je ne sais pas, reprit Fred qui examinait son reflet dans la bouilloire. Je crois que c'est toujours moi le plus beau.

'' Oh, là, tu a vraiment une vue affreuse pour un humain Harry. dit Pansy en se contemplant dans la porte de la micro-onde, c'est donc sa que sa ressemble un sang-mêlé. Oups désolé, mais moi qui était de sang-pure c'est un peu horrible pour moi.

'' Pour ceux dont les vêtements sont un peu ample, j'en ai de plus petits, annonça Maugrey, en indiquant le premier sac, et vice versa. N'oubliez pas les lunettes, il y en a six paires dans la poche latérale. Quand vous serez habillés, vous trouverez des bagages dans l'autre sac.

Le vrai Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie un spectacle aussi bizarre et pourtant, il était habitué aux choses les plus étranges avec Alucard. Il regardait ses 18 double fouiller dans les sacs, en sortir des vêtements mettre des lunettes, ranger leurs propres affaire. Lorsqu'ils se déshabillèrent en tout impudeur, chose que pour les vampires était plutôt facile il en avait pas du tout, beaucoup plus à l'aise en dévoilant son corps qu'ils ne l'auraient été en montrant le leur, il eut envie de leur demander un peu plus de respect pour son intimité mais il avait oublié que les vampires phénix était des naturaliste accomplie.

'' Je savais que ma nouvelle sirène en peine mentait à propos de ce tatouage de dragon, dit Alucard en regardant la poitrine nue de Pansy.

Depuis quand alucard a une nouvelle sirène ?

'' Harry, tu as une vue vraiment épouvantable comme la dit Pansy commenta Rosalie en mettant des lunettes.

Une fois habillés, les faux Harry humain et vampire prirent dans le deuxième sac à dos et des cages à hibou dont chacun contenait une chouette des neiges empaillées.

'' Alucard je devrais remplacée la vrai par une chouette empaillée au cas ou dit Alucard qui envoyais dans un vortex non mortelle au a la volière Funix non interdit de la maison de Harry la cage d'Hedwige sans que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

'' Ne t'en fait pas elle sera bien mieux a avec funix mina et Belmont que secouer dans le voyage a dos de vampire.

'' Oui tu a sûrement raison. dit Harry rassurée

'' Bien, dit Maugrey lorsqu'il se trouva devant les dix huit Harry vêtus à l'identique, portant lunette et chargés de bagages. Vous partirez deux par deux dans l'ordre suivant :

Mondingus voyagera avec Ludo sur un balai…

'' Pourquoi pas avec lui ? Ronchonna le Harry qui se tenait près de la porte de derrière.

'' Parce que tu es celui que Alucard a chargée Ludo de te faire surveiller depuis que tu as volé les phénix fanant dit Harry au regard de jedusort qui était Alucard métamorphosée. Arthur et Fred…, poursuivit-il

'' Moi, c'est George, ratifia celui des jumeaux que désignait Maugrey tu es vraiment le pire vampire quand tes même pas capable de nous distinguer deux humain jumeaux quand nous somme Harry ?

'' Désolé, George.

'' Je me payais ta croix de chasseur, en fait, je suis Fred…

'' Ça suffit, on n'as pas de temps à perdre ! Gronda Maugrey. L'autre… Fred ou George ou je ne sais qui, tu es avec Remus. Miss Phénix.

'' Je vais prendre sur moi a la course je cours aussi rapidement qu'un vampire depuis ma semi transformation en loup. Au pire on peu se défendre a coup de dents. Les sombral vu qui ne font pas partie de la ferme de Rosalie ne nous aime pas vu quelle un vampire végétarienne.

Pansy vint se placer à côté de lui et lui adressa un regard mièvre et soumis, dont Harry était habituer a sa face de tsi-shu mais était vraiment très bibard sur son faux visage.

'' Miss hinata phénix sera avec Hagrid dans le side-car, on aurait bien mis le vrai mais vu qu'il surveille les appareille volant c'est mieux que Hinata y soit que toi.

'' C'est dommage vu que je l'avais déjà transportée avec benoît quand il était bébé.

'' C'est la même moto ?

'' Oui elle apparentait a Erika du temps qu'elle était marier avec Sirius et quand il la léguer il lui a piqué la moto vu qui est partie avec comme objet de divorce. C'est aussi grâce a cette moto qui m'a ramené de ma chasse désastreuse en Albanie dit Alucard en riant.

Hermione sera la protectrice du véritable Harry qui devra la portée dans sur son dos dit Maugrey.

Hermione souriais a Harry. Il savait que Hermione fessais un effort exceptionnel à cause qu'habitude elle monte toujours sur le dos alucard et avais jamais portée un humain, mais apparemment elle était très entraînée cette été avec alucard.

'' Ce qui te laisse avec moi, Alucard ! Vu que Julia sera avec Alice et Rosalie sera avec Ludo et Fol Œil dit Tonks d'un ton joyeux en lui adressant un signe de la main qui renversa au passage un arbre à tasse.

Alucard eut l'air satisfait mais pas Hermione et ni lupin non plus.

'' Si apprendre que tu as violé tonks durent le voyage je te castre chérie dit Hermione.

'' Je serais sage mokionne. De toute manière si je tenterais quoi que ce soit je crois que Lupin me dévora vivant à la pleine lune. dit Alucard en mimant innocence même.

Hermione le crut en riant:  
Alors Harry, tu viens avec moi sur mon dos, ça te va ? lança Hermione qui paraissait un peu anxieuse. Je prendrais les bagages avec moi et tu seras sous mon bouclier vampirique, j'ai appris récemment a laisse le sort de mes protéger attaquer les ennemi mais a bloquer eux que je reçois en cas attaque contrairement a la fin de l'année catastrophique si on se fait agressée sur la route tu pourras te défendre. Apparemment c'était de ma faute du a mon traumatisme de tout bloquer même les sort intérieur mais a présent que j'ai tué la coupable sa ne le fait plus depuis que Alucard ma entraînée cette semaine,  
Alucard ma expliquer que était du au fait que j'étais trop frustrée de ne pas pouvoir la dévorée que je ne parvenais pas a maîtrisée mon bouclier correctement  
et aussi a cause avais encore des réflexe post-traumatique de mon viole humaine.

'' C'est parfait, répondit Harry, sans être vraiment sincère.

'' Quand j'ai entendu dire que tout les éclair de feu venant de Privet drive était interdit de décollage dit alucard, j'ai songé tout de suite que les mangemorts s'attendent à te voir sur un autre balais et non sur un vampire qui est largement beaucoup plus rapide. Rogue a eu le temps de leur raconter tout ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à ton sujet, mais mon plan le déjoue a cause que je l'ai eu idée que après sa trahison il est pas au courent que tu sois sur Hermione pour le voyage et donc, si nous tombons sur des mangemorts dans les airs, il y a fort à parier qu'ils choisiront l'un des Potter volant qui paraissent le plus à l'aise sur un balai que le Potter transportée sur le dos d'une favorite que les goule évite de provoquer sans être incinérée vivant pour son bouclier enflammée et tu pourra même te défendre si il y a n'a qui tente quand même de vous attaquer.

Il referma le sac qui contenait les vêtements des faux- Potter et s'avança le premier vers la porte de derrière.

'' Bien, à présent, j'estime que nous pourrons partir dans trois minute, poursuivit-il. Pas besoin de verrouiller la porte, ça n'empêcherait pas les Mangemorts humain d'entrer, les vampires peut-être du a la loi des vampires sur les invitations quand ils viendront voir ici… allons-y…

Harry et Hermione se hâta de retourner dans le hall d'entrée mais c'est Alucard qui avais son Éclair de feu, et la cage d'Hedwige avais déjà rejoint la sécurité de la volière phénix. De touts côtés des balais sautaient dans les mains de leur propriétaire humain.

'' Tu a déjà montée sur un vampire Harry demandais Hermione.

'' Oui sur alucard en troisième année et sur Erika en première année.

'' C'est parfait alors, je vais cessée de respirée a cause moi je ne suis pas habituer à faire montée les humain sur le dos, comme j'ai souvent passée l'année dernière en compagnie de Rosalie qui déteste le faire et j'ai un peu pris ses manières de chasse mais alucard et Hinata oui il le fait souvent a cause qu'ils sont des demi-humain mais pas moi qui est un vampire crée par lui.  
Donc je serais en mode traque et concentrée, donc ne te vexe pas si je te vouvoie si tu me parle,  
sa m'arrive souvent a cause c'est ma nature de chasseuse vampire qui exprime de cette façon quand je chasse.

'' Pas problème j'ai juste faire comme si tu étais un prof hermione tout comme Rosalie la déjà été.

Hermione se pensa pour laisser Harry montée sur son dos et pour elle et sa force de nouveau née était comme un sac a dos qui était vide.

Elle fermait les yeux et une bulle protectrice brûlante l'entourais tout les deux, il vit les autres aussi bill avait monté Pansy sur son dos de l'autre a cause apparemment il avait acquis la vitesse du loup du a son infection semi-ratée de greyback. Hagrid, debout à côté de la moto avait mis ses lunettes et se tenais prêt avec hinata en faux Harry.

'' C'est donc celle-ci cette moto a Sirius qui a piquer a Erika ? Je ne savais pas dit Hinata.

'' Elle-même comme la dit Alucard, en baissant les yeux vers Hermione et le vrai Harry. Et la dernière fois que j'ai monté dessus, le vrai Harry se tenais au creux de ma mains et j'avais benoît en animagie sur épaule a époque il était transformer en chauve-souris animagie.

'' À cause que moka Black préfère cette animagie de moi vu qu'elle adorait les chauves-souris. Dit alucard en riant.

Harry avait de la peine à ne pas se sentir humilier pour Hinata lorsqu'elle s'installa dans le side-car à sa place. Il se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres au-dessous des autres : Alucard eu un petit sourire moqueur en voyant sa fille assis comme un enfant dans une auto tamponneuses. Harry fourra son sac à dos et enroula sous le torse d'Hermione et elle portais la fausse cage d'Hedwige. Sa position était légèrement plus confortable que hinata au moins.

'' Pas trop lourd Hermione dit-il.

'' Non ça pèse absolument rien tes vraiment un poids plumes pour moi à présent. Espère que la moto va tenir Arthur et alucard l'ont un peu bricolé, mais hinata est pas une peinarde pour l'inconfort, si sa vire mal elle peut toujours se mettre en courir en plein vole pour elle.

'' Attention a ma fille, Hagrid, dit Alucard qui se tenait à côté d'eux, les mains sur son balai. je ne suis pas toujours convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, et, en tout cas, cela ne doit servir qu'en cas attaque de vampire.

'' Bon, alors, dit Maugrey, préparez-vous s'il vous plaît. Je veux que les vampires partent tous exactement au même moment que nous, sinon la diversion ne servira à rien.

Tout le monde enfourcha son balai sauf les vampires.

'' Tiens-toi bien, Alucard, dit tonks et pas attouchement non consentante sinon je dis tout a ta femme.

Harry vit Alucard jeter furtivement un regard coupable en direction de Lupin avant de montée sur le dos de Tonks la louve garou. Hagrid fit démarrer la moto d'un coup de kick : elle rugit comme un dragon et le side-car se mit à vibrer.

'' Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey et Alucard. On se retrouve tous au Terrier dans une heure environs. Attention à trois. Un…. deux… Trois

La moto produisit un grondement sonore et Harry le vit décolérer faisant un terrible bond en avant. Il s'éleva très vite dans les airs, mais hermione était déjà mis à courir encore plus vite que la moto sous son bouclier qui suivais sa vitesse, le vent s'humectant légèrement les yeux de Harry, ses cheveux rejetés en arrière, autour d'eux, les vampires prenaient eux aussi leur vitesse de croisière.

La longue queue noire d'un Sombral fila à la même vitesse qu'Hermione. Hermione était en mode traque pour tentée de détectée tout trace de goule avec Harry caler contre son cou, portant la fausse cage d'Hedwige, était une promenade de santés a tout allure pour Hermione. Harry avait même oublié de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au numéro 4, privet drive. Lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'hermione il ne pouvait déjà plus reconnaître la maison parmi les autres. Et Hermione courais de plus en plus vite et sautais de plus en plus haut comme si elle volait sans balais…

Puis soudain, surgissant de rien et de nulle part au sol courant la même vitesse, une dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnée vampire, les cherchais mais reçus le puissant bouclier enflammée en pleine gueule, mais dans les aurais une trentaine d'autre formais un vaste cercle au milieu duquel les membres de l'ordre s'étaient élancée, inconscient du danger…

Des cris, des éclats de lumière verte de tous côté fut renvoyée par les Potter vampire. Hagrid poussa un hurlement et la moto se retourna. Mais Hinata retournais les sort comme si elle n'était pas affectée par la gravités. Harry ne savait plus percher sous le bouclier d'Hermione il était, les lumières de réverbères brillaient au-dessus de leur tête, des clameurs retentissaient autour de lui, il se cramponnait de toutes ses forces a Hermione. La fausse cage d'Hedwige glissant dans ses mains et son sac à dos de son dit glissait des épaules.

'' Non! Hedwige !

'' Elle va bien c'est un faux Harry.

'' Ah oui désolé c'est vrai mais qui nous attaquer.

'' Les mangemorts mais il s'approche pas de moi alucard avais bien prévu le plan de son père. Voldemort leur a interdit de m'approcher sous peine être brûler par mon bouclier.

Hermione évitais une deuxième vague de mangemort vampire qui fut repoussée par son bouclier et tentais de les semée mais il était tenace il les traquait a l'odeur mais se tenais loin d'elle mais un éclair rouge fut bloquer par son bouclier et frappais un des mangemort volant venus en renfort mais Hermione renforçais tout en courant son bouclier pour qui devienne en flamme de l'extérieur.

'' Hermione il faut y retourner ralentie.

'' Je ne peux pas retentir Harry je dois emmener en sécurités

Elle fonçait dans les forêts avoisinant avec de la chance les mangemort volant ne pourrons pas les suivre dans les bois. Mais Harry vit des mangemort goule au visage recouverts de capuchons aussi a l'aise qu'elle dans les bois mais Hermione était une habitude de la chasse et eux des nouveau née stupide, plusieurs entre eux se prenais des arbres quand Hermione utilisais des branche pour se propulsée et leur envoyée en plein face leur bouclier enflammée.

'' Ils nous poursuivent encore… mais qu'est ce qui se passe.

'' Je n'en sais rien Potter grognais-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Qui était inhabituelle de se faire appelez Potter par elle mais était du a la concentration de la situation et au stresse de son mode chasseuse et du fait qu'elle était en mode chasseuse, il avait été prévenue des le départ du groupe et il se souvenait de se l'imaginais comme si elle parlait comme Rosalie qui était autrefois professeur a poudlard.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et la peur qu'il éprouvait pour les autres était à son comble. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule et vie une masse de vampire voler en tout sens, d'autres jets de lumière verte fut renvoyée par leur bouclier enflammée de hermione, quatre vampire assis deux par deux sur leurs balais, qui s'élevaient au loin sans qu'il puisse dire de qui il s'agissait…

'' Hermione, il faut revenir, il faut absolument revenir ! hurla-t-il, essayant de couvrir la force du vent de vitesse qui résonnait comme un ouragan.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et glissa hermione se débarrassais de la fausse cage d'Hedwige et la lançais au visage d'un des mangemort vampire qui fut assommée et Harry reconnue le visage défigurée de Drago Malefoy la goule de bellatrix.

'' Ha bien fait pour toi salle goule du phénix noir dit Hermione en riant ravis avoir pu assommée drago malefoy de sa main libre elle sortie son éventail et la secouant en murmurant : vampirus oraganos

Un ouragan magique se formais autour de son bouclier de feu balayant tout les mangemorts vampire dans une tornade magique comme Alucard en quatrième année l'ouragan magique le suivais a la même vitesse contrôler par l'arme éventail de Hermione.

'' Bien jouer hermione… elle est puissante ton éventail. dit Harry. Mais il faut faire demi-tour.

''Mon travail, Potter c'est de t'amener au terrier saint et sauf, et elle libérait sa vitesse à fond. Semant ses poursuivant qui semblais avoir abandonne la traque quand elle avait annoncée le terrier.

Les jets de lumière par contre dans les airs avais continué ouragan ou pas, ils passèrent tout près des têtes des autres sur leur balais : Quatre Mangemorts s'était détachés du cercle et poursuivait hinata et Hagrid. Celui-ci faisait des embardées, mais sans parvenir à semer les Mangemort quand une tornade sortit de nulle part percutais leur poursuivant les envoyant plongée 50 mètre plus bas.

'' Sa c'est sûrement un coup de Hermione et son éventail magique dit Hinata et Hagrid a cause que la tornade nous a pas frappée.

Un sort incendio tentais de la frapper et Hinata eu le temps de se recroqueviller au fond du side-car pour s'en protéger. Elle se retourna en se contorsionnant en s'écria : Stupéfix vampirus !

Un éclair rouge jaillie de son bras et traversa un espace entre les survivant de la tornade qui se dispersèrent pour l'éviter en vitesse vampirique

'' Attends, Hinata, j'ai quelque chose qui va les occuper, évite de respirer surtout. Tu y es allergique. Rugit Hagrid

Hinata leva les yeux justes pour voir juste à temps pour voir Hagrid enfoncer d'un doigt épais un bouton rouge, près de l'indicateur d'essence.

Un mur tsunami d'eau pure asperge tout les mangemort qui hurlais de douleur suivie d'une énorme croix compacte, jaillit aussitôt du pot d'échappement. Tendant le coup, Hinata les vit se déployer dans les airs. Tout les mangemorts tombais aveuglée par la douleur de l'eau bénite en contact avec la croix compact, mais et disparut de son champ de vision puis tous tombais comme une avalanche au-dessous de la vague d'eau pure leur balais brisé en mille morceaux. L'un des vampires tentaient de lui porter secours mais ils furent engloutis par l'obscurité, ainsi que la croix volant, et Hagrid et Hinata continua de foncer.

'' J'Aurais cru que était du sang humain et non de l'eau bénite. Dit hinata en riant.

'' Moi aussi je le croyais sûrement Arthur s'est tromper en confondant l'allergie de alucard avec la tienne. dit Hagrid.

'' Probablement a cause que alucard eut idée d'imitée un tsunami comme il y a 16 ans pensais son double Jacky.

Dans les bois Hermione commençais a repérée l'odeur des goules alucard et du manoir.

'' On arrive bientôt, nous somme a quelque mile de notre territoire de chasse du domaine Harry.

Il vie Rosalie et Alice et Julia dévorée vivant les mangemort humain qui les poursuivais.

'' Ça va hermione c'est nous on les a semé et quelque peut dévorée mais cet que des humain stupide et adulte donc ce pas vraiment un crime vu qui sont nos ennemis. dit Rosalie.

Hermione ne les couvrais pas de leur bouclier immédiatement mais les questionnais en cas ou comme les chasseurs du ministère.

'' Quel a été la punition de hinata fait par Elizabeth quand elle vous a surpris en train de baiser tout les deux.

Rosalie souriait froidement vu qu'elle connaissais sa paranoïa du a son viole de la favorite et mais y répond facilement :  
Elle a piéger sa femme, lui a fait une chanson qui la traite de salle pute et la forcée a se faire violer par gaupe le demi frère de Hagrid et c'est Pansy qui les a réconciliée, et si tu veut un troisième réponse tu est venue nous rejoindre dans la forêt interdit quand ton gros con de mari ta tromper pour Calmar Brown et on a souvent baiser comme la fois que Elmira et moi on ta baiser pour te consolée. Alucard a fait une fausse crise de transe comme bened mon ex-mari le fessais quand je le trompais avec sa propre mère et ce qui le réveille est ton rire sincère quand tu n'imite pas son ex femme a la chasse.

Hermione était convaincu, Rosalie était bien la vrai Rosalie qu'elle connaissais le surnom détester de alucard pour lui rappelez qui avait été stupide de coucher avec Calamar Brown et que Alucard fait toujours des crises de transe en imitant bened phénix quand elle le trompe avec Elmira et que son rire normal et non de tueuse vampire le réveilles.

'' Ça au moins ils n'ont pas réussi a vous imitée ni a vous capturée tous les trois dit Hermione rassurée être escortée par les filles de Elmira.

D'autre mangemort tentais de les attaquer mais hermione les couvrait a présent et les sort se retournais a contre eux.

Quand a Hinata elle remarquait que les fixations du à l'accélération était fissurée sous la puissance de l'accélération.

'' Ça va allez, Hinata ! hurla Hagrid, couché sur le dos, projeté en arrière par l'augmentation de vitesse.

'' Hagrid, je peux sautée en plein vole et faire le reste du voyage en vitesse de vampire je suis une spécialisée de la métamorphose vampirique. La moto ne tiendra plus longtemps.

'' Tu es sûr?

'' Oui fait moi confiance je suis la fille de Elmira après tout. C'est elle qui ma tout enseigner sur la chasse végétarienne et je suis une championne mondiale en lutte vampirique et je vais pouvoir testée mes nouvelle compétence de vampire que j'ai acquise récemment.

'' Alors va y !

Hinata se levais en marmonna en transylvanien: Ton envie de lancée quelque malédiction sur les mangemort Princesse, je te laisserais les mordre si a condition tu fais rien au membre de l'ordre.

L'autre répondit: Fait ce que tu veux temps que j'ai mon sang de mangemort je ne ferais rien au membre de l'ordre de notre mère nourricière.

Hinata sautais en plein vol et se mit a libérée ses pouvoir de vampire et a la surprise de Hagrid libérais même sa forme démone et lançais facilement des sort aléatoire mais qui frappais les mangemort et couvrais la moto et elle se mettais a planée et a frapper de sortilège mortelle les mangemort qui les poursuivait juste a un moment ou le Sid car se détachais libérée de son poids et Hagrid suivit par les airs de la forme libérée de hinata qui fonçais vers le leur pour attirée le plus de mangemort possible vers la mort a cause qu'elle se mis a les mordre en chantant: LA MORT FRAPPERA en duo avec son double chantée et les survivant fuyais paniquer en entendant cette terrible chanson.

Les filles et hermione suivit de Harry fut entourée par les mangemort humain et vampire reculant devant leur il était impossible de fuir quand Harry vit devant lui le visage de Stan rocade il hurla : _EXPELLIARMUS !_ Hurlais Harry.

'' C'est lui, c'est lui, le vrai il est avec la femme du maître du néant !

Malgré la tornade qui les frappait le cri lancé par l'autre mangemort sous son capuchon, parvint aux oreilles d'Harry Un instant plus tard, les mangemort fit demi-tour et disparurent au loin.

'' Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou sont-ils partis ?

'' Je ne sais pas !

Mais Harry avait peur. Le Mangemort encapuchonné avait crié : « C'est lui, le vrai il est avec la femme du néant ! »

Comment l'avait-il ? Il scruta l'obscurité apparemment déserte et sentit la menace qui s'y cachait. Ou étaient-ils ?

Harry se retourna tant bien que mal sur le dos d'Hermione pour se placer dans le sens de la marche puis il s'accrocha au blouson de Hagrid.

'' Hermione, refait le coup de l'ouragan magique, il faut filer d'ici !

'' Alors tiens-bons !

Elle lançait un nouveau tempête magique avec un rugissement perçant et assourdissant et une tornade de flamme bleu jaillie de son éventail Harry sentit le vent brûlant magique le pousser vers en arrière mais Rosalie le retenais de ne pas tomber en pleine course.

'' Hermione attention a ton contre coups petite. dit-t-elle.

'' Désolé Harry et Rosalie.

'' Je crois que nous les avons terrifié pour de bon Harry. Je crois qu'on a réussi ! On arrive on est a 1 mille du sort anti-serpentard de cléo qui protégé le manoir.

Mais ni Harry ni Rosalie n'était convaincu. La peur le taraudait tandis qu'il regardait à gauche et à droite pour repérer les poursuivant dont il était sûr qu'ils allaient apparaître pourquoi eux qui les avais piégé avait fait demi-tour ? L'un de d'eux avec toujours sa baguette. . C'est lui, le vrai… il est avec la femme du maître du néant Il avait dit à juste après qu'il eut désarmé Stan…

'' Nous y sommes presque, Harry, nous avons presque réussi! cria Hermione

Hermione ralentissais un peu mais les lumières de la lune à la surface du sol, paraissaient toujours aussi flou que des étoiles.

Soudain, la cicatrice sur son front se mit à brûler comme une flamme. Deux mangeront Surgirent chacun d'un côté de Hermione et leur jeta deux sortilège de mort, jeté derrière lui mais repoussée par le bouclier vampirique de Hermione qui les manquais de quelque millimètres et c'est alors que Rose hurlais : LE VAMPIRE DES TÉNÈBRES.

C'est alors que Harry et Hermione le vit. Le vampire-goule Voldemort volait en mode hybride comme un nuage de fumée dans le vent ses ailes de vampire ni sombral pour le soutenir, sa tête de serpent vampire se détachant de l'obscurité ses doigts pâles levant à nouveau sa baguette.

Hermione laissa échappe un mugissement de terreur et descendit en piquer en travers les arbres retrouve sa vitesse et descendit en piqué se cramponnât de toute ses forces, Harry lança au hasard des sortilèges de Stupéfixion dans la nuit qui tournoyait autour de lui. Il vit un corps tomber et sut qu'il avait touché un des deux Mangemorts mais il entendit une détonation et Hermione rejetais une nouvelle tornade mais Voldemort passais a travers comme pas affecté du tout. Hermione plongea et toucha le sol pour courir plus vite des jets de feu fusèrent autour d'eux Harry ne savait plus ou était le ciel mais avais touché le sol en vitesse, il s'attendait à mourir à chaque instant, une silhouette encapuchonnées, les surveilla a califourchon sur un balai, se trouvait à quelque mètre de lui il la vie lever le bras…

'' NON !

Dans un hurlement de fureur, Rosalie, Julia et Alice sautais d'une branche pour dévorée, l'assaillant qui se débattais, c'est alors qui vie avec horreur la moto en flamme de Hagrid projeter contre les mangemort et les faire plongée dans les ténèbres, la moto en flamme fit une gigantesque explosion. Mais Hagrid apparaissais sur le dos de Hinata en train de voler et les assommais a coup de poing les mangemort restant mais le poids de géant combiner a la vitesse de hinata les fit tomber en plein dans la zone protégé du manoir.

'' Hagrid ! Hinata hurlais Potter.

Harry entendit alors Voldemort s'écrier :

'' Il est à moi ! C'est ma proie !

C'était la fin. Il ne pouvait voir ni entendre ou se trouvait Voldemort. Il aperçut un autre Mangemort qui s'écartait du chemin du vampire et une voix retentit :

'' Avada…

Tandis que la douleur de sa cicatrice obligeait Harry à fermer les yeux, sa baguette entra d'elle-même en action, il la sentit sa baguette qui faisait pivoter sa main, comme un aimant géant, distingua à travers ses paupières à demi closes un énorme serpent vampirus du nom de cléo mais de taille du serpent légendaire d'Elmira à poudlard hurlant une malédiction et cri de fureur. Le mage encore présent poussa un hurlement de terreur et tombais en transe. Voldemort tonna surpris en fourcelang!  
'' Non ! Laisse moi passée je suis ton maître serpent.

'' _Mon seul maître est le maître du néant pas un vampire ratée comme vous tom jedusort alors je chante en fourcelang: LA MORT FRAPPERA : TOM JEDUSORT siffla le serpent géant qui lançais un sort de feu qui fit repoussée Voldemort et tout les mangemort vampire qui tenait de pénétrée dans le jardin de chasse des phénix._

Harry, sans savoir qu'il sache comment, il avait réussi a invoque le sort de cléo de protection anti-serpentard du Phénix noir du manoir phénix qui chantais la chanson qui rendais fous tout ennemi des phénix.

Hermione perdit pied et fonçais droit sur le sol mais fut secourue par Elmira en personne qui venais apparaître a cause de la chanson.

'' Hinata, Hagrid….

'' Tout va bien Harry, hermione laisse moi passée ton bouclier et inutile la ma chanson les éloignes.

Hermione s'écroula et laissais passée sa matriash et tout les deux arrivais dans le jardin arrière du manoir phénix.

Mais un autre cri lointain frappait : ta baguette, selwyn, donne-moi ta baguette.

Il sentit le vampire Voldemort avant de le voir, jetant un regard en biais. Il aperçut ses yeux de vampire et pensa que ce serait sa dernière vision : Voldemort s'apprêtant une fois de plus à jeter un maléfice mais soudain un faux Alucard apparut en mode libérée démoniaque et chantais a présent comme cléo en birdlang: La mort frappera: tout les mangemort et leur chef aussi et sur ce devant son fis hurlant de rage le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemort se volatilisa.  
Harry baissa les yeux vers l'entrée du manoir, Hagrid était étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix. Il tira violemment sur le guidon pour éviter de s'écraser sur lui et Hermione retentissante en s'écroulant a terre totalement vidée mais retenais Harry de la chute de son atterrissage assourdissant qui fit trembler le sol, tout les deux s'écrasa au milieu du jardin boueuse.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Le sauveur de Jacky Hinata l'éventreuse tomber au combat.

'' Hagrid ?

Harry se débattit pour le réveiller lors qu'ils essayèrent de se relever, ses mains s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres dans une eau fangeuse. Il ne comprenait pas ou Voldemort avait pu disparaître et s'attendait à tout moment à le voir surgir à nouveau de l'obscurité. Une substance tiède et humide coulait sur son front et le long de son menton. Il sortit en rampant dans la terre boueuse et trébuchant vers la grande masse sombre que formait le corps de Hagrid allongé sur le sol.

'' Hagrid ? Hagrid, dites-moi quelque chose…

Mais la masse sombre ne bougea pas.

'' Harry ! dit la voix, tu es bien Harry Potter ?

Harry ne reconnut pas la voix vu qui était confuse. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

'' Hagrid, hinata, répéta-t-il bêtement, puis ses genoux se dérobèrent. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans la chambre d'alucard dans le manoir et éprouvait une sensation de brûlure dans les côté et le bras droit on fait repousser sa dent cassée et la cicatrice de son front était encore douloureuse et il vie l'énorme terrarium ou dormais énorme cléo le serpent de Alucard mais dormais pas et veillais sur lui.

'' Hagrid ?

'' _Ton amis hybride va bien Mr Potter, il se remet de sa chute dit cléo en fourchelang._

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qui était étendu sur un lit a baldaquin dans la chambre de Alucard et reconnaissais a présent qui était au manoir phénix.

'' Merci cléo dit-il en langage normal mais il savait que du au choc il n'avait pas pensée à répondre en fourchelang mais le serpent comprenais parfaitement les deux langues, même si elle ne le parlait pas.

Une femme aux cheveux sombre rentrais dans la chambre avec un plateau et regardais Harry en silence.

'' Vous… vous êtes merope Graunt.

Le jeune vampire se pétrifiais en tremblant de peur et montrais aussi les dents menaçante.

'' oups a pardon c'est Alice Phénix à présent.

Elle secouait la tête sans dire un mot, mais tremblais toujours comme si on apprêtait a la violenté.

'' Hagrid et hinata comment ils vont ?

Elle souriait et levais le pouce en l'air vers cléo et Harry confirmais que cléo disais qui allais bien tout les deux. Elle semblait être calmée quand il avait nommée le nom de hinata.

'' Écoutée, je sais qui vous étiez autrefois dit Harry doucement. Vous étiez la mère de tom jedusort.

Elle lui fit signe en mettant sa main sur sa bouche elle tremblait et évitais de le regardez, quand tout d'un coup Julia apparut près d'elle et la prenais dans ses bras.

'' Tout va bien Alice chérie, il ne te fera pas de mal. C'est le cousin d'alucard dit Julia sa compagne et traductrice.

Harry venais de reconnaître sa traductrice.

'' Vous êtes Julia Phénix… celle qui travaillais chez Caracurus burk. Vous étiez venus dans la forêt en premier année avec elle pour surveille Érika.

'' Ne me parler pas de se voleur que j'ai aurais bien voulu tuer en repas si ma petite Alice ma dit de le laisser vivre dit Julia dans un grondement avertissement. Et oui c'est moi que vous avez rencontrée durent votre retenues nocturne en première année.

'' Dumbledore m'a montrée son souvenir… l'année dernière.

Julia souriais amicalement.

'' Je le sais, Mr Potter, Alucard était présent et on était la avec hinata quand elle lui a racontée ce souvenir. Mais ma favorite ne veut pas se souvenir de sa vie humaine et ne veut pas en entendre parler non plus, seul les vampire qui a sa confiance peut dire son vrai nom, comme alucard moi ou hinata mais pas les humains, vu que sa transformation a fait qu'elle a tout oublié de sa mémoire et sa n'est pas revenue, elle s'est jurée dans un mur de silence depuis et aussi de ne plus jamais parler. Alors si vous plaît ne nommée plus son nom humaine devant elle s.v.p. elle s'appelle Alice Phénix a présent a cause Merope Graunt est morte il y a 70 ans. Elle déteste l'entendre son nom humain et elle croit inconsciemment qu'on veut lui faire du mal. A cause même amnésique sont pauvre corps ressent toujours certain souvenir cachée même si elle se souvient de rien, un peu comme miss Phénix.

'' Je comprends, je suis désolée, j'ignorais que elle était devenue amnésique permanent dit Harry, Hermione elle sa lui revenais sa mémoire.

'' Il n'y a pas de mal, vous étiez ignorant de sa situation. Même Elmira ne sais rien sur elle, pour qu'elle nous accepte dans son clan j'ai veillé a tout effacée de son horrible passée, vu que c'est moi qui la lui est effacée comme dernier souhait avant sa renaissance, je lui ai crée une nouvelle identité quand je l'ai transformée en goule et ensuite en vampire. C'est comme sa que je l'ai transformée. Mais si j'aurais su ce qui aurait devenue du monstre qu'elle a crée j'aurais du le tuer bébé également.

'' Sauf vous ne pouviez pas le faire a cause de la loi sur les vampires phénix a propos du meurtre des jeune proies dit Harry.

'' Exactement, même si j'aurais pu a époque a cause que ce n'était pas officiellement un phénix de nom a cette époque dit tristement Julia. Tout va bien j'ai réparée votre dents et Alice votre côtes et vous resterez ici, le plan de Alucard a fonctionné au début mais il n'avait pas prévu l'intervention directe de son père aussi proche du manoir.

'' Ils sont rentrée ?

'' Non pas tous pour le moment, mais Hermione ne s'en fait pas trop, alucard est habituer des combat contre les mangemort, vous pouvez les rejoindre au salon si il y a autre chose que je peux faire pour vous on est a votre services.

'' Merci Julia, je peux vous posé une question a vous.

'' Bien sûr Mr Potter.

'' Votre passée humaine c'est quoi ?

'' Je n'ai l'ai jamais été humaine, je n'étais qu'une simple servante goule d'un infâme vampire de Transylvanie mordue qui se nommais Gregory Jedusort ou Balthory j'ai était son esclave sexuelle goule et aussi la nourrice de sa démone de fille demi-humaine d'une sorcière femme violer humaine du nom de Annja Grindelwald. Mais un groupe de chasseur anglais le poursuivais du ministère anglais juste en Transylvanie et mon libérée de lui mais le combat m'avais blessée mortellement ainsi qu'une chasseuse du nom de Erika qui venais de perdre sa partenaire de chasse au vampire, qui était fait tuer par son propre sort explosif de chasse expérimental de son invention, mais a ma surprise c'est appris que c'est sa propre fille qui la tuer par la suite en s'alliant avec Elmira phénix et même Elizabeth balthory qui avais décidée pour se faire pardonner ses propre crime contre moi par chance nous a sauvée tout les deux en nous transformant en vampire nouveau née, j'ai été longtemps furieuse contre elle mais j'ai fini par voir qu'elle avais changée depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Hinata. Depuis je la tolère mieux à présent, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, elle était qu'une simple gamine violentée par sa famille de vampire despotique.

'' Vous saviez qui avais une apparentée humaine avec le moldus transylvanien jedusort vu que les jedusort était des transylvanien Moldus.

'' Oui je le sais… mais Gregory lui c'était un monstre vampire dénuée de tout moral encore pire que Salazard Serpentard selon mon avis personnelle mais pas selon Elmira, qui a été bannis par le ministère de la magie il y a des 666 ans mais il est mort il y a une centaine d'année environs il avait plus rien en commune avec son ces descendant moldu, même si Voldemort a cru le contraire comme Erika aussi. Mais en fait Érika pensais plutôt a tort que c'était Elizabeth et non Gregory qui protégeais les jedusort humain alors que elle ne savait même pas a l'époque que son père était parentés a des Moldus Transylvanien-anglais. A cause elle l'avais vu mourir par sa fille en temps quel est devenu un vampire quand elle était humaine. Mais depuis que Elizabeth a tuer son père mourant en le dévorant vivant et aussi quand elle a bannis un de ses frère aussi qui est en prison de sa famille, et que hinata la forcée a changée d'alimentation du a la malédiction de son double éventreuse qui se fait appelez Jacky, lui a lancée il y a 20 ans et elle nous a rejoint notre clan depuis qui sont remis ensemble, je lui est alors pardonner récemment depuis que quand elle était enfant, j'étais son souffre-douleur sexuelle a elle et son frère banni depuis des années. Et elle m'a expliquer qu'elle était toujours après moi a cause qu'elle était manipuler par lui mais depuis son bannissement de clan elle n'était plus aussi manipulable depuis.

'' J'ignorais qu'elle avait un frère, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Alice eut peur que Julia parle trop et grognais muettement.

'' Oui Alice, je ne dirais rien du tout. Même votre favorite qui a visitée sa maison en Transylvanie ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, même si elle connaît une partie de son nom. Mais Mr Potter, surtout pour votre vie de jeune proie, ne nommée jamais son nom ici et surtout pas devant Rosalie notre maîtresse, ni devant Elizabeth nous ne pouvons rien dire. Nos lèvres de vampire sont scellez. Mais la favorite sait qu'il est dans notre prison en Transylvanie du nord vu qu'elle a vu de la tour endroit ou se trouve son frère bannis a présent même si a confondu notre prison avec des sorciers du a sa confusion de nouveau-née.

'' Ah je vois, Je me souvient qu'elle nous avais racontée son début de vacance chez Elizabeth pour lui faire plaisir a cause qu'elle lui avais promis de venir la voir chez elle, et je comprends et je crois savoir a mes souvenir que cette prison était cette prison la que alucard menaçais fudge et a époque désirée de se rendre allez simple si il se fessait virée pour les crimes qui avais causée contre sa famille.

'' Exactement dit Julia en souriant, c'est même la plus pire prison pour les anglais vu qui n'y a aucun détraqueur mais que des vampires servante de Elizabeth.

Harry se redressa soudain un peut trop vite. Des lumières du terrarium du serpent d'alucard dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il se sentit pris de vertige et de nausée.

'' Tu calme mon garçons dit Julia, c'est un peu normal avoir la nausée après tant événement surtout quand on n'a pas habitude de courir a de tel vitesse.

'' Voldemort…

'' Du calme, dit Julia à nouveau

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le repoussa contre son coussin doucement.

'' L'atterrissage a été terrible malgré que Hermione a pris la moitié du choc. Mais tout va bien à présent tu es en sécurités chez ton cousin. Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé au départ ? Le bouclier d'Hermione ne fonctionnait pas.

'' Non, elle a été parfaite tout le long.

Sa cicatrice palpitait comme une plaie ouverte.

'' Des vampires mangemorts… tout la bande du phénix noir et des mangemort humain aussi… ils nous ont traqués... des le départ de privet drive.

'' Tout la bande du phénix noir ! Mais je croyais qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'on te transférerait cette nuit sur le dos de la favorite d'Alucard…

'' Ils savaient, mais pas que je serais sur le dos de la femme du maître du néant, coupa Harry.

Alice et Julia regardais le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir le ciel au travers.

'' Dans ce cas, la preuve est faite que le plan de Alucard et ses sortilège de protection anti ministériel anglais d'Alucard tienne le coup, pas vrai depuis que Sirius et Elmira les a corrigée ? Il ne peuvent pas approchée vu que le manoir et anti-phénix noir qui signifie que tout eux qui porte la marque du phénix noir autrement dit proche tout le ministère anglais ne peuvent pas pénétrée le manoir sans invitation de Alucard sous la peine être désintégrée par le sort du serpent géant, ou mise en transe dépendant de la situation comme Pansy a subis en hurlant : non je ne suis pas une mangemort. Si ils le tentent cléo activera son sceau de défense qui soit les éloigne, ça les mets en transe ou les incinérer vivant. C'est ce qui est arrivée, elle apparaît en patronus géant et attaque tout eux qui menace les phénix, La petite Pansy avais eu beaucoup de chance l'année dernière elle n'était pas une mangemorte même sangs pure et elle a par forcée déclarée le mot de passe qui met en transe les personne qui est : Je ne suis pas une mangemorte et elle a alors que la transe pour son compte et en bonus un viole des garçons goule pendant 1 mois et 24 jours.

Alice souriais en murmurant de ses lèvre et fit un signe de la main si rapide que seul Julia avais compris ses paroles de geste et Alice semblais soupirée de tristesse et amusement en même et sa traductrice riais.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? dit Harry.

Julia rirais.

'' Elle dit qu'elle regrette seulement que les garçons d'alucard ne nous aille pas invitée a la sauterie de Parkinson. Et c'est pour sa que Elmira fut très déçus aussi qu'elle n'aille pas eu invitation et a punis sa fille hinata et sa copine. Mais comme c'est une ancienne victime d'un viole autorisée de opéra de Alucard elle n'a pas condamnée sa fille ni sa femme a exils pour violes. dit Julia en riant. C'est une petite blagueuse muette parfois. Pas étonnant vu notre maîtresse Rosalie est une experte en blague sexuelle du moins avec nous, même si elle est froide ni ne sourit jamais avec tout le monde sauf avec une personne ou deux.

'' Elmira sûrement non ?

'' Oui mais même a Elmira elle ne souris jamais franchement, mais l'autre par contre qui a le droit de la voir sourire franchement, est le barman de la tête de cochon mais je sais jamais comment prononcée son prénom. Alucard le sais a cause qui le connais bien dit-t-elle en riant. En tout cas le nouveau ajout a la défense ou on voit Alucard chantée les cris de guerre des phénix est réservée seulement son père Voldemort par contre et il est très bien réalisée.

Harry comprenait à présent la raison de la disparition de Voldemort. Elle s'était produite à l'endroit précis ou Hermione et lui avais pénétrée la barrière inattaquable du manoir phénix dressée par Alucard et Elmira et de l'ordre Immortelle des ancien phénix transylvanien et que Alucard a réservée ce protection pour faire fuir son père avec la chanson de guerre des vampires d'Elmira, et comme il n'a aucun protection du gouvernement anglais il resterait efficace même si le gouvernement anglais tomberais totalement sur le contrôle du phénix noir. Il imaginait Voldemort à une centaine de mille kilomètres au-dessus d'eux pendant qu'ils parlaient, cherchant inutilement le moyen de pénétrer ce que Harry se représentait comme une grosse bulle transparente, et se fessais attaquer par un Alucard en forme démon qui chante le chant de guerre de Elmira qui rend fou tout ses mangemort qui la déteste.

Il se leva en balançant les jambes hors du lit il avait besoin de voir Hagrid et hinata de ses propre yeux pour être sûr qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. A peine s'était-il mis debout qu'une porte s'ouvrit. Hagrid glissa sans problème dans l'ouverture gigantesque de la chambre d'Alucard qui semblait s'agrandir à la forme de ceux qui y passe. Le visage couverte de boute et de sang, boitant un peu mais miraculeusement vivant suivis de hinata qui était intact.

Harry ! Renversant au passage deux petites tables délicatement ouvragée et un aspidistra, il parcourut en trois enjambées la distance qui les séparait et serra Harry dans une étreinte qui faillit fêler à nouveau ses côtes fraîchement réparées.

'' Non d'une gargouille, Harry, comment Hermione et toi avais vous réussi à vous en tirer ? J'ai cru qu'on on allait tout y passer tous les deux.

'' Oui, son bouclier nous a sauver tout le long, je n'arrive pas à croire que…

Harry s'interrompit : il venait de remarquer la femme qui était entrée derrière Hagrid qui était aussi avec hinata.

'' Vous ! s'écria-t-il et il enfonça la main dans sa poche, mais elle était vide.

'' Ta baguette est ici, dit hinata qui la lui tendit en lui tapotant le bras. Elle est tombé à côté de toi et Alice la nettoyée. Et c'est à la mère de tonks que tu t'en prends.

'' Oh, je… je suis désolé.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce, la ressemblance de Mrs Tonks avec Bellatrix devint moins évidente : ses cheveux étaient d'un brun plus doux, ses yeux plus grands, son regard plus aimable et non glaciale comme elle. Elle parut cependant un pincé, après avoir entendu l'exclamation de Harry.

'' Qu'est-il arrivé à notre fille ? demanda-t-elle. Hagrid dit que vous et la favorite d'alucard vous êtes tombée dans une traque de vampire du phénix noir. Ou est Nymphadora ma petite louve.

'' Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Elle était avec Alucard, nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé pour les autres.

Elle échangea un regard avec Julia. En voyant leur expression, Harry ressentit un mélange de crainte et de culpabilité. Si l'un des autres était mort, c'était sa faute, ainsi que Alucard c'était entièrement leur faute. Il avait fini par accepter leur plan, il leur avait donné ses cheveux…

'' Le Portoloin leurre du terrier, la mémoire lui revenant soudain. Il devait arrivée ici à partir du terrier pour en savoir plus pour nous tenir au courant – ou bien Alucard s'en changera elle-même quand il sera…

'' Dora s'en est sûrement très bien sortie dit hinata, Alucard veillera sur elle, dit-t-elle. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Si elle a été capable de survivre a une morsure légal de loup garou, elle a n'a vu d'autres avec les Aurors chasseur mais Harry tu ne doit restée au manoir et les attendre avec nous. Leur portoloins doit arrivée ici trois minutes, si vous voulez tu peux l'attendre avec nous au salon.

'' Oui, je sais je dois restée avec vous.

Il ramassa son sac à dos et le passa sur ses épaules.

— Je...

Il regarda Mrs Tonks en voulant s'excuser de l'avoir mise dans cet état d'inquiétude dont il se sentait terriblement responsable, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots qui ne soient pas creux et dépourvus de sincérité.

'' Désolé… de vous avoir confondu avec votre sœur vampire bellatrix…

La femme eut alors l'air moins pincée.

'' Ha c'est pour cela que vous avez réagir comme sa ce n'est pas grave, mais sache que moi je suis bien vivante contrairement a cette vielle pique de vampire mordu illégale. Alucard a fait la même réaction que vous. Hier soir en appelant proche cléo sont serpent, mais quand Ted est apparut il la reconnut et s'est excusée de l'avoir pris pour l'a pouffiasse de vampire de sa mère qui a participer au viole de sa fille hinata. Il était un peu surpris et avait eu peur que le système de sécurités ne fonctionnais pas et que bellatrix voulais les attaquer en push de chasseur comme Moka.

Il fut content de quitter la pièce et de suivre hinata juste au salon des phénix, Hagrid entrant dans la salle aussi grande que la grande salle de poudlard ou attendais Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Hermione qui était étendue mais alerte, elle se remettait ses émotion en buvant du sang hybride d'alucard.

'' Harry, c'est toi le véritable Harry ? Je viens d'arrivée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou sont les autres ? s'écria Mrs Weasley.

'' Que voulez-vous dire ? Personne d'autre n'est revenu ? Ou est Alucard ? interrogea Harry, le souffle court.

La réponse était clairement inscrite sur le visage aux joues pâles de Mrs Weasley

'' Nous avons été traqué par tout l'armée de vampire mais il ne pouvait pas nous attendre grâce au bouclier de Hermione, lui expliqua Harry. En air ils ont été cernées dès que les leurres a décollée, nous était plus loin par les vampires, ils savaient ce que ce serait cette nuit. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Les vampires du phénix noir nous ont traquer, nous leurs avons échappée et on a même assommée avec un cage a oiseau Drago Malefoy qui était une des goule de traque, Hermione a utiliser son éventail pour les balayer en cours de route et nous les avons échappé comme nous avons pu, mais il nous avais coincé une fois que Rosalie, Alice et Julia nous ont rejoint a quelque milles du manoir et ensuite Voldemort nous a rattraper.

Il percevait dans le ton de sa propre voix une tentative de justification, une prière pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était impossible de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses fils, et a alucard mais…

'' Heureusement, toi et Hermione vous êtes sain et sauf, dit-elle en l'attira vers elle dans une étreinte qu'il ne pensait pas mériter.

'' Vous n'auriez pas un doigt de cognac des fois, Julia et Alice. Question médical.

Les goules incluant Alice lui apportais aussitôt le cognac a Hagard un peu tremblant. Mais Alice n'était pas revenue sûrement pour surveiller les arrivées. Harry comprit aussi qu'elle voulait restée en dehors de cette histoire de guerre. Il se tourna vers Ginny qui lui répondit aussitôt, sans qu'il ait eu besoin de formuler la moindre question :

'' Alucard et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers à revenir après toi et Hermione et les filles de Elmira mais ils ont dut rater leur Portoloin, il vient arrivée sans eux, dit-elle en montrant le bidon d'huile rouillé abandonné par terre un peu plus loin. Et celui-là- elle désigna une vielle chaussure de tennis – aurait dû ramener papa et Fred, ils devaient être les deuxièmes à revenir. Ensuite, c'était Hinata et Hagrid – elle consulta sa montre – s'ils y parviennent, George et lupin, dans une minute environs. Mais la moto a été atteint d'un incendio et ils se sont écrasée dans le jardin du manoir alucard a votre arrivée.

Les goules revint avec une bouteille de cognac il la tendit à Hagrid qui la débouche et la vida d'une trait.

'' Maman ! s'écria Ginny, le doigt tendu.

Dans l'obscurité, une lueur bleue avait jailli, de plus en plus brillante. Lupin et George apparurent alors tournants sur eux-mêmes, puis tombant sur le sol. Harry vit toute de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : Lupin soutenait George inconscient, dont le visage ruisselait de sang humain Harry se précipita pour prendre les jambes de George. Lupin et lui le portèrent dans la maison, traversant la cuisine et l'allonger sur le canapé d'alucard. Lorsque la lumière d'une lampe éclaira la tête de George, Hinata et Ginny eut un haut-le-corps et Harry sentit son estomacs se retourner : il lui manquait un oreilles sur tout un côté, son visage et son cou étaient baignée d'un sang humide d'une impressionnante couleur écarlate le sang humain donc Hinata était a la fois Allergique et a haut risque de lancée une crise qu'elle dut éloignée le plus loin possible, même si elle murmurais d'une voix glaciale qu'elle aurais pu le croquer sans mal et d'une autre voix gentil lui murmurant a elle-même: allons chassée du poulet a la place et baiser autant de goule que possible, ce qui était un bon compromis apparemment.

A peine Mrs Weasley s'était-elle penchée sur son fis que Lupin saisit Harry par le bras, et l'entraînant, sa ménagements vers la cuisine, ou hagrid passais son corps massif à travers la porte immense de la grande cuisine de alucard.

'' Holà! s'indigna Hagrid. Lâche-le ! Lâche Harry.

Lupin ne lui prêta aucune attention.

'' Quel était la grande peur alucard devant l'épouvantard lors du premier cours en troisième année.

'' Il avait peur que si il transformait Hermione en vampire qu'elle deviendrait aussi pire que sa femme Moka black. Et il y avait aussi un Strangulot dans votre aquarium.

Lupin relâcha Harry et s'adossa contre un placard.

'' A quoi ça rime ? Rugit Hagrid.

'' Désolé, Harry, mais je devais vérifier, mais je viens de me souvenir que tu ne peux pas être un mangemort vu que le système anti phénix noir t'aurais neutralisée. répondit simplement lupin. Alucard avais bien fait de te confier a sa favorite a cause qui savais que nous allions du moins l'ordre humain pouvais être trahis. Voldemort savait qu'on allait te transférée cette nuit et seule les seules personnes qui pouvaient l'avertir était directement impliqué dans son plan. Tu aurais pu être un imposteur si on t'aurait emmené dans un autre endroit qu'ici.

'' Alors, pourquoi tu ne vérifies pas si je suis bien moi ? demanda Hagrid d'une voix haletante en continuant s'asseyant à coté d'eux.

'' Tu es un hybride a moite géant, comme les moitié vampire, les yeux tourné vers lui. Le polynectar n'a d'effet que sur les humains.

'' Aucun membre de L'ordre immortelle n'aurait révélé à Voldemort que c'était avec Hermione cette nuit, dit Harry.

L'idée lui paraissait effrayante, il ne croyait personne capable d'une telle trahison. Erika était pas la du moins.

'' Voldemort ne m'a rattrapé qu'à la fin. Au début, il ignorait totalement que était celui avec Hermione était le bon. S'il avait été au courant du plan d'Alucard il aurait sûr dès le départ que était avec la femme du maître du néant.

'' Voldemort t'a rattrapé ? dit Lupin d'un ton brusque. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment lui avez-vous échappée Hermione et toi ?

Harry lui expliqua brièvement que quelque mètre du manoir quand Rosalie, Alice et Julia les ont rejoint les Mangemorts les avait coincée au sol mais ne pouvais pas reculer du au bouclier de Alucard lancées sur leur traces avaient semblé le reconnaître en lui le vrai Harry puis avait abandonné leur traque, sans doute pour aller prévenir Voldemort qui était avec Hermione jusque avant que Hagrid et hinata s'écrase avec la moto en flamme près du manoir phénix.

'' Ils t'ont reconnue comme Hermione ? Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

'' J'ai…

Harry essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs mais dans son esprit, tout ce voyage n'était plus qu'une vision floue ou se mêlaient la panique et le chaos.

'' J'ai aperçu Stan Rocade… vous savez, celui qui conduisait le Magicobus. Et j'ai essayée de le désarmée au lieu de… il n'est pas conscient de ses actes, vous comprenez ? Il a dû subir le sortilège de l'impérium comme rosemerta.

Lupin parut effaré.

'' Harry, le temps du sortilège de Désarmement est révolu ! Ces gens vampire essayent de capturer toi et Alucard pour le forcée à te tuer ! Tu peux au moins les stupéfier si tu ne veux pas les tuer !

'' Il était à des centaines de mètre au dessus de nous Stan n'est pas lui-même si je l'avais stupéfié, il serait tombé et serais mort aussi sûrement que je l'avais employé le Avada Kedavra ! Expelliarmus m'a permis de sauver Alucard et hinata, il y a deux ans, ajouta Harry d'un ton de défi a cause que Lupin lui rappelait Zacharias Smith le ricaneur l'élève de Poufsouffle qui se moquait de Harry parce qu'il voulait enseigner le sortilège de Désarmement à l'armée des vampires.

'' En effet, Harry, dit Lupin, qui avait du mal à se contenir, et de nombreux mangemorts en ont été témoins du chant vampirique en duo du Priori intarnatum de Alucard et Hinata ! Pardonne-moi, mais c'est une réaction très inhabituelle pour quelqu'un qui se trouve sous la menace d'une mort imminente. Faire la même chose ce soir, devant les mangemort qui avait assisté à la scène la première fois, ou qui en avait entendu parler, équivalait à un suicide !

'' Alors, vous pensez que on aurait du tuer Stan rocade ? répliqua Harry avec colère.

'' Bien sûr que non, reprit Lupin. Mais les Mangemorts et en fait, quasiment tout le monde ! – se seraient attendus à ce que tu contre-attaques ! _Expelliarmus_ est un sortilège utile, Harry, mais apparemment, les Mangemorts pensent que c'est ta signature et je te conjure de les démentir !

En entendant Lupin, Harry se sentit stupide, mais il restait encore en lui une trace de défi.

'' Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire exploser les gens qui se trouve sur mon chemin, simplement parce qu'ils sont là, dit-il. Ça, c'est le travail de Voldemort et probablement son fis vu qui déteste les hommes de son père.

La réponse de Lupin se perdit : parvenant enfin à se calmer Harry s'adressa de nouveau à Lupin :

'' Est-ce que George va s'en sortir ?

La question sembla balayer l'irritation de Lupin à l'égard d'Harry.

'' Je crois, répondit-il mais Alucard pourra peut-être mieux le soignée que nous. Il connaît des charme de soins très puissant de vampire que même une blessure du a un maléfice de magie noir il pourrait le brisée.

Il y eut un bruissement au dehors. Lupin se rua sur la porte d'entrée, Harry sauta par-dessus les jambes de Hagrid et se précipita dans la cours du manoir.

Deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître. Harry courut les rejoindre et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Phénix, qui reprenait son apparence normale, et de Kingsley, tous deux agrippée à un cintre tordu, hermione les avais rejoint aussi, et Pansy lui sautais dans les bras de sa créatrice, mais Kingsley ne manifesta aucun plaisir à les retrouver. Par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy, Harry levais sa baguette et la pointais sur la poitrine de Lupin.

'' Les derniers mots qu'Albus Dumbledore nous ait dit à tout les deux ?

« Harry et Alucard sont les meilleurs espoirs que nous ayons faites-leur confiance » répondit Lupin d'un ton calme.

Kingsley tourna ensuite sa baguette vers Harry mais Lupin L'arrêta aussitôt :

'' C'est bien lui, j'ai vérifié !

'' D'accord, d'accord ! admit Kingsley en rangeant sa baguette sous sa cape. Mais Alucard avais raison quelqu'un de ordre de Elmira nous a trahis ! Ils savaient, ils savaient que c'était ce soir !

'' C'est ce qu'il semble, approuva Lupin mais apparemment, ils ignoraient qu'il y aurait dix-huit Harry et que le vrais ne serais pas dans les airs mais sur le dos de la femme d'alucard.

'' C'est une consolation ! Gronda Kingsley. Qui d'autre est revenu ?

'' Seulement, Hermione, hinata, les filles de Elmira, Hagrid, George et moi. Il manque tonks et Alucard et Fred, bill et fol œil et mundingus.

'' Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous ? demanda Lupin à Kingsley.

'' Poursuivis par cinq Mangemorts, on en a blessée deux, Pansy en a tuer un en repas, débita Kingsley d'un ton monocorde, et on a également vu le vampire des ténèbres. Il a rejoint les autres à mi-chemin, mais il a disparu peu après, Remus il arrive à.

'' Voler en forme hybride, Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, il nous a attaqué, moi Hermione Rosalie, Alice et Julia.

'' C'est donc pour ça qu'il est parti. Mais qu'est qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé à changer de cible ?

'' Harry s'est conduit un peu trop gentiment avec Stan rocade, expliqua Lupin.

'' Stan ? répéta Pansy choqué. Je croyais qu'il était à Azkaban ?

Kingsley laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

'' Pansy, il y a eu de tout évidence une évasion massive dont le ministère a interdit de parler. J'ai reconnu le vampire travers dont le capuchon a glissée lorsque je lui ai jeté un maléfice. Or, il est censé être derrière les barreaux aussi. Apparemment selon les goules enfermer d'Elizabeth c'est Stan qui les a faits libérée. Mais toi, Remus, que t'est-il arrivé ? Ou est George ?

'' Il a perdu une oreille, répondit Lupin.

'' Perdu une… répéta Pansy d'une voix aiguë.

'' L'œuvre de Rogue, précisa Lupin apparemment il était éberluer de voir qui avais autant de Potter, il ignorait tout du nouveau plan de Alucard avais fait après sa trahison.

'' _Rogue_ s'écria Harry. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que. ?

'' Son capuchon est tombé pendant la poursuite. Sectumsempra a toujours été une de ses spécialités anti vampire tout comme Erika. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je lui ai rendu la pareille, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était maintenir George sur le balai après la blessure qu'il avait reçu. Il perdait tellement de sang…

Un grand silence tomba tandis que tous les quatre levaient les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mouvement, seule l'étoile leur rendait leurs regards, impassibles, indifférente, jamais obscurcies par les ombres volantes de leurs amis.

Ou était Alucard ? Ou était Fred et Mr Weasley, pourquoi Pansy n'était pas avec Bill ? Ou était Bill, Pansy était de retour et semblais en état de choc, fol Œil et mordingus?

Il retournait dans le salons des phénix pour tentée de trouvé quelque chose à faire, Harry traversa la cuisine pour voir ou Mrs Weasley et Ginny continuaient de soigner George. Mrs Weasley avait arrêté l'hémorragie avec l'aide de Rosalie phénix, et à la lueur de la lampe, Harry vit une ouverture nette et béante, à l'endroit ou s'était trouvé l'oreille de George.

'' Comment va-t-il ?

Mrs Weasley se retourna et répondit :

'' Je ne peux pas la faire repousser, c'est impossible, seul Alucard pourrais le faire. Mais cela aurait pu être pire… il est vivant.

'' Oui, grâce au ciel, soupira Harry.

'' Il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un d'autre dans la cour, dit Ginny.

'' Pansy et Kingsley mais bill n'est pas avec eux.

'' Dieux merci, il doit être alors avec Alucard et tonks, ou Ludo je crois ils ont du probablement être séparer par les combat. murmura Ginny.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Harry voulait la serrer dans ses bras, la caressée et même la sautée. La présence de Mrs Weasley ne le gênait pas mais avant qu'il ait pu obéir à son élan, il y eut un grand fracas dans le hall d'entrée du manoir.

'' Je ne suis pas un mangemort vu que je ne suis pas incinérée vivant Kingsley, je te prouverai qui je suis, lorsque j'aurai vu mon fils et maintenant, laisse-moi passer si tu tiens a pas servir de repas aux goules !

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Mr Weasley crier de la sorte. Par contre Hinata si a l'enterrement de Ron quand il a bannis Percy de sa maison, il fit irruption dans le salon, son crâne chauve luisant de sueur, ses lunettes de travers, Fred sur ses talons.

Tous deux avaient le teint pâle, mais n'était pas blessées.

'' Arthur ! Sanglota Mrs Weasley. Oh, le ciel soit loué !

'' Comment va-t-il ?

Mr weasley se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de George.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry les connaissait, Fred semblait à court de mot. Penché par-dessus le dossier du canapé, il regarda bouche bée la blessure de son frère jumeaux, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Peut-être éveillé par le bruit qui avait accompagné l'arrivée de Fred et de leur père, George remua.

'' Comment te sens-tu, Géorgie ? murmura Mrs Weasley.

Les doigts de George cherchèrent à tâtons le côté de sa tête.

'' Comme un sein de Ginny, murmura-t-il.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Croisa Fred, l'air terrifié il est devenue fou ?

'' Comme un sein de Ginny, répéta George qui ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère. Tu vois, j'ai un oreillon comme le sein de Ginny sous nos coups de butoir. Une Oreillole, Fred, tu la compris ?

Mrs Wesley sanglota de plus belle. Le teint pâle de Fred se colora soudain.

'' Consternant, dit-il à George. Absolument consternant ! Les vastes horizons de blague de cul liées aux oreilles s'ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouve rien de mieux que comparée un oreillon et une Oreillole aux les tétines de seins de notre nympho de sœur.

'' Bah, au moins, répliqua George ne souriant à sa mère, ruisselante de larmes, tu n'auras plus aucun mal à nous reconnaître a moins que Alucard nous chante une repousse d'oreilles.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

'' Salut, Harry. Tu es bien le vrai Harry ?

'' Oui, c'est moi qui a baiser votre sœur a noël en troisième année en spécial Weasley. Avec vous deux.

'' Au moins, hermione t'a ramener en bon état et non calcinée sous son bouclier, pourquoi elle n'est pas en train de baiser alucard devant nous tous et bill ne sont il pas réuni pour baiser sa tshi-chu phénix autour de mon lit de douleur?

'' Ils ne sont pas encore revenus, George, répondit Mrs Weasley.

Le sourire de George s'effaça. Harry jeta un regard à Ginny et lui fait signe de l'accompagner au-dehors. Tandis qu'ils traversaient la cuisine d'alucard elle dit à voix basse :

Alucard et tonks devraient être rentrés, maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, la maison de tant Muriel n'est pas très loin du terrier.

Harry ne répondit rien. Depuis son arrivée au manoir phénix, il s'efforçait de tenir la peur à distance mais à présent, elle l'enveloppait tout entier. Il la sentait ramper sur sa peau, palpiter dans sa poitrine, lui serrer la gorge. Lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches qui menait dans la cours, Ginny lui prenais la main.

Kingsley marchait de long en large et regardait vers le ciel à chaque demi-tour. Il rappelait à Harry l'image de l'oncle Vernon arpentant le living-room, un million d'années plus tôt. Hagrid, Hermione et Lupin se tenait côte à côte, sans dire un mot, les yeux levés. Personne ne se retourna quand Harry et Ginny vinrent se joindre à cette veillée silencieuse.

Les minutes s'étiraient interminablement, on aurait dit des années. Le moindre souffle de vent les faisait sursauter et se tourner vers les buissons ou l'arbre qui bruissait, dans l'espoir que des membres de L'ordre encore absents allaient surgir indemnes d'entre leur feuilles.

Soudain, un énorme phénix tenant une sorcière piquait vers le sol. Hermione sursautais sur ses pied ressentant l'odeur animagie de son maître qui repris forme en criant : C'est eux ! s'écria Hermione.

Tonks s'arrêta en une longue glissade qui projetait en tout sens des mottes de terre et des cailloux.

'' Alucard ! s'écriais Hermione

Hermione plaquais Alucard à peine transforme en forme humaine et l'embrassais furieusement.

'' Rémus ! s'écria tonks

Elle se jeta aussi brutalement dans les bras de Lupin dont le visage était blanc et figé : il paraissait incapable de parler. Trébuchant, l'air hébété, Alucard repoussais Hermione mais elle le lâchait pas.

'' Tu n'a rien chérie. marmonna-t-il, avec qu'Hermione ne le libère.

'' Quel est ton surnom que tu déteste que je te nomme quand tu fais des grosses conneries comme me tromper avec lavande et quel est l'insulte quand tu fais trop de bêtise que Harry te dit pour te raisonnée et que sa t'arrêtée.

'' Le gros con Jedusort et de Arrêtée d'agir comme mon père Jedusort. Et quand tu es jalouse de mes jouet et que tu me boude on se fait des guerres musicale sur Étrange noël de Mr Jack.

Hermione le laissa se lever et lui sautais sur le dos à cause qu'elle était assoiffée.

'' Tu n'as rien, Marmonna-t-il, a son cousin avant de se précipitée vers lui pour lui prendre un peu énergie a son cousin.

'' J'ai cru… j'ai cru...

'' Je vais très bien, dit alucard en lui tapotant le dos. Suis en pleine forme et j'ai même donne une raclée a cette salope de bellatrix. En lute vampirique de compétition en plus vu que en voulant lancée un sort j'ai lancée un Duel mortalise a la place ce qui la surprise vu qu'elle avait jamais luttée contre moi.

'' Exactement Alucard a été extraordinaire, en lutte vampirique déclara tonks avec chaleur.

Hermione relevais la tête et sentais l'odeur de tonks mais aucune trace de semence de son mari.

'' Tu as été sage mon gros con.

'' Oui très j'ai pas du tout touché a tonks. Elle sent trop le chien mouiller.

Hermione le relâcha son amant en même temps que tonks pour lupin.

'' Absolument merveilleux. On a stupéfia l'un des Mangemorts en l'atteignant e pleine tête et Alucard a arrachée en duel vampirique un des bras de Bellatrix qui tentais de me mordre et sa en plein vole et je l'ai frappé avec son propre bras comme les moldus appelle le Base-ball je crois.

'' C'est vrai ? dit Hermione en riant.

Elle regarda son mari dans les yeux, les bras autour de son cou.

'' Sa te surprend autant, je suis le maître du néant après tout et je suis champion de lutte vampirique américain aussi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu grognon

Il se libéra de son étreinte.

'' Nous sommes les dernier revenus ?

'' Non répondit Ginny, on attente toujours Bill Fol Œil et mondingus, Pansy est revenue avec Kingsley je vais aller dire à maman et à papa que tu es sain et sauve et aussi a Mrs tonks pour toi tonks.

'' Ah oui vous avez invitée ma mère au manoir ? dit tonks surpris.

'' Elmira la invitée dit alucard au cas où les mangemort viendrais incendier leur maison mais comme je n'étais pas au courent, quelle était sang pure, je l'ai confondu avec sa sœur bellatrix vu que sa fessais longtemps que je l'avais vu depuis la dernière guerre. Je l'ai proche mise en transe si ton père était pas apparut et je me suis souvenue que jamais Bellatrix aurais épousée un sang-moldu quand elle était humaine.

'' Ha ha toi aussi tu tes fait surprendre tout comme moi, je me demandais pourquoi le système d'alarme ne fonctionnais pas sur elle. dit Harry en riant.

Elle rentra dans la maison en courant.

'' Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lupin qui paraissait presque en colère contre Alucard que contre tonks.

'' Bellatrix, répliqua Alucard. elle veut ma peau presque autant que celle de Harry et elle s'est acharnée à essayée de me tuer, en tout cas j'ai réussi a la blessée moi-même j'avais un compte à régler avec elle, en dette de sang en duel vampirique pour avoir participer au viole de ma fille en tout cas nous l'avons blessée elle et Rodolphus et j'ai même jouer au basse-vampire avec sa tête avec son bras en guise de batte, ensuite nous sommes allés chez Muriel, la tante de Ron, mais nous avons raté notre portoloin et elle a fait toute une histoire… je l'ai calmée en disant que si elle se la fermais pas je la mettrais dans la liste de buffet vampire au mariage de vampire au lieu de la liste invitée.

Un muscle tressaillait sur la mâchoire de Lupin. Il hocha la tête mais sembla incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

'' Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda tonks en se tournant vers Harry, Hermione et Kingsley.

Ils racontèrent leur propres voyages, mais pendant tout le temps que dura leur récit, l'absence de Bill, Fol Œil et Mondingus semblait les glacer surtout Pansy à la manière d'un givre dont il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer la morsure.

'' Il faut que je retourne à Dowding Streets. Je devrais être là-bas depuis une heure, dit enfin Kingsley après avoir observé le ciel une dernière fois. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'ils seront revenus.

Lupin approuva d'un signe de tête tout comme Alucard. Kingsley salua les autres d'un geste de la main et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité en direction de la forêt. Harry crut entendre un très léger pop lorsque Kingsley transplant, au-delà des limite anti-transplantation du manoir autant protéger que Poudlard.

Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la cour, Ginny sur leurs talons. Ses parents étreignirent Alucard avant de se tourner vers tonks et Lupin.

'' Merci, dit Mrs Weasley, pour nos fils.

'' Ne dis pas de bêtises, Molly, répliqua tonks.

'' Comment va George ? demanda Lupin.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama Alucard.

'' Il a perdu une…

Mais la fin de la phrase de Mrs Weasley fut noyée dans une explosion de cris : un sombral venait de surgir dans les airs et atterrit à quelque mètre du groupe. Bill en descendit avec Ludo vespey la goule de Hermione se laissant glisser du dos de la créature, échevelés mais vivants.  
'' Bill ! Merci, mon dieu !

Mrs Weasley courut vers son fis, mais fut dépassée par le petit vampire qui la plaquais au sol, et était Pansy, mais contrairement a ce que Mrs Weasley pensais au moment, se fut très formelle. Regardant son père dans les yeux, et quand il vie hinata revenir avec Elmira, il annonça :

'' Fol œil est mort.

Personne ne parla, personne ne bouge, mais on entendit un bang, la forme libérée d'hinata qui se surnommais Jacky l'éventreuse qui dévorais ses poulet de force c'était écroulé a genoux et Elizabeth en forme de chasseuse venais la prendre dans ses bras, Harry ne l'avais même pas vu au manoir, Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose tombait à l'intérieur de lui-même, tombait jusqu'à traverser le sol sous ses pieds, l'abandonnant à Jamais.

'' Nous l'avons vu avant que j'ordonne a Pansy de continuer vers le leurre sans moi pour aider Kingsley.

Pansy hocha la tête, allais vers hinata et Elizabeth pour l'aider à se relever, a la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

'' Ça s'est passé alors que nous venions de forcer le cercle des Mangemorts. Ludo, Fol Œil et Ding était près de nous, ils allaient vers le nord, eux aussi. Voldemort – il arrive à voler en forme hybride, maintenant – a foncée droit sur eux. Ding a paniqué, je l'ai entendu crier, Ludo et Fol œil a essayé de l'arrêter mais il a réussi à transplaner. Voldemort a lancée un maléfice de incendio vampirus sur fol œil et la projetée en arrière il est tombé dans une pluie de flamme… nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien nous avions une demi-douzaine de vampire à nos trousses.

La voix de bill se brisa.

'' Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez rien faire, dit Lupin.

Ils restèrent tous immobiles, échangeant des regards, Harry avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Fol Œil mort. C'était impossible... Fol Œil, si coriace, si brave, le chasseur survivant par excellence… Hinata en tremblais autant que Albus Dumbledore même si plus à cause que Fol Œil l'avais sauvée de Croupton et ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps dans la cour. Suivant en silence Mr et Mrs Weasley, ils retournèrent dans la maison, puis dans le salon ou Fred et George riaient ensemble. Avec Alucard et Hermione.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fred en scrutant leur visages lorsqu'ils furent entrés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui est…

'' Le chasseur, Fol Œil, répondit la voix sombre d'hinata. Mort.

Le choc de la nouvelle transforma les sourires de jumeaux et d'alucard en grimaces. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Alucard reçut sa fille dans ses bras pour la consolée, rejoint par Hermione aussi. Tonks pleurait silencieusement dans un mouchoir. Harry savait qu'elle et même hinata, forme scellez ou pas était tout aussi proche de Fol Œil, elle avait été sa protégée, sa préférée, chez les chasseurs de vampire de la magie. Hagrid, qui s'était assis par terre, dans un coin de la pièce un peu plus spacieux, se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe.

Bill alla prendre dans le buffet de collection de boisson alcoolisée de Nicolas flanelle une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et des verres.

'' Tenez, dit-il

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il envoya treize verre plein à travers la pièce, en direction de chacun d'eux et leva le treizième.

'' À Fol Œil.

'' À fol Œil, répétèrent-ils en chœur avant de votre leurs verres.

'' À Fol Œil, le dernier chasseur compétent de vampire du Ministère n'aura jamais plus vu que c'est la première fois que je vois Jacky pleurer un humain. dit Alucard.

Pour qui dise sa alors qui déteste les chasseurs de vampire était le signe qui avais depuis longtemps gagnée son respect de sa part.

'' A soleil, lança à son tour Hagrid, un peu en retard, et avec un hoquet.

Le whisky pur feu brûla la gorge de Harry et parut lui rendre sa sensibilité, dissipant l'engourdissement et le sentiment d'irréalité, répandant en lui une flamme qui ressemblait à du courage.

'' Ainsi donc, Mondingus a disparu ? dit Lupin qui avait vidé son verre d'un trait. Au moins Ludo est resté lui. Alors que avant il était aussi froussard que Mondingus.

'' Il est restée a cause qui est la goule de ma femme et qui m'est fidèle a elle autant que a moi. dit Alucard

L'atmosphère changea aussitôt. Tout le monde sembla tendu, les yeux fixés sur lupin. Harry eut l'impression qu'ils voulaient à la fois l'entendre continuer tout en redoutant un peu ce qui allait suivre.

'' Je sais ce que vous pensez, répondit bill, et moi aussi je me suis posé la question en revenant ici. On aurait dit qu'ils nous attendaient, non ?

Mais Mondingus ne peut pas nous avoir trahis. Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas qu'il y aurait eu 18 Harry dont la plupart était des vampire de l'ordre du phénix de Elmira, ils ont été pris au dépourvu du surnombre en nous voyant apparaître plus nombreux qu'eux, et au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, c'est Mondingus lui-même qui a suggéré ce petit stratagème des 7 Potter mais Alucard la améliorée en doublant le nombre a 18 et en confient sous le bouclier de sa favorite le vrai Harry et il ne le savait pas cette amélioration.

'' Je n'ai confié a une personne ce plan bill et c'est a Hinata seulement. Et hinata n'aurais jamais révélé mon plan essentiel a Ding ? Je crois plutôt que Ding a paniqué, c'est aussi simple que cela. Dès le début, il ne voulait pas venir avec nous mais je l'ai forcée en paiement du fait qui avais volé un phénix même mort et mon cousin aussi. Je l'ai obligée à m'obéir et mon père a foncée droit sur eux : pour un froussard humain il y a de quoi provoquer la panique chez n'importe qui.

'' Vous-Savez-Qui a agi exactement comme tu l'avais prévu Alucard, remarqua tonks. Fol Œil aussi ta approuvée. Fol Œil et toi penserais que le leurre parfait était de mettre Harry avec le chasseur le plus coriace, les plus habile. Il a donc poursuivit Fol Œil, et Ludo en premier et quand Mondingus s'est trahi, il s'est rapporté sur Kingsley et Pansy.

'' Oui, eh bien, c'est très gentil tout ça, bon je sais que je suis pas membre officiel de ordre des anciens même si je leur donne des bon coup de main, coupa Pansy mais ça n'explique pas comment il ont su qu'on transférait Harry cette nuit non? Il y a sûrement eu une négligence. Quelqu'un a laissé échapper la date prévue en ignorant par contre que il croyant que Harry serais en balais et non sur le dos de Hermione du a la présence d'un tiers. C'est la seule façon d'expliquer qu'ils aient été au courant de la date mais pas du changement de plan de maître phénix.

Elle leur jetant un regard noir à tous, les mettant silencieusement au défi de la contredire. Personne ne s'y risqua. Seuls les hoquets de Hagrid, caché par son mouchoir, troublaient le silence. Harry tourna les yeux vers celui qui venait de risquer la vie de hinata pour sauver permettre a Hermione de sauver la sienne.

Hagrid pour qui il avait tant d'affection, à qui il faisait entièrement confiance, mais Hagrid qui, un jour, avait par inadvertance livré à Voldemort une information cruciale en échange d'un œuf de dragon…

'' Non, s'écria Alucard et Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris : le whisky pur feu semblait avoir amplifié sa voix de vampire.

'' Je veux dire… dit Alucard. Si quelqu'un a commis une erreur et a laissé échapper quelque chose, ce n'était pas volontaire, poursuivit-il d'une voix toujours plus forte et glacial qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Nous devons avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce n'aurait moi ou Harry vendu à mon père, Probablement que si aurais mis ma mère dans la confidence de mon plan de cette nuit, peut-être elle m'aurais trahis mais je n'ai plus parler a ma mère depuis les funérailles de Dumbledore, a la fin de l'année dernière, et vu que la seul qui était au courent de mon plan était ma fille Hinata phénix même sa femme Elizabeth n'étais pas au courent, je lui ai juste dit d'escortée a abris les moldus de parent d'Harry, et jamais elle ne trahirais sa mère Elmira de cette façon.

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles tout le monde le regardait. Une fois de plus, Harry sentit la chaleur monter en lui et but encore un peu de whisky pour se donner une contenance. En même temps, il pensa à Fol Œil. Fol Œil qui s'était toujours montrée caustique devant la tendance qu'avec Dumbledore à accorder sa confiance aux autres, mais Alucard accordais pas autant sa confiance au humain que Albus.

'' Et de tout manière je sais parfaitement qui a donne ma date de transfère et il n'a jamais été au courent non plus de mon nouveau plan. C'est celui qui ta découpée oreille George c'est Severus Rogue le traître d'assassin. il était au courent de la date du transfère mais vu qui n'a jamais entendu mon idée sur les 18 Harry et que le vrai soit portée sur ma favorite, il a crus lui aussi qu'il était en volant sur des balais.

'' Bien dît, déclara Fred, inopinément. Tout est la faute de Rogue cette fois a défaut avoir Erika comme traîtresse.

'' Il faut toujours lui prêter une oreille attentive, ajouta George avec un petit clin d'œil à Fred dont le coin de la bouche tressaillit.

Lupin observait Harry et Alucard avec une étrange expression : c'était presque de la pitié.

'' Vous pensez que Alucard est un imbécile ? demanda Harry avec force.

'' Non, je pense qu'il est comme Sirius et toi James, répondit lupin.

James et Sirius aurait considéré la méfiance à l'égard de ses ami comme le comble du déshonneur. Et il aurait était extrêmement d'accord d'accusée Rogue.

Harry savait ou Lupin voulait en venir : l'Ordre avait été trahis par sa sœur et lui avait été trahis par l'un de ses amis, Peter Pettigrow. Il éprouva soudain une colère irrationnelle. Il aurait voulut discuter, mais Lupin s'était détourné de lui. Il avait posé son verre sur une petite table et s'adressa à Bill :

'' Il y a un travail à faire, je peux demander à Alucard si.

'' Non, l'interrompit la voix sombre Hinata, on s'en occupe vieux loup, tu peux venir avec la végétarienne qui me sert de double. Ils nous as sauvé de croupton on lui doit bien sa. On connaît la région à force de chassée ici même mort je connais son odeur meilleurs que les humain ou les loups garou. Et il a été incinérée a mon avis sa sera facile de retrouver odeur de brûler et Elizabeth sera mieux chassée dans ce cas la, elle est rentrée au moment même ou elle a entendu la nouvelle d'avoir entendu mon double pleurée.

'' Ou va tu grande sœur dit tonks et Pansy d'une même voix.

'' Le corps de Fol Œil ou de ce qui en restes. Nous devons retrouver ses restes. dit Alucard.

— Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas... ? Commença Mrs Weasley en jetant à Bill un regard implorant.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Bill. Tu préfères que ce soient les Mangemorts qui s'en emparent

Personne ne prononça un mot. Lupin et bill prirent congé et partirent ensemble avec hinata et elizabeth.

Les autres se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises ou dans des fauteuils, à par alucard qui resta debout. La soudaineté de la mort, son caractère irrémédiable l'habitaient comme une présence.

'' Il faut que j'y aille aussi, dit-il. Une dizaine de regards surpris se tournèrent vers lui.

'' Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, répliqua Mrs Weasley. De quoi tu parles ?

'' Je ne peux pas rester.

Il se frotta le front : sa cicatrice était à nouveau douloureuse. Il y avait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Alucard aussi sentais son sang bouillir il avait se regard à la fois enflammée et glacial.

'' Vous êtes tous en danger tant que je suis ici. Je ne veux pas...

'' Arrête de dire des bêtises ! protesta Mrs Weasley. L'objectif, ce soir, était de t'amener dans le manoir phénix dans cette maison immunisée contre le ministère anglais sain et sauf, et Dieu merci, à marchés, Elizabeth a même accepté faire le mariage ici plutôt qu'au terrier, elle nous a tous organisé pour pouvoir rester ensemble et veiller sur toi…

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'en parlant ainsi, elle aggravait son malaise au lieu de l'apaiser.

'' Si Voldemort découvre ou je suis.

'' Comment le découvrirait-il ? interrogea Mrs Weasley. Le manoir et autant plus impénétrable que Poudlard au grand complet. Il y a une douzaine d'endroit ou tu pourrais te trouver en ce moment, Harry, intervint Mr Weasley. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que tu es dans la maison qui craint le plus vu qui ne pourrait pas l'attaquer avec même le ministère au complet derrière lui.

'' Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ! s'exclama Harry.

'' Nous le savons, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton calme. Mais tous les efforts que nous avons faits ce soir n'auraient plus beaucoup de sens si tu partais.

'' Tu n'iras nulle part, grogna Hagrid, et puis quoi, encore, après tout ce qu'on a subi pour t'amener ici ?

'' Ouais, penses un peu à mon oreille, lança George en se redressant sur ses coussins.

'' Je sais que…

'' Fol Œil n'aurait pas voulu...

'' JE LE SAIS ! hurla Harry.

Il se sentait cerné, soumis à un véritable chantage : pensaient-ils qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, ne comprenaient-ils pas que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il voulait s'en aller, avant qu'ils n'aient à souffrir encore d'avantage à cause de lui et Alucard ? Sa cicatrice lui fait mal, tandis que s'installait un long silence qui fut enfin brisé par Mrs Weasley :

'' Ou est Hedwige, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton conciliant.

'' Dans la volière a phénix je l'ai transférée en vortex non mortel de privet drive. Ils ont dit que le vortex de ma maison a la sienne était interdit mais pas de sa maison a ma volière a oiseau par contre, et c'était une excellente idée de lui avoir fait évitée ce voyage catastrophe, répondit alucard.

Ses entrailles se serrèrent comme un poing. Il n'avait pas réalisée que Hedwige était toujours vivante et qui n'était même pas allez la voir. Pour éviter de répondre, il but ce qui lui restait de whisky.

'' Attends un peu qu'on sache que tu y es arrivé encore une fois, toi et alucard, lança Hagrid. Que tu lui as échappé, que tu as réussi à le battre alors qu'il était à tes trousses ! dit Hagrid.

'' Ce n'était pas moi mais ton système avec cléo, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique. C'était ma baguette. Ma baguette a agi tout seul et a activée devant elles sont système de défense anti-serpentard du phénix noir.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione lui fit remarquer avec douceur :

'' C'est vrai que sa parais impossible mais moi aussi était témoins, mais je croyais que était seulement les chants vampire qui pouvais l'activé. Comment tu as pu faire Harry, tu a comme réagi instinctivement.

'' Non, enfin oui un peu, tu tombais pour atterries, j'aurais été incapable de savoir ou était Voldemort, mais ma baguette a tournée d'elle-même dans ma main, et, elle l'a trouvé toute seul et lui a jetée un sort invocation de cléo mais version géant, ce n'était même pas un sort que je connaissais. Je n'ai jamais encore fait jaillir de forme de cléo géant qui lançait des flammes dorée sur Voldemort.

'' Souvent, dit Mr Weasley, quand on est soumis à une pression intense, on arrive à produire des phénomènes magiques dont on ne se serait jamais douté. Les petits enfants le découvrent parfois avant d'avoir rien appris.

'' Ce n'était pas ça, coupa Alucard, les dents serrées. Les petite jeune proies ne lance pas un système de défense digne de poudlard-beaubâton et dustrang sous une pression instances. Sa doit être probablement une autre chose qui a rapport avec moi et lui.

Sa cicatrice était brûlante. Il se sentait contrarié, en colère. L'idée qu'ils puissent imaginer que son pouvoir magique valait celui du maître du néant lui déplaisait profondément au contraire de son fis.

Personne ne parla. Harry savait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas à moitié.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler d'une baguette qui jetait des sorts vampirique toute seule.

La douleur de sa cicatrice empirait. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de gémir. Marmonnant qu'il avait besoin d'air frais il posa son verre et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il traversa le grand jardin pour la volière, le grand Sombral squelettique leva la tête, remua ses énormes ailes semblables a eux de Alucard, puis recommença à brouter. Harry s'arrêta à la porte de la volière et y rentra et contempla le nid a oiseau, il frotta son font douloureux en passant à Dumbledore.

Alucard le croyais tout comme Dumbledore, lui, l'aurait cru, il était sûr, que Dumbledore ou alucard aurait su pourquoi et comment la baguette de Harry avait agit toute seule, car il savait toujours répondre aux questions. Il connaissait les baguettes comme Alucard, avait expliqué à Harry et Alucard l'étrange relation qui existait entre celle de Alucard, Voldemort et la sienne mais Dumbledore, Comme Fol œil, comme Sirius, Comme Ron, comme ses parents, proche comme sa malheureuse chouette si Alucard aurais pas envoyée en vortex non mortelle dans sa volière non surveiller par le ministère, étaient partis là ou Harry ne pouvait plus jamais leur parler. Il sentit dans sa gorge une brûlure qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Whisky pur feu.

Il rentrait a la volière et sa chouette vient la voir elle était plus fâchée a présent que elle était libre de voler.

Puis soudain, sans raison apparente, la douleur de sa cicatrice devint insupportable. Il porta les mains à son front, ferma les yeux, et entendit une voix hurler dans sa tête :

« Tu m'as dit que le problème serait résolu en utilisant la baguette qui n'était pas fabriqué par bened Phénix ! »

Dans son esprit surgit alors l'image d'un vieil homme émincé, vêtu de haillons et coucher sur le sol de pierre. L'homme poussait un hurlement, un long cri prolongé, le cri d'une insupportable souffrance…

'' Non ! Non ! Je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie…

'' Tu as menti au vampire des ténèbres, Ollivander !

'' Non, je n'ai pas menti… je jure que je n'ai pas menti…

'' Tu cherchais à aider Potter et le maître du néant, à l'aider à m'échapper !

'' Je vous jure que non… je croyais vraiment qu'une autre baguette serait plus efficace…

'' Alors, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. La baguette de Lucius a été détruite !

'' Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… la connexion de bened… existe seulement…entre vos deux baguette et le sang de son descendant alucard….

'' Mensonges…. tu mériterais que je te dévore.

'' S'Il vous plaît… je vous en supplie.

Harry vit s'élever une main pâle et ressentit la soif de colère destructrice de Voldemort, sur le sol, le vieil homme fêle se tordit de douleur…

'' Harry ?

L'image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Depuis dans l'obscurité, Harry tremblait, cramponné à la porte de de la volière, le cœur battant à tout rompre sa cicatrice toujours cuisinât. Il fallut un bon moment pour s'apercevoir que Alucard et Hermione se trouvaient à côté de lui et il poussait sa main et adsorbais la douleur.

'' Harry, vient, rentre, murmura Hermione. Tu ne penses plus à partir, j'espère ?

'' Il faut que tu reste, mon vieux, dit Alucard en cessant absorbée sa douleur et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule. Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiétas Alucard suffisamment proche à présent pour voir le visage d'Harry. Tu as une mine épouvantable !

'' En tout cas, répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante, J'ai sûrement meilleure mine qu'Ollivander…

Lorsqu'il leur eut raconté ce qu'il venait de voir, Alucard sembla consternée et triste. Hermione, au contraire de son mari, était absolument terrifié.

'' Pourtant, en principe, c'était fini ! Ta cicatrice… elle ne devait plus te faire mal ! Tu ne dois pas laisser ce contact se rétablir… Dumbledore voulait que tu fermes ton esprit !

Voyons qu'il ne répondait pas, elle lui saisit le bras.

'' Harry, il est en train de s'emparer du ministère, des journaux et de la moitié du mondes des sorcier et des vampires ! Ne le laisse pas entrer dans la tête en plus !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Préparation au mariage.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le choc provoqué par la mort de Fol Œil hantait la maison phénix. Harry s'attendait toujours à le voir franchir la porte de derrière de son pas claudicant, même Hinata était parfois le plus affectée, comme au repas

'' Tu peu me passée le sel maugrey euh Lizzie dit-t-elle a hinata d'un regard confuse.

Elizabeth la prenais dans ses bras pour la consolée.

C'était fréquent pour elle ou son double de se tromper, de nom quand elle était en état de choc, même Alucard sa lui arrivais de dire vigilance constante sans raison, tout comme les autres membres de l'Ordre des immortelle qui entraient et sortaient pour apporter les nouvelles. Harry sentait que seule l'action pourrait atténuer le chagrin et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Il devait se lancer le plus vite possible dans sa mission d'Alucard de Chercher et de détruire les Horcuxes.

'' De toute façons, cousin tu ne peux rien tenter au sujet des objets sacrée de mon père avant d'avoir dix-sept ans. Tu es toujours soumis à la Trace. Et on peut établir des plans ici aussi bien que n' importe où ailleurs, non ? A moins que – il baissa la voix en un murmure – tu ne saches déjà ou sont les objets sacrée.

Était son nouveau code pour évitée de dire horcruxe devant les autres membres.

'' Non, je n'en sais rien, avoua Harry. Si je le saurais tu serais le premier avertis alucard.

'' En Transylvanie je crois que après que son anniversaire, Hermione a fait quelque recherche entre 2 orgie, poursuivit Alucard. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait que tu sois là pour en parler.

Ils étaient assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Mr Weasley et Bill venait de partir travailler et Mrs Weasley était montée réveiller Ginny, tandis que Hermione et Pansy s'était éloignée d'un pas nonchalant pour aller prendre un bain

'' La Trace sera levé le 31, dit Harry. Ça signifie que je dois restée ici quatre jours seulement. Ensuite, je pourrai…

'' Cinq jours, rectifia Alucard d'un ton ferme. Nous devons êtres là pour le mariage. Sinon elles vont nous dévorée vivante et nous pourchassée par son propre ministère.

Harry comprit que « elles » désignaient tonks, Pansy et Mrs Weasley et surtout Elizabeth balthory qui les avait rejoints le lendemain matin en assurant a ordre que les moldus étaient en sécurité dans les îles canari.

'' Ça ne fait qu'un jour de plus, ajouta Alucard en remarquant le regard frondeur de Harry. Moi sa ne me dérange pas du tout attendre plus ou moins.

'' Elles ne peuvent donc pas se rendre compte de l'importance de…?

'' Bien sûr que non, l'interrompit Alucard. Elles n'en ont pas la moindre idée. Ils pensent tous que je vais m'exilée avec Hermione en dehors du pays. Et puisque tu en parles, je voulais te dire un mot à ce propos. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir pour s'assurer que Mrs Weasley n'allait pas revenir tout de suite, puis se pencha vers Harry.

'' La mère de Ginny a essayé de nous faire parler, Hermione et moi mais pour hinata vu qu'elle est mon espionne fantôme c'est Elizabeth qui a tentée de interrogée. Elle veut savoir quel sont nos projets. La prochaine fois, c'est avec toi qu'elle essaiera, alors prépare-toi. Mr Weasley et Lupin nous ont posé des questions, eux aussi, mais quand je leur suis répondu que je m'exilais avec Hermione et que je t'emmené pour une mission concernant seulement le chef de ordre des ancien qui est un peu moi-même et Elmira, ils ont laissé tombée. Mais Mrs Weasley, elle insiste. Elle est bien décidée à savoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, la prédiction d'Alucard se vérifia.

Peu avant le déjeuner, Mrs Weasley emmena Harry à l'écart des autres en lui demandant de l'aider à identifier une chaussette solitaire, qui, d'après elle, était peut-être tombée de son sac à dos. Dès qu'elle l'eut isolé dans la minuscule arrière-cuisine, elle se lança :

'' Alucard et Hermione semblent penser que vous allez vous exilée et abandonner Poudlard, tous les trois, commença-t-elle d'un ton léger, détaché.

'' Oui, répondit Harry, en effet, c'est vrai.

L'essoreuse tournait toute seule dans un coin, passant entre ses rouleaux l'un des maillots de corps de Mr Weasley.

'' Puis-je te demander _pourquoi_ alucard insiste pour vous laissez tomber vos études ? reprit Mrs Weasley.

'' Eh bien, Dumbledore a laissée a Alucard… des choses à faire, marmonna Harry. Alucard et Hermione sont au courent et alucard veut que je vienne avec lui en exil.

'' Quelle sorte de « choses »?

'' Désolé, mais je ne peux pas…

'' Pour te parler franchement, j'estime qu'Arthur et moi avons le droit de savoir et je suis sûre que Elmira seraient d'accord avec moi ! répliqua Mrs Weasley.

Harry avait redouté une attaque du genre « Elmira inquiets ». Il se força à la regarder dans les yeux et remarqua qu'ils avaient exactement la même couleur marron que ceux de Ginny. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

'' Dumbledore ne voulait pas que quiconque d'autre soit au courant, Mrs Weasley. Je suis désolé. Ginny est aussi au courent mais alucard ne veut pas qu'elles viennent et c'est pour cette raison que on a rompu aux funérailles de Dumbledore, c'est eux qui l'ont décidé…

'' Je ne vois pas pourquoi _toi et Alucard_ vous devriez partir en exil ! répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley, abandonnant à présent tout faux-semblant. Vous êtes à peine majeurs tout les deux. Je sais que Alucard lui il est dans la 60 e en Age vampire. C'est de la pure folie. Si Dumbledore avait une tâche à accomplir, il avait l'Ordre tout entier à sa disposition ! Et même Elmira aurais pu vous aider ! Harry, tu as dû mal comprendre ce qu'il te disait. Il t'a sans doute parlé de quelque chose qu'il _voulait_ voir réaliser et tu as cru qu'il te demandait à _toi et alu…_

'' J'ai très bien compris ce qu'ils m'ont dit, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique. Il faut que ce soit moi, alucard et Hermione sa favorite. Alucard ne veut pas la laisser tomber comme Erika a fait pour Sirius. Il faut que ce soit moi et lui.

Il lui rendit la chaussette solitaire qu'il était censé identifier et dont les motifs représentaient des ailes de chauve-souris rouge sang.

'' Ce n'est pas la mienne. Je ne supporte pas le club de Transylvanie, elle doit appartenir à Hinata.

'' Comment ? Ah, non, bien sûr, dit Mrs Weasley qui avait repris son ton détaché avec une soudaineté déconcertante. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Eh bien, Harry, pendant que tu es encore là, peut-être accepteras-tu de nous aider un peu à préparer le mariage de Bill et Pansy ? Il y a encore tant de choses à faire.

'' Mais… bien entendu, répondit Harry, décontenancé par ce brusque changement de sujet, mais il y a les goules qui font tout et Elizabeth.

'' Oui bien sûr, mais sa serait gentil à toi, de les aidée ils sont débordée, répliqua –t-elle. Elle lui sourit et sortit de l'arrière –cuisine. A compter de ce moment, Mrs Weasley donna tant de travail à Harry et Hermione pour aider aux préparatifs du mariage qu'ils n'avaient presque plus le temps de réfléchir. Alucard s'en sauvais en disant qui voulais rechercher le corps de fol œil. L'explication la plus indulgente qu'on pouvait trouver était que Mrs Weasley s'efforçait de détourner leur pensé de Fol Œil et des terreurs qu'ils avaient endurées au cours de leur récent voyage.  
Mais, après deux jours entiers passés à astiquer les couverts, harmonisée les couleurs avec les goules de Elmira et de alucard, des faveurs, des rubans et des fleurs, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de gnome dans le jardin au moins mais sa avais été remplacée par un nettoyage de la voilière phénix et a aider les Goule à préparer plat de petits fours, Harry la soupçonna d'avoir en tête un motif bien différent. Toutes les tâches qu'elle leur confiait semblaient avoir pour but d'éloigné Alucard, Hermione et lui-même les uns des autres. Depuis le premier soir où il leur avait raconté comment Voldemort avait torturé Ollivander, il n'avait plus jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler seul à seuls.

'' Je crois que Maman s'imagine qu'en vous empêchant d'être ensemble et de faire des projets de chasse, elle pourra retarder le départ en exil d'alucard, murmura Ginny à Harry le troisième soir, alors qu'ils mettaient la table pour le dîner.

'' Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à son avis ? marmonna Harry. Elle pense peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre va dévorée vivant Voldemort pendant qu'elle nous retient ici à cuisiner des vol-au-vent ?

Mais hinata qui leur était pâlir en tenant quelque chose qu'elle portait a son cou. Harry pensais sûrement a son remonteur de temps qu'elle avait gardée depuis la troisième année et la seul fonctionnelle du ministère.

'' C'est donc vrai ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix sombre. C'est ce que tu vous essayer de faire ?

'' Je… non… hinata… je disais ça pour rire, répondit Harry, tentant de se dérober. Dit Hinata, tu semblais très différente de l'année dernière, selon Hagrid il paraît même que tu as utilisé durent l'attaque ta forme incontrôlable de tueuse en série et tu semble aussi avoir un comportement semblable comme alucard et sa moitié vampire.

Hinata souriais.

'' Oui un peu et j'arrive aussi a dirigée les sort incontrôlable sur mes ennemi quand je combats en forme libérée qui se prénomme Jacky a présent, elle avait un peu marre que on la surnomme double vampire. Elle s'est donc crée une identité basée sur jack l'éventreur mais en fille et tueuse en série de mangemort.

'' Comment ! Tu peu la contrôler à présent ? Tu as dominé ta forme libérée je croyais que tu en avais pas la capacité. Dit Ginny.

'' Je ne l'ai pas dominer, je l'ai plutôt acceptée évidement j'ai subis sa colère du fait que je l'acceptais pas en temps que vampire tueuse et elle ma même violer sans mon consentement pour me punir, et disons que je l'ai passablement méritée pour comme elle dirais être une pauvre cruche sans cervelles pour l'avoir blessée autant d'années, mais ma mère Elmira ma fait un entraînement spécial a sa manière, une sorte de déviée ancienne hypnose imperium pour que je confronte mes peur et sa ma fait réalisée que sa servais a rien de la rejetée, nous sommes ce que nous sommes et aussi a présent je peut même lui parler comme Alucard et son coté humain benoît a présent. C'est pour ça que on a prénomme Jacky et moi hinata, un peu comme Dr jekyll et Mr Hyde en filles dit-t-elle avec un sourire, quand je m'exprime avec une voix sombre c'est ma forme libérée qui s'exprime a ma place mais a présent elle me laisse autant la place et elle ne se rebelle plus contre ma volonté.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux surpris, il n'y avait plus de l'effarement dans l'expression de Hinata quand elle racontait que elle pouvait désormais contrôler ses pouvoir allergique de son double tueuse en série libérée et même libérée a volontés sa forme qu'elle se tenait de cachée autrefois.

Harry se rendit compte brusquement qu'il ne s'était plus trouvé seul avec Ginny depuis les heures volées dans les recoins secret de Poudlard. Et elle était sûre qu'elle aussi se souvenait. Tous trois incluant hinata sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mr Weasley, Kingsley, Alucard et Bill.

D'autres membres de l'ordre venaient souvent dîner, désormais, car le manoir d'Alucard remplaçait pour les deux ordres des anciens le 12, square grimmaurd comme quartier général. Mr Weasley avait expliqué qu'après la mort de Dumbledore, les gardiens humains de Secret, chacun de ceux à qui il avait révélé l'emplacement du square Grimmaurd était devenu à son tour Gardien du Secret.

'' Et comme nous sommes une vingtaine dans ce cas, le pouvoir du sortilège de fidélités s'en trouve considérablement affaiblie contrairement a l'ordre des Immortelle vu que Elmira elle a utilisé un sortilège du sang ancien pour protéger le manoir et son château en Transylvanie qui est largement supérieur au sortilège de fidelitas et qui ne faiblir pas temps qu'un membre de sa famille vie encore et pas juste elle. Pour nous les Mangemorts sauf ici au manoir ont vingt fois plus de chance d'arracher le secret à quelqu'un. Nous ne pouvons donc plus compter dessus bien longtemps.

'' Vous ne croyez pas qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Rouge a déjà donnée l'adresse du manoir aux Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

'' Alucard et Fol Œil a jeté deux ou trois maléfice contre Rogue ou cas il retournerait là-bas ou tenterais de revenir ici. Nous espérons qu'ils seront suffisamment puissants pour l'empêcher d'y rentrée et le manoir il n'y a été invitée une seule fois l'année dernière sur invitation du vampire et c'est Alucard qui la forcée a l'invitée.  
Cette lois des vampires joue sur notre avantage, les vampires du phénix noir ne peuvent rentrée sur la terre de chasse de Alucard et ni les mangemort humain anti symbole de son père, autrement dit il fait le contraire exacte de son père. tu te souvient du bouclier qui nous a tous repoussée quand rogue a tuer albus la protection de cléo fait exactement pareille sauf que il repousse tout ceux qui porte la marque du mangemort et les sang-pur qui ne sont pas mangemort son forcée a dire avant la transe la vérités en disant: Non je ne suis pas un mangemort. Mais on espère aussi que sa va lui lier la langue s'il essaye de parler de la maison de Sirius mais nous ne pouvons pas en être sûre. Il aurait été déraisonnable de conserver cet endroit comme quartier général, à présent que sa protection est devenue si incertaine.

Il y avait tellement de monde dans la cuisine, ce soir-là mais vu que la cuisine était aussi grande que la grande salle, sa passais proche inaperçus, les goules n'avait aucun mal à manœuvrer son couteau et sa fourchette. Harry se retrouva au coté de Ginny. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant le dîner, leur long regard muet, Harry aurait préféré qu'ils soient séparés. Il faisait tant d'efforts pour essayer de ne pas lui effleurer le bras qu'il parvenait à peine à couper son poulet.

'' Pas de nouvelles de Fol Œil ? demanda Harry à bill.

'' On a retrouvé son odeur, dit celui-ci et le seul survivant de l'attaque c'est Princesse Jackie qui la retrouver par hasard en chassant avec nous. dit Pansy.

'' Le seul survivant ? Mais il n'a pas pu survivre. Demandais Alucard.

'' Non mais son œil magique oui regard au cou de ta fille alucard dit Pansy.

Il regardait tous Hinata parler avec tonks et elle avait a son coup un collier en forme d'œil qui bouge en permanence, Harry ne l'avais pas remarqué son collier tout a heure quand elle avait parlé de sa forme libérée contrôler a présent tout a heure il avait cru que était son remonteur de temps.

'' A part son œil magique et une chance vu que son double avait sentit des odeurs de mangemort ministérielle a quelque pied de la, il en reste rien même pas des ossement. On a pris un peu de cendre et avec elle a fait en chantant ce collier avec son œil magique, c'est comme sa que les vampires porte le deuil d'un payeur de dette de sang. J'aurais fait pareille si aurais pu avoir la baguette de Albus mais elle a disparu par une fausse, vu que j'ai essayé de l'appelez et j'ai eu une branche d'arbre au visage. Dit alucard en riant.

'' Au moins il sera toujours un peu avec nous dit Hinata. Il a été quand même difficile pour vous de le trouver et de la confusion qui avait régné pendant la bataille.

'' Le double d'hinata et Elizabeth était tellement habituer à entendre son œil se coincée qu'elle la reconnue tout de suite, vu que c'est hinata et elle qui l'avertissais toujours et même Elizabeth à avouer qu'elle lui manquait beaucoup quand elle a appris sa mort hier soir dit Elmira.

'' La Gazette du sorcier n'a pas dit un mot de sa mort, ou de la recherche de son corps, poursuivit Bill. Mais cela ne signifie pas grand-chose vu que c'est nous qui avons retrouvé son œil c'est mieux que rien. Il y a beaucoup de sujet qui sont passés sous silence, ces temps-ci.

'' Le ministère n'a toujours pas prévu d'audience non plus contre moi ou contre mon cousin ? lança Alucard à Mr Weasley, assis de l'autre côté de la table.

Mr Weasley hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

'' Pourtant, je n'étais toujours pas majeur quand j'ai utilisé la magie contre les mangemort et Hermione aussi quand elle a invoqué un ouragan avec son éventail. Est-ce parce qu'ils savent que je n'avais pas le choix ou parce qu'ils préfèrent ne pas m'entendre annoncer au monde entier que le père d'Alucard m'a attaqué ?

'' C'est plutôt la deuxième raison, me semble-t-il. Scrimgeour ne veux pas admettre que Tu-Sais-Qui est devenu aussi puissant que lui, ni qu'il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban a cause de Stanley rocade.

'' Et pour Hermione elle n'a plus la trace a cause qu'elle ne se sert pas de sa baguette magique mais d'une arme vampirique et eux là ils ne sont pas surveiller par votre ministère et elle a 17 ans quand même. Dit Elmira en riant.

'' Bien sûr, pourquoi dire la vérité au public ? Ironisa Alucard. Au moins il fait pas comme fudge et accuse les phénix des crimes de mon père. Et en envoyant des incompétent blessée ma fille pour un allez simple a nunstagard.

Hinata serrais si fort son couteau que les fines cicatrices toujours sur son dos : « Je ne dois pas mangée de poulet vivant « ressortait blanchâtres peau de vampire.

'' Il n'y a donc personne au ministère anglais qui soit prêt à se dresser contre lui, nous ont l'est depuis 4 ans ? Interrogea Elizabeth avec colère.

'' Bien sûr que si, Elizabeth, mais les gens sont terrifiées, et on n'est pas en Transylvanie malheureusement, qui eux sont constamment entraînée à faire la guerre a tout le monde, mais ici ils sont terrifiés à l'idée d'être les prochains à disparaître, ou de voir leur enfants attaqués ! De terribles rumeurs circulent. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que le Professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard ait démissionné. On ne l'a plus vue depuis des semaines. 

Pendant ce temps, Scrimgeour reste toute la journée enfermée dans son bureau. J'espère simplement qu'il travaille à un plan d'action.

'' Ne conte pas la dessus, il est aussi lent et incompétent que fudge Arthur dit Elmira. Je vais m'arrangée pour que Rosie la remplace. A présent que je dirige Poudlard en temps que fondatrice elle voudra sûrement revenir à présent que Albus est mort.

'' Bonne chance pour la convaincre grand-mère, elle déteste poudlard malgré sa mort dit Alucard amusée. Mais bien sûr la seul qui pourrais la persuadée de revenir hante la tour de sa famille humaine évidement.

'' Peut-être avec son aide effectivement a cause je sais qu'au fond elle lui manque beaucoup.

Il y eut un silence que Mrs Weasley mit à profit pour débarrasser par magie les assiettes vides et servir la tarte aux pommes.

'' Il faut décider comment on va te déguiser, dit Hinata, lorsque tout le monde eut mangé son dessert. Pour le Mariage, ajoute-t-elle devant son air interrogateur. Oh, bien sûr, nous n'inviterons pas Erika parmi nos invités mais nous ne pouvons pas garantir que rien ne pourrais arriver au cas où avec elle viendrait rodée en voulant s'invitée pour Pansy mais on sait jamais.

Harry en conclut qu'elle soupçonnait toujours un attentat de sa part.

'' Oui, c'est vrai, lança Mrs Weasley, du bout de la table ou elle était assise.

Ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez, elle examinait une immense liste de tâche à accomplir qu'elle avait griffonnée sur un très long parchemin avec Elmira.

'' Alucard, as-tu rangé ta chambre ?

'' Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas une goule grand-mère.

Elle jeta bruyamment sa cuillère sur la table et regarda alucard d'un œil mauvais.

'' Pourquoi faudrait-il que il range sa chambre, elle nous convient très bien telle qu'elle est, à Alucard et moi !

'' Dans quelques jours, nous allons célébrer deux mariage celui de ton frère adoptif phénix, jeune homme…

'' Ah bon je croyais que il allait se marier dans le jardin et non dans ma chambre ? lança Alucard avec amusement et colère. Non ! Alors pourquoi, par la barbe de Lucifer.

'' Ne parle pas comme ça a ta matriarche ! Tranchant Elmira d'un ton ferme. Et fais ce qu'on te dit Alucard.

Alucard la regardais en montrant les dents, puis repris sa cuillère et s'attaqua au petit morceau de tarte qui restait dans son assiette. Elmira était la seul à se faire obéir directement même si Alucard aimais bien la défier parfois.

'' Je peux t'aider, il y a une partie du désordre qui et a moi, dit Hermione a Alucard, mais Mrs Weasley voyant que si il était ensemble était pas du ménage mais de baiser qui allais faire.

'' Non, Hermione, ma chère je préférais que tu aide Harry et Arthur à nettoyer le poulailler de hinata, vu que les goules ont bien voulus changer les draps pour tante Muriel.

'' Une chance que mes parents humain sont mort par les phénix noir il aurait déchirée invitation et m'aurais renié dit Pansy en riant.

Mais il apparut que s'occuper des poulets de hinata avec Hermione ne demanderait pas beaucoup de travail, hinata les avais tous dévorée hier soir avec Elizabeth pour fêté le fait qui avais retrouvé l'œil de fol œil.

'' Inutile de… heu… d'en parler à Molly, dit Mr Weasley à Harry et Hermione en bloquant l'accès au poulailler des phénix, mais. Heu… Alucard y a placée une bonne partie de ce qui restait de la moto de Sirius et… heu… j'ai caché, ou plutôt j'ai rangé, tout ça ici. Des pièces splendides il y a un pot d'échappement, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit, une batterie magnifique, et puis je vais avoir une occasion unique de découvrir comment marchent des freins. J'essayerai de le remonter quand Molly ne… je veux dire, que j'aurais un peu de temps.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la maison, Mrs Weasley n'était pas là et Harry en profita pour monter silencieusement l'escalier et rejoindre Alucard dans sa chambre a l'étage.

'' Oui, oui, ça y est, je suis en train de ranger ! Ah, c'est toi cousin, soulagée en voyant entrer Harry et Hermione qui suivit.

Alucard se rallongea sur le lit qu'il venait manifestement de quitter. La pièce était toujours autant en ordre désordre qu'au cours de la semaine. Le seul changement, c'était qu'Hermione se trouvait à présent assise dans le coin opposé, Casse-croûte pattarond phénix, son chat orange au poil touffu, blottit à ses pieds, elle était occupée à répartir en deux énorme piles de livres parmi lesquels Harry reconnut quelques-uns des siens, mais en fait c'était alucard qui avais commencer et comme elle continuais son travail des que elle était rentrée.

'' Elle est vraiment embêtant Mrs Weasley, si je me marie je ne l'invite pas au mariage dit Hermione soupirant.

'' Et toi, cousin comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper de la corvée de poulet ?

'' La mère de Ron ne sais pas que hinata les a tous exécutée hier soir avec Elizabeth, répondit Harry.

Hermione jeta Numérologie et grammaire sur l'un des tas et Grandeur et décadence de la magie noir sur l'autre au moment ou alucard riais de l'oublie de Mrs Weasley.

'' Vous fessiez quoi ?

'' On préparait mon exil ensemble dit Alucard. Sa sera un peu comme un voyage de noce et tu pourras même sautée la marier avec moi si tu veux. Je t'y autoriserais.

'' Très comique mon gros con de barbare. En fait on pensait ce que sa aurais été si Fol Œil aurais survécu.

'' Moi aurais bien voulu que sa soit Ding qui se sois fait incinérée vivant ce salle gros lard sa aurais payé sa dette a Sirius a mon avis. dit Alucard.

'' Moi aussi personnellement je suis d'accord avec toi. dit Harry.

Hermione soupirait à présent dans sa main Équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande.

'' C'est affreux pour hinata ou même son double qui soit mort mais son double est contente avoir pu retrouver son œil magique et avoir pu faire un collier mortuaire avec, Fol œil lui a dit que si il mourait il pourrait l'avoir en paiement de sang pour l'avoir sauvé de Bertiminus coupton. Nous sommes réaliste qu'il n'a pas pu survivre a sa.

''J'aurais bien aimé avoir sa canne moi dit Alucard avec regret.

'' Pourquoi sa canne ? Demandais sa favorite.

'' Pour frapper Dung le traître a mort avec, quel question ? dit alucard en soupirant.

'' C'est probablement cette équipe qu'elle a ressentit la présence qui venais faire le ménage derrière mais le double hinata les a déjouer en prenant son œil et les cendre. Jacky ne l'avouera pas mais elle semblait bien aimer fol Œil autant que Hinata du moins. dit Alucard avec sagesse.

'' Ouais, dit Harry, au moins il ne sera pas possédée par un vampire du phénix noir pour leur viole vu que son corps a été incinérée.

'' Ne dis pas de chose pareilles ! Couina Hermione enragée.

Surpris, Harry se tourna vers elle et la vit fondre peine sur son syllabaire.

'' Oh, non, s'exclama Harry en se débattant pour se relever du lit de Alucard. Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine en te fessant rappelez ton viole par Moka et temari.

Mais, dans un grincement sonore de vieux ressorts, alucard avait bondit du lit et arriva avant Harry auprès de sa favorite. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules, puis plongea fit apparaître de sa main un mouchoir propre.

'' Merci, alucard… je suis désolé.

Elle se moucha et eut un hoquet.

'' C'est tellement Aff.…freux. Juste après Dumbledore, Même pour un chasseur… je n'ai n'avais jamais… imaginé que Fol Œil puisse mourir comme ça en étant incinérée vivant il paraissait si solide !

'' Je sais, soupira Alucard qui la serra contre lui. Mais tu sais bien ce qu'il dirait s'il était là ?

'' Vi… Vigilance constante, répondit Hermione en s'essuyant par réflexe ses yeux sèche de vampire.

'' Exactement, approuva son amant avec un hochement de tête. Il nous dirait à moi surtout de tirer les leçons de ce qui lui est arrivée.  
Et la leçon que j'ai tirée c'est de ne plus jamais donner une deuxième chance a ce salle trouillard de Mondingus et de le dévorée vivant avec mes goules si je le rencontre a nouveau.  
Sa me souvenir que quand c'était plus jeune et quand c'était marier a la jeune Moka black j'étais a un cours de justice au ministère anglais a azkaban je crois, a cause moka voulais voir son père en même temps et il ma bien fait rire en disant que Karkaroff mériterais de se faire dévorée vivant par une meute de goule enragée, on aurais du le faire transférée a Nunstangard si aurais sût sa aurais été un bon châtiment vu que c'est sa la punition ultime de la prison d'Elizabeth se faire dévorée par sa meutes de goules servante.  
Moka avais tentée de l'attaquer elle détestait tant que on me nomme Benoit a l'époque, je l'ai fait de se taire en disant : qui pouvais appelez comme il le voulait a cause que il m'avait fait rire a cause qu'il avait été d'accord avec moi sur le sort des prisonnier anglais… Si je retrouve Mondingus je vais lui lancée mes goules ou si je suis en exil avec vous c'est Hermione qui le dévora en repas a son honneur. Même si tu préférais nettement Rita Skeeter par contre.

Hermione fut secouée d'un éclat de rire et se pencha pour l'embrassée avant de prendre deux autres livres. Un instant plus tard, Alucard lui lâcha brusquement l'épaule. Elle lui avait laissé tomber sur la tête Le Montreux livres de Monstre. L'ouvrage se libéra de la ceinture qui le maintenait fermé et fit claquer férocement les bords de sa reliure, telle des mâchoires en les refermant sur la tête d'Alucard.

'' Oh je suis désolé chérie ! s'écria Hermione en était à la fois désolée et hilare

Alucard riais aussi et laissais décharnée le livre sur la tête aussi hilare que lui.

'' Pourquoi riais vous ? Sa te fait pas mal alucard. ?

'' Non pas du tout mais je fais une assez bonne imitation de temari qui se fait mordre la tête par le livre de hermione, mais imagine la avec 300 exemplaire du même livre.

Harry ne peut qu'éclatée de rire aussi finalement et Hermione aussi riais bien.

Alucard flattais le dos finalement et le livre se pétrifiais et cessais de le mordre.

'' D'ailleurs, mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec tous ses livres ? interrogea Alucard qui retournait vers son lit en se massant la tête.

'' J'essaye de décider quels sont ceux que je vais emportée en exil, répondit Hermione. Quand nous serons partis à la recherche des Horcruxes.

'' Ah bon, bien sûr, dit Alucard en se frappant le front du plat de la main. J'avais oublié que lors d'un exil un vampire fallait absolument traînée avec lui une librairie ambulante pour survivre enfin de taquer le vampire des ténèbres.

'' Ha, Ha très drôle Jedusort, répliqua Hermione.

Elle examina le syllabaire Lunerousse.

'' Je me demande… aurons-nous besoin de traduire des runes. Alucard… je pense que nous devrions le prendre, pour être plus sûrs.

Elle laissa tomber le syllabaire sur le plus haut des deux tas et prit l'Histoire de Poudlard.

'' Écoutez, dit Harry.

Il s'était redressé, assis sur son lit. Alucard et Hermione le regardèrent avec le même mélange de résignation et de défi.

'' Je sais bien qu'après l'enterrement de Dumbledore vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez venir avec moi, commença Harry.

'' Et ça y est, c'est parti, lança Hermione a Alucard les yeux au ciel.

'' On savait qu'on y aurait le droit, soupira Alucard en se tournant à nouveau vers les livres. Je pense que tu devrais prendre l'histoire de Poudlard chérie. Même si nous n'y retournons pas. On ne sait jamais après tout et je sais que tu n'es jamais à l'aise sans lui.

'' Écoutez ! répéta Harry.

'' Non, Harry, c'est toi qui vas nous écouter, l'interrompit Hermione. On vient avec toi. La décision a été prise il y a des mois- des années, en fait.

'' Mais…

'' Silence, lui conseilla Alucard.

'' Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez bien réfléchi ? Insista Harry.

— Voyons, reprit Hermione, en jetant avec un regard féroce _Randonnées avec les trolls_ sur la pile des livres à ne pas emporter. Depuis plusieurs jours, je prépare les bagages pour que nous soyons prêts à partir à tout moment, ce qui a nécessité, je te le signale pour ton information, des manipulations vampiriques passablement difficiles. Sans parler pour toi le stock de Polynectar préparer par Fol Œil, moi et alucard en temps que vampire nous n'en avons pas besoin, alucard a réussi à en détourner sous le nez d'Elmira.

« J'ai aussi du modifié les propre souvenir de ma fille pour la convaincre de ne pas me suivre vu qu'elle était au courent aussi de tes cours préparatoire avec moi et albus. Je l'ai mis en hypnose vampirus que si on dit le mot exil de chasse a esprit elle feint de perd tout la mémoire sur les informations que on lui a révélée l'an dernier sur les hocruxes de l'année dernière.»

« Et moi je n'ai plus personne qui risque interrogée vu que Moka les a tué et je parle de mes parents humains. Alucard avais prévus de modifiée leur mémoire en hypnose pour pouvoir me transformée en exil a 17 ans mais vu qu'elle les a tué et ce qui je suis transformée en vampire trop tôt c'est inutile a présent. »

« Je voulais la transformée justement durent un exil comme sa j'aurais eu la paix du ministère de la magie dès départ. Et j'aurais effacée sa mémoire a ses parent pour les installer en Australie, j'aurais pu même effacée l'adultère de son père si j'aurais pu. Pour rendre la tâche a mon père le plus difficile si il aurait voulu les interroger à mon sujet – ou du tien car, même moka la sus que ses parents connaissais beaucoup sur les vampires, vu qui nous avais rencontrée. Autrement dit Moka et temari par sa corruption a fait le travail que moi j'aurais jamais fait de la pire des manières.

« En admettant que on survivre à la chasse aux Horcruxes, et a ma transformation si sa aurais été possible, on aurait pu rejoindre mon père et ma mère pour les lever le sortilège. Ou même leur faire à croire que je suis morte née a la naissance. Mais bon c'est plus vraiment un problème à présent qui est mort incinérée par alucard.

« On peut dire que Moka et sa marionnette succube même si elles la fait le plus pire crime nous a aider d'une certaine façon en enlevant un problème de moins en fessant que hermione soit au plutôt un vampire même si j'aurais mieux aimé que ton premier plan aurais fonctionné. dit Harry.

Les yeux d'Hermione tremblais de rage mais elle se contrôlait, Alucard était à nouveau levée la prenais dans ses bras, et regardant Harry en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour lui rapprocher son manque de tact. Harry ne trouva rien à dire, notamment parce qu'il était très habituer que Alucard donne des leçons de tact qui pouvais allez a être violent parfois du moins quand il agissait sérieusement et pas en gros con.

'' Je… Hermione, je suis désolé… je ne m'étais…

'' Pas rendu compte que mon amant et moi savons parfaitement ce que nous risquons en t'accompagnant ? Eh bien, oui, nous le savons. Alucard montre à Harry ce que tu as fait de la chambre de ton ex femme.

Alucard rigolais tristement.

'' Non, il vient de manger, répondit Alucard.

'' Vas y, il faut qu'il sache ! dit-t-elle d'un ton glacial et autoritaire.

'' Bon, d'accord, viens, Harry. Dit alucard soumis à ce ton qui n'aimait pas d'elle.

Pour la deuxième fois, il ôta son bras des épaules d'Hermione et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers la porte de sa chambre et l'emmenais dans un couloir ou il avait qu'une seul pièce et ou odeur de sang de cadavre brûlée empestais derrière une porte qui portais le nom Chambre de Mrs Black Phénix.

'' Allez viens.

'' La chambre de Moka ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

'' Non a cause la première fois que je tes invitée je l'avais incendié pour brûler tout ses affaires enfin ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener quand on la exilé, il restait que son lit visée au planché, quand elle m'a brisée le cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'odeur de sang de cadavre engouffrait dans la chambre. Un horrible son, moitié gémissement, moitié bruit de succion, leur parvint à travers l'ouverture, en même temps que se répandait une odeur de cadavre infect, semblable à celle d'une bouche d'égout.

'' C'est une de vos goules ? demanda Harry.

'' Pas vraiment mais plutôt la goule tapageuse du terrier si dans le cas ou le ministère viendrais fouiner pour enquêter sur mon exil. J'ai pensée l'année dernière a l'invitée à se faire passée pour Hermione en frénésie de sang mortelle. Viens jeter un coup d'œil.

Harry rentrais dans la chambre qui chantais a la fois le cadavre calcinée et passait la tête et les épaules dans l'ouverture lorsqu'il aperçut la créature pelotonnée à un ou deux maître sur le lit incendier, profondément endormie dans la pénombre, et le sol autour était plein de tuyaux divers et elle avais la bouche largement ouverte.

'' Mais elle… on dirait… c'est normal qu'elle porte un robe de vampire ?

'' Non, répondit Alucard, il n'est pas plus normal qu'elle aille des cheveux fisse comme Hermione et une fausse poitrine gonflable non plus et le visage couvert de pustules.

Harry contempla la créature avec un certain dégoût. Elle avait une taille et une forme humaines et, maintenant que les yeux d'Harry s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, il vit clairement qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe de cuir sexy et une fausse poitrine digne de moka black il savait par ailleurs que les gargouilles étaient généralement visqueuses et chauve plutôt que chevelues et recouvertes de cloques violettes, visiblement enflammées.

'' Tu vois, c'est Hermione en mode vampire frénétique.

'' Non, je ne vois pas, répondit Harry.

'' Je t'expliquerais quand on sera revenus dans ma chambre, je ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang de cadavre brûler.

Il refermait la porte et retournais a sa chambre qui sentais fraîchement meilleurs et rejoignirent Hermione toujours occupée à tirer les livres.

'' Quand nous serons partis, la goule restera dans cette chambre, je la lui donne, dit Alucard. Je crois qu'elle en avait très envie de venir décorée la chambre de moka black. Donc je lui ai fait apparaître des montagnes de tuyaux pour l'occuper. Et je trouve même que sa la grandement améliorée le décor. il est difficile d'en être sûr parce qu'elle ne sait que gémir et baver, ou lancée des tuyaux sur la tête de hinata, mais quand j'ai vidée le terrier après mon retour a poudlard, je sais que les vampire quand le ministère tomberons irons attaquer tout les maison protéger par le ministère et probablement si il sont en colère l'incendions et comme c'est une goule inoffensif qui fait que du bruit et lancer des tuyaux a tout eux qui rentre dans cette chambre, je me suis dit qui faillais aussi l'emmener au manoir après tout elle fait partie de la famille Weasley et elle ressemble assez une Moka en phase frénétique mortelle pour se faire passée pour Hermione atteint de la même frénésie. Bon plan, urgence au cas on réussirait à percer mes défenses du manoir, non ?

Harry ne put qu'afficher sa perplexité.

'' C'est qu'une façon à dire qui explique au ministère du phénix noir pourquoi je suis exilé et qu'elle et toi ne reviennent pas a poudlard. Insista Alucard manifestement contrarié que Harry n'ait pas saisi la brillante intelligence du stratagème. Réfléchis quand on s'apercevra que nous ne revenons pas à Poudlard surtout moi vu que je suis employée tout en étant étudiant, tout le monde pensera que nous sommes restées avec toi, Hermione et moi, d'accord ? Ce qui signifie que même les Mangemorts iront directement voir les familles pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit ou tu te trouves. Sauf que il y a une bonne chance que il ira seulement fouiller les maisons d'abord protéger par le ministère et ordre humain avant de tentée de lancée une attaque de chasseur du ministère contre le manoir.

'' Si tout se passe bien, ils croiront que je suis trop dangereuse atteinte de frénésie de manque de sang pour aller a poudlard a cause que Alucard c'est fait exilée avec toi.

En ce moment, on entend beaucoup de vampire végétarien et de sorciers nés moldu qui parle d'aller se cacher quelque part en exil.

'' Pour ma part c'est plutôt facile de cachée ma famille si le manoir tombe ce qui étonnerais, mais on sait jamais, Elizabeth a d'ailleurs eut une idée pour les faire fuir si il attaquait le manoir et je lui ai donnée carte blanche pour faire ce qu'elle veulent, on irait tous en Transylvanie dans mon château principale la ou Voldemort n'a aucune chance y allez vu que personne en Angleterre ne sais ou il se trouve sauf Hermione et Pansy et Elizabeth, si sa marche pas sa sera chez Elizabeth en Transylvanie du nord ou une meutes de goules affamée et dressée pour la guerre attaquerons les poursuivants. dit Alucard. Mais cacher les Weasley c'est une autre affaire, si vraiment il y a une attaque, Pansy peut cachée bill et pour tonks lupin s'occuperont d'elle, et vu qui ont déjà tué Ronald ils peuvent rien y faire non plus. Et d'ailleurs Arthur ne peut pas quitter leur travail contrairement a Tonks qui démissionne a cause qu'elle est un loup garou a présent et ne peut plus travailler. On va faire courir le bruit que je suis en exil pour trouver un remède à la frénésie d'Hermione et que je ne peux pas retourner à l'école. Hinata avec Elizabeth ira enseigner cette année a poudlard vu que personne au ministère ne peut prendre le cours maudit d'un phénix et comme Érika travaille déjà pour Elmira et reste a poudlard hinata est donc chargée de prendre la défense contre les force du mal.  
Si on reçoit quelqu'un du ministère qui n'est pas un mangemort du phénix noir, en enquête pour vérifier le manoir, Elizabeth qui restera ici montrera la goule frénétique ou pire donnera a pâture examinateur a la goule comme jouet dans mon lit. Personne n'osera approche d'un vampire nouveau né atteinte de frénésie sans mourir comme repas. Et peu importe que la goule soit incapable de dire un mot parce que de tout façons on une goule ne peut pas parler quand la frénésie la rend assoiffée.

'' Elmira sont d'accord avec ce plan ? demanda Harry.

'' Elle oui et hinata aussi. Ils m'ont aidé à sortir la goule du terrier et Fred et George la transformée. Mrs Weasley… tu la connais. Elle n'acceptera jamais idée que je m'exil tant qu'on ne sera pas vraiment partis en exil.

Il y eut un long silence, brisé seulement par le léger bruit mat que produisaient en tombant le livre qu'Hermione continuait de jeter sur une pile ou sur l'autre. Alucard resta assis à l'observer, tandis que Harry les regardait tour à tour, incapable de la moindre parole. Les mesures qu'ils avaient prises pour protéger leurs familles de vampire et leur ami constituaient la meilleure preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment décidés à partir avec lui en étant pleinement consciente des dangers qui les attendaient. Il aurait voulu leur dire tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui, mais trouvait pas de mots assez forts.

Dans le silence leurs parvient en écho les clameurs étouffées de Mrs Weasley qui criait, 2 étages plus pas.

'' Les goules a sans doute oublié un grain de poussière sur un rond de serviette à trois sous, dit Alucard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en fait tout un plat, c'est nous la famille de la marier de Pansy. C'est plutôt sa famille qui devrais l'énervée, moi ce que je dirais ce tout le monde a poile pour une orgie vampirique comme mariage.

Hermione éclairais de rire en examinant d'un air indécis flânerie avec le spectre de la mort.

'' Faire une orgie vampirique en mariage ne calmera pas son stresse remarqua Hermione.

Sans hésiter, hermione jeta la copie mal traduit en transylvanien de théorie de stratégie de défense qu'elle avait jamais lus, mais gardais les livres sexuelle en transylvanien de alucard quand même vu que sa lui appartenait et conserva le guides des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe.

'' Ce que nous devons vraiment décider, dit-elle, c'est notre destination quand nous partirons d'ici. Je sais que tu voulais d'abord aller à Godric's Hollow, Harry, et je comprends pourquoi, mais… enfin, bon… est-ce que notre priorités ne devrait pas être les Horcruxes ?

'' Je serais d'accord avec toi si nous savions ou en trouver un, répondit Harry.

Il aurait pensé qu'hermione aurais compris véritablement son désir de retourner à Godric's Hollow. Ce n'était pas seulement la tombe de ses parents qui l'attirait là-bas : il avait aussi le sentiment inexplicable mais profond que cet endroit pouvait apporter des réponses à ses questions. Peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était là qu'il avait survécu au Sortilège de la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres. A présent qu'il était mis au défi de renouveler cet exploit, Harry éprouvait le besoin de retourner vers le lieu ou il s'était produit, pour essayer de comprendre.

'' Ne crois-tu pas que Voldemort et ses goule pourrait surveiller Godric's Hollow ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Il s'attend peut-être à ce que tu retourne pour voir la tombe de tes parents maintenant que tu peux aller ou tu veux avec alucard.

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de trouver un argument à lui opposer. Alucard parla à son tour, réfléchissant manifestement à haute voix :

'' La personne qui a signé R.A.B., dit-il, tu sais celui qui avais l'intention de voler le médaillons pour me le donner a moi, il me connaissait donc dans le passée. A cause qui connaissais mon vrai nom biologique et non mon nom de Marier. Dans le mot qu'il a laissé, il a écrire qu'il allait me le donner pour le détruire, c'est bien ça ?

Harry tira vers lui son sac à dos et en sortit le faux Horcruxe qui contenait toujours le message de R.A.B

'' J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire avec le maître du néant qui a pour le nom Benoit Alucard Phénix Jedusort dès que je le pourrais pour qui vous dévore votre âme vivant. » Lui Harry à haute voix haute.

'' Et s'il avait vraiment réussi à le détruire ? demanda Alucard sans que j'intervienne.

'' Il ou elle, précisa Hermione.

'' Peu importe, dit Alucard. Ça en fera un de plus pour mon coté du néant !

'' Oui, mais il faudra quand même que nous tentions de retrouver le vrai médaillons non ? objecta Hermione. Pour savoir si oui ou non il a été détruit.

'' Et une fois qu'on aura mis la main dessus, on s'y prend comment pour le détruire un Horcruxe ?

'' Justement, répondit Hermione, j'ai fait des recherche après mon anniversaire à ce sujet.

'' Comment ça ? S'étonnais Harry. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de livre sur les Horcruxes à la bibliothèque de poudlard ?

'' En effet, il n'y en a pas, admit Hermione dont les joue blanchissant. Rosalie les a tous enlever mais elle… elle ne les a pas détruits.

Alucard ne réagir pas, mais souriait.

'' Par le caleçon de Merlin, comment as-tu fait pour dénicher des livres sur les Horcruxes en Transylvanie ? dit Harry. Tu les as fauchées à Rosalie après un duel de vampire.

'' Pas du tout… ce n'était pas du vol mais un emprunt assura Hermione en regardant successivement Harry et Alucard qui riais. Il appartenait toujours à la bibliothèque de poudlard même si Rosalie les avais enlevée des étagères il y a 50 ans. Et d'ailleurs elle avait vraiment voulu que personne a poudlard les consulte, il aurait fallut qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile a les cacher a…

'' Viens-en au fait ! s'exclama Harry.

'' Eh bien. .c'était facile, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Au château de Transylvanie, mon coté hybride très excitée après avoir dévorée son cadeau d'anniversaire a simplement utilisé un sortilège d'attraction durent une orgie sans le faire exprès, vous savez Accios et… ils sont aussitôt sortit de la gigantesque bibliothèque de Alucard qui fait tout poudlard vers ma chambre en Transylvanie.

'' Quand as-tu fait ça ? demanda Harry, qui fixait Hermione avec une mélange d'admiration et d'incrédulité.

'' Après mon anniversaire orgie ou j'ai dévorée ma moka fourrée a la crème expliqua Hermione d'une voix encore plus fluette. Après ma décisions de retrouver avec mon amant les horcruxes restant… quand je suis remontée dans ma chambre, je… j'ai pensé que plus on en saurait à ce sujet, mieux ça vaudrait… J'étais alors en train de baiser Alucard, et pendant l'acte j'ai sans le faire exprès chantée la formule et ça a marchés les livres se sont engouffrée de la bibliothèque a la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte en assommant mon amant après le coup et je l'ai les mis dans ma valise.

Elle déglutit puis ajouta d'un air suppliant :

'' Je suis sûre que Rosie ne m'en aurait pas voulu, ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions nous en servir pour fabriquer des horcruxes, non ?

'' Est-ce qu'on s'est plaint de quelque chose ? Et de tout manière cette bibliothèque ne lui appartient pas a Rosalie vu que c'est le mien. Je crois quelle l'est avais caché dans ma section sexuelle de ma bibliothèque, vu que c'est la seul section qui avec aussi des livre en anglais sur les transformations de vampire, répliquais alucard d'un ton amusée. Tu l'est as mis ou les livres.

Hermione fouilla quelques instants puis retira de la pile un gros volume à la reliure de cuir noir usée. L'air un peu dégoûte, elle manipula avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature morte récemment…

'' Voici celui qui donne des instructions explicites sur les façons que les vampires crée un Horcruxe. Secrets les plus tabou des forces vampirique du mal ! … c'est un livre abominable, vraiment affreux rempli de magie maléfique vampirique. Je me demande quand Rosalie l'a retirée de la bibliothèque… s'il elle ne l'a pas fait avant que Albus soit directeur, je suis prêt à parier que Erika a trouvée ce livre pour Voldemort dont il avait besoin quand il interrogeait sur sa grand-mère.

'' Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il demandé à ma mère sur comment fabriquer un horcruxe s'il avait déjà interrogée sur Elmira ? selon le journal interrogea Alucard.

'' Il a seulement demandé à Erika ce qui se passerait si un vampire devais séparait son âme en sept partie, répondit Harry. Dumbledore était certain que Jedusor savait déjà comment faire un Horcruxe lorsqu'il a posé la question a Erika. Je crois que tu as raison, Hermione, il aurait très bien pu tirer ses informations de ce livre. Mais Alucard aussi, selon le journal jedusor a 16 ans avais avant de coucher avec Érika posée des questions sur Elmira.

'' Plus que j'avançais dans ma lecture, reprit Hermione, plus je trouvais cela horrible, et moins j'arrivais à croire qu'il en ait véritablement crée six. Le livre explique que pour les humain lorsqu'on en arrache une partie, l'âme devient très instable, même quand on ne fabrique qu'un seul horcruxe ! Contrairement a un vampire qui lui utilise sont énergie vital pour ressuscitée.''

Harry se souvint que Dumbledore avait dit de Voldemort qu'il était allé « Au-delà des limite humaine de ce qu'on appelle habituellement le royaume du mal »

'' N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de reconstituer son âme en ressemblant des morceaux dit Harry ?

'' Si, répondit Hermione avec un pâle sourire, mais ce serait atrocement douloureux et une autre méthode c'est qu'un vampire énergie les fauche en absorbant chaque morceaux maléfique en lui. C'est ce que Alucard veut faire a cause la première solution est quasiment impossible.

'' Et comment on pourrait faire si alucard ne serais pas la

'' Par le remords, répondit Hermione. Il faut ressentir profondément le mal qu'on a fait, pour un vampire c'est plutôt facile quand c'est un vampire désespéré qui le fait exemple quand Alucard fait une bêtise exemple violer sa fille hinata ou me faire de la peine il ressent un profond remord pour ses actes, mais pas Voldemort est une goule-vampire et ne ressent pas le remord comme un humain a présent. Et il y a un détail annexe. Apparemment, la douleur éprouvée est telle qu'elle peut te détruire. J'imagine plutôt bien Voldemort tentant l'expérience, et vous ?

'' Moi aussi, dit Alucard avant que Harry ait pu parler. Mais est-ce qu'on explique comment peut-ton pour ma part détruire un horcruxes ; dans ce livre ?

'' Oui, déclara Hermione qui tournait à présent les pages fragile de l'ouvrage comme si elle examinait des entrailles en décomposition. Les vampires sont avertis qu'ils doivent les entourer d'enchantements très puissants anti-vampire énergie. D'après tout ce que j'ai lui, ce que Harry a fait au journal de Jedusor est un des rare moyens efficaces d'anéantir un Horcruxe et pour que l'âme te soit absorbée par toi Alucard.

'' Quoi, tu veux dire le transpercer avec un crochet de Serpent hypnotiseur ? S'étonna Harry.

'' Quelle chance alors ! D'avoir sa dépendante qui dort dans son vivarium ici présente dans sa chambre, nous avons un stock de crochets de cléo a notre disposition, lançais Alucard joyeusement. Je me demandais comment on allait les utiliser.

'' Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit un crochet de Cléo, reprit Hermione d'un ton patient. Il faut quelque chose de tellement destructeur que l'Horcruxe ne puisse pas se réparer de lui-même. Le venin de vampire d'énergie ou son sang acide aussi est aussi puissant également contrairement au venin de serpent qui n'a qu'un seul antidote qui est extrêmement rare sauf chez les vampires d'Elmira….

'' Les larmes de Phénix, acheva Harry avec un hochement de tête.

'' Exactement, approuva Hermione. L'ennui, c'est qu'il existe très peu de substances aussi destructrices que le venin de vampire alucard ou le sang de vampire, ou le venin de cléo et elle sont toutes très dangereuses à transporter. Mais il nous faudra bien que nous trouvions une solution car briser, frapper, écraser un Horcruxe n'a aucun effet. On doit l'endommager au point qu'une magie vampirique ne puisse le réparer.

'' Même si Alucard absorbée la chose dans laquelle il vit, pourquoi le fragment d'âme ne pourrait pas il va le possédé un autre vampire comme exemple toi hermione

'' Parce que qu'un vampire énergie est exact opposé d'un être humain, Hermione n'est pas une faucheuse d'âme comme moi. A cause tu vois par une étrange réaction les vampires énergique comme Elmira et moi naît ou si ils sont crée a chaque 50 ans, exactement et ignore totalement pourquoi sa fait cela sois c'est du au mélange humain vampire ou une autre chose enfin bon ce n'est pas si important.

Devant l'air décontenancé d'Harry et d'Hermione. Alucard se hâta de poursuivre.

'' Vous voyez l'âme est fait énergie et si je passais une épée et que je le passe au travers de Harry, je n'infligerais aucune dommage à son âme. Mais sa ferais une délicieuse brochette de Potter.

'' Ce qui serait pour moi un délicieux repas de consolation assura Hermione en éclata de rire.

Harry éclata de rire aussi.

'' J'espère bien ! Mais ce que je veux démontrer c'est que quoi qu'il arrive au corps de Harry, ton âme reste intacte, continua Alucard. Avec un Horcruxe, ou si usais de mes pouvoir a mon maximum c'est l'inverse. La survie du fragment d'âme qui y est enfermé dépend de son contenant, de cette espèce de faux corps ensorcelé. Le morceau d'âme ne peut plus exister sans lui et si c'est exemple moi qui le touche il ne peut pas contaminée mon âme vu que je n'en possédé pas et sera absorbée comme une simple nourriture, certes j'ai quelque effet secondaire mais je les gère très bien contrairement en deuxième année. Je suis une sorte de purificateur d'âme maléfique vu que absorbe le mauvais et expulse le bon mais entre temps je peux légèrement devenir frénétique quand je ne suis pas préparée... C'est ce qui est arrivée avec le journal et aussi avec la bague avec Albus. Mais ce journal a eu l'air de mourir quand je mordu âme pour l'absorbée en moi atrocement pour avoir tout les pouvoir qui m'avais volé durent la deuxième année au même moment que Harry y enfonça le crochet de la mère de cléo, confirma Harry en se souvenant de l'encre qui ruisselait comme du sang sur les pages transpercées et des hurlements poussée par le fragmentent de l'âme de Voldemort qui se fusionnais comme repas au fis du néant avant de disparaître en alucard.

'' Une fois le journal véritablement détruit et que je l'ai adsorbée, le morceau d'âme en moi et devenue une âme du néant source d'énergie a ma forme hybride libérée. Mais avant que je comprenne comment faire j'ai essayée de me débarrasser du journal en le jetant dans un feu dans ma crypte et ensuite dans les toilettes mais il est réapparu comme neuf. Je ne savais pas détruire les hocruxes a cause a époque je chassais les esprits errant qui était pas enfermer, vu que je chassais mon propre père devenus un esprit en Albanie...

'' Attend un peu, coupa Harry, les sourcils froncés, le morceau d'âme continue t'avait pourtant possédée Alucard, N'est-ce pas ? Comment cela peut-il arriver ?

'' Il possédait mon coté humain mais pas mon coté néant endormie que Elmira a scellez en moi que en cas de chasse de guerre. Mais tant que l'horcruxe est intact, le fragment d'âme qu'il contenait peut pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une personne vampire même un faucheur d'âme si cette personne s'approche trop près de l'objet. Je ne veux pas dire le toucher longtemps, ce n'est pas une question de contact physique, ajouta-t-il avec que Hermione ait pu intervenir. Je veux plutôt parler d'une proximité émotionnelle. J'ai fait erreur d'ouvert mon cœur a ce journal qui contenait l'identité de mon père, elle ma rendue incroyablement vulnérable d'un coté. On a de gros ennuis quand on s'attache trop à un Horcruxe, ou qu'on en devient dépendant comme une vraie drogue sexuelle.

'' Tu étais la pour l'anneau comment Dumbledore s'y est pris pour la détruire, dit Harry.

'' Je… je me rappelle pas était trop en état de choc du a cause qui a refusée mon venin il a pris quelque chose et a passé en travers et mon coté du néant a tentée de le mordre comme si il était frénétique mais j'ai mordu l'anneau a la place, je crois que c'est mon venin qui la détruit cette fois la.

Sa voix se perdit : Alucard trouvais encore très dure le refus de transformation de la part de Dumbledore. Depuis la mort du directeur de Poudlard, il avait l'impression d'avoir ratée tout les occasions pour lui permettre de survivre en vampire, quand il était encore vivant, tout comme Harry s'en vouloir en savoir plus sur son passée de son père.

Le silence fut brutalement brisé par le fracas de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée en heurtant le mur avec tant de force qu'il en trembla. Hermione poussa un cri aigu et laissa tomber les Secrets les plus sombres des forces du mal. Pattenrond fila sous le lit en crachant avec indignation. Alucard se leva d'un bond pensant que était une attaque et les défendais en position de traqueur avant de s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait face à Mrs Weasley, échevelée, le visage déformé par la rage.

'' Je suis désolé de troubler cette orgie vampirique intime alucard, dit-elle la voix frémissante. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez bien besoin de repos… mais figurez-vous qu'il y a dans ma chambre un tas de cadeau de mariage qui ne demande qu'à être triés…

'' Ludo va le fait madame Weasley VESPER

La goule apparut la fessant sursauté : oui maîtresse phénix.

'' Triage des cadeaux dans la chambre invitée.

'' Bien maître phénix.

Elle lança un regard anxieux à Harry mais furieux a Alucard puis sortit de la pièce derrière la goule vespey

'' Elle me tape sur le nerf, elle pense jamais que j'ai des goules pour tout faire, bien quoi je suis un conte vampire, et c'est ma maison ici, se plaignait alucard à voix basse, elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça. Plus vite ce mariage phénix sera terminé, plus je serais content ajouta-t-il pour se calmer tandis qu'il leur emboîtait le pas en compagne de Harry et Hermione.

'' Ouais, répondit celui-ci. Nous n'aurons plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à trouver les Horcruxe pour le maître du néant…. Ça ressemblera à des vacances ton exil alucard…

Alucard se mit à rire et surveillais Vesper travailler sur les cadeaux qui les attendais.

Cette nuit pas trop loin dans la forêt, Hermione et alucard chassais en étant prudent et a la limite du domaine vu que les alerte activités mangemort était en alerte rouge.

'' Dit Alucard je viens de me souvenir d'un truc, c'est quoi la formule que Elmira a prononce quand elle nous a rejoint au ministère.

'' La mort frappera ses ennemi. Dit alucard sans la chantée, c'est son vielle chant de guerre qui la fait invoquer en vortex.

'' Mais c'est quoi l'air en birdlang.

'' Pourtant je l'ai souvent sifflée et sa paralysais souvent esprit de mon père en premier année et en second c'est funix qui a paralysée et en troisième année j'ai du pour l'appelez le chantée ses parole en disant La mort frappera Moka black. L'air rend fous tout les ennemi d'Elmira.

Alucard se mit a siffle les quatre note du phénix quand tout d'un coup un vortex apparut et Elmira apparut en mode traqueuse.

'' Ha c'est vous qui avez appelez. Y-t-il des mangemort a dévorée ?

'' Désolé grand-mère, j'enseignais ton vielle air de guerre qui rend fou les mangemort a ma favorite.

Elmira rigolais de être fait avoir.

'' Bon ce n'est pas trop grave.

'' Qui vous a enseigner ce chant et quel sont ses effet réelle

'' Mon propre père a moi, il appelait Caïn Phénix. Petite. Et autrefois quand avais sa baguette de mon père, elle était bien plus puissante qu'à présent. Autrefois je pouvais absorbée en forme libérée une armée entière d'âme avec ce chant, mais depuis que j'ai perdu sa baguette a ma grande de honte sa rend fou de peur mes ennemis.

'' Pourtant vous êtes un vampire pure.

'' Exact, et lui aussi vu que lui il était le premier de tous les vampires, mais tout le monde la oublier à présent.

Hermione voyais qu'elle ne tenait pas en parler en détail de ce Caïn Phénix et Alucard non plus, et trouvais cela dommage que cette effet de ce chant aille été diminuée du a la perte de la baguette de Elmira.

Le lendemain matin tout les préparatifs était enfin terminée et Elmira et Elizabeth donnais les touche magique final, comme Elizabeth avais fait apparaître un chapiteau de son fouet comme sa il n'aurait pas a engagée des travailleur anglais sur le territoire du conte et avais même mis un labyrinthe comme dans le tournois des duos sorcier si les invitée voulais s'amusée, a cause qu'elle avais bien aimée la blague d'alucard sur le fait qu'il devrais la gardée leur terrain de quidditch en labyrinthe pour jouer au quidditch.

'' Rassure-moi Elizabeth espère qui a pas de créature sphinx et de coupe portoloins qui te transporte directement dans le lit de mon père pour se faire violer j'espère dit Alucard avec humour.

'' Bien sûr que oui mon chère alucartorix sa serais amusant envoyée nos invitée déplaisant dedans non. Comme exemple ta mère, la grand-mère de Ginny…

'' Jacky va te punir si c'est le cas.

'' Inquiète il y a que des scout a pétard géant et un gros serpent qui met en transe tout le monde qui arrive a son centre en attente de se faire violer par son fis alors. dit Elizabeth de bonne humeur de pouvoir taquinée son rival de sirène.

Alucard allais sifflée un duel mortalise mais Hinata arrive et murmure a l'oreille de son père : Du calme Il y a seulement cléo dans le centre elle voulait s'amusée dedans.

'' Je m'en doutais. Dit alucard en riant. Je voulais que taquinée ma piqueuse de sirène.

Harry n'avais jamais vu l'endroit aussi impeccable et les blague Elizabeth pour taquiner alucard, très drôle sur le labyrinthe surtout qui était une idée vraiment original de sa part ils se rassemblèrent pour y accueilli les invitée de l'ordre, Elmira, avec sa rosie et Julia et Alice phénix le vampire muette.

Harry avait toujours peu de pitié pour elle vu qu'elle sait pourquoi elle était devenu muette et amnésique et semblerais que Julia soit sa traductrice.

Elmira et Rosalie fessais apparaître deux nouvelle plante à papillon qui se dressaient de grands pots disposé de chaque côté de la porte. Bien qu'il n'y eût aucune brise, les feuilles se balançaient paresseusement dans un élégant mouvement d'ondulation.

Le poulet avait été dévoré par hinata, et Elizabeth la nuit précédente, la cours balayée et la végétation du jardin continue soigneusement taillées, élaguée, remodelée dans son ensemble. Seul le labyrinthe semblais touffue et sauvage, mais trouvais le jardin de alucard un peu triste quand on n'y voyait pas gambader les habituelles cohortes de gnomes du terrier.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de sortilèges de Elmira de protection anti-ministère avait été déployés autour du Manoir, mais on sait que le ministère de la magie anglais n'en avais aucune. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que comme a poudlard que tout les mangemort qui porte les trace ou sortilège de Voldemort ne pouvais pas y envoyée personne sans que Alucard ou Elmira en sois prévenue et selon si se sont des mangemort ils seront soit en trances, ou incinérée vivant par la cléo géant. Et comme Pansy avais aucune famille humaine comme invitée seulement Elmira c'était vraiment court comme liste invitée, pareille pour Lupin qui sa famille humaine a été massacrée par la meute de loup garou en Transylvanie et partageais le même membre de la famille que Alucard. Mais Mrs Weasley est allé attendre la famille de tonks au sommet d'une colline voisine à la limite de la forêt de chasse ou les portoloin pouvaient atterrir. Leur approche fut signalé par un rire étrangement aigu qui se révéla être celui de Mr Weasley et du père de tonks. Quelques instants plus tard. Il apparut à la porte chargé de bagages et montrant le chemin a Mrs Tonks, la sœur humaine que Harry avais confondu avec bellatrix la première fois tout comme Alucard.

'' Maman ! s'écria tonks contente en se précipitant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Papa !

Ted tonks était loin d'avoir le charme et apparence de son épouse. Il avait une tête de moins qu'elle, une silhouette très enveloppée et une barbichette rousse et pointue mais il semblait d'une bonne nature de sang mêlé. Chaussé de bottes à talons, il s'avança d'un pas bondissant vers Mrs Weasley et l'embrassa deux fois sur chaque jour, la laissant dans un état de grande confusion.

'' Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Notre louve nous a expliqué que vous avez eu un gros travail alors que les marier du moins du coté de bill vivent déjà ici.

'' Oh, ce n'est rien Ted, ce n'est rien ! C'est Elizabeth qui a tout fait les détails ! Roucoula Mrs Weasley.

Nous ne sommes donner aucun mal, c'était un plaisir de faire un peu bougée Alucard qui arrêtais pas de ne rien faire.

Alucard se défoula en décochant un coup de pied contre une araignée qui avais passé la tête derrière l'une des plantes à Papillon

'' Chère hôte ! dit Elmira en apparaissant comme une reine vampire, qui les rejoignait croyez bien que l'union entre nos deux familles qui s'avance à grands pas sera pour nous un honneur considérable ! Permettez que je vous présente ma favorite. Rosalie.

Les deux étaient éberluées devant Rosalie qui était la demoiselle d'honneur de Pansy. Dans une robe décollée moulante que Hermione lui avais prêté pour l'occasion.

'' Enchantée dit Mr Tonks. Évidement ce veille Arthur nous a conté des histoires drôle durent le voyage.

Mr Weasley eut un petit rire nerveux. Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard qui le fit taire aussitôt et le visage de Mr Weasley prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui rendrait visite à un ami proche de son lit de mort.

'' Bien entendu, nous connaissions la réputation de cette chère fondatrice Elmira dit Mrs Tonks. Qui a une tendance a adoptée les créa… au personne hybride qui font peur au ministère de la magie.

Harry avais vu qu'elle avait failliez de dire créature ce qui était un insulte pour Elmira. mais Elmira ne semblais pas l'avoir entendu et se contrôlais parfaitement devant les humains a cause qu'elle semblais se connaître tout les deux et semblais s'apprécier, elle se laissais se faire taquinée seulement avec ceux qu'elle apprécie pour les surnom, il se souvenais que l'année dernière elle avais menacée un des professeur qui la surnommais Professeur chauve-souris mais quand il se sont fait agressée par malefoy dans la salle au fantasme et qu'elle l'avais défendue contre son agresseur inutilement, elles avait fait la paix en disant qu'elle pouvais l'appelez Professeur Corbeau vu que était son animagie préférée.

'' Et bien, venez, entrez ! dit Alors Alucard d'un ton joyeuse, vous êtres tous dans la liste des buffets oups des invitée pardon.

Tout le monde éclatais de rire devant le supposée erreur de alucard et on les emmenait a l'intérieur du manoir joyeusement sous les blague de Alucard.

La famille de tonks se révéla des hôtes plaisants et serviables. Ils étaient contents de tout et ravis d'aider aux préparatifs de mariage, mais ce qui était plaisant c'est qui avais absolument rien contre les vampires ni les loups garou à présent du moins ceux qui sont adopté par les phénix de Elmira.

Les robe des demoiselles d'honneurs était à la fois provoquant mais pas obscène sauf peut-être Hermione qui était un peu plus trop décolletée avec sa poitrine qui semblais avoir triplée de volume.

Mrs tonks était un virtuose des sortilèges ménagers et aidais les goules à nettoyer le four plus rapidement qu'eux aurais fait ce qui était surprenant alors que habitude les goules était bien plus rapide que les humain. Le manoir était conçu pour hébergée quasiment la moitié de poudlard, mais par contre alucard avais bloqué accès a la chambre de moka pour ne avoir des invitée blessée par la fausse goule frénétique. La chambre de Erika aussi subissais le même condamnation mais les chambre invitée par contre était libre et sans danger, comme celle de temari par exemple, qui était habituellement vide, la nuit précédent au grand désarroi de Alucard il avais remplacée les douche de semence par de la vrai eau pur pour les invitée. Sa l'avais contrarié a cause qui aurais bien aimé piéger les invitée féminine avec ça. Mais Hermione avais changée ses lubie pervers en compensation par un jeu de rôle de faire une bonne blague a tonks et lupin et le marchée des immortelle en lui expliquant qu'est tradition moldu au nom d'enterrement de vie de garçon était souvent réservée au nouveau marier la veille de leur mariage.

Mrs Weasley dormaient dans leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée proche du salon et les tonks dormais à côté mais les chambres étais tellement immense qui aurais pu dormir dans la même chambre vu que chaque chambre était des dortoirs.

Pansy dormais avec bill dans l'ancienne chambre de temari qui est en face de la chambre condamnée de Érika (et la seul qui fut pas incendier par alucard et les goules) et Charlie son garçon d'honneur avais celle de hinata, lorsque celui-ci arriverait de roumaine. Harry, Alucard et Hermione n'avaient pratiquement plus d'occasion de se retrouver ensemble pour établir leurs plans d'exil et en désespoir de cause, ils se portèrent volontaires pour aller nourrir phénix, dans le seul but d'échapper a leur manoir surpeuplée.

'' Elle ne veut toujours pas nous laisser seuls ! Gronda Alucard de colère lorsque leur deuxième tentative de réunion dans la cours fut contrariée par l'apparition de Mrs Weasley, un grand panier de lessive sous les bras.

'' Ah, très bien, vous avez donnée à manger au hiboux et phénix, lança-t-elle en venant vers eux. Heureusement que Elizabeth a voulu faire le chapiteau sa aurais été largement horrible avoir engagée des ouvrier. Elle paraissait épuisée

'' Au moins on n'a pas besoin de montée les chapiteaux par des ouvrier demain dit Alucard dans un grognement de colère apparente. Vu que le chapiteau est déjà levé par la comtesse sanglante.

'' Harry. Je dois dire que ça complique un peu les choses d'organiser un mariage avec tous ces sortilège anti-vampire et anti ministérielle autour de nous.

'' Je suis désolé, dit humblement Harry.

'' Allons, ne soit pas stupide comme ton cousin, mon chéri ! répliqua Mrs Weasley, Je ne voulais pas dire… tu sais bien que ta sécurité passe avant tout Au fait, Harry, je voulais te demander comment tu voulais fêter ton anniversaire…. le jour de tes dix-sept ans, c'est important.

Alucard grommela : Merci pour l'insulte Molly.

'' C'est moi et Hermione qui va organisée sa fête, autrement dit enterrement de vie de garçons et de majorités mélangée ensemble et si vous fait quoi que ce soit Molly, je vous ligote et vous bâillonne et je vous mets dans la fosse à la goule pour tout la soirée. Mais comme je serais sympa et que vous êtes déjà marier a Arthur je n'ordonnerais pas a mes goule de vous violer comme Pansy. dit-t-il pour se venger d'insulte de tout à heure.

'' Sincèrement, je suis d'accord avec Alucard, Mrs Weasley. Laisser Alucard faire simple a sa manière, sincèrement, Mrs Weasley, un enterrement de vie de garçon pour bill et Lupin serait parfait avec un simple dîner faite par les goules… c'est la veille du mariage et il est de tradition chez les moldus d'humilier les marier. dit Harry.

La menace de Alucard de la ligotée et envoyée dans la fosse à la goule mais sans être violer par eux semblais avoir pétrifié et refroidit Mrs Weasley.

'' Très bien, si tu es sûr qu'un enterrement au phénix te convient. Je pourrais évidement inviter Remus et tonks, qu'en penses-tu ? Et Hagrid ?

'' Ce serait formidable, répondit Harry. Mais, laisser les goules faire le boulot, sinon je laisserais alucard vous mettre en transe vampirique pour tout la durer la de la fête.

'' D'accord, d'accord je ne ferais rien du tout… ce sera un plaisir de laisser Alucard dirigée.

Elle le regarda, d'un long regard pénétrant, puis elle eut un petit sourire triste, se redressa et s'éloigna. Harry la vit agiter sa baguette près de la corde à linge. les vêtements humides s'élevèrent aussitôt du panier pour aller se suspendre tout seuls et Harry sentit soudain monter en lui comme une vague de remords en pensant à toutes les difficultés, à toutes les souffrances qu'il lui infligeait.

Entre temps cette nuit la qui était une pleine lune mais nuageuse durent une tournée sur ordre expresse de Alucard qui se situais sur le chemin de traverse tonks et Lupin fut kidnappée par Rosalie et Alice et les monstre du marchés des immortelle et fut emmener bâillonnée dans comme proie sexuelle du catalogue de monstre du marchés mais était une mise en scène du maître du phénix pour humilier lupin et tonks et comme Rosalie était une habituée d'y travaille c'était très facile de la convaincre de jouer avec eux. Il fut emmener par un filet magique dans une chambre ou plaignais une pleine lune magique pour le moment cacher par les nuages comme a extérieur et entendit la voix de la favorite.

'' Espère que vous allez être très performant tout les deux c'est la première fois que je commende une couple loup garou dit Hermione imitant la voix dominatrice de Moka

'' Ha je vois c'est un coup montée par toi pour nous humilier en orgie phénix dit tonks. Mais on n'a pas pris notre potion.

'' Et alors je ne suis pas humaine je ne risque pas de devenir un vampire loup garou rigolais la favorite. Et oui c'était moi sous la permission d'Alucard en échange de son changement de douche pour les invitées au mariage.

La lune apparut et Hermione était en forme traqueuse mais les loup garou préparer lui sautais dessus pour baiser a deux en forme loup et prenais totalement son pied cette nuit, juste au petit matin ou la lune avais cessée mais les deux loup garou transformais violais avec plaisir en orgie normal la jeune hermione qui prenais son pied et elle savais déjà a présent comment Dressée un animal sauvage chez les vampire vu qu'elle a vu Hinata et Elizabeth vidée le cerbère de cette manière en orgie zoophile et avais aussi participer aussi.

Quand a Alucard lui se fait carrément violer par une goule enragée du nom de Pansy Parkinson devant un Bill ligotée a une chaise a cause comme blague de la propriétaire électa, il avais commandée une goule enragée au bordelle pour bill ligotée et sa a tombée sur Pansy par '' Accident'', selon la propriétaire du bordel qui voulais lui faire une farce digne du marchés des immortelle.

Le lendemain, hermione sortie en robe de chambre après avoir matée tonks et lupin en train de baiser entre eux et croisais Pansy très satisfaite de sa nuit pré-mariage.

'' Tiens Pansy toi aussi on ta commende de force par le marchés.

'' Apparemment, la directrice voulais faire une farce a alucard vu que c'est une des cousine vampire de Elizabeth et ils m'ont traqué pour pouvoir violer ton gros cons et mon propre mari comme pute goule sexuelle. Et toi hermione tu t'es amusée.

'' Bien sûr, je comprends pourquoi hinata aime tellement jouer avec la nourriture avec Elizabeth, tu savais que c'est comme ça que on dresse les animaux de compagnie chez les phénix. Peut-être tu devrais essayer sa avec Dracula le cerbère de Alucard, comme moi l'année dernière.

Pansy éclatais de rire a la blague salace: Ah c'est sa les trois trous qui mène a extérieur c'est pour baiser le cerbère.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le testament d'Albus Dumbledore

Il marchait le long d'une route de montagne, dans la lumière de la lune fraîche et bleue de la nuit. Loin au-dessous de lui, enveloppée de brume qui créait, il voyait l'ombre d'une petite ville. L'homme qui cherchait était-il là-bas ? L'homme à qui il avait tant besoin de parler qu'il ne pensait plus guère à autre chose, l'homme qui détenait la solution pour soumettre le maître du néant… la solution à son problème de phénix…

'' Hé, réveille-toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était à nouveau allongé sur le lit de camp, dans la chambre luxurieuse d'Alucard, sous les toits du premier étage. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

Harry sentait le contact familier d'Alucard sur son front.

'' Je reviens de chasse au marchée et je tes entendu dans ton sommeil. Tu parlais.

'' Ah bon ?

'' Oui. Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter « Grigorovitch ».

Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes et le visage de son cousin apparaissait légèrement flou.

'' Qui est Grigorovitch ?

'' Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui parlais de lui.

Harry se massa le front, réfléchissant. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais il ne se rappelait plus ou.

'' Je crois que ton père le traquent.

'' Pauvre type, j'espère qui est un vampire et non un humain, dit Alucard, sincère.

Harry se redressa, frottant toujours sa cicatrice. Il était tout à fait réveillé, à présent, et essaya de se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Mais tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire, c'était un paysage de montagne et le contour d'un village niché au creux d'une vallée profonde.

'' Je pense qu'il est à l'étranger.

'' Qui, ce Grigorovitch ?

'' Non, Voldemort. Je pense qu'il est quelque part à l'étranger, à la recherche de Grigorovitch. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'Angleterre.

'' Tu crois que tu voyais à nouveau dans sa tête ? Comme moi parfois ?

Alucard semblait préoccupé.

'' S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à Hermione, lui demanda Harry. D'ailleurs, comment voudrait-elle que je fasse pour ne plus rien voir dans mes rêves ?

'' D'accord je ne lui dirais rien, je lui dirais que c'est moi qui a eu une intrusion de mon don vampirique sur l'avenir sur cela elle me croit un peu après tout ce qui s'est passée avec Moka et temari.

Réfléchissant toujours, il regarda la fenêtre ouverte… pourquoi le nom de Grigorovitch lui était-il connu ?

'' Je crois, dit-il lentement, qu'il y a quelque chose à voir avec Elizabeth. Son nom sonne transylvanien. Il y a un lien je n'arrive pas…. je n'arrive pas à trouver lequel sûrement le quidditch peut-être.

'' Un lien avec Elizabeth… tu parle sûrement de gorgovitch, par hasard son ancien poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Transylvanie, transféré dans l'équipe de Canons de Chudley pour une somme dérisoire pour les vampires, il y a deux ans. Selon elle il détient le record du joueur qui a le plus souvent lâché le Souafle en une saison.

'' Non, répondit Harry. Je ne pensais pas du tout à Gorgovitch.

'' Moi aussi, j'essaye de ne pas y penser. En tout cas, joyeux anniversaire humain Harry.

'' Waco… c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! J'ai dix-sept ans !

Harry prit sa baguette posée à côté du lit d'alucard, la pointa sur le bureau encombré ou il avait laissé ses lunette et prononça la formule : Accio Lunettes !

Bien qu'elles ne fussent qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de distance il éprouva une immense satisfaction à les voir filer vers lui, tout au moins jusqu'à l' instant où il l'est reçu en plein dans l'œil.

'' Joli, ricana Alucard

Ravis que la Trace soit enfin supprimée, Harry envoya les objet de alucard voler à travers la pièce, réveillant funix qui volais a travers la pièce qui semblais beaucoup s'amuser il tenta aussi de nouer les lacets de ses baskets par la magie ( Il fallut plusieurs minute pour les dénouer à la main le nœud qui en résulta) et, pour le simple plaisir colora d'un bleu vif la photo de lutte vampirique de Alucard contre un vampire 100 fois plus vieux que lui sur les affiche de sa chambre.

'' Si j'étais toi, je fermerais ma braguette a la main conseilla Alucard qui eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant Harry baisse les yeux pour vérifier.

Tout d'un coup Mina Belmont et Hedwige envoyais des lettre du ministère de la Transylvanie et non anglais et une poudlard et Harry regardais Alucard qui jouais innocent.

'' Lis le si sa vient de mes phénix et du ministère de Transylvanie c'est sûrement un très mauvaise nouvelle même de très terrible nouvelle.

Chère monsieur Harry Potter.

On vous annonce que vous aviez toujours la trace du ministère transylvanien juste a l'âge vénérable de 1000000000 d'année humaine et vous être accusée avoir, fait un accio sur des lunettes alors qui était juste a côté de vous, réveiller le funix d'un maître vampire qui est évidement un crime sexuelle mortelle, et de vous avoir noué vous soulier ensemble. Votre condamnons est telle que vous être exilée de poudlard et que si vous y mettez les pieds sans invitation, une meute de fille goule en chaleur vont vous viole avant de vous dévorée vivant pour vos crimes en vous souhaitant un bonne anniversaire quand même

Signée la fondatrice Elmira Phénix, la dominatrice Hermione Phénix qui traite mon petit fis de GROS CON et de ma fille hinata qui est de tout cœur de vouloir un duel a mort avec vous-même si vous n'êtes pas un vampire et de tout le ministère transylvanien qui vous souhaitez une joyeux anniversaire qui sont tous esclave de notre sœur balthory.

Harry et alucard éclatais de rire a la bonne blague de Elmira Phénix et de Elizabeth.

'' Sacré grand-mère elle attendait que ça pour te faire une blague pour te faire peur et te virée de Poudlard sans invitation de ma part bien, sûr. Alors attend toi d'en avoir des centaines a cause ta fête est aussi un enterrement de vie de garçon au phénix. Voila mon cadeau de ta part, ouvre-le ici, a cause je ne veux pas que ma favorite le voie.

'' Un livre, et en anglais ? S'étonnais Harry en prenant le paquet rectangulaire. Une petite entorse à la tradition des phénix de donner des livres Transylvanie aux élèves professeur Phénix.

'' Il ne agit pas de n'importe quelle livre et édition original est bien transylvanien, mais j'ai vu aussi qui était traduit en anglais sur le marchés des immortelle ou j'ai donné un cadeau bien spécial de ma part a tonks et Remus cette nuit, c'est de l'or pur : _Douze moyen infaillibles de séduire les sorcières et autre créatures de rêve._ Il explique tout ce qu'on doit savoir sur les filles humaine et parfois vampires.

Si je m'aurais su que je l'avais cette édition en transylvanien en 5 e année c'est sa que aurais du montrée a Désirée Ombrage comme cours de théorie de magie sexuelle contre les forces du mal ou quand l'année dernière j'aurais su exactement quoi dire pour me débarrassée de Lavande et j'aurais su aussi comment me faire pardonnée par ma favorite avoir été aussi con que la prof de potion phénix…

Enfin bon, Fred et George m'ont dit selon la goule qui engage de m'envoyée un exemplaire en anglais et j'y ai appris beaucoup de chose sur les filles. Tu vas être surpris, ce n'est pas juste une question de cul ou hypnose vampirique.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent une pile de fausse lettre du ministère qui rajoutais des années impossible a la trace gère : vous aurez la trace pour éternité a moins de devenir un vampire phénix signée Elizabeth balthory. Bill et Mrs Ted tonks finissaient leur déjeuner tandis que Mrs Weasley debout devant sa poêle à frire, bavardait avec eux.

'' Arthur m'a chargé de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire pour tes dix-sept ans, dit Mrs Weasley, en lui adressant un sourire radieux il a dû partir tôt pour aller travailler, mais il reviendra à l'heure du dîner. Notre cadeau est le premier de la pile.

Harry s'assit, prit le paquet carré qu'elle lui avait montré et déchira l'emballage. Il trouva à l'intérieur une montre très semblable à celle que Fred et George on eut a leur dix-sept ans. Elle était en or avec des étoiles qui tournaient autour du cadrant en guise d'aiguilles.

'' Il est de tradition chez les humain d'offrir un montre à un sorcier qui atteint sa majorité, expliqua Mrs Weasley en l'observant d'un œil anxieux, à côté de sa cuisinière. J'ai bien peur que celle-ci ne soit pas œuvre comme l'était celle de Fred. En fait c'était celle de mon frère Fabian qui n'était pas très soigneux avec ses affaire, le dos est un peu bosselé, mais…

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit. Harry s'était levé et la serrait contre lui. Il s'efforça d'exprimer dans cette étreinte beaucoup de chose qu'il ne pouvait traduire en mots et peut-être les comprit-elle car lorsqu'il la relâcha elle lui tapota maladroitement la joue, puis agita sa baguette magique un peu à l'aveuglette projetant hors de la poêle plusieurs tranches de lard qui tombèrent sur le sol.

'' Joyeux anniversaire, jouet Harry ! lança Hermione qui fit irruption dans la cuisine et ajouta un baiser langoureux et perverse a Harry mais suivit immédiatement a Alucard le même traitement.

'' J'espère que ça te plaira, moi je déteste et alucard aussi mais ce n'est pas grand-chose comparée a baiser deux loup garou transformée au marchés des vampires par mon amour. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert dit Alucard qui semblait avoir eu un accès de surdité après le mot par mon amour.

'' Vas y, ouvre le cadeau d'Hermione ! dit-il.

Elle lui avait acheté un nouveau Scrutoscope qui que benoît s'approchais du cou de Harry se mit a sifflet et le reculais ce qui le fessais taire.

'' Bordel hermione tu lui as achetée un truc de chasseur efficace.

'' Oui et c'est un professionnelle comparée a celui qui avais donné Ron.

Les autres paquets contenaient un rasoir enchantée offert par Bill et Pansy (« alors, là, tu auras jamais la peau aussi doux quand vous serez rasé avec ça, lui assura Ted Tonks. Mais attention, il faut lui demander clairement ce que vous voulez… sinon, vous serez aussi chauve que le père d'Alucard.

Alucard riais a la bonne blague ce qui est rare quand on parlait de Voldemort.

Il y avait aussi des chocolats apportée par les tonks et une énorme boîte des derniers articles en provenance des farces pour sorciers vampire chanteur factieux envoyée par Fred et George qui a ouverte de la boîte lui lançaient une tarte à la mélasse au visage d'Harry. Il fut rejoint par Pansy et Tonks qui semblais évitée de regardée hermione mais tout le monde était a l'aise devant énorme table de alucard.

'' Je vais les mettre dans ton sac pour toi, dit Hermione d'un ton léger ne prenant les cadeaux des bras de Harry tandis qu'elle remontait tous trois l'escalier dérobée a étage. J'ai presque fini les bagages, j'attends simplement que le reste des caleçons du gros cons soit lavé par les goules.

'' Blablabla je croyais que de te commencée a ta forme vampire en manque, une louve-garou et un loup garou hier soir a la pleine lune pour ta baiser en zoophilie t'avais fait oublier a ta forme humaine ce surnom stupide hermione.

'' Tu as fait quoi ? dit Harry.

'' j'avais montrée a Hermione un quartier sexuelle du marchés l'année dernière mais elle avais pas l'âge et il y a un endroit illégal ou les loup garou peuvent travailler illégalement dans un bordel immortelle ou les clients demi humain ou vampire peuvent avoir des relation sexuelle avec des créatures comme les loup garous comme une sorte de maison close chez les moldus, et hier était la pleine lune et J'ai disons arrangée un faux kidnapping sur Rémus et Tonks lupin pour le marchés en les envoyant patrouiller ensemble sur le marchée et comme cliente qui les a commandée était Hermione en sa forme libérée et en plus il avais pas bu leur potion tout loup tout les deux. Autrement dit Tonks et Rémus et elles se sont faire le pied zoophilie avec elle comme enterrement de vie de garçons tout comme elle a fait pour mon chien cerbère. Quand a moi en échange j'ai ligotée bill et pour me faire punir par Pansy ma laminée hier soir en sexe vampirique, a cause avais commandée une goule enragée d'Elizabeth mais sa ce n'est pas un accident a cause la propriétaire Électra qui est une cousine d'Elizabeth qui élèves les créatures comme prostituée adore ne pas me donner ce que je commende quand je veux baiser là-bas, ça la fait rire a chaque fois de me voir réagir a ses blague. C'est une vielle goule balthory farceuse vu que je suis une ancienne habituée quand je suis dans le coin, elle a donc commandée certes une goule enragée mais pas de la famille Elizabeth mais la fiancée directe de Bill pour humilier, mais elle a été sympa pour Hermione seulement a cause que c'est une première clientes.

Harry éclatais de rire en entendant cette histoire de son pervers de cousin qui trouvais vraiment très original comme coup montée, mais fut interrompu par le bruit d'une porte à côté qui s'ouvrait au bout du couloir.

'' Harry, tu veux bien venir un instant ?

C'était Ginny. Mais Alucard occupée a chauffée sa favorite avais rien entendu. Hermione le prenais par le bras et l'entraînais dans la chambre d'alucard. Un peu inquiet, Harry suivit Ginny dans sa chambre d'hinata.

Il avais déjà entrée souvent dans la chambre de hinata remplis de photo lugubre donc celle qui lui a appris qu'elle avais eu une ex copine du nom de Elizabeth balthory en 4 e année, mais apparemment alucard lui avais permis de mettre des chose a elle aussi quand alucard avais emmener la goule en vidant le terrier de tout ce qui possédais. Il y avait une grande affiche des Bizarr'sister ornait l'un des murs et une image de Gwonog Jones, capitaine de l'équipe exclusivement féminine des Harpies de Holyhead, équipe qui était rival de long date de celle de Elizabeth a époque. Mais Elizabeth semblais pas lui en vouloirs de prendre pour son équipe rival apparemment a cause Hinata lui avais fait le même coup en prenant de sa forme gentille l'équipe d'Irlande contre sa propre équipe même si son double maléfique : Jacky l'éventreuse, prenais pour la Transylvanie.

Il y avait le bureau de hinata devant la fenêtre ouverte qui donnaient sur la forêt de chasse ou l'année précédente, Ginny et lui avaient joué au Quidditch en double, avec Elizabeth et Hermione. L'endroit maintenant occupé par un grand le labyrinthe d'Elizabeth.

Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

'' Joyeuse anniversaire.

'' Ouais… merci…

Elle le fixait sans ciller. Lui, en revanche, avait du mal à soutenir son regard. C'était comme s'il avait une lueur éclatante devant les yeux et son envie de la prendre était insoutenable.

'' Jolie vue, dit-il d'une voix faible en montrant la fenêtre.

Des coups violent se fait entendre a coté vu qui était a coté de la chambre de alucard, apparemment alucard avais envie de baiser Hermione, ce qui aidais pas au contrôle de Harry.

'' Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, dit-elle. Alors j'ai pensée que je pourrais t'offrir mon cul pour ton anniversaire. dit Ginny.

'' Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire ça comme cadeau.

Cette fois encore, elle ignora sa réponse, mais s'approchais de lui.

'' Je ne savais pas ce qui te serait utile. Rien de trop grand parce que tu ne pourrais pas l'emporter avec toi.

Il se risqua à lui jeter un regard. Elle n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux. C'était l'une des nombreuses et merveilleuses qualités autre que son talent au lit de Ginny, elle pleurait rarement. Souvent, il se disait que le fait d'avoir eux comme jouet sexuelle six frère avait dû l'endurcir. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui.

'' J'ai donc eu l'idée de m'offrir a toi comme cadeau pour que tu te rappelle de mes soirée entraînement privée avant les partie de quidditch, au cas par exemple, ou Hermione voudrais te taper durent votre exile a faire je ne sais plus trop quoi.

'' Pour être franc, si essayerais avec Hermione, je ne crois pas que alucard me dévorais pas vivant et n'invitera pas beaucoup des filles à baiser, là ou on serait.

'' C'est l'espoir que j'avais, murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa alors comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassée en orgie, et Harry lui rendit son baiser, Ginny se déshabillais entièrement nue, et se mit en position pour une de ses fameuse pipe, se laissant envahir par une délicieuse envie d'oublie que jamais le whisky pur feu n'aurait pu lui procurer. La seul réalité qui comptait au monde c'était de la sautée elle. Il sentait sa bouche contre son membre, une main au creux de sa tête, pour guider l'allée et venus, autre caressant ses longs cheveux au parfum suave et après un long moment au Harry en train de lâcher un jet chaude de semence. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée ils sursautèrent s'écartant l'un de l'autre quand alucard annonçais.

'' Hey Ginny tu viendrais tu baiser avec ton maître et sa femme ma sir… oh désolé.

'' Alucard espèce de gros con. Revient ici.

Hermione était juste derrière lui nue elle aussi, faussement essoufflée. Il y eut un silence tendus puis d'une petite voix, Ginny laisse tout en avalant sa semence.

'' En tout cas, joyeux anniversaire et enterrement de vie de phénix, Harry.

Alucard avais les oreilles blanchâtre éclatantes et tremblais de colère, Hermione paraissait mal à l'aise. Harry aurait voulu leur claquer la porte au nez mais on aurait dit qu'un courant d'air glacé avait pénétré dans la pièce comme si le spectre de Moka était dans la chambre. Et son moment de félicitée avait éclaté comme une bulle de savons quand il comprit que le nouveau maître vampire de Ginny était Alucard et Hermione phénix.

Tout les raison qu'il avait de mettre fin à sa liaison sexuelle avec Ginny, de s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible, étaient rêve nues sournoisement dans la pièce quand son nouveau jouet sexuelle en avait ouvert la porte, en l'invitant à coucher avec lui et Hermione. Il regarda Ginny, voulant lui dire quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas quoi mais elle lui avait tourné le dos. Il pensa que pour une fois peut-être, elle s'était laissé gagner par les larmes. Devant son nouveau jouet de vampire, devant son propre cousin, cependant il ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler.

'' À tout à l'heure, dit-il et il suivit les deux autres dans le couloir.

Alucard descendit les bras d'un air décidé, traversa la cuisine toujours bondée de ses goule et sortit dans la cours, Harry lui avait emboîté le pas, Hermione qui était rhabiller en vitesse trottinant derrière eux visiblement effrayer. Elle se souvenait qu'Alucard était d'une nature protectrice et brutale parfois quand il était jaloux même si la situation était semblable mais pas pour la même raison. Le souvenir de la confrontation avec Dean et les jumelles patil était cuisant. Et Harry le savais aussi il avait assistée a son duel avec Dean et qui avais tentée de lui broyer les bras.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'espace désert de la pelouse fraîchement tordue, Alucard se tourna vers Harry.

'' Tu l'as laisse tomber. Pourquoi tu t'amuse avec ma sirène maintenant et sans ma permission en plus.

'' Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ta sirène alucard, et je ne m'amuse pas avec elle, protesta Harry, alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait.

'' Alucard… elle fessait qu'une pipe ce n'est pas grave, elle avait le droit de le satisfaire un peu...Pansy lui fessais pareille l'année dernière.

Mais Alucard leva la main pour la faire taire.

'' Elle avait le moral à zéro quand tu as rompu… on a du la faire rire avec des bande dessin moldu a cause elle refusait du sexe avec hinata et Elizabeth chose qui n'était pas normal avec elle par nous. Et ensuite le lendemain matin elle nous a demandé si elle pouvait coucher avec nous deux en temps que nouvelle sirène.

'' Moi aussi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai rompu. Ce n'était pas parce que j'en avais envie. Tu veux me cassée a coup de poing vampirique vas y je l'ai méritée. Vu que j'ai été selon ta jalousie aussi pire que Dean l'année dernière.

Alucard serrais les poings mais ne fit rien, Harry voyais qui se retenais a présent bien mieux vu que a présent il regrettait ses excès de colère brutal.

'' Oui et crois moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque a mon double libérée de te cassée les jambes, et te castrée en suite a vif mais tu es allez dans sa chambre de ma fille pour la sauter et elle va s'imaginer des choses…

'' Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait que c'est impossible, elle ne s'attend pas à … à ce qu'on finisse mariées, ou…

En même temps qu'il parlait, Harry voyait surgir dans sa tête l'image éclatante de Ginny, vêtue d'une robe blanche et se mariant sûrement avec un vampire inconnu sans visage, grand et antipathique que Alucard en ce moment. Dans un instant de vertige, cette idée le frappa soudain : l'avenir de Ginny était libre, débarrassé de toute entrave, alors que le sien… il n'avait devant lui que Alucard et Voldemort.

'' La prochaine fois que tu voudras une pipe de ma sirène demande moi la permissions avant… mais si tu recommence je ne serais pas aussi clément avec toi Potter. Dit froidement le démon.

'' Ça n'arrivera plus sans ta permission, coupa Harry d'un ton brusque. C'était qu'un début d'orgie sans lendemain tout comme Pansy fessais avant de tomber amoureuse de bill. Sauf que je ne la payerais pas pour le service que tu as gâchée.

Le ciel était sans nuage mais il avait l'impression que le soleil avait disparu.

'' OK je risque plus de finir en repas de mariage pour vampire ? ajouta-t-il.

Alucard paraissait moitié indigné, moitié penaud. Il se balança d'avoir en arrière sur ses talons puis répondit :

'' Bon, était qu'une aventure sans lendemain… c'est bon je te dévorais pas vivant pour ça vu que tu me dois la vie plusieurs fois, désolé de m'être apportée cousin et c'est aussi de ma faute de ne pas te l'avoir clairement dit qu'elle était notre sirène a moi et a hermione, mais comme on était surveiller par les mangemort chez toi je ne voulais pas lui donner leur nom ou qui l'entendre son nom.

'' Ça fait rien aurais du m'en douter à cause que tu déteste que les sacs d'âmes de tes sirène soit tristes.

Ce jour-là, Ginny ne chercha plus à se retrouver entre les jambes d'Harry. Elle n'eut aucun regard, aucun geste qui puisse ne laisse croire qu'ils avaient partagé autre chose qu'une conversation polie quand il s'était trouvé dans sa chambre partagée de hinata. L'arrivée de Charlie et d'Elizabeth fut toutefois un soulagement pour Harry. elle lui offrit une distraction de choix lorsque Mrs Weasley et Elmira obligea Alucard et Charlie pour Mrs Weasley à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et leva sa baguette d'une geste menaçant en lui annonçant qu'il allait enfin avoir une bonne coupe de cheveux sinon il allais être le buffet de vampire au mariage.

Comme le dîner d'anniversaire de Harry aurait rempli à craquer la salle a manger au terrier contrairement a celui du manoir, même avant l'arrivée de Charlie, Lupin, tonks et Hagrid des table supplémentaire furent ajoutée dans la salle et on aurais impression de manger dans la grande salle de poudlard, Alucard, Fred et George ensorcelèrent des lanternes violettes, toutes marquées du chiffre 17, pour qu'elles restent suspendant dans d'elles-mêmes dans les airs, au dessus des invités. Grâce aux bons soins de Alucard, la blessure de George était nette et propre, mais alucard avais réussi lui refaire poussée une oreille mais de couleur noir comme Kingsley par accident, mais George en amusant allais toujours les taquiner en disant que au moins avec l'oreille de Kingsley il sera enfin le distingue de Fred, mais Harry ne s'était toujours pas habitué de voir une oreille noir sur le côté de la tête de George, malgré les nombreuses plaisanteries de jumeaux à ce sujet.

Hermione fit jaillir en son bras des serpentins dorée et violette qui s'enrouler comme un véritable œuvre d'art autour des arbres et buissons de la cuisine. Et il y a même eu une visite de cléo le serpent de compagnie de Alucard venant réclamée une caresse de tous le monde a cause vu que grâce a sa forme géante qui chantais la mort frappera qui avais pu sauver Harry aussi et depuis ce moment la même Harry n'avais plus peur d'elle.

'' Merci, gros con ! répondit Hermione, à la fois revis et un peu perplexe.

Harry se détourna, se souriant à lui-même. Il l'avait impression que, lorsqu'il aurait le temps de le lire, il trouverait un chapitre sur les compliments dans Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières et autre créature de rêve. Il croisa le regard de Ginny et lui sourit avant de se rappeler sa promesse à Alucard, que si il voulait la baiser était comme avec Pansy, était avec son autorisation seulement. Il s'empressa alors d'engager la conversation avec Monsieur tonks.

'' Attention devant, attention devant ! lança Mrs Weasley d'une voix chantante

Elle franchit la porte de la salle a dînée, précédée des coule qui aidais a transportée un objet semblable à un Vif d'or géant, de la taille d'un ballon de plage, qui flottait devant elle. Un instant plus tard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son gâteau d'anniversaire que Mrs Weasley et les goule préférait transporter par la voie des airs, à l'aide de sa baguette magique et des chant vampirique, plutôt que de prendre le risque de le porter elle-même sur ce sol inégal. Quand le gâteau eut enfin atterri au milieu de la longue table, Harry s'exclama;

'' Ça a l'air absolument magnifique, Mrs Weasley.

'' Dit sa à la goule je n'ai proche rien fait que les dirigée, apparemment il semble ravis de se faire aider par moi a présent. Et sa ne leur dérange plus du tout. répondit-elle d'un ton affectueux.

'' Si vous voulez en être une goule Mrs Weasley je suis sur que vous serez très bon pour les surveiller. Surtout Ludo, proposais Alucard en riant.

'' Non merci alucard.

Par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, Hinata leva les deux pouces vers Harry en formant sur ses lèvres les mots : « Très bonne blague. »

Vers sept heure du soir, tous les invités était arrivées, sous la conduite de Fred et de George qui les avaient attendus au bout de la route de l'entrée du manoir, Pour l'occasion, Hagrid portait son plus beau –et horrible- costume marron et pelucheux. Malgré les grands sourires que Lupin lui adressa en lui serrant la main, Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air malheureux.

C'était curieux, car tonks qui se tenait à côté de lui paraissait tout simplement radieuse, sauf qu'elle évitait de regarder Hermione en particulier comme si elle semblait regrettée de l'avoir attaquer sexuellement.

'' Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, dit-elle et elle le serra dans ses bras.

'' Alors, ça y est, tu as dix-sept ans ? lança Hagrid en prenant le verre de vin de la taille d'un seau qui lui tendait Fred. Ça fait six ans qu'on s'est vu avec benoît pour la première fois, Harry, tu te souviens ?

'' Vaguement, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. C'était le jour ou vous avez défoncé la porte, a deux et vous avez menacée de lâcher sur mon cousin Alucard pour son repas et lui avais fait pousser une queue de cochon et ou vous deux m'avez annoncé que j'étais un sorcier ?

'' J'ai oublié les détails, mais alucard m'a dit récemment en blaguant l'année dernière que aurais du transformée le nez en cochon aussi. Gloussa Hagrid. Ça va, Hermione, les loups phénix ne t'ont pas trop amochée.

'' Tu plaisante, sa était le pied, autant que avec Dracula le cerbère, Hagrid dit-t-elle en riant et vous ?

'' Oh, pas mal. Beaucoup de travail, on a eu des bébés licorne, je vous les monterais quand vous reviendrez d'exil de chasse.

Harry évita le regard d'Hermione et d'Alucard pendant que Hagrid fouillait dans sa poche.

'' Tien, Harry, reprit Hagrid. Savais pas quoi te donnée pour ton exil avec alucard mais je me suis rappelé que j'avais ça.

Il sortit une petite bourse à l'aspect légèrement duveteux doté d'un long cordon destiné de toute évidence à être passé autour du cou.

'' De la peau de moke. On peut cacher ce qu'on veut, là-dedans et seul son propriétaire peut récupérer ce qu'il y a mis. Rares, ces trucs-là.

'' Merci, Hagrid !

'' Oh, c'est rien, dit-il en agitant une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Et voila Charlie ! Je l'ai toujours bien aimé, celui-là… hé ! Charlie !

Charlie s'approcha, passant ses doigts d'un air un peu triste brusquement raccourcis. Il était plus petit que Ron a époque et trapu, et ses bras musculeux portaient de nombreuses traces de coups de griffes et de brûlure.

'' Alors comment va Norbert ?

'' Norbert ? S'esclaffa Charlie. Le norvégien à crête ? On l'appelle Norberta, maintenant.

'' Qu'… Norbert une fille ?

'' Eh oui, dit Charlie.

'' Comment peut-on le savoir ? interrogea Hermione.

'' Elle est aussi féroces que Hinata en forme libérée quand elle mange du sang humain, répondit Charlie.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et baissa la voix

'' Je voudrais bien que papa se dépêche de revenir. Maman commence à s'inquiéter.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Mrs Weasley. Elle essayait de bavarder avec Madame tonks en jetant des coups d'œil répétés vers le portail.

'' Je crois que nous devrions commencer sans attendre Arthur, annonça Alucard à la cantonade. Il a du être retenu….

Elle s'interrompait lorsque quand un énorme sifflement se fit entendre l'alarme antiministérielle.

'' Oh !

Ils la virent tous en même temps : une traînée de lumière qui vola à travers la cours et atterrit sur la table ou elle se transforma en une belette d'une éclatante couleur argentée. Se dressant sur ses pattes de derrière, elle parla avec la voix de Mr Weasley :

'' Le ministre de la magie va venir avec moi mais on est coincé par ton système de sécurités alucard qui la mis en transe en disant non je ne suis pas un mangemort alors je te demande de l'invitée a ton manoir alucard.

Puis le Patronus se dissipa dans les airs, alors que la famille de tonks continuait de regarder bouche bée l'endroit d'où il venait de se volatiliser.

'' Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, dit aussitôt lupin.

'' Inutile Remus dit Elizabeth, le manoir est appartient au ministère de la Transylvanie vous pouvez restée à cause que je suis ici et je suis la ministre transylvanienne.

'' On ira dans une de vos chambre alors c'est plus prudent dit Lupin surpris de la nouvelle.

'' Prenez celui de Erika elle était réservée pour vos transformation.

Il saisit tonks par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'étage et prenais la chambre condamnée de Erika qui leur était destinée apparemment. Mrs Weasley sembla déconcertée.

'' Le ministre anglais ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Alucard sifflet la réponse en fourcelang qui invitait le ministre chez lui pour maximum une heure s'il dépassait cette heure il subirait un sortilège d'oubliette permanent.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Une seconde plus tard, Mr Weasley se matérialisa sur le sentier accompagné de Rufus Scrimgeour, immédiatement reconnaissable à sa crinière de cheveux grisonnants.

D'un pas énergique, les deux nouveau venus traverse la cours pour rentrée dans le manoir par l'entrée de la salle a manger éclairée par les lanternes autour de laquelle tout le monde était assis en silence, les regardant s'approcher lorsque Scrimgour s'avança dans la lumière, Harry remarqua qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait l'air décharné, la mine sinistre d'être entourée de vampire qui le détestait.

''Désolé de cette intrusion en terre ennemi du ministère, s'excusa Scrimgour envers Alucard en marchant jusqu'à la table d'un pas boitillant. D'autant plus que je tombe en pleine fête d'enterrement de phénix, à ce que je vois.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le gâteau en forme de vif d'or géant

'' Tout mes vœux.

'' Merci, répondit Harry.

'' Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en particulier, poursuivit Scrimgeour. Ainsi qu'avec Mr Benoit Alucard Phénix Jedusor et Miss Hermione phénix sa favorite.

'' Nous ? S'étonnais Alucard grognant légèrement surpris et fâchée de se faire appelez par le ministre anglais benoît. Pourquoi vous voulez me voir chez moi. Et je vous pris de n'appelez que Alucard phénix jedusort si vous y tenez a cause je vous aime pas et vous n'avez pas mon respect pour m'appelez benoît, contrairement au ministre transylvanienne qui est ma sœur adoptif Elizabeth balthory.

'' Je vous expliquerais tout cela lorsque nous serons dans un lieu plus discret, dit le ministre. Pouvez-vous M'indiquer un tel endroit maître Alucard ? demanda-t-il au vampire pour se rattrapée sa bourde sur son nom.

'' Oui, bien sûr, dit Alucard d'un ton glacial et de mauvaise humeur, venez au salon. Pourquoi ne pas nous installer là-bas ?

'' Montrez-nous donc le chemin, dit Scrimgeour à Alucard. Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous accompagné, Arthur.

Au moment où il se levait de la table avec Alucard et Hermione, Harry vit Mr Weasley échanger un regard inquiet avec Mrs Weasley. Tandis qu'ils ouvraient la marche en silence, Harry sut que les deux autres pensaient la même chose que lui : Scrimgeour avait dû apprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'ils avaient tous les trois l'intention d'abandonner Poudlard pour un exil vampirique d'alucard.

Scrimgeour ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'ils traversaient les couloirs pour se rendre dans le salon d'Alucard. La tombée du jour baignait encore le jardin d'une lumière douce et dorée, la maison, en revanche était plongé dans l'obscurité. En entrant, Harry donna un petit coup de baguette vers les lampes à huile qui illuminèrent aussitôt la pièce luxurieuse mais confortable. Scrimgour s'assit dans un fauteuil gigantesque de Alucard occupait ordinairement laissant Harry, Alucard, et Hermione se serrer sur le canapé. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Scrimgour prit la parole :

'' J'ai des questions à poser à chacun d'entre vous et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le fasse seul à seul. Si voulez vous bien attendre en haut tout les deux – il montra Alucard et Hermione, je commencerais par alucard.

'' Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici, répliqua Alucard approuvée par Hermione qui hocha la tête : ici c'est chez moi et vous nous parlerez à tous les trois ensemble ou vous serez de nous en transe vampirique et cette fois je lâcherais vraiment mes goule en goûtée vampire d'anniversaire sur vous.

Scrimgeour jugea Alucard d'un regard froid. Alucard et Harry eut l'impression que le ministre se demandait s'il valait la peine d'ouvrir déjà les hostilités avec le maître du néant.

'' Très bien, dans ce cas, restons ensemble, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule, je n'ai pas le pouvoir ici de décidée ou non vu que je ne suis pas en territoire anglais. dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer :

'' Comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est le testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui m'amène ici.

Harry, Alucard et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

'' Apparemment, il s'agit d'une surprise ! Vous ignoriez donc que Dumbledore vous avait légué quelque chose ?

'' En paiement de sang probablement pour moi demandais Alucard. Je m'en doutais un peu mais j'ignorais pour Hermione et mon cousin Harry.

'' Oui, à tous les trois…

Mais Alucard l'interrompit :

'' Dumbledore est mort, il y a plus d'un mois. Pourquoi faut-il à votre stupide ministère de nous donner son héritage pour payer son sang rendu ? dit alucard.

'' C'est évident, non ? Intervint Hermione avant que Scrimgeour ait pu répondre. Ils voulaient examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire sa sans l'accord du conseil des anciens ! ajoute-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

'' Ils ont accordée ce droit, répliqua Scrimgour avec dédains. Le décret transylvanien sur les paiements de vie envers le vampire donne au ministère le pouvoir de confisquer le contenue d'un testament….

'' Cette lois a été crée pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer au vampire des instruments de magie noir, objecta Hermione, et le ministre ainsi que le conseil doit d'abord posséder des preuves que les objets en possession du défunt sont illégaux envers les vampires avant de les saisir ! Vous voulez insinuer que Dumbledore a essayé de nous transmettre quelque chose qui pourrais tuer mon mari ?

'' Avez-vous l'intention de faire carrière dans la justice magique, miss Phénix ? interrogea Scrimgour.

'' Oui si vous mettez le conseil des anciens au pouvoir en Angleterre, je suis membre du conseil des anciens par Alucard et Elmira qui est notre chef fondatrice. J'espère plutôt faire un peu de bien dans le monde en vous chassant vous et tout le ministère d'incompétent que vous dirigée.

Alucard éclata de rire de bon cœur. Scrimgeour se tourna un rapide regard vers lui puis fixa à nouveau Harry.

'' Alors, pourquoi avez-vous décidé maintenant que nous pouvions recevoir ce qui nous revient a mon cousin vampire ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé de prétexte pour le garder ?

'' Non, c'est simplement parce que le délai de trente et un jour est écoulé, répondit aussitôt Alucard. Ils ne peuvent pas conserver les objets plus longtemps à moins d'avoir pu prouver qu'ils étaient dangereux pour les vampires. C'est bien ça Mr le ministre.

'' Diriez-vous-même si la question ne se posent pas que vous étiez proche de Dumbledore maître Phénix.

'' Évidement il ma sauver la vie de Peter Pettigrow d'une explosion de barrage moldus.

Scrimgeour semblais ne pas être surpris du tout de son histoire de explosion de barrage. Mais le mal était déjà fait contre lui.

'' Si vous étiez si proche de Dumbledore, comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit souvenir de votre dette de sang dans son testament ? Le nombre de legs personnels qu'il contient est exceptionnellement réduit pour un élève vampire. La quasi-totalité de ce qu'il possédait – sa bibliothèque privée, son instrument magique et autres effets personnels – revient à la fondatrice Elmira phénix à poudlard. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il vous ait ainsi distingué en dehors du fait qui vous a sauvé la vie ?

'' Dette de sang vampirique et je n'ai pas à répondre a vos question Mr. le ministre incompétent sans la présence du conseil des anciens. Mais il m'aimait bien pour un vampire, sa je peux vous répondre franchement sans l'aide du conseil.

'' Tu es trop modeste, chérie, déclara Hermione. Dumbledore avait une très grande affection pour toi la preuve il te punissait jamais quand tu l'appelais pas son nom par accident et tu le surnommais protecteur.

C'était la vérité pure, chaque fois que alucard et lui était réunis sauf l'année dernière Albus ne le punissais jamais quand il nommait les professeurs par leur nom. Surtout au temps que Alucard et McGonagall se fessais des guerres insulte juste en quatrième année ou elle a insultée en insulte vampire l'ex ministère chasseur Cornélius Fudge vu qu'elle avait avoué a son ancien patron qu'elle était de sang-moldu aussi. Autant que Harry pouvait le savoir, Alucard et Dumbledore s'étaient toujours seul en tête à tête et le nombre de contacte direct était incalculable.

Mais, de toute façon, Scrimgeour ne semblait pas vouloir le provoquer. Il plongea sous sa main et en sortit une bourse à cordon beaucoup plus grande que celle offert à Harry par Hagrid. Il prit à l'intérieur un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula et lui à voix haute :

« Dernière Volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Biran Dumbledore… » Voyons … ah, voilà, « À Benoit-Alucard, Phénix Jedusort, en paiement de ma dette de sang passée, je laisse mon Déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi lorsqu'il s'en servira. »

Cette fois Alucard ne grognais pas à propos de son nom vu que sa venait de Dumbledore et lui il avait eu le droit de l'appelez benoît si il le voulait.

Scrimgour prit dans un sac un objet qu'Harry avait déjà vu auparavant : on aurait dit un petit briquet d'argent mais il savait qu'elle était dotée du pouvoir d'éteindre ou de rallumer, grâce à un simple geste du doigt, toute source de lumière proche.

Scrimgeour se pencha et donna le Déluminateur à Alucard qui le retourna entre ses mains, d'un air content.

'' C'est un objet de grande valeur, pour vous alucard, commenta Scrimgour en observant le vampire. Peut-être même est-il unique. En tout cas, il est certain que Dumbledore l'a conçu lui-même. Pourquoi, à votre avis vous a-t-il légué en dette de sang un instrument si rare ?

Alucard hocha la tête d'un air. : Je ne répondrais pas à cette question sans le conseil des anciens réunis au complet.

'' Dumbledore a dû avoir des milliers d'élèves et d'employée aussi, insista Scrimgour. Pourtant vous êtes tous les trois les seuls dont il se souvienne dans son testament. Pour quelles raisons ? quel usage pensait-il que vous feriez de ce Déluminateur, Mr. Phénix ?

'' Il pensait que j'éteindrais les lumières pour piéger les membres du ministère anglais trop curieux chez moi Mr le ministre incluant vous dans le lot. A quoi ça peut servir d'autre ?

Comme preuve il l'actionnait et fit éteindre tout les lumières avec et scrimgour ordonnais de les rallumer

'' Je n'ai pas ordre de recevoir de vous Mr. le ministre vous fait pas partie du conseil des anciens. Dit le démon en riant comme jedusort.

'' Alucard s.v.p. pour moi ta favorite qui en fait partie tu peu rallumer les lumières.

'' D'accord pour toi ma douce.

Il les libérait aussitôt en riant de scrimgeour toujours furieux contre lui se penchant à nouveau sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« A la favorite d'alucard, Miss Hermione Jean Phénix, je lègue mon exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le barde, dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir entre deux orgie et s'instruire. »

Scrimgeour sortit alors du sac un petit livre qui avait l'air aussi ancien que le volume des Secret les plus sombres de la magie vampirique, resté dans la chambre d'alucard. Sa reliure était maculée et se décollait par endroits. Sans un mot, Hermione les prit des mains de Scrimgeour. Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et la contempla. Harry vit que le titre était écrit en runes. Il n'avait jamais appris aux lires contrairement à Alucard et Hermione. Mais alucard semblais stupéfier de voir ce livre original qui semblais connaître… tandis qu'il regardait la couverture, Hermione étouffait un sanglot en touchant les symboles gravé dans le cuir.

'' Pourquoi pensez-vous que Dumbledore vous a laissé cet ouvrage, miss Phénix ? interrogea Scrimgeour.

'' Il… il savait que j'aimais lire les livres entre deux orgie de mon amant alucard, répondit Hermione d'une voix glacial en se tamponnant les yeux par habitude avec sa manche.

'' Mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier ?

'' Je ne sais pas... il a dû penser qu'il me plairait.

'' Avez-vous jamais parlé avec Dumbledore et votre mari de code ou d'autre moyens de transmettre des messages secrets ?

'' Non, jamais, répondit Hermione d'un ton glacial. Et si en trente un jours le ministère anglais n'a découvert aucun code caché dans ce livre, je doute que j'y arrive moi-même.

Elle étouffait une crise de rage. Alucard la retenais serrée contre elle pour la contrôler son coté libérée de attaquer au ministre.

Scieur poursuivit sa lecture du testament :

'' « A Harry James Potter Phénix –Harry sentit une soudaine excitation lui contracter les entrailles_, je lègue le Vif d'Or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bien faits d'avoir comme cousin un vampire. »

Lorsque Scrimgeour sortit la minuscule balle d'or de la talle d'une noise, les ailes dont elle était pourvue battirent faiblement et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde déception.

'' Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il fait don de ce Vif d'or ? demanda Scrimgeour.

'' Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Pour les raison que vous venez de lire, je suppose... Pour me rappeler ce qu'on peut obtenir quand on persévère…. enfin ce qu'il a écrit…

'' Alors, vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un simple symbole ?

'' J'Imagine, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit d'autre ?

'' C'est moi qui pose les questions, déclara Scrimgour en rapprochant un peu son fauteuil du canapé.

Au-dehors, c'était vraiment le crépuscule. Par les fenêtres, on apercevait les contours

Du chapiteau qui se dressait comme un fantôme blanc au- dessus de la haie.

— J'ai remarqué que votre gâteau d'anniversaire avait la forme d'un Vif d'or, dit

Scrimgeour à Harry. Pour quelle raison ?

Alucard eut un rire moqueur.

'' Ça ne peut certainement pas être une allusion au fait que Harry est un remarquable attrapeur, ce serait trop évident pour un membre du ministère anglais, lança-t-il. Il doit avoir sûrement y avoir un message cachée de Dumbledore dans la crème chantilly.

'' Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit caché dans la crème, répliqua scrimgeour, mais un Vif d'or serait certainement une bonne cachette pour dissimuler un petit objet. Vous savez sûrement pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

Harry pensa que l'habitude de donner les bonnes réponses aux questions était tellement ancrée en elle qu'elle s'était transformé en un besoin irrépressibles tout comme son besoin de baiser alucard.

'' Parce que les Vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, dit-elle

'' Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Alucard d'une même voix.

Harry avait toujours considéré comme négligeables les connaissances d'Hermione en matière de Quidditch qui était aussi mauvaise en apparence qu'Alucard au poste de poursuiveur de serpentard.

'' Exact, répondit Scrimgeour. Avant d'être lâché, un vif d'or n'est jamais touché à mains nues, pas même par le fabricant qui porte toujours des gants. Il est doté d'un enchantement lui permettant d'identifier le premier humain qui pose la main sur lui, au cas où sa capture donnerait lieu à contestation. Ce Vif d'or- il leva devant lui la petite balle dorée – se souviendra de votre toucher, Potter. L'idée m'est venue que Dumbledore, qui possédait des dons magiques prodigieux quels qu'aient été par ailleurs ses défauts, à peut-être ensorcelé ce Vif afin qu'il ne puisse s'ouvrir que pour vous.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Il était persuadé que Scrimgeour avait raison. Mais comment éviter de prendre le vif d'or à mains nues devant le ministère ?

'' Vous restez silencieux, remarqua Scrimgeour peut-être savez-vous déjà ce que contient ce Vif ?

'' Non, affirma Harry qui se demandait toujours comment faire semblant de prendre l'objet sans le toucher véritablement.

Si seulement il avait su pratiquer la légilimancie, au lieu de l'occulemancie, la pratiquer vraiment, il aurait pu lire les pensées de Alucard. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre son cerveau vibrer à coté de lui.

'' Prenez-le, dit Scrimgour à voix basse.

Harry croisa le regard au reflet jaunes du ministre et compris qu'il n'avait d'autre possibilité que d'obéir. Il tendit la main. Scrimgour se pencha à nouveau et posa le vif d'or, lentement, délibérément, dans la paume d'Harry.

Rien ne se produisit. Lorsque Harry referma les doigts sur le Vif, ses ailes fatiguées battirent un instant puis s'immobilisèrent, Alucard et Hermione observait avec des yeux avides la petite balle à moitié caché, comme s'ils espéraient qu'elle allait se transformée en quelque chose.

'' Voilà qui est autant spectaculaire que l'orgie de la chanson d'opéra achevée de Alucard en 5 année pour humilier Désirée Beurninger Ombrage et tout le ministère de Fudge également et qui a autorisée pendant 1 semaine entière le viole non consentant pour les Serpentard seulement. Dit froidement Harry.

Alucard et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

'' C'est tout, maintenant ? demanda Hermione qui esquissa un geste pour s'arracher du canapé.

'' Pas tout à fait, répondit Scrimgour, avec un air de mauvaise humeur. Dumbledore vous a légué autre chose à Alucard, et a Potter.

'' Quoi ? Interrogea Alucard, et Harry, son excitation ravivée. Cette fois Scrimgeour ne prit plus la peine de lire le testament.

'' L'épée enchantée de Elmira phénix qu'elle offert a Godric Gryffondor, et le choixpeau magique, dit-il.

Alucard et Hermione se raidirent. Harry regarda, s'attendant à voir apparaître la poignée incrustée de rubis ou même le choixpeau magique, un ou l'autre il aurais pu le faire apparaître, mais Scrimgeour ne sortit ni un ni l'autre qu'il d'ailleurs ne paraissait pas assez grand pour contenir un ou autre.

'' Alors, où est-elle ? demanda Alucard d'un ton soupçonneux.

'' Malheureusement, répondit Scrimgeour, il n'apportait pas à Dumbledore de faire don de cette épée. L'épée de Goderic Gryffondor est un objet d'une grande importance historique et, en tant que tel, elle appartient à….

'' À la famille phénix Rufus, s'enflamma Alucard, l'épée l'a choisi, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée, elle est sortie du Choixpeau magique pour venir à lui pour me sauver moi le petite fis de sa créatrice Elmira phénix contre la bête légendaire corrompus de ma grand mère par Salazard serpentard.

'' Selon des sources historique dignes de fois, l'épée se présente parfois à tout élève de Gryffondor qui s'en montre digne quand il sauve la vie d'un vampire phénix, expliqua Scrimgeour. Cela n'en fait pas la propriété exclusive de Mr Potter, ni de vous, quelle que soit la décision de Dumbledore.

'' Sauf qu'elle appartient pas seulement a goderic même si il porte son nom mais aussi à ça créatrice Elmira Phénix fondatrice et actuelle directrice de Poudlard, et si elle chante que cette épée doit être a Harry ou a moi il faudra la lui donner voulez vous que j'aille la chercher elle est dans la cuisine en ce moment. Nous avons les même lois chez les vampires que chez les gobelins a gringott Mr le ministre, cette lois fait partie du traitée de la révolte que nous avons signée a cause nous pouvons crée des objets enchantée autant plus puissant que importe quel gobelin et il nous respecte pour cela a présent.

'' Je… oui mais elle ma dit que elle devrait restée a poudlard a cause je l'ai bien sur consultée pour ce problème. Mais pourquoi pensez vous que…

'' Que Dumbledore et Elmira ait voulu me donner l'épée ? Acheva Harry, qui s'efforçait de rester calme. Peut-être voudrais-t-elle en réalités récupérée son bien sans que vous y toucher et le mettre sur le mur du salon de son petit fis en sécuriser en dehors de votre juridiction corrompu du ministère.

'' Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Potter ! grogna Scrimgeour. Était-ce parce que Dumbledore croyait que seule l'épée d'Elmira pour Gryffondor pouvait vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard ? Souhaitait-il vous la confier a vous deux parce qu'il était convaincu, comme beaucoup d'autre, que Alucard et vous êtes destiné à Anéantir Le-vampire-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

'' Intéressante théorie, commenta Alucard. Quelqu'un de votre ministère a-t-il déjà tenté de passer une épée au travers du corps de mon père maudit ? Le ministère devrait peut-être vous envoyée quelques-uns de ses employé incompétent étudiez la question plutôt que de leur faire perdre leur temps à démontrer des Déluminateur ou a cacher au public les évasions d'Azkaban. C'est donc ainsi que vous occupez de vos journées Mr. le ministre, enfermé dans votre bureau à essayer d'ouvrir un Vif d'or ? Des gens meurent, c'est ce qui a failli d'arrivée a mes goule et à la fille de Elmira, et même a ma favorite si elle n'avait pas ses don vampirique qui bloque tout sort magique, Voldemort a poursuivit moi et ma favorite à travers trois comptés, il a tuée le protecteur de ma fille hinata Maugrey Fol Œil, votre meilleur chasseur que vous n'aurez jamais plus, mais le ministère n'en a pas dit un mot, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous pensez que les vampires transylvaniens veulent toujours coopéré avec vous ? Espèce de sang mauvais bon à être dévorée vivante.

'' Vous allez trop loin Phénix ! s'écria Scrimgeour en se levant d'un bon, se leva à son tour. Scrimgour s'avança vers lui d'un pas claudicant et lui enfonça brutalement la poitrine le bout de sa baguette magique mais un bouclier repoussais la charge. Mais laissais une brûlure sur le vêtement d'alucard qui s'en contrebalançait.

'' Vous fait un seul geste contre moi et ma femme ou même Harry et je chante ordre de vous tuer en disant la mort vous frappera immédiatement Mr. le ministre, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici et on n'est pas dans votre bureau en Londres ici c'est la propriété de la ministre de Transylvanie ici et vous n'est pas non plus qualifier pour chassée un vampire. dit Alucard en montrant les Crau.

'' Holà ! s'exclama Harry qui avait bondi, sa baguette levé, mais Alucard l'arrêta d'un geste.

'' Non ! Il n'a aucun droit de me menacée chez moi et vous le savez Rufus Scrimgeour, vous n'êtes pas un chasseur et c'est une des seules choses que je respecte venant de vous mais vous êtes aussi incompétent de fudge pour dirigée un ministère. Vous vous souvenez que le conseille des anciens d'Elmira phénix ma autorisée à tuer tout eux qui me menace ma famille comme repas.

'' Je pourrais vous arrêtées si vous oserez lancée à nouveau vos monstre sur moi. Puis je vous rappelez aussi que vous n'êtes pas retourné à l'école, reprit Scrimgour, en respirant bruyamment à quelques centimètres du visage de alucard mais bloquer par le bouclier de sa favorite.

'' Je pars en exil avec ma femme et mon cousin, et qui a été renvoyée de l'école par Elmira phénix la fondatrice, et vous n'êtes pas mon chef vu que mon chef est Elmira phénix, j'ai le droit emmener qui je veux avec moi. Vous n'avez aucun droit exigée mon retour a poudlard si je dois exil de Londres. Je ne tolère pas votre incompétence et votre refus de nous écoutez.

'' Vous portez peut-être votre sang comme une couronne, Phénix, mais il n'appartient pas à un vampire pervers de 60 ans de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail ! Il serait temps que vous appreniez à manifester un peu de respect !

'' Allez- vous tuer par mon père et tout les directeur de votre ministère sous son contrôle et vous aurez gagnée mon respect dit le vampire chantant le chant des quatre note des phénix, Alucard d'un ton mauvais et en révélant sa forme hybride.

Le sol vibra. Il y eut des bruit de pas précipité puis la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et Elmira phénix et Rosalie phénix entrèrent en courant en mode traque.

'' Nous avons crue entendre Alucard chantée ma chanson de guerre…, commença Elmira phénix, l'air très inquiet mais assoiffée en voyant Alucard et le Ministre pratiquement nez à nez mais sous le bouclier de Hermione qui commençais a surchauffée.

'' Des éclats de voix, acheva Mrs Weasley, haletante.

Scrmimgeour recula de deux pas et jeta un coup d'œil au trou qu'il avait fait au vêtement d'Alucard avant être bloquer par le bouclier d'Hermione. Il semblait regretter d'avoir perdu son calme et carrément se faire proche tuer sous ordre d'Alucard vu qui n'était pas en territoire anglais.

'' Ce… ce n'était rien, grogna-t-il. Je… je regrette votre attitude de vampire, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Alucard dans les yeux. Vous avez l'air de penser que le ministère ne désire pas la même chose que vous les vampires –que Dumbledore. Nous devrions travailler ensemble.

'' Le ministre de la Transylvanie n'aime pas vos méthode, monsieur le ministre vous vous souvenez de ma fille hinata et sa cicatrice : Je ne mange pas de poulet vivant. Elle est marier avec le ministère Elizabeth balthory pour vous en souvenez.

Hinata passais justement par la pour voir et lui montrais la cicatrice fait par Désirée Ombrage et il reculait en voyant sa femme armée de son fouet légendaire de sa famille.

Les traits de Scrimgeour se durcirent. Il se tourna sans ajouter un mot et sortit de la pièce en boitant. Elmira se hâta derrière lui. Alucard et Harry l'entendit s'arrêtais à la porte de devant. Se lançais a lui-même une oubliette vu que apparemment pour tentée de faire plaisir a Alucard et une minute plus tard, il fut expulsée hors du terrain de chasse par le système anti ministériel du manoir.

'' Bon débarras ! Il est partie !

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Mr Weasley.

Il regarda tour à tour Harry, Alucard et Hermione, tandis que Mrs Weasley revenait avec Rémus et Tonks précipitamment dans le salon.

'' Nous donner l'héritage de mon protecteur nous a laisser répondit Alucard. Ils viennent seulement d'autoriser à sortir du ministère ce qu'il nous léguait dans son testament.

Dans la salle à manger, les trois objets que Scrimgeour leur avait apportés passèrent de main en main autour des tables. Tout le monde admira à grand cris le Déluminateur, et _les conte de Beedle le Barde,_ Alucard déplorait que Scrimgeour ait refusé de donner l'épée de Gryffondor, et Elmira eut l'air vraiment très coupable sur ce coup,

'' Grand-mère pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dis a propos de ton épée de ton amoureux d'enfance. Aurais eu juste à utiliser une goule pour allez chercher le choixpeaux magique a poudlard.

'' J'aurais du t'en prévenir de cette histoire sur mon épée alucard pardonne-moi mais avec tout ses problème je n'ai pas pensée te prévenir. Mais aimerais pas que tu le perdre dans ton futur exil il m'est précieux tu sais.

Alucard se calmais.

'' Bon tant que les serpentard y touche pas elle peut restée dans votre bureau, grand-mère. Et vous êtes pardonnée, ce n'est pas mortelle comme erreur cette fois comparé a vous invitée a poudlard pour une chasse au traître. Moi aussi quand j'ai trop de chose a gérée j'oublie des détails. Je retiens ça de vous. J'étais plus furieux contre ce gros troll de ministre anglais que vous.

Elmira riais d'un air désolé mais contente que Alucard ne lui en veux pas.

Mais personne même pas Elmira ne sur expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore avait légué à Harry un vieux Vif d'or. Pendant que Mr Weasley examinait le déluminateur d'Alucard pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, Mrs Weasley dit à Alucard et à Harry d'une voix timide :

'' Harry, mon chéri, nous avons tous horriblement faim, nous ne voulions pas commencer sans toi… puisse dire à la goule de servir à dîner, maintenant ?

Les invités mangèrent assez vite et, après qu'ils eurent précipitamment chanté en chœur « Joyeux anniversaire ! » et englouti de grandes parts de gâteau, la fête prit fin

Hagrid, qui était invité au mariage le lendemain sous la blague en disant qu'il était inscris en buffet de mariage. La corpulence lui interdisait pas de dormir au manoir qui semblais tout aussi vide malgré la surpopulation, avais le salon tout pour lui.

'' Viens nous retrouver là-haut, murmura Harry à Hermione tandis qu'ils aidaient Weasley et la goule à ranger la vaisselle. Après votre chasse du soir.

Lorsqu'ils furent remonté dans la chambre, sous les toits Alucard examinais le déluminateur, il n'avait pas envie de chasser et Harry remplit la bourse en peau de Moke de Hagrid, non pas avec de l'or, mais avec les objets qui avaient le plus de prix à ses yeux, bien que certains n'aient apparemment aucune valeur : la carte du Maraudeur, le fragmentent du miroir magique de Sirius, et le médaillon de R.A.B.

'' Tu ne voudrais pas un miroir communicant neuf au lieu de ton morceau de verre.

'' Bien oui si tu veux le faire un.

'' Prend l'ancien de Hermione, elle en n'a plus besoin depuis qu'elle a dégustée Moka l'année dernière. Elle est connectée directement à celui d'Elmira qui a mon double.

'' Il marchera avec moi ?

'' Il marche avec tous eux qui aime ma favorite, ceux qui la déteste se font brûler par le miroir.

Alucard chantais un accio et le miroir communicant de hermione apparut dans ses main.

'' Tu peu le mettre aussi dans ta poche de moke si tu veux. On sait jamais ce qui peu arrivée lors d'un exil. Je dis sa par expérience la dernière fois que je me suis exilé avec mon ex-femme pour la punir d'avoir tentée de viole une jeune proie qui lui a jetée un sort, je me suis retrouvée violer par des harpies en Transylvanie quand je rechercher étant plus jeune une arme vampire légendaire perdue avec Rosalie et hinata en visite.

Après ce conseil puis il s'assit en tenant au ceux de sa main le vieux vif d'or dont il regarda les ailes s'agiter faiblement enfin, Hermione rentrais pas la fenêtre après une chasse rapide et entra sur la pointe des pieds.

'' Assuradiato, chanta-t-elle, on bras pointé vers l'escalier.

'' Je croyais que tu n'approuvais pas ce sortilège chérie ? dit Alucard.

'' Les temps changent, répondit Hermione. Montre-nous un peu le déluminateur.

Alucard ne se fit pas prier. Il l'actionna en le tenant devant lui et l'unique lampe qui éclairait la pièce s'éteignit aussitôt.

'' En fait, chuchota Hermione dans l'obscurité, on aurait pu obtenir le même résultat avec la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou mais sa fait pas de différence les vampires voie dans la nuit.

Il y eut un petit clic et la boule de lumière de la lampe remonta au plafond, les éclairant à nouveau.

'' C'est quand même plus cool dit Alucard un peu sur la défensive. Et d'après ce qu'ils disent, Dumbledore l'a inventé lui-même !

'' Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait donné sa en paiement de sang sur son testament simplement pour nous aider à éteindre la lumière !

'' Tu crois qu'il savait que le ministère confisquerait pour analyse tous les objets qu'il nous a légués ? demanda Harry.

'' Certainement, surtout quand sa concerne les anciens phénix. Il ne pouvait nous indiquer dans son testament pourquoi il nous les laissait mais cela n'explique toujours pas…

'' Alors pourquoi il ne nous a pas donné un indice quand il était vivant surtout a moi ? Acheva Alucard.

'' Exactement, approuva sa favorite qui feuilletait à présent _Les Conte de Beedle le barde._ Si ces choses-là sont suffisamment importante pour passer sous le nez du ministère, on pourrait penser qu'il nous aurait révélé à Alucard pourquoi… à moins qu'à ses yeux, ce n'ait été évident ?

'' Et dans ce cas, il avait tort, fit remarquer Alucard. J'ai toujours pensé qui était un peu fou autant que moi parfois. Brillant et tout ce qu'on voudra, mais parfois aussi cinglé. Léguer à Harry un vieux vif d'or… à quoi ça rime ?

'' Je n'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Hermione. Quand Scrimgeour t'a obligé à le prendre j'étais sûre qu'il allait se passer quelque chose !

'' Ouais, dit Harry, son pouls s'accélérant lorsqu'il leva le Vif d'or devant lui. Mais je n'allais pas trop essayer devant Scrimgeour, non ?

'' Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Hermione.

'' Le Vif que j'ai attrapé dans mon tout premier match de Quidditch. Tu te souviens ?

Hermione parut ne rien comprendre, mais Alucard lui, en revanche, le souffle coupé, montra frénétiquement du doigt puis le Vif d'or puis Harry à nouveau, jusqu'à une mini-seconde plus tard ait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

'' Celui que tu as failli avaler ?

'' Exactement, répondit Harry.

Le cœur battant, il colla le Vif d'or contre sa bouche.

Mais rien ne se produisit et il fut brusquement envahi d'un sentiment de frustration, de de déception amère. Lorsqu'il ôta la petite sphère d'or de sa bouche, cependant Alucard et Hermione s'écria :

'' Des lettres ! Quelque chose est écrite dessus, vite, regarde !

La surprise et une excitation soudaine lui firent presque lâcher le Vif d'or. Harry et Alucard avait raison. Gravés à la surface lisse de l'or, là ou quelque secondes auparavant il n'y avait rien strictement rien, cinq mots étaient tracés d'une fine écriture penchée que Harry reconnut aussitôt celle de Dumbledore.

« Je m'ouvre au terme que quand on l'accepte. »

A peine avait-il eu le temps de la lire que l'inscription disparut.

'' _Je m'ouvre au terme que quand on l'accepte…._ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Hermione et Alucard hochèrent la tête, déconcertés.

'' Je m'ouvre au terme quand on l'accepte… au terme quand on l'accepte… je m'ouvre au terme….

Mais ils eurent beau se répéter ces mots sur tous les tons possible, ils furent incapable d'en tirer la moindre signification.

'' Et l'épée ? dit enfin Alucard, lorsqu'ils eurent renoncé à toute tentative de comprendre le sens de l'inscription. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il l'épée de ma grand-mère et le choixpeau ?

'' Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'en parler, tout simplement ? demanda Harry à voix basse. Il était là tout les deux, avec nous à côté de lui, dans une vitrine de son bureau, pendant tout le temps qu'ont durés nos conversation l'année dernière ! S'il voulait que ce soit Elmira qui l'aille, pourquoi ne te la t'il pas donnée à ce moment-là Alucard ?

'' Sûrement a cause que ce n'est pas a moi qui aurais apparut après tout je suis a serpentard.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une salle d'examen avec, devant lui, une question à laquelle il aurait dû savoir répondre. Mais son cerveau était lent, incapable de réagir. Quelque chose lui avait-il échappé au cours des longues têtes à tête qu'il avait eus avec Alucard et Dumbledore l'année précédente ? Aurait-il dû savoir ce que cela signifiait ?

Dumbledore s'était-il attendu à ce qu'il comprenne ?

'' Et ce livre, dit Hermione. _Les conte de Beedle le barde …_ je n'en avais jamais entendu parler alucard et tu a proche tout les livres inimaginable ici et en Transylvanie.

'' Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de _contres de Bedle le barde_? A cause probablement que tu es une sorcière moldus, ce sont des conte pour enfant pour les sorcier mais je les modifiais tous a tout les coups pour que ce soit des vampires végétarienne quand j'élevais en Albanie ma fille nouveau née avec Rosalie, Julia et Alice nous avais pas encore rejoint et avec moka aussi avant qu'elle devienne une mauvaise vampire qui me trahis.

'' Ah bon ! Surprise. Tu les connais toi ?

'' Bien sûr que oui, je les racontais a Hinata quand elle était petite. Entre deux orgies d'enfance. Mais je les modifiais pour inclure des vampires plus que des sorcier même si a des rumeurs il y en aurait une qui parlerais principalement des vampires mais je lui ai lu une fois malgré que après que mon livre Transylvanie était très vieux et manquais des pages, mais comme je le connaissais par cœur après incident, je la récitais, mais aujourd'hui j'en suis a oublié les détails vu que j'ai été ensuite scellez dans un corps d'enfant.

Harry leva la tête, son attention soudainement détournée. Que Alucard ait lu un livre inconnu a hinata constituait une situation sans précédent. Alucard cependant, semblais très bien comprendre pourquoi sa favorite les connaissais pas et ne semblais pas si étonnée non plus.

'' Si je me souviens bien mon double libérée m'a dit que tout les histoires pour enfant chez les sorcier venais du livre de beedle, non ? La fontaine de sang de la bonne fortune… La sorcier goule et la Marmite sauteuse…. Lapina la babille et sa queue qui caquetais… était la préférée de ma sœur vu qu'elle était végétarienne de naissance… mais l'autre je me souviens plus vraiment de la dernière... mon livre sans le faire exprès avais été déchirée par Elmira sans le vouloir durent un duel amical avec moi alors que je lisais cette histoire a sa fille.

'' Pardon ? dit Hermione avec un petit rire, c'était quoi le préférée de hinata ?

'' Oh ça va ! Arrêtez ! s'écria Alucard en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione d'un air stupéfait comme si sa favorite se moquait de lui.

'' Alucard, tu viens de le dire que on n'est pas au courent vu que Harry et moi avons été élevés par des moldus ! répliqua Hermione. Nous n'avons pas connu ce genre histoire quand nous étions petits. Nous on nous racontait Blanche-neige et les sept nains et cendrillon.

'' Ou Astérix et Obélix dit Alucard avec un sourire.

'' Aussi si on veut mais eux son plus populaire en Europe que en Angleterre. Donc il s'agit donc de contes pour enfants pour les sorciers et les vampires ? Repris Hermione. En se penchant à nouveau sur les runes.

'' Moi j'ai n'ai juste entendu parler au loin dit Harry on passais plus le temps a me violer que a me rencontrer des conte de fée sauf pour les Astérix que j'ai lu cacher dans les bibliothèque scolaire de mon école primaire dit Harry amusée.

'' Ouais, répliqua Alucard d'un air incertain et légèrement coupable aussi, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on nous dit, que toutes ces vielles histoires viennent de Beedle. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent dans leur version originale, mais dans la mienne sa parlais souvent de vampire probablement que les versions original n'en parle pas a par celle qui me manquais dans la mienne qui disais qui en parlais.

'' Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore voulais mes faire lire ?

Il y eut un craquement au bas de l'escalier.

'' C'est sans doute Charlie qui va se faire repousser les cheveux en douce, en tout cas son odeur l'indique, maintenant que sa mère dort, dit Alucard.

'' On devrait quand même aller chasser murmura Hermione. Ou a Harry de se coucher, il ne faudra pas qu'on se lèvre trop tard demain matin.

'' Tu as raison, approuva Alucard. J'ai une envie de chassée avec ma favorite. Et un triple massacre sanglant par les goules de la mariée phénix jetterait un froid sur les noces. Je m'occupe d'éteindre.

Il actionna à nouveau son Déluminateur tandis qu'Hermione et Alucard quittais la chambre pour baiser a la chasse sur le domaine.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : le mariage des phénix.

Le lendemain, à trois heures de l'après-midi, Harry, Alucard, Fred et George, rassemblés à côté du grand chapiteau blanc dressé dans le verger, attendaient l'arrivée des invités.

Après avoir pris une bonne dose de Polynectard, Harry était devenu à présent le sosie parfait de l'ancêtre de benoît phénix, Alucard avais pris ses propre cheveux pour le ressembler sauf la différence était qu'il était humain et non un vampire. Alucard trouvais que était un très bon costume qui avais même surpris Rosalie à croire que le fis de sa favorite était encore vivant mais sa a pas pris longtemps de sentir l'astuce de Alucard.  
Elle s'était excusée avoir proche sauté au cou de Harry avant que son odeur la repousse. Sa avais bien fait rire les jumeaux sa réaction et Elmira aussi qui la consolais sa guerrière au cœur brisée. Le plan consistait à présenter Harry comme un cousin humain phénix. La famille phénix était tellement étendue qu'il passerait inaperçu. Hermione avais trouvée que le nom de Benjamin phénix était un très bon nom, et si en cas attaque il pourrait confrontée les chasseurs mangemort avec Benoit phénix si on l'appelait simplement Ben.

Tous les quatre avaient à la main la liste des invités et des sièges qui leur étaient réservés afin qu'ils puissent amener chacune à sa place.

la foule de serveur en robe capuchonnée était en fait les goules de Alucard mais il était en robe blanche, était déjà au service en attendant des ordre, il y a avais même ceux de poudlard qui était invitée en renfort en cas attaque, en même temps que des musiciens en veste dorée qui fessais partie des goule de Elizabeth de la Transylvanie tout droit venus de nustangard la prison de sa famille. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient tous assis un peu plus loin sous un arbre et Harry voyait un nuage bleuâtre de fumée de pipe s'élever de leur groupe.

Derrière Harry, l'entrée du chapiteau laissait voir d'innombrables rangées de chaises dorées, élégantes et fragiles, disposées de chaque côté d'un long tapis pourpre. Les mâts qui soutenaient la toile étaient entourés de guirlandes de fleurs blanc et or entrelacées. Fred et George avaient attaché une énorme gerbe de ballons dorés au-dessus de l'endroit précis ou bill et Pansy deviendraient bientôt mari et femme tout comme tonks et lupin. Alucard semblais regrettée que Hermione aille pas voulu le faire pour lui aussi, mais comme elle était pas prête elle avais quand même reportée la bague que alucard a portée comme punition au cou pour se punir de l'avoir tromper avec lavande Brown l'année dernière, mais Hermione avais été claire avec lui qui n'était pas question de l'épousée temps qui il était en guerre contre son père. Au dehors, des papillons et des abeilles voletaient paresseusement sur la pelouse et sur les haies. Harry, lui, n'était pas très à son aise. Il avait la taille de Alucard donc il avait pris l'apparence était légèrement plus solide que lui et sa robe de soirée devenue trop serré lui donnait chaud sous le plein soleil de cette journée d'été.

'' Quand je me marierais, dit Fred en tirant sur le col de sa propre robe, je ferais comme alucard et ne pas s'encombrerai pas de toutes ces idioties. Vous ne porterez rien comme vêtement comme les vampires aime et on enfermerait mettra en trance maman jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

'' Finalement, elle n'a pas été trop terrible, ce matin, dit George. Elle a un peu pleuré parce que Percy ne sera pas là, mais surtout alucard n'a aucune envie de le voir ? Autrement autre qu'en buffet pour vampire peut-être. Oh, nom d'une baguette préparez-vous… les voilà, regardez.

Des silhouettes aux couleurs vives apparaissaient une par une, surgies de nulle part, derrière la lointaine clôture de la cour .en quelques minutes, la procession s'était formée, qui s'avança en serpentard à travers le jardin, en direction du chapiteau. Des fleurs exotiques et des phénix ensorcelés frétillaient sur les chapeaux des sorcières tandis que les pierres précieuses étincelaient sur les foulards des sorciers. On entendait s'élever, de plus en plus sonore, la rumeur joyeuse des conversations qui noyait le bourdonnement des abeilles à mesure que la foule s'approchait.

'' Très bien, il me semble apercevoir quelque cousine d'Élizabeth de Transylvanie, dit George en tendant le coup pour mieux voir. Elles auront besoin d'aide pour comprendre les coutumes sexuelles anglaises. Je vais m'occuper d'elles.

'' Pas si vite, l'Oreille-Kingsley, répliqua Fred. Si se sont des vampires du bordel de electra ils vont te dévorée tout crues.

Il se précipita, passa en trombe devant le groupe de vampire d'âge mûr qui menaient la procession et s'approcha de deux jolie roumaine.

'' Permettez-moi to assister vous, dit-il dans un roumain approximatif.

Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent et acceptèrent de se laisser entraîner par lui à l'intérieur du chapiteau. George dut s'occuper des sorcières d'âge mûr et Alucard prit en charge le seul sorcier du ministère invitée vu qui était le vieux collègue de Mr Weasley, du nom de Perkins, qui lui avais emmené comme cadeau une ensemble de camping emballer et Alucard demandais a hermione de le mettre discrètement dans sa sacoche, pendant que Harry héritait d'un couple âgé et un peu sourd.

'' Salut ! Lança une voix familière quand il ressortit du chapiteau.

Il tombait sur le deuxième couple de marier phénix, tonks et Lupin qui étaient les premiers de la file d'attente. Tonks s'était colorée en rouge sang pour l'occasion a cause Hermione aimais beaucoup cette couleur.

'' Arthur nous a dit que tu étais celui qui ressemblais au portrait du manoir a l'entrée mais la différence et que tu es humain et non un demi-vampire carnivore. Désolée pour hier soir, ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure lorsque Harry les conduisit à leur place des marier en attente. Le ministère est très anti-loup-garou végétarien en ce moment et nous avons pensé que notre présence ne te rendrait pas service malgré que Rufus aurais sûrement rien dit a cause ici on est pas sous juridiction anglaise mais transylvanienne et selon Elizabeth tout son gouvernement vote le contraire de Rufus qui interdit les vampire carnivore de tout même de chasse sauf si il ont prouve pas qu'il ont été crée par le symbole du phénix noir.

'' Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit Harry qui parlait plus à Lupin qu'à Tonks. Lupin lui adressa un bref sourire mais quand ils s'éloignèrent pour aller s'installer, Harry vit ses traits s'affaisser à nouveau dans une expression de profonde tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet car Hagrid était en train de provoquer un certain désordre.

Ayant mal compris les instructions de Hinata, il s'était assis non pas sur le siège magique, agrandi et renforcé, qu'on avait prévu pour lui au dernier rang, mais sur cinq chaises qui ressemblaient à présent à un gros tas d'allumettes dorées.

Tandis que Alucard réparais en chantant les dégâts et que Hagrid se répandait en excuses auprès de qui voulait l'entendre, Harry se hâta de retourner à l'entrée du chapiteau ou il trouva Alucard face à face avec un vampire a l'apparence de tueuse perverse. Mais aussi un vieux sorcier à l'apparence singulière. Louchant légèrement, ses cheveux blancs semblables à de la barbe à papa lui tombant sur les épaules. Il portait une casquette avec un pompon qui pendait devant son nez et une robe d'une couleur jaune d'œuf si vive qu'on en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Un étrange symbole semblable à un œil triangulaire luisait au bout d'une chaîne d'or, autour de son cou. Mais a ses côté se tenais le professeur de potion Erika Phénix.

'' Mère ! Je ne croyais pas vous avoir mis sur la liste dit Alucard en consultant sa liste. Je croyais que vous étiez trop occupée à poudlard.

'' Rosalie voulais que je sois la pour Pansy. Elle est de ma maison. Elle mon invitée et je le jure que j'ai parlé a aucun mangemort récemment dit Erika. J'ai restée à poudlard pendant tout la préparation du mariage, mais comme avais des courses à faire pour poudlard et des trucs personnels a récupérée chez mon ex mari. Rosalie m'a accostée et a décidée de m'invitée.

Alucard passais alors qu'il avait bien fait évacuer la maison de Sirius finalement.

'' Puisse vérifier ma fille que tu dis la vérité dit la voix glacial de Elmira derrière elle.

Erika se pétrifiais et obéissais de force a sa matriarche mais cette fois Elmira ne lançais qu'un regard hypnotique sans la mordre.

'' Elle dit vrai, elle est n'a aucune intention de foutre en l'air le mariage dit Elmira après avoir cessé son regard.

Préférant laissée alucard et Elmira se chargée de Erika, le vieux sorcier lui tendant la main à Harry.

'' Xenophilius Lovegood, dit-il en se présentant. Ma fille et moi habitons de l'autre côté de la colline proche du terrier. C'est si gentil de la part de c'est bon vieux Phénix de nous avoir invitées. Mais je crois que vous connaissez déjà ma petite Lucy ? ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

'' Oui, répondit celui-ci. Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

'' Elle s'amuse dans le labyrinthe avec miss Hermione je crois elle voulait essayer de faire comme Alucard lors de la coupe des duos sorciers. Dommage qui n'aille pas de gnomes ici, leurs invasion est une bénédiction ! Combien sont rare les sorciers qui ne se rendent compte de tout ce qu'on peut apprendre grâce à ces petits gnomes pleins de sagesse - ou plutôt, pour leur donner leur vrai nom, c'est _Gemumbli jardinsi._

'' C'eux des Weasley connaissent d'excellents jurons, dit Ginny mais je crois que ce sont Fred et George qui les leur ont appris.

Pendant qu'il conduisait un groupe de sorcier sûr le chapiteau, Lucy accourut suivit de Hermione qui semblais l'avoir sortie du labyrinthe de Elizabeth.

'' Bonjour, Benoit ! lança-t-elle.

'' Heu… je m'appelle Benjamin, répondit Harry désarçonné.

'' Ah bon, ha tu es humain tu dois être son cousin alors désolé j'ai confondu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

'' Comment sais-tu que… ?

'' Oh, c'est simplement ton expression, Alucard déteste sauf si on est des amis proche de se faire appelez Benoit.

Comme son père, Lucy portait une robe jaune vif qu'elle avait accompagnée d'un grand tournesol fixé dans ses cheveux. Une fois habitué à l'éclat aveuglant de l'ensemble, l'effet général était plutôt agréable. Surtout du fait qui avais été une de ses copines orgie avec Ginny l'année dernière. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de radis accrochés à ses oreilles.

Xenophilius, qui était en grande conversation avec une de ses connaissances, n'avait pas entendu l'échange de Lucy et Harry.

Prenant congé du sorcier, il se tourna vers sa fille et dit :

'' Alors tu tes bien amusée dans le labyrinthe

'' Oui me suis perdu mais hermione ma retrouvée en me traquant a l'odeur, y avais même un gros serpent au milieu mais il ses laisser flattée par moi et ne ma pas fait de mal.

'' C'est cléo le serpent de mon amant elle est inoffensif même si elle décente du serpent qui mettait en transe les jeunes filles en deuxième année qui a été corrompus il y a des siècles par Salazard serpentard mais auparavant était le serpent de Elmira la fondatrice. dit Hermione. Mais alucard la contrôle et si elle se laisse flattée elle nous protégé contre les sort de contrôle mental. Apparemment elle avait envie de se perdre dans le labyrinthe pour chassée des souris sauvage.

'' Bien, je sais que les vampires surtout les phénix parfois aime la compagnie des serpents hypnotiseur dit xénophilius c'est un signe de rang envers les autres pour eux. Moi je les aime bien aussi temps qui mettre pas en transe ma fille du moins.

'' Vous parlez de cléo Mr. Lovegood dit alucard, elle fera aucun mal a Lucy si elle c'est laisser flattée par elle, elle la sûrement reconnut d'ailleurs a cause que je l'avais emmené en renfort pour capturée moka au ministère. Elle m'a demandé ce matin si elle pouvait allez jouer dans le labyrinthe tout en restant discret a cause je sais que certain invitée n'aime pas les serpents hypnotiseur. Mais je l'ai très bien dressée, elle n'aime juste pas la moitié du ministère de la magie anglais tout simplement, mais comme vous êtes des amis de ma famille elle vous a laissé passée, tout comme Perkins aussi.

Alucard allais les conduire a sa place en continuant de parler avec Lucy.

'' Sa m'étonne que Alucard parle avec lui de cléo l'habitude il en parle pas proche a personne.

'' C'est surtout du fait qui est abonnée a vie au journal de mon père qui lui en parle.

'' Comment ça va toi dit Harry a Lucy.

'' Ça va et quand a toi tu es très élégant. J'avais dit à papa que la plupart des invitée phénix auraient sans doute des robes de soirées mais il pense que dans les mariages, il faut s'habiller avec des couleurs solaires, pour porter bonheur, tu comprends ? Je trouve sa un peu ironique pour des vampires mais sa ne semblais nullement les dérangée.

Elle suivit son père d'un pas nonchalant pendant qu'Alucard réapparaissait avec une vielle sorcière accroché à son bras. Son nez en forme de bec, ses yeux bordés de rouge et son chapeau à plumes rose lui donnaient l'air d'un flamant grincheux et apparemment il se forçait à paraître polie mais ses yeux luisait d'une flamme de glace signe qui aurais bien voulu la mettre en temps que plat principaux a vampire.

'' … Et tes cheveux de ta favorite sont beaucoup trop longs, Alucard. Au début, je t'ai pris pour ta fille hinata. Par la barbe de Merlin, comment Xenophilius Lovegood s'est-il accoutré ? On dirait une omelette. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Aboya-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

'' Ah oui vielle chouette humaine, voici mon cousin Benjamin Phénix.

'' Un autre phénix humain ? Ma parole vous vous reproduisez comme des gnomes. Ton autre cousin Harry Potter n'est pas là ? J'espérais le rencontrer. Je croyais que vous étiez des inséparables, à moins que tu te sois encore ventée demi- vampire vantard.

'' Non, il n'est pas là… il n'a pas pu venir…

Il sifflait en fourcelang.

'' _Si seulement elle pouvait se la fermée pour pas que je la mettre en transe cette vielle folle._

'' Mumm. Il a trouvé une excuse, hein ? Il n'est donc pas si niais qu'il en a l'air sur ses photos. Je viens d'expliquer à la mariée comment il convient de porter ma tiare, cria-t-elle à Harry. Elle a été fabriquée par des gobelins, figurez-vous, et ça fait des siècles qu'elle est de ma famille. C'est une jolie fille mais il n'empêche qu'elle est maudite par les vampires… mais au moins elle est anglaise. Voyons, voyons, trouve-moi un bon siège Fred, j'ai cent sept ans et il ne faut pas que je reste debout trop longtemps.

Fred passa devant Harry et Alucard en lui lançant un regard éloquent et ne se montra plus pendant un certain temps. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent à nouveau à l'entrée, Harry avait conduit une douzaine d'autres personnes à leur place. Le chapiteau était maintenant presque plein et, pour la première fois, il n'y avait plus de file d'attente au-dehors.

'' Cette humaine est un vrai cauchemar, dit Alucard qui s'épongea faussement le front avec sa manche. Fred avais raison elle est bonne pour être qu'un buffet, il disait qu'elle venait chaque année à Noël et puis heureusement, elle s'est fâchée parce que Fred et George ont fait éclater une bombabouse sous sa chaise pendant le réveillon. Leur père dit toujours qu'elle a dû les rayez de son testament – comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire, ils vont devenir aussi riches que les phénix dans leur famille, au rythme ou ça va avec les marchés… Waw, ajouta-ti avec des battements de paupière précipité en voyant Hermione s'approcher d'eux à grands pas. Vous êtes superbes, qui est vous? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma favorite, il fraudait que je vous interroge en privé dans ce labyrinthe en temps que chef du conseil dans anciens pour que vous me forciez a révélez votre identité belle inconnue. Et si je dois vous violez par la force je le ferais.

'' Haha ça te surprend toujours gros con en dirait, répliqua Hermione amusée qui ne put s'empêcher de rire a la blague, a cause alucard plaisantais en fessant son garde de sécurités comme si il ne reconnaissait pas sa femme.

'' Ah c'est bien ma favorite alors dit-t-il en riant y juste elle qui peut me traitée de gros cons et bien sûr la moitié de ma famille aussi quand je fais des bêtises.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe fluide couleur lias et moulante et extrêmement décolleter presque obscène et portais des chaussures à talons hauts assorties. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillant, elle portait aussi son collier de Sirius au cou, d'habitude surtout devant une des goules elle le cachait mais comme Alice semble être occuper avec les plat elle ne le remarquait pas.

'' En tout cas la grand-tante Muriel n'est pas d'accord avec toi; je l'ai rencontrée là-haut pendant qu'elle donnait sa tiare à Pansy. Elle a dit : « Oh mon dieux, c'est celle qui a été violer par Moka ? » et toute de suite après : « Très mauvaise robe pour elle. »

'' Pff… ne le prend pas mal même si moi et les jumeaux surtout ont l'aurais voulu que tu le tue pour ça, mais elle est odieuse avec tout le monde surtout les vampires végétariens. Elle respecte néanmoins Elmira au moins mais traite tout mal tout les autres, sauf Hinata vu que c'est la fille de Elmira.

'' Vous parler de Muriel ? demande George qui émergeait du chapiteau en compagnie de Fred. Elle vient de me faire remarquer que mes oreilles ne sont pas de la même couleur. Quelle vielle toupie ! En revanche, j'aurais bien voulu que l'oncle Bilius soit encore parmi nous. Il adorait les vampires végétarien lui et on rigolait bien avec lui au mariage, je suis sur que même Elmira aura aimé avoir comme amant vampire.

'' Ce n'est pas celui qui est mort vingt-quatre heures après avoir vu un Sinistros ? interrogea Alucard.

'' Oui, il faut dire qu'il était un peu bizarre, vers la fin, admit George. Mais avant qu'il devienne dingue, c'était un vrai boute-en-train, dit Fred. Il vidait toute une bouteille de Whisky Pure feu puis se précipitait sur la piste de dance, soulevait sa robe et faisait sortir des bouquets de fleurs de son…

'' Un vrai charmeur comme mon gros con, coupa Hermione tandis que Alucard et Harry éclatait d'un grand rire.

'' Il ne s'est jamais marié, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ajouta Fred.

'' Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Alucard.

Ils riaient tellement qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua le dernier arrivée, un jeune homme châtain aux cheveux bruns avec un grand nez plat et d'épais sourcils châtain, jusqu'à ce qui tende son invitation à Alucard les yeux fixé sur lui :

'' Bonjourrr Alucarrrd tu te souviens de moi.

'' Polaris Polanski ! Quel surprise, qui ton invitée. dit Alucard.

Hermione fut tellement surpris qui soit invitée qui en lâcha son petit sac en perles qui tomba sur le sol avec un grand bruit sourds disproportionné à sa taille. Gêne elle se précipita pour le ramassée.

'' Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir dit alucard… c'est formidable de te voir qui t'a invitée déjà.

'' Elizabeth notre ministre.

'' Oh dans ce cas soit le bienvenue chez moi et merci du coup de main de votre ministère à faire le contraire de Rufus. Et comment vas-tu ? Tu tes tu trouver un copain anglais de ton goût ?

'' Non je suis toujours seul et c'est naturelle pour le coup de main, je déteste votre ministre autant que le corrchinon qui s'est fait détrônée mais pas renvoyée…

Harry venais de se souvenir que Polaris était Homosexuelle Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'invitation de Polaris comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qui y était écrit, il allait demander la même chose quand Elizabeth et hinata se précipitais pour le saluer et Elizabeth le prenais même dans ses bras en tout amitié.

'' Je suis si contente de te voirrr polaris, c'est moi qui la invitée tu sais alucard, mais je croyais qui ne pouvais pas venir, donc pas pensée de le gardée dans ma liste en cas ou il se libérerait.

'' Je me suis libérée du ministère roumain, je ne pouvais pas refusée cela a vous madame Elizabeth. Et voila ta femme qui ma pris ma partenaire de bal. dit-t-il d'un air taquin.

'' Oui dit hinata en souriant : désolé pour cela, tu n'as pas été assez rapide pour l'invitée, mais je t'autoriserais à danser avec elle ce soir si tu veux.

Harry, qui n'avait plus rien contre Polaris, lui serra la main, puis, sentant qu'il valait mieux de le conduire lui-même a sa place.

'' Sa favorite semblais être totalement surprise de me voir dit polaris. Ou peut-être es-tu de la famille d'alucard ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux cheveux noir et lisse d'Harry.

'' Un cousin humain phénix, marmonna Harry, mais Polaris ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Son apparition fit sensation surtout chez les vampires, mais il n'était pas aussi célèbre qu'Elizabeth balthory ! Alors que les invités continuaient de tendre le cou pour mieux le voir, Alucard, Hermione, Fred et George accourent le long de l'allée centrale.

'' Il est temps de s'assoie, dit Fred à Harry. Si on reste dans le chemin, on va se faire dévorée vivante par les mariées.

Alucard, Hermione et Harry allèrent prendre leur place au deuxième rang, derrière Fred et George. Hermione avait le teint blanchâtre soutenue et les yeux d'alucard étaient à nouveau glacials et joyeux. Au bout d'un moment, il se pencha vers Harry et marmonna.

'' Sa lui va bien la petite barbe qu'il s'est fait pousser je ne savais pas vraiment travaillais pour Elizabeth a son ministère, vu les coups de main qui nous a fournie en interdisant tout vampire carnivore

Harry répondit d'un grognement neutre en disant : Mon ex le savait, ils sont correspondant.

Une atmosphère d'attente fébrile se répandait dans la chaleur du chapiteau, le brouhaha des conversations interrompu de temps à autre par des éclats de rire surexcités. Mr et Mrs Weasley remontèrent l'allée centrale d'un pas tranquille, souriant et adressant des signes de la main à des membres de la famille phénix. Mrs Weasley portait une robe toute neuve, couleur d'améthyste et un chapeau assorti. Un instant plus tard, Bill et Charlie se levèrent à l'avant du chapiteau, tous deux vêtus de robes de cérémonie, de grandes roses blanche boutonnière. Fred siffla comme s'il avait vu passer une jolie fille et des gloussements retentirent parmi les cousines d'Elizabeth. Puis l'assistance devint silencieuse lorsqu'une musique s'éleva, provenant apparemment de ballons dorés.

'' Oooh ! s'exclama Hermione en pivotant sur sa chaise pour regarder l'entrée du chapiteau.

Un immense soupir collectif monta de la foule des sorcier et vampire quand Mr Tonks et sa fille louve-garou s'avancèrent dans l'allée central, Harry avais pas vu Lupin se lever en même temps que tonks, Mais il y avait aussi Elmira qui conduisais Pansy Phénix d'un pas aérien. Mr Tonks d'une démarche bondissante, le visage rayonnant. Tonks portait une robe blanche très simple et semblait émettre autour d'elle un puissant halo de lumière argentée, tout comme Pansy. Alors qu'habituellement, son éclat éclipsait tous les autres sorciers humains, aujourd'hui en revanche, tout les deux embellissait quiconque s'en approchait. Ginny et hinata, toutes deux vêtues de robes dorées, paraissaient encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire surtout Pansy qui avais plus l'air du tout d'un shi-chu, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Bill ne semblait n'avoir jamais rencontré Frenrir Greyback sur son chemin et Pansy ne semblais pas du tout être celle ou l'année dernière vendais son cul a tout eux que les phénix invitais. Tout comme tonks ne semblais ne jamais être faire mordre par son mari même si était voulu.

'' Mesdames et messieurs, dit une voix légèrement chantante de vampire.

Avec une certaine surpris, Harry vit Elizabeth balthory dans son costume de comtesse mais pas en forme libérée. Elle se tenait à présent devant Bill et Pansy et Lupin et Tonks.

'' Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis sous le conseil d'Elmira notre bienveillante créatrice a tous pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles au phénix…. poursuivit-t-elle.

'' Ma tiare fait très joliment ressortir l'ensemble, remarqua la tante Muriel, dans une murmure très audible, mais je dois dire que la robe de Ginevra est autant beaucoup trop décolletée que la favorite d'Alucard.

Ginny se retourna en souriant, adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et Alucard son maître jouet, puis regarda à nouveau devant elle. Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder plus loin du chapiteau, se rappelant les après-midi et les nuit orgie ou il était seul avec Ginny ou en orgie avec les autres garçons de gryffondor a poudlard.

C'est moment-là lui semblaient appartenir à un passée très lointain. Ils lui avaient toujours paru trop beaux pour être vrais, comme s'il avait volé les merveilleuses années à la vie d'une autre personne, de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair….

'' William Arthur, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Pansy Phénix…

Au premier rang, Mrs Weasley et Rosalie phénix sanglotaient en silence dans de petit mouchoirs de dentelle, même si celle de Rosalie restais sec. Des bruits de trompette, au fond du chapiteau, indiquèrent que Hagrid avait également sortie l'un de ses propres mouchoirs, de la taille d'une nappe. Harry tourna vers hermione un visage rayonnant. Si elle avait été humaine encore, elle aurait eu les yeux baignés de larme.

'' En temps que ministre de la Transylvanie et non anglais qui est trop imbécile pour marier des vampires végétarien phénix

Un éclat de rire général de la salle.

'' Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie ainsi que pour Nymphadora tonks et Rémus Phénix Lupin pour faire plus cours.

Elizabeth levais le bras pour bénir l'union au dessus des têtes de bill et de Pansy son fouet magique et la fessant tournoyer au dessus deux, une pluie d'étoile d'argent tomba sur les deux couple, tournoyant autour de leur silhouettes à présent enlacée. Fred et George entraînèrent les invitées dans une salve d'applaudissements, en même temps que les ballons dorés et rouge sang éclataient au-dessus d'eux.

Des oiseaux de paradis, Hedwige et des phénix surtout ce qui fait rire Harry qu'elle y participer aussi au mariage et de minuscules cloches d'or en jaillirent et se mirent à voleter ou à flotter dans les airs, ajoutant leurs chants de vampire et leur carillon au vacarme des acclamations.

— Mesdames et messieurs ! s'écria la comtesse aux cheveux en épis. Si vous voulez bien vous lever !

Tout le monde s'exécuta, la tante Muriel ronchonnant à haute voix, et Elizabeth agita son fouet de vampire. Les chaises sur lesquelles les invités s'étaient assis s'envolèrent avec grâce tandis que les parois de toile du chapiteau disparaissaient. Ils se retrouvèrent sous un dais soutenue par des colonnes dorés, avec une vue magnifique sur le verger et la campagne environnante, illuminés de soleil puis un bassin d'or fondu se répandit au centre de la tente pour former une piste de danse à la surface scintillante. Les chaises suspendues en l'air se regroupèrent devant de petites tables aux nappes blanches qui retombèrent sur le sol avec la même grâce en se disposant d'elles-mêmes autour de la piste. Les musiciens goules vêtus de veste dorées se dirigèrent alors vers un podium.

'' Belle réussite, dit Alucard d'un ton approbateur pendant que les serveuse qui était en fait Rosalie, Alice, Julia et les goule alucard et de sa favorite dont Ludo, certains portant des plateau d'argent chargé, de jus de citrouille, de bière-beurre et de whisky pur feu, pour les humain et pour les vampire était du sang hybride de alucard, d'autre tenant en équilibre des piles vacillantes de tartelettes et de sandwiches.

'' Nous devrions aller les féliciter ! proposa Hermione, a alucard dressé sur la pointes des pieds pour voir l'endroit ou Bill et Pansy disparaissaient au centre d'une foule de gens qui leur adressaient des vœux de bonheur tout comme Lupin et tonks.

'' On aura bien le temps enlevée la marier de bill pour la sautée plus tard, même si c'est déjà fait, répondit Alucard avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaule.

Il prit trois verre de sang et un Bièraubeurres sur un plateau qui passait de Alice et en tendit celle de Bièraubeure à Harry.

'' Tiens, Hermione, attrape. On va se trouver une table… le plus loin possible de Muriel sinon je risque de la dévorée vivante.

Suivi d'Hermione et d'Harry, Alucard traversa la piste de danse vide en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Harry était sûr qu'il surveillait Polanski du coin de l'œil sans aucune intention notable.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés de l'autre côté, la plupart des tables étaient prises. Celle ou il y avait le moins de monde était occupée par Lucy assise seul.

'' On peut se mettre à côté de toi ? demanda Alucard.

'' Bien sûr, répondit-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Papa est allé donner notre cadeau à bill et Pansy.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est, un abonnement a vie au chicaneur ? demanda Alucard.

Hermione voulu lui lancer un coup de pied sous la table mais elle atteignit Harry à la place. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il perdit le fil de la conversation pendant quelque instant.

L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Bill et Pansy s'avancèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal avec lupin et tonks, Mr. Weasley entraîna Mrs tonks, suivi par Mrs Weasley pour le père de Tonks.

'' J'aime cette chanson, dit Lucy en se balançant au rythme d'un air de valse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva et, d'un pas léger, se rendit sur la piste où elle tourna sur elle-même, seule, les yeux fermés, en agitant les bras.

— Elle est formidable, non ? commenta Alucard avec admiration. Toujours aussi drôle tu veux que on l'invite ce soir chérie, sa ferais plaisir a notre sirène.

'' Si on a le temps peut-être.

Alucard souriais et l'embrassais mais le sourire restais quand Polaris Polanski venait de se laisser tomber sur la chaise vide de Lucy. Hermione se trémoussa d'un air ravis mais cette fois, Polanski n'était pas venu lui adresser des compliments. Le visage renfrogné il demanda :

'' Alucard, qui est cet homme en jaune ?

'' C'est Xenophilius Lovegood, le père d'une de nos amies qui est à présent une de mes sirène, répondit Alucard.

Son ton belliqueux contre la voix glacial, laissait clairement entendre que vu que alucard disais qui était un de ses amis n'était pas disposés à se moquer de Xenophilius, en dépit de cette provocation délibérée.

'' Viens danser, lança-t-il à Hermione d'un ton légèrement brusque.

Prise au dépourvu, mais finalement content, elle se leva et ils disparurent tous les deux sans que ni Harry ni polaris ne les remarque et réapparu au milieu de la foule grandissante des danseurs.

'' Il la finalement transformée en vampire, maintenant ? dit Polaris, son attention momentanément détournée. Je croyais qui ne voulais pas la transformée avant la majorité.

'' Oui… mais disons que son ex femme a posée un geste criminel impardonnable contre elle et la proche tuer sous l'apparence de son père et quand alucard la secourue il fut obligée de la transforme a 15 ans au lieu de 17.

'' Ah bon, ah je vois de qui tu parle de Moka black, sa traîtresse de sœur jumelle et ex femme de son coté libérée, selon lui autrefois moka était pas aussi corrompus que avant sa mort mais depuis j'ai su qu'elle avait été finalement tué par Elizabeth. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

'' Elle la violer avec sa sœur temari qui était sous son contrôle de mangemorte et sous l'apparence de ses parents humain et selon alucard a cause qu'elle était affreusement jalouse et folle allier contre Hermione qui était sa favorite et a donc brisée la loi des vampire la concernant. A ce que j'ai appris temari était aussi corrompu que Moka mais semblais avant intervention de esprit zombi de sa mère de vouloirs réellement la libérée en se libérant pour se faire du mal à cause que la douleur physique sur un succube contrôlée sa la libérais du contrôle de moka.

'' mmm… oui la pauvre fille et je parle de sa favorite et un peu légèrement de temari même si je ne l'appréciais pas du tout a la coupe des dus et bien sûrrr et je comprrrends parfaitement la colère d'Alucard sur ce crimes, quelle garrrces cette putain la elle était pas très aimer non plus a durstrang, suite a son transfère forcée de son ancien école, et tu peu le croire, vu qu'elle était carnivore et les sorcier transylvanien déteste les vampire carnivore même si durstrang les accepte pour la plupart, mais qui est tu déjà ?

'' Benjamin Phénix.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

'' Toi, Benji… tu connais bien c'est homme Lovegood ?

'' Non, je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui pour la première fois. Pourquoi ?

Le regard noir au-dessus de son verre, Polanski observait Xenophilius qui bavardait avec Elmira et d'autre sorciers, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

'' Parce que, dit Polanski, s'il n'était pas un invitée de Alucard, je demanderais a notre Elizabeth de le tuer sur le champ en repas ou l'enfermer dans sa propre prison en Transylvanie du nord…. mais non sans un duel de sorcier avant de ma part, lui-même, à cause ce signe ignoble de vampire carnivore qu'il porrte autourrr du cou.

'' Un signe de vampire carnivore ? S'étonna Harry en se tournant à son tour vers Xenophilius

L'étrange œil triangulaire brillait sur sa poitrine.

'' Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

'' Alexander Grindelwald Balthory le frère renier de Elizabeth balthory, c'est son signe de chasse du frère de la comtesse sanglante. A ce qui paraît quand on la mit en prison, Elizabeth m'a invitée plus jeune à incendier ses quartiers et elle à brûler son nom chez elle et depuis elle lance un obcuro au tableau de son père a cause qu'il se vente en permanence de ses méfaits de violeur vampire barbare.

'' Grindelwald… le vampire noir que Dumbledore a vaincu avec Elmira ? Julia était une de ses servante et la torturais a cause autrefois Elizabeth était sous l'influence de son frère et elle ne veut pas en parler en détail de lui.

'' Exactement. Cette salle violeur de vampire transylvanien moldus totalement fou…

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Polanski remuèrent comme s'il était en train de mâcher, puis il poursuivit :

'' Grrrindelwald a tué beaucoup de gens dans ses chasses au sorcier, mon grrrand-pèrrre, parrr exemple. Bien sûrrr, il n'a jamais été puissant dans ce pays, on disait qu'il avait peurrr de la famille phénix – il avait raison quand on voit comme il a fini. Mais ça- il montra Xenophilius du doigt-, ça, c'est son symbole, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu : Grrrindelwald l'a grrravé dans un murrr à Durrrmstrrang quand il était élèves là-bas. Des idiots adorateurs de vampire carnivore et sa incluait aussi Moka Black l'avait rrrecopié dans leurrrs livrres ou leurs vêtements simplement pour choquer, se donner l'airr impressionnant, mais moka était a part a cause elle fessait cela seulement pour provoquer sa sœur Elizabeth, jusqu'à ce que ceux d'entrre nous incluant Elizabeth et attendant que Moka soit renvoyée par Karrrraroff nous leur avons donné une sacrée leçon surtout par Elizabeth qui les a fouettée quasiment a sang.

Polanski fit craquer ses jointures d'un geste menaçant et fusilla Xenophilius du regard.

'' J'ai été proche tué par lui quand était petit, il m'avait pris comme proie sexuelle et c'est la que mon grrrand-pèrre c'est fait tuer par lui.

Harry était perplexe. Il semblait tout à fait improbable, incroyable même, que le père de Lucy sa fuckfriend orgie soit un adepte de vampire carnivore, et d'ailleurs personne d'autres, même Elizabeth ne paraissait avoir reconnu le symbole de son propre frère en forme de rune.

'' Et tu es… heu... absolument sûr que c'est bien celui de son frère Grindelwald…?

'' Je ne me trrrompe pas, répliqua froidement Polanski. Je suis passé devant ce signe pendant des années, je le connais bien et Elizabeth aussi.

'' Dans ce cas, reprit Harry, il est possible que Xenophilius ne sache pas vraiment ce que représente ce symbole. Les lovegood sont un peu particuliers. Il l'a peut-être trouvé quelque chose et pense que c'est la coupe transversale d'une tête de Ronflask Cornu ou quelque chose comme ça.

'' La coupe trrransverrrsale de quoi ?

'' Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sont les Ronflash Cornus, mais apparemment, sa fille et lui essayent d'en attraper pendant leurs vacances.

Harry sentit qu'il s'y prenait mal pour expliquer qui était Lucy et son père.

— La voici, là-bas, dit-il en montrant Lucy qui dansait toujours toute seule, remuant les bras autour de sa tête comme si elle chassait des moucherons.

— Pourrrquoi fait-elle ça ? demanda Polaris.

'' Elle essaye sans doute de se débarrasser d'un jonche-ruine, répondit Harry qui reconnaissait les symptômes.

Apparemment, le russe n'arrivait pas à savoir si Harry se moque de lui ou pas. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe et tapota sa cuisse d'un air menaçant. Des étincelles jaillirent à son extrémité.

'' Grigorovitch ! s'écria soudain Harry.

Polaris sursauta mais Harry était trop excité pour s'en soucier. La mémoire lui était revenu en regardant sa baguette : il renvoyait Ollivander le prendre et l'examiner minutieusement avant le Tournois des Duos sorciers.

'' Et alors, pourrquoi parles-tu de lui ? interrogea Polaris d'un ton soupçonneux.

'' C'est un fabricant de baguettes !

'' Je sais, mais aussi il sait faire aussi fabriquer des armes légendaire pour les vampires, c'est le seul humain vivant qui savais le faire.

'' Ta baguette vient de chez lui ! Voilà pourquoi je pensais… à un lien avec Elizabeth.

Polaris paraissais de plus en plus méfiant.

'' Comment sais-tu que Grregorrovitch a fabrrrriqué ma baguette ?

'' Je… hinata me la dit je crois, répondit Harry. Vu qu'elle était amante avec une des participantes du duo sorcier.

Polaris sembla se calmer.

'' Je ne me souvenais même pas que Elizabeth avais entendu le nom de celui qui a fait ma baguette a ce temps la elle était souvent renfermer sur elle-même se lamentais parfois sur sa hini ou sur sa princesse démone, je suis au courent de leur histoire entre ses deux-là, et surtout de la bêtise qu'elle a fait pour provoquer la forme tueuse en série de sa copine, et vu que la seul personne qu'elle adressais la parole, c'est moi vu que on est des bon amis d'école.

'' Et comment sa fait que tu sois amis avec elle alors que son frère à tuer ton grand-père en te violent sûrement non.

Polaris souriais.

'' Au début on ne s'aimais pas trop mais Contrairement a Alexander, elle ne dévorais pas les enfants a cause que Hinata quand elle sortais avec elle quand sa mère adoptif a été exilée et cacher le jeune alucard et Moka chez Elmira avant son agression par des harpie, elle tentais de l'habituer au sang animal et c'était que si on la provoquer qu'elle était cruel et mesquine comme tout sa famille mais jamais avec moi a cause qu'elle avais eu pitié de moi a cause elle sais que son frère m'a fait du mal et ma même invitée pour se venger a lui incendier ses quartier quand on la mis en prison. Et je lui suis montrée en échange le sort Obcuro pour boucler la salle Guelle de tableau de son père qui lui hurlait des injures. Surment que miss phénix la remarquer quand elle est venus la visitée chez elle.

'' Probablement elle ne m'en n'a pas parler en détail.

Polanski eut l'air déconcertée et un peu intimidée.

'' Et comment va Grigorovitch, ces temps-ci dit Harry pour change de sujet.

'' Il a prris sa rrretrrraite après un vole importante et de menace de mort de Elmira phénix, il y a plusieurs années, j'ai été un des derniers à acheter une baguette chez lui. Ce sont les meilleures mais je sais que vous les Brrritanniques, et les phénix surtout vous tenez beaucoup à Ollivanderrr a cause que il a repris la boutique du fis de Elmirrra. J'ai été triste qui aille été enlevée par les vampires noir.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fit semblant de regarder les danseurs, comme Polanski, mais il réfléchissait. Ainsi donc Voldemort voulait retrouver un fabricant de baguette ancienne et d'arme vampirique. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en chercher très loin la raison : c'était sûrement à cause de ce que sa baguette de Bened Phénix avait fait la nuit ou Voldemort avait poursuit en traque, la femme favorite de son fis et lui en plein ciel. Sa baguette en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix de funix le phénix de son fis avait vaincu la baguette empruntée, un phénomène qu'Ollivander n'avait pas prévu ni compris. Grigorovitch en serait-il plus ? Était-il véritablement un plus grand expert qu'Ollivander ?

Connaissait-il sur les baguettes magiques des secrets ignorés d'Ollivander sur les pouvoir de bened phénix ?

'' C'est dommage que alucard soit à la femme… il est plutôt minions, remarque Polaris. Remmenant à Harry à l'instant présent.

Polanski montrais alucard qui venais de rejoindre Luna pour danser avec elle et Hermione.

'' Évidement il est de ta famille benjamin ?

'' Oui, répondit Harry, soudain irrité. Et je crois que si tu ne serais pas à l'homme et que tu tenterais de le piquer à sa favorite, je crois qu'elle te dévorait vivant.

Polaris poussa un grognement amusée.

'' En aurais pas du tout l'intention… j'ai déjà été victime d'un violeurrr vampire pas intention être la cible d'une favorite enragée.

Pendant ce temps là autour des maison protéger par le ministère, les goule du phénix noir fouillais frustrée a voir des maison vide en l'absence de leur propriétaire a présent que le ministère les laisse a peu près faire tout ce qui veulent a cause ce soir il allais s'abreuver du sang de Rufus grimgeour quand le signal des chasseur serais lancée, il avais fouiller la maison vide de tonks, de tante Muriel, des lovegoods, et il se dirigeais vers le terrier ou selon eux il avais organisée un mariage mais a leur arrivée, tout la maison était vidée même pas un poulet qui traînais. Bellatrix était folle de rage.

'' Mais pourtant ils ont bien annoncé un mariage ici, et il y a rien comme si sa fait des mois qui ont disparu de la surface de la terre.

Sa goule drago malefoy arrivait en se moquant de sa maîtresse.

'' Sa doit être un coup de cette demi-vampire et Elmira, tout ses maison sont des leurre pour nous faire chier, mais quand je suis sortie de chez moi pour te trouver tente phénix, il y avait comme un festival de vampire dans sa cours de chasse que on ne peut approcher sinon on se faire incinérée vivant vu qui est anti-mangemort anglais et protéger par le ministère transylvaniens, c'est sûrement chez lui qui a été organisée un mariage et il a laisser une fausse adresse pour dupée les homme du ministère de la magie dans la gazette, vu qui déteste se journal que on contrôle, le seul journal qui lis en permanence c'est le chicaneur a cause que c'est se journal la qu'il est abonnée a vie.

Bellatrix explosais de rage et incendiais le terrier par pure défoulement de sa rage.

'' Putain de merde de Lucifer. Il doit bien se moquer de nous à présent. Jura enragée bellatrix

'' Le ministère anglais n'a aucun pouvoir sur le manoir phénix a cause qui était protéger par le ministère de la Transylvanie et le nouvelle ministre était incorruptible vu qui s'agissais de cette grosse vache de Elizabeth Grindelwald balthory phénix. Et il ne pouvait pas forcée y allez non plus du aux lois des vampires sur les invitations et personne du ministère sauf un Perkins qui travaillais avec Mr Weasley a été invitée et sa les goules ignorais totalement a cause Perkins avais dit au bureau qui était invitée a un mariage au terrier.

Harry vida sa coupe, se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas, pendant que Harry prenait un sandwich sur le plateau d'Alice qui passait devant lui. Harry contourna la piste de danse bondée. Il voulait retrouver Alucard, lui parler de Grigorovitch, mais Alucard dansait avec Hermione au milieu de la foule. Harry s'adossa contre l'une des colonnes dorées et regarda Ginny qui dansait à présent avec bill son frère. Il s'efforça de chasser son amertume en songeant à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Alucard.

Jamais encore il n'avait assisté à un mariage, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir en quoi les célébrations de sorciers différaient de celles des Moldus mais il était quasiment sûr que, chez ces derniers, on ne voyait pas de pièce montée ornée de deux petit phénix, apparemment Mina et funix qui s'envolaient lorsqu'on coupait le gâteau, ni de bouteilles de champagne passant toutes seules parmi la foule des invités. A mesure que le soir tombait et que les papillons de nuit commençaient à s'engouffrer sous le dais, éclairé à présent par des lanternes flottantes, les réjouissances devenaient de plus en plus débridées. Fred et George avaient disparu depuis longtemps dans l'obscurité en compagnie de deux cousines d'Elizabeth. Charlie, Hagrid et un petit sorcier trapu coiffé d'un canotier violet, chantaient Odo le héro dans un coin. Harry faufilant dans la foule aperçut un vieux sorcier assis seul à une table.

Son nuage de cheveux blancs le faisait ressembler à une aigrette de pissenlit et il était coiffé d'un fez mangé aux mites. Son visage lui paraissait vaguement familier : fouillant dans sa mémoire, Harry se rappela soudain qu'il s'agissait d'Elphias Doge, membre de L'ordre humain des Anciens phénix, et auteur de la nécrologie de Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha de lui.

'' Puis-je m'asseoir ?

'' Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit doge.

Il avait une voix sifflante, plutôt aiguë.

Harry se pencha en avant.

'' Mr Doge, je suis Harry Potter Phénix.

Doge étouffa une exclamation.

'' Cher ami ! Rosalie m'a dit que vous étiez déguisée comme votre cousin alucard… je suis si heureux, si honoré !

Avec une émotion ravie, Doge versa précipitamment à Harry une coupe de Champagne.

'' J'ai pensé à vous écrire, murmura-t-il, après Dumbledore… le choc… et pour vous, je suis sûr que…

Ses yeux minuscules se remplirent soudain de larmes.

'' J'ai lu la nécrologie que vous avez écrite pour _La Gazette du sorcier,_ dit Harry. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez si bien le professeur Dumbledore et Rosalie Phénix.

'' Aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre concernant Albus, par contre Rosalie la seul qui la connaisse à fond c'est Elmira évidement. Elle est la plus secret des phénix. répondit doge en s'essuyant les yeux avec une serviette. En tout cas, je suis celui qui l'a connu le plus longtemps, si l'on excepte Rosalie et Abelforth – et pour des raisons que j'ignore, les gens ne tiennes jamais compte sauf Rosalie d'abelforth.

'' Puisqu'on parle de _La Gazette du sorcier…_ Je ne sais pas, Mr Doge, si vous avez vu…

'' Oh, S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Elphias, cher ami. Seul Rosalie me vouvoies même si elle me traite parfois de Haleine de Chien pour me taquiner mais y suis habituée elle adore taquiner ses connaissance humaine sauf alberforth.

'' Elphias, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'interview qu'à donné Rita Skeeter au sujet de Dumbledore et certain phénix.

La fureur colora soudainement le visage de doge.

'' Oh oui, Harry, je l'ai vue. Cette femme dingue des vampires ou plutôt ce vautour violer par hinata phénix devrait-on dire, m'a littéralement harcelé pour que j'accepter de lui parler. J'ai honte de vous avouer que je suis devenu assez discourtois, je l'ai traitée de vielle truite fouineuse, ce qui s'est traduit, comme vous l'avez lu, par des calomnies concernant ma santé mentale. Les seul personne qui lui font vraiment peur c'est Hinata Phénix a cause qu'elle mette toujours les phénix en temps que victimes ces dernier temps et étonnamment elle ne fait plus aucune faute sur les prénoms des personne chose que selon moi est sa seul qualités a cette salope.

'' En tout cas, dans cette interview, poursuivit Harry, Rita Skeeter insinue que le Professeur Dumbledore aurait pratiqué la magie noir vampirique quand il était jeune.

'' N'en croyez pas un mot ! répliqua aussitôt Doge. Pas un mot, Harry ! Ne laissez pas ternir la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore !

Harry observa le visage grave, douloureux de doge et ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant, mais plutôt contrarié. Doge pensait-il dont que c'était si facile, que Harry pouvait simplement _choisir_ de ne pas croire ce qu'il lisait ? Ne comprenait-il pas le besoin qu'il éprouvait d'être sûr, de tout savoir ?

Doge se doutait peut-être de ce que ressentait Harry car il parut inquiet et se hâta d'ajouter :

'' Harry, Rita Skeeter est une horrible pute a…

Mais il fut interrompu par un caquètement suraigu :

'' Rita Skeeter ? Je l'adore, je lis toujours ses articles !

Harry et Doge levèrent la tête et virent devant eux la tante Muriel, des plumes dansant sur son chapeau, un coup de Champagne à la main.

'' Figurez-vous qu'elle a écrit un livre sur Dumbledore !

'' Bonjour, Muriel, dit Doge. Oui, nous parlions justement…

'' Toi, là ! Donne-moi ta chaise, j'ai cent sept ans !

Un autre cousin alucard, les cheveux noir, l'air effaré bondit aussitôt sa chaise que la tante Muriel fit pivoter avec une force surprenante, avant de s'y laisser tomber lourdement, entre Doge et Harry.

'' Bonjour, Benji, ou je ne sais quoi, dit-elle à Harry. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos de Rita Skeeter, Elphias ? Vous saviez qu'elle a écrit une biographie de Dumbledore ? J'ai hâte de la lire, il faut que je pense à la commander chez Fleury et bott !

Doge eut un air pincé, solennel, mais la tante Muriel vida sa coupe et claqua ses doigts osseux vers une goule serveur qui passait par là pour qu'il lui en apporte une autre. Après avoir but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, elle laissa échapper un rot et poursuivit;

'' Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez l'air de deux grenouilles empaillées ! Avant qu'il devienne si respectable et respecté, et tout ces fadaises que les phénix disent sur lui, il y avait de sacrée rumeurs qui circulaient sur Albus et même chez la favorite de cette vielle fondatrice Elmira.

'' Des insinuations de chasseur de vampire ignorant, répliqua doge, son teint reprenant une couleur de radis.

'' Je savais que vous diriez ça, Elphias, gloussa la tante Muriel. J'ai remarqué comment vous avez glissé sur les zones d'ombre dans votre nécrologie sauf sur le fait que Rosalie aille toujours juste a l'année dernière déteste revenir a Poudlard bien sûr tout le monde sais sa!

'' Je suis navré que vous ayez cette opinion, répondit Doge, d'un ton encore plus froid. Je puis vous assurez que j'ai parlé avec mon cœur en écrivant cet article.

'' Oh, tout le monde sais que vous aviez une véritable vénération pour Dumbledore et Rosalie Phénix j'imagine que vous le considérez toujours comme un saint et elle comme un saint vampire carnivore mais qui ne tue pas les enfants. Mais s'il apparaît qu'elle s'est débarrassé de sa sœur cracmolle à la dévorante vivante.

'' Muriel ! s'exclama doge.

Une sensation glacée qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Champagne se répandit dans la poitrine d'Harry.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? demanda-t-il à Muriel. Qui a dit que sa sœur était une cracmolle et que Rosalie aurais tué ? Je pensais qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle était malade ?

'' Pour ce qui est de Rosalie c'était dans le frère elle était avec elle en permanence, mais pour le reste vous pensez de travers, Benji ! Lança la tète Muriel, visiblement enchantée de l'effet qu'elle avait produit d'ailleurs comment auriez-vous pu le savoir ? Ça s'est passé à un moment ou vous n'étiez même pas à l'état de projet, mon jeune ami, et la vérité, c'est que nous qui étions là à l'époque n'avons jamais su ce qui était vraiment arrivé. Voilà pourquoi je brûle de découvrir les révélations de Skeeter ! Dumbledore a si longtemps gardé le silence tout comme Rosalie sur sa sœur !

'' Faux ! protesta Doge de sa voix sifflante. Absolument faux !

'' Il n'a jamais dit que sa sœur était une cracmolle, lança Harry sans y penser, la sensation glacée persistant en lui.

'' Et pourquoi donc vous l'aurait-il dit ? Couina Muriel qui se balança un peu sur sa chaise dans un effort pour voir plus nettement Harry.

'' La raison pour laquelle Rosalie et Albus ne parlait jamais d'Arianna, commença Elphias d'une voix tendue par l'émotion, me paraît tout à fait évidente. Et que Rosalie était si bouleversée par sa mort de sa meilleurs amie malade.

'' Alors pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais vue, en dehors de Rosalie, elphias ? s'écria la tante Muriel. Pourquoi une bonne moitié d'entre nous n'ont-ils jamais soupçonné son existence, avant qu'Elmira sorte son cercueil de la maison sous la demande de sa favorite et qu'on célèbre ses funérailles ? Vous savez très bien que autrefois Elmira ne revenais jamais a Londres sauf pour chassée le sang non maudit de son violeur quand un membre maudit de sa famille chantais la mort frappera. Ou était donc le très saint Albus pendant qu'Arianna se trouvait enfermée dans la cave avec Rosalie ? Il brillait de tous ses feux à Poudlard et peu importe ce qui se passait dans sa propre maison !

« Que voulez-vous dire par « enfermée dans la cave avec Rosalie » ? interrogea Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Doge semblait anéanti. La tante Muriel poussa un nouveau caquètement et répondit à Harry.

'' La mère de Dumbledore était une chasseuse de vampire terrifiante tout simplement aussi terrifiante que Elmira phénix elle-même. Née dans une famille moldus, bien qu'elle ait, paraît-il, prétendu le contraire…

'' Elle n'a jamais prétendu cela ! Kendra était une femme remarquable qui a toujours eut du respecte pour Elmira phénix, murmura doge, l'air accablé. Et elle n'a jamais été une chasseuse de vampire, son mari l'était peut-être mais pas elle.

Mais la tante Muriel ne lui prêta aucune attention.

'' Fière et très dominatrice, le genre de sorcière qui aurait été mortifiée à l'idée de donner naissance à une cracmolle ou si un phénix la transformerais en vampire.

'' Arianna n'était pas une Cracmolle ! affirma Doge de sa voix sifflante.

'' C'est ce que vous dites, Elphias, mais expliquez-moi dans ce cas pourquoi elle n'est jamais allée à Poudlard ! répliqua la tante Muriel.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

'' De notre temps, quand on avait un cracmol dans la famille, on n'en parlait pas mais de là à laissée un vampire séquestrer une petite fille dans la maison en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas…

'' Je vous dis que ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi ! protesta Doge, mais la tante Muriel poursuivit sur sa lancée comme un rouleau compresseur, s'adressant toujours à Harry.

'' Les Cracmols étaient habituellement envoyés dans des écoles de Moldus et on les encourageait à intégrer leur communauté… c'était beaucoup plus charitable que d'essayer de leur trouver une place dans le monde des sorcier ou ils auraient toujours été relégués au second rang. Mais naturellement Kendra Dumbledore n'aurait jamais songé à laisser sa fille fréquenter une école de Moldus…

'' Arianna était fragile, déclara doge en désespoir de cause. Sa santé a toujours été trop précaire pour lui permettre de….

'' Pour lui permettre de quitter la maison ? Couina Muriel. Et pourtant, on ne l'a jamais envoyée à Ste Mangouste et on n'a jamais appelé de guérisseur à son chevet sauf Rosalie Phénix qui était un vampire soigneur de Transylvanie.

'' Muriel, voyons, comment pouvez-vous savoir si…

'' Pour votre information, Elphias, mon cousin Lancelot était guérisseur à Ste Mangouste, à l'époque, et il a raconté à ma famille, en toute confidentialité, qu'on n'avait jamais vu Arianna ni Rosalie là-bas. Très louche, pensait Lancelot !

Doge paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. La tante Muriel, qui semblait s'amuser beaucoup, claqua des doigts pour obtenir une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Hébété, Harry repensa à la façon dont les Dursley l'avaient enfermé, et violer bouclé dans un placard, caché à la vue des autres, pour avoir commis le seul crime d'être un sorcier. La seul de Dumbledore avait-t-elle subi le même traitement sans le viole (a son avis) pour la raison inverse L'avait-on séquestré parce qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment doué pour la magie ? Et Dumbledore l'avait-il véritablement abandonné à son sort, avec Rosalie phénix pendant que lui-même allait à Poudlard ou il se montrait brillant et talentueux ?

'' Si Kendra n'était pas morte la première, reprit Muriel, j'aurais dit que c'est elle qui a forcée Rosalie d'en finir avec Arianna…

'' Comment osez-vous, Muriel ? Gémit Doge. Une mère marier a un chasseur de vampire, laissé un vampire tuer sa propre fille ? Réfléchissez à ce que vous dites vous êtes en plein dans leur territoire ?

'' Pourquoi pas, si cette même mère a été capable d'emprisonner sa fille avec un vampire comme gardienne, pendant des années entières, répliqua la tante Muriel avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne cadre pas, car Kendra est morte avant Arianna. De quoi ?

Personne ne semble pouvoir l'affirmer avec certitude.

'' Oh, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Arianna l'a assassinée, lança Doge, essayant courageusement de se montrer ironique. Pourquoi pas, pendant qu'on y est ?

'' Oui, peut-être qu'Arianna, dans une tentative désespéré pour conquérir sa liberté ou peut-être pour voir sa vampire de compagnie a tué Kendra au cours de la bagarre, suggéra la tante Muriel d'un air songeur. Vous pouvez hochez la tête autant que vous voulez, Elphias ! Vous étiez à l'enterrement d'Arianna, non ?

'' En effet, j'y étais, répondit doge, les lèvres tremblante. Et je ne pense pas avoir jamais vécu un moment de plus grande tristesse. Albus avait le cœur brisée devant Rosalie et Elmira sa favorite.

'' Il n'y a pas eu que son cœur, Rosalie dans une de ses colère légendaire n'a-t-il pas aussi brisé le nez d'Albus en plein milieu de la cérémonie en forme libérée ?

Si doge avait pu paraître horrifié auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression qu'il affichait à présent. Il aurait sans doute eu la même tête si Muriel lui avait enfoncé un poignard bénit dans le cœur. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement sonore, puis but à nouveau du champagne qui dégoulina sur son menton.

'' Comment osez-vous… ? Croassa Doge.

'' Ma mère était amie avec la vielle Bathilde tourde sac balthory, une branche humaine lointain de la comtesse vu qu'elle était l'arrière arrière cousine de sa mère humaine Annja Grindelwald, reprit la tante Muriel d'un air joyeux. Balthilda a raconté toute l'histoire à maman pendant que j'écoutais à la porte. Rosalie avais perdu le contrôle et elle a exigée un duel a mort de vampire devant le cercueil ! D'après le récit de Bathilde, Rosalie à hurler que c'était la faute d'Albus si sa protéger Arianna était morte, puis elle lui a donné un coup de poing a la figure, mais Elmira la empêche de l'achever comme repas, même si elle avait envie elle aussi de se la faire a cause qu'elle a chantée un chant vampirique pour le maudit de d'avoir blessée et voler un phénix. Vous savez celui qui a 4 note et que en langage humaine sa veut dire : La mort frappera. À en croire Bathilda, Albus n'a même pas chercher à se défendre, ce qui est déjà étrange en soi, car s'il s'était battu en duel avec Rosalie, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à écrasée lui et abelforth avec les deux mains liées dans le dos, si Elmira y aurais pris partie, les deux frères aurais pas survécu.

Muriel avala encore un peu de Champagne. L'évocation de ces anciens scandales semblait la réjouir autant qu'elle horrifiait Doge. Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait penser, ce qu'il fallait croire : il voulait la vérité mais Doge ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de rester assis là à chevroter d'une voix faible qu'Arianna avait été malade.

Harry avait peine à imaginer que Dumbledore ne soit pas intervenu si une telle cruauté avait été véritablement exercée sous son toit contre La favorite de Elmira phénix.

Pourtant, il était indiscutable qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire.

'' Et j'ajouterai encore un détail, poursuivit Muriel qui éloigna la coupe de ses lèvres en laissant échapper un léger hoquet. Je crois que Bathilda a tout raconté à Rita Skeeter. Ces allusions, dans l'interview de Skeeter, à une source bien informée, proche de Dumbledore… Dieu sait que Bathilda était présente, d'un bout à l'autre de cette histoire d'Arianna… tout cala cadre parfaitement la raison pourquoi Rosalie Phénix déteste sauf elle était forcée par Elmira de venir enseignée a poudlard a cause qu'elle a jurée de ne jamais remettre les pieds sauf si Elmira lui ordonnais de le faire, tant et aussi longtemps que Albus était directeur, en tout cas elle doit être ravie a présent qui soit mort.

'' Bathilda n'aurais jamais parlé à Rita Skeeter, murmura doge.

'' Bathilda Tourdesac ? répéta Harry. L'auteur d'histoire de la magie !

Ce nom était imprimé sur la couverture de l'un de ses livres de classe, mais il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas celui auquel il avait accordé le plus d'attention.

'' Oui, répondit Doge, s'accrochant à la question de Harry, comme un homme qui se noie à une bouée. Une historienne de la magie particulièrement douée et une vielle amis d'Albus et Elmira surtout.

'' Complétement gaga depuis quelque temps, d'après ce qu'on dit, ajouta joyeusement la tante Muriel.

'' Si c'est vrai, c'est encore plus déshonorant de la part de Skeeter d'en avoir profité, trancha Doge, et on ne peut accorder aucun crédit à ce que Bathilda a pu déclarer !

'' Oh, il existe des moyens de ramener les souvenir à la surface et je suis persuadée que Rita Skeeter les connaît tous, déclara la tante Muriel. Mais même si Bathilda a totalement perdu la boule, je suis sûr qu'elle a toujours de vielles photos, (ce qui m'étonnerait vu que son neveu était un vampire) ou bien même des lettres. Elle a fréquenté les phénix et les Dumbledore pendant des années… Ça vaut bien un petit voyage à Godric's Hollow, me semble-t-il.

Harry, qui avait une gorgée de bièraubeurre, s'étranglant et se mit à tousser. Tandis que Doge lui donnait des tapes dans le dos, il regarda la tante Muriel à travers les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé le contrôle de sa voix il demanda :

'' Balthilda Tourdesac habite à Godric's Hollow ?

'' Oh, oui, elle a toujours vécu là ! Les Dumbledore et certain Phénix aussi après l'arrestation du chasseur Perceval, et ils étaient voisins.

'' Les Dumbledore vivaient à Godric's Hollow.

'' Ouais, Ben, c'est ce que je viens de dire, répliqua la tante Muriel avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry se sentait épuisé, vide. Pas une seule fois en six ans Alucard ou Dumbledore ne lui avait dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécu et perdu des êtres chers à Godric's Hollow.

Pourquoi ? Lily et James étaient-ils enterrés près de la mère et de la sœur de Dumbledore ? Dumbledore était-il allé se recueillir sur leur tombe, tout comme Hermione et Alucard avais fait quand hermione était devenue vampire et souffrait amnésie partiel du a sa transformation. Il n'en avait jamais parlé a Harry et Alucard vivais sûrement en roumaine il pouvait rien savoir la dessus. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry ni a Alucard ne s'était jamais soucié de le lui dire.

Pourquoi était-ce si important ? Harry n'aurait su l'expliquer, même pas à lui, même pourtant, il ressentait comme l'équivalent d'un mensonge sur le fait de ne pas lui avoir révélé qu'ils avaient en commun cet endroit et ces deuils.

Les yeux dans le vague, il remarquait à peine ce qui se passait tout autour, et ne vit pas qu'Hermione était sortie dans la foule des danseurs, jusqu'au moment ou elle tira une chaise pour s'assoie auprès de lui.

'' Je n'en peux plus de danser, dit-t-elle d'une voix faussement haletant.

Elle ôta une de ses chaussures et se massa la plante du pied.

'' Alucard est allez cherchez des bouteilles de sang. C'est bizarre, j'ai vu polaris, quitté le père de Lucy d'un air furieux, on dirait qu'ils se sont disputés.

Elle observa Harry et baissa la voix :

Harry, tu te sens bien ?

Il ne savait par ou commencé, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car au même instant le bouclier antiministériel activais en annonçant d'une voix glacial un message de Kingsley Qui pétrifiais de stupeur plusieurs des têtes se tournèrent tandis que ceux qui se trouvais lus près se figeais comme si il était en transe vampirique. Le Patronus géant annonçait de la voix lente, forte, profonde de Kingsley Shacklebolt :

'' Le ministre est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort dévorée par des goules du phénix noir, les chasseurs du ministère ont déclarée la guerre au phénix, ils arrivent pour exilée tout les vampires végétarien phénix de leur crime de guerre contre le ministère. Ils arrivent mais ceux qui reste au manoir fuyez a l'Intérieur et ne laisser rentrée personne si possible.

Et tout d'un coup une alerte assourdissante explosais et une croix argent géante flottais vers le manoir semblais frappée les défenses du manoir et une horde de chasseur goule s'approche et tente un push du manoir phénix mais se font incendier aussitôt qui posais un pied sur le terrain des phénix.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : A la recherche de cachette d'exil.

Pour Harry et Hermione tout sembla flou, lent. Harry et Hermione se levèrent d'un pont et tirèrent leur baguette et éventail pour Hermione quand il vie les corps des vampires enflammais a des centaines de mètres sous la croix géante dans les airs tentant de percer le bouclier antiministériel des phénix. De nombreux invités commençaient tout juste a comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, des têtes paniquer tourner vers l'étrange spectacle de la croix géante des chasseur et des goules qui portais les croix du ministère anti-vampire et il attaque le bouclier de feu géant du manoir.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent dans la foule saisie de panique. Des invités couraient tous vers le manoir vu que la transplantation était bloquée par les sortilèges anti-transplantation du manoir phénix.

'' Alucard ! s'écria Hermione. Alucard, ou est-tu ?

Alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la piste de danse Harry vit des silhouettes enveloppée de cape le visage masque se fessant repoussée hors du terrain par des vague de feu en forme de serpent géant. Puis il aperçut Lupin et tonks, leur baguettes brandies, et les entendit s'exclamer tous les deux :

'' Protego vampirum !

Les cris fut repris en écho de tous les côtés.

'' Alucard ! Alucard ! Appela Hermione paniquant à côté.

Mais deux main les soulevais lui et Harry croyant que était Hagrid mais en fait était la forme démon de Alucard qui lançais un sort et mis en transe Hermione mais pas Harry et les enlevais en fessant silence et disparaissais invisible par un vortex non mortel vers le monde des Moldus. Harry était horrifier et fermais les yeux. Pendant un moment il eut l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le mariage; ils étaient toujours au milieu d'une foule en pleine vitesse comme un vent violent pour atterrir dans une ruelle à côté ce vent avais surpris les passant et Alucard les déposais et réveillais Hermione qui le frappais un coup de poing.

'' Aille hermione je viens de vous sauver la vie a tout les deux.

'' Pourquoi tu ma mis en transe.

'' Il fallait que vous sauver en même temps que la tentative d'attaque de chasseur vampire contre ma maison sauf cette fois il pouvait que frapper le bouclier mais il était a 2 point de céder avec les renforts de chasseur du ministère de la magie. J'ai du transportée nos bagage et vous deux en vortex non mortelle.

'' Ou sommes nous Alucard dit Harry

'' Tottenham Court Road, à Londres, répondit Alucard d'une voix essoufflée et légèrement paniquer. Ça va les moldus ont crue a un brusque coup de vent violent. Ils nous ont pas vu a cause le vortex ses renfermer avant qui puisse nous détectée. On peu se changée ici

'' Mais on a rien ici pour nous changée, si seulement j'avais la cape dit Harry.

'' J'ai tout emmené Harry, Je l'ai, la cape, j'ai assis des vêtements pour vous deux, annonça Alucard, changer vous vite et ayez l'air naturelle après, jusqu'à ce que ici, ça ira.

Il les entraîna dans une ruelle adjacente plongée dans la pénombre.

'' Quand tu dis que tu as la cape et des vêtements…. commença Harry, en regardant Alucard les sourcils froncés.

Hermione ne portait rien dans la main à part le petit sac en perles d'Hermione dans laquelle il se mit à fouiller.

'' Ils sont là-dedans, répondit-elle.

A la grande stupéfaction de Harry et Hermione, il sortit du sac un jean, un sweat-shirt des chaussettes violettes et enfin la cape argentée.

'' Comment as-tu fait pour…

'' Un chant d'extension indétectable, expliqua Hermione. Difficile, mais je crois que je l'ai réussi. Alucard et moi en tout cas, j'ai pu y mettre tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

Elle secoua un peu le petit sac d'apparence fragile et l'écho d'objets pesant qui roulaient les uns sur les autres résonna à l'intérieur comme dans la cale d'un navire.

'' Ah, mince, ce sont les livres, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans le sac. C'est bête, je les avais classés par sujet…

'' On en fiche chérie… Harry, prend la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione, dépêche-toi de te changer…

'' Quand avez-vous fait tout ça ? S'étonna Harry pendant que Alucard pris une robe encapuchonnée de vampire récent.

'' Je vous l'ai dit au Manoir, j'avais préparé les bagages depuis des jours, au cas où nous aurions à partir précipitamment en exil. J'ai rempli ton sac à dos cette nuit, Harry, une fois que tu t'étais changé pour dormir et je l'ai mis là-dedans… Alucard avais eu une vision que durent la journée les faux leur de maison vide allais occuper les goules de son père pendant un moment mais que des cette nuit sa allais plus marcher vu que à présent ils ont pris le contrôle du ministère, et on peut donc lancée l'ordre de chasser le vampire au chasseur du ministère. Ils vont vite découvrir que la fausse adresse du mariage allais plus marchés avant qu'il se rend compte de l'arnaque et tenté une tentative de push de chasseur au manoir, sauf il s'attendait pas vraiment a la puissance de protection antiministériel non plus.

'' Vous êtes vraiment étonnante, toi et ton amant, dit Harry en lui tendant sa robe roulée en boule.

'' Merci dit les deux vampires

'' En tout cas tes visions ont sacrément bien marchés cette fois dit hermione a alucard.

'' Merci. En tout cas pour prédire un danger imminent sa marche très bien c'est temps ci.

Hermione avais fini par croire que Alucard était un très bon devin surtout pour prédire les dangers la visant elle ou Harry ou lui vu qu'elle savait que c'est par se même don qui avais sauvé Elmira de Peter petigrow mais était pas pu se sauvée lui-même., même si elle ne croyait pas a la divination, mais les dons vampirique elle y croyait vu qu'elle en possédait elle-même.

Ils parviennent à esquisser un sourire et fourra la robe dans le sac.

'' Harry, s'il te plaît, mets cette cape dit Alucard.

Harry jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et la remonta sur sa tête, disparaissant à la vue. Il commençait seulement à prendre la mesure de ce qui s'était passé.

'' Les autres… les invités du mariage…

'' Si il rentre a l'intérieur aucun vampire ne pourra approche de la porte selon la loi et il y avait aucun sang humain parmi eux. Seulement des goules nouveau née détraquer pour le moment mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en soucier pour l'instant murmura alucard tristement. C'est nous qui cherchez, les vampires végétarien sont en exil, Harry, et nous mettrions tous le monde encore plus en danger si nous retournions là-bas. Elizabeth s'occupera d'eux et contactera son propre ministère, elle est une guerrière aussi forte que Elmira pour faire chier les chasseurs de vampire.

'' Il a raison, approuva Hermione, qui n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Harry pour savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à discuter. La plupart des membres et la moitié des invitée était des puissants vampires de l'ordre étaient présents, ils s'occuperont des autres.

Harry hocha la tête mais se rappela qu'il était invisible et répondit simplement : ouais…

Il pensait à Ginny et sentait la peur bouillonner en lui comme un acide.

'' Si tu le demande ma sirène Ginny était a intérieur du manoir en train de dormir quand l'alerte la réveiller et quand l'alerte a été donnée cléo la empêche de sortir. dit-il avec un petit air de défis provocant.

Harry grognais un peu jaloux

'' Euh ouais merci je me le demandais.

'' Venez, il faut que nous partions d'ici, dit Hermione.

Ils reprirent la rue adjacente en sens inverse et revinrent dans la grande artère ou un groupe d'hommes, sur le trottoir opposé chantaient en titubant. Il se mit en mode camouflage vampirique pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les moldus.

'' Pas simple curiosité, pourquoi as-tu choisi Tottenham Court Road ? demanda Hermione a son amant.

'' J'ai pensée comme ma défunt jumelle que si je suis exil chez le monde des sorcier la meilleur cachette d'exil c'est dans le monde des moldus, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr que nous soyons en sécurité dans le monde des Moldus, a cause les vampires peuvent traquer autant dans un que dans l'autre pour le moment ils ne penseront pas tout de suite a nous chercher ici.

'' Exact, admit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Vraiment utile vous pouvoir de camouflage.

'' Oui et tout aussi utile être champion de lutte vampirique parfois.

'' Sinon, ou aller ? dit Hermione avec un mouvement de recule en entendant le groupe des fêtards sifflée, une autre fille moldus qui passais à coté d'eux.

'' Nous ne pouvons quand même pas louer des chambres au Chaudron Baveur ? Et la maison du Square grimmaurd est exclue si Rogue et Erika peut y entrer. dit Harry.

'' Et il n'est hors de question utiliser la maison de mes parents mortelle, je veux plus jamais y retourner. Les mangemorts peuvent y rentrée et….

'' La maison a été brûlé hermione, mais tu t'en souviens sûrement pas. Allons dans se café la bas, on sera a abris et on pourra se concentrée mieux que en plein rue de casse-croûte moldus. La bas sa devrait nous convenir.

C'était un petit café miteux ouvert toute la nuit. Une mince couche de graisse recouvrait les tables en formica, mais au moins l'endroit était vide. Harry, se glissa le premier dans un box et Benoit s'assit à côté de lui face à Hermione qui tournais le dos à l'entrée et n'aimait pas ça : elle jetait si souvent des regards derrière elle en reniflant les odeurs et qu'elle avait l'air d'un chien pris de panique. Harry n'avait pas envie de rester immobile. Marcher dans la rue lui avait donné l'illusion qu'ils avaient une destination.

Sous la cape, il sentait se dissiper les derniers effets du Polynectar, ses mains reprenant leur taille et leur forme habituelles. Il sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les remit sur son nez.

'' Vous savez qu'on n'est pas si loin du Chaudron buveur, d'ici, fit remarquer Hermione, une minute plut tard. Il suffit d'aller à Charing cross en invisible…

'' Chérie on ne peut pas ! L'interrompit alucard c'est surveiller par les goules du nouveau ministère.

'' Pas pour y rester, simplement pour savoir ce qui se passe !

'' Nous savons très bien ce qui se passe ! Mon père Voldemort s'est emparé du ministère, et a déclarée coupable de meurtre des vampires végétarien sur Scrimgeour et a envoyée l'ordre au chasseur de vampire de nous renvoyée tous en exil, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir d'autre ?

'' D'accord, désolé, c'était simplement une idée en l'air !

Ils retombèrent dans un silence crispé. La serveuse, qui mâchait du chewing-gum, s'avança d'un pas traînant et Hermione demanda deux cappuccinos : Harry étant invisible, il aurait semblé étrange de lui en commende un également. Deux ouvrier à la silhouette massive entrèrent dans le café et se glissèrent dans la boxe voisine.

Hermione baissa la voix dans un murmure.

'' Je propos qu'on se trouve un endroit tranquille pour transplaner et qu'on aille quelque part à la campagne. De là, on pourra envoyer un message au anciens.

'' Tu sais faire le coup du Patronus qui parle ? demanda Harry.

'' Je me suis entraînée et je crois que oui, répondit Hermione

'' Moi aussi, je sais le faire. dit Alucard

'' Très bien, du moment que ça ne leur attire pas d'ennuis, mais ils ont peut-être dans le manoir a heure qu'il est. dit Alucard en buvant son café grisâtre et mousseux sans se plaindre du goût. Mais son regard se situais vers les nouveaux clients et murmura a Hermione : active ton bouclier discrètement sans l'enflammée mokionne.

Hermione obéissais et le bouclier invisible de vampire les entourais lui alucard et Harry.

'' Bon nous allons y allez, hermione as de l'argent moldu pour payer ça ?

'' Oui, j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais sur mon compte d'épargne logement avant de partir au manoir. Je parie que la monnaie doit se trouver tout au fond, soupira-t-elle, la main tendue vers son sac en perle.

Les deux ouvrier firent simultanément le même geste et Harry les vies tout les deux sauter sur eux mais repousser par l'énorme bouclier en une seconde Hermione était sur un et alucard sur l'autre les frappant de tout leur puissance de vampire contre leur banquette. Il n'avait même pas le temps de lancer un sort contre eux qui finissaient assommée et propulsée contre le comptoir et la femme tombait en transe devant Alucard apeurée.

'' Stupéfix vampirus! Chanta le vampire.

Le grand mangemort blond fut frappé en pleine tête quand il essaya de se relever et s'affaissa sur le côté inconscient. Son compagnon incapable de voir qui avait jeté le sort et reçu son propre sort sur lui grâce au bouclier en flamme d'Hermione : des cordelettes noires et brillantes s'échappèrent de l'extrémité de leur bras, et ligotèrent le mangemort de la tête aux pieds, la serveuse était dans le coma du a un lancement accidentelle d'une mise en transe vampirique alucard.

'' Je ne les connais pas eux la en dirais que ce sont des nouveau née vampire.

'' Et sa l'était mais apparemment il traquait pour capturer et ramener des proies vivante et non pour se nourrir. Il traquait par le nom comme Elizabeth par contre l'autre celui la c'est Dolohov, je le reconnais par l'odeur. Mais l'autre semble être un nouveau née et après la senteur du venin, c'est un nouveau né de bellatrix.

'' Peu importe leurs noms de leur créateur ! s'écrira Hermione un peu folle de rage, il nous traque par nos nom ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

D'une certaine manière, son accès de panique sembla éclaircir les idées d'Harry.

'' Ferme la porte a clé, lui dit-il a Hermione et toi alucard, éteint les lumières.

Il baissa les yeux vers Dolohov, toujours paralysé, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pendant que la serrure cliquetait et que son fiancée utilisais le déluminateur pour plonger le café dans l'obscurité Harry entendit au loin les fêtards qui avaient sifflée sans qui les voix vu que chez les moldus les vampires était toujours invisible et lançais des plaisanteries à une autre fille moldu.

'' Tu a soif hermione, une petite exécution vampire ? Murmura alucard dans le noir.

Plus bas encore, il ajouta :

'' Sa sera pas une grande perte pour mon père si on les exécutait et j'ai lancée une transe sur la serveuse a son réveille elle se souviendra plus de rien.

Hermione frémit entre la peur et la soif. Harry hocha la tête.

'' Il faut simplement effacer leur souvenir, dit-t-il. C'est mieux. Comme ça ils perdront notre piste. Si vous les tuez, il deviendra évident que nous étions ici.

Alucard soupira.

'' Dommage aurais bien voulu dévorée vivant le nouveau née. Mais c'est toi qui commande je vais les effacée leur mémoire, je connais très bien les sortilèges d'Amnésie

Il leur lançait une oubliette vampirus et chantais même pour que la pièce soit remis en état normal avant leur arrivée et lançais même au cas où une oubliette sur la serveuse en transe.

Aussitôt le regard du nouveau né et de dolohov se fit vague et rêveur.

'' Magnifique alucard ! s'exclama Harry en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Tu a même fait le ménage entre temps.

'' On n'allait pas quand même pas la réveiller au milieu d'un champ de bataille terroriste.

Hermione sorti difficilement son éventail de combat vampire avec difficulté.

'' Alucard tu as pris une vielle robe datant avant ma purification.

'' Oups trop serrer au niveau des seins tu a juste a pensée a les rétrécie Hermione pour l'instant.

A la grande surpris de Harry les seins de Hermione qui était énorme baissais a la taille réduite comme commandée par sa volontés.

'' Comment tu as fait sa tu n'a pas lancée un sort.

'' Plus besoin de sort, mais je te le dirais plus tard disons un cadeau d'une condamnée exécutée me le permet à présent et aussi de me soigner si un bête sauvage ou un cadavre me blesse instantanément.

Lors que tout le café eu retrouvée son état initial, il souleva les mangemorts et les remirent dans leur box en les asseyant face à face.

'' Mais comment nous ont-ils traqué par nos nom ? Comment ont-ils pu savoir ou nous étions ?

'' C'est quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec le ministère, les nouveau née traqueur quand on donne un nom d'une proie. Un des mangemort a du donner mon nom a un nouveau née en disant : Capturez mon fis Alucard phénix et Harry Potter.

'' Donc ce n'est pas la trace qui a attirée les vampires du ministère c'est nos nom.

'' Ce n'est pas la trace en tout cas c'est toujours levé a dix-sept ans, c'est votre loi des sorcier non ?

'' Pour autant que tu le saches alucard, répliqua Hermione. Et si les Mangemort avaient trouvé le moyen de le maintenir sur un sorcier de dix-sept ans ?

'' Je le brisais facilement avec un contre sort sur lui et la je détecte aucun magie récent de mon père en lui. Et d'ailleurs Harry ne s'est pas approché d'un mangemort dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Qui aurait pu rétablir sa trace. Ma mère n'a pas eut de contacte mental avec lui au mariage et elle ne sait pas lancée un tel sortilège.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Harry se sentit souillé, Sali : était-ce véritablement ainsi que les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés ou comme alucard le pensais que était seulement par leur nom qui les traquais.

'' Si je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, ni vous quand vous êtes près de moi, sans révéler l'endroit ou nous sommes…, commença-t-il.

'' Il n'y pas question que nous nous séparions ! L'interrompit Hermione et alucard d'un ton sans réplique.

'' Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr ou nous cacher, dit Alucard. Pour nous donner le temps de réfléchir.

'' Le Square Grimmaurd, suggéra Harry.

Les deux autres en restèrent bouche bée.

'' Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Rogue peut y aller quand il veut !

'' Je lui ai jetée des maléfices contre lui. Et même s'ils n'ont pas marché dit Alucard en insistant en voyant qu'Hermione voulait discuter, quelle importance ? Je te jure que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de dévorée vivant ce salle sac de sang de Severus Rogue !

'' Mais…

'' Hermione, ou veux-tu aller, autrement ? C'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons et nous ne pouvons pas avec Harry se cachée au château de Elmira sa le tuerais tu sais bien que les défenses de Transylvanie sont tous mortelle pour les sorcier humain. Si Rogue est tout seul, alors que si la trace est encore sur Harry, nous aurons une foule de Mangemort vampire nouveau née à nos trousses, ou que nous allions en Angleterre.

Elle n'avait aucun argument à objecter, malgré son désir manifeste d'avoir le dernier mot avec son amant.

Elle déverrouilla la porte du café et Alucard rétablit la lumière en actionnant le déluminateur. Puis, lorsqu'Harry eut compté jusqu'à trois, ils annulèrent leur maléfice lancé sur leurs victimes. A peine la serveuse et les Mangemorts avaient-il eut le temps d'émerger de leur sommeil que Alucard, Hermione et Harry pivotaient une fois de plus sur eux-mêmes et disparaissaient dans les ténèbres qui les comprimaient de toutes parts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit avec un soulagement ses poumons de dilater et ouvrit les yeux : ils avaient atterri au beau milieu d'une petite place sinistre et familière, entourée de hautes maison délabrées. Le numéro 12 était visible à leurs yeux car ils avaient été informés de son existence par Dumbledore, son gardien du Secret. Ils se précipitèrent, vérifiant tous les dix mètres que personne ne les suivait ou ne les épiait, et montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de pierre du perron. Lorsqu'Harry donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur la porte d'entrée, ils entendirent une suite de cliquetis métalliques et le tintement d'une chaîne, puis la porte pivota dans un grincement et ils se hâtèrent d'en franchir le seuil.

Dès qu'Harry referma le panneau, les vielles lampes à gaz d'un autre âge s'allumèrent, jetant des lueurs vacillantes tout au long du hall. L'endroit était tel qu'il se le rappelait : inquiétant, rempli de toiles d'araignée, les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées au mur peuplant l'escalier d'ombres étranges. De longs rideaux sombres masquaient le portrait de la mère de Sirius. La seule chose qui n'était pas exactement à sa place, c'était le porte-parapluies en forme de jambe de troll, couché par terre, comme si Tonks venait à nouveau de le renverser.

'' Je crois que quelqu'un est venu ici, peut-être ta mère ou un autre membre sous ses ordre murmura Hermione en le montrant du doigt.

'' C'est peut-être arrivé quand l'Ordre a quitté la maison, Érika ma dit qu'elle voulait chercher quelque chose dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius au mariage et c'est Rosalie qui la surprise et invitée au mariage. Elle ignore totalement qu'on a utilisé la maison comme basse de l'ordre. Chuchota Alucard.

'' Alucard ou sont donc ces maléfices jetés contre Rogue ? interrogea Harry.

'' A l'entrée mais peut-être qui ne sont activé qu'en sa présence je crois ?

Ils demeurèrent cependant regroupés à l'entrée, le dos contre la porte, craignant d'avancer plus loin à l'intérieur de la porte.

'' On ne va quand même pas rester ici indéfiniment, dit Harry qui s'avança d'un pas.

'' _Severus Rogue ?_

La voix de Maugrey Fol Œil murmura dans la pénombre, les faisant tous les trois sursauter de peur.

'' Nous ne sommes pas Rogue ! répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Quelque chose siffla au-dessus de sa tête et Hermione activais son don bouclier, comme un courant d'air glacer, et le sort était bloquer mais Alucard avais la langue qui s'enroula sur lui-même il n'était pas protéger, lui interdisant de parler. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se passer le doigt dans la bouche, sa langue se déroula. Apparemment, le bouclier, bloquais cette malédiction pour Harry et Hermione, Alucard avait des haut-le cœur et Hermione bégaya :

'' Ce… ce doit être un sortilège de chasseur de vampire, alucard ne peut pas parler comme si il était empoisonnée a l'eau bénite que Fol Œil destinait à rogue !

Avec précaution, Harry s'avança un peu plus loin sous le bouclier. Quelque chose remua dans l'ombre, à l'autre bout du hall, et avant que l'un d'eux ait pu prononcer un mot, une haute silhouette, couleur de poussière, surgit du tapis terrifiante : Hermione poussa un hurlement, ainsi que Mrs Black, dont les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement. La silhouette grise glissa vers eux, de plus en plus vite ses cheveux tombant jusqu'à la taille, sa barbe flottant derrière elle, le visage émacié, décharné, ses orbites vides. Horriblement familière, atrocement altérée, l'apparition leva un bras squelettique et le tendit vers Harry et Alucard.

'' Non ! s'écria celui-ci.

Il brandit sa main, mais ne sut quel chant chantée vu que ses pouvoirs de vampire ont été neutralisés par le sortilège de val helsing.

'' Non ! Protecteur ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tuée.

Au mot Protecteur, la silhouette explosa dans un grand nuage de poussière. Toussant, les larmes aux yeux, Harry regarda derrière lui et vit Hermione accroupies par terre, près de la porte, les bras sur la tête sous son bouclier. Alucard, tremblant de tout son corps, lui tapotait maladroitement l'épaule en répétant :

'' Tout va bien… c'est fini….

De la poussière tournoya autour d'Harry, scintillant à la lueur bleutée des lampes à gaz tandis que Mrs Black continuait de hurler :

'' Vampire ratée, vermine, opprobre et déshonneur d'Erika Phénix, honteuses salissures immortelle dans la maison des mes ancêtres.

'' TAISSEZ-VOUS MRS BLACK ! s'écria Alucard d'un ton enragée dévoila sa forme hybride au portrait.

Il y eut une détonation, une gerbe d'étincelles et les rideaux se refermèrent en la réduisant au silence.

'' Ce… c'était…, gémit Hermione. Son amant l'aida se relever.

'' Oui, répondit Harry, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Simplement quelque chose pour effrayer Rogue.

Le sortilège avait-il eu l'effet recherché ou bien Rogue avait-il foudroyé l'épouvantable apparition avec la même désinvolture que lorsqu'il avait tué le véritable Dumbledore ? Les nerfs toujours à vif, Harry entraîna les deux autres à l'autre bout du hall, s'attendant plus ou moins à voir surgir une nouvelle horreur. Mais plus rien ne bougea, à part une souris qui trottinait le long d'une plinthe.

'' Avant d'aller plus loin, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vérifier, murmura Hermione.

Elle leva sa baguette et prononça la formule :

'' Hominus vampirius revelio !

Rien ne se produisit.

'' Tu viens d'avoir un grand choc, dit Harry avec douceur. C'était censé faire quoi, ça ?

'' Exactement ce que je voulais ! répliqua Hermione, courroucée. Il s'agit d'un sortilège qui révèle toute présence humaine et vampire et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a personne ici en dehors de nous !

'' Nous et le vieux poussiéreux, ajouta Alucard en regardant l'endroit d'où avait jailli la silhouette cadavérique.

'' Allons là-haut, reprit Hermione, après avoir jeté à son tour un coup d'œil craintif au tapis.

Suivie de deux autres, elle monta l'escalier aux marches grinçantes qui menait au salon du premier étage. Hermione chanta pour allumer les vielles lampes à gaz puis, Harry frissonnant légèrement dans la pièce traversé de courants d'air, il s'assit au bord du canapé, s'entourant de ses bras étroitement serrées. Alucard s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta de quelques centimètres l'épais rideau de velours.

'' Je ne vois personne dehors, annonça-t-il. S'il nous traquerait de nom on les verrait de la rue. Ou si Harry avait toujours la Trace sur lui, j'imagine qu'ils nous auraient suivis. Je sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans la maison, mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Il avait poussé un cri de douleur : sa cicatrice le brûlait à nouveau tandis que quelque chose étincelait dans sa tête à la manière d'une lumière vive reflétée à la surface de l'eau. Il distingua une silhouette massive et sentit une fureur qui n'était pas la sienne secouer tout son corps, brève et violente comme une décharge électrique.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Alucard en s'avançant vers lui. Il est chez moi au manoir ?

'' Non, j'ai juste éprouvé sa colère… il est vraiment fou de être laisser fait avoir par ta fausse adresse au terrier…. vraiment fou de rage…

'' J'ai bien fait alors de vidée le terrier de tous, dit Alucard d'une voix forte. Quoi d'autre ? Tu n'as rien vu ? Est-ce qu'il a lancé un maléfice à quelqu'un ?

'' Non, c'est simplement de la colère… je ne pourrais pas préciser…

Harry se sentait harcelé, désorienté, et Hermione ne l'aida pas lorsqu'elle lança d'une voix effrayé et glacial :

'' Encore ta cicatrice ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que la connexion était rompue !

'' Elle l'a été pendant un moment depuis l'année dernière du moins. marmonna Harry.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours mal, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa concentration.

'' Je… je pense qu'elle se rétablit chaque fois qu'il se fait avoir par un plan de Alucard et il perd le contrôle de lui-même, c'est comme ça que…

'' Alors, il faut que tu fermes ton esprit ! Coupa Hermione d'une voix perçante. Harry, Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu utilise cette connexion, il ne voulait que tu y mettre fin, c'est pourquoi tu étais censé apprendre l'occlumancie ! Tout comme moi ! Sinon, Voldemort peut introduire de fausse image dans ton cerveau, souviens-toi…

'' Oui, merci, je me souviens très bien, répliqua Harry, les dents serrées. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'Hermione lui rappelle que Voldemort s'était servi de cette même connexion pour que Moka l'attire dans un piège et que la conséquence en avait été la mort de Sirius.  
il regrettait de leur avoir dit ce qu'il avait vu et senti sur alucard alors que Alucard était dans la forêt pour assassinée avec le conseil des anciens la mort de la traîtresse de Désirée Ombrage qui a révélé au miroir communicant qu'elle avais vendu les parents de Hermione a moka en échange de devenir un vampire.  
Cela rendait Voldemort plus menaçant, comme s'il était présent, le front contre la fenêtre du salon, et pourtant la douleur de sa cicatrice augmentait, il essayait de la combattre mais c'était aussi difficile que de s'empêcher de vomir.

Alucard s'approche de lui et lui mit la main sur le front et la douleur s'atténuais un peu. Mais Harry leur tournais le dos a lui et à Hermione, faisant semblant d'examiner la vielle tapisserie accrochée au mur, sur laquelle était représenté l'arbre généalogique de la famille black. Hermione poussa alors un cri aigu. Harry tira à nouveau sa baguette et pivota sur ses talons : un patronus argenté de chauves-souris venait de traverser la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol ou il se matérialisa sous sa forme de femme vampire qui leur parla avec la voix de la fille de Alucard :

'' _Famille phénix saine et sauve en Transylvanie, ne répondez pas, nous sommes quand même surveiller même là-bas au manoir a dévon._

Le Patronus se volatilisa. Alucard laissa échapper un son indistinct, en gémissement et grognement, puis s'affala sur le canapé. Hermione s'approcha et lui prit le bras.

'' Ils vont bien, murmura-t-elle, notre famille va bien.

Alucard la serra contre lui, riant à moitié.

'' Si ils ont évacuée en Transylvanie ils ont du passée par la salle au miroir.

'' Harry, dit-il, par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, je …

'' Je comprends, répondit Harry que la douleur même atténués par le touche de alucard rendait malade. C'est ta nouvelle famille Hermione, normal que tu t'inquiètes, je ressentirais la même chose, à ta place.

Il pensa à Ginny.

'' Je _ressens_ la même chose.

La douleur de sa cicatrice atteignit un pic, le brûlant avec la même intensité que dans le jardin du manoir. Il perçut faiblement la voix d'hermione qui disait à Alucard :

'' Je ne veux pas chassée toute seule cette nuit. On pourrait faire une croix sur la chasse, cette nuit.

'' Oui d'accord, on peut bien attendre une journée au deux avant de tentée une chasse.

Harry l'entendit Alucard l'approuver. Il ne pouvait combattre plus longtemps la douleur : il devait lui céder.

'' La salle de bains, marmonna-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put sans courir.

Il arriva juste à temps, verrouillant la porte derrière lui d'un geste tremblant, il prit la tête entre les mains, les tempes battantes, et s'effondra sur le sol. Puis, dans une explosion de souffrance, il ressentit la rage qui n'était pas la sienne s'emparer de son âme. Il vit une longue pièce, éclairer par un simple feu de cheminée, et le mangemort nouveau née qui hurlaient, se tordant par terre. Il vit aussi une silhouette plus mince penchée sur lui, le sceptre tendue. Harry se mit alors à parler d'une voix aiguë de vampire, impitoyable :

'' Tu en veux davantage idiot de nouveau née, ou bien ou en reste là et ordonne a bellatrix de te manger vivant. Lord Vampire Voldemort n'est pas sûr de pardonner, cette fois… tu m'as rappelé pour ça, pour m'annoncer que Alucard et Harry Potter s'était à nouveau échappé ? Drago, fais sentir encore une fois à ce salle vampire idiot l'intensité de notre déplaisir… Vassy ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère salle goule !

Une bûche tomba dans la cheminée, les flammes se dressèrent, projetant leur clarté sur le visage déformée et affreux au regard terrifié avec l'impression d'émerger d'une eau profonde, Harry respira longuement à plusieurs reprises et rouvrit les yeux.

Il était étendu les bras en croix sur le sol de marbre noir et froid, le nez à quelque centimètres de l'une des que de serpent en argent qui servaient de pied à la grande baignoire. Il se redressa. Le visage émacié, pétrifier, de la goule Malefoy semblait gravé sur sa rétine. Harry était dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu, par la façon dont Voldemort se servait à présent de lui.

De petits coups secs furent frappés à la porte et Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit retenir la voix d'Hermione :

'' Harry, tu veux ta brosse à dents ? Je te l'ai apportée.

'' Ah, très bien, merci, répondit-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détendu tandis qu'il se relevait pour lui ouvrir la porte.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La vérité ironique du collier jouet de la favorite.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla de bonne heure, pelotonné dans un sac de couchage, sur le sol du salon. Un éclat de ciel était visible entre les lourds rideaux : une fente d'un bleu clair et froid, comme de l'encre diluée, quelque part entre la nuit et l'aube. A part la respiration lente et régulière d'Hermione et d'Alucard, qui évidement faisait semblant de respirée. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à leurs formes sombres allongées à côté de lui.

Dans un accès de galanterie vampirique, Alucard avais insistée pour qu'hermione se mettre en transe de sommeil sur les cousins du canapé, si bien que sa silhouette était un peu surélevée par rapport à lui.

Le bras arrondi d'Hermione reposait sur le sol, ses doigts à quelque centimètre de ceux d'Alucard. Harry se dit qu'ils ont dut se mettre en trance de sommeil en se tenant la main. Cette idée lui donna un sentiment d'étrange jalousie envers son cousin.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond obscur, au lustre recouvert de toiles d'araignée. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, il était en plein soleil, à l'entrée du chapiteau au manoir phénix attendant les invités pour les conduire à leur place. Il lui semblait qu'une vie entière s'était déroulée entre-temps. Qu'il allait-il arriver, maintenant que les vampires de Elmira était en exil ? Étendu par terre, il pensa aux Horcruxes, à la mission complexe, redoutable que Dumbledore lui avait confiée à lui et Alucard. Dumbledore… il ressentait différemment, désormais, le chagrin l'avait habité depuis sa mort. Les accusations portées par Muriel pendant le Mariage s'était nichées dans son cerveau, tels les germes d'une maladie dont la contagion infectait les souvenirs du sorcier qu'il avait idolâtré. Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser de telles choses se produire ? S'était-il comporté à la manière de Dudley, satisfait de voir quelqu'un négligé, maltraité, sous la surveillance de la favorite de Elmira du moment qu'il n'en était pas affecté ? Avait-il pu tourner le dos à une sœur que l'on cachait, qu'il forçait Rosalie a la séquestrée ?

Harry pensa à Godric's Hollow, aux tombes qui s'y trouvaient et dont Dumbledore n'avait jamais parlé. Il pensa aux mystérieux objets légués sans explication dans son testament avec Alucard et le ressentiment et la colère qu'il éprouvait alucard de ne pas avoir eu l'épée de sa grand-mère. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il donné aucune explication ? Au fond, s'était-il véritablement soucié d'Harry et Alucard ? ou bien n'avait-il été pour lui qu'une sorte d'outil qu'il avait poli, aiguisé, mais ne considérait pas digne de sa confiance, de ses confidences ? Comparée à Alucard.

Harry ne supportait plus d'être allongé dans ce salon sans autre compagnie que ses pensées arrière. Cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire pour se changer les idées, il se glissa hors de son sac de couchage, prit sa baguette magique et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il murmura :

« _Lumos »_ et monta l'escalier à la lueur que projetait la baguette.

Au deuxième étage se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle Ginny et lui avait partagée son lit la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Il y jeta un coup d'œil.

La porte de la penderie était ouverte et les draps du lit arrachés. Harry se rappela la jambe de troll renversée au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un avait fouillé la maison depuis le départ de L'Ordre. Rogue ? Ou peut-être Erika? Ou peut-être mondingus qui avait subtilisé beaucoup de chose ici, du vivant de Sirius et aussi après sa mort ? Le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur le tableau qui représentait parfois le portrait de Phineas Niggelus Black, l'arrière-arrière-grand-père humain de Sirius, mais le cadre était vide, ne montrant qu'une toile de fond d'un brun terreux. De toute évidence, Phineas Nigellus passait la nuit dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard.

Harry continua à monter l'escalier jusqu'au dernier palier ou il n'y avait que deux porte. Celle d'enfance portait une plaque sur laquelle était gravé le nom « Sirius Phénix ».

Harry n'était encore jamais entré dans la chambre de son parrain. Il poussa la porte, tenant haut sa baguette pour diffuser la plus grande lumière possible.

La pièce était spacieuse et avait dû être belle, autrefois. Il y avait un grand lit au cadre de bois sculpté, une haute fenêtre masqué par des longs rideaux de velours et un lustre, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, qui portait encore des reste de chandelle d'où pendant des coulées de cire figée, semblable à du givre. Une fine pellicule poussiéreuse s'étalait sur la tête de lit et sur les tableaux exposés aux murs.

Une toile d'araignée s'étirait entre le lustre et le haut de la grande armoire en bois et lorsqu'Harry s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, il entendit s'enfuir des souris qu'il avait dérangées.

Sirius vampire adolescent avait accroché tant d'affiches et de photos qu'on ne voyait plus grand-chose de la soie gris-argent qui tapissait les murs. Harry présumait que ses parents avaient dû être incapables d'annuler le maléfice de Glu perpétuelle qui maintenait toutes ces images en place, car il était certain qu'ils n'auraient guère apprécié les goûts de leur fils aîné en matière de décoration vampirique. visiblement, Sirius s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour exaspérer ses parents.  
De grandes bannières de gryffondor, aux couleurs rouge et or délavées, soulignait une volonté de marquer sa différence avec sa famille, fidèle à Serpentard le violeur de Elmira. on voyait de nombreuses photos d'animaux chassée en vampire végétarien alors que ses parents encourageais les vampire carnivore comme sa fille Moka, et aussi (Harry ne put qu'admirer l'audace de Sirius) des affiches représentant Rosalie phénix flambant nue sur la moto d'Erika dans son garage, Et non Erika sa femme, Apparemment Sirius a du lui demander cela pour faire chier sa femme il y a longtemps quand il sortait avec sa créatrice.

Il savait que pour les photos de moto était celui de moldus car elle demeurait immobile mais pas ceux avec Rosalie qui était des photos sorcier, les motos défranchie et leur position immobile figée sur le papier. Ce qui faisait mieux ressortir par contraste la deuxième seul photo de sorcier sur laquelle quatre élèves et un prof de poudlard, debout côte à côte, bras dessus bras dessous pour tentée en blague immobilisée pour la photo Erika Phénix sur leur poids, riaient devant l'objectif avoir réalisée leur blague contre Érika.

Avec un tressaillement de joie, Harry reconnut son père. Ses cheveux noirs mal coiffées se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête, comme ceux de Harry, et lui aussi portait des lunettes. À côté se tenait le vampire Sirius, d'une beauté mortelle, son visage, légèrement arrogant, beaucoup plus jeune et plus heureux qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vivante immortelle. Sous lui se tenais sa femme Erika, la mère de Alucard et mécontente être prisonnière d'une photo et se trouvais parfaitement ridicule. À la droite de Sirius, on reconnaissait Pettigrow, d'une tête plus petit, grassouillets, les yeux humides, savourant le plaisir de faire partir d'une bande aussi cool, aux côtés de ces rebelles tant admirée qu'étaient James et Sirius. A la gauche de James, il y avait Lupin qui paraissait déjà un peu miteux et affichait le même air de surprise ravie avoir pu piéger sa sœur adoptive, et à l'idée de se trouver ainsi, aimé, admis par les phénix… ou bien était-ce simplement parce que Harry connaissait leur histoire qu'il voyait tout cela sur la photo ? Il essaya de la décrocher du mur. Après tout, elle lui appartenait, à présent – son parrain lui avait tout légué –mais elle ne bougea pas.

Sirius avait vraiment pris toutes les précautions pour empêcher ses parents de changer la décoration de sa chambre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par terre. Au-dehors, le ciel s'éclaircissait et un rayon de lumière révéla des papiers, des livres et de petits objets éparpillés sur le tapis. De toute évidence, la chambre de Sirius avait également été fouillé, mais son contenue avait dû être jugé sans valeur, de sa plus grande partie tout au moins en apparence. Quelques-uns des livres avaient été secoués sans ménagement, au point que les couvertures s'étaient décollées et que des pages détachées jonchaient le sol.

Harry se pencha, ramassa des morceaux de papier et les examina. Il reconnut une page d'une ancienne édition d'histoire de la magie, par bathilda tourdesac, un autre appartenait à un manuel d'entretien de moto. Une troisième un papier était froissé et écrit à la main. Il le lissa pour le lire.

Cher Eri,

Tu diras merci a ta création Craux de fer et a ton fis professeur Alucard pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry ! C'est de très loin celui qu'il a préféré. Un an et il file déjà sur son balai-jouet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il était content, je te joins une photo pour que tu le voies toi-même. Comme tu le sais, le balai ne vole qu'à soixante centimètres de hauteur mais Harry a failli tuer le chat et il a pulvérisé un horrible vase que Pétunia avait offert pour Noël ( ce dont je ne me plains pas du tout) bien entendu, ton idiot Potter de frère a trouvé ça très drôle, il a dit qu'il deviendrait sûrement un grand joueur de quidditch, mais nous avons dû enlever tous les bibelots et nous le surveillons de près chaque fois qu'il fait un tour avec.

Espère que tu n'est pas fâchée contre moi d'avoir refusée de ton aide, ma eri, tu dois comprendre que tu est quand même une des première ancienne mangemorte et parfois tu ne contrôle pas quand on te fait de la peine, On voulais vraiment pas te brisée le cœur moi et ton frère en refusant ta proposition de nous cacher chez ta créatrice Elmira.

Nous avons eu un dîner d'anniversaire très tranquille, simplement nous et Bathilda qui a toujours été charmante avec nous et qui adore Harry. Nous étions désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir et faire la paix avec moi, mais ton fis passe avant tout le reste et d'ailleurs, Harry n'est même pas assez grand pour savoir que c'est son anniversaire ! James commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermé ici, il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais tu le connais trop bien vu qui est ton idiot de frère.

De plus, tu a toujours sa cape d'Invisibilité, a cause tu en avais besoin a cause de ton fis benoît a été blessée dans une chasse par une explosion d'eau pure qui était destinée a assassinée Elmira ta matriash. Je parie que ta folle de fille black doit être folle de rage de le voir comme ça. Si tu pouvais venir me voir vers Halloween je serais ravi de t'invitée et aussi ton fis le professeur Benoit pour fêté votre fête de vampire, Mais évite emmener sa folle de femme moka avec toi ou avec lui si possible celle la je ne peux pas la sentir en peinture elle est aussi pire garce que la mère humaine de ton amant Sirius.

Le petit Queudver était là le week-end dernier, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais c'était sans doute à cause que tu tes disputée avec Sirius et dans ta colère tu as fait un massacre de chasseuse chez les McKinnon. J'ai pleurée pour toi toute la soirée quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait et aussi c'est aussi de ma faute à cause que je tes refusée de nous transformée en phénix.

Bathilda vient nous voir presque tous les jours, cette petite vielle balthory est fascinante, elle raconte des histoires absolument extraordinaires sur les vampires balthory et sur Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en soit ravi s'il le savait ! J'ignore ce qu'il y a de vrai dans tout cela, car il semble incroyable que Grindelwald et lui était….

Harry sentais ses extrémités engourdies. Il restait immobile, tenant entre ses doigts insensibles la lettre miraculeuse tandis qu'une sorte d'explosion silencieuse répandait joie et chagrin à parts égales le long de ses veines. Titubant jusqu'au lit, il alla s'asseoir.

Il relut la lettre mais ne put rien y découvrir de plus que la première fois et en fut réduit à examiner l'écriture elle-même. Elle formait ses g comme les siens. Il regarda chacun d'eux et chacun lui apparut comme un petit signe amical aperçu derrière un voile. ces lignes constituaient un trésor inestimables, la preuve que Lily Potter avait été une favorite d'un vampire phénix vivante, vraiment vivante, que sa main tiède avait un jour parcouru ce parchemin, tançant à l'encre ces lettres, ces mots, des mots qui parlaient de lui, Harry son fis a sa favorite Erika phénix.

Il essuya d'un geste impatient ses yeux devenu humides et relut à nouveau la lettre, se concentrant cette fois sur sa signification. Il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix à demi oubliées.

'' Ils avaient donc un chat… peut-être avait-il été tué, comme ses parents, à Godric's Hollow… ou alors, il s'était enfui lorsque plus personne n'était là pour le nourrir…

Sirius, Alucard quand il n'était pas scellez encore, et Erika lui avait offert son premier balai… donc il était avais repris ensemble d'une certaine manière probablement a époque ou Érika avais été de leur côté et revenue a de meilleur sentiment ou c'était Alucard qui l'avais forcée à reprendre avec elle… ses parents connaissaient bathilda tourdesac. Était-ce Dumbledore qui les avait présentés ? Ou Erika et aussi étonnement Moka les connaissais aussi ?

« Erika a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité… » Mais sa c'était sûrement pour sauver Benoit qui était blessée par le tsunami qui était destinée a Elmira qui l'a empruntée a son père…

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'avait écrit sa mère. Pourquoi Erika avait-il prit la cape d'invisibilité de James pour protéger benoît ? Harry se souvenait avec précision que Alucard et aussi Dumbledore leur avait dit, des années auparavant : « Nous, on n'a pas besoin de cape pour devenir invisible. » Mais probablement que dans ce temps la Benoit récemment scellez dans un corps d'enfant en avais eu besoin a cause qui était trop affaiblie par l'eau pur du tsunami qui devais être incapable de chantée son sort de vampire pour se rendre indétectable. Probablement pour cela, vu que benoît si il n'était pas frappée par de l'eau pure était puissant sauf contre sa a cause qui avais pas plus de 100 ans pour les demi-vampires y était allergique au contact et parfois mortelle si il en buvait mais cette fois était de l'eau normal et non bénite d'église, Harry poursuivit sa lecture…

« Le petit Queudver était là… » Pettigrow, le traître, « n'avait pas le moral », semblait-t-il… Avait-il qu'il voyait James et Lily vivants pour la dernière fois ou il savait ce qui avais fait au fis de Voldemort et a Elmira en tentant de la tuer avec une vague géante lors de son combat contre lui et sa grand-mère.

Et enfin, encore une fois, Balthilda, qui racontait des histories extraordinaire sur les Balthory et sur Dumbledore : « il semble incroyable que Grindelwald et Dumbledore soient… »

Que le vampire et Dumbledore soient quoi ? Il y avait tellement de choses qui semblaient incroyable dans la vie de Dumbledore. Par exemple, qu'il ait eu un jour la plus mauvaise note à un examen de métamorphose a cause évidement Rosalie le lui avais donnée a cause était elle qui l'enseignais la métamorphose durent la journée, ou qu'il ait choisi les cours de charmeur de chèvres, comme Abelforth…

Harry se leva et scruta le sol. Peut-être la suite de la lettre s'y trouvait-elle. Il ramassa avidement plusieurs papiers qu'il ne traita pas avec plus de considération que la personne qui avait fouillé la chambre avant lui. Il ouvrit des tiroirs, secoua des livres, monta sur la chaise pour passer la main au sommet de l'armoire et rampa sous le lit et le fauteuil. Enfin, face contre terre, il aperçut un morceau de papier déchiré sous la commode. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à l'attraper, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la photo – pas tout à fait entière – dont Lily parlait dans sa lettre. Un bébé aux cheveux noirs fonçait sur un balai, sortant de l'image puis y entrant à nouveau avec de grands éclats de rire, poursuivit par une paire de jambes qui appartenaient sans doute à James. Harry glissa la photo dans sa poche, avec la lettre de Lily et continua à chercher la suite.

Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut bien forcé de conclure que la deuxième partie de la lettre avait disparu. Avait-elle été perdue au cours des seize années écoulées depuis que sa mère l'avait écrite, ou bien la personne qui avait fouillé la pièce avant la lui avait-elle emportée ? Harry lut à nouveau la première page. Cette fois, il cherchait des indices sur ce que la deuxième page pouvait contenir d'important. Son Balai-jouet n'avait sans doute pas grand intérêt pour les Mangemorts… La seule chose potentiellement utile, c'était une éventuelle information sur Dumbledore et Grindelwald. « Il semble incroyable que Dumbledore… » Que Dumbledore quoi ?

'' Harry ? Harry ? Harry ?

'' Je suis là, s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités de l'autre côté de la porte et Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce.

'' On s'est réveillés et on ne savait pas ou tu étais ! dit-t-elle le faux souffle court

Elle se retourna et cria par-dessus son épaule :

'' Alu ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Le rire irritée d'Alucard résonna au loin, quelques étages plus bas :

'' Très bien. Dis-lui de ma part qu'il est aussi imbécile que Lavande, Temari et Moka fusionnée !

'' Harry, s'il te plaît, ne disparais pas comme ça, on a eu une peur bleue ! Et d'abord, pourquoi es-tu monté ici ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce sens dessus dessous.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

'' Regarde ce que je viens de trouver.

Il lui donna la lettre de sa mère à Érika son favori vampire. Hermione la prit et la lut sous le regard d'Harry.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bas de la page, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

'' Oh, Harry…

'' Et il y a ça, aussi.

Il lui tendit la photo déchirée et Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle vit le bébé sortir de l'image puis y rentrée en nouveau en filant sur son balai-jouet.

'' J'ai cherché la suite de la lettre, expliqua Harry, mais elle n'est pas là.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

'' C'est toi qui a tous mis dans cet état ou bien c'était déjà comme ça quand tu es arrivé ?

'' Quelqu'un est venu fouiller avant moi, répondit Harry.

'' Ça ne m'étonne pas. Toutes les pièces dans lesquelles je t'ai cherché sont toute en désordre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient à ton avis ?

'' Des informations sur L'ordre, si c'était Rogue, je soupçonne un peu aussi Erika également après tout elle a dit avant arrivée au mariage qu'elle avait été cherché des trucs chez lui par un autre membre de ordre et a rencontrée Rosalie après.

'' On pourrait penser qu'il a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut. Lui-même et Erika en était membre non ?

'' Dans ce cas, reprit Harry, impatient de lui soumettre son hypothèse, ils voulaient peut-être des informations sur Dumbledore ? La deuxième page de cette lettre, par exemple. Cette bathilda dont parle ma mère, tu sais qui c'est ?

'' Qui ?

'' Bathilda tourdesac balthory, l'auteur de…

'' _Histoire de la magie,_ coupa Hermione intéressée. Tes parents la connaissaient ? J'ignorais qu'elle était parentés à Elizabeth.

'' De sa branche humaine a ce qui parais probablement une cousine de la victime humaine Annja Grindelwald, et c'était une extraordinaire historienne de la magie humaine et vampire aussi.

'' Et elle vit toujours, dit Harry. Elle habite Godric's Hollow. Muriel, la tante de Fred en parlait au mariage. Elle connaissait aussi la famille phénix et celle de Dumbledore. Ce serait assez intéressant d'aller la voir, non ?

Hermione lui sourit avec un air un peu trop entendu au goût d'Harry. Il reprit la lettre et la photo puis les fourra dans la bourse accroché à son cou pour éviter de la regarder et de trahir ses pensées.

'' Je comprends que tu aies très envie de lui parler de ta mère et de ton père – et aussi de Dumbledore, répondit Hermione. Mais ça ne nous aiderait pas vraiment à trouver les Horcruxes, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry demeura silencieux et elle poursuivit :

'' Harry, je sais que tu veux absolument aller à Godric's Hollow, mais j'ai peur… j'ai peur quand je vois avec quelle facilité que ces nouveau née Mangemort nous ont trouvés, hier. Je sens plus que jamais que nous devrions éviter l'endroit ou tes parents sont enterrés. Ils s'attendent à ce que tu te rendre là-bas, j'en suis sûre.

'' Ce n'est pas seulement ça, assura Harry, qui évitait toujours de la regarder. Muriel a rencontré des choses sur Rosalie et Dumbledore, au mariage, je veux connaître la vérité…

Il lui répéta les paroles de Muriel. Lorsqu'il eut terminé,

Hermione dit :

'' Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé…

'' Je ne suis pas bouleversé, menti Harry. Je dois simplement savoir si c'est vrai ou pas…

'' Harry, tu penses vraiment obtenir la vérité d'une vielle femme méchante qui déteste les vampires les demi-vampires comme Muriel. Elle est seulement haineuse envers les demi-vampires et non les vampires purs comme Elmira. Ou de cette pute de Rita sketter ? Comment peux-tu les croire ? Tu connaissais Dumbledore !

'' Je croyais le connaître, marmonna-t-il.

'' Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de vrai dans tout ce que Rita Skeeter a écrit sur toi ! Doge à raison, c'est qu'une pute a vampire, comment peux-tu laisser ces gens-là ternir les souvenirs que tu gardes de Dumbledore ?

Il regarda ailleurs, s'efforçant de ne pas trahir son amertume. C'était la même chose : il fallait choisir ce qu'on allait croire. Il voulait la vérité. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à l'en détourner ?

'' Si on descendait à la cuisine ? suggéra Hermione au bout d'un moment. Pour trouver de quoi te faire un petit déjeuner ?

Il acquiesça, mais à contrecœur, et sortit derrière elle. Ils passèrent devant la deuxième porte du palier. La peinture qui la recouvrait portait la trace d'éraflures profondes, sous un petit écriteau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans l'obscurité. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches pour le lire. C'était une plaque prétentieuse, écrire à la main en lettres soigneusement tracées, le genre de chose que Percy Weasley aurait pu coller sur la porte de sa chambre :

DÉFENSE D'ENTRÉE AU VAMPIRE VÉGÉTARIEN :

SANS L'AUTORISATION EXPRESSE DE

REGULUS ACTURUS BLACK

Un sentiment d'excitation s'insinua en lui, mais Harry n'en compris pas tout de suite la raison. Il lu à nouveau l'écriteau. Hermione avait déjà descendu une volée de marches.

'' Hermione, dit-il, surpris de pouvoir parler d'une voix si calme. Viens voir.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

'' R.A.B. je crois que je l'ai trouvé le voleur de Horcruxe.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation et remonta l'escalier.

'' Dans la lettre de ta mère ? Mais je n'ai pas vu…

Harry l'interrompit d'un hochement de tête et lui montra la plaque de Regulus. Elle la lut, puis serra si fort le bras d'Harry qu'il fit une grimace en attendant un os proche craqué.

'' Le frère de Sirius ? murmura-t-elle.

'' C'était un Mangemort de Erika, dit Harry. Sirius m'a raconté son histoire. Il est devenu un Mangemort quand il était très jeune, il paraît même que selon Sirius il les aurait surpris en train de coucher ensemble pendant qui venais juste de reprendre en Amérique mais ensuite il a eu peur d'Alucard et d'hinata la bas et a essayé de les quitter… Alors, Erika la tuer…

'' Tout concorde ! s'exclama Hermione. Si c'était un mangemort qui a coucher avec Érika il pouvait avoir été approché leur chef par Érika et s'il a été déçu, il a dû vouloir abattre Voldemort en le dénonçant au fis du néant même si il a eu peur de lui en Amérique.

Elle relâcha le bras de Harry, se pencha par-dessus la rampe et cria :

'' Alucard ! Alucard ! Viens ici, vite !

Une seconde plus tard, Alucard apparut a ses coté, son air traqueur comme si il présentait un danger mais il défendait seulement Hermione.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry a tentée de te violer sous apparence de ma sœur Moka?

'' Bien non idiot de con nous avons trouvé le voleur de horcruxes ?

'' Ah bon dit-il en reprenant son apparence détendu et glacial.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sur la porte de Regulus l'écriteau qu'Hermione lui montrait.

'' Alors ? C'était donc le frère de Sirius, non ? Regulus Arcturus... .Regulus... .R.A.B ! Le voleur du médaillon… tu crois que...

'' On va essayer de le savoir, dit Harry. Il poussa la porte mais était verrouillée.

Hermione chanta comme hinata en visant la poignée et chantant le sort qui déverrouillais la porte comme hinata avais fait chez Harry la première fois qui était rencontrée.

'' Alohomora… chanta-t-elle d'un air de sirène.

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il franchir le seuil ensemble, jetant de coup d'œil autour d'eux. La chambre de Regulus était légèrement plus petite que celle de Sirius mais il en émanait la même atmosphère de grandeur passée. Alors que Sirius avait cherché à afficher sa différence d'avec le reste de la famille, Regulus affirmait clairement le contraire. Les couleurs vert émeraude et argent de Serpentard étaient partout drapant le lit, les murs et les fenêtres. Les armoires des black avaient été peintes avec soin au-dessus du lit avec leur devise, « Vampire Carnivore toujours pur ». Au-dessous, des coupures des journaux jaunies étaient fixées au mur, en un collage hétéroclite. Hermione traversa la pièce pour les examiner de plus près.

'' Elles parlent toutes de massacre de Erika et de Voldemort, dit-elle. Il semble que Regulus ait été un de ses admirateur de Érika plusieurs années avant de s'enrôler dans les Mangemorts…

'' Ah ouais je m'en souviens maintenant, Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup ma forme vampire scellez et j'ai eu proche envie de demander a Moka et a ma fille hinata de le tuer au États-Unis pour punir Erika d'avoir nommée devant lui mon nom complet de vampire. Tien il y a même une photo de ma mère flambant nue remarquais avec amusement alucard. Probablement un cadeau anniversaire, Érika adorais être posée nue pour ses mangemort préféré quand elle était jeune. Évidement sa rendais Sirius dingue de jalousie et pour se venger il demandait a Rosalie d'avoir la même chose pour la faire chier.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait remarqué au dessous de la photo nue d'Érika. Les joueurs d'une équipe de quidditch de Poudlard souriaient en agitant la main. Il s'approcha et vit les serpents qui ornaient leur poitrines : des serpentard.

Regulus était immédiatement reconnaissable, assis au milieu du premier rang. Il avait les cheveux bruns et l'air légèrement hautain de son frère vampire mais il était plus petit, moins athlétique et moins beau que Sirius le vampire vu qui était restée humain lui.

'' Il était attrapeur, dit Harry.

'' Quoi ? demanda Hermione d'un ton vague.

Elle était toujours plongée dans les coupures de journaux et alucard matais la photo de sa mère nue pervers comme il était.

'' Il était assis au milieu du premier rang, c'est là que l'attrapeur… peu importe, répondit Harry, s'apercevant que personne ne l'écoutait.

Après de être rincée l'œil, Alucard était a quatre patte, fouillant en utilisant ses sens comme dans la grotte pour tentée de repérée le morceau d'âme de son père. Harry vit qui était en mode chasseur d'énergie. La encore, quelqu'un était passé avant lui. Dans les tiroirs, tout avait été retournée récemment, la poussière remuée, mais il n'y avait aucun objet de valeur : de vielles plumes, des manuels scolaire dépassée qui était encore, avait été traitées sans ménagement, une bouteille d'encre fracassée, dont le résidu gluant avait coulé sur le contenu du tiroir.

'' Je ne le ressens pas !

'' Essaye de l'attirée par la magie alucard.

'' Accio médaillon !

Le sort se produit mais ne fait que activée sans le faire exprès le bouclier de Hermione et le bloquais.

'' Oups désolé chérie.

Alucard semble à la fois désolé et déçu

'' Sa fait rien, alors c'est fini ? Il n'est pas là ?

'' Oh, si, il pourrait y être, répondit Hermione qui lui en voulais pas avoir été atteint par un sortilège d'alucard. Mais il doit être protégé par des contre-sorts. Des enchantements qui empêchent de le faire venir par magie vampirique.

'' Comme ceux que mon père a jetés sur le bassin de la caverne dit Alucard.

Harry se souvenant que le faux médaillon avait aussi résisté à son sortilège d'Attraction.

'' Alors, comment allons-nous le retrouver ? interrogea Harry.

'' On va le chercher a l'instinct, répliqua Hermione.

'' Très bonne idée, dit Alucard, les yeux au ciel, en examinant à nouveau les rideaux.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils passèrent la pièce au peigne fin mais finalement, ils durent admettre que le médaillon n'était pas là.

Le soleil s'était élevé dans le ciel, à présent, et ils furent éblouis par son éclat, même à travers les fenêtres crasseuses du palier.

'' Il pourrait être quelque part ailleurs dans la maison dit Hermione d'un ton optimiste pour consoler alucard, alors qu'ils redescendaient l'escalier.

Harry et surtout Alucard qui était déprimée s'étaient laissé gagner par le découragement, mais elle paraissait plus décidée que jamais.

'' Qu'il ait ou non réussi à le détruire, il aurait voulu, de tout façon, le cacher à Voldemort et te le donner Alucard, non ? Vous vous souvenez de toutes les horreurs dont nous nous sommes débarrassées, la dernière fois que nous étions ici ? Cette horloge qui jetait des boulons sur toute le monde et ces vielles robe qui tentait de d'étrangler alucard. Regulus les avait peut-être placées là pour protéger l'endroit ou il cachait le médaillon, même si on ne s'en est pas rendu compte sur le. Sur le…

Harry et Alucard la regardèrent. Debout sur un pied, l'autre suspendu en l'air, elle avait l'expression hébétée de quelqu'un qui vient de subir une viole violente. Ses yeux étaient même devenus vitreux.

'' … sur… sur le moment, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

'' Quelque chose ne va pas mokionne ? S'inquiéta Alucard près d'elle.

'' Il y avait le médaillon.

'' Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Alucard d'une même voix

'' Dans l'armoire vitrée du salon. Celle qui ma hypnotisée et que je voulais absolument quand était nouveau née…. et je. Je

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir avalé une brique qui lui tombait dans l'estomac. Il se souvint alors que Hermione à demander a Sirius si elle pouvait avoir un médaillon en argent et il lui dit : celui qui ont a jamais pu ouvrir prend le allais le jeté de toute façon. Sa pouvais pas être vrai. Quand a Alucard il n'était pas sur mais il était vrai que sa défunte femme lui a dit de se méfier de sa favorite quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était vraiment désolé de lui avoir fait ça.

'' Le seul qui pouvais nous le dire si c'est vraiment le vrai médaillons il y a qu'une seul personne dit Harry. Et c'est Krattur vu qui a récupéré plein de choses derrière notre dos.

C'était la seule chance, le seul petit espoir qui leur restait et il était bien décidé à s'y cramponner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de lâcher prise.

'' Il a été témoins de toi quand tu étais venu après ton viole et il te suivait partout ou tu allais hermione. Venez.

Il dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre, les deux autres se précipitant à sa suite dans un martèlement de pas semblable à un tonnerre. Ils firent tant de bruit qu'ils réveillèrent le portrait de la mère de Sirius quand ils traversèrent le Hall. Mais Alucard lui fait apparaître un baillons dessinée sur la bouche.

'' Comme sa vous pourrez vraiment la fermer Mrs black dit-t-elle en grognant.

'' Vermoune ordumme sang impuumme ! Hurla sous le baillons magique tandis qu'il se ruait au sous-sol en claquant la porte en riant derrière eux.

'' Bien jouer le coup de baillons alucard. Félicitais sa favorite qui applaudissait.

'' Ouais Elizabeth m'a montrée comment faire après avoir bâillonnée tout les cadre de sa famille de vampire chez elle a cause qui lui tombais trop sur les nerf surtout le grand cadre de son père Gregory, tu t'en souvient quand on a été la visitée chez elle. dit Alucard en riant. Elle ma dit aussi que c'est Polaris qui le lui a enseignée.

'' Oui c'est vrai qui était tous bâillonnée sauf les cadre qui la concerne elle et Hinata quand il sortait ensemble il y a vingt ans mais tout les autres vampires de sa famille le sont tous.

Harry traversa la cuisine au pas de course et s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la porte du placard qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il y avait toujours le nez de vielle couvertures crasseuse dans lequel kreattur dormait autrefois mais on ne voyait plus briller les bibelots que l'elfe de maison avait récupérés dans les poubelles. Il restait simplement un exemplaire de _Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers._ Refusant d'en croire ses yeux, Harry arracha les couvertures et les secoua. Une souris morte ne tomba et roula sur le sol dans une vision d'horreur. Alucard poussa un grognement total de désolation se jetant sur une chaise et Hermione ferma les paupières.

'' Ce n'est pas fini cousin, dit Harry. Il éleva la voix et appela :

'' _Kreattur !_

Il y eut un crac ! Sonore et l'elfe de maison que Harry avait, bien malgré lui, hérité de Sirius surgit de nulle part, devant la cheminée vide et froide. Minuscule, d'une taille de moitié inférieure à celle d'un être humain, il avait une peau blanchâtre, dont les plis pendaient de toutes parts, et des poils blancs qui sortaient en grosses touffes de ses oreilles semblables à celle d'une chauve-souris. Il portait toujours le chiffon crasseux dans lequel ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois le regard méprisant qu'il posa sur Harry fut aussitôt détournée envers Hermione vu qui savais que à présent elle était la tueuse de sa moka adorée.

Harry montrait que son attitude à l'égard de son nouveau maître ni envers la favorite n'avait pas plus changé que sa façon de s'habiller.

'' Maître, croisa-t-il de sa voix de crapaud.

Il s'inclina et marmonna, comme s'il s'adressait à ses genoux :

'' De retour avec la favorite qui a tuer ma précieuse petite moka dans l'ancienne maison de ma maîtresse avec le fis du néant, le traître à son père et cette putain de tueuse.

'' Je t'interdis de traiter quiconque de traître a son père et ne traite surtout pas Hermione de putain de tueuse, c'était Moka qui l'était pas elle. grogna Harry.

Avec son nez en forme de groin et ses yeux injectés de sang, Kreattur lui aurais inspiré bien peu d'affection, même si l'elfe n'avait pas trahis Sirius auprès de Voldemort et étonnement Hermione non plus avais aucune affection pour lui a cause que la première nuit au QG il avait proche eu comme repas de rage a cause qu'il la confondu avec Moka sa violeuse.

'' J'ai une question à te poser, dit Harry.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur l'elfe.

'' Et je t'ordonne de répondre la vérité. Compris ?

'' Oui, maître, répliqua Kreattur en s'inclinant profondément une fois de plus.

Harry vit sa lèvre remuer sans bruit, formant sans aucun doute les insultes qu'il n'avait plus le droit de proférer envers Hermione.

'' Il y a deux ans, reprit Harry, son cœur martelant à présent sa poitrine, il y avait un gros médaillon en argent dans le salon du premier étage. Est-ce que tu la récupéré ?

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Kreattur se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour regarder Harry en face. Puis il répondit :

'' Non mais le fis du néant oui !

'' Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien récupéré du tout ! dit le concernée.

'' Ou est-il est-ce qui est au manoir Phénix ? demanda Harry sur un ton de déception, tandis que Alucard Hermione affichaient une expression perplexe.

Kreattur ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de voir leur réaction au prochain mot qu'il prononcerait.

'' Donnée.

'' Donné ? répéta Harry en écho, sa joie le quittant brusquement. Que veux-tu dire par « Donnée » ?

L'elfe frissonna. Il vacilla sur place.

'' Kreattur, reprit Harry d'un ton féroce, je t'ordonne.

'' Alucard phénix a donnée le médaillon a sa favorite quand il a eu l'autorisation de maître Sirius. C'était aussi le médaillon préféré de mon moka adoré. »

'' Mon Médaillons ! s'écriais Hermione stupéfaite tu veux dire que ce médaillon était en fait.

'' Avant que cette infamie voleur me vole mes photo de miss Moka et de miss crissy, les gants de ma maîtresse, la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin, première classe, les coupes gravées aux armoiries de la famille, _mais je sais qui n'avais pas le médaillon de maître Regulus a cause était vous miss phénix qui le portais au cou._

 _Kreattur a mal fait, kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres !_

Harry réagit instinctivement : lorsque Kreattur se précipita sur le tisonnier posé contre la grille du foyer, il se jeta sur l'elfe, l'aplatissant au sol.

Le cri d'Hermione se mêla à celui de Krattur mais Harry hurla plus fort qu'eux :

'' Kréattur, je t'ordonne de rester tranquille !

Il sentit l'elfe s'immobiliser et le relâcha. Kreattur resta étendu sur le sol de pierre glacé, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux aux paupières tombantes.

'' Harry, laisse-le se relever ! murmura Hermione.

'' Pour qu'il puisse se donner des coups de tisonnier ? Ricana Harry en s'agenouillant à côté de l'elfe. Sûrement pas. Maintenant, kreattur, je veux la vérité : comment sais-tu que c'est le médaillon d'Hermione.

'' Kreattur l'a vu ! La jeune nouveau née voulais le médaillons pour jouer et alucard lui a dit tu devrais demander a Sirius sinon il pensera que tu la voler ! S'étrangla l'elfe, des larmes coulant sur son groin et sa bouche aux dents grises. Kreattur l'a vu Alucard la vu sortir du placard pour la mettre a son cou pour lui faire cadeau. Je n'ai rien dit à cause que la jeune favorite semblais aimer le cadeau et ne pas vouloir le jetée tout comme ma petite…

'' Tu as déclarée que le médaillon était celui de M. Regulus, et aussi que c'était le préféré de Moka Black. reprit Harry. Pourquoi ? D'où venait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus et Moka avait à voir avec ça ? Kreattur, redresse-toi et raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillons et tout ce que Regulus avait à faire avec cet objet !

L'elfe, assis par terre, se pelotonna en boule, appuya son visage pleine de larmes contre ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était étouffée mais on l'entendait distinctement dans la cuisine silencieuse ou ses paroles résonnaient en écho :

'' M. Sirius a larguée Erika a nouveau juste a cause qu'elle voulais juste jouer avec Mr Regulus pendant qui chassais, et partie de la maison a Amérique, bon débarras il avais brisé le cœur de la pauvre Érika car c'était un méchant vampire qui a brisée son cœur en le larguant et fuyant chez des chasseur de vampire qui était sa propre famille humaine, mais M. Regulus, lui, avait le sens de l'honneur. Il savait ce qui était dû au nom des Black et des phénix à la dignité de son sang pur. Pendant des années, il a parlé du Seigneur des ténèbres et de sa reine vampire qui allait sortir le vampire de la clandestinité pour qu'ils résignent sur les Moldus et les nés-Moldus…

Quand il a eu seize ans. M. Regulus a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier, si fier, si heureux de servir il y a 51 ans juste après que Érika c'est exilé en Amérique avec maître black enceinte de moka et de son frère benoît qu'elle détestait.

« Et un jour, un ans après, M. Regulus est descendu dans la cuisine pour voir Kreattur. M. Regulus tout comme le jeune moka a toujours aimé Krattur. Et m. Regulus a dit…

'' Il a dit…

La vielle elfe se balança de plus en plus vite.

'' … il a dit que la reine des ténèbres et le Seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe.

'' Ma mère et Voldemort avait besoin d'un elfe ? Répéta Harry en se tourna vers Alucard et Hermione, aussi stupéfaits que lui.

'' Oh, oui, gémit kreattur. Et M. Regulus avait proposé Kreattur. C'était un honneur, disait M. Regulus, un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur qui devait veiller à bien obéir aux ordres d'Erika et du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et ensuite revenir à la maison.

Kreattur se balança encore plus vite, sa respiration se transformant en sanglots.

'' Alors, Kreattur s'est rendu auprès de Erika et du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte ou que Érika ne pouvais pas approcher sauf en animagie de chauve-souris, et il y avait une caverne et dans la caverne un grand lac noir…

Harry tout comme Alucard sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il avait l'impression que la voix éraillée de Krattur provenait de l'autre rive de cette eau sombre. Il voyait ce qui s'était passé aussi clairement que s'il avait été présent.

''… il y avait aussi un bateau… dit Alucard.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait un bateau. Harry et Alucard le connaissait, ce bateau minuscule, d'un vert fantomatique, ensorcelé pour ne pas pouvoir transporter qu'un seul sorcier et sa victimes jusqu'à l'île ou le vampire en brume ne peut pas passée mais en animagie ils le peuvent si il restait sur épaule de la personne qui conduisais le bateau. C'était donc ainsi que Voldemort avait vérifié si les défenses qui protégeaient l'horcruxe étaient efficaces : en empruntant Erika et en empruntant une créature qu'il pouvait aisément sacrifier, un elfe de maison…

'' Sur l'île, il y avait un b… bassin rempli de potion. Le S...Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire la potion de Kreattur… L'elfe trembla de la tête aux pieds.

'' Kreattur a but et, en buvant, il a vu des choses terribles… les entrailles de kreattur était en feu… Kreattur a pleuré, supplié pour que M Regulus vienne le sauver, et il a supplié sa maîtresse, Mrs Black, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres a éclaté de rire… il a obligé kreattur à boire toute la potion… ensuite, il a laissé tomber un gros médaillons en argent dans le bassin vide. Et il l'a de nouveau rempli de potion. Puis Erika et le seigneur des ténèbres sont reparti dans le bateau en abandonnant Kreattur sur l'île…

Harry voyait se dérouler la scène. Il voyait le visage blanc, telle une tête de serpent, et Érika sûrement de force disparaître dans l'obscurité, les yeux rouge impitoyable fixant l'elfe qui se débattait dans les souffrances et dont la mort se produirait dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il succomberait à la soif atroce que la potion brûlante provoquait chez les victimes…

Mais son imagination ne pouvait allez plus loin, car il ne comprenait pas comment Kreattur avait réussi à s'échapper.

'' Kreattur avait besoin d'eau, il a rampé jusqu'au bord de l'île et il a bu dans le lac noir… mais des mains, des mains mortes, sont sortie de l'eau et ont entraînée Kreattur au fond…

'' Comment as-tu fait pour te sortir de là ? demanda Harry. Il s'entendit parler dans un murmure et n'en fut pas surpris.

Kreattur releva sa tête repoussante et regarda Harry de ses grands yeux injectés de sang.

'' M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, répondit-il.

'' Je sais, mais comment as-tu échappé aux inferi ?

Kreattur ne sembla pas comprendre.

'' M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, répéta-t-il.

'' Je sais, mais…

'' Enfin, quoi, Harry, c'est évident, non ? Intervint alucard. Il a transplané !

'' Mais… le transplange était impossible dans cette grotte tu as essayé toi même et sa marchais pas objecta Harry, sinon toi et Dumbledore.

'' La magie des elfes n'est pas la même que celle des humain ou même des vampires, même si ils sont semblable a ceux des vampires, fit remarquer Alucard. Par exemple, ils peuvent entrer à Poudlard ou en sortir en transplanant alors que vous ne le pouvez pas. C'est comme nous les vampires qui voyagent en vortex sans mourir.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre

Comment Voldemort avait-il pu commettre une telle erreur ? Même au moment même où il se posait cette question, Hermione parla à son tour, d'une voix glaciale mais douce.

'' Bien entendu, contrairement a son fis, Voldemort a toujours considéré la vie des elfes de maison indigne de son attention, à la manière des Sang-Pur qui les traitent comme des animaux… il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils puissent posséder des pouvoir magique dont il ne disposait pas lui-même.

'' Un elfe de maison ne connaît d'autre loi que l'ordre de son maître, récita Kreattur. Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de rentrer à la maison, kreattur est donc rentré à la maison.

' Dans ce cas, tu as fait ce qu'on te disait, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Hermione qui pour la première fois était douce avec lui. Tu n'as donc pas désobéi aux ordres !

Kreattur hocha la tête, se balançant plus vite que jamais.

'' Et que s'est-il passé quand tu es revenu ? demanda Alucard. Comment a réagi Regulus quand tu lui as raconté ce qui était arrivé ?

'' M. Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet, et aussi terrifier par le comportement de sa Érika qui avais eu un fis demi-vampire, croisa Krattur. M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de rester caché et de ne pas quitter la maison ni le manoir phénix. Et ensuite… quelque temps plus tard… M. Regulus est revenu de son voyage en Amérique, et une nuit chercher Kreattur dans son placard. M. Regulus était étrange, pas comme d'habitude après son retour des Amérique, Kreattur voyait qu'il avait l'esprit troublé… et il a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la caverne, la caverne ou Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres….

Ils étaient donc partis là-bas. Harry les voyait clairement, l'elfe terrorisé et le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, l'attrapeur à la silhouette mince, qui ressemblait tant à Sirius mais humain… Kreattur savait comment ouvrir l'entrée secrète qui menait à la caverne souterraine, il savait comment faire émerger le minuscule bateau. Et cette fois c'était Regulus, mon maître adoré, qui traversait le lac avec lui jusqu'à l'île ou se trouvait le bassin rempli de boisson…

'' Il t'a fait boire la potion ? interrogea Alucard, dégoûté.

Kreattur fit non de la tête et fondit en larmes. Hermione plaqua soudain ses mains contre sa bouche : elle semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

'' M… M… Regulus a sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Kreattur, des larmes ruisselant de chaque côté de son nez en forme de groin. Et il a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de le prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide… et que si il avait occasion de le rencontrée de le donnée a Benoit Black Phénix, le mari du jeune moka black la fille de Sirius pour qui le détruisent le vrai…

Les sanglots de kreattur se transformèrent en grincements rauques. Harry devait se concentrer pour comprendre ses paroles.

'' Et il a dit… à Kreattur de partir… sans lui… de rentrer à la maison… et de ne jamais rencontre sauf a ce benoît Black Phénix cette histoire même pas a la maîtresse… ce qu'il avait fait… mais de détruire avec Benoit Black phénix… le premier médaillon. Ensuite, il a bu… toute la potion… et Kreattur a échangé les médaillons… et il a regardé quand M. Regulus… a été entraîné sous l'eau… et…

'' Oh, Kreattur ! Gémit Hermione qui tremblais de peine et non de rage à présent.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de l'elfe qui auparavant aurait voulu le croquer et essaya de le serrer contre elle. Mais il se releva aussitôt avec un mouvement de recul, visiblement dégoûtée.

'' La tueuse de moka a touché krattur, il ne permettra pas, que dirait sa maîtresse ?

'' Je t'ai interdit de l'appelles…

'' Sa fait rien Harry, il a raison je suis la tueuse de Moka black. dit Hermione dans un geste pour le faire taire.

Mais l'elfe était déjà en train de se punir : il s'était jeté par terre et se frappait le front contre le sol….

'' Arrête-le … Arrête-le ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vois maintenant comme c'est affreux, la façon dont ils sont obligés d'obéir comme moi était forcée à obéir à temari et a Moka qui possédait mes parents?

'' Kreattur… Arrête, arrête ! cria Harry.

L'elfe resta allongé, tremblant, pantelant un musc verdâtre luisant autour de son groin, un mélanome s'épanouissant déjà sur son front blafard, là ou il s'était cogné la tête, les yeux gonflée, rogues et baignés de larmes. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi pitoyable même pour la goule du terrier qui habite la chambre de moka black était moins pitoyable que ça.

'' Tu as donc rapportée le médaillons à la maison, reprit-il, implacable, car il était bien décidé à entendre toute l'histoire. Et tu as essayé de le détruire en attendant ce Benoit Black Phénix ?

'' Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n'arrivait à l'abîmer gémit L'elfe. Kreattur a tout essayé, tout les moyens qu'il connaissait, mais rien, rien ne marchait et aucun Mr benoît black phénix n'est venue m'aider… il était protégé par des maléfices de vampire si puissants que Kreattur était certain que seul un phénix pouvais le détruire de l'intérieur mais il refusait de s'ouvrir. Kreattur s'est puni, il a essayé de nouveau, il s'est de nouveau puni, il a encore essayé. Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres, Kreatur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon ! Sa maîtresse était folle de chagrin car m. Regulus avait disparu et Kreattur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui était arrivée, oh non, parce que M. Regulus avait in… Int... interdit de a rencontrer à sa famille ce qui s'était passé dans le ca… caverne… sauf a ce mystérieux Benoit Black Phénix qui ne connaissait pas.

Kreattur se mit à sangloter si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler des paroles cohérente.

Hermione fixais Alucard tremblant de peine pour la première fois pour l'elfe mais n'osa pas le toucher à nouveau. Alucard en était pétrifier, certes il n'aimait pas kreattur habituellement, mais il paraissait troublé Harry s'assit sur ses talons et secoua la tête pour essayer d'Éclaircir ses penses.

'' Je ne te comprends pas, Kreattur, dit-il enfin. Voldemort a tenté de te tuer, Regulus est mort en voulant faire tomber Voldemort, mais toi, tu étais très content de trahis Alucard et Sirius au profit de Voldemort. Tu étais très content d'aller voir Moka Black sa femme banni et Erika et de leur confier des informations pour qu'elles les transmettent à Voldemort…

'' Harry, Kreattur ne pense pas de cette manière, expliqua Alucard prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour la consolé. C'est un esclave, comme mes propre goule, comme Hermione la été forcément de ma sœur jumelle quand elle était humaine de force, les elfes de maison son habitués à être maltraités, brutalisé, même. Ce que Voldemort a fait à Kreattur n'est pas si différent de ce qu'ils subissent ordinairement. Qu'est-ce que les guerres entre vampire d'Elmira et le phénix noir ou entre sorcier peuvent bien signifier pour un elfe comme kreattur ?  
Il est loyal envers des gens qui sont gentils avec lui, Mrs Black l'était sans doute, ma sœur jumelle était également avec lui, je le confirme par expérience vu que chaque fois que je la repoussais, elle s'enfermais dans sa chambre et l'appelais sans disons le croquer, ce qui m'étonnais toujours d'elle d'ailleurs et quand elle était plus jeune aussi elle s'inventais des jeux avec lui, qui fessais toujours rire ma mère Érika, et elle a eu ses information en fessant un jeu avec lui, sous forme de quizz moldu, et Regulus sûrement.  
Il les servait donc volontiers et singeait leur façon de penser. je sais que tu vas me répondre, Hermione et toi, je n'ai jamais été cruelle envers les goule mais j'ai été vraiment cruelle envers Moka et c'est pour sa qu'elle ma trahis en te violent Hermione ma favorite et te traitant comme une esclave sexuelle, mais avant son exécution elle ma avouer la vérité et qu'elle était vraiment navrée pour tout ce qu'elle ta fait subir et j'ai reconnus la vrai moka sous les mensonge et la corruption qui la manipulais, mais tu vas me dire que Regulus avait changé d'avis durent notre confrontation en Amérique… mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir expliquer pourquoi il voulais confier le médaillons a celui qui surnommais Benoit Phénix Black.  
Et je sais pourquoi. Kreattur et la famille de Regulus étaient beaucoup plus en sécurité s'ils restaient fidèles au vampire carnivore de leur ancienne lignée des phénix qui pour les vampires était pour eux des sangs pure a cause les vampires carnivore c'est pour les sangs pure une normalité mais je ne suis pas carnivore ni végétarien mais un faucheur d'âme tout comme Elmira. Les maîtres du néant qui naisse sous le signe du phénix sont toujours des demi-vampires énergie. Regulus essayait de les protéger tous de Elmira et de son couvent.

'' Sirius…

'' Sirius était aussi odieux avec Kreattur que Hermione la première fois qui voulais le tuer pour l'avoir confondu avec moka sa violeuse, Harry, et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête. Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Kreattur avait longtemps vécu seul avant que Sirius ne vienne habiter ici et il avait sans doute grand besoin d'un peu d'affection. Je suis sûr que « Miss moka et miss Erika ont été absolument adorable avec Kreattur quand il est revenu les voir, il leur a dont rendu service en leur révélant surtout a moka sous forme de jeux questionnaire, tout ce qu'elle voulait connaître. J'ai toujours affirmé que les sorciers payeraient un jour la façon dont ils traitent aussi mal les vampires que les elfes de maison. Eh bien, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort... .et aussi à Sirius.

Harry ne répliqua rien. En regardant Kreattur sangloter par terre, il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui a dit avec Alucard quelques heures seulement après la mort de Sirius : « Je ne crois pas que Sirius ait considéré Kreattur comme un être doué des mêmes sentiments qu'un homme. »

'' Kreattur, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu voudras bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? Alucard doit te dire son ancien nom du temps qui était marié forcée à Moka black de naissance.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'elfe parvienne à étouffer ses hoquets et retrouve le silence. Il se redressa à nouveau, se frottant les yeux de ses poings, à la manière d'un enfant et regardais alucard.

'' Mon nom que Mr. régules ta donnée était un faux nom pour me cachée moi et ma Jumelle de sœur de Lord Voldemort quand il était humain, kreatur. Mon vrai nom complet est Benoit Alucard Phénix Jedusort, c'est moi que ton maître Regulus voulais que je détruire le médaillons qui contient l'âme de mon père a cause je suis un maître du néant et je suis le fis de Lord Voldemort.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione mais elle était autant pétrifier jamais alucard avais parlé comme cela a une goule ni a un sorcier. Mais Hermione le suivais et tout les deux se mettais a plein vente pour être a leur avis plus bas que l'elfe. Et tout les deux se mit a chantée en forme libérée complet du néant

'' Nous te demandons sincèrement notre pardon a tout les deux de avoir voulu te tuer comme repas dans notre ignorance. Et avoir sans le savoir usée du médaillon comme jouet sexuelle. Chante les deux vampires.

Hermione se levais et sorti de son cou son médaillons qui était en fait le vrai hocruxe et qui a passée deux année à être qu'un gode sexuelle d'orgie pour sa favorite et qu'elle enlevait que a quelque rare occasion comme quand Alucard a été empoisonnée.

'' A présent que je suis au courant de son origine je veux absolument terminée avec mon cousin Harry Potter c'est que voulais entreprendre le travaille de M. Regulus vu que c'est très important en effet. Nous voulons… faire ne sorte de venger sa mort a détruisant Voldemort pour de bon.

'' Vous… aviez toujours gardée le médaillon avec vous… mais usée comme jouet sexuelle…

'' Oui, nous ne le savons pas… s'excusais Hermione sonnée de voir que l'elfe semblais stupéfier et pas en colère de ses acte.

'' Pourquoi vous excusée vous alors… bon c'est vrai que vous vouliez me tuer par accident mais le reste est inutile miss moka fessais pareille à votre manoir Mr. Benoit, a cause c'était sa son l'objet sexuelle qu'elle préférait se godée quand vous étiez méchant avec elle et depuis qu'elle utilisait en se défoulant de vous elle si devenus triste et aussi corrompu vu que vous occupez plus d'elle et jalouse de votre fille hinata, avouais kreateur avec un rire moqueur. Elle disait que quand elle jouait l'objet se mettait à battre pour elle.  
Alors pas besoin de vous excusez a un elfe pour ça. Quand elle s'ennuyait de son vrai mari je lui emmenais le même médaillons pour se godé. Elle aimait beaucoup entendre battre en elle et me laissais la regarder s'amuser aussi, ce n'est pas grave Mr Benoit phénix.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps alucard rigolais de bon cœur à se faire appelez Benoit phénix chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis au moins quatre ans. Quand a elle Hermione eut un légère sursaute de surprise c'est exactement ce qui le médaillons fessais pour elle quand alucard et elle fessait l'amour en se godant avec le médaillons aussi mais kreature crut qu'elle était surprise que son maître riais et ne se plaignais pas de se faire appelez par Benoit. Mais cachée au fond de lui le démon songeais que finalement était peut-être cela que Moka voulais lui dire en disant de se méfier de sa favorite, elle avait honte de être fait corrompre a cause de cette objet.

Harry eut une soudaine inspiration. Il sortit la bourse de Hagrid et en retira le faux Horcruxe, le médaillon de substitution dans lequel Regulus avait placé le mot à destination de Voldemort.

'' Kreattur, je… heu… voudrais te donner ceci, dit-il en glissant le médaillons dans la main de l'elfe. Il appartenait à Regulus et je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu te le léguer en signe de gratitude pour avoir donné le médaillons a…

'' Tu en fais trop, mon vieux, coupa Alucard.

L'elfe avait pris le médaillon. Il laissa alors échapper un hurlement qui exprimait à la fois la stupéfaction et la détresse, puis se jeta à nouveau par terre.

Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure pour calmer l'elfe, si bouleversé de recevoir pour lui seul un héritage de la famille Black que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le soutenir. Quand il fut enfin capable de faire quelque pas en vacillant, ils l'accompagnèrent tous les trois jusqu'à son placard, le regardèrent ranger soigneusement son médaillon dans ses couvertures crasseuses et lui assurèrent qu'ils n'auraient d'autre priorité que de protéger le précieux objet pendant son absence. Il s'inclina alors profondément devant Harry, Alucard et même Hermione qui eut un drôle de petit mouvement, semblable à un spasme, qui aurait pu passer pour une tentative de salut respectueux. Enfin, il transplanta, accompagné crac habituel.

Alucard était hilare et se moquais bien de sa favorite totalement dégoûtée et hermione était a présent totalement dégoûtée a présent de son médaillon qui l'enleva de son cou pour les rare fois ou elle l'enlevait sans que Alice sois présent en deux ans ou la fois que Alucard était en danger.

'' Putain de vielle truc dit-t-elle furieuse et boudeuse.

'' Et bien je comprends enfin ironie de la situation que kreattur ne soit pas fâchée, ce n'est pas étonnant que je ne ressentais pas la présence de l'âme de mon père dans le médaillons, tu me le bloquais sous ton bouclier hermione autrement dit tu fessais sans le vouloir la protection ultime contre moi-même d'un horcruxe personnelle de mon père Lord Voldemort.

'' Enfoirée tu aurais pu le sentir avant que je le vois Alucard... dit-t-elle furieusement.

Harry éclatais de rire finalement comprenant la bonne blague moqueuse et hermione boudeuse lançais dans le fin fond de son sac a main son ancien jouet sexuelle qui le dégouttais a présent et grognais en fourcelang.

'' Stupide bijou sexuelle de merde siffla-t-elle en fourchelang

'' Bien au moins on aura besoin que du moyen de Dumbledore qui a utiliser la dernière fois pour la détruire. T'imagine si sa aurais tombée sur quelqu'un du ministère du gère Fudge. Il aurait bien fallut des mois de préparation rien que a tentée d'infiltrée le ministère pour tentée de le récupérée.

'' Ouais ta bien raison, je parie que cet idiot n'aurais même pas su comment l'ouvrir. Mais tu a raison, tentée de Infiltrée le ministère pour une breloque c'est comme enlever une proie a ma défunte sœur Moka. Autrement dit un vrai génocide collectif. En tout cas cette blague vaut bien autant drôle que mon opéra vampirique 2 ans.

Cette phrase eu le don quand même de faire rire Hermione boudeuse de être fait humilier amicalement, mais sous ses airs moqueur, le démon semblais songé que probablement que Moka avais raison et qui devrais surveiller Hermione plus attentivement, a cause probablement elle ferait des crises comme lui a cause de cette horcruxes de malheurs.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Corruption anti-végétarien

Si Kreattur avait pu échapper à un lac rempli d'inferi, Harry ne se doutait pas que de voir Alucard et Hermione s'excusée a genoux devant lui l'avait totalement transformée son comportement envers elle. Premièrement il la traitait de tueuse de vampire mais sans nommé aucun vampire comme victimes comme si était un titre et sa ressemblais assez au surnom que Rogue utilisais pour surnommée Erika dans le temps qu'elle a massacrée sa famille, mais Hermione prenais sa comme un compliment a présent venant de lui. Surtout aussi qu'il avait laissé une note pour une surprise pour eux. Harry se sentais que la chance tournais pour eux, malgré le dîné composé essentiellement de pain moisi qu'Hermione avait soumis sans succès à diverses tentative de chant métamorphose.

Kreattur ne était toujours pas revenus avec sa surprise pour les phénix non plus le lendemain, mais était de plus en plus compliquer pour Alucard et Hermione de tentée des chasse durent la nuit a cause deux hommes vêtus de capes étaient apparus au-dehors, devant le numéro 12, et restèrent là jusqu'à la nuit, les yeux fixés en direction de la maison qu'il ne pouvait voir.

'' Des Mangemorts, sans aucune doute, mais pas des vampires selon l'odeur, dit Alucard, tandis que Harry, Hermione et lui regardaient par la fenêtre du salon. J'imagine qu'ils doivent savoir qu'on est là.

'' Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle eût l'air effrayée, ou alors, ils auraient envoyé Rogue nous chercher avec une armée de chasseur, vous ne croyez pas ?

'' Tu crois qu'il est venu ici et qu'il n'a pas pu parler à cause du sortilège de anti-vampire par moi et Maugrey ? demanda Alucard.

'' Oui, répondit Hermione, sinon, il aurait expliqué à ces deux-là comment faire pour entrer. Ils doivent simplement surveiller pour voir si on va venir. Après tout, ils savent que la maison appartient à Harry.

'' Comment ont-ils pu…? Commença Harry.

'' Les testaments des sorciers sont examinés par le ministère du phénix noir, tu te souviens ? Ils savent donc que tu es le propriétaire des lieux. La présence de Mangemorts au-dehors rendait l'atmosphère de la maison plus menaçante encore. Ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre nouvelle de l'extérieur depuis le Patronus de Hinata et la tension commençait à se faire sentir autant que la soif. Agité et irritable par le manque de sang animal, Alucard avait contracté une manie agaçante qui consistait à jouer dans sa poche avec le Déluminateur vu qu'il imitait sa femme quand elle jouait avec son collier qui pourris au fond de son sac présent. Hermione en était pas affectée vu que lumière allumer ou éteinte elle pouvait lire quand même dans le noir en attendant le retour de Kreattur et sa fameuse surprise, elle étudiait les Contes de Beedle le Barde et au début elle ne grognait pas trop mais à force elle commençait à être agacée de voir Alucard allumée et éteindre les lumières.

'' Tu vas arrêter ça, oui s'écria-t-elle glacialement.

Sa fessais trois jours qui avais pas chassée et alucard était en manque de cul et adorais taquiner sa favorite.

'' Arrêtée quoi ? dit Alucard d'un air innocent.

'' De faire ça ?

'' Quoi ? Ça ? dit-il en éteignant les lumières à nouveau.

'' Oui essaye de lire gros con de jedusort.

Quand elle disait gros con de jedusort sa fessais habituellement cessée a alucard de faire idiot.

'' D'accord désolé ! répondit Alucard en riant en actionnant le Déluminateur pour rallumer les lampes. Quand je m'ennuie je fait des conneries pour taquiner ma mokionne sans y penser.

'' Tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelque chose de plus utile pour t'occuper ?

'' Quoi, par exemple ? Te Lire des contes pour les mômes sorcier?

'' Dumbledore m'a légué ce livre, jedusort

Benoît se mettais a l'imitée juste pour l'entendre s'énervée.

'' Dumbledore m'a légué ce livre… jedusort

'' Arrête alucard tes pas drôle.

'' Arrête alucard tes pas drôle.

'' Alors comme sa tu veux me taquiner mais sa se joue a deux chéri.

Et elle se mit a l'imitée sa voix de vampire.

'' Je suis un gros imbécile de monstre vampire hybride qui viole des enfants comme hinata et moi en suivant pour se nourrie de leur énergie en mode libérée.

'' Je suis un gros imbécile de monstre vampire … Hey, c'est qu'arrivée qu'une fois et c'est avec toi dans le train et était pas en mode libérée mais intermédiaire et pour ma fille elle avait juste a pas faire la gaffe de dire mon Ancient mot clé de libération… dit alucard furieux.

'' Cassé alucard hein ? dit Harry en riant.

'' Grrr tait toi ou je te mords Potter.

Harry éclatais de rire devant l'air furieux de Alucard de être fait avoir avec une phrase lui répétais sa première rencontre violente avec Hermione. Et que Hermione se vengeais a contant aussi le premier viole de démon de Hinata sa fille. Harry contrairement a ce qui pensais était habituer de voir alucard taquinée sa favorite quand il ne peut pas chassée. Mais un peu agacée aussi Harry se glissa hors de la pièce à l'insu des autres et descendit en direction de la cuisine ou il se rendait régulièrement, certain que Kreattur choisirait cet endroit pour réapparaître avec sa surprise, quand il se sentirait remis de ses émotions. Mais à mi-chemin de l'escalier qui menait dans le Hall, il entendit un petit coup a la porte d'entrée, suivi d'un cliquetis métallique et du grincement de la chaîne.

Tous les nerfs de son corps se tendirent à craquer. Il entendit même Alucard et hermione a ses coté les sens au auget et avais cessée de se disputée vu qui avais tout les deux entendue le coup portée. Hermione avais son éventail prêt, se dissimulant à l'ombre des têtes d'elfes décapités et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit. Il eut une brève vision de la place éclairée par les réverbères, puis une silhouette vêtue d'une cape se faufila dans le hall et renferma la porte. Lorsque l'intrus se fut avancé d'un pas, la voix de Maugrey demanda :

'' _Severus Rogue ?_

L'être de poussière se dressa à l'extrémité du hall et se précipita en levant sa main morte.

'' Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué, Albus, dit une voix douce.

Le maléfice se brisa. L'apparition explosa une nouvelle fois et il fut impossible de distinguer le visiteur à travers l'épais nuage de poussière qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le centre du nuage.

'' Ne bougez pas ou je lance deux vampire assoiffée sur vous !

Il avait oublié le portrait de Mrs Black toujours bâillonnée, au son de sa voix les rideaux qui la cachaient s'ouvrirent à la volée mais elle criait ballonnée et personne ne comprenais ce qui dit.

Alucard et Hermione en position de traque dévalèrent l'escalier sans aucun bruit silencieux et restais devant Harry, son éventail pointée comme la baguette de Harry, vers l'inconnu qui se tenait à présent dans le hall, les mains levées.

'' Ne lâchée pas Hermione et Alucard sur moi, c'est moi Rémus !

Mais les deux vampires était sur leur garde et ne relâchais pas leur position de défense.

'' Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t-il à trois.

Lupin s'avança à la lumière, les mains toujours levée en signe de reddition.

'' Je suis Remus John Lupin Phénix, Loup-garou, connu parfois sous le nom de Lunard, l'un des quatre créateur de la carte du Maraudeur, marié à Nymphadora, qu'on appelle généralement a présent Louve tonks et je t'ai appris avec Alucard en surveillant, Harry, comment produire un Patronus qui prend la forme d'un cerf. Et vous deux vous pouvez confirmer en sentant mon odeur que je ne suis pas un mauvais loup garou qui s'en prend au enfant comme indique la loi sur les jeunes proies de Elmira phénix.

'' Bon, d'accord, dit Harry en détournant sa baguette, mais il fallait bien que je vérifie, non ?

Alucard et Hermione se détendit enfin.

'' Ayant été ton professeur de défense contre du mal, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Alucard je te félicite de ne pas avoir baissé ta garde et Hermione aussi. Vous devriez avoir soif vous deux, j'ai apportée du vin pour humain et du sang animal pour vous de la part de Rosalie phénix

Descendant quatre à quatre les dernières marches, ils coururent vers lui. Enveloppée d'une épaisse cape de voyage, il paraissait épuisé, mais contente de les voir avec dans les mains deux bouteille de sang animal.

'' Alors, pas de signe de Severus ? demanda-t-il.

'' Non, mais j'aurais aimé le croquer sa fait depuis le mariage que je n'ai pas chassée, répondit Alucard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?

'' Oui, assura Lupin, mais vous êtes tous surveillés, y compris hinata ta propre fille et Elizabeth balthory mais ce qui arrange un peu c'est qu'elle est immunisée contre les lois idiot du phénix noir elle est marier avec la ministre de la Transylvanie. Il y a deux mangemort sur la place, dehors.

'' On sait mais ce n'est pas des vampires cette fois.

'' Il a fallu que je transplane sur la marche supérieur du perron, juste devant la porte pour être sûr qu'ils ne me voient pas. Ils ne savent sûrement pas que vous êtes là, sinon ils seraient venus en plus grand nombre comme durent l'attaque du manoir. Ils vérifient tous les endroits qui ont un rapport avec toi, Harry. Descendons au sous-sol, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter et je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé après votre départ du manoir.

Ils l'accompagnèrent dans la cuisine ou Hermione pointait son éventail vers la grille du foyer. Des flammes jaillirent aussitôt, qui se reflétèrent le long de la table de bois et donnèrent aux murs de pierre nue l'illusion d'une atmosphère douillette. Lupin sortit les bouteilles de sang et quelque bièraubeurres de sous sa cape et ils s'assirent.

'' J'aurais pu être là, il y a trois jours mais il a d'abord fallu que je me débarrasse des vampires mangemort qui nous suivaient, les cousine du bordel de Elizabeth m'ont cachée dans leur lieu de travail moi et dora, expliqua Lupin. Et vous, vous êtes venus directement ici après le mariage ?

'' Non, répondit Harry, nous sommes d'abord tombé sur deux Mangemorts dans un café de Tottenham Court Road un d'eux était un vampire nouveau née qui nous traquais par nos nom.

Lupin renversa sur lui une bonne partie de sa bièraubeurre.

'' _Quoi ?_ Il vous traquait par vos nom tu veux dire comme Elizabeth le fait.

'' Oui, mais en plus stupide qu'elle heureusement dit Alucard.

Ils lui expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Lupin paraissait atterré.

'' Mais comment vous ont-ils trouvés si vite que par vos nom ? Les vampires même nouveaux nés ne peuvent pas traqué aussi vite comme ça. Vous êtes partie en vortex éclaire du manoir il n'aurait pas eu le temps y passée en monde moldu et qui se met à traquer comme sa.

'' En tout cas il est peu probable qu'ils se soient simplement promenés dans Tottenham Court Road juste à ce moment-là, non ? ajouta Harry.

'' Nous nous sommes demandé, risqua Hermione, si Harry n'avait pas toujours la trace sur lui.

'' Impossible, répliqua Lupin.

Alucard eut un petit air satisfait et Harry éprouva un immense soulagement quand Alucard disais :  
" Alors c'est des nouveau née qui traque au nom comme Elizabeth le faisait avant qu'elle rencontre hinata.

'' Alucard tu a raison, Pour commencer, Si Harry avait toujours la Trace sur lui, il saurait qu'il est ici. Mais je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu vous suivre dans Tottenham Court Road, c'est inquiétant, très inquiétant.

Il paraissait troublé mais, aux yeux d'Harry, cette question n'était pas prioritaire.

'' Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé après notre départ du manoir, le manoir est t-il à nouveau sûr. Nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis que Hinata nous a fait savoir que la famille phénix était en sécurité.

'' Eh bien, Kingsley nous a sauver tout comme la défense de cléo, de la tentative du push du manoir on a cru que avec ton départ sa aurais cédé mais Elmira les a renforcée pour tout les expulsée en mode libérée et en chantant la mort frappera tout ceux qui sont affilier au ministère anglais. Grâce à la défense du manoir la plupart des invités ont pu transplaner avant de l'arrivée des renforts humains du chasseur du ministère.

'' Étaient-ce des Chasseur de vampire ou des Mangemort ? interroge Hermione.

'' Y plus aucune différence, tout les goules qui s'attaquais au bouclier portais une croix de chasseur de vampire du ministère anglais, affirma Lupin. Ils étaient environs une trentaine, mais ils ignoraient que tu étais là, Harry. Arthur a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle ils auraient torturé Scrimgeour pour essayer de lui faire dire si Alucard se trouvais au manoir et ont vu qui ne se souvenais même pas que tu avais un manoir, ce qui veut dit qu'il ne t'a pas trahis.

Alucard souriais : Enfin il a mon respect je l'avais prévenue que sa allais arrivée il a eu le bon sens de s'effacée la mémoire avant sa mort.

Harry regards Hermione et Alucard. Sauf pour Alucard l'expression reflétait l'effarement mêlé de gratitude qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Scrimgeour mais, si ce que Lupin disait était vrai, sa dernière action avait été de protéger Alucard et Harry d'une certaine façon en se lançant de lui-même une oubliette.

'' Les Mangemorts ont été dupée longtemps par la fausse adresse du terrier de fond en comble mais comme tu l'avais vidée ils ont vie compris que était un leurre et qui y avais aucun mariage là-bas et bellatrix la incinérée. Il ont quand même réussie rentrée dans le manoir après que la plupart des invitée humain aille évacuée, il restais juste tonks et les Weasley venais juste de repartir en transplantant mais on a cachée Ginny dans ta chambre alucard elle voulais pas retournée au terrier, et c'est Ludo qui en est occuper de la protéger et il leur a montrée la goule enragée en forme hermione en manque de sang et il ont vite fuit quand Ludo a dit : le repas de sang humain pour une goule frénétique est servie, et il ont été poursuivit par des bout de tuyaux lancée par la goule en pleine tête.

Ensuite, ils ont tenté de l'interrogé les goules qui restais mais ils se sont tous mis à parler en transylvanien même Ludo et ils ont rien compris de leur parole aucun eux parlais transylvanien, mais bien sûr, les goules alucard ne te dénoncerons pas, en dehors des membres de L'Ordre et des goules fidèle a Alucard, personne ne savait que tu t'étais trouvé là. C'est en ce moment que Elizabeth en forme libérée est apparut enragée fouet a la main en disant : Que fait vous sur le domaine de vacance du ministère de la Transylvanie et elle a sortit son fouet et leur a lancée des centaine de sortilège de feu qui les a mis a fuir la furie de la comtesse sanglante en s'excusant qui était tromper de maison de vampire pour une attaque de vampire carnivore innocent..

'' Ha, ha notre bonne blague a la balthory, on a réussi à leur faire croire maîtresse de mon manoir pour les bernée cet idiot de vampire nouveau-née, c'était même une idée de son propre ministère de faire cela. Hinata m'a n'a parler durent la cérémonie d'un transfère de nom de propriété a la sienne sans que le ministère anglais sois prévenus.

« Elle a du être vraiment pas contente qu'ils fichaient son mariage en l'air, d'autres mangemorts entraient aussi de force dans toutes les maisons du pays liées à des membres de L'ordre. Aucune perte à déplorer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter anticipant la question d'alucard, mais ils ont commis des violences comme alucard la prédisais. Ils ont entièrement brûlé le terrier et la maison de dedalus diggle, qui n'était pas là et le terrier évacuée au manoir phénix, comme vous le savez, et ils ont tentée de faire usage du sortilège au manoir phénix contre la famille de tonks quand il les ont vus a l'odeur mais Hinata les a tous massacrée quand Elizabeth a dit : Jacky ils vont dévorée le sang humain sur toi princesse. Ce qui les a faits assassinée par le mode Jacky l'éventreuse de sa forme libérée qu'elle contrôle.

Cette fois était pour savoir ou était parti en exil, après les avoir quitté. Les tonks ont bien ri et étonnement aucune malédiction aléatoire ne les a atteints cette fois.

'' Normal depuis quelque temps Hinata arrive a dirigée ses sort aléatoire si on l'accuse sans fondement de boire du sang. Elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler quand elle en boit avant mais si on fait la menace elle dirigée ses sort aléatoire sur ses ennemi seulement et quand elle combat elle peut aussi contrôle sa forme libérer aussi. expliqua Alucard.

'' Certains mangemorts ont réussi a passé la barrière de cléo ?

'' Certain qui était pas mangemort ni vampire pouvais passée, comme les peu humain chasseur qui reste quand l'ordre de chasser des vampire criminel était donnée il sont temporairement immunisée comme nous les phénix pour 24 heure du moins, c'est la croix géante de chasseur de vampire qui donne ce pouvoir, et ils ont le pouvoir d'utiliser des maléfices violents sans avoir peur d'être identifié ou envoyée en prison mais comme le manoir est soumis au lois transylvanienne il y a eu la moitié qui était repoussée par les sort du manoir de protection. Mais les chasseurs engagés de Transylvanie par notre ministère peuvent rentrée légalement vu qu'il vienne de Transylvanie et le manoir affilier a leur pays. Elizabeth les déteste a mort eux la a cause la plupart tentais de la tuer pour le sport si sa Jacky était pas intervenus.

Alucard sursautais de surpris et de colère.

'' Les chasseurs mercenaire, je ne croyais pas que il n'existait encore de ceux la. Elizabeth a dit que son ministère a interdit la pratique de se sport. dit Alucard.

'' Des quoi ? dit Hermione qui n'avais jamais entendu ce termes.

'' Des mercenaires chasseur de vampire solitaire et très souvent illégaux qui chasse pour tuer des vampires pour le plaisir du sport et de l'argent et non pour la loi. C'est un peu l'ancêtre des Val Hesing de votre ministère, sa a commencée comme ça au début avec ma mère juste a Croupton, mais on n'a pas vu sa depuis au moins 90 ans pas de cette ampleur du moins.

'' Oui et ils sont totalement en dehors de tout lois anglais et Transylvanienne et peuvent neutralisée de puissent défense magique lancée par les vampires, mais une a l'intérieur du manoir du moins les zone ou il pouvait avancée sans être attaquer par des goules enragée, ils ne cachaient pas les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus nous chassée...

'' Quoi est-ce qu'ils donnent des excuses pour essayer d'arracher par la torture des informations sur Harry ? demanda Hermione d'un ton tranchant.

'' Eh bien, oui justement, répondit Lupin.

Il hésita un instant puis sortit un exemplaire pilé de _La Gazette du sorcier._

'' Regardé, dit-il en glissant le journal vers Harry. De toute façon, tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre. C'est le prétexte qu'ils ont trouvé pour tentée de te taquer.

Harry déplia le journal. Une immense photo de lui s'étalait à la une. Il lut la manchette qui figurait au-dessus :

RECHERCHÉ POUR INTERROGATOIRE POUR L'ENQUÊTE SUR LA MORT D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET ASSASSINAT DU MINISTRE RUFUS GRIMGEOUR AVEC LA PARTIPATION DE LA FAMILLE DE VAMPIRE VÉGÉTARIEN D'ELMIRA PHÉNIX.

Alucard et Hermione poussèrent des cris scandalisés, Harry, lui, ne dit rien et écarta le journal. Il ne voulait pas en lire davantage. Il savait déjà ce que contenait l'article.

Personne, en dehors de ceux qui s'étaient trouvé au sommet de la tour lorsque Dumbledore était mort, ne savait qui l'avait véritablement tué et ainsi que Rita Skeeter l'avait déjà révélé au monde des sorciers, des témoins avaient vu Harry quitter les lieux en courant, quelques instants après que Dumbledore fut tombé.

'' Je suis désolé, Harry, dit Lupin.

'' Alors, les Mangemorts se sont aussi emparée de La Gazette du Sorcier ? Pas étonnant dit Hermione avec renoncement.

Lupin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

'' Mais les gens doivent bien s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe, non ?

'' Le coup de force s'est déroulé tellement rapidement et en douceur et quasiment en silence je dis quasiment sauf pour l'accusation de meurtre a cause tout le monde sais que la famille phénix n'aimais pas Scrimgeour, répondit Lupin.

La version officielle du meurtre de Scrimgour, c'est que le conseil des anciens voulait le faire transformée en vampire mais qui ont ratée leur coup. Il a été remplacé par Pius Thicknesse, qui est soumis au sortilège de L'impérium.

'' Pourquoi Voldemort ne s'est-il pas proclamée le conseil du phénix noir comme ministre de la magie ? interrogea Alucard.

Lupin éclata de rire.

'' C'est ce qui a fait, en réalité, c'est lui le ministre et le phénix noir qui dirige en secret, mais pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'aller s'asseoir derrière un bureau ? Thicknesse, sa marionnette, s'occupe des affaires du phénix noir du ministère et laisse à Voldemort toute liberté d'étendre son pouvoir à son conseil bien au-delà du ministère.

« Évidement, beaucoup en ont tiré des conclusion. Il y a eu un changement spectaculaire dans la politique du Ministère, ces derniers temps et ils sont nombreux à murmurer que Voldemort et non Elmira doit être derrière tout ça. Mais justement, c'est bien là le point essentiel : ils murmurent. Ils n'osent pas se parler les uns aux autres, car ils ne savent pas en qui ils peuvent avoir confiance.  
Ils ont peur de dire les choses à voix haute, au cas où leurs soupçons seraient fondés, et qu'on s'en prenne à leurs familles. Voldemort joue un jeu très habile. Se déclarer officiellement au pouvoir en temps que vampire illégal des phénix aurait pu provoquer une rébellion ouverte. En restant masqué, il entretient la confusion, l'incertitude et la peur.

'' Et ce changement spectaculaire dans la politique du Ministère, dit Harry, consiste aussi à mettre en garde le monde des sorciers contre moi et les vampires végétarien et non pas contre Voldemort ?

'' Ça fait partie de l'ensemble, sans aucun doute, répondit Lupin. Et c'est un coup de maître. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, on pouvait être certain que tu serais, toi pour les sorciers et Elmira surtout pour les vampires, les symboles et le point de ralliement de toute résistance à Voldemort. Mais en laissant entendre que tu as eu une responsabilité de deux meurtres avec les phénix, Voldemort n'a pas seulement mis la tête alucard a prix, et la tienne, il a aussi insinué le doute et la crainte parmi ceux qui étaient prêts à te défendre. Dans le même temps, le ministère a commencé à prendre des mesures contre les sorciers vampires végétarien et les nés moldus.

Lupin montra La Gazette.

'' Regardez en page 2.

Hermione tourna les pages du journal avec la même expression de dégoût que lorsqu'elle avait eu entre les mains les _Secret les plus sombres des vampires noirs des forces du mal._

« Fichier des vampire végétarien et nés-Moldus, lut-elle à haute voix. Le Ministère de la magie entreprend une enquête sur ceux qu'on appelle communément les immortelle végétarien et les Nés-Moldus », ce qui permettra de mieux comprend comment ces derniers vampires anormaux en sont arrivés à renier leur nature première de boire le sang humain et comment les nés-Moldus en sont arrivés à posséder sans être vampire des secrets magiques.

De récentes recherche menées par le département des chasseurs de vampire val helsing a révélé que la magie ne peut être transmise que d'individu vampire à un individu humain par transfère de sang ou par la reproduction involontaire légal. En conséquence, quand il n'existe aucune ascendance vampirique ou magique, il est probable que ceux qu'on appelle les vampires végétariens et les nés-Moldus ont acquis leurs pouvoirs par la viole de femme vampire carnivore de force.

Le ministère est déterminé à éradiquer ces usurpateur végétarien de la puissant magique et invite dont à cette fin tous ceux qui entrent dans la catégorie des nés-Moldus à se présenter pour un entretient devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nouveau née vampire carnivore, récemment dirigée par Cornélius fudge ex ministère de la magie…

'' Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, les gens ne les laisseront pas faire, dit Alucard furieux et enragée.

'' Ça se passe comme ça, Alucard répondit Lupin. A l'heure ou nous parlons, il y a des rafles de nés-Moldus en attente de grossier l'estomac des goules nouvelles nées du phénix noir qui se font passée pour des vampires végétariens.

'' Mais comment sont-ils censier avoir « volé » la magie par le viole ? S'étonnais Alucard c'est complétement dingue. Si on pouvait voler de la magie par la viole de femme vampire carnivore, il n'y aurait plus de cracmols non ?

'' Je sais, dit Lupin. Il n'empêche que quiconque ne peut prouver qu'il a au moins un sorcier ou un vampire carnivore dans la famille parmi leur proches parents est considéré comme ayant obtenus ses pouvoir magique illégalement et doit en subir le châtiment de se faire transformée en vampire nouveau née.

Alucard jeta un regard à Hermione puis demanda :

'' Et les demi-vampires qui ne peuvent boire de sang humain comme ma fille.

'' Par contre il y a une exception a cette lois apparemment fudge imite assez bien le style de désirée burninger même morte, si la personne est enregistrée Mariée a un vampire carnivore, ils sont considérée au deux régime dont il ne sera pas obligée obéir et comme ta fille est marier au ministre de la Transylvanie qui n'ont plus aucun lien avec les anglais, elle peut se nourrir de qui elle veut animal ou sang hybride. Et je dis bien marier pas fiancée.

'' Mais alors on a juste à se faire passée pour un couple marier et Harry a une goule vierge. dit Alucard sombrement.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de son amant et la serra.

'' Alucard, merci, mais je ne peux pas te laisser…

'' Tu n'auras pas le choix, répliqua Alucard d'un ton féroce en lui prenant sa main a son tour. Une chance que tu es aussi un vampire phénix, on aura juste a dévorée les vampires qui tente de nos traquer en exil comme sa sera facile de se faire passée pour des vampires carnivore du phénix noir.

Hermione eut un petit rire tremblant.

'' Alucard, étant donné que nous sommes déjà en exil en compagnie de la personne la plus recherché dans le pays, je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose. Si je retournais à l'école, ce serait différent. Quelles sont les intentions de Voldemort au sujet de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle à Lupin.

'' Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, désormais l'école est tout à fait interdit au vampire carnivore nouveau-née du ministère anglais. Et les inscriptions pour les humain sont facultatif, contre l'avis du ministère qui voulais que sa soit obligatoire, Ordre de la fondatrice Elmira. Et Voldemort ne peut rien faire a part de tentée de l'assassinée personnellement chose qui a jamais réussi même quand il était humain. Elmira a fait l'annonce dans le chicaneur hier, il s'agit d'un changement, et que désormais les maisons de poudlard seront surnommé la maison du néant sauf une et on devine très bien qui est exclue de la nomination du néant.

Tout le monde répondit en riant : Les Serpentard évidement.

'' Bien sûr presque tout les sorcier et vampire végétarien qui ont étudiez en grande Bretagne ont fait leurs études à Poudlard mais leur parents avaient le droit d'assurer leur éducation eux-mêmes ou de les envoyer dans une école à l'étranger, s'ils le jugeaient bon. Mais avec la nouvelle loi de fondatrice, Elmira assure un mur de résistance des vampires végétarien contre l'armée de vampire carnivore de Voldemort, Elmira pourra si il le faut bannir sans état d'âme les enfants nouveau née de Voldemort au sang pur, alors que auparavant seul le viole était considérée de bannissement sauf a des rares événements ou c'est autorisée par elle comme exemple quand on a provoqué ta chanson d'opéra.  
Si sa aurais été le cas contraire sa aurais été un moyen de se débarrassée des nés-moldus ou de sa famille de vampire végétarienne, car, il aurait fallut pour avoir le droit d'assister aux cours, les élèves vampire ou non devront recevoir un Statut de sang –signifiant que la preuve a été apportée au ministère qu'ils étaient bien issus d'une lignée de sorcier ou de vampire purement carnivore.

Harry était à la fois heureux que la loi de la fondatrice surclasse celui de Voldemort et furieux. en ce moment même, des jeunes de onze ans, surexcité à l'idée d'entrée à l'école, devaient se plonger dans des piles de grimoires récemment achetés, sans se douter si il sont des vampires carnivore qu'ils ne verraient jamais Poudlard, et que, peut-être, ils ne reverraient même plus leurs famille vivante.

'' C'est… c'est…, marmonnât-il, essayant de trouver des mots assez forts pour exprimer à la fois l'horreur qu'il éprouvait pour les vampires carnivore qui était quand même innocent et non manipuler par Voldemort.

'' Je sais, se faire dévoré vivant ne serais jamais aussi pire que ça.

Il hésita et se tourna vers Alucard.

'' Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas me le confirmer, Alucard, mais L'ordre a l'impression que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission a toi et a Harry.

'' C'est vrai, répondit Alucard. Harry et Hermione sont au courant et ils vont venir avec moi en exil.

'' Peux-tu me confier en quoi consiste cette mission ?

Alucard scruta le visage prématurément ridé, encadré de cheveux épais mais grisonnants, et regretta de ne pouvoir donner une réponse différente.

'' C'est impossible, Rémus, je sais que tu m'as aidé par le passée mais la cet une chasse d'âme personnelle, je suis désolé. Si Dumbledore ne vous en a pas parlé, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire à sa place même si autrefois tu m'aidais beaucoup a chassée les hommes de mon père quand on ma scellez ma puissance vampirique en deux par Elmira.

'' Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça, soupira Lupin, l'air déçu. Mais peut-être pourrais-je quand même me rendre utile ? Tu sais qui je suis et ce que je sais faire, je pourrais t'accompagner pour te fournir une protection. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de me révéler exactement ce que tu fais.

Alucard hésita. L'offre était tentent pour lui, vu qui fessais partie de l'ordre de Elmira et non ordre humain de Dumbledore, bien qu'il ne pût imaginer comment il leur serait possible de garder le secret sur leur mission, si lupin les accompagnait en exil en permanence.

Alucard : pour les chasse énergie je ne peux invitée qu'un membre de l'ordre que je choisie et c'est ma favorite Remus.

Hermione, cependant, parut perplexe.

'' Et tonks, ta louve alors ? demanda-t-elle.

'' Quoi, tonks ! S'étonna Lupin.

'' Eh bien, reprit Hermione, les sourcils froncés, vous êtes mariés et tu es son chef de meutes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne penserait si vous partez avec nous ?

'' Tonks sera en parfaite sécurité, assura Lupin. Elle habitera dans le manoir phénix avec ses parents et on a désignée la pièce de temari pour ses soirs de plaine lune.

Alucard grognais, il n'aimait pas le ton de voix de lupin. Elle était presque autant glaciale qu'Erika en faute.

L'idée que Tonks aille se cacher dans le manoir phénix certes idée de prendre la chambre de sa défunt succube de sœur pour ses transformation était certes un peu drôle mais alucard ne gouttais pas la plaisanterie, à cause que Lupin paraissait aussi bizarre que sa propre mère. Après tout, elle était membre de L'ordre d'Elmira et, autant qu'Harry pouvait l'imaginer, elle voudrait sûrement être au cœur de l'action pleine lune ou non.

'' Rémus, risqua Alucard d'une voix glacial. Est-ce que tout va bien… je veux dire entre vous deux… et.

'' Tout va parfaitement bien, merci, répondit Lupin d'un ton clair et net.

Alucard décelais un mensonge et lançais son regard assassin a la jedusort. Il y eut un nouveau silence, gênant, embarrassé, puis Lupin ajouta, comme s'il se forçait à faire un aveu déplaisant :

'' Tonks va avoir un bébé.

'' Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! s'écria Hermione.

'' Excellente nouvelle ! Lança Harry, enthousiaste.

'' Félicitation espère que ce n'est pas moi le père surtout après que vous avez baisé en forme loupe ma favorite dit alucard avec un faux rire.

'' Sois rassurée c'est bien moi le père dit lupin qui eu un sourire autant artificiel qui ressemblais a alucard, puis reprit :

'' Alors… vous acceptez ma proposition ? Vous voulez bien être quatre au lieu de trois : tu pourrais faire une exception a ta règle de chasse alucard. Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore aurait été contre, après tout, c'est lui et toi qui m'a nommé professeur en défense contre les forces du mal. Et je suis convaincu, je dois vous le dire, qu'il nous faudra affronter une forme de magie que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont jamais connue ou même imaginée.

'' Comme un vampire prenant possession d'un corps humain pour violer une favorite, lupin on les connaissait assez moi aussi j'ai été ton professeur de défense contre les forces vampirique durent la guerre. Je ne conte pas l'année ou j'ai été forcée par Ombrage à dire des conneries sexuelle de théorie de magie noir de défense de première année de durstrang, mais j'ai tes déjà enseigner quand en temps étudient pour évitée que le poste soit pris par mon propre père a époque et lors de votre première année aussi.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent tous deux vers Alucard.

'' Soyons… soyons clairs, dit-il. Tu veux laisser tonks chez moi avec ses parents et venir avec moi en chasse a âme alors que j'ai décidée depuis des mois de qui m'accompagne et tout d'un coup tu décide de venir avec nous sans me prévenir.

'' Je sais c'est tard et tes déjà en exil, mais elle sera parfaitement en sécurité là-bas, ils s'occuperont d'elle, Elizabeth et hinata savent faire la potion tue loup.

Il avait un ton péremptoire, proche de l'indifférence qui hérissais Alucard a cause sa sonnais trop comme Erika.

'' Harry, alucard, je suis sûr que James est Sirius aurait voulu que je reste avec vous.

Alucard craquais ce ton suppliant sonnais exactement comme Érika.

'' Eh bien, moi, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout, répliquais alucard avec lenteur. Je pense que son père et Sirius aurait voulu savoir pourquoi vous imitée parfaitement Erika phénix quand elle trompait Sirius et l'abandonnais pour mon père Lord Voldemort ou pour son propre frère Romulus

Le visage de Lupin perdit toute couleur. On aurait dit que la température de la cuisine venait de tomber de 40 degrés. Harry regarda autour de la pièce comme s'il s'était promis d'en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire tandis que les yeux d'Hermione se posaient alternativement sur Lupin et sur Alucard.

'' Tu ne comprends pas Benoit, dit enfin Lupin.

'' Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi tu veux abandonnée tonks et ton enfant comme un traître phénix comme ma mère, rétorquais Alucard dur comme de la glace. Je ne suis pas idiot tu imite la même ton de voix mensongère que ma mère ? Elle fessait la même chose que quand Hermione est venue chez moi la première fois et qu'elle me suppliait de coucher avec elle pendant que elle dormait dans ma propre chambre.

Lupin déglutit

'' J'ai… j'ai fait une grave erreur en mordant tonks et la en épousant par la suite. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois et je l'ai souvent regretté depuis.

'' Je vois, dit Harry et Alucard vous allez donc l'abandonner avec son enfant et vous enfuir avec nous pour fuir tes responsabilité comme Erika Phénix !

Lupin se leva d'un bond. Sa chaise tomba en arrière et il lança un regard si féroce à Harry et Alucard que, pour Harry du moins, celui-ci vit l'ombre du loup sur son visage d'homme.

'' Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai fait à ma femme. Elle est devenue un monstre et à mon enfant à naître ? Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser tonks, j'ai fait d'elle une louve-garou réprouvée !

Lupin donna un coup de pied dans la chaise qu'il avait renversée.

'' Tu ne m'as jamais vu qu'au sein de L'ordre ou sous la protection des phénix d'Elmira à poudlard ou au manoir ! Tu ne sais pas comment la plupart des sorciers considèrent les créatures telles que moi ! Quand il apprenne mon infortune, ou celui de tonks, c'est tout juste s'ils acceptent encore de nous parler ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que j'ai fait ? Même ça sa propre famille, si il ne respectait pas Elmira, notre mariage n'inspire que du dégoût, quel parents voudraient voir leur fille unique récemment transformée en loup garou épousée celui qui la transformée ? Et l'enfant… l'enfant…

Lupin s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux : il paraissait en proie à une crise de folie.

'' Habituellement, les gens de mon espèce évitent de se reproduire ! Cet enfant sera comme moi et tonks, j'en suis convaincu… comment pourrais-je jamais me pardonner d'avoir en tout connaissance de cause prit le risque de transmettre mon propre mal à une jeune proie innocent ? Et si, par un quelconque miracle il n'est pas comme moi, ou tonks il sera alors beaucoup mieux, cent fois mieux, sans la présence de son père dont il devait avoir à tout jamais avoir honte !

'' Rémus ! murmura Hermione, tremblante de peine. Ne dites pas cela… comment un enfant pourrait-il avoir honte de vous ?

'' Oh, qui sais, Hermione, lançais Alucard. Moi j'aurais autant honte de lui quand il agit comme ma mère avec Sirius quand elle a couché avec Lord Voldemort il y a 50 ans.

Alucard perdit le contrôle et sans qui soit prévenus frappais en plein visage Lupin qui était comme sonnée par le coup de poing.

'' Si le nouveau régime pense que les vampires végétarien et les sorcier nés Moldus sont condamnables a être des nouveau née vampire carnivore, que penser ont-ils d'un fis d'un loup garou végétarien dont le père et la mère sont membre de l'Ordre des Anciens d'Elmira.  
Tu es qu'un gros connard Rémus, tu dis avoir coupée les liens avec ma mère depuis longtemps mais tu agis pareille comme elle comme une salle vampire carnivore qui abandonne sa matriash pour faire des massacre de sorcier sous les ordres d'un sorcier vampire qui la jamais aimée que pour le cul et le pouvoir, tu dis que tu pense que ton fis aurais honte.  
MOI J'AI HONTE DE MON PÈRE ET TU AGIS PAREILLE COMME LUI. Le père d'Harry est mort en tentant de protéger sa mère qui était la favorite d'Erika, et lui-même et vous vous imaginez qu'il vous recommanderait de faire pareil comme Erika et de vous exilé en les abandonnant tout les deux comme elle pour partir en exil de chasse avec nous ? Tu es aussi pire que Voldemort Rémus Lupin phénix

'' Comment… comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Lupin. Il ne s'agit pas pour moi de rechercher… le danger ou une gloire personnelle… comment oses-tu laisser entendre quelque chose d'aussi horrible venant de ta part Alucard ?

'' Je crois plus que vous sentez un envie de vous suicidée avec votre de tête de loup brûlée, répliqua Alucard. Vous aimeriez bien suivre les traces de Sirius Phénix peut-être sa aurais du être vous qui aurais tombée dans le voile enflammée des chasseurs de vampire et non lui…

'' Alucard, non ! Le supplia Hermione, mais alucard ignora ses supplication, mais il continua de fixer d'un regard flamboyant glacial le regard furieux de Lupin.

'' Je n'aurais jamais cru cela, reprit Alucard, l'homme qui ma sauver des Harpie qui m'agressais a Albanie, et qui a appris a mon cousin a combattre les détraqueurs… soit un lâche autant que ma propre mère et que ma propre sœur jumelle.

Lupin sortit sa baguette si vite mais Alucard ne bougeais pas. Une forte détonation retentit et c'est lupin qui fut projetée en arrière comme si alucard lui avais donnée un autre coup de point mais en fait était la détonation qui lui fut renvoyée sur lui par Alucard. Tandis qu'il s'écrasait contre le mur de la cuisine et glissais sur le sol, il se releva sonner, reprit sa cape et disparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

'' Rémus, Rémus, revenez ! s'écria Hermione, mais Lupin ne répondit pas.

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent claquer la porte d'entrer !

'' Alucard ! Se lamenta Hermione. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Il n'a jamais violé une favorite comme ton ex-femme.

'' C'était facile, répliqua Alucard dit-il dans une telle colère qu'il en tremblait.

''Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança-t-il sèchement à Hermione.

'' Ne commence pas à t'en prendre à elle aussi ! Gronda Harry.

'' Non… non… nous ne devons pas nous disputer ! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant entre eux.

'' Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses-là à Lupin fit Harry a Alucard.

'' Il l'a cherché en imitant ma mère, répondit Alucard.

Des images sans suite se bousculèrent dans sa tête d'alucard : Erika ses complot et ses manigance, ses trahison multiple et ses fuite de la scène de crime : sa mère pleurant en forme hybride sur le corps de sa favorite morte.

Tout était si semblable aussi pour Harry: Sirius tombant à travers le voile ; Dumbledore suspendu dans les airs, le corps brisé ; un éclair de lumière verte et la voix de sa mère qui demandait grâce, suppliante...

'' Les parents phénix, dit Harry, ne devraient jamais quitter leur favorite ou leur enfants, à moins… à moins qu'ils ne puissent vraiment faire autrement dit Alucard et Harry en duo.

'' Harry… Alucard… commença Hermione.

Elle tendit vers lui une main consolante mais alucard se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et s'éloigna, et pris le miroir de Hermione qu'elle avait sortit. C'était devant se miroir que Harry avait un jour parlé à Lupin lorsqu'il cherchait à être rassuré au sujet de James, et Lupin l'avait consolé. A présent, le visage blafard, torturée, de Alucard et de Lupin se combattant a main nue pour tentée de se raisonnée, semblait flotter dans les airs, devant ses yeux. Il senti monter en lui un vague de remords qui lui donna la nausée. Ni Hermione ne prononçaient un mot, mais Alucard était ravis qui le laisse tranquille pour un moment.

Il fit volte-face et les vit se détourner précipitamment l'un de l'autre.

'' Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas du le comparée a lord Voldemort ni surtout ni a ma sœur jumelle.

'' Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, surtout a le comparée a ma violeuse. dit aussitôt Hermione.

'' Mais il se conduit avec moi comme si il était à la fois Greyback et Erika. Par contre je regrette pour ce que j'ai dit sur Moka et lui a cause tu a raison lui il n'a jamais commis de viole sur personne, mise a part toi en orgie avant mariage.

'' Quand même…, soupira Hermione.

'' Je sais, admit Alucard, mais si un coup de poing et un retour de sort le fait revenir auprès de sa louve, ça en valait la peine, non ? Rosalie aurais fait pareille que moi.

Sa voix avait un ton d'excuse qu'il n'était pas parvenu à efface. Hermione paraissait compatissante à son amant, Harry en était sûr et il baissa les yeux, en pensant à son père. James aurait-il approuvé ce qu'Alucard avait dit à Lupin où aurait-il été en colère d'entre son neveu vampire traiter ainsi son vieil ami ?

La cuisine silencieuse semblait vibrer des échos de la scène qui s'y était dérouillée et des reproches muets d'Hermione envers son amant. _La Gazette du sorcier_ apporté par Lupin se trouvait toujours sur la table, le visage de Harry à la une fixant le plafond. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, ouvrit le journal au hasard et fit semblant de le lire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, son altercation entre Alucard et Lupin était encore trop présent dans son esprit. De l'autre côté du journal, Alucard et Hermione, il le savait, avaient dû reprendre leurs communications silencieuses. i tourna bruyamment une page et le nom de Dumbledore lui sauta alors aux yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre la signification de la photo qui montrait une famille réunie. La légende indiquait : « La famille de Dumbledore. De gauche à droite : Albus, Perceval tenant dans ses bras Arianna qui vient de naître, Kendra et Abelforth. »

Son attention éveillée, Harry examina plus attentivement l'image. Perceval, le père de Dumbledore, était un bel homme qui portait une croix de chasseur, dont les yeux semblaient pétiller, même sur cette vielle photo défraîchie. Arianna, le bébé, n'était guère plus grande qu'une miche de pain, sans traits distincts. Kendra la mère, avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais coiffés en un épais chignon. On aurait dit que son visage était sculpté. En dépit de la robe de soie à col haut dont elle était vêtue, Harry pensa à une Indienne d'Amérique quand il vit ses yeux sombres, ses pommettes saillantes et son nez droit. Albus et Abelforth portaient tous deux des vestes assorties, à col de dentelle, et leurs cheveux longs qui tombaient sur leurs épaules avaient la même coupe. Albus paraissait plus âgée de quelques années, sinon les deux garçons étaient très semblables, car la photo avait été prise avant qu'Albus ait le nez cassé par Rosalie et avant qu'il porte des lunettes. La famille avait l'air heureux, normale, souriant sereinement sur la page du journal.

La petite Arianna agitait vaguement le bras sous son châle.

Harry regarda au-dessus de la photo et vit le titre de l'Article :

EN EXCLUSIVITÉ UN EXTRAIT DE LA BIOGRAPHIE D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE À PARAÎTRE PROCHAINEMENT par Rita skeeter.

Pensant que rien ne pouvait aggraver l'état dans lequel il se trouvait déjà, Harry commença à lire :

 _Orgueilleuse et hautaines, Kendra Dumbledore ne pouvait supporter de rester à Terre-en-Lande après que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de son mari le chasseur de vampire Perceval eurent largement défrayé la Chronique. Elle décida par conséquent de faire déménager sa famille et de l'installer à Godric's Hollow, le visage qui devrait par la suite devenir célèbres pour avoir été le lieu où Harry Potter échappa étrangement à Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout comme en Terre-en-Lande, Godric's Hollow était le lieu de résidence de nombreuses familles de vampire donc une résidence secondaire de la famille maudite des Phénix, mais Kendredra n'y connaissant personne sauf la jeune favorite de Elmira, elle n'aurait pas à y affronter la curiosité que lui avait valus le crime de son mari envers les vampires phénix dans son ancien village. Après avoir repoussé à plusieurs reprises tous ceux qui tentaient d'établir avec elle des relations de bon voisinage, elle fut bientôt que personne sauf les phénix ne les dérangerait plus, elle et sa famille._

'' _Elle et la jeune favorite de Elmira phénix la fondatrice, m'ont claqué la porte au nez quand je suis allée lui souhaiter la bienvenue en lui apportant des fondant du chaudron que j'avais préparé moi-même, raconte Bathilda Tourdesac née Balthory. Au cours de la première année, je n'ai vu que les deux garçons et parfois la jeune Rosalie. Je n'aurais jamais su qu'il y avait une fille si je n'étais pas allée cueillir des Braillantines au clair de lune, l'hiver qui a suivi leur emménagement._

 _J'ai vu alors Kendra et Rosalie emmener Arianna se promener dans le jardin, à l'arrière, et le jeune vampire chantais des chansons qu'elle semblait rendre heureuse la jeune fille de l'entendre et arrivais aussi à la faire rire quand elle fessait des acrobaties avec les oiseaux de ses frère a l'arrière de la maison. Elle lui a fait faire une seul fois le tour de la pelouse en lui tenant fermement la main, puis elle l'a ramenée à l'intérieur avec Rosalie. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Surtout que c'est le seul et unique fois que j'ai entendu Rosalie Phénix chantée aussi joyeusement._

 _Il semble que Kendra ait vu dans le déménagement à Godric's Hollow une occasion parfaite de cacher définitivement Arianna, un projet qu'elle nourrissait sûrement depuis des années. Le moment choisi était significatif. Arianna avait à peine sept ans lorsqu'elle a disparu. Or, selon la plupart des experts c'est précisément vers l'âge de sept ans que la magie se révèle chez les enfants, si elle est présente. Personne aujourd'hui ne se souvient d'avoir jamais vu Arianna manifester le moindre signe connu d'aptitude à la magie. Il apparaît donc clairement que Kendra a pris la décision de cacher sa fille avec l'aide des phénix plutôt que de subir la honte d'admettre qu'elle avait mis au monde une Cracmolle. Déménager loin des amis et des voisins qui avaient connu Arianna lui permettait d'autant plus facilement de la dissimuler aux regards. Elle pouvait être sûre que le très petit nombre de ceux qui étaient au courant de son existence surtout les phénix, garderaient le secret, notamment les deux frères qui détournaient toujours les questions embarrassantes en répétant ce que leur avait dit leur mère : « Ma sœur est d'une santé trop fragile pour aller à l'école, disait le frère plus bourrue que Albus, et lui disait que c'était une maladie que seul les phénix puisse contrôler._

La semaine prochaine : Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard

'' Récompenses et faux-semblants.

Harry avait eu tort. Ce qu'il venait de lire l'avait plongé dans un état encore pire qu'auparavant. Il regarda à nouveau la photo de la famille apparemment heureuse. Était-ce vrai ? Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Il voulait se rendre à Godric's Hollow, même si Bathilda n'était pas en mesure de lui parler. Il voulait voir l'endroit ou Dumbledore et Rosalie avait tout deux perdu des êtres chers.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reposer le journal et à demander leur opinion à Alucard et à Hermione, un crac ! Assourdissant résonna dans la cuisine.

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Harry avait complétement oublié Kreattur. Sa première pensée fut que Lupin avait à nouveau fait irruption dans la maison et pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne parvint pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'enchevêtrement de membres gesticulants qui était apparu juste à côté de lui. Il se leva d'un bond tandis que Krattur se dégageais puis s'inclinant très bas devant Harry en annonçant de sa voix rauque :

'' SURPRISE, J'ai pensée vous ramener du sang frais pour maître phénix et sa favorite, ce salle voleur de Mondingus Fletcher devrais goutter a la justice du conseil des phénix d'alucard. Mondingus se releva précipitamment et sortit sa baguette mais Alucard fut plus rapide et l'assommais d'un coup de poing ayant un nouveau défouloir à présent.

'' Tes un très bonne elfe kreattur aurais du y pensée plus tôt je m'ennuyais je préfère cette surprise la que des cadeaux d'asticots d'Harry a noël passé. dit Alucard en riant à la jedusort

'' Non, non laisser moi maître alucard. Je vous en supplie.

Alucard avais le regard fou affamée par la soif de sang. Et le plaqua comme un au rugby et Mondingus s'abattit sur le sol de pierre dans un craquement étouffée.

'' Pitié je n'ai rien fait de mal pour méritée la mort ?

'' Plutôt tu a rien fait de tout ta misérable vie espèce de salle nabot.

Il hurlait de terreur pour essayer de se libérer de la prise d'Alucard mais était inutile contre la force d'un vampire.

'' Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lancer sur moi un maudit elfe de maison, à quoi vous jouez, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi ou alors.

'' Vous n'est plus tellement en position de proférer des menaces, bannis de l'ordre dit Harry.

Il jeta le journal sur la table, traversa la cuisine en quelque enjambée et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de mondingus qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre, l'air terrifié.

Alucard se releva, le souffle court, et regarda Harry pointer délibérément sa baguette sur le nez de Mondingus. Il empestait la vielle sueur et la fumée de tabac. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sa robe tachée.

'' Kreattur présente ses excuses pour avoir tardé à ramener la proie surprise a Mr. Benoit et a Mrs Phénix. Je voulais leur faire une surprise. Fletcher s'y connaît pour échapper à la capture, il dispose de nombreuse cachette et de beaucoup de complices. Mais Kreattur a fini par le coincée.

'' Pour une fois, je te l'accord c'est une bonne surprise kreattur, répondit Harry et l'elfe s'inclina à nouveau.

'' Alors salle traître vu que en temps que nouveau chef de ordre, j'ai le droit de faire les punitions au traître dit alucard avec un sourire sadique. Vu que apparemment le nouveau ministre du phénix noir veut que nous soyons tous carnivore je vais me faire un grand plaisir et a ma favorite aussi de te faire la peau salle vermisseaux en l'honneur du chasseur Fol Œil.

'' J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? s'écria celui-ci. Depuis le début, je ne voulais pas venir. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon bonhomme, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mourir pour toi et tout d'un coup, voilà que j'avais ce maudit monstre tu-sais-qui aux trousses, n'importe qui aurait fichu le camp à ma place, j'avais toujours dit que je ne voulais pas y aller.

'' Pour votre information, répliqua Hermione, sachez aucun humain que vous d'autre parmi nous n'a transplané.

'' Et bien, vous faites une jolie bande de héros vampire mais moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais prêt à me faire tuer…

'' La raison pour laquelle vous avez abandonnée sa goule et Fol Œil ne nous intéresse pas, coupa Harry qui approcha sa baguette un peu plus près des yeux cernés et injectés de sang de Mondingus. Nous savons déjà que la famille phénix vous juge une petite canaille indigne de confiance.

'' Alors pourquoi tu envoie des elfes à mes basques ?

C'est encore à cause de cette histoire de coupes ? Il ne m'en reste plus un seul, sinon, tu aurais pu les avoir…

'' Un autre crime qui mérite les Caux de phénix dit Alucard. Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi dit Alucard d'un regard pénétrant.

C'était une sensation merveilleuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour alucard surtout de se trouver devant une proie à punir a défaut de Rogue et sentir son sang certes qui empeste mais il avait tellement soif qui s'en balançais de l'odeur et hermione aussi avais terriblement soif.

La baguette de Harry était si près de l'arrête de son nez que Mondingus s'était mis à loucher pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

'' Lorsque vous avez volé un phénix de tous ses biens, de valeur… commença alucard.

Mais Mondingus l'interrompit à nouveau;

'' Sirius se fichait bien de toute cette camelote…

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, un éclat de cuivre étincelant, un slang ! Retentissante un hurlement de douleur : Kreattur s'était rué sur Mondingus et lui avait abattu une casserole sur la tête et ni Harry ni Hermione ni même alucard ne l'empêchais de s'amuser lui aussi.

'' Empêche-le, empêche-le, il faudrait l'enfermer, celui-là ! s'écria Mondingus en se recroquevillant lorsqu'il vit Kreattur lever à nouveau la lourde casserole.

'' Kreattur non ! lança Harry.

Les bras frêles de l'elfe tremblaient sous le poids de la casserole qu'il tenait toujours en l'air.

'' Je pensais pouvoir attendrir la cher pour le dîner phénix maître Potter, pour qu'elle soit sanglant à souhait ? Alucard éclata de rire.

'' Je préfère les proies vivante merci quand même kreatur, mais si nous avons besoin d'argument frappants, c'est toi qui lui fera l'honneur, et tu pourras même nous regarder le tuer en repas on te fera rien. répondit Alucard.

'' Merci beaucoup, maître benoît, dit kreattur.

Il salua et recula légèrement, fixant avec dégoût ses grands yeux pâles sur Mondingus.

'' Lorsque vous avez dépouillé cette maison de tous les objets de valeur que vous pouviez y trouver, reprit Harry, on vous remercie de ne pas avoir tentée de marchandée le collier que Sirius a donnée autorisation la favorite de garder pour elle.

'' Pourquoi je lui aurais prise a sa femme ? Il valait cher !

'' Très chère pour nous. Dit s'écria Hermione. dit Alucard tu me en laisseras un peu espère. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir la dernière fois de le laminer pour ne pas avoir averti l'ordre à temps pour mon viole ni pour les détraqueurs contre Harry.

'' Bien sûr chérie que tu pourras participer au festin de sang de traître de l'ordre qui est a honneur de Fol œil bien sûr qui ma déjà conseillée que une meute de goule ou de vampire nouveau née sont de meilleur traqueur que les imbécile de détraqueur fidèle a mon père.

'' Donc pour vous remercier de votre dernière geste en temps que membre de ordre et en temps que premier repas obligée par le ministère de la magie noir anglais on a décidée de vous chassée en surprise mondingus mais avant vu que vous empestée un bon bain méritée.

'' Aquqmenti marecus ! s'écria Harry et Hermione ensemble et visais dans un tsunami d'eau salle l'inondant Mondingus et qui mit à toucher et a crachoter et fut emmener en haut en hurlant de terreur devant les coups de dents de Hermione et Alucard en mode libérée il fut emmener dans la chambre de RAB pour leur repas. Et après 2 heures de pure délice sanglant, enfin pure façon de parler vu qui avais un goût infecte d'alcool alucard et Hermione avais les yeux brillant de soif satisfaite, mais Hermione était un peu déçus.

'' Tu n'es pas contente chérie.

'' Oui était plutôt bien mais aurais plus aimé avoir la pouffiasse de Rita skeeter pour mon premier repas de sang humain forcée.

Alucard eut un regard désolée.

'' On est exilé il faut chassée ce qui nous tombe sous la main chérie désolé d'avoir gâchée ton premier repas de sang humaine. Mais si on tue mon père je te promets Rita a dînée d'amoureux si tu veux et dînée de victoire en même temps, Et tu pourras même la violer si tu veux on te l'autorisera, je te le promets.

'' Ce n'est pas grave tu es pardonnée par la loi de l'exile et pour avoir honorée Fol Œil vu que tu en parlais avant le mariage, bien sûr dit Hermione a l'embrassant passionnément son amant.

'' Qu'allez vous faire du corps ?

'' On le jettera si on peut a la tête de Severus Rogue pour a la prochaine chasse. Sa lui coupera peut-être une oreille en paiement de sort pour George rigolais alucard.

Et il allait se coucher dans les chambre évidement Hermione était un peu triste pour Harry vu qui avais pas de compagnie féminine pour lui. Alors Alucard vu qui était de bonne humeur acceptait qu'elle se fasse Harry en préliminaire et lui désert.

Le lendemain matin par contre Alucard eut une idée risquée mais qui aiderais vraiment beaucoup pour leur exil.

'' Il nous faudrait voler des carte de surveillance au chasseur de vampire dit-il au groupe.

'' Comment faire alucard ?

'' Et bien c'est simple, on infiltrée le ministère, on monte dans le bureau des aurors chasseur et on leur pique une carte de Londres des sorciers pour éviter tout zone de surveillance des chasseurs et chasseur indépendant et leur itinéraire de leur groupe. De tout manière le directeur de leur zone salons le journal n'est pas encore nommée sa sera facile comme tout.

Harry trouvais idée risquer mais utile et Hermione était un peu tendue.

'' Mais on risque pire que la prison surtout Harry si on se fait prendre.

'' On aura juste a faire des reconnaissance et si un nouveau directeur est nommé on pourra tentée aussi de le capturée pour qui nous révèlent tout comme de vrai vampire carnivore du phénix noir après tout se faire passée pour des vampire carnivore c'est légal a présent.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le changement de Kreatur et perte de logement d'exil.

À mesure qu'avançait le mois d'août, la pelouse en friche au milieu de square Grimmaurd, s'était desséchée sous le soleil pour n'être plus qu'un carré d'herbe roussie et craquante. Dans les maisons environnantes, personne n'avait jamais aperçu les habitants vampire du numéro 12. Les Moldus qui habitaient l'endroit s'étaient depuis longtemps accoutumé à l'amusante erreur de numérotation qui avait placé le numéro 11 à côté du 13.

A présent, cependant, le square grimmaurd attirait des visiteurs qui semblaient très intrigués par cette anomalie. Il se passait rarement une journée sans qu'une ou deux personnes arrivent sur la place en n'ayant d'autre but, apparemment tout au moins, que de s'appuyer contre les grilles situées devant les numéros 11 et 13 pour contempler la jointure entre les deux maisons. Ces observateurs n'étaient jamais les même deux jours de suite, mais tous avaient l'air d'éprouver la même aversion pour les vêtements normaux. La plupart des Londoniens qui les croisaient étaient habitué aux tenues excentriques et n'y prêtaient guère attention, mais parfois, l'un d'eux jetait un regard en arrière en se demandant qui dont pouvait bien porter d'aussi longues capes par une chaleur pareilles

Ces visiteurs ne paraissaient pas tirer de grande satisfaction de leurs longues attentes. Il arrivait que l'un d'eux fasse un pas en avant d'un air surexcité mais chaque fois qui avançais un énorme vent violent et brûlant brusque les fessais reculer a distance, et sa les rendait visiblement dépité. Le premier jour de septembres, les curieux vinrent plus nombreux que jamais. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes vêtus de longues capes se tenaient là, silencieux et attentif certain portais même une croix moldu sur leur cape, se tenant là, silencieux et attentifs, le regard toujours fixé sur les maisons de numéro 11 et 13, mais ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher continuait apparemment de leur échapper. Alors que le soir approchait, apportant avec lui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, une averse de pluie froide très inattendue, survint l'un de ces inexplicable moment ou ils semblaient avoir enfin aperçu quelque chose d'intéressant. Avant de se faire à nouveau expulsée par un vent qui cette fois était mouiller et glacial.

Un homme au visage tordu se moquait de son compagnon qui était fait avoir par cet étrange phénomène météorologique inhabituel. L'homme sonnée au visage blafard, se rua aussitôt furieux mais se refait repoussée par le vent inhabituelle à nouveau et ils étaient tous deux retombés dans leur habituelle passivité, l'air déçus et contrariés.

Pendant ce temps, au numéro 12, Hermione venait de pénétrer dans le hall de la maison. il avait faillit perdre l'équilibre en lançant son sort léger de bouclier venteux de son épouvantail magique en transplanant sur la dernière marche du perron, juste devant la porte d'entrée et pensa que les Mangemorts avaient peut-être tentée de l'attaquer mais son bouclier qui entourais la maison le repoussais avec propre magie. Elle ôta sa cape d'invisibilité d'Harry le repli sur son bras et se hâta de traverser le Hall sinistre en direction de la porte qui donnait accès au sous-sol. Elle tenait à la main un exemplaire volée de la Gazette du sorcier.

L'Habituel murmure de « Severus Rogue ? » l'accueillit, il sentit le courant d'air glacé souffler sur lui et pendant un instant, sa langue s'enroula.

'' Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué protecteur, dit-elle dès qu'elle eut repris sa position normale.

Puis elle passait en cessant de respirer pendant que la silhouette du maléfice explosait. Parvenu au milieu de l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine, à bonne distance des oreilles de Mrs black toujours bâillonnée par alucard et à l'abri du nuage de poussière, elle annonça :

'' J'ai des nouvelles et elles vont peut-être pas vous plaire vu que sa risque de compliquer nos plan de capture d'information et de capture de proie pour les torture sanglant dit Hermione.

La cuisine était presque méconnaissable. À présent, la moindre petite surface brillait de tous ses feux : les marmites et les casseroles de cuivre avaient été astiqués et luisaient d'une teinte rosée, la table de bois miroitait, les coupes et les assiettes déjà disposées pour le dîner étincelaient à la lumière du feu qui ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée et sur lequel bouillonnait un chaudron. Mais le changement le plus spectaculaire était sans nul doute celui de l'elfe de maison qui se précipitait tout comme Dobby vers Hermione, vêtu d'une serviette d'un blanc de neige, les poils de ses oreilles aussi propres et duveteux que du coton hydrophile, le médaillons de Regulus sautillant sur sa poitrine.

'' Voulez-vous enlever vos chaussures, madame Phénix, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Harry, et vous laver les mains avant le dîner ? Croisa Kreattur.

Il prit la cape d'invisibilité et alla la suspendre à un crochet fixé au mur, à côté de robe démodées, fraîchement nettoyés.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mokionne ? demanda Alucard avec appréhension.

Harry et lui était occupés à examiner chaque vieux feuille griffonnées et tentée de traces des endroits d'exil qui n'étais pas ou très peux surveiller par les goules du ministère sur des carte routière Moldu ou il pourrait chassée sans être attraper.

Levant les yeux, ils regardèrent Hermione s'avancer à grands pas et jeter le journal sur leur tas de parchemins.

Sur la première page, un homme au visage familier, les nez crochu, les cheveux noirs, les regardait sous une manchette annonçant :

SEVERUS ROGUE CONFIRMÉ COMME NOUVEAU DIRECTEUR DES AURORS ET DES CHASSEUR DE VAMPIRE DU MINISTÈRE.

'' Non ! S'exclamèrent Harry et alucard.

'' La vache ! C'est vrai que sa risque être compliquer a tentée de tuer rogue tout en volant des infos sur les chasseurs et leur itinéraire.

Hermione fut la plus rapide. Elle s'empara du journal et commença à lire à haute voix l'article qui accompagnait la photo.

'' Severus Rogue, depuis longtemps maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, a été promus aujourd'hui au rang de Chef de direction des chasseurs de vampire. Cette nomination constitue le changement le plus important parmi ceux intervenus dans la réorganisation du personnelle du ministère ayant été refusée a nouveau au poste de directeur de Poudlard sous peine de se faire en temps que futur plat d'Halloween pour les vampire végétarien du néant ordre chantée par Elmira phénix fondatrice de poudlard, qui quand a elle a mis en personne de sa propre favorite Rosalie Phénix à la suite de la démission de l'ancien professeur d'étude des Moldus, ce poste sera désormais confié a une phénix, tandis que Alice Phénix et Julia de la discipline scolaire et Hinata phénix sera de retour cette année comme en sa 5 e année en temps que professeur de défense contre les force du mal complet sans y étudiez cette fois et que si en cas urgence, sa favorite peut très bien enseignée a sa place vu qu'elle a enseignée il y a 50 ans au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, le soir et étude des moldus le jours.

« Je suis extrêmement furieux de m'être fait expulsée de l'école ou j'ai longtemps enseignée et remplacée par des goules végétarienne de Elmira, elle refuse de perpétuer les plus hautes valeurs et tradition de la sorcellerie anglaise… »

'' Comme commettre des meurtres ou de couper les oreilles des gens, au accuser les vampires innocent par exemple ! Bravo grand-mère de l'avoir empêche de revenir cette espèce de salle tueur. Félicitais Alucard. Rosalie de nouveau professeur, sa fessais des années qu'elle n'avait pas enseignée – par la barbe de Lucifer Voldemort doit être vraiment en colère contre Elmira avoir réussi à convaincre son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui la toujours détestée de revenir prendre la place du professeur des moldus, et en cas urgence qu'elle pourra prendre la place de ma fille en cours du soir. Rigolais Alucard.

'' Mais c'est vrai avais oublié Rosalie avais enseignée a ton père et a Erika il y a 50 ans par la petite culotte de Morgane s'exclama soudain Hermione d'une voix perçante qui fit sursauter Harry et Alucard.

Elle bondit de sa chaise et se rua hors de la cuisine en criant :

'' Je reviens dans une minute !

'' La petite culotte de Morgane ? Répéta alucard, l'air amusé. Elle doit être dans tous ses états.

Il prit le journal et lut en détail 'article consacrée à Rogue.

'' Les autres profs vont adorée ça, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Rosalie, Alice, et Julia, tous connaissent la vérité, ils savent comment Dumbledore est mort. Ils n'auront jamais voulu de Rogue comme directeur. Et Alice et Julia qui charge de la discipline. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'eux peut-être mise a part Elizabeth balthory mais il se défende assez bien aussi.

'' Alucard, je sais pour Alice et pourquoi Julia la protégé tellement et fait son interprété a cause elle est muette.

'' Bien sûr sa transformation par Julia a proche ratée et elle a perdu la voix a cause se ça dit Alucard. C'est sa qui a convaincu Elmira de l'adopté comme fille.

'' Mais aussi qu'elle a été Merope Graunt. A cause Julia ma dit de ne jamais dire son vrai nom à cause que son corps réagie comme si on voulait lui faire du mal.

Alucard s'assombrit, Harry savais qui avais été percé a jour dans son fausse histoire sur Alice.

'' Ah oui j'ignorais que Julia t'en avais parlé un peu d'elle, c'est vrai aussi du au souvenir que tu a vus et tu a du pensée que quand albus ta dit qu'elle a disparu et vécu pire que la mort humaine. C'est que tu as pensée logiquement qu'elle était devenue un vampire.  
Je suis le seul mise a part toi à connaître la vérité mais je le cache habilement a Elmira quand elle était trop curieuse de connaître ses nouvelle fille en lui disant qu'elle était une transylvanienne blessée et Julia la transformée pour en faire sa compagne, a cause habituellement elle déteste les goules anglaise fille ou garçons, mais elle adore les transylvanienne par contre, comme gère Elizabeth même si autrefois il se fessait des guerres de rivalités. Enfin bref au moins ce n'est pas des mangemort qui en occupe, je parie qui aurais mis gère Greyback ou des goules détraquer. Julia la surprotège surtout à cause qu'elle est la mère de tom Jedusort et elle ne veut pas qu'Elmira la tue pour ça.

'' Ou les carrow.

'' Qui ?

'' Des Mangemorts humain je crois, répondit Harry. Il y a des photos d'eux en page intérieures. Ils se trouvaient au sommet de la tour quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore, ils sont tous copains, mais je préfère nettement Alice et Julia qu'eux.

Harry tira une chaise et poursuivit d'un ton amer :

'' En tout cas les autres profs pourront faire tout ce qu'ils veulent pour combattre avec Elmira ils sont tous derrière elle, vu que le ministère et Voldemort même si ils sont derrière rouge ne peuvent pas annuler un ordre de fondatrice, si sa aurais été le cas contraire ils auront le choix entre continuer à enseigner ou passer quelques joyeuses années à Azkaban et encore, s'ils ont de la chance. J'imagine qu'ils auront resté pour protéger les élèves s'il aurait eu rogue en temps que directeur.

'' Selon ma mère oui, même si elle n'est pas très aimée des autres maisons vu qu'elle est directrice de Serpentard la maison ennemi du néant, Voldemort a essayée selon le miroir d'Hermione de la contactée mais elle n'a jamais répondu pour tentée infiltrée des mangemort dans poudlard.

Kreattur revint vers la table d'un air affairé, une grande soupière entre les mains. A l'aide d'une louche, il remplit de soupes les bols impeccables, en sifflotant entre ses dents.

'' Merci, Kreattur, dit Harry qui retourna la galette pour ne pas avoir la tête furieux de rogue sur les yeux. Enfin, au moins, on sait exactement ou se trouve Rogue à présent à l'ancien poste de ta sœur jumelle Moka black. Mais sa risque de compliquer notre plan de vole et de capture, vu que Rogue te connais comme sa poche.

Il prit une cuillerée de soupe. La qualité de la cuisine de Kreattur s'était améliorée de manière spectaculaire depuis qu'il avait reçu en cadeau le médaillon de Regulus et surtout que Hermione l'aille laissée regardée quand il se fessait les dents sur Mondingus juste a la mort semblais l'avoir fait totalement oublier être méprisante et semblais autant aimer Hermione que anciennement Moka et l'avais même complimentée en disant qu'elle tuait beaucoup mieux qu'elle chose que Hermione semblais ravis t'entendre. Hermione lui avais explique que a la différence qu'elle se nourrit seulement de traître et de mangemort que en auto-défense et non en massacre comme elle. Et depuis cela il la respectait un peu comme Winky respectais hinata sauf a la différence que hinata se fessais toujours taquiner par winky a propos du chien tuer par elle.

Jamais Harry n'avait goûté une soupe à l'oignon aussi délicieuse et Kreattur se dévouais même a trouvée du sang animal pour les maîtres vampires ce qui améliorais beaucoup leur humeur a défaut avoir du sang humain de criminelle.

'' Il y a encore toute une bande de Mangemort qui surveillent la maison, dit-il à Alucard en continuant de manger. Ils sont plus nombreux que d'habitude. On dirait qu'ils espèrent nous voir sortir avec nos bagages pour aller prendre le Poudlard Express.

Alucard jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

'' J'y ai pensé tout la nuit. Sa me fait bizarre de ne pas être dans mon cercueil, il y a près de six heure que le train est partie. Ça fait bizarre de ne pas être dans ma cabine privée, à baiser hermione ou Ginny tu ne trouves pas ? En 50 ans c'est la première année que je ne fais pas le voyage en train. D'habitude on m'envoyé en exil qu'en milieux d'années quand y des incompétent qui me font chier.

Harry eut l'impression de revoir la locomotive rouge vif que Ron et lui avaient un jour suivie par la voie des airs, scintillant parmi les prés et les collines, telle une chenille écarlate qui rampait au-dessous d'eux. il était sûr qu'en cet instant, Hinata, Ginny, Neville et Lucy étaient assis ensemble dans la cabine réservée au vampire phénix, se demandant peut-être ou ils se trouvait, Alucard, Hermione et lui en exil, ou discutant de la meilleure façon au maison du néant de faire chier les maison des banni qui représente les serpentard sous le régime de Elmira.

'' Tout à l'heure, les Mangemorts ont failli de voir ta favorite au moment ou elle rentrait, reprit Harry. Elle a du trébucher sur la marche en leur jetant un sorte de vent mouillée.

'' Oui elle est peu habituer à utiliser son éventail et le contrecoup l'affecte encore, elle n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup s'entraîner avec même si elle le maîtrise bien, a cause que a la chasse ou quand elle court comme quand on ta transportée sur son dos, a la fin de l'été, le contrecoup ne l'affecte totalement mais quand elle est immobile sa l'affecte. C'est dur de maîtrisée les armes vampirique, cela sa prend plusieurs année ou siècle même et même moi je ne suis pas un spécialiste vu que j'en possède pas comparée a Elizabeth qui a beaucoup plus expérience en sa que moi. Ah, la voilà, ajouta Alucard en se dévissant le cou pour voir Hermione revenir dans la cuisine. Et maintenant, par tous les caleçons les plus souillé de Morgane, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fabriques chérie ?

'' Je me suis souvenue de ça, pour le voyage haleta Hermione.

Elle avait à la main un grand tableau encadré qu'elle posa par terre avant de prendre sur le buffet son petit sac en perles. Elle l'ouvrit et entreprit de faire entrer le tableau à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il fût manifestement trop grand pour tenir dans le sac minuscule, il disparut en quelques secondes dans ses vastes profondeurs, comme toutes les autres choses qui y étaient rangées.

'' Phineas Nigellus, expliqua Hermione en jetant sur la table le petit sac qui produisit à nouveau un bruit sonore d'objets entrechoqués.

'' Pardon ? dit Harry.

Mais Alucard, lui, avait compris. l'image peinte de Phineas Nigellus avait la faculté de passer de son portrait du square Grimmaurd à celui qui était accroché dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard : la pièce circulaire au sommet d'une tour, ou Elmira était sans doute assis en ce moment même, triomphant à l'idée avoir foutu Voldemort en colère en refusant de réintégrer Rogue en temps que professeur et mis ses goules a la place, avec la collection de fragile instrument d'argent de Dumbledore, La Pensine en pierre, le Choixpeau magique et, à moins qu'elle n'ait été déplacée vers un autre lieu, l'épée de Gryffondor chantée par Elmira.

''Sa m'étonnerais de Elmira mais elle aurait pu envoyer Phineas Nigellus regarder ce qui se passe ici, expliqua Hermione à Harry tandis qu'elle se ressayait à la table.

Mais maintenant, s'il essaye tout ce que Phineas verra, c'est l'intérieur de mon sac.

'' Bien pensée ! s'exclama Alucard, impressionné.

'' Merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire en prenant son bol de soupe.

'' Alors Hermione qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre aujourd'hui ?

'' Rien, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas encore de trouver de chemin pour tentée une entrée discrète pour le ministère pour partir en l'exil sa grouille de partout de goule et de mangemort chasseur. Heureusement que je suis malin et que je peux me faire passée facilement pour un vampire carnivore en imitant leur façon de parler. Et pas la moindre trace de lui comme repas, mais j'ai vu le père de Ginny, il paraît en bonne forme.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait d'entendre la nouvelle. D'un commun accord, ils avaient estimé trop dangereux de tenter d'entrer en contact avec Mr Weasley quand il entrait dans le ministère ou en sortait car il était sans cesse entouré de collègues.

L'apercevant de temps en temps était cependant rassurant pour Harry, même s'il semblait très tendu et anxieux. Mais leur but premier était espionnée les goules chasseur pour tenté de découvrir ou il ne surveille pas pour pouvoir s'y cachée en exil.

'' Selon Erika, la plupart des chasseurs humain qui travaille encore au ministère utilise le réseau des cheminées pour se rendre a leur bureau, expliqua Alucard. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas pu voir Rogue, il ne se déplace jamais à pied, il doit pensée qu'il est trop important pour ça.

'' Et cette drôle de vielle sorcière avec ce petit sorcier en robe bleu marine ? demanda Hermione.

'' Maintenance magique, répondit alucard.

'' Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont de la maintenance magique, son verre de sang suspendu en l'air.

'' Après Erika, tous les gens du Service de la maintenance magique portent des robe bleu marine. Mais ce n'est pas sa qui nous intéresse Hermione. Nous notre cible est eux les humains qui portent une croix et non les vampires chasseur.

'' Tu ne nous avais jamais raconté ça Alucard !

Hermione laissa tomber son verre de sang sur la liasse de carte de route moldu et de carte sorcier qu'il étudiait avec Harry lorsque qu'elle était entré dans la cuisine.

'' Il n'y a rien sur des robe bleu marine, ou des croix, là-dedans, rien ! s'écria-t-elle en feuilletant fébrilement les pages.

'' Mais si t'inquiète, parchemin de serpent hermione.

Il fit apparaître les parchemins de serpent de cléo et hermione se rassurais il avait rien dit a cause qui avais déjà tout fait.

'' Ce n'est pas ma première chasse à l'info durent un exil de vampire, je suis un professionnel petite nouveau-née. Si nous voulons pénétrer dans le ministère sans être détectée par les vampires et sans être démasqués alors qu'ils recherchent forcément des vampires végétariens et d'éventuels intrus, chaque petit détail compte ! Nous en avons parlé longuement. À quoi peuvent servir tous ces voyage de chasse de reconnaissance je tes cacher les détails a cause je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'avertir que j'avais déjà prévus parfois c'est utile avoir un don vampirique sur l'avenir.

'' Je crois que nous devrions agir dès demain, l'interrompit Harry.

Hermione s'immobilisa, bouchée bée. Alucard faillit s'étranger en avalant sa soupe.

'' Demain ? répéta Hermione. Tu n'es pas sérieux, Harry.

'' Si, répliqua-t-il. Je pense que même si nous passions encore un mois à rôder autour du Ministère, nous ne serions pas mieux prépares que maintenant. Plus on retarde l'opération, plus la chance d'avoir ses info utile pour notre exil. Il y a déjà de grands risque qu'rogue l'ait jetée ou cachée. Après tout ils doivent sûrement être dans son bureau.

'' A moins dit Alucard, qu'il y soit parvenus a les cachée autre part et qu'elle soit hors d'attente.

'' Dans se cas, on aura juste a le capturée pour qui parle. dit Harry. Mais c'est que le plan b a faire en cas urgence.

Hermione se mordait la lèvre, plongées dans de profondes réflexions.

'' Nous savons tout ce qu'il est important de savoir poursuivit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Nous savons qu'ils ont interrompu tout transplanage, pour entrer dans le Ministère ou pour en sortir. Nous savons que seuls les fonctionnaires des chasseurs de vampire sont autorisés à connecter leur maison au réseau des cheminer car Alucard a entendu deux chasseur humain s'en plaindre. Et nous savons à peu près ou se trouve le bureau de Rogue puisque toi-même, tu as entendu ce que le barbu disait à son copain…

« Je monte au niveau un, Rogue veut me voir » récita aussitôt Hermione.

'' Exactement, dit Harry. Et on sait que pour entrer, il faut une de ces drôles de pièce ou de jetons ou je ne sais quoi, parce que j'ai vu une sorcière qui en empruntait un à une amie…

'' Mais on n'en a pas !

'' Si le plan marche, on en aura, assura Harry, très calme.

'' Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais pas… il y a tant de choses qui pourraient aller mal, c'est vraiment une question de chance…

'' Ce sera toujours vrai même si on passe trois mois de plus à préparer notre coup, répliqua Harry. Il est temps d'agir.

Il savait, d'après l'expression de leurs visages qu'Alucard et Hermione avaient peur.

Lui-même n'était pas très rassuré mais il avait la conviction que le moment était venu de mettre leur chasse à l'info en application.

Au cours de quatre semaines précédentes, il avaient endossé à tour de rôle la cape d'invisibilité sauf alucard vu qui pouvais se rendre invisible plus facilement que Hermione pour aller espionner l'entrée officiel du ministère que Alucard, grâce à Erika, connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il avait suivi des employés qui se rendaient au travail, écouté leurs conversations et appris, en les observant attentivement, quel étaient ceux dont on pouvait être sûr qu'il apparaîtrait seul, chaque jour à la même heure. Parfois, l'occasion leur était offerte de subtiliser _La Gazette du sorcier_ dans l'attaché-case de l'un d'eux, chose que Alucard excédais particulièrement. Peu à peu, ils avaient accumulé les cartes rapidement esquissées et les notes qui s'entassaient à présent devant Hermione.

'' Très bien, dit lentement Alucard. Admettons qu'on fasse ça demain… je pense que nous devrions y aller tous les deux, Harry et moi.

'' Ah, non, tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira furieusement Hermione. Je croyais qu'on avait réglé la question.

'' Se poster sous la cape à l'entrée du ministère est une chose, Hermione, mais là, c'est différent.

Alucard tapota du doigt un numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ daté de dix jours auparavant.

'' Tu es listé sur la listes des vampires végétarien qui ne sont pas présentés à l'entretient obligatoire et tu n'es pas marier avec moi, moi je l'ai déjà été donc je ne suis pas listée.

'' A cause je suis censée être une goule folle frénétique en manque de sang humain tu seras au manoir ! Si quelqu'un devait ne pas y aller, ce serait toi et Harry. Votre tête est mise à prix dix mille Gallions.

'' Très bien, dans ce cas, je resterais ici, répliqua Harry. Si vous arrivée a dévorée Voldemort, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir, d'accord ?

Tandis qu'Alucard et Hermione éclataient de rire, Harry ressentit une douleur à sa cicatrice et plaqua une main contre son front. Voyant les yeux d'Hermione se plisser, il s'efforça de transformer son geste pour lui faire croire qu'il dégageait simplement une mèche de cheveux.

'' Très bien, mais Is nous y allons tous les trois nous devrons transplaner séparément, reprit Alucard. Nous ne pouvons plus tenir à trois sous la cape.

La cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il se leva. Kreattur se précipita aussitôt.

'' Monsieur n'a pas fini sa soupe, monsieur aimerait-il mieux un savoureux ragoût, ou bien une de ces tartes à la mélasse qui plaisent tant à Monsieur ?

'' Merci, Kreattur, je reviens dans une minute… Heu… toilette.

Conscient qu'Hermione l'observait d'un air soupçonneux, Harry se hâta de monter l'escalier qui menait dans le Hall puis continua jusqu'au premier étage. Il se rua dans la salle de bains et verrouilla à nouveau la porte derrière lui. Grognant de douleur, il s'effondra sur le lavabo noir aux robinets en forme de serpent à la gueule ouverte et ferma les yeux.

Il marchait d'un pas souple le long d'une rue éclairée par le soleil couchant. De chaque côté s'alignaient des façades ornées de haute pignons à colombage. On aurait dit des maisons en pain d'épice. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elles et vit la blancheur de sa propre main aux longs doigts qui frappait à la porte. Il senti l'excitation monter en lui.

La porte s'ouvrit : une femme en train de rire se tenait sur le seuil. Ses traits s'affaissèrent en voyant le visage d'Harry. Toute joie avait disparu, laissant place à une expression de terreur…

'' Grigorovitch ? demanda la voix glacial et haute perchée.

Elle fit non d'un signe de tête et essaya de renfermer la porte. La main blanche la bloqua, l'empêchant de la lui claquer au nez.

'' Je veux Grigorovitch.

'' Er uioht hier nicht mehr! s'écria-t-elle avec un nouveau hochement de tête. Lui ne pas habité ici ! Pas habité ici ! Je ne pas le connaître !

Abandonnant toute tentative de refermer la porte, elle recula dans le hall sombre et Harry la suivit, avançant vers elle de son pas souple. Sa main au long doigt avais sortit son sceptre.

'' Ou est-il ?

'' Das _weiji ich nicht !_ Il déménager ! Je ne pas savoir, je ne pas savoir !

Il leva son sceptre. La femme hurla. Deux petits enfants arrivèrent en courant dans e hall. Elle essaya de les protéger de ses bras. Mais il y eut alors un éclair de lumière vert et un bruit de coraux de vampire sur les enfants…

'' Harry ! HARRY !

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était effondré par terre. Hermione martelait à nouveau la porte.

'' Harry, ouvre !

Il avait crié, il le savait. Il se leva et déverrouilla la porte.

Hermione, qui s'était appuyé contre le panneau, trébucha en avant, regard son équilibre et regarda autour d'elle en position de traqueuse. Alucard se tenait juste derrière elle, cherchant d'un air sauvage tout signe agression dans la salle de bains glacée.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? demanda Hermione sévère.

'' A ton avis ? répondit-il d'un ton bravache qui manquait d'assurance.

'' Tu criais à t'en faire exploser la tête ! dit Alucard.

'' Ah oui… j'ai dû m'endormir ou alors.

'' Harry, s'il te plaît, ne te prend pas pour notre sœur Elizabeth en tentant de mentir, coupa Hermione en respirant profondément. On sait que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal quand tu étais dans la cuisine et maintenant, tu es blanc comme un vampire.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

'' D'accord. Je viens de voir Voldemort tuer une femme et dévorée ses enfant comme repas. Au moment où je te parle, il a sans doute tué toute sa famille. Et ça ne lui était pas nécessaire. C'était comme si je renvoyais le meurtre de Ron, ils étaient juste _là…._

'' Harry, tu ne dois plus laisser des choses pareilles se reproduire ! s'écria Hermione, l'écho de sa voix de vampire résonnant dans la salle de bains, Dumbledore voulait que tu utilises l'occulmancie ! Il pensait que cette connexion était dangereuse.

'' Voldemort peut s'en servir, Harry ! A quoi ça t'avance de le regarder dévorer ou torturer, en quoi cela peut-il t'aider ?

'' Ça signifie que je sais ce qu'il fait, répondit-il.

'' Alors, tu ne vas même pas _tenter_ de le faire sortir de ta tête ?

'' Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Tu sais bien que je suis très mauvais en occulumancie, je n'ai pas comme toi un bouclier vampirique qui bloque tout tentative d'attaque contre moi mortelle ou non, je n'ai jamais réussi à assimiler la technique.

'' Tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas Harry – ça te plaît d'avoir cette connexion, ou relation ou je ne sais quoi…

Le regard qu'il lui lança ne se levant la fit reculer.

'' Si ça me plaît ? dit-il à Mi-voix. Et _toi,_ ça t'aurait plus si Moka aurais réussi a te possédée ton corps et qu'elle te force à faire des trucs contre alucard si tu n'aurais pas eu ton don bouclier pour la bloquer.

'' Je… non… je suis désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas…

'' Ça me rend autant malade que Alucard quand il a t'a vu violer et proche morte de faim qui a du te transformée en urgence. Je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse entrée en moi, quand je sois obligé de l'observer quand il est le plus dangereux. Autant que toi quand tu a soif. Mais je compte quand même m'en servir pour le maître du néant.

'' Dumbledore.

'' Dumbledore est mort alors oublie le, c'est moi qui décide, personne d'autre. Je veux savoir pourquoi il cherche Grigorovitch.

Alucard sursautais en entendant se nom mais il ne disait rien.

'' Qui ?

'' Un fabricant de baguettes étranger et aussi selon polaris il fessait aussi des armes pour les vampires comme ton éventail comme exemple. C'est lui qui a fabriqué la baguette de Polaris et il pense qu'il est exceptionnel.

'' Mais d'après toi, Voldemort a enfermé Olivander quelque part, fit remarquer Alucard. S'il a déjà un fabricant de baguettes, pourquoi lui en faudrait-il un autre qui sait en plus fabriquer des armes pour vampire ?

'' Peut-être qu'il est d'accord avec Polaris, peut-être qu'il pense que Grigorovitch est le meilleur… ou alors il espère que Grigorovitch saura lui expliquer ce que ma baguette de Bened phénix a fait d'elle-même quand il me poursuivait, parce qu'Ollivander, lui, l'ignore.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir craquelé, poussiéreux et vit Hermione et Alucard échanger derrière son dos des regards sceptiques même si leur reflet étais floue a cause qui il cachait leur vrai apparence de cette façons.

'' Harry, je sais j'ai été témoins du phénomène mais je ne crois pas que ta baguette a fait ça d'elle-même en tout cas c'est difficile a croire. Mais c'est toi qui as agi aussi ! Pourquoi refuses-tu d'assumer ton propre pouvoir !

'' Parce que je ne sais pas lancée des sortilèges vampirique comme alucard, Hermione et Voldemort le sait aussi ! Nous savons tous les deux ce qui s'est vraiment passé tu la vue comme moi !

Ils échangèrent un regard noir : Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas convaincu totalement Hermione qu'elle se préparait à la fois sa théorie de la baguette de bened et son refus de mettre fin à la connexion qui lui permettait de pénétrer dans l'esprit du vampire. À son grand soulagement, Alucard intervint.

'' Laisse tomber, tu sais les baguettes de bened ont toujours un étrange comportement parfois. Conseilla-t-il à Hermione. C'est à lui de décider. Et si on veut aller au ministère demain pour voler les infos des chasseurs de vampire, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait plutôt mettre notre plan au point?

Hermione abandonna la partie mais les deux autres voyaient bien que c'était à contrecœur et Harry était sûr qu'elle reviendrait à la charge à la première occasion. En attendirent ils redescendirent dans la cuisine ou Kreattur leur servit du ragoût et de la tarte à la mélasse et du sang de cerf pour Hermione et alucard.

Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent tard après avoir passé des heures à répéter leur plan jusqu'à ce que chacun puisse le réciter au mot près. Harry, qui dormait à présent dans la chambre de Sirius, était allongé dans son lit –la lumière de sa baguette dirigée vers la vielle photo représentant son père, Sirius, Erika en dessus de la mêlée, Lupin et Pettigrow-, et passa à nouveau dix minutes à se répéter leur plan à voix basse. Mais lorsqu'il éteignit sa baguette, il ne pensait plus au Polynectar, hypnoses vampiriques ou aux robes bleu marine de la maintenant magique. Il songeait plutôt à Grigorovitch, le fabriquant d'arme vampire et de Baguettes en se demandant combien de temps il parviendrait à resté caché, alors que Voldemort le recherchait avec tant d'obstination.

L'aube sembla succéder à la nuit avec une précipitation proche de l'indécence.

'' Tu as une mine épouvantable, lui lança Alucard en guise de salutations quand il entra dans la chambre pour réveiller Harry.

' Plus pour longtemps, répliqua celui-ci en bâillant.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la cuisine. Elle se faisait du sang animal chauffé comme du café et des petits paissent chauds par Kreattur et affichait l'expression un peu démente qu'Harry lui voyait ordinairement quand elle révisait ses examens.

'' Robes, dit-elle à mi-voix, en les saluant d'un signe de tête nerveux.

Elle était absorbée dans l'inspection du contenue de son sac en perles.

'' Polynectar... cape d'Invisibilité… leurres Explosifs… vous devriez en prendre deux chacun, Nougats néansang de cadavre, Oreilles à rallonge…

Ils avalèrent leur petit déjeuner et remontèrent l'escalier. Kreattur s'inclina sur leur passage en leur promettant une tour au bœuf et le sang du bœuf aux vampires a leur retour.

Alucard eut alors son impression étrange que kreatur serais en danger et il murmure dans son oreille.

'' Si par accident quelqu'une du phénix noir rentre ici autrement dit autre que Mr Weasley dans le ministère fuit a poudlard kreattur.

'' D'accord maître phénix dit kreattur.

'' Qu'il soit béni, dit alucard d'un ton à nouveau affectueux quand je pense qu'à un moment, je m'étais mis dans l'idée de le dévorée vivant si il n'aurait pas ramené Mondingus…

Ils sortirent sur le perron avec d'infinies précautions. Deux Mangemorts aux yeux bouffis observaient la maison sur la place baignée de brume. Hermione transplanta la première avec Alucard, puis revint pour emmener Harry.

Après l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement et le bref passage dans l'obscurité, Harry se retrouva dans une minuscule ruelle ou devait se dérouler la première phase de leur plan. Pour l'instant, à l'exception de deux grosses poubelles, elle était totalement vide.

Les premiers employé du ministère ne se montraient généralement pas avant huit heures, au plutôt.

'' Bien, dit Hermione en consultant sa montre. Elle devait être là dans cinq minutes. Dès que je l'aurai mis en transe…

'' Chérie, on sait, l'interrompit Alucard d'un ton sévère. Et je croyais qu'on devait ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle arrive ?

Hermione poussa un petit cri.

'' J'ai failli oublier ! Reculez-vous…

Juste à côté d'eux, la porte d'une issue de secours, couverte de graffiti, était fermée par un cadenas. Hermione pointa son arme de vampire et le panneau métallique s'ouvrit avec fracas. Comme ils le savaient déjà, grâce à leur repérage méticuleux, le couloir sombre qui se trouvait derrière menait à un théâtre vide.

Hermione tira la porte vers elle pour qu'elle paraisse toujours fermée.

'' Maintenant, dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux autres, on remet la cape d'invisibilité…

'' Et on attend, acheva Alucard qui regarda Harry, les yeux au ciel, en jetant la cape sur la tête d'Hermione comme une housse sur la cage d'une perruche.

Une minute plus tard, environs, il y eut un pop ! À peine audible et une petite sorcière du ministère, els cheveux gris flottant au vent, transplana à quelques dizaines de centimètre d'eux, le regard un peu ébloui parla à clarté soudaine. Le soleil venait de sortir d'un nuage, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette tiédeur inattendue, car le sortilège de transe qu'hermione lui jeta silencieusement la frappa en pleine poitrine et s'écroulais en arrière dans les bras de Alucard.

'' Jolie coup, hermione j'ai bien fait de t'enseigner ce sort de mettre en transe a la cléo, apprécia Alucard en émergeant de derrière une poubelle, à côté de l'entrée du théâtre, tandis que Harry enlevait la cape d'invisibilité.

Tous trois portèrent la petite sorcière dans le couloir obscure qui donnait accès aux coulisses. Hermione la fixais et se met a chantée et se transforme en double parfait de la sorcière par son chant de métamorphose vampire.

Alucard fouilla dans le petit sac à main de l'employée du ministère.

'' C'est Malfalda Hopkrirk, dit-il en lisant une petite carte qui identifiait leur victimes comme assistante au Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Tu ferais bien de garder, Hermione et voici les jetons.

Il leur donna plusieurs petites pièces d'or toutes gravées des lettres M.D.L.M. qu'il avait prises dans le sac de la sorcière.

Hermione métamorphosée en sosie de Malfalda Hopkrik. Elle prit les lunettes de la sorcière pour les mettre sur son nez, et Harry consulta sa montre.

'' On est en retard. Mr Maintenant magique va arrivée d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ils se dépêchèrent de refermer la porte du théâtre sur la vraie Malfalda. Harry et Alucard s'enveloppèrent de la cape d'invisibilité mais Hermione resta bien en vue et attendit quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un nouveau pop ! Et un petit sorcier à tête de fouine apparut devant eux.

'' Ah, bonjour, Malfalda.

'' Bonjour ! dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante s'efforçant a imitée une humaine, comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

'' Pas si bien que ça, répondit le petit sorcier, l'air très abattu.

Hermione et le sorcier se dirigèrent vers la rue Principal. Harry et Alucard les suivirent à pas feutrée.

'' Je suis navrée que tu n'aies pas le moral, lança Hermione, couvrant délibérément la voix du petit sorcier qui tentait de lui exposer ses problèmes.

Il était essentiel de l'empêcher d'attendre la rue.

'' Tiens, prend un bonbon.

'' Hein ? Oh, non merci…

'' J'insiste ! dit Hermione d'un ton agressif en agitant le sac de pastilles devant son nez.

Un peu inquiet, le petit sorcier en prit une.

L'effet fut instantané. Dès l'instant ou la pastille toucha sa langue, l'homme fut saisit de saignement de nez a l'odeur de sang de cadavre que Hermione reculas légèrement repoussée par l'odeur, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Hermione lui arrachait une touffe de cheveux.

'' Oh, mon dieu! S'exclama-t-elle, tandis que le sorcier continuais a saignée du sang de cadavre par terre. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de prendre un jour de congé !

'' Non… Non ! S'étrangla-t-il, fut secouée d'un haut-le-cœur vu du sang était pas du sang humain, en essayant de poursuivre son chemin bien qu'il fût incapable de marché droit comme si il souffrait de anémie. Aujourd'hui… je dois … dois aller.

'' Voyons, c'est stupide ! reprit Hermione, alarmée. Tu ne peux pas travaille dans cet état tu risque de te faire dévorée vivant par les chasseurs du ministère comme repas. Je crois que tu devrais filer à Ste Mangouste pour qu'ils voient ce que tu as !

Le sorcier, hoquetant, tomba à quatre pattes et s'efforça malgré tout de ramper vers la rue principale.

'' Tu ne vas pas aller au travail comme ça ! s'écria Hermione.

Il finit par entendre raison et parvint à se relever tant bien que mal en se cramponnant au bras d'Hermione, dégoûté par l'odeur qui lui fessais souvenir de Moka. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il tourna sur place et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que son sac, dont Alucard s'était emparé en le lui arrachant des mains, et quelques giclées de sang de cadavre.

'' Beurk, je déteste le sang que moka adorais, dit Hermione, les pans de sa robe relever pour éviter les marre de sang. Il aurait été plus propre de le mettre en transe aussi.

'' Oui, admit Alucard qui sortit de sous la cape en tenant le sac du sorcier. Mais je persiste à croire qu'un tas de corps inconscients auraient un peu trop attiré l'attention, on n'est pas a Poudlard en deuxième année chérie. En tout cas, il tenait à aller travailler, celui-là. Donne-nous les cheveux et la potion pour Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait la même petite taille, la même tête de fouine, que le sorcier malade et il s'était habillé de la robe bleu marine qu'il avait trouvée pliée dans son sac.

'' Bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas portée sur lui aujourd'hui, vu sa hâte à vouloir travailler. En tout cas, d'après l'étiquette cousue dans le dos, tu es Reg Cattermole. constata Alucard.

'' Alors, tu restes ici Harry, dit Hermione à Harry, toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, et on reviendra pour trouver un cible pour Alucard.

Il dût attendre dix minutes qui lui semblèrent infiniment plus longues, tournant en rond dans la ruelle souillées de sang de cadavre, à côté de la porte derrière laquelle était malfalda en transe vampirique. Enfin Hermione réapparut suivit d'un chasseur de vampire qui était apparemment Alucard.

'' On ne sait pas qui c'est, annonça Hermione mais il porte la croix des chasseurs mercenaire annonçais Hermione en montrant Alucard, mais Alucard a légèrement perdu le contrôle et la envoyée en sang a saint-mangouste. Comme il est de la même taille qu'Alucard il n'y a pas de problème pour les robes…

Elle sortit quelques-unes des vielles robes de sorcier que Kreattur avait spécialement lavées pour Harry et Alucard se métamorphosais pour se changer en chasseur de vampire, quand a Harry sa transformation était légèrement moins douloureuse que alucard. Alucard avais la même taille que son état normal mais il était plus muscles puissants qu'il sentait dans ses bras laissaient deviner qu'il était solidement bâti. Que la normal chez un vampire, et il avait également une barbe. Harry rangeant sa cape d'invisibilité et ses lunettes sous sa nouvelle robe, il rejoignit les deux autres.

'' Nom d'une gargouille, tu fais peur, s'exclama Harry qui levais les yeux vers Harry, qui le dominait à présent de toutes sa taille. Encore plus que ta forme démon libérée.

'' Haha très drôle. Prend un jetons de Mafalda, dit Hermione à Harry et allons-y, il est presque l'heure.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la ruelle. Cinquante mètres plus loin, sur le trottoir bondé, des grilles noires et pointues encadraient deux escaliers, l'un portant l'écriteau « Messieurs », l'autre « Dames ».

'' À tout à l'heure dit Hermione un peu nerveuse, avant de descendre d'un pas chancelant les marches réservées aux dames.

Harry et Alucard se joignirent à un groupe d'hommes étrangement habillés qui descendaient dans ce qui apparut comme des toilettes publiques, au sol recouvert d'un carrelage crasseux noir et blanc.

'' Bonjour, Reg ! Lança une autre sorcier, vêtu lui aussi d'une robe bleu marine.

Il entra dans une cabine en insérant un jeton doré dans une fente de la porte.

'' C'est vraiment la galère, ce truc, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous obliger à passer par là pour aller travailler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Que le maître du néant va débarquer ici?

Le sorcier éclata d'un grand rire, amusé par sa propre plaisanterie. Harry se força à glousser.

'' Ouais, dit-il, vraiment idiot, hein ?

Harry et lui entrèrent dans des cabines contiguës. Harry entendait des bruits de chasse d'eau de tous côtés il s'accroupit et jeta un coup d'œil sous la cloison qui séparait sa cabine de celle de droite, juste à temps pour voir une paire de pieds bottées grimper dans le siège des toilettes, il tourna la tête à gauche et aperçut Alucard qui le regardait d'un air effaré.

'' Il faut qu'on monte là-dedans et qu'on tire la chasse d'eau ? Chuchota-t-il. Comme dirais Elizabeth ils sont fou ses sorcier.

'' Bien d'accord avec elle. répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Sa voix était devenue grave et rocailleuse.

Ils se relevèrent tous deux. Se sentant particulièrement idiot, Harry et Alucard mit les deux pieds dans cuvette.

Il sut tout de suite qu'il avait eu raison. Bien qu'il fût apparemment debout dans l'eau, ses pieds, ses chasseuses et le bas de sa robe était parfaitement secs. Il leva le bras, tira le chêne et fut précipité dans un petit toboggan dont il sortit par une cheminée du ministère de la magie.

Il se remit debout avec un geste maladroit gêné par un corps beaucoup plus volumineux qu'à l'ordinaire. Le grand atrium semblait plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Auparavant une fontaine d'or occupait le centre du hall, projetant des reflets de lumière scintillante sur le mur lambrissé et le parquet de bois poli. A présent une gigantesque statue de pierre rouge sang dominait le décor. C'était une grande sculpture, assez effrayante, représentant un homme vampire et une femme vampire, assis sur des trônes ouvragées. Les deux figures regardaient de haut les employés du ministère qui tombaient des cheminées. Gravés au bas de la sculpture, en lettres d'une trentaine de centimètre de hauteur, on lisait ces mots : Le Sang Carnivore est puissance.

Alucard qui était a ses côté reçut un coup violent à l'arrière de la reçu un coup violent à l'arrière de sa jambe : un autre sorcier venait d'être projeté hors de la cheminée, derrière lui.

-Dégagez, là, vous ne pouvez pas faire att… Oh, désolé, runcorn !

Visiblement effrayée par la croix d'alucard, un sorcier au front dégarni s'éloigna en hâte. L'homme dont Alucard avait pris la place, le dénommé Runcorn, semblait intimider ses collègues vu qui est un chasseur de vampire indépendant du ministère.

'' Pst ! dit une voix.

Il se retourna et vit une petite sorcière frêle, les rejoignant, lui faire signe de loin à côté de la statue. Harry et Alucard se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

'' Tu as réussi à entrer sans difficulté ? Chuchota Hermione à Harry.

'' Bien non bien sûr… il est toujours coincée dans la cuvette répliqua Alucard d'un ton bougon.

'' Oh, très drôle… c'est horrible, hein ? Dit-elle à Harry qui avait levé la tête et contemplait la statue. Tu as vu sur quoi ils sont assis alucard ?

Harry et Alucard regarda plus attentivement et s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait pris pour des trônes ouvragées était en fait un entassement d'être humain dévorée vivant sculptés : des centaines et des centaines de corps nue d'homme, de femmes d'enfants, aux visages laids et stupides, étaient serré les uns contre les autres, dans des poses contournées, pour supportés des vampires élégamment vêtus de leurs robes de vampire.

'' Des Moldus, murmura Hermione. Remis à leur place comme repas de vampire carnivore. Venez, on y va.

Ils se mêlèrent au flot des sorcières et des sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers les grandes portes d'or, à l'extrémité du hall. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux le plus discrètement possible, mais ne virent ni ne sentir pas l'odeur irrésistible du sang de Severus Rogue. Après avoir franchi les portes, ils pénétrèrent dans un hall plus petit ou des queues s'étaient formées devant une vingtaine de grilles d'or dont chacune donnait accès à un ascenseur. À peine s'étaient-ils joints à la file d'attente la plus proche qu'une voix appela :

'' Cattermole !

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux et Harry en eut l'estomac retourné tout comme Alucard. L'un des Mangemorts qui avait assisté à la mort de Dumbledore et que Alucard avais brisée le dos en l'attaquant dans la cage de l'escalier s'avançait à grands pas. À côté d'eux, les autres employés firent aussitôt silence, les yeux baissés. Harry sentit une onde de peur les traverser. L'expression renfrognée de nouveau venu, son visage aux traits quelques peu grossiers, contrastaient d'une certaine manière avec sa robe magnifique, longue et ample, abondamment bordée de fils d'or. Quelqu'un dans la foule qui attendait les ascenseurs, lança d'un ton flagorneur :

'' Bonjour Mcnaire !

Mais Mcnaire ne lui prêta aucune attention.

'' J'ai demandé qu'on m'envoie quelqu'un de la maintenance magique pour arranger mon bureau, Cattermole. Il pleut de l'eau marécageuse à l'intérieur.

Harry regarda autour de lui comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un d'autre allait intervenir, mais personne ne dit un mot.

'' Il pleut… dans votre bureau ? C'est… embêtant, non :

Alucard eut un petit rire glacer. Mcnaire écarquilla les yeux.

''Vous trouvez sa …. Oh c'est vous runcorn…

Il semblait être pétrifier devant lui et sa croix surtout comme si il avait eu mal au dos.

Deux sorcière quittèrent la file d'attente et s'éloignèrent précipitamment.

'' Personnellement oui vu que sa m'arrive souvent vu que je suis chasseur dit Alucard dans le rôle de son personnage. Mais bien sûr vous les anglais n'avez aucun humour.

'' Vous savez que je m'apprête à descendre pour interroger votre épouse que ce chasseur a arrêtée, cattermole ? D'ailleurs, je suis très surpris que vous ne soyez pas en bas, auprès d'elle, pour lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle attend. Vous l'avez déjà passée par profit et pertes ? C'est sans doute plus sage. La prochaine fois, vous veillerez à épouser une femme goule carnivore que végétarienne.

Hermione avait laissé échapper un petit échapper un petite couinement horrifié. Mcnaire la regarda. Elle toussa faiblement et se détourna.

'' Je… je…, balbutiai Harry.

'' Si mon épouse était accusé d'être une goule vampire végétarienne, reprit Mcnaire– bien qu'une femme que j'aurais épousée ne puisse jamais être confondue avec une telle vermine-, et que le directeur du Département de la justice magique me demande de faire un travail, je considérerais cette tâche comme une priorité, Cattermole. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

'' Oui, murmura Harry.

'' Alors, allez-y, Cattermole, et si mon bureau n'est pas parfaitement sec dans une heure le Statut du sang de votre femme goule deviendra encore plus douteux qu'auparavant.

La grille dorée s'ouvrit devant eux dans un bruit métallique. Avec un signe de tête et un sourire déplaisant à l'adresse d'Alucard qui était censé apprécier le traitement infligé à Cattermole, Mcnaire se dirigea à grands pas vers un autre ascenseur. Harry, Alucard et Hermione entrèrent dans leur cabine mais personne ne les suivit : on aurait dit qu'ils étaient devenus contagieux. Les grilles se refermèrent dans un cliquetis et l'ascenseur commença à monter.

'' Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda aussitôt Harry aux deux autres.

Il paraissait atterré.

'' Si je n'y vais pas, ma femme… je veux dire la femme de cattermole…

'' On va venir avec toi, il faut qu'on reste ensemble…. commença Alucard, mais Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête.

'' Ce serait de la folie, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Vous deux, vous cherchez Rogue, moi je vais réparer le bureau de Mcnaire. Mais je ne sais pas comment empêcher de pleuvoir.

'' Essaye Finite incartatem, conseilla Hermione, ça devrait arrêter la pluie si elle est causé par un maléfice ou en enchantement. Si ça ne marche pas c'est qu'il y a eu un chant de vampire en temps que charme atmosphérique, ce qui sera plus difficile à réparer. Dans ce cas, comme mesure provisoire, tu peux essayer Impervius pour protéger ses affaires…

'' Finite incartatem et Impérius, dit Harry.

Mais au même moment, l'ascenseur immobilisa dans une vibration métallique. Une voix de femme désincarnée annonça :

'' Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, section des animaux, êtres et esprit, bureau de liaisons des gobelins, agence de conseil contre les nuisibles.

Les grilles se rouvrirent, laissant entrer deux sorcier et plusieurs avions en papier d'une couleur violet pâle, qui voletèrent autour de la lampe, au plafond de la cabine.

'' Bonjour, Albert, dit un homme à la moustache broussailleuse en souriant à Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Hermione tandis que l'ascenseur reprenait sa course dans un grincement. Hermione chuchotait précipitamment des instructions à Harry. Le sorcier se pencha alors vers Harry, le regard en biais, et marmonna :

'' Dirk Cresswell, le favorite de cette femme vampire d'Érika Potter? Du bureau de liaison des gobelins ? Bien joué, Albert. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir son poste, maintenant !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Alucard répondit par un sourire glacial, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour le bernée. L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les grilles s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

'' Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des chasseurs de vampire, service administratifs du Mangemagot, annonça la voix désincarnée.

Alucard et Hermione poussa légèrement Harry qui se hâta de sortir de l'ascenseur, suivi par les deux autres sorciers. Alucard et Hermione restèrent seuls. Dès que les porte dorée se fut renfermé, Hermione dit très vite à son amant :

'' En fait, Alucard, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille avec lui. Il n'y connaît pas grand-chose en magie métrologique et si jamais il se fait prendre, tout va…

'' Niveau un, ministère de la Magie et cabinet du ministre.

Lorsque les grilles dorées s'écartèrent une nouvelle fois, Hermione eut un haut-le-corps. quatre personne se tenait devant-eux, deux d'entre eux absorbées dans leur conversation : un sorcier aux cheveux long et gras vêtu d'une magnifique robe noir et or et un gros sorcier au chapeau melon vert qui ressemblais a un gros cornichon. Il tenait un bloc-notes serré contre sa poitrine et selon le titre apprenant qu'était : Horaire de chasse des groupes de chasseur de vampire végétarien.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : La Commission d'Enregistrement des Vampire végétarien.

'' Ah, madame Maflada! dit Severus en voyant Hermione. C'est Travers qui vous a envoyée, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Ou… oui, couina Hermione.

'' Très bien, vous ferez ça parfaitement.

Fudge s'adressa au sorcier vêtu de noir et or.

'' Voilà un problème résolu, Monsieur Rogue prendras Malflada et Mr le ministre. S'il est possible de transférer mafalda pour qu'elle consigne les interrogatoires, nous pourrons commencer tout de suite.

Elle consulta son bloc-notes.

'' Dix personne goule végétarienne et l'une d'elle est la femme d'un de nos employés et refuse de nous dire qui est son maître qui la condamnée au crime être végétarienne ! Vous vous rendez compte… même ici, en plein cœur du ministère !

Il pénétra dans la cabine, à côté d'Hermione, suivie par les deux autres sorciers qui avaient écouté sa conversation avec le ministre.

'' Nous allons descendre directement, Malfalda, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans la salle d'audience. Bonjour, Albert, vous ne vous arrêtez pas à cet étage ?

'' Si, bien sûr, répondit Alucard avec sa voix russe et grave et froids

Il sortit de la cabine et les grilles dorées se refermèrent derrière lui dans un cliquetis. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il vit hermione le visage anxieuse, disparaître dans les profondeurs, encadrée de deux sorciers de haute tailles, le chapeau melon de Cornélius Fudge lui arrivant à l'épaule.

'' Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Runcorn ? Ce n'est pas un jour de chasse aujourd'hui. demanda le nouveau ministre de la Magie.

Sa barbe et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés d'argent et son grand front bombé projetait une ombre sur ses yeux étincelants. Alucard eut l'impression de voir un crabe qui le regardait sur un rocher.

'' J'avais un mot à dire à Arthur Weasley.

Alucard pris même pas la peine y pensée qui jouais son rôle espion à la perfection.

'' On m'a dit qu'il était au niveau un monsieur le ministre.

'' Ah, dit Pius thicknesse. L'aurait-on surpris à entrer en contact avec le vampire végétarien indésirable du néant ?

'' Non, répondit Alucard retenant de grogner, la gorge sèche. Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de ça.

'' Oh, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, assura thicknesse. Si vous voulez mon avis, les traîtres à leur sang sont aussi détestables que les Sang-de-Bourbe ou les vampires végétariens. Bonne Journée, Runcorn.

'' Bonne journée, monsieur le ministre et rajoutais a fourchelang : _Si tu serais dans une ruelle sombre je te ferais rencontre la forme libérée de ma fille pauvre con en te donnant toi comme repas a Jacky l'éventreuse._

'' _Ja, ja, ja, ma, ma, ma, kil, kil, kil_ chantais doucement Alucard.

Alucard regardais d'un œil mauvais thicknesse s'éloigner le long du couloir au sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette. Dès que le ministre fut hors de vue, Alucard murmura un sort de vampire inaudible pour se rendre sa présence invisible à l'humain. Chose qui était pratique vu que Runcorne était si grand il s'enveloppait de son sort invisibilité vampire, mieux que la vielle cape invisibilité de son cousin et suivit le couloir dans la direction opposée. Alucard ne se fessais plus voir de personne.

Il sentit la rage lui contracter l'estomac. À mesure qu'il passait devant une succession de portes en bois verni – chacune portant une petite plaque qui indiquait le nom et la fonction de l 'occupant du bureau -, la puissance du ministère, sa complexité, son impénétrabilité s'imposaient à lui avec une telle force que le plan mis au point depuis des mois avec Harry et sa favorite au cours des dernière semaines lui parut soudain d'une bêtise sans pareille indigne de lui de l'ordre du phénix, tous leurs efforts avaient consisté à trouver un moyen d'entrer sans être repérés : ils n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'ils devraient faire si jamais ils étaient obligés de se séparer. À présent, sa pauvre favorite se retrouvait coincée dans une salle d'audience à jouer les greffières, ce qui lui prendrait sûrement des heures, Harry se débattait avec des formules magiques dont il était sûr qu'elles le dépassaient – la liberté d'une femme goule végétarienne innocente- dépendant peut-être du résultat- et lui-même errait dans les couloirs du dernier étage tout en sachant parfaitement que sa proie venait de descendre avec les horaire dans l'ascenseur avec en plus leur ancien professeur de potion.

Il s'arrêta, s'appuya contre un mur et s'efforça de prendre une décision. Le silence l'oppressait. Ici, il n'y avait aucune agitation, personne ne courait d'un air affairé. Les couloirs à la moquette pourpre étaient aussi feutrés que si on y avait jeté le sortilège d'Assurdiato.

 _«_ Son bureau doit se trouver à cet étage », songea Alucard.

Il semblait très improbable qu'Rogue garde ses papier dans son bureau mais d'un autre côté. Il aurait été idiot de ne pas le fouiller pour s'en assurer. Il repartit donc le long du couloir sans croiser personne, à part un sorcier aux sourcils froncés, murmurant des instructions à une plume qui flottait devant lui en écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin.

Alucard, qui lisait à présent les plaques fixées aux portes, tourna un coin de mur. Au milieu du couloir suivant, il se retrouva dans une vaste espace ouvert, où une douzaine de sorcières et de sorciers étaient assis côte à côte devant de petits bureaux assez semblables à des pupitres d'écoliers, mais aux surface mieux polies et dépourvues de graffiti.

Alucard s'arrêtais moment pour les observer : le spectacle avait quelque chose de fascinant pour le vampire. Ils agitaient leurs baguettes à l'unisson, la tournant entre leurs doigts, et de carré de papier coloré volaient en tous sens, tels de petits cerfs-volants roses. Alucard se rendit bientôt compte que ce manège répondait à un certain rythme, que les papiers suivaient la même trajectoire et au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il assistait à la fabrication d'une brochure dont les papiers constituaient les pages. Une fois assemblées, pliées et collées par magie, elles se déposaient en piles bien nettes à côté de chaque sorcier.

Alucard s'approcha sans un bruit, mais les employés affairés étaient de tout façon si absorbés par leur tâche qu'ils n'auraient pu entendre ni voir sa présence si il serait visible au humain. Il parvint ainsi à subtiliser l'une des brochures en la prenant sur une pile posée à côté d'une jeune sorcière et l'examina hors de vue. Sa couverture rose était gravée d'un titre en lettres d'or :

 _LES VAMPIRE VÉGÉTARIEN ET LES SANG-DE-BOURBE_

 _ET LES DANGERS QU'ILS REPRÉSENTENT_

 _POUR UNE SORCIÉTÉ DE_

 _VAMPIRE SANG-PURE CARNIVORE DÉSIREUX DE VIVRE EN PAIX._

Sous le titre, on voyait l'image d'une rose rouge avec, au milieu de ses pétales, un visage ressemblant a Elmira sa grand-mère, étranglée par une liane verte aux dents pointues, à l'air sinistre. La brochure ne portait pas de nom d'auteur, mais, cette fois encore, la colère d'Alucard le picota quand il contempla la couverture. La jeune sorcière confirma ses soupçons lorsqu'elle déclara, sans cesser d'agiter et de tourner sa baguette :

'' Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si ce vieux serpentard va passer toute la journée à interroger des Goules végétarienne et des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

'' Attention à ce que tu dis, répliqua le sorcier assis à côté d'elle en jetant autour de lui des regards inquiets.

L'une de ses pages glissa et tomba par terre.

'' Tu crois qu'il a aussi un œil magiques, en plus de son oreille magique ?

La sorcière fit un signe de tête vers la porte d'acajou verni, face à l'endroit où travaillaient les fabricants de brochures. Alucard regarda à son tour et sentit la rage et légèrement ironie se lever en lui comme un serpent prêt à l'attaque. À l'endroit où l'on mettait généralement un judas sur les portes de moldus, une oreille humaine, avait été serti dans le bois. Une oreille qui aurait paru horriblement familier a quiconque qui a connu Fred Weasley vu que c'était la sienne utilise comme une oreille a rallonge par Rogue.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Alucard oublia où il était et ce qu'il était venu y faire. Il oublia même qu'il était invisible. Il s'avança droit vers la porte et regarda et renifla de près. Il ne bougeait pas, vu qu'était une oreille, figé, au-dessus une plaque indiquait :

 _SERVERUS ROGUE ET LE SECRÉTAIRE CORNÉLIUS FUDGE_

 _DIRECTEUR DES CHASSEUR DE VAMPIRE_

 _ET SOUS-SECRÉTAIRE DIRECTEUR AUPRÈS DU MINISTRE._

 _Un peu plus bas, une nouvelle plaque plus brillante sous le nom de Cornelius Fudge précisait :_

DIRECTEUR DE LA COMMISSION D'ENREGISTREMENT DES VAMPIRE-VÉGÉTARIENS.

Alucard se tourna à nouveau vers les douze fabricants de brochures. Même s'ils étaient très concentrés sur leur travail, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien si la porte d'un bureau vide s'ouvrait toute seule devant eux. Il sortit alors d'une poche intérieure un étrange objet doté de petites pattes remuantes et d'un corps en forme de trompe d'automobile, avec une poire en caoutchouc. S'accroupissant sous la cape, il posa par terre le leurre de vampire explosif.

L'objet fila aussitôt vers les jambes des sorciers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Alucard attendit, la main posé sur la poignée de la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une forte détonation et un hurlement strident retentit et un gros nuage de fumées âcre et noire s'éleva dans un coin. La jeune sorcière du premier rang poussa un cri perçant. Des pages roses volèrent de tous côté et ses collègues bondirent de leurs chaises, cherchant autour d'eux l'origine de l'explosion. Alucard, entre dans le bureau de Fudge et de Rogue et renferma la porte derrière lui.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps dans un endroit familier. La pièce était exactement semblable au bureau de potion de Rogue à Poudlard : des étoffes noires, des bouteilles de potion et autre ingrédient couvraient chaque surface disponible. Les murs étaient décorés des mêmes trucs qu'on voyait quand on prenait une retenue à époque qui était professeur de potion. Derrière l'oreille de Fred était fixé un mécanisme d'écoute qui permettais à Rogue écouter les employés, de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil et les vit tous regroupés autour du Leurre Explosif. Il arracha le système d'écoute de la porte, laissant un trou dans le bois, ôta l'oreille magique et le rangea dans sa poche. Puis il se tourna vers la centre de la pièce, leva le bras et chantonnât doucement : _Accio copie horaire de chasseur._

Rien ne se produisit donc il n'avait pas de copie des horaires de chasseur et les originaux était partie avec fudge et Rogue et sa favorite mais il s'y était attendu. Rogue devait connaître tous les sortilèges et charmes de protection. Il se précipita alors derrière le bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs. Il y trouva des plumes, des carnets, du sorcier collent, des trombones ensorcelés, lovés comme des serpents, qu'il fallait frapper pour les empêcher d'attaquer, une petite boîte tarabiscotée, recouverte de dentelles rouge. Mais pas la moindre trace de copie horaire de chasseur de vampire.

Derrière le bureau se trouvait également une armoire de rangement qu'Alucard entreprit de fouiller. Tout comme les armoires de Rusard que son cousin avais fait, elle était remplie de classeur dont chacun portait un nom inscrit sur une étiquette. Lorsqu'il arriva au tiroir du bas, le vampire découvrit quelque chose qui détourna de ses recherches : le dossier de sa fille hinata et suivie Mr Weasley.

Il les sortit et l'ouvrit et se mit à lire celui de sa fille.

Hinata Phénix

Emploi : Professeur vampire a poudlard

Statut de vampire :

Sang carnivore mais allergique au sang humain qui cause chez elle une réaction alergimagique qui le rang dangereuse et mortelle a tout mangemort qui la menace elle ou sa femme, mais manifeste une attirance inacceptable pour le sang animal. Connu pour être membre exclusif du maître du néant mais n'est pas officiellement membre de L'ordre des anciens végétarien, même si sa mère biologique est la fondatrice maudite Elmira Phénix qui dirigée poudlard.

Famille : Marié (épouse sang carnivore et végétarien et Ministre de la Transylvanie Elizabeth Balthory), centaine de goule dont fait partie la favorite du maître du néant et ses filles d'Elmira.

NB : La plus jeune de ses goules est en cris frénétique vu qui s'agit de la favorite du maître du néant et actuellement alité chez elle, en raison d'une grave maladie mortelle qui a tuer plusieurs de nos chasseur a cause de tuyaux a la tête.

Statut sécurité :

ÉTROITEMENT SURVEILLÉ MALGRÉ SON IMMUNITÉ TRANSYVANIENNE QUI LA PROTÉGE DE NOS LOIS D'ENREGISTREMENT.

Tous ses déplacements de chasse en territoire anglaise sont sous contrôle. forte probabilité que le Maître du néant ou le N1 entre en contact avec elle ( elle vie en ce moment dans son ancien manoir a dévon que les chasseur anglais ne peuvent même en temps vérifier et surveiller se font attaquer par des goule frénétique envoyée par la ministre transylvanienne qui est marier avec elle et qu'elle prétend selon les survivant que c'est sa maison a elle et que c'est confirmée par leur propre ministère en transylvanien que le manoir porte le nom de Elizabeth Balthory et non le maître phénix du néant) risque mineur que Indésirable n1 entre en contact avec elle. (Il a déjà séjourné dans la famille phénix)

Alucard sourit ironiquement.

'' Apparemment il a toujours un léger respecte pour ma fille qui a violer sous son anomina en 5e année mais il a n'a pas plus pour moi apparemment. C'est probablement pour sa qui imite les exceptions d'ombrage aussi, Et évidement il sait absolument rien que Hinata peut contrôler désormais sa forme dangereuse et mortelle, quel imbécile de serpent vraiment.

Il le rangeant et ouvrit celui de Arthur Weasley

STATUT DE SANG :

 _Sang-Pur mais manifeste une attirance inacceptable pour les Moldus. Connu pour être membre de l'Ordre humaine des anciens du phénix._

FAMILLE :

 _Marié (épouse Sang-Pur), six enfants, la plus jeunes à poudlard._

 _NB : Les inspecteurs on remarquer une tombe dans la clairière de la maison qui porte le nom du plus jeune fils est il est déclarée décédée par une attaque de vampire du phénix noir sur la tombe, mais tout porte croire qui est mort d'une maladie grave confirmée par les inspecteurs._

STATUT SÉCURITÉ

TRÈS HAUTEMENT SURVEILLER

Tous ses déplacements osant sous contrôle. Forte probabilité que _indésirable n 1 entre en contact avec lui par le maître du néant (il a déjà séjourné dans la famille Weasley et phénix)._

'' VAMPIRE Indésirable 1 marmonnais Alucard en remettant en place le dossier de Mr Weasley dans le tiroir qu'il referma.

L'identité de celui qu'on appelait maître du néant indésirable ne fessait aucun doute à Alucard vu qu'il savait que c'était lui-même, mais lorsqu'il se releva et jeta un regard autour de lui, il vit sur le mur une affiche qui le représentait avec la mention INDÉSIRABLE VAMPIRE VÉGÉTARIEN N 1 en travers de la poitrine. Un petit papier rose, orné dans un coin d'une image de chauve-souris y était collé. Alucard s'approcha et lut de l'écriture de Rogue : « À empoisonnée a l'eau bénite »

Plus furieux que jamais, il tâtonna au fond des vases et des paniers de fleurs séchées mais ne s'étonna pas de ne pas y trouver les informations. Il promena une dernière fois son regard sur le bureau et sentit soudain son cœur faire un bond. Dumbledore le dévisageait dans un petit miroir rectangulaire posé sur l'étagère d'une bibliothèque, à côté du bureau.

Alucard se pétrifiais et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'en saisit. Mais des qu'il eut posé la main dessus, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un miroir. Dumbledore lui souriait avec mélancolie sur la couverture glacée d'un livre. Alucard n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué les lettres vertes et rondes tracées sur son chapeau : _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore,_ ni celles légèrement plus petite en travers de sa poitrine : par Rita Skeeter, auteur du best-seller Armando dippet : maître ou crétin ?

Alucard ouvrit le livre au hasard, il avais rien dit a son cousin mais lui aussi était curieux de connaître le secret entre Dumbledore et le frère renier de Elizabeth balthory mais surtout le passée de Rosalie qu'elle cachais sur sa haine contre Dumbledore et le frère renier de Elizabeth, même si il était au courent qu'il était question d'une sirène décédée, et qui fallait jamais nommé son nom sans qu'elle hurles la formule d'un duel a main nues et il tombais sur la photo de deux adolescents qui riaient de bon cœur en se tenant par les épaules tendrement. Dumbledore dont les cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes, s'était fait pousser une minuscule barbiche semblable à celle que Polaris s'était fait poussée. Le garçon vampire qui éclatait d'un rire silencieux tombait en boucles rouge sang sur ses épaules et Alucard se demanda si c'était le jeune doge ou un membre du phénix vu qui était vampire, mais avant qu'il ait pu lire la légende, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Si Thicknesse n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au moment d'entrer, Alucard n'aurait pas eu le temps de rechantée son charme de lutte vampirique en fourcelang cette fois pour redevenir invisible. Peut-être le ministre avait-il aperçu quelque chose car, pendant un instant, il resta parfaitement invisible et immobile, son regard curieux fixé sur l'endroit d'où Alucard venait de disparaître. Estimait qu'il avait sans doute vu Dumbledore se gratter le nez sur la couverture du livre que Alucard avais précipitamment reposé sur l'étagère sans qu'une seul page ne bouge, il s'approcha du bureau et pointa sa baguette sur la plume plantée dans l'encrier. Elle bondit aussitôt sur une feuille et se mit à griffonner un mot pour Rogue et fudge. Très lentement, osant à peine bouger, Alucard sortit du bureau à reculons en direction du grand espace qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les fabricants de brochures étaient toujours rassemblés autour des restes du Leurre Vampire Explosif, qui continuait d'émettre de faible coup aigus anti-vampire en laissant échapper de la fumée. Alucard se rua dans le couloir tandis que la jeune sorcière disait à ses collègues :

'' Je parie que ce truc-là s'est échappé de la Commission des sortilèges des chasseurs val Helsing, ils sont tellement négligents, vous vous souvenez du canard venimeux a tentée d'attaquer Moka black.

Se dirigeant en hâte vers les ascenseurs, Alucard révisa en vitesse son plan. Il était très peu probable que les copie se trouvais ici, au ministère, et tant qu'elle resterait dans une salle d'audience bondée, il n'y avait aucun espoir de soumettre et enlever Rogue à cause une hypnose vampirus le forcerait à lui donnais les papiers, le forcerais de se montrée au autres. Leur priorité à présent était de quitter le ministère avant d'être découverts et si possible avec les horaires originaux des chasseurs et de refaire une tentative un autre jour. Tout d'abord, il devait retrouver Harry, ensuite, tous deux chercheraient un moyen de sortir Hermione de la salle d'audience.

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage, il était vide. Alucard sauta dans la cabine et chanta le sortilège invisibilité vampirique, pendant la descente. À son grand soulagement, quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau deux, dans son habituel bruit de ferraille, Harry, trempé et le regard effaré, se précipita à l'intérieur.

'' Bon… bonjour, balbutia-t-il au moment ou l'ascenseur se remettait en marche.

'' Cousin, c'est moi Alucard !

'' Alucard ! Par merlin, j'avais oublié que tu avais cette tête-là. Pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle pas avec toi ?

'' Elle a été obligé de descendre dans les salles d'audience avec Rogue, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, et…

Mais avant qu'Alucard ait pu finir ses phares, l'arrêta à nouveau. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et Mr Weasley pénétra dans la cabine, en compagnie d'une sorcière âgée dont les cheveux bonds étaient arrangés en un chignon si haut qu'il ressemblait à une fourmilière.

'' Je comprends très bien ce que vous dites, Wakanda, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir participer à…

Mr Weasley s'interrompit. Il venait de remarquer la présence d'Alucard. Celui-ci éprouva une impression très étrange lorsqu'il vit que Mr Weasley le regardait avec une véritable aversion comme il était son père lord Voldemort en personne. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et la cabine reprit sa descente poussive en emportant ses quatre occupants.

'' Ah, bonjour, Reg, dit Mr Weasley qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient avec régularité de la robe de Harry. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on devait interroger votre épouse vampire-goule ? Heu… que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tout mouillé ?

'' Il pleut dans le bureau de Mcnaire, répondit Harry.

Il s'était adressé à l'épaule de Mr Weasley, Harry était sûr qu'il craignait d'être reconnu par le père de Ginny si jamais ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

'' Je n'ai pas réussi à arranger les choses, alors on m'a envoyé chercher Bernie… Philsworth, c'est qu'ils ont dit, je crois…

'' Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de pluie dans les bureaux, ces temps derniers surtout quand Mcnaire rentrais dans le bureau que sa se déclenchais, déclara Mr Weasley. Avec-vous essayé Méteorriblis recanto ? C'est ce qui a marché pour Bletchley.

'' _Metorribilis recanto ?_ murmura Harry. Non, je n'ai pas encore essayé Merci, Arthur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La vielle sorcière aux cheveux en forme de fourmilière descendit et Alucard fila à toutes jambes, passant devant elle et disparaissant au loin. Alucard s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque Percy Weasley, son ennemi jurée, plongée dans ses papiers, entra soudain dans la cabine et lui barra le passage.

Ce fut seulement quand les grilles se refermèrent que Percy s'aperçut de la présence de son père dans l'ascenseur. Il leva les yeux de ses papier, vit Mr Weasley, rougit comme une tomate et quitta la cabine dès que les portes se furent rouvertes. Pour la deuxième fois, Alucard essaya de sortir mais ce fut le bras de Mr Weasley qui lui barra le passage.

'' Un instant, Runcorn.

Les grilles se refermèrent et tandis que l'ascenseur poursuivait sa descente dans un bruit de ferrailles, Mr Weasley lança :

'' J'ai entend dire que vous aviez livré des informations concernant Dirk Cresswell au chasseur mercenaire.

Alucard et Harry eut l'impression que la désagréable rencontre avec Percy n'était pas la moindre cause de la colère de Mr Weasley. Il estima que la meilleure chance de s'en sortir était de jouer les idiots.

'' Pardon ? dit-il.

'' Ne faites pas semblant, Chasseur Runcorn, répliqua Mr Weasley d'un ton féroce. Vous l'avez traqué parce qu'il a falsifié son arbre généalogique pour protéger sa femme, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Et alors, en admettant que ce soit vrai ?

'' Eh bien, Dirk Cresswell est une sorcier dix fois plus doué que vous, répondit Mr Weasley à mi-voix, l'ascenseur s'enfonçant davantage vers les étages inférieurs. Et s'il survit à Azkaban, vous aurez des comptes de sang à lui rendre, sans parler de sa femme, de ses fils et de ses amis surtout de la famille phénix…

'' Arthur, l'interrompit Alucard, vous savez que vous êtes surveillé ?

'' C'est une menace, Runcorn ? Je ne suis pas un vampire dont pas un menace pour vous ! interrogea Mr Weasley d'une voix sonore.

'' Non, dit Alucard, c'est un fait ! Ils épient le moindre de vos déplacements.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient arrivés à l'Atrium. Mr Weasley fusilla Alucard du regard et sortit de la cabine. Alucard resta immobile, ébranlé et triste. Il aurait préféré prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre que ce chasseur de Runcorn…. les portes se refermèrent.

Quand a Harry il remit sur lui la cape d'invisibilité tout comme alucard rechantais son chant d'invisibilité vampirique. Il allait essayer de faire sortir Hermione tout seul pendant qu'Harry s'occupait du bureau pluvieux. Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, il s'avança dans un corridor aux murs de pierre, éclairé par des torches, très différent des couloirs lambrissés au sol recouvert de moquette des étages supérieurs. L'ascenseur repartit et Harry trembla légèrement en contemplant au loin la porte noire qui marquait l'entrée du Département des Mystères des chasseurs de vampire val helsing.

Sa destination, cependant, n'était pas cette porte mais l'ouverture dont il se souvenait très bien et qui donnait à gauche, sur une volée de marche menant aux salles d'audience. Il les descendit précautionneusement en réfléchissant à ses possibilités d'action : il avait encore deux leurres Explosifs, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux frapper tout simplement à la porte de la salle, avec Alucard sous l'apparence de Runcorn et demander s'il pouvait dire quelque mot en particulier à Malfalda. Bien sûr, Harry et Alucard ne savait pas si Runcorn était suffisamment important pour que son stratagème réussisse, et même dans ce cas, l'absence prolongée d'Hermione risquait de déclencher des recherches avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir du ministère…

Harry perdu de ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le froid anormal qui l'enveloppa soudain, comme s'il pénétrait dans une nappe de brouillard. Le froid s'intensifiait à chaque pas : il lui descendait droit dans la gorge et lui déchirait les poumons. Il éprouva alors cette sensation d'accablement, de désespoir, qui s'insinuait dans son corps, l'envahissait, enflait en lui…

« Des Détraqueurs », pensa-t-il.

« Et des vampire carnivore également pensais alucard pour sa part.

Lorsqu'il atteignit les bas des marches, il tourna à droite et une vision d'épouvante s'étala sous ses yeux. Le passage obscur, à l'extérieur des salles d'audience, était rempli de hautes silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, le visage complétement dissimulé.  
On n'entendait d'autre son que leur respiration semblable à un râle. Les sorciers née-moldus qu'on avait amenés là pour subir un interrogatoire étaient assis, pétrifiés, tremblants, serrés les uns contre les autres sur des bancs de bois dur, d'un côté.  
La plupart se cachaient le visage dans ses mains, essayant peut-être instinctivement de se protéger de la bouche avide des Détraqueurs et le coup pour eux de l'autre coté le végétarien sous hypnose de masse qui doit être sûrement forcée a dévorée eux qui ne passent pas l'interrogatoire.  
Certains étaient accompagnés de leur famille, d'autres restaient seuls. De leurs pas glissant, les Détraqueurs marchaient de long en large devant eux et le froid, l'accablement, le désespoir s'abattirent sur Harry comme un maléfice…

« Résiste », se dit-il à lui-même, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait créer un Patronus dans cet endroit sans se démasquer instantanément et il se contenta de poursuivre son chemin avec Alucard le plus silencieusement possible. À chaque pas, son cerveau semblait s'engourdir un peu plus mais il se força à être calme et repérée Hermione et à Alucard, qui avaient besoin de lui.

S'avancer au milieu de ces silhouettes noires qui le dominaient de toute leur hauteur avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Leur visage sans regard, cachés derrière leurs capuchons, se tournaient vers lui sur son passage et il savait qu'ils percevaient ses sentiments qu'ils sentaient en lui une présence humaine habitée par un certain espoir, une certaine faculté de résistance au coté d'un demi-vampire qui les repoussais naturellement vu qui était impossible de lui enlever leur pouvoir au vampire.

Puis, brusquement, dans un bruit terrible qui déchira le silence glacée la porte de l'un des cachots s'ouvrit à la volée sur le mur de gauche et on entendit des cris de rage de l'autre côté :

'' Non, non, je suis de sang carnivore, je suis de sang carnivore, je vous le jure ! Mon père était un conte vampire, vous pouvez vérifier, c'était un véritable bouchée, Vald tèmpes le fis du dragon. Je vous dis… lâchez-moi sinon je vous dévore vos misérable détraqueur ne peuvent rien me faire.

'' C'est le dernier avertissement, dit alors la voix doucereuse de Rogue, amplifié par la magie pour couvrir les hurlements désespérés de l'accusé. Si vous vous rebellez, vous serez soumis a être dévorée vivante par les vrais vampires carnivore ici présent.

Les cris de l'homme s'évanouirent, mais des sanglots retentirent dans le couloir.

'' Emmenez-le, dit Rogue.

Deux vampire et détraqueur apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, leurs mains putréfiées, couvertes de croûtes, se refermant sur les bras d'une goule sur le bord de la frénésie. Ils l'emmenèrent le long du couloir, s'éloignant de leur pas glissant, et l'obscurité qu'ils traînaient dans leur sillage engloutit le prisonnier.

'' Suivante, a la goule Cattermole, appela Rogue.

Une petite femme goule se leva, tremblant de sa tête encapuchonnée. Ses cheveux bruns tirés dépassent son capuchon, elle portait une longue robe très simple. Son visage était livide et Harry la vit frisonne de rage lorsqu'elle passa devant les vampires carnivore mais ignorais totalement les détraqueurs.

Alucard réagit instinctivement, sans aucun plan préconçu, parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter de la voir entrer seul dans le cachot. Lorsque la porte pivota sur ses gonds pour se refermer, il se glissa dans la salle d'audience, derrière la femme.

Ce n'était pas la même salle que celle dans laquelle il avait été un jour interrogé pour usage abusif de la magie et que Alucard l'avais défendu avec Albus. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite, bien que haute du plafond. Elle donnait l'impression étouffante de se retrouver coincé au fond d'un puits.

À l'intérieur, d'autres Détraqueurs projetaient autour d'eux leur aura glaciale. Ils se tenaient debout, telles des sentinelles sans visage, à chaque coin de la salle, à bonne distance de l'estrade surélevée.  
C'était là, derrière une balustrade, qu' Rogue était assise avec, d'un côté, Fudge et Mcnaire et, de l'autre, Hermione dont le visage paraissait aussi pâle et légèrement enragée que celui de Mrs cattermole.  
Au pied de l'estrade, un gros corbeau semblais volais au autour d'eux, venant, repartant, revenant, et Harry et Alucard comprit que sa présence était destinée à protéger les Procureurs du désespoir qui émanait des Détraqueurs : seuls les accusés devaient le ressentir, pas leur accusateurs.

'' Asseyez-vous, dit Rogue de sa voix douce, veloutée.

Mrs Cattermole avança d'un pas vacillant vers le siège unique installée au milieu de la salle, au bas de l'estrade. Dès qu'elle se fut assise, des chaînes jaillirent dans un cliquetis des bras du fauteuil et l'immobilisèrent.

'' Vous vous appelez bien Mary, Elizabeth, Cattermole ? demanda Rogue.

Mrs Cattermole acquiesça d'un signe de tête tremblant.

'' Épouse de Reginald Cattermole, du Département de la maintenance magique ?

Mrs cattermole fondit en larmes même si son état de goule le permettait plus de pleurer.

'' Je ne sais pas ou il est, il devait me retrouver ici !

Rogue ne lui prêta aucune attention.

'' Mère de demi-vampire Maisie, Ellie et Alfred cattermole ?

Mrs cattermole sanglota de plus belle.

'' Ils ont peur, ils croient que je ne vais peut-être pas revenir….

'' Épargnez-nous vos pleurnicheries, lança Mcnaire. La Marmaille de goule végétarienne ne nous inspire aucune compassion.

Les sanglots de Mrs Cattermole couvrirent les bruits de pas d'Harry qui s'approcha précautionneusement des marches donnant accès à l'estrade. Dès qu'il eut franchi l'endroit ou patrouillait le patronus en forme de corbeau, il sentit un changement de température : l'atmosphère devenait tiède, agréable, dans cette partie de la salle. Le Patronus, il en était sûr, était celui de Fudge, et s'il brillait d'un tel éclat, c'était qu'il se sentait heureux ici, dans son élément, appliquant des lois tordus qu'ils avaient fait contre les vampires végétarien qu'il avait lui-même contribué à rédiger avec Rogue. Lentement, avec la plus grande prudence digne d'un vampire, il s'avança avec Alucard sur l'estrade, dans le dos de Rogue, de Mcnaire et d'Hermione, puis s'assit sur une chaise, derrière celle-ci. Alucard craignait de la faire sursauter. Tout d'abord, il pensa jeter le sortilège d'Assurdiato sur Rogue et Mcnaire mais le simple fait de chantée la formule pouvait alarmer Hermione. Rogue haussa la voix pour s'adresser à Mrs Cattermole et Alucard saisit alors sa chance.

'' Je suis derrière toi mokionne, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit renverser la bouteille d'encre avec laquelle elle était censée consigner l'interrogatoire, mais Rogue, Fudge et Mcnaire, tous deux concentrés sur Mrs cattermole, ne remarquèrent rien.

'' Aujourd'hui, à votre arrivée au ministère, vous avez quasiment attaque tout eux qui voulais vous toucher sauf si votre mari était présent.

'' Était méritée, a cause je n'ai rien à faire ici. Dit la goule en acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Alucard était sidérée, même si elle avait peur elle avait du courage la petite goule de les défier, les chasseurs.

'' Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous dire à quel maître vampire ou maîtresse vampire avez-vous volée son sang pour vous transformée en goules.

'' Volée, elle me la pleinement donnée avant sa mort… ? Sanglota Mrs cattermole. Était un gentil vampire qui ma soignée quand j'ai été enfant et ma transformée en goule…. elle ma choisie a cause était malade.

Elle pleura de rage de plus belle.

Rogue émit un petit rire à la serpentard qui donnait à Alucard l'envie de l'attaquer. Il se pencha en avant, par-dessus la balustrade, pour mieux observer sa victime et déposais les rapports et les date des chasseurs de vampire à coté de Hermione.

Hermione le vit et laissa échapper un petit couinement mais Rogue, fudge et Mcnaire, absorbés par leur proie, restaient sourds à toute autre chose.

'' Non, dit Rogue. Non, je ne crois pas, Mrs Cattermole. Les vampires carnivores ne choisissent que des sorcières ou des sorciers qui le méritent. Or, vous n'êtes pas une élue des vampires. J'ai ici les réponses au questionnaire qui vous a été adressé…. Malfalda, passez-les-moi.

Rogue tendis sa petite main. En cet instant, elle ressemblait tellement à une proie qu'Alucard fut surpris de voir que ses doigts longue et squelettique n'étaient pas en os. Hermione, sous le choc, avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle fouilla maladroitement dans une pile de documents posés en équilibre sur une chaise à côté d'elle et en retira enfin une liasse de parchemins sur laquelle était écrit le nom de la goule alias Mrs Cattermole.

'' C'est... .C'est les horaire des chasseurs du ministère, ça, Severus, dit-elle en montrant les rapports qui brillait sur le bras de rogue.

'' Quoi ? répliqua Rogue d'un ton sec. Elle baissa les yeux.

'' Ah oui, c'est leur horaire, il change même automatiquement quand il y a une croix qui apparais sur une adresse et si il y a un changement itinéraire, la croix se déplace. très utile en effet, expliqua-t-il, tapotant le carnet qui pendait sur son torse. C'est moi-même qui ai inventée ce système de date à changement automatique avec la croix…. Dommage, poursuivit-il tandis qu'ils feuilletaient le questionnaire rempli par la goule qu'on ne puisse en dire autant à votre sujet. Profession du maître vampire : trappeuse animaux végétarienne qui appelais Alice Phénix qui n'est pas du tout morte au contraire mais sert la famille de Elmira phénix comme monstre goule domestique a sa fille Julia.

Mcnaire eut un rire moqueur. Au-dessous, le corbeau d'argent au pelage touffu continuait de marcher de long en large et les Vampire et les Détraqueurs étaient toujours postés aux quatre coins de la salle.

Ce fut l'insulte de Rogue qui fit monter le sang à la tête du vampire et effaça en lui tout souci de prudence. Il ne supportait pas que rouge insulte la pauvre petite Alice de monstre, et qui lui vole son idée de changement automatique d'information en prétextant vu que était lui auteur de ce système sauf pour idée de la croix chancelante. Il pointa son bras et coupa libérais même sa forme hybride en chantais a tout la salle sauf au vampire innocent :

'' _STUPÉFIX VAMPIRUS !_

Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit de ses bras, Rogue surpris et pétrifier de l'apparition eux pas le temps de se protéger et reçu le sort qui explosais sa chaise et l'envoyais contre le mur dans les détraqueurs. Les papiers de Mrs Cattermole glissèrent de ses genoux et tombèrent sur le sol. Hermione avais réussi avant l'arrivée du sort à prendre les horaires des chasseurs et avais propulsée Mcnaire qui sonnée reçu son bouclier et fut expédier contre Fudge qui tombais inconscient. Le corbeau argenté disparut. Aussitôt, un air glacé s'abattit sur eux comme une rafale de vent. Mcnaire sonnée par le bouclier et vit la main sans corps de Harry pointer sur lui une baguette magique. Il tenta de tirer sa propre baguette, mais trop tard.

'' Stupéfix !

Mcnaire s'effondra par terre, le corps recroquevillé.

'' Alucard !

'' Hermione, si tu crois que j'allais rester assis là et la laisser prétendre que Alice…

'' Alucard, Mrs Cattermole !

Alucard fit volte-face, jetant sa cape d'invisibilité au même moment ou Alucard se retournais. En bas, dans la salle, les vampires carnivore avait quitté leur coins suivie en arrière les détraqueur et s'avançaient de leur pas glissant vers la femme goule enchaînée au siège des accusées. Était-ce parce que le Patronus avait disparu, ou parce qu'ils avaient senti que leurs maîtres ne contrôlaient plus la situation ? En tout cas, ils avaient abandonnée toute retenue. Mrs Cattermole poussa un horrible cri de terreur et de rage lorsqu'une main glaciale et sanglante, couverte de sang humain, l'attrapa par le menton et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

'' SPERO PATRONUM ! Chantais en trio Hermione et Alucard et Harry ensemble.

La loutre, le cerf argent, suivie de la chauve-souris et du phénix du maître du néant bondit sur les Détraqueurs et Alucard illuminais la pièce des croix anti-vampire carnivore pour les faire reculer. Le phénix plongeait avec la chauve-souris suivit de la loutre et le cerf galopa tout autour de la salle et sa clarté, plus puissante, plus ardente que la protection du chat, réchauffa le cachot tout entier.

'' J'ai les infos des chasseurs, dit Hermione à Harry.

Après avoir fourré les infos et sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, il dévala les marches qui descendaient de l'estrade mais Alucard s'approche de Mrs cattermole.

'' Vous ? vous fait de la magie du maître du néant et pas un stupide chasseur. murmura-t-elle le dévisageant. Mais, mais reg m'a dit que c'était vous qui vouliez que je sois enregistrée !

'' Vraiment ? dit Alucard en brisant les chaîne pour la libérer. Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis et je ne suis pas vraiment un vrai chasseur mais je suis du coté de Elmira et d'Alice.

'' Diffindo ! Chantais Harry.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

'' Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour se débarrasser de ces chaînes ?

'' Attends, je suis en train d'essayer quelque chose…

'' Hermione, on est cernée par des vampires du phénix noir et par des détraqueurs !

'' Je sais, Harry, mais si il voit que ses horaires a disparu quand il se réveillera… il faut que j'en fabrique un faux… gomine ! Et mordicus horaire ! Voilà… il devrait s'y laisser prendre et bernée ses chasseur qui va nous poursuivre.

Hermione courut à son tour au bas des marches.

'' Voyons… _lashlabask !_

Les chaînes cliquetèrent et rentrèrent dans les bras du fauteuil. Mrs cattermole avait l'air toujours aussi pétrifié.

'' Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle.

'' Vous allez partir avec nous, répondit Alucard. Rentrez chez vous, prenez vos enfants et allez-vous-en, cachées vous chez Elmira Phénix, avec votre mari et dit lui que c'est le fis maudit qui vous envoie, elle vous protégera des anglais, s'il le faut… déguisez-vous et fuyez. Vous avez vu ce qui se passe, vous n'aurez jamais droit à une vraie justice, ici pour les goules d'Elmira phénix.

'' Harry, comment allons-nous sortir avec tous ces vampire du phénix noir et ces détraqueurs qui attendent devant la porte ? demanda Hermione.

'' Des Patronus, répondit Harry.

Chacun pointait le bras vers les siens. Le chef, la loutre et le phénix et la chauve souris ralentit l'allure et marcha au pas en leur direction et les croix d'alucard suivait aussi la marche, brillant toujours d'un éclat étincelant.

'' Autant de Patronus et de crois que nous pourrons crée.

'' Tu es drôlement pratiquer avec ce sortilège hermione…

'' Venez, dit Alucard.

Il entraîna sa favorite qui les protégeais elle Harry et Mrs cattermole vers la porte. Lorsque les Patronus émergèrent de la salle, il y eut des cris de stupeur parmi ceux qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Alucard regarda autour de lui. Les Détraqueurs reculaient des deux côtés, se fondant dans l'obscurité, se dispersant devant la créature argentée et le vampire affamé reculait devant les proies.

'' Il a été décidé de vous deviez tous rentrez chez vous et vous cacher avec vos familles, chantai Alucard aux sorciers nés-moldus, éblouie par la clarté des Patronus et toujours un peu craintifs. Partez pour l'étranger si vous le pouvez, la Transylvanie n'est pas corrompue par le phénix noir. Éloignez-vous le plus possible du ministère du phénix noir, c'est eux qui dirigent le ministère officiellement. Si vous suivez les Patronus, vous pourrez quitter l'atrium.

Ils parvinrent à remonter les marches de pierre sans que personne ne les arrête mais lorsqu'ils approchèrent des ascenseurs, Harry et Alucard commença à s'inquiéter. S'ils débarquaient dans l'atrium avec un cerf argenté, une loutre qui volait à ses côtés et une vingtaine de personnes dont la moitié était accusée d'être des nés-Moldus,  
ils risquaient fort d'attirer sur eux une attention intempestive.  
Il venait d'en arriver à cette fâcheuse conclusion lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage.

'' Vous êtres vraiment Alucard le maître du phénix s'écria Mrs cattermole. Ou est mon mari.

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'alucard pour le remercier.

'' Il va bien, il va vous attendre dans l'atrium si vous nous suiviez. Venez vite.

La goule avais reconnus a l'odeur le petit fis de Elmira.

La patronus d'Hermione se volatilisa mais pas son don bouclier qui repoussais les vampires qui tentais de l'attaquer.

'' Alucard, si nous sommes coincé ici.

'' Ça n'arrivera pas si on se dépêche, répliqua son amant.

Il se retourna vers le groupe de sorciers silencieux qui le regardaient bouche bée.

— Quels sont ceux qui ont une baguette ?

La moitié d'entre eux leva la main.

— Bon. Chacun de ceux qui n'ont pas de baguette se met avec quelqu'un qui en a une. Nous devrons être rapides… avant qu'ils nous arrêtent. Venez.

Ils parvinrent à s'entasser dans deux ascenseurs. Le Patronus des phénix et de Harry monta la garde dans les grilles dorées qui se refermaient, Hermione entourais les sorcier née-moldus de son bouclier les ascenseurs commencèrent à monter.

'' Niveau huit, dit la voix froide de la sorcière. Atrium.

Alucard sut aussitôt que les ennuis commençaient. L'atrium était rempli de sorciers qui allaient de cheminée en cheminée pour en condamner l'accès.

'' Alucard ! Harry ! Couina Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on va…

'' STOP ! Tonna Alucard, la voix puissante de runcorn résonnant dans tout le hall

Les sorciers qui s'affairaient devant les cheminées se figèrent.

'' Suivez-moi, murmura-t-il au groupe des nées-moldus et goule végétarien terrifiés, qui s'avancèrent serrés les uns contre les autres, sous la conduite de Alucard et d'Hermione.

'' Que se passe-t-il, Albert ? demanda le sorcier au front dégarni qui était sorti de la cheminée derrière Alucard, à son arrivée dans l'atrium.

'' Tout ces gens-là, goule inclue doivent partir avant que vous fermiez les issues, déclara Alucard avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

Devant lui, les sorciers échangèrent des regards.

— Nous avons reçu l'ordre de sceller toutes les cheminées et de ne laisser personne…

— _Seriez-vous en train de me contredire ?_ Tempéra Alucard. Vous voulez sans doute que je soumette à examen votre arbre généalogique au chasseur indépendant comme je l'ai fait pour celui de Dirk Cresswell ?

'' Désolé, balbutia le sorcier au front dégarni, battant en retraite. Je ne voulais rien dire, Albert, mais je croyais… je croyais qu'ils devaient être interrogés et…

'' Leur sang est pur et les goules sont carnivore, trancha Alucard.

Sa voix grave retentissait dans le hall d'une manière impressionnante.

'' Plus pure que celui de beaucoup d'entre vous incluant votre propre ministre, je n'hésite pas à l'affirmer. Vous pouvez partir, ajouta-t-il de sa voix de ténor à l'adresse des nés-moldus et les goules qui se précipitèrent vers les cheminée ou des vortex mortelle au humain et commencèrent à disparaître deux par deux.

Les sorciers du ministère se tenaient en retrait, certain perplexes, d'autres effrayés ou indignés par les vortex.

Puis…

'' Mary !

La goule jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Son véritable mari le vrai reg cattermole, qui ne saignait plus du sang de cadavre mais restait pâle et défait, venait de sortir d'un ascenseur et a l'odeur reconnu le véritable Reg !

Elle regarda son mais puis Alucard et Harry qui poussa un jurons sonore.

Le sorcier au front dégarni ouvrit grand la bouche, sa tête tournant alternativement vers l'un et l'autre des deux Reg Cattermole, dans un ridicule mouvement de va-et-vient.

— Hé… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

'' Bloquer la sortie ! BLOQUEZ TOUT !

Mcnaire avait surgi d'un autre ascenseur et se précipitait vers l'endroit ou s'était trouvé le groupe des sorciers nés moldus qui, à présent, avaient tous réussi à disparaître dans les cheminées et les goules dans leur vortex sauf Mrs cartemolle et son mari, à l'exception. Lorsque le sorcier au front dégarni leva sa baguette, Alucard brandit un énorme poing et le frappa en plein visage, le projetant dans les airs.

'' Mcnaire, a aidé des nés-moldus et des vampires végétarien à s'enfuir ! s'écria Alucard.

Il y eut parmi les collègues du sorcier dégarni un véritable tumulte de protestations que Hermione et Harry mit à profit pour entraînée Mrs Cattermole dans la cheminée encore ouverte et disparaître avec elle en se lance un sort pour elle de gèle flamme rapide. Déconcerté Mcnaire regarda tour à tour Alucard et le sorcier assommée, tandis que le véritable Reg Cattermole hurlait :

'' Ma femme ! Qui était avec ma femme goule phénix ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry et Alucard vit Mcnaire tourner la tête. La vérité commençait à se faire jour sur son visage aux traits grossiers.

'' Viens ! lança Alucard à Harry et à Hermione.

Il lui saisit la main et tous deux sautèrent ensemble dans la cheminée, au moment ou le maléfique que leur lançait Mcnaire sifflait au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Pendant quelques secondes, ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes avant de jaillir d'un siège de toilettes, dans l'une des cabines. Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée. Près des lavabos, Alucard continuait à se débattre avec la goule décharnée.

'' Je ne comprends pas…

'' Celui que vous regarder n'est pas votre mari, il faut que vous retourniez chez vous et fuyez chez Julia Phénix, elle est la compagne de celle qui vous a sauvée Alice Phénix.

Il y eut un bruit dans la cabine située derrière eux. Harry se retourna. Mcnaire venait d'apparaître.

— FILONS ! hurla Harry.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et le bras d'Alucard puis tournoya sur place.

L'obscurité les engloutit et ils eurent la sensation d'être serrées dans des bandelettes, mais quelque chose se passait mal… la main d'hermione semblait glisser de la sienne…

Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas étouffer. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, ni à voir. Les seuls éléments solides qui existaient encore étaient le bras d'Alucard et les doigts d'Hermione qu'il sentait glisser lentement…

Il distingua alors la porte du 12, square grimaud, avec son heurtoir en forme de serpent, mais avant qu'il ait pu reprendre son souffle, il entendit un cri et une tornade vent se mettais a soufflée, il entendit un cri vit un éclair de lumière violette. La main d'Hermione se referma soudain sur la sienne avec la force d'un étau et les ténèbres l'aspirent à nouveau en l'exil.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Les voleurs vampires et humain.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry fut ébloui par une clarté vert et or. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, il savait seulement qu'il était étendu sur une couche de feuilles et de brindilles. S'efforçant à grand-peine de faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été écrasées, il cligna des yeux et s'aperçut que cette lumière étincelante était celle de la lune traversant une voûte de feuillage, loin-dessus de lui. Quelque chose remua alors tout près de son visage. Il se releva à quatre pattes, prêt à affronter une féroce petite créature, mais il s'agissait en fait du pied d'Alucard. Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit qu'ils avaient atterri tous les trois sur le sol d'une forêt, ou ils étaient apparemment seuls.

Harry pensa tout d'abord à la Forêt interdite et pendant un instant, même s'il savait à quel point ils seraient risqué et mais pas dangereux pour eux d'apparaître dans le territoire des filles de Elmira dans l'enceinte de poudlard, il se sentit le cœur léger à l'idée de se faufiler parmi les arbres jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Dans les quelques seconde qui suivirent, cependant, alors que Alucard émettait un grognement et que Harry rampait vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la forêt interdite : Les arbres paraissaient plus jeunes, plus largement espacés, le sol plus dégagé.

Il se retrouva devant Hermione, également à quatre pattes, qui regardait la tête de son amant blessée. Lorsqu'il le vit à son tour, Harry en oublia tous ses autres soucis. Son corps était trempé d'eau qui le brûlais la peau sur tout un côté et le sol recouvert de feuilles faisait ressortit la blancheur grisâtre de son teint de vampire. Il avait repris sa forme normale, tout comme Hermione aussi.

'' Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

'' Explosion d'eau pur mais non bénite heureusement moitié bloquer par mon propre bouclier mais pas au complet, mais heureusement il n'en a pas avalé comme l'année dernière mais était pas vraiment de l'eau bénite au moins, dont les doigts s'affairaient déjà à l'endroit de sa manche ou l'eau pure devenais plus sale et plus sombre.

Harry, horrifié, la regarda déchirée la chemise de Alucard. Il avait toujours considéré le fait que Alucard soit allergique a l'eau pur comme un phénomène comique, mais là… il sentit ses entrailles se contractée lors qu'elle dénuda le bras de Alucard, sur lequel un gros morceau de chair bouillais comme de l'acide, comme si on l'avait plongée dans de la lave en fusion.

'' Harry, vite, dans mon sac, il y a un petit flacon marqué « essence de dictame »…

'' Le sac... d'accord…

Harry se rua à l'endroit ou Hermione avait atterri, prit le minuscule sac et y plongea la main. Il sentit une multitude d'objets défiler sous ses doigts : des reliures en cuir, des manches de pulls en laine, des talons de chaussures…

'' vite !

Il ramassa sa baguette tombée par terre et la pointa vers les profondeurs du sac magique.

— _Accio dictame !_

Une petite bouteille marron jaillit aussitôt. Il l'attrapa et revint auprès d'Hermione et de Alucard, dont les yeux étaient à présent mi-clos, ses globes oculaires ne laissant plus voir qu'un trait glacial entre ses paupières.

'' Il s'est mis en trance, dit Hermione, elle-même plutôt pâles.

Elle était entièrement retransformer en hermione la favorite et non plus en mafalda.

'' Ouvre-le pour moi, Harry, j'ai les mains qui tremble a cause qui aspire mon énergie et je ne dois pas le lâchée, il est affamée.

Harry arracha le bouchon qui fermait le flacon. Hermione le prit d'une main et versa trois gouttes de potion sur les blessures mouillées. Une fumée verdâtre s'éleva. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Harry vit que la peau avait cessée de brûler. La plaie semblait à présent datée de plusieurs jours en quelque seconde a peine. Une peau neuve s'étirait à l'endroit ou la chair avait été brûlé à l'eau pure.

'' Wow ! s'écria Harry.

'' C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire en tout sécurité et lui donner mon sang si il en aurait avalé, mais comme il a n'a pas avalée c'est seulement mon énergie qui réclames, il existe des chants vampire qui le guériraient complétement mais je n'ose pas les appliquer. Si je me trompe, je causerai encore plus de dégât sur lui… il a déjà perdu tellement d'énergie qui en était presque frénétique et j'ai du le contrôle pour pas qui te tue en repas en couchant avec lui de force. Hinata aurais pu faire mieux elle sait calmer les blessures et les rage de vampire d'énergie elle est plus expérimentée que moi.

'' Comment a-t-il été blessé ?

Harry secoua la tête pour essayé de s'éclaircir les idées, de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

'' Et d'abord, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Je croyais que nous devions revenir au square grimmaurd ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Elle paraissait au bord des larmes inexistantes.

'' Harry, je pense que nous ne pourrons plus retourner là-bas.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu…. ?

'' Au moment ou nous avons transplantée, Macnair m'a attrapée malgré ses blessure du a mon bouclier mais ne me pas lâchée et je n'ai pas réussi à me dégager a temps. Il me tenait toujours à notre arrivée au square grimmaurd et je lui ai chantée vite fait une tornade pour qui se dégage mais dans la mauvaise direction vers l'intérieur de la maison. Je crois qu'il a passé au travers de la porte en pensant que c'était notre destination vu que ma tornade de défense la attaquer, alors il a relâché la prise et laisser portée dans la maison par le tournage, j'ai réussi à me libérer et je vous ai emmenée ici !

'' Dans ce cas, ou est-il ? Attends… tu ne veux pas dire quand tu dis traverser la porte par ta tornade ratée qu'il a rentrée de force dans la maison ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne collaient pas.

'' Je crois que oui, Harry. Je…. je l'ai forcé à me lâchée par mon sort ouragan répulsion mais nous étions déjà dans le champ d'action du sortilège de Fedelitas de ordre humain du phénix. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, nous sommes devenus les gardiens du secret, je lui ai donc livré ce secret, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était inutile de se caché la vérité. Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Alucard l'avais prédit et cet pour sa qui en avais averti kreatur il avait vu avec ses don de vampire sur l'avenir proche que il allait être forcée de partir de la. Si Macnair pouvait désormais pénétrer dans la maison, il leur était impossible d'y revenir. En ce moment même, peut-être y amenait-il d'autres Mangemorts par transplanage ou par vortex pour les vampires carnivore du phénix noir. Si oppressante et sinistre qu'elle fut, la maison leur avait offert jusqu'à présent un refuge sûr pour l'exil. Et même, maintenant que Kreattur était tellement plus heureux et amical avec les phénix et lui, une sorte de foyer. Avec une pointe de regret qui ne devait rien à la gastronomie, il imagina l'elfe de maison s'affairant à la préparation d'une tourte au bœuf et aux rognons que Harry, ne mangera jamais et que Alucard et Hermione ne boirais jamais le sang du bœuf.

'' Harry, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée !

'' Ne soit pas stupide, ce n'était pas ta faute chérie ! Si quelqu'un est responsable, ce serait plutôt moi le stupide idiot de demi-vampire comme dirais mon ex jumelle… dit une voix glacial mais affaiblie.

Les deux sursautais en voyant alucard se réveiller de sa trance et sortit l'oreille coupée de Fred. Hermione, horrifiée eut un mouvement de recul de traqueuse.

'' Rogue l'avait collé à la porte de son bureau, pour espionner ses employés. Je ne pouvais pas le laissé là… c'est l'oreille de Fred. Mais c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont aperçus de la présence d'intrus.

Avant qu'hermione ait pu répondre. Alucard poussa un grognement de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait toujours le teint blanchâtre et son visage luisait de d'eau boueuse.

'' Comment tu te sens ? murmura Hermione.

'' Un vrai gros con barbare de vampire lamentable, de t'avoir baisé comme ma sœur jumelle et j'ai un mal de chien autant que mon viole de harpie en Albanie, croassa Alucard

'' Ne t'en fait pas tu es bien meilleur baiseur enragée qu'elle et temari réunis riais-t-elle.

Il tâta son bras blessée et sentit l'odeur et fit une grimace.

'' Ou sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il je sens une vielle odeur de toi humaine tu sentais tellement bonne.

'' Dans les bois ou s'est tenue la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, et ou tu m'as avoué que tu étais le père de Hinata en baisant avec moi et que j'ai voyagée sur ton dos la première fois et on a baisé pendant que hinata chassais. répondit Hermione. Je voulais un endroit clos, qui ne figure pas sur la liste de surveillance du ministère donc il y a pas de chasseur au alentour, et c'est…

'' Le premier auquel tu as pensée pour pouvoir chassée a mon réveille, bon choix. Acheva Alucard à sa place, en regardant la clairière apparemment désert ou il se souvenait d'elle humaine en train de baiser et en train de lui contée les premières années sexuelle de hinata a la chasse pour éviter de faire comme des moldus avec Mr Weasley.

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient voyagée dans un lieu choisi par Alucard même si cette fois était Hermione à la façon dont les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés en quelques minutes était-ce de la legilmiancie ? Voldemort et ses hommes vampire de main savaient-ils en ce moment même ou Hermione les avait emmenés ?

'' Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller ailleurs ? demanda Alucard à Hermione.

En voyant l'expression de son visage, Harry comprit qu'il pensait la même chose que lui.

'' Je ne sais pas.

Alucard toujours pâle et moite. Il n'avait quand même essayé de se redresser et semblait trop faible et assoiffée pour cela. La perspective de devoir le déplacer à nouveau avait de quoi les décourager.

'' Restons ici pour l'instant, ce n'est pas un endroit surveiller par le ministère en ce moment, dit Alucard. Tout manière je suis trop affamée et faible pour lancer un simple vortex non mortelle.

Soulagée, Hermione se releva d'un bond. Alucard la regarda tristement.

'' Ou vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

'' Si nous restons, il faut jeter quelques sortilèges de protection vampirique autour de nous, répondit-elle.

Elle brandit son éventail magique et décrivit à pas lents un large cercle autour d'Harry et Alucard, en chantonnant des incantations. Harry remarqua des petites perturbations dans l'atmosphère : on aurait dit qu'hermione produisait une brume de chaleur sur leur clairière.

— _Salveo maleficia… Protego totalum… Repello Moldum… Assurdiato… repello vampirus_ Tu peux sortir la tente, Harry…

'' La tente ?

'' Dans le sac ?

— Dans le… Ah oui, bien sûr.

Cette fois, Harry ne se donna pas la peine de tâtonner dans le sac, il utilisa tout de suite un

Sortilège d'Attraction. La tente apparut sous la forme d'un gros tas de toile, de cordes et de

Piquets. Harry la reconnut aussitôt, notamment à cause de son odeur de chat. C'était celle sous

Laquelle ils avaient dormi la nuit précédant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

'' Elle n'appartenait pas à un employé du ministère qui était le seul invitée au mariage en dehors de Mr Weasley? demanda Harry en démêlant les sardines de la tente.

'' Si, mais c'est mon cadeau de mariage d'exil, il n'en veut plus, alors de bonne foies en échange il la donner a Alucard pour son exil. Son lumbago ne s'arrangeais pas, répondit Hermione, occupée chanter une figure complexe en huit mouvement. Alucard lui a dit qu'en échange de la tante il était invitée au mariage. Erigo ! ajoute-t-elle, son éventail pointé sur la toile informe que, dans un mouvement fluide, s'éleva toute seule et s'installa sur le sol, toute montée, devant Harry.

Ébahi, il vit une sardine lui sauter des mains et se planter toutes seule dans un bruit mat à l'extrémité d'une corde.

 _-Cave inimicum,_ dit enfin Hermione avec un chant gracieux semblable à hinata en direction du ciel. Voilà tout ce que je peux faire contre les vampires et les sorciers. Au moins, on devrait être avertis si jamais ils viennent, et j'ai même lancée mon propre bouclier autour. Je ne peux pas garantir que ça suffira à éloignée ton père vol…

'' Ne prononce pas le nom de mon père ! l'interrompit Alucard d'un ton brusque.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard de surprise sa fessais au moins 4 ans que Alucard empêchais plus de le dire et maintenant il recommence a empêcher le monde à le dire.

'' Je suis désolé, dit Alucard, gémissant un peu lorsqu'il se redressa pour mieux les voir, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est devenus un nom maudit, ou quelque chose comme ça. On ne pourrait pas l'appeler tu-sais-qui ou le vampire maudit…. s'il vous plaît ?

'' Dumbledore disait que la peur d'un nom…, commença Harry.

'' Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon vieux, appeler tu-sais-qui par son nom n'a pas fait beaucoup de bien à Dumbledore, à la fin, surtout pour me brisée le cœur en refusant mon venin, répliqua glacialement Alucard. Essaye de montrer un peu de respect envers mon père, tu veux bien ?

'' Du _respect ?_ Mais tu es le premier a l'insultée…

Mais Hermione l'avertit d'un coup d'œil qu'il valait mieux ne pas se disputer avec Alucard tant qu'il se trouvait dans cet état de faiblesse.

Harry et Hermione le portèrent dans la tente, en le traînant à moitié. Harry sentais son énergie se faire adsorbée sans le vouloir un peu plus fort que habitude. L'intérieur était exactement tel que s'en souvenait Harry : un petit appartement avec une salle de bains complète et une minuscule cuisine. Il repoussa un vieux fauteuil et allongea Alucard précautionneusement sur la couchette inférieure de lits superposés. Même très court, ce déplacement avait rendu Alucard encore plus pâle et dès qu'ils leurrent installé sur le matelas, il referma les yeux et resta silencieux un bon moment.

'' Je vais lui faire du sang chaud et du thé pour toi que avais réservée, proposa Hermione soupirant, en sortant de son sac une bouilloire et une vielle bouteille que avais apportée Lupin et des tasses qu'elle emporta dans la cuisine.

Alucard trouva le sang chaud aussi bienvenu que l'avait été le Whisky pur feu la nuit ou Fol Œil était mort. Sa chaleur semblait chasser un peu la peur qu'il sentait frémir dans sa poitrine. Une minute plus tard, Alucard rompit le silence :

'' À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui est arrivée aux catergols ? Elle était courageuse la petite goule, un peu confuse par contre mais très courageuse.

'' Avec un peu de chance, ils s'en sont sortis, répondit Hermione, serrant sa tasse de sang contre elle pour se réconforter. Si Mr Cattermole a eu suffisamment de sang-froid, il a dû transporter sa femme goule par transplanage d'escorte et ils vont tout de suite quitter le pays avec leurs enfants. C'est ce que tu lui as dit de faire.

'' Par Lucifer, j'espère qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, dit Alucard contre ses oreillers. Je ne savais même pas qu'était une goule de Merope et de Julia.

'' Merope ! Mais je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Alice. dit Hermione surprise.

Apparemment, le sang animal lui faisait du bien. Son visage avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs mais il fessait la grimace d'avoir révélé le vrai nom d'Alice.

'' C'est son nom de vampire crée par Julia pour la protéger, mais son nom humaine était Merope Graunt. Julia la transformée il y a 70 ans et depuis elle est devenue muette et amnésique permanant elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine sauf que son corps a des tics de souvenir brutaux quand on nomme son nom devant elle et Julia la surprotégé a cause même amnésique complet, quand on prononce son nom humaine elle croit que on va la maltraitée, et c'est aussi elle qui lui a effacée la mémoire pour que Elmira ne la tue pas a cause qu'elle était un descendante de son violeur. Elle était la mère humaine de tom jedusort mais sa n'a plus importance. Mon père ignore tout d'elle et je crois s'en fout totalement temps qu'elle n'apparaît pas dans la liste des végétariennes rechercher. Julia n'était pas non plus une goule phénix au début mais une goule balthory qui était torturée par le père de Elizabeth et autrefois aussi par sa fille quand elle était une enfant mais depuis que Elizabeth à tuer son père et bannis son frère en prison de nunstagard en rejoignant notre coté de guerre et dirige son clan transylvanienne, elle s'est fait pardonnée par elle depuis.

'' Mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ce Reg cattermole avait l'esprit très vif, d'après la façon dont tout le monde me parlait quand j'avais son apparence. Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'ils ont pu filer chez Alice et Julia… s'ils finissent tous les deux à Azkaban à cause de nous…

Harry se tourna vers Hermione mais la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser- pour lui demander si le fait que Mrs Cattermole n'ait pas utilisé la magie vampirique pour se libérée pouvait l'empêcher de transplaner au côté de son mari –resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Hermione regardait Alucard s'inquiéter du sort des Cattermole avec une telle tendresse sexuelle que Harry eut presque l'impression de l'avoir surprise en train de baiser, chose qui était habituer a faire en orgie au manoir.

'' Alors, tu l'as Hermione ? lui demanda Harry, en partie pour lui rappeler qu'il était là.

'' J'ai… j'ai quoi ? répondit-elle en sursautant légèrement.

'' Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on se soit donné tant de mal ? Les infos du chasseur de vampire, bien sûr ! Ou est ce fichu bout de parchemin ensorcelez du ministère.

'' Tu l'avais ? s'écriais Alucard qui se redressa un peu plus sur ses oreilles, Personne ne me dit rien ! Enfin, quoi, vous auriez pu m'en parler !

'' Je te rappelle qu'on avait les Mangemorts vampire suivit des détraqueurs a nos trousses, répliqua Hermione. Tiens.

Elle sortit le bloc note qui listais tout les horaire des chasseurs non seulement du ministère mais aussi des indépendant de Transylvanie qui travaillais que pour l'argent.

'' Au moins c'était un peu plus facile mais risquée que si rogue avais pu voler horcruxe de ma favorite non ? Bon aurais bien aimé l'avoir comme repas pour me soigner mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie d'exilée.

'' Oui dommage surtout après avoir insultée Alice de monstre devant sa goule en plus.

Alucard laissais Harry le consultée les horaire changeante des chasseurs si il le voulait, mais Harry tombais sur le vrai hocruxe et le sortit du sac pour l'examiné et Hermione reculais par reflexe à la fois de dégoût et d'envie.

'' Je pense que Kreattur a raison, dit Harry. Il faut trouver le moyen de l'ouvrir qu'alucard puisse s'en nourrir.

Au moment où il prononçait, Harry prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, de ce qui vivait derrière ce petit ovale d'argent. Même après avoir découvert qui s'agissait du bijou que portais sans le savoir Hermione, il éprouvait un désir violent de jeter le médaillon au loin. Parvenant à pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Regulus. Sans résultat. Il rendit le médaillon à Hermione et Alucard qui firent de leur mieux mais n'eurent pas plus de succès.

'' Tu le sens alucard ? Il ne tente pas de te possédée comme le journal? demanda Hermione à voix basse en serrant le médaillon dans son poing de vampire.

'' Son âme ! Non il n'est pas actif, et sur toi.

Il le passait a Hermione qui sentit son battement aussitôt et au bout d'un moment, Hermione reculais dégoûtée et honteuse. Harry crut comprendre ce qu'Alucard voulait dire. Était-ce son propre sang de vampire qu'il sentait palpité dans ses veines ou bien y avait-il quelque chose qui battait à l'intérieur seulement quand il était portée par une femme vampire qui usais de lui comme objet sexuelle, Hermione avais dit que quand elle jouais avec et Alucard baiser avec sa dans sa chatte il sentais vibrée a l'intérieur d'elle, tel un minuscule cœur de métal ? Moka fessais la même chose quand elle avait de la peine a cause alucard qui la repoussais pour la faire chier et qu'elle baisait sa fille quand elle était blessée.

'' Je propose de le serrée dans mon sac comme sa personne pourra y toucher a cause je refuse de le porter autour du cou. Dit hermione en tremblant.

'' Bonne idée chérie. Harry met le dans ta bourse que Hagrid ta offert.

'' On ne ferait pas mieux de le porter autour du cou a tour de rôle.

'' Non pas une bonne idée… utilise ton sac.

Harry en avais pas très envie mais il reposait le médaillon dans la bourse offerte par Hagrid.

'' Je pense que nous devrions monter la garde à tour de rôle devant la tente, reprit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione

Il se leva et s'étira.

'' Il faudra aussi nous occuper de trouver quelque chose à chasser pour vous deux. Toi, tu reste ici, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique lorsqu'il vit Alucard se redresser dans son lit et son teint prendre aussitôt une horrible couleur verdâtre et blanchâtre.

Après avoir soigneusement installé sur la table le Scrutoscope qu'elle lui avait offert pour son

Anniversaire, Harry et Hermione partagèrent les tours de garde pendant le reste de la journée. Le Scrutoscope resta silencieux et immobile. En dehors de quelques oiseaux et écureuils pour elle et alucard leur coin de forêt demeura vide, soit en raison des enchantements protecteurs et des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu et anti-vampire qu'Hermione avait jetés autour d'eux, soit tout simplement parce qu'il était rare que des promeneurs s'aventurent de ce côté ce que regrettais un peu Alucard qui s'aurais bien fait les dents sur du sang humain pour changée sauf évidement si il aurait eu des jeune proies il les aurait pas tuée. La soirée n'apporta aucun changement. Lorsque, à dix heures, il changea de place avec Hermione qui revenais de la chasse, Harry alluma sa baguette et resta là à contempler les lieux déserts, ne remarque que le passage des chauves-souris qui voletaient loin au-dessus de sa tête, dans la seule partie du ciel étoile qu'on pouvait apercevoir à l'abri de cette clairière.

Il avait faim, à présent, et la tête lui tournait un peu. Hermione ramenais des proies animal morte pour faire cuire ce qui aidais un peu, Alucard n'avais pensée à emmener quelque réserve de sang hybride pour elle, car il avait pensé qu'ils ne reviendraient probablement pas au Square Grimmaurd. Ils n'avaient dont rien mangé en dehors des morceaux de proie vidée de sang qu'elle avait réussi à tuer parmi les arbres et fait cuire dans un faire tout. Mais étant vampire, Alucard et Hermione laissais tout a Harry. Harry avait mangé la sienne jusqu'au bout que pour éviter de les vexer tout les deux.

Seuls d'étrange bruissement et des craquements de brindilles brisaient de temps à autres le silence environnant.

Harry pensait qu'ils étaient dus plus à des animaux qu'à des hommes, mais il n'en gardait pas moins sa baguette prête, pour parer à toute éventualité. Un sentiment de malaise remuait ses entrailles, déjà mises à mal par les morceaux d'animaux mal cuit et caoutchteux.

Il avait cru qu'il serait enchanté d'avoir récupéré aussi facilement l'horcruxe et aussi avoir pu donne une leçon à Rogue, mais d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il éprouvait, assis dans l'obscurité dont sa baguette n'éclairait qu'une minuscule partie, c'était l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Comme si, pendant des semaines, des mois, des années peut-être, il s'était rué en avant pour en arriver là, puis s'était retrouvé brutalement immobilisé, sans plus savoir quel chemin prendre sans tombée sur des chasseurs de vampire.

Il y avait d'autres Horxcruxes quelques parts, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou ils pouvaient se trouver. Il ignorait même quelle forme ils avaient. Et en attendant, il ne savait même pas comment détruire le seul qui était en leur possession, le médaillon qu'il sentait dans son sac sur sa poitrine nue. Curieusement, malgré le sac, il ressentait la froidure de l'objet, il ne s'était pas réchauffée au contact de son corps mais semblais réagir au corps de Hermione, il était si froid contre la peau du sac qu'il donnait l'impression de sortir d'une eau glacée ou de la chatte de Hermione qui était sensiblement pareille. De temps en temps, quand Hermione allais près de lui, Harry croyait percevoir – ou peut-être était-ce son imagination – l'infime pulsation qui battait irrégulièrement, en même temps que son propre cœur.

D'indéfinissables pressentiments s'insinuaient en lui tandis qu'il restait assis là dans l'obscurité. Il essayait d'y résister, de les repousser mais ils revenaient inlassablement à la charge. « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre au néant tant que l'autre survit… » Alucard et Hermione parlaient ou peut-être baisais en voix basse pour pas le déranger, mais Alucard ne pouvais pas partir à tout moment, s'il le voulait. Pour lui, c'était impossible. Et pendant qu'Harry s'efforçait de maîtriser sa peur, son épuisement, il lui semblait que l'Horcruxe dans son sac marquait de son battement contre sa poitrine le temps qui lui restait…. « Une idée stupide, se dit-il, il ne faut pas penser des choses pareilles… »

Sa cicatrice recommençait à le picoter. Il avait peur que cette sensation soit provoquée par ses pensées et il essaya de les orienter ailleurs. Il songea au malheureux Kreattur qui les attendait à la maison et avait vu arriver de Macnair à leur place. Heureusement que Alucard lui avais dit que si il ne revenait pas et que quelque venais et que était pas un membre de l'ordre du phénix de partir immédiatement pour Poudlard. Au moins à poudlard il sera en sécurité avec les goules d'Elmira. Alucard était persuadée qui aurait quand même tenir sa langue, a cause que on lui avait fait un grand plaisir et il avait même réussi a respectée Hermione alors que il y a deux ans était la guerre entre eux. Harry voulait croire Alucard que l'attitude de Kreattur à son égard avait changé au cours du mois écoulé, qu'il se monterait loyal envers son cousin et Hermione, à présent, mais qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passerait ? Et si les Mangemorts l'attrape avant qui aille pu fuir et le torturaient ? Des images répugnantes grouillaient dans sa tête et il essaya de les repousser, elle aussi, car de tout façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Kreattur. Hermione, Alucard et lui avait déjà pris la décision de ne pas essayer de le faire venir. Si quelqu'un du ministère l'accompagnait ? Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs que le transplanage d'elfe soit à l'abri du même inconvénient qui avait amené Macnair, accroché à la manche d'Hermione, au square grimmaurd. Aussi s'il arriverait et qu'Alucard n'aurait pas été blessée, il aurait eu un repas de sang de mangemort pour eux au moins.

La cicatrice d'Harry le brûlait, à présent. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils ignoraient : Lupin avait raison lorsqu'il parlait d'une forme de magie qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu ou même imaginée, mais Alucard était autant expérimentée que lui vu qui connaît beaucoup en magie noir vampirique. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'était-il pas expliqué davantage ? Pensait-il qu'il en aurait toujours le temps, qu'il vivrait des années, des siècles peut-être si il aurait acceptée le venin de Alucard au lieu de lui brisée le cœur, comme la fait son père adoptif Nicolas Flamel en brisant le cœur de Erika ? En ce cas, il s'était trompée… Rogue y avait veillé… Rogue, le serpent endormit qui avait frappé au sommet de la tour…

Et Dumbledore était tombé… tombé…

'' _Donne-moi ça, Grigorovitch donne moi la Jumelle sœur maudite qui a tuer Serpentard._

La voix d'Harry était devenue aiguë, tranchante et glaciale. Une main blanche aux longs doigts de vampire levait devant lui son sceptre. L'homme sur lequel il la pointait était suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas, mais sans qu'aucune corde ne le retienne. Il se balançait là, attaché par de sinistres liens invisibles, ses bras entourant sa poitrine, son visage terrifié juste à la hauteur de celui d'Harry, Les joues rougies par le sang qui affluait à sa tête et lui donnaient faim. Il avait des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et une barbe épaisse, broussailleuse : on aurait dit un père Noël ficelé comme une volaille.

'' Je ne pas l'avoir, je ne plus l'avoir ! C'était volé par un vampire, à moi, il y a beaucoup d'années !

'' Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort, Grigorovitch. Il sait… il sait toujours.

Les pupilles de l'homme suspendu étaient dilatées par la peur. Elles semblèrent s'élargir encore, devenir de plus en plus béantes, au point que leur obscurité avala Harry tout entier…

À présent, il avançait à grands pas dans le couloir, derrière la petite silhouette corpulente de Grigorovitch qui tenait haut une lanterne. Celui-ci fit irruption dans une pièce située au bout du couloir et sa lanterne illumina ce qui semblait un atelier. Des copeaux de bois et de la poussière d'or brillaient dans le cercle de lumière qui se balançait. Et là, sur le rebord d'un roux de sang était assis, perché à la manière d'un oiseau géant. La lanterne l'éclaira pendant une fraction de seconde et Harry vit une expression de victoire suprême sur son beau visage si semblable à Elizabeth Balthory. Puis le vampire lança au bout de sa baguette magique un sortilège d'hypnose vampire et fit un grand saut en vitesse vampire, en s'enfuyant par la fenêtre dans un rire glacial et moqueuse.

Harry se précipita hors du tunnel que formaient les larges pupilles et vit le visage de Grigorovitch frappé de terreur.

'' _Qui était ce voleur vampire, Grigorovitch ?_ demanda la voix aiguë et glacée.

'' Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais su son prénom, un jeune homme roux sanglant… non… s'il vous plaît… S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Le cri se prolongea, longtemps, longtemps, puis il eux un croc de vampire mais pas de lumière verte, la soif de sang avais emportée sur son envie de lui jetée un sort de mort mais de tout façon il ne pouvait pas infectée vu qui est quand même une goule et ne porte pas de venin.

'' Harry !

Il ouvrit les yeux, pantelant, le front palpitant de douleur. Il s'était évanoui contre la toile de la tente et avait glissé sur le sol ou il était allongé les bras en croix. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, dont les cheveux ébouriffés de vampire masquaient le petit coin de ciel visible parmi les branches, haute et sombres mais que sa peau de vampire supplantais cela, qui s'étendaient au-dessus d'eux.

'' Mauvais rêve, dit-il.

Il se redressa et s'efforça de répondre au regard noir d'hermione par un air d'innocence.

'' J'ai dû m'assoupir, désolé.

'' Je sais que c'était ta cicatrice ! Alucard aussi a pris de panique! Je le vois et je le ressens aussi ! Tu étais encore en train de regarder dans la tête de vol…

'' Ne prononce pas son nom sinon tu n'auras pas de câlin cette nuit ! L'interrompit la voix furieuse d'Alucard, au fond de la tente.

'' _D'accord,_ répliqua Hermione. Dans la tête du vampire des ténèbres, alors !

'' Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! assura Harry. C'était un rêve ! Quand tu étais humaine tu arrivais tu à contrôler tes rêves, toi ?

'' Si seulement tu autorisais a Alucard à te servir de l'occulmencie… il n'est pas aussi mauvais prof que Rogue.

Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de subir des réprimant de la femme du fis de Voldemort. Il voulait parler de ce qu'il venait de voir.

'' Il a retrouvé Grigorovitch, Hermione et je crois qui la tuer comme repas mais avant, il a lu dans ses pensées et j'ai vu…

'' Je crois que je ferais bien de te remplacer si tu es trop fatigué pour rester éveillé, répliqua Hermione d'un ton froid.

'' Je peux finir mon tour de garde !

'' Non, de toute évidence, tu es épuisé. Va te coucher.

Elle s'assit par terre, à l'entrée de la tente, la mine obstinée. En colère, mais soucieux d'éviter une dispute, Harry se baissa et retourna à l'intérieur.

Le visage toujours blafard d'Alucard lui apparut sur la couchette du bas. Harry grimpa sur le lit supérieur, s'allongea et contempla le plafond de toile, plongé dans le noir. Quelques instants, plus tard, Sa favorite pelotonnée à l'entrée, ne pouvait l'entendre :

'' Qu'est-ce que fait mon père ?

Harry plissa les yeux dans un effort pour se souvenir de tous les détails, puis il murmura dans l'obscurité :

'' Il a retrouvé Grigorovitch, il l'a ligoté et il était en train de le torturer.

'' Comment Grigorovitch peut-il lui fabriquer des armes vampire de force ou une nouvelle baguette s'il est attaché ?

'' Je ne sais pas… bizarre, non ?

Harry ferma les yeux, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Plus il se rappelait, moins il comprenait… Voldemort n'avait rien dit de la baguette de Harry fabriquer par Bened, rien de leurs plumes de phénix jumelles, rien d'une nouvelle baguette plus puissante que Grigorovitch aurait pu lui fournir pour le vaincre ou soumettre son fis mais qui lui a été volée par un vampire roux sanglant.

'' Il exigeait quelque chose qui s'appelle la Jumelle sœur et qui appartenait à Grigorovitch, poursuivit Harry, les yeux toujours étroitement fermés. Cette jumelle sœur qui concernait son ancêtre Salazard. Il lui a demandé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais a répondu quelqu'un un vampire lui avais volée… et ensuite… ensuite….

Il se rappela comment dans la tête de Voldemort, il avait eu l'impression de plonger dans les yeux mêmes de Grigorovitch, pour attendre ses souvenirs…

'' Il lisait dans ses pensées et j'ai vu un jeune type aux cheveux comme Élizabeth perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il a jeté un sortilège de cette baguette à Grigorovitch et s'est enfui en sautant dehors en vitesse vampirique. Il a pensée comme un vampire et il a volé ce que cherche Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je crois… je crois avoir déjà vu ce vampire quelque part…

Harry aurait voulu apercevoir à nouveau le visage hilare du jeune homme vampire. Le vol avait eu lieu bien des années auparavant, selon Grigorovitch. Pourquoi le voleur lui avait-il paru si familier tout comme Elizabeth ?

Les sons en provenance des bois environnants étaient étouffées sous la tente. Harry n'entendait pas que la fausse respiration d'Alucard. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci murmura :

'' Tu n'as pas pu voir ce que le voleur avait à la main ?

'' Non… ce devait être quelque chose de tout petit et long je crois… comme si sa serais une baguette ancienne.

'' Harry ?

Alucard changea de position et les lattes de bois de son lit craquèrent.

'' Harry, tu ne crois pas que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait chercher un autre objet pour le transformer en Horcruxe, a part le médaille de salazard je ne vois pas ce qui chercherais d'autre lui appartenant ?

'' Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Harry. Peut-être. Mais ne serait-ce pas dangereux pour lui d'en fabriquer un nouveau ? Hermione nous a dit que même en goule-vampire il avait déjà poussé son âme damnée jusqu'aux extrêmes limites.

'' Oui, mais peut-être ne le soit-il pas justement a cause qui est une goule immortelle ?

'' Ouais… peut-être, admit Harry.

Il avait la certitude que Voldemort avait chercher le moyen de contourner le problème des deux plumes de funix le phénix de Alucard, qu'il avait pensé trouver la solution auprès du vieux fabricant d'arme de vampire et de baguette pour sorcier… Et pourtant il l'avait dévorée pour son repas, apparemment sans lui poser une seule question en matière de baguettes magiques.

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort essayait de trouver ? Pourquoi, maintenant que le conseil du phénix noir avait le ministère de la Magie et le monde des sorciers à ses pieds, était-il parti au loin, résolu à s'emparer d'un objet que Grigorovitch avait eu autrefois gardée en sa possession et qui lui avait été dérobé par ce vampire voleur inconnu ?

Harry revoyait le visage du jeune vampire aux cheveux roux sang qui semblait fou de joie. Il y avait quelque chose d'Elizabeth dans cet air de ruse triomphante. Il s'était envolé par la fenêtre à la manière d'un vampire et Harry avait déjà vu cette tête, mais il ne savait plus ou et quel est le rapport avec la femme de Hinata.

Grigorovitch mort, c'était maintenant ce vampire voleur au visage réjoui qui était en danger et ce fut sur lui que les pensées d'Harry s'attardèrent, tandis que les marmonnements d'Alucard en roumain montaient de la couchette inférieure et que lui-même se laissait à nouveau emporter lentement par le sommeil.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : La revanche d'Elizabeth et d'Alice et réaction étrange de la favorite.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, avant que Alucard et Hermione ne soit réveillés, Harry quitta la tente pour fouiller les bois alentour, à la recherche de proie pour déjeuner, alucard avais réussi avec un message humoristique a envoyée a la boutique Fred Weasley par vortex son oreille en souvenir de leur escapade au ministère. Avec un message : ceci t'appartient Fred à noir oreille fait en ce que tu veux. Signée les vampires du néant en exil.

Harry sentait que Alucard préférerais que son oreille couper sert a fait des blague au lieu être collé sur la porte de Severus Rogue. Puis il retourna vers la tente et attendit le retour de chasse des deux autres pour qu'ils décident ensemble avec l'horaire des chasseurs de vampire leur destination suivante.

Harry et Hermione pensaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les mêmes endroits et Alucard les approuva, à l'unique condition que leur prochain déplacement les amène à proximité de lieu il y aurait plus animaux a chassée en tout illégalité. Hermione annula les enchantements dont elle avait entouré la clairière sauf en dernier son propre don vampirique pendant qu'Harry et Alucard effaçaient du sol toute marque, toute empreinte, pouvant indiquer qu'ils avaient campé là. Puis ils transplantèrent aux abords d'un autre parc dans une petite ville.

Lorsqu'ils eurent monté leur tente à l'abri d'un bosquet d'arbres et qu'ils l'eurent protégée par de nouveaux sortilèges, Alucard qui portait pour lui son petit sac d'Harry au cou même sans qui puisse l'ouvrir avec le Hocruxe sentait que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.  
À peine était-il entrée dans la ville qu'un froid et une vague odeur de sang humain, accompagné d'une nappe de brume rouge et d'un assombrissement soudain du ciel, les figea sur place.

'' C'est remplie de vampire carnivore, un massacre est en cours rebroussons chemin dit Alucard d'une voix affaiblie et anormal.

'' Mais tu peux les repoussée non tu fais de magnifique patronus s'étonnais Harry quand il revint à la tente les mains vides, le souffle court et formant sur ses lèvres, sans le prononcer à haute voix, le mot « Vampire détraquer ».

'' Je n'ai pas pu…, haleta-t-il, une main plaqué sur son point de côté, mon coté du néant en était incapable… comme si quelque chose l'empêchais d'agir.

Devant leur expression déçue, consterné, Alucard eut honte, il avait vécu un véritable cauchemar quand il avait vu les Détraqueurs et les vampires détraquer émerger de la brume et s'était autant rendu compte, dans le froid paralysant qui oppressait ses poumons et l'écho des hurlements des vampires carnivore qui retentissaient au loin, qu'il était incapable de s'en protéger. Il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour s'arracher de cet endroit et courir vers la tente, laissant derrière lui les Moldus qui ne pouvaient peut-être pas les voir mais ressentaient sans nul doute le désespoir que ces créatures et les vampires répandaient partout sur leur passage quand il était a la chasse.

'' Donc pas de proie dit tristement Alucard déçu.

'' Oh tais-toi, alucard, lança sèchement Hermione. Harry, qu'est-il passé ? À ton avis, pourquoi toi et Alucard surtout n'avez-vous pas crée un Patronus ? Hier, tu y as parfaitement réussi !

'' Je ne sais pas mais alucard semblais tout aussi affectée que moi.

Il s'enfonça dans l'un des vieux fauteuils de Perkins, se sentant un peu plus humilié à chaque instant. Il avait peur que quelque chose se soit déréglé en lui et aussi a alucard. La journée d'hier lui paraissait très lointaine : aujourd'hui, peut-être était-il revenu à l'âge de treize ans, à l'époque ou il avait été le seul à s'évanouir dans le Poudlard express mais pourquoi alucard en était affectée il pouvait le protéger comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Alucard grognais de rage d'un coup de pied dans une chaise.

'' Et alors, quoi ? grogna-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme. Je meurs de soif ! Tout ce que j'ai chassée depuis que j'ai failli être brûlée vivant, c'est de la viande animal.

Hermione était stupéfié par cette plainte inhabituelle.

'' Alucard ! Tu ne te plaignais jamais de mes repas végétarien qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Hermione sonnée par sa mauvaise humeur.

C'était vrai quelque chose n'allais pas avec alucard il se plaignait jamais de la chasse végétarienne au début avec hinata un peu mais était pour la taquiner mais la était sérieux.

'' Me sens si faible… comme si ma force vampire évanouissait.

'' C'est bien pratique de dire ça dit Harry ayant pas compris le sens de la parole … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par…

'' Bien sûr ! s'écria soudain Hermione, en se frappant le front.

Surpris les deux autres se turent

'' Alucard, tu a sur toi le sac de Harry ! vite, dit-elle avec impatience.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle claquait les Crau droit devant lui comme si il allait le mordre comme Erika.

'' L'horcruxe, Harry, il le porte toujours sur lui et sa affecte ses pouvoir de chasseur d'âme du néant, et sa le rend assoiffée même a travers de ton sac.

Elle tendit la main et Alucard ôta le sac aussitôt de son cou. Dès l'instant ou le médaillon au travers sac cessa être à son contact, il ressentit une impression de renaissance et d'étrange Léger. Il ne prit conscience dans la moiteur glaciale de sa peau et du poids qui lui avait pesé sur l'estomac qu'au moment où ces deux sensations eurent soudain disparu.

'' Ça va mieux chérie ? demanda Hermione en redonnant avec dégoût le sac a Harry.

'' Oh oui, beaucoup mieux désolé Harry.

'' Alucard, dit-elle.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et parla d'une voix qu'on réserve d'habitude aux gens gravement malades.

'' Tu ne penses pas être possédée à nouveau comme en deuxième année, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Quoi ? non ! répondit-il sur la défensive. Je me souviens de tout ce que nous avons fait pendant que je le portais pour Harry durent le voyage au cou. Si j'étais a nouveau possédée, je n'aurais plus conscience a moitié de mes actes, mais je crois que mon coté libérée recommençais a agir bizarrement comme au début mais au moins je n'ai pas mis personne en transe cette fois. Je me souviens que quand je l'avais été je me souvenais de rien mais mon coté libérée se retrouvais souvent furieux pour importe quel raison. La il était seulement furieux pour importe quoi à présent la il était seulement irritée de chassée du sang animaux.

'' Mmh, marmonna Hermione en contemplant le sac de Harry qui contenait le lourd médaillons. Sa attise ta faim de faucheur d'âme sûrement, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas l'avoir sur nous deux. Moi aussi je crois si je porte le sac sa me rend aussi dingue de Moka l'était même si sa ne me possédé pas sur le mental, vu que mon don vampirique me protégé mais sur mon appétit sexuelle par contre.

Alucard était sérieux a cause qui venais de se souvenir de l'avertissent de la condamnée.

'' Pas question de laisser traîner ce horcruxe déclara Alucard d'un ton ferme. Si nous le perdons si on nous le vole sa sera Harry qui devra le garder vu que de tout les deux c'est lui qui est le moins susceptible être manipuler.

'' D'accord, d'accord, admit Harry, il se passait son sac autour de son propre cou et le cacha sous son chemisier.

'' Je le garderais plus longtemps que vous a cause que il ne m'affecte pas contrairement a vous deux dit Harry, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'occuper de trouver des proies pour vous a présent s'il vous plaît ?

'' Bien sûr, mais on ira chercher ailleurs, dit Hermione ne lançant un vague coup d'œil à Harry. Il ne sert à rien de s'attarder dans un endroit sillonné par des vampires détraqués et des détraqueurs

Ils finirent par s'installer pour la nuit dans un champ lointain qui appartenait à une ferme isolée ou ils purent se procurée des poulets vivant pour le sang, des œufs et du pain pour Harry.

'' Ce n'est pas du vol, hein ? demanda Hermione, anxieuse, tandis qu'ils dévoraient leur poulet vivant et que Harry dévorais ses œufs brouillées sur toasts. Puisque j'ai laissé de l'argent à côté du poulailler ?

Alucard riais les yeux au ciel et répondit, la bouche ensanglantée de sang de poulet et songeais a sa fille aurais trouvé sa très drôle son commentaire.

'' Hermione, tu es toujours trop inquiète Hinata ne s'en fait jamais habitue il reste aucun poulet quand elle chasse. Ils vont pensée que des loups sont venus pour les tuer à chaque fois. A cause c'est sa qui voie quand elle chasse chez les moldu, elle se métamorphose en loup et Elizabeth aussi vu que c'est elle qui lui a appris cette animagie vampire.

'' On peut avoir plusieurs animagie ? Demandais Hermione.

'' Bien sûr chez les vampires surtout c'est faisable, pour les sorcier par contre je ne sais pas si on peu le faire, Mcgonagall ne nous l'a jamais vraiment dit si était faisable, mais je ne pense pas que sa soit faisable a moins que cette manière soit totalement interdit a enseignée dans ce pays.

Et en effet, il leur fut beaucoup plus facile de se détendre après avoir bien mangé. Ce soir-là, la dispute autour des Vampire détraqueur. S'oublia dans les rire de blagues d'Alucard et Harry se sentit joyeux, optimiste même, lorsqu'il prit le premier des trois tours de garde.

Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que rien ne vaut un ventre bien remplie pour être de bonne humeur alors qu'un estomac vide rend querelleur et maussade. Harry ne fut pas le plus surpris des trois car il avait dû endurer de longues périodes de quasi-famine chez les dursley. Hermione et Alucard quand a ceux avais supportée raisonnablement les soirées ou ils ne parvenaient à rapprocher que quelques proie légère comme casse-croûte, mais Hermione se souvenais aussi de la famine proche mortelle que lui Moka et temari lui a fait subir de force, mais son caractère vampire vu que sa fessais longtemps qui avais pas eu orgie qu'elle était en manque et sa semblais empirée quand il était proche de Harry et qu'elle avait a sa vue le sac maudit contentant horcruxes sur elle.  
Alucard, en revanche, semblais tout a fait dans son éléments mais Hermione était pas habituer a chassée aussi longtemps sans orgie a part et sans revenir a la maison soit aux manoirs ou en Transylvanie, elle s'ensuit beaucoup aussi des goules et de Elmira et le manque la rendait dépressive et irascible. Chaque fois que le manque de cul coïncidait au moment ou Harry prenant une pause en retirant son collier, elle avait envie de lui arrachée pour pouvoir jouer avec son collier mais elle se retenait à le faire a cause Alucard lui lançais un grognement qui la remettais a sa place.

« Ou va-t-on, maintenant Alucard ? » était devenu son refrain habituel. Lui-même ne semblait pas avoir d'idées, elle attendait simplement que Harry et Alucard propose quelque chose pendant qu'elle restait assis à se morfondre dans leur infructueuse chasse aux proies. De leur côté, Harry et Alucard passaient des heures stériles à essayer de déterminer les endroits ou ils pourraient trouver les autres horcruxes et à chercher un moyen de les détruire pour que Alucard absorbe son âme, leurs conversations devenant de plus en plus répétitives, en l'absence d'informations nouvelles.

Comme Dumbledore et lui avait dit à Harry qu'à son avis Voldemort avait caché les Horcruxes dans des endroits importants pour lui, ils ne cessaient, en une sorte de terrible litanie, de réciter la liste des lieux ou son père avait vécu ou qu'ils avaient visités avec Érika.  
L'orphelinat dans lequel il était né et avait été élevé, Poudlard ou il avait rencontrée Érika et avait fait ses études, Barjow et Beurk ou il avait travaillé à sa sortie de l'école, puis l'Albanie ou il avait passé ses années d'exil : ces divers éléments formaient la base de leurs spéculation.

'' On pourrait essayée d'aller en Albanie, Rosalie y a une maison et les proies sont fabuleuse la bas. Et c'est aussi la que j'ai proche détruit mon père quand il était qu'une partie d'un ombre errante mais que j'ai ratée mon coup a cause de quirrell et des Harpie dit alucard avec un léger frisson se souvenant de cette chasse désastreuse qui a eu comme conséquence une faux viole de Harpie.

'' Il ne peut rien y avoir là-bas. Il avait déjà fabriqué ses horcruxes avant de s'exiler et Dumbledore était certain que le serpent est le sixième, répondit Hermione. Or nous savons que le serpent ne se trouve pas en Albanie, il quitte rarement ton père vol.

'' Ne t'ais-je pas dis de ne plus prononcer ce nom ?

'' D'accord, si tu veux que je parle comme ta mère et comme ton ex femme, Le serpent quitte rarement le vampire des ténèbres. Tu es content comme ça ?

'' Je ne le vois pas cacher quoi que ce soit chez Barjow et Beurk, reprit Harry.

Il avait souvent soulagée ce point, mais il se répéta une fois de plus pour briser le silence déplaisant qui s'était installé.

'' Barjow et beurk étaient experts en objets de magie noir et vampirique, ils auraient tout de suite reconnu un Horcruxe vampire.

Alucard bailla faussement, réprimant une forte envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure, Harry poursuivit laborieusement :

'' Je crois toujours qu'il aurait pu cacher quelque chose à Poudlard.

Hermione soupira.

'' Dumbledore ou Alucard ici présent l'aurait trouvé, Harry !

Il exposa à nouveau l'argument en faveur de cette hypothèse.

'' Dumbledore a dit devant moi qu'il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard. Et Alucard tu confirme que tu na pas ressentit horcruxe alors que Hermione le portais non plus non. Alors je vous le répète, s'il y a un endroit que vol…

'' Hé!

'' LE VAMPIRE DES TÉNÈBRES, d'accord ! s'écria Harry, excédé, s'il y avait un endroit important pour Tu-Sais-Qui, c'était bien Poudlard !

'' Je dois avouer qui n'a pas tort pour ce coup la Hermione. L'école ou Elmira est la seul fondatrice encore vivante.

'' Ouais, l'école de Elmira ! Elle a été sa première maison, l'endroit qui a fait de lui un être à part, elle signifiant tout, à ses yeux, et même après l'avoir quittée…

'' C'est bien de Tu-Sais-Qui qu'on parle ? Pas de vous deux ? interrogea Hermione.

Harry tirais la chaîne sur son sac passé autour de son cou et Harry éprouva le désir de demander a Alucard de la violer sur le champ pour la faire taire.

'' tu nous as raconté que Tu-Sais-Qui avait demandé à Dumbledore de lui confier un poste d'enseignant après son départ, dit Hermione mais ce fut en ce moment Alucard qui la eu sous son faux nom a époque qui était marier a sa sœur jumelle Moka black et qui te considérais seulement comme un rival vampire qui ne l'aimais pas a cause qui voulais se taper ta sœur jumelle pour en faire une mangemorte.

'' Exact, confirma Harry et Alucard en duo.

'' Et Dumbledore pensait qu'il voulait revenir simplement pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, sans doute un autre objet ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs, afin de le transformer en Horcruxe ?

'' Oui.

'' Mais comme Alucard lui a pris son poste, il ne l'a pas obtenu ce poste, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Hermione. Il n'a donc jamais eu l'occasion de s'emparer d'un tel objet et de le cacher dans l'école!

'' Très bien, d'accord, admit Harry. Tu as gagné. Oublions Poudlard.

Sans autre piste à suivre, ils se rendirent à Londres et cachés sous sa capable d'invisibilité, cherchèrent l'orphelinat dans lequel Voldemort avait été élevé.  
Hermione se faufila dans une bibliothèque et découvrit dans les archives que l'endroit avait été démoli de nombreuses années auparavant, quand ils allèrent sur place, ils se retrouvèrent devant une tour de bureau.

'' Il n'y a absolument rien ici aucune trace d'énergie c'est une fausse piste hermione. dit Alucard sans grande conviction.

'' Et n'est pas là qu'il aurait caché un horcruxe de tout façon.

Il le savait depuis le début : l'orphelinat était le lieu dont Voldemort avait résolu de s'enfuir avec Érika. Jamais il n'y aurait dissimulé une partie de son âme. Dumbledore avait expliqué à Harry et Alucard que Voldemort cherchait dans ses cachettes une certaine grandeur ou une puissance mystique. Ce sinistre coin grisâtres de Londres était autant éloignée que possible du château de Poudlard, du ministère de la magie ou d'un édifice comme Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, avec ses portes d'or et ses sols de marbre.

Même dépourvus de nouvelles idées, ils continuèrent de parcourir la campagne, plantant

La tente dans un endroit différent chaque soir pour des raisons de sécurité.  
Au matin, ils s'assuraient de ne laisser derrière eux aucun indice pouvant trahir leur présence, puis partaient en quête d'un autre lieu retiré et solitaire, transplanant vers des forêts toujours en vérifiant a chaque départ pour ne pas tomber sur des chasseur indépendant du ministère, des crevasses obscures au flanc des falaises, des landes pourpres, des montagnes aux pentes couvertes d'ajoncs et même, un jour, la plage de galets d'une crique abritée. Toutes les heures environs, ils regardaient les horaires du ministère de la magie, comme dans une version dénature au ralenti d'un jeu de furet ou ils redoutaient que la chanson s'arrête car le prix à payer s'élevait à douze heures d'angoisse et de peur.

Harry continuait de ressentir des picotements dans sa cicatrice. Il remarqua que le phénomène se produisait plus souvent lorsque c'était lui qui portait l'Horcruxe. Parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à la douleur.

'' Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu a vu ? Demandais Alucard lorsqu'il voyait Harry grimacer.

'' Un visage vampire, marmonnait celui-ci à chaque fois. Toujours le même. Celui du voleur vampire de Grigorovitch.

Alucard détournait alors la tête sans chercher à dissimuler sa déception.  
Harry savait qu'il espérait avoir des nouvelles de sa famille phénix ou des autres membres de L'ordre des anciens de Elmira, vu que sa fessais des mois depuis le mariage qui avais plus eu de nouvelle de hinata. Il pouvait seulement voir ce que pensait son père à un moment donnée, et non pas se brancher sur ce qu'il souhaiterait faire aux grés de sa fantaisie de goule.  
Apparemment, Voldemort n'avait plus en tête que le jeune vampire aux cheveux rouge sanglant inconnu au visage réjoui, dont Harry était sûr que le Seigneur vampires des ténèbres ignorait tout autant que lui le nom et le lieu de résidence.  
Tandis que sa cicatrice continuait de le brûler et que le joyeux jeune vampire aux cheveux roux flottait dans sa mémoire, telle une image inaccessible, Harry apprit à dissimuler tout signe de douleur ou de malaise. Les deux autres, en effet, s'irritaient d'entendre toujours parler du voleur, mais il ne le disait pas et gardais silence. Harry ne pouvait entièrement les en blâmer, en un moment ou ils cherchaient si désespérément une piste qui puisse les mener aux Horcruxes.

À mesure que les jours s'étiraient en semaines, il commença à soupçonner que Alucard et Hermione d'avoir des conversations sans lui et sur lui, mais aussi que Hermione semblais d'une humeur maussade et parfois le matin elle se plaignait de nausée et vomissais parfois un peu de sang mais sa passais rapidement, mais sa inquiétais Alucard quand même.

Plusieurs fois, ils s'interrompirent brusquement en le voyant entrée dans la tente et à deux reprises, il est surprit par hasard, à quelques distance, leur tête penchées l'un contre l'autre en train de parler précipitamment. Les deux fois, ils se turent à son approche et firent semblant de s'affairer à ramasser du bois ou à remplir un sceau d'eau.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient accepté de l'accompagner, dans leur exil dans ce qui apparaissait à présent comme un exil futile et incohérent, uniquement parce qu'ils avaient cru tout d'abord que Alucard et Harry avait un plan secret dont ils apprendraient les détails en cours de route.  
Hermione fessais des efforts surhumain pour dissimuler son manque et Harry avait peur qu'Alucard, lui aussi, soit déçue par leur incapacité à diriger les opérations.  
Dans une tentative désespérée, il essaya de penser à d'autres lieux ou pourraient se trouver les Horcruxes mais le seul qui lui revenait régulièrement en tête était Poudlard. Et comme cette hypothèse paraissait improbable mais pas impossible par alucard, il cessa cependant en parler.

L'automne s'installait dans la campagne qu'ils ne cessaient de parcourir. Ils montaient à présent leur tente sur des couches de feuilles mortes et des brumes naturelles s'ajoutaient à celle répandues par les Détraqueurs.  
La pluie et le vent aggravaient leurs soucis. Le fait qu'Hermione par contre rapportais quand même de bonne proie et était un peu améliorée à les faire cuire a Harry ne pouvait suffire à compenser leur isolement continu, leur manque d'orgie ou leur totale ignorance de ce qui se passait dans la guerre contre les vampires du phénix noir.

'' Je commence a comprendre combien patmol a eu la vie dur dire simplement Hermione tristement, un soir ou ils étaient installées dans la tente sur la berge d'une rivière galloise, vivre en solitaire et manger que des rats sauvage.

'' C'est son être en exil hermione… dit alucard en la prenant dans ses bras.

'' Dit Harry je pourrais avoir mon vieux miroir dans ton sac si te plait. Dit hermione soupirante.

Mais que Harry trouvais un peu bizarre que hermione avais eu envie d'avoir son vieux miroir pour se tenir compagnie il avait alors ressortie le horuxe mais tout d'un coup Hermione perdant un peu la tête s'en emparais aussitôt, mais Alucard avais vu incident et avais enlevé Harry de sa trajectoire mais Hermione n'avais que pris le médaillon pour elle sans vouloir blessée personne et quand Alucard avais tentée de le lui enlever elle l'avait mordue à la main,

'' Aie redonne moi son Hermione.

'' Non je veux je vo... garder

Mais il avait grogné, a cause alucard a crus d'abord qu'elle voulait dire le lui volée.

Hermione était soumis habituellement a ses colère, il retentait de lui enlever a nouveau.

'' Arrête je veux juste le portée ce soir, je de le rendrais demain Alucard. dit-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

'' Excuse toi au moins a Harry Mione.

'' Désolé Harry je crois que j'ai un peu perdu mon self contrôle.

Hermione avais perdu un peu la tête en ce moment et était confuse de son emportement et sa déplaisais beaucoup a Alucard.

Harry a alors compris qu'elle était accroc a son Hocruxe comme son ex femme mais cette fois cause que était le premier cadeau de Alucard par accident et était un des effets sur les vampires qui était les plus dangereux et Alucard aussi voyais en elle une autre chose très familière, les crises de nerf de sa sœur jumelle, et comprenais a présent l'avertissement de sa femme quand elle était mourante. Sa favorite devenais comme elle sauf a la différence de Moka était le manque sexuelle qui la corrompais.

Hermione bloquais normalement les effets de contrôle mental mais elle avait du mal ne pas bloquer les effets biologique. Il le savait légèrement quand le moment serait de venu de lui enlever le médaillon elle risquerait de devenir folle de rage comme Moka l'était frénétique quand elle était la femme rejetée de Alucard.

Alucard grognais doucement mais son coté humain tentais de les calmer tout les deux.

'' Hermione tu devrais l'enlever regard comment tu agis, tu es accro à un horcruxe ma chérie, dit le coté benoît.

'' Non je me contrôle je bloque tout je veux juste le sentir sur moi un peu c'est tout.

'' Autrement dit tu es accroc tu la dit toi-même que tu ne doit plus le portée, tout comme moi.

'' Je vais bien, alucard me sens mieux avec et tu n'es pas affectée quand je le porte ou que Harry le porte.

'' Hermione enlevé ce maudit médaillon et donne le a Harry. Tonnais alucard furieux.

Hermione grognais mais sous son regard de assassin elle se butait a vouloir le gardée.

'' Je te promets que si on réussi en en détruire je t'en ferais un qui ne contient aucune âme ou énergie de vampire maléfique chérie.

Hermione se levais boudeuse et allais faire un tour de garde mais ne l'avais toujours pas rendu, Alucard devra mieux surveille son comportement en soupirant en murmurant :

'' Elle me fait souvent pensée a Moka en ce moment, sa doit être pour sa que Moka a tentée de m'en avertir de cette effet sur elle. Elle agit quasiment pareille quand on était marier. Mais aussi Elle est triste a cause était un de ses premier cadeau de nouveau née et aussi un souvenir de Sirius également, elle n'avait pas l'intention de te faire du mal mais a la vue du médaillon elle s'est laissé dominée par son influence sexuelle de son mode libérée. Dit simplement alucard. Et sa la rend malade depuis qu'elle sait que mon ex fessais exactement comme elle quand je la boudais et je ne voulais pas d'elle dans mon lit et que plus tard sa la poussée à me trahir en me larguant.

'' Mais c'est quand même mon collier dit-elle dans son coin.

'' Chut Hermione, tais-toi, active ton bouclier, j'entends quelqu'un dit Alucard.

Hermione se taisais aussitôt et mettais son bouclier vampirique active que sans le savoir bloquais l'effet aussi temporairement qui influençais son comportement affectée par le hocruxes mais elle ignorait.

Il tendit l'oreille, chacun, les mains toujours levées pour les empêcher de parler. Mêlées au bruit de la rivière dont les eaux sombres bouillonnaient et clapotaient à côté d'eux, il entendit à nouveau des voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Scrutoscope. Il ne bougeait pas.

'' Tu as jeté l'Assurdiato Alucard ? murmura Harry à son cousin.

'' J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait, chuchota-t-il Assurdiato, repousse-vampire, repousse-Moldu et chante de désillusion vampirique anti-carnivore, tout. Quels qu'ils soient, ils ne devraient ni nous entendre ni nous voir.

Des grattements, des raclements, auxquels s'ajoutaient des bruits de pierres ou de branchages remués, leur indiquèrent que plusieurs personne descendaient la pente boisée et escarpée qui menait vers la berge étroite ou ils avaient planté leur tente. Harry sortirent leur baguettes, et Hermione et Alucard était en position de défense, attendant. Les sortilèges qu'ils avaient jetés autour d'eux auraient dû suffire, dans l'obscurité quasi-totale, à les dissimuler aux yeux de Moldus ou de sorciers et même aux vampires carnivores normaux. Mais s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, leurs défenses allaient peut-être subir pour la première fois l'épreuve de la magie noire.

À mesure que les nouveaux venus avançaient vers la rive, leurs voix devenaient plus sonores mais pas plus intelligibles. Harry estima que le groupe devait se trouver à cinq ou six mètres mais avec le bruit de cascade de la rivière, il était impossible d'en être sûr. Hermione attrapa le sac en perles et fouilla dedans. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle en retira une oreille à rallonge et en jeta un a Harry mais pas a Alucard qui en avais pas besoin tout comme elle a présent, qui l'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans sa propre oreilles l'extrémité de la ficelle couleur chair, dont ils déroulèrent l'autre bout à l'entrée de la tente.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit une voix d'homme au ton las :

'' Il devrait y avoir des saumons, ici, ou tu crois que c'est trop tôt dans la saison ! _Accio saumon !_

Il y eut des clapotements caractéristiques puis les claquements d'un poisson qui se débattait entre les mains de l'homme. Quelqu'un poussa un grognement appréciateur. Harry enfonça plus profondément l'Oreille à rallonge dans la sienne. Par-dessus le murmure de la rivière, il percevait d'autres voix, mais elles ne parlaient pas anglais ni aucune autre langue humaine qu'il eût jamais entendue. C'était un langage rude, dissonant, une suite de sons gutturaux et grinçants. Mais apparemment, il y avait deux personne qui s'exprimaient ainsi dont l'une avait une voix plus basse, plus lente que l'autre.

Des flammes jaillirent et dansèrent de l'autre côté de la toile. De grandes ombres passaient entre le feu et la tente. Un délicieux fumet de saumon braisé flotta jusqu'à eux, tentateur. Puis ils entendirent des cliquetis de couverts et d'assiettes et le premier homme parla à nouveau :

'' Tenez, gripsec, gronuk.

« Des gobelins » dit Hermione en formant silencieusement le mot sur ses lèvres.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

'' Merci, répondirent ensemble les deux gobelins en anglais.

'' Alors, il y a combien de temps que vous êtes en fuite, tous les trois ? demanda une nouvelle voix, mélodieuse et agréable à l'oreille.

Elle était vaguement familière au groupe mais a Harry qui imagina un homme au visage jovial et au ventre rebondi.

'' Six semaines… Sept peut-être… j'ai oublié, répondit l'homme au ton las. J'ai rencontré Gripsec au bout de deux jours et gornuk s'est joint à nous quelque temps plus tard. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle on les entendit racler leurs couteaux contre les assiettes, puis prendre et reposer des chopes d'étain.

'' Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à partir, Ted ? Je croyais que les phénix protégeaient ta famille. reprit l'homme.

'' Je savais qu'ils venaient me chercher, répondit la voix mélodieuse du Dénommé Ted, et le groupe incluant Harry le reconnut soudain : c'était le père de Tonks. La semaine dernière, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le coin et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux m'enfuir. J'avais refusé de me faire enregistrer comme né-Moldu, par principe, et refusée aussi être transformée en vampire carnivore, si je voudrais être un vampire je demanderais directement a Elmira de me le faire subir et non au ministère de crétin du phénix noir. Je savais donc que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Finalement, j'aurais été obligé de partir. Ma femme ne devrait pas avoir de problème, elle est de sang pur. Alice et Elizabeth m'ont aidé à fuir mais ils ont attrapée Elizabeth et malgré qu'elle soit ministère de Transylvanie ils l'ont enfermé a Azkaban alors qu'elle a exigée être a nunstangard et a assommée trois de ses gardiens durent le voyage, sauf un dawlish par la suite Alice la muette à demander une année de grève de la banque en signe de protestation et la remplacée a l'école… je crois... ensuite j'ai rencontré Dean… c'était quand, fiston ? Il y a quelques jours, non ?

'' Oui, ils ont faillit m'avoir en plein Prés-au-lard et cette fois c'est Rosalie qui les a tuer mais elle ma fait fuir, elle aussi elle est en fuite mais elle n'est pas restée avec moi. Elle se fait pensée pour un vampire carnivore mais qui tue que les humains du phénix noir et du ministère de la magie qui empiète sur son territoire qui inclue désormais prés-au-lard.

Harry, Alucard, et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils restèrent silencieux, mais ils avaient du mal à contenir leur fébrilité, car ils étaient sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de Dean Thomas, leur condisciple a Hermione et a Harry de Gryffondor. Mais ce qui terrifiait alucard était qu'Elizabeth était fait prendre par les mangemort.

'' Tu es né Moldu et il te pourchasse pour que tu sois un vampire carnivore aussi ? demanda le premier homme.

'' Pas sûr, pour un mais sûr pour l'autre, ils savent que je suis partisan du néant de Elmira. Mais c'est surtout a cause que mon père a quitté ma mère quand j'étais enfant. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve que c'était un sorcier.

Pendant un moment, le silence ne fut troublé que par des bruits de mastication, puis Ted parla à nouveau :

'' Je dois dire, Dirk, que je suis surpris de tomber sur toi. Content mais surpris. La rumeur courait que tu avais été arrêté par les chasseurs de vampire indépendant.

'' C'est vrai, répondit Dirk. Mais à mi-chemin d'Azkaban, je me suis enfuit, a ma grande surprise c'est a nouveau ce dawlish qui ma donner son balai. C'était plus facile qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Il est la création vampire de Elizabeth et sa étonnerais pas que c'est lui qui va libérée sa créatrice et ses goules déjà enfermer quand Stan nous a trahis et a libérée les mangemort, En tout cas je donne mon chapeau a Elizabeth de l'avoir envoyée comme surveillant de prisonnier a azkaban. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien lui serrer la main de sa créatrice qui le contrôle, elle ma sans doute sauvé la vie.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause. Le feu crépitait l'eau de la rivière bouillonnait. Enfin Ted reprit :

'' Et vous deux, comment vous vous situez ? Je… heu... .J'avais l'impression que dans l'ensemble, les gobelins étaient partisans de Vous-Savez-qui.

'' C'était une fausse impression, nous on est du camp du néant aussi pour du moins la moitié d'entre nous, répliqua le gobelin à la voix plus aiguë que l'autre. Nous ne prenons pas parti. C'est une guerre entre les vampires du néant et du phénix noir alors que pour les sorciers humains ils sont seulement des marionnettes pour le phénix noir, nous sommes neutres.

'' Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous cachez vous ?

'' Alice et Julia on estimé que c'était plus prudent, répondit le gobelin à la voix grave. Ayant refusé de me soumettre à une exigence du phénix noir que je jugeais imprudentes et stupide, je voyais bien que notre sécurité personnelle était menacées.

'' Que vous ont-ils demandé ? interrogea Ted.

'' D'accomplir des tâches incompatibles avec le traitée des gobelins et des vampires d'Elmira, répondit le gobelin, la voix plus rude et moins humaine. Je ne suis pas une de leurs goules détraquées. Nous ne tuons pas ni ne torturons pas les favorite et les sirènes de Elmira phénix. Il voulait que nous les remplacions par leur propre goule détraqueur.

'' Et vous, Gripsec ?

'' Même raison, dit le gobelin à la voix aiguë. Gringotts n'est plus sous le seul contrôle de mes semblables. Et je ne reconnais aucun maître parmi les sorcier ni chez les vampires carnivore. J'ai que du respect envers la famille d'Elmira phénix vu qu'elle est un vampire qui ne tue pas innocent.

Dans un murmure, il ajouta quelque chose en gobelbabil et gornuk éclata de rire, et alucard souriais aussi il comprenait évidement très bien le gobelbabil.

'' C'était quoi, la blague ? demanda Dean.

'' Il a dit, expliqua Dirk, qu'il y a aussi des choses que les vampires carnivore actuelle ne reconnaissent pas et se laisse facilement bernées.

Il y eut un bref silence.

'' Je ne comprends pas l'astuce, avoua Dean.

'' Elizabeth et Julia ont eu une petite revanche sur les mangemort de Rogue avant de partir pour poudlard, reprit gripsec en anglais.

'' Bravo à la goule de Elmira et a la comtesse sanglante, approuva Ted. Bonne goule, devrais-je dire, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Vous n'avez quand même pas réussi à enfermer Severus Rogue dans un de vos vielles chambres fortes inviolables ?

'' Si c'était le cas, l'épée ne l'aurait pas aidé à forcer la porte du coffre de Elmira. répondit Gripsec.

Gornuk s'esclaffa à nouveau et Dirk lui-même eut un petit rire sec.

'' Encore quelque chose qui nous a échappé, à Dean et à moi, dit Ted.

'' On peut dire que Elmira est encore maline même après 5000 ans exil forcée et que quelque chose a échappée au banni du néant, mais il ne le sait pas encore, reprit gripsec.

Les deux gobelins éclatèrent d'un grand rire féroce.

À l'intérieur de la tente, l'excitation d'Harry devint telle qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Ils se regardèrent avec Hermione tendant l'oreille pour ne pas perdre le moindre mot.

'' Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ça, Ted ? demanda Dirk. Les môme de la maison du banni ont essayé de voler l'épée de Gryffondor crée par Elmira dans son propre bureau à Poudlard ?

Figé sur place, Alucard eut l'impression que chaque nerf de son corps était parcouru d'un courant électrique.

'' Jamais rien su, dit Ted. Ils n'en ont pas parlé dans _La Gazette ?_

'' Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Dirk en gloussant de rire. C'est Gripsec qui me l'a raconté. Il l'a entendu dire par Bill Weasley de sa femme goule-vampire Pansy Phénix qui travaille pour la banque. Un idiot de serpentard les fis de Goyle et Grabbe ont tentée de rentrée dans le bureau en pleine nuit. Ils se sont fait prendre par la jeune sirène d'Alucard, Ginny Weasley et deux de ses amies.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et à Alucard qui s'accrochaient tous deux à leurs oreilles de vampire, et lui a rallonge, comme s'il s'était agi d'un filin de sécurité.

'' Lui et deux autres amis serpentard se sont introduits dans le bureau de la fondatrice et ont fracassé la vitrine dans laquelle il gardait l'épée. Elmira et Rosalie les a surpris au moment ou ils essayaient de s'enfuir dans l'escalier. Et accompagnée de Ginny et la fille Lovegood.

'' Dieu les bénisse, dit Ted. Pensaient-ils pouvoir voler l'épée pour la donnée au dernier descendant de serpentard ou tentée assassinée Elmira avec :

'' Probablement la première option, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête mais en tout cas, Rosalie et Elmira a estimé que l'épée n'était plus en sécurité ou elle était, poursuivit Dirk. Deux jours plus tard, sur l'ordre chantée de Elmira, j'imagine, elle a envoyé l'épée à Londres pour qu'elle soit conservée à Gringotts.

Les gobelins recommencèrent à rire.

'' Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, remarqua Ted.

'' C'est un faux, répondit gripsec d'une voix râpeuse.

'' L'épée de Gryffondor chantée par Elmira.

'' Oui. C'est une copie – une excellente copie, il est vrai- chantée probablement par un vampire effectivement. La vrai a été chanté il y a des siècles par Elmira et était dotée de certaines propriétés que seules les armes vampire produit par Bened Phénix et elle possèdent. J'ignore ou se trouve la véritable épée de Gryffondor et de Elmira, mais ce n'est certainement pas dans un coffre de Gringotts, ou c'est écrit dessus le nom Elmira Gryffondor. Elle n'a jamais été mariée à lui même si elle dit qu'elle en était amoureuse quand elle était jeune.

'' Je comprends, c'est sans doute une copie pour faire une blague, sa doit être sûrement Alucard qui a fait cette copie probablement. Et bien entendu, vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine d'en informer les vampires carnivores mangemorts ?

'' Je ne voyais aucune raison de les importuner avec ce genre de blague du maître du néant, répondit Gripsec d'un ton suffisant.

Cette fois, Ted et Dean joignirent leurs éclats de rire à ceux de Gronuk et de Dirk.

Dans la tente, Harry ferma les yeux. Il souhaitait ardemment que quelqu'un pose la question si important pour lui et au bout d'une minute qui lui parut dix fois plus longue, ce fut Dean qui exauça son vœu. Lui aussi (Harry tressaillit à ce souvenir) avait été l'ex de deux sirène de Alucard et la dernière fois qui était vue il lui avait proche brisé les bras.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au deux cons de serpentard attrapée par Ginny et les goules de Elmira ? Ceux qui ont essayé de voler l'épée ?

'' Oh, ils ont été punis, et cruellement, répondit gripsec par tout les autres maisons du néant, qui était autrement dit par : Gryffondor, Poursouffle et Serdaigle.

'' Bien font pour eux ils ne vont sûrement pas recommencer ? demanda précipitamment Ted. Les phénix n'ont vraiment pas besoin qu'un autre de leur sirène du maître du néant soit blessé.

'' Autant que je le sache, la fille Weasley s'est drôlement amusée a ordonnée a tout les banni a Halloween de rentrée dans la grand salle entièrement nue a la vue de tous et que Elmira a chantée qui était désormais interdit de porter des robe de sorcier et sous-vêtement inclue au banni serpentard pendant tout l'année. Elle a ordonné à ses goules de brûler tout leur vêtement même à eux qui n'avaient rien fait de leur maison.  
Mais Érika étonnement a dénoncée ces lois en chantant elle-même que seul le garçon devait être nu à l'année et non la fille serpentard vu qu'était que des garçons qui ont tentée de volée les phénix. Et étonnement Elmira a acceptée cette correction du professeur Erika.

'' La malchance est pour eux, et une bonne chance que sa soit elle qui dirige, remarqua Ted. Avec les antécédents de rage que Elmira puissent faire quand elle sait que on tente de lui voler quelque chose, on peut s'estimer heureux que les enfants coupable ne sont pas dévorée comme buffet Halloween. Je n'aurais pas imaginée ce qui serais produit si sa aurais été Rogue en directeur.

'' Alors, toi aussi, tu crois cette histoire, Ted ? interrogea Dirk. Tu penses que Rogue a tué Dumbledore ?

'' Bien sûr que oui, répliqua Ted. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'affirmer tranquillement qu'Alucard et Potter à quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? Jamais Alucard aurais fait cela, Dumbledore lui a sauvée la vie du tsunami de Peter pettigrow.

'' On ne sait plus que croire, ces temps-ci, marmonna Dirk.

'' Je connais alucard et Harry Potter, intervint Dean. Et à mon avis, même si je l'apprécie pas tellement ses manière, ils méritent tout les deux leur réputation… c'est bien lui L'élu du néant, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne.

'' Ouais, il y a plein de gens qui aimeraient bien en être persuadés, fiston, répliqua Dirk. Moi, j'y compris. Mais ou est-il ? Apparemment, il a pris la fuite en exil. Je sais par les goules de Elizabeth qui préparais un exil vampirique depuis de longue années avec sa favorite et je sais aussi que la fausse piste de la maladie sur elle est une leurre pour chasseur, a cause ce n'est pas une goule vampire frénétique qui les assommais avec des tuyaux mais une gargouille tapageuse qui était transformée en fausse favorite frénétique qui leur lançais des tuyaux a cause que les chasseurs indépendant était au manoir phénix. Et ils sont fort pour les détournée, la preuve Érika les fessais bien tournée en bourrique a époque de Bertimius Croupton, apparemment Elizabeth est sûrement dans le coup aussi pour ça.

S'il savait quelque chose qu'on ignore, ou s'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, on pourrait penser qu'il serait là à se battre, à organiser avec Elmira la résistance, au lieu de se cacher. Et tu sais, _La Gazette,_ a publié des articles assez convaincant contre le fis du néant.

'' _La gazette ?_ l'interrompit Ted avec mépris. Tu mérites bien qu'on te raconte des mensonges de vampire carnivore du ministère si tu continues à lire cette flaque de boue, Dirk. Si tu veux les faits, essaye _Le chicaneur._

Il y eut une soudaine explosion de toux et de hoquets, suivie de grands coups sourds. Apparemment, Dirk avait avalé une arête. Il parvient enfin à balbutier :

'' Le Chicaneur ? Le torchon délirant de Xeno Lovegood ?

'' Il n'est pas si délirant que ça, ces temps-ci, dit Ted. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil. Xeno publie tout ce que _La Gazette passe sous silence,_ il ne parle pas une seule fois du Ronflak Cornu dans le dernier numéro. Combien de temps le laisser ont-ils faire, je n'en sais rien. Mais Xeno affirme à la une de chaque numéro que tous les sorciers qui déteste les vampires carnivores de Vous-Savez-Qui devraient avoir pour priorité d'apporter leur aide à Alucard Phénix Jedusor.

'' Pas facile d'aider un vampire qui a disparu de la surface de la terre en exil, fit remarquer Dirk.

'' Écoute, le simple fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore réussi à capturée le fis du vampire des ténèbres est déjà un sacré exploit, poursuivit Ted. J'aimerais bien en prendre de la graine. C'est ce qu'on cherche tous à faire, rester libres, non ?

'' Oui, c'est vrai, sur ce point, tu as raison, reconnut Dirk d'un ton lourd. Avec le ministère et tous ses chasseurs à ses trousses, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en prison, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais finalement, qui peut assurer qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà arrêté et exécuté sans l'avoir annoncé ?

'' Ah, ne dis pas ça, Dirk, murmura Ted.

Pendant la longue pause qui suivit, on entendit de nouveau bruits de couverts entrechoqués. Lorsque la conversation reprit, ce fut pour décider s'ils feraient mieux de dormir sur la berge ou de remonter le flanc boisé de la colline. Estimant que les arbres leur offriraient un meilleur abri, ils éteignirent leur feu et gravirent la pente, leurs voix s'évanouissant au loin.

Harry, enroulèrent les oreilles à rallonge. Harry, qui avait éprouvé de plus en plus de difficultés à demeurer silencieux à mesure qu'il les entendait parler, fut incapable de dire autre chose que :

'' Serpentard… l'épée… attrapée par Ginny.

'' Je sais ! Elle est formidable notre sirène s'exclama soudain Hermione.

Elle se rua sur le sac en perles et y plongea cette fois le bras tout entier.

'' Ça y est, le voilà, dit-elle entre ses dents de vampire serrées.

Elle tira quelque chose qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs. Lentement, le coin d'un cadre ouvragé apparut. Harry se précipita pour l'aider. Tout en hissant hors du sac le portrait vide de Phineas Nigellus, Hermione gardait sa baguette pointée dessus, prête à jeter un sort à tout instant.

'' Si quelqu'un sûrement toi alucard a échangé la véritable épée contre sa copie pendant qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, tandis qu'ils posaient le tableau debout contre la toile de la tente, Phineas Nigellus l'aurait vu, il était accroché juste à côté de la vitrine !

'' À moins qu'il n'ait été endormi, objecta Alucard.

Mais il retint quand même son souffle lorsqu'Hermione s'agenouilla devant la toile vide, sa baguette dirigée en son centre, et dit, après s'être éclairci la gorge :

'' Heu… Phineas ? Phineas Nigellus ?

Il ne se passa rien.

'' Phineas nigelles ? répéta Hermione.

Toujours rien.

'' Il n'obéie pas a un gryffondor il est connu pour ça hermione ? Je vais essayée moi, je suis de serpentard.

Il prit le tableau de ses mains doucement et dit.

'' Professeur Black ? Vous êtes aussi pire directeur mort que vivant ? Pourrions-nous vous parler S'il vous plaît par le maître du néant qui vous le demande ?

« Un phénix du Néant qui me dit si vous plaît » est toujours agréable à entendre et toujours utile, répondit une voix froide et narquoise.

Phineas Nigellus se glissa alors dans son tableau. Alucard s'écria aussitôt :

'' Obscuro !

Un bandeau noir apparut soudain sur les yeux sombre et vifs de Phineas Nigellus tout comme alucard avais fait pour Mrs Black mais cette fois était pour boucher la vues et non la voix et Phineas Nigellus qui se cogna contre le bord du cadre et poussa un cri de douleur.

'' Que… Comment osez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous…

'' Je suis vraiment désolé, salle serpent black, s'excusa nullement Alucard, mais c'est une précaution indispensable a un exil vampire !

'' Oh je vois vous êtres en exil et comme indique les lois des vampires phénix nul autre personne ne doit vous voir sauf si vous l'invitée a votre exil. Ou suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ?

'' Peu importe ou nous sommes, répondit Harry.

Phineas nigelles s'immobilisa, abandonnant toute tentative d'efface le bandeau peint.

'' Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse de la voix de l'insaisissable Mr Potter ?

'' Peut-être bien, admit Harry, sachant qu'il éveillerait ainsi l'intérêt de Phineas Nigellus. Nous avons deux ou trois questions à vous poser… au sujet de l'épée de Gryffondor.

'' Ah, dit Phineas qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour s'efforcer d'apercevoir Harry. Oui, c'est courageux serpentard humilier par le clan du néant on agi d'une manière bien noble mais imprudente…

'' Ne parlez pas comme ça des ennemi de mon clan Phénias s'insurgea Hermione d'un ton abrupt.

Phineas Nigellus haussa des sourcils dédaigneux.

'' Qui d'autre se trouve ici ? demanda-t-il tournant à nouveau la tête de tous côtés. Votre ton me déplaît ! Ces deux garçon se sont conduits avec une extrême témérité de noblesse, de tentée de voler le sang mauvais de Elmira phénix la traîtresse qui a repoussée Serpentard.

'' Ils voulaient la voler pour la donner a quelqu'un indigne de la portée répliqua Alucard qui fessais mine de pas entendre l'insulte envers Elmira, il était habituer de sa part au insulte contre Elmira, (vu que Erika était expert a l'insulte envers sa créatrice) L'épée n'appartient pas au sang mauvais du phénix noir mais a Elmira phénix sa créatrice.

'' Elle appartient à l'école de la fondatrice certes, déclara Phineas Nigellus. Pourriez-vous me dire exactement quel droit cette fille Weasley peut avoir eu le droit de punir ces serpentard ? A mon avis ça aurais du être elle qui aurais du subir cette punition, ainsi que cette idiot de Londubat et cette grotesque petite lovegood !

'' Insultée pas le favori de ma sœur hinata et Lucy n'est pas grotesque ! protesta Alucard furieux.

'' Ou suis-je ? répéta Phineas Nigellus qui recommençait à se débattre avec son bandeau. Ou m'avez-vous amené de votre exil ? Pour m'avez-vous enlevé de la maison de mes ancêtres ?

'' Peu importe ! Quel a été la punition de Elmira envers les élèves bannit du néant, a-t-elle infligé. demanda Alucard. Elmira a-t-elle chantée que les vêtements de tout les serpentard soit brûlée par les autres élèves.

'' Exactement, et la fondatrice et Erika les a envoyée flambant nue dans la forêt interdite accomplir quelques tâches sexuelle pour les filles goules et ce gros balourd de Hagrid mais pas les filles serpentard au moins seulement les garçon.

Étonnant d'habitude quand Elmira est furieuse qu'on la vole c'est tout les serpentard qui écopent de ses punitions.

'' Hagrid n'est pas un gros balourd ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

'' Et bien ce n'est pas si pire que ça et sa a du être très divertissant a voir les garçons serpentard entièrement nue a l'année aller en forêt… ils ont ce qui mérite je trouve ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose!

'' Ont-ils t'il était punis gère des sortilèges impardonnable le endoloris, au minimum. Demandais étrangement hermione.

'' Non, bien sur que non, Elmira aurait bien voulu mais Érika et hinata sa fille s'est interposée a la simple retenus pendue la tête en bas pour tout les garçons serpenter, sa fille hinata a horreur que on les torture avec ce sort même si c'est méritée selon elle.

** Mm voila donc pourquoi la raison que les filles serpentard on pas échoppée de la punition aussi ma mère enseigne toujours et hinata aussi mais Érika tente de les protéger quand même de la colère de sa créatrice. Tien original elle a utilise le vieux règlement que j'avais utilisé en 5 e année durent la période Ombrage, ha bien normal c'est elle qui la inventée. ** songea Alucard

'' Ce que nous voulons vraiment savoir, professeur Black, c'est si quelqu'un d'autre a un jour... heu... pris l'épée ? Peut-être pour la nettoyer ou… autre chose ?

Phineas interrompit à nouveau ses efforts pour se débarrasser du bandeau et ricana.

'' Ah, les nouveau-nés vampires ! répliqua-t-il. Les ignorants, les armes légendaires et les armures chantées par les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'être nettoyées, petite simplette. L'argent des vampires forgeur repousse tout comme l'argent des gobelins repousse la vulgaire saleté et n'absorbe que ce qui le renforce.

'' Ne traitez pas ma favorite malade d'ignorante, protesta Alucard qui faillit révéler le fait que sa favorite ne l'était pas du tout contrairement a ce que le ministère croyait.

'' Je commence à me lassé d'être sans cesse contredit par les hommes du néant en exil, déclara Phieneas Nigellus. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi de retourner dans le bureau de la fondatrice ?

Les yeux toujours bandés, il tâtonna le bord de son cadre, essayant de sortir du tableau et de revenir dans celui de Poudlard à l'aveuglette. Harry eut une inspiration soudaine.

'' Dumbledore ! Vous pouvez faire venir Dumbledore ?

'' Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna phineas Nigellus.

'' Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore… Ne pourriez-vous pas l'amener dans le vôtre ?

Phineas tourna la tête dans la direction d'où lui parvenait la voix d'Harry.

'' De toutes évidence, il n'y a pas que les nouveau née qui sont ignorants, Potter. Les Portraits de Poudlard peuvent aller d'un tableau à l'autre, mais il leur est impossible de voyager hors du château sauf pour se rendre dans une autre peinture qui les représente ailleurs. Dumbledore ne peut pas venir ici avec moi et après le traitement que j'ai dû subir entre les mains du maître du néant, je puis vous assurer que je ne renouvellerai pas ma visite !

Légèrement dépité, Harry regarda à Phineas redoubler d'efforts pour quitter son cadre.

'' Professeur Black, reprit Alucard, ne pourriez-vous simplement nous préciser, _s'il vous plaît,_ à quel moment l'épée a quitté sa vitrine pour la dernière fois ? Je veux dire, avant que les serpentard tentent de la prendre ?

Phineas eut un petit grognement impatient.

'' Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'épée de Gryffondor sortir de sa vitrine, c'est quand le professeur Dumbledore s'en est servi pour fendre une bague mais que le maître du néant a tentée en même temps de l'attaquer pour le transformée en vampire de force a cause qu'il lui avais refusée son venin et qui a mordu la bague qui l'avais blessée légèrement avec son sang vampire, le rendant totalement confus et était sauvée en pleurant le cœur brisée tout comme Érika l'était quand Nicolas flanelle sont mari était mort en refusant son venin.

Hermione et Harry se retourna soudain vers Alucard. Ils ne voulaient pas en dire plus devant Phineas Nigellus qui avait enfin réussi à trouver la sortie.

'' Je vous souhaite un bonne nuit, maître phénix en exil, lança-t-il, d'un ton un peu aigre.

À nouveau, il commença à disparaître. On ne voyait plus que le bord de son chapeau lorsqu'Alucard poussa un cri soudain.

'' Attendez ! Avez-vous raconté à Elmira ce que vous aviez vu ?

Le visage aux yeux bandés de Phineas réapparut à l'intérieur de cadre.

'' La fondatrice Elmira a bien d'autre soucis en tête que les nombreuses crises de nerf de son petit fis en exil surtout quand elle doit gérée un grève général de ses goules a poudlard qui refuse de nourrie les enfants banni du phénix noir, pour qu'ils souffrent tous comme votre favorite a souffert avant son sauvetage. Adieu, Phénix et Potter !

Cette fois, il s'effaça complétement, ne laissant derrière lui que la toile de fond d'un bon terreux.

'' Alucard! s'écria Harry et Hermione.

'' Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il.

Incapable de se dominer, il donna un coup de poing dans le vide : il n'aurait jamais osé en espérer tant ! Il marcha de long en large sous la tente, avec un tel entrain qu'il aurait volontiers couru deux kilomètres. Il n'avait même plus soif de chasse.

Hermione fourra au portrait de Phineas Nigellus dans le sac en perles. Lorsqu'elle l'eut refermé, elle le jeta un peu plus loin et leva vers Harry un visage rayonnant.

'' L'épée peut détruire les Horcruxes ! La lames vampire, chantée par Elmira et bened phénix absorbent que ce qui les renforce. Alucard, cette épée est imprégnée de ton sang mais aussi du venin de la mère de cléo qui est un serpent hypnotiseur. Vu que il ta blessée quand tu as perdu la tête du a la destruction de la bague et que tu as dit que le sang des vampires pouvais aussi détruire un hocruxes vu qui sont infectée d'un venin de vampire.

'' Et Dumbledore ni Elmira ne me l'a donnée eux-mêmes parce qu'il en avait encore besoin, il voulait l'utiliser pour le médaillon.

'' Et il a dû prévoir qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas Elmira le reprendre s'il te la léguait par testaments…

'' C'état donc pour sa qui m'avais demander de faire une copie de l'arme a cause que je sais faire des double des armes vampirique, je vient me souvenir, je croyais que était plus pour faire une farce a Elmira pour lui remontée le moral vu qu'elle était déprimée a cause que Rosalie ne venais pas la voir dans poudlard enfin selon moi mais apparemment les serpentard ne voie pas la différence entre un copie au nom de Elmira que la vrai épée de gryffondor. Et vu que j'ai tentée de me lancée pour cacher ma peine une oubliette avais a moitié mais réussi tenté oublier ma haine contre Albus et sans le faire exprès ta promesse que je tes fait en troisième année a propos de calmar lavande, mais vu que faire oublier a un maître du néant un refus de transformation est autant difficile que essayer d'en manipuler un par un hocruxes. Sa du être cette info-la et la promesse aussi qui ma fait oublier a la place.

'' Mais il a mis ta fausser épée dans la vitrine…

'' En laissant la vraie… Où ?

'' Sa par contre je n'en sais rien du tout. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu cet quand je me suis couper dessus en tentant dans un moment de perte de conscience de l'absorption de tentée de force de transformée albus Dumbledore en vampire du néant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry sentait que la réponse était suspendue dans les airs, invisible, au-dessus de leur tête, à la fois proche et inaccessible. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas dit à Alucard ou elle se trouvait ? Ou bien le lui avait-il dit sans qu'Alucard le comprenne sur le moment du a sa rancune d'être fait refusée son venin qui le rendait si instable cette année là.

'' Réfléchis ! murmura Hermione. Réfléchis ! Où aurait-il pu la cacher ?

'' Pas à Poudlard, répondit Harry en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

'' Quelques part à Pré-au-Lard ? suggéra Hermione.

'' La cabane hurlante, peut-être ? Personne n'y va jamais dit Harry.

'' Mais Elmira sait y rentrée et Rogue aussi même si les goules surveille ses tentative de push contre l'école, tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu risqué ?

'' Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue, lui rappela Harry.

'' Mais Elmira non et il ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'il avait échangé les deux épées, fit remarquer Hermione.

'' C'est vrai, tu as raison !

Harry se sentit encore plus joyeux à la pensée que Dumbledore ait pu avoir des réserves, si faibles soient-elles, sur la loyauté de Rogue.

'' Dans ce cas, aurait-il caché l'épée loin de Pré-Au-Lard ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, chérie dit alucard. Hermione ? Alucard ne l'avais pas vu se levée sans répondre.

Harry et lui regarda autour de lui. Pendant un instant d'incrédulité il pensa que Hermione était peut-être sorti de la tente pour chasser puis s'aperçut qu'elle était simplement allongé dans l'ombre d'un des lits superposés, le visage immobile, jouant insouciant avec son collier et elle venait de couper son don bouclier.

'' Ah tiens, vous vous êtes souvenus de mon existence ? dit-elle d'une voix anormalement glacial pour un vampire.

'' Quoi ? dit Alucard pétrifier.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit ricanement hérétique. Alucard frissonnais ce rire-là il la connaissait vu que c'était le rire de sa jumelle, celle qui n'était pas habituelle chez hermione et qui détestais quand elle était jalouse d'un jouet, et c'est les yeux fixés sur lui d'un air affamée.

'' Continuez tous les deux, je ne veux surtout pas jouer les favorite rabat-joie collent en manque de sexe.

Perplexe, Harry se tourna vers Alucard, en quête d'un peu d'aide, mais elle hocha la tête, apparemment aussi sonnée que lui.

'' Chérie, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Alucard.

'' Le problème ? Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Hermione, refusant toujours de regarder son amant. Selon toi, mon chéri.

Ils entendirent plusieurs ploc ! Sur la toile, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

'' Mais toi, en revanche, on voit bien que tu en as un, vu que tu imite ta violeuse à nouveau alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal cette fois. reprit Alucard. Alors, vas y, raconte. Hermione phénix.

'' D'accord, je vais raconter. Ne compte pas sur moi pour marcher de long en large dans cette tente en me demandant ou peut bien se trouver un de ces fichus objets de malheur qu'il faudrait se procurer. Tu n'as qu'as l'ajouter à la liste de tout ce que tu ne sais pas Alucard.

'' Que je ne sais pas ? Répétais Alucard. Hérissée. Que je ne sais pas ?

 _Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !_ La pluie tombait plus fort et plus dru. Elle tambourinait autour d'eux sur la berge recouverte de feuilles mortes et sur l'eau de la rivière qui murmurait dans l'obscurité. La crainte tempéra soudain l'enthousiasme d'Alucard et surtout d'Harry : Hermione était en train de dire exactement tout ce qu'il l'avait soupçonné de penser, tout ce qu'il avait appréhendé.

'' Je m'amuse comme une petite folle ici croyez le bien, poursuivit Hermione d'un ton absente, en voyant mon amant se faire blessée et ne pouvant pas le baiser a volontés. J'avais simplement espéré qu'après avoir passé des semaines à courir partout, on aurait fini par obtenir un résultat.

Alucard commençais à comprendre, l'énergie de moka avais été absorbée par le hocruxe, mais tentais de rendre dingue de manque sa favorite vu que elle avait remis autour d'elle son bouclier vampirique et l'ultime message de Moka résonnais en elle : _Méfie toi de ta favorite pour moi._

'' Hermione tu parle comme ma sœur Moka black, dit Alucard, mais à voix si basse qu'il pouvait fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue avec le martèlement de la pluie sur la tente. Tu parle comme celle qui a tuer tes parent et ta violer ensuite et ta proche laisse mourir de faim en temps humain.

'' Non pas du tout, je croyais que tu savais a quoi tu t'étais engagée Alucard, lança Hermione furieuse.

'' Oui, moi aussi, je le croyais.

'' Alors qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Tu veux que on te viole comme moka et temari ont fait à nouveau sa me dérangerais pas tu sais mais je le ferais pas si Alucard ne le permet pas, interrogea Harry.

La colère venais à sa rescousse, à présent Hermione détestais se rappelez de son viole humaine proche mortelle.

'' Tu pensais que nous allions descendre dans des Bordel vampirique cinq étoiles ? Que nous trouverions un Horcruxe tous les deux jours et entre sa te baiser chaque nuit comme une salope? Tu croyais pouvoir revenir chez Elmira pour Noel ? dit Alucard avec rage.

'' On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais Alucard ! s'exclama Hermione insultée en se levant.

Ses paroles transpercèrent son mari comme un tsunami d'eau pure !

'' On croyait que Dumbledore t'avais expliqué comment t'y prendre, on croyait que tu avais un véritable plan avec mon mari !

'' Hermione ! s'écria Alucard en dévoila sa forme libérée du néant. Ne me force pas a chantée.

Cette fois Alucard était vraiment en colère et pétrifiais Hermione et sa voix de démon était parfaitement audible malgré le fracas de la pluie sur le toit de la tente, mais elle semblait vouloir combattre son envie de duel contre lui.

'' Eh bien, désolé de vous avoir déçu, répondit Harry d'un ton très calme, malgré le sentiment de vide, d'insuffisance, qu'il éprouvait. J'ai été franc avec toi et ton mari dès le début, je t'ai répété tout ce que Dumbledore m'avait révélé. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe et que c'est toi qui le porte depuis deux ans en croyant qu'était un jouet sexuelle.

'' Oui, et on est aussi près de s'en débarrasser de mon cadeau que de retrouver les autres… c'est-à-dire fichtrement loin.

'' Hermione, enlève le médaillon, tout de suite, il te fait agir de force sexuellement comme ma sœur Moka, lui ordonnais le démon du néant. Tu ne parlerais pas comme Moka si tu ne l'avais pas prise de force et porté toute la journée. Tu deviens aussi manipulatrice que temari qui elle aussi a été légèrement moins corrompus que Moka certes mais elle l'était aussi vu qu'elle se laissait manipuler sans résistée a moka.

Temari s'était sûrement amusée un peu avec moka et son collier et donc un de son énergie succube adsorbée probablement aussi.

'' Oh, si, elle dirait exactement la même chose sans son jouet sexuelle assura Harry qui ne voulait pas trouver d'excuses à Alucard ni a Hermione. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué vos messes basses de vampire derrière mon dos ? Vos croyez que j'ignorais ce que vous aviez dans la tête, tous les deux ?

'' Harry, ne te mêle pas de sa…. je m'inquiète pour elle et aussi pour toi dit Alucard.

'' Ne mens pas ! lui lança Hermione. Toi aussi, tu es déçue, toi aussi, tu pensais qu'il en savait un peu plus que toi…

'' Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça… Harry, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'écria-t-ils furieux. Je m'inquiète pour ta santés a cause tu es malade Hermione. Et cette horcruxe empire ton état sexuelle et en dirais que tu deviens corrompu comme ta violeuse.

La pluie continuait de marteler.

La pluie continuait de marteler la tente, des crises de rage fessais trembler le visage d'Hermione et l'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentit quelques minutes auparavant s'était évanouie, tel un bref feu d'artifice dont l'éclat se serait trop vite éteint, ne laissant autour d'eux que l'obscurité, l'humidité et le froid. L'épée de Gryffondor était caché quelque part, ils ne savaient pas où, et pour l'instant, ils n'étaient plus que trois adolescents dans une tente donc deux était des vampires, avec pour seul résultat à leur actif le fait de ne pas être encore morts.

'' Alors, si Hermione est si malade pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ? demanda Harry à Alucard.

'' Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a comme maladie sauf pour l'addiction a hocruxe vu qu'elle agis comme moi en deuxième année mais en pire vu qu'elle agis comme mon ex-femme.

'' Alors rentre avec elle chez Elmira en Transylvanie, suggéra Harry.

'' Ouais, c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire ! dit Hermione.

Elle s'avança en direction de Harry qui ne recula pas devant elle et alucard murmurais : elle veut me la voler je vais la dévorée si elle sort ici avec.

'' Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit de notre sirène alucard ? Mais bien sûr, Harry s'en fiche comme d'un pet de rat, il la laissée tombée après tout, elle a seulement envoyée des garçons nue dans la forêt interdite. Harry Potter, celui-Qui-A-Vu-Pire qu'un viole de vampire sur une favorite, ne se soucie pas de ce qui a pu lui arriver, eh bien, moi, figure-toi, que je me soucie d'elles et de tous ces trucs de dingues du vampire noir…

'' Elle a punis des élève de Serpentard avec Hagrid en plus…

'' Ouais, c'est bien ça, tu t'en fiches ! Et le reste des phénix ? Les Phénix n'ont vraiment pas besoin qu'une autre de leur sirène soit blessé, », tu l'as autant entendu que nous.

'' Oui, je…

'' Mais tu ne t'es pas inquiété de savoir ce que ça pouvait bien signifier pour nous, hein ?

'' Hermione ! s'exclama Alucard, se glissant entre eux avec force. Je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que nous ignorons. Réfléchis, Hermi, Bill a eu le visage tailladée, plein de gens, à l'heure qu'il est, on dût voir que Fred avait perdu un oreille vu qui était collé sur le bureau de Rogue au ministère, et tu es censé être dans le lit de ma sœur Moka atteinte de frénésie mortelle, qui était ton idée en plus, je suis sûre que c'est la seule chose qu'il voulait dire…

'' Ah, tu es sûre ? Très bien, alors, je ne vais plus me faire de souci pour eux. Tout va bien pour vous deux, nos parents sont en sécurité…

'' Mes parents sont mort comme les tiens par Moka et temari beugla Harry.

'' Et il pourrait arriver la même chose a ma famille de vampire ! hurla Hermione.

'' Alors, VA-T'EN ! Rugit Harry. Va les retrouver, fait semblant d'avoir guéri de ta frénésie de goule, comme ça tu auras des orgies a volontés avec les goules et tu seras contente comme grosse vache qu'elle était Moka black, tu y ressemble de plus en plus avec tes énorme pie de vache laitière.

Hermione fit un mouvement brusque de traqueuse. Elle allait vraiment le mordre comme si elle était possédée par la soif, Harry réagit mais, avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de tirer leur arme. Alucard se mit entre les deux et plaquais Hermione qui se débattais en le mordant.

'' Harry enlève lui ce satanée médaillon de force. dit Alucard dominateur, mais sans sortilège je la contiens elle fait une frénésie à cause qu'elle est possédée sexuellement par le médaillon comme ma vrai femme moka ma avertie de me méfier.

Hermione possédée crachais en fourchelang : je vais te détruire saletés de demi-vampire impure.

Harry s'approchais de son cou et Alucard sifflait le chant des 4 note phénix qui la mis en transe comme en deuxième année.

'' Je suis désolé chérie mais tu dépassais les borne en brisant en plus ta promesse de ne pas jamais m'insultée en disant Demi-vampire impure. Harry prend son collier et cache-le dans ton sac de hagrid.

Il obéissait aussitôt devant alucard qui le regardais d'une haine corrosive : quelque chose s'était cassée entre eux, a cause de cette insulte signée moka black.

'' Si je le prends est-ce que tu va la libérée de sa transe.

'' Bien sûr cousin, si elle ne voit plus son collier elle va reprendre ses esprit comme moi en étudiant avec le journal.

Harry enleva le chaîne de son cou en la passant par-dessus sa tête d'un geste brusque et jeta le médaillon dans le sac en vitesse et peuvent ils se tournaient vers Alucard qui réveillais Hermione qui réalisais ce qui était passée et semblais confuse mais revenue elle-même.

'' Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? dit Alucard enragée

'' Hein ? Euh pourquoi tu ma mis en transe et ensuite tu demande ce que je fais ? Et Pourquoi tu es aussi furieux.

'' Tu reste ou quoi ? Tu te souviens ce que tu viens de faire.

'' Un peut mais était étrange, je crois que je n'ai pas activée mon don à temps. Je…

Elle parut angoissée devant le regard furieux de son amant, et commençais à comprendre qu'elle avait sûrement du faire une énorme bêtise.

'' Oui, je reste. Je dois restée avec Alucard je suis sa favorite nous avons promis que nous partirons en exil avec toi Harry, nous avions dit que nous aiderions alucard…

Alucard pris son air de patron.

'' Bon alors tu va cessée de te comporter comme un stupide nouveau née et m'obéir quand je te dis d'enlever ce maudit collier. Ou alors si tu le peu vraiment pas je vais devoir te forcer comme moka à obéir ce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire avec toi. Quand on est en chasse à l'âme, tu dois m'obéir a tout mes ordres sans discutée tout comme Harry a fait l'année dernière avec Albus.

'' Je… oui. Je vais obéir j'ai perdu la tête cette fois Harry…

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu et lui aussi il était furieux.

'' Tu va devoir être performante pour avoir notre pardon Hermione tu a aussi jurée de ne jamais traitée Alucard de demi-vampire impure sur ma tête en plus. dit Harry d'un ton dur, si tu es bonne cette nuit je vais peut-être te pardonnée demain matin.

Hermione eut soudain honte, en se souvent de cette promesse.

'' Non d'un casse-croûte, c'est vrai que j'avais jurée cela a Alucard et j'ai brisés sa promesse. Pardonne-moi alucard.

Alucard souriais a la jedusort, mais c'était un faux rire apparemment Harry voulais un pardon en nature. Harry voyais le faux rire mais Alucard était vraiment furieux contre elle et de l'avoir traitée de demi-vampire impure qui était la version vampire de Sang-de-bourbe chez les sorcier humain, mais aussi à cause que c'était insulte préféré de Moka son ex femme quand il se disputait.

'' Et a moi aussi je dois participer tu as été vraiment cruelle contre moi Hermione. Mais même avec ça mon pardon va t'être durement gagné vu que tu ma désobéis comme ma mère.

'' D'accord apparemment je n'ai pas le choix pour avoir votre pardon.

Cette nuit la, Hermione était en genoux, nue, devant les deux garçons en apparence de Ginny et leur fessais une pipe a chacun et même sous avec un léger hypnose Alucard fit croire a Harry qui était non pas en exil mais dans une classe vide de poudlard, en train de baiser son ex. Harry et benoît lui remplis a tour de rôle sa chatte ce qui la comblais évidement, sauf ce que cet acte de pardon allais produire était qui allais avoir les même ennuie dans l'avenir que Erika et Sirius, deux faux jumeaux vampire de deux père différent vu que cette nuit la symbole du phénix était réapparut au dessus de leur campement comme il y a 57 ans.

A l'aube par contre après une nuit à baiser, alucard se rhabillais et semblais songeur et furieux hermione se levais aussi pour le prendre dans ses bras.

'' Aimé-je ton pardon cette fois.

'' Tu a peut-être celle de Harry mais pas le mien. Tu a était vraiment cruelle avec moi autant cruelle que toi tu l'aille été l'année dernière ou pire encore comme ma sœur moka quand elle ma abandonnée pour mon père.

'' Je suis désolé, ne part pas tu as promis a Harry et a moi que tu resterais.

'' Je sais mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir, veille sur lui et je ne serais pas jaloux comme toi l'année dernière si tu me trompe avec lui. Et tu a toujours ton vieux miroir si tu a besoin d'aide, j'enverrais de l'aide si vous avez des ennuie.

Hermione était pétrifier et un souvenir brutaux de sa rupture forcée par lui en troisième année quand il était exilé après avoir exécutée les goules de Erika par l'ordre chantée de Elmira sauf trois qui était transylvanien qui était récent et était ses alliée qui était retournée contre les autres anglais.

'' Alucard non reste s.v.p. tu m'abandonne comme Érika. Suppliais sa favorite.

Mais alucard sortir en trombe sans répondre et hermione tentais de le rappelez mais il avait déjà disparu en invisible. Harry était réveiller mais n'avais pas intervenus. Hermione fondais en pleure complétement anéantie de pas avoir pu avoir son pardon de son créateur. Mais après un moment il arracha les draps glacial du lit de Alucard et le déposais sur elle-même si sa ne fait aucune différence à présent. Enfin, il grimpa dans son propre lit et fixa des yeux le toit sombre de la tente, écoutant la pluie qui tambourinait sur la toile. Elle entendait chantée hermione une chanson triste a son retour tenant son miroir comme un micro espérant que Alucard reviendrais comme quand lui-même avais chantée pauvre Alucard noël précédent, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de l'étrange noël mais une des chansons de opéra du fantôme.

 _Petite mokionne pensé à tout et de rien._

 _Lui avait je lui avais jurée qu'il ne l'insulterait jamais comme sa jumelle_

 _Sur la tête de son cousin._

 _Je l'avais jurée…_

 _Je l'avais jurée._

Vous avez été une fois notre compagnon.

Tu étais tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Vous avez une fois un ami et un père vampire.

Puis, par ma faute mon monde a été brisé.

Souhaitant vous étiez en quelque sorte, là encore.

Souhaitant vous étiez en quelque sorte proche de moi.

Parfois, il semblait si je rêvais.

D'une certaine manière tu serais ici avec moi.

Souhaitant que je puisse entendre ta voix chanter encore une fois,

Sachant que je ne le ferais jamais.

Vous rêvez de vous ne serez pas m'aide à le faire.

Tout ce que vous avez rêvé que je pouvais le faire

Croix et les anges sculptés.

Froid et monumental erreur de l'insultée.

Semblent, pour vous, les compagnons mauvaises.

Vous avez été chaud et brutal.

Trop d'année en retenant ses larmes de sang.

Pourquoi ne pas le passé juste mourir

Souhaitant vous étiez en quelques sorte, là encore,

Sachant que nous devons dire au revoir de force !

Essayes de me pardonner, apprends-moi à vivre en vampire Phénix!

Donne-moi la force d'essayer !

Pas plus de souvenirs, pas de larmes plus silencieuses !

Pas plus regardant à travers les années perdues !

Aidez-moi pour lui dire de revenir vers moi

Aidez-moi pour lui dire de revenir vers moi.

Ailleurs loin en errance, le maître du néant avais transplantée en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel et il a vue le symbole du phénix briller avant de disparaître a l'aurore et furieusement il transplantais autre part mais pris au piège des chasseur fut massacrée par son coté démon qui avais besoin de chasser du sang mauvais de chasseur pour défouler sa rage en les dupant au premier abord en fessant une faux nom de vampire un mélangée : Dracula Bened Black comme son chien son ancêtre et le nom de famille que quand il était marier a la fille de sirius et vu qui était pas très malin, il provoquais une dispute et les massacrais en forme démon et voulant revenir il se souvient qui ne pouvais plus y rentrée a présent alors il décidais d'allez a la chasse au info et la seul qui pouvais invitée était Pansy Parkinson a cause qui était hors de question d'allez au manoir, il transplantais en phénix durent le combat laissant quelque plumes et arrivais a l'instinct a la maison de bill Weasley et sa femme. Un peu perdu et affreusement déboussolée avoir abandonné sa favorite et son cousin il fut accueillis par Pansy la nouveau née de sa favorite.

'' Alucard mais que fait tu ici ? Je te croyais en exil avec ta favorite.

'' Je suis un imbécile, je les ai abandonnée Pansy, elle et mon cousin

'' Tu as fait QUOI ESPÈCE DE SALLE DEMI-VAMPIRE ? s'écriais Pansy furieuse.

La porte s'ouvrais par bill au même moment que Pansy lui foutais une claque pour le punir et il la retenais aussi pour pas qui se fasse dévorée vivant.

Le jour suivant, Pansy passais tout la journée pour le punir d'avoir abandonné sa sœur hermione et son cousin Harry,

C'est alors que fut le tour de hinata qui revenais d'azkaban avec Elizabeth quand il le rencontrais de subir la colère des deux folle libérée en duo a coupe de vampire killer et la forme libérée de hinata furieuse contre elle se mit a lutée avec lui pour le démolie et pour humilier encore lui fait subir le même contre sort de magie noir que Quirelle lui avais lancée en Albanie mais avec la forme du visage de Hermione pour le violer.

'' Sa t'apprendra à agir comme un imbécile Alucard Jedusort. Rigolais moqueusement Jacky la mauvaise forme de tueuse de sa fille.

Une fois ses sœur calmée mais boudeuse et privais d'orgie évidement, c'était sa façon de le punir préféré de hinata et de jacky. Alucard eut une prémonition d'un danger futur envers son cousin et invoquais en vortex cléo pour qu'elle surveille golric hollow la maison de Balthilda Tourdesa Balthory.

'' _Un piège sera tendu a mon cousin cléo surveille la maison de balthilda c'est sûrement un coup de Nagni._

 _'' Bien maître... je le surveillerais la maison et m'y cachant._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Le piège de Godric's Hollow

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.  
Il eut alors l'espoir puéril qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve a la fois sexuelle qui virais au cauchemar qu'Alucard était toujours là, qu'il n'était jamais parti après son orgie qu'Harry a voulu faire sur sa favorite. Pourtant, en tournant la tête sur son oreiller, il vit son lit abandonné.  
Ses yeux semblaient attirés par cette couchette vide comme par un cadavre. Harry sauta à bas de son propre lit en évitant de regarder celui d'Alucard. Hermione, qui s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine, ne lui dit pas bonjour et détourna vivement la tête lorsqu'il passa à côté de sa favorite qui avait honte de sa conduite.

« Il est parti, songea Harry. Il est parti. » Il dut se le répéter pendant qu'il se lavait et s'habillait, comme si cela pouvait atténuer le choc. « Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. » c'était la vérité pure et simple, Harry ne pouvait l'ignorer car, une fois qu'ils auraient quitté cet endroit, leurs sortilèges de Protection empêcheraient probablement Alucard de les retrouver. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Hermione avait les yeux rouge par la soif mais elle passait outre, et portais son miroir communicant comme un collier apparemment elle tentait de faire la transition violemment pour montrée a Harry qu'elle avait compris sa leçons et que c'était aussi une manière de se punir avoir manqué a sa parole de vampire envers son créateur.  
Ils firent leurs bagages, mais Hermione traînait à la chasse. Harry savait pourquoi elle tenait tant à s'attarder au bord de cette rivière. À plusieurs reprises, il la vie lever les yeux et reniflée l'air d'un air fébrile : elle avait eu l'illusion d'entendre son soufflement quand il marchait en vitesse de vampire sous la pluie battante, mais aucun tête aux cheveux noir n'apparaissait entre les arbres. Chaque fois que Harry l'imitait, qu'il jetait soudain un regard par-dessus son épaule (car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver lui-même un petit espoir) et ne voyait que les arbres balayées par la pluie, une nouvelle parcelle de fureur explosait en lui. Il entendait encore Hermione lui dit a alucard : On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! » Et il continuait à emballer ses affaires, l'estomac noué.  
Apparemment Harry avais alors compris que l'effet de hocruxe avais sur elle lui fessait ressortir sa personnalité de vampire perverse du manoir comme une seconde personnalité de sa forme libérée qui ne s'exprimais habituellement que au manoir phénix et qu'elle tente de cachée en général quand elle est hors du manoir comme exemple a Poudlard mais elle avait perdu momentanément le contrôle sur cette coté vampire qui la fessais parfois agir comme Moka surtout quand Alucard la trompe.

La rivière boueuse, à côté d'eux, montait rapidement et bientôt, ses eaux déborderaient. Ils avaient déjà dépassé d'une bonne heure le moment où ils quittaient habituellement leur campement.

Enfin, après avoir vidé et rempli trois fois de suite le sac en perles, Hermione ne sembla plus trouver aucune raison de s'attarder davantage.  
Harry et elle se prirent alors par la main et transplantèrent, réapparaissant au flanc d'une colline couverte de bruyère et battue par le vent.

À l'instant même ou ils arrivèrent, Hermione lâcha la main de Harry et s'éloigna de lui. Elle fini par s'asseoir sur un gros branche en hauteur, consultant le plan de croix des chasseurs mais selon horaire de chasse il n'y avait pas de surveillance aujourd'hui dans ce secteur. Elle se détendit et mit le front sur les genoux, secouée de sanglots. Harry la regarda, en pensant qu'il devrait aller la réconforter, mais quelque chose le clouait sur place. Tout lui en semblait aussi glacial et tendu. Il revit en pensée, l'expression de haine sur le visage de Alucard quand sa favorite la traitée en fourchelang en plus de demi-vampire impure. Harry se mit à marcher à grands pas dans la bruyère et décrivit un large cercle dont le Malheureux vampire Hermione était le centre, prononçant lui-même les formules des sortilèges qu'elle se chargeait habituellement de jeter autour d'eux pour assurer leur protection mais seul Hermione pouvais lancer son propre don vampirique en dernier.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils ne parlèrent pas du tout d'Alucard. Mais Hermione lui accordais quand même un peu de luxure la nuit un peu comme Pansy fessait et elle était très obéissante et elle ne se plaignait pas qu'il aille envie qu'elle prenne la forme métamorphosée de Ginny. Mais entre les orgies, cependant, il l'entendait pleurer la nuit devant son miroir médaillon quand elle le croyait endormi, toujours la même chanson que la nuit de son départ ou pour varier certains soirs c'était une nouvelle version de complainte de Sally dans Mr jack mais qui insulte elle et non alucard.  
Entre temps, Harry avait pris l'habitude de sortir la carte du Maraudeur et de l'examiner à la lueur de sa baguette. Il attendait le moment ou le point portant le nom de Alucard resurgirait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, prouvant qu'il était de retour dans le confortable château ou il serait protéger par le statut du néant d'Elmira. Mais Alucard n'apparaissait pas sur la carte et au bout d'un certain temps, Harry ne la sortit plus que pour voir le nom de sa sirène Ginny dans le dortoir des filles, en se demandant si l'intensité de son regard pouvait la visiter dans son sommeil, lui faire savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il pensait à elle, espérant qu'elle allait bien.  
Il voyait également parfois avec elle Lucy Lovegood apparemment elle avait restée ensemble comme jouet d'orgie a poudlard cette année.

Ils consacraient leurs journées à tenter de déterminer ou pouvait bien se trouver l'épée de Gryffondor, mais plus ils évoquaient les endroits ou Dumbledore aurait pu la cacher, plus leurs spéculations devenaient excessives, désespérées. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir que Dumbledore ait jamais mentionné un lieu quelconque dans lequel il aurait eu l'idée de dissimuler quelque chose.  
Parfois, il ne savait pas si c'était contre Alucard ou contre Dumbledore qu'il était le plus en colère. Hermione évidement était pardonnée depuis l'orgie elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait vraiment elle était juste devenu frénétique comme sa violeuse moka et commençais des signes de possession qui la corrompais comme Alucard mais ce qu'elle disait a Alucard et non a Harry était vrai.

« On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais Alucard… On croyait que Dumbledore t'avait expliqué comment t'y prendre, on croyait que tu avais un véritable plan ! »

Il ne pouvait se le cacher : Hermione avait raison. Dumbledore les avait laissée lui et alucard pratiquement sans rien. Ils avaient découvert par Hermione un Horcruxe mais ils ne disposaient d'aucun moyen de le détruire pour que Alucard a son retour puisse l'absorbée. Quant aux autres, ils étaient toujours aussi inaccessibles. Le désespoir menaçait de le submerger. Il était atterré, à présent, en repensant à sa propre présomption, lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition de ses amis de l'accompagner dans ce vagabondage dérisoire, incohérent. Il ne savait rien, n'avait aucune idée, et restait constamment, douloureusement, à l'affût du moindre signe indiquant qu'Hermione, elle aussi, s'apprêtait à lui annoncer qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle s'en aillait le rejoindre.

Ils passaient la plupart de leurs soirées dans un silence presque total et Hermione avait maintenant pris l'habitude de sortir le portrait de phineas Nigellus qu'elle posait debout sur une chaise, comme s'il pouvait remplir en partie le vide du manque laissé par le départ de son mari.  
En dépit de son affirmation qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais les voir, Phineas Nigellus n'avait pas pu résister au désir d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'Harry préparait et il consentait ainsi à réapparaître de temps à autre, son bandeau sur les yeux. Harry était même content de le voir, car il lui tenait compagnie même s'il était du genre narquois et persifleur, mais Hermione avais compris comment le matée en voyant faire Alucard. Il se délectait des nouvelles en provenance de Poudlard, bien que Phineas Nigellus ne fût pas l'informateur idéel.  
Il détestais Elmira la fondatrice, malgré qu'elle aille était dans la maison de serpentard, et était le premier directrice issu de Serpentard depuis que Serpentard avais été banni par elle, et aurais préféré avoir Rogue que Elmira, et ils devaient prendre garde à ne pas le critiquer, ou à ne pas poser de questions impertinente au sujet de la fondatrice, sinon Phineas quittait instantanément son tableau, par contre si Hermione récitais les lois des vampire par contre il restais un peu plus longtemps.

Parfois, cependant, il laissait échapper quelques brides d'information. Elmira avais apparemment causée une guerre intérieur dans poudlard entre les élèves du néant et la maison du banni et était mené par un noyau de professeur et d'élèves. Les serpentard au grand complet n'avaient plus le droit d'aller à Prés-au-Lard. Elmira avait par ailleurs remis en vigueur les anciennes punitions de Alucard mais une aussi seulement des seul de d'Ombrage qui interdisait seulement les Bannie à jouer au Quidditch a vie, mais disais aussi que les clans du néant était totalement immunisée contre ce règlement et pouvais faire ce qui voulait.  
Ce qui avais fait grandement fait rire un peu Harry et légèrement Hermione aussi, vu que était la même punition pour avoir frappée avec George avec Malefoy, mais a la sauce phénix.

De tout cela, Harry avait déduit que Ginny, et sans doute avec elle, Neville et Lucy, sûrement Hinata et les goules les couvrait, avait fait de leur mieux pour perpétué l'armée des vampires de Elmira.  
Ces maigres nouvelles lui donnaient une telle envie de voir Ginny qu'il en éprouvait comme un mal de ventre. Mais elles le faisaient également pensé à Alucard, et à Dumbledore, et aussi à Poudlard qui lui manquait presque autant que son ex-petite amie devenus la sirène de Hermione et Alucard. Tandis que Phineas Nigellus parlait des mesures irresponsables imposées par la fondatrice, Harry eut même, pendant une fraction de seconde, une pensée folle, imaginant qu'il pourrait tout simplement retourner à Poudlard pour participer à la stabilisation du régime de la fondatrice Elmira : être nourri, avoir des orgies et un lit douillet, avec des gens qui prenaient tout en charge, lui semblait en cet instant la plus merveilleuse perspective du monde.  
Mais il se rappela alors qu'il l'était l'indésirable n 2, après son cousin, que sa tête était mise à prix dix mille Gallions et qu'entrer à Poudlard ces temps-ci était a peu près aussi dangereux que de tenté de violer ou assassinée Elmira phénix.  
Par inadvertance, Phineas Nigellus souligna ce fait en glissant quelque questions-pièges pour essayé de savoir pourquoi Alucard restais silencieux ou soit pour savoir plus sur l'endroit ou Harry et Hermione se trouvaient.  
À chaque fois qu'il agissait ainsi Hermione le remettait aussitôt dans son sac en perles et Phineas Nigellus refusait invariablement de réapparaître pendant plusieurs jours, vexé d'avoir été congédié avec une telle brusquerie.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Harry et Hermione n'osaient pas rester trop longtemps dans la même région et plutôt que de s'attarder dans le sud de l'Angleterre, où ils n'avaient pas de plus grave souci que la dureté du sol gelé, ils continuèrent à vagabonder dans tout le pays, bravant la neige fondue qui martela leur tente au flanc d'une montagne, un vaste marécage qui les inonda d'eau glacée, et une île minuscule au centre d'un loch écossait ou ils furent à moitié ensevelis sous la neige au cours de la nuit.

Déjà, ils avaient vu briller les premiers arbres de Noël, autrement dit la fête des chasseurs pour les vampires, aux fenêtres des maisons lorsque Harry résolut un soir de suggérer à nouveau ce qui lui semblait la seule piste encore inexplorée. Ils venaient de terminer un repas exceptionnellement savoureux pour lui du moins : Hermione s'était rendue dans un supermarché durent sa chasse et en mode invisible de vampire (en partant, elle avait scrupuleusement jeté l'argent dans le tiroir ouvert d'une caisse enregistreuse) et Harry pensa qu'elle serait peut-être plus influençable en revenant de chasse et lui un ventre rempli ide spaghettis _bolognaise_ et de pores au sirop.  
Par précaution, il avait également proposé que Harry cesse pendant quelque heure de porter l'horcruxe, et l'avait même réussi à le sortir au-dessus de son lit, à côté de lui sans que Hermione en fasse une crise mais jouais a la place avec son miroir collier a la place pour évitée tout nouveau accident pour montrée qu'elle savait a présent se détachée de horcruxe tout comme Alucard avais fait pour le journal en deuxième année.  
Harry l'avais même félicitée pour ça, en le laissant le dominer cette nuit à cause que même détachée du hocruxe, Alucard lui manquais beaucoup sexuellement même si elle ne disait rien.

'' Hermione ?

'' Mmh?

Elle était pelotonné dans l'un des fauteuils défoncés, plongée dans _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ (son autre moyen pour évitée une nouvelle crise de manque sexuelle causé par la cause de Horcruxes.) il avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait bien encore tirer de ce livre qui, après tout, qui n'était pas si long. Mais de toute évidence, elle avait à nouveau trouvé quelque chose à y déchiffrer car le syllabaire lunerousse était ouvert sur le bras du fauteuil.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. il ressentait exactement la même chose que le jour ou, plusieurs années auparavant, il avait demandé au Professeur McGonagall s'il pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard, bien qu'il n'eût pas réussi à convaincre les Dursley de lui signer son autorisation de sortie alors que stupidement il a pas songé a demander a son cousin de le faire et il s'en était bien marrée tout l'année a le voir se faire humilier par mcGonagall cette année la pour une fois qui l'avais laissée tranquille.

'' Hermione, j'ai réfléchi et…

'' Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle se pencha en avant et lui tendit _Les Contes de Beddle le Barde._

'' Regarde ce symbole, dit-elle en montrant le haut d'une page.

Au-dessus de ce qui semblait être le titre de l'histoire (étant incapable de lire les runes, il ne pouvait en être sûr), il vit une image représentant une sorte d'œil triangulaire, la pupille barrée par deux trait vertical.

'' Je n'ai jamais étudié les runes anciennes, Hermione.

'' Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une rune et ce symbole ne figure pas dans le syllabaire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il représentait un œil mais finalement je crois mais finalement je crois que ce n'est pas ça ! Il a été tracé à l'encre, regarde, quelqu'un l'a dessiné là, ça ne fait pas partie du livre. Réfléchis, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu quelque part ?

'' Non… non… attends….

Harry regarda plus attentivement.

'' Ce ne serait pas le même signe que le père de Lucy portait autour du cou ?

'' C'est ce que je pensais !

'' Alors, c'est la marque de chasse de Grindelwald. Il est le frère renié d'Elizabeth balthory, vu que sa mère était une sorcière au nom de Grindelwald

Elle le regarda bouche bée.

'' _Quoi ? Elizabeth est sa sœur ! C'est donc lui le fameux Alex balthory qui a sa chambre condamnée et incinérée_

'' oui, Polaris m'a dit que c'était lui qui a incinérée sa chambre en échange de lui avoir appris le sort obscuro pour faire taire les tableau de son père et les autres membres de sa famille pour dédommagement a ce que son frère lui a fait…

Il lui répéta l'histoire que Polaris Polanski lui avait raconté au mariage et que était son œuvre que Elizabeth lui aille laisser incinérée sa chambre en son honneur de son grand père tuer, et Hermione parut pétrifier que Elizabeth en parle que quand elle est vraiment furieuse ou jalouse et que par accident il avait comparé Alucard a lui et sa expliquerais pourquoi Alucard et surtout Elizabeth était si réservée en Transylvanie quand elle et lui ont visitée son château et de lui ont dit d'ignore cette chambre.

'' La marque de chasse de Vampire de _Grindelwald !_

Elle regarda alternativement Harry et l'étrange symbole.

'' Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Grindelwald malgré qui soit bien un vampire balthory aille une marque de chasse. on n'en parle nulle part dans tout ce que j'ai lu sur lui, même qui n'est même pas dit que Elizabeth balthory est sa sœur, je savais que Elizabeth avais un frère surnomme Alex balthory mais que son nom complet était a moitié brûler et sa chambre d'invitée qu'elle nous a prêtée pour que Alucard récupère de sa crise causée par ce que moka avais fait a Mr Weasley avec le serpent, et on pouvais voir une prison comme azkaban de chez elle mais sans aucun détraqueur.

'' Comme je te l'ai dit. Polanski affirme que ce symbole était gravé sur un mur à Durmstrang et pense que c'est Grindelwald qui l'avait mis là. Et surtout que Moka était sa plus grande admiratrice avant de se faire bannir par karkaroff sous les ordres d'Alucard, quand il la trahit pour son père. Et il ma dit aussi que Elizabeth ne parle jamais de lui sauf si elle est bien énervée ou en colère a cause une fois elle a comparée en 4 e année Alucard a lui et il n'avait pas trop apprécié, c'est quand tu avais tentée de l'amadouée quand il me boudait durent la coupe des duos sorcier. Tu peux me parler un peu de lui je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur Grindelwald balthory et comme tu as été chez elle, durent noël avant de nous rejoindre au manoir.

Hermione soupirais sombrement.

'' Moi non plus je ne sais pas grand-chose a part pour le duel contre Elmira et Dumbledore contre lui, et que c'est lui que Rosalie refuse de venir sauf forcée pour se punir chez Elizabeth, selon elle. Pour ce qui est de moka sa m'étonne pas qu'elle l'adorait ce type c'était un tueur sanguinaire aussi pire que Elizabeth dit sombrement Hermione. Elizabeth elle est sanguinaire mais devenue végétarienne comme Hinata a cause de sa malédiction qu'elle a reçue de sa forme libérée malade et blessée par son viole humaine, il y a 20 ans. Et je comprends aussi pourquoi même à moi, elle me refuse que je la questionne sur lui, mais après ce que je sais, c'était un ennemi mortel de Rosalie mais j'ignore totalement pourquoi il se détestait. C'est vraiment bizarre. S'il s'agit d'un symbole de magie noire vampirique, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans un recueil de conte pour enfants ?

'' Bizarre, en effet, admit Harry, et on pourrait penser que Scrimgeour l'aurait reconnu. En tant que ministre, il aurait dû être expert en matière de magie noir vampirique.

'' Sauf que tu es dans l'erreur, il n'était pas un chasseur de vampire dit Hermione.

'' Ou il a peut-être a-t-il pensé comme toi que c'était tout simplement un œil. Toutes les autres histories ont des petits dessins au-dessus du titre.

Elle se tut et continua de contempler l'étrange marque. Harry fit une nouvelle tentative.

'' Hermione ?

'' Mmh ?

'' J'ai réfléchi. Je… je veux aller à Godric's Hollow. Tu peux tu vérifier si le chasseur de vampire surveille le village.

Elle leva la tête mais elle avait le regard vague et Harry était persuadé qu'elle pensait toujours au mystérieux symbole du livre.

'' Oui, dit-elle. Oui, moi aussi, je me suis posé la question. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut y aller et si on regarde la liste il n'y a proche pas de chasseur humain dans ce coin, mais il faut être prudent, on ne sait pas ce que le vampire des ténèbres aille pas placée quelque piège comme par exemple les chasseurs qui chasse les vampires pour le sport qui sont ceux que Elizabeth déteste le plus.

'' Tu… tu as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Insista Harry.

'' Bien sûr. Tu veux aller à Godric's Hollow et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai vérifié pendant que tu dormais la carte du ministère. De toute façon, je ne vois pas dans quel autre endroit elle pourrait se trouver. Ce sera dangereux mais plus j'y pense, plus il me semble probable qu'elle soit là bas.

'' Heu… que _quoi_ soit là-bas ? S'étonna Harry.

Hermione parut aussi déconcertée que lui.

'' Voyons, Harry, l'épée ! Dumbledore et Elmira devait savoir que tu voudrais y retourner et en plus, Godric's Hollow est le lieu de naissance de Godric Gryffondor et c'est la qui aurais aussi rencontrée la première fois par hasard Elmira Phénix.

'' Vraiment ? Gryffondor était originaire de Godric's Hollow ?

'' Harry t'est-il jamais arrivé d'ouvrir _Histoire de la magie ?_

'' Heu…, dit-il.

Il eut l'impression qu'il souriait pour la deuxième fois depuis des mois : les muscles de son visage lui paraissaient étrangement raides.

'' J'ai dû y jeter un coup d'œil quand je l'ai acheté… Ce jour-là, c'est tout…

'' Elmira as donné son nom au village a sa mort, je pensais dont que tu aurais fait le rapprochement, répliqua Hermione.

Elle semblait beaucoup plus proche à présent de sa véritable personnalité qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernier temps, excluant son coté vampire qui ressemblais un peu a la Moka black. Harry s'attendait presque à l'entendre annoncer qu'elle allait tout de suite voir à la bibliothèque.

— Il y a un passage sur le village dans _Histoire de la magie_ , attends…

Elle ouvrit le sac en perles et y fouilla un certain temps. Enfin, elle en sortit un exemplaire de leur vieux manuel scolaire, intitulé _Histoire de la magie_ , par Bathilda Tourdesac, et le feuilleta pour trouver la page qu'elle cherchait.

Après _la signature du Code international du secret magique en 1689, les sorciers et les vampires se cachèrent définitivement. Il était sans doute naturel qu'ils forment alors leurs petites communautés au sein de la grande, même si les certains vampires préférais les sous-sols protéger contre les chasseurs de vampire. De nombreux villages et hameaux attirèrent ainsi des familles magiques qui s'associèrent pour assurer leur protection et s'apporter une aide mutuelle. Les villages de Tinworth en Comouailles, Flagley-le-Haut dans le Yorkshire et Loutry Ste Chaspoule sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre, devinrent les lieux de résidence bien connus de familles de sorciers qui vivaient parmi des Moldus tolérants- et parfois soumis à des sortilège de Confusion. Le plus fameux de ces endroits semi-magiques est sans doute le préférée des vampire végétarien surtout est Godric's Hollow, un village du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, Lieu de naissance du grand sorcier Godric Gryffondor qui rencontra celle qui deviendra par ailleurs la dernière des fondatrice de poudlard Elmira Phénix, et où Bowman Wright, l'ensorceleur de métaux, forgea les Premier Vif d'or. Le cimetière est rempli de noms d'antiques familles de sorciers et c'est sans doute là qu'il faut voir l'Origine des histoires de fantômes attachées pendant des siècles à la petite église locale._

'' Elmira y est cité mais pas toi et tes parent, vous ne n'êtes pas dit Hermione en refermant le livre, parce que la période étudiée par le professeur Tourdesac Balthory ne dépasse pas la fin du XIXe siècle. Mais tu vois ? Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffondor, Elmira Phénix, l'épée de Elmira pour Gryffondor… tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que tu fasses le rapport ?

'' Ah, oui, bien sûr…

Harry ne voulut pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas du pensé à l'épée lorsqu'il avait suggéré d'aller à Godric's Hollow. Ce qui l'attirait dans ce village, c'était la tombe de ses parents, la maison où il avait échappé de peu à la mort, et la présence de Bathilda Tourdesac Balthory.

'' Tu te souviens de ce que Muriel a dit ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

'' Qui ?

'' Tu sais bien, celui qui détestais le plus endurée était, répondit-il, hésitant.

Il ne voulait pas prononcer le nom d'Alucard.

'' La grand-tante de ta sirène. Au mariage. Celle qui trouvait que ta robe était trop décolletée pour un vampire.

'' Ah oui, celle qu'il aurait voulu qui soit dans le buffet a phénix.

Hermione aussi avais évitée de nommé son nom de son mari.

Ce fut un moment délicat. Harry savait que le nom d'Alucard flottait dans l'air. Il se hâta de poursuivre :

'' Elle a dit que Bathilda Tourdesac Balthory habite toujours Godric's Hollow.

'' Bathilda Tourdesac, murmura Hermione en caressant de l'index le nom gravé sur la couverture d'Histoire de la magie. J'imagine…

Elle eut soudain un haut-le-corps si violent qu'Harry crut qu'elle faisait une nouvelle crise. Il tira sa baguette et se retourna vers l'entrée de la tente, s'attendant presque à voir une main se glisser à travers le rabat de la toile mais il n'y avait rien.

'' Quoi ? dit-il, moitié en colère, moitié soulagé. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'ai cru que tu avais sentit un mangemort nouveau-née…

'' Harry _et si c'était Bathilda qui avait l'épée ? Si Dumbledore la lui avait confiée ?_

Harry réfléchit à cette hypothèse. Bathilda devait être très âgée et selon Muriel complétement gaga. Était-il plausible que Dumbledore ait caché l'épée de Gryffondor chez elle ? Si c'était le cas, il s'en serait remis un peu trop à la chance. Jamais Dumbledore ni Alucard qui l'avais oublié leur avait révélé avoir remplacé l'épée par une copie, et jamais il n'avait évoqué une quelconque amitié avec Bathilda. Mais le moment n'était pas venu de jeter le doute sur la théorie d'Hermione alors qu'elle lui faisait l'excellente surprise d'approuver son vœu le plus cher.

'' Oui, c'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé ! Alors, on part pour Godric's Hollow ?

'' Oui, mais il faut qu'on se prépare très soigneusement, Harry. Rien n'empêche qui aille des surveillants non officiels en dehors du ministère qui surveille le coin.

Elle s'était redressée dans son fauteuil, à présent, et Harry voyait que la perspective de mettre au point un nouveau plan lui remontait autant le moral qu'à lui-même.

'' Pour commencer, nous devons nous entraîner à transplaner ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité, ensuite, des sortilèges de Désillusion pour toi nous seraient peut-être utiles aussi, à moi que tu ne veuilles jouer le grand jeu et recourir au Polynectar ? Dans ce cas, nous aurons besoin des cheveux de quelqu'un. Au tu pourras montée sur mon dos pour le transplanage. En fait, je crois que ce serait la bonne solution, Harry, plus ton déguisement sera impénétrable, mieux cela vaudra… Quand a moi je peux facilement comme tu la constatée en couchant avec moi que je peux me métamorphosée a importe qui….

Harry la laissa parler l'approuvant d'un mot ou d'un hochement de tête chaque fois qu'elle faisait une pause, mais son esprit était bien loin de la conversation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris que l'épée de Gryffondor était un faux, il éprouvait à nouveau un sentiment d'exaltation.

Il allait revenir chez lui, revenir à l'endroit ou il avait eu une famille. S'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort, c'était à Godric's Hollow qu'il aurait grandi et passé toutes ses vacances. Il aurait invité des amis dans sa maison, probablement que Alucard aurais été le fis de Sirius et non de Voldemort… peut-être aurait-il eu des frères et des sœurs… peut-être même que Moka aurais été certes cruelle et sanglante mais peut-être différente si elle était bien surveillée par Alucard…. le gâteau de son dix-septième anniversaire aurait été préparé par sa mère qui aurais sûrement invitée sa favorite pour faire la paix avec elle comme elle voulais le faire dans sa lettre ou a un de ses anniversaire précédent. La vie qu'il avait perdue ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi réelle qu'en cet instant où il savait qu'il allait revoir le lieu dans lequel on l'en avait privé. Ce soir-là, après qu'hermione fut rentrée de chasse et fut couché, Harry sortit silencieusement son sac à dos du sac en perles et y chercha l'album de photos que Hagrid lui avait offert il y avait déjà si longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il contempla les vieilles images sur lesquelles ses parents lui souriaient et lui adressaient des signes de la main. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'eux, maintenant.

Harry serait volontiers parti pour Godric's Hollow dès le lendemain, mais Hermione malgré qui avais aucun chasseur du ministère cette semaine était convaincu que Voldemort s'attendait à ce que Harry revienne sur le lieu où ses parents étaient morts, elle avait résolu de s'y rendre sous le meilleur déguisement possible. Aussi n'accepta-t-elle d'entreprendre le voyage qu'une semaine plus tard- après qu'ils eurent subtilisé quelque cheveu à des Moldues innocentes pendant leurs achats de Noël et se furent entraînées à transplaner ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais malheureusement elle avait tombé sur un couple de lesbienne moldus.

Ils devaient transplaner dans le village sous le couvert de l'obscurité. Ce fut donc en fin d'après-midi qu'ils avalèrent le polynectar, et Harry se trouvais transformée a sa grande surprise en fille Moldu d'âge mûre et plutôt bien roulée. Hermione en éclatais de rire en s'excusant a cause de derrière il avait cru que était un garçon et non une fille, alors que pour elle se métamorphosait a la fille qui l'accompagnais.

'' Vraiment désolé pour erreur Harry. dit-elle hilare.

Harry prit son erreur de bon cœur comme une bonne blague stylée jumeaux Weasley.

'' Pas grave au moins je suis plus jolie que Grabbe et Goyle en fille en 6 e année dit Harry en prenant son erreur en bonne plaisanterie pour une fois. On a juste à se faire passée pour un couple lesbienne. Je suis sur que sa aurais fait très plaisir a Hinata et Elizabeth cette blague.

Hermione en sa petite épouse aux allures de souris. Le sac en perles qui contenait toutes leurs affaires (en dehors que l'horcruxe que Harry portait autour du cou) avait été casé dans une poche du manteau d'Hermione, boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Mais avais activée autour d'elle son bouclier vampirique pour ne pas faire une autre crise même si elle était apparemment très calmée depuis l'orgie. Harry déploya sur eux la cape d'invisibilité montais sur le dos de Hermione et ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les ténèbres oppressantes.

Le cœur lui remontant dans la gorge, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils se tenaient par la main dans une allée couverte de neige, sous un ciel d'un bleu sombre dans lequel les premières étoiles du soir commençaient à scintiller faiblement. Des maisonnettes bordaient de chaque côté le chemin étroit, des décorations de Noël étincelant à leur fenêtres. Un peu plus loin, des réverbères aux lueurs dorées indiquaient le centre du village.

'' Toute cette neige ! murmura Hermione sous la cape. Pourrait n'y avons-nous pas pensé ? Après avoir pris toutes ces précautions, voilà que nous allons laisser des empreintes ! Il va falloir les effacer. Mets-toi devant, je m'en charge…

Harry en fille ne voulait pas que, pour essayer de rester invisibles en faisant disparaître leurs trace par magie, ils soient obligés d'entrer dans le village à la manière d'un cheval de pantomime.

'' Enlevons la cape, dit-il.

Voyant son air glacial, il ajouta :

'' Allez, quoi, j'ai changée d'aspect et il n'y a personne autour de nous.

Il glissa la cape sous sa veste et ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans entraves, l'air glacé leur picotant le visage tandis qu'ils passaient devant d'autres maisonnettes : L'une d'elles était peut-être celle dans laquelle James et la favorite de Erika, sa mère Lily avaient autrefois vécu, ou bien celle de Bathilda. Harry regardait leur porte d'entrée, leur toit chargé de neige, leur perron , en se demandant s'il pourrait se souvenir de quelque chose, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était impossible, qu'il avait tout juste un peu plus d'un ans lorsqu'il avait quitté cet endroit pour toujours. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui soit possible de voir la maison. Il ignorait ce qui se passait quand les dépositaires d'un sortilège de Fidelitas mouraient. Le chemin sur lequel ils marchaient décrivit une courbe vers la gauche, et le cœur du village leur apparut sous la forme d'une petite place.

Ornée tout autour de lumières colorées, elle comportait en son centre ce qui semblait être un monument aux morts, à moitié caché par un arbre de Noël penché sous la force du vent. Il y avait plusieurs boutiques, une poste, un pub et une petite église dont les vitraux brillaient comme des joyaux de l'autre côté de la place.

Ici, la neige était tassée. Elle était devenue dure et glissante là où des passants l'avaient foulée toute les journées. Des villageois se croisaient devant eux, leurs silhouettes brièvement éclairées par la lumière des réverbères. Ils entendirent des éclats de rire et quelques échos d'un morceau de pop musiquent lorsque la porte d'un pub s'ouvrit et se referma. Puis un chant de Noël s'éleva à l'intérieur de la petite église qui pétrifiait légèrement Hermione. Harry compris que le vampire évitait tout endroit saint de l'église évidement vu que leur eau bénite était leur poisson mortel.

'' Harry, je crois que c'est la veille de la chasse des chasseurs ! dit Hermione dégoûtée.

'' Ah bon ?

Il avait perdu la notion des dates. Ils n'avaient pas vu un journal depuis des semaines.

'' J'en suis sûre, affirma Hermione, les yeux fixés d'horreur sur l'église. C'est… c'est là qu'ils sont, non ? Ton père et ta mère ? Je vois le cimetière derrière. Je me contrôle mais tu sais bien que cet endroit me repousse à présent surtout que cet un cimetière de sorcier et non de moldu.

Harry éprouva une sensation qui allait au-delà de l'excitation, quelque chose qui se rapprochait davantage de la peur et de la pitié pour Hermione. À présent qu'il était si près, il se demandait si, finalement, il avait vraiment envie de voir. Peut-être Hermione sait ce qu'il ressentait car elle lui saisi la main et l'entraîna avec elle, même si selon son expression était dégoûtée d'approcher un lieu saint et prenant l'initiative pour la première fois. Mais lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au centre de la place, elle s'immobilisa soudain.

'' Harry regarde !

Elle montrait du doigt le monument aux morts. Au moment où ils étaient passés devant, il s'était transformé. Au lieu d'un obélisque couvert de noms, il y avait maintenant une statue représentant trois personnes : un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure aux traits bienveillants, et un bébé qu'elle portait dans les bras. De la neige s'était déposées sur leurs têtes, comme des casquettes blanches et duveteuses.

Hermione murmurais : ce sort est de la magie vampirique.

Harry s'approcha, contemplant le visage de ses parents. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une statue ensorcelée par un vampire… il trouvait tellement étrange de se voir représenté dans la pierre, comme un bébé heureux, sans cicatrice sur le front…

'' Viens, dit-il après avoir regardé la sculpture tout son soûl.

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'église. En traversant la rue, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. La saute était redevenue un monument aux morts.

Le chant de Noël s'amplifia à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'église. Harry en avait la gorge serrée. Il ramenait en force dans sa mémoire les souvenir de Poudlard., Peeves qui vociférait des versions grossières de cantiques traditionnelles en se cachant dans les armures, les douze sapins de Noël de la Grande salle, Alucard, coiffé d'un chapeau qui avais piquer a Rogue trouver dans un pétard surprise et dévoilais même a époque ce qui appelais sa forme libérée mais qui était en fait la forme intermédiaire du maître du phénix, Ron vêtu d'un pull tricoté à la main… et Ginny donnant une spécial Weasley pour noël avec les jumeaux en orgie.

Il y avait une porte étroite à l'entrée du cimetière. Hermione tenta de pousser aussi silencieusement que possible mais la poignée lui brûlais la peau ce fut donc Harry qui le passais en disant qui l'invitais avec lui. De chaque côté du chemin glissant qui menait aux portes de l'église, l'épaisse couche de neige était restée vierge. Ils s'avancèrent sur cette surface immaculée, creusant de profondes ornières dans leur sillage tandis qu'ils contournaient l'édifice, attentifs à demeurer dans l'ombre, sous les vitraux illuminés.

Derrière l'église, des rangées de tombes enneigées se dressaient sur l'étendue bleu pâle du sol, parsemées d'éclats rouges, verts et or, là où les vitraux projetaient leurs reflets. La main serrée sur sa baguette, dans la poche de sa veste, Harry se dirigea vers la tombe la plus proche.

'' Regarde, quelqu'un qui s'appelait Patil, c'est peut-être un parent éloignée des jumelles ?

'' Parle plus bas, le supplia Hermione.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans le cimetière, leurs pas laissant derrière eux des traces sombres dans la neige. Ils se penchaient pour regarder les inscriptions des pierres tombales, scrutant de temps à autres l'obscurité pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

'' Harry, là !

Deux rangées de tombes le séparaient d'Hermione. Il dut revenir sur ses pas en pataugeant dans la neige, son cœur lui martelant littéralement les côtes.

'' C'est…

'' Non, mais regarde !

Elle montra une pierre sombre. Harry se pencha et vit sur le granit gelé, constellé de lichen, le nom de KENDRA DUMBLEDORE. Un peu au-dessous de ses dates de naissance et de mort il était écrit « ET SA FILLE ARIANA ». Il y avait aussi une citation :

 _Là ou est mon cœur meurtri pour l'éternité de vampire phénix sera aussi ton trésor chanté._

Ainsi donc, Rita Skeeter et la tante Muriel avaient raison sur certains points. Les Dumbledore et les Phénix ou du moins Rosalie Phénix avaient bel et bien vécu ici, et une partie de la famille y était morte.

Voir la tombe était pire que d'en entendre parler. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore et Rosalie Phénix aurait dû lui dire qu'ils avaient tous deux des racines profondes dans ce cimetière. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais pensé à évoquer ce point commun. Ni surtout pas avec Rosalie. Ils auraient pu visiter ce cimetière ensemble. Pendant un instant, Harry s'imagina venant ici avec Dumbledore et probablement Alucard, il imagina le lien qui se serait alors établi entre eux trois, et tout ce qu'il aurait signifié pour lui. Mais il semblait qu'aux yeux de Dumbledore le fait que leurs familles humaines et vampire reposent côte à côte dans le même cimetière n'était qu'une coïncidence sans importance, sans rapport, peut-être, avec la tâche qu'il voulait voir Harry accomplir.

Hermione le regardait et il était content que son visage soit caché dans l'ombre même si il le voyait aussi clairement de son côté. Il lut à nouveau l'inscription sur la pierre tombale. « Là ou est mon cœur meurtrie de vampire sera aussi ton trésor chantée. » il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait ces mots. Ce n'était sûrement pas Dumbledore qui les avait choisis, en tant qu'aîné de la famille, après la mort de sa mère.

'' Tu es sûr qu'il n'a jamais parlé…, commença Hermione a cause sa ressemble a une citation phénix comme le chant funéraire que les goules ont chantée pour Dumbledore en transylvanien.

'' Non, coupa sèchement Harry. Sa doit être sûrement l'œuvre de soit Rosalie qui était sa meilleure amie vampire ou soit Elmira elle-même. Continuons à chercher, ajouta-t-il, et il tourna les talons en regrettant d'avoir vu cette tombe : il ne voulait pas que l'exaltation fébrile qu'il éprouvait se teinte de ressentiment.

'' Ici ! s'écria à nouveau hermione dans l'obscurité. Oh, non, désolée, je croyais qu'il était écrit Potter.

Elle était en train de frotter une pierre moussue et délabrée qu'elle contemplait avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

'' Harry, viens voir.

Il ne voulait pas se détourner une nouvelle fois de son chemin et ce fut à contrecœur qu'il revint vers elle en s'enfonçant dans la neige.

'' Quoi ?

'' Regarde ça !

La tombe était très vieille, patinée par les intempéries et Harry parvenait difficilement à déchiffrer le nom qu'elle portait. Hermione lui montra un symbole gravé au-dessous.

— Harry, c'est la marque du livre !

Il observa attentivement l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait : la pierre était si usée qu'on avait du mal à distinguer l'inscription, mais il semblait bien y avoir une marque triangulaire sous le nom devenu presque illisible.

'' Ouais… c'est possible…

Hermione alluma sa baguette et la pointa sur la pierre tombale.

'' Il est écrit Angela IGG… ignotus, je crois…

'' Je vais continuer de chercher mes parents, d'accord ? répliqua Harry d'un ton un peu agacé.

Il se remit en chemin, la laissant accroupie auprès de la vielle tombe.

De temps à autre, il reconnaissait un nom – tel Abbot – également porté par quelqu'un qu'il avait connu à Poudlard et même lovegood, qui était a sa grande surprise la tombe de la mère de Lucy qui était la partenaire humaine de Erika quand elle-même était humaine et avais combattu le père vampire Gregory Balthory le maudit. Parfois, plusieurs générations de la même famille de sorciers étaient représentées dans le cimetière. D'après les dates, Harry voyait que la lignée s'était éteinte ou que ses actuels descendants avaient quitté Godric's Hollow. Il s'avança de plus en plus parmi les tombes. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant une nouvelle pierre, il sentait un petit tressaillement d'impatience mêlée d'appréhension.

L'obscurité et le silence semblèrent soudain plus épais. Inquiet, Harry regarda autour de lui, pensant à des Détraqueurs. Il s'aperçut alors que les cantiques avaient cessé, que les conversations et les bruits de pas des fidèles s'évanouissaient à mesure qu'ils retournaient sur la place. À l'intérieur de l'église, quelqu'un venait d'éteindre les lumières.

Pour la troisième fois, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans la nuit, claire et nette, à quelques mètres de distance :

'' Harry, ils sont là… Ici… oh mon dieux c'est un chant d'amour écrite par Erika phénix sur la tombe de ta mère.

Il sut au ton de sa voix que, cette fois, c'étaient bien son père et sa mère si Erika avais écrire une chanson vampire pour sa favorite décédée. Il marcha vers elle en sentant un poids peser sur sa poitrine. C'était la même sensation qu'il avait éprouvée juste après la mort de Dumbledore quand Alucard avais chantée la chanson d'adieux du Fumesck, un chagrin qui lui écrasait le cœur lui oppressait les poumons.

La tombe était située à deux rangées de distance derrière celle située de Kendra et d'Adriana. Elle était en marbre blanc, comme celle de Dumbledore, ce qui rendait l'inscription qu'elle portait facilement lisible : elle semblait briller dans le noir. Harry n'eut pas besoin de s'agenouiller, ni même de s'approcher très près pour distinguer ce qui était gravé dans la pierre.

 _JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960, MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

 _LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960 MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981_

 _LE DERNIER SANG MAUDIT QUI SERA DÉTRUIT GRÂCE A CETTE CHANSON DE LA MORT :_

Chaque fois que je chantais mes chansons  
sur la scène de Poudlard sur mon propre ambition  
chaque fois que je l'ai dit mes mots  
Souhaitant qu'ils seraient entendus par toi.

Je t'ai vu me sourire  
Était-ce réel ou juste mon imagination?  
Vous seriez toujours là dans le coin  
de ce minuscule petit parc d'enfant.

Ma dernière nuit ici pour vous  
mêmes vieilles chansons de vampire juste une fois de plus  
ma dernière nuit ici avec vous?  
Peut-être que oui, peut-être pas

J'ai un peu aimé votre façon  
Comment timidement placé tes yeux sur moi  
Avez-vous jamais savoir  
que j'ai la mienne sur vous?

Favorite, si vous y êtes avec ce regard sur votre visage  
Comme si vous n'êtes jamais tuée de jeune proies  
Comme si vous n'êtes jamais en bas

Dois-je être l'un pour vous une tueuse.  
Qui vous mordez doucement mais sûrement  
Si froncement de sourcils est montré alors  
je saurai que vous n'êtes pas un rêveur

Alors permettez-moi de venir à vous  
rapprocher autant que je veux être sans danger pour moi  
de sentir votre cœur battant et si appétissant.

Et y rester comme je chuchote  
Comme j'aimais tes yeux pacifiques sur moi seulement?  
Avez-vous jamais savoir  
que j'ai la mienne sur toi surtout?

Favorite, si partager avec moi  
ton amour, si vous avez assez de  
vos larmes si vous vous retenez  
Ou douleur si c'est ce qu'il est

Comment puis-je vous dire  
que je suis plus qu'une tueuse munie d'une robe et d'une voix?  
Me joindre ma famille Juste alors  
vous savez que vous ne rêvez pas

Favorite, si tu y es avec ce regard sur votre visage  
Comme si vous n'êtes jamais tuer par moi  
Comme si vous n'êtes jamais en bas.

Dois-je être l'un pour vous une tueuse qui vous mordez doucement

Mais sûrement si froncement de sourcils est montré alors je serais que je ne suis pas une rêveuse.

Harry lut lentement ces mots de la chanson, comme si c'était sa seule et unique chance d'en comprendre le sens, et prononça la citation à haute voix :

'' Le dernier ennemi maudite grâce a cette chanson de la mort…

Une horrible pensée lui vint alors en tête, accompagné d'une sorte de panique.

'' Ce ne serait pas une idée de Mangemort ? pourquoi cette phrase est-elle écrite avant une chanson d'Erika pour ma mère ?

'' Ça ne veut pas dire vaincre la mort à la manière des Mangemorts, Harry, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.  
Ça signifie…. enfin, tu comprends… vivre grâce a cette chanson au-delà de la mort. vivre après la mort ou même devenir un vampire comme moi je l'ai fait.

Mais ils ne vivaient plus, pensa Harry, ils étaient partis à jamais. Les mots vides tout comme la chanson qui reflétait un amour brisée et impossible pour Erika ne pouvait masquer le fait que les restes décomposés de ses parents reposaient sous la neige et la pierre, indifférents, inconscients. Les larmes vinrent avant qu'il ait pu songer à les arrêter. Elles coulaient, brûlantes, puis gelaient sur son visage, et d'ailleurs, à quoi bon les essuyer, à quoi bon faire semblant ? Il les laissa ruisseler, les lèvres étroitement serrées, et regarda la neige épaisse qui cachait à ses yeux la tombe ou gisaient les dépouilles de Lily et de James, simple ossement à présent, peut-être même poussière, étrangers à la présence si proche de leur fils survivent dans le cœur continuait de battre grâce à leur sacrifice. En cet instant, cependant, il aurait presque souhaité que sa mère aille accepte de se faire transformée en vampire par sa favorite protectrice.

Hermione avait à nouveau pris sa main et la serrait étroitement. Elle aussi ressentait la même chose, Alucard avais fait la même chose avec elle pour ses propre parent moldus. Il ne pouvait la regarder mais il lui rendit son étreinte, respirant profondément, à grandes bouffées, l'air de la nuit, essayant de se reprendre, de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Il aurait dû leur apporter quelque chose mais il n'y avait pas pensé et toutes les plaintes du cimetière étaient gelées, sans feuilles. Hermione leva alors son éventail, décrivit un cercle dans les airs et ils virent clore devant eux une couronne de rose de Noël tout comme Alucard l'avais fait pour ses parent et la déposa sur la tombe des parents de Harry.

'' Alucard a fait la même chose quand je me suis réveillée en nouveau née vampire, il en a fait un pour Ron et la deuxième pour mes parent. dit-elle avec douceur.

Dès qu'il se fut relevé, il voulut s'en aller. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester ici un instant de plus. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui la prit par la taille : tous deux se tournèrent en silence et s'éloignèrent à travers la neige, passant devant la mère et la sœur de Dumbledore, puis revenant vers l'église assombrie et la porte étroite, pour l'instant hors de vue.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Affrontement de Serpent. Cléo vs Nanini

'' Harry, arrête-toi.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ils venaient d'atteindre la tombe l'Abbott inconnu quand Hermione se mettais en mode traqueuse.

'' Il y a quelqu'un, ici. Quelqu'un nous observe. Je le sens. Là-bas, près des buissons.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, serrés l'une contre l'autre, le regard fixé sur les arbres noirs qui marquaient la limite du cimetière. Harry ne voyait rien.

'' Tu es sûre ?

'' Quelque chose a bougé, j'en jurerais…. dit hermione prudente et grondante.

Elle s'écarta de lui pour libérer son bras et prit sa baguette.

'' On a l'air des Moldus, fit remarquer Harry.

'' Des Moldus qui viennent de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de tes parents ! Harry, je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas !

Harry pensa à l' _Histoire de la magie_. Le cimetière était censé être hanté. Et si… Mais il entendit alors un bruissement et vit un petit tourbillon de neige tomber du buisson que montrait Hermione. Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas remuer la neige.

'' C'est un chat, dit Harry, un instant plus tard, ou un oiseau, s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, tu l'aurais déjà tués. Mais commençons par sortir d'ici. Mais commençons par sortir d'ici, ensuite on pourra remettre la cape d'invisibilité pour toi.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière eux. Harry, qui ne se sentait pas aussi confiant qu'il l'avait prétendu pour rassurer Hermione, fut contente de franchir la porte et de retrouver le trottoir glissant. Hermione se camouflait invisible par son chant de lutte vampire et Harry était sous la cape. Dans le pub, il y avait encore plus de monde qu'auparavant. À l'intérieur, des voix chantaient à nouveau le cantique qu'ils avaient entendu en s'approchant de l'église. Pendant un instant, Harry songea à s'y réfugier mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Hermione murmura :

'' Allons par là ?

Et elle l'entraîna le long de la rue sombre qui menait hors du village, dans la direction opposée à celle d'où ils étaient venus. Harry distinguait au loin le point où le chemin bifurquait à nouveau dans la campagne. Ils marchèrent aussi vite que possible, passant devant d'autres fenêtres qui étincelaient de lumières multicolores, des sapins de noël dessinant leurs silhouettes sombres à travers les rideaux.

'' Comment allons-nous retrouver la maison de Bathilda ? demanda Harry qui frissonnait un peu et ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Hermione ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Hermione ?

Il le tira par le bras mais Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il regardait la masse obscure qui se dessinait tout au bout d'une rangée de maisons. Un instant plus tard, il accéléra le pas, entraînant Hermione dont les pieds ne bougeaient pas d'une pousse vu que sa force humaine ne fessait pas bouger.

'' Hermione…

'' Harry, regarde… regarde ça, Harry…

'' Je ne… Oh !

Enfin, il la voyait. Le charme de Fidelitas avait dû mourir avec James et Lily. La haie, laissée à l'état sauvage, avait poussé en tous sens au cours des seize années écoulées, depuis que hagrid et benoît avait recueilli Harry parmi les décombres éparpillées dans l'herbe, si haute à présent qu'elle arrivait jusqu'à la taille. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout, entièrement recouverte de lierre et de neige, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage avait été détruite. C'était là que le maléfice s'était retourné contre son auteur, Harry en était sûr. Hermione et lui se tenaient devant la porte, contemplant les ruines de ce qui avait dû être une petite maison semblable à celles qui l'entouraient.

'' Je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais reconstruite, murmura Hermione.

'' Peut-être que c'est impossible ? répondit Harry. Comme pour les blessures dues à la magie noire humaine, que seul les vampires peut soignée, mais que les humain ne peuvent pas réparer les dégâts.

Glissant une main sous la cape, il saisit la porte couverte de neige et d'une épaisse couche de rouille. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, simplement toucher quelque chose qui appartenait à la maison.

'' Tu ne vas pas entrer à l'intérieur ? Ça n'a pas l'air très sûr, il se pourrait que… Oh, Harry, regarde !

Le contact de sa main sur la porte semblait avoir provoqué le phénomène. Un écriteau s'était élevé du sol, sous leurs yeux, à travers un enchevêtrement d'orgie et de mauvaises herbes, telle une étrange fleur à la croissance instantanée. En lettre d'or gravées sur le bois, on pouvait lire :

En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981

Une favorite d'un vampire phénix et Mon frère humain perdirent la vie.

Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier humain qui n'ait jamais survécu au sortilège au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence d'un fou assassin qui a déchiré cette famille.

Tout autour de ces mots soigneusement tracés, des inscriptions avaient été ajoutées par d'autres sorcières et sorciers venus voir l'endroit où le Survivant du Néant avait échappé à la mort. Certains avaient simplement signé de leur nom en Encre Éternelle, d'autres avaient gravé leurs initiales dans le bois, d'autres encore avaient écrit des messages. Les plus récents, dont l'éclat tranchait sur les autres graffiti magiques accumulés depuis seize ans, exprimaient tous des pensées semblables.

« BONNE CHANCE, HARRY, OÙ QUE TU SOIS AVEC TON COUSIN. » « SI TU LIS CECI, HARRY, SACHE QUE NOUS SOMMES TOUS DERRIÈRE TOI ET ALUCARD! »

« VIVE L'ENFANT DU NÉANT ET HARRY POTTER! »

'' Ils n'auraient pas dû écrire sur la pancarte ! s'indigna Hermione.

Mais Harry voyais que était une fausse indignation a cause elle était ravis avoir des encouragements pour alucard du moins et la regardais avec un sourire rayonnant.

'' Au contraire, c'est une idée formidable. Je suis ravi qu'ils l'aient fait. Je…

Il s'interrompit. Une silhouette emmitouflée jusqu'au cou s'avançait vers eux d'un pas vacillant, le long de l'allée, ses contours découpés par les lumières qui étincelaient au loin sur la place du village. Bien qu'il fût difficile d'en juger, Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle se déplaçait lentement, ayant peut-être peur de glisser sur le sol neigeux, mais qu'en vérité elle avait peur de la favorite. Son dos voûté, sa corpulence, sa démarche traînante, tout donnait l'impression qu'elle était d'un âge extrêmement avancé. Silencieux, ils la regardèrent s'approcher. Harry attendait de voir si elle allait bifurquer vers l'un des cottages devant lesquels elle passait mais il sut instinctivement que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres et resta face à eux, au milieu du chemin au sol gelé.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'hermione lui pince le bras. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que cette femme soit une Moldue. Elle se tenait là, les yeux fixés sur une maison qui aurait dû lui être totalement invisible si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière. Mais même en admettant qu'elle en fût une, c'était un étrange comportement que de sortir par une nuit si froide pour venir simplement contempler une vielle ruine. Selon toutes les règles de la magie classique, elle n'aurait pas dû les voir, Hermione et lui. Pourtant Harry eut la très étrange impression qu'elle percevait leur présence et savait aussi qui ils étaient. Alors qu'il en arrivait à cette troublante conclusion, elle leva une main gantée et leur fit signe.

Hermione serra Harry sous la cape en pressant son bras contre le sien.

'' Comment sais-t-elle ? Demandais Harry.

Hermione reniflais méfiante. La femme leur fit à nouveau signe, d'un geste plus vigoureux mais prudente. Hermione aurait eu de bonne raison de ne pas obéir à cet appel, mais plus leur face-à-face se prolongeait dans la rue déserte, moins il avait de doutes sur son identité.

Était-il possible qu'elle les eût attendus tout au long de ces derniers mois ? Que Dumbledore lui ait demandé d'attendre en lui assurant qu'Harry finirait par venir ? N'était-ce pas elle qu'ils avaient vue bouger dans les ombres du cimetière et qui les avait suivis jusqu'ici ? Mais Hermione semblais très méfiante ? Sa faculté même de sentir leur présence laissait supposer un pouvoir à la Dumbledore qu'il n'avait jamais vu se manifester auparavant.

Enfin, Harry parla, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione :

'' Êtes-vous bathilda ?

La silhouette emmitouflée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et leur adressa un nouveau signe de la main.

Sous la cape, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et Hermione répondit d'un petit mouvement de tête alerte et méfiante dans son regard.

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la femme qui pivota aussitôt sur ses talons et revint sur ses pas d'une démarche chancelante. Elle passa devant plusieurs maisons, puis bifurqua vers un portail. Ils la suivirent le long d'une allée qui traversait un jardin presque aussi touffu que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elle remua maladroitement une clé dans la serrure de la porte qu'elle finit par ouvrir et recula d'un pas pour les laisser entrer.

Elle ne sentait pas très bon ou peut-être était-ce la maison : hermione ne sentais pas le sang de vampire carnivore mais ne baissais pas la garde. Harry fronça le nez lorsqu'ils se faufilèrent devant elle et ôtèrent leur cape. À présent qu'il était à côté d'elle, il vit à quel point elle était petite. Courbée par l'âge, elle lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine de Hermione. Elle referma la porte derrière eux, les jointures de ses mains bleuâtres et marbrées se détachant contre la peinture écaillée. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par la cataracte et s'enfonçaient dans les plis de sa peau diaphane.

Son visage tout entier était constellé de petits vaisseaux éclatés et de taches de vieillesse. Il se demanda si elle était capable de le voir si peu que ce soit. Et même si elle l'avait pu, elle n'aurait distingué que le Moldue dont il avait volé l'apparence.

L'odeur de grand âge, de poussière, de vêtements sales et d'aliments gâtés s'intensifia lorsqu'elle ôta son châle noir mangé aux mites, révélant une tête aux cheveux blancs et rares sous lesquels on voyait nettement la peau du crâne.

— Bathilda ? répéta Harry.

Elle acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête.

Harry prit conscience de la présence du médaillon contre sa poitrine. La chose qui parfois battait, palpitait à l'intérieur s'était réveillée. Il percevait ses pulsations à travers l'argent froid. Elle réagissait aussi si Hermione le portais et se transformais en version alterné de Moka black. Mais cette fois le médaillon avait-il, sentait-il, que ce qui allait le détruire était proche ?

Bathilda passa devant eux d'un pas traînant, repoussant Hermione avec un dégoût et une terreur vu qu'elle crachais comme un vampire et fut légèrement frapper par son don vampirique sans être brûler. Et disparut dans ce qui paraissait être un salon.

'' Harry, je n'aime pas cette femme, je ne sais pas si nous avons eu raison de la suivre, dit Hermione dans un souffle.

'' Si elle fait quelque chose tu a juste a la dévorée comme repas Hermione, tu a vus comment elle est minuscule, je crois que nous n'aurions pas de mal à la neutraliser comme repas pour elle si c'était nécessaire, répondit Harry. Écoute, j'aurais dû te le dire, elle n'a plus tout sa tête. Muriel a dit qu'elle était gaga depuis que Rosalie a brisé le nez d'albus aux funérailles de sa sœur.

'' Venez ! Appela Bathilda dans la pièce voisine.

Hermione sursautais, sa voix ressemblais étrangement a Elizabeth et s'agrippa au bras de Harry.

'' Tout va bien, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant, tu es plus puissante qu'elle et je t'autoriserais a la dévorée comme mondingus comme un vampire carnivore.

Et il l'entraîna dans le salon.

Bathilda faisait le tour de la pièce d'un pas vacillant pour allumer des chandelles, mais l'endroit restait sombre, sans parler de l'extrême saleté. Une épaisse poussière craquait sous leurs pieds et le nez d'Harry détecta, derrière l'odeur d'humidité et de moisi, quelque chose de pire, comme de la viande pourrie. Il se demanda quand pour la dernière fois quelqu'un était venu vérifier comment Bathilda se débrouillait toute seule. Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle-même était capable d'utiliser la magie car elle allumait maladroitement les chandelles à la main, sa machette en dentelle qui pendait sous son poignet menaçant à tout moment de prendre feu.

'' Laissez-moi faire, proposa Harry et il lui prit les allumettes des mains.

Elle resta là, debout, à le regarder allumer les bouts de chandelle collés dans des soucoupes, un peu partout autour de la pièce, en équilibre précaire sur des piles de livres et des dessertes encombrées de tasses craquelées, couvertes de moisissures.

La dernière chandelle était posée sur une commode arrondie où se trouvait également toute une série de photos. Lorsque la flamme jaillit, son reflet dansa sur les cadres d'argent aux verres poussiéreux. Harry perçut quelques infimes mouvements sur les images. Pendant que Bathilda fouillait maladroitement dans les bûches pour préparer un feu, il marmonna :

— _Tergeo._

La poussière se dissipa et il vit aussitôt qu'une demi-douzaine de photos manquait dans les cadres les plus grands et les plus ornementées. Il se demanda si c'était Bathilda ou quelqu'un d'autre qui les avait enlevées. Une photo placée à l'arrière de la collection attira alors son regard et il la prit pour la regarder de plus près.

Elle représentait le vampire aux cheveux de sang et au visage réjoui, le jeune homme qu'il avait vu perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Grigorovitch. Dans son cadre d'argent, il souriait nonchalamment à Harry. Et toute à coup, il se rappela ou il l'avait déjà vu : dans _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore,_ en compagnie de Dumbledore adolescent, tous deux se tenant par les épaules. Sans doute était-ce là que se trouvaient les photos manquantes : dans le livre de Rita.

'' Mrs… Miss… Tourdesac ? dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Qui est ce garçon ?

Bathilda debout au milieu de la pièce, regardait Hermione allumer le feu à sa place.

'' Miss Tourdesac ? répéta Harry.

Il s'avança vers elle, la photo à la main, tandis que les flammes s'animaient dans la cheminée. Bathilda leva la tête au son de sa voix et il sentit L'horcruxe battre plus fort contre sa poitrine.

'' Qui est ce vampire ? demanda Harry en lui tendant la photo.

Elle la regarda d'un air grave puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry.

'' Vous savez qui c'est ? Insista-t-il, d'une voix plus lente et plus sonore qu'à l'ordinaire. Cet homme ? Vous le connaissez ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Bathilda avait le regard vague. Harry éprouva une terrible frustration. Comment Rita Skeeter avait-elle réussi à la faire parler ?

'' Qui est cet homme ? répéta Harry d'une voix forte.

'' Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea Hermione.

'' La photo, Hermione, c'est le vampire voleur, le voleur vampire qui a dérobé quelque chose à Grigorovitch ! S'il vous plaît ! reprit-il à l'adresse de Bathilda. Qui est-ce ?

Mais elle se contenta de l'observer en silence. Hermione avais de léger flash de ce regard particulier comme sa mère humain qui observais ainsi contrôler par temari, son père possédée par Moka durent ses torture quand il la violait.

'' Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir avec vous, Mrs… miss tourdesac ? demanda Hermione, qui haussa également la voix d'un grondement d'avertissement. Aviez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

Sans le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle avait entendu Hermione sauf le fait qu'elle avait recule devant elle. Bathilda s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry. D'un petit mouvement sec de la tête, elle regarda vers le couloir.

'' Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille ? demanda-t-il.

Elle répéta son geste, pointant cette fois un doigt vers lui, puis vers elle-même et enfin le plafond.

'' Ah, très bien… Hermione, je crois qu'elle veut que je monte là-haut avec elle.

'' D'accord, dit Hermione, allons-y.

Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, Bathilda hocha la tête avec une vigueur surprenante, pointant le doigt sur une fois de plus sur Harry, puis sur elle-même.

'' Elle veut que je vienne seul.

'' Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione méfiante.

Sa voix résonna, claire et forte, dans la pièce éclairée par la lueur des chandelles. La vieille dame, réagissant à ce bruit soudain, secouant un peu la tête.

'' Peut-être Dumbledore lui a-t-il dit de ne confier l'épée qu'à moi, et à moi seul ?

'' Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sait qui tu es ?

'' Oui, répondit Harry en regardant les yeux laiteux fixés sur lui. Je crois que oui.

'' Bon, alors, d'accord, mais fais vite, Harry.

'' Je vous suis, dit-il à bathilda.

Elle sembla comprendre car elle le contourna en l'entendant son grondement de vampire envers elle de la part de Hermione, mais Harry jeta un regard à Hermione en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'ait vu. Elle se tenait immobile, les bras serrés contre elle au milieu de ce décor sordide, à la leur vacillante des chandelles, en regardant la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'Harry quitta la pièce, il profita de ce que ni Bathilda, ni Hermione ne le voyaient pour glisser dans une poche intérieure de sa veste la photo du voleur inconnu dans son cadre d'argent.

L'escalier était étroit et raide. Harry fut presque tenté de poser les mains sur le large postérieur de Bathilda pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas basculer en arrière et tomber sur lui, ce qui paraissait très probable. Lentement, la respiration un peu sifflante, elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au palier supérieur, tourna tout de suite à droite et l'amena dans une chambre au plafond bas.

L'obscurité était totale et l'odeur abominable. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un pot de chambre qui dépassait de sous le lit avant que Bathilda referme la porte et que cette vision fugitive soit engloutie dans les ténèbres.

'' Lumos, dit Harry.

Sa baguette magique s'alluma et il sursauta : pendant les quelques secondes où la pièce avait été plongée dans le noir, Bathilda s'était rapprochée de lui sans qu'il l'entende.

'' Vous êtes Potter ou le maître du néant ? murmura-t-elle.

'' Oui, je suis son cousin.

Elle hocha la tête avec lenteur et gravité. Harry sentit l'horcruxe battre encore plus vite, plus vite que son propre cœur. C'était une sensation désagréable, troublante. Sans qui le savent un vortex vampirique était formé sous le lit de la chambre et était formée derrière eux.

'' Avez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

Mais elle semblait distraite par la lumière de sa baguette magique.

'' Avez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? répéta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et plusieurs phénomène se produisirent simultanément : la cicatrice de Harry le brûla, l'horcrxue se mit à palpiter avec un tel force qu'il souleva l'étoffe de son pull-over, et la pièce sombre, fétide, se volatilisa momentanément. Il ressentit alors une joie soudaine et parla d'une voix aiguë, glacée :

'' _Attrape-le !_

Mais une autre voix glaciale apparut.

'' _Pas durent ma garde salle serpent du phénix noir. !_

Harry vacilla : la pièce obscure et malodorante sembla se refermer à nouveau autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Avez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois, d'une voix beaucoup plus sonore.

'' Là-bas, murmura-t-elle, en désignant un coin de la pièce.

Harry brandit sa baguette et distingua le contour d'une coiffeuse surchargée, sous la fenêtre aux rideaux fermés.

Cette fois, elle ne passa pas devant lui pour le guider. Harry se faufila entre Bathilda et le lit défait, sa baguette levée. Il ne voulait pas la quitter du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva devant la coiffeuse sur laquelle s'entassait du linge sale et malodorant.

— Là, dit-elle en montrant le tas informe.

Pendant l'instant ou il détourna la tête pour scruter les vêtements enchevêtrés, cherchant des veux une poignée d'épée ou un rubis, elle fit un étrange mouvement. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et se figea d'horreur quand il vit le vieux corps s'effondrer mais surtout deux serpent dont un en jaillissais au niveau du cou mais le deuxième serpent Harry le reconnu comme étant Cléo le serpent d'alucard qui était cachée au dessous du lit et le précipitais dessus pour se combattre.

Les deux serpents se frappais au moment ou Harry brandissait sa baguette qui fut projetée vers le plafond sous la force des deux serpents mais cléo tentais de le protéger de l'autre serpent qui se mordais un l'autre, et sifflait en fourchelang : _Partez tout les deux c'est un piège je m'occupe de Nanini en repas._

D'un coup puissant la queue de cléo frappais l'autre au ventre, lui coupant son élan et l'entourais pour la faire reculer. Sous le choc Harry tombais en arrière, en plein sur la coiffeuse, au milieu du tas de vêtements crasseux….

Harry pivota sur le côté, évitant de justesse un nouveau coup de queue qui s'abattit sur la coiffeuse. Le verre, à la surface du meuble, voila e n une pluie d'éclats qui retombèrent sur Harry alors qu'il roulait sur le sol. À l'étage inférieur, il entendit la voix d'Hermione appeler :

'' Harry ?

Mais le corps de cléo expulsée par la magie fourchelang de Nandini le frappais et lui coupais le souffle et ne pouvais lui répondre. Une masse lourde du serpent hypnotiseur l'écrasa sur le plancher et il la sentit glisser sur lui, puissante, musculeuse…

'' Non, haleta-t-il cloué au sol.

'' Si murmura la voix : Sissi _t'attraper… t'attraper…_

'' _Accio… ACI baguette…_

Le serpent d'alucard se dégageait pour ressauter au cou de l'autre serpent le fraisant reculé.

'' _Va t'en tu dois obéir a mon maître… petit serpent._

'' _Ton salle maître peut allez se faire voir,_ _Mon maître s'appelle Alucard et ma dit de protéger son cousin et sa favorite de toi Nanini salle langue de couleuvre. Maîtresse phénix venez à mon aide._

L'hocruxe se refermait dans sa poitrine, tel un cercle glacé frémissant de vie, à quelques centimètres de son cœur qui battait frénétiquement. Son cerveau fut balayé par une lumière blanche et froide, toutes ses pensées occultées, son propre souffle noyé, des bruits de pas rapide parvenant à ses oreilles, tout s'évanouissant autour de lui…

Un cœur de métal palpitait avec force contre sa poitrine et à présent, il volait, volait, empli d'une sensation de colère vu qui sais que le serpent du néant combattais le sien, sans l'aide d'un balai ni d'un Sombral mais en brume vampirique.

Il se réveilla brusquement dans une obscurité pestilentielle. Cléo avais réussi a repousse Nagini et était dégagée de lui. Harry se releva précipitamment et vit la silhouette des serpents se découper contre la lumière du couloir.

Le reptile frappa et Hermione plongeais sur lui et cléo évitais la charge, en poussant un sifflement.

Le sortilège qu'elle avait lancée était un sortilège vampire incendie que Alucard avais lancée quand il a forcée moka et temari de révéler leur forme réelle durent leur viole quand elle était humaine mais, fut détournée de sa trajectoire, s'écrasa contre la fenêtre aux rideaux fermés dont les vitres se fracassèrent. Un air glacé se répandit dans les pièces tandis qu'Harry se baissait pour éviter une nouvelle pluie de verre brisé. Son pied glissa alors sur un objet en forme de crayon – sa baguette….

Il se pencha et s'en saisit mais le serpent, à présent, emplissait tout la pièce, sa queue battant l'air avec violence. Hermione combattais avec l'aide de cléo mais avais disparu de son champ de vision et pendant un instant, Harry craignit le pire pour le serpent de cléo, mais il y eut soudain une forte détonation et un éclair de lumière rouge. Le serpent de Voldemort se dressa dans les airs, heurtant brutalement au passage le visage d'Harry, son puissant anneau s'éleva l'un après l'autre jusqu'au plafond. Harry brandit à nouveau sa cicatrice le brûla plus douloureusement, plus intensément qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis des années.

'' Il vient ! Hermione, Cléo, il vient !

'' _Fuyez tout les deux je me charge d'eux!_

Alors qu'il hurlait ainsi, le serpent du phénix noir s'abattit dans un sifflement sauvage. Tout ne fut plus que chaos : il arracha les étagères du mur et de la porcelaine pulvérisée vola en tous sens pendant que Harry bondissait par-dessus le lit et saisissait la forme sombre de vampire d'Hermione…

Elle hurla de douleur lorsqu'il la tira en arrière, en travers du lit. Cléo se dressais pour les protéger et dépassais en grandeur l'autre serpent mais Harry savait qu'elle voulait les protéger contre elle mais savais également que quelqu'un de plus redoutable que le reptile arrivait, quelqu'un qui se trouvait peut-être déjà à la porte du jardin. Sa cicatrice le faisait tellement souffrir que sa tête semblait sur le point de se fendre en deux…

Le serpent plus petit tentait un plongeon vers lui ou il bondissait en avant, mais fut repoussé par le bouclier en flamme d'Hermione qui se plaçait devant cléo. Quand le Reptile frappa à nouveau le bouclier en flamme, hermione chantant en mode libérée :

'' Explosif exorcis ! Hurla la femme vampire.

Son chant sortilège de magie noir vampirique vola tout autour de la pièce, fracassa le miroir de l'armoire et ricocha vers eux en rebondissant du sol au plafond. Harry sentit la chaleur du maléfice lui brûler le dos de la main. Un morceau de verre lui entaille la joue tandis que, tirant Hermione derrière lui, il sautait du lit jusqu'à la coiffeuse détruite puis se jetait dans le vide par la fenêtre défoncée, le hurlement d'Hermione résonnant dans la nuit, leur corps tournoyant dans les airs.

Sa cicatrice sembla exploser il fut à nouveau Voldemort. Il traversa en courant la chambre fétide, ses longues mains blanches s'agrippant au rebord de la fenêtre lorsqu'il vit la femme vampire et la petite femme tourné sur eux. Il hurla de rage. Son cri se mêla la fille et retentit dans le jardin sombre, dominant le tintement des cloches de l'église qui célébrait noël….

Et son cri était celui d'Harry, sa douleur, la douleur d'Harry… que cela puisse se produire en ce lieu, là où c'était déjà arrivée auparavant… à proximité de la maison où il avait failli savoir ce que mourir signifiait… mourir. La douleur était si atroce… lui déchirait le corps… mais il n'avait plus de corps, alors pourquoi sa tête lui faisait-elle si mal, s'il était mort, comment pouvait-il éprouver cette douleur si insupportable, n'allait-elle pas cesser avec la mort, n'allait-elle pas disparaître….?

 _Dans la nuit humide et venteuse, deux enfants déguisés en citrouilles traversaient la place d'une démarche chaloupée ; les vitrines des magasins étaient couvertes d'araignées en papier, on voyait partout les ornements de pacotilles dont les moldus se servaient pour évoquer un monde de vampire et de sorciers auquel ils ne croyaient pas…. Il marchait d'une pas souple avec cette détermination, cette puissance cette certitude d'avoir raison qu'il éprouvait toujours en semblables circonstances… ce n'était pas de la colère... il fallait laisser cela aux âmes plus faibles que la sienne… Mais une sensation de triomphe, oui… il avait attendu ce moment, il, l'avait espéré…_

'' _Joli déguisement monsieur !_

 _Il vit le sourire de l'enfant s'effacer lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment près pour regarder sous le capuchon de la cape, il vit la peur assombrir son visage maquillé. Puis l'enfant fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant. Sous la robe, il tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts… Un simple mouvement et l'enfant aurais dévorée par la jolie jeune fille de Erika et ne retournerait jamais auprès de sa mère… si seulement Erika l'avais pas emmené en exil pour être marier a ce foutu benoît phénix qui le détestais autant que Elmira… mais c'était inutile, tout à fait inutile…_

 _Il s'engagea dans une autre rue plus sombre. À présent, enfin sa destination était en vue, le sortilège de Fidelitas brisé, mais eux ne le savaient pas… il faisait encore moins de bruit que les feuilles mortes qui glissaient sur le trottoir lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur de la haie au feuillage sombre et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus…_

 _Ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux, il les voyait nettement dans leur petit salon, l'homme de haute taille, avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux bruns, faisant jaillir du bout de sa baguette des volutes de fumée colorées pour amuser le petit garçon en pyjama bleu, aux cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de son père. L'enfant riait et essayait d'attraper la fumée, de l'enfermer dans son petit poing…._

 _Une porte s'ouvrit et la mère entra. Erika avais supplié de épargnée étrangement cette fille sorcière qui souhaiterais l'avoir comme compagne ce qui avais évidement acceptée si elle ne résisterait pas il la laisserait vivre pour sa vampire des ténèbres. Elle prononça des paroles qu'il ne pouvait entendre, ses longs cheveux roux foncé lui tombant sur le visage. Le père dont Erika disais qui était son favori lui disais que était son frère humain et que si possible de ne pas le tuer non plus, avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras et le tendait à sa mère. Il jeta sa baguette sur le canapé puis s'étira en bâillant…_

 _La porte du jardin grinça un peu lorsqu'il la poussa, mais James Potter Phénix ne l'entendit pas. Sa main blanche sortit la baguette magique de sous sa cape et il pointa vers la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrit ; a la volée._

 _Il avait franchi le seuil quand famés arriva en courant dans le hall. C'était facile, trop facile, il n'avait même pas pensé à récupérer sa baguette…_

'' _Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui son ex-amant ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

 _Le retenir sans baguette à la main il se prend pour quoi un vampire ! Il éclata de rire avant de jeter le sort…_

'' _Avada Kedavra !_

 _La lumière verte emplit le hall exigu, elle éclaira le landau rangé contre le mur, elle se refléta sur les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier qui étincelèrent comme des paratonnerres frappées par la foudre et James Potter tomba, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils…._

 _Il entendait crier la femme à l'étage, elle était prise au piège mais si elle se montrait raisonnable, elle, au moins, n'avait rien à craindre… il forcera Erika à revenir pour elle et elle pourra faire ce qu'elles veulent d'elle, probablement un jouet pour sa fille sauvage moka ou une nouvelle sœur pour ce mystérieux Benoit Phénix qui était son mari de naissance. Il monta les marches, écoutant avec un léger amusement ses efforts pour se barricader… elle non plus n'avait pas de baguette, là-haut…. Comme ils étaient stupides, trop confiants, pensant que leur sécurité était garantie par les vampires phénix, qu'on pouvait se séparer de ses armes, ne serait-ce quelques instants…._

 _D'un petit coup de baguette nonchalant, il força la porte, repoussa la chaise et les boîtes hâtivement entassées pour essayer de la bloquer… et elle était là, tenant l'enfant contre elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle laissa tomber son fis dans le petit lit, derrière elle, et écarta les bras, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, comme si en cachant le bébé à sa vue, elle espérait qu'il la choisirait elle plutôt que lui…_

'' _Pas Harry, par les phénix, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

'' _Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… allez, pousse-toi… ma femme te veut vivante. !_

'' _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…._

'' _C'est mon dernier avertissement…._

'' _Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… ayez pitié… ayez pitié…. Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

'' _Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…_

 _Erika serais furieuse contre lui mais il n'avait pas envie de la forcée à s'écarter de force du bureau mais il semblait plus prudent d'en finir avec tout le monde…_

 _Un nouvel éclair de lumière verte illumina la pièce et elle tomba comme son mari. L'enfant n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps :_

 _Il parvenait à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit, et regardait le visage de l'intrus d'un air radieux et intéressé, pensant peut-être que c'était son père qui se cachait sous la cape et faisait jaillir d'autres lumières de sa baguette, que sa mère se relèverait d'un instant à l'autre, en riant…_

 _Il pointa soigneusement la baguette magique sur la tête de l'enfant : il attendait ce moment, la destruction de ce danger unique, inexplicable. Lorsqu'il entendit au loin le chant de guerre d'Elmira, les fameux quatre notent qui dit : La mort frappera Voldemort et des pas de vampire à la couche et l'odeur de ce vampire Benoit qui se précipitait ici, le renfort d'Elmira : il fallait faire vite : au même moment où il entendit un cri de rage vampirique le petit garçon se mit à pleurer : il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas James. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer, il n'avait jamais supportée les cris et les gémissements des tout petits, à l'orphelinat…_

'' Avada Kedavra !

 _Il fut au moment de voir le sort revenir vers lui qui était alors brisé : il n'était plus rien, plus rien que douleur et terreur au moment ou Erika et un étrange vampire au yeux brûlant et glacial rentrais mais disparaissais dans la pièce, plus rien que douleur et terreur et il devait se cacher de ces vampire qui avais été témoins de sa mort, non pas ici, dans les ruines de la maison détruite où l'enfant hurlait, pris au piège, mais loin… très loin…_

'' Non, gémit-il. Je ne veux pas être dévorée par ce faucheur aux yeux brûlant.

Le serpent bruissait sur le sol crasseux recouvert de débris, et il avait pourtant tué le garçon et pourtant il était ce garçon…

'' Non….

Il _se tenait à présent devant la fenêtre fracassée de la maison de bathilda, plongé dans le souvenir de la plus grande perte qu'il eût jamais subie, et à ses pieds, le grand serpent ondulait blessée par les morsures de l'autre serpent du néant qui avais disparu dans un vortex, sur du verre et le la porcelaine cassés… il baissa alors les yeux et vit quelque chose… quelque chose d'incroyable…_

'' NON….

'' Harry, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien !

Il _se pencha et ramassa la photo dans son cadre brisé c'était lui, le voleur vampire inconnu, le voleur qu'il cherchait…._

'' Non… je l'ai laissé tomber… je l'ai laissé tomber…

'' Harry, tout va bien, réveille-toi, réveille toi même si tu me domine de force et que J'aime bien sa et que je le mérite, mais il faut que tu te réveille !

Il était Harry. Harry, pas Voldemort…. Et ce qu'il entendait faire se bruit n'était pas un serpent mais lui-même en train de violer sans contrôle la favorite de son cousin qui lui avait tentais de lui enlever le Hocruxe mais que elle aussi était sous son influence sexuelle et avais pas pu résister a le baiser non plus.

'' Harry, calme toi s.v.p.… tu te sens… bien ?

'' Oui, mentit-il en jouissant en même temps en elle.

Il était dans la tente, étendu sur la couchette sur Hermione entièrement nues, de l'un des lits superposés, sous une pile de couvertures. Il devinait l'aube proche à en juger par le silence et la lumière froide, mate, qu'il percevait à travers la toile du toit. Il était trempé de sueur du au excès de viole et de semence il la sentait sur les draps et les couvertures.

'' On… a réussi à s'échapper ? Hermione je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas.

'' Je sais je sais c'est de ma faute aussi. J'ai dû utiliser ma force vampirique pour te mettre au lit, j'avais même du mal à te lever... tu as été… tu as été très…

Des ombres violettes se dessinaient sous les yeux marron d'Hermione et il remarqua une petite éponge dans sa main : elle lui avait essuyé le visage.

— Tu as été malade et violent acheva-t-elle. Très malade sexuellement également.

'' Il y a combien de temps que je te viole depuis que nous sommes enduits ? Désolé vraiment si j'ai été violent avec toi.

'' Des heures. C'est presque le matin.

'' Et je ne tes pas trop amochée.

'' Non pas plus que comme tu ma dominée en m'appelant Moka en 5 e année durent la semaine de viole autorisée du a l'opéra. répondit Hermione, honteuse de être faire prendre au piège a nouveau a cause du hocruxe. Tu étais brutal et tu criais tu gémissais… des choses pendant l'acte, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton qui mit Harry mal à l'aise a cause lui aussi il avait honte de l'avoir sans en avoir conscience dominer sans sa permission de elle ou de son cousin alucard...

En dehors de la viole, qu'avait-il faite ? Hurlé des formules de maléfice comme Voldemort ? Pleurer comme le bébé dans son lit d'enfant ?

'' J'ai du te montée pour tentée de t'enlever l'horcruxe et c'est en ce contact que ton corps a réagit brutalement et ma violer, et je l'ai laissais faire a cause j'ai aussi été sous son influence et j'ai dut hurler en fourchelang : LÂCHE MOI SALETÉS DE HOCRUXES JE TE HAIS JEDUSORT et j'ai réussi a l'expulsée grâce mon don bouclier.

Il devina qu'elle voulait changer de sujet a cause qu'elle a honte de ses crises sexuelles du a horcruxes.

'' Il était collé, collé à ta poitrine pendant le viole. Il a laissé une marque. Je suis désolé, j'ai été obligé d'enflammée mon bouclier pour l'expulsée et sa ta légèrement brûler. Heureusement tu n'as pas été mordu par le serpent et cléo a réussi à fuir avec nous. Mais elle avait légèrement blessée sans qu'elles le veuillent mais j'ai mis du dictame pour les brûlures.

Il remonta son t-shirt humide de sueur et regarda. Il y avait à l'endroit de son cœur un ovale écarlate, là ou le médaillon l'avait brûlé. Il vit aussi les trace de brûlure à moitié guéries sur son avant-bras du a cause qu'elle tentait de le maîtrisée sous sa domination accidentelle.

'' Ou as-tu mis l'horcruxe pendant le viole.

'' Dans mon sac. C'est cléo qui lui a jeté dedans. Elle nous conseille je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux de ne plus le porter pendant un certain temps.

Il retombait sur son oreiller et observa le visage honteux, de vampire agressée d'hermione. Elle avait un visage mortuaire.

'' Nous n'aurions pas dû aller à Godric's Hollow. C'est ma faute, même la viole, tout est de ma faute, Hermione, je suis désolé.

'' Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, même le viole inclue. Moi aussi, je voulais y aller. Je pensais vraiment que Dumbledore avait pu laisser l'épée là-bas pour que tu viennes la chercher. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que le vampire des ténèbres aurais envoyée son serpent d'ailleurs ou est-il apparut et pourquoi cléo était-t-elle la.

'' A cause que sûrement que Alucard présentais un danger pour toi et la envoyée nous défendre contre elle… c'était elle… le serpent… ou le serpent était elle… depuis le début tout comme Moka et temari l'ont fait avec toi.

.. Qu'…QUOI ! COMME POUR MON VIOLE. !

Hermione était horrifié. Elle sentait encore sur lui l'odeur de la maison de bathilda, une odeur qui rendait ses souvenirs horriblement vivants.

'' Bathilda avait sans doute dû mourir depuis un certain temps. Le serpent était… était en elle tout comme Alucard avais racontée ton viole avec Moka et temari, son corps était possédée par le serpent... tu-sais-qui l'avait placé là, mais alucard ou probablement Elmira a aussi envoyée en vortex secret Cléo pour tentée de la combattre et nous permette de fuir de son piège, à Godric's Hollow, pour qu'il nous défendre plus qu'elle nous attendait. Tu avais raison. Il savait que je reviendrais.

Hermione frissonnais elle se souvenait brutalement du regard de pitié de sa mère humaine quand elle lui avait dit quand elle était brûler sur son miroir et avais repris légèrement le contrôle d'elle-même et en même temps la vrai temari et non pas celle corrompu en lui disant en duo : Appelle ton amant et je suis désolé d'avoir été une mauvaise mère.

'' Le serpent était en elle comme Moka avec mon père ?

Il rouvrit les yeux : Hermione a ses coté paraissait révolté dégoûtée et enragée.

'' Alucard avais raison quand il nous a dit que nous aurions à affronter la forme de magie des vampires carnivore que tu avais déjà subis humaine, reprit Harry. Elle te fessait réagir à cause qu'elle sait que tu es la création du fis du vampire des ténèbres et fessais réagir ton bouclier et tu l'aimais pas non plus. Elle voulait pas parler devant toi non plus a cause elle sait que tu parle le fourchelang depuis ta renaissance, et uniquement en fourchelang, je ne m'ne suis pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais bien sûr, toi et moi on pouvait la comprendre. Une fois que nous sommes montés dans la chambre, le serpent a tenté envoyé un message à tu-sais-qui, j'ai tout entendu dans ma tête, mais c'est également la que cléo nous a défendu en l'attaquant… et ensuite.

Il se souvient du combat entre cléo et le serpent qui sortait du cou de bathilda. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détailles, elle avait déjà vu brièvement le effet que alucard avais lancée contre son père possédée pour forcée sa femme sa se montrée.

'' J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais en magie noir hermione.

" Pour le sort de exorciste explosion, très pratique quand on sait utilisée mais je l'ai pas utilisé pour faire le mal mais pour un cas urgence. Mais Elizabeth cette été un peu avant que on vient te chercher en 18 Potter voulais me l'enseignée pour mon exil a cause que en Transylvanie c'est légal pour apprendre à se défendre utilisée la basse de la magie noir, mais a quel moment s'est-t-elle transformée tout seule ?

'' Au moment ou elle s'est transformée, cléo et elles se sont attaqué, elle nous défendait contre elle.

Il regarda les traces de morsure sur le boa hypnotiseur endormie.

'' Elle ne s'entendait pas a une combat de serpent contre elle, mais ce n'était pas pour me tuer, ou te tuer, simplement pour me garder là jusqu'à l'arriver de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Si seulement Hermione avais réussi a dévorée vivant le serpent ou cléo aurais tué, au moins tout cette expédition aurait valu la peine… Profondément écœurée, il se redressa et rejeta les couvertures.

'' Harry, non, il faut absolument que tu te reposes !

'' Tu a besoin de chassé. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je serais bien été incapable de dormir après avoir violé la favorite d'un vampire. Je me sentirais un peu comme Moka dans l'apparence de ton père pour sa. Je vais très bien. Je vais monter la garde avec cléo. Ou est ma baguette ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder.

'' Où est ma baguette, Hermione ?

Elle se mordait la lèvre et elle ses yeux tremblait signe qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer sans larmes.

'' Harry….

'' Où est _Ma baguette ?_

Elle tendit la main par terre, près du lit, et la lui donna.

La baguette en bois de houx et plumes du funix crée par bened Phénix était presque coupée en deux. Un fragile filament de plumes maintenait les deux parties attachées. Le bois s'était complétement cassé en deux morceaux. Harry prit la baguette entre ses mains comme s'il s'était agi d'un être vivant qui aurait subi une terrible blessure. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir posément : tout n'était plus qu'un mélange confus de peur, de panique. Il tendit la baguette à Hermione.

'' Répare-là par tes chant vampire, s'il te plaît.

'' Harry, je ne pense pas que, casser comme ça même avec mes pouvoir vampire.

'' S'il te plaît, Hermione, essaie !

'' R… réparo. chanta-t-elle.

Le morceau pendant de la baguette se rattacha à l'autre partie. Harry la leva.

'' Lumos !

La baguette produisit quelques faibles étincelles, puis s'éteignit. Harry la pointa sur Hermione.

'' Expeliarmus.

Une petite secousse fit remuer le bouclier vampirique mais ne retournais pas le faible sort. Cette modeste tentative représentait un effort trop grand pour la baguette d'Harry, qui se cassa à nouveau en deux. Il la contempla, effaré, incapable d'admettre ce qu'il voyait… La baguette qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves….

'' Harry, murmura Hermione à voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine. Je suis vraiment navrée. Je crois que c'est encore à cause de moi. quand nous avons fuit avec cléo, le serpent du tu sais qui tentais de m'attaquer et j'ai lancée avec mon éventails de combat un maléfice Explosif exorcise, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est Elizabeth m'a dit comment le lancée ce sort de magie noir de défense, a durstrang on l'enseigne a le faire que en cas de urgence, mais comme Alucard a fait sur moka et temari je l'avais vu un peu ses effet aussi mais je avais jamais essayer ce sort de magie noir de basse et le contrecoup a fait qui a rebondit dans tous les sens… il a dû… il a dût atteindre… et je pensais stupidement comme Moka autrement dit que c'était pour te venger de mon accident de possession que tu ma agressée pendant que tu était possédée par le hocruxe, vu que était en même temps que toi, j'étais a nouveau possédée aussi.

'' C'était un accident, et je t'aurais pas violé pour sa en temps normal, autrement dit c'était moi aussi en crise sexuelle de possession tout comme toi tu l'étais. dit machinalement Harry.

Il les sentait vide, assommé.

'' On… On trouvera un moyen de la réparer.

'' Harry, je crois que ce sera impossible, répondit Hermione, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Tu te souviens… tu te souviens de la baguette de Ron ? Quand il a cassé sa baguette, le jour où la voiture s'est écrasée contre l'arbre ? Elle n'a plus jamais été comme avant, il a dû en prendre une nouvelle.

Harry pensa à Ollivander, le spécialiste de la baguette de Bened phénix, enlevé et séquestrée par Voldemort, il pensa à Grigorovitch qui était mort. Comment allait-il se procurer une nouvelle baguette vu que à présent Hermione n'avais plus la sienne.

'' J'aurais ton autorisation à utiliser ton éventail pour le moment, alucard ma expliquer que si je te demandais la permission ces sort ne se retournerais pas contre son lanceur.

Hermione soupirais tristement mais sortit sa vielle baguette de son sac qu'elle utilisait plus depuis qu'elle était nouveau née.

'' Prend plutôt ma vielle baguette que j'avais récupérée de Transylvanie avant le mariage, a cause je ne suis pas sur que tu sache maîtrise la puissance de mon éventail qui te faire du mal si il est mal maîtrisée même si je t'autorise les armes vampire n'obéisse que a leur maître vampire a cause le contrecoup pourrais quand même t'affectée et te blessée.  
Alucard ma dit en rigolant qui a essayer de fouettée Elizabeth avec son propre fouet une fois pour faire semblant de se venger sa sœur vu que Elizabeth l'avais drogué a l'amonita pour sortir avec elle et il le fouet la fouettée alucard tu comprends a cause Elizabeth ne l'aime pas autant que hinata qui peut elle l'utiliser quand elle veut, et ignore ce que cette arme peut faire vu que personne n'a osée me le demandée, probablement t'envoyée une tornade en plein visage.

'' Je comprends sa fonctionne comme ça les armes magique chez les vampires, je ne le savais pas.

Il la laissa assise à côté du lui, en prenant sa vielle baguette et n'ayant plus d'autre désir que de s'éloignée d'elle et restais avec cléo qui se remettais de ses blessures en muant sa vielle peau de serpent.

'' _Pratique pour soignée les serpents la mute._ dit Harry en fourchelang. _Comme funix le phénix qui s'enflamme a chaque été._

'' _Parfois c'est bien utile en effet, dommage que les humain ont pas la même compétence._ Sifflait avec humour le serpent d'Alucard.

La blague de cléo était plutôt bien trouvé malgré que Harry n'aie pas eu le cœur d'en rire, même si il souriait un peu comme Rosalie a la blague, chose qu'elle semblait habituée.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Vie et Mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore

Le soleil se levait : la vaste espace incolore et immaculé du ciel s'étendait au-dessus de lui, indifférent à son existence, à ses souffrances. Harry s'assit à l'entrée de la tente et respira une longue bouffée d'air pur. Être simplement vivant et voir le soleil apparaître au-dessus d'une colline scintillante de neige aurait dû représenter pour lui le trésor le plus précieux au monde, pourtant, il ne pouvait apprécier le spectacle : ses sens étaient émoussés par la catastrophe que constituait la perte de sa baguette. Il contempla une vallée tapissée de neige, de lointaines cloches d'église carillonnant dans le silence étincelant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il enfonçait les doigts dans ses bras comme s'il s'efforçait de résister à une douleur physique. Il avait versé son sang plus souvent qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Un jour, il avait perdu tous les os de son bras droit. Ce voyage lui avait déjà valu des cicatrices sur la poitrine et sur l'avant-bras, qui s'ajoutaient à celui de son front, mais jamais encore, jusqu'à cet instant, il ne s'était trouvé si implacablement affaibli, vulnérable et nu, comme si l'essentiel de son pouvoir magique lui avait été arraché. Il savait ce que dirait Hermione s'il lui en parlait : la baguette ne vaut que par le sorcier qui s'en sert. Mais Alucard avais raison et elle tort, son cas était différent. Elle l'avait bien vu picotée mais pas sentit picotée tout seule dans sa main, comme l'aiguille d'une boussole, ni vue projeter un serpent géant vampirique vers son ennemi. Il avait perdu la protection des plumes de Phénix jumelle du phénix de bened Phénix le demi-vampire.

Il sortit de sa poche ses morceaux brisés et, sans les regarder, les rangea dans la bourse de

Hagrid, accrochée à son cou. La bourse était à présent trop pleine d'objets inutiles ou cassés pour en contenir davantage. Les mains d'Harry effleurèrent le vieux Vif d'or à travers la peau de Moke et pendant un instant, il dut combattre la tentation de le ressortir et de le jeter. Il était impénétrable, inefficace, sans aucun usage, comme tout ce que Dumbledore avait laissé derrière lui…

Sa fureur contre celui-ci le submergea à nouveau comme une coulée de lave, le brûlant à l'intérieur, balayant tout autre sentiment. En désespoir de cause, ils avaient fini par se dire que les réponses à leurs questions se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow et s'étaient convaincus qu'ils devaient s'y rendre, que c'était une étape d'un chemin secret tracé pour eux par Dumbledore. Mais il n'existait ni carte, ni plan. Dumbledore les avait laissé tâtonner dans le noir comme Alucard aussi, se débattre avec des horreurs aussi dégueulasse que le viole de moka sur un favori vampire, inimaginables, rien ne leur avait été donné gratuitement, Harry n'avait même plus de baguette. En plus, il avait laissé derrière lui la photo du voleur et Voldemort, désormais n'aurait aucun mal à découvrir qui il était… Voldemort disposait maintenant de toutes les informations.

'' Harry ?

Hermione semblait craindre qu'il le viole à nouveau en lui jetant un sort impardonnable avec sa propre baguette. Le visage tremblant de peine, elle s'accroupit auprès de lui, deux tasses de thé tremblant dans ses mains. Coincé sous son bras, elle portait un objet volumineux.

'' Merci, dit-elle en prenant l'une des tasses.

'' Tu me violeras pas à nouveau si je te parle ?

'' Non, tu as été assez puni par moi sans le vouloir, répondit-il, soucieux de ne pas la blesser et tentée aussi de la faire rire un peu mais était ratée.

'' Harry…. tu voulais savoir qui était l'homme sur la photo. Eh bien… j'ai le livre et je comprends à présent pourquoi Elizabeth et Rosalie détestais autant son frère et Albus.

Timidement, elle lui posa sur les genoux un exemplaire flambant neuf de vie et mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore.

'' Ou et comment…?

— Il était dans le salon de Bathilda, sur un meuble… Il y avait ce mot qui dépassait de la couverture.

Hermione lut à haute voix les quelques lignes tracées d'une écriture pointue, d'un vert acide :

— « Chère Betty, merci de votre aide. Voici un exemplaire du livre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Tout ce que j'ai cité, vous l'avez dit, même si vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Rita. » Je pense qu'il a dû arriver pendant que la vraie Bathilda était encore vivante, mais peut-être n'était-elle pas en état de le lire après ?

— Non, sans doute pas.

Harry regarda le visage de Dumbledore et éprouva une joie sauvage : que Dumbledore ou Rosalie l'ait voulu ou non, il allait savoir à présent tout ce qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui révéler.

'' Tu es toujours très en colère contre moi, tu veux que je sois comme Pansy l'année dernière et être une prostituée d'exil pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Je peux prendre l'apparence que tu veux tu sais même Ginny notre sirène.

Elle leva la tête et vit de nouvelle tremblant de peine de ses yeux. Sa colère devait être visible sur son visage.

'' Non, répondit-il à voix basse. Non, Hermione, je sais que c'était un accident. Tu essayais toi et cléo de nous sortir de là vivant et tu as été extraordinaire. Sans votre aide, je serais mort, comme repas au vampire des ténèbres à l'heure qu'il est.

Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le livre. Le dos de sa couverture était raide. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais été ouvert. Il feuilleta les pages, cherchant les photos. Presque tout de suite, il trouva celle qui l'intéressait, le jeune Dumbledore et son séduisant compagnon vampire aux cheveux rouge sanglant comme Elizabeth, riant de bon cœur à une plaisanterie du vampire depuis longtemps oubliée. Harry lut la légende.

« Albus Dumbledore, peu après la mort de sa mère, en compagnie de son amant Alexander Grindelwald Balthory. »

À la lecture du dernier mot, Harry resta un long moment bouche bée. Albus Dumbledore était Homosexuelle et il couchait avec Grindelwald qui était dans son pays un violeur d'enfant. Il jeta un regard en biais à Hermione qui contemplait ce nom comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lentement, elle leva la tête vers lui.

'' _Grindelwald Balthory ?_

Ignorant les autres photos, Harry chercha dans les pages voisines les endroits ou le nom fatal réapparaissait. Il le découvrit bientôt et lut avidement le passage, mais il se sentit un peu perdu. Il fallait revenir plus loin en arrière pour comprendre et il finit par se retrouver au début d'un chapitre intitulé « Le plus grand bien du sang ». Hermione et lui lurent ensemble :

 _Approchant maintenant de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Dumbledore quitta Poudlard auréolé de gloire : préfet, préfet en chef, lauréat du prix Bamabus Finkley d'aptitude exceptionnelle aux sortilèges, représentant de la jeunesse britannique auprès du Mangemagot, médaille d'argent pour contribution fondamentale à la Conférence internationale d'alchimie du Caire battu de peu par son meilleur ami alchimiste Nicolas flanelle. Dumbledore avait ensuite l'Intention d'entreprendre un tour du monde en compagnie d'Elphias Doge, surnommé par les phénix Haleine de chien mouillé, le comparse sot mais dévoué qu'il s'était choisi à l'école._

 _Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres, se préparant à partir pour la Grèce le lendemain matin, lorsqu'un phénix apporta un message qui annonçait la mort de la mère de Dumbledore. Doge, dit Haleine de Chien mouillé, qui a refusé d'être interviewé pour ce livre, à livré au public sa propre version très sentimentale de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il présente la mort de Kendra comme un coup tragique et la décision de Dumbledore d'abandonner son expédition comme un notre sacrifice._

 _Il est vrai que Dumbledore retourna aussitôt à Godric's Hollow, prétendument pour « prendre soin » de ses jeunes frère et sœur. Mais il ne s'entendait pas a ce que la favorite de la fondatrice exilé soit aussi amie avec sa sœur et son autre frère et semblais le détestée sa présence. Mais quels « soins » leur prodigua-t-il véritablement ?_

 _« Ils étaient lui et Rosalie Phénix des cinglé, cet Abelforth, déclara Enid Smeeh, dont la famille de chasseur de vampire du ministère habitait à l'époque un peu en dehors de Godric's Hollow. Surtout cette favorite vampire, quand elle se décharnait. Bien sûr, avec son père et sa mère qui n'étaient plus là, on aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui mais il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des crottes de chèvres à la figure ou des fiant de chauve-souris de la part de Rosalie Phénix. Je ne crois pas qu'Albus s'occupait beaucoup de ces deux là, d'ailleurs, je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble ni Rosalie non plus. »_

 _Alors, que faisait Dumbledore s'il n'essayait pas de réconforter son jeune frère dissipé avec Rosalie ? La réponse, semble-t-il, c'est qu'il forçait la favorite d'Elmira à surveiller sa sœur séquestrée. Car, bien que sa première geôlière fût morte, il n'y eut aucun changement dans la situation pitoyable d'Arianna Dumbledore et de Rosalie Phénix tête Joy. Son existence même continuait de n'être connue en dehors de la famille phénix que de quelque personnes qui comme doge alias Haleine de Chien mouillée croyaient volontiers à l'histoire de la « santé fragile que seul les phénix peut contrôlée »._

 _Une autre amie tout aussi satisfaite de cette version des fait était Bathilda tourdesac, Balthory, la célèbres historienne de la magie qui habite depuis de nombreuses années à Godric's Hollow. Kendra, et Rosalie avais rabroué Bathilda lorsque celle-ci avait essayé de souhaiter la bienvenue à la famille. Quelques années plus tard, cependant, le célèbre auteur envoya à Poudlard un hibou destiné à Albus, car elle avait été favorablement impressionnée par son article en commue sur la transformation inter-espèce qui avais publié en travaille commune avec Rosalie, dans le Mensuel de la métamorphose. Ce premier contact l'amena à faire connaissance avec la famille Dumbledore dans son entier et aussi elle avait gagné la confiance durement mérité du favori phénix. Au moment de la mort de Kendra, Bathilda était la seule habitante de Godric's Hollow à qui la mère de Dumbledore et parfois Rosalie phénix adressait la parole._

 _Malheureusement, la brillante intelligence que Bathilda a manifestée au cours de sa vie se trouve à présent quelque peu diminuée. « Le feu est allumé, mais le chaudron est vide », comme me la confié Ivor Dilhnsby ou, dans les termes plus terre à terre d'Enid Smeek : « Elle n'a pas plus de tête qu'un crotte de chauve-souris. » Néanmoins, une longue expérience et une technique éprouvée du reportage m'ont permis d'extraire telles des pépites, suffisamment de faits réels pour reconstituer toute cette scandaleuse histoire._

 _Comme tout le monde dans les milieux de la sorcellerie, Bathilda attribue la mort prématurée de Kendra à un « sortilège vampire accidentelle qui se serait retourné contre elle », une version qu'Rosalie Albus et Abelforth répétèrent par la suite. Bathilda se fait également l'écho de l'affirmation de la famille selon laquelle Arianna aurait été « fragile » et « délicate ». Sur un point, cependant, Bathilda m'a récompensée des efforts que j'ai déployés pour me procurer du Vértiaserum, car elle, et elle seule, connaît toute l'histoire du secret le mieux gardé de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore et de la raison pourquoi Rosalie s'est exilé après l'enterrement pour ne plus jamais revenir sauf si sa matriarche le forçais en urgence. Révélé aujourd'hui pour la première fois, il remet en cause tout ce que ses admirateurs croyait à son sujet : sa haine supposée des vampires carnivore et leur magie noire vampirique, son opposition à la chasse au moldus par ses vampire carnivore et même son dévouement envers sa propre famille et a la famille Phénix._

 _L'été même ou Dumbledore rentrait à Godric's Hollow, désormais orphelin et chef de famille, Bathilda tourdesac acceptait d'héberger chez elle son petit-neveu, Alexander- Alexander Grindelwald balthory._

 _Le nom des Grindelwald Balthory qui sont vampire est à juste titre célèbre : sur la liste des plus dangereux vampires carnivores de tout les temps et les plus pires gardiens de prison qui déteste le détraqueur de l'univers, il aurait mérité de figurer à la première place, si, une génération plus tard, Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas venu le détrôner. Mais comme Grindelwald balthory n'a étendu sa terreur jusqu'à la Grande-Bretagne a cause qui savais que était le terrain de chasse de la famille rival de son clan les phénix, les détails de son accession au pouvoir ne sont pas très connus autant plus qui a comme sœur une vampire végétarienne qui se trouve être Elizabeth Balthory actuellement ministre transylvanien en guerre contre les anglais pour divers raison véridique contre notre pays._

 _Élève vampire de durmstrang, où il était déjà réputé pour sa regrettable tolérance envers la magie noir vampirique, le jeune Grindelwald se montra aussi précocement brillant que Dumbledore. Mais au lieu de mettre à profit ses talents pour obtenir prix et récompenses, le vampire balthory se consacra à d'autres ambitions. lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de seize ans, les autorités de Durmstrang ainsi que sa propre sœur chef de son clan balthory, estimèrent qu'elles ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux sur ses expérience de dépravée sexuelle douteuse et il fut renvoyé de l'école par l'ancienne goule balthory Julia Balthory qui est devenus par d'ailleurs adoptée par une phénix comme une génération suivante une banni du clan Phénix du nom de Moka Phénix black quand elle avais divorcée de son frère jumeaux qui est le fis du vampire des ténèbres._

 _Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que l'on savait de ce que Grindelwald avait fait par la suite, c'était qu'il avait voyagé à l'étranger pendant quelques mois. On peut aujourd'hui révéler que Grindelwald avait décidé de se rendre chez la branche humaine de sa mère Grindelwald, chez sa grand-tante à Godric's Hollow et que, une fois là-bas, si choquant que cela puisse paraître à certains. Il nous une amitié sexuelle avec Albus Dumbledore._

 _« Il me semblait un charmant garçon même si il était vampire il ne chassait quasiment plus humain, comparée a sa sœur qui la bannis de Transylvanie, bredouilla bathilda, quoi qu'il ait fait par la suite. Bien entendu, je l'ai présenté à ce pauvre Albus qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de son âge. Les deux garçons ont tout de suite sympathisée. »_

 _On ne saurait en douter. Bathilda me montre en effet une lettre d'amour qu'elle a gardée, envoyée par Albus Dumbledore à Alexander Grindelwald en plein milieu de la nuit._

 _« Oui, après qu'ils eurent passé toute la journée en discutée en amoureux, - vous pensez que deux jeune amant homosexuelle si brillants, ils s'entendaient comme chaudrons en foire-, j'entendais parfois un hibou tapoter à la fenêtre de la chambre de Alexander pour lui apporter une lettre d'Albus. Il venait d'avoir une idée et voulait en faire part immédiatement à son amant. »_

 _Et quelles idées ! Si choquantes qu'elles puissent paraître aux fans végétarien d'Albus Dumbledore, voici les pensées qu'avait leur héros à dix-sept ans, telles qu'il est exposait à son amant de fraîche date (une reproduction de la lettre originale se trouve en page 463) :_

 _« Alexander,_

 _« Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce POUR LE PROPRE BIEN DU SANG SUR LES MOLDUS- voilà le sujet crucial. Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et sur le vampire aussi, et oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des plus jeune a gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous serons en désaccord avec les vampires végétarien, comme les phénix, ou ta sœur balthory, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale sur le vampire devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions contre la loi injuste de chassée les humain. Nous prenons le pouvoir POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN DU SANG IMMORTELLE. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurtons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser que la force vampire nécessaire et pas de massacre d'enfant non plus pour ne pas provoquer les phénix et forcée un retour de la fondatrice. (Ce fut ton erreur à Durmstrang! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car si tu n'avais jamais été renvoyée par ta sœur Balthory, nous ne nous serons jamais rencontrés mon amour. »_

 _« Albus »_

 _Quelles que soient la stupéfaction, la consternation qu'elle puisse provoquer chez les pauvre vampire végétarien et de ses nombreux admirateurs, cette lettre d'amour n'en apporte pas moins la preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore a autrefois rêvé de mettre à bas le Code de l'interdiction de chasse au vampire carnivore et du secret magique et d'établir la domination des vampire carnivore sur les Moldus. Quel coup pour ceux qui ont toujours présenté Dumbledore comme le plus grand défenseur des nés-Moldus et du vampire végétarien ! Combien creux-nous semblent à présent tous ces discours sur les droits des Moldus, à la lumière de ce document accablant ! combien méprisable nous apparaît Albus Dumbledore, occupé à manigancer accession au pouvoir des vampire carnivore alors qu'il aurait dû pleurer la mort de sa mère et de prendre soin de sa petite sœur qui semblais être destinée a être la sirène de Rosalie phénix !_

 _Ceux qui sont décidés à maintenir Dumbledore sur son piédestal branlant glapiront sans aucun doute que, après tout, il n'a jamais mis ses projets à exécution, qu'il a dû changer de conviction, qu'il était revenu à la raison. Mais la vérité semble encore plus scandaleuse._

 _Leur nouveau et grand amour avait commencé depuis à peine deux mois lorsque Dumbledore et Grindelwald se séparèrent. Ils ne devaient plus se revoir jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent pour leur duel légendaire avec Elmira phénix (pour plus de détails, voir chapitre vingt-deux). Quelle a été la cause de cette rupture brutale ? Dumbledore était-il revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ? Avait-il dit à son amant qu'il ne voulait plus avoir aucune part dans ses projets ? Hélas, non._

 _« Je crois que c'est la morte de la sirène de Rosalie alias Arianna qui a tout déclenché, déclare Bathilda. Ce fut un horrible choc. Alexander se trouvait dans leur maison quand c'est arrivé, et il est revenue chez moi dans tout ses états, il m'a dit qu'il voulait partir dès le lendemain, a cause qui avais dit flottement qui avais blessée la favorite de Elmira phénix et qui voulais partir. Il était affreusement terrifier, vous savez. Alors, je lui ai arrangé un départ en vortex et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu._

 _« Albus a été bouleversée par la mort d'Arianna et de la colère de Rosalie. C'était tellement affreux pour les deux frères. Ils avaient perdu toute leur famille… il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Pas étonnant que Rosalie avait eu les nerfs à vif, elle était enragée comprenez-vous, comme c'est souvent le cas a un vampire qui échoue à protéger quelqu'un qui aime passionnément. Rosalie quand elle se laissait dominer par la colère devenais folle et dangereuse et elle hurlait en chantant de rage que c'était absolument tout de la faute sur Albus. Et Abelforth l'approuva entièrement. Mais Abelforth et Rosalie disait toujours des choses un peu folle surtout quand Rosalie était en colère, le pauvre garçon. Enfin devant même sa matriash qui était venu a sa demande exceptionnellement, elle a casser le nez d'Albus Dumbledore en lutte vampirique pendant l'enterrement, ce qui n'était pas très légal vu que les lutte vampire était récemment interdit en Angleterre. Kendra aurait été anéanti si elle avait vu Rosalie phénix se battre avec son fis comme ça, sur le corps de sa fille. Dommage qu'Alexander n'ait pas pu rester pour l'enterrement… Au moins, cela aurait été un réconfort pour Albus… »_

 _L'horrible bagarre vampirique à côté du cercueil, connue seulement des rares personnes qui assistaient aux funérailles d'Arianna Dumbledore, soulève plusieurs question. Pourquoi exactement Rosalie tentenjoy Phénix tenait-elle Albus pour responsable de la mort de sa sœur ? Était-ce comme le prétend Betty, un simple débordement vampirique de son chagrin ? Ou bien sa fureur pouvait-elle avoir une autres raison plus concrète ?_

Grindelwald, _renvoyé de Durmstrang pour avoir violer des enfant camarade de classe qu'il avait attaquer et proche tuer pour ses repas, a fuit le pays quelques heures après la mort de la jeune fille et Albus (par peur ou par honte ?) ne l'a jamais revu, jusqu'au jour ou il y fut contraint par Elmira phénix et de son clan de vampire végétarienne a y mettre un terme définitive a ses agissement grâce a l'aide même de sa propre sœur vampire Elizabeth balthory qui l'avais exilé de chez elle a coupe de fouet de vampire familial pour le déshonorer de son rang._

 _Ni Dumbledore ni Grindelwald ne semblent avoir jamais évoqué par la suite ce bref amour de jeunesse. Il ne fait cependant aucun doute que Dumbledore a attendu cinq années de viole de troubles, de morts de disparitions en repas, avant de se décider avec Elmira phénix et Rosalie enfin à attaquer Alexander Grindelwald Balthory. Était-ce un reste d'amour pour l'homme lui-même, ou la crainte de voir révéler leur ancienne liaison, qui a fait hésiter Dumbledore ? Est-ce à contrecœur que Dumbledore a résolu de capture l'homme vampire qu'il avait été autrefois si enchanté de coucher avec !_

 _Et comment la mystérieuse Arianna est-elle morte ? A-t-elle été la victime accidentelle d'un chant de combat de vampire de la pauvre Rosalie qui depuis n'a plus chantée de chanson ni rire depuis ? A-t-elle été victime accidentelle d'un quelconque rituel de magie vampire noir ? A-t-elle surpris quelque chose avec Rosalie qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, à un moment où les deux hommes étaient occupés à s'entraîner pour tenter d'atteindre la gloire et la domination des vampires carnivores ? Était-il possible qu'Arianna ait été la première personne à mourir. Pour le plus grand bien du sang immortelle » ?_

Le chapitre s'arrêtait là. Harry leva les yeux. Hermione était arrivée avant lui au bas de la page. Elle prit le livre des mains, l'air un peu alarmée devant l'expression de son visage, et le referma sans le regarder, comme si elle s'empressait de cacher quelque chose d'indécent.

'' Harry…

Mais il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Une certitude intérieure venait de s'effondrer en lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait éprouvé après le départ d'Alucard. Il avait eu confiance en Dumbledore, il avait été convaincu qu'il était l'incarnation du bien et de la sagesse. Tout cela partait en cendres : que pouvait-il encore perdre ? Ron, Dumbledore, la baguette à la plume de phénix.

'' Harry.

Hermione semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

''Écoute-moi. Ce… ce n'est pas une lecture très agréable…

'' On peut dire ça comme ça vu comment Elizabeth et Alucard t'ont cachée la vérité sur son frère…

'' Mais n'oublie pas, Harry, que le livre a été écrit par Rita Skeeter, le jouet sexuelle de hinata la fille de Alucard.

'' Tu as lu la lettre d'amour à Grindelwald, toi aussi tu écrivais comme sa a alucard quand tu étais humaine, non ?

'' Oui, je… je l'ai lue.

Elle hésita, la mine bouleversée, la tasse de thé au creux de ses mains froides.

'' Je crois que c'est le pire passage. Je sais que pour Bathilda, il ne s'agissait que de conversation d'amoureux entre deux amant, mais « Pour le plus grand bien du sang immortelle » est devenu le slogan des Balthory quand Grindelwald, dirigeais le clan, et ses devenu son slogan de Grindelwald, sa justification de toutes les atrocités sexuelle qu'il a commises par la suite. Et... .d'après ce qui est écrit là, il semble que ce soit Dumbledore et Elmira qui lui ait donné l'idée. On dit que « Pour le plus grand bien du sang immortelle » était même gravé à l'entrée de Nurmengard cela c'est moi qui la découvert par hasard en fouillant dans la bibliothèque de Elizabeth.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Nurmengard ? J'en entendais souvent parler par Alucard et sa semblais même terrifier tout les membres du ministère de s'y faire envoyée.

'' La plus pire prison des vampires carnivore construire par les Balthory quand Elizabeth la fait construire pour enfermer ses opposants a son clan, il n'y a aucun détraqueur et tout ses gardien sont tout les membres de ses servante en personne, je les ai rencontrée et il sont tous très sauvage et protectrice envers elle, a cause qui faut absolument qu'elle soit présente pour rentrée chez elle sinon elle te tue l'intrus directement selon hinata, mais il y a fini lui-même, quand Dumbledore et Elmira l'a capturé grâce a elle aussi. Je l'ai vu elle est a coté de la maison de Elizabeth qui j'ai visitée durent la fête de la chasse a cause que Elizabeth voulais m'y invitée chez elle a cause que Alucard avais été malade la veille et avais pas assez récupérée pour se rendre chez Elmira et Elizabeth a proposée sa maison pour les vacances en veillant que ses servante ne l'attaques pas. Et alucard et Hinata ma déjà dit que cette prison était a sa famille et était dans la même région ou on mon invitée a chassée pour la fête des chasseurs en 5 e année, et Rosalie déteste y allez sauf si elle se fait gravement punir par Elmira. En tout cas, c'est… c'est terrible de penser que les idées de Dumbledore ont pu aider Grindelwald à arriver au pouvoir. Mais d'un autre côté, même Rita ne peut prétendre qu'ils se soient connus plus que quelques mois, au cours d'une été ou ils étaient tous les deux vraiment jeunes, et récemment déclarée homosexuelle, et…

'' Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça, l'interrompit Harry.

Il ne voulait pas que sa colère se retourne contre elle mais il avait du mal à parler d'une voix calme.

'' Je pensais bien que tu dirais : « ils étaient de jeune homosexuelle. » mais il avait le même âge que nous aujourd'hui. Et nous, nous sommes là à risquer nos vies pour combattre les forces du mal alors que lui passait ses journées avec son amant gai à comploter leur prise de pouvoir des vampires carnivores sur les Moldus.

Harry ne parviendrait pas à contrôler sa fureur plus longtemps. Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large, s'efforçant de se défouler physiquement.

'' Je n'essaye pas de défendre ce que Dumbledore a écrit, assura Hermione. Toutes ces idioties sur le « droit de gouverner » c'est la même chose que « La sang carnivore est puissance ». Mais, Harry, il faut comprendre que sa mère venait de mourir, il était coincé tout seul chez lui…

'' Tout seul ? Il n'était pas tout seul. Il était avec son frère et sa sœur et en plus avais l'aide de Rosalie phénix, sa cracmolle de sœur que Rosalie gardais enfermée comme jouet sexuelle.

'' Je n'y crois pas, dit Hermione.

Elle se leva à son tour.

'' J'ignore ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais je ne crois pas que c'était une Cracmolle ni que Rosalie la gardais pour elle comme jouet, elle était marier a Elmira Harry vraiment marier je parle. Le Dumbledore que nous connaissions n'aurait jamais, jamais permis à Rosalie…

Hermione ne rajoutais pas son hypothèse que Elmira avais légèrement racontée que Rosalie qu'elle aurait du supposé avoir 3 sirène pour elle mais n'en avais que 2 a cause une d'elle était morte et elle était interdit de dire son nom ou celui d'Albus devant elle sans se retrouvée a se battre en duel vampirique. Elmira avais fait erreur de lui dire il y a deux ans qui voulais aider Albus a mettre en rang Ombrage et a causée une dispute de couple qui a durée un ans entre elle et sa favorite et la bannis de la forêt interdite tant qu'elle emmenais pas en jugement avec la preuve qu'elle avais fait du mal a sa famille la responsable indirecte du viole de favorite qui était elle-même.

'' Le Dumbledore que nous pensions connaître n'aurait jamais voulu que les vampires carnivore massacre en repas des moldus par la force ! hurla Harry, sa voix résonnant au sommet désert de la colline.

Des merles s'envolèrent, lançant des cris et tournoyant dans le ciel d'un gris nacré.

'' Il a changé, Harry, il a changé a cause qui était influencée par Alexander vu qui était amant, c'est aussi simple que cela ! C'est sûrement Rosalie qui la forcée a changée ce qui expliquerais le fait que selon alucard il a toujours eu peur d'elle, peut-être qu'il croyait à ces choses-là quand il avait dix-sept ans mais il a consacré tout le reste de sa vie à combattre les vampires carnivore et les force du mal ! Dumbledore et Elmira ainsi que Elizabeth a été celui qui a arrêté Grindelwald, celui qui a toujours voté pour la protection des Moldus et des vampire végétarien et pour l'interdiction de chasse abusif sur les moldu pour les vampire carnivore incontrôlable et pour les droit des sorciers nés-Moldus, celui qui s'est battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui avec son propre fis en plus depuis le début et qui est mort en essayant de le terrasser !

Le livre de Rita était posé entre eux, sur le sol, et ils voyaient Dumbledore leur sourire avec tristesse.

'' Harry, je suis désolé, mais je crois que la véritable raison de ta colère contre Dumbledore, c'est qu'il ne ta jamais dit qui était homosexuelle et qui n'a jamais rien raconté de tout cela lui-même.

'' Peut-être ! s'écria Harry.

Il leva les bras et les croisa au-dessus de sa tête, ne sachant pas très bien s'il essayait de contenir sa colère ou de se protéger contre le poids de ses propres désillusions.

'' Tu vois bien ce qu'il m'a demandé, Hermione ! Risque ta vie pour le néant, Harry ! Encore ! Et Encore ! Et n'attends pas de moi que je te donne toutes les explications, contente-toi d'avoir en moi et a Alucard une confiance aveugle, sois persuadé que je sais ce que je fais, aie confiance en moi, même si moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Jamais la vérité tout entière ! Jamais !

La tension brisa sa voix et ils restèrent debout face à face, à se regarder dans le vaste espace vide et blanc.  
Sous le ciel immense, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'importance que des insectes.

'' Il t'aimait beaucoup, murmura Hermione. On le sait qu'il t'aimait beaucoup sinon il aurait jamais laissée Alucard initier a ses orgie a poudlard.

Harry laissa retomber ses bras.

'' J'ignore qui il aimait entre moi ou Alucard, Hermione, mais sûrement plus Alucard que moi. Le gâchis dans lequel il nous a abandonné, on ne peut pas appeler ça de l'amour. Il a partagé son corps et ses véritables pensées avec un violeur d'enfant vampire qui s'appelle Alexander Grindelwald Balthory infiniment plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi ou Alucard. Je te parie autant orgie que tu voudras que c'est pour cette raison qui a refusée le venin d'Alucard à cause qui aurait préféré avoir celui de Grindelwald à la place.

Harry ramassa la baguette d'Hermione qu'il avait laissé tomber dans la neige et revint s'asseoir à l'entrée de la tente.

'' Merci pour le thé. Je vais finir mon tour de garde. Retourne te mettre au chaud ou au froid vu que sa ne te dérange plus à présent.

Elle hésita mais comprit qu'il lui donnait congé. Elle reprit le livre et revint dans la tente. En passant devant lui, elle lui effleura les cheveux d'un geste tendre de la main. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact et s'en voulu de souhaiter qu'elle ait dit la vérité : que Dumbledore avait réellement de l'affection pour lui.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : La biche argentée et la nouvelle âme récoltée par Alucard.

Il neigeait lorsque Hermione prit son tour de chasse à minuit. les rêves de Harry étaient confus, troublants : Nagini et Cléo ne cessait d'aller et venir, sortant d'abord d'une gingantesque bague à la pierre fendue, puis d'une couronne de roses de Noël. il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises, saisi de panique, persuadé que quelqu'un l'avait appelé au loin, imaginant que le vent qui fouettait la tente était en fait le son d'une voix glacial ou un froissement de cape.

Il finit par se lever dans l'obscurité et rejoignit Hermione qui s'était de retour de chasse à l'entrée de la tente et lisait Histoire de la magie à la lumière de sa baguette. la neige continuait de tomber dru et elle acceuillit avec soulagement sa propostion de partir tôt pour aller ailleurs.

'' Nous choisirons un endroit plus abrité, approuvât-elle.

Frissonnant, Harry mit un sweat-shirt par desssus son pyjaman.

'' Je croyais sans cesse entendre des gens bouger dehors. il m'a même semblé voir quelqu'un, une ou deux fois durent la chasse.

Hermione, qui était lui aussi en train de passer un pull, interrompit son geste et jeta un coup d'œil au Scrutoscope immobile et silencieux posé sur la table.

'' Je suis sûre que c'était mon imagination, continua Hermione, apparemment nerveuse, la neige dans le noir, ça donne l'illusion de voir des choses même pour les vampires. mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux transplaner sous la cape d'invisibilité, par simple précaution ?

'' Et cléo ? dit Harry.

'' _je resterais dans la tente pendant le transport, ou sur vous si vous voulez,_ sifflet le serpent en fourcelang.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la tente repliée et le serpent de hermione autour de son cou qui ne sembais comme un foulard fesant gaffe ne pas la serrer trop fort, et Harry portant l'Horcruxe autour du cou, Hermione serrant contre elle son sac en perles, ils transplanèrent. l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement les engloutit. les pieds de Harry décollèrent du sol neigeux puis retombèrent lourdement sur ce qui semblait être une surface de terre gelées, couvertes de feuilles.

'' Ou sommes nous ? demanda-t-il, contemplant une nouvelle étendue d'arbre tandis qu'hermione ouvrait le sac en perles et commençait à en sortir les piquets de la tente et son colier miroir pour le mettre autour du coup.

'' C'est la forêt de Deans, répondit-elle. je suis venue y camper, un jour, avec un jour avec mes parents humain et on plus tard on a chassée le cerf ici aussi quand était encore légal être végétarienne.

Ici aussi, les feuillages étaient enveloppés de neige et il faisait un froid glacial mais au moins, ils étaient protégés du vent. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée sous la tente, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud, devant les flammes d'un bleu éclatant qu'Hermione savait si bien faire apparaître et que l'on pouvait conserver et transporter dans un bocal. Harry avait l'impression de se remettre d'une brève mais terrible maladie, une impression renforcée par la sollicitude d'Hermione. Dans l'après-midi, de nouveaux flocons tombèrent sur eux, et même leur clairière abritée fut bientôt recouverte d'une poudre de neige fraîche.

Après avoir passé deux nuit sans beaucoup de sommeil, les sens de Harry semblaient plus en alerte qu'à l'ordinaire. tous deux avaient vu la mort de si près à Godric's Hollow que Voldemort leur semblait plus présent que jamais, plus menaçant. Lorsque le soir tomba à nouveau, Harry refusa l'offre d'Hermione de monter la garde et lui conseilla d'aller se coucher même si il avais oublier que Hermione avais plus jamais besoin de dormir.

Il installa un vieux coussin à l'entrée de la tente et s'assit. Il avait enfilé tous ses pulls les uns sur les autres mais continuait malgré tout de frissonner. À mesure que les heures passaient, l'obscurité s'épaississait jusqu'à devenir impénétrable. Il s'apprêtait à sortir la carte du Maraudeur pour regarder le point qui représentait Ginny lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était l'époque des vacances de Noël et qu'elle serait au Terrier.

La plus infime mouvement paraissait amplifié dans l'immensité de la forêt. Harry savait qu'elle devait être remplie de créatures vivantes mais il aurait souhaité qu'elles se teinnet tranquilles pour pouvoir distinguer leur trépignements et leurs déambulation inoffesives des bruits qui annonceraient peut-être d'autres présences plus menaçantes. il se rappella le bruissement d'une cape sur des feuilles mortes, bien des années auparavant, et crut l'entendre à nouveau avant de reprendres ses esprits et de chasser cette pensée. leurs sortilèges de Protection avaient été efficaces pendant des semaines, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils plus aujourd'hui ? Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation que quelque chose, cette nuit était différent.

À plusieurs reprises, il sursauta, le coup douloureux, car il était tombé endormi son corps s'affaissant dans une position inconfortable contre un côté de la tente. La nuit noire, satinées, était devenue si épaisse qu'il avait l'impression d'être suspendu dans les limbes, entre le départ et l'arrivée d'un transplanage silencieux. il avait levé nue main devant ses yeux pour voir s'il parvenait à distinguer ses doigts lorsque le phénomène se produisit.

Une lumière brillante et argentée apparut un peu plus loin, se déplaçant parmi les arbres. il ignorait d'où elle venait, mais elle avançait sans bruit et semblait dériver vers lui.

Il se releva d'un bond, la voix coincée au fond de sa gorge, et brandit la baguette d'Hermione. il plissa les yeux lorsque la lumière devint aveuglante, la silhouette noire des arbres se découpant devant elle. la chose continuait d'approcher…

il vit alors surgir de derrière un chêne la source de cette lumière. c'était une biche argentée presque blanche, d'une clairté lunaire, éblouissante. elle s'avança prudemment, toujours silencieuse, sans laisser de traces sur la fine couche de neige poudreuse. elle se dirigeait vers lui, dressant haut sa belle tête aux longs cils.

Harry observa la créature, émerveillé non pas son étrangeté mais par son inexplicable familiarité. il avait le sentiment d'avoir attendu sa venue mais de l'avoir oubliée jusqu'à cet instant ou ils pouvaient enfin se rencontrer. La première et forte impulsion qui l'avait tout d'abord incité à appeler Hermione avait à présent disparu. Il savait, il en aurait mis sa tête à couper, qu'elle était venue pour lui, et pour lui seul.

Pendant un long moment, ils s'observèrent puis la biche fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

'' Non, dit-il, sa voix devenue rauque à force de ne plus parler. reviens !

Mais la biche poursuivit délibérément son chemin parmi les arbres et, bientôt, son éclat fut zébré par leurs épais troncs noirs. Pendant une seconde de flottement, il hésita. la prudence murmurait : ce pourrait être une ruse, un leurre, un piège de vampire. mais son instinct, un instinct irrésistible, lui assurait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de magie noire, et il s'élança derrière elle.

La neige crissait sous les pieds de Harry mais la biche, elle, ne produisait aucun bruit en se faufilant parmi les arbres, car elle était uniquement constituée de lumière. Elle l'entraîna de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt et Harry accéléra le pas, certain que lorsqu'elle s'arrêterait, elle le laisserait approcher. Il lui parlerait alors et la voix qui émanerait d'elle lui dirait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Enfin, la biche s'immobilisa. elle tourna une fois de plus vers lui sa tête magnifique eil courut dans sa direction, brûlant de lui poser une question. Mais au moment ou il ouvrait la bouche, elle disparut.

Bien que l'obscurité l'ait engloutie tout entière, son image scintillant restait imprimée sur sa rétine. elle masquait sa vision, et sa clairté s'intensifia lorsqu'il baissa les paupières, lui faisant perdre ses repères. la peur le gagnait, maintenant, la présence de la biche avait signifié pour lui la sécurité.

'' _Lumos !_ murmura-t-il, et l'extrémité de la baguette s'alluma.

L'image de la biche s'effaçait un peu plus à chaque battement de paupière tandis qu'il demeurait immobile à écouter les bruits de la forêt, le craquement lointain de brindilles, le léger chuintement de la neige. Allait-il être attaqué ? La biche l'avait-elle attiré dans un piège ? Était-ce seulement son imagination qui suggérait que quelqu'un se tenait à l'affût, l'observant par-delà le rayon de lumière ?

il leva plus haut la baguette. Personne ne se précipita sur lui, aucune éclair de lumière verte ne jaillit de derrière un arbre. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, la biche l'avait-elle amené jusqu'ici ?

Quelque chose brilla alors et Harry se tourna ausistôt, mais il ne vit qu'une petite marre gelée, sa surface noire et craquelées chatoyant sous ses yeux lorsqu'il tendit la baguette pour l'examiner.

Il s'avança avec précaution et regarda de plus près. la glace d'une couleur vert marécage refléta tout d'abord son ombre déformée et le rayon lumineux de la baguette, mais tout au fond de l'épaisse carapace d'un vert-gris nébuleux, il aperçut soudain un objet qui scintillait. une grande croix d'argent…

'' Son cœur fit un bond, comme s'il remontait dans sa gorge. il se laissa tomber à genoux, au bord de ce marais, et orienta la baguette de façon à projeter les plus de lumière possible au fond de l'eau. Un éclat rouge foncé… c'était une épée à la poignée incrustée de rubis étincelants… L'épée de Gryffondor reposait au fond de la marre.

Parvenant à peine à respirer, il la fixa des yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? comment pouvait-elle avoir atterri dans une marais en pleine forêt, si près de l'endroit ou il avaient dressé leur tente ?

Un mystérieux phénomène magique avait-il attiré Hermione jusqu'ici ou la biche, qu'il avait prise pour un Patronus, était-elle une sorte de gardienne de la mare ? Ou encore l'épée y avait-elle été déposée après leur arrivée, précisément parce qu'ils étaient là ? Auquel cas, où était la personne qui avait voulu la transmettre à Harry ?

Il dirigea à nouveau la lumière de la baguette vers les arbres et les buissons environnants, cherchant une silhouette humaine, l'éclat d'un regard, mais il ne vit personne. Un regain de peur vint toutefois tempérer son euphorie lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur l'épée qui reposait au fond de la mare gelée.

Il pointa la baguette vers la forme argentée et murmura :

'' _Accio épée._

Elle resta inerte. ce qui ne le surprit pas. si les choses avaient dû être facile, l'épée n'aurait pas été plongée dans les profondeur d'un marais gelée, mais posée sur le sol oèu il n'aurait eu qu'à la ramasser. il fit le tour du cercle de glace, repensant à la dernière fois ou l'épée s'était offerte à lui. il affrontait alors un terrible danger consernant Alucard et avait demandé de l'aider.

'' Aide-moi, murmura-t-il, mais l'épée demeura au fond de la mare, indifférente, immobile.

Quelles étaient les paroles, se demanda Harry (continuant à tourner autour de la mare) que Dumbledore avait prononcées, la dernière fois qu'il avait repris l'épée ? « Seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait trouver cette épée dans le Choixpeau de Elmira pour sauvée un de ses descendant. » Et quelles étaient les qualités qui définissaient un Gryffondor ? « Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. »

Harry cessa de marcher autour de la mare et laissa échapper un long soupir, son haleine embuée se dispersant dans l'air glacé. il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. il devait reconnaître, pour être honnête avec lui-même, qu'il avait tout de suite pensée à cette hypothèse, dès le moment ou l'pée lui était apparue à travers la surface gelée du marais.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers les arbres qui l'entouraient mais maintenant, il était convaincu que personne ne l'attaquerait. ils en auraient eu tout le loisir pendant qu'il marchait seul dans la forêt ou qu'il examinerait la mare.

S'il retardait encore le moment d'agir, c'était simplement parce que ce qui l'attendait à présent n'avait rien de très enthousiasmant. Les doigts engourdis, il entreprit d'enlever ses diverses couches de vêtements. Il n'était pas sûr, pensa-t-il avec mélancolie, que la hardiesse et la force qu'on prêtait aux preux chevalier de Gryffondor aient grand-chose à voir là-dedans, sauf si l'on considérait comme chevaleresque le fait de ne pas avoir appelé Hermione pour qu'elle y aille à sa place sachant que en temps que vampire nouveau née l'eau pure la brûle.

Un oiseau chanta quelque part tandis qu'il se déshabillait et avec un pincement au cœur, il songea à Hedwige laisser au manoir phénix. il frissonnait, à présent, ses dents claquant horriblement, mais il continua à se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en caleçon et pieds nus dans la neige. Il posa sur ses vêtements entassés la bourse qui contenait sa baguette cassée, la lettre de sa mère, le fragment du miroir de Sirius et le vieux Vif d'or, puis pointa vers la glace la baguette d'Hermione.

— _Diffindo._

Un craquement retentit dans le silence, semblable à la détonation d'une balle de fusil. la surface de la marre se brisa et des morceaux de glace sombre se balancèrent sur l'eau clapotante. Autant que Harry pouvait en juger, la marre n'était pas très profonde mais pour aller chercher l'épée, il devait quand même s'immerger complètement.

Réfléchir plus longtemps à la tâche qui l'attendait ne la rendrait pas plus facile et ne réchaufferait pas la température de l'eau. Il s'avança donc jusqu'au bord et posa par terre la,baguette d'Hermione, toujours allumée. Puis, essayant de ne pas imaginer le froid encore plus glacé qui l'attendait ou les tremblements qui allaient bientôt le secouer de la tête aux pieds, il sauta dans la mare.

Ce fut comme si tous les pores de sa peau s'étaient mis à protester à grands cris. L'air même que contenaient ses poumons paraissait avoir gelé lorsque l'eau glacée lui arriva aux épaules. il pouvait à peine respirer. parcouru de tremblement si violents qu'il projetaient des vaguelette par-dessus le bord de la mare, il chercha à tâtons de ses pieds engourdis la lame de l'épée. Il ne voulait plonger au fond qu'une seule fois.

Harry, haletant, frémissant, repoussait de seconde en seconde le moment ou il s'immergerait totalement. Enfin, il se persuada qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et rassemblant tout son courage. Il plongea.

Le froid se transforma en douleur, l'attaqua comme un feu. Son cerveau lui-même semblait avoir gelé tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau sombre et tendait la main vers le fond, à la recherche de l'épée. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la poignée qu'il tira vers lui.

Quelque chose alors lui enserra aussitôt le cou, il pensa à des herbes aquatiques, bien qu'il n'eut rien sentit contre sa peau lorsqu'il avait plongé, et leva sa main libre pour se libérer. mais ce n'était pas une Herbe : la chaîne de L'Horcruxe s'était contractée autour de sa gorge et l'étranglait lentement.

Harry donna de grands coups de pied pour essayer de remonter à la surface, mais il ne parvint qu'à se propulser contre la paroi rocheuse de la mare. se débattant, suffoquant, il attrapa la chaîne à tâtons. ses doigts gelés incapables de la desserrer. de petite lumières jaillissaient à présent dans sa tête et il sombra. il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il ne pouvait plus rien tenter, et les bras qu'il sentit se refermer autour de sa poitrine étaient aussi glacial que ceux de la mort….

Étouffant, secoué de haut-le-cœur, trempé et glacé comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie, il reprit connaissance à plat ventre sur la neige. Quelque part, à proximité, quelqu'un d'autre un vampire surement était venue a son secours, comme lorsque le serpent l'avait attaquer… pourtant il n,avait pas l'impression que c'était elle, à en juger par la toux caverneuse et glacial et la lourdeurs des pas…

Harry n'eut pas la force de relever la tête pour voir uqi était son sauveur. il put simplement porter une mains tremblante à son cou et sentit l'endroit ou la chaîne du médaillon s'était profondément enfoncée dans sa chair. l'horcruxe n'était plus là : quelqu'un l'en avait libéré. il entendit alors au-dessus de sa tête une voix glacial et a accent démoniaque.

'' Par lucièfre qui couche surement avec ma sœur jumelle en enfer suivit en ligne et tout les démon de la terre, tu est vraiment dingue cousin Potter,

Seul le choc qu'il éprouva au son de cette voix glacial pouvait redonner à Harry suffisamment d'énergie pour se relever. Parcouru de violent frissons, il se mit debout, vacillant. Devant lui se tenais en forme démon libérée, Alucard, habillé de pied en cape mais trempé jusqu'au os, ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage, l'épée de Gryfondor dans une main, l'Horcruxe dans l'autre, pendant au bout de sa chaîne arracher par lui.

Alucard leva le médaillon qui se balança d'avant en arrière à l'extrémité de sa chaîne raccourcie, comme une parodie d'hypnose.

'' Par satan, haleta le vampire, pourquoi n'as-tu pas enlever cette chose sexuelle de ton cou avant de plonger ? tu est proche aussi imbécile qu'un nouveau née illégal de mon père.

Harry ne put répondre. la biche argentée n'était plus rien, comparée à la réapparition de Alucard en mode libérée. il n'arrivait pas à y croire. tremblant de froid, il saisit ses vêtements toujours entassés au bord de la mare et s'habilla. tout en enfilant ses pulls les uns après les autres, Harry ne cessait de dévisager son cousin vampire comme s'il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il disparaisse chaque fois quittait des yeux. Et pourtant, il devait être bien réel : il venait de plonger dans une marre plus au moins pure, et il lui avait sauvé la vie et l'eau pur ne semblais plus le déranger.

'' Alors, c'était t…toi ? bredouilla enfin Harry, claquant des dents, la voix plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire, en raison de sa quasi-strangulation.

'' Bien… oui, répondit Alucard, un peu déconcertée.

'' La biche… c'était t… toi aussi ?

'' Quoi ? non, bien sûr que non tu sais bien j'ai un patronus double, d'un phénix et d'une chauve-souris ! je croyais que c'était ton Patronus !

'' Le mien, c'est un cerf.

'' Ah oui, c'est vrai. je me disais bien qu'il paraissait différent. Pas de ramure.

Harry accrocha la bourse de Hagrid autour de son cou, enfila un dernier pull, se baissa pour ramasser la baguette d'Hermione et regarda à nouveau Alucard.

'' Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

Apparemment, Alucard aurait bien souhaité que ce point ne soit évoquer que plus tard après une orgie avec Hermione ou même pas du tout.

'' Eh bien, après mure réflexion… je suis revenue vous donner un coup de main, a cause j'ai beaucoup de chose a vous dire mais si… il s'éclaircit la voix

'' … si bien sûr tu m'invite a nouveau le fis du vampire des ténèbres en exil.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, l'évocation du départ de Alucard sembla dresser entre eux comme un mur. mais à présent, il était là, il était de retour. et il avait sauvé Harry.

Alucard baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. l'espace d'une instant, il parut surpris de voir ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains sans qui face de crise.

'' oui, je l'ai sortie de l'eau, dit-il inutilement en levant l'épée pour permettre à Harry de mieux la contempler. c'était pour ça que tu avais plongé non ?

'' Oui, répondit Harry. mais je ne comprends pas. comment es-tu venu ici ? comment nous as-tu trouvés ? tu nous traquais ?

'' Longue histoire, répliqua Alucard. il y a des jours que je vous traque en fait, c'est une grande forêt. je me disais que j'allais aller ailleurs après une petite transe sous un arbre quand j'ai vu cette biche arriver, et toi qui la suivais.

'' tu n'as remarqué personne d'autre ?

'' Non, dit Alucard. je…

Mais il hésita, lançant un coup d'œil en direction de deux arbres qui se dressaient côte à côte, à quelques mètres d'eux.

'' J'ai cru sentir un sac de sang un peu par là-bas mais c'était au moment ou je courais vers la mare. tu venais de disparaître dans l'eau et je ne te voyais plus revenir à la surface, alors je n'allais pas faire un détour pour… hé !

Harry s'était déjà précipité vers l'endroit que Alucard lui indiquait. Les deux chênes avaient poussé tout près l'un de l'autre. À hauteur d'homme, leurs troncs n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, une cachette idéale pour voir sans être vu. Il n'y avait cependant pas de neige autour des racines et Harry ne distingua aucune empreinte. Il retourna vers Alucard qui l'attendait, tenant toujours dans ses mains l'épée et l'Horcruxe.

'' Il y a quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

'' Non, répondit Harry.

'' Alors comment l'épée est-elle arrivé dans cette marre ?

'' La personne qui a crée le Patronus à dû l'y jeter.

ils contemplèrent tous deux l'épée ouvragée des vampire, sa poignée incrustée de rubis luisant légèrement à la lumière de la baguette d'Hermione.

'' tu crois que c'est la vraie ? demanda Harry.

'' Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, non ? répondit alucard qui le lui tendit

L'Horcruxe se balançait toujours au bout de la main de Alucard. le médaillon tressaillait légèrement. Harry savait que la chose qu'il contenait s'agitait à nouveau a cause était Alucard qui tentais adsorbée sa puissance. cette chose qui avait sentit la présence de Alucard et de l'épée et avant essayé de tuer Harry plutôt que de laisser Alucard s'en emparer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans de grandes discussions. Pour l'instant, il était urgent de détruire l'Horcruxe qui a corrompu Moka et a légement corrompu sa favorite une bonne fois pour toutes. Harry jeta un regard alentour, tenant haut la baguette d'Hermione, et repéra l'endroit qui convenait : un rocher relativement plat, à l'ombre d'un sycomore.

'' Viens, dit-il.

Suivit de Alucard, il s'en approcha, dégagea la neige qui couvrait la surface de la pierre et tandis la main pour prendre l'Horcruxe. Mais lorsque Harry voulu également lui donner l'épée, il refusa d'un hochement de tête.

'' Non, c'est toi qui devrais le faire une fois que je te donnerais le signal que je suis prêt a absorbée l'âme.

'' Moi ? s'étonnais Harry, choqué. Pourquoi pas toi en même temps ?

'' Parce que tu es allé chercher l'épée de elmira au fond de la marre et que je suis un serpentard. je crois donc que cette tâche te revient.

Ce n'était pas par bienveillance ou générosité De même qu'il avait tout de suite su que la biche n'était pas dangereuse, il savait aussi que c'était à Alucard qui devrais brandir la lame même si il est a serpentard. Dumbledore et surtout lui avait au moins appris quelque chose à Harry au sujet de certaine forme de magie, ou de l'incalculable pouvoir que pouvais renfermer les actes vampirique.

'' Je vais l'ouvrir, dit Alucard, je vais tentée de la neutralisée et le mordre et toi tu le transpercera des que je dit : Vas y d'accord ? Parce que ce qu'il l'intérieur ne se laissera pas absorbée par moi sans combattre. Le fragment de jedusor qui se trouvait dans son journal intime a essayée de me tuer en vidant entièrement mon énergie de chasse la dernière fois.

'' Comment vas-tu l'ouvrir ? demanda Harry.

Il paraissait terrifié.

'' C'est simple vu que je sais pas mes source que Hermione a réussi a le calmer horcruxe en lui hurlant en fourchelang : LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE JE TE HAIS JEDUSORT.

'' Comme le serpent en cours de duel dit harry.

'' Exactement, je vais lui demander de s'ouvrir tout seul en lui parlant fourchelang, expliqua Alucard. a cause il y a des réponse que je veut l'interrogée avant de faire un avec le néant.

'' Des réponse pourquoi ?

'' Je veux savoir pourquoi ma défunte sœur jumelle Moka est devenus aussi corrompu et que Hermione le devenais aussi un peu moins qu'elle, et comme je sais que était son ancien jouet sexuelle j'ai souvent eu des doute depuis que Moka ma dit de me méfier de ma favorite et qu'avant de mourir, elle ma avouer sincèrement qu'elle regrettais d'avoir fait de telle crimes, vu que je sais a présent que c"était pas la faute de temari vu que elle aussi a été légèrement corrompu par cette horcruxe aussi vu que c'est le collier que kreatur lui emmenais quand on se disputais et surement les autres fois temari et elle se la jouais ensemble quand il baisais ensemble.

La réponse lui était venue si facilement qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue au fond de lui : peut-être son récent face-à-face avec Hermione lui avait-il permis d'en prendre conscience. il regarda le S en forme de serpent, sertit de pierres vertes étincelantes sur le médaillon. on pouvait facilement se le présenter comme une minuscule reptile lové sur la pierre glacée.

'' Je pourrais l'ouvrir de moi-même aussi.

'' Non ! dit Alucard. Non, tu ne doit pas l'ouvrit ! Je suis sérieux tu doit m'obéir ! ne fait pas la même erreur que Albus Harry. il ne m'a pas attendu que je sois prêt pour l'absorption quand il a fendu la bague et que je l'ai attaquer.

'' Pourquoi ? demanda harry. débarrassons-nous de cette horreur tout de suite. ça fait des mois que…

'' Je dois le faire moi-même quand je te dit vas-y harry tu le pourfend….

'' Mais pourquoi ?

'' A cause si je ne suis pas préparer a l'absorption, et que je l'absorbe sans préparation autrement dit, répondit Alucard en reculant pour s'éloigner et activais ses pouvoir absorbtion. je peux devenir frénétique, ce qui est très mauvais pour toi ! je ne peux pas le faire sans préparation ! Je ne cherche pas d'excuses à ma conduite, mais il m'affecte mon appétit encore plus que toi ou les frénésie sexuelle de Hermione, il me faisait mourir de faim d'âme et j'étais obsédée par la faim d'âme, et me fessais penser a des choses ,des choses que, de toute façon, j'avais que mon double avais déjà en tête, sauf qu'il est rendais encore plus pires. je sais pourquoi mais, quand on me l'enlevais mon coté humain revenais et ensuite, et que quand je voyais Hermione tentée de me le ravir je voulais la dévorée vivante comme si elle était Moka Black et temari…. je ne peux pas l'ouvrir sans préparation, harry !

Il s'était écarté du rocher, hochant la tête, l'épée traînant à son côté.

'' tu peux y arriver, cousin insista alucard, tu le peux ! tu la fait pour le journal en me sauvant tu peu le refaire cette fois que je suis pleinement conscient de son influence sur ma faim. et c'est toi que l'épée a choisie apparaître, pas a moi donc il revient de t'en servir, je le sais. S'il te plaît, débarrasse-nous de ça, Harry et tu pourra sautée Hermione quand tu veut en forme de ginny si tu veut.

Entendre prononcer son nom sembla agir comme un stimulant. Alucard grognais et sa forme démon réapparut en position de chasse, puis respirant toujours profondément, Harry et lui revint près du rocher.

'' Dis-moi quand tu sera près a mordre ce truc alucard, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

'' À trois, répondit Alucard. tien si tu veut ouvrir en même temps que moi on a juste a le faire en duos fourcelang si tu veut.

'' D'accord pour le duo.

Harry et Alucard tourna son regard vers le médaillon, plissa les yeux et se concentra sur la lettre S'imaginant un serpent, tandis qu'il entendait quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur, comme un cafard pris au piège. Il aurait pu en éprouver une certaine pitié, si la marque que la chaîne avait laissée autour de son cou n'était pas restée aussi cuisante ni ce qui a tentée de faire sur Hermione. tout les deux se mis a contée en même temps.

'' Un… deux… trois… _Ouvre-toi_ chantais alucard et Harry en duo fourchelang.

Le dernier mot sortit de leur bouche en même temps comme un sifflement, un grondement, et les volets d'or du médaillon s'ouvrirent largement avec un petit clic.

À l'intérieur, derrière chacun des deux ovale de verre semblables à de petites de fenêtres, un œil cligna sombre et charmeur comme alucard, comme l'étaient les yeux de Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne se transforme en deux fentes écarlates.

'' _Toi espèce de salle énergie vampirique qu'a tu fait a ma sœur jumelle Moka Black et a temari phénix_ hurlais Alucard en fourchelang

Une voix sifflantes, s'éleva alors de L'horcruxe :

'' J'ai abusée avec plaisir ta femme jumelle et de ta soeur adoptif quand tu la repoussais pour ta fille hinata j'étais leur jouet et je corrompais son mental innocente de vampire carnivore et parfois de la succube aussi quand elle jouais avec elle, mais tu t'en doutais un peu qu'elles ne t'obéissais plus fis noir d'elmira. tu est aussi corrompu que ta sœur et traître que temari elle en laissant tout seul ta favorite que tu a violer aussi.

''Ne l'écoute pas ! Alucard, mord-le ! lança Harry d'une voix dure. Absorbe-le !

'' Je suis le jouet préféré de ta favorite tu veut lui brisée son jouet alucard jedusor, et j'ai vu tes peur de faucheur. tu a peur qu'elle devienne comme Moka tu a toujours cette peur malgré que tu la transformée. mais tout ce que tu crains l'est également.

'' Assorbe-le ! hurla Harry, sa voix résonnant sous le feuillage des arbres.

La pointe de l'épée tremblant dans sa main mais Alucard n'avais pas donner le signale a harry pour le transpercé.

'' _Le plus puissant vampire du clan, mais qui gaspille son talent de chasseur en imitant les végétarien, avec une mère tueuse d'humaine qui aurais préféré que Moka aille une sœur jumelle au lieu de frère jumeaux qui la toujours détestée son coté humain. le moins aimé aujourd'hui, par la favorite qui préfère ton cousin… toujours en retrait éternellement dans l'ombre…._

'' Ma favorite est d'accord pour coucher autant avec lui que avec moi hurlais alucard a l'âme, son viole était un accident de ma faute. je veut savoir pourquoi elle est aussi malade quand elle te portais au cou.

'' _Aussi peu connaissant comme un nouveau née en question biologique humaine, elle est enceinte espèce de gros imbécile de demi-vampire. tu a fait avec Harry la même chose que erika a fait avec ton père, la nuit ou elle a fait une crise avec moi sur son cou tu lui enlever et vous l'avez sautée et toi et Potter l'avez mis enceinte a cause cette nuit là le symbole du phénix a briller au dessus de vous. Et les autres essaie avec elle depuis 2 ans était bloquer a cause que je l'empêchais pour te faire chier et plus que vous usée comme jeux sexuelle plus vous ratiez tout vous essais._

— Alucard, dit le signale tout de suite.

Il sentait le médaillon frémir sous ses doigts et redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Harry leva l'épée encore plus haut et les yeux de Jedusor brillèrent alors d'un éclat écarlate.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, Alucard poussais un cris de rage en montrant les craux. et recula devant les deux silhouettes qui s'élevaient du médaillon en s'épanouissant comme des fleurs, d'abord la poitrine, puis la taille, puis les jambes. elle restèrent là côte à côte debout dans l'horcruxe, tel deux arbres à la racine commune, oscillant au-dessus de Alucard et du véritable Harry qui avait lâché le médaillon devenu soudain brûlant, comme chauffé dans la lave.

'' Alucard ! hurla-t-il.

Mais l'image était pas un double de Harry mais plutôt un double de temari phénix qui parlais avec la voix de Hermione et Alucard, hypnotisé, fixait son visage

'' Pourquoi m'a tu laissé ta favorite me tuer, je l'ai protéger en laissant sa mère humaine lui lancée le miroir alors pourquoi tu aurais pu me laissée la vie sauve…

'' A cause tu était coupable et aussi corrompus pour avoir fait ce crime contre une favorite grosse vache française.

'' _Mais je n'étais que complice la coupable était Moka seulement, elle me forçais a obéir. tu nous jamais aimer salle porc de vampire. dit temari-jedusor_

Un autres double apparut et cette fois était une Moka-jedusor qui en sortit.

'' Même quand j'étais enfant il ne m'a jamais aimer non plus, vu que tu refusais que je sois amante de ton père pour toi.

'' C'est faux dit Alucard enragée. je t'aimais comme une sœur avant que tu sois corrompu par cette horcruxe de merde et temari aussi je l'aimais bien, même si elle me tapais sur les nerf, c'est toi qui me détestais Moka a cause que je suis a demi humain et que Elmira m'a scellez dans un corps d'enfant et que tu a coucher avec mon père en me trahissant. j'ai pleurée quand on a ta exécutée je pleurais l'ancien toi enfant qui obéissais a mes ordre. Si je t'aurais vraiment détestée je t'aurais pas laissée faire un transfère de sang a ma favorite comme dernière vœux de condamnée et tu ne m'aurais jamais dit de me méfier de ma favorite et sa je sais que c'était ton toi véritable a cause que m'a avouer sincèrement que tu regrettais de l'avoir violer. je l'ai fait a cause (et il se mit a siffle les quatre note du phénix mais les paroles était pas la mort frappera mais : je t'aimais encore la vrai Moka.

Le fait que Alucard avouais qui avais aimer autrefois sa vrai jumelle non corrompu sur en musique de guerre de elmira, semblais avoir pétrifier l'horcuxe et Harry comprenais ce qui fessais, alucard avouais encore qui était amoureux pour sa défunt jumelle et aussi de temari et semblais faiblir quand il tenais une autre apparition ce qui pétrifiait a nouveau Alucard plus durement vu que était a présent une Hermione-jedusort.

'' Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? j'étais très beaucoup mieux sans toi salaud de demi vampire ? beaucoup plus heureuse avec ton cousin qui ferais un meilleur père que toi. bien content de ton absence…. nous nous moquions de ta stupidité de ta lâchetés en baisant chaque soir, de ta prétention…

'' ta prétention ! répéta en écho l'image de Moka-jedusor, plus belle et plus assassin que la vraie, mais aussi plus terrible pour Alucard que la véritable Hermione qui la dévorée : elle se balançait, parlant d'une voix caquetante, devant Hermione, cloué sur place, incapable de lancée le mot vas-y a Harry : _Qui donc pourrait te regarder, qui donc pourrait jamais le remarquer, à côté de Harry potter ? QU'as-tu jamais réussi à accomplir, fis du vampire des ténèbres ! comparé a ton cousin le survivant ?_

'' _benoit, mord les immédiatement, ABSORBE-LES, LA MORT FRAPPERA HORCRUXUE_ hurlais Harry, mais Alucard ne fessais rien, leur cheveux dansant des flammes, leur regard rougeoyant, leurs voix aiguës se mêlant en un duo maléfiques.

'' ta mère ta cacher le journal par pur convoitise a cause que tu voulais le détruire et elle voulais pas que tu le sache… _elle ta même avouer qu'elle aurais mieux préféré te tuer a la naissance et seulement me gardée comme enfant._ dit moka-jedusort.

'' Elle aurais du comme sa tu m'aurais rencontrée peut-être et me faire comme sœur au lieu de lui dit Hermione-jedusor, tu aurais peut-être pas violer dans le train comme en premier année.

'' Oui peut-être, tu aurais fait une bien meilleur vampire que la fille de Alucard cette espèce de vampire allergique au être humain aussi stupide qu'un phénix ? Quelle femme vampire te choisirais être mordu par un demi-vampire, je suis bien plus puissante en venin que lui, sursatura Moka-jedusor

Elle s'étira alors comme un serpent puis s'enroula autour de Harry-Jedusor, l'enlaçant étroitement, et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Devant eux, le visage de Alucard s'était rempli d'angoisse et la force de sa colère, et chantais a nouveau cette fois les vrai parole : La mort frappera Hocruxe en birdlang il se mit en forme libérée et hurlais en birdlang un cris d'amour pour sa favorite qui horrifias la visions et Harry reconnus la chanson de funesck qui était aussi le cris de guerre appelle d'elmira phénix.

'' vas y alucard a table le dînée est servie elle vient d'insultée ton phénix s'exclamais Harry en se rappelant que le jeune jedusort du journal avais fait réagir de la même façon le double du néant.

Alucard s'élançais dans la plein dans la vision et mordais le coup de Hermione-jedusor en hurlant : VAS Y POTTER TRANSPERCE CET FAUSSE PUTAIN, HORREUR DU NÉANT DONNE-MOI TOUT TES POUVOIR POUR LA PURIFICATION.

Harry s'élançais, la lame de l'épée étincela et s'abattit. sur le médaillon, Alucard poussais les forme hurlante qui disparaissais en lui. un fracas métallique retentit, suivi d'un grand cris qui se prolongea qui provenais de l'arme en pleine fusion avec le corps de vampire alucard qui prolongea son cris en mordant une deuxième fois la restant de moka-jedusor. et il fit volte-face, glissant sur la neige, Harry tenant sa baguette prête mais seul alucard restais et il n'avais plus rien a combattre.

Alucard avais adsorbée les double de sa sœur Moka, temari et d'Hermione qui avais disparu. il n'y avait plus que , debout, tenant mollement le médaillons briser du médaillons. il avais la boucle d'une étrange couleur de sang qui était blanc mais qui disparu en lui comme adsorbée par la peau mais c'était fait mais Harry osais pas approcher de la forme démoniaque qui semblais prendre un coup de vieux comme si il avais veille de 90 ans en quelque seconde. La chose qui vivait dans l'horcruxe s'était évanouie. tourmentée alucard et insultée un phénix avait constitué son dernier acte.

Alucard lâcha les reste qui tomba avec un bruit métallique. il tremblait de tout son corps, mais Harry comprit que le froid n'y était pour rien.  
il était en train de combattre intérieurement l'âme pour le transformée en âme du néant comme un combat intérieur et Harry s'agenouilla auprès de Alucard et posa précautionneusement la main sur l'épaule. le fait que Alucard ne cherche pas à se dégager lui paru un bon signe et il levais même sa main pour toucher sa cicatrice et il sentais son énergie se faire aspirée mais il se contrôlais. il savais que était sa manière de le remercier.

''Après l'orgie, dit-elle à voix basse, soulagée que Alucard soit redevenue en forme humaine, elle a pleuré pendant une semaine en portant ton miroir comme transition a Horcruxe et elle chantais sans cesse une chanson du fantôme de opéra pour que tu revienne sans doute davantage, et parfois pour faire changement elle adaptais la chanson de la complainte de sally mais visée sur elle cette fois et non sur tout mais elle ne voulait pas que je m'en aperçoive. c'est vrai que nous avons souvent coucher ensemble et elle agissais un peu comme pansy l'année dernière mais elle n'a plus jamais fait de crise avec Horcruxe sauf une fois quand cléo ton serpent nous a sauvée d'un piège de ton père et que en tentant de l'arrachée je l'ai violer comme en 5 e année a cause mais sans toi ce n'est pas pareille. elle t'adore et elle m'aime comme un frère même si on couche ensemble avec toi. je suis comme un peu ron ou les jumeaux pour ginny en spécial weasley pour elle.

Il ne peut achever sa phrase. c'était seulement maintenant, avec le retour de Alucard, que Harry réalisait pleinement ce que leur avait coûté son absence.

'' Elle est comme une sœur pour moi et une vrai favorite pour toi, poursuivit-il. Même si elle doit tombée enceinte de moi ou de toi ou peut-être vu les deux en même temps. je l'aimerais comme une sœur et je pense qu'elle ressent la même chose de son coté pour moi a cause qu'elle a toujours acceptée de se métamorphosée en ginny et non en elle en personne pour coucher avec moi en luxure. c'est comme ça depuis la première année. je crois que tu le sais.

Alucard souriais, mais il détourna la tête et s'essuya bruyamment le nez sur sa manche. Harry se releva puis s'approcha de l'endroit, quelques mètre plus loin, ou son cousin avec précipitamment lancée son sac à dos par terre pour courir vers la mare et sauver Harry de la noyade. il le hissa sur ses propres épaules et retourna vers Alucard qui se remettait péniblement debout, il semblais combattre encore des envie sombre de son nouvelle âme recueillie mais il avait les yeux brillant de contentement mais avait repris contenance.

'' Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une fois sourde. je suis désolé d'être parti. je sais que je me suis conduit comme un… un..

'' UN GROS CON DE JEDUSORT COMME TA MÈRE dit Harry en riant.

Alucard s'esclaffa de rire amère.

'' Pour sa je l'ai pleinement méritée a présent, je suis tout aussi gros con qu'elles.

'' Mais on peut dire que tu t'es rattrapé ta gaffe, cette nuit, assura Harry. Aller chercher l'épée, te laisser te nourrir de l'âme de ton père, et me sauver la vie…

'' tu me fais paraître plus cool que ne mérite le fis du vampire des ténèbres, marmonna Alucard.

'' Ce genre de chose paraissent toujours plus colle, comme tu dis, qu'elles ne l'ont vraiment été, répliqua Harry. c'est ce que tu essayais de te faire comprendre pendant des années.

D'un même moment, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'étreignirent, Harry serrant le dos toujours trempé du blouson de Alucard.

'' Maintenant, dit Harry, après qu'ils eurent relâché leur étreinte, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver la tente.

Mais ce ne fut pas si difficile qu'il aurait pu le croire. alors que la marche à travers la forêt, dans le sillage de la biche, lui avait semblé longue, le trajet de retour au côté de Alucard, se révéla étonnamment court. Harry était impatient tout comme Alucard de réveiller Hermione et il éprouva une fébrilité grandissant lorsqu'il entra dans la tente, Alucard se mit en mode camouflage un peu derrière lui mais le suivait toujours.

À l'intérieur, l'atmosphère paraissait merveilleusement tiède, après la marre gelée et la forêt sous la neige. le seul éclairage était fournis par les flammes couleur de jacinthe qui continuaient de luire dans une coupe posée par terre. Hermione était profondément endormie entièrement nue, pelotonnée sous les couvertures, et Harry allais l'appeler à plusieurs reprise mais Alucard lui mit sa mains sous la bouche en murmurant :

'' c'est un parfait moment qui serais parfait pour la réveillée en douceur Harry je pourrais évacuer les dernier énergie de mon repas avec elle dans son sommeil de transe, tu peut restée et nous regardée comme témoins. je t'autorise même a voir ma forme démon en acte sexuelle chose que je laisse rarement faire au humain et je t'obligerais pas a effacée la mémoire comme fred et george, ah je vois que Cléo aussi est restée avec vous.

il siffla en fourcelang a son serpent qui levais la tête : _Merci de les avoir sauvée de Nanini cléo_

'' _je n'ai fait que vous obéir dommage que j'ai pas pu dévorée Nanini par contre._

il se déshabillais et embrassais tendrement sa favorite qui prenais cela en murmurant le nom de Harry croyant que était lui qui l'embrasse.

Alucard souriais en imitant la voix de Harry : je veux juste un peu de plaisir tu peu restée dormir, j'ai invitée un bon ami a moi pour nous regarder.

'' mmm si tu veut… je suis en manque terrible sa serais avec plaisir de te passé mon corps pour toi.

Alucard l'embrassais passionnément et tendrement et hermione se laissais faire avec plaisir vu qu'elle semblais très affamée, et alucard continuais ses préliminaire sexuelle en la doigtant ma mais le contact avec sa bouche et ses doigts glacial et cette odeur de vampire la réveillais brutalement en voyant que était pas Harry mais la forme démon de son maître vampire et elle tentais de le repoussée mais les don de bouclier ne fonctionne pas il était déjà dessous et lui fessais doucement l'amour de force comme dans le train.

'' Non espèce de connard… dit-elle furieusement : lâche moi tout de suite salaud. je tes pas autorisée ce viole.

Mais Alucard la plaquais et la pénétrais comme si l'entendre crier des insultée étais pour lui des mot d'amour.

'' ha oui c'est bon adore violer ma favorite. sa me fait penser a toi humaine dans le train.

'' ahha non je refuser tu me viole comme dans le train salle con.

'' exactement comme notre premier rencontre ma chérie. alors laisse toi faire petit favorite d'amour dit-t-il d'un ton hypnotisant.

'' Espèce Connard Harry pourquoi tu la laisser invitée a me violer. dit Hermione qui tentais de résisté a sa voix de son maître.

Harry éclatais de rire en voyant la mine furieuse de hermione qui résistais de moins en moins du moi physiquement devant les gestes tendre de mais était que son corps de vampire trahissais sa colère en voulant plus de sexe avec lui comme si imitais le même effet que le Hocruxe mais par contre pour exprimée sa colère par contre elle était forte que alucard.

'' Ahha non dégage non…. alucard gros con…. tu…

'' tu… quoi tu aime sa tu veut que je sois plus brutal ou peut-être tu voudrais une lutte sexuelle dehors avec moi je te laisserais gagnée, tu pourra m'arracher tout les partie de mon corps si tu veut.

hermione fermais les yeux retenant son plaisir

'' non… oui… je sais plus….. connard gros con salle porc de jedusort.

le démon souriait et accélérais a la vitesse que Hermione adorais ses coup de butoirs de démon.….

'' Ah… aaah tu est un salle con et toi aussi harry de l'avoir invitée a me violer. je devrais vous mordre tout les deux salle con de phénix.

'' Alucard ma sauvée la vie hermione il a gagnée le droit…

'' En est rien a faire de tes histoires, hurlais hermione sous ses coup de butoirs. Alucard tu est trop bon pour un gros cons. encore plus vite connard c'est sa que tu veut va-y et retient toi pas salle porc. dit-t-elle en l'embrassant de force son démon de mari.

'' A vos ordre madame… dit alucard ravis de se faire insultée par sa favorite qui dominais.

il la baisais et fini enfin par évacuais enfin tout le dernier effet de la fusion d'âme en fessant l'amour a sa petite favorite frustrée sexuellement a cause de lui.

'' Harry je te remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle sexuellement parlant je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir a la comblée même si elle est très en colère contre moi de l'avoir violer durent sa légère transe de sommeil comme on a fait en deuxième année.

Harry se tordais de rire en se roulant par terre quand Hermione les hurlais : bande de connard

Alucard se vidais des litre dans sa chatte mais se retirais pour mettre le reste dans sa bouche pour qu'elle mord son sang et sa semence mélanger ce qui était son repas favorite de nouveau née. une fois le petit rituel de démon effectuer, Hermione enragée le repoussais le démon hilare en disant en riant comme si était une bonne blague :  
tu m'a manquer chérie c'était très drôle de montrée ton viole a Harry. j'ai beaucoup de bonne nouvelle a t'annoncée ma belle petite phénix.

'' rien a foutre de tes bonne nouvelle, boudais hermione.

Alucard les annonçais quand même, même si elle boudais, elle serais a écoute.

'' Même pas que tu serais enceinte de soit moi ou de Harry ou peut-être comme ma mère a fait avec Sirius des deux chérie je sais que tu n'a pas rien a foutre de ça, même si tu boudes.

Hermione se pétrifiais totalement.

'' tu… quoi ? Je suis enceinte…

'' Oui dit-il et j'ai absorbée la raison pourquoi sa ne fonctionnais pas depuis 2 ans. c'est a cause de hocruxes de Sirius justement qui te corrompais comme moka et temari l"ont été aussi, et pour me faire chier qui bloquais cela a cause chaque fois que on essayais tu jouais avec et moi aussi sans le savoir et sa ratais, mais cette nuit ou je suis partie et que tu a fait une frénésie tu le portais pas quand Harry et moi on ta baiser pour ton pardon et sa a fonctionné a cause que le symbole du phénix a brillé comme pour Erika et Sirius il y a 50 ans. Au moins cette fois-ci tu ma pas tromper avec mon père le vampire des ténèbres.

Hermione grognais de rage et de joie et Alucard le laissais avec joie la dominer avec une deuxième ronde. Hermione était perturbée entre l'envie de l'étripée et la joie être mère.

'' Et tu est pas jaloux que Harry aille un enfant de moi.

'' Pourquoi je le serais, y bien du monde chez les moldu qui font ça je crois que s'a s'appelle les mère porteuse non ?

'' Hermione, Alucard ma sauvée la vie et il a détruit l'hor.

'' Je veut rien entendre je doit étripée mon mari en lute vampirique immédiatement.

'' tu veut vraiment ou tu dit sa a cause tu est frustrée sexuellement chérie.

'' Les deux a la fois connard.

Alucard riais et l'embrassais et se fessais mordre par Hermione : tu peut t'en prendre a moi quand tu voudras mais laisse Harry en dehors de sa il ne guérie pas aussi facilement que moi en lutte vampirique

Hermione se mit a le marteler et lui brisée le bras comme si elle était frénétique mais était pour qu'elle se défoule.

'' aie… ouille… allez continue tu est furieuse je le sais ! (et lui arrachais a coupe de griffe la peau et tentée de lui démembrée) ok ok tu gagne je serais ta goule sexuelle si tu arrête tu gagne.

'' ALUCARD… JEDUSORT PHÉNX… ESPÈCE DE SALLE PERVERS DE GROS CON ! elle ponctua chaque mot en chantant violemment. Alucard tentais de la calmer mais il empirais sa rage quand il essayais de la dominer alors que hermione la martelais de coup vu que sa l'amusais de se faire frappée.

'' tu… reviens… ici… en douce… pour me violer pendant mon sommeil… après… des.. semaine… et… des semaine… oh, ou est mon éventail pour que je t'éventre avec

Mais Harry le bloquais et Hermione semblais prêt a le poussée de force Harry mais celui-ci réagit instinctivement.

'' Protego !

Le bouclier invisible se dressa entre éventail et Hermione qui le fit retomber dans les bras de Alucard qui le plaquais et l'embrassais et se laissais faire furieusement. recrachant des cheveux qui étaient entré dans sa bouche, elle se releva d'un bond.

'' Arrrrrrrrrrrg hurlais-t-elle enragée.

'' Hermione calme toi ! ordonnais Alucard.

'' Je me calmerai pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue dans une telle rage à ce point sur son coté vampirique même quand elle étaite accroc au horcruxe elle n'était pas aussi furieux après Alucard. elle semblait en frénésie véritable.

'' rend moi mon arme ! rends-la-moi !

'' Hermione, s'il te plaît….

'' Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire pour étriper mon mari, Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix glacial. ne t'en avis surtout pas ! rends-la moi immédiatement ! et TOI LE GROS CON JEDUSORT !

elle pointais sur Alucard un doigt accusateur : c'était comme une malédiction et Harry ne fut pas étonnée de voir Alucard la retenir mais en tenant ses distances quand même.

'' J'ai couru après toi ! je t'ai appelé ! je t'ai supplié de revenir par le miroir, j'ai même chantée pour toi la complainte de Christine et parfois même pour me punir la complainte de sally mais modifiée pour moi et que j'ai modifier tout les deux pour me punir pour que tu revienne me punir :

'' Je sais, dit Alucard sincèrement. je l'ai entendu très souvent. Hermione chérie, je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis.

'' ah, tu es désolé, tu est… UN GROS CONNARD DE MERDE

elle éclata de rire, d'une rire glacial, incontrôlable. mais Alucard la calmais en la retenant, et même si c'était le rire moqueur, il avais plus en elle le coté Moka mais était bien son rire quand elle était humaine et que hinata et elle l'avais jetée dehors de sa cryptes en 4 e année. il voulais vraiment se faire châtier par elle il l'avais amplement méritée en regardant Harry en quête de secours mais celui-ci lui répondit par une grimace amusant du gère :

'' tu la amplement méritée sa colère Jedusort.

'' tu reviens après des semaines… des semaines… et tu penses qu'il te suffira de dire « désolé » ou que tu annonce que je suis enceinte de toi ou de harry ou de vous deux en même temps pour que tout s'arrange ?

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre que je suis un gros con je le sais déjà, que pansy ma frappée devant bill qui ouvrais la porte, elle la fait a cause qu'elle était furieuse que je t'aille abandonner, que je mérite le fouet de Elizabeth, t'inquiète pas elle s'en est donnée a cœur joie quand dawlish et hinata la libérée d'azkaban et la emmener dans sa cachette quand elle a appris que je t'avais abandonnée avec Harry. je me suis même fait violer par des harpie avec ton visage de nouveau née enragée invoquer par Hinata.

Harry fut content qu'il se défende.

'' En tout cas suis contente que Pansy t'aille frappée, et Elizabeth soit libre a nouveau et qu'elle ta fouettée aussi et que même hinata ta fait subir ce que quirrel ta fait subir quand Harry était bébé, mais je sais pas ! creuse-toi ta maudite cervelle de demi-vampire, ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus de deux ou trois seconde.

'' Hermione, intervient a nouveau Harry, qui considérait cette dernière réplique comme un coup bas, il vient de me sauver la…

'' Je m'en fiche ! hurla a nouveau Hermione. je me fiche de qu'il a fait ! des semaines et des semaines, on aurait pu tout aussi bien mourir pour toi Harry et moi esclave sexuelle de mangemorte vampire a nouveau.

'' Je savais que vous n'étiez pas mort vu que c'est moi qui a envoyée par vortex éclaire Cléo pour vous sauver du serpent de mon père, dit Alucard en dominant pour la première fois la voix d'hermione.

Hermione se pétrifiais et Alucard tentais de s'approche un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras.

'' On ne parle que de toi et de Harry dans la Gazette au mangemort et à la radio, ils vous cherchent partout, avec toutes les rumeurs et les histoires de fous qui circulent, je l'aurais su tout de suite si vous étiez morts, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe…

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour _toi ?_

Sa voix était devenue si aiguë que, bientôt seule les chauve-souris pourraient encore l'entendre, mais elle avait atteint un tel degré d'indignation qu'elle fut momentanément incapable de parler et Alucard saisit l'occasion :

''J'ai voulu revenir dès l'instant ou j'ai transplané, mais je suis tombé en plein sur un bande de chasseur indépendant non listée par le ministère, on les surnomme les raffleur a présent. Hermione, et je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part !

'' Un gang de chasseur quoi ? demanda Harry, tandis qu'hermione se jetait hors de ses bras pour se jetée dans un fauteuil, entièrement nue (elle s'en foutais bien) bras et jambes si étroitement croisés qu'on se demandait si elle ne mettrait pas plusieurs siècle a les déplier.

'' Des chasseur Rafleurs, répondit Alucard, c'est comme des chasseur indépendant au mariage mais sans être enregistrée pour le permis du ministère, il y en a partout. ce sont des gangs qui essayent de gagner de l'or en arrêtant les vampire végétarien et les traîtres humain de leur sang. Le ministère offre une récompense pour chaque capture. J'étais tout seul et on voit bien que en apparence je suis en âge d'aller à l'école et que je suis un vampire, ils se sont donc excités en pensant que j'étais peut-être un vampire végétarien en fuite. il a fallut que je trouve très vite quelque chose à leur répondre pour éviter qu'ils me traînent au ministère.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

'' Que j'étais Bened-Dracula Black Phénix marier a Moka Phénix. c'est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensée. De croisée mon ancêtre mort et mon chien cerbère en Transylvanie.

'' Et ils t'ont cru alors que Moka black et morte.

'' Ils n'étaient pas très malins. l'un d'eux était à moitié troll, d'après l'odeur. ce qui aurais arrivée si ma favorite aurais tomber enceinte du troll qu'elle a baiser en premier année dans les toilette.

Alucard jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, espérant que l'allusion au troll dans les toilette aurais fait rire mais son visage reste de marbres, ses bras et ses jambes toujours serrés comme dans un nœud.

'' En tout cas, ils se sont disputé pour savoir si oui ou non, j'étais ce Bened-Dracula Black Phénix. Ma ruse était assez pitoyable vu qui savait en que Moka phénix était morte, je doit le reconnaître, mais j'ai dévoilé la forme de démon et j'ai pu faire une chasse carnivore avec tout le groupe pendant que d'eux d'entre eux m'ont même pas remarquer vu qui se sont mis à se battre et j'ai profité de la distraction pour les dévorée un par un en commençant par celui qui me tenait. J'ai pu lui arracher sa baguette, j'ai chanté un sortilège de désarmement au type qui fonçais dessus et je les ai tous dévorée en mode démon avant de transplanée en mode animagie, j'ai laissé quelque plume seulement mais cet pas grave. je ne sais pas très bien transplanée en animagie.

'' je suis arrivée à quelques kilomètre de l'endroit ou nous avions campé… mais vous étiez déjà partis et je suis donc allez me cacher chez Pansy.

'' Quelle histoire palpitante, lança Hermione d'un ton dédaigneuse qu'elle adoptait quand elle voulait blesser quelqu'un. tu as dû être tout simplement terrifié. Nous, pendant ce temps-là, nous sommes allées à Godric's Hollow et, voyons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, déjà, harry ? Ah oui, je me souviens, le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui a combattu ton serpent cléo, il a faillit nous tuer sans son intervention tous les trois, ensuite, tu-sais-qui lui-même et arrivé et nous avons réussi à lui échapper à une seconde près et Harry ma violer de force quand essayais de lui enlever le hocruxe et je l'ai même un peu brûler avec mon bouclier.

'' Quoi ? s'exclama Alucard, en les regardant bouche bée que Hermione aille brûler Harry avec son bouclier.

Mais Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention.

'' tu imagines, Harry, perdre deux plume de son animagie après une festin de chasseur voilà qui relativise tout ce que nous avons subi, non ?

'' Hermione, dit harry à voix basse, Alucard vient de me sauver la vie et l'eau pure ne l'affecte plus.

Elle sembla ne pas l'avoir entendu.

'' Il y a quand même une chose que je voudrais savoir, reprit-elle, les yeux fixés sur un plan imaginaire situé à trente centimètre au-dessus de la tête de son amant. Comment t'y es-tu pris exactement pour nous retrouver ce soir ? c'est important. quand nous le saurons, nous pourrons faire ce qu'il faut pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables comme toi.

Alucard lui lança un regard noir, puis sortit de sa robe de vampire un petit objet en argent et de son autre poche un miroir communicant comme celui que Hermione avais transformée en médaillons.

'' J'ai utilisé ceci en duo durent ma traque que j'ai commencée 2 semaine après votre épisode de golric hollows a cause avais des information a vous donner.

Hermione dût tourner les yeux vers lui pour voir ce qu'il leur montrait.

'' Le double de mon miroir et le Déluminateur ? s'étonna-t-elle, si surprise qu'elle en oublia de paraître glaciale et féroce.

'' Il ne se contente pas d'allumer et d'éteindre les lumières poursuivit Alucard. je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé à ce moment-là et pas à un autre, puis que de tout façon, depuis que j'étais parti, et que j'ai aider l'ordre pour avoir des information, j'avais envie de revenir vous aider en échange. En tout cas, j'étais en train d'écouter la radio, le matin de la chasse des chasseur, de très bonne heure et tout d'un coup j'ai entendu ta voix par le miroir.  
Pour ce qui est de Godric Hollow je le savais également par mes don vampirique sur l'avenir et j'ai envoyé cléo en vortex éclaire une semaine avant dans la maison de balthida balthory et elle est intervenus cachée ou moment même ou Nanini sortais du corps de Batilda Tourdesac balthory comme dans ma vision. il regarda Hermione.

'' tu m'as entendu à la radio ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

'' Non, je t'ai entendue de mon miroir communicant venant de là.

il pointais le miroir.

'' Mais étonnement j'ai aussi entendu celui de Harry mais cette fois sa venais du Déluminateur.

'' Et qu'est-ce que je disais, exactement ? interrogea Hermione d'un ton qui hésitait entre les scepticisme et la curiosité.

'' Mon nom. Alucard. et tu as ajouter quelque chose… à propos d'une baguette de bened….

Les visage d'hermione se colora d'un blancheur crème plus blanche que la semence de alucard, mais ses yeux flamboyant. Harry se souvenait : c'était la première fois que le nom de Alucard avait été prononcé à haute voix par l'un d'eux depuis le jour ou il les avait quittés. Hermione l'avait cité lorsqu'ils avaient parlé pour réparer la baguette de Harry.

'' Alors, je l'ai sortit de ma poche, continua Alucard en même temps en contemplant le déluminateur. il était comme d'habitude mais j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu Harry. je l'ai actionné et la lumière s'est éteinte dans ma chambre mais une autre s'est allumée mais invisible sauf si je pointais le miroir derrière mon dos.

Alucard leva son autre main et pointa le doigt derrière lui, le regard concentré sur quelque chose que ni Harry ni Hermione ne pouvaient voir.

'' C'était une boule lumineuse, bleuâtre, qui semblait vibrer, comme la lumière autour d'un Portoloin, mais que je ne pouvais voir que au travers de mon miroir communicant.

'' Oui, répondirent machinalement Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

'' J'ai tout de suite su que c'était ce que je cherchais, reprit Alucard. j'ai ramassé mes affaires, j'ai tout emballer dans mon sac à dos et je suis descendu dans le jardin de la cachette.

« La boule reflet du miroir flottait en l'air. elle m'attendait et, quand je suis sorti a reculons, elle s'est éloignée par petit bonds. je l'ai suivie derrière la cabane à outils et là, elle… est entrée en moi en travers le miroir.

'' Pardon ? dit Harry, persuadé de n'avoir pas bien entendu.

'' Elle a flotté vers moi en travers le miroir dans son reflet d'un geste de l'index, droit sur ma poitrine et ensuite… elle est entrée en moi. elle était ici.

Il montra un point proche de son coeur.

— Je la sentais, elle était chaude. ce qui était nouveau pour moi vu que je suis d'une telle froideur glacée. Et une fois qu'elle était en moi, j'ai su ce que je devais faire,

j'ai su qu'elle m'emmènerait là où je voulais aller.

Alors, j'ai transplané et je suis arrivé au flanc d'une colline. Il y avait de la neige partout…

'' C'était là que nous étions, dit Harry. nous y avons passé deux nuits et la deuxième nuit, après golric hollow, j'ai eu sans cesse l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un nous poursuivre et appeler dans l'obscurité !

'' C'était moi qui vous traquais, mais vos sortilège et surtout le bouclier vampirique de Hermione ont très bien fonctionné, je n'arrivais pas à vous voir ni à vous entendre. Pourtant, j'étais sûr que vous n'étiez pas loin. j'ai fini par m'allonger dans mon sac de couchage et j'ai attendu que vous apparaissiez. je pensais que vous seriez bien obligés de vous montrer quand vous montrer quand vous démonteriez la tente.

'' En fait, non, dit Hermione. Par précaution, on a transplané sous la cape d'invisibilité. et on est partis de très bonne heure parce que, comme te l'a expliqué Harry, nous avions entendu quelqu'un bouger dans les environs.

'' En tout cas, je suis resté toute la journée sur cette colline, reprit Alucard. j'espérais toujours vous voir apparaître ou toi Hermione pour que tu chasse. mais la nuit est tombée et j'ai compris que j'avais dû vous rater. j'ai actionné à nouveau le déluminateur, la lumière bleue a jaillie du miroir cette fois je pouvais la voir sans le miroir a présent et elle est entrée en moi, j'ai transplané et je suis arrivé ici, dans cette forêt. je ne parvenais toujours pas a vous retrouver et je suis resté là en espérant que l'un de vous finirez pas mettre le nez dehors… c'est ce que Harry a fait. bien sûr, j'ai d'abord aperçu la biche.

'' tu as aperçu quoi ? l'interrompit brusquement Hermione.

Ils leur expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé et à mesure qu'ils racontaient l'histoire de la biche argentée et de l'épée dans la marre, Hermione les regardait alternativement, le sourcils froncés, l'esprit si concentrée qu'elle en oublia de serrer les bras et les jambes contre elle.

'' C'était sûrement un Patronus ! s'exclama-t-elle. vous n'avez pas vu qu l'avait crée ? il n'y avait personne ? et le Patronus t'a amené jusqu'à l'épée ! J'ai du mal à y croire ! qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ?

Alucard lui raconta comment il avait vu Harry sauté dans l'eau et avait attendu qu'il remontais a la surface. s'apercevant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il a dit qu'il se balançais que l'eau soit pure et il avait plongé pour le sauver avant de retourner prendre l'épée. Parvenu au moment de l'ouverture du médaillons et hésita, et ce fut Harry qui poursuivit son récit :

'' Quand il a été ouvert, et que Alucard la interrogée sur sa sœur Moka et sur temari et sur ta maladie, je l'ai transpercé a son signal à coup d'épée.

'' Et… il a été absorbée par le maître du néant et tu a voulus défouler sa rage sur moi en me violent. simplement comme ça ?

'' Oh, il a combattu mon absorption et mon coté démon du néant a vieille de 90 ans en quelque seconde. il… il a criée contre moi des insulte et j'ai du les combattre 1 a un les siècle enfermer la dedans. tiens chérie désolé pour ton cadeau de chasse en retard cette année.

Il lança le médaillons ruinée sur les genoux d'hermione qui le prit avec des gestes précautionneux et examina les ovale de verre fracassés.

Estimant qu'il pouvait à présent le faire sans danger, Harry annula le charme du bouclier en agitant la baguette d'Hermione et se tourna vers Alucard.

'' tu n'as pas dit que tu avais échappée au chasseur raffleurs en emportant une de ses baguettes ?

'' Quoi ? répondit Alucard qui n'avait cessé de maté hermione pendant qu'elle étudiait le médaillon. Ah, oui, oui en est même utiliser sur un deux pour le dévorée sa ma surpris de voir qu'elle ses laisser faire et non s'expulsé a cause que je suis un vampire alors que habituellement sa le fait toujours, c'est la seul information que je n'ai jamais su durent mes mission pour l'ordre a cause l'ordre est même surpris de la situation.

Il détacha une boucle de son sac à dos et sortit d'une poche latérale une petite baguette de bois sombre.

— La voilà. Je me suis dit que c'était toujours utile d'en avoir une en réserve.

— Et tu avais raison, assura Harry en tendant la main. La mienne est cassée.

'' tu plaisante ? s'exclama Alucard, mais au même moment, Hermione se leva et il parut à nouveau inquiet.

elle rangea L'horcruxe terrassé dans le sac en perles puis remonta dans la couchette supérieure d'une paire de lits superposée et s'allongea sans ajouter un mot.

Alucard donna à Harry la nouvelle baguette.

'' Finalement ça ne s'est pas trop mal passée et ta eu un orgie en plus, tu ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme récompense, murmura Harry.

'' C'est vrai, répondit Alucard. à aurait pu être pire. tu te souviens quand elle m'a jeté tout les hibou de poudlard à la tête alors que je couchais avec Lavande.

'' Il n'est pas totalement exclu que je recommence en fessant apparaître des fausse Harpie sur toi comme Quirrell alucard, répliqua la voix étouffé d'Hermione, sous ses couverture

Et Harry vit Alucard esquisser un sourire tandis qu'il sortait de son sac à dos une bouteille de sang animal. en murmurant a Harry.

'' En tout cas cette fois aurais bien eu le mérite de me faire violer a nouveau par tes harpie décharnée venant de toi cette fois.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Xenophilius Lovegood

Ni Alucard ni Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la colère d'Hermione contre son mari s'apaise au cours de la nuit et ne fut donc pas surpris, le lendemain matin, qu'elle se contente de communiquer par des regards hostiles et des silences appuyées. Alucard réagit comme une goule soumise et piteuse, d'une air sombre et couvrant même de son capuchons, censé exprimer un remords profond et durable. Ironiquement il ressemblais beaucoup a vesper sa goule d'hermione. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois ensemble, Harry avait l'impression d'assister à un enterrement en petit comité ou il aurait été le seul à ne pas porter le deuil. Mais au cours des rares moments qu'il passait seul avec Harry (pour aller chercher de l'eau ou fouiller les sous-bois en quête de champignons), Alucard manifestait une joie sans vergogne malgré que Hermione le prive de baise.

'' Quelqu'un nous a aidés, répétait-il. quelqu'un a envoyé cette biche. quelqu'un qui est de notre côté. Ça nous fait un Horcruxe de moins et je suis bien content en être débarrassée surtout du fait ce qui nous fessais ratée pour avoir un enfant, et aussi savoir finalement pourquoi ma sœur jumelle et légèrement temari était devenus aussi corrompu envers moi, mon vieux.

'' Sauf temari était moins que moka comment sa se fait.

'' C'est simple a cause que temari n'a jouer avec moka qu'une seule fois avec le horcruxe en orgie sexuelle alors que Moka avais a chaque fois que je la repoussais.

Encouragées par la destruction du médaillon, ils recommencèrent à évoquer les divers endroits où pourraient se trouver les autres Horcruxes et bien qu'ils en aient si souvent discuté auparavant, Harry se sentait optimiste, persuadé que cette première avancées serait suivie de bien d'autres. La bouderie d'hermione ne pouvait entamer son moral au beau fixe même si elle privais de cul a alucard la nuit en lui permettant pas de partager son lit : leur chance soudaine, l'apparition de la biche mystérieuse, la découverte de l'épée de Gryffondor et les nouveau pouvoir du maître du néant avais reçu de l'âme maudite et le fait le l'eau pure du moins non bénite par le ministère ne lui fait plus rien du tout également et par-dessus tout, le retour de Alucard rendait Harry si heureux qu'il avait du mal à conserver un visage impassible.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Alucard et lui fuirent à nouveau la présence sinistre d'Hermione et, sous le prétexte d'aller voir s'ils ne pourraient pas trouver quelques baies inexistantes dans les buissons sans feuilles, ils continuèrent à s'échanger des nouvelles. Harry avait finalement réussi à lui raconter tous leurs vagabondages jusqu'au récit détaillé de ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow. c'était à présent au tour de Alucard de mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait appris dans le monde des sorciers au cours de ses semaines d'absence en mission pour l'ordre Alucard racontais que durent son absence il a souvent programmée des libération de goule enlever par le ministère.

'' Elizabeth et moi et ma fille ont a fini par en déjouer 13 en un mois, tout ça cause il sont tous idiot de dire leur position futur de traque dans leur journal des mangemort. rigolais alucard, alors ce que on fait c'est que on les laisse les capturée une fois pour voir qu'elle goule sont allier avec nous mais on revient une journée avant leur capture dans le temps pour les faire dégagée de là et ses mangemort tombe souvent sur des zones vide quand il sont annoncée dans le futur.

'' Ouais c'est vrai qu'il sont épais, Bien utile son remonteur de temps a hinata.

'' En mission c'est vrai

Alucard changeais de sujet pour un des nouvelle qui voulais assolument leur avertir.

''…. et, au fait, comment avez-vous découvert l'existence du mot de chasse tabou des nouveau née du phénix noir je voulais vous en parler hier soir mais disons que j'étais plutôt occuper a empêche Hermione de pas t'achever en repas? demanda-t-il à Harry,

'' Du quoi ?

'' Hermione et toi, vous avez cessé de prononcer le nom du vampire des ténèbres !

'' Ah, oui. c'est simplement une mauvaise habitude qu'on a prise de ta mère, répondit Harry. mais je n'ai toujours aucun problème à l'appeler v…

'' NON ! rugit Alucard.

Son cri fit sursauter Harry qui tomba dans les boissons. Hermione ( le nez plongé dans un livre à l'entrée de la tente) les regarda d'un air mauvais sont amant.

'' Désolé, dit Alucard, en aidant Harry à s'arracher des ronces, mais a présent et je voulais vous prévenir et c'est pour sa que je vous traquais, son nom a été frappé d'un maléfice de chasse vampirique, c'est comme ça qu'ils retrouvent les opposant du néant ! Prononce son nom brise les sortilèges de protection, ça produit une sorte de perturbation magique et tout l'armée de goule au trousse. c'est ce qui leur a permis au goule nouveau née de nous traquer à tottenham Court Road !

'' Il envoya des nouveau née a tout eux qui prononce son nom ! s'exclama Hermione stupéfier.

'' Exactement ! dit Alucard ravis que Hermione cesse temporairement de le boudée quand le sujet était sérieux.  
il faut le reconnaître que c'est bien pensée de la part de mon père. Seuls ceux qui le combattent sérieusement, comme Dumbledore ou moi osaient l'appeler par son nom. Maintenant qu'ils ont mis un Tabou de chasse, quiconque prononce ce nom est aussitôt répéré et traquer par les nouveau née traqueur… un moyen rapide et efficace de découvrir les membres de l'ordre ! Ils ont failli dévorée vivant Kingsley et Pansy de justesse…

'' tu plaisantes ?

'' Pas du tout, Pansy et lui m'ont raconté qu'il a été cernée par tout une bande de Mangemorts, mais il a réussi à les repousser et à s'échapper. il est en fuite, maintenant comme nous. Sa s'est passé une journée avant que je les ai rejoint. Tonks aussi a bien faillit de faire avoir.

'' Et quel qu'il s'est passée pour elle, demandais Hermione curieuse.

Alucard riais a la bonne blague.

'' Heureusement pour elle les nouveau née chasseur se son fait dévorée par un louve garou enragée il l'ont entourée durent une pleine lune sans nuage au moment ou elle se levais et elle a encore oublier de prendre sa potions anti-loup. A cause que la portion est pas conseillée a faire quand elle est enceinte surtout sa brise l'effet de la portion et c'est mauvais pour ses enfant qu'elle porte alors que la métamorphose normal ne fait rien.

Harry se roulais par terre en riant au larme, même Hermione avais légèrement sourire en écoutant la mésaventure de sa ancien partenaire sexuelle tonks de bordel sur le marchés des immortelle.

De l'extrémité de ses doigt, alucard se gratta le menton d'un air pensé

'' Tu ne crois pas que c'est Kingsley qui aurait pu nous envoyer cette biche ?

'' Son Patronus est un Lynx, on l'a vu grandeur géant au mariage, avant arrivée de la croix de push du chasseur, tu te souviens ?

'' Ah, oui…

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin le long des buissons s'éloignant de la tente de d'Hermione.

'' Harry… tu ne crois pas que ce pourrait être ma mère ?

'' Comment ça ? ta mère ? tu parle de Erika, pourquoi elle se serais pas montrée.

Alucard parut un peu gêné.

'' Erika…. reprit-il à voix basse la biche.

Alucard observait Harry du coin de l'œil.

'' J'aurais bien dit dumbledore mais c'est impossible dit Alucard a cause qui est mort.

'' Et pourquoi sa serais pas elmira ta grand-mère après tout elle est la créatrice de l'épée.

'' Non son patronus est un corbeau même si elle est semblable a celui de Mcnaire au ministère, je sais vu que c'est elle qui ma enseignée la formule il y a longtemps quand c'était enfant et elle m'enseignais en privée a moi, moka et Hinata, en Transylvanie durent exil de ma mère, même si Moka la détestais, j'ai pensée a ma mère a cause je ne l'ai jamais vu en produire une a personne. je ne sais pas du tout a quoi elle ressemble.

Harry ne fut même pas tenté de de rire car il comprenait trop bien le désir secret qui se cachait derrière la question de Alucard. il avais préféré accusée sa mère que dumbledore son protecteur. A cause l'idée que Dumbledore ait réussi à revenir vers eux, qu'il puisse veiller sur eux, leur aurait apporté un indicible réconfort. mais il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation en disant que Erika ferais parfaite coupable de les avoir aider.

'' Dumbledore est mort, dit-il je l'ai vu mourir, et j'ai vu son corps. il est partit à tout jamais. D'ailleurs, son Patronus était un phénix, pas une biche.

'' La patronus peuvent changer, non ? fit remarquer Alucard. celui de tonks, par exemple.

'' Oui, mais si Dumbledore était vivant, pour quelle raison ne se montrerait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne nous aurait-il pas donné l'épée directement ou pourquoi n'a pas obligée Erika a nous le donner directement elle enseigne toujours sous les ordre de elmira.

'' Je n'en sais rien, répondit Alucard. Peut-être la même raison pour laquelle il ne te l'a pas donnée de son vivant ? La même raison pour laquelle il t'a légué un vieux Vif d'or et a laissé un livre pour enfant vampire à Hermione ?

'' Et quelle serait cette raison ? interrogea Harry en se retournant pour regarder Alucard dans les yeux, avide d'obtenir une réponse.

'' Je ne sais pas, avouais Alucard. parfois, quand j'étais furieux, je me disais quand je perdais mon contrôle ou que j'avais de la peine, qu'il se moquait de moi ou ou qu'il voulait me rendre les choses plus difficiles. mais je ne le pense plus. il savait ce qu'il fallait quand il m'a donné le Déluminateur, non ? Il… enfin…

Les oreilles de Alucard blanchissais de blanc neige et il sembla soudain très absorbé par une grosse touffe d'herbe qu'il tâtonna du pied.

'' Il a dû savoir que j'allais vous laisser tomber si Hermione me fessais une crise frénétique et qu'elle allais se comportée comme mon ex-femme vu qu'elle était légèrement corrompus par hocruxes. Et que j'allais agir comme Erika quand Sirius la abandonnée.

'' Non, rectifia Harry. il a dû savoir que tu aurais toujours envie de revenir envers ta favorite Alucard.

Alucard parut soulagé mais il avait quand même l'air un peu gêné préférant changer de sujet, Harry lui demanda :

'' À propos de Dumbledore et des phénix, tu es au courant de ce que Skeeter a écrit sur lui et Rosalie ?

'' Oh, oui, répondit aussitôt Alucard. Hinata est si furieuse et a donner son nom a elmira et Surtout a sa femme pour qui la traque cette salope. on en parle beaucoup. bien sûr, en temps normal, ça aurait fait les gros titres, Dumbledore qui couche avec Grindelwald balthory, mais maintenant, c'est simplement un sujet de plaisanterie pour les gens qui n'aimaient pas Dumbledore, et une claque dans la figure pour ceux qui le jugeaient irréprochable. Rosalie en est pétrifier de honte et elle s'est exilée a prés-au-lard depuis et elmira ignore totalement ou elle se trouve dans le village. elle a refusée d'enseignée a nouveau. Mais je ne sais pas sauf pour elle si c'est tellement important, ils était très jeune quand ils…

'' Il avait notre âge, coupa Harry, en lui faisant la même réponse qu'à Hermione.

Et quelque chose, dans l'expression de son visage, dissuada Alucard de continuer sur ce sujet.

Parmi les ronces, une grosse araignée se tenait immobile au milieu d'une toile couverte de givre. Harry la visa avec la baguette que Alucard lui avait donnée la veille et qu'alucard avait daigné examiner, décrétant qu'il était en bois de prunellier.

'' Amplificatum.

L'araignée fut parcourir d'un frisson et rebondit légèrement sur la toile. Harry essaya à nouveau. cette fois, l'araignée grandit un peu.

'' Arrête, de le grossier comme Aragorg, lança brusquement Alucard je regrette d'avoir dit que Dumbledore était jeune, d'accord ?

Harry avait oublier que Alucard aimais beaucoup Aragorg et que était lui qui avais faucher son âme.

'' Désolé… _Réducto._

L'araignée ne diminua pas de volume. Harry regarda la baguette de prunellier. tous les sortilèges mineurs qu'il avait jetés ce jour-là avaient semblé moins puissants que lorsqu'il les lançait avec sa baguette à plume de phénix ou celle de hermione qui lui obéissais mieux, après tout mais cette nouvelle baguette lui paraissait étrangère, importunes, comme s'il avait eu la main de quelqu'un d'autre greffée au bout de son bras.

'' Il faut que tu t'entraînes, lui dit Hermione. sa prend un moment de rodage pour t'habituer.

Elle s'était approchée sans bruit derrière eux et avait observé d'un air anxieux les tentatives de Harry pour augmenter ou diminuer la taille de l'araignée.

'' tout est une question de confiance en toi harry.

Il savait pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il y arrive. elle éprouvait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir cassé sa baguette avec son éventail de combat vampire : Harry ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait la langue : si elle pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre les deux, elle n'avait qu'à prendre elle-même la baguette de prunellier et lui donner son éventail de combat. mais désireux avant tout de rétablir leurs lien d'amitié, il se contenta de l'approuver. Après tout Elizabeth a dit la même chose avec Hermione sur les armes vampirique qui fallait un bon moment entrainement pour les contrôler. il se contenta de l'approuver. en revanche, lorsque Alucard tentais de l'embrassé pour la chauffée un peut, Hermione lui fourra une claque qui le sonna, elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide et disparut à nouveau derrière son livre.

'' pas trop mal gros con dit-t-il en riant.

'' Comparée a une lutte vampirique avec la forme libérée alias la princesse démone d'hinata l'éventreuse c'est rien a comparée une simple caresse d'amoureux.

'' tu a déjà lutée Hinata en forme libérée ?

'' Oui une nuit entière quand je suis cachée ses Pansy, quand Elizabeth et elle se sont mis a me torturer a deux fouet contre moi comme cadeau de chasse. c'est même sa forme libérée qui a invoquer des fausse harpie violeuse comme mon père a fait avec quirelle.

À la tombée de la nuit, ils retournèrent tous trois sous la tente et Harry prit le premier tour de garde. Assis à l'entrée, il essaya de faire léviter de petite pierres avec la baguette de prunellier, mais ses facultés magiques semblaient toujours plus maladroite, moins puissante qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione lisait, couchée dans son lit tandis que Alucard, après lui avoir lancé à plusieurs reprises des tentative foireuse de calininage (après son troisième coup de pied au visage et le quatrième au couille) soupira tristement, en prenant son sac à dos une petite radio en bois qu'il essaya de régler sur une station.

'' il y a une émission, dit-il à Harry à voix basse, qui donne de vraies nouvelles. toutes les autres soutiennent le vampire des ténèbres et son alignées sur la position du ministère, mais celle-ci… Attends un peu d'écouter ça, c'est formidable. Malheureusement, ils ne peuvent pas la diffuséer chaque soir, ils doivent changer sans cesse d'endroit, au cas ou il aurait une descente de chasseur de vampire. Et il faut un chanson vampire en un mot de passe pour arriver à la capter… L'ennnui, c'est que j'ai raté la dernière….

Il tapota légèerement le dessus de la radio avec ses doigtte et marmonna de nombreux petite chanson rapide au hasard. il jetait souvent vers Hermione des regards en biais, craignnat manifestement une nouvelle frénésie de colère, mais elle se montra aussi indifférente à sa présence qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas être là. Pendant environs dix minute, Alucard chantonnais en tapota et marmonnant, Hermione tourna les pages de son livre et Harry continua de s'entraîner à jeter des sorts avec la baguette de prunelier.

Enfin, Hermione descendit de son lit et Alucard cessa aussitôt de tapoter.

'' Si sa t'énerve chérie j'arrête.

Hermione ne daigna pas répondre et ignore son amant et s'approcha de Harry.

'' il faut qu'on parle, lui annonça-t-elle.

Il regarda le livre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. C'était _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore._

'' De quoi ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension

Il se rapppela que le livre comportait une chapitre le concernant, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de connaître la version de Rita sur ses relations avec Dumbledore. La réponse d'Hermione, cependnat, fut totalement inattendue.

'' Je veux aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood.

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

'' Pardon ?

'' Xenophilius Lovegood. le père de Lucy. je veux aller lui parler !

'' Heu… pourquoi ?

Elle respira profondément, comme pour cencentrer ses forces et répondit :

'' À cause de la marque, la marque dans Beedle le Barde. Regarde sa et tu peut aussi venir voir Gros con.

Elle mit le livre ouvert sous ses yeux réticents et il vit la reproduction de la lettre originale que Dumbledore avait écrite à Grindelwald, de cette écriture fin et penchée qu'il connaissait bien. il lui répugnait d'avoir la preuve indiscutable que Dumbledore avait bel et bien écrit ces mots, qu'ils n'étaient pas une invention de Rita.

'' La signature, dit Hermione. Regarde la signature, Harry !

Il obéit. Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas de quoi elle voulait parler mais, en regardant de

plus près à l'aide de sa baguette allumée, il s'aperçut que Dumbledore avait remplacé le A

d'Albus par une minuscule version de la même marque triangulaire tracée dans _Les Contes de_

Beedle le Barde.

'' Heu… qu'est-ce que vous…? dit Alucard d'une voix hésitante mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

'' Elle n'arrête pas d'apparaître, reprit-elle. je sais que d'après Polaris, c'était la marque de chasse de Grindelwald, mais je suis sûre que c'est aussi celle qu'on a vue au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Or, les dates inscrites sur la pierre tombale étaient bien antérieures à l'arrivée de Grindelwald ! Et la voilà à nouveau ! On ne peut plus demander à Dumbledore ou à Grindelwald ce qu'elle signifie – je ne sais même pas si Grindelwald est toujours vivant – mais on peut le demander à Mr Lovegood. il portait ce symbole au mariage, et je suis certaine que c'est important, Harry !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. il observa l'expression intense, impatiente, du visage d'Hermione puis scruta l'obscurité qui les entourait, réfléchissant. au bout d'un long moment, il lui répondit enfin :

'' Hermione, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau Godric's Hollow. Nous avions décidé d'aller là-bas après en avoir parlé tous les deux et…

'' Mais cette marque revient sans cesse, Harry ! Si Dumbledore m'a légué _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde,_ qui te dit que ce n'est pas pour qu'on découvre la signification de ce symbole ?

'' Et ça recommence !

Harry sentait l'exaspération monter en lui.

'' Nous essayons de nous convaincre que Dumbledore nous a laissé des signes, des indices secrets…

'' Le Déluminateur s'est révélé très utile pour moi tout comme mon propre miroir intervient Alucard. je crois qu'Hermione a raison. nous devrions aller voir Lovegood.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. il était persuadé que son soutient à Hermione n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le désir d'en savoir plus sur la rune triangulaire.

'' Ce ne sera pas comme à Godric's Hollow, ajouta Alucard. Lovegood est du coté de elmira, et du mien, Harry. _Le chicanneur_ a toujours été pour toi et moi, il continue de dire à tout le monde qu'il faut t'aider. Et d'ailleurs j'ai réussi a prévenir sa fille de ne pas rentrée chez lui avant les vacance et de restée a Poudlard. Il voulais tentée de l'enlevée pour le faire taire.

'' Comment tu as pris contacte avec elle ? s'étonnais Harry.

'' Par la même tactique que Malefoy fesais pour controler Rosmerta, par le vieux gallions de l'armée des vampire.

Mais alucard semblais taire un détail par contre qui ne semblais pas vouloir en parler.

'' Je suis certaine que c'est important ! répéta Hermione d'un ton grave.

'' Mais si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore nous en aurait parlé avant de mourir ?

'' Peut-être que… peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut laissé nos instinct de vampire choisir par lui-même comme les armes vampirique, suggéra Hermione qui donnait un peu l'impression de se raccrocher aux branches.

'' Oui, approuva Alucard, flagorneur, ce serait logique.

'' Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, ça n'aurait rien de logique, mais je pense quand même que nous devrions parler à Mr Lovegood. Un symbole qui lie Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Godric's Hollow ? Harry, je suis sûre que nous arrivons tenter d'en savoir plus !

'' Je propose qu'on vote, dit Alucard. Ceux qui sont d'accord pour aller voir Lovegood…

Sa main se dressa avant cette d'Hermione qui fit lever la tête de son serpent. celui-ci leva la sienne à son tour, les lèvres frémissante l'air soupçonneux.

'' trois contre 1, tu est en minorité, dit Alucard en lui donnannt une claque dans le dos.

'' Très bien, même si tu a contée ton serpent dans le vote pour me taquiner, moitié amusé, moitié irrité par la blague. mais quand on aura vu Lovegood, on pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver d'autres Horcruxes, d'accord ? Et d'ailleurs, où habitent les Lovegood ? vous le savez vous ?

'' Oui, ce n'est pas très loin du manoir phénix a dévon en fait c'est entre dévon et le terrier je crois. je ne sais pas exactement où mais quand ils parlent deux les Weasley montrent toujours les collines. ce ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver on a juste a trouver l'odeur de Lucy en chasse.

Lorsque Hermione fut retournée dans son lit, Harry baissa la voix :

'' tu l'as approuvée également simplement pour te faire bien voir et tentée avoir du sexe avec elle.

'' Comme dit le proverbe, Durent la guerre des vampire et en amoure, tous les coups bas son permis, répliqua Alucard d'un ton joyeux. Et en l'occurrence, on est un peu dans les deux. Sois content, dommage qu'elle a du restée obliger a Poudlard pour les vacance de Nôel, ta concubine jouet aurais pu être c'est tu aurais pu la sautée vu que tu l'aimais bien en 6 e année.

Au flanc de la colline balayée par le vent sur laquelle ils transplanèrent le lendemain matin, ils avaient une excellente vue du village de Lutry Ste Chapoule et au loins on pouvais voir la limite nord du manoir phénix a dévon. De leur position élevée, le village avait l'air d'une collection de maisons de poupées illuminées par les rayons oublique du soleil qui perçaient entre les nuages. ils restèrent là une ou deux minutes à regarder en direction du manoir lointain et non le terrier, la mains sur le front pour se protéger les yeux, mais ils ne distinguèrent du moins pour Harry que les arbres et les hautes haies du verger qui masquaient à la vue des Moldus la petite maison biscornue.

'' C'est bizarre d'être si prês du manoir pour les vampires et de ne pas pouvoir y aller, remarqua Alucard.

'' Au moins, il n'y a pas longtemps que tu les as vus ta famille, tu y était pour la fête des chasseur, lança froidement Hermione.

'' tu plaisantes chérie ! bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas au manoir Phénix ! répliqua Alucard, avec un rire incrédule. tu crois que j'allais retourner là-bas et dire a Alice et Julia que je vous avais laissés tombéer comme erika? Il m'aurais pas ratée surment bannis de l'ordre comme ma mère ni Fred et George aussi. bon Alice aurais été comprensif surment très compréhenive ou furieuse aussi et aurais exilé comme l'année dernière a coup de pied vampirique.

'' Et notre sirène aussi surement ? dit Harry.

'' Euh ouais surment…

'' Alors, où étais-tu ? s'étonna Hermione.

'' Dans la nouvelle cachette de hinata, Pansy et Bill. La Chaumière aux Coquillages. Pansy a toujours été loyal envers moi. bien normal c'est moi qui la autorisée a être un phénix même si c'est toi qui la transformée sans mon accord l'année dernière. Par contre, il… il ne s'est pas montré très admiratif quand je leur ai avouer ce que j'avais fait, mais elle n'a pas insistée, mais elizabeth qui revenais avec hinata ma fouettée juste au sang avec elle en duo de duel vampire avec la forme libérée de ma fille en en plus. Mais il savait que je le regrettais profondément. Personne d'autre dans l'ordre d'elmira n'a su que j'étais là-bas. Bill a dit à maman que Pansy et lui ne viendraient pas pour la fête des chasseur parce qu'ils voulaient le passer seuls en amoureux. c'étaient leurs première vacances depuis leur mariage. je crois que Pansy ne tenait pas vraiment à allez au manoir. vous savez à quel point les phénix déteste celstina Moldubec vu les blague que je fesais en imitant sa chanson en modifiant les parole et que passé du temps au manoir la fasse tomber dans sa vielle manie humaine de vendre son corps pour de l'argent.

Alucard tourna le dos au Terrier et au manoir.

'' Essayons là-haut, dit-il en les menant sur l'autre versant de la colline.

Ils marchèrent quelques heures, Harry caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, sur l'insistance d'Hermione. Les collines basses qui s'étendaient autour d'eux semblaient inhabitées, en dehors d'un petit cottage, apparemment désert.

'' tu crois que c'est leur maison et qu'ils sont partis pour noël ? dit Hermione en regardant à travers la fenêtre, ornée de géraniums, d'une pettie cuisine propre et nette.

Alucard ricana.

'' tu sais, j'ai bein l'impression que si on regardait à travers la fenêtre des lovegood, on saurait tout de suite qui habite là. Essayons plutôt les collines voisines.

Ils transplanèrent quelque kilomètres plus loin vers le nord.

'' Ha, Ha ! ron aurais adorée cette blague, s'écria Alucard, le vent fouettant leur cheveux et leurs vêtements.

Il montrait du doigt le sommet de la colline sur laquelle ils avaient atterri une maison des plus étranges se dressait verticalement contre le ciel, une sorte de grand cylindre noir avec une lune fantomatique suspendue derrière elle, dans la lumière de l'après-midi.

'' Là voilà, la maison de Lucy, qui d'autre pourrait vivre dans une endroit pareil ? il ne manque plus que le roi et la reine.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'a rien d'un palais, répliqua Hermione en regardant la bâtisse les sourcils froncés.

'' Non, je pensais à la tour noir du jeu d'échecs de ron, mione.

Alucard, qui avait les plus longues jambes de vampires, atteignit le premeir le sommet de la colline. Lorsque Harry et Hermione le rejoignirent, haletants, pliés en deux par des points de côté, il avait un large sourire.

'' C'est bien là, dit Alucard. regardez.

Trois écriteaux peinte à la main étaient clouées sur un portail délabré. le premier indiquait :

 _LE CHICANEUR_

 _DIRECTEUR :_

Le second :

ALLEZ CEUILLIR VOTRE GUI AILLEURS.

Le troisième :

NE PAS APPROCHER DES PRUNES DIRIGEABLES.

Le portail grinça lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent. Le chemin tortueux qui menait à la porte d'entrée

était envahi de plantes étranges et diverses, notamment de buissons couverts de fruits orange,

en forme de radis, semblables à ceux que Lucy portait parfois en guise de boucles d'oreilles.

Harry crut reconnaître un Snargalouf et contourna à bonne distance la souche ratatinée. Deux

pommiers sauvages, âgés, courbés par le vent, dépouillés de leurs feuilles, mais aux branches

toujours chargées de fruits rouges, gros comme des baies, et de couronnes de gui touffues

parsemées de boules blanches, se dressaient telles des sentinelles de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée.

Un petit hibou avec une tête de faucon légèrement aplatie les regardait, perché sur l'une des branches.

'' tu ferais bien d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité, Harry, dit Hermione. c'est toi que Mr Lovegood veut aider, pas nous.

Il suivit son conseil et lui donna la cape qu'elle rangea dans le sac en perles. elle frappa alors trois fois sur l'épaisse porte noire, incrustée de clous en fer et dotée d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

Dix secondes plus tard, tout au plus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Xenophilius Lovegood se tenait devant eux, pieds nus et vêtu d'une chemise de nuit tachée. ses longs cheveux blancs, semblables à de la barbe à papa, étaient sales et broussailleux. Par comparaison, il s'était montrée d'une rare élégance au mariage de Pansy et de Bill.

'' Quoi ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui êtes-vous ? qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'écrira-t-il d'une voix haut perchée, grincheuse.

Il regarda d'abord Hermione, se pétrifiais devant Alucard et enfin Harry. lorsqu'il le reconnut, sa bouche s'ouvrit en O parfaitement déessiné et passablement comique.

'' Bonjour, Mr Lovegood, dit Harry en lui ltendant la main. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter.

Xenophilius ne sera pas la main de Harry, mais l'un de ses yeux- celui qui était pas tournée vers son nez- se fixa sur la cicatrice de son front.

'' Pouvons-nous rentrer ? demanda Harry. nous voudrions vous poser une question.

'' Je… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, murmura Xenophilius.

Il déglutit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le jardin.

'' C'est assez surprenant… ma parole… je… je pense que je devrais…..

'' Ce ne sera pas long, promit Harry, légèrement dérangée par cet acceuil peu chaleureux.

'' Je… bon, d'accord, entrez vite. vite. À peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil que Xenophilius claqua la porte derrière eux. ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine la plus étrange que Harry eût jamais vue. La pièce était parfaitement circulaire et donnait l'impression qu'on se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque poivrier. tout avait une forme arrondie pour s'adapter aux murs : la cuisinière, l'évier, les placard, l'ensemble décorée de fleurs, d'insectes et d'oiseaux peintes avec des couleurs primaires et criardes. Harry crut reconnaître le style de Lucy. L'effet produit dans une espace aussi fermé avait quelque chose d'un peu écrasant.

Au milieu, un escalier de fer forgé en colimaçon menait dans les étages supérieurs. ils entendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes des claquements et des cliquetis. Harry se demanda à quoi pouvait bien s'occuper Lucy.

'' Vous feriez mieux de monter, dit Xenophilius, toujours très mal à l'aise.

Il les entraîna derrière lui.

La pièce du dessus semblait un mélange de living-room et d'atelier. Elle était de ce fait plus

encombrée encore que la cuisine. Bien que beaucoup plus petite et entièrement circulaire, elle

ressemblait un peu à la Salle sur Demande, le jour inoubliable où elle s'était transformée en un

gigantesque labyrinthe surchargé d'objets qu'on y avait cachés au cours des siècles. Sur chaque

surface s'élevaient des piles et des piles de livres et de papiers. De délicates miniatures suspendues au plafond représentaient des créatures que Harry ne reconnaissait pas, dotées d'ailes qui battaient, ou de mâchoires qui mordaient dans le vide.

Lucy n'était pas là, vu que Alucard lui a dit de restée a poudlard : la chose qui produisait un tel vacarme était un objet en bois doté d'une quantité de rouages qui tournaient par magie. On aurait dit un croisement bizarre entre un établi et un meuble à étagères mais au bout d'un moment, Harry, voyant que la machine débitait des exemplaire du _Chicaneur,_ en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une vielle presse à imprimer.

— Excusez-moi, dit Xenophilius.

Il s'approcha à grands pas de la machine, attrapa une nappe crasseuse, sur laquelle était

entassée une énorme masse de livres et de papiers qui dégringola par terre, et la jeta sur la presse, étouffant plus ou moins claquements et cliquetis.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Hermione, l'air effarée, laissa échapper un petit cri.

'' Mr Lovegood… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle montrait du doigt une énorme corne grise de plusieurs dizaine de centimètres del onguer, en forme de spirale, assez semblable à cette d'une licorne. elle était accrochée au mur et pointait vers le centre de la pièce.

'' C'est une corne de Ronflask Cornu, répondit Xenohpilius.

'' Non, ce n'est pas ça ! protesta Hermione.

'' Hermione, marmonna alucard, gêné, le moment n'est pas venu de…

'' Mais Alucard, c'est une corne d'Éruptif ! un produit commercialisable de catégorie B qu'il est très dangeureux de garder dans une maison !

'' Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'une corne d'Éruptif ? interrogea Harry en s'éloignant de l'objet aussi vite qu'il le peut, compte tenu du fouillis qui encombrait la pièce.

— On peut en lire une description dans _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_! Mr Lovegood,

il faut vous en débarrasser tout de suite, ne savez-vous pas qu'elle pourrait exploser au moindre

contact ?

'' Le Ronflak Cornu, répliqua Xenophilius, le visage buté, en détachant bien ses mots, et une créature timide dotée de grands pouvoirs magiques et sa corne…

'' Mr Lovegood, je reconnais les sillons caractéristiques autour de sa base, je vous répète que c'est une corne d'Éruptif et qu'elle est extraordinairement dangeureuse… je ne sais pas ou vous vous l'êtes procurée….

— Je l'ai achetée il y a quinze jours à un charmant jeune sorcier qui sait à quel point je

m'intéresse à cette exquise créature qu'est le Ronflak, déclara Xenophilius d'un ton autoritaire.

C'était une surprise que je destinais à ma chère Lucy pour son cadeau de Noël. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry et d'alucard, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison exacte de votre visite, mr potter et mr phénix ?

'' Nous avons besoin d'aide tout comme le camps du néant répondit Harry, avant qu'Hermione ait pu à nouveau intervenir.

'' Ah, dit Xenophilius. de l'aide. Mmmh.

Son oeil normal se posa à nouveau sur la cicatrice de Harry. Il semblait à la fois terrifié et

fasciné.

'' Oui. l'ennui, c'est que… aider le camps du néant et Harry Potter… est assez dangeureux…

'' N'êtes-vous pas de ceux qui ne cessent de répéter que leur premier devoir et de m'aider moi et Harry? demanda Alucard. Dans votre magazine ?

Xenophilius jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en direction de la presse à imprimer qui continuait de claquer et cliqueter sous la nappe.

'' Heu… oui, j'ai en effet exprimé ce point de vue. Néanmoins…

'' C'est valable pour les autres mais pas pour vous ? coupa Alucard d'un ton furieux.

Xenophilius ne répondit pas. il déglutissait avec peine, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Harry eut l'impression qu'il livrait en lui-même un combat douloureux.

'' Dommage que votre fille soit a poudlard, on aurais pu bien voir ce qu'elle en pense.

Le choc semblais pétrifier Xenophilius avala sa salive. on aurait dit qu'il s'armait de courage. enfin, d'une voix tremblante, difficile à percevoir dans le vacarme que continuait de produire la presse, il répondit :

'' L'ordre de phénix ma rammener Luna vu qu'elle et ginny weasley sa copine avais raté le train pour les vacances, et il sont descendue à la rivière pour aller pêcher des bollus d'eau douce ensemble. elles… elle sera contente de vous voir. je vais aller les chercher et ensuite… oui, c'est ça. j'essaierai de vous aider.

Il disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon et ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. tous trois échang`rent des regards.

'' Vieux sac de sang de cadavre, dégonflée, lança Alucard. Lucy est dix fois plus courageuse que lui et il ment comme il respirent.

'' Il s'inquiète sans doute de ce qui leur arriverait si les Mangemorts découvraient que je suis venus ici, fit remarquer Harry.

'' Je suis d'accord avec Alucard, dit Hermione. c'est un horrible vieil hypocrite, il conseille à tout le monde de t'aider alucard mais lui-même essaye de se défiler. et pour l'amour du ciel, ne t'approche pas de cette corne.

Harry s'avança vers la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. il aperçut un cours d'eux semblable à un ruban scintillant qui coulait au pied de la colline, loin au-dessous d'eux. La maison avait été bâtie très en hauteur. un oiseau voleta devant la fenêtre lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers le Terrier, devenu totalement invisible, masqué par un alignement de collines.

Ginny se trouvait là-bas surement, quelque part. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis le mariage de Pansy et de Bill, mais elle ne pouvait se douter qu'en cet instant, il regardait dans sa direction en pensant à elle. Il valait mieux s'en contenter pour

le moment, supposa-t-il. Car quiconque entrait en contact avec lui courait un grand danger.

L'attitude de Xenophilius en apportait la preuve.

Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et vit alors une autre chose étrange posée sur le buffet arrondi et emcombré : un buste de pierre représentant une sorcière, belle mais austère, qui portait une coiffe des plus insolites. deux objet semblables à des cornets acostique dorées dépassaient sur les côte. Une minuscule paire d'ailes bleues et brillantes était fixée à une lanière de cuir attachée sur sa tête et un radis orange ornait une autre lanière autour de son front.

'' Regardez, dit Harry.

'' Ravissant, commenta Alucard. je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu avec ça au mariage.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer et un instant plus tard, Xenophilius était remonté dans la pièce par l'escalier en colimaçon, ses jambes minces protégées à présent par des bottes montantes. il tenait un plateau surlequel était disposées des tasses de thé dépareillées et une théière fumantes.

'' Ah, vous avez découvert mon invention préférée, dit-il.

Il mit le plateau dans les mains d'Hermione et rejoignit Harry au côté de la statue.

'' Modelée avec un certain à-propos sur la tête de la très belle Rowena Serdaigle. _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit !_

Il montra les objets en forme de cornets acousitiques

'' Il s'agit de siphons à Joncheruines – pour débarrasser le penseur de tout ce qui pourrait le distraire dans son environnement immédiat. Ce que vous voyez là, pourusuivit-il en pointant l'index sur les ailes minuscules, ce sont des ailes de Billywing destinées à élever l'esprit. et enfin – il désigna le radis orange - , une prune dirigeable, pour étrandre sa capacité à accepter l'extraordinaire.

Xenophilius revint vers le plateau à thé qu'Hermione avait réussi à poster en équilibre précaire sur l'une des dessertes surchargées.

'' Puis-je vous offrir une infusion de Ravegourde ? proposa Xenophilius. nous la préparons nous-mêmes.

Pendant qu'il versait dans les tasses un liquide d'une couleur violet foncé, semblable à du jus de

betterave, il ajouta :

— Lucy et Ginny est partie là-bas, de l'autre côté de Bottom Bridge, elle est ravie que vous soyez venus.

Elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, elle a péché suffisamment de Boullus pour nous faire

une bonne soupe. Asseyez-vous et prenez du sucre.

Il ôta d'un fauteuil une pile vacillante de papiers et s'installa en croisant ses jambes bottées.

— Alors, dit-il, en quoi puis-je vous être utile,

Mr Potter ?

— Eh bien, voilà, répondit Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui l'encouragea d'un

hochement de tête. Il s'agit du symbole que vous portiez autour du cou, le jour du mariage de Pansy et de Bill. Nous nous demandions ce qu'il signifiait.

Xenophilius haussa les sourcils.

'' Vous voulez parles du signe des Reliques du Vampire de la mort ?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Le conte des trois sœur Goules.

Harry se tourna vers Alucard et Hermione. Harry ne semblaient pas avoir compris mieux que lui ce que Xenophilius venait de dire.

'' Les Reliques du Vampire de la Mort ?

'' C'est cela, reprit Xenophilius. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? Ça ne me surprend guerre. Les sorciers qui y croient sont très, très rares. Mais c'est beaucoup les phénix qui y croient surtout Elmira surtout qui est la plus grande peur pour elle. Prenez par exemple ce jeune imbécile gais qui se trouvait au mariage de votre belle-sœur goule –il adressa un signe de tête à Alucard. Il m'a attaqué parce que je portais ostensiblement le symbole d'un vampire carnivore bien connu pour ses pratiques de magie noire vampirique et de viole d'enfant !

Quelle ignorance, il n'a aucune magie noir vampirique dans les reliques – en tout cas, pas dans ce sens primaire. On utilise simplement ce symbole pour se révéler auprès de ceux qui y croient, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse aider à la quête.

Il fit fondre plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son infusion de Ravegourde et en but un peu.

'' Je suis désolé, dit Harry, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment.

Par politesse, il but une gorgée du contenu de sa tasse et faillit s'étouffer : le bradage était répugnant, on avait l'impression d'avaler sous une forme liquide de draguées surprises de Bertie crochue parfumées à la crotte de chauve-souris.

'' Eh bien, voyez-vous, le vampire ou les humain qui croient sont à la recherche des reliques du vampire de la mort, expliqua Xenophilius en faisant claquer ses lèvres, apparemment ravi de son infusion de Ravegourde.

'' Mais c'est quoi, les Reliques du vampire de la Mort ? interrogea Hermione.

Xenophilius posa sa tasse vide.

'' J'imagine que vous connaissez tous _Le conte des trois sœurs goule ?_

Harry répondit non, mais Alucard et Hermione dirent tous les deux oui.

Xenophilius hocha la tête d'un air grave.

'' Eh bien, Mr Potter tout commence par _Le conte des trois sœurs goule…_ je dois en avoir un exemplaire quelque part…

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil aux piles de livres et de parchemin qui l'entouraient mais Hermione annonça aussitôt :

'' J'ai le livre, Mr Lovegood. Je l'ai avec moi.

Elle sortit de son sac en perles _Les contes de Beedle le barde._

'' L'original ? S'enquit Xenophilius d'un ton brusque je croyais que le fis de Elmira les avait tous détruit.

'' Bened ! Mais pourquoi ? S'étonnais Alucard surpris.

'' Il était un des premier a déteste ce contes en particulier, selon Elmira dit le père de Lucy. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas nous le lire à haute voix ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour que nous comprenions tous de quoi il s'agit.

'' Heu… d'accord, dit Hermione, un peu inquiète.

Elle ouvrit le livre et Harry vit que le symbole dont ils recherchaient le sens figurait précisément en haut de la page ou débutait le conte. Hermione toussota et commença la lecture.

'' _Il était une fois trois sœur goules carnivore qui voyageaient au crépuscule pour la chasse, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire…_

'' Quand je la racontais a Hinata, avant que Elmira déchire par accident cette histoire je disais que ça se passait à l'aube, et que je remplaçais carnivore par végétarienne pour lui faire plaisir.

Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé.

'' Désolé, je pense simplement que c'est un peu plus respectueuse envers ma fille de dire qu'il était végétarienne et un peu moins terrifiant a aube que au crépuscule. Insista Alucard.

'' Justement, ça tombe bien, il n'y a pas assez de chose qui respecte le vampire végétarien dans notre vie, coupa Harry sans avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Xenophilius ne semblait pas leur prêter grande attention. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux levé vers le ciel.

'' Vas y, Hermione, did Harry.

'' _Après avoir longtemps cheminé sans proie sous la dent, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir a la nage malgré leur statue de goule. Alors les trois sœurs, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art du chant de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître en chantant un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage._

 _C'était le tout premier vampire, la mort en personne et il leur parla._

'' Excuse-moi ? l'interrompit Harry. La Mort est le tout premier vampire et leur parla ?

'' Il s'agit d'un conte de fées, Harry !

'' D'accord, désolé. Continue.

 _C'était le tout premier vampire, la mort en personne et il leur parla. Il était furieux d'avoir été privée de trois âmes victimes innocente car d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais il était rusé. Il fit semblant de féliciter les trois jeunes goules pour leurs talents de magiciennes et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper._

 _Le plus âgée des sœurs, qui aimais les combat magique autant que les combat vampirique lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante capable de de mettre les autres vampires et sorcier a genoux, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duel vampirique ou sorcier qu'elle livrerait, une baguette digne d'une goule qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La mort travers alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec une des branche mais gardais l'autre pour lui et en fit don à l'aînée des trois sœurs._

 _Le deuxième sœur, qui était une femme arrogante et dominatrice, décida d'humilier la mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie pour pouvoir faire des orgie par millions a cause qu'elle était nymphomane éternelle._

Alucard rigolais.

'' Sa fessais rire hinata a cause elle pensait étant jeune que c'était Moka la deuxième sœur de histoire et pour rire je la surnommais Moka la nympho de la mort a cause chaque fois qu'elle baisait ses amant mourrais. Mais aurais plutôt mis temari dans ce rôle aussi, je viens de me rappelez de la blague finalement.

Hermione souriais a la bonne blague mais était que un très léger sourire vu que elle était quand même très drôle et que hinata avais un peu racontée cette époque.

 _La mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna à la deuxième sœur en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts pour autant orgie qu'elle voudra._

 _Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois sœurs ce qu'elle désirait. C'était la plus jeune des trois sœurs et la plus humble et la plus belle des trois, et la Mort semblais un peu hypnotisée par elle aussi, mais il était méfiant. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de vivre éternellement avec lui à cause qu'elle avouait qu'elle était amoureuse de la mort. La mort surprise de cette révélation lui tendit alors sa cape d'invisibilité mais aussi un autre cadeau, celui être un vampire ayant les même pouvoir de faucheur d'âme que lui et comme sa ne plus avoir à chasser le sang des humain._

'' La Mort a une cape d'invisibilité ? l'interrompit Harry.

'' Pour s'approcher des gens qu'elle chasse sans être vue, expliqua Alucard. Parfois, il en a assez de ce précipité sur ses victimes en agitant les bras et en poussant des cris quand elle fauche son âme… désolé, Maîtresse Hermione.

'' _Puis elle s'écarte et autorisa les 2 sœurs à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre quand a la troisième sœur elle se fait mordre par la mort pour devenir son épouse._

 _Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux sœurs se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination._

 _L'aîné_ _continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village pour chasser. Il y venait y chercher un sorcier chasseur avec lequel elle avait eu une querelle. À présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel vampirique qui s'ensuivit. Laissant et dévorant son ennemi mort sur le sol, L'aîné se rendit dans une auberge ou il se venta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée au premier vampire original surnomme la Mort en personne, une baguette qui rendait les vampires invincible, affirme-t-il._

 _Cette même nuit, une autre sorcière s'approcha silencieusement de la goule qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le sang et le vin. La voleuse s'empara de la baguette et pour faire bonne mesure, plantant un couteau saint dans le cœur de la sœur aîné._

 _Ainsi la Mort Prit-elle le premier des trois sœurs goule._

 _Pendant ce temps, la deuxième goule rentra chez lui ou elle vivait seule. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. À sa grande étonnent et pour sa grande joie, la silhouette de sa famille Succube-vélane qui l'avais initiée à l'orgie, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux._

 _Mais le piège était que c'était tous des fantômes et il était triste et froide, et ne pouvais pas la satisfaire sexuellement comme si il était pris par un voile du a leur transparence. Bien qu'elle fût tous revenue pour tentée de la satisfaire en orgie, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, la deuxième sœur, rendu folle par le manque sans espoir, fini par se tuer en se jetant dans un volcan brûlant enfin de les rejoindre véritablement._

 _Ainsi la Mort prit-elle la deuxième des trois goules._

 _Pendant de nombreuse année par contre, il était plutôt heureux avec la troisième sœur qui était devenu aussi immortelle que lui. La mort en tombais totalement amoureux de sa compagne et mais un jour des chasseurs de cette vampire divinité ont pris contre de cette acte dégradant a cause que la mort n'avais pas le droit engendrée d'enfant avec une goule semi-immortelle, mais il l'a fait quand même. En le fessant bannir de notre monde sa compagne le cœur brisée donna a sa jeune fille vampire pure, sa cape d'invisibilité et également la baguette sœur de la mort qui lui avais confié qui était la seul capable de vaincre la baguette disparu de la mort et, tels des égaux, elle préférait rejoindre la mort en se suicidant en plongeant dans l'eau bénite d'église pour la rejoindre._

Hermione referma le livre. Xenophilius mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'elle avait fini de lire. Il détourna alors son regard de la fenêtre et dit :

'' Voilà, c'est ça.

'' Pardon ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

'' Ce sont les Reliques Vampire de la Mort, répondit Xenophilius.

Il prit une plume à côté de lui, sur une table surchargée, et tira d'entre deux livres un morceau de parchemin déchirée.

'' Les baguettes jumeaux de Sureau, dit-il.

Il dessina deux traits verticaux.

'' La pierre de Résurrection.

Il traça un cercle autour du trait.

'' La Cape d'invisibilité, ache va-t-il.

Il enferma le cercle et le trait vertical dans un triangle, reconstituant ainsi le symbole qui intriguait tant Hermione.

'' Voici rassemblées les Reliques du vampire de la Mort.

'' Mais on ne parle à aucun moment de Reliques vampire de la Mort dans l'histoire, fit remarquer Hermione.

'' Bien sûr que non, répliqua Xenophilius, avec un petit air supérieur parfaitement exaspérant. Il s'agit d'un conte pour enfant vampire qu'on raconte au nouveau née pour les amuser plutôt que pour instruire. Mais ceux d'entre eux qui comprennent ces questions-là savent que cette ancienne histoire fait référence à ces trois objets, ou reliques, qui, si on les réuni, feront de leur possession le maître vampire de la Mort. Et serais même capable de soumettre la fille de la mort en personne.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Xenophilius regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà descendu sur l'horizon.

'' Lucy et Ginny devrait avoir suffisamment de boullus à l'heure qu'il, murmura-t-il.

'' Quand vous dites «contrôler les vampires de la mort et de soumettre la fille de la Mort »…, commença Alucard.

'' Maître, vainqueur, conquérant, choisissez le terme qui vous convient, coupa Xenophilius avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

'' Dans ce cas… vous voulez dire que vous y croyez…, reprit Hermione.

Elle parlait lentement et Harry voyait qu'elle essayait d'effacer de sa voix toute trace de scepticisme.

''.. Que vous croyez à l'existence réelle de ces objets vampirique- de ces reliques vampirique ?

Xenophilius haussa à nouveau les sourcils.

'' Bien sûr.

'' Mais, poursuivit Hermione et Alucard sentit qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser -, Mr Lovegood, comment _pouvez-vous_ croire…

'' Lucy m'a tout raconté à votre sujet, jeune fille, trancha Xenophilius. Vous ne manquez pas, je pense d'une certaine intelligence qui ses évidement développer en étant un nouveau née alucard, mais vous êtes encore terriblement limité. Étriquée. Étroite d'esprit.

Alucard tentais une blague serpentard.

'' Tu devrais peut-être essayée le chapeau comme sa tu croyais a mes don vampirique sur l'avenir proche hermione, suggéra Alucard en montrant d'un signe de tête la coiffe ridicule de la sculpture.

Sa voix tremblait sous l'effort qu'il devait faire pour ne pas éclater de rire.

'' Mr Lovegood insista Hermione, nous savons tous qu'il existe des choses telles que les capes d'invisibilité. Elles sont rares mais réelles. En revanche…

'' Oh, mais la troisième relique est une _véritable_ cape d'invisibilité, miss Phénix, je veux dire par là qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une cape de voyage imprégnée d'un sortilège de Désillusion ou porteuse d'un maléfice d'aveuglement ou encore tissé en poils de demiguise… ce genre de cape peut en effet dissimuler quelqu'un au début mais ses vertus s'estompent avec le temps et elle finit par devenir opaque. je vous parle d'une cape qui rend réellement et totalement invisible même a l'odorat de vampire et dont les effets durent éternellement, seul les vampire descendant de la mort en personne peuvent détectée son porteur, mais tout les autres vampire ne le détecte pas et ne peut pas lui lancer de sort non plus, offrant à son détenteur une cachette permanente, impénétrable, quelques que soient les sorts qu'on lui jette. Combien de capes de _cette_ nature avez-vous déjà vues, Miss Phénix ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, plus décontenancée que jamais. Harry et Alucard se regardèrent et Harry sut qu'ils pensaient tout à la même chose. Le hasard voulait qu'il y eût en cet instant dans la pièce une cape répondant exactement à la description donnée par Xenophilius.

'' Je ne vous le fais pas dire, reprit celui-ci, comme s'il venait de les écraser par des arguments raisonnes. Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais vu une chose pareille. Celui qui la posséderait serait autant plus riche que les phénix en Transylvanie, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Le ciel se nuançait à présent d'une teinte rose à peine perceptible.

'' Très bien, dit Hermione, déconcertée. Admettons que la cape existe… Mais la pierre, Mr Lovegood ? Ce que vous appelez la Pierre de Résurrection ?

'' Et alors ?

Eh bien, comment pourrait-elle exister ?

'' Prouvez-moi plutôt qu'elle n'existe pas, rétorqua Xenophilius.

Hermione parut scandalisée.

'' Enfin, vois… je suis désolée, mais c'est complétement ridicule ! Comment voulez-vous que je puisse prouver qu'elle n'existe pas ? Vous voudriez peut-être que… que je ramasse toutes les pierres du monde et que je les soumette à des tests ? Si on va par là, on peut affirmer que toute chose existe s'il suffit pour y croire que personne n'ait jamais réussi à _démontrer_ qu'elle n'existait pas !

'' Oui, on peut, assura Xenophilius. Je suis content de voir que votre esprit commence à s'ouvrir.

'' Alors la baguette jumelle de Sureau, dit précipitamment Alucard avant qu'hermione ait pu répondre, vous pensez qu'elle existe aussi ?

'' Oh dans leur cas, il y a un nombre infini de preuves, répliqua Xenophilius. Les baguettes de Sureau et sa jumelle est celle des trois reliques dont il est le plus facile de retrouver sa trace pour l'une d'elle par contre sa jumelle a totalement disparu très bien cachée, étant donné la manière dont elle passe de main en main.

'' C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

'' C'est-à-dire que celui qui veut possédée la baguette de la mort doit vaincre en duel celui qui possédé sa jumelle et s'en emparer en la prenant à son précédent propriétaire, pour en être véritablement le maître, expliqua Xenophilius. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la façon dont la baguette de la mort et revenue à Egbert Phénix le magnifique après qu'il eut massacrée Emeric le Mauvais? Ou comment Godelot est mort dans sa propre cave après que Hereward, son fis, la lui eut arrachée ? Vous avez aussi entendu parler de L'épouvantable Loxias qui a détruit Barnabas deverill et lui a pris a son tour la baguette ? Mais tout ses espoir ne vaincra jamais le contacte entre la baguette jumelle que a utilise avant tout eux précieusement nommée : c'était le duel légendaire de Bened Phénix et de son père violeur Salazard serpentard en Albanie et qui a tuer son père.

'' Attendez un peu dit alucard pétrifier vous dit que mon ancêtre avec la baguette jumelle de la mort.

'' Et salazard avais l'autre de la mort vu que était celle qui a voler a votre grand-mère quand il la violer a poudlard, c'est ce que dise les rumeurs. Bened à la tuer pour venger ses crimes envers sa mère, mais avant de pouvoir récupérer la baguette de son père, qui s'apprêtait à violer une jeune fille descendant d'une des fondatrices de poudlard, il s'est fait poignardée lui et aussi la fille en duo par un chasseur noir devant les yeux de sa femme et de sa mère Elmira qui fut maudit par sa mère. La piste sanglante des baguettes jumelles a éclaboussé les pages des histoires de la famille phénix et d'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Harry et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil a Alucard. Il observait Xenophilius les sourcils froncés, mais ne chercha pas à le contredire. Alucard avais un regard étrange comme surexcitée par un enfant. Hermione lui avait déjà vu se regard quand elle avait choisie son arme vampire au marché, Alucard souhaitait toujours une arme mais qui a toujours été introuvable pour lui.

'' Et à votre avis, où se trouve la baguette jumelle de Sureau, maintenant ? interrogea Alucard.

'' Hélas ! Qui peut le savoir ? Se lamenta Xexophilius en regardant par la fenêtre. Qui sait où elle se cache ? La piste s'arrête avec Bened Phénix et Salazard ? Qui peut dire lequel d'entre eux a vaincu l'autre et lequel a pris la baguette jumelle ? Et qui sait par quelles mains ils ont été eux-mêmes vaincus ? L'histoire, hélas ! Ne nous le révèle pas.

Alucard soupirais alors de déception. Il y eut un silence. Enfin, Hermione demanda avec raideur :

'' Mr Lovegood, La famille d'Angela Peverel a-t-elle quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Reliques de la mort ?

Xenophilius parut interloqué et quelque chose remua dans la mémoire de Harry, mais il n'aurait sur dire quoi. Persel… il avait déjà entendu ce nom…

'' Oh mais vous m'avez induit en erreur, jeune fille ! s'exclama Xenophilius qui s'était à présent redressé dans son fauteuil et contemplait Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Je croyais que vous ne saviez rien de la quête des reliques vampire ! Nombre de ceux qui sont lancés dans cette quête sont convaincu que les Pernelle Phénixus ont tout – absolument tout- avoir avec les reliques !

' Qui sont les Peverell ? interrogea Alucard

'' C'était le nom qui figurait sur la tombe où il y avait la marque, à Godric's Hollow, répondit Hermione sans quitter Xenophilius des yeux. Angelina Peverell Phénixius.

'' Exactement ! dit Xenophilius, l'index levé d'un air pédant. Le signe des Reliques vampire de la Mort sur la tombe d'Angelina est une preuve concluante !

'' Une preuve de quoi ? S'étonna Alucard sonnée.

'' Eh bien était en fait les sœurs goule Peverell, Tamara, la sœur moitié goule, moitié succube, Mokia, et Angelina ! Que c'étaient eux les premiers possesseurs des reliques vampire de la mort!

Après avoir jeté un nouveau regard par la fenêtre, il se leva, reprit le plateau et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

'' Voulez-vous rester dîner ? lança-t-il en redescendant les marches. Tout le monde nous demande toujours notre recette de soupe au Bollus d'eau douce.

'' Sans doute pour la communiquer au service des poisons de Ste Mangouste, chuchota Alucard.

Avant de parler, Harry attendit d'entendre

Xenophilius s'affairer dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

'' Oh Harry, répondit-elle d'un ton las. Ce sont de pures et simples idioties. Le signe ne veut sûrement pas dire ça. C'est sa façon bizarre de l'interpréter. Quelle perte de temps !

'' J'imagine qu'il a inventé lui-même les Ronflasks cornus, dit Alucard.

'' Tu n'y crois pas non plus ? interrogea Harry.

'' Je… je ne sais pas il est vrai que certain élément semble vrai comme la baguette jumelle mais le reste est simplement un de ces trucs qu'on raconte aux enfants vampire pour leur faire des leçons de morale. « Ne cherchez pas les ennuis, ne vous battez pas en duel de vampire, ne vous mêlez pas de choses auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas toucher ! Ne tuez pas de jeunes proies ! Gardez un profil bas, occupez-vous de vos affaire et tout ira bien. » Si on y réfléchit, ajouta Alucard c'est peut-être à cause de cette histoire que les Baguette de Saurau ont la réputation de porter malheur au vampire.

'' De quoi tu parles ?

'' De l'une de ces superstition transylvaine, tu sais bien ? Le gère vampire qui mordu en mai naquit aura une goule pour mari, Maléfice du crépuscule à minuit sera retourné par tes goule enragée, Baguette de sureau pointé par un vampire, toujours un repas pour ses descendant. Vous les avez sûrement entendus. Elmira et Rosalie surtout en connaît plein. Quand c'était caché chez eux à ma naissance par Erika pour me faire rire enfant il se fessait un concours d'insulte avec tous ses proverbes.

'' Harry et moi avons été élevé par des Moldus Humains, lui rappela Hermione, on nous a pris d'autres superstitions.

'' Ha ouais désolée.

Elle poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'une odeur plutôt acre montait de la cuisine. Son exaspération à l'égard de Xenophilius avait eu un effet positif : elle avait oublié qu'elle en voulait sexuellement à Alucard de l'avoir abandonnée.

'' Je crois que tu as raison, lui dit-elle. C'est juste un conte moral de vampire, on voit tout de suite quel est le meilleur cadeau, celui qu'on devrait choisir…

Tout les trois parlèrent en même temps. Hermione dit :

'' La cape.

Alucard :

Les baguettes jumelles.

Harry :

'' La pierre.

Ils se regardèrent moitié surpris, moitié amusés.

''On est censé choisir la cape, expliqua Hermione a Alucard.

'' Mais on n'aurait pas besoin d'être invisible si on avait les baguettes. Voyons Hermione, deux baguettes qui rend tout vampire invincible !

'' On a déjà une cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry.

'' Et elle nous a beaucoup aidés, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! s'exclama Hermione. Alors que les baguettes surtout aux mains du fis du vampire des ténèbres ne nous aurait attiré que des ennuis…

'' Très drôle chérie… seulement si on l'avait crié sur les toits, objecta Alucard. Si on avait été suffisamment crétins comme temari pour se promener partout en la brandissant au-dessus de notre tête et en chantant : « J'ai une baguette qui me rend invincible, venez donc vous y frotter si vous vous croyez suffisamment puissant. » Mais du moment qu'on ferme son clapet…

'' Autrement dit tout la description parfait de Mr Alucard jedusort phénix et de temari phénix fusionnée. Rétorquais Hermione avec un rire moqueur, vu que la question est de savoir si tu serais _capable_ de fermer ton clapet, rétorquais Hermione sceptique.  
Mais il est vrai que la seul chose vrai qu'il nous ait dite, c'est que l'histoire de baguette plus puissantes que les autres existent depuis des siècles surtout si ils sont fabriqué par des vampires comme Bened.

'' Ah bon ? dit Harry

Hermione sembla exaspéré : son expression était pour eux si familière si attendrissante, que Harry et Alucard échangerai un sourire.

'' Le bâton de la mort, la baguette de la Destinée, elles apparaissent tout les deux sous différent noms selon les époques et appartenaient généralement à des vampires ou des mages noirs qui se ventant de les posséder. Le Professeur Binns a mentionné certaines d'entre elles, mais… tout ça n'a aucun sens. Il y a toujours eu des sorciers pour se vanter d'avoir une baguette plus grande et meilleure que les autres.

'' Mais comment peux-tu être sûre, reprit Alucard, que ces baguettes de vampire – le bâton de la mort et la baguette de la destinée – ne sont pas en fait une seul et même baguette mais deux baguette jumelle qui revient sous différents noms au cours de siècles ? Et si c'est deux baguettes serait vraiment les baguettes jumelles de Sureau fabriqué par la mort qui est le premier vampire ? suggéra Alucard.

Harry éclata de rire : l'étrange idée qui lui était venue en tête était en fait ridicule. Sa baguette, se répéta-t-il à lui-même, était en bois de houx, non pas de sureau, et elle avait été fabriqué par Ollivander, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire la nuit ou Voldemort l'avait poursuivit dans le ciel. D'ailleurs, si elle avait été invincible, comment aurait-elle pu se casser ?

'' Et toi, pourquoi as-tu choisi la pierre cousin ? lui demanda Alucard.

'' Si on pouvait faire revenir les morts et non faire des orgies avec, on aurait revu Sirius… Fol Œil… Dumbledore… mes parents… Ron Weasley…

Alucard et Hermione n'eurent pas le moindre sourire.

'' Mais si on en croit Beedle le barde, ils n'auraient pas eu envie de revenir, poursuivit Harry en repensant au conte qu'ils venaient d'entendre. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'autre histoire sur une pierre capable de ressusciter les morts ? dit-il à Hermione.

'' Non, en effet, répondit-elle avec tristesse. À part Mr Lovegood, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait croire à une chose pareille. Beedle s'est sans doute inspirée de la pierre philosophale mais, au lieu d'une pierre qui rend immortelle, il en a imaginé une qui fait revenir les morts.

L'odeur qui montait dans la cuisine devenait de plus en plus forte. On aurait cru que quelqu'un faisait brûler du linge de corps. Harry se demanda s'ils arriveraient à manger une quantité suffisante de ce que préparait Xenophilius pour ne pas le vexer.

'' Et la cape, alors ? demanda lentement Alucard. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a raison ? C'est vrai que je suis le seul à savoir ou Harry se trouve sous sa cape et à ses effet extraordinaires que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me poser la question. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une autre cape semblable qui détournait même les vampires qui ne font pas partie de ma famille. Elle semble infaillible. Jamais personne ne nous a repérés quand nous la portions.

'' Bien sûr que non, nous devons invisibles lorsque nous sommes dessous, Alucard !

'' Mais tout ce qu'il a rencontré sur les autres capes- qu'on ne trouve pas pour trois Noises la douzaine, entre parenthèses -, tu sais bien que c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais j'ai entendu des tas de chose sur les capes qui perdent leurs propriétés avec le temps ou qui ont des trous parce qu'un sortilège les a déchirées. Cette de Harry, en revanche, appartenait déjà à son père, elle n'est donc pas vraiment neuve, et pourtant, elle est restée… parfaite !

'' Oui, d'accord, Alucard, mais la pierre…

Pendant qu'ils discutaient en chuchotant, Harry déambula dans la pièce, n'écoutant qu'à moitié. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'escalier en colimaçon, il leva machinalement les yeux vers l'étage supérieur et fut soudain troublé. Son propre visage le regardait depuis le plafond de la pièce qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

Après quelques instants de perplexité, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un miroir mais d'une peinture. Intrigué, il gravit les marches.

'' Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne pense pas que tu devrais visiter la maison quand il n'est pas là !

Mais Harry était déjà monté d'un étage.

Lucy avait décoré le plafond de sa chambre de six portraits magnifiques, ceux d'Harry, Alucard, Hermione, Hinata, Elizabeth et Ginny et Neville. Ils n'étaient pas animés comme les tableaux de Poudlard mais il y avait quand même en eux une certaine magie. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils respiraient. De fines chaînes d'or s'entre lâchaient entre les portraits, en les reliant les uns aux autres, mais après les avoir observées pendant un certain temps, il s'aperçut que les chaînes étaient en fait constituées du même mot mille fois répété, tracé à l'encre dorée : « amis….amis… amis… amis. Amis… amis… petite copine parfois…. amis

Harry ressentit pour Lucy un profond élan d'affection. Il regarda autour de la pièce. À côté du lit, une grande photo représentait Luna, plus jeune, en compagnie d'une femme qui portais une petite croix de chasseuse du ministère et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Toutes deux s'étreignaient Harry n'avait jamais vu Lucy aussi soignée que sur cette image. Le cadre de la photo était poussiéreux, ce qu'il trouva un peu étrange. Il continua d'examiner la chambre.

Quelque chose paraissait bizarre. Le tapis bleu pâle était lui aussi recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il n'y avait aucun vêtement dans l'armoire dont les portes étaient entrouvertes et le lit semblait froid, peu accueillant, comme si personne n'y avait dormi depuis des semaines. Une unique toile d'araignée s'étendait d'un bord à l'autre de la fenêtre la plus proche, sur un fond de ciel rouge sang.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry redescendait l'escalier.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Xenophilius remonta dans la cuisine, portant à présent un plateau chargé de bols.

'' Mr Lovegood, est-ce que Lucy est vraiment ici avec Ginny Weasley ? demanda Harry.

'' Pardon ?

'' Ou est Lucy ?

Xenophilius s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche.

'' Je… je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle est descendue à Bottom bridge pour pêcher des boullus avec Ginny.

'' Alors pourquoi n'a a-t-il que quatre bols et non six sur ce plateau ?

Xenophilius essaya de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. On n'entendait que le battement continue de la presse à imprimer et le léger tintement que produisait à présent le plateau, entre les mains tremblantes de Xenophilius.

'' Je crois que Ginny n'est jamais venu ici ni avec Lucy ni avec personne d'autres et ils sont absente depuis plusieurs semaine poursuivit Harry. Ses vêtements ont disparu et elle n'a pas dormi ni avec Ginny dans son lit. Ou est-t-elle sauf si c'est à poudlard. Et pourquoi regardez-vous tout le temps par la fenêtre ?

Xenophilius lâcha le plateau. Les bols tombèrent, rebondirent, se fracassèrent, Harry, Alucard et Hermione montrais les Caux en grondant et Harry tirais sa baguette.  
Xenophilius se figea, la main prête à plonger dans sa poche. Au même moment, une forte détonation s'éleva de la presse à imprimer et une impressionnante quantité de Chicaneur jaillit de sous la nappe en se répandant sur le sol. Puis la marche devient enfin silencieuse.

Hermione se pencha et ramassa l'un des magasine et grondais de rage le regard affamée sur Mr lovegood.

'' Alular, Harry, regarded can.

Il s'avança vers elle tout les deux qu'il le put à travers le désordre de la pièce. La couverture du Chicaneur montrait la photo de Alucard, barré de la mention « Vampire indésirable n 1 » avec la légende le montrant de la récompense promise pour sa capture.

'' _Le Chicaneur_ a révisé sa position ? demanda froidement Alucard en réfléchissant très vite. C'est donc ça que vous avez fait lovegood ? Vous avez envoyé un hibou au chasseur du ministère ? C'est comme ça que vous me remercier d'avoir empêcher votre fille de se faire enlever par les goules du phénix noir.

Xenophilius se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

'' Je ignorais que était pour ça qu'elle restait la bas, je pensais que était les phénix noir qui la forçais a restée a l'école. Ils ont dit que était a cause de vous qu'elle restait la bas et il s'en on prit a votre sirène a la place… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait a la petite Weasley. Mais peut-être qui l'a rendrons a sa famille si je… si je…

'' Si vous nous livrer avec Harry ? Acheva Hermione à sa place.

'' Pas question, dit sèchement Alucard. Écartez-vous, on s'en va.

Xenophilius, le teint blême, paraissait avoir cent ans, ses lèvres étirées en un effroyable rictus.

— Ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je dois sauver sa copine. Je ne veux pas que Lucy perdre une de ses amies comme sa mère chasseuse. Vous allez rester.

Il écarta les bras devant l'escalier et Harry eut la vision soudaine de sa mère faisant le même geste devant son lit d'enfant.

'' Ne nous obligez pas a ce que j'ordonne a mon cousin et sa femme a vous dévorée vivante c'est comme ça chez le nouvelle ordre des ancien, on dévore les traîtres qui nous trahisse. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir écartez-vous, Mr. Lovegood.

'' HARRY ! hurla Hermione.

Des silhouettes volantes sur des balais passent devant les fenêtres. Lorsque tous trois tournaient la tête pour les regarder, Xenophilius tira sa baguette. Harry se rendit compte de leur erreur juste à temps : Alucard se jeta le regard sur le coté poussant Harry et Hermione hors d'atteinte du sortilège de Stupéfixion que Xenophilius venait de jeter. L'éclair frappait le bouclier d'Hermione et fut détournée en plein sur la corne d'éruptif.

Il y eut une gigantesque explosion. La déflagration sembla pulvériser la pièce. Des morceaux de bois, de papier, de plâtre volèrent en tous sens. Harry fut projeté dans les airs puis s'écrasa par terre, se protégeant la tête de ses bras, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit à travers la pluie de débris qui s'abattait sur lui. Il entendit les cris, les hurlements d'Hermione et d'alucard et une série de bruits sourds, métalliques, à donner la nausée : soulevé par l'onde de choc, Xenophilius était tombé en arrière, dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

À moitié enterré sous les gravats, Harry essaya de se relever. À gauche de la poussière, il ne voyait plus rien et parvenait à peine à respirer. La moitié du plafond s'était écroulée et l'extrémité du lit de Lucy pendait dans le vide. Le buste de Rowenta Serdaigle gisait à côté de lui, la moitié de la tête arrachée, des fragments de parchemins déchirés flottaient dans les airs et la presse à imprimer était couchée sur le côté, interdisant l'accès à l'escalier de la cuisine. Une autre silhouette blanche s'approcha et Hermione, couverte de poussière comme une deuxième statue, pressa l'index contre ses lèvres.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

'' Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était inutile de se presser, Travers, grommela une voix rauque. Je t'avais dit que ce cinglé délirait, comme d'habitude.

Il y eut un bang ! Et Xenophilius lança un cri de douleur.

'' Non… Non… là-haut... Potter ! Phénix !

'' Je t'ai déjà averti, Lovegood, que si tu nous faisais revenir, il nous faudrait des informations solides. Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière ? Quand tu as voulu nous échangée la traîtresse du néant qui sorte avec ta fille contre le stupide chapeau de ta statue ? Et la semaine d'avant –nouveau bang ! Et nouveau cri –' quand tu croyais qu'on allait te la rendre si tu nous apportais la preuve de l'existence – bang !_ des Ronflas – Bang !- Cornus ?

'' Non, non, je vous en supplie ! Sanglota Xenophilius. C'est vraiment Alucard et Potter ! Vraiment !

'' Et maintenant, on s'aperçoit que tu nous as appelés pour essayer de nous faire sauter ! Rugit le Mangemort.

Il y eut une rafale de bang ! Ponctuée des cris de douleur de Xenophilius.

'' La maison ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer, Selwyn, dit avec froideur une deuxième voix qui résonna dans l'escalier à demi démoli. L'escalier est complétement bloqué. Si on essaye de le dégager, tout risque de s'écrouler.

'' Sale petit menteur, s'écria le dénommé Selwyn. Tu n'as jamais vu le fis de Voldemort de ta vie, hein ? Tu croyais pouvoir nous attirer ici pour nous tuer ? Et tu penses que vu que on a échouée a capturée ta fille et que on ses venger sur sa petite amie que c'est en t'y prenant comme ça que nous allons la libérée sa petite guine de copine.

'' Je vous jure… je vous jure… Potter et là-haut avec Alucard.

'' Hominem vampirus revelio, dit la voix au pied de l'escalier.

Harry entendit Hermione étouffe une exclamation et un l'étrange sensation que quelque chose fondait sur lui, le submergeant de son ombre.

'' Il y a quelqu'un, là-haut qui semble être des vampires, c'est vrai, selwyn, dit le deuxième homme d'un ton sec.

'' C'est Alucard phénix, je vous répète que c'est Alucard phénix avec Potter ! Sanglota Xenophilius. S'il vous plaît… S'Il vous plaît… libérée la petite Weasley pour ma fille.

'' Tu pourras voir que Arthur Weasley aura sa fille, enceinte d'une centaine de goule déchaînée, Lovegood, si tu monte là-haut et que tu me ramène le fis de Voldemort, Harry Potter et si il est avec elle la petite pute de favorite qui l'accompagne. mais si c'est une ruse, si c'est un piège avec les goule de Elmira, qui nous attend pour nous tomber dessus, on verra alors si on peu te forcée a participer a au viole de la petite Weasley pour que tu puisse dire a son traître de père que était ton idée de faire la piéger.

Xenophilius poussa un gémissement de terreur, de désespoir. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, des raclements : il essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les débris qui obstruaient l'escalier.

'' Venez, chuchota Harry, il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

Profitant du vacarme que faisait Xenophilius, il entreprit de se dégager. Alucard était déjà dégager de la masse de décombres. Harry et Hermione enjambèrent les gravats le plus silencieusement possible pour arriver jusqu'à lui et essayèrent de soulever une lourde commode qui coinçait la jambe d'Hermione. Hermione parvint à se libérer en chantant un sortilège de Lévitation alors que des coups sonores et des raclements de plus en plus proches annonçaient l'arrivée de Xenophilius.

'' Très bien, murmura Hermione.

La presse disloquée qui bloquait le haut de l'escalier commença à trembler. Xenophilius n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres d'eux.

Hermione était toujours blanche de poussière.

— Tu as confiance en moi, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— OK, murmura Hermione, donne-moi la cape d'invisibilité. Tu vas la mettre.

'' Lui ? Et pour quoi pas moi…

'' Si te plait, Alucard ! Harry tiens- toi bien la main, Alucard nous allons transplantée ensemble.

Harry tendis sa main gauche en disparaissant sous la cape. La presse qui interdisait l'accès à l'escalier s'était mise à trépider : Xenophilius essayait de la déplacer en utilisant à son tour un sortilège de Lévitation. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione attendait.

'' Tenez-vous bien, murmura-t-elle. Tenez-vous bien… attention.

La tête de Xenophilius, d'une blancheur de papier, apparut au-dessus du buffet renversé.

— _Oubliettes !_ chanta aussitôt Hermione en pointant son éventail fermé sur le visage de Xenophilius.

Puis, le dirigeant vers le sol, juste au-dessous d'eux, elle ajouta : _Déprima !_

Le sortilège fit explorer le plancher du salon en creusant un grand trou. Ils tombèrent comme des rocs, Harry toujours invisible cramponné à la main d'hermione. Un cri s'éleva au-dessous de lui et il vit deux hommes courir pour essayer d'échapper au déluge de gravats et de meubles brisés qui s'abattaient autour d'eux, à travers le plafond défoncée. Hermione et alucard tournoya dans le vide et le fracas de la maison qui s'effondrait retentit aux oreilles de Harry, tandis qu'elle l'entraînait une fois de plus dans les ténèbres.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Les reliques du vampire de la Mort.

Harry, pantelant tomba dans l'herbe et se releva aussitôt. Apparemment, ils avaient atterri au loin d'un champ, à la lueur du crépuscule. Hermione courait déjà en décrivant un cercle autour d'eux, éventail ouvert et chanta des chansons de magie météo qui repoussais les intrus vampires et autre sort que Harry connaissais aussi.

 _Pretego totalum… Salveo maleficia… repoussu vampirus carnivator_

'' Ce salaud de traître j'aurais du le dévorée vivant. Haleta Alucard.

Harry émergea de la cape d'invisibilité et rangeant dans sa poche.

'' Hermione, tu es un génie, un génie absolu, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous en soyons sortis !

'' _Cave inimicum…_ N'avais-je pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une corne d'Éruptif ? Ne l'ai-je pas averti ? Maintenant, sa maison a explosé !

'' Bien fait pour lui, répliqua Alucard en examinant sa robe déchirer. Et les écorchures qu'il avait faites aux jambes mais qui était en fait intacte. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

'' J'espère qu'ils ne le tueront pas ! Gémit Hermione. C'est pour ça que je voulais que les mangemorts ne voit pas Harry avant que nous disparaissions, je ne suis pas rechercher moi, je suis listée que comme goule frénétique litée et sa prendrons des jours avant de tout changer au ministère et pour qu'ils sachent que xenophilius ne mentait pas !

'' Mais pourquoi me cacher sous la cape ? dit Harry.

'' Harry, tu n'es pas censée être avec nous durent un exil vampire. Ils ont kidnappé Ginny parce que son père soutenait Elmira qu'arriverait-il à sa famille s'ils savaient que tu es avec lui ?

'' Mais tes parent a... oups merde oublie j'ai rien dit

'' Les phénix savent parfaitement que je suis avec Alucard... mais toi alucard pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que était notre sirène qui s'était fait enlever a la place de Lucy. dit-t-elle à nouveau furieuse contre lui.

Alucard eut l'air à nouveau son air de goule soumis à la vespey.

'' Je n'en savais rien je n'avais pas prédit ce coup la Hermione. Ce n'est pas en tout cas je prédis mieux quand c'est sous les ordres de mon père ces kidnapping dont sa doit être sûrement une goule probablement Malefoy ou Bellatrix qui a eu l'idée. Tu sais très bien que j'ai de la misère à lire l'avenir proche des immortelle sauf concernant un ordre de mon père, comme tu a vu que je n'avais pas pu voir a temps ton viole par Moka et temari a cause dans ma vision je voyais elle te mordre pour te possédée ton corps ce qu'elle n'a pas fait a cause qu'elle était repoussée par ton don de sorcière.

'' C'est vrai, Hermione même si je suis fâcher aussi que Ginny soit entre les mains des mangemort, elle est quand même sang pure alors elle ne risque pas être tuer a cause je sais que ton père déteste tuer les sangs pure. Alors ne t'en prend pas à ton mari pour ça. Tu sais bien que ses dons vampire ne sont pas parfaits. Surtout que c'est sur les même raison qui la poussée a nous quittée la première fois, je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi et lui.

Elle eut un sourire rayonnant mais redevint grave.

'' Je... Oui tu a raison, désolé Alucard était sous le coup de ma colère que j'ai dit cela et non poussée par un maudit collier horcruxes cette fois mais et Ginny ?

'' S'ils disent la vérité et qu'elle est toujours en vie…. et non violer comme toi tu la étais, commença Alucard.

'' Ne dis pas sa, surtout pas ça ! Couina hermione. Elle est forcément en vie, forcément !

'' Alors, j'imagine qu'elle doit être à Azkaban, poursuivit Alucard. Mais est-ce qu'elle y survivre… ? Il y a des tas de gens qui n'y arrivent pas…

'' Elle, elle y arrivera, affirma Harry.

Envisage le contraire lui était insupportable.

'' Elle est coriace, Ginny beaucoup plus coriace qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Elle a sans doute intervenue pour que Lucy reste à Poudlard et elle a pris sa place vu qui savent que Mr Weasley est au ministère et qu'elle est votre sirène à tout les deux. Elle doit sans doute apprendre des tas de choses aux autres prisonniers sur comment faire chier les détraqueurs avec des blague vampires.

'' J'espère que tu as raison, dit Hermione.

Elle se passa une main sur ses yeux.

'' Je serais tellement triste pour Lucy si….

'' Ouais moi aussi, je suis triste mais pas pour son père par contre, oui c'est vrai.

Ils dressèrent la tente et s'y réfugièrent. Alucard préparais du sang chaud pour lui et Hermione et elle préparait du thé pour Harry. Après avoir échappée de justesse aux Mangemorts, la tente glaciale aux odeurs de moisi leur apparaissait comme une vraie maison, sûre, familière et accueillante et il était même content de voir cléo le serpent d'alucard qui avait pris rapidement au début pour Nanini le serpent de Voldemort.

— Oh, pourquoi sommes-nous allés là-bas ? Se lamenta Hermione après quelques minutes de silence. Harry, tu avais raison, c'était un nouveau Godric's Hollow, une totale perte de temps ! Les Reliques du Vampire de la Mort… Quelle idiotie… Mais finalement – une pensée soudaine semblait lui être venue en tête –, peut-être qu'il a inventé tout ça lui-même ? Il ne croit sans doute pas du tout aux Reliques de la Mort, il voulait simplement nous retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des Mangemorts !

'' Je ne crois pas, dit Alucard. Je ressens quand on me ment ou quand on me dit la vérité, tout comme mon imbécile de père, il est sacrément plus difficile qu'on ne pourrait le penser d'inventer des trucs quand on est en plein stress. Je m'en suis rendu compte au moment où les Rafeurs me sont tombés dessus. Il m'a été beaucoup plus facile de me crée un faux surnom et de me faire passée pour marier a une Moka Phénix, parce que je l'avais déjà été, que d'inventer entièrement un personnage imaginaire. Le vieux Lovegood était sous pression, il essayait de tout faire pour nous garder chez lui. À mon instinct, il nous a dit la vérité, la seul chose qui mentait était la raison en disant que Lucy et Ginny était a la rivière alors que on savait tout les deux que Lucy était a Poudlard et que Ginny n'avais jamais été chez lui. Alors mon avis, il nous a dit la vérité, ou ce qu'il croit être la vérité, simplement pour qu'on continue à lui parler.

'' De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce soit très important, soupira Hermione. Même s'il était sincère, je n'ai jamais entendu de telles absurdités de toute ma vie incluant ma vie humaine.

'' Oui, mais, attend, reprit Alucard. La Chambre des Secrets aussi était censée être un mythe, non ?

'' Les Reliques du Vampire de la mort ne peuvent pas exister, Alucard !

'' Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter mais il y en a au moins 2 ou 3 qui existe, rétorqua Alucard. La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry…

'' Le conte des trois sœurs n'est qu'une histoire de vampire, déclara Hermione avec fermeté. Une histoire sur la peur des vampires que la mort inspire aux humains. Si survivre était aussi simple que se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité, nous aurions déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut !

'' Pas sûr. Une baguette jumelle ou invincible ne nous ferait pas de mal, assura Harry en tournant entre ses doigts la baguette de prunellier qu'il détestait tant.

'' C'est choses-là n'existent pas, Harry !

'' Tu as dit qu'il y avait plein de baguette fait par les vampires – le Bâton de la mort et je ne sais quoi…

'' D'accord, si ça t'amuse, comme Alucard tu peux toujours croire que la Baguette de Sureau et sa baguette jumelle est bien réelle mais que la jumelle est introuvable, mais la pierre de résurrection ?

Elle fit un geste des doigts pour dessiner les guillemets imaginaire autour du mot et sa voix débordait d'ironie.

'' Aucune magie ne peut ressusciter les morts, et c'est tout !

'' Sauf la magie noir vampirique hermione oublie pas ce que le vampire des ténèbres a fait.

'' Et quand ma baguette s'est connectée à celle de Tu-Sais-Qui, ma mère et mon père sont apparut… et Ron….

'' Ils n'étaient pas ressuscites, répliqua Hermione. Ce genre de… de pâle imitation n'a rien à voir avec une véritable résurrection.

'' La famille que la fille demi-succube dans le conte, n'était pas vraiment revenue. L'histoire dit qu'après leur mort, les gens appartiennent au monde des morts. Mais la deuxième sœur peut quand même les voir et leur parler. Il a même vécu avec elle pendant un moment.

Il décela une certaine inquiétude sur le visage d'hermione mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, moins facile à définir. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alucard, il comprit que c'était de la peur : il l'avait effrayé en lui parlant de vivre avec des mort et elle en était une d'une certaine façon aussi vu qu'elle est un vampire.

'' Et cet Angelina Peverell Phénixius enterrée à Godric's Hollow, reprit-il aussitôt, s'efforçant de paraître parfaitement sain d'esprit, tu ne sais rien sur elle ?

'' Non, répondit-elle, visiblement soulagée qu'il ait changé de sujet. J'ai cherché des informations après avoir vu la marque sur la tombe. Si elle avait été célèbres ou s'il elle avait accompli quelque chose d'important, je suis sûr qu'il figurerait dans l'une des livre de Alucard. Le seul endroit où j'ai trouvé le nom de Perverse, c'est dans Nobles vampire par nature : une généalogie des sorciers et vampire carnivore je l'ai emprunté à kreattur, explique-t-elle à Alucard qui haussait les sourcils. Le livre donne la liste des familles de sang pur sans postérité femelle. Apparemment, les Peverell sont l'une des premières familles vampire à avoir disparu.

'' Sans postérité femelle ? répéta Ron.

'' Ça veut dire que le nom de sorcière ou vampire n'existe plus, répondit Hermione. C'est le cas depuis des siècles, en ce qui concerne les Peverell. Ils ont peut-être des descendants, mais qui portent des noms différents.

Soudain, le souvenir qu'avait vaguement remué le nom de Peverell revint à la mémoire de Harry, clair et net : il revoyait un Viel homme crasseux qui brandissait une horrible bague sous le nez d'un chasseur envoyé du ministère et qui violais sa fille.

'' MAR volo Gaunt ! s'écria-t-il.

'' Pardon ? S'étonnèrent Alucard et Hermione d'une même voix.

'' Elvis Marvolo Gaunt ! Le grand-père de Vous-Savez –qui ! Dans la Pensine ! Avec Dumbledore ! Marvolo Gaunt a dit qu'il descendait des peverell ! Et il détestait ta famille Alucard.

Alucard se pétrifiait mais Hermione parurent perplexes.

'' La bague, la bague transformée en horcruxes, marvolo Gaunt a dit que les armoiries des Peverell étaient gravées dessus ! Je l'ai vu la brandir devant le type du ministère, avec alucard, il a même failli la lui coller dans son nez.

'' Les armoires de Peverell ? répéta Hermione. Tu as vu à quoi elles ressemblaient ?

'' Pas vraiment, répondit Harry qui essayait de se rappeler. Autant que je m'en souvienne, elle n'avait rien de remarquable. Un trait je crois, c'est tout. Lorsque je l'ai vue de près, la pierre était déjà été fendue une deuxième fois

Hermione venait de comprendre, car Harry la vit soudain écarquiller les yeux. Alucard les regarda successivement, l'air excitée.

'' Par morgane… vous croyez que c'était encore ce signe ? Le signe des reliques ?

'' Pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Harry, surexcité. Marvolo Graunt était un vieil idiot ignorant qui vivait comme un porc et qui détestais les vampires végétarien surtout Elmira phénix. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ses ancêtres, qui étaient des fans d'orgie consanguine comme temari et si cette bague était passée de génération en génération pendant des siècles, peut-être n'avait-il même pas ce qu'elle était vraiment. Il n'y avait pas un seul livre dans cette maison et croyez-moi, il n'était plus du gère en abusée de sa fille comme moka et temari avec toi que de lui lire des histoires de vampire a ses enfants. Il devait être ravis de penser que les traits gravée sur la pierre représentaient des armoiries parce que, pour lui, avoir un sang pur donnait quasiment un statut royal surtout si il devenait un vampire carnivore.

Hermione semblais sonnée au son de abusée de sa fille et murmurais que la compagne de Julia quand on nommait son nom humain avais peur que on la torturait physiquement même si elle se rappelle de rien.

'' Oui… tout cela est très intéressant, reprit Hermione avec précaution, mais Harry, si tu penses ce que je pense que tu penses…

'' Et alors, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Harry, renonçant à toute prudence. C'était une pierre, non ?

Il se tourna vers Alucard, en quête de soutien.

'' Si c'était la Pierre de Résurrection vampirique ? Alucard en restant bouche bée.

'' Nom de nom ! Mais est-ce qu'elle pourrait encore marcher après avoir été fendue par Dumbledore à nouveau ?

'' Marcher ? _Marcher ?_ Alucard, elle n'a jamais marché ! Il _n'existe pas de Pierre vampirique de résurrection !_

Hermine s'était levé d'un bond, l'air furieuse exaspérée, furieuse.

'' Harry, tu essayes de faire tout concorder avec l'histoire des reliques….

— _De faire tout concorder ?_ répéta-t-il.

Hermione, ça concorde tout seul ! Je sais maintenant que le signe des Reliques de la Mort était gravé sur cette pierre ! Et Gaunt a dit qu'il était un descendant des Peverell !

'' Il y a une minute, tu nous disais que tu n'avais jamais vu exactement la marque qui figurait sur la pierre !

'' A ton avis, ou se trouve-t-elle à présent ? demanda Alucard à Harry. qu'est-ce qu'en a fait Dumbledore après l'avoir brisée ?

Mais l'imagination de Harry courait toute seule, tout comme Alucard et traînant en arrière celui d'hermione.

« 4 objet, ou reliques, qui, si on les réunit, feront de leur possesseur le maître de tout les vampire de la mort…. Maître vainqueur conquérant. Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit par mon chant de la mort… »

Il se vit en possession des reliques, face à face à Voldemort dont les Horcruxes n'étaient pas de taille à lui résister… « Aucun d'eux ne peut être tué par le néant tant que l'autre survit… » Était-ce la réponse ?

Les reliques contre les Horcruxes ? Y avait-il un moyen d'assurer son triomphe ? S'il devenait le maître des Reliques de la Mort, serait-il hors de danger ?

'' Harry, Alucard ?

Mais tout les deux entendirent à peine Hermione. Il avait sorti.

Sa cape d'invisibilité et la faisait glisser entre ses doigts : son étoffe avait la fluidité de l'eau, la légèreté de l'air.  
Il avait passé près de sept années dans le monde des sorciers et jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'équivalent.  
Elle était exactement telle que Xenophilius l'avait décrite : « Une cape qui rend réellement et totalement invisible et dont les effets durent éternellement, offrant à son détenteur une cachette permanente, impénétrable, quels que soient les sorts qu'on lui jette mais que les descendant directe de la mort peut le voir à tout coup…»

Puis, avec un tressaillement, Alucard se souvint…

'' Dumbledore avait cette cape, le soir ou tes parents son morts ! Il ma sauver des Harpie avec en Albanie avec Sirius et lui et également au tsunami un an auparavant avec la même cape. Je crois que je l'avais réclamée ou mon double la réclamée a cause qu'elle appartient a sa famille.

Sa voix tremblait et il sentait des couleurs lui monter au visage, mais peu lui importait.

'' Oui ma mère a dit sa favorite que Dumbledore avait emprunté la cape pour Sirius pour te sauver ! C'était pour ça ! Il voulait également l'examiner parce qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait de la troisième relique ! Angelina Peverell est enterré à Godric's Hollow…

Harry faisait machinalement les cent pas sous la tente. Il avait l'impression que la vérité ouvrait autour de lui de nouveaux et vastes horizons.

'' Alucard elle est ton ancêtres ! Tu descends de la troisième sœur goule celle ou la mort la transformée ! Elmira est sûrement celle que on surnomme la fille de la mort, tout se tient et moi aussi mais une branche lointaine vu que on est cousin.

Alucard en était un choc brutal et Hermione aussi.

Il se sentait armée de certitude, d'une véritable foi dans les reliques, comme si la simple idée de les posséder lui donnait déjà une protection, et il éprouvait une grande joie lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux autres.

'' Harry, répéta Hermione.

Mais les doigts tremblants, il était occupé à ouvrir la bourse accroché à son cou.

'' Lis-là, dit-il en lui mettant la lettre de sa mère dans la main. Lis-là ! C'était Dumbledore qui avait la cape pour sauver Alucard ! Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-il voulue ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, il était capable de produire un sortilège de désillusion si puissant qu'il parvenait à se rendre invisible sans cape tout comme Alucard et sa c'était la deuxième fois qui empruntais la première fois était avec Mundingus pour sauver alucard du tsunami et la deuxième fois qui indique la lettre était pour les harpies a cause chaque fois que Alucard était scellez et blessée il réclamait la cape de la mort.

Un objet brillant roula sous une chaise : en sortant la lettre, i lavait fait tomber le Vif d'or. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et la source des découvertes fabuleuses qui venait de jaillir lui apporta un nouveau présent, Stupéfait émerveillé, il s'écria :

'' ELLE EST LÀ-DEDANS ! Il m'a légué la bague… elle est dans le Vif d'or !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alucard semblais toujours aussi pétrifier. C'était si clair, si évident pour Harry : tout cadrait absolument tout… Sa cape était la troisième relique et lorsqu'il aurait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir le Vif d'or, il posséderait la deuxième. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver les deux autres, les baguettes jumelle de Sureau, et ensuite…

Mais soudain, ce fut comme si un rideau était tombé sur une scène brillamment éclairée : toute son excitation, tout son espoir et son bonheurs s'évanouirent d'un coup. Il se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité et le charme magnifique fut rompu.

'' C'est cela qu'il veut.

Son changement de ton inquiéta encore plus Alucard et Hermione.

'' Vous-Savez-Qui veut la baguette de Sureau, ou soit sa jumelle. Il ignore peut-être qui a n'a deux sœur mais il veut une ou autre et il sait que il a un lien avec Salazard serpentard et Bened Phénix son fis maudit demi-vampire vu que La baguette que salazard à voler a Elmira était celle de son père vampire.

Indifférent à leur visage tendu, incrédule, il leur tourna le dos. Il savait que c'était la vérité. Tout se tenait. Voldemort ne cherchait pas une nouvelle baguette. Il en cherchait une ancienne, très ancienne, capable de soumettre les vampires phénix, en vérité. Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente, oubliant Alucard et Hermione, et scruta la nuit, plongé dans ses réflexions…

Voldemort avait été élevé dans un orphelinat de Moldus. Personne n'aurait pu lui lire _Les contes des trois sœurs de Beedel le Barde_ quand il était petit, pas plus qu'à Harry. Rares étaient les sorcier qui croyaient aux Reliques Vampire de la Mort. Était-il possible que Voldemort en connaisse l'existence ?

Harry contempla l'obscurité. Si Voldemort savait ce qu'étaient les Relique vampire de la mort, il aurait certainement essayé de les découvrir et chercher par tous les moyens à se les procurer : trois objets qui faisaient de leur possesseur le maître vampire de la Mort. S'il avait connu les Reliques, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais eu besoin des Horcruxes ? Le simple fait, qu'il ait transformé une relique en Horcruxe n'était-il pas la preuve qu'il ne connaissait pas ce grand et ultime secret de la sorcellerie ?

Ce qui signifiait que Voldemort cherchait la jumelle de la baguette de Sureau sans avoir conscience de l'étendue de son pouvoir sur Elmira, sans comprendre qu'elle faisait parti d'un ensemble de quatre objets… Car la baguette était celle des quatre reliques qu'on ne pouvait cacher une d'elle, dont l'existence était la mieux connue. « La piste sanglante des baguette de Sureau a éclaboussée l'histoire des Phénix et de l'histoire de la sorcellerie… »

Salazard a été banni de poudlard pour rechercher la deuxième baguette jumelle de Sureau vu qui l'avais volé la première a Elmira et pouvoir soumettre la fille de la mort a sa volontés, mais Bened la combattue avec sa jumelle vu que c'était lui qui le possédais.

Harry observa le ciel nuageux, des volutes grises et argentées, comme de la fumée glissant devant la lune blafarde. L'éblouissement provoqué par ses découvertes lui donnait une sensation de légèreté.

Il retourna dans la tente et éprouva un choc lorsqu'il vit Alucard et Hermione debout à l'endroit exacte ou il les avait laissées, Hermione tenant toujours à la main la lettre de Lily, Alucard, à côté d'elle paraissais toujours aussi pétrifier comme un statue.

N'avaient-ils pas conscience du chemin parcouru au cours de ces dernières minutes ?

'' Tout est clair, dit Harry, essayant de les attirer à la lumière de ses propres certitudes, de son propre ébahissement. Ça explique tout. Les Reliques de la mort sont bel et bien réelles. J'en possède une… peut-être même deux.

Il leur montra le vif d'or.

'' … Et Vous-Savez-Qui court après la troisième et quatrième mais les deux compte pour une seul… mais il ne s'en rend pas compte… il pense simplement qu'il s'agit d'une baguette particulièrement puissante contre Elmira…

'' Harry, coupa Hermione, en s'approchant pour lui rendre la lettre de Lily. Je suis désolée, mais je crois que tu te trompes, que tu te trompes entièrement.

'' Tu ne vois donc pas ? Tout s'enchaîne…

'' Non, répliqua-t-elle. Pas du tout, Harry, tu te laisses simplement emporter. S'il te plaît, poursuivit-elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, s'il te plaît, réponds à cette simple question. Si les reliques vampire de la mort existaient vraiment, et que Dumbledore l'ait su, qu'il ait su que la personne qui les posséderait toutes les quatre serait le maître des vampires de la Mort… Harry, pourquoi ne te l'aurait-il pas révélé ? Pourquoi ?

Sa réponse était prête et Alucard aussi.

'' Tu as été la première à le dire dit-il en duo, Hermione ! Il faut le découvrir par son instinct ! C'est une quête comme toi avec ton éventail de combat.

'' J'ai simplement dit ça pour essayer de te convaincre d'aller chez les Lovegood ! s'écria Hermione, exaspéré. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment !

Harry et Alucard ne lui prêta pas attention.

'' C'était une habitude, tout comme moi je le fait parfois, chez Dumbledore ou chez moi, de nous amener à faire des découvertes par nous-même.

'' Tu te souviens Hermione quand on a était choisir ton éventail, il y avait toujours une quête pour moi d'une arme vampirique qui était introuvable et a présent je crois savoir qu'est-ce que c'est et c'est la baguette jumelle de bened Phénix. Voldemort ne cherche pas celui de bened il la trouvera nul part elle a disparu de mémoire d'homme mais la baguette de Saurau a été a possession de salazard et si il aurait réussi a maître la main sur la deuxième aussi il pourrait soumettre a sa volontés ma grand-mère Elmira.

'' Exact, il nous mettait notre propre force à l'épreuve, il nous laissait prendre des risques. C'est exactement le genre de chose auxquelles a été habitué Alucard et moi.

'' Harry, il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, ni d'un exercice ! Nous sommes dans la réalité et Dumbledore t'a donner des instructions très claires : trouver et détruire les Horcruxes pour que Alucard absorbe ses âmes en temps que vampire faucheur. Ce symbole ne signifie rien, oublier les Reliques Vampire de la Mort, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous écarter de notre chemin…

Harry l'écoutait à peine, il ne cessait de retourner le Vif d'or entre ses mains, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il s'ouvre, à ce qu'il révèle la Pierre de Résurrection pour apporter à Hermione la preuve qu'il avait raison, que les Reliques de la Mort étaient une réalité.

Hermione en appela à Alucard.

'' Alucard, tu ne crois pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry leva les yeux. Alucard hésita.

'' Je ne sais pas… je veux dire… il y a des éléments qui paraissent concorder, répondit Alucard avec maladresse. Mais quand on regarde l'ensemble… -il prit une profonde inspiration-, je pense que nous sommes censés nous débarrasser des Horcruxes, Harry, c'est la mission que Dumbledore nous a confiée. Peut-être… peut-être comme dirais ma fille que on devrait oublier cette histoire de Reliques.

'' Merci a ta fille, hinata dit Hermione. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

D'un pas décidé, elle passa devant Harry et s'assit à l'entrée de la tente, mettant avec une détermination féroce un point final à la discussion.

Harry dormit à peine, cette nuit-là. L'idée des Reliques de la Mort s'était emparée de lui et il ne pouvait se reposer tant que ses pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête : Les deux baguettes, la pierre, la cape, si seulement il pouvait les posséder toutes…

« Je m'ouvre au terme si on l'accepte… » Mais quel était ce terme ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il prendre la pierre dès maintenant ? Si seulement il l'avait eue en main il aurait pu poser ces questions à Dumbledore en personne…. Dans l'obscurité, Harry murmura des paroles au vif d'or, essayant tout, même le Fourchelang, mais la balle dorée refusait de s'ouvrir. La seul chose drôle c'est quand il avait essayé de fourcelang cléo était venue se lover contre lui ce qui avais fait rire Alucard.

Et les baguettes, les baguettes de sureau, Bened avais eu la jumelle et salazard sa sœur volée de sa mère durent son viole, ou était-elle cachée, la jumelle a été perdu exactement quand bened ses fait poignardée par un chasseur maudite par Elmira et sa femme. Harry aurait voulu que sa cicatrice le brûle à nouveau et lui révèle les pensées du Seigneur des ténèbres car, pour la première fois. Ils étaient tous trois unis dans la quête d'une même chose… bien sûr, Hermione n'aimerait pas cette idée… Mais de toute façon, elle n'y croyait pas comme hinata… d'une certaine manière, Xenophilius et Alucard avait eu raison… « Limité. Étriquée. Étroite d'esprit. » Elle croyait à peine que les dons de Alucard fonctionnais vraiment. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur de la notion même des Reliques Vampire de la Mort, surtout étrangement de la Pierre de Résurrection… probablement que si elle tombait dessus elle ne voudrait pas confrontée ses parents moldu ramener a la vie. Harry pressa ses lèvres contre le Vif d'or, l'embrassant l'avalant presque, mais le métal froid ne céda pas…

L'aube était presque là lorsqu'il se souvint de Ginny, seule dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, entourée de goule nouvelle née du phénix noir qui probablement la forçait à la violer par centaine et entourée de Détraqueurs, et il eut soudain honte de lui-même.

Ses considérations fébriles sur les reliques l'avaient complétement chassée de son esprit. Si seulement ils pouvaient lui venir en aide, mais il serait pratiquement impossible d'attaquer des Détraqueurs en si grand nombre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas encore tenté de créer un Patronus avec la Baguette de Prunellier…. il faudrait qu'il essaye dans la matinée

S'Il avait pu obtenir une meilleure baguette…

Le désir de posséder la Baguette de Sureau et laisserais évidement celui de Bened sa jumelle a Alucard, le bâton de la mort pour lui et la baguette de la destinée pour le maître du néant, indomptable et invincible, le saisit une fois de plus….

Au matin, ils démontèrent la tente et repartirent sous une épouvantable averse. La pluie les poursuivit sur la côte, où ils établirent leur campement ce soir-là, et persista pendant toute la semaine, dans les paysages détrempés qu'Harry trouvait mornes et déprimants.  
Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'aux Reliques de la Mort.  
C'était comme si une flamme avait jailli en lui que rien, ni la totale incrédulité d'Hermione, ni les doutes persistants de Alucard, ne pouvait éteindre.  
Pourtant, plus l'envie de retrouver les reliques brûlait en lui, moins il était heureux.  
Il en rendait Alucard et Hermione responsables mais plus Hermione que alucard leur indifférence obstinée était aussi détestable pour son moral que la pluie incessante, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvaient entamer sa certitude, qui demeurait absolue.  
La croyance de Harry dans l'existence des reliques, son aspiration à les posséder le consumaient avec une telle force qu'il se sentait de plus en plus sol, détaché seulement de l'un des deux et de leur obsession de chercher les Horcruxes.

'' Notre obsession ? dit Hermione d'une voix basse, féroce.

Harry avait eu l'imprudence d'utiliser ce mot, un soir, après qu'Hermione lui eut reproché le manque d'intérêt d'Alucard pour la découverte des horcruxes quand elle était aperçut que mentais quand il disait d'abandonné cela.

'' Ce n'est pas moi qui est obsédés, Harry ! Moi on essaye de faire ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'on fasse !

Mais Alucard et lui resta imperméable à cette critique voilée. Dumbledore avait confié à Hermione le symbole des reliques pour qu'elle en déchiffre la signification et il avait aussi caché, Harry et Alucard n'en démordait pas, la pierre de Résurrection dans le Vif d'or… « Aucun d'eux ne peut être tué par le néant tant que l'autre survit…. le maître vampire de la Mort… » Pourquoi Hermione ne voulait-t-elle pas que Alucard ne s'embarque pas la dedans ?

« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, par mon chant, de la mort… » Cita Harry d'un ton calme.

'' Je croyais que c'était tu-Sais-Qui qu'on était censés combattre ? répliqua Hermione.

Harry renonça à discuter davantage.

Même la tentative de la biche argentée dont les deux autres tenait absolument à débattre, mais que Alucard fessais que semblant de débattre lui semblait moins important désormais aux yeux de lui et de Harry. Ce n'était plus qu'un épisode secondaire qui conservait un vague intérêt. La seule autre chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était que sa cicatrice avait recommencé à le picoter. Il faisait tout cependant, pour que les autres autrement dit Hermione ne le sachent pas. Alucard le saurais il est aussi liée par le sang a son père.

Chaque fois que cela se produisait, il s'arrangeait pour être seul mais il était déçu par ce qu'il voyait. Les visions qu'il partageait avec Voldemort n'avaient plus la même qualité. Elles étaient Elles étaient devenues brouillées, instables, comme une image qui oscille entre le flou et la netteté. Harry parvenait tout juste à distinguer les contours incertains d'un objet qui avait l'air d'un crâne et d'une forme semblable à une montagne, constituée d'ombre plus que de matière. Habitué à des images aussi claires que la réalité, Harry était désorienté par ce changement. Il craignait que la connexion entre lui et Voldemort ne se soit dégradée, une connexion qu'il redoutait mais à laquelle – quoi qu'il en ait dit à Hermione – il attachait aussi beaucoup de prix. D'une certaine manière, Harry liait le caractère vague, décevant, de ces images à la destruction de sa baguette, comme si c'était la faute de la baguette de prunellier s'il ne pouvait plus voir aussi bien qu'auparavant dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

À mesure que passaient les semaines, Harry bien qu'il fût tout entier absorbé par sa nouvelle idée, ne put manquer d'observer qu'Alucard prenait apparemment les choses en mains. Peut-être parce qu'il était décidé à se rattraper après les avoir abandonnées tout comme Erika avais fait autrefois avec Sirius, peut-être aussi parce que la langueur dans laquelle Harry s'enfonçait stimulait les qualités de chef qui sommeillaient en lui, Alucard était maintenant celui qui encourageait et exhortait les deux autres à agir.

'' Il reste trois Horcruxes, ne cessait-il de répéter. Il nous faut un plan d'action, réfléchissons un peu ! Quels sont les endroits où nous ne sommes pas encore allées ? Revoyons la liste. On peu oublier l'orphelinat… le chemin de travers, Poudlard, la maison des Jedusor, Barjow et beurk, l'Albanie, tous les lieux ou ils savaient que Tom Jedusor avait vécu, travaillé, séjourne ou tué, Alucard et Hermione les passèrent en revue, Harry se joignant à eux seulement pour qu'Hermione cesse de le harceler.  
Il aurait été beaucoup plus heureux de rester assis en silence à essayer de lire les pensées de Voldemort et d'en apprendre davantage sur la Baguette de Sureau et sa jumelle, mais Alucard insistait pour se rendre dans des endroits de plus en plus improbables simplement. – Harry en était conscient –pour rester toujours en moment hors des portés du chasseur du ministre.

« On ne sait jamais » était devenu son refrain constant ce qui changeais de celui de hermione quand elle était accro a horcruxe qui était « On va ou maintenant ? »

'' Flagley-le haut est un village de sorciers, peut-être qu'il y a vécu. Allons y jeta un coup d'œil.

Ces fréquentes incursions dans les territoires de la sorcellerie les amenèrent parfois à portée de vue de Chasseur Rafeurs.

— Certains ont la réputation d'être aussi redoutables que les Mangemorts, même que certain sont aussi des mangemort aussi comme Mecnair ou fenrir greyback qui sont les pire de tous, dit Alucard. Ceux à qui j'ai eu affaire étaient plutôt minables vu qui venais de Transylvanie mais d'après Bill, il y en a de très dangereux. Ils ont expliqué à PhénixGauloispottervampireveille…

'' À quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

'' PhénixGauloispottervampireveille, je ne vous avais pas dit que ça s'appelait comme ça ? L'émission que j'essayais de capter à la radio, la seule qui révèle la vérité sur ce qui se passe ! Toutes les autres suivent la ligne de Tu-Sais-Qui, toutes sauf PhénixGauloisvampirepotterveille. Je voudrais vraiment que vous l'entendiez, mais il est très difficile de la recevoir sans mot de passe chantée.

Alucard passait des soirées à tapoter la radio avec des chants mot-de-passe sur des rythmes divers, faisant tourner le cadran des longueurs d'onde. De temps à autre, ils entendaient des brides de conseil sur la façon de traiter la dragoncelle et ils eurent même droit a un jour à quelque mesure de la musique détester par alucard 'un chaudron plein de passion qui surnommais une passion pleine de haine, alors qui agitais ses doigt, Alucard essayait de trouver le chant mot de passe, chantonnant une suite de mots choisis au hasard, c'était son passe-temps vus que Hermione le refusais toujours de baiser avec lui.

'' Normalement, les mots de passe ont quelque chose à voir avec l'ordre des anciens vampires d'Elmira, leur expliqua-t-il. Pansy est très douée pour les deviner. Je finirais bien par en trouver un…

Mais ce ne fut pas avant le mois de mars que la chance sourit enfin à Alucard. Harry était assis à l'entrée de la tente pour son tour de garde et contemplait d'un œil absent une touffe de jacinthes des bois, qui avaient réussi à percer le sol encore glacé, lorsqu'Alucard derrière lui, s'écria d'un ton surexcité :

'' Ça y est, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Le chant de passe, c'était Elmira ! Viens vite, Harry !

Arraché pour la première fois depuis des jours à ses méditations sur les Reliques de la Mort, Harry se hâta de retourner dans la tente où Alucard et Hermione étaient agenouillés par terre, à côté de la petite radio. Hermione, qui avait astiqué l'épée de Gryffondor simplement pour s'occuper, regardait bouche bée le minuscule haut-parleur d'où s'élevait une voix familière.

'' … nos excuses pour avoir été momentanément absent des ondes en raison des visite que nous ont rendues quelques charmant casse-croûte nouveau-née Mangemort du phénix noir qui ont goûtée a mon fouet.

'' Mais c'est Elizabeth balthory ! s'exclama Hermione

'' Je le sais bien ! dit Alucard avec un sourire rayonnant. Super, non ?

''... avons maintenant trouvé un endroit sûr, expliqua la voix d'Elizabeth, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux de nos collaborateurs réguliers se sont joint à moi, ce soir. Bonsoir mes repas amicaux !

'' Salut.

'' Bonsoir, Rivière gauloise sanglante

'' Rivière Gauloise sanglante c'est Lizzie, précisa Alucard. Ils ont tous un surnom basé sur Astérix et Obélix mais généralement, on sait…

'' Chut! L'interrompit Hermione.

'' Cependant, avant d'écouter Idéfix et Romulus, poursuivit Elizabeth, nous allons consacrer quelque instants à vous parler des morts que Mangemort-Info et le papier de toilette du sorcier n'ont pas jugées suffisamment importantes pour les mentionnée.

Le groupe éclatait de rire pour la blague du papier de toilette, mais était cours.

" C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse pour moi que nous informons nos auditeur des meurtres de Ted Tonks et de Dirk Cresswell.

Harry et Alucard eut un soudain accès de nausée et aussi Hermione. Avec Alucard et Hermione, ils échangèrent des regards horrifiés.

'' Un gobelin du nom de Gornuk a également été tué. On pense que le né-Moldu Dean Thomas et un deuxième gobelin, qui semblaient tous deux voyager avec tonks, cresswell et gornuk ont pu s'échapper. Si Dean nous écoute, ou si quelqu'un sait ou il se trouve, je signale que ses parents et ses sœurs attendent désespérément de ses nouvelles.

« Dans le même temps, à Daddley, cinq Moldus de la même famille ont été trouvés morts à leur domicile. Les autorités Moldues attribuent ces décès à une fuite de gaz mais des membres de L'ordre des ancien phénix nous font savoir qu'ils ont en fait succombé a une orgie de nouveau née du phénix noir – une preuve de plus s'il était nécessaire, que le massacre de jeune proie moldu est devenu une sorte de loisir sportif aussi populaire que le quidditch sous le nouveau régime.

« Enfin, nous avons le regret d'annoncer à nos auditeurs que les restes d'une de mes seul parente humaine de Bathilda tourdesac balthory ont été découverts à Godric's Hollow. Les premières constatations laissent penser que sa mort remonte à plusieurs mois. L'Ordre des ancien phénix nous informe que son corps portait des marques caractéristiques de blessures infligées par la magie noire vampirique.

« Je voudrais maintenant demander à tous nos auditeurs de se joindre à nous pour observer une minute de silence à la mémoire de Ted Tonks, de Dirk Cressswell, de Bathilda Tourdesac, de Gornuk et des Moldus dont nous ne connaissons pas les nom mais dont nous regrettons profondément le meurtres par les Mangemorts carnivore du phénix noir.

Le silence tomba et Harry, Alucard et Hermione se turent. Harry avait hâte d'en entendre davantage, mais en même temps il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait pleinement relié au monde extérieur.

'' Merci bande gentil breton, reprit la voix de Elizabeth. Maintenant, nous allons nous tourner vers Idéfix, un habitué de notre émission, qui va nous apporter les dernières informations sur les conséquences que le nouvel ordre du phénix noir a entraînée pour le monde des Moldus.

'' Merci, Obélix sanglante, dit une voix grave, mesurée, rassurante, qu'on ne pouvait confondre avec aucune autres.

'' Kingsley ! S'exclama Alucard en riant.

'' On sait, coupa Hermione le faisant taire.

'' Les Moldus ne connaissent toujours pas l'origine de leurs malheurs mais ils continuent de subir de lourdes pertes, déclara Kingsley. Nous entendons toujours, cependant, des histoires exemplaires sur des sorcières et des sorciers et aussi certain vampire au deux régime qui risquent leur propre vie pour protéger des amis ou des voisins moldus, souvent à l'insu de ces derniers.  
Je voudrais lancer un appel à nos auditeurs pour qu'ils les imitent, par exemple en jetant un sortilège de Protection sur toutes les maisons de Moldus situées dans leur rue. De nombreuses vies pourraient être sauvées en prenant quelques mesures aussi simples.

'' Et que répondriez-vous, Idéfix, à ceux de nos auditeurs qui nous disent qu'en cette époque périlleuse, on devrait penser aux vampires d'abord ? demanda Elizabeth.

'' Je leur répondrais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre « Vampire d'abord » et Vampire carnivore d'abord ». Ensuite, on passe directement au Mangemort d'abords », répondit Kingsley. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque vie humaine à la même valeur et vaut la peine d'être sauver et ce ne sont pas tous que de la nourriture pour vampire.

'' Voilà qui est bien dit et tout la Transylvanie votera pour vous comme Ministère de la Magie si nous réussissons a dévorée le vampire-des-ténèbres d'abord. assura Elizabeth. Maintenant, je passe la parole à Romulus pour notre rubrique très populaire : « Les copines des gauloise végétariens ».

'' Merci, Obélix sanglant, répondit une autre voix familière.

Alucard voulu parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit en murmurant :

'' _On sait que c'est Lupin !_

'' Romulus, continuez-vous d'affirmer comme chaque fois que vous avez participé à notre émission que Harry Potter et Alucard Phénix est toujours vivant ?

'' Je l'affirme, dit Lupin d'un ton ferme. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mort, si elle survenait, serait annoncée aussi largement que possible par les Mangemorts car elle porterait un coup mortel au moral de ceux qui s'opposent au nouveau régime. Le survivant du néant reste le symbole de tout ce que pourquoi nous combattons, le triomphe du bien végétarien, le pouvoir de l'innocence, végétarienne, le besoin de résister a la tentation de se nourrir des humains enfin tout ce qui représente aussi son cousin faucheur d'âme végétarien pour le sang.

Harry sentit monter en lui un mélange de honte et de gratitude. Lupin avait-il pardonné les choses terrible que Alucard lui avait dite et qui l'avais même frappé et renvoyée un mur du a son retour naturelle de contre sort de vampire lors de leur confrontation ?

'' Et quel message voudriez-vous transmettre à Alucard et a Harry si vous étiez sûr qu'il nous écoute, Romulus ?

'' Je voudrais lui assurer que nous sommes de tout cœur avec lui, répondit Lupin

Il hésita légèrement puis ajouta :

'' Je lui conseillerais aussi de suivre l'instinct de Alucard et le sien aussi qui sont tout les deux excellent et qui leur indique presque toujours la bonne voie quand il s'agit de contrôler un obséder sexuelle comme cousin.

Alucard rigolais a la blague.

'' Presque toujours la bonne voie, répéta-t-elle.

'' Au fait, je ne vous l'avais pas annoncée ? Lança Alucard, surpris de son propre oubli. Bill m'a raconté que Lupin est retourné vivre avec sa Louve ! Et apparemment, elle a un tour de taille de plus en plus imposant, je me demande si le tien la battrais Mione !

'' … à présent nos dernière nouvelles sur les amis de Harry Potter qui ont eu à souffrir de leur loyautés a Elmira, disait Elizabeth

'' Eh bien, comme le savent déjà nos plus fidèles auditeurs, plusieurs partisan déclarée du néant et d'Harry Potter ont été emprisonnées, notamment Xenophilius Lovegood, ancien directeur du magazine _Le chicaneur…._ répondit Lupin.

'' Au moins Lucy n'est pas orpheline, marmonna Alucard.

'' Nous avons également entendu dire au cours de ces derniers heures que Rubeus Hagrid – tous trois faillirent s'étrangler et manièrent presque le reste de la phrase -, garde-chasse bien connu des goules de poudlard, à échappée de peu à une tentative d'arrestation de chasseur indépendant pendant une retenue enfant de banni organisée comme une fête sur le thème : Soutient a Elmira Phénix ou il suspendait les voleur de Elmira. Hagrid n'a cependant pas été capturé et serait, croit-on en fuite.

'' Quand on veut échapper au Mangemorts indépendant, j'imagine que ça doit aider d'avoir un demi-frère de cinq mètre de hauteur ? fit remarquer Elizabeth. Et aussi faire violer sa femme ou aussi moi qui est désobéissante aussi ça aide parfois.

Dans le studio tout le monde riais et dans la tente aussi.

'' En effet, ça donne un certain avantage, admit Lupin d'un ton grave. Puis-je simplement ajouter que bien que nous approuvions tous, ici, à _PhénixGauloisVampirePotterveille,_ L'état d'esprit de Hagrid, nous conseillons malgré tout aux partisans les plus fervents d'Elmira de ne pas imiter son exemple. Dans le climat actuel, donner une fête même si était pour des retenue de banni amplement méritée pour un soutient à Alucard phénix n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus sage.

'' Vous avez raison, Romulus, reprit Elizabeth, nous vous suggérons de faire comme les vampires végétarien anglais ou comme les gaulois contre les mangemort de manifester votre ferveur envers Astérix à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et au panoramix du néant en écoutant plutôt PhénixgauloisvampirePotterVeille! Et maintenant, passons aux nouvelles concernant l'autre romain sorcier aussi insaisissable que garde romain devant les gaulois. Nous avons coutume de l'appelle le chef Jules Vampire et voici pour nous donner son point de vue sur les rumeurs la plus démentes qui circulent au sujet de ce personnage digne de Jules césar, une très sexy invitée que je suis heureux de vous présenter : Fabala.

'' Merci pour le beau nom dit une voix sombre de tueuse, mais j'ai détesté ta blague sur moi et le frère de Hagrid et pour sa tu va être écarté cette nuit par L'éventreuse. Répéta la voix de sirène familière

Harry, Alucard, et Hermione s'écrièrent tous ensemble :

'' Hinata et Jacky !

'' Ce ne serait pas plutôt Pansy, plutôt ? Demandais Harry.

'' Non c'est bien hinata, Jacky aime les surnoms qu'elle lui donne, mais Hinata déteste quand sa femme fait en onde des blague sur son viole avec gaupe à cause qu'elle l'avait trompé avec Rosalie l'année dernière et elle menace toujours Elizabeth de l'écarteler avec sa forme de princesse Jack libérée. Vu que Pansy elle n'a pas de double personnalité comme hinata. dit Alucard en riant.

'' Jack ta dit qu'elle aime bien fabala comme non de code mais moi ta femme je tes dit que je veux être Bonemine je veux être la femme du chef des gaulois pour que je puisse t'assommée avec un rouleau a pâtisserie.

'' D'accord Bonemine, et Pour ma princesse sera falbala, tu pourras me battre avec un poisson pas frais si tu veux. Très bien. Alors, minemine, pouvez-vous nous donner votre sentiment sur les diverses histoires qu'on entend circuler à propos du chef des romain mangemort ?

'' Oui, ma grosse Obélix, on le peut, répondit Hinata et Jacky en duo.

On entendit en arrière : Je ne suis pas grosse j'ai juste enrobée petite putain.

'' Comme tous nos auditeur végétarien le savent sûrement, à moins qu'ils se soient caché dans une marre au fond de leur jardin ou dans le fond de l'océan ce qui est sûrement semblable, la stratégie de t'en-crotte-qui, consistant à rester dans l'ombre, crée un agréable petit climat de panique. Si touts les témoins qui affirment l'avoir vu quelque part disaient vrai, nous aurions 1 milliard de Vous-Savez-qui en train de se promener un peu partout.

'' Ce qui est bien pratique pour lui, bien sûr, fit remarquer Kingsley. En laissant planer le mystère, il répand une plus grande terreur que s'il se montrait au grand jour.

'' Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Elizabeth. Alors essayons de retrouver un peu notre calme. La situation est suffisamment détestable pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'ajouter de nouvelles inventions. Par exemple, l'idée que Vous-Savez-qui serait désormais capable de mettre en Transe quelqu'un d'un simple clin d'œil. Rappelons aux Auditeurs que ce sont les Boa Hypnotiseur comme la cher cléo phénix qui possèdent ce pouvoir. Voici un test très simple : vérifier si la chose qui vous observe est pourvue de jambe et de Crau non veineux et si oui, vous pouvez la regarder dans les yeux. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de Vampire-crotte-qui, il y a des fortes chances que vous soyez un repas et que se sois la dernière chose que vous aurez l'occasion de faire dans votre vie avant être dévorée vivant.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines et des semaines, Harry éclata de rire. Il sentait le poids de la tension le quitter.

'' Et les rumeurs selon lesquelles on le verrait en campagne à l'étranger ? demanda Elizabeth.

'' Qui ne souhaiterait pas partir un peu en vacances après avoir accompli un si délicieux repas ? répliqua Hinata. Mais ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est ne pas se laisser bercer par une fausse sensation de sécurité sous prétexte qu'il aurait quitté le pays. Peut-être est-ce vraiment peut-être pas, mais un fait demeure : quand il le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que le directeur des chasseurs devant une bouteille de shampoing avec la photo de Erika Phénix nue imprime dessus, Alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il est loin qu'il faut vous croire à l'abri, si vous avec l'intention de prendre des risques. Je n'aurais jamais pensée dire un jour une chose pareille, mais la sécurité d'abord ! Et que le ciel des mangemort nous tombe pas sur la tête surtout !

'' Merci beaucoup pour ces parole de ma mimine d'amour qui rêve de me frapper avec un esturgeon et ensuite de me l'enfoncée dans le cul, après l'émission pas vrai Bonemine conclue Elizabeth. Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin d'une nouvelle émission de PhénixGauloisVampirePotterVeille. Nous ne savons pas quand il nous sera possible d'émettre à nouveau mais vous pouvez êtres sûr que nous reviendrons. Continuez de chercher la fréquence, le prochain mot de passe sera Casse-croûte phénix en chantant l'air de l'opéra qui provoque d'orgie et de viole autorisée national pendant tout une semaine. Protégez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance. Bonne chasse.

Le cadran de la radio tourna tout seul et la lumière qui éclairait les longueurs d'onde s'éteignit. Harry, Alucard et Hermione avaient toujours un sourire radieux. Entendre des voix familières, amicales, constituait un extraordinaire stimulant. Harry s'était tellement habitué à leur isolement qu'il en avait presque oublié que d'autres résistaient également à Voldemort. C'était comme s'il s'était éveillé d'un long sommeil.

'' Pas mal, hein ? dit Alucard d'un ton joyeux.

'' Formidable, répondit Harry.

'' C'est tellement courageux de leur part, et surtout quand Hinata/Jacky insulte sa compagne en disant qu'elle est aussi grosse que Obélix et qu'elle réplique comme Obélix en disant que je ne suis pas grosse juste enrobée. Soupira Hermione avec admiration. S'ils étaient découverts…

'' Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger, fit remarquer Alucard, comme nous. Une fois ils ont été même dans le bordel du marchée des immortelle, mais il n'y avait que Pansy, Elizabeth et hinata vu que aucun autre membre de équipe pouvais rentrée sans mourir ou être kidnappée pour être un repas, ha oui et tonks et lupin aussi, c'était durent l'épisode de la fête des chasseurs ce moment la.

'' Tu as entendu ce que disait Hinata ? demanda Harry, d'un ton fébrile.

À présent que l'émission était terminée, ses pensées se recentraient sur son obsession dévorante.

'' Il est à l'étranger ! Il continue à chercher la baguette de Salazard, je le savais !

'' Harry…

'' Enfin, quoi, Hermione, pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? Vol…

'' HARRY NON ! Hurlais le démon

… demort cherche la baguette de sureau !

'' Le nom est tabou ! Beuglai Alucard qui se levait d'un bon, Hermione ton...

Mais alors qu'un crac ! Sonore suivit d'une tornade de mauvais sort noir frappais les protections de la tente retentissais à l'extérieur de la tente. Je te l'avais dit, Harry, je te l'avais dit, on ne peut plus le prononcer… il faut renouveler les sortilèges de protection autour de nous… vite. C'est comme sa que les nouveau née nous trouve, hermione ton bouclier vite.

Mais Alucard s'interrompit et Harry savait pourquoi. Le scrutoscope posée sur la table s'était allumée et avait commencé à tournée ce qui pétrirait les deux vampires et empêchais utiliser ses pouvoir. Il s'entendait des voix de goules affirmée, grossière et surexcitée. Alucard sortit le Déluminateur et sa poche et l'actionna : les lampes s'éteignirent et le glissais dans la poche de hermione en vitesse.

'' Sortez, les mains en l'air ! Lança dans l'obscurité une voix rauque. Nous savons que vous êtes là-dedans ! Il y a des milliers de goule pointée en mode traqueur sur vous et peu importe sur qui tomberont nos Crau.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : le sacrifice de Winky.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres, à présent simple silhouettes dans l'obscurité. Il vit Hermione pointé son éventail pointé non pas à l'extérieur mais vers lui. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair de lumière blanche et il se plia de douleur, soudain aveuglé. Il sentait son visage enfler rapidement sous ses doigts tandis que des bruits de pas lourds retentissaient autour de lui.

'' Debout, vermine !

Des mains inconnues le soulève brutalement, fouilla ses poche et en retira la baguette de prunellier une autre tentais d'arrachée éventai des mains de Hermione mais elle se fait mordre violement comme enragée mais se fait assommée comme Alucard qui tentais de la défendre. Le visage Harry était atrocement douloureux et sous ses doigts ses traits devenait comme les trait métamorphose de la goule Vesper, Hermione lui avais donne l'apparence métamorphose de vespey en vitesse, tirés enflés bouffis, comme s'il venait de subir une violente réaction magique. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que des fentes à travers lesquelles il venait à peines. Ses lunettes tombèrent lorsque on l'arracha de la tente et tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer, c'étaient les formes floue de goule assoiffée et il était proche un millions autour de lui, qui les traînaient de force Alucard et Hermione à l'extérieur.

'' Lâchée ma femme ! Criais Alucard.

La bruit caractéristique d'un point qui s'abattait violemment retentit mais ce le poing brisais et alucard l'envoyais valsée contre un arbre. Alucard dévoila sa forme hybride enragée et Hermione poussa un hurlement.

'' Non ! Laissez-nous tranquille, laissez-nous tranquille nous somme des vampires carnivore !

'' Ton petit ami va connaître bien pire que ça si son nom est sur ma liste, lança l'horrible voix rauque et familière. Délicieuse jeune fille… vu l'odeur tu es bien un vampire, je ne touche pas trop a ces gamine la trop risquer de se faire dévorée vivant… quel dommage une telle femme. Je voudrais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi… j'ai jamais couché avec des femmes vampire.

'' Elle est déjà prise saleté de chien pédophile transylvanien de merde et elle est enceinte de moi, tu l'aura pas.

Harry sentit son estomac chavirer. Il savait qui parlais ainsi et provoquais ouvertement Alucard : Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou pédophile de Transylvanie, autorisé à revêtir une robe de chasseur du ministère mais pas une robe de mangemort, après avoir mis sa sauvagerie perverse au service des mangemort de son père.

'' Fouillez la tente ! dit une autre voix.

Harry fut jeté à plat ventre par terre. Un bruit sourd, juste à côté, lui indiqua qu'alucard avait subi le même sort. Ils entendirent des pas, accompagnés de bruits violents. Les Mangemorts renversaient les fauteuils en fouillant l'intérieur de la tente. Quand tout d'un coup les mangemort s'enfuit en courant et autre mettre en tombais en trance en extérieur de la tente alors qui entendais des sifflements inquiétant.

'' Y UN SALETÉE DE BOA HYNOTISEUR LA DEDANT GREYBACK.

'' Un serpent hypnotiseur, tien, tien on aurait tombé sur un vampire de haut rang. Dit la voix jubilante de Greyback au-dessus de sa tête.

Il fermait les yeux et fit apparaître a l'odeur de serpent une cage ou il ressortait un énorme boa hypnotiseur pétrifier par un sorte de pétrification.

'' Voila problème réglée une chance que sais comment combattre les yeux de transe en utilisant mes sens de loup garou, vous pouvez continuer à fouiller et réveiller eux qui sont en trance.

Les mangemort tentais mais sa échouais.

'' Sa ne fonctionnera pas vous n'êtes pas fourchelang bande idiot seulement moi je peux les réveiller dit Alucard en riant méchante ment.

'' Si tu ne veux pas que on viole ta femme et que on t'enlève tes enfant en naître pour les dévorée en repas de jeune proies ALLEZ réveiller les immédiatement. Dit la goule détraqueur.

Les goules mit a terre alucard et le torturais en le mordant et se forçais à réveiller les mise en transe en son fourcelang.

'' Bon voyons qui on a attrapé, dit la voix jubilante de Greyback qui attendirent des pas, des réveiller accompagnée de bruits violent. Les Mangemorts réveillé renversaient les fauteuils en fouillant l'intérieur de la tente.

Harry fut retourné sur le dos et le rayons de lumière d'une baguette éclaira son visage. En le voyant Greyback éclata de rire.

'' Il me faudra la petite pute de Weasley et une bonne bièraubeurre pour faire passer celui-là qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, l'horrible ?

Harry ne répondit pas toute de suite.

'' J'ai _dit : qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ répéta Greyback et Harry reçut dans le plexus un coup violent qui le plia en deux.

'' Je suis une goule, murmura Harry. C'est toujours cette apparence.

'' Oui, c'est ce qu'on dirait, lança une deuxième voix mais il sent l'humain c'est une fausse apparence de métamorphose.

'' Comment tu t'appelle la goule humaine ? Grondais Greyback

'' Dudley, répondit Harry.

'' Et ton prénom ?

'' Vespey. Verspey Dudley.

'' Vérifie la liste, Scabior, ordonna Greyback.

Harry l'entendit faire un pas de côté pour regarder Ron.

'' Et toi le vampire ? Tu es qui ?

'' Dracula Phénix dit Alucard.

'' Haha le vieux gag des vampires végétarien. Tout les salles végétarien que on capture prétend sa, rigolais les goules du phénix noir en la frappante face contre sol. Tu nous prends pour des imbécile ou quoi on sait tous que le chien a trois tête des phénix appelles Dracula.

'' Alors ah je vois si on inverser son nom sa fait Alucard Phénix, et bien dit-on eu l'insaisissable maître du néant en exile et ta femme doit être cette favorite malade qui nous a lancée des bout de tuyaux a ton manoir.

Alucard venais de faire une bourde monumental en souvenant que son père Voldemort était effectivement au courent pour son chien vu qui était la première protection de la pierre philosophale.

'' Deux phénix ! Et leur goule, grogna Greyback. Tu es donc de la famille de Elmira phénix cette rebelle de fis de pute de végétarien, même si tu n'es pas un carnivore. Maintenant, passons à ta jolie petite femme bonne à violer.

La délections qu'on sentait dans la voix donnait la chair de poule à Harry.

'' Du calme, Greyback, lança Scabior, dominant le ricanement des autres.

'' Oh, je ne vais pas la mordre elle est immunisée contre ma morsure mais sa m'empêche pas de m'amuser un peu. On va voir si elle est plus rapide à se souvenir de son nom que Vespey. Qui est tu, fillette ?

'' Alice Phénix, répondit Hermione.

Sa voix était terrifiante mais convainquant.

'' Végétarienne ou carnivore.

'' Carnivore.

'' Facile à vérifier, déclara Scabior, mais du moins sauf le vampire a encore l'âge d'allez à poudlard.

'' On est partie de l'école, expliqua Alucard.

'' Partis de l'école… vraiment alucard si c'est bien ce que je pense que tu es ? s'exclama Scabior. Et vous allez décider d'aller camper ? Et puis, simplement pour rigoler un peu vous avez prononcé le nom de Seigneur des ténèbres ?

'' Pas pour rigolée, notre goule a pas fait exprès.

'' Pas fait exprès ?

Il y eut de nouveau ricanements.

'' Tu sais qui avait l'habitude de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres Phénix, gronda Greyback. Les membres de l'ordre des anciens du phénix. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

'' Non.

'' Eh bien, ce sont des gens qui ne montrent pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres le respect qui lui est dû, c'est pour ça que ce nom a été frappé du Tabou de chasse. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre ont été retrouvés de cette manière. On va voir. Attachez-les avec les deux autres prisonniers et surtout ballonner la fille et son mari a cause que si il se met a chantée leur foutu chanson de guerre on va avoir les chien du ministère transylvanien contre nous. !

Quelqu'un releva Harry en le tirant par les cheveux, les traîna sur quelques mètres et l'obligea à s'asseoir par terre. Puis il fut ligoté dos à dos avec d'autres personne et vis Hermione se fessais bâillonnée mais alucard se défendit en crachant le baillons au visage de son gardien qui s'éloignais. Harry était toujours à demi aveuglé, parvenant à peine à voir à travers ses paupières bouffies. Lorsque l'homme qui les avait ficelés les uns aux autres se fut éloignée, Harry murmura :

'' Quelqu'un a encore une baguette ou une arme de vampire.

'' Non, répondit Alucard et Hermione qui était attachés à ses côté

'' Tout est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai prononcée le nom, je suis désolé…

'' Harry ?

C'était une nouvelle voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui venait de derrière lui, la voix d'une autre prisonnier ligoté à la gauche d'Hermione.

'' Dean ?

'' C'est toi ! Si jamais ils découvrent qui ils t'on capturé… ce sont des Chasseur Rafeurs et les pires qui soit en plus, ils cherchent des jeunes vampires et sorcier qui font l'école buissonnière pour les échanger contre un peu d'or.

'' Bonne récolte pour une seule soirée, dit Greyback.

Une paire de bottes cloutées s'avança tout près d'Harry et ils entendirent d'autre des bruits d'objets renversée à l'intérieur de la tente.

'' Deux vampire carnivore leur goule, leur serpent de compagnie, un gobelin en fuite et trois élèves échappée de l'école tu as vérifié leur noms sur la liste, Scabior ? Rugit-il.

'' Ouais, il n'y a aucun vespey Dudley.

'' Intéressant, commenta Greyback. Très intéressant.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'Harry qui vit à travers les deux fentes minuscule séparant ses paupières enflées une tête recouverte de cheveux et de favoris gris, emmêlés, avec une bouche aux dents pointues des ulcères aux coins des lèvres Greyback avaient la même odeur que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé au sommet de la tour où Dumbledore était mort : une odeur de boue, de sueur et de sang.

'' Alors, tu n'es pas recherché Verper ? Ou bien tu figures sur la liste sous un autre nom ? Tu étais dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ?

'' Celui des banni renvoyée de l'école par Elmira, répondit machinalement Harry.

'' Marrant, ils croient tous que c'est ça qu'on veut entendre, lança dans l'ombre la voix railleuse de scabior. Sauf qu'il n'en a pas un seul qui sait ou est la salle commune.

'' Elle se trouve dans les cachots, dit Alucard d'une voix assurée. On y entre en traversant les murs. Elle est pleine de crânes et des choses comme ça, et elle est sous le lac, si bien que la lumière y est toujours verte et c'est une mes goules qui travaille en cuisine. Il ne suit pas les cours.

Il y eut un bref silence.

'' Tiens, tien, on dirait qu'on a vraiment des phénix de la maison des banni, s'étonna Scabior.

C'est une bonne chose pour toi, Vernon, parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de goules vampire à Serpentard. Qui est ton créateur ?

'' Il est devant vous ligotée avec ma maîtresse dit Harry qui imitais parfaitement Ludo vespey la goule de hermione.

Il savait que son histoire ne résisterait pas à la moindre investigation mais de toute façon ce petit jeu ne pouvait durer que jusqu'au moment ou le sortilège de métamorphose cesserais et retrouverait son visage normal.

'' Donc tu es une goule de poudlard alors ?

'' Tu sais quoi Greyback ? dit Scabior. Je crois bien qu'il y avait une goule là qui portais le nom de famille vespey, je crois même que c'est Ludo Vespey qui nous a attaqué mcnaire et moi l'année dernière à poudlard.

Harry avait du mal à respirer : la chance, la simple chance allait-elle les sauver ?

— Je vois, je vois, oui, oui je me souviens il surveillait le 7 e étage avec la petite peste de parkinson qui a marier celui qui j'ai mordu sans être transformée, marmonna Greyback.

Harry perçut une infime nuance d'amusement dans sa voix grossière et il devina que Greyback se demandait s'il n'avait pas attaqué et ligoté le fils d'une goule des phénix. Harry sentit son cœur tambouriner contre les cordes serrées autour de ses côtes. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que Greyback lui-même puisse percevoir ses battements.

'' Si tu dis la vérité, l'horrible, tu n'as rien à craindre d'un petit voyage pour enregistrée chez le vampire carnivore, j'espère. Je pense que Rogue nous récompensera pour t'avoir retrouvé.

'' Mais, répondit Harry, la bouche sèche, si vous nous laissiez simplement…

'' Hé! s'écria une voix à l'intérieur de la tente. Regarde ça, greyback !

Une silhouette sombre se précipita vers eux et Harry aperçut un reflet argenté à la lueur de sa baguette. Il avait trouvée l'épée de Gryffondor et l'arme vampirique d'Hermione.

'' Magnifique ! s'exclama Greyback d'un ton appréciateur en la prenant des mains de son compagnon. Vraiment magnifique. On dirait un travaille de vampire ou de gobelin. Quand a l'éventail par contre elle vaut rien vu qu'elle est fabriquer sur le marchée des immortelle qui nous est tous fermer au mangemort, Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?

'' Il m'appartient a ma matriash de mon maître, mentit Harry, avec l'espoir déraisonnable qu'il fasse trop noir pour que Greyback puisse distinguer le nom gravé sous la garde. On la emprunté pour couper du bois.

— 'Tends un peu, Greyback ! Tu as vu ça dans La Gazette ? Au moment même où Scabior prononçait ces mots, la cicatrice d'Harry, tendue sur son front déformé, le brûla sauvagement. Il vit alors, plus nettement que tout ce qui l'entourait, un édifice imposant, telle une forteresse lugubre, menaçante, aux murailles d'un noir de jais et au loin le château maudit des balthory... Les pensées de Voldemort étaient soudain redevenues d'une clarté tranchante. Il s'avançait de son pas souple en direction du gigantesque bâtiment avec une détermination sereine, euphorique… _Si proche… si proche…_

Dans un considérable effort de volonté 'Harry ferma son esprit à celui de Voldemort, s'obligeant à revenir à la réalité ligoté dans l'obscurité à Alucard, Hermione, Dean et gripsec, écoutant ce que disaient greyback et Scabior.

'' Hermione Phénix, lisait Sabir, la nouveau née d'alucard en exil avec son mari qui voyage avec ' arry Pottère.

Hermione hurlais de colère et brisais sans le vouloir le sort de métamorphose mais alucard avais pas brisé le sort de brûleur pour le pousoufflée.

La cicatrice d'Harry s'enflamma dans le silence qui suivit, mais il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour rester présent et ne pas se laisser entraîner dans la tête de Voldemort. Il entendit le grincement des bottes de Greyback qui s'accroupit, cette fois, devant Hermione, la plaquais sur le sol et la maintenait au sol.

'' Tu sais quoi, petite nouveau née ? Cette photo te ressemble beaucoup.

'' Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Le couinement terrifié d'hermione avait valeur d'aveu.

'' … en exil avec Alucard phénix et Harry Potter, répéta Greyback à mis vois s'étendant pour caressée la poitrine de hémione qui se débâtais.

'' Non ce n'est pas lui c'est ma goule…. lâcher moi ou vous allez être brûlé.

Une totale immobilité sembla s'abattre sur eux au moment ou greyback tentais d'embrassée de force la jeune fille il expulsée par un bouclier en flamme, et il reconnu finalement ce pouvoir qui avais vu lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, était bien le favori bouclier de Alucard.

La cicatrice d'Harry était devenue éminemment douloureuse mais il luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'attraction des pensées de Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais été aussi important pour lui de garder sa présence d'esprit.

'' Voilà qui change tout, n'est-ce pas tu es bien cette petite peste au don vampirique de bouclier qui a tuer Moka black.

Personne ne dit un mot. Harry sentait peser le regard des Rafleurs, figés sur place, et le bras d'Hermione trembla contre l'alucard. Greyback se leva alors et fit doux pas en direction de Harry, s'accroupissant à nouveau pour observer ses traits difformes.

'' Qu'est-ce que sa sur le front de la goule, ha finalement il a été métamorphose et le sort ses brisée c'est bien un humain alors, il mentait. Dit greyback alors quel est ton vrai nom.

'' Benoit Phénix Black. dit Harry avec dégoût. C'est mon vrai nom je vous le jure.

Harry sentit son haleine fétide tandis qu'il appuyait un doigt crasseux sur la cicatrice tendue au maximum.

'' N'y touchez pas ! Hurlais Alucard.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. La douleur était telle qu'il se demandait s'il n''aillait pas vomir.

'' Je croyais que tu portais des lunettes, Potter ? dit Greyback dans un souffle.

— J'ai justement trouvé des lunettes ! Glapit l'un des Rafleurs qui rôdait dans l'obscurité. Il y en avait une paire dans la tente, Greyback, attends…

Quelques secondes plus tard, les lunettes d'Harry lui avaient été collées sur le nez. Les rafleurs vampire se rapprochaient de lui, à présent, le fixant des yeux.

'' C'est lui ! s'exclama Greyback de sa voix rauque. On a attrapé Potter et le fis du maître et sa favorite bouclier.

Ils reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas, abasourdis par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry, luttant toujours pour rester présent dans sa propre tête, horriblement douloureuse, ne trouva rien à répondre. Des visions fragmentaires émergeaient dans son esprit…

… il _contournait les hautes murailles de la forteresse noire…_

Non, il était Harry, ligoté, sans baguette, confronté à un danger très grave…

… _levant les yeux vers la plus haute fenêtre, la plus haute tour…_

Il était Harry et ils discutaient de son sort à voix basse… le moment _de prendre son vol…_

'' … au ministère ?

'' Au diable, le ministère, grogna Greyback. Ils s'attribueront tout le mérite au chasseur enregistrée et nous, on nous oubliera a cause que on n'a pas de permis, moi je dis qu'il faut l'amener directement à vous-savez-qui.

'' Tu vas le faire venir ? ici ? s'écria Scabior, impressionné et terrifié même.

'' Non, gronda Greyback. Je n'ai pas… on dit qu'il se sert de la maison des Malefoy comme base. On va l'emmener le garçon là-bas.

Harry crut savoir pourquoi Greyback ne voulait pas appeler Voldemort. Le loup-garou était peut-être autorisé à revêtir une robe de chasseur indépendant mais pas une robe de mangemort quand on avait besoin de sa meute, mais seuls les membres du cercle sexuel de Voldemort portaient la Marque du phénix noir. Greyback n'avait pas reçu cet ultime honneur.

La cicatrice d'Harry s'enflamma à nouveau…

… _et il s'élevait dans la nuit, volant droit vers la fenêtre située tout en haut de la tour…_

— … absolument sûr que c'est lui ? Parce que sinon, Greyback, on est bon a être que son repas.

'' Qui commande, ici ? Rugit le loup-garou, pour faire oublier le moment où s'était révélée son insuffisance. Je vous dis que c'est Potter et son fis maudit et lui plus sa baguette, ça vaut deux cent mille galions et deux phénix dont Alucard et sa femme et en plus un boa hypnotiseur, quatre cent mille galions en plus payé rubis sur l'ongle ! Mais s'il y en a parmi vous qui m'ont peur de m'accompagner, je garderai tout pour moi et avec un peu de chance vu que je ne peux pas approcher de la femme bouclier sans me brûler, j'aurais la gamine sirène capturée de noël en prime pour jouer avec moi vu que c'est la pleine lune cette semaine !

La fenêtre n'était qu'une simple fente dans la roche noire, pas assez large pour permettre le passage d'un homme… Une silhouette vampire squelettique était tout juste visible au travers, recroquevillée sous une couverture… morte ou endormie ?

'' D'accord, dit Scabior. D'accord, on est avec toi ! Et les autres, Greyback, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?

'' On n'a qu'à emmener tout le monde. On à deux sang-de-bourbe, ça fait encore dix Gallions. Donne-moi aussi l'épée et l'éventail si ce sont des rubis, il y a une autre petite fortune là-dedans ils relevèrent les prisonniers de force. Harry entendait la fausse respiration d'Hermione, précipité, terrifier et dégoûtée.

'' Tenez-les biens, surtout la fille bouclier. Moi je m'occupe de Potter ! lança Greyback en saisissant une poignée de cheveux d'Harry.

Celui-ci sentit les longs ongles jaunes lui raclage peau du crâne.

— À trois ! Un… deux… trois…

Ils transplantèrent, entraînant les prisonniers avec eux. Harry se débattit, essaya de se dégager de la main de Greyback, mais c'était sans espoir.

De chaque côté, Alucard et Hermione étaient étroitement serrés contre lui, il ne pouvait se séparer du groupe. Ses poumons se vidèrent et sa cicatrice le brûla avec encore plus d'intensité…

'' … il se faufilait à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre, à la manière d'un serpent, et sautait à l'intérieur de la cellule avec la légèreté d'un nuage de vapeur…

Les prisonniers atterrirent sur une route de campagne en titubant les uns contre les autres.

Les yeux d'Harry, toujours bouffis, mirent un certain temps à s'adapter et il vit alors un portail de fer forgé au début d'une longue allée. Il éprouva un infime soulagement. Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé : Voldemort n'était pas là. Harry savait – car il luttait de toutes ses forces contre cette vision – qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu étrange, une sorte de forteresse, et qu'il était monté au sommet d'une tour d'ou on voyait un manoir inconnus de lui. Combien de temps Voldemort mettrait-il à arriver jusqu'ici, une fois qu'on l'aurait informé de la présence d'Harry ? C'était une autre question…

L'un des Rafleurs s'avança vers le portail et secoua les deux battants.

— Comment on fait pour entrer ? C'est fermé à clé, Greyback, je n'arrive pas à… Nom de nom !

Pris de peur, il lâcha le portail. Le fer forgé se déformait, se tordait, les motifs abstraits de ses volutes et de ses torsades se métamorphosant en un visage effrayant qui parla d'une voix métallique, vibrante :

— Annoncez l'objet de votre visite !

'' On amène Alucard Phénix et Potter ! Rugit Greyback d'une voix triomphante. On a capturée le maître du néant et Harry Potter !

Les battants du portail pivotèrent, ouvrant les passages.

— Venez ! dit Greyback à ses hommes.

Les prisonniers furent poussés en avant, le long de l'allée, entre deux hautes haies qui étouffaient leurs pas. Harry aperçut au-dessus de lui une forme blanche, fantomatique, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un paon albinos. Il trébucha.

Greyback le releva de force. Harry avançait à présent de côté, d'un pas chancelant, ligoté dos à dos aux quatre autres prisonniers. Fermant ses yeux aux paupières bouffies, il laissa la douleur de sa cicatrice le submerger. Il voulait savoir ce que faisait Voldemort, s'il savait qu'Harry avait été capturé…

… la silhouette émaciée du vampire remuait sous sa fine couverture et se retournait vers lui, ses paupières s'ouvrant, son visage semblable à une tête de mort… L'homme gracile se redressait, fixant sur lui, sur Voldemort, ses grands yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, puis il souriait. Il n'avait presque plus de dents sauf les Crau de vampire qui lui restais.

'' Vous voici donc, je me doutais que vous viendriez un jour me dévorer. Mais votre voyage aura été vain. Je ne l'ai jamais eu la jumelle.

'' _Tu mens salle vampire balthory._

Tandis que la colère de Voldemort palpitait en lui, la cicatrice d'Harry lui fit si mal qu'elle sembla sur le point de s'ouvrir, et il s'arracha à cette vision, ramenant son esprit dans son propre corps, luttant pour rester présent sur l'allée de graviers où l'on traînait les prisonniers.

Un flot de lumière ruissela sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix glacée d'une femme.

— Nous sommes venus voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne- Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! répondit Greyback de sa voix râpeuse.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Vous me connaissez !

Il y avait une certaine amertume dans le ton du loup-garou.

— Fenrir Greyback ! Nous avons capturé Harry Potter ! Et le fis maudit du seigneur des ténèbres et la favorite au bouclier de feu.

Greyback empoigna Harry et le fit tourner de force pour le placer face à la lumière, obligeant les autres prisonniers à accompagner le mouvement.

— Je sais qu'il a la tête enflée, madame, mais c'est lui ! Intervint Scabior. Si vous y regardez de plus près, vous verrez sa cicatrice. Et là, cette fille, vous la voyez ? C'est le nouveau né d'Alucard qui voyage avec lui en exil. Il n'y a pas de toute, elle a expulsée avec un bouclier de feu quelle a projetée naturellement et on a sa baguette, aussi ! Tenez, madame….

Harry vit Narcissa Malefoy scruter son visage bouffi. Scabior lui mit la baguette de prunellier sous le nez. Elle haussa les sourcils.

'' Emmenez-les à l'intérieur, dit-elle.

Poussés à coups de pied, Harry et les autres montèrent de larges marches de pierre qui menaient dans un hall où une série de portraits s'alignaient sur les murs.

— Suivez-moi, ordonna Narcissa, en les conduisant de l'autre côté du Hall, Drago, mon fis vu qui est renvoyée de poudlard est ici. Si c'est vraiment Alucard, il le reconnaîtra facilement à l'odeur.

La lumière du salon était éblouissante après l'obscurité du parc. Même avec ses yeux presque fermés, Harry parvenait à distinguer les vastes proportions de la pièce. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond et d'autres portraits ornaient les murs d'une couleur violet foncé.  
Lorsque les Rafleurs poussèrent les prisonniers à l'intérieur, deux silhouettes assises devant une cheminée de marbre sculpté se levèrent de leurs fauteuils.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix traînante, horriblement familière, de Lucius Malefoy retentit aux oreilles d'Harry.  
La panique le gagnait : il ne voyait plus d'issue et, à mesure que la peur montait en lui, il éprouvait moins de difficulté à se fermer aux pensées de Voldemort, bien que sa cicatrice fût toujours aussi brûlante.

'' Ils prétendent avoir capturé le fis du vampire des ténèbres, sa compagne bouclier et Potter, dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée. Drago, viens là.

Harry n'osa pas regarder directement le visage de goule de Drago malefoy il le vit de côté : une silhouette légèrement plus grande que lui, se levant d'un fauteuil en capuchons d'un visage, flou, pâle de vampire pointu sous des cheveux d'un bond presque blanc.

Greyback força à nouveau les prisonniers à se tourner pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire directement Harry.

— Alors, mon garçon ? dit le loup-garou de s voix âpre.

Harry était face au miroir qui surmontait la cheminée, dans le cadre doré aux moulures contournées. À travers la fente de ses paupières son reflet pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le square grimmaurd.

Son visage était devenu énorme, rose et luisant chacun de ses traits déformé par le maléfice d'alucard. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et une ombre entourait sa mâchoire. S'il n'avait pas su que c'était lui qui se tenait là, il se serait demandé qui portait ses lunettes. Il décida de rester silencieux, car sa voix le trahirait, et continua d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Drago lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

— Eh bien, Drago ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.

Il semblait avide de savoir.

'' C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

'' Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr, dit drago d'une voix glacial mais timide.

Il se tenait à bonne distance de Greyback et paraissait avoir aussi peur de poser les yeux sur Harry qu'Harry craignait de croiser son regard.

'' Hume-le attentivement rapproche-toi !

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Lucius Malefoy parler avec une telle fébrilité.

'' Drago, si nous livrons Potter et le fis du Vampire des ténèbres, tout sera pardon…

'' Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malefoy ? L'interrompit greyback d'un ton menaçant.

'' Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Lucius, agacé.

Il s'avança lui-même vers Harry, si près que celui-ci, en dépit de ses yeux gonflés, vit dans tous ses détails son visage blafard, d'ordinaire indolent. Avec ses pouffissures qui formaient comme un masque, Harry avait l'impression de regarder entre les barreaux d'une cage.

'' Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Lucius Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans cet état ?

'' Ce n'est pas nous.

'' À mon avis, on lui a lancée un sort vampire de métamorphose et de maléfice cuisant. dit Lucius.

Ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur le front d'Harry.

'' Il y a quelque chose, là, murmura-t-il. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée… Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry voyait de près le visage de Drago, à présent, juste à côté de celui de son père. Ils étaient extraordinairement semblables mais, alors que son père était manifestement surexcité, Drago paraissait très réticent, effrayé, même.

'' Je ne sais pas, dit-il et il retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, debout, l'observait.

'' Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius, lança-t-elle à sa voix claire et glacée. Absolument certain qu'il s'agit bien de Alucard et de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, ajoute-t-elle en examinant la baguette de prunellier, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'olivade… si nous nous trompions a nouveau, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur Vampire des Ténèbres… tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait au nouveau née et Dolohov ?

'' Et la nouveau née bouclier alors ? grogna Greyback.

Harry faillit tomber lorsque les Rafleurs forcèrent les prisonniers à pivoter à nouveau pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire, cette fois, Hermione.

'' Attendez, dit brusquement Narcissa. Oui… oui, elle sortait de la ruelle devant la boutique de Madame guipure avec Alucard ! J'ai vu sa photo dans _La Gazette !_ Regarde drago n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Phénix qui a tuer ta maîtresse moka...

'' Je... peut-être… oui.

'' Alors c'est confirmée si la favorite est la le dernier doit être Alucard phénix le fis maudit du Seigneur vampire des ténèbres, en contournant le prisonnier pour voir Alucard en face. Ce sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter… Drago, regarde-le c'est bien le frère jumeaux de Moka ?

'' Ravit de te revoir serpent-goule Malefoy elle te manque beaucoup ta protectrice que on a dévorée.

'' Oui, dit Drago furieusement, le dos tournée par la colère aux prisonniers, c'est Alucard il ma toujours traitée de Serpent a Poudlard.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit derrière Harry. Une femme parla et, au son de sa voix glacial, la peur de Harry et alucard monta encore qu'un cran.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a drago pourquoi est tu si fâchée ? Qu'est-ce qui se s'est passé, cissy ?

Bellatrix lestrange tourna lentement autour des prisonniers et s'arrêta à la droite d'Harry, dévisageant Hermione sous ses lourdes paupières.

'' Ma paroles, dit-elle à mi-voix, c'est la nouveau née d'alucard, c'est Granger ? Non

'' Phénix hurlais-t-elle furieuse et par automatisme

'' Oh oui, oui c'est elle hurle toujours sa quand on appelle par son nom de famille humain, moka et temari m'a n'a parler. Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter ! Potter et Alucard phénix, enfin capturés !

'' Potter et le fis ! s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix perçante et elle se mit a cris : Moka à tuer Sirius Black.

Alucard grognais de rage tout comme Harry.

'' Oui j'en suis sûr à présent, dans ce cas, le Vampire des ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé, il sera très heureux de pouvoir matée son fis qui refuse de rejoindre nos rang.

Elle remonta sa manche gauche : Harry vit la Marque du Phénix des Ténèbres imprimée au fer rouge dans la chair de son bras et il sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à la toucher, à faire venir auprès d'elle son maître bien-aimé…

'' J'étais sur le point de l'appeler ! s'exclama Lucius.

Sa main se referma sur le poignet de bellatrix l'empêchant avec peine de toucher la Marque.

'' Je vais m'en occuper moi-même il me préfère pour sa que toi, moi au moins je ne risque pas ses colère de vampire.

'' Il a été amené dans ma maison, il est donc placé sous mon autorité.

'' Ton autorité ! répliqua-t-elle avec mépris en essayant de dégager son bras. Tu as perdu toute autorité quand tu as perdu ta baguette, Lucius ! Comment oses-tu me touche ? Lâche-moi !

'' Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a capturé…

'' Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malefoy, intervint Greyback, mais c'est nous qui avons attrapé Potter et les phénix en exil et c'est nous qui allons réclamer l'or…

— L'or ! S'esclaffa Bellatrix qui s'efforçait toujours de libérer son poignet, sa main libre tâtonnant dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Prends donc ton or, immonde charognard de chien mouillée, qu'ai-je à faire d'un peu d'or ? Je ne cherche que l'honneur de sa… de…

Elle cessa de se débattre, son regard sombre fixé sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait voir.

Ravi de la voir capituler, Lucius lui lâcha la main et remonta brutalement sa propre manche…

— ARRÊTE ! hurla Bellatrix. N'y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant !

Lucius se figea, l'index suspendu au-dessus de sa propre Marque. Bellatrix sortit du champ de vision limité d'Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle.

— Une épée, et un éventail de vampire, sa appartient a la fille grogna un Rafleur que Harry ne pouvait voir.

— Donnez-la-moi, quand a éventail on s'en balance personne sauf cette petite peste peut la contrôlée sans que ses sort qu'elle lance vous frappe a moins que voulez provoquer des ouragans dans la maison.

— C'n'est pas à vous, m'dame, c'est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.

Une détonation retentit, accompagnée d'un éclair de lumière rouge. Harry comprit que le Rafleur venait d'être stupéfié. Ses camarades poussèrent un rugissement de fureur. Scabior tira

Sa baguette.

— À quoi vous jouez, ma petite dame ?

— _Stupéfix !_ chanta-t-elle. _Stupéfix !_

Ils n'étaient pas de taille à lui résister, même à quatre contre une : Harry était bien placé pour savoir que c'était un vampire aux dons prodigieux et complétement dépourvus de conscience et de moral. Les Rafleurs étaient tombés, tous sauf Greyback, forcé à se mettre à genoux, les bras tendus. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Bellatrix s'avancer d'un pas menaçant sur le Loup-garou. Le Crau de vampire sortie, elle tenait fermement dans sa main l'épée de Gryffondor.

'' Où as-tu pris cette épée ? murmura-t-elle à Greyback en lui arrachant sa baguette sans qui puisse opposer de résistance.

'' Comment osez-vous touchez a l'arme chantée de la matriash de ma créatrice. Gronda-t-elle, sa bouche de vampire restant la seul partie de son corps encore mobile du vampire.

Sa position agenouillée l'obligeait à lever les yeux vers elle. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents pointues.

— Relâchez-moi, ma petite dame !

— Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? répéta-t-elle en la brandissant sous son nez. Elmira l'a envoyé dans son coffre fort à cause qu'on a tentée de la volée à poudlard!

'' Elle était dans leur tente, répliqua Greyback de sa voix râpeuse. Je vous ai dit de me relâcher !

Elle donna un petit coup de baguette et le loup-garou se releva d'un bond mais il semblait trop méfiant pour s'approcher d'elle. Il alla se réfugier derrière un fauteuil, ses ongles crasseux et recourbés s'enfonçant dans le dossier.

'' Drago, fiche-moi cette vermille dehors, lâcha Bellatrix en indiquant les compagnons inconscient de Greyback. Si tu n'as pas assez faim pour les achever, laisse-les-moi inconscient dans le jardin.

'' Je ne parle pas à drago sur ce…'protesta Narcissa, furieuse, mais bellatrix l'interrompit :

'' Tais-toi humaine s'écria-t-elle. Drago est ma goule je lui parle comme je le veux. La situation est plus grave que tu ne peux l'imaginer, crissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux !

Haletant légèrement, elle resta debout à contempler l'épée, examinant sa poignée. Puis elle se tourna vers les prisonniers silencieux.

'' Si c'est vraiment Alucard et sa favorite ainsi que Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal surtout a la petite peste de bouclier enflammée, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que son fis soit forcée à se débarrasser lui-même… mais s'il découvre… il faut… il faut que je sache….

Elle regarda à nouveau sa sœur.

'' Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir !

'' Nous somme dans ma maison, Bella, tu n'as pas d'ordre adonner dans ma…

'' Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courions ! Si la forme libérée d'Alucard vois que sa favorite est torturée il est aussi puissant que le vampire des ténèbres et aussi meurtrier quand il est enragée, tu n'as pas oublié épisode du cimetière Lucius la seul qui peut le contrôler et Erika et elle nous a trahis l'année dernière ! hurla Bellatrix.

Elle était effrayante, comme folle. Un Mince jet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et brûla le tapis en y laissant un trou.

Narcissa hésita un instant, puis s'adressa au loup-garou :

'' Emmenez ces prisonnier à la cave, greyback.

'' Attends, coupa sèchement bellatrix. Tous incluant la femme, mais pas Alucard j'ai un conte de sang a réglée avec lui… et tu ne toucheras pas a sa favorite et quand j'aurais fini de l'interrogée il voudra sûrement voir comment on a pris soins de sa sirène Weasley si on le force a la sautée en forme libérée démoniaque en disant je crois le mot clés : Libère le sur elle je crois

Greyback émit un grognement de plaisir.

'' Non ! s'écriais Alucard, je me moque que vous voulez me baiser Bellatrix, même en forme démoniaque si vous voulez mais je ne ferais jamais sa a une jeune proie jamais même sous votre imperium vampirus y suis immunisée. Laissez ma sirène tranquille grosse vache impure de vampires illégaux. De toute manière depuis la mort de Moka je n'ai plus le même mot clé qu'autrefois.

Bellatrix le frappa en plein visage. Le coup résonnait dans la pièce.

''Dommage pour le mot clés mais si tu refuse de m'obéir pendant mon orgie ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup, je vais dévorée la Weasley devant toi si tu n'obéis pas. Sur ma liste, la sirène traîtresse à leur sang vienne juste après le vampire végétarien. Emmène-les au sous-sol, greyback, et enferme-les bien, mais leur fait rien d'autre…. pas encore et si tu es gentil je te laisser prendre ton viole de la petite mineur au sous-sol.

Elle jeta sa baguette à greyback et sortit de sous sa robe un minuscule poignard d'argent, elle passait a côté de Hermione elle murmurait : espère que sa ne va pas te déranger si je joue avec ton amant au docteur petite pute. Après tout il m'a bien arrachée un bras pour en servir de bâton de base-ball moldu.

'' Grosse vache dégueulasse murmurais Hermione dans un grognement.

Elle détacha Alucard des autres prisonniers puis la tira par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce pendant que Greyback obligeait les autres à franchir d'un pas traînant une deuxième porte qui ouvrait sur un couloir obscure. Sa baguette tendue devant lui projetait une force invisible et irrésistible.

'' Vraiment dommage que tu sois si intouchable avec ton dos de bouclier je t'aurais bien sautée.

'' Je préfère encore Rémus Lupin au moins il ne pue pas comme vous salle chien. Lui il ma déjà sauté en orgie zoophile avec sa femme.

'' Ho tu connais donc le seul gamin transylvanien qui ma échappe en grimpant dans un arbre quand j'ai massacrée son village origine. Allez va rejointe ta sirène qui s'est taper de force tout ma meute comme une vrai pute humaine, elle jouait très bien ton rôle quand moka possédais ton père en passant.

Il la poussait en plein dans le sous-sol et la fessais tomber contre un mur.

Harry sentit Hermione trembler de rage et au moment ou elle allait élancée contre greyback elle reçu la porte en pleine face qui se verrouilla. Le bruit de la porte qu'il claqua au dessus d'eux comme lors un cri terrible et plongée retentit juste au-dessus de leur tête.

'' ALUCARD hurlais sa favorite ressentant que les coups répétée était un viol vampire non autorisée.

Elle tentait à se tortiller, à se débattre pour essayer de se dégager des cordes qui les ligotaient et Harry vacille.

'' ALUCARD !

'' Silence ! dit Harry. Tais-toi, Hermione. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de…

Mais Hermione était frénétique et écoutais personne.

'' ALUCARD ! ALUCARD!

— Nous avons besoin d'un plan, arrête de hurler… Nous devons nous libérer de ces cordes…

— Harry ? Maîtresse Hermione ? Murmura alors une voix dans le noir.

Hermione cessa de crier. Ils entendirent bouger tout près d'eux et Harry distingua une jeune ombre au couleur rousse qui s'approchait.

'' Harry… Hermione?

'' Ginny?

'' Oui… c'est moi ! Oh, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils vous attrapent !

'' Ginny, tu peux nous aider à nous débarrasser de ses cordes ? demanda Harry.

'' Oh, oui, ça devrait être possible… il y a un vieux clou dont on se sert quand on a besoin de casser quelque chose… Attends un peu…

Hermione hurla à nouveau au-dessus d'eux et Bellatrix cria de plaisir à sont tour mais ses paroles restèrent inaudibles, car Hermione avait recommencé à Beugler :

'' ALUCARD ! ALUCARD !

Harry entendit Ginny dire :

'' Mr Ollivander ? Mr Ollivander, avez-vous le clou ? Si vous pouviez vous déplacer juste un peu… je crois qu'il était à côté de la cruche d'eau…

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard.

'' Ne bougez pas, murmura-t-elle.

Harry la sentit enfoncer le cou dans les fibres épaisses de la corde pour défaire les nœuds. En haut, la voix de bellatrix retentit une nouvelle fois.

'' Je repose la question ! Ou avez-vous eu cette épée où ?

'' VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALOPE VA TE FAIRE DÉVORÉE PAR ELMIRA C'EST ELLE QUI ME LA DONNÉE. J'AURAIS DU T'ARRACHER LES DEUX BRAS QUAND ON EST LUTÉE EN JOUANT AU BASSE-BALL MOLDU AVEC TA SALLE GUEULE, EN JUILLET. Hurlais Alucard.

'' Endoloris vampirus ! Hurlais-t-elle

Alucard hurlais encore de douleur.

Hermione se débattit avec plus de force que jamais et le clou rouillé glissa sur le poignet de Harry.

'' Hermione, s'il te plaît, tiens-toi tranquille ! Chuchota Ginny. Je n'arrive pas à voir que je fais…

'' Ma poche ! dit Hermione. Dans ma poche, il y a le déluminateur et il est plein de lumière, alucard me la glissée dans ma poche avant l'attaque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un déclic et les sphères lumineuses que le Déluminateur avait aspirées à l'intérieur des lampes allumées sous la tente jaillirent dans la cave. Comme il leur était impossible de rejoindre leur source, elles restèrent suspendues à la manière de petits soleils qui inondèrent la pièce de leur clarté. Harry vit son ex-copine ses yeux grands ouverts dans son visage blanc sous ses cheveux salle rousse, et habiller de gilet en chêne comme un bétail humaine en esclavage et détournais la tête de honte devant lui et la silhouette immobile d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, recroquevillé par terre, dans un coin.

Tendant le cou, il aperçut les autres prisonniers : Dean et Gripsec, le gobelin, qui paraissait à peine conscient et ne tenait plus debout que par les cordes qui l'attachaient aux humains.

'' Oh, c'est beaucoup plus facile comme ça, merci, Maîtresse Mione, dit Ginny qui s'attaqua à nouveau à leur liens. Bonjour, Dean, désolé je ne suis pas très en forme pour un spécial Weasley avec toi contrairement a ce que vous voyez me forcée a portée pour cette foutu pervers de greyback.

'' T'inquiète pas moi non plus je le suis pas et j'ai déjà une copine a poudlard.

La voix de bellatrix leur parvint encore une fois.

'' Tu mens encore espèce de salle connard traître a son sang de vampire et je le sais. Tu me nargue en envoyant en nous insultant. Vous avez pénétré dans la chambre d'Elmira phénix à gringott ! Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que irais torturée ta femme.

Il entendit un cri suivi une morsure.

'' ALUCARD !

'' Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez emporté ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que tu va crever comme ton connard de bened phénix vu que ce poignard vois tu elle est bénie dans l'eau sainte église.

'' Mon père ne veut pas que tu me tue il a besoin de moi. Bellatrix.

'' Alors irais tuer ta favorite avec alors.

'' NOOON NE LA TOUCHE PAS ON Y A JAMAIS ÉTÉ A GRINGOTT.

'' Menteur cette épée était dans se coffre a Elmira.

'' C'EST UNE FAUSSE VOUS ÊTES ILLETTRÉE IL EST ÉCRIE SUR LA FAUSSE ELMIRA GRYFFONDOR APPRENEZ A LIRE HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE, ELMIRA N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ MARIER A GORIC GRYFFONDOR. Hurlais Alucard à la fois enragée et terrifier. JE VOUS AI JOUER UN TOUR DU NÉANT BANDE DE CON DE MANGEMORT.

'' Un de tes blague alors fis de pute.

'' Oui… oui je suis un fis de pute a cause je suis le fis de votre maître qui est un vrai fis de pute aussi. Vous avez totalement raison comme dit l'expression telle père tel fis grosse torche.

'' ENDOLORIS VAMPIRUS !

Nouveau hurlement brutal.

'' Et voilà.

Harry senti les cordes tomber et se retourna en massant les poignets. Il vit Hermione courriez tout autour de la cave, les yeux levés vers le plafond bas, à la recherche d'une trappe. Dean, le visage tuméfié, ensanglanté, murmura merci à l'adresse de Ginny et resta là debout, frissonnant, Gripsec, lui, s'effondra sur le sol de la cave, l'air hagard, désorienté, son visage basané couvert de trace de coups.

Hermione essayait à présent de transplaner en chantant.

'' Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir, Hermione, l'avertit Ginny qui observait ses mains efforts, elle est anti-transplantation comme a poudlard et le chant vampire végétarien sont annulée. Moi aussi, j'ai essayé, au début. Et Mr Ollivander, qui est là depuis très longtemps à tout tenté.

Hermione avait recommencé à hurler. Le son de ses cris traversait Harry comme une douleur physique. À peine conscient de l'intense brûlure de sa cicatrice, lui aussi se mit à courir tout autour de la cave, tâtant les murs en quête d'il ne savait quoi, conscient au fond de lui-même que c'était inutile.

'' Qu'avez-vous pris d'autres ? Quoi d'autres ?

RÉPONDIS-MOI ! ENDOLORIS VAMPIRUS !

L'écho des hurlements d'Hermione résonna d'un bout à l'autre du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione sanglotant à moitié, martelait les murs de ses poings vampire. En désespoir de cause, Harry saisit la bourse de Hagrid qu'il portait toujours autour du cou et fouilla à l'intérieur : il en retira le Vif d'or qu'il agita, espérant quelque chose, il ignorait quoi, se produirait –mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Il brandit les deux morceaux brisés de sa baguette à plume de phénix mais ils restèrent sans vie. Le fragment de miroir tomba alors sur le sol et il vit briller un reflet bleu vif….

Dans le miroir, l'œil de Dumbledore le regardait.

'' AIDEZ-NOUS ! hurla-t-il, fou de désespoir. Nous sommes dans la cave du manoir des malefoy, aidez-nous nous avons trouvé Ginny Weasley !

L'œil cligna et disparut !

Harry n'était même pas sur qu'il ait vraiment été là. Il tourna le fragment du miroir dans un sens puis dans l'autre mais n'y vit que le reflet des murs et du plafond de leur prison. Là-haut, Alucard poussa des crises de douleur de plus déchirants et Hermione à côté de lui, continuait de beugler :

'' ALUCARD ! ALUCARD !

'' Comment êtes vous entrée dans sa chambre forte ? s'exclama Bellatrix. Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?

Alucard était épuisée, il avait perdu habitude des torture, autrefois le vrai moka enfant n'allais pas aussi loin quand il jouait ensemble.

'' On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir ! dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans la chambre de force de ma grand-mère… je viens de vous le dire que ce n'est pas la vraie épée, mais une copie, j'ai crée une simple copie salope et c'est Julia Balthory phénix et Elizabeth Balthory mes sœurs qui l'ont transférée.

'' Une copie ? hurla Bellatrix d'un ton perçant, venant de ta part d'Elizabeth balthory c'est vraisemblablement vraie !

'' Il est facile de le savoir ! Intervint la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Drago, va cherche le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas !

Harry se rua vers l'endroit où Gripsec s'était effondrée.

'' Gripsec, murmura-t-il à pointue du gobelin, il faut absolument leur dire que cette épée est un faux fabriquer par les gobelins, ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est la vraie, gripsec, s'il vous plaît…

Il entendit quelqu'un descendre précipitamment les marches. Un instant plus tard la voix tremblante de Drago s'éleva derrière la porte :

'' Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, sinon je vous dévore comme repas.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure, Hermione actionna le Déluminateur et les lumières disparurent aussitôt dans sa poche, replongeant la cave dans l'obscurité. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Malefoy s'avança, pâle et décidé, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Il attrapa le petit gobelin par le bras et sortit à reculons, entraînant Gripsec.

À l'instant même où la porte claqua, un crac ! Sonore retentit dans la cave.

Hermione actionna à nouveau le Déluminateur et trois boules de lumière jaillies dans sa poche reprirent leurs places dans les airs, révélant Winky, l'elfe de maison d'Hermione, qui venait de transplaner parmi eux.

'' WIN….

Pour l'empêcher de crier, Harry donna un cou sur le bras d'Hermione qui sembla terrifier par sa propre erreur. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas au-dessus de leur tête : Drago amenait gripsec devant bellatrix et sûrement Alucard affaiblie par la douleur.

Winky, écarquillant ses énormes yeux en forme de balles de tennis, tremblait des pieds jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Elle était de retour à cause qu'on l'avait envoyée secourir la favorite de son maître payeur de bierreubeure mais elle était totalement sobre.

'' Harry Potter, Maîtresse Phénix couina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix chevrotante, Winky est venu à votre secours de la favorite.

'' Comment as-tu…

Un cri épouvantable de rage noya ses paroles : Alucard était à nouveau soumis à la torture. Harry en vint toute de suite à l'essentiel.

'' Peux-tu transplaner hors de cette cave ? demanda-t-il à winky qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête en faisant battre ses oreilles.

'' Et peux-tu prendre des humain avec toi ?

L'elfe hocha à nouveau la tête.

'' Très bien, winky, je veux que tu emmène Ginny, Dean et Mr Ollivander… que tu les emmenés…

'' C'est Pansy et Bill, acheva Hermione. À la Chaumière aux Coquillages dans la région proche d'Azkaban!

Pour la troisième fois, l'elfe approuva d'un signe de tête.

— Ensuite, tu reviendras, poursuivit Harry. Tu peux faire ça, Winky ?

'' Bien sûr, Harry Potter, murmura le petit elfe.

Elle se précipita vers Mr Ollivander qui paraissait à peine conscient, prit les mains du fabricant de baguettes dans l'une des siennes puis tendis son autre main à Ginny et à Dean. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent.

'' Harry, nous voulons t'aider, chuchota Ginny.

'' Nous ne pouvons pas te laissé ici, ajouta Dean.

'' Partez tous les deux ! Vous nous retrouverons chez Bill et Pansy.

Tandis que Harry parlait, sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que jamais et pendant quelques secondes, il baissa les yeux, non pas sur Mr Ollivander, mais sur un autre homme aussi vieux que Elmira et aussi maigre. Celui-ci, cependant, riait d'un air méprisant.

'' Dévorée moi donc vivant, Voldemort, la mort sera bienvenue ! Mais elle ne vous apportera pas ce que vous cherchez.

— … Il y a tant de choses que vous ne comprenez pas sur les Phénix…

Il ressentit la fureur de Voldemort, mais Hermione s'était remise à crier et il ferma son esprit, revenant à l'horreur de son propre présent.

'' Partez ! supplia-t-il en s'adressant à Ginny et à Dean. Partez ! Nous vous rejoindrons après. Partez, c'est tout !

Ils saisirent alors la main tendue de l'elfe. Un nouveau crac ! Retentit et Winky, Ginny, Dean et Ollivander disparurent.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Lucius Malefoy au-dessus d'eux. Vous avez entendu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit dans la cave ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

'' Drago… Non, appelle Queudver ! Envoie-le vérifier ce qui se passe !

Des pas traversèrent la pièce du dessus puis ce fut le silence. Harry devina que les personnes présentes dans le salon devaient tendre l'oreille, en quête de nouveaux bruits en provenance de la cave.

'' Il faut essayer de lui sauter dessus, murmura Harry à Hermione. Comme en duel vampirique.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Dès que quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce et constaterait l'absence de trois prisonniers, ils seraient perdus.

'' Laisse les lumières allumées, ajouta Harry.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier, ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, de chaque côté de la porte.

'' Reculez, lança la voix de Queudver. Écartez-vous, j'entre.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Queudver eut devant les yeux une cave vide illuminée par trois soleils miniature qui flottaient dans les airs. Puis Hermione et Harry se jetèrent sur lui. Hermione le plaquais au sol, du côté ou il tenait sa baguette, et le tordit violement en disant : Sa c'est pour Ronald Weasley connard, pendant que Harry lui plaquait une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son de sa voix. Ils luttèrent ainsi en silence : la baguette de Queudver émettait des étincelles et la main d'argent se referma sur le cou d'Harry.

'' Que se passe-t-il, Queuedver ? lança Lucius Malefoy, au-dessus d'eux.

'' Rien ! répondit Hermione dans une imitation parfaite de la voix sifflante de Pettigrow. Tout va bien !

Harry avait du mal à respirer.

'' Tu veux me tuer comme Ron ? Haleta-t-il en essayant de se dégager des doigts métalliques. Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie du fis de ton maître ? Tu as une dette envers moi, Queudver une dette de sang pour avoir tuer Ronald Weasley!

Les doigts d'argent relâchèrent leur étreinte. Harry ne s'y était pas attendu et Hermione aussi. Abasourdi, il se libéra, gardant sa main plaquée sur la bouche de Queudver. Il vit ses petits yeux de rat s'écarquiller dans une expression de surprise apeurée : il semblait aussi stupéfié que Harry par ce que sa main venait de faire, par ce minuscule élan de commisération qu'elle avait trahi. Il se débattit alors avec plus de vigueur, comme pour efface ce moment de faiblesse.

'' On va prendre ça, murmura Hermione en arrachant la baguette que tenait Queudver dans son autre main.

Les pupilles de Pettigrow, désarmé, impuissant se délattèrent de terreur. Son regard s'était détourné du visage d'Harry pour se poser sur autre chose : ses doigts d'argent qui avançaient inexorablement vers sa propre gorge.

'' Non…

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry essaya de retenir la main de métal, mais il était impossible de l'arrêter. L'outil d'argent que Voldemort le vampire des ténèbres avait donné à son serviteur le plus lâche s'était retourné contre lui, à présent qu'il était désarmé, inutile, Pettigrow payait le prix de son hésitation de son instant de pitié. Il allait être étranglé sous leurs yeux.

'' Non !

Harmone avait également relâché Queudver et joignait ses efforts à ceux de Harry pour essayer d'arracher de sa gorge les doigts implacables, mais c'était inutile. Pettigrow avait déjà le teint bleuâtre.

'' _Lashlabask !_ Chantais Hermione en pointant la baguette sur la main d'argent, mais rien ne se produisit.

Pettigrow tomba à genoux. Au même moment, Alucard poussa les cris atroces au-dessus de leur tête. Les yeux de Queudver se révulsèrent. Le visage violacé, il eut un dernier spasme et devint inerte.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard puis abandonnant le corps de Queudver sur le sol de la cave, ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir obscur qui menait au salon. Ils s'avancèrent précautionneusement jusqu'à la porte, restée entrouverte, et virent nettement Bellatrix, les yeux baissé sur Gripsec qui tenait l'épée de Gryffondor entre ses mains aux long doigts fine. Alucard, battue a mort étendue aux pieds de bellatrix sa forme intermédiaire avais les ailes brisée et semblais incapable se remettre en forme humaine complet.

'' Je me suis bien amusée mais à présent ? dit Bellatrix à Gripsec. Cette épée est t-elle la vraie ?

Harry attendit, retenant son souffle, luttant contre la douleur de sa cicatrice.

'' Non, répondit Gripsec. C'est un faux, une épée fait par des gobelins et non chantée par des vampires.

'' Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Bellatrix, le souffle court. Vraiment sûr ?

'' Oui, affirma le gobelin.

Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Bellatrix, ses traits se détendirent.

'' Très bien, dit-elle.

D'un petit mouvement de baguette négligent, elle fit apparaître une nouvelle et profonde entaille sur le visage du gobelin qui s'effondra devant elle et Alucard en poussant un cri. Elle l'écarta d'un coup de pied.

'' Maintenant, annonça-t-elle d'une voix aux accents triomphants, nous allons appeler le Seigneur Vampire des Ténèbres !

Elle remonta sa manche et toucha la Marque de son index.

Aussitôt, Harry eut l'impression que sa cicatrice s'était rouverte. La réalité s'évanouit aussitôt de lui : il était Voldemort et sous ses yeux, le vampire squelettique riait de sa bouche de Crau restant. Il était furieux qu'on l'appelle…. il les avait avertis qu'on ne devait le faire revenir que pour Alucard et Potter et rien d'autres. S'ils s'étaient trompés.

'' _Tuez-moi maintenant ! Exigeait le Viel vampire. Vous ne vaincrez pas le maître du néant, vous ne pouvez pas vaincre Elmira ! Cette baguette vivante ne sera jamais a aucun humain ni a aucun vampire qui déteste Elmira !_

La fureur de Voldemort explosa et d'un une vitesse phénoménale il dévorait vivant le vieux vampire balthory et incendia le corps vu que le sortilège de la morte ne fonctionnais pas sur le vampire mais le feu fonctionnais très bien. Le corps incendiait brûlais sur son lit raide et dur, puis retombais en poussière. Voldemort retourna devant la fenêtre, sa colère difficilement contrôlable… s'ils n'avaient pas une bonne raison de l'appeler, ils en subiraient le châtiment….

'' Je pense, dit la voix de Bellatrix, que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la petite Weasley, Greg back, prends-là si tu veux.

''NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Hermione avait fait irruption dans le salon et projetais son bouclier de feu. Bellatrix stupéfait le reçu en plein visage. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Alucard.

'' _Expelliarmus !_ Rugit Hermione ne brandissant cette que Quedever et récupérant de son acte son éventail de combat et envoyais tout les mangemort contre le mur dans une énorme tornade venteux.

Le chant enlevais la baguette de bellatrix mais était un vampire elle pouvait autant faire la magie vampirique sans baguette et fut attraper au vol par Harry qui s'était précipité derrière Hermione sous son bouclier. Harry s'écria : « Stupéfix ! » et Lucius Malefoy s'effondra devant l'âtre de la cheminée.

Des jets de lumière jaillirent des baguettes de Drago, Narcissa et Greyback. Harry vie les sort se fait retournée a leur lanceur par le bouclier.

''ARRÊTEZ OU IL MEURT !

Pantelant, Harry et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière le bord des canapés. Bellatrix soutenait Alucard apparemment en évanouie en transe, et lui appuyait contre le cœur la lame de son petit poignard d'argent.

'' Lâché vos baguette et ton éventail de combat, murmura-t-elle. Lâchez-les ou nous allons voire exactement comment Bened Phénix fut tuer avec son descendant.

Hermione s'était figé, les doigts serré sur son éventail et la baguette de Queudver. Harry se releva, tenant toujours celle de Bellatrix.

'' J'ai dit : Lâchez-les ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Elle enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la poitrine de Alucard et voyais son contact la peau commence à bouillir.

Il laissa tomber la baguette de Bellatrix à ses pieds et Hermione fit de même avec celle de Queuedver et de son éventail également. Tous deux levèrent les mains à hauteurs de leurs épaules.

'' Très bien, lança Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais. Drago, va les ramasser ! Le Vampire des ténèbres Arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort par le néant approche !

Harry le savait déjà. Sa cicatrice explosait de douleur et il sentait Voldemort voler dans le ciel, venant de très loin. Il se trouvait à présent au-dessus d'une mer sombre et agitée et bientôt, il serait arrivé suffisamment près pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à eux. Harry ne voyait pas d'issue.

'' Maintenant, Crissy, dit bellatrix d'une voix douce, tandis que Drago se hâtait de rapporter la baguette mais était incapable même pas sa force de goule de sous-levée l'éventail, laisse l'arme de vampire il doit être ensorcelez a être contrôler que par elle. Je crois que nous devrions à nouveau ligoter ces petit héros, pendant que Greyback s'occupe de miss bouclier de feu. Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te disputera pas la femme d'Alucard, Greyback, après ce que tu as accompli ce soir.

Au moment ou elle prononçait le dernier mot Alucard ou sa forme néant : D'accord il faudrait qui réussi a passée son bouclier impénétrable a ceux qu'elle déteste pour tentée de la violer bellatrix

A cette parole, quelque chose grinça au-dessus d'eux. Tout le monde leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir trembler le lustre de cristal et ne s'aperçut pas Alucard disparaît totalement invisible en chantant son chant de lutteur : Kil kil kil ma ma ma mangemort. Et Bellatrix e se trouvait juste au dessus. Quand alucard avais disparut bellatrix le cherchais partout pétrifier et poussa un crie quand une ombre fonçais sur alucard et la plaquais sur le coté en poussant un cri. Le lustre s'écrasa alors par terre dans une explosion de cristal et de chaînes, le débit tombait contre le bouclier qui fut réduit en cendre et le gobelin qui tenait toujours l'épée d'Elmira serrée entre ses mains. Des éclats de cristal étincelants volèrent en tous sens. Drago se plia en deux, couvrant de ses mains son visage.

Pendant que l'ombre se précipita pour sortir Hermione de sous les débris, Harry saisit l'occasion. Il sauta par-dessus un fauteuil arracha les trois baguettes magique et l'arme de Hermione que tenais encore Draco, les pointa tous ensemble sur Greyback et s'écria :

Stupéfix incendies !

Sous la force de la tripe sortilège, le loup garou- fut projeté par un torrent de flamme dans l'air, catapulté jusqu'au plafond, puis retombais sur le sol. Harry reçu le contre coup de l'éventail mais résistais a sa puissance et le remettais dans la main de Hermione.

Narcissa entraîna Drago la goule à l'abri et Bellatrix se releva d'un bond ses cheveux de vampire voltant autour de sa tête, son poignard bénite d'argent brandi. Mais Narcissa avait dirigé sa baguette vers la porte.

'' Winky l'elfe de la favorite ! hurla-t-elle.

Bellatrix elle-même s'immobilisa.

'' Toi ! L'elfe de croupton ! C'est toi qui as fait tomber le lustre ! s'exclama Narcissa.

L'elfe minuscule s'avança dans la pièce en trottinant, un doigt tremblant de colère vers Hermione.

'' Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal ni en dire à la favorite du maître du néant Sauf moi. Couina-t-elle.

'' Tue-la, crissy ! s'écria Bellatrix

Mais il y eut un nouveau crac ! Sonore et la baguette de Narcissa vola à son tour dans les airs, atterrissant à l'autre bout du salon.

'' Espèce de petite singe de chasseur ! Brailla Bellatrix comment oses-tu désarmer un vampire comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres vampires.

'' Winky n'a pas de maître autre que les vampires du néant ! répliqua l'elfe d'une voix aiguë. Winky est un elfe libre des vampires de Elmira et elle est venu sauver Alucard phénix et sa favorite et son coussin aussi !

Harry éprouva une douleur aveuglante dans sa cicatrice. Il avait la vague conscience que, dans quelques instants, quelques secondes, Voldemort les aurait rejoints.

'' Alucard, attrape ta femme et FILE ! cria-t-il en lui jetant l'une des baguettes.

Il se pencha pour dégager Gripsec du lustre écrasé. Hissant sur son épaule le gobelin qui gémissait, toujours accroché à l'épée, Harry saisit la main de Winky et tourna sur place pour transplaner suivit de Hermione et de Alucard toujours invisible vu qui était sur son dos.

Lorsqu'il plongea dans l'obscurité, il eut une dernière vision fugitive du salon : les silhouettes pâles et figées de Narcissa et de Drago, le noir que formais l'ombre d'Alucard et une traîné argent retournée contre le bouclier d'hermione droit vers son cœur d'où Harry disparaissait…

« Chez bill et Pansy… La chaumière aux Coquillages… Chez Bill et Pansy… »

Il avait plongé dans l'inconnu et ne pouvait que répéter le nom de sa destination en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour l'y amener. La douleur de sa cicatrice le transperçait et le poids du gobelin était lourd à porter. Il sentait la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor rebondir contre son dos. La main de Winky tressaillait dans la sienne. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas l'elfe qui essayait de reprendre l'initiative, de les attirer dans la bonne direction. Il serra les doigts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait ravi de se laisser conduire…

Et bientôt, ils touchèrent la terre ferme, respirant un air salé. Harry tomba à genoux, lâcha la main de Winky et s'efforça de poser doucement Gripsec sur le sol.

'' Ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant le gobelin remuer.

Mais gripsec se contenta de pousser un gémissement.

Harry scruta l'obscurité. Il semblait y avoir un cottage, un peu plus loin, sous le vaste ciel étoile et il crut voir quelqu'un bouger à proximité.

'' Winky, c'est la Chaumière aux coquillages ? murmura-t-elle, serrant entre ses doigts les deux baguettes qu'il avait emportées de chez les Malefoy, prêt à combattre en cas de besoin. Sommes-nous arrivées au bon endroit ? Winky ?

Il regarda à côté de lui. Le petit elfe se tenait debout, tout près.

'' WINKY ?

L'elfe vacilla légèrement, les étoiles se reflétant dans ses grands yeux brillant, mais elle était pas du tout blessée mais semblais très malade quand même

'' Winky qu'est-ce que tu as ?

'' Problème de cœur Mr Potter… depuis 1 ans je souffre de problème cardiaque a cause de l'alcool.

'' Sa peut se réglée ne meurt pas…. AU SECOURS ! Hurlais Harry AU SECOURS !

Il ne savait pas – et ne se souciait pas de savoir - s'il s'agissait de vampire sorcier ou de Moldus, d'amis ou d'ennemi. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la poitrine qui débattais de l'elfe et que l'elfe semblais sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Harry la rattrapa au moment ou il tombais et l'allongea de côté dans l'herbe fraîche.

'' Winky, non, en meurs pas comme ça…

Les yeux de l'elfe se posèrent sur lui et ses lèvres tremblèrent sous l'effort qu'elle dut faire pour prononcer ses derniers mots :

« Dites à la fille de Alucard que je lui pardonne avoir dévorée le chien de mon maître croupton. Et a la favorite qu'elle fait de très beau torchon de tricot. Harry… Potter… »

Alors, avec un petit frémissement, l'elfe s'immobilisa et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux grandes sphères vitreuses dans lesquelles scintillait la lueur des étoiles qu'elles ne pouvaient plus voir.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Le fabricant de baguettes.

C'était comme replonger dans un ancien cauchemar. pendant un instant, il se crut agenouillé auprès du corps de Dumbledore, au pied de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, mais en réalité, il contemplait une minuscule cadavre recroquevillé dans l'herbe, foudroyée par un simple crise de cœur qu'elle avais cachée a cause qu'elle était Alcolique. La voix de Harry continuait de murmurer : « Winky.. Winky… » bien qu'il sûr que l'elfe était parti quelque part d'où il était impossible de la faire revenir. un coté de lui lui dit que au moins elle n'a pas été assassinée par bellatrix.

Une minute plus tard, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés au bon endroit, car Bill, Pansy Phénix qui avais d'ailleurs beaucoup changée son apparence depuis le mariage, Dean et aussi Ginny s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé à côté de l'elfe. Mais Alucard et Hermione n'était pas la, alucard était surment trop blessée pour bougée.

'' Alucard ? dit-il soudain. Ou est-il ?

'' Hermione l'a amener dans la maison, répondit bill. il se remettra, il a vu pire mais il m'a même dit que même sa tortionnaire bellatrix a battu moka en torture sexuelle.

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Winky. elle tendit la main et il retira son propre blouson et l'étala sur l'elfe comme une couverture.

Quelque part, à proximité, la mer se fracassait contre les rochers. Harry l'écouta pendant que les autres parlaient, discutant de sujets auxquels il ne pouvait s'intéresser, prenant des décisions. Dean portant Gripsec, blessé, à l'intérieur du cottage, suivi de Pansy qui se hâtait derrière eux.  
Bill suggérait à présent des dispositions pour enterrer l'elfe. harry approuva sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait. tout en lui répondant machinalement, il gardait les yeux fixé sur le corps minuscule. sa cicatrice se mit à le picoter, à le brûler, et dans un partie de son cerveau, comme vu du mauvais côté d'un long télescope, il aperçut Voldemort qui punissait ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux au manoir des Malefoy.  
Sa rage était épouvantable, mais le chagrin que Harry éprouvait pour Dobby semblait la diminuer. Elle ne devint plus alors qu'un orage lointain dont les échos arrivaient jusqu'à lui par-delà un vaste océan silencieux.

'' Je veux que ce soit fait dans les règles Moldus.

Ce furent les premières paroles que Harry fut pleinement conscient de prononcer.

'' Pas de magie ni de don de vampire, ajouta-t-il. tu as une pelle ?

Peu après, il s'était mis au travail, creusant la tombe à l'endroit que Bill lui avait indiqué, au bout du jardin, entre les buissons. Il creusait avec une sorte de fureur, se délectant de ce travail manuel, fier de ce qu'il n'ait rien de magique, car il ressentait chaque goutte de sueur, chaque ampoule de ses mains comme un cadeau offert à l'elfe malade avais sacrifier sa santés pour qui puisse leur avait sauvé la vie au phénix.

Sa cicatrice continuait à le brûler mais il maîtrisait la douleur. Bien qu'il la ressentît, elle était comme séparée de lui. Il parvenait enfin à se contrôler comme alucard le fait du au sang de son père, à fermer son esprit à Voldemort, ce que Alucard et Dumbledore voulait précisément qu'il apprenne de Rogue. De même que Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à possédée son fis, ni Harry pendant que tout les deux consumait de chagrin pour Sirius, de même ses pensées ne pouvait pénétrer son esprit en cet instant où il pleurait Winky. La peine qu'il éprouvait semblait chasser Voldemort de sa tête…. Mais Dumbledore aurait dit, bien sûr ,que c'était plutôt l'amour…

Harry continua de creuser de plus en plus profondément dans la terre dure et froide noyant sa peine dans la sueur, niant la douleur de sa cicatrice. Dans l'obscurité, sans rien d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie que le bruit de sa respiration et celui des vagues, tout ce qui s'était passé chez les Malefoy lui revint à l'esprit, il se souvint des paroles entendues et commença à comprendre, comme si une fleur s'épanouissait en lui, sous les ciel sombre…

Le rythme régulier de ses bras ponctuait ses pensées, comme battant la mesure. Reliques… Horcruxes…. Reliques… Horcruxes… mais il ne sentait plus brûler cet étrange et obsédant désir. le Seul la peur, l'avaient éteint : il avait l'impression d'avoir été réveillé à coups de gifles dans la figure.

Harry creusait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la tombe. il savait où était allé Voldemort ce soir-là, qui avais dévorée et incendier dans la plus haute cellule de Nurmengard, et pourquoi la jumelle ne sera jamais a lui… c'est les phénix qui la garde depuis toujours… celle qui a été la plus proche de Elmira, c'est Rosalie Phénix l'ex femme de bened qui gardais le secret de la baguette jumelle..

Il pensa alors à Queudver, mort pour avoir eu un faible élan de pitié inconsciente… Dumbledore avait prévu cela… Qu'avait-il su encore ?

Harry perdait la notion du temps, lorsqu'il fut rejoint avec surpris par Hinata qui vivais aussi avec Bill et Pansy et par Hermione surportée par Elizabeth, il vit seulement que la nuit s'était un peu éclaircie.

'' Comment va Alucard ton mari ?

'' Mieux, répondit Hermione. Pansy s'amuse un peu a jouer l'infirmière sexuelle avec lui bill lui a autorisée un petit plaisir et a moi aussi je l'ai autorisée je préfère nettement elle que bellatrix. J'aurais même préféré Calmar Brown que bellatrix si sa aurais été le cas. Il a trouver ma blague très drôle en passant.

Harry avait sa réponse prête pour le moment où ils lui demanderaient pourquoi il ne s'était pas tout simplement servi de sa baguette magique pour crée une tombe qui aurait été parfaite, mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Armée eux aussi de pelles, ils sautèrent dans le trou et tous trois creusèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la fosse leur semble suffisamment profonde.

Hinata serra ensuite Winky plus étroitement dans son blouson. Elle était toujours détestée pour cette histoire de chien et Harry dut lui dire.

'' Elle m'a dit en dernier avant son dernier soupire qu'elle te pardonnais pour l'histoire du chien de croupton Hinata et qu'elle trouvais aussi tes torchons très jolie aussi Hermione.

Hinata et hermione souriais en riant tristement.

'' Merci Harry.

Hermione s'assit au bord de la tombe et enleva sortais de son sac un de ces chapeau tricotée et lui recouvert les pied nus de son elfe.

'' Voila comme sa elle aura un de mes joli torchon pour l'accompagnée dit Hermione en souriant.

Dean sortit un bonnet de laine dont Harry coiffa avec soin la tête de Dobby, recouvrant ses oreilles de chauve-souris et Ginny lui donnais un vieux pull violet de son frère ron que bill avais gardée.

'' Il faudrait lui fermer les yeux.

Harry n'avait pas entendu les autres arriver dans l'obscurité. Bill l'hybride garou portait une cape de voyage, Pansy qui semblais avoir terminer de s'amusée avec Alucard, une grand tablier blanc, avec une poche d'où dépassait une bouteille qu'il reconnu comme étant du poussos. Et a la grand surpris de Harry, Alucard pâle et oscillante sur une vielle canne familier qu'il avait la forme être la canne de Fol Œil, lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa femme, Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ginny emmitouflé dans un manteau de Pansy s'accroupit et posa tendrement les doigts sur les paupières de l'elfe qu'elle abaissa sur son regard vitreux.

'' Voilà, dit-elle avec douceur ce qui était rare chez elle. maintenant, c'est comme si elle dormait.

Harry allongea l'elfe dans la tombe, disposa ses membres minuscules de façon à donner l'impression qu'il se reposait, puis ressortit de la fosse et regarda le petit corps pour la dernière fois.

Il s'efforça de contenir son émotion en se rappelant les funérailles de Dumbledore, les rangées interminables de chaises, le ministre de la Magie au premier rang, la longue liste des hauts faits du défunt, la majesté de la tombe de marbre blanc. Il sentait que Winky méritait un enterrement tout aussi solennel et pourtant, l'elfe était simplement étendu là, entre des buissons, dans un trou grossièrement creusé. Quand il se retournais vers alucard pour voir si il aurais pas une chanson pour elle.

'' Ou a tu trouvée la canne de fol œil alucard demandais Hermione

'' Chez bill a noël avec une note qui disais : Pour frappée Kreatur ou ton père, et dévore mondingus a mon honneur avec ta favorite, : il lui a chargée de me la donner en héritage vampire si il mourrais c'est bill qui me la garder pour moi. dit Alucard.

Alucard se tournais vers Harry.

'' Je veut bien chantée pour elle la chanson pour elle. mais pas en forme intermédiatire j'ai pas assez récupérée pour sa. hinata si tu veut aider tu est le bienvenue vu que tu chante mieux la partie japonaise de cette chanson funéraire vu que c'est Elizabeth qui te la chantée vu qu'elle appartient a sa famille.

'' Elle serais surment contente de l'entendre chantée dit Harry.

le silence tombais et benoît mis a chantée une chanson style japonnais médiéval.

Le son si tremblant d'un bel Arc

relâchant sa flèche en l'air

et perçant la lumières de tous les astres

c'est ce dont ton cœur est fait….

La magnificence d'une larme

travaillée au plus haut point

son allure est semblable au bout d'une arme

à la rage qui vit dans tes mains…

tu contemples souvent la colère

et la tristesse, elles te sont comme des sœurs

Mais ceux qui savent de quoi vit ton cœur

sont les goules de la forêt de Poudlard…

hinata se mettais a chantée aussi a cause elle connaissais la langue japonaise.

Haritsumeta Yumi no

furueru tsuru yo

Tsuki No Hikari Ni Zawameku

Omae no kokoro…

Togisumasaerta

Yaiba No utsukushii

Sono kissaki ni yuku nita

Sonata no yukogao

Kanashimi to ikari ni

Hisomu makoto no kokoro

Wo shiru wa mori no sei

Monokoe-goulchi dake…

Les deux vampire cessais de chantée.

'' Je crois que nous devrions prononcer quelque mots, suggéra Ginny. je vais commencer, d'accord ?

Sous les regards qui s'étaient tournées vers elle, elle s'adressa à l'elfe morte, au fond de sa tombe :

'' Merci, Winky, de m'avoir arrachée de mes violeur mangemort et loup garou inclus. il est tellement injuste que tu aies du mourir du a ta maladie alors que tu était si bonne, si courageuse, et que tu nous couvrais souvent pour nous avertir des tentative de vole des maison des bannis. je me souviendrai toujours ce que tu as fait pour nous et pour Elmira aussi. j'espère que tu est heureuse, à présent.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione, attendant qu'elle parle à son tour, celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix raque :

'' Oui, merci d'avoir sauvée mon mari et le père de mes futur enfant que je porte. Merci Winky.

'' Merci, marmonna Dean.

'' Adieux Winky, murmura Harry.

il fut incapable d'ajouter autre chose, mais la chanson de Alucard et hinata avais déjà tout dit à sa place. Bill brandit sa baguette et le tas de terre accumulé au bord de la tombe s'éleva dans les airs puis retomba dans la fosse, se transformant en un petit tertre rougeâtre.

'' ça ne vous ennuie pas que je reste ici un petit moment avec Harry ? demanda Hinata aux autres.

Ils murmurèrent des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas et il sentit qu'on lui donnait des petites tapes dans le dos a hinata. les autres retournèrent alors vers le cottage d'un pas lourd, laissant Hinata seul à coté de la l'elfe.

elle jeta un regard alentour : de grosses pierres blanches, polies par la mer, entouraient les massifs de fleurs. Il ramassa l'une des plus grosses et la plaça, tel un oreiller, à l'endroit où reposait à présent la tête de Dobby. Il tâtonna ensuite dans sa poche, à la recherche d'une baguette.

il y en avait deux. Harry avait oublié, perdu le fil des événements. il ne se souvenait plus, à présent, à qui avaient appartenu ces baguettes. il se rappelait vaguement les avoir arrachées des mains de quelqu'un il choisit la plus courte des deux qui semblait plus accommodante entre ses doigts et la pointa sur le roc blanc.

Lentement, à mesure qu'il murmurait ses instructions, de profondes entailles apparurent à la surface de la pierre. Hinata corrigeais par ses chant la netteté, et sans doute plus vite, mais il voulait marquer lui-même l'endroit, tout comme il avait creusé lui-même la tombe.

Lorsque Harry se releva, on pouvait lire sur la pierre :

Ci-Gît Winky,

Elfe payer au bièraubeurre mais

quand même libre des chasseur.

Hinata et lui contempla son ouvrage pendant quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna, sa cicatrice le picotant encore un peu, l'esprit rempli de toutes les pensées qui lui étaient venues pendant qu'il creusait la fosse, des idées qui avaient pris forme dans l'obscurité, des idées à la fois fascinantes et terribles.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le petit vestibule du cottage, ils étaient tous assis dans le living-Room, écoutant avec attention ce que Ginny était en train de leur dire. La pièce était jolie avec des couleurs claires, et des flammes vives brûlaient dans la cheminée. Harry ne voulait pas laisser de traces de boue sur le tapis et il resta sur le seuil, à écouter.

''… Une chance que Alucard a prévenue Lucy de restée a Poudlard durent les vacance. J'aurais du suivre son conseille aussi, si j'avais su qui nous attendais dans le train je n'aurais pas du signée le retour pour les vacances, ils auraient pu venir me prendre plutôt avant que alucard ayant eu le temps de nous prévenir. maintenant, nous sommes sûr qu'elle aussi est en sécurité a poudlard.

Ginny se retourna vers bill et vit Harry, debout à l'entrée de living-Room.

'' Je les ai tous sortit du terrier, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont installés chez Muriel. Maintenant que les Mangemorts savant que Alucard et Hermione sont avec toi, ils vont sûrement tentée de s'en prendre au Phénix et a notre famille aussi… non, non, ne t'excuse pas, ajouta bill en voyant l'expression de Harry. Depuis des mois, Papa disait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Nous sommes la plus nombreuse famille de traître à leur sang qui existe.

'' Comment sont-ils protégés ? demanda Harry.

'' Par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Papa est le gardien du secret. Nous avons fait la même chose avec le cottage. ici, c'est moi, le gardien. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut retourner travailler, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. Quand Ollivander et Gripsec iront mieux, nous les enverrons également chez Muriel. il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, ici, mais chez elle c'est très grand. Les jambes de Gripsec sont en train de guérir. Pansy lui a donné du poussos. On devrait pouvoir les déplacer tous les deux dans une heure ou…

'' Non, l'interrompit Harry.

Bill parut interloqué.

'' J'ai besoin qu'ils restent ici tous les deux. Je dois leur parler. c'est important.

Harry perçut lui-même le ton autoritaire de sa voix, la conviction, la détermination qu'il avait senties monter en lui lorsqu'il creusait la tombe de Winky. tout le monde le regardait, l'air déconcerté.

'' Je vais me laver, dit-il Bill en regardant ses mains toujours couvertes de boue . Après il faudra que je les voie tout de suite.

Il pénétra dans la petite cuisine et s'approcha de l'évier installée sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. L'aube perçait à l'horizon, légèrement doré d'un rose de nacre et tandis qu'il se lavait les mains, il suivit à nouveau le fil des pensées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit dans le jardin obscur…

Winky ne pourrait plus jamais leur révéler qui l'avait envoyé dans la cave, mais Harry, lui, savait ce qu'il avait vu. Un œil bleu au regard perçant qui l'avait regardé dans le fragment de miroir. Ils avaient alors reçu de l'aide. « À Poudlard, une aide des phénix sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. »

Harry se sécha les mains, indifférent à la beauté du paysage qu'il voyait par la fenêtre et aux murmures qui provenaient du living-room. il regarda l'océan et sentit, en cet instant ou l'aube se levait, qu'il se rapprochait du but, que la clé de tout était plus près de lui.

Il continuait de ressentir des fourmillements dans sa cicatrice et il savait que Voldemort parvenait aux même conclusions. Tout à la fois, Harry comprenait et ne comprenait pas. Son instinct lui disait une chose et son cerveau une autre, très différente. Le Dumbledore présent dans sa tête lui souriait, le regardant par-dessus ses mains jointes comme une prière.

« vous avez donné à Alucard le Déluminateur. vous avez compris qui il était… et vous lui avez fourni le moyen de revenir envers sa favorite…

« Vous aviez également compris Queudver… vous saviez qu'il y aurait quelque part en lui un parcelle de regret… »

« Et si vous les connaissiez, eux… que connaissiez-vous de moi, Dumbledore ?

« Suis-je destiné à savoir mais non pas à chercher ? Songiez-vous à quel point cela serait ardu pour moi et Alucard ? Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez tout rendu si difficile ? Pour me donner le temps de comprendre par moi-même ? »

Harry resta debout immobile ses yeux éteints fixés sur l'horizon où un soleil éclatant dévoilait ses contours dorés. Puis il regarda ses mains propres et fut momentanément surpris de voir le torchon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il le posa et retourna dans le vestibule. Il sentit alors sa cicatrice palpiter de colère et, en un éclair, aussi bref que le reflet d'une libellule à la surface de l'eau, il vit en pensée la silhouette d'un édifice qu'il connaissait très bien.

Bill et Pansy étaient au pied de l'escalier.

'' Il faut que je parle à gripsec et à Ollivander, dit Harry.

'' Non, non, Harry, répondit Pansy. pas maintenant. ils sont malades et fatigués…

'' Désolé, répliqua-t-il, sans s'énerver, mais je ne peux pas attendre. il faut que je leur parle tout de suite. en privé… et séparément. c'est urgent.

'' Enfin, Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bill. tu arrives ici avec une elfe mortellement malade et un gobelin à moitié assommé, Alucard a l'air d'avoir été sexuellement torturée par bellatrix et Hermione vient de refuser de me dire quoi que ce soit.

'' Nous ne pouvons pas te révéler le but de l'exil vampire et c'est ce que nous faisons, déclara Harry d'un ton catégorique. tu es membre de l'ordre humain des anciens et Pansy celui de elmira même si c'est non officielle je crois, tu sais que Dumbledore a confier une mission a Alucard. nous ne sommes pas censé en parler à quiconque d'autre.

Pansy laissa échapper une exclamation irritée mais Bill ne lui accorda pas un regard. il fixait Harry. l'expression de son visage profondément tailladé était difficile à interpréter. Enfin, il lui dit :

'' Très bien. À qui veux-tu parler en premier ?

Harry hésita. il savait ce qui était suspendu à cette décision. le temps manquait. le moment était venu de choisir : Horcruxes ou reliques ?

'' Ollivender et je veut si possible que Alucard et Hermione soit avec moi dit Harry.

'' Sa seras fait il partage la même chambre que hinata, vient la-haut, dit bill en passant devant lui.

Harry gravis plusieurs marches puis il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

'' Hermione si tu peut laisser venir alucard seul avec moi j'aurais besoin de lui, mais tu pourrais resté avec lui si tu veut mais promet moi de ne pas t'énervée lança-t-il à Alucard et a Hermione qui s'était approchés silencieusement dans la porte du living-room mais alucard lui sourit en lui et hermione promettais de ne pas énerver en restant près de alucard.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux dans la lumière, l'air étrangement soulagés.

'' Comment vas-tu alucard ? demanda Harry a Alucard. tu as été extraordinaire… réussi a insultée bellatrix malgré tout ce qu'elle te faisais subir.

'' ce n'est rien du tout, même si sa dépassais même ce que moka ou Hermione pouvais me faire combinée, je préférais me faire torturée pour protéger ma favorite et Ginny que être forcée de violer Ginny juste a la mort.

Hermione eut un faible sourire et Alucard la serra contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

'' tu verras et tu sera très content de l'apprendre. mais Hermione doit restée avec toi sans te vexée.

Harry, Alucard survirent Bill dans l'escalier aux marches raides et ils arrivèrent à un petit palier sur lequel donnais trois porte.

'' Là, dit Bill ouvrant la porte de la chambre ou habituellement hinata et Elizabeth dormais : Ollivander.

Cette pièce-là aussi faisait face à la mer, dont la surface était parsemée à présent des reflets dorés du soleil levant. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, tourna le dos à la vue magnifique et attendit, les bras croisés, sa cicatrice parcourue de fourmillements et Alucard et Hermione s'assit sur l'un des bras du fauteuil qu'elle occupait et il la retient par la taille.

Le fabricant de baguette était allongé sur le lit jumeau le plus éloigné de la fenêtre. il avait été enfermé dans la cave pendant plus d'un ans et Harry savait qu'il avait subi la torture au moins une fois. il était émacié, les os de son visage ressortant nettement sous sa peau jaunâtre.  
Ses grands yeux argentés semblaient immenses dans leurs orbites creuses. les main qui reposaient sur la couverture auraient pu être celle d'un squelette. Harry s'assit sur l'autre lit jumeau, à côté de Alucard. d'ici, on ne voyait pas le soleil se lever. la pièce donnait sur le jardin, au sommet de la falaise, et sur la tombe fraîchement creusée.

'' Mr Ollivander, je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit Harry.

'' Mon cher ami,

La voix d'ollivander était faible.

'' Vous nous avez sauvés. je croyais que nous allions mourir dévorée dans cette endroit. je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier, jamais.

'' Nous avons été heureux de le faire dit Alucard.

La cicatrice de Harry n'avait cessé de palpiter. il savait, il en était certain qui leur avais gagnée du temps en choisissant ollivander en premier, il savais que Elmira combattrais la tentative de push contre Poudlard vu qui croyais que était elmira et non la femme de bened qui avais la baguette jumelle ou pour essayer de contrarier ses projet. Une bouffée de panique monta en lui mais il avait pris sa décision en choisissant de parler d'abord à Olivander que a Gripsec. Affichant un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, il fouilla dans a la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de sa baguette brisée.

'' Mr Ollivander, j'ai besoin d'aide.

'' tout ce que vous voudrez, tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit le fabricant de baguettes d'une voix faibles.

'' pouvez-vous réparer ceci ? est-ce possible ?

Ollivander tendit une main tremblante et Harry déposa dans sa paume les deux moitiés de baguette encore reliées par un mince filament.

'' Bois de hou et plus de phénix chantée par un puissant vampire ancien, dit Ollivander d'une voix chevrotante. Vingt-sept centimètres et demi. facile à manier, très souple.

'' Oui, répondit Harry. Pouvez-vous réparer une baguette de Bened Phénix ?

'' Non, murmura Ollivander. je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, mais seul son créateur aurais pu réussi, mais moi-même je ne connais pas les méthode des vampire ancien créateur de baguette comme celle la.

Harry s'était préparé à entendre cette réponse mais ce fut quand même un choc. il reprit les deux morceaux de bois et les remit dans la bourse qu'il portait au cou. Ollivander contempla l'endroit ou la baguette brisée venait de disparaître et ne détourna les yeux qu'au moment ou Harry sortit de sa poche les deux autres baguettes qu'il avait emportées de chez les malefoy.

'' Pouvez-vous les identifier ? demanda Harry.

Ollivander prit la première baguette et l'approcha tout près de ses yeux usées. il la fit rouler entre ses doigts noueux, la plia légèrement.

'' Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon, dit-il. trente et un centimètres huit, rigide. cette baguette appartenait depuis la révocation des baguette sur les vampire carnivore à bellatrix lestrange.

'' un révocation ? Dit alucard interloqué.

'' Oui, lord voldemort a voulu que le ministère annule l'ordre de porter des baguette seulement au vampire carnivore et non au végétarien.

'' Pas étonnant de sa part. dit Alucard.

'' Et celle-ci ?

Ollivander l'examina également.

'' Bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne. Vingt-cinq centimètres exactement. Relativement souple. c'était la baguette de Drago Malefoy.

'' C'était ? répéta Harry. elle ne l'est plus ?

'' Peut-être que non. si vous l'avez prise…

'' En effet…

'' Alors, elle est sans doute à vous. bien sûr, la manière de s'en emparer à une certaine importance. beaucoup de choses dépendant également de la baguette elle-même. en général, cependant, quand une baguette a été conquise, elle change d'allégeance.

Il y eut un silence qui ne laissa plus entendre que le son lointain des vagues s'écrasant contre le rivage.

'' Vous parlez des baguettes comme si elle avaient des sentiments, remarqua Hermione curieuse, comme si elles pouvaient penser par elles-même.

'' C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier tout comme les armes vampire qui se font choisir par vos instinct de traqueur. voilà au moins une notion indiscutablement semblable entre nos deux matière et pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont étudié l'art des baguettes magiques ou des vampire qui étudiez l'art de forge vampirique.

'' Mais on peut quand même utiliser une baguette ou une arme vampirique qui ne vous a pas choisi, non ? fit observer Harry.

'' Si le propriétaire vampire le permet oui c'est possible, sinon l'arme vampirique retournerais les sort contre vous. Mais oui, pour les baguette si vous êtes un vrai sorcier, vous pourrez toujours canaliser votre énergie à travers presque tous les instruments. Mais les meilleurs résultats sont toujours obtenus lorsqu'il existe une forte affinité entre le sorcier et sa baguette. ces connexions sont complexes. Une attirance de départ, puis la recherche mutuelle d'une certaine expérience, la baguette apprenant du sorcier tout comme le sorcier apprend de la baguette.

On entendait le flux et le reflux de la mer, dans un bruit régulier, mélancolique.

'' J'ai pris cette baguette à Drago Malefoy par la force, expliqua Harry. puis-je l'utiliser en tout sécurité ?

— Je pense, oui. La possession des baguettes est gouvernée par des lois subtiles, mais la baguette qui a été conquise se plie généralement à la volonté de son nouveau maître.

'' C'est donc celle-ci que tu devrais te servir ? dit Alucard en sortant de sa poche la baguette de Queudver qu'il tendit à Ollivander.

'' Bois de châtaignier et ventricule de dragon. vingt-trois centimètres. cassante. j'ai été obligé de la faire pour Peter Pettigrow, peu après mon enlèvement. oui, en effet, si vous l'avez gagnée au combat, elle est plus susceptible qu'une autre de vous obéir, et de vous obéir docilement.

'' C'est valable pour toute les baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alucard.

'' Il me semble, oui, répondit Ollivander, ses yeux protubérants fixés sur Alucard et Harry. vous posez des questions profondes, Mr Potter et mr Phénix L'art des baguettes constitue un domaine complexe et mystérieux de la magie.

'' Dont il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer avec la baguette jumelle le propriétaire pour prendre pleinement possession de sa sœur ? interrogea Harry.

Ollivander déglutit comme alucard.

'' Nécessaire ? Non, je ne dirais pas qu'il est nécessaire de tuer.

'' Pourtant il existe pourtant des légende sur deux baguette crée par un vampire originelle qui fait cela vu que Elmira la possédais autrefois mais a été voler quand elle s'est fait violer par Sepentard reprit Harry.

En même temps que le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait, la douleur de sa cicatrice devenait plus intense. Harry était certain que Voldemort avait décidé de mettre son idée en pratique.

'' Des légendes à propos de deux baguette qui sont passées de main en main vampire a la suite d'un meurtres tout comme Bened Phénix a fait avec Salazard Serpentard vu qui avais violer et la voler sa mère.

Ollivander pâlit. son visage avait pris une teinte gris clair sur son oreiller d'une blancheur de neige et ses yeux étaient devenus énormes, injectés de sang, écarquillées par la peur.

'' Il n'existe que deux baguette de cette nature, murmura-t-il. La baguette volée d'elmira par Salazard en était une et celui de son fis Maudit était sa jumelle.

'' Et mon père s'y intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? demandais Alucard.

'' Je… comment ? murmura Ollivander d'une voix érailler en jetant à Alucard et à Harry un regard suppliant, comme un appel au secours. d'où tenez-vous cela ?

'' Il voulait que vous lui expliquez comment surmonter la connexion qui lie nos deux baguettes, dit Harry.

Ollivander parut terrifié.

'' Il m'a torturé, il faut me comprendre ! le sortilège de Doloris… et cette folle de Moka black au début juste a se qu'elle se fasse capturée par votre famille et ensuite lui… je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui dire ce que je savais, ce que je devinais !

'' Je comprends, répondit Alucard. vous lui avez parler des plumes de phénix jumelle du funix l'ancien phénix de bened ? vous lui avez dit qu'il devrait emprunter la baguette d'un autre sorcier ?

Ollivander sembla horrifié, pétrifié, par l'étendue de ce que Harry et d'Alucard savait. Il acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête.

'' Mais ça n'a pas marché, poursuivit Harry. Ma baguette de bened l'a emporté sur celle qu'on lui avait prêtée. vous en connaissez la raison ?

Avec la même lenteur, Ollivander hocha à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation, cette fois.

'' Je n'avais… jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. cette nuit-là, votre baguette a agi d'une manière unique. la connexion entre les cœur semblables de deux baguette magiques est extraordinairement rare, mais la raison pour laquelle la votre a brisée celle qu'il avait empruntée, je ne la connais pas…

'' Nous parlions de deux baguette, celle qui change de main par le meurtres de son propriétaire si il est humain, vous dite que bened Phénix a tuer Salazard avec vu qui en possédais une et lui l'autre. Quand Vous-Savez-Qui s'est rendu compte que ma baguette avait eu un effet étrange vu que j'ai lancée un sort vampirique que je ne connaissais pas du tout. il est revenu vous voir et vous a posé des questions au sujet de cette autre baguette légendaire, c'est bien cela ?

'' Comment le savez-vous ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

'' Oui, murmura ollivander. il voulait savoir tout ce que je pouvais lui dire sur le duo de baguette qu'on désigne sous les divers noms de Bâton de la mort, ou Jumelle du néant, ou baguette de sureau jumelle.

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Alucard. il paraissait abasourdis.

'' Le Seigneur vampire des ténèbres, continua ollivander d'une voix étouffée, apeurée, a toujours été satisfait de la baguette que j'avais faite pour lui et que plus tard moka a transformée en sceptre – bois d'if et plumes de phénix de bened, 33,75 centimètres – jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la connexion entre les deux cœur jumeaux. maintenant, il en cherche une autre ou deux autres beaucoup plus puissante, qui sera le seul moyen de vaincre la vôtre et aussi de soumettre tout les vampire phénix a sa domination incluant Elmira.

'' Mais il ne sais pas ou la deuxième se trouve, il sais seulement que c'est elmira qui en cache une mais il se trompe de Phénix c'est cela ? qui après bened a ramassée la jumelle.

'' Non ! s'exclama Alucard, horrifiée. il ne peut pas savoir personne chez les phénix même elmira ne sais ce qui est devenue de la baguette jumelle. je l'ai rechercher pendant des années… comment pourrait-il…

'' _Alexander_ _Grendelwald balthory_ a parler a voldemort alucard, il a dit qu'il ne l'a jamais eu mais que les phénix l'avais depuis toujours. Voldemort ignore également que ma baguette a été cassée par l'arme vampirique de ta favorite donc il a pas pu utiliser le Priori Incanatum sur l'arme de Hermione. tu la dit toi-même que personne de mémoire humaine ne sais ce qui est arrivée au baguette mais tu a aussi dit qui y avais un autre témoin autre que Elmira lors du combat entre Salazard serpentard et son fis.

'' Qui… se pétrifiais et son double pris le contrôle… _Rosalie…._

Alucard venais de comprendre que c'est pas elmira qui a repris la baguette de son fis mais bien sa favorite sans que sa grand-mère le sachent et quand il était jeune elle lui avais mentit en disant qu'elle a été perdu.

Alucard blanchissais et le peu de blanc qui lui restais depuis son arrivée avais quitté son visage.

'' Ne nous inquiétons pas de ça maintenant, ton père croit que cet elmira et non rosalie qui la possédé. Si nous trouvons Rosalie de son exil elle pourra nous dire ou elle est cachée.

'' Sauf que on a aucune idée ou qu'elle est elle peut être a importe t'ou sur terre. Dit hermionne.

'' Sauf si elle reste proche de elmira, vu qu'elle est sa favorite elle voudrais pas être trop loin d'elle dit Harry. mais ne nous inquiétions pas de ça maintenant.

Mais mr Ollivander intervint :

'' Ce n'est plus seulement pour vous détruire, mr Potter, que le Seigneur des ténèbres cherche les baguette jumeau de Sureau. il est décidé à la posséder parce qu'il croit qu'elle le rendra véritablement invulnérable même contre elmira et les phénix au grand complet.

'' Et ce sera la cas ? dit Alucard et Harry.

'' Le possesseur de la baguette de Sureau doit toujours craindre d'être attaqué par celle qui possède sa jumelle, répondit Ollivander, mais l'idée que le Seigneur des ténèbres puisse disposer à la fois du Bâton de la Mort et de sa jumelle est, je dois l'avouer… redoutable.

Harry se rappela soudain que, lors de leur première rencontre, il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir éprouver une grande sympathie pour Mr ollivander. Aujourd'hui encore, après qu'il eut été torturer et emprisonné par Voldemort, il semblait autant captivé qu'horrifié à la pensée que le mage noir puisse posséder ces deux baguettes puissante.

'' Vous… vous pensez vraiment que ces deux baguette existe, mr Olivender ? demanda Alucard.

'' Oh, oui, répondit-il. Oui, il est parfaitement possible de reconstituer le parcours de l'une celui qui a possédée salazard vu que il la voler a Elmira quand il s'est fait bannis pour viole en premier lieu à travers l'histoire. il y a, bien sûr, des périodes – après sa mort et celui de bened et elle son parfois longues –pendant lesquelles elle disparaît, temporairement perdu ou caché. mais elle revient toujours à la surface, Parfois c'est sa jumelle aussi qui refait surface, mais c'est toujours un vampire qui la possédé a cause qu'elle a la capacités d'annuler des lois vampire pour une et les lois humaine pour autres. elle possédé certaines caractéristiques que savent identifier ceux qui connaissent bien les armes magique et les baguettes. il existe des relations écrites, certaines extrêmement obscures, que moi-même et d'autre fabricants de baguettes nous faisons un devoir d'étudier. Elles ont un accent d'authenticité tout comme pour les armes vampirique, mais c'est deux baguette en particulier sont la fusion même entre notre connaissance en baguette et la connaissance des armes vampirique en deux chose très distincte.

'' Donc c'est a la fois une baguette de sorcier et aussi une arme vampirique dit Alucard horrifier.

'' Oui aussi après les rumeurs, elle serais vivante et dépendant si elle aime au nom des propriétaire, il leur arrive de lancée de sort par eux-même parfois ou a tuer leur propre porteur si il sont vraiment utiliser pour faire le mal ou en se confrontant l'une a l'autre.

'' Donc, vous… vous ne pensez pas que ce soit un conte de fées, ou un mythe ? demanda Harry

'' Non, répliqua Ollivander. Que le meutre soit ou non nécessaire pour qu'elle passe d'un propriétaire à autre, je n'en sais rien. Son histoire est aussi sanglante que les phénix, mais cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'il s'agit d'un objet infiniment désirable, qui soulèves des passions et des guerre chez les vampire carnivore. d'une puissance considérable, dangereuse en de mauvaise mains humaine, elle représente une objet d'extraordinaire fascination pour tout ceux d'entre nous qui étudient le pouvoir des baguettes magiques et les armes vampirique également.

'' Mr Ollivander, reprit harry, vous avez dit à Vous-Savez-Qui que un Phénix avait confier une des baguette de Gregorovitch qui a gardée une des baguette de Sureau, n'est-ce pas ? laquelle était-t-elle, celle de salazard ou de bened.

Ollivander devint, si c'était possible, encore plus pâle. on aurait cru un fantôme. il déglutit avec difficulté.

— Mais comment… comment avez-vous… ?

— Peu importe comment je le sais, répliqua Harry.

Il ferma brièvement les paupières sous la brûlure de son front et, pendant quelques secondes. il eut la vision de la rue principal de la rue de traverse a la grande surprise de Harry qui a pensée que était pré-au-lard. vu qui fesais nuit, car elle était stiué beaucoup plus au sud que pré-au-lard.

'' Vous avez dit à Vous-Savez-Qui que Gregorovitch possédait la baguette de quel sorcier ?

'' Celui de Salazard serpentard, volée de elmira, c'était une rumeur, murmura Ollivander. Une rumeur qui circulait il y a des années et des années, bien avant votre naissance ! Je crois que c'est une des goule phénix qui ne parle pas qui la lui a confier en jurant sur les phénix de ne jamais la vendre a personne ni de révélée a personne qui la possédais. mais je crois qui les as trahis vu que si je crois que c'est Gregorovitch lui-même qui a craquer et qui a commencée à répandre. vous comprenez combien il pouvait être bénéfique pour ses affaires de laisser entendre que les phénix lui ont confier la tache de l'étudier et tentée de reproduire les qualités de la baguette de salazard serpentard a volé a elmira phénix !

'' Oui, je comprend, dit Harry.

'' Mais un balthory la volée la même nuit dit Alucard.

Il se leva.

Mr Olivander, encore une dernière chose, ensuite nous vous laisserons vous reposer. Que savez-vous des Reliques Vampire de la Mort ?

'' les… les quoi ? s'étonna le fabricant de baguettes, visiblement décontenancé.

'' Les Reliques Vampire de la mort.

'' J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui a un rapport avec les baguettes magiques ?

Harry scruta les visage aux joues creuses et fut convaincu qu'Ollivander ne jouait pas la comédie. il ignorait tout des autres reliques.

'' Merci dit Harry. Merci beaucoup. Nous vous laissons tranquille, maintenant. Ollivander avait l'air accablé.

'' Il me torturait ! haleta-t-il. le sortilège Doloris…. vous n'avez aucune idée.

'' Si, répliqua Alucard, je le sais très bien. vu que moka était ma femme et que le endoloris était son sort de torture préférée après le Imperiums vampirus. Ma favorite a été violer par elle et sa sœur temari par ma faute et j'ai vu les ravage énorme que sa a fait sur elle que j'ai du la transforme 2 ans trop tôt.

'' Reposez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Merci pour tout ce que nous m'avez dit.

Il sortie avec Hermione qui évidement avait tout entendu et lançais un sombre regard a Harry et Alucard.

'' tu a la preuve a présent Hermione que les reliques vampire de la mort existe dit Alucard vu que C'est ma famille qui les avais les deux mais que on a été volée une par salazard serpentard vu que c'était la baguette de ma grand-mère. Allons voir le gobelin.

Le groupe redescendais de plusieurs marche puis il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

'' J'ai aussi besoin de vous aussi, vu que Alucard a beaucoup influence avec gringott. lança-t-il à Alucard et a Hermione qui s'étaient approchés silencieusement dans le couloir.

bill l'est emmenais cette fois dans la chambre ou ils dormaient, Pansy et lui.

Cette pièce là aussi faisait face à la mer, dont les surface était parsemée à présent des refets dorés du soleil levant. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, tourna le dos à la vue magnifique et attendit, les bras croisés, sa cicatrice parcourue de fourmillements. Hermione s'installa à côté de la coiffeuse et Alucard repris le même bras du fauteuil qu'elle occupais.

Bill réapparut, portant le petit gobelin qu'il déposa précautionneusement sur le lit. Gripsec marmonna un « merci » et Bill sortit, refermant la porte sur eux.

'' je suis désolé de vous sortir du lit, dit Harry. comment vont vos jambes ?

'' douloureusement, répondit le gobelin. mais elle se remettent.

il tenait toujours serrée contre lui l'épée de Gryffondor ce qui déplaisais évidement a Alucard et affichait un étrange expression, mi-intriguée, mi-agressive. Harry remarqua sa cireuses, ses doigts fins, ses yeux noirs. Pansy lui avait enlevé ses chaussures : ses longs pieds étaient sales. il était beaucoup plus grand qu'un elfe de maison, mais pas de beaucoup. Sa tête bombée était en revanche beaucoup plus volumineuse que celle d'un humain.

'' vous ne vous souvenez sans doute pas…, commença Harry.

'' Que je suis le gobelin qui vous a amené dans votre chambre forte, lors de votre première visite à Gringotts ? acheva gripsec. si, je me souviens, Harry Potter et Alucard Phénix Jedusor. même chez les gobelins, vous êtes tous les deux très célèbre.

Harry et Grpisec s'observèrent, se jaugeant du regard. La cicatrice de Harry le picotait toujours. il voulait que cet entretient finisse vite et en même temps, il avait peur de commettre un impair. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen de formuler sa demande, le gobelin rompit le silence :

'' Vous avez enterré l'elfe, dit-il.

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix une rancœur inattendue.

'' Je vous ai vu depuis la fenêtre de la chambre voisine.

'' En effet, répondit Harry.

Gripsec le regarda du coin de ses yeux noirs et bridés.

'' Vous êtes un sorcier et un vampire inhabituel, Potter et Phénix.

'' En quel sens ? demanda Harry qui massait sa cicatrice d'un air absent.

'' Vous avez-vous-même creusé la tombe alucard voulais aider mais il était trop affaiblie alors il a envoyée sa favorite a la place.

'' Et alors ?

Gripsec ne répondit pas. Harry pensa qu'il se moquait de lui parce qu'il avait agi comme un moldu, mais peu lui importait que le gobelin approuve ou non la façon dont il avait creusé la tombe de Winky. il se prépara à passer à l'attaque.

'' Gripsec, il faut que je vous demande….

'' Vous avez également secouru un gobelin.

'' Quoi ?

'' Vous m'avez amené ici. vous m'avez sauvé la vie ainsi que la sirène de Alucard.

'' J'imagine que vous ne le regrettez pas ou que vous aurez préférée que on vous laissez avec eux. dit Alucard un peu cruellement.

'' Non, Alucard phénix, assura gripsec.

D'un doigt, il tortilla la fine barbe noire qu'il portait au menton.

'' Mais vous êtes un sorcier très bizarre.

'' Admettons, dit Harry, en tout cas, j'ai besoin d'aide, gripsec, et cette aide, vous pouvez me l'apporter.

Le gobelin ne lui donna aucun signe d'encouragement. il continuait à regarder Harry en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de semblable.

'' J'ai besoin de pénétrer par effraction dans une chambre forte de Gringotts ou peut-être en tout légalités.

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'exprimer d'une manière aussi brutale. Les mots étaient sortis malgré lui de sa bouche sous l'effet d'une douleur cuisante de sa cicatrice et il vit à nouveau les contours de Gringott. il ferma étroitement son esprit. il devait tout d'abord ensuite avec gripsec. Hermione avaient l'air de penser qu'il était fou mais pas Alucard.

'' Harry…, dit Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par Gripsec.

'' Pénétrer par effraction dans une chambre forte de Gringotts, répéta le gobelin qui grimaça légèrement en changeant de position sur le lit. c'est impossible.

'' Non, pas du tout, objecta Alucard. quelqu'un l'a déjà fait.

'' Oui, dit Harry. Le jour même ou je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, Gripsec. c'était le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a sept ans.

'' La chambre forte en question qui était celui de Erika flanelle était vide, à l'époque, répliqua sèchement le gobelin. Sa protection était minimale.

Harry comprit que, même si Gripsec avec quitté Gringotts, l'idée qu'on ait pu percher les défenses de la banque lui paraissait offensante.

'' La chambre forte dans laquelle nous devons entrer n'est pas vide et je devine que ses protections doivent être très puissantes, reprit Harry. Elle appartient à Elmira Phénix.

Alucard se pétrifiais et surtout Hermione aussi, stupéfaits, échanger un regard, mais il aurait tout le temps de leur fournir des explications après avoir entendu la réponse de Gripsec qui semblais a la grande surprise de tous parut s'amusée.

'' Vous n'avez aucune chance même avec un gobelin. la section de elmira phénix ne concerne que les secret des vampire et seul un membre de sa famille peut passée les protection du sang supplémentaire de Elmira. Pas la moindre. « Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor phénix convoité qui jamais ne fut tien… »

« Voleur, tu trouvera en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de te faire pour chassée par les vampire et par les goule de leur propriétaire de leur bien » récita Alucard.

'' Exactement mr Phénix.

'' Ce n'est pas la même chose avec vous ? demandais Harry qui se souvenais que était pas la même phrase que en premier année.

'' Non, mais semblable, nous la différence et que on traque pas les voleur pour les tuer. Mais les phénix eux si comme chasse au traître mais tout dépendant de la valeur de objet, exemple si c'est seulement de l'or, le voleur a le choix de les servir en temps que goule mais si c'est un arme chantée par un vampire, c'est la mort sans équivoque.

'' Oui je comprends,mais je veux pas essayer de voler un phénix, je veux pas prendre quelque chose pour mon bénéfice personnel. Pouvez-vous croire cela ?

Le gobelin lui jeta un regard en biais et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair brûla le front de Harry mais il n'y prêta pas attention, refusant la douleur et ce à quoi elle l'invitait.

'' S'il existait un sorcier dont je puisse penser qu'il ne cherche pas un bénéfice personnel, dit enfin Gripsec, ce serait vous, Harry Potter. les gobelin, les vampire et les elfes ne sont guère accoutumés à la solidarité ou au respect que vous avez manifestés cette nuit. Pas de la part des porteurs de baguettes.

'' Les porteurs de baguettes ? répéta Harry.

L'expression sonna étrangement à ses oreilles tandis que sa cicatrice était parcourue de fourmillements. Il sentait Voldemort tourner ses pensées vers la banque et lui-même brûlait de posée des question au gobelin.

'' Le droit de porter une baguette, poursuivit le gobelin à mi-voix, a été longtemps été un sujet de controverse entre sorciers et gobelins.

'' Les gobelins peuvent pratiquer la magie sans baguette comme les vampires, fit observer Alucard.

'' Oui mais vous aussi on vous a longtemps privé de portez des baguette et c'est pour cela que les gobelin vos respecte mr Phénix, ce n'est que récemment que seul les vampire végétarienne en sont interdit et que les vampire carnivore le peuvent a présent.

'' Oui c'est vrai vous avez raison, mais aussi on peu fabriquer des armes magique comme vous également, même parfois vous préférer nos armes au votre parfois et vous nous avez souvent faire la guerre par le passée a cause de ce quiproquo.

'' Les gobelins parviennent autant que les vampire à travailler le métal que les vampires a le chantée…

'' Ça n'a aucune importance ! l'interrompit Harry en remarquant les couleur qui montaient aux joues de gripsec. nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des conflits entre vampire et gobelins, ou toute autre créature magique….

Gripsec et alucard eut chacun un rire mauvais.

'' Mais si, justement, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ! Maintenant que le Vampire des Ténèbres devient toujours plus puissant, les vampire carnivore prend un ascendant de plus en plus grand sur les végétarien et sur la mienne également ! Gringotts est soumis à la lois des vampire, non des sorciers, les goules de vampire sont massacrée et les elfes de maison sont massacrée aussi, et qui parmi les porteurs de baguette et les vampire végétarien, proteste contre cette situation ?

'' Nous! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle s'était redressée dans son fauteuil, le regard brillant.

'' Nous protestons ! et je suis tout autant opprimée qu'un gobelin, un vampire végétarien ou une elfe, gripsec ! Quand j'étais humaine j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe et ce n'est que récemment que on me considère légèrement comme un sang pur vampire a cause j'ai acceptée un transfère de sang de la plus pire garce du monde que j'ai dévorée comme dernière volontés vampirique et qui avais pour nom Moka Phénix Black, celle qui a tuer mes parent en prenant leur corps et me violer ensuite pour tentée de me possédé et me laisse mourir de faim, mais surtout Alucard est aussi traitée durement que moi vu qui est a demi-humain et chez les vampire carnivore être demi humain et aussi mal vu que être un sang-de-bourbe comme moi. Il y a aussi Elizabeth balthory qui est maltraitée et la fille de Alucard hinata Phénix la fille biologique de Elmira qui est demi humaine et qui est allergique au sang humain même si depuis elle est capable de contrôler sa forme libérée de tueuse en série de qui ses pouvoir aléatoire sur ses ennemi consciemment.  
Nous trois on a pas un rang supérieur au vôtre, gripsec ! C'est alucard si il aurais pas pris ma défense qu'ils ont choisi de torturer sexuellement chez les Malefoys ! si c'est pas un acte de bravoure envers moi je vois pas ce que sa changerais. sa aurais pu être moi qui aurais tentée de violer si aurais pas eu mes pouvoir de bouclier vampirique aussi jeune.

'' Et nous combattons aussi pour les elfes dit Alucard, c'est grâce à Harry que Dobby l'elfe de Malefoy est devenu libre ? demanda-t-elle au gobelin. Saviez-vous que depuis des années nous exigeons la libération des elfes ? (Hermione se trémoussa d'un air stupéfier sur le bras du fauteuil d'Alucard) Alucard n'avais jamais parler ainsi des elfe de maisons. vous ne pouvez souhaiter plus que nous la défaite de mon père, gripsec !

Le gobelin observa Alucard et Hermione avec la même curiosité qu'il avait manifestée envers Harry.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez dans la chambre forte de Elmira Phénix ? interrogea-t-il brusquement. L'épée qui s'y trouve est un faux. La vraie est celle-ci.

Il les regarda tous les trois successivement.

'' Je crois que vous le savez déjà. vous m'avez demandé de mentir pour vous quand nous étions là-bas.

'' Mais il n'y a pas que la fausse épée dans cette chambre forte ? Peut-être y avez-vous vu d'autres choses ? demanda Harry.

Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Il redoubla d'efforts pour rester indifférent aux pulsations douloureuses de sa cicatrice.

Le gobelin recommença à tortiller sa barbe autour de son doigt.

— Il est contraire à notre code de parler des secrets de Gringotts. Nous sommes les gardiens de trésors fabuleux. Nous avons des devoirs envers les objets que l'on nous confie et qui, bien souvent, ont été façonnés par nos mains.

'' Sauf si un membre de la famille de la propriétaire du coffre l'autorise chez les vampire c'est comme sa c'est comme invitée un vampire chez soi dit Alucard.

Le gobelin caressa l'épée et ses yeux noirs se posèrent tour à tour sur Harry, Alucard et Hermione puis revinrent vers Harry.

'' Si jeunes, dit-il enfin, pour combattre tant d'ennemi immortelles.

'' Si on réussi a convaincre elmira nous nous aider, accepterez-vous de nous aider aussi ? interrogea Harry. Nous ne pouvons espérer pénétrer là-bas pour le moment sans l'aide de elmira en personne. vous êtes notre seule chance de nous dire qui contient la clé de son coffre.

'' Je peux… y réfléchir avant de vous révélée qui est la gardienne du coffre, répondit gripsec, avec une lenteur exaspérante.

'' Mais… alucard est un phénix non, commença Hermione, énervée.

Alucard lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

'' Calme toi hermione, je suis un phénix certes mais je ne suis pas gardien du coffre de ma grand-mère mais celle de mon beau père Nicolas flanelle qui se trouve dans les sous-sol.

'' oh désolée. s'excusa-t-elle.

'' Merci, répondit Harry et Alucard.

Le gobelin inclina sa tête bombée en guise de salut puis replia ses jambes courtes.

'' Je crois, dit-il en s'installant ostensiblement sur le lit de Pansy et de Bill, que le Poussos a fait son œuvre. Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir dormir. Pardonnez-moi…

'' Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Avant de quitter la pièce, cependant, alucard se pencha et prit l'épée de Gryffondor, à côté du gobelin. Gripsex ne protesta pas mais Harry crut voir une leur de ressentiment dans le regard lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

'' Cette petit idiot, ça l'amuse de me faire lanterner.

'' Harry, chuchota Hermione, en les entraînant vers le salons, jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier encore plongé dans l'obscurité, est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que je crois que tu penses ? Qu'il y a un Horcruxe dans la chambre forte de Elmira Phénix ?

'' Oui, assura Harry. Bellatrix était terrifier quand elle a cru que Alucard et nous y avions pénétré. elle était dans tous ses états. Pourquoi ? Qu'aurions-nous pu voir d'autre, que pensait-elle que nous avons pu emporter ? elle était pétrifiée à l'idée que Vous-Savez-Qui vienne à l'apprendre que son fis l'aille fait.

'' Mais je pense que nous cherchions des endroits ou vous-Savez-Qui était allé, où il avait fait quelque chose d'important ? dit Alucard déconcerté. est-ce qu'il a jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre forte de elmira phénix ?

'' Je ne sais même pas s'il est jamais entrée chez Gringotts, répondit Harry. il n'avait pas d'or là-bas quand il était plus jeune parce que personne ne lui avait rien légué. Mais il a sûrement vu la banque de l'extérieur, dès la première fois ou il s'est rendu sur le chemin de traverse.

Harry ressentait des élancements dans sa cicatrice, mais il n'y fit pas attention. il voulait que Alucard et Hermionne comprennent son raisonnement au sujet de Gringotts.

'' Et si vous me suiviez il a rencontrée quelqu'un qui a cette époque pouvais aussi y avoir accès, et que tu a très bien connu pendant 50 ans alucard.

Alucard se pétrifiais c'était si idiot qui y avais pas pensée.

'' Ma mère était la gardienne au coffre il y a 50 ans mais plus a présent vu qu'elle s'est remarier a un flanelle quand elle était fait bannir au Amérique après son premier exil après avoir tuer la descendant de Holga Poursouffle avec Moka et que Jedusort a volé la coupe et le médaillons entre temps, c'est la coupe de poufsouffle qui est dans le coffre de elmira.

'' Exactement, Erika avais a cette époque la clé donnant accès à une chambre forte de la dernière fondatrice de Poudlard encore vivante et quasiment introuvable. je pense qu'il aurait considéré cela comme un symbole d'appartenance au monde des vampire sorcier. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il avait confiance a Erika a époque. il était amant même si erika était déjà marier a Sirius. elle étaient son plus dévoués serviteur depuis qui lui avais enseignée.  
elle était plus dévouée a lui que les Bellatrix qui a époque était pas des vampire vu que bellatrix sa fait juste 30 e année qu'elle est vampire. il a dit le soir ou il est revenu, je l'ai entendu.  
Harry frotta sa cicatrice.

'' Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait révélé à Bellatrix qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe par contre.  
Il n'a pas dit la vérité à Lucius Malefoy au sujet du journal intime ni Erika non plus. Sans doute a-t-il expliqué à bellatrix que a époque était un objet qui tenais a cœur Erika et lui qu'il chérissais mais qui n'avais plus accès depuis que Erika a tentée de tuer Elmira a cause elmira a refusée qu'elle le récupère et il se sont affrontée et elmira la banni de ordres des anciens.  
L'année dernière erika ma dit au funéraille de aragor qu'elle n'avais plus accès ni au flanelle a cause de toi alucard ni au coffre de sa matriash a cause que quelqu'un a la clé, mais elle n'a pas continuer pour me dire ça. L'endroit le plus sûr du monde quand on veut cacher quelque chose , m'a dit Hagrid… à Part poudlard.

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Hermione hocha la tête.

'' tu le comprends vraiment bien.

'' En partie, répondit Harry. par brides… j'aimerais avoir compris autant de choses sur Dumbledore. mais on verra bien. une bonne chose que on ne tente rien a gringott pour le moment.

'' ah bon pourquoi ? Harry.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il descendit l'escalier suivi de Alucard d'hermione. il aperçut bill, Pansy, Ginny et Dean assis autour de la table de la cuisine, devant des tasses de thé. tous levèrent les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il passa devant l'encadrement de la porte mais il leur adressa à peine un signe de tête et poursuivit son chemin dans le jardin. Alucard et Hermione toujours sur ses talons. Le tertre rougeâtre qui recouvrait le corps de Winky se trouvait un peu plus loin et Harry retourna devant la tombe tandis que, dans sa tête, la douleur devenait de plus en plus intense. il lui fallait une considérable volonté à présent pour se fermer au vision qui s'imposaient à son esprit mais il savais qu'il n'aurait plus à résister très longtemps. il céderait bientôt car il avait besoin de savoir si sa théorie était exacte. Il n'avait plus qu'un dernier bref effort à faire. le temps de donner des explications à Alucard et à Hermione.

'' Gregorovitch possédait la baguette volée de Sureau de Salazard, il y a très longtemps, dit-il j'ai vu Vous-Savez-qui essayer de le retrouver. lorsqu'il y est parvenu, il s'aperçu que Gregorovitch ne l'avait plus : elle lui avait été volée par Grindelwald Balthory. Comment Grindelwald avait-il découvert qu'elle était chez lui, c'est que Julia était une de servante de son père vampire et aussi elle était la nourrice de sa sœur elizabeth mais julia a été recueillie par une phénix quand le père de Elizabeth a été blessée par la mère de Lucy et que Elizabeth la achevée en repas, et Erika blessée mortellement et transformée par elmira et était surement Julia qui avais la baguette de salazard et ayant peur que les balthory la poursuivre elle a mis a tort avoir confiance en gregrovtich si il pouvais la cacher et en parler a personne, mais gregorovitch a été assez stupide pour la trahis ainsi que les phénix et en répandre la rumeur, ça n'a pas dû être si difficile.

Voldemort était arrivée à la banque de poudlard, Harry le voyait, debout devant le portail, de la banque et il rentrais a l'intérieur et exigeais de rentrée dans le coffre fort des elmira phénix mais les goule d'elmira lui refuse l'entrée en disant que ce coffre est interdit au Phénix noir.

'' Grindelwald s'est servi de la baguette de Sureau pour accéder à la puissance. et quand il est parvenu au sommet du pouvoir, Dumbledore a compris que seul la force de la jumelle était capable de l'arrêtée ou tentée de le lui prendre avec l'aide de elmira a cause que elmira elle-même ignorais que celle qui gardais secret la baguette jumelle était sa favorite Rosalie, il la quand même vaincu et lui a pris lui-même la Baguette de Sureau de serpentard.

'' C'était Dumbledore qui avait la baguette de Salazard serpentard ? s'étonnais Alucard. Mais alors… ou est-elle, maintenant ?

'' À Poudlard, répondit Harry, qui luttait pour demeurer avec eux dans le jardin au sommet de la falaise.

'' Dans ce cas, allons a gringott avant lui et volons le horcruxe avant qui réussi a passée le barrage des goules ?

'' trop tard il est déjà a la banque c'est pour sa que j'ai dit que je suis content que on tente rien contre gringotte aujourd'hui. mais la piste est toujours libre pour traquer Rosalie a poudlard. il pense que peut-être que la baguette jumelle est dans le coffre de elmira phénix.

il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre la tête entre les main, pour l'aider à résister à la douleur.

'' Oui c'est ça il crois que la baguette jumelle celui de bened est dans le coffre de sa mère elmira. les goules fidèle du néant tente de lui barré la route ce sont la moitié de tes goule qui suivent Alice et Julia qui y travaille.

'' Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avec fureur. depuis quand sais-tu tout cela ? pourquoi avons-nous perdu tout ce temps avec Olivander ? Pourquoi as-tu pas parler à Gripsec en premier ? on aurait pu aller a la banque bien avant…. on peu toujours aller…

'' Non, coupa Harry.

il s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe.

'' Voldemort ne doit pas être sur la piste que son fis cherche a détruire les Horcruxe trop tôt Hermione. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que voldemort sache que ont sais sur les horcruxe. quand il va voir si il réussi a passes les goules que le horcruxe de la coupe est intacte il va concentrée sur elmira mais nous on a une longueur d'avance vu que on sais que elmira est au courent de rien vu que c'est rosalie qui est la gardienne de la baguette jumelle.

'' Enfin, quoi, Hermione, Poudlard a résisté plus au moins au tentative de kidnapping ou de prise au pouvoir de mon père juste a présent. certes c'est vrai que Ginny était fait avoir mais elle était dans le train qui est gérée par le ministère du phénix noir.

'' Oui mais il faudra sérieusement mettre un plan en route et tu a dit que pré-au-lard était plus au moins sûr a présent que rosalie est exilée.

'' On se cachera dans la forêt interdit, c'est le territoire de chasse préféré de elmira. si on se fait poursuivre par des goules noir les système d'alerte de elmira qui les chassera pour nous.

'' Je suis d'accord, je sais que on aurais pas suposée s'en occuper dit Harry mais on peut pas tentée une vole devant Lord voldemort en personne et trop suicidaire…

À présent, tout était froid et sombre sur la banque, des goule du phénix noir confrontais dirigée par rogue mais les renfort gobelin aidais les goule et il était des champion lanceur de sort.

'' Nous obéissons pas au phénix noir nous somme indépendant de votre ministère de vampire carnivore, nous protégeons les trésor des phénix par la volontée de Elizabeth balthory.

'' Je me vengerais sur vos famille saletés de de longs doigt et de goule idiote

les goule lançais une énorme vague d'eau pur et éjectais tout ensemble les goule du phénix noir sous le grand cris de rage de lord voldemort.

'' Que on traque cette salope de Erika Phénix pour qu'elle me rouvre de stupide coffre-fort. ordonnais Voldemort a Rogue

Rogue s'inclina et reparti le long du chemin, suivie des goules sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Harry avançait furieusement dans les escalier et vers la rue furieux de la trahison de gringott et du pied de nez que les goule lui ont fait. mais en respirant il avais pas ressentit aucune odeur indiquant que ni Potter ni Phénix était venue a gringott, cette idiote de bellatrix avais paniquer pour rien.

'' Qu'est-ce que Alucard cherche a faire ? Serais-t-il possible qui traque comme moi la baguette perdu jumelle qui a tuer salazard ? ou mes sauvegarde vampirique. en tout cas si il tente quoi que ce soir illégal a gringott il va avoir une sacrée surveillance de la banque.

Harry fermais le lien avec force vu que la colère semblais être calmer a cause que en ce moment lord voldemort s'interrogeais seulement sur le but de Alucard et ne savais pas que on traquais la vrai gardienne de la baguette jumelle.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : La Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Le cottage de Bill et de Pansy se dressait seul sur une falaise qui dominait la mer, ses vagues incrustées de coquillages et blanchis à la chaux. C'était un endroit magnifique et solitaire. Ou que Harry se trouve, à l'intérieur de la petite maison ou dans le jardin, il entendait le flux et le reflux constants de la mer, telle la respiration d'une gigantesque créature assoupie. il passa les quelques jours suivants à chercher des excuses pour s'échapper du cottage surpeuplé, avide de contempler du ciel de la falaise le vaste ciel, l'immense mer vide , et de sentir sur son visage le vent froid et salée.

L'énorme fausse piste de sa décision de tentée de traquer Rosalie phénix pour prendre de vitesse Voldemort pour s'emparer de la baguette jumelle avant lui continuait d'effrayer Harry. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais choisi dans sa vie de ne pas agir pour un horcruxe. Il était rempli de doute que Hermione ne pouvait s'empêche de formuler elle-même chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble :

'' Et si Dumbledore avait voulu qu'on comprenne le symbole à temps pour pouvoir retrouver la baguette ? Et si le fait de découvrir la signification du symbole te rendait « digne » de conquérir les reliques vampire ? Harry Alucard, s'il s'agit vraiment de l'une des baguettes de Sureau, comment diable pourrons-nous en finir avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Harry n'avait pas de réponse à cette question : par moment, il se demandait si ce n'était pas de la pure folie de n'avoir rien tenté pour empêcher Voldemort d'attaquer la banque. Il était même incapable d'expliquer de manière satisfaisante la raison pour laquelle il y avait renoncé pour le moment. Chaque fois qu'il s'efforçait de reconstituer les débats intérieurs qui l'avaient amené à prendre cette décision, ses argument lui paraissait de plus en plus faible sauf une que Gringott était désormais trop surveiller par le chasseur pour tentée y rentrée par la forces.

Étrangement, l'approbation d'hermione le troublait autant que l'excitation d'alucard. Ravis à présent que d'admettre que les baguettes de Sureau de la mort et du néant existait bel est bien, elle maintenait qu'il s'agissait de duo objet maléfique et que si la façon dont on devrait en prendre possession était répugnante, impossible à envisager pour hermione.

'' Tu ne penserais pas que nous pourrions faire ça Alucard ! violer une tombe pour une baguette ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, Harry convint le de pas faire sa. On ne doit pas forcer la tombe de Dumbledore.

'' Écoute hermione si c'est la seul manière de mettre hors d'atteinte la baguette de Sureau de mon père, je le ferais tout seul. Et qu'est-ce que Albus pourrais te faire il est mort et de tout manière je ne crois pas qu'elle y soit déjà, vu que l'année dernière j'ai tentée une attraction sur la baguette d'Albus et j'ai reçu une branche d'arbre en pleine face.

'' Mon père aussi était mort quand il ma violer Alucard.

'' Écoute ce n'est pas pareille comme quand moka a pris possession de ton père. Je ne vais pas prendre possession du corps d'albus seulement récupérée une baguette, sa sera tellement rapide que personne s'en rendra conte ou pire connaissant probablement Rosalie c'est elle qui a sûrement fait une fausse copies de la baguette pour la mettre dans sa tombes.

Harry était d'accord que l'idée de la voler inutilement la dépouille de Dumbledore effrayait beaucoup moins Harry que l'éventualité que la baguette de Saurau tombe entre les mains de son père même si alucard croyais pas qu'elle y soit ou l'éventualité d'avoir mal compris les intentions qu'il avait eu pour alucard et lui de son vivant. Il éprouvait toujours le sentiment de tâtonner dans le noir. Il avait choisi son chemin mais ne cessait de regarder en arrière, se demandant s'il n'avait pas mal lu les indications en choisissant les reliques au lieu des Horcruxes De temps en temps un accès de colère contre Dumbledore le submergeait à nouveau, aussi puissant que les vagues qui se fracassaient contre la falaise, au-dessus du cottage. Que Dumbledore ne lui ait pas donné d'explication sur les reliques avant de mourir le mettait en fureur.

Harry regardait la mer, par-dessus le muret qui séparait le jardin du bord de la falaise, lorsqu'Alucard et Hermione étaient venues le retrouver. Il aurait mieux aimé rester seul, ne voulant pas participer à leur dispute

'' Regarde les faits, chérie, répliqua Alucard.

Harry pris entre les deux, continuait de contempler l'horizon.

'' La biche argentée. L'épée. L'œil qu'Harry a vu dans le miroir….

'' Harry reconnaît que cet œil était peut-être un effet de son imagination ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

'' C'est possible, répondit Harry sans la regarder.

'' Mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment ? ajouta Alucard.

'' Non, je ne le pense pas vraiment, dit Harry.

'' Et voilà ! s'exclama aussitôt alucard, avant qu'hermione ait pu reprendre la parole. Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore, explique-moi comment Winky a pu savoir que vous étiez dans cette cave, hermione.

'' Je l'ignore… mais peux-tu m'expliquer comment Dumbledore nous l'aurait envoyé s'il repose dans une tombe à Poudlard ?

'' Je ne sais pas, c'était peut-être un spectre ou un fantôme !

'' Dumbledore ne reviendrait pas sous la forme d'un fantôme, assura Harry.

Il y avait désormais peu de chose dont il soit sûr au sujet de Dumbledore, mais ça au moins, il le savait.

'' Il aurait continué.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu n'entends pas « Continuer » ? interrogea Hermione.

Mais Harry et Alucard ne put en dire plus, car une voix derrière eux l'interrompit :

'' Harry ?

L'ancien pékinois était sortir du cottage, ses longs cheveux d'un châtain argenté volant sous la brise.

'' Harry, gripsec voudrait te parler. Il est dans la plus petite des chambres. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'entende.

De toute évidence pour une ancienne serpentard détestable, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le gobelin l'envoie transmettre son message. Elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur de bouledogue lorsqu'elle retrouva vers la maison.

Gripsec les attendait, comme Pansy l'avait dit, dans la plus minuscules des trois chambres du cottage, là ou dormais Ginny et Deans, évidement Alucard était un peu jaloux qui fricotais avec sa sirène, vu que la dernière fois qui en avais piqué deux à la fois Alucard l'avais proche broyé les bras, mais deans le rassurais et il avait compris sa leçon et de tout manière il n'était pas du tout intéressée par Ginny. Chose que Alucard ignorais mais pas sa favorite, il partageait la même chambre mais fessais lit a part. Il avait tiré les rideaux de coton rouge contre le ciel brillant, parsemé de nuages, baignant la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante qui contrastait avec le reste du cottage ou tout était clair, aéré.

'' J'ai pris ma décision, Harry Potter, annonça le gobelin, assis les jambes croisées, ses doigts grêles pianotant sur les bras de son fauteuil. Les gobelins de Gringotts verront là une vile trahison mais peut-être pas les goules de Elmira par contre vu que c'est a un phénix que je le révèle.

'' Formidable ! s'exclama Harry, qui sentit monter en lui une vague de soulagement. Merci, grispec, nous sommes vraiment…

'' En échange d'autre chose, coupa le gobelin d'une voix ferme d'un paiement.

Légèrement interloqué, Harry hésita.

'' Combien voulez-vous ? J'ai de l'or.

'' Pas d'or, répliqua Gripsec. De L'or, j'en ai aussi.

Son regard noir scintilla. Ses yeux étaient dépourvus de blanc vers Alucard qui tenait l'épée à sa présence.

'' Je veux l'épée de votre cousin vampire. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Alucard grognais et l'enthousiasme de Harry retombais.

'' Il n'est pas a vous, il est chantée par ma grand-mère salle gobelin.

'' C'est impossible, dit-il. Je suis désolé.

'' Dans ce cas, reprit le gobelin d'une voix douce, nous allons avoir un problème.

'' Nous pouvons vous donner autre chose, j'imagine. dit Alucard autre que l'épée.

Alucard était un excellent marchandeur et savais très bien et sûrement gripsec aussi vu qu'il se pétrifiait aussi il ne pouvait pas tentée de mentir a Alucard.

'' Je ne veux rien d'autre que l'épée Mr Phénix il nous appartient

'' Menteur ! Elle a été chantée par Elmira phénix et c'est une lame de vampire légendaire et pas une arme gobelin légendaire vous n'avez aucun droit la dessus. Elle était destinée à Godric Gryffondor celui qui a tentée empêcher la viole de ma grand-mère.

'' C'est faux Mr Phénix du moins en partie faux, il est vrai que Elmira la crée cette épée mais pas pour Gryffondor a origine…. Avant qu'elle décide de le lui donner, à qui était destinée mon garçon.

'' A personne…. j'imagine, répondit alucard.

'' Erreur, l'arrogance des vampires une fois de plus ! Cette épée était celle qui destinais en cadeau pour cessée la guerre entre les gobelins et les vampires de sa famille a Ragnouk 1er mais quand elle s'est fait violer par serpentard elle a décidé de donner par honte a Godric Gryffondor sans nous prévenir d'avance. C'est un trésor vampire perdu, un cerf d'œuvre de la part des vampires pour un traitée de paix ! Il appartient donc au gobelin de le récupérée ! L'épée sera le prix à payés pour mon information pour savoir qui a la clé du coffre fort de Elmira phénix c'est à prendre ou a laisser !

Gripsec adressa un regard noir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres et dit :

'' Il faut que nous en parlions, Gripsec, pour voir si nous sommes d'accord avec votre proposition. Pouvez-vous nous donner quelques minutes ?

Le gobelin, la mine revêche, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

En bas, dans le living-room vide, Harry s'approcha de la cheminée, le front plissé, s'efforçant de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Derrière lui, Alucard lança totalement furieux:

'' Il se fiche totalement de nous ce salle petit gobelin. Je ne vais pas lui laisser cette épée de ma grand-mère.

'' Est-ce vrai ? demanda Harry à Alucard et à Hermione. Est-ce que l'épée a été donnée à gryffondor après la viole d'Elmira par salazard.

'' C'est faux c'est totalement faux dit Alucard avec rage, elle la crée pour lui a cause qui lui avais avoué qui l'aimais a cause qu'il était d'accord que sa famille y enseigne, et sa a rendu jaloux salazard qui la agressée mais son serpent a le défendant sa maîtresse mais la pas mis en transe mais la rendu totalement contre les vampires et la agressée sexuellement pour la punir et c'est sûrement la qui lui a violé sa baguette de son père Caïn.

'' Tu parle bien du monstre légendaire de Poudlard je croyais qui mettais en trance ses victimes et les dévorais à cause que Salazard la corrompus sa natures végétarienne.

'' Oui c'était la mère de cléo que Harry a combattue quand elle était plus jeune et sous contrôle de Elmira, les boas hypnotiseur peuvent même en transe les humain mais si sa tombe des sorcier noir et puissant en fourcelang par contre ce que le livre que tu as pris disais pas hermione c'est que si il hypnotise une fourcelang comme adversaire ou proie ils peuvent déjouer la transe et devenir amnésique et en contrepartie. Et il lui a jetée quand même un sort qui a corrompu sa mère seulement et pas son enfant des siècles plus tard, c'est pour sa que cléo est si gentil et sa mère était si méchante avec les élèves, il tente seulement de s'appropriée en accusant Elmira de vole a cause qu'elle a donné l'épée vampirique et non une épée gobelin a gryffondor pour une fausse raison de traitée avec roi gobelin.

Alucard respirais pour se calmée les nerfs.

'' C'est sûrement que sa doit être une de ces histoire de gobelins qui prétendent que les vampires essayent toujours de prendre l'avantage sur eux, continuais Alucard. On peut s'estimer heureux qu'ait pas réclamé ton éventail aussi ou pire un paiement de nature avec toi. Ce qui serait pire que tout.

'' Ha, ha très amusant Mr phénix pas net. Mais les gobelins ont de bonnes raison de ne pas trop aimer les vampires, Alucard, rétorqua Hermione. Ils ont été massacrés par les tiens dans le passé à époque d'Elmira et de son armée.

'' C'est vrai mais les gobelins ne sont pas vraiment fait de cadeau non plus, et c'est eux qui nous on provoquer en se ventant qu'il était supposément les meilleur en arme que les vampires, ils ont réussi à détruire beaucoup de famille vampire anglais et en Transylvanie son plus nombreux a cause nous régnons en surpopulation de végétarien, c'est pour sa que les vampires sont devenus très rare en Angleterre, aujourd'hui vu qu'ils nous ont combattus sans pitié ici aussi.

'' Mais discuter avec Gripsec pour essayer de savoir laquelle des deux espèces est la plus fourbe et la plus violente ne l'incitera pas à nous aider davantage, tu ne crois pas ?

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de contourner le problème. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, en direction de la tombe de Winky. Ginny déposais des lavandes de mer dans des bocaux à confiture, à côté de la pierre tombale.

'' Bon, écoutez-moi, répondit Alucard, vous me direz ce que vous pensez.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

'' j'explique à Gripsec de l'information de la personne qui est le gardien du coffre de ma grand-mère et juste a ce qu'on soit en prêt pour une attaque pour récupéré ce qui est pas prévu pour le moment et que j'en est besoin pour une date indéterminée mais des que j'en aurais terminée il pourra avoir la vrai épée. Je sais que il y a une copie vu que c'est moi qui la chantée, j'ai juste a en faire une nouvelle exactement pareille sans changée le nom cette fois et on lui fait croire que c'est la vraie que je lui donne.

'' Alucard, il verrait la différence mieux que nous ! répliqua Hermione. Il est le seul à s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait un échange !

'' Oui parce que c'était prévue pour cette copie la qui était pour bernée les mangemort du phénix noir mais si je fais une copie véritable, il ne verrait pas la différence cette fois. Et si il le remarque plus tard on aura déjà filé en douce avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive… c'est ça ou si il tente de nous volé en nous trahissant j'ai juste a chantée la formule aux goules que j'ai chantée a Ludo : il tente de voler Elmira phénix et il le tuera aussitôt, mais sa c'est seulement en cas urgence vu que si je fais sa le ministère sera aussitôt informée du vol de gringott donc mon père également.

Alucard se recroquevilla sous le regard qu'Hermione lui lança, le même regard quand elle lui avait lancée de son éventail tout les oiseaux de poudlard incluant tout les phénix de sa famille contre lui quand il avait emmené lavande par accident dans la classe.

'' Ça, dit-elle à voix basse, c'est méprisable. Lui demander de l'aide et ensuite le trahir ou pire faire croire aux goules de ta grand-mère que c'est lui le voleur pour le tuer en repas. Après, tu t'étonneras que les gobelins n'aiment pas les vampires !

Les oreilles de Alucard étaient devenues blanchâtre et murmura.

'' Très bien, très bien ! C'était une idée conne à la serpentard ! Quel est ta solution, chérie ?

Alucard disais sa pour la contentée mais il gardait au cas où le plan des goules.

'' Il faut que nous lui offrions quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ait autant de valeur.

'' Brillante idée, je vais contactée ma grand-mère par funix avec un grand risque de se faire intercepter par les phénix noir si elle aurais pas une épée de gryffondor de secours dans sa chambre fabriquer avec l'aide de mon ancêtre bened mort il y a proche 5000 ans et tu lui feras un emballage cadeau tricotée comme tes bonnet torchon a poudlard.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Harry était sûr que Gripsec n'accepterait rien d'autre que l'épée, même s'ils avaient un objet de même valeur à lui proposer. L'épée était cependant leurs armes uniques et indispensables contre les Horcruxes.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et écouta le bruit de la mer. L'idée qu'Elmira aille donnée l'épée à Gryffondor alors qui la destinait au gobelin lui était désagréable. Il avait toujours été fier d'être un gryffondor. Gryffondor avait été le défenseur des vampires végétarien et des nés-Moldus, le seul sorcier qui avais été amoureux de sa grand-mère Elmira et que c'était réciproque et que Elmira trop honteuse de être fait violer par Serpentard et de se fait voler sa baguette de son père, qui la repoussée et lui brisée le cœur quand elle a jurée de ne plus jamais revenir a poudlard devant lui. Le sorcier qui avais fait bannir l'ami des Sang-Pur : serpentard justement a cause qui avais violé avec comme seul raison que Elmira refusais de lui accordée son venin.

'' Tu dis que Gripsec ment, suggéra Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Peut-être que Elmira avais avertie les gobelins et que leur roi a décidée par pitié pour elle de refusée son cadeau et de le donner a celui a tentée empêcher son viole. Comment peut-être être sûr que la version des gobelins est la bonne ?

'' Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Hermione.

'' Ça change la façon dont je ressens les choses pour Alucard, répondit Harry.

Il respira profondément.

'' Nous allons lui dire que nous lui donnerons l'épée quand il nous aura dit qui a la clé du coffre fort mais nous prendrons la décision de ne pas lui préciser à quel moment exacte il pourra la récupérée.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Alucard. Hermione, en revanche, parut s'alarmée.

'' Harry, nous n'allons pas...

'' Il l'aura, poursuivit Alucard, après que nous servis après avoir retrouvé cette personne et peut-être la baguette jumelle, je la lui laisserai. Je tiendrai ma parole.

'' Mais ça prendra peut-être des années ! s'exclama Hermione.

'' Je sais, mais _lui_ n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne lui mentirai pas… pas vraiment hermione.

Harry crois le regard d'Hermione avec un mélange de défi et de honte. Il se rappela les mots gravés au-dessus de la porte de Numengard : « Pour le plus grand bien du sang ». Il repoussa cette pensée. Quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

'' Je n'aime pas ça, dit Hermione.

'' Moi non plus, pas beaucoup, admit Harry.

'' Moi, je trouve que c'est génial, comme idée approuva Alucard en se levant. Allons lui annoncer ça. Théoriquement selon la loi des vampires du traitée avec eux, c'est quand même Elmira sa créatrice, et selon lui son roi de patriotique un locateur donc j'ai un droit de sang à avoir qui prime et pas les gobelins.

De retour dans la petite chambre, Alucard et Harry présenta la proposition au gobelin en évitant soigneusement de donner une date définitive pour la remise de l'épée. Mais alucard rajoutais que selon la loi des vampires du traitée que si il tentait pendant qui en avais besoin de volée l'épée rien ne l'empêcherais de le traquer pour la reprendre. Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione contemplait le plancher, les sourcils froncés. Harry en éprouva une certaine irritation craignant qu'elle n'éveille les soupçons de gripsec. Mais le gobelin ne regardait personne d'autre qu'Alucard.

'' J'ai donc votre parole, Mr Phénix, que certes vous pouvez possédez du a votre sang de vampire l'épée mais des que vous n'aurez plus besoin de son utilité vous allez vous la redonner au gobelin si je vous révélez le porteur de la clé du coffre de votre grand-mère.

'' Oui, et j'honorerais de mon côté ma parole.

'' Alors, serrons-nous la main, Mr Phénix dit le gobelin en tendant la sienne.

Alucard la pris et la serra. Il se demanda si ces yeux noirs percevaient dans eux d'Alucard une trace d'appréhension. Gripsec le lâcha puis frappa ses main l'une contre l'autre et dit :

'' Bon est bien celui qui a la clé c'est plutôt assez simple a savoir mais c'est assez compliquer a la trouvée vu que autrefois était Erika phénix mais il y a eu un changement durent la dernière guerre noir il y a 17 ans, et vu que celle qui peut ouvrir a présent la clés du coffre ultra surveiller par les goule de la fondatrice aujourd'hui est sa favorite Rosalie Phénix et on ignore totalement ou elle s'est exilée en Angleterre ou soit en Albanie, ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup vu que Elmira dirige toujours l'école poudlard.

La gardienne de la baguette jumelle et la même personne qui gardait la clé du coffre cette nouvelle donnait un choc à Harry qui feraient si on mettait la main dessus une pierre deux coups.

C'était comme s'ils avaient préparé une nouvelle expédition au ministère. Ils se mirent au travail dans la petite chambre qui resta plongées, pour respecter les préférences de Gripsec, dans une semi-obscurité.

'' Je n'ai vu la chambre forte de Elmira phénix qu'une seule fois, le précisa Gripsec, le jour ou Julia et Alice m'a demandé d'y placer la fausse épée. C'est l'une des plus les très vielle famille de sorcier entreposent leurs trésors au dernier sous-sol, là ou les chambres fortes sont les plus grandes et les mieux protégées… mais les vampires n'aime pas être la il préféré les coffre dans les toitures de la banques, ils disent qui veulent être supérieur au sorcier et déteste faire pareille que des repas…. Sa les amuse de dire cela.

Ils s'enfermaient pendant des heures entières dans la pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard.

Lentement, les jours s'étirèrent en semaines. Il fallait résoudre une succession de problèmes dont le moindre n'était pas la diminution considérable de leurs réserves de Polynectar.

'' Il n'en reste plus qu'une seule dose, dit Hermione en penchant à la lumière de la lampe le flacon qui contenait l'épaisse potion couleur de boue.

'' Se sera suffisant pour moi, alors garde le quand nous aurons vu réussi a retrouvée Rosalie, assura Harry qui examinait le plan des passages de la toiture de la banque que gripsec leur avait dessiné.

Les autres habitants de la Chaumière aux Coquillages pouvaient difficilement ignorer que quelque chose se préparait, car Harry, Alucard et Hermione n'apparaissaient plus qu'aux heures des retours de chasses de Pansy et Bill. Personne ne posait de questions, bien qu'Harry sentît souvent le regard de Bill se fixer sur eux lorsqu'ils étaient à table, un regard songeur et inquiet.

Puis ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus Harry se rendait compte que Alucard n'aimais plus ou moins beaucoup le gobelin. Gripsec se montrait étonnamment sanguinaire, s'esclaffait à l'idée que des créatures de moindre importance puissent souffrir et semblait ravi lorsqu'on envisageait l'éventuelle nécessité de malmener d'autres sorciers pour accéder à la chambre forte d'Elmira phénix par contre il semblais avoir de pitié par contre si on devais blessée des goules et Alucard lui rassurais que probablement on aurais pas besoin en arrivée la si on trouvais Rosalie et que on avais son autorisation de visitée le coffre de sa favorite, par contre il partageais le goût de blessée des sorcier vampire de son père sa était évident, c'était ce qui avais en commune avec les phénix.

Harry et Hermione savait que son antipathie était partagée par les deux autres, mais ils n'en parlaient pas : il aurait besoin dans le futur de gripsec.

Le gobelin ne prenant ses repas avec eux qu'à contrecœur. Même après que ses jambes furent guéries, il avait exigé qu'on lui apporte à manger dans sa chambre, comme faisait Pansy pour Ollivander qui lui était encore très faible. Jusqu'au jour ou Bill ( qui retenais Pansy enragée et proche frénétique) était monté lui annoncer que cette arrangement ne pouvait plus durer et que si il refusais il allais être la proie de chasse de sa femme qui selon Alucard pratiquais le régime carnivore a cause que elle était un ancienne sang pure transformée en vampire et pouvais pratiquer la chasse au humain. À partir de cette menace-là, Gripsec s'était joint à leur table, trop petite pour tant de convives, mais refusait de manger les mêmes plats qu'eux, insistant pour qu'on lui serve des morceaux de viande crue, des racines et divers champignons.

Harry se sentait responsable : après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu que le gobelin reste à la Chaumière au Coquillages, afin de pouvoir l'interroger lui et Ollivander en premier. C'était aussi sa faute si toute la famille Weasley avait été obligée de se cacher et si Bill, Pansy, Fred, George et Mr Weasley ne pouvaient plus travailler.

'' Je suis désolé, dit-il à Pansy, par une soirée venteuse d'avril, pendant qu'il l'aidait à préparer le dîner. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer tout ça.

Elle venait de mettre des couteaux au travail, leur faisant couper des steaks pour Gripsec et Bill, qui préférait sa viande crue et saignante depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par Greyback qui lui avais fournie aussi certain pouvoir comme la vitesse de course des loups mais heureusement était que le seul effet positif que la pleine lune fessais sur lui, tandis que les lames tranchaient derrière elle, son expression quelque peu irritée s'adoucit.

'' Harry, tu n'es pour rien, je n'oublie pas ta pitié quand tu as appris ce quand je vendais mon corps au phénix et le fait que tu ma pardonner quand j'étais humaine de tout les mauvaise blague que je vous fessais a toi et a Hermione a cause c'était manipuler par mon ex drago. Après tout j'ai une dette de sang envers Alucard pour m'avoir sauvé des goules de son père qui a massacrée mes parents par accident.

Ce qui était vrai, à proprement parler, mais Harry préféra ne pas lui rappeler qu'elle avait jamais couru un réel danger vu que les goules stupide ne savais même pas que la famille parkinson avais une fille a poudlard.

'' De toute façon, poursuivit Pansy en pointant sa baguette vers une casserole remplie de sauce qui se mit à bouillonner sur la cuisinière, Mr Ollivander s'en va chez Muriel ce soir. Ce sera plus facile. Le gobelin pervers – elle se renfrogna en parlant de lui- (une chose de l'ancien Pansy qui lui restais était bien les insulte qu'elle fessait a eux qu'elle l'aimait pas) n'a qu'à déménager au rez-de-chaussée, et toi, Alucard et Dean, vous prendrez la chambre là-haut.

'' Ça ne nous dérange pas de rester dans le living-room, répondit Harry, qui savait que Gripsec ne serait guère enchanté de dormir sur le canapé – or, contenter Gripsec était essentiel à leur projet futur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de protester, il continua :

'' Bientôt, nous non plus, tu ne nous auras plus sur le dos, Alucard, Hermione et moi. Nous n'aurons plus besoin d'être ici très longtemps.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sa baguette pointée vers le plat mijoté, à présent suspendu dans les airs. Il n'est pas question que vous partiez, vous êtes en sécurité dans cette maison !

Elle ressemblait un peu à Mrs Weasley en disant cela ce qui était surprenant alors que avant elle aurait été ravis de se débarrassée d'eux vite pour baiser en paix son demi-hybride mais Harry fut content d'entendre la porte de derrière s'ouvrir au même moment. Ginny et Dean entrèrent avec alucard, les cheveux humides de pluie, les bras chargées de bois rejeté par la mer et alucard qui les reniflait pour voir si Dean aurais pas sautée sa sirène.

'' Bon tu ne la pas toucher finalement je n'aurais pas a te broyer les bras a nouveau dit Alucard faussement jaloux pour le taquiner.

'' Haha très drôle, j'ai appris ma leçon, et c'est toujours demander a un maître vampire si il peut baiser une de ses sirène riait Dean. Et de tout manière je suis déjà pris par quelqu'un comme je te l'ai dit quand on s'est fait emprisonnée dit-t-elle a Ginny, mais Alucard en l'écoutais pas a cause qui ne croyais pas vraiment quelqu'un se soit intéressée a lui après avoir fait imbécile avec deux filles en même temps.

'' Il faut vraiment que si tu dis soit vrai qu'elle soit totalement idiote ou vraiment désespérée pour sortir avec un perdant comme toi dit-t-il en riant moqueusement.

'' Tu disais pareille quand Hinata et Elizabeth te les a piquer mon cher vampire.

'' Ce n'est pas pareille bougonnais Alucard

L'air un peu paniquer a cause qui avais peur pour ses bras et gêné, Dean haussa les épaules en passant devant Harry et suivit Ginny toujours hilare de la pique de son maître vampire dans le living-Room salle à manger ou Bill et Hermione étaient en train de mettre la table. Sautant sur l'occasion pour échapper aux questions de Pansy, Harry prit deux cruches de jus de citrouille et leur emboîta le pas.

''… et si jamais il te touche a nouveau je demanderais a Hermione de le castrée en lutte vampire, dit-elle en riant. J'ai eu une lettre de Lucy, elle aurait bien voulus me montrée la corne de son père. Il lui en a parlé dans une lettre mais je n'aurais jamais pu allez la voir vu que les Mangemorts m'ont enlevée dans le Poudlard express vu que j'ai pris sa place et qu'elle na pas pu rentrée chez elle a cause de moi pour la fête des chasseurs, racontait Ginny qu'elle aidait Dean à remettre du bois dans le feu de la cheminée.

'' Ginny, on te l'a déjà répété, lui lança Hermione. Cette Corne a explosé. C'était celle d'un Éruptif pas d'un Ronflask cornu…

'' Oui je sais Hermione je sais mais même un éruptif aurais voulu voir sa explosée moi surtout si il aurait eu des Mangemort autour qui se serais fait explosée avec affirma Ginny d'un air serein. Elle aurait sûrement dit si sa aurais été son cas que elle a sans doute du se reformer maintenant, elles se réparent toutes seules, tu sais dit-elle en imitant Lucy.

Hermione hocha la tête en riant quand elle comprit que Ginny la taquinais en imitant Lucy et continua à disposer les fourchettes sur la table. Bill apparut dans l'escalier, aidant Mr Ollivander à descendre les marches. Le fabricant de baguette paraissait toujours terriblement affaibli et se cramponnait au bras de Bill qui le soutenaient, une grande valise dans l'autre main.

'' Vous allez me manquer, Mr Ollivander, dit Ginny en s'approchant du vieil homme.

'' Vous aussi, chère amie, vous me manquerez, répondit Ollivander, je suis bien contente que vous avez eu de la chance a ne pas être défigurée comme votre frère après tout ses viole de loup-garou sauvage qui vous est passée dessus ni que vous ne soyez pas enceinte non plus.

'' Oui disons que c'est seulement greyback qui est plus violent que les autres de sa meute, mais il avait surtout peur que je prévienne le fis du néant sur la base pour la plupart vu que je suis sa sirène en chantant la chanson La mort frappera les malefoy, ce qui était un avantage autre que être sang-pur même traître. Et aussi pour ce la question de me mettre enceinte il ignorait que Hinata-Jacky phénix mon enseigne la formule cette année pour évitée de tomber enceinte après chaque viole.

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

'' Vous m'avez apportée un indicible réconfort dans cette horrible cave.

'' Alors, au revoir, Mr ollivander, dit Pansy en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Et je voulais vous demander si vous pourriez me rendre le service d'apporter un paquet à la tante Muriel ? Je ne lui ai jamais rendu sa tiare lors de l'évacuation du mariage.

'' Ce sera un honneur pour moi, assura Ollivander en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre généreuse hospitalité.

Pansy sortit un coffret de velours usée qu'elle ouvert pour en montrer le contenu au fabricant de baguettes. La tiare reposait à l'intérieur, scintillante, étincelante à la lumière des deux lampes basses suspendues au plafond.

'' Pierres de lune de sang et diamant, dit gripsec qui était entré furtivement dans la pièce sans que Harry le remarque. Fabriqué par des gobelins et des vampires, je pense.

'' Et payé par des sorcier, ajouta Bill d'une voix douce.

Le gobelin lui jeta un regard à la fois sournois et provocateur.

Un vent fort soufflait en rafales contre les vitres du cottage lorsque Bill et Ollivander s'éloignèrent dans la nuit. Les autres se serrèrent autour de la table, coude à coude, et commencèrent à manger en ayant à peine la place de remuer les bras. À côté d'eux, le feu ronflait et craquait dans la cheminée. Harry remarqua que Pansy ne mangeait pas grand-chose et ne chassais pas beaucoup non plus Elle lançait de fréquents regards vers la fenêtre, mais Bill revint avant qu'ils n'aient terminé leurs entrées, ses longs cheveux emmêlés par le vent.

'' Tout va bien, annonça-t-il à Pansy, Ollivander est installé, maman et papa vous disent bonjour, et son vraiment heureuse de voir que Ginny n'est pas un louve garou comme tonks ou enceinte de loup-garou malgré les viole de la meute de greyback, Fred et George rendre Muriel folle de rage et Fred remercie alucard avoir sauvée son oreille de Severus Rogue. Il continue de faire marcher leur service de vente par hibou au marché des immortelles dans la chambre du fond. Elle a quand même été contente de retrouver sa tiare. Elle croyait les phénix l'avais volée, m'a-t-elle dit.

'' Ah, ça, elle est vraiment charmante, ta tante, Alucard aurais vraiment du la mettre dans la liste de buffet de vampire répliqua Pansy avec colère.

Elle leva sa baguette et les assiettes sales décolèrent de la table pour s'empiler toutes seules dans les airs. Pansy les attrapa au vol et les emporta dans la cuisine d'un pas énergique.

'' Le père de Luna a aussi fabriqué une tiare, intervint Pansy. En fait c'est plutôt une couronne selon elle.

Alucard croisa le regard d'Harry et sourit. Il se rappelait la coiffe ridicule qu'ils avaient vue chez Xenophilius et que Alucard voulais que Hermione l'essaye pour qu'elles croient enfin a ses don vampirique sur l'avenir proche.

'' Elle dit qu'il a essayée de reconstituer le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Il pense avoir identifié la plupart de ses éléments. Ajouter des ailes de billywig l'a sûrement beaucoup amélioré…

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Pansy sortit en courant de la cuisine, l'air apeurée. Bill se leva d'un bond, sa baguette pointée sur la porte. Harry, Alucard et Hermione l'imitèrent. Silencieux, Gripsec se glissa sous la table pour se mettre hors de vue.

'' Qui est là ? demanda bill.

'' C'est moi, Elizabeth Balthory Phénix ! Lançais la voix de comtesse transylvanienne qui dominait même le hurlement du vent, je suis avec Rémus Jones Lupin !

Harry ressentit une soudaine frayeur. Que s'était-il passé ?

'' Je suis l'ancienne comtesse sanglante et lui un loup-garou phénix, Marié à ma princesse Hinata-Jacky Phénix et lui a tonks louve-garou de l'ordre et c'est toi, le Gardien du Secret de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, qui m'as donnée l'adresse en nous demandant de venir en cas d'urgence et J'adore les Astérix et le surnom que je donne a la radio est Mimine a Hinata phénix et quand a Jacky c'est falbala même si hinata déteste cela.

'' Elizabeth et Lupin, murmura Bill

Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement.

Lupin trébucha sur le seuil. Enveloppé dans une cape de voyage suivie d'Elizabeth. Il avait le visage blafard. Il se redressa, regarda dans la pièce pour voir qui était là, puis s'écria : C'est un garçon ! Nous l'avons appelé Ted comme le père de dora ! Et en plus il ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune en loup-garou.

Hermione poussa un cri perçant.

'' Que…. Tonks ? Tonks a eu son bébé et il ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune.

'' Oui, oui, elle a eu son bébé ! Hurla lupin et il y a seulement ses cheveux qui pousse plus vite a la pleine lune mais il ne se transforme pas en loup comme moi et elle.

Des exclamations de joie et de soupirs de soulagement s'élevèrent tout autour de la table. Hermione et Pansy lancèrent d'une petite voix aiguë « Félicitations ! » et Alucard qui fit son imbécile de jedusort : « nom d'un Phénix noir, un bébé loup-garou qui ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune je suis tellement déçu » comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille et fut frapper au ventre par Hermione.

Lupin riais a la bonne blague de serpentard vu que sa fessais longtemps qui n'avais pas vu Alucard le taquinée.

'' Oui… oui… un garçon qui ne se transforme pas a la pleine lune désolé de t'avoir déçu maître du néant, répéta Lupin qui semblait ébloui par son propre bonheur.

Il contourna la table à grands pas et serra alucard dans ses bras. On aurait dit que la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le sous-sol du square grimmaurd n'avait jamais eu lieu.

'' Tu veux bien être le parrain avec Harry bien sûr ? lui demanda-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

'' Moi et Harry ? Balbutia Harry et Alucard.

'' Oui, toi et Harry, bien sûr, Dora est tout à fait d'accord, on ne peut pas trouver mieux qu'un vampire phénix comme parrain.

'' Je. Oui. Ça, alors… après tout je suis futur père également donc je peux bien être parrain aussi.

'' Futur père que veut tu dire.

'' Hermione aussi est enceinte de moi et de Harry.

'' Sérieusement s'étonnais Elizabeth c'est pour ça que avant ce fête des chasseurs on a vue le symbole de bened brillé et que toi tu l'a lâchement abandonnée évidement.

'' Elizabeth je l'ai pas abandonnée vu que je les surveillais grâce a cléo et au double de son miroir et je vous aidais aussi pour libérée tes goules des chasseurs dit-t-il. Honteusement.

Hermione secouais la tête : Et que Alucard a fait comme sa mère il nous a abandonnée mais il a fini par revenir finalement.

'' Oui, oui j'ai été aussi idiot qu'elle mionne mais contrairement a elle je suis revenue au moins avec des informations au moins.

Harry se sentait submergée, abasourdi, ravi. Bill se hâta d'aller chercher du vin et du sang en bouteille, et Pansy essaya de convaincre Lupin de boire un verre avec eux, chose que Elizabeth voulais.

'' Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, contrairement a Elizabeth qui vie aussi ici avec vous. Ou est hinata aurais bien aimé qu'elle l'apprend?

'' Elle est en traque pour moi, je lui ai dit ou se trouvais cléo on la oublier dehors a la basse des mangemort et je lui ai dit de ne pas se faire repéré par aucun chien cette fois dit Alucard mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que son Obélix va lui annoncée et que sa Jacky tueuse en série va l'assommée a coup de poisson tellement qu'elle sera contente de la nouvelle.

'' Oui sûrement, il faut que j'y retourne, répondit-elle en leur adressant à tous un sourie rayonnant. – Harry ne l'avait jamais vu paraître aussi jeune. Merci, merci, Bill.

Bill eut bientôt rempli toutes les coupes. Ils se levèrent et portèrent un toast.

— À Teddy Remus Lupin Phénix, dit Lupin. Un futur grand sorcier Phénix !

'' À qui ressemble-t-il ? demanda Pansy.

'' À Dora, je crois ; mais elle, elle pense plutôt qu'il me ressemble. Il a beaucoup de cheveux que la normal et son empire les jours de pleine lune, ils semblaient bruns quand il est né mais je vous jours qu'ils sont devenus roux une heure plus tard. Ils seront sans doute blonds quand je reviendrai, et durent la pleine lune ils sont comme ma fourrure quand je me transforme en loups. Andromeda dit que les cheveux de Tonks ont commencé à changer de couleur le jour même de sa naissance et apparemment sa affecte légèrement les jours de pleine lune. Donc il a les cheveux garou et non le reste du corps en loup.

Il vida sa coupe sous les rire de tout le monde.

— Bon, d'accord, encore un, ajouta-t-il, radieux, tandis que Bill la remplissait à nouveau.

Le vent secouait le petit cottage et le feu aux flammes bondissantes craquait dans la cheminée.

Bientôt, Bill ouvrit une autre bouteille de vin. La nouvelle apportée par Lupin les avait rendus fous de joie, les avait arrachés provisoirement à leur état de siège : l'annonce d'une vie nouvelle avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Seul Gripsec paraissait indifférent à la soudaine atmosphère de fête et au bout d'un moment, il retourna furtivement dans la chambre qu'il n'était plus obligé de partager, à présent. Harry crut que les autres n'avaient pas remarqué son départ, mais il vit Bill suivre des yeux le gobelin qui montait l'escalier.

'' Non… non… cette fois, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit enfin Lupin en refusant une nouvelle coupe de vin.

Il se leva et s'enveloppa de sa cape de voyage.

'' Au revoir, au revoir, j'essaierai de vous apporter des photos dans quelques jour… ils seront tous ravis de savoir que je vous ai vus surtout toi alucard et Hermione et Harry.

Il attacha sa cape et fit ses adieux, embrassant les femmes, serrant chaleureusement la main des hommes puis, le sourire toujours aussi rayonnant, il replongea dans la nuit agitée par la tempête.

'' Tu vas être parrain, et père porteur avec alucard et Harry ! s'exclama Bill mais tu nous avais cachée son Hermione pour ton enfant futur.

'' Euh oui on essayait mais sa a fonctionne cette année avec l'aide de Harry bien sûr dit-t-elle, gênée.

Ils étaient entrées tous les deux dans la cuisine en aidant à débarrasser la table.

'' Un véritable honneur ! Félicitations !

Harry posa les coupes vides qu'il avait emportées et Bill referma la porte sur eux, étouffant les bruits de voix des autres qui, même après le départ de Lupin, continuaient de célébrer l'événement avec volubile.

'' En fait, je voulais te dire un mot en privé, Harry, mais ce n'était pas facile de trouver un moment tranquille avec tout ce monde.

Bill hésita.

'' Harry, est-ce que Alucard prépares quelque chose avec gripsec.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question, et Harry ne se donna pas la peine de nier. Il se contenta de regarder Bill, attendant la suite.

'' J'ai l'habitude des vampires et des gobelins, poursuivit Bill. Je travaille pour Gringotts depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Dans la mesure ou les liens d'amitié entre vampire et gobelins ont possible, je peux dire que j'ai des amis gobelins tout comme j'ai des amis chez les vampire- ou au moins qu'il y a des gobelins que je connais bien et des vampires qu'il m'aime bien.

Bill hésita à nouveau.

'' Harry, qu'as-tu demandé à Gripsec et que lui as-tu promis en échange ?

'' Je ne peux pas te le révéler selon le codes d'exil des vampires, répondit Harry. Désolé, Bill.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir derrière eux. Pansy essayait d'apporter d'autres coupes vides.

'' Attends un peu, lui demanda Bill. Juste un instant.

Elle recula et la porte se referma.

'' Dans ce cas, voilà ce que j'ai à te dire, sur Alucard, Harry, reprit Bill. Si vous avez conclu un quelconque marchée avec Gripsec et surtout si ce marché implique Elmira Phénix ou un objet précieux des vampires, il faut que tu fasses preuve d'une exceptionnelle prudence. Tout comme chez les Gobelins, les notions de propriété, de paiement et de remboursement ne sont pas les mêmes que chez les humain surtout chez les vampires qui pratique le paiement du sang.

Harry, soudain mal à l'aise, eut un léger haut-le-corps, comme si un petit serpent s'était mis à remuer en lui.

'' Qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda-t-il.

''Il s'agit de deux espèces différentes, répondit Bill. Les relations entre les sorciers, les vampires et les Gobelins, ont toujours été tendues au cours des siècles – mais tu as appris tout cela en histoire de la magie. Les fautes sont partagées. Je ne prétendrai jamais que les sorciers sont innocents. Mais il existe chez certains vampires comme exemple Elmira phénix et sur certains gobelins, et peut-être encore plus encore chez ceux de Gringotts, une croyance selon laquelle on ne peut pas faire confiance au sorcier vampire quand il est question d'or et d'objet précieux. Les sorciers, disent-ils et certain vampire parfois, n'ont aucun respect pour la propriété des gobelins sauf une en particulier et c'est Elmira Phénix bien sûr.

'' Alucard les respecte tout comme moi..., commença Harry, mais Bill l'interrompit d'un hochement de tête.

'' Oui mais toi tu ne comprends pas contrairement a Alucard, Harry, personne ne peut comprendre s'il n'a pas vécu avec des gobelins. Pour eux tout comme pour les vampires, le maître véritable et légitime d'un objet est celui qui l'a fabriqué ou chantée, et non pas son acquéreur. À leur yeux, toute œuvre réaliser sois par un vampire ou par un gobelin leur appartient de plein droit, mais les vampires eux sont plus rigide et cruelle en disant que si Acquéreur refuse de leur redonner leur droit, ou les trahissent ou les vole surtout, ils peuvent les traquée et les tuer en repas sans être punis par la loi des sorcier pour récupérée leur bien qui ont crée. Les gobelin eux ne tue pas ou très rarement les voleurs les vampire eux ne sont pas soumis a cette lois vu qui ont le plein droit de chasse en cas de vol d'objet et de trahison a leur parole.

'' Mais si on l'a achetée a un vampire ou a un gobelin…

'' Alors, pour les vampires ils considèrent qu'elle a été simplement louée par la personne qui leur a donné l'argent sauf si les vampires décide de en faire cadeau comme une dette de sang il ne poursuivra pas l'acheteur ni ses héritier de l'acheteur, les gobelins eux ne suivent pas ça : pour eux c'est simplement louée par la personne qui leur a donné l'argent. Ils sont d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à accepter contrairement au vampire l'idée que des objets fabriqués par eux puissent être transmis de sorcier à sorcier.  
Tu as vu la tête de Gripsec quand la tiare qui était fait par un gobelin et chantée par un vampire lui est passée devant les yeux. Il désapprouve. À mon avis, il doit croire, comme les plus farouches de ses congénères qu'elle aurait dû être rendue aux gobelins à la mort de sa première propriétaire.  
Ils estiment que notre habitude de conserver les objets qu'on leur achète et de les transmettre de Sorcier à sorcier sans payer d'avantage n'est pas très différente d'un vol. Quand au vampire sa ne leur dérange pas a cause si l'objet est venu à être voler il traque le voleur pour se le réappropriée a cause leur créateur vampire a juste a envoyée des goules a la chasse contre eux.

C'est ce qui est arrivée à Ludo Verspey quand il a tentée de voler Elmira et il est devenu une goule d'Alucard. Mais il a été sauvé a cause que Alucard la convaincus de minimisée l'incident, vu qu'il a été sauvée vu que vus c'était que de l'or en infirme partie mais si il aurait pris autre chose comme une arme légendaire vampirique qui lui apprenais pas il en serait mort dévorée vivant. Elmira fait un peu comme Buck pour lui, vesper était qu'un voleur d'or et non d'objet chantée, Alice la mordu mais alucard est intervenue pour qui sois une goule dressée pour servir Hermione et sa famille, et depuis il est devenus serviable et a tout remboursée c'est dettes a cause était ses dettes qui le frappais toujours par la honte être une goules mais il a pas pensée ou oublier que la seul de ses dettes qui lui restais était celle de l'argent volée a Fred et George. Une fois qui les a revus en 5 e année il a fini par les remboursée comme cadeau de chasse.

Harry sentit soudain le poids d'une menace. Il se demanda si Bill n'avait pas deviné plus de chose qu'il ne le laissait croire.

'' Tout ce que je veux dire, conclut Bill, la main sur la poignée de la porte, c'est qu'il faut être très prudent quand on est témoins d'un vampire promet quelque chose à des gobelins, Harry. Il serait moins dangereux d'entrer par effraction chez Gringotts que de ne pas respecter une promesse fait a un vampire et un gobelin, que tentée de traquer la favorite de Elmira Phénix.

'' Très bien, répondit Harry, alors que Bill ouvrait la porte. D'accord. Merci. Je garderais ça à l'esprit.

Tandis qu'il retournait avec Bill auprès des autres, une pensée ironique lui vint en tête, provoquée sans doute par le vin qu'il avait bu. Il semblait qu'Alucard soit destiné à devenir pour Teddy Lupin un parrain vampire aussi téméraire que l'avait été Sirius pour lui et Alucard.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : A la traque de la baguette du néant.

Leur plan était prêt, les préparatif achevés pour le départ. Dans la plus petite des trois chambres, Alucard était prêt au départ la veille bill les avais équipée d'une nouvelle tente et hinata lui avais avais retrouvée Cléo qui avais été abandonnée dans le jardin enfermer dans une cage du manoir malefoy en invisible.  
greyback avais oublier de la faire rentrée avec une chance inouïe, mais cette fois cléo resterais chez Bill cette fois. elle avais toujours été pétrifier quand hinata la retrouver et ne était pas fait repérée par les mangemort, en disant a la blague que Lucius Malefoy avais que des paon et non des chien. Cléo non plus leur en voulais pas a alucard de l'avoir abandonnée, vu qui pouvais pas la sauver en même temps.

'' Au moins on aura pas besoin pour le moment du polnectar pour traquer rosalie dit alucard.

'' Ouais j'aurais pas imaginée sa réaction si on aurais transformée Harry en bellatrix par accident elle aurais surement dévorée vivant dit Hermione en riant.

Hermione prit la baguette en ayant l'air de craindre qu'elle la pique ou la morde quand même.

'' J'ai horreur de cette chose, dit-elle à voix basse. je la déteste vraiment. elle ne me va pas du tout contrairement a mon éventail, elle ne marche pas bien avec moi. c'est comme un morceau d'elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont Hermione avait minimisé sa propre répugnance à l'égard de la baguette de prunellier, affirmant qu'il s'imaginait des choses lorsqu'elle ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que la sienne, lui recommandant simplement de s'entraîner. Il préféra cependant ne pas lui retourner ses conseils. À la veille de leur tentative départ pour la chasse a la favorite, ce n'était pas le moment de la contrarier.

'' C'est juste au cas ou on tomberais sur les goules du phénix noir, selon Hinata, la nuit a prés-au-lard il ont le contrôler sur nous il sont plus nombreux et vu que pré-au-lard est contrôler par le ministère tout explique, mais elle ma dit qu'elle avais ressentit odeur fraîche de rosalie près du village mais n'a pas réussi a l'attraper. Donc elle est au alentour mais ne veut pas que on la contacte comme quand elle s'était exilé elmira quand elle a acceptée son poste de professeur en 5 e année, mais il ne s'attaquerais pas a Bellatrix et tu pourra te métamorphosée en elle.

'' Mais justement ! s'exclama Hermione. c'est la baguette qui a torturé les parents de Neville et ordonnée le viole de ta fille et dieu sait combien d'autres personnes, c'est elle la complice de Moka qui a tué sirius !

Alucard n'y avait pas pensé. il regarda la baguette et éprouva soudain un envie violente de la casser, de la couper en deux avec l'épée de Gryffondor, posée contre le mur à côté de lui.

'' Même si je ne l'utilisais plus ma baguette me manque une chance par contre qui ont pas réussi a prendre mon arme vampire. J'aurais quand même bien aimé que Mr Ollivander puisse m'en faire une autre à moi aussi.

Mr Ollivander avait envoyé ce matin-là une nouvelle baguette à Ginny. en ce moment même, elle était sortie sur la pelouse, à l'arrière de la maison, pour en tester les capacités, sous le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Dean, qui s'était fait voler la sienne par les chasseur Rafleurs, la regardait d'un air plutôt mélancolique.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette d'aubépine qui avait appartenu a la goule Drago Malefoy. il avait été surpris, mais content, de s'apercevoir qu'elle lui obéissait aussi bien que celle d'Hermione. se rappelant ce qu'Ollivander leur avait dit sur le fonctionnement secret des baguettes, Harry crut deviner le problème d'Hermione : elle n'avait pas pris elle-même la baguette en duel vampirique à Bellatrix et n'avait donc pas obtenu sa soumission, mais d'un autre côté elle pouvais se débrouiller sans baguette tout comme bellatrix peut le faire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Gripsec entra. Alucard saisit instinctivement la poignée de l'épée pour la rapprocher de lui mais il semblais pas regrettez son geste : il vit que le gobelin l'avait remarqué. Pour essayer de faire oublier ce moment un peu gênant, il dit :

'' Nous avons mis au point les détails de dernière minute, Gripsec. nous avons prévenu Bill et pansy que nous partions demain et nous leur avons demandé de ne pas se lever pour nous dire au revoir.

Ils avaient été fermes sur ce point car si Hermione devait se transformer en Bellatrix avant leur départ et moins Bill et Pansy savaient ou soupçonnaient des choses sur leur projet de traque, mieux cela valait. Comme Alucard a précisée qui ne reviendraient pas. il fut rééquiper par une nouvelle tente de chasse. elle était d'ailleurs rangée dans le sac en perles qu'Hermione avait réussi à soustraites aux Chasseur

– Harry en fut très impressionné lorsqu'elle le lui raconta – en le cachant tout simplement dans sa petite culotte quelle portais c'est soir la avant l'attaque et comme il ont pas eu le temps de la fouiller pour tentée de la violer il ont rien pu trouver.

Harry regretterait Bill, Pansy, surtout Ginny et Dean, sans parler du confort domestiques dont ils avaient bénéficié au cours de ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, il avait hâte d'échapper à l'atmosphère confinées de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. il était fatigué d'avoir à s'assurer sans cesse qu'il n'étaient pas entendus, fatigué d'être enfermé dans la chambre sombre, minuscule. Et surtout, il avaient heureux que Gripsec ne soit pas du voyage mais qui avais donner son adresse d'un point de rencontre si après avoir traquer Rosalie pour la clé du coffre, il pourrais se rencontrée pour tentée une rentrée a gringotts.  
Mais Alucard a insisté sous la menace de gardée avec lui l'épée juste a ce que il aille la clée ensuite il le contactera pour dire l'échange. ce que Gripsec eut un peu d'hésitation fini par acceptée. Ils n'avaient pas pu décider comment s'y prendre car le gobelin avait rarement laissé Alucard, Hermione et lui seul ensemble plus de cinq minutes d'affiler sauf quand les deux devais chassée.

Ayant en tête les avertissements de Bill, Harry soupçonnait Gripsec d'être à l'affût d'une possible trahison de Alucard. Hermione désapprouvait avec tant de vigueur la ruse de son amant qu'ils avaient projetée que Harry avait dû renoncer à lui demander des idées pour la mettre en œuvre. Alucard, quand à lui, lors des rares moment de chasse ou il les laissait libre se contentait de répondre :

'' On n'aura qu'a improviser, mon vieux.

Harry dormit mal, cette nuit-là. Étendu les yeux ouverts, en attendant l'aube, il repensa à la nuit qui avait précédé leur expédition au ministère de la Magie et se souvint qu'il se sentait alors résolu, presque enthousiaste.  
À présent, il avait des accès d'angoisse, des doutes le harcelaient : il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la peur que tout se passe mal. Il ne cessait de se répéter que leur plan était bon, que Gripsec savait ce qu'ils devraient affronter pour traquer rosalie a pré-au-lard qu'ils étaient bien préparés à toutes les difficultés qui les attendaient, pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise.  
Une ou deux fois, il entendit Alucard remuer. Harry était sûr que lui aussi était réveillé mais il partageaient le living-room avec Hermione et Dean, il préféra donc ne pas essayer de lui parler même en fourcelang vu que hermione en était une a présent.

À six heures du matin, ce fut un soulagement de pouvoir se glisser hors des sacs de couchage, s'habiller dans une semi-obscurité puis sortir silencieusement dans le jardin où Hermione et Gripsec devaient les retrouver. L'aube était fraîche mais il n'y avait plus beaucoup de vent, maitnenant que le mois de mai était arrivé. Harry leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui continuaient de scintiller faiblement dans le ciel sombre et écouta le flux et le reflux de la mer contre la falaise : ce bruit lui manquerait.

De petites pousses vertes avaient percé la terre rouge qui marquait la tombe de Winky. Dans un ans, le tertre serait couvert de fleurs. La pierre blanche sur laquelle était gravé le nom de l'elfe avait déjà l'air patinée. Harry songea qu'il aurait été difficile de trouver plus bel endroit pour que Winky repose en paix, mais il éprouvait une tristesse douloureuse à l'idée de la laisser derrière lui. En regardant la tombe, il se demanda une fois de plus comment l'elfe avait pu savoir où il devait aller pour leur porter secours. Ses doigts remontèrent machinalement jusqu'à la petite bourse accrochée à son cou et il sentit au travers le morceau de miroir brisé dans lequel il était sûr d'avoir vu l'œil de Dumbledore. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait le fit alors se retourner.

Bellatrix se dirigea vers eux en traversant la pelouse à grands pas, accompagnée de Gripsec mais il restais sur le pas de la porte c'est a elle qui lui avais donne le point de rendez-vous. tout en marchant elle rangea le petit sac en perles dans la poche intérieure de l'une des vielles robes qu'ils avaient emportées du square Grimmaurd.  
Bien que Harry sût parfaitement que c'était en réalité Hermione, il ne put réprimer une frisson de dégoût. elle était plus grande que lui, ses longs cheveux noir tombant en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux aux lourdes paupières le regardant avec une expression dédaigneuse. mais lorsqu'elle parla, c'était Hermione qui s'exprimait par la voix basse de bellatrix :

'' Alucard, jure-moi de ne jamais demander en orgie de me transformée en elle Jamais ni toi Harry. ce chant était d'un horreur a chantée comme chant de métamorphose ont aurais dit les scie de la fête de nick quasi-sans-tête en deuxième année.

'' Aucune chance que sa arrive alors dit Alucard moi aussi elle me dégoutte sexuellement parlant. mais au moins conte toi chanceuse que sa sois pas ta violeuse Moka que tu doit prendre apparence.

'' Très drôle. je crois même que aurais même préféré elle comme toi tu a fait en cours d'entrainement de don vampirique.

Alucard se mit un chantée un chant pour se métamorphosée en vieillard vampire et Harry seras sous la cape d'invisibilité.

'' tu est vraiment moche alucard mais comme tu a toujours été moche dans tes métamorphose sa va allez, bon on y a va.

Tous trois jetèrent un regard à la chaumière aux Coquillages, sombre et silencieuse sous les étoiles pâlissantes, puis se dirigèrent vers le mur qui marquait la limite du jardin et au-delà duquel ils pourraient transplaner, le sortilège de Fidelitas cessant d'être actif. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le portail. Alucard parla.

'' On va prendre notre endroit dans la forêt interdite comme lieu de départ si mes prédictions serons bon les goules de poudlard sera averti de notre présence avant les goule des bannis a cette heure.

Harry se regroupais avec a coté de Alucard et hermione et il disparus a trois en transplantant tout a la pleine de la forêt interdite que Hermione et Alucard allais toujours entraînée mais était une première fois pour Harry, et il apparaissait dans la forêt presque instantanément mais le voyage fut un peu plus long vu la distance et on entendit un cris alarme provenant de l'école qui les pétrifiais et annulais même les métamorphose qui arrivais dans la forêt et une meute de goule mais de elmira apparut aussitôt levant le bras.

'' Identifiée vous, être vous du coté du néant ou des bannis. dit une goule qui étonnement était Ludo Vespey.

'' On est du coté du néant dit soudainement Hermione surpris de voir sa métamorphose se brisée. Apparemment Poudlard bloquais les sort de métamorphose vampire a présent.

Ludo était stupéfier et content de voir que était Hermione sa maîtresse favorite.

'' Oh maîtresse hermione, mais que fait vous ici, c'est dangereux et vous maître phénix.

'' Nous cherchons rosalie, nous la traquons mais pas pour lui faire du mal évidement dit Alucard.

'' Elle n'est pas ici elle s'est exilé d'elmira comme en 5 e année, mais cette fois c'est pas de la faute a notre chef du conseil dit Ludo. elle est cachée quelque part a pré-au-lard le nouveau territoire des bannis, même très bien cachée, elle ne sort que très rarement même pour chassée.

'' Mais tu sais ou la trouver ou était t-elle cachée la dernière fois ou elle s'est disputée avec elmira a cause que Hagrid a interrompu par accident un duel de vampire, tu le sais pas vrai ludovic dit Alucard.

'' Oui, je le sais, elle se cache toujours dans une chambre du pied de cochon mais laquelle je ne le sais pas, le barman nous refuse d'entrée pour la voir. Elle est sa VIP et que si on rentre on est mort dévorée par elle la nuit.

'' Alberforth bien sûr… murmura Alucard en riant.

'' Qui ça ? demandais Harry.

'' Alberforth Dumbledore évidement, il est le frère de Albus et c'est le seul humain que rosalie adore, quand elle est furieuse quand soit elmira la provoquer ou se sont disputée ou en exil, elle se cache toujours au pied de cochon, il doit la protéger depuis que ce maudit livre sur albus et sur elle est sortie, on doit la voir, aberforth me connais bien, il me laissera rentrée. Ne dite pas a Elmira ni a ses fille que nous sommes ici en exil ludo pas pour le moment c'est important pour ma mission d'exil.

'' D'accord maître phénix nous ne dirons rien nos lèvres seront scellez. dit les goules.

il transplanais cette fois en l'entrée du bar et comme était le matin les goules du phénix noir selon hinata ne restais jamais le matin.

Alucard frappais a la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le face bougons de Alberforth et Harry reconnue finalement les yeux bleu du miroir était lui qui le surveillais par le miroir de sirius.

'' le bar est fermée…. oh ah Alucard.. c'est bien vous ! qu'est-ce que vous voulez.

'' Nous voulons voir la favorite blessée au cœur abelforth. nous avons besoin de son d'aide.

'' oui mais ne m'étonner pas qu'elle vous jette dehors a coup de duel vampire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi enragée depuis très longtemps, depuis du moins qu'elle aille cassée le nez de mon frère.

'' tout ira bien, je serais la calmer. Elle sais que je suis meilleur qu'elle en duel vampirique.

Alberforth les emmenais dans la chambre et frappais en regardant dehors, aucune réponse.

'' Vous avez de la chance d'apparaître a cette moment les goule du phénix noir ont disparu il peine 2 seconde vu qui se sont aperçu que était le matin.

'' On sais on est tomber sur mes goule et sur Ludo dans la forêt.

'' Dites mr dumbledore c'est vous qui avez envoyée Winky demandais Hermione.

'' Oui chez moi grâce au miroir communicant que j'ai achetée a mundingus, et c'est rosie qui la envoyée elle était contente de faire une dernière mission pour vous a cause on la savais mourante depuis cette année, est-ce qu'elle va bien. je l'aimais bien cette elfe de chasseur.

'' Son cœur a lâcher après nous avoir sauver dit Harry potter en se révélant de sa cape invisible. merci pour votre aide.

'' elmira voulais que je garde l'œil sur vous mais un conseille potter, filer d'ici des que le soleil tombe et cachée vous dans les montagne a cause la nuit tombée les goules du ministère a un couvre feu qui s'appelle le crisdurut ?

'' C'est ce que je me doutais, Hinata en avais parler a cause on la envoyée en éclaireuse pour avoir un trace de rosalie.

il arrivais a la porte et cognais et la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même, mais la pièce était vide en apparence, sombre également et il était remplie de photo.

'' C'est sa chambre préféré elle est toujours réserver a son nom et je fais peur au client qui tente de la prendre en disant que chaque client qui y dort se font dévorée vivant surtout les goule du phénix noir. Mais par contre pour les habitant qui viennent et qui ont des jeunes proie, il survivent habituellement dit Alberfoth d'un ton bourrue.

Alucard devinais aisément que c'est Rosalie qui les dévorais dans leur sommeil sauf qu'elle ne s'attaquais pas au enfant ni au habitant de pré-au-lard.

il refermais la portes et attendit quand tout d'un coup un vent sortais de la cheminée et rosalie apparut en cressant la photo d'une jeune fille a crocher au mur.

'' Bon matin rose.

'' bonjour Alucard, dit-t-elle d'un ton triste qui n'était pas habituelle a elle, on aurais dit Sally dans étrange noel de mr Jack. bonjour Hermione.

'' Désolé de te dérangée si tôt rosie mais on a besoin de ton aide. pour deux choses importante, une surtout nous voulons savoir ou tu a cachée la baguette jumelle du néant que possédais Bened Phénix.

'' Elle est perdue dit-t-elle d'un ton froid et farouche.

'' Perdu par toi surtout… dit Alucard Grindelwald a parler a mon père de la baguette, il a voler celle de salazard et vous l'avez combattu ou plutôt tu la combattu avec la jumelle pas vrai ?

Rosalie tremblais de rage et d'une tristesse infinie s'emparais d'elle.

'' Ce salle balthory et ce salle dumbledore m'ont blessée et l'ont tuer ma sirène humaine. Albus voulait toujours des choses de moi que je voulais pas lui donnée a cause chaque fois qui demandais quelque chose a moi ou a ma favorite il avait toujours habitude de prendre des coup Alucard, ne t'approche pas de cette baguette par pitié. je l'ai cachée et elle restera cachée, quitte le pays en exil avec Potter si tu le peux. oublie la baguette de bened et celui de salazard, et oublie les savantes machinations du frère de ma sirène décédée par sa faute. il est parti là rejoindre ou tout cela ne peut plus lui faire de mal et ou je ne pourrais jamais la revoir non plus et j'espère de tout cœur qui lui foutra un pied au coule de ma part et que Cain phénix le maudit et tu ne lui dois rien alucard.

Alucard s'approchais d'elle mais ne fit rien pour la brusquer. elle était farouche et blessée.

'' Rosalie, Je t'en pris écoute moi. Mon père est a la recherche de la baguette de la mort et probablement aussi tu va être traquer, pour l'instant il crois que c'est ta favorite qui la et il est pas question qui force poudlard pour la voler sa sépulture de mon protecteur si il réussi a neutraliser les défense de poudlard avec son armée.

'' il… il la recherche dit rosalie… qui la mis au courent.

'' Grindelwald a parlée en disant que les phénix l'avais la jumelle et tu doit comprendre qui a aussitôt pensée stupidement que si les phénix l'ont sa doit être Elmira qui l'a.

'' Putain de merde de démon…. elmira n'y est pour rien du tout elle la jamais récupérée… je peut pas le dire c'est trop honte de moi alucard…

'' Rosalie… il faut que tu saisie que c'est important pour moi si tu sais ou elle est la jumelles ou c'est celle de salazard.

'' elle n'est plus dans la tombe d'albus si tu veut allez vérifier, je l'ai pris la nuit ou il est mort vu que j'étais la gardienne de son corps ou j'ai été contente de le voir mort et que j'ai murmurer que espère qu'il salura Cain phénix de notre part et que ma sirène quand il la verra lui foutra son pied au couille et j'ai pris une simple branche d'arbre de suraux sans ingrédient magique et je l'ai métamorphosée en fausse copie de la baguette de salazard avec sa propre baguette, mais que j'ai du forcée a utiliser a cause qu'elle ne m'a pas obéie pleinement, et cet cette branche que tu a reçus l'année dernière en plaine face. bi je l'ai cachée tout comme sa jumelle. Loin de toi et loin de tout le monde qui veut me volée mon précieux souvenir de mon mari.

Rosalie semblais souffrir de paranoïas et Alucard et Harry ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

'' Rose je ne veut pas te le voler, tu me connais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un voleur a ton avis.

'' non… mais… tu comprends pas. je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu a besoin de cette baguette vivante alucard, je croyais que tu avais abandonnée cette quête de cette armes perdue depuis des années.

'' Je m'y remet a cause que mon père la veut aussi et tu sais très bien que si il prend une des baguette de Sureau même Elmira ne pourra lui résisté. tu veut qu'elle se retrouve a nouveau violer par mon père rosalie.

Rosalie tremblais de terreur.

'' Non. surtout pas…

Alucard eut un petit rire sinistre. Hermione paraissait tendue.

'' tu est trop jeune vampire pour la possédée l'une ou l'autre alucard, bened aurais jamais voulu que tu la possédé aussi jeune. ce gère de pouvoir pour un jeune demi-vampire qui n'a pas atteint ses 100 années ne peut pas la contrôler a cause ces baguette sont vivante et ont leur propre volontés de destruction.

'' Je n'ai pas dit que je veut la contrôler pour toujours juste la protéger de mon père. je te promet rosalie que je te la rendrais des qui me sera possible de le faire. Je te la rendrais mais je détruirais celle de salazard si tu veut que je détruisent mais je te laisserais celle de ton mari intacte.

'' Non, ne détruit pas non plus celle que salazard a voler elle appartient a ma favorite, tu voudra jamais nous la redonnée je le sais je te connais Alucard, tu sera aussi séduit par son pouvoir destructeur comme Albus l'était et sa a terminée dans un bain de sang de jeune proies innocente dit rosalie horrifier.

Alucard tentais de l'amadouée et de la calmée.

'' Et si je ne peux pas si c'est pas moi qui aura la baguette sa sera mon père pour le moment il a été bernée par une fausse piste et il crois que la baguette est a gringott et que je veux attaquer la banque pour le coffre de elmira mais je sais que tu ne la pas mis la. je te connais rosalie, tu ne fais jamais confiance a personne de vivant et tu connais quasiment tout les secret de elmira et de poudlard, c'est important pour moi et pour ordre des anciens tu était une farouche combattante de notre ordres autrefois.

'' Je l'étais, répondit Rosalie. L'ordre des Anciens est fini. ton père a gagné, c'est terminé , et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusion. tu ne sera jamais en sécurité, ici alucard, ni potter non plus il a trop envie de te retrouver. Par en Transylvanie, cache ta favorite et ton cousin et sauve ta peau.

D'un geste du pouce, elle les montra Harry et Hermione.

'' Ils seront en danger tout leur vie, maintenant que chacun sait qu'ils ont été à mes coté et au clan du néant.

'' Je ne peut pas partir rosalie, affirma Harry. Alucard et moi on a un travail et on a besoin de la baguette jumelle de bened Phénix.

'' Confie-le à quelqu'un d'autre ?

'' Impossible, c'est à moi de le faire rosalie. dumbledore m'a bien expliqué… dit Harry.

Alucard fermais les yeux prêt a subir sa colère comme sa grand-mère, Harry a oublier qui ne faut jamais nommé Dumbledore devant elle.

Rosalie grognais de rage et Hermione déployais son bouclier mais rosalie n'avais pas bouger.

'' Voyez-vous ça… Ce salle connard de faux protecteur est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment tout dit a toi et a Potter, est-ce qu'il a été sincère avec ton cousin et toi !

De tout cœur, Harry aurait voulu répondre oui, mais ce simple mot n'arrivait pas à franchir ses lèvres. Rosalie sembla deviner ses penses.

'' Je m'en doutais, je le connaissais très bien, Albus Potter et Alucard. il a acquis le gout du secret sur les genoux de sa mère de sang-mêlée, et oui elle mentais sur son statut de sang-mêlé pour se paraitre pure. le secret et les mensonge, c'était là-dedans que Albus et Abelforth a était élevée et Albus… était très doué pour cela surtout pour mentir au phénix.

Les yeux de Rosalie se tournèrent vers le portrait de la fillette, au-dessus de la cheminée. en regardant plus attentivement autour de lui, Harry et Hermione s'aperçut que c'était le seul tableau accroché dans la pièce. il n'y avait par ailleurs aucune photo d'Albus Dumbledore sauf qui avais le jeune Alberforth avec la jeune fille, et aussi Rosalie quelque année plus jeune était avec eux, mais ni de qui que ce soit d'autre.

'' Madame phénix ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plutôt timide. Est-ce votre sirène qui est morte ? Celle que vous avez interdite à Elmira de me rencontrée son histoire complet et c'est pour cela que vous n'avez que deux sirène et non trois c'est Ariana Dumbledore que vous vouliez comme troisième sirène ?

'' Oui, répondit simplement rosalie en dirais que Elmira vous en a un peu parler mais a caché des détail et ensuite on dirait que vous avez lu cette putain de rita skeeter, ma petite favorite préféré d'alucard.

Même à la lueur mourante du feu, on voyait nettement qu'Hermione avait rougi en blanchissant.

'' Elphias Doge nous en a parlé, intervint Harry, essayant d'épargner Hermione.

'' Ce vieil imbécile, d'haleine de chien mouillée marmonna rosalie en grognant de rage.

Il but une autre gorgée de sang humaine de sa bouteille.

'' Il a toujours pensée que Albus répandait le soleil par tous ses orifices, il en était convaincu. comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, y compris vous trois, si j'en crois les apparence mais pas moi… moi je le connais vraiment, c'est pour sa que j'ai pris plaisir a le faire couler en métamorphose en lui donnant la note Troll tout simplement a cause je suis la seul a l'avoir détestée depuis sa naissance.

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas exprimer les doutes et les incertitudes qui le rongeaient depuis des mois au sujet de Dumbledore.  
Il avait fait son choix pendant qu'il creusait la tombe de Winky. Il avait décidé de suivre le chemin tortueux, périlleux, que n'avait pas indiqué Albus Dumbledore, d'accepter le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais simplement demandé de lui faire confiance.  
Il n'avait aucun désir de douter à nouveau, il ne voulait rien entendre qui puisse le détourner de son but. Il croisa le regard de rosalie, si étonnamment semblable à celui de son Alberfoth : ses yeux rouge brillants donnaient la même impression de passer aux rayons X sauf qu'elle n'était pas bleu mais rouge sang tout ce qu'ils examinaient, et Harry songea qu'Rosalie devinait ses pensées et qu'elles lui inspiraient que du mépris.  
Mais il savais que pour gagnée la clé du coffre de elmira elle devais aussi confier l'emplacement de la baguette jumelle pour alucard.

'' le professeur Dumbledore aimait beaucoup elmira et Alucard et aussi Harry, dit Hermione à voix basse.

'' Voyez-vous ça ? s'exclama Rosalie. il est curieux de voir combien d'humain que le frère d'Alberforth aimais beaucoup se sont retrouvés dans une situations bien pire que s'il les avait laissés tranquilles

'' Que veut tu dire par là rosalie ? dit Alucard.

'' Ce n'est pas de tes affaires alucard, répliqua Rosalie enragée.

'' Mais ce que tu affirmer est très grave ! rosie insista Hermione. vous voulez… vous voulez parler de votre sirène Ariana ?

Rosalie lui lança un regard mauvais, mais se pétrifiais en sachant que c'était elle aussi qui avais proche tuer quand elle était humaine et se souvient de sa grande puissance du bouclier a présent vu qu'elle pouvais résistée a la forme libérée de sa plus jeune demi-soeur hinata.  
Ses lèvres remuèrent comme s'il mâchait les mots qu'elle s'efforçait a retenir de hurler sa colère en projetant le sort de duel de vampire. Enfin elle craquais et se mit a racontée sur une air mélancolique son histoire et Hermione reconnus un mélange complaite de jack et celle de Sally, apparement elle a surment entendu sa musique au dernier noel avec Sirius et même si elle la jamais dit elle trouvais ses airs parfait pour son histoire et surment pour lui faire plaisir qu'elle la choisie.

'' Lorsque ma sirène avait que six ans, elle a été agressée, violer même par trois moldus

qu' ils l'avaient vue pratiquer la magie en l'épiant à travers la haie

de son ancien jardin.

c'était une jeune proie.

elle n 'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs, aucun sorcier humain ne le peut à cet âge.

J'imagine que ce qu'ils avaient vu les avait effrayer. ils se sont introduits dans le jardin à travers la haie

et comme elle était incapable de leur montrer le « truc » qui permettait d'en faire autant,

ils se sont un peu emportée en voulant empêcher le petit monstre de recommencer

en usant du viole et la torturée brutalement.

j'étais a la chasse en ce moment la

et j'ai été témoins et je ne l'ai pas tolérée cela,

j'ai perdu le contrôle du a ma colère et Je les ai dévorée vivant même si il était des jeune proie Moldus

mais je n'ai pas toucher a la petite était une jeune proie sorcière,

mais j'ai quand même désobéie a la lois vampire sur les jeune proie

mais je pouvais pas les laissée leur crime impunie

et j'ai été attraper par son père de Albus mais il a aussi vu la scène

et il a gardée le secret dans la tombe

en m'ayant jamais dénoncée au ministère ni a Elmira,

elle ne l'a su que très tard ce que j'avais fait mais elle ne m'a pas punis,

elle ma fait une lute vampirique et c'est tout mais elle ne ma pas puni comme erika vu que était de simple Moldus pervers,

elle a minimisée ma punition comme pour buck et Hagrid et même ta goule vespey

À la lueur de ses yeux de rouge qui s'enflamais, les yeux d'Hermione paraissaient immenses. Harry semblait pris de nausée. Alucard se pétrifiais. Rosalie se levais, aussi grande que Alucard, soudain terrible en chantant dans sa colère et l'intensité de sa douleur.

'' Ce qu'ils lui ont infligé l'a détruite.

elle n'a jamais été la même.

elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de la magie humaine

mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser non plus.

Alors, la magie, enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle, la rendu folle,

elle explosait hors d'elle quand elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler,

et parfois elle se montrait étrange, dangereuse même pour sa famille

mais pas pour moi.

elle n'avais pas peur pour moi a cause que la magie qu'elle explosais ne me fessais rien,

je la bloquais comme un peu comme ta favorite Alucard, ou pareille comme avec hinata et sa forme libérée.

Mais la plupart du temps, elle était douce, craintive, innofensive et elle m'aimais beaucoup entendre chantée,

sa la calmais beaucoup, et je ne chantais que pour elle,

même ma favorite ne m'a jamais entendu chantée comme en ce moment,

sauf des malédiction de combat mais pour une humaine par contre c'était du jamais vus.

« Son père ma vue en train d'achever ses voyous qui ont violer sa fille, poursuivit Rosalie,

au début il voulais m'attaques, mais quand il a vu qui j'étais il s'est arrêtée quand il a vue que je lui ai dit que je voulais que défendre sa fille violer et blessée

et il ma fait contactée par son chant appelle ma maîtresse mais en disant que tentée de sauver sa fille des c'est voyoux violeur et que j'ai du les tuer mais sous ses ordres.

il était un chasseur du ministère mais il respectais les vampire végétarien, comme Maugrey fol Œil l'était.

il savais que je ne tuerais jamais sans raison de jeune proie

sauf si leur crime était un crimes sexuelle.

c'est pour cette raison qui a pris ma défense

en disant que était lui qui les avais tuer pour pas que je sois condamnée a exil

et que je y avais aider a cause que le viole de jeune proie chez les phénix

c'est intolérable même venant de moldus sur une jeune proie sorcière.

Il n'a jamais dit pourquoi il avais agi ainsi au ministère,

a cause parce que si le ministère avait sur ce qu'était devenue ma sirère,

elle aurait été bouclée pour de bon à Ste Mangouste je n'aurais jamais pu prendre soin d'elle.

ils l'auraient considéré comme une menace grave pour le stupide code international du secret magique anglais,

instable comme elle l'était avec toutes cette magie qui jaillissait d'elle quand elle ne pouvait plus la retenir ou quand j'étais loin d'elle.

« Sa famille et moi avons dû la garder dans le silence et l'isolement.

je leur ai conseillée de déménagée a golric Hollow,

j'y vivais comme maison secondaire et parfois une fois par année j'avais la visite de ma favorite elmira phénix qui elle s'occupais de ma ferme en albanie ou tu a été cachée plus tard.

elle n'aimais pas particulièrement revenir en chasse en angleterre

sauf pour les chasse de sang de son violeur mais…

sauf il y a un endroit et était dans ce village,

elle se souvenais du bon temps avant son viole et sa première rencontre avec son ancien amour de gryffondor.

je vivais même dans son ancienne maison de naissance de gryffondor a cette époque c'est pour sa qu'elle fessais toujours une exception a la règle pour moi

quand je voulais un peu de compagnie ou

quand je lui ressentais une famille descendant de serpentard dans les environs

et que si il était indésirable je donnais dans la chanson de guerre leur nom a elmira

pour soit les chassée en repas ou si il était plutôt calme ce qui était rare,

leur demandais leur argent en compensation de paiement pour ma favorite.

Alors après ils ont suivie mes conseil

et il ont prétendu qu'elle était malade et sa mère et moi s'en est occupée,

elle a essayé de la calmer, de la rendre heureuse en me laissant la voir de temps en temps a cause que mes chansons de vampire la rendais heureuse. elle aimais aussi les blague que je pouvais faire avec les oiseaux sa la fessais rire surtout quand embêtais un de ses frères et ce n'est jamais Alberforth que j'embêtais bien sûr.

Mais Albus ou Haleine de Chien mouillée.

« On était moi et Alberforth ses préféré, ajouta-t-elle et quand elle prononça ces mots de son chant vampire : on aurait dit paraître une jeune fille vampire joyeuse et chantante derrière la glacial favorite de elmira. ce n'était pas du tout Albus qu'Ariana aimait le mieux.

Lui, quand il était à la maison,

il restait toujours là-haut dans sa chambre à lire des livres à compter ses récompenses, à entretenir sa correspondance avec « les personnalité magiques les plus remarquables de son temps ».

Rosalie ricana méchamment comme Jack dans la chanson pauvre Jack ou plutôt la version d'alucard durent son exil.

'' Il ne voulais jamais qu'on l'embête avec sa sœur.

c'était Alberforth quand je n'étais pas la qu'elle préférais, mais pour la faire rire par contre c'était moi sa préféré, Alberforth n'a jamais été jaloux de sa préférence et même j'arrivais même a le faire rire aussi avec mes blague de birdlang.

Quand était trop difficile même pour alberforth de la faire manger, je lui chantais des chanson et elle mangeais pour ne pas me rendre triste.

Sa arrivais souvent avec sa mère, parfois avec Alberforth mais jamais avec moi, ma magie vampire la calmais a tout les coup,

mais quand elle n'était pas au prise d'un des accès de rage,

et quand elle se tenait tranquille elle aidais son frère à nourir les chèvres.  
Parfois quand je m'occupais d'elle et voyais que j'avais soif elle m'emmenais toujours une des plus vielle chèvre d'alberforth qui était mourante pour moi comme cadeau de chasse.  
J'avais même l'autorisation de chassée dans leur cours, c'est comme sa que je suis devenue végétarienne. c'est grâce a ma sirène malade qui fessais des effort pour me nourrir quand même que je suis devenue végétarienne, même si sa fessais des siècle que le sang humain ne me tentais plus.

Soudain l'air de sa chanson changeais brutalement en une air que Alucard connaissais qui était une appelle de sirène en vieux anglais.

« Puis, quand elle a eu quatorze ans…

j'étais en Transylvanie en ce moment la et Abelforth n'était pas a la maison,

vous comprenez, continua-t-elle a chantée sombrement.

Si il aurais été là, il aurais pu la calmer et moi aussi.

Mais moi était en mission pour ma favorite et je pouvais pas désobéir a elmira.

Si j'avais été là-bas, j'aurais pu la calmer aussitôt. elle a eu une de ses crises de fureur et sa mère n'était plus si jeune, alors…

il y a eu un accident.

Ariana n'a pas pu se contrôler.

et sa mère a été tuée,

une heure plus tard après l'incident était sur les lieux,

je revenais de mission de Transylvanie et j'ai appris la nouvelle par aberforth. j'ai été la voir et elle s'est écrouler en larme dans mes bras.

Harry ressentit un mélange effroyable de pitié et de répulsion en écoutant rosalie chantée, il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage, mais Rosalie poursuivit son récit chantée et Harry se demanda combien de temps s'était passés depuis la dernière fois ou elle avait chantée de tout cela. Il se demanda même si elle n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne sauf peut-être a elmira sa favorite.

'' Et donc, ce crétin d'humain d'albus,

a dû renoncer à son voyage autour du monde avec son petit chien chien de doge.

tous les deux sont venus à la maison pour assister au funérailles de sa mère,

Elmira et moi je l'avais invitée et elle a fait pour moi une retour surprise a cause était en peine et elle ressentais aussi ma peine a cause que la dernière fois que j'avais aimer

comme ça était son propre fis de viole quand il ma sauvée de lui-même quand était humaine a la coupe des duos sorcier ou une fois libérée il avais tuer tout les concurant et

2 juge mais seulement moi avais été blessée a cause qui savais que était contre idée de son épreuve

et il connais ma famille humaine aussi,

enfin, pour en revenir a Albus, Doge est parti tout seul et Albus a pris la place de chef de famille. Ha comme dirais Alberforth Pfff ! comme je l'ai lui dit en pleine visage.

Rosalie cracha son venin dans les flammes en prenant une pause pour chantée.

'' J'aurais été d'accord avec la permission de elmira que je sois moi ou lui de s'occuper d'elle, il lui ai dit, je me fichais bien de l'école, il serais volontiers restée à la maison pour s'en charger avec moi. Mais il lui a répondu qu'il devais finir mes études et ce qui serait lui qui remplacerait ma mère. C'était une dégringolade pour Mr Je-me-fiche-de-ma-sirène et de sa meilleur amie vampire. on ne reçoit pas de prix ou de récompenses pour avoir pris soin d'une sœur à moitié folle du a son viole en l'empêchant de faire sauter la maison tous les deux jours. mais par contre il ma laissée la voir et en prendre soins, je doit au moins lui accordée ce mérite malgré tout la haine que je lui porte. mais il s'en est bien sorti pendant quelques semaines… jusqu'à ce salle Pédofile arrive dans le décors.

Une expression ouvertement menaçante apparut sur le visage de rosalie tout comme son chant qui ressemblais a présent au point du non retour du fentôme de opéra.

'' Alexander Balthory Grindelwald.

Enfin, un vampire qui avais égal à qui parler

et que je détestais pour mourir,

les balthory qui dirigeais était a époque nos pire ennemi

et chaque fois qui me voyais dans la maison je lui balançais mes oiseau en birdlang.

Je voulais pas qui approche de ma sirène, et on détestais Ariana aussi le détestais et était réciproque.

Mais pour Albus, quelqu'un aussi brillant, d'aussi talentueux que lui et aussi CON qu'albus.

S'occuper d'Ariana devint alors très secondaire pour le nouvelle amour de Albus dumbledore, pendant qu'ils mijotaient leur plan,

pour établir un ordre nouveau chez les vampires carnivores et chez les sorcier,

et cherches les _reliques_ ou a faire je ne sais quoi encore pour humilier ma famille,

qui les intéressait tant a faire.

De grands projet qui devaient bénéficier à toute la communautés idiote des sorcier humain,

et si on négligeait de prendre soin d'une sirène d'une vampire végétarienne,

quelle importance puisque Albus travaillait

pour _le plus grand bien du sang immortelle ?_

Son chant avais cessée. A cause le reste de histoire ne mérite aucune chanson de sa part de rosalie qui fermais les yeux.

Ensuite juste une semaine avant la confrontation avec lui et son vampire d'amoureux, j'ai parler un peu de ma situation a ma favorite Elmira avais acceptée exceptionnellement de l'accueillir chez elle en Albanie en temps que phénix si a condition que était seulement moi qui la mordais elle serais devenue ma sœur et sa maladie aurais disparu, alors j'étais chez elle un peu avant que albus et balthory arrive et je allais lui proposée mon venin pour qu'elle soit comme moi et comme sa je pourrais la veiller sur elle plus que importe qui d'autre, Albelforth était d'accord mais pas Albus qui avait entendu la nouvelle a son arrivée et il a osée vouloir a la place que sa soit son amant Balthory qui la transformerais en vampire, au lieu de moi, et j'ai rétorquer que si j'allais laissée un vieux pervers de vampire carnivore violeur d'enfant approcher de ma sirène. et je lui rétorquer ensuite : tu est fou saletée d'humain, il est ennemi de mon clan Dumbledore jamais je le laisserais mordre ma sirène, je préférais encore plus que sa soit sa sœur Elizabeth balthory qui la bannis de Transylvanie que lui. Salle connard de sang-de-bourbe.

Albus en était insultée et tentée de me jetée en dehors de la maison mais alberforth l'a n'en empêcher.

« Mais au bout de quelque semaines, moi qui était déjà furieuse contre lui et Alberforth on a eu assez de son amoureux de vampire qui le manipulais par le cul. le moment était presque venue pour alberforth de retourner à Poudlard, alors il leur a dit, moi et lui les deux, face à face, comme je vous parle en ce moment… - Rosalie regarda Alucard et Harry et il ne fallait guère d'imagination pour se le rerpésenter en jeune vampire efflanqué et furieux, se dressant contre son l'amant de son frère ainée et lui-même en personne - , on lui ai dit : « Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses tomber ce vampire maintenant. je ne sais pas ou tu as l'intention d'aller, mais on ne peut pas la déplacer, elle n'est pas en état, tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi pendant que tu passe ton temps à prononcer de beaux discours contre ma famille et esssayant de rassembler des partisans. tu ne vaincra pas Elmira phénix et je vais le prévenir qu'un abuseur d'enfant balthory transyvanien est chez toi et irais même contactée les chasseur du ministère transyvaniene et anglais pour qui débarrasse le planchée et emmenerais si il le faut ta sœur et ton frère chez elmira phénix pour les protéger de vous deux salle sang de bourbe balthory. » Ça n'a pas plus du tout a Alexander, poursuivit Rosalie, premièrement il a découvert que j'étais pas qu'une simple vampire errante mais que j'étais la favorite de Elmira phénix la pire ennemi de clan du siens et ses yeux de prédateur furent brièvement occulté par le reflet des flammes sur le verre de ses lunettes d'albus qui brillèrent à nouveau d'un éclat blanc, aveugle. Ce salaud de vampire balthory était sur mon territoire et n'a pas du tout aimé que je le menace de le dénoncer au ministère de la magie ni que j'avais eu l'autorisation de elmira de pouvoir transformée ma sirène a une vampire végétarienne. Il s'est mis en colère. Il m'a dit que j'étais une salle pouffiasse de gouine végétarienne tout comme sa sœur Elizabeth qui la bannis de chez lui et que Albelforth était un petit imbécile amoureux de moi qui essayait moi et lui de leur faire obstacle à lui et a son amour si brillant… _Ne comprenais-t-il donc pas_ que sa pauvre sœur n'aurait plus _besoin_ de rester cachée comme moi lorsqu'ils auraient changé le monde permis aux sorcier de sortir les vampire de la clandestinité et apprendre aux Moldus demeurer à leur place ?

« J'ai alors provoquer en duel sorcier et non vampirique ce qui m'était interdit de faire… il a alors sortir sa baguette et je l'ai reconnus c'était celle horrible baguette vivante qui avais blessée mon mari la baguette de salazard serpentard… la baguette de la mort… l'ancienne baguette volée de ma matriash et favorite, il l'avais volée en Transylvanie… c'était pour cela que on m'avais appelez en mission quand sa mère de ma sirène était morte et il a jetée devant moi le sortilège Doloris vampirus qui m'a été jeter par ce salaud de voleur, moi la favorite de Elmira phénix la fondatrice de Poudlard et devant mon meilleur ami de son propre frère…. Albus essayait de l'arrêter et nous nous sommes affrontées tous les trois… Albus ne m'avais jamais vu en colère et il a vu ma forme libérée pour la première fois quand j'ai sortie a la grande horreur de Alexander, la baguette jumelle de mon mari bened qui a tuer Salazard serpentard, c'était moi qui l'avais sortir de sa cachette dans la ferme de Albanie quand j'avais appris que la baguette de salazard avais été volée au fabriquant de baguette russe : gregorovitch les éclairs de lumière ne me fessais plus rien ni aucun sortilège mortelle anti-vampire, j'allais même chantée le priori incarnatium Phénius pour activée l'effet mortelle qui avais tuer salazard pour tuer ce salopard de balthory et en ce moment au moment même ou j'allais le chantée le sort mortelle des baguette jumelle, sa a provoquer une crise chez ma sirène, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter de me voir combattre.

Le visage de Rosalie pâlissait à vue d'œil, comme s'il avait subi une blessure mortelle.

'' je crois qu'elle a voulu aider mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais quand j'ai commencer a chantée comme Alucard et Hinata le priorie incanatium de la mort jumelle mais était cette fois seul et non en duo elle ses projeter en pleine milieu de nos deux baguettes et reçu le double sort de la mort des baguette jumelle en plein dans sa crise de magie. l'explosion nous a tous assommée tout les trois en même temps c'était de notre fautes a tout les deux a moi et a Alexander mais aveuglée par la rage j'ai tout accusée sur Albus et son amant de m'avoir provoquer… en tout cas, elle était morte dans mes bras et j'ai hurler en birdlang : La mort frappera Grindelwal Balthory et Albus dumbledore a ma favorite en birdlang qui a terrifier Alexander ce abuseur enfant avant qu'elle apparaît pour l'assassinée en repas.

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots et elle se laissa tomber dans la fauteuil le plus proche. Les joues d'hermione tremblait de peine, Alucard était presque aussi blafard que rosalie. Harry ne ressentait que du dégoût : il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais entendu cette histoire chantée par rosalie. il aurait voulu pouvoir l'effacer complètement de son esprit.

'' Je suis… je suis navrée rosalie, murmura Hermione frappée par les airs qu'elle a pris pour chantée a moitié sa chanson.

'' Partie, murmura rosalie, alors que j'allais lui proposée de venir vivre avec moi et aurais même transformée Abelforth si elle me aurais demander. d'un voix tremblante et brisée. Partie pour toujours.

elle s'essuya le nez d'un d'un revers de manche et s'éclaircit la gorge.

'' Évidement, Grindelwald des qui a attendu le cris birdlang de guerre des phénix a tout de suite filé. il avait déjà un dossier exilé criminel sexuelle dans son propre pays, et il ne voulait pas qu'on ajoute la mort d'une sirène et d'avoir blessée une favorite d'un puisant clan phénix a la liste de ses méfaits. Quant à Albus, n'était-il pas libres désormais ce salaud après de m'avoir brisée le cœur d'une favorite et laissée son amant me blessée et tuer ma sirène. Libre du fardeau que représentait sa sœur, libre de devenir le plus grand sorcier de…

'' il n'a jamais été libre, l'interrompit Harry et Alucard.

'' Je vous demande pardon ? dit Rosalie interloquée.

'' Jamais, répétait Alucard et Harry. Le soir ou le frère de Abelforth est mort, il a bu une potion qui lui a fait perdre la tête. il s'est mis à crier, à te supplier rosalie vu qui ta nommée ton nom comme si tu était là mais tu n'y était pas. « il ne faut pas leur faire du mal a sa favorite par pitié… c'est à moi qu'il faut faire du mal pour avoir blessée la favorite de elmira. »

Hermione regardais fixement Harry et son amant. Ni Alucard et ni Harry n'avais jamais racontée les détails de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île, au milieu du lac : les événements qui s'était produits après que Dumbledore et eux furent revenus à poudlard avait complètement éclipsé le reste.

'' Il se croyais de retour là-bas dit Alucard, avec vous et Grindelwald sont amant, je le sais, j'ai ressentit ses visions de folie, poursuivit Alucard qui se rappelait Dumbledore gémissant suppliant. il croyait en me confondant moi avec Grindelwald en train de te faire du mal à toi, à Alberforth et à Ariana… Pour lui, c'était une torture, si vous l'aviez vu à ce moment-là et quand j'ai utiliser sur cette aire de la magie pour le soignée il a paniquer et a vu surement quand grand-mère est apparut pour la chasse au traître quand tu a chantée : La mort frappera ses ennemi et que tu a nommée Alexander et Lui il a hurler : TUEZ MOI ELMIRA, vous ne direz pas qu'il était libre.

Rosalie avait l'air perdu dans la contemplation de ses main de vampire assassins Après un long silence, elle répondit :

'' Comment peux-tu être sûr, Alucard, que Albus n'était pas plus intéressé par « le plus grand bien du sang immortelle » que par toi avec la baguette jumelle ? comment peux-tu être sûr que tu n'es pas une quantité négligeable qu'on peut laisser tuer comme ma petite sirène ?

Alucard eut l'impression qu'une pointe de glace lui transperçait le cœur selon Harry mais pour lui c'est comme une couteau bénite de chasseur.

'' je n'y crois pas. Dumbledore aimait Alucard et Harry, assura Hermione.

'' Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas conseillé de se cacher, dans ce cas ? rétorqua Rosalie. pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit : « Prends soin de toi, voici comment survivre a ton père ? »

'' Parce que, répliqua Harry avant qu'hermione ait pu répondre, parfois il faut penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre sécurité ! Parfois, il faut penser au plus grand bien du sang immortelle des phénix ! nous sommes en guerre !

'' tu as dix-sept ans, mon garçon tu n'est pour nous qu'un enfant même si tu est majeur !

'' je suis majeur et je vais continuer à me battre même si vous, vous avez abandonné !

'' Qui te dit que j'ai abandonné ?

« L'ordre des anciens est fini, répéta Harry. vous-Savez-qui a gagné, c'est terminé et tous ceux qui prétendent le contraire se font des illusions. »

'' Même si ça ne me plait pas, c'est la vérité !

'' Non, répondit Harry. Albus a confié a Alucard le moyen de venir à vous de vous-savez-qui et il m'a aussi transmis ce savoir. je continuerai jusqu'à ce que je réussisse – ou que je meure, mais alucard ne abandonnera jamais. ne croyez pas que j'ignore comment les choses pourraient finir. je le sais depuis des années.

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'Rosalie se moque de lui ou conteste ses affirmations, mais il n'en fit rien. elle se contenta d'afficher une mine renfrognée.

'' Nous devons rentrée dans le coffre de votre elmira phénix a gringott, répéta Harry et également prendre un des baguette Jumelle de bened pour au moins les protéger et les mettre hors de porter de vous-savez-qui. Un ou l'autre vous êtes la seul espoir a cause pour rentrée dans le coffre de votre favorite c'est vous qui avez la clée, mais si vous pouvez nous aider.. .ce serait le moment de nous le faire savoir.

Rosalie resta figé dans son fauteuil, fixant Alucard de ses yeux si extraordinairement semblable à celui de bened phénix et aussi de Alucard d'une certaine moitié. enfin, il s'éclaircit la gorge, se leva, contourna la petite table et s'approcha du portrait d'Ariana.

'' je vais vous chercher la clé, je l'ai cachée au même endroit que les deux baguette de Saureau, je les ai cachée dans la salle au fantasme ne me suivez pas donner 10 minute maximum.

enfin, elles'éclaircit la gorge, se leva, contourna la petite table et s'approcha du portrait d'ariana.

'' tu sais ce que tu dois faire Ari, dit-elle

Elle sourit, tourna les talons et s'en alla, non pas à la manière habituelle des portraits, en sortant du cadre, mais en suivant ce qui semblait être un long tunnel peint derrière elle. ils regardèrent sa mince silhouette s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, engloutie par l'obscurité.

'' Heu.. qu'est-ce que… ? commença Alucard.

'' Il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen d'entrer, sauf bien sur si vous êtres du clan du néant mais pour les sorcier de extérieur c'est le seul moyen d'entrer, maintenant, l'interrompit Rosalie. il faut que vous le sachiez : d'après mes sources, touts les passages secrets de l'extérieur et non de l'intérieur sont surveillés par des goules du phénix noir vu que leur sortie sont sous la surveillance du ministère mais eux leur entrée son surveiller par nous les goules du néant. Jamais l'endroit n'a été aussi bien gardé par elmira. Évidement Alucard,et toi Hermione tu pourrais y rentrée si Elmira le savais ou si je t'inviterais ce sont mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? tu as dit que tu étais prêts à mourir potter. Son armée aussi l'est prêt.

'' Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant le tableau d'Ariana. Un minuscule point blanc était réapparu tout au bout du couloir peint. Ariana revenait vers eux, sa silhouette grandissant à mesure qu'elle approchait. et tirais un levier en disant une voix douche que la salle était libre pour le moment et c'était sur le labyrinthe des objet perdu.

'' Bon il doit encore dormir alors il est très tôt, je revient par le passage. mais sacher ici que cette chambre vip est une zone de ravitaillement de nourriture pour la nouvelle armée du néant et je suis leur fournisseuse depuis que je me suis exilé moi-même dans cette chambre pour surveiller cette entrée seulement et en chassant tout eux qui il dort d'humain pendant les sommeil et croyez moi il y a beaucoup de goule de ton père qui y essaye.

10 minute plus tard elle revient suivie de Ariana avec une clé dans la mains une clé ancienne et une baguette que arriva que Harry avais l'année dernier pour une simple bout de bois sur une statue avec une couronne.

'' Voila la jumelle, que malgré l'apparence trompeuse qu'elle prend forme différemment vu qu'elle est vivante, elle change dépendant du contacte d'un vampire phénix ou d'un sorcier pour paraître banale, mais elle est bien la baguette de Bened phénix, Alucard si tu libère ton instinct sur elle tu sera que je dit vrai.

Alucard fermais les yeux et laissais son instinct tout comme hermione avais fait dans le marchés des immortelle et la baguette de précipitais dans sa mains comme réveiller d'une longue sommeil pour avoir choisir son nouveau maître et se transformais en baguette magnifique et rayonnant de puissance.

'' Elle ta choisie comme une arme vampirique a choisie ta favorite.

'' Alors il faut pas tuer son ancien propriétaire.

'' Pas pour celui la, je crois, mais pour celui de salazard c'est sa qui faut faire, je crois a moins que sa sois seulement avec les humains qui faut les tuer, bened ni elmira me la jamais expliquer comme elle fonctionnait totalement.

'' Et ou est l'autre ? demanda harry.

'' En Transylvanie, dans le deuxième château de Alucard, cachée derrière un tableau de Godric Gryffondor dans la chambre de elmira. donc vraiment hors d'atteinte de votre père Alucard vu qui ignore comment y allez vu qui ne peut pas rentrée dans le manoir phénix a devon pour allez la chercher. dit rosalie avec un sourire malicieuse et sincèrement très drôle chose qu'elle ne réservais jamais a personne de sa famille sauf a elmira rarement mais surtout a abelforth.

Le groupe éclatais de rire devant la meilleur des cachette que Rosalie aille pu trouvée pour le bâton de la mort que possédais Salazard, la chambre a coucher de elmira derrière le photo de son amour de fondateur de Gryffondor. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connais Rosalie éclatais d'un rire joyeuse et chantante. Le fait de être libérée de son secret millénaire l'avais changée.

'' Rosalie demandais Hermione, est-ce que pour ça que quand vous m'avez vu battu et torturée par Moka quand était humaine, tu est devenue une fois que je fus transformer aussi respectueuse envers moi en refusant les duel vampirique contre moi.

rosalie souriais sincèrement et moins glacialement comme avant.

'' Oui, un peu, dit rosalie, tu sais si en troisième année j'aurais pas su que alucard et vous étiez en couple, je vous aurez pas mordu j'aurais juste emmener la proie dans la forêt et j'aurais demander a elmira si je t'aurais pu te garder comme création, j'ai donné l'air être dangereuse a Alucard a cause était en mode chasse et que sa fessais longtemps que on avais pas chassée du vampire et aussi il a passé a tort que je détestais chassée a Poudlard ce qui était vrai, mais quand je tes vu blessée et inconsciente j'ai pensé que tu était comme elle et je voulais te sauver de eux qui a été blessée et te protéger des détraqueur aussi qui voulais te vidée de ton âme, j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal en réalités. Mais Alucard a époque a mal compris mes intention a cause qu'il savais que je détestais toujours chassée dans poudlard avec ma favorite en mode traqueuse.

'' Sérieusement, tu voulais me transformée a une de tes sœur. s'étonnais la favorite.

'' Oui bien sûr mais a époque je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec le petite fis de ma favorite. Et si je crois si alucard l'aurais acceptée plus tôt que je le fasse avant que Moka et temari le force en te voyant torturée, je l'aurais fait si alucard aurais été incapable de le faire, comme sa aurais payer ma dette envers ma sirène, même si par la suite j'appris après ma punition forcée chez la comtesse qui vivais a coté de cette salle prison ou était renfermer son putain de frère, que tu n'était que blesse a cause que Sirius t'avais emportée sans le faire exprès et dans la chute tu était cassée une jambes. Et elizabeth n'a pas tort quand je fait une faute grave c'est une tendance a la auto-mutilation des balthory, mais j'avais seulement demander a Elizabeth si je pouvais me fouettée moi-même avec son vampire killer comme un ancien prêtre chrétiens moldus dans sa cours du château bien sur et était facile vu que elizabeth me déteste son fouet vampire killer me fouettais automatiquement. Et Alucard ma fait forcée de me montrée de bonne humeur en me rappelant aussi quand désirée Ombrage vous fesais chier de ne rien dire sur elmira en disant mentalement : ne dit rien a ma favorite et sois aussi gentille que envers ma sirène décédée avec elle.

'' D'accord donc c'était pour sa que tu est venus et chassée avec nous.

'' oui était pour le prévenir que elmira allais faire une bêtise monstrueuse en fessant me brisée mon cœur en travaillant pour cette imbécile de dumbledore.

'' Mais a époque elle était trop jeune pour la transformation rosalie, mais tu a raison sur un point, par contre, si t'aurais été sa créatrice je suis sûr que Moka ne l'aurais jamais torturée comme ça. Peut-être temari aurais essayée probablement vu qu'elle était pas soumis au loi vampirique a cause qu'elle était succube mais dans les dernier années temari était la moins jalouse de ma favorite que Moka et c'est un peu grâce a elle malgré ses crimes du a sa corruption légère provoquer par Moka qui était corrompu par mon père, que j'ai pu la secourir de mon ex-femme jumelle. Mais cessons de parler du passée j'ai une question a te posée rosalie, il y a 50 ans, ma mère était la gardienne du coffre de elmira avant de se faire exilé une première fois en Amérique.

'' Oui… et elmira me la confier par la suite.

'' A part la fausse l'épée de gryffondor que j'ai fait une fausse copie et que tu a chargée de mettre dans son coffre, Erika aurais-t-elle mit un autre objet qui appartiendrais probablement a une fondatrice de poudlard. un truc qui représenterais un blaireau ou un aigle et que c'est cette objet qui la fait exilée la première fois.

'' Mmmm oui me semble que oui. Julia a vu quand je lui est portée la blague de la fausse épée une coupe qui représentait Helga Pousouffle et elle avais déjà vu cette coupe sur la photo ici a poudlard. et elle ma demander ce qu'elle fessais la et je lui est répondu que était surement l'ancienne gardien qui y avais mis sa la. elle en était pas sûr a cent pour cent par contre mais c'est possible, elle ma dit par belmont que récemment ton père a tentée de pénétré de force dans son coffre il y a quelque jour et on lui a refusée l'accès a cause premièrement les goules a gringotte le déteste et deuxième il n'est pas membre de l'ordre des ancien de Elmira.

'' C'est exactement la fausse piste qui fait prendre de l'avance sur lui en venant ici te traquer pour la clés du coffre et la baguette jumelle. Merci beaucoup rosalie tu nous a beaucoup aider a avancée dans ma mission d'exil.

rosalie fit un de ses rare sourire a Alucard et elle serrais lui et Hermione dans les bras.

'' Bened aurais été fière de toi alucard même si tu est l'héritier maudit de salazard. Alors j'ai ta parole que tu brisera pas rendra celle que salazard a volée a ta grand-mère et me rendre celle de mon mari.

'' oui tu a ma parole d'honneur de vampire.

'' Et j'ai aussi trouver tes air de chanson très bien trouvée dit hermione en enlevant son bouclier.

'' tu me les a inspirée Hermione en laissant ton disque de musique de Étrange noel de mr jack au manoir, et celui du fantôme de opéra au château de Transylvanie lors de ta visite, ce l'ai ai écoutée ce noël pendant que vous étiez en exil et j'ai surtout adorée celle de la complainte de sally et le point de non retour du fentôme.

Sur ce il prenais congés de la tortueuse rosalie et transplanet au point de rendez-vous avec gripsec. Hermione était enfin contente de connaître son chant de vampire sur son terrible passée de la favorite elmira et comprenais a présent pourquoi elmira ne voulais rien rencontrée sur elle l'année dernière et aussi pourquoi elle fessait de terrible crise de colère a chaque fois contre Albus et que Albus en avais terriblement peur d'elle.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : L'attaque ultra rapide de la banque

Harry, alucard et Hermione pivotais dans le bar avec la baguette jumelle en poche et la clé dans l'autre et apparut au point de rencontre avec gripsec du côté Moldu du chaudrons baveur dans une ruelle.

'' Un peu plus dit-il le gobelin, aurais avertir les mangemort si n'arriver pas a l'heure.

'' La prochaine fois salle gobelin, vous irais vous-même convaincre la favorite de vous donner la clé du coffre de elmira phénix. dit Alucard d'un ton glacial.

'' Ça va sa va alors votre plan inflitraiton est prêt. il faudra me laisser montée sur vous mr Potter.

Harry se pencha et laissais montée le gobelin sur son dos sous la cape d'invisibilité. et hermione a contrecoeur rechantais a nouveau la formule de métamorphose qui sonnais comme un scie musical et se retransformais en bellatrix lestrange. Et Alucard dans sa métamorphose improvisée d'un pure inconnue, quelque seconde plus tard il se faufilla sur les trottoir au milieux des Moldus qui passaient d'un air affarée, avec l'air de chien battu des petit matins, sans se douter de l'existence de la minuscule auberge.

Le bar du _Chaudron Baveur_ était presque désert, le patron édenté aux épaules voûtées essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir. Deux sorciers qui parlaient à voix basse dans le coin opposé jetèrent un coup d'œil à Hermione et reculèrent dans l'ombre.

'' Madame Phénix, murmura Tom.

Au passage d'hermione, elle inclina la tête d'un air glacial.

'' Hors de mon chemin mortelle. dit-t-elle en imitant Moka a la perfection.

Qunad Harry se glissa silencieusement devant le bar, portant toujours gripsec sous la cape, il vit une expression de terreur sur le visage de Tom.

'' Parfaitement comme moka mais avec un peu plus gamine dans la voix que Moka, murmura Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la petite cour de l'auberge. il faut qu'elle traite les gens comme si était des jouet sexuelle.

'' Oui oui d'acord je suis plus habituer a imitée Moka enfant que bellatrix quand on baise ensemble.

Hermione prit la baguette de Bellatrix et tapota une brique dans le mur d'apprence banale devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Aussitôt, les autres briques se mirent à tournoyer et à pivoter, laissant apparaître une ouverturee qu is'agrandit pour former une arcade donnat sur l'étroite rue pavée qu'on appelait le Chemin de Traverse.

L'endroit était calme, l'heure n'était pas encore à fait venue d'ouvrir les magasin et on ne voyait guère les passants. la rue tortueuse au sol recouvert de petits pavées avait beaucoup changé. ce n'était plus l'artère animée qu'avait connue Harry avant de commencer sa première année à Poudlard, de nombreuses années auparavant. De plus en plus de magasins étaient condamnées par des planches, bien que de nouveau établissements consacré à la magie noire aient été installées depuis sa dernière visite. Son propres visage et celui de Alucard le regardait d'un œil noir et un œil glacial et enflamée pour alucard ait été installées depuis sa dernière visite. leur propre visage le regardait d'un œil noir sur des affiches placardées à la deventure de nombreuses boutiques, toujours accompagné de la légende : « Indésirable n 2 » et Hybride dangeureux numéro 1 pour alucard.

Des gens en haillons étaient assis, serrés les uns contre les autres devant des portes de maison. il les entendait demander d'un ton gémissant un peu d'or aux rare passants, insistant sur le fait qu'ils pétait de véritables sorciers. Un homme portait sur l'œil un bandage ensanglanté.

Lorsqu'ils avancèrent le long de la rue, les mendiants aperçurent Hermione et semblèrent

disparaître devant elle, tirant leur capuchon sur leur visage, fuyant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Hermione les regarda avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce que l'homme au bandage ensanglanté vienne d'un pas chancelant lui barrer le chemin.

— Mes enfants ! mugit-il en pointant le doigt sur elle.

Il y avait un accent de détresse dans sa voix éraillée, haut perchés.

'' Ou sont mes enfants ? Qu'a-t-il fait d'eux ? vous le savez, _vous le savez !_

'' Il sont dans l'armée du phénix noir a présent. dit d'une voix glacial Hermione mais un peu gamine. nos soldat s'amusent très bien a les transformée en vampire carnivore.

L'homme se jeta sur , essayant de la prendre à la gorge. Un éclair rouge jaillit aussitôt, accompagné d'un bang ! et il fut projetée à terre, inconscient. Alucard resta figé, sa baguette vivante de saureau toujours tendue devant lui, une expression d'horreur perceptible derrière sa barbe. La baguette avais agis d'elle-même pour protéger Hermione mais en lançant un puissant sortilège. Des visage apparurent aux fenêtres, de chaque côté de la rue, tandis qu'un petit groupe de passants d'allure prospère resserraient les pans de leur s robe et s'éloignaient en trottinant, pressées de quitter les lieux.

Leur entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse pouvait difficilement être plus voyante. Pendant un

instant, Harry se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux repartir tout de suite pour essayer de

réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu bouger ou se consulter, ils entendirent un

cri derrière eux.

'' Tiens, madame Lestrange phénix !

Harry fit volte-face et gripsec resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Un grand sorcier mince avec une courrone de cheveux gris en broussaille et un long nez pointu s'avançait vers eux à grands pas.

'' C'est Travers, siffla le gobelin à l'oreilles de Harry, mais celui-ci, en cet instant tout au moins aurait été incapable de dire qui était Travers.

Hermione se redressa de toute sa hauteur puis lança, avec autant de mépris qu'elle le pouvait :

'' Et que me voulez-vous humain ?

Travers s'immobilisa, manifestement offensé.

— C'est un Mangemort goules du phénix noir souffla Gripsec

Harry fit un pas de côté pour répéter l'information à l'oreile d'Hermione.

'' Je voulais simplement vous saluer, maitresse des ombre, dit froidement travers, mais si ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue…

Harry reconnaissait sa voix, à présent. Travers était l'un des Mangemorts qui avaient été appelés chez Xenophilius.

'' Si, si, Travers, répondit précipitamment hermione, essayant de rattraper son erreur. je voulais que m'amusée un peu a vos dépend comment allez-vous ?

'' Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir dehors, Bellatrix.

'' Vraiment ? et Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

'' Eh bien, parce que…. – travers toussota – j'ai entendu dire que les résisdents du manoir des Malefoy n'avaient plus le droit de sortir depuis la… heu.. _l'évasion._

Harry forma des vœux pour qu'Hermione garde son sang-froid. Si c'était vrai et que Bellatrix ne soit pas censées apparaître en public…

'' Je suis sa favorite au Vampire des Ténèbres et il pardonne à ceux qui l'ont fidèlement servi dans le passé, répliqua Hermione dans une magnifique imitation du ton le plus hautain de bellatrix. vous n'avez peut-être pas auprès de lui autant de crédit que moi, travers.

Bien que le Mangemort Goule eux l'air insulté, il semblais aimer se faire insultée par bellatrix et était également moins soupçonneux. Il jeta un regard à l'homme que Alucard venait de stupéfier.

'' Que vous avait-il fait ?

'' Peu importe, il ne recommencera pas, assura Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

'' Certains de ces traitre sans baguette sont parfois très pénibles, commenta Travers. leur sang est pure mais il sont des traitres a leur sang. Mais tant qu'ils se contente de mendier, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais figurez-vous que, la semaine dernière, il y en a une vampire végétarienne forcée qui voulais un rappelle auprès du ministère. « Je suis carnivore je suis carnivore, dit-il en imitant une petite voix couinante, laissez-moi une chance de vous le prouver. » je venais de la voir mangéer un rat en cachette et je lui dit en riant : tuer donc votre propre famille et vous aurez mon vote pour un rappelle de sang. Mais, au fait, ajouta Travers avec curiosité, de quelle baguette vous servez-vous en ce moment, bellatrix? j'ai entendu raconter que la vôtre.

'' Je l'ai toujours avec moi mais de tout manière je n'en est pas besoin je suis une vampire après tout, coupa Hermione de son ton glacé en levant la baguette de Bellatrix. je ne sais pas quelles sont ces rumeurs dont vous parlez, travers, mais vous semblez bien mal informée.

Travers parut quelque peu interloquée et préféra se retourner vers Alucard.

'' Qui est votre amis ? un de vos amant jouet goule, je ne le reconnais pas.

'' Il s'apellez Dexter Phénix, mais il n'est pas dans le camp de elmira, même si il est parentrée a elle de très loin une branche spécialisée dans le massacre d'enfant en russie.

Ils avaient décidé durent une chasse que la meilleure couverture pour Alucard consisterait à apparaître comme un étranger parentée a Elmira mais au nom totalement imaginaire vu que Alucard a vécu en transyvanie et chassais souvent en russie également et pouvais imitée l'acent russe facilement.

''Il ne parle pas très bien l'anglais mais c'est un sympatisant du Seigneur vampire des ténèbres. il est venu de russie pour voir notre nouveau régime et voir il pourrais pas adaptée quelque lois dans le siens pour faire honneur a notre maitre vampire.

'' Vraiment ? Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Dexter.

'' Trrrès enchanté, répondit Alucard de son ancien accent russe en tendant la main.

Travers lui présenta deux doigts et serra négligement la main de Alucard comme s'il avait peur de se salir, mais étonnement alucard aussi fesais pareille.

'' Alors ? qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous et votre cousin… heu sympatisant ? demanda Travers.

'' Je dois aller chez Gringotts, répondit Hermione dans le coffre de la matriash de ma créatrice erika.

'' Ha moi aussi hélas, espère que vous aurez plus de chance que le vampire des ténèbres tout les goule d'elmira se se léguer contre lui et ma chargée avec mon équipe de surveiller tout tentative invasion du néant contre la banque, tout ça pour de l'or, cet or exécrable ! on ne peut pas vivre sans lui, mais j'avoue que je déplore la nécessitée de confrontée les goule du néant qui résiste a nous et que malheureusement ne sont pas virée par leur copain aux longs doigts.

Harry sentit les mains de gripsec lui serrer brièvement le cou.

'' Voulez-vous que nous y allions ensemble du moins juste a ce que on soit séparée moi mon coffre est au dernier sous-sol et vous dans la toiture. proposa Travers en faisant un geste pour inviter Hermione à l'accompagner.

Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de marcher à côté de lui, le long de la rue tortueuse et pavée, en direction de la banque Gringotts qui dressait sa façade d'une blancheur de neige au-dessus des petites boutiques alentour. Alucard les suivit d'un pas nonchalant, Harry et gripsec derrière eux.

Ils se serait volontiers passée de la compagnie du mangemort chargée de surveillance contre Alucard, mais le pire était qu'en présence de Travers – au côté de celle qu'il croyait être Bellatrix- Harry ne pouvait plus communiquer avec Hermione ni avec Alucard. un peu trop tôt à son goût, ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier en marbre qui menait au grand portail de bronze. Ainsi que Gripsec les en avait avertis, les gobelins en livrée habituellement posée de chaque côté de l'entrée avait été remplacée par deux goule du phénix noir qui tenaient à la main une canne d'or longue et fine.

'' Ah, les Sondes de sincérité, soupira Travers d'un ton théâtral. très rudimentaires… mais efficaces contre les vampire végétarien !

Il monta les marches, saluant d'un petit signe de tête, à gauche et à droite, les deux sorciers qui

brandirent leurs cannes d'or et les lui passèrent sur le corps, de la tête aux pieds. Harry savait que les sondes détectaient les sortilèges de Camouflage et les objets magiques dissimulés. Conscient de n'avoir que quelques secondes pour agir, Harry pointa la baguette de Drago tour à tour sur chacun des gardes et murmura à deux reprises :

— _Confundo vampirus._

Travers, qui regardait au-delà des portes de bronze le hall de la banque, ne remarqua pas le

tressaillement des deux gardes au moment où les sortilèges les frappèrent.

Les longs cheveux noirs d'Hermione ondulèrent derrière elle lorsqu'elle monta les marches.

'' un instant, madame, dit l'un des garde goule en levant sa sonde.

'' Mais vous venez de le faire stupide petite goule ! protesta Hermione, du ton arrogant, impérieux, de bellatrix en colère et énervée.

Travers se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Le garde ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il

regarda la fine sonde d'or puis leva les yeux vers son collègue qui lui dit d'une voix légèrement

éteinte :

— Mais oui, tu viens de les fouiller, Marius.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas vif, Alucard à côté d'elle, Harry et gripsec, invisibles, trottant derrière eux. lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : les deux sorciers se grattaient la tête.

Deux gobelins se tenaient devant les portes intérieures, en argent celles-ci, sur lesquelles était

gravé le poème promettant un terrible châtiment aux éventuels voleurs. Harry leva la tête et, tout à coup, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire avec une extraordinaire acuité. Le jour de ses onze ans, le plus merveilleux anniversaire de sa vie, il s'était trouvé à cet endroit même en compagnie de Hagrid dont il entendait encore les paroles :

« Comme je te l'ai dit, il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici. » Gringotts lui

était alors apparu comme un lieu de merveille, la demeure enchantée d'un trésor qu'il possédait

sans l'avoir jamais su, et pas un seul instant l'idée ne lui serait venue qu'il puisse y revenir un jour comme un voleur même si était totalement légal vu que on avais autorisation de la gardienne de la clé de passée. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient pénétré dans le vaste hall de marbre de la banque.

Derrière les long comptoir des gobelins assis sur de hauts tabouret servaient les premiers clients de la journée. Hermione, Alucard et travers, se dirigèrent vers un vieux gobelin qui examinait une grosse pièce d'or à l'aide d'une loupe. Hermione laissa passer Tavers devant elle, en prétextant qu'elle voulait expliquer à Alucard certain détails architecturaux due grand hall et de tout façon il n'allais pas a la même place qu'eux vu qui se dirigeais vers des escalier gardée par des goules qu'elle reconnaisais en étant Julia Phénix et Alice phénix la vampire muette. il se saluais de la mains et d'un coup de tête et allais vers Julia Phénix.

'' Vous venez pourquoi dans l'étage réservée au vampire miss phénix.

Alucard sifflait a Julia en fourchelang : Julia c'est nous Alucard phénix nous venons de la parte de rosalie. nous avons son autorisation et la clée du coffre.

Alice se pétrifiais en voyant Alucard qui sortir la clée de la favorite et sa compagne voyais a présent que était un déguisement de métamorphose vampire.

'' Oh je voie dit Julia avec un clin d'œil : vous avez le droit de passée même si vous êtes pas très aimer pas notre créatrice madame Bellatrix veillez nous suivre et elle siffla en birdlang : Jolie sortilège maitre du néant.

Et il montais de longue escalier sans que personne ne s'appercoivent de leur présence juste a une salle ou Harry n'était jamais venu ressemblant a une immense grenier remplie d'un coffre commme dans les profond sous-sol mais heureusement pour eux il avais pas que d'un léger voyage en train et chaque porte était surveiller par des gouless vampire, d'elmira mais aussi selon alucard il y avais même un coffre au nom de balthory surment celui de Elizabeth.

il arrivais après un voyage en wagon conduite par Alice vers les hauteur devant le coffre gigantesque de elmira phénix et la goule qui s'approchais demandais une preuve de sang de elmira ou de son porteur avec la clé du coffre. Alucard se mordais et déposais le sang dans un coupe et goule reniflait et la buvais et se pétrifiais en voyant que le sang était Alucard phénix mais qui fit un chut de sa bouche et il sifflait de faire comme si il était qu'un cousin éloigne et les goule se mit a chantée les et un mur rouge magique se neutralisais aussitôt. Alucard ouvrit la clé et y rentrais suivie de Hermione dans la gigantesque salle de elmira qui se referma derrière eux. il était remplis d'or et d'objet divers, le gobelin débaraquais de son dos de harry et lui-même devenais visible.

'' qu'est-ce qui arrive si on touche le mur rouge ? demandais la fausse bellatrix.

'' On se fait incendier les voleur et les goule le dévore. dit gripsec.

'' Bon rosalie nous a dit que problablement c'est la couple de poufssoufle, voyez quelque chose qui ressemble a un coupe avec un bleaireau ou quelque chose qui a appartenue a serdaigle problablement.

'' Sauf si c'est le horcruxe inconnue on a un méchant problème dit Alucard.

'' Espérons que cet la coupe alors. dit Harry.

Alucard fermais les yeux et laissais ses instinct de chasseur d'énergie prendre le dessus.

'' je sens quelque chose une amê si appétisante qui me donne faim dit-il joyeusement.

tout d'un coup alucard se visais vers le haut, et répérais la coupe de la descendante tuer par Moka lors de sa première chasse carnivore avec erika que alucard et lui avais vu l'année dernière avec les souvenir de dumbledore.

'' La voilà,

Alucard se mit a chantée un accio mais la coupe ne bougeais pas évidement.

'' Inutile mr phénix même avec l'autorisation de rosalie vous ne pouvez utiliser de chant vampirique ni de sort humain dans la banque.

'' Espérons que la brume passe cette fois.

la brume sortais de lui et se dirigéeais vers la coupe et tentais de la prendre et réussi a la prendre facilement mais en revenant vers le sol un jet d'eau pur le frappais mais Hermione projetais son bouclier contre le jet d'eau mais alucard tombais dans la pièce de d'or qui se mit a le bruler vu qui était chauffé a blanc mais ne lâchais pas la coupe du tout.

'' de l'eau d'église merci hermione j'en est pas avaler mais proche si il aurais pas eu ton don vampirique bouclier.

'' Sortons d'ici, avant être noyer sous l'eau bénite dit Hermione.

'' Non pas avant que j'aille l'épée mr phénix.

'' Nous en avons besoin gripsec.

Mais des que la porte s'ouvrit gripsec plus rapide s'empara de l'épée et se précipitais dans la sortie et utilisais son plan B sans hésitée alucard hurlais de furieux en disant au goule : TUER MOI CE GOBELIN IL A VOLER ELMIRA PHÉNIX

Les goule se mit tous en chasse et pourchassais ce traitre de gobelin et réussi a le dévorée vivante.

'' tu as osée le faire ça alucard. je croyais que était seulement en cas urgence

'' Oui et c'était un cas urgence mais en se fesant ça on a alerter le ministère et il faut se sauvée ici avant que les chasseur noir raplique.

'' Par ici alucard dit julia, il allais juste a une fenêtre ouverte et voyais la masse des goule rentrée par la porte de l'entrée principal. Alice lui confiais dans les main l'épée de gryffondor de sa maitresse récupérée du corps du voleur gobelin. Allez vous cachez hors du pays, le château de transyvanie vous est ouvert a tout membre de l'ordre du phénix d'elmira même a votre cousin exceptionnellement vu qui est seulement fermée a tout ceux qui ne sont pas affilier au conseil d'elmira seulment.

'' Merci julia sa sera une bonne cachette temporaire. Vorteculus votalix. château phénix.

un vortex se forme dans la fenêtre et hermione pris Harry sur son dos et le protégeais de son bouclier tout les deux se font transportée en plein dans la cours du deuxième château de Alucard en plein transyvanie et le vortex disparut devant les yeux même des goules ténèbres qui tentais de en faire un au même endroit mais se retrouvais tous en plein milieux de l'océan artique vu que les défense du château les identifiais pas affiler a elmira phénix.

Harry était pétrifier de la grandeur sous le regard amusée de Hermione vu que c'était pour Harry la première fois qui visitais le château secret des phénix qui était incommensurablement plus grand que Poudlard a son entier.

'' L'aspect positif, dit enfin Alucard qui était assie par terre essoufflé mis heureux c'est qu'on a réussi à trouver l'horcruxe et on a pu gardée l'épée. L'aspect négatif.

'' C'est que ton père sera avertir a présent du faire que tu a voler un horcruxe mais que tu a réussi a garder le moyen de le détruire était une coup de génies. Alucard. dit Harry.

'' Allais dire que au moins avec la coupe Hermione ne sera pas accroc sexuellement comme jouet sexuelle mais c'est aussi vrai pour ce que tu a dis aussi mon chère cousin.

Hermione rigolais a la blague.

'' Ha ha très drole de tout manière, il est trop gros pour moi cette coupe… elle rentrais pas dans ma chatte.

Alucard et Harry riais et il se regardais et alucard dit tendrement a Hermione.

'' Je crois que c'est a ma favorite de nourrir mon côté du néant, n'est tu pas d'accord avec moi cousin.

'' Oui bien sûr.

'' vraiment, je croyais que seulement Harry le pouvais. dit Hermione stupéfier.

'' Si albus a pu le faire toi aussi mais attend que je sois préparée a mon signial, heureusement je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de interogée le fragement d'ame a l'intérieur contrairement au collier que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu était si malade et aussi pourquoi Moka était devenue aussi corrompu et a choisie de me trahire. Je pensais que était a cause de temari au départ mais l'ame corrompu m'a fait comprendre que était a cause qu'elle était influencée comme toi par le Hocruxe s sans que je le sachent.

'' D'accord dit hermione avec fiertée que alucard lui autorise a pouvoir détruire une horcruxes et un peu triste de savoir que temari était pas aussi coupable pour avoir influencée Moka a le trahir, elle regrettais un peu de l'avoir tuer comme repas de premier née a présent.

le groupe instalais la coupe de pousfouffle au mileux de la cours et Hermione prit le grade de l'épée et alucard libérais sa forme démon qui semblais aussi sauvage mais qui semblais beaucoup plus vieux que Hermione se rappelais de lui, mais il lui souriais d'un regard pervers et amoureux.

'' quand je dit le signal : découpe le tu pourfant avec l'épée dit le démon.

il se met en position de traqueur et se met a sifflé d'un puissant air fourchelang : montre toi a moi hocruxe donne moi tout ton pouvoir.

un tourbillons noir le frappe pour tentée assorbée son énergie mais cette fois aucune forme ne tentais de le pétrifier a cause que il avais fait aucun acte avec cette horcruxe et le démon du néant alucard hurlais de plaisir malsin et hurlais a sa favorite.

'' DÉCOUPE LA COUPE HERMIONE.

hermione hurlais de rage et frappais la coupe en deux et le tourbion noir hurlais de douleur et se fait assorbée par Alucard et son coté démon avais l'air de 100 ans a présent.

Hermione s'approchais mais Alucard lui fit signe d'attendre et ses yeux brulais d'un feu sauvage avant de se reglacée et redevenir humain.

'' Est-ce que sa va alucard ? tu va bien? c'était… c'était terrifiant.

'' Je vais bien chérie, je te rassure j'ai eu le même effet en plus pire avec ton médaillons si je tes fait peur j'en suis navrée.

'' Ça va c'est juste déstabilisant pour moi de voir cela d'un vampire.

'' C'est que tu n'a jamais vu elmira chasser de l'énergie autrefois était comme sa qu'elle fesais des meutres de masse de mangemort, elle aspirais en elle les âme de ses ennemie pas du tout mourant pour se rendre encore plus puissante en chantant la mort vous frappera tous.

'' Au moins une de moins que on a plus a porter sur nous, on aurais eu l'aire bizarre de portés sa autour du cou surtout pour moi dit Harry.

Hermione s'esclaffait de bonne humeur et était aussi contente être cachée a sa maison secondaire en transyvanie.

'' Que va-t-il arrivée au a julia et alice alucard ?

Alucard voyait en visions Julia et alice et tout les goule de leur section en exil en chantant leur démisions de gringotte vers en transyvanie mais pas a leur château ici présent mais au château de Elizabeth balthory en sécuritée mais surtout la vision que Voldemort venais avec tout une armée plus nombreuse pour tentée de les attraper mais il ont tous déjà disparus.

'' Il se cacherons chez notres ancienne ennemie de clan. c'est la meilleur des cachette pour les goule de l'elmira vu que l'ennemi de mon clan qui déteste mon ennemi de sang et notres amie de clan. il ont tous démissionée en bloc de gringott et se sont cachée a catrich a la maison transyvaniene d'elizabeth.

'' On croirais entendre Hagrid quand Hermione s'inquiete pour les goules rajoutais Harry en riant.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

'' Eh bien, je ne sais pas commencer t'annoncer la nouvelle chérie répondit Alucard, mais il se peu a environs 99.9999999999 % que mon père aille remarquée notre évasion par vortex chez Gringotts qui suivit d'une démission de masse de tout les goule de elmira de gringott immédiatement après et que eux qui ont tentée de nous suivre par un nouveau vortex vampire fut déplacée en pleine Océan d'eau pure au pôle nord.

tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, un rire difficile à contrôler une fois qu'il avait commencé. Les côtes de Harry lui faisait mal, la faim lui donnait le tourner, mais il resta allongée dans la cours de alucard, sous le ciel rougeoyant de la transyvanie, à rire jusqu'en avoir la gorge irritée.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit enfin Hermione qui s'efforçait à travers ses hoquests, de retrouver son sérieux. il va savoir, maintenant, non ? Vous-Savez-Qui va savoir qu'on est au courant de ses Hocruxes et que Alucard a pris possession de la baguette jumelle de bened phénix.

'' Un surment pour les hocruxes mais l'autre problablement pas, la baguette ne s'est utiliser tout seul que sur ce sur ce pauvre humain qui semblais vouloir t'agressée en bellatrix. Mais le fait est que je n'ai nullement prononcer le sort en dirais que la baguette de bened a agis d'elle même comme si elle était vivante et elle voulais te protéger, surment pour sa que rosalie et ollivender la surnomme la baguette vivante.

'' Vraiment? S'étonnais le groupe.

'' Oui, un peu comme un horcruxe mais cette fois c'est avec de energique vampirique qui ne serais pas maléfique au contraire. Surment c'est ce que rosalie voulais dire que je ne la controlerais pas totalement, elle m'obéie certe mais elle cherche pas a me possédée au contraire, elle cherche a nous m'aider, peut-être qu'elle tente d'elle-même a retrouver sa jumelle, longtemps disparu.

'' Peut-être que bened aurais fait de sa baguette jumelle un hocruxe non?

'' Non je crois pas pas venant de lui. Je sais pas mais c'est problable mais il a pas utiliser son âme mais de energie vampirique, mais je tente pas de la dominer a cause j'ai promis a rosalie de la rendre après que en j'aille fini avec lui et si possible détruire sa jumelle avec si bien sûr elmira veut la récupérée son bien je la détruirais pas. Je crois qu'elle veut que j'accomplise ce que Bened a toujours voulu pour venger elmira que je détruis les sang mauvais de salazard avec elle et sa jumelle en duo.

Harry tentais de changer de sujet.

'' Peut-être qu'ils auront trop peur pour le lui dire ? suggéra Harry avec espoir. il voudront étouffer l'affaire…

Le ciel, l'odeur de la forêt protectrice entourant le château de alucard rendais heureuse Hermione, elle était a sa vrai maison la ou elle était pleine réveiller en nouveau née mais tout s'éteignit soudain ; la douleur fendit en deux la tête de Harry comme un coup d'épée. il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce mal éclairée, face à des sorcier réunis en demi-cercle, une petite silhouette flagelante agenouillée sur le sol.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Il avait une voix aiguë, glacée mais la peur et la fureur brûlaient en lui. la seule chose qu'il avait redoutée…. mais ce ne pouvais pas être vrai, il ne voyait pas comment…

Le gobelin tremblait, incapable de croiser le regard des yeux rouge de vampir, loin au-dessu des siens.

— Répète ! murmura Voldemort. _Répète !_

— M…

— Maître, balbutia le gobelin, ses yeux noirs écarquillés de terreur, M… Maître… nous ne avons pas plus les arrêtée, il était dans la section réservée au goules d'elmira… il les ont laissée passée… des imposteurs végétarien, Maître… il sont entrée légalement… entrée dans la la. chambre forte de leur matriash elmira….

'' Des imposteurs végétarien ? Quels imposteurs ? je croyais que Gringotts avec des moyens de démasqué les imposteurs? qui étaient-ils ?

'' C'étaient… c'était votre…. fis… Alucard Phénix et deux complice, donc une qui semblais être sa compagne… elle était déguisée en bellatrix phénix…

'' Et qu'ont-ils pris ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë, saisi d'une peur terrible. dis-moi ! _Qu'ont-ils pris ?_

'' Un… une pe…petite.. c…oupe en or, M…aitre il avais la clée du coffre et était tout a fait le droit de y rentrée….

Le hurlement de rage, de dénégation, sortit de lui comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait poussé : il fut pris de folie, de démense, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible, personne n'avait jamais su : comment son fis et ce garçon aurait-il pu découvrir son secret ?

Le sceptre de voldemort sifflait dans les air et une lumière verte explosa dans la pièce. le gobelin agenouiillé roula à terre, mort, et les sorcier pris la fuite, terrifiés. Bellatrix et Lucius malefoy bousculaient tout le monde sur leur passage, dans leur course effrénée vers la porte, sa baguette s'abattit à plusieurs reprises et ceux qui était encore présent furent foudroyés ou atrocement brulée tous sans exception, punis d'avoir apporté la nouvelle de lui avoir annoncé ce qui était arrivé à la cope d'or.

Seul parmi les cadavre, il arpenta la pièce d'un pas furieux et il les vit défliler dans sa tête : La baguette jumelle était hors atteinte par les phénix qui l'ont cachée et un des ses espion aurais entendu dire que rosalie aurais même violer l'année dernière la tombe pour reprendre la baguette d'Albus dumbledore qui il le savais grace a grindelwald que était la baguette de la mort qui avais eu comme maitre salazard serpentard pour la remplacée par une stupide copie inutile sans élément magique. Le journal intime avait été détruit par Alucard et Potter, ses sauvegarde d''énergie vampirique, ses ancrages dans l'immortalitée vamprique… et si, si le demi-humain qui lui avais causée tant d'ennuie dans le passée comme prévenir de l'assassinat contre Elmira durent la précédent guerre et tuer en chasse ses mangemort, connaissais l'exitence des autres. pouvait-il savoir, avait-il déjà agi, était-il sur leur piste ? Dumbledore et Alucard se trouvait-il à l'origine de tout cela ou c'est son fis Alucard qui a tout manigancée pour s'appropriée son âme pour le tranformée en énergie du néant. Dumbledore et Rosalie Phénix son ancien professeur de Défense contre les force du mal qui s'était toujours méfié de lui selon Dumbledore tué sur son ordre et Alucard voulant surment le vengée. Dumbledore, dont sa baguette fut voler avant lui qui était devenue introuvable mais surment que Alucard savais ou elle était et qui pourtant par-delà l'ignominie de la mort, se manifestait à travers son fis et ce Garçon, _ce garçon…_

Mais si celui-ci avait réussi à détruire avec Alucard l'un des ses horcruxes, lui, Lord Voldemort, l'aurait frocément su, il l'aurait senti, n'est-ce pas ? lui le plus grand vampire de tous, lui, le plus puissant, lui, qui avait supprimé Dumbledore et combien d'autres hommes, sans valeur et sans nom : comment Lord Voldemort pouvait-il l'ignorer, si lui, lui-même, le plus important, celui dont la vie de vampire était la plus précieuse, avait été attaqué, mutilé par son propre fis ?

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien ressentit lors de la destrution du journal intime mais c'était, pensait-il, parce qu'il était privé de corps, étant à l'époque moins qu'un fantôme… Non, les autres étaient sûrement à l'abri hors de portée de son fis… Les autres Horcruxes devaient être intacts…

Il fallait cependant qu'il sache, qu'il soit sûr… il continua à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, écartant, d'un coup de pied le corps du gebelin et les image se brouillèrent, s'enflammèrent dans son cerveau brouillonnant : le Lac, la Caverme et Poudlard…

Il avait retrouvé à présent un peu de calme, sa rage de vampire s'était tempérée : comment Alucard aurait-il pu savoir qu'il avait dissimulé la bague dans la maison des Gaunt ? Personne n'avait jamais su qu'il était apparenté aux Gaunt, sauf une personne Erika Phénix, il avait caché ce lien, et on n'avais jamais fait la relation entre les meutre et lui : la bague était en sécurité, il n'y avait pas lieu d'en douter de erika qui avais jurée le secret.

Par ailleurs, comment son fis ou qui que ce soit d'autre aurait-il pu connaître la caverne ou franchir ses défenses anti-vampire d'énergie ? L'idée qu'on vole le médaillon était absurde…

C'était comme pour l'école : lui seul savait dans quel endroit il avait caché l'horxcruxe, car lui seul avait exploré les secret les plus obscurs du château…

Et il y avait toujours Nagini, qui avais été blessée par le boa hynotiseur de son fis a goric Hollow et qui devrait désormais rester près de lui désormais sous sa protection, ne plus être envoyé en misison ailleurs…

Mais pour être sûr vraiment sûr, il lui faillait retrourner dans chacune de ses cachettes redoubler les défenses autoru de chacun de ses Horcruxes… Une tâche comparable à la quête de la baguette de Sureau mais qui avais échouer a le trouver a cause des Phénix, une tâche qu'il devait entreprendre seul…

Par ou commencer, quel était l'endroit le plus exposé ? un sentiment de malaise déjà ancien remonta en lui. Dumbledore et Erika connaissait son deuxième prénom… il pouvait avoir établi le rapport avec les gaunt… et aussi le fait qui sont des descendant non maudit du violeur de elmira phénix… leur maison abandonnée était peut-être la moins sûre de ses cachettes, c'était là qu'il devrait se rendre en premier…

'' Le lac ? impossible à découvrir… bien qu'il existât une faible possibilité que Dumbledore ait eu connaissance de ses méfaits de jeunesse, par l'intermédiaire de l'orphelinat.

Et Poudlard… mais il savait que son Horcruxe y était en sécurité, Potter ne pouvait pénétrer à Pré-au-lard de nuit sans être répérée, mais de jour il pouvais rentrée sur invitation de cette maudite elmira phénix qui contrôle tout les rentrée avec ses maudite fille goule et nous laisse aucune des goule du phénix noir y entrée par les passage secret sans être dévorée par ses jouet de fille. le seul moyen était de tentée de capturée la favorite de elmira qui était son ancien professeur de défense contre les force du mal pour tentée de la soumettre sa créatrice. il avait commis une grave erreur en faisant confiance a Erika, sa leutenante et à Malefoy : leur stupidité et leur négligence ne lui avaient-elles pas prouvé à quel point il était malavisée d'accorder sa confiance à un vampire végétarien qui que ce soit ?

Il se rendrait donc d'abord dans la masure des gaunt et emmènerait Nagini avec lui : il ne voulait plus se séparer du serpent… il quitta la pièce, traversa le hall et sortit dans le jardin sombre ou la fontaine déployait ses jeux d'eau, en fourchelnag, il appela le serpent qui ondula vers lui, telle une ombre, longue et sinoueuse.

Les yeux de Harry se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il s'arracha à sa vision pour revenir à

l'instant présent. Il était étendu dans la cours du château dans le soleil couchant, sous le regard de Alucard et d'Hermione. À en juger par leur expression inquiète et les élancements continus qu'il ressentait dans sa cicatrice, sa brusque incursion dans l'esprit de Voldemort n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il se redressa péniblement, parcouru de frissons, vaguement surpris d'avoir la peau encore humide, et vit la coupe, apparemment innocente, mais détruitre par Hermione et assorbée pas son mari posée dans l'herbe devant lui. Le ciel, d'un bleu profond, était parsemé des reflets dorés du soleil transyvanien, déclinant.

'' Il sait maintenant.

Sa propre voix lui parut grave et étrange, après les hurlements aigus de Voldemort.

'' il sait et il va vérifier les cachettes des autres Horcruxes. le dernier- il s'était mis debout à présent – se trouve à Poudlard. on le savais. on le savais tout les deux.

'' Quoi ?

Hermione le regardait bouche bée. Alcuard se releva sur un genou, l'air préoccupée.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

'' J'étais là au moment ou il a appris ce qui s'est passé pour la coupe… je.. j'étais dans sa tête, il est

Harry se rappela les meutres.

'' Il est très en colère, il a peur aussi, il n'arrivent pas à comprendre comment toi Alucard et nous avons pu découvrir l'existence des Horcruxes et maintenant, il veut être certain que les autres sont bien en sûretée et il a aussi appris que les phénix ont pris en avance la baguette de dumbledore pour la cachée mais ignore totalement ou il l'ont cachée et il vont tentée de faire plier Elmira en tentent de capturée rosalie vu que il se souvient que rosalie lui a enseignée, il pense qui est le mieux protéger mais également contre lui-même aussi vu que c'est elmira qui contrôle Poudlard et non Rogue qui est pas la-bas et parce qu'il serait trop difficile d'attaquer le château sans se faire dévoilée. je crois que c'est le dernier qu'il va vérifier, mais il se peut quand même qu'il y soit dans quelques heures avec tout son armée.

'' As-tu vu ou se trouve l'horcruxe de Poudlard ? demanda Alucard en se relevant à son tour.

'' Non, il songerait surtout à avertir Rogue pour tentée de carturée Rosalie phénix, il ne pensait pas à la cachette surment que Rogue doit être en temps que chef des auror chargée de la sécuritée de l'école contre les vampire ou un truc du gère comme un agent infiltrée.

'' Attendez, attendez ! s'écria Hermione alors que Alucard avait déjà ramassée la coupe d'or brisé pour la jeter dans le sac avec les restant du médaillon et que harry sortait à nouveau la cape d'invisibilité. nous ne pouvons pas y allez comme ça comme quand on traquais rosalie, nous n'avons aucun plan, il faut d'abord…

'' Nous devons partir tout de suite, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Il avait espéré pouvoir dormir, impatient de visitée le château de Alucard, mais ce n'était pas possible.

'' tu imagines de quoi il est capable quand il s'apercevra que la bague et le médaillon ont disparu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il décide d'attaquer poudlard pour avoir le contrôle sur la cachette de poudlard n'est pas assez sûr qu'il déplace l'horcruxe une fois qu'il tiendra rosalie si il réussi a la capture.

'' Mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour rentrer ?

'' On fera comme ce matin, nous s'arrêterons d'abord à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry. nous essayerons de trouver un moyen quand nous aurons vu le système de protection de l'école. viens sous la cape et active ton bouclier en pouvoir vampirique, je veux que nous restions ensemble cette fois.

'' Mais on ne tiendra pas tous les trois.

'' La nuit sera tombée, personne ne verra nos pied et si les goules tente de nos attaquer il serons repoussée par ton bouclier.

'' Mais avant de partir Harry j'ai une dernière chose a prendre ici donnée moi 30 seconde.

Alucard disparut a l'intérieur et allais dans la chambre vide de elmira et se tournais vers le tableau cachée de goric gryffondor qui le réveillais.

'' J'ai besoin que vous dites a elmira que nous arrivons bientôt pour le combat final et aussi ce que Rosalie vous a confier. j'ai en ma possession sa jumelle et je veut celui de salazard serpentard pour la rendre a si possible a votre elmira.

'' Oui maitre phénix en dirais la guerre sera bientôt sur poudlard finalement dit goric griffondor en tournant le tableau sur un coffre ou était repousée la vrai baguette de Saurau, qui apparetenais récement a Dumbledore et très anciennement a sa grand-mère qui fut voler par son violeur, mais contrairement a Alucard qui la pris il tentais de la maitrisée mais rien ne se produit la baguette ne lui obéisais pas a lui a cause qui avais pas tuer Dumbledore.

il la rengeais dans sa poche de vampire au coté de sa jumelle, pour le moment il avais pas plus sécuritée que sur lui-même. une fois revenue dans la cours harry déploya la cape en la faisant prendre le plus bas possible, puis, d'un même mouvement, ils pivotèrent sur place et s'foncèrent dans l'obscurité oppressante.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Le chef de l'armée de vampire de Elmira.

Les pieds de Harry, d'alucard et Hermione touchèrent à nouveau le revêtement d'une route. il revit la grande-rue de Pré-au-Lard, douloureusement familière a nouveau: les façades sombres des magasins, le contour des montagnes au-delà du village, la courbe de la route qui menait à Poudlard, un peu plus loin devant lui, la lumière que déversaient les fenêtres des Trois Balais et, le cœur serré, il se souvint avec une précision frappante du jour où alucard et lui avait atterri ici, presque un ans au auparavant, soutenant un Dumbledore désespérément affaibli. il avait perçu tout cela en un instant, lorsqu'il était retombé sur le sol puis, au moment où il relâchait l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le bras de Alucard et d'Hermione, quelque chose se produisit et Hermione déployais son bouclier automatiquement.

Un hurlement, semblable à celui qu'avais poussé Voldemort en apprenant le vol de la coupe, déchira l'atmosphère, un cri que Harry sentit vibrer dans chaque nerf de son corps. Il comprit aussitôt que c'était leur arrivée qui l'avait déclenché. Alors qu'il regardait Alucard et Hermione sous la cape, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit violemment et une douzaine de Mangemorts goules encapuchonnées se précipitèrent dans la rue, en position de traqueuse.

Alucard saisit le poignet de Harry et de Hermione, à l'instant où celui-ci levait sa propre baguette Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent les stupéfier. Le simple fait d'essayer trahirait leur position. Une des mangemort le chef de la meute de goule agita sa baguette et le hurlement s'interrompit, son écho continuant de résonner dans les montagnes lointaines.

'' Accio Cape ! rugit l'un des Mangemorts.

Harry malgré qui sais que le sort serais retourner serra les pan s de la cape d'invisibilité mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement : le sortilège d'attraction n'aurait pas eu d'effet sur elle malgré le bouclier qui ne reçut même pas le sort pour le bloquer.

'' tu n'es pas sous ton emballage, Potter ? s'écria le Mangemort qui avait essayé de jeter le sortilège.

S'adressant à ses compagnons, il ajouta :

'' Dispersez-vous et cherchez-les, il est ici.

Six Goule noir courent en vitesse de chasse vers eux. Harry, Alucard et Hermione battirent en retraite aussi vite que possible dans une petite rue adjacente et les Mangemorts les manquèrent de quelque centième le bouclier de vampire de Hermione. tous trois attendirent dans l'obscurité, écoutant les bruits de pas et les frottement de cape qui courait en touts sens, les rayons lumineux projetés par les baguettes magiques des Mangemorts humain et les lueur de magie vampire pour les goule flottant le long de la grand-rue.

'' Partons ! murmura Hermione. transplanons tout de suite !

'' Excellente idée, approuva alucard.

Mais avant que Harry ait pu répondre, un Mangemort cria :

'' On sait que tu es ici, Potter, et Phénix et tu ne pourra pas t'échapper ! on te trouvera pour le dînée !

'' Évidement il s'étaient préparés comme Elmira ne peut pas envoyé des goule la nuit a cause qui sont trop nombreux. ils ont mis ce sortilège en place pour être prévenus de notre arrivée. j'imagine qu'ils ont également fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous empêcher de repartir, pour nous prendre au piège…

'' Et les Détraqueurs ? lança un autre Mangemorts. Lâchons-les, ils le retrouveront vite !

'' Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas que potter meure d'une autre main que son fis du néant…

'' Mais les Détraqueurs ne le tueront pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la vie de Potter, pas son âme. il sera plus facile à tuer s'il a d'abord été embrasé !

'' Sauf si cette maudite garce au bouclier impénétrable le protégé lui et alucard, les vampire y son immunisée.

Il y eut des murmures d'approbation. Harry fut saisi de terreur : pour repousser les Détraqueurs, ils devraient produire des Patronus, ce qui les

trahirait aussitôt.

— Il faut qu'on essaye de transplaner, Harry ! chuchota Hermione.

Au même moment, il sentit un froid anormal s'insinuer dans la rue. Toutes les lumières furent

aspirées, jusqu'à celles des étoiles, qui s'évanouirent. Dans une totale obscurité, il sentit

Hermione lui serrer le bras et ils tournèrent sur place.

Mais c'était comme si l'atmosphère qu'ils auraient dû traverser était devenue solide : ils ne

pouvaient plus transplaner. Les sortilèges des Mangemorts se révélaient efficaces. Le froid glacé

mordait de plus en plus la chair de Harry. Tous trois reculèrent. Ils suivaient le mur à tâtons en

essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Soudain, au coin de la rue, les Détraqueurs apparurent, glissant en silence. Au nombre de dix, ou plus, ils restaient visibles car leurs silhouettes, avec leurs capes noires et leurs mains putréfiées couvertes de croûtes, étaient encore plus sombres que l'obscurité environnante. Percevaient-ils de la peur à proximité ? Harry en était sûr. Ils semblaient avoir plus vite, il entendait leur lente respiration sifflante, semblable à râle, qu'il détestait tant, un goût de désespoir se répandait dans l'air, ils se repprochaient…

Il leva sa baguette : il ne pouvait, ne voulait, subir le baiser d'un Détraqueurs, quoi qu'il puisse

arriver par la suite. C'était à Alucard et à Hermione qui dévore en repas bellatrix Phénix qu'il pensait lorsqu'il murmura :

'' Spero Patronum !

Le cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et chargea : les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent et quelque part,

un cri de triomphe retentit.

'' C'est lui, là-bas, là-bas, j'ai vu son Patronus c'était un cerf !

Les Détraqueurs avaient fui, les étoiles réapparurent et les bruits de pas des Mangemorts se firent de plus en plus proches. Mais avant que Harry pris de panique, n'ait pu décider de ce qu'il allait faire, le mécanisme d'une serrure grinça, une porte s'ouvrit du côté gauche de la rue étroite et une voix rude lança :

'' Potter, vite, ici !

Il obéit sans hésiter : tous trois se précipitèrent à travers l'ouverture.

'' Montée dans la chambre, là-haut, gardez la cape sur vous, et taisez-vous ! marmonna l'homme de haute taille qui avais rencontrée ce matin même qui passa devant eux pour sortir de la rue et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il reconnue alors le même bar ou il avais rencontrée rosalie, ce matin La Tête de Sanglier. ils coururent derrière le comptoir puis franchirent une autre porte qui donnait sur un escalier de bois délabré dont ils montèrent les marches aussi vite qu'ils le purent. ils arrivèrent dans la chambre au tapis usé. Au dessus d'une petite cheminée était accroché la grande peinture à l'huile représentant la sirène humaine de Rosalie qui contemplait la pièce avec une sorte de douceur absente.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la rue. Toujours recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité, ils s'avancèrent

silencieusement et regardèrent par la fenêtre aux vitres sales. Leur sauveur, en qui Harry

reconnaissait à présent le barman de La Tête de Sanglier, était la seule personne qui ne portait pas de capuchon.

— Et alors stupide goule hurlait-il au visage de l'une des silhouettes masquées. Et alors ? Si vous envoyez des Détraqueurs dans ma rue, moi, je leur envoie un Patronus ! Je ne veux pas les avoir à côté de chez moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en veux pas !

'' Ce n'était pas ton Patronus ! répliqua une mangemort goule. c'était un cerf celui de Potter !

'' Un cerf ! rugit le barman.

Il sortit une baguette magique.

'' Un cerf ! espèce d'idiot de vampire nouveau née… _Sepro Patronum !_

Une forme immense et cornue surgit de la baguette : tête baissée, elle chargea en direction de la grande-rue et disparut.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu…, dit le Mangemort, avec moins de certitude, cependant.

'' tu as entendu le bruit, le couvre-feu inutile de notre a été violé, intervint l'un de ses compagnons. quelqu'un était dans la rue, contrairement au règlement…

'' Si je veux faire sortir mon chat, personne ne m'en empêchera et au diable votre ministère de merde !

'' C'est toi qui as déclenché le charme du Cridurut ?

'' Si je réponds oui, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? vous allez m'expédier à à Azkaban ? Me tuer pour avoir osé mettre le nez dehors devant ma propre porte ? Allez-y, si ça vous amuse ! Mais j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas appuyé sur votre petite marque des phénix maudit pour l'amener ici. Il ne serait pas très content que vous l'appeliez simplement pour me voir moi et mon vieux chat, vous ne croyez pas !

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, répliqua l'un des Mangemorts, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais te faire du souci pour avoir violé le couvre-chasse !

'' Et comment vous vous y prendrez, tous autant que vous êtes, pour continuer votre petit trafic de sang de goule pour vos nouveau née assoiffée, et de poisons quand mon pub sera fermé ? comment vous ferez pour arrondir vos fin de mois ?

'' tu nous menaces ?

'' Je ne vous ai jamais dénoncés a Elmira, c'est pour ça que vous venez ici, non ?

'' Et moi, je te dis que j'ai vu un Patronus en forme de cerf ! s'écria le premier Mangemort.

'' un cerf ? gronda le barman. c'est une chèvre, idiot de nouveau née !

'' Bon d'accord, on a fait une erreur, admit le deuxième Mangemort. mais si tu violes à nouveau le couvre-chasse, on ne sera plus aussi indulgents de te gardée vivant.

D'un pas énergique, les Mangemorts retournèrent dans la grand-rue. Hermione exprima son soulagement en poussant un petit gémissement. elle se dégagea de la cape et s'assit sur une chaise aux pieds branlants. Harry ferma soigneusement les rideaux, puis ôta la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait encore, Hermione et lui. ils entendirent le barman verrouiller à nouveau la porte du rez-de-chaussée et monter l'escalier.

L'attention de Harry fut alors attiré par l'objet posé sur le manteau de la cheminée : il a reconnu le petit miroir rectangulaire appuyé contre le mur, juste sous le portrait de la fillette et se souvient que c'était lui ce matin qui lui avais dit qui l'avais achetée a mandingues l'année dernière.

'' Bande d'imbéciles, dit-il d'un ton rude en les regardant tour à tour. Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de revenir ici alucard ? je tes dit a matin de ne pas revenir de nuit.

'' Merci, répondit Alucard, je sais mais on était pressée, merci du coup de main alberforth.

Le barman grogna. Harry s'approcha de lui et le dévisagea, essayant de distinguer ses traits à

travers sa barbe et ses cheveux, longs, filandreux, d'un gris de fil de fer. Derrière ses lunettes aux

verres sales, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant, brillant.

'' Elmira a été averti par golric dit alberforth et rosalie vient de partir pour vous présentée le chef de l'armée des vampire. il se sont entraînée tout l'année par elle pour faire le plus de mal possible au banni sans être punis. comme elle te la dit ce matin mais ne pouvais pas allez te le chercher tout de suite, a présent il va venir.

''Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia Hermione qui fronçait les sourcil en regardant le tableau d'Ariana qui avais été vide.

Un minuscule point blanc était réapparu tout au bout du couloir peint. Ariana revenait vers eux,

sa silhouette grandissant à mesure qu'elle approchait. Mais à présent, quelqu'un d'autre

l'accompagnait, quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle, qui marchait en boitant, l'air surexcité. Harry ne lui avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi longs. Des entailles barraient son visage et ses vêtements étaient troués, déchirés. Les deux silhouettes continuèrent de grandir jusqu'à remplir le tableau de la tête et des épaules. Puis le cadre pivota sur le mur à la manière d'une petite porte qui révéla l'entrée d'un tunnel, un vrai cette fois. Grimpant à travers l'ouverture, les cheveux trop longs, le visage tailladé, sa robe lacérée, Le favorite de Hinata phénix Neville Londubat

en personne poussa un rugissement de joie, sauta du manteau de la cheminée et s'écria :

'' Je savais que tu viendrais a nouveau ! _Je le savais Harry et Alucard !_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Le Dernier Hocruxes.

'' Neville.. qu'est-que… Comment ?... ? Mais Neville qui venait d'apercevoir Alucard et Hermione et avoir des cris d'allégresse. Il se précipita également sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. Plus Harry le regardait plus son état lui paraissait effrayant : Il avait un œil enflé, violacé, des marques profondes sur le visage et son apparence dépenaillée laisser deviner qu'il vivant à la dure. le visage meurtri rayonnait cependant de bonheur lorsqu'il relâcha Hermione et s'exclama à nouveau :

'' Je savais que vous viendriez ! je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter à Seamus que c'était un simple question de temps !

'' Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

'' Quoi ? ah, ça un affrontement avec les bannis évidement.

D'un hochement de tête, il minimisa la gravité de ses blessures.

'' Ce n'est rien Seamus est dans un état bien pire, vous verrez. On y va ? Oh, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Abelforth, Ab, il y a peut-être deux autres personnes qui vont arriver contactée par Rosalie.

'' Deux autres ? répéta Abelforth d'un ton sinistre. qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par deux autres Londubat ? Il y a un couvre-feu des goules noir et tout le village est soumis au charme du Cridurut !

'' je sais c'est pour ça que Elmira leur ont dit de transplaner directement dans le bar, répondit Neville. Envoyez-les simplement dans le passage de la sirène perdu de rosie dès qu'ils arriveront d'accord ? Merci beaucoup.

Neville tendit la main à Hermione et l'aida à monter sur le manteau de la cheminée pour accéder au tunnel. Alucard puis Neville la suivirent Harry s'adressa à Abelforth :

'' Je ne sais comment vous remercier. vous nous avez sauvé la vie, deux fois.

'' Veille bien sur rosalie et sur eux, lança Abelforth d'une voix bourrue. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas les sauver une troisième fois.

Harry grimpa à son tour sur la cheminée et franchit l'ouverture derrière le portrait d'Ariana. de l'autre côté, des marches de pierre polie permettaient de descendre dans le passage qui semblait exister depuis des siècle. des Lampes de cuivre étaient accrochées aux murs et le sol de terre battue était usé, lisse. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, leurs ombres ondulèrent sur le mur, dans un mouvement semblable à celui d'un éventail.

'' Depuis quand est-il là, ce tunnel ? demanda Alucard tandis qu'ils se mettaient en chemin. il n'est pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, Hein ? Harry ? je croyais qu'il n'y avait que sept passages qui permettaient de sortir de l'école ou d'y entrer ?

'' Ils les ont tous été condamnées avec les confrontation souterrains avec les tentative secret de push des goule du phénix noir et avec l'aide des bannis. on ne peut plus les utiliser, maintenant, avec tous les maléfices qui en protègent l'entrée et les mangemort goules et les Détraqueurs qui essayais de rentrée et on les embusquais a chaque fois vers Noël on a eu un attaque des goules de bellatrix et on les a tous attrapée et ratée leur coup mais il se sont vengée en nous enlevant ginny dans le trains. mais il se sont contentée de tentée les sortir et nous les entrée vu qui peuvent ni entrée et nous ni sortir.

Il se mit à marcher à reculons devant eux, rayonnant de les voir.

'' Mais peu importe… Alors, c'est vrai, vous avez réussi à cambrioler gringotts ? et que vous être enfuit par la fenêtre en vortex éclaire ? tout le monde banni en parle. Goyle s'est fait taper dessus par Elmira pour l'avoir crié dans la grande salle pendant le dîner !

'' Oui mais était pas un vole vu que on avais la clés du coffre et les goules ont tuer le gobelin qui voulais nous trahir et ont tous démissionne de gringotts pour couvert notre fuite.

Neville eut un rire ravi.

'' Ou vous êtes vous allez en vortex.

'' C'est moi en Transylvanie et étonnement Harry a survécu au vortex rigolais alucard.

'' N'exagère pas trop en mauvaise blague il était sur mon dos.

'' Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pendant tout ce temps-là, Harry ? Les gens disent que vous trois étiez en exil vampirique, mais je ne le crois pas. je me doute que vous aviez quelque chose à faire…

'' C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais parles-nous plutôt de Poudlard, nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui s'y passe.

'' C'est devenu… en fait, c'est plus au moins le même Poudlard mais disons que dans les couloir on peu s'attendre a des sortilège de Doloris chantée par des goules infiltrée par les chasseur du ministère ou déjà étudient ou manipuler par les bannis invitée par Rogue parfois, autrement dit dans les couloir c'est un No men land ou carrément une champ de bataille moldus de guerre, son sourire s'effaçant. vous souvenez de Grabbe et Goyle.

'' Les deux gorilles qui suivais malefoy.

'' Oui mais depuis qui sont des goules vu que rogue les a invitée a la sécurités du a son rang de chasseur et depuis il sont un peu les caide de Poudlard.

'' Quoi il sont des goule ? s'étonnait Alucard.

'' On les a surpris a train de boire du sang de goule dont on se doute que des vampire les a transformée quand Elmira les a renvoyée en début d'année, mais il y a pas beaucoup de différence en apparence il était autant moche humain que en goules.  
Par contre au début on était plutôt ravis que Elmira avais confier la discipline a Elizabeth et Rosalie. On adorais envoyée les bannis chez Elizabeth et chez Hagrid aussi flambant nue mais quand elle s'est fait emprisonnée, sa été un moment avec rosalie juste a ce qu'elle décide de se cachée a cause du livre sur Rita skeeter.  
Alors les goules noir banni dirigée par Rogue le chasseur on décidée de les mettre goyle et crabbe a leur place, la sa a totalement changée la donne et plus personne n'envoyais chez les professeur du moins les élève a leur retenue disons sanglant et crois-moi ils aiment les punitions, goyle et grabbe quand il arrivent en avoir un du moins.

'' Comme Ombrage fessais a ma sœur Hinata ?

'' Oh non, elle paraît bien pâle a côté de grabbe et goyle. les autres profs ont pour consigne de nous envoyer chez Grabbe et goyle en cas de mauvaise conduite. Alors autrement dit il envoie que des banni serpentard en retenue mais aucune de leur propre maison même si nous conduisons mal il disent absolument rien.  
Mais tu comprend Hinata même si elle est professeur elle est aussi élève et elle est a serpentard mais elle se fait attraper que pour tentée de libérée les élève de sa maison qui ne mérite vraiment pas être punis. Mais elle m'a même avouer qu'elle préférais encore 1 millions de fois Ombrage que c'est deux con de goule la.

'' Par contre Hinata ou parfois elle se fessais appelez Jacky n'a jamais lâchée de nous enseignée la défense entre les forces du mal même quand Elizabeth c'est fait arrêtée. Mais elle a révéler son coté cruel de son mode libérée alias comme elle se surnomme son mode princesse Jacky l'éventreuse, c'est un coté d'elle que on n'étais pas du tout habituer a la voir, mais ses sort aléatoire nous frappais jamais seulement les bannis était pas contre nous les maison du néant heureusement.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle fessais de cruelle?

'' Elles ou son double surtout nous laissais nous entraînée a jeter les sortilège Doloris en prenant comme cobayes les Banni en retenue mais j'étais toujours exclus de l'exercice moi et les jumelles patil aussi a cause on est ses copains sexuelle de son coté gentil et surtout moi a cause que je suis son favorite, en dirais c'était comme parler a un double personnalité un peu comme toi et ton coté Alucard. Sauf un coté celle gentille demandais toujours de m'exclure de l'exercice et son coté princesse Jacky l'éventreuse lui obéissais aussi.

'' __Quoi ?__

Les voix de Harry et Hermione résonnèrent à l'unisson dans tout le tunnel, mais Alucard était silencieux venant de se souvenir de son problème de sa fille sauf que c'était nouveau que le coté méchante obéissais a son coté gentil en cas de alteration mental.

'' Elle est sous le stresse et sa personnalité est parfois un peu différente sous le stresse comme Altérée, même si depuis l'été passée elle peut contrôler son double maudit, tu te rappelle Hermione quand elle dévorée vivant Ombrage il y 2 ans. quand elle montre sa forme maudite elle devient mauvaise et incontrôlable et maléfique, mais a présent elle le contrôle depuis que Elmira la entraînée en secret mais probablement que la pressions de la guerre a atterrée comme moi sa personnalité en deux comme moi je le suis avec Alucard mon coté vampire. Mais c'est la première fois que le coté gentil demande a exclure des personne qu'elle aime quand l'autre est cruelle avec ses ennemi.

'' Oui elle est proche aussi terrifiante que Moka temari, Rosalie et Elmira tout fusionnée.

'' oui exacte mais quand elle est sous le stresse son coté libérée peut influencée son mental sa n'arrive que très rarement quand elle est vraiment en colère ou très stressée. un peu comme moi et mon coté du néant autrement dit, sauf que moi je peut dominer le stresse mais pas elle totalement malgré que elle contrôle son apparence a présent alors que avant que Elmira l'entraîne elle le contrôlais pas, et aussi parfois quand elle avais une voix sombre quand quelque chose lui déplaisais c'était Jacky qui parlais a sa place légèrement.  
La dernière fois a mon souvenir que était arrivée il y a 26 ans et elle avais vu la scène de tes parents et a été violer par berteminus croupton JR et Bellatrix Phénix, c'est cette changement de personnalité qui a faire croire a bellatrix qu'elle était comme Moka et qui la confondue. Mais aujourd'hui comme tu est son favoris incluant les jumelle par contre elle ses pas libérée ses colère de double sur toi et les jumelles mais sur les bannis donc il faut pas trop lui en vouloir a son double et a elle, a cause même si elle est malfaisante quand elle est altérée, elle t'aime beaucoup aussi Neville. c'est un chose que personnellement je trouve que c'est vraiment méritée pour les Serpentard par contre. Sûrement qu'elle voulais venger son viole de mangemort sur les fis de mangemort, c'est un de ses jeux avec de Jacky qu'elle préfère a présent qu'il se laisse faire tant que sa frappe pas d'innocent ou des membre de notre ordre a présent. Je crois aussi me souvenir que quand elle est en manque cruelle de cul sa pouvais arrivée aussi mais habituellement était deux fois plus rare que la première. Ça arrive seulement que sur Elizabeth c'est crises d'Habitude quand Elizabeth par accident lui a donner du sang humain ou quand elle veut vraiment la massacrée a cause qu'elle a était une vilaine fille elle en bois une micro dose suffisamment pour faire comprendre le message a Elizabeth, c'est arrivée l'année dernière quand Elizabeth a fait sa folle et a assommée Harry au quiditch, elle était furieuse contre elle a cause qui avais blessée un innocent. Après que Hermione et les goule et même gaupy aille passée dessus pour venger son petit viole sur Hinata, elle a ordonner d'une voix sombre a Hermione et Pansy de partir a cause qu'elle lui réservais le bouquet final pour elle seul. Quand elle dis sa c'est qu'elle veut volontairement laissée la princesse l'éventreuse démoniaque la marqué en buvant une micro dose de sang humain pour la violer vraiment comme il y a 20 ans, sauf que cette fois la la princesse démoniaque ne la pas maudite ni exilée a cause était vraiment méritée.

'' C'est arriver aussi quand elle a appris que Elizabeth a sauvée Dean des chasseur avec rosalie et qu'elle ses fait arrêtée par exprès pour supposément libérée ses servante en Azkaban. Elle était fâchée qu'il ont refusée de l'emmener a Nunstangard. Mais je comprend a présent, Elizabeth ma racontée cette histoire l'année dernière avant que les jumelle nous rejoindre en orgie a cause qui avais rompus avec Dean que Hinata a la voix sombre c'est son double qui soit se moquais de quelque chose ou elle était en colère comme cette année avec emprisonnement de sa comtesse et aussi quand elle avais envie de torturée sa femme. dit Neville en souriant.

'' Mais bien sur alucard que je lui leurs en voulais pas cette années, je lui ai même dit a Jacky que durent sa période a son double qu'elle lançais beaucoup mieux le doloris que le faux maugrey en 4 e année quand il s'agit de punir les fis de mangemort et sa la fait beaucoup rire.

Harry et surtout Hermione s'en souvenais très bien de cette punition qui fessais peur en 4 e année et fessais réagir Hinata aussi en même temps que lui apparemment cette année il était grandement renforcée son caractère.

'' Pour réussir a faire rire son double maléfique je te dit bravos Londubat elle rie jamais sincèrement a cause que habituellement quand elle rie c'est qu'on est déjà mort pour les humain qui la provoque bien sûr.

'' Enfin bref, merci pour le compliment, Je ne lui en veut pas du tout et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Alucard, et c'est pour sa que même si sa me fessais un peu mal de la voir comme sa, je trouvais que quand elle le fessais au bannis était aussi une sorte de vengeance pour mes parents aussi probablement était sa le but aussi de son double, elle voulais venger son viole sur les enfant mangemort et elle prononçais cela a l'honneur de Frank et Alice Londubat avant chaque formules.

Quant a Rosalie a été chargée de l'étude des moldus mais qui elle a changée pour l'étude des vampire végétarien avant son exil, une matière étonnement obligatoire pour tout les bannis sans exception comme la demander de faire le ministère, mais elle a rajoutée que sa sera obligatoire pour les bannis seulement nous ont pouvais avoir le choix pour les autres du clan du néant de ne pas suivre son cours ce qui a fait une vague énorme chez les parents mangemort a ce qui parais. Sa fessais autant effet sur les bannis que quand toi tu forçais a des des connerie sexuelle devant Ombrage Alucard. Était très amusant si les bannis disais que les végétarienne ne mériterais que être les esclave des vampire carnivore elle les forçais sous un hypnose impérium a se déshabiller et a se pende la tête en bas flambant nue a chaque cours. Mais l'hypnose ne nous touchais pas au gryffondor, seidaigle et Poufsouffles vu que on disais le contraire. Rosalie protégeais surtout beaucoup les seidaigle que les autres maisons vu quand elle était humaine elle a été dans cette maison et que le fantôme de sa famille y hante.  
J'ai eu sa de grabbe pour avoir demander quel pourcentage de sang végétarienne de bellatrix avais dans les veine pour avoir choisir comme goule des con aussi pire que tout la maison des bannis au grand complet.

'' Ha ha elle est bonne celle la, rosalie a du apprécier insulte, mais quand on veut faire de l'ironie, il faut choisir quand même le bon endroit et le bon moment.

'' tu ne les a jamais entendu cette année. Toi non plus, tu ne l'aurais pas supporter. D'ailleurs, ça aide beaucoup au élèves plus jeune surtout quand Erika les a défendu quand c'est con on tentée de voler Elmira, ça donne de l'espoir un peut a tout le monde. Je l'avais déjà remarqué à l'époque ou c'était toi alucard qui le faisais, pour défendre Harry contre Ombrage.

'' On dirait que tu leurs a servi à aiguiser les craux entre les cours, remarqua Alucard avec une légère grimace lorsqu'ils passèrent sous une lampe qui mit davantage en relief les blessures de Neville.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

'' C'est exactement ce que Hinata ou parfois son double me disais tout le temps quand il me voyais, mais elle en fessais pas une crise disons que c'est plutôt léger a comparée de se faire violer par la meute de greyback pour la pauvre ginny. ce n'est pas grave. les goules noir ne veulent pas trop verser de sang pur, et même s'ils nous torturent un peu dans les couloir quand on est insolent avec eux, nous en se revenge sur eux aussi. on est un peu la guerre intérieur a la guerre extérieur entre le phénix noir et Elmira. On est un peu devenu un Poudlard militarisée mais infiltrée par de léger espion du phénix noir a cause de rogue est chargée a les faire rentrée vu qui a pour ordre de chargée la sécurités comme l'année dernière avec des chasseur sous imperium du ministère, Il ne nous tuent pas pour chassée au moins. il ont pas le droit sinon Elmira les bannirais si il tuais des jeunes proies.

Alucard ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, ce que Neville racontait ou le ton de banalité sur lequel ils le racontait.

'' Les seules personnes en danger sont celle dont les amis ou la famille s'opposent au régime. On les prend en otage. Le vieux Xeno Lovegood a exprimé ses opinions un peu trop ouvertement dans le __Le Chicaneur,__ alors ils ont tentée enlever Lucy dans le train quand elle a voulu rentrer chez elle mais quelque chose la persuadée de restée et c'est Ginny qui s'est fait enlever a la place.

'' Elle va bien, Neville on l'a vue et en plus c'est Alucard qui la contactée pour qu'elle reste a l'école. elle est même pas infectée ni défigurée une vrai miracle, apparemment eux qui voulais amusée de la meutes était les seconde de greyback et il ne sont pas aussi maniaque de meurtre que lui sauf les soir de plaine lune et surtout selon ils avais peur vu qu'elle est une sirène de alucard qu'elle puissent les contactée lui ou Elmira sur cette basse tout l'armée de Elmira pour les massacrée avec l'aide du ministère de la magie de la Transylvanie.

'' Je sais, elle s'est arrangée pour me prévenir comme Alucard a fait pour Lucy.

Il sortit de sa poche une pièce d'or et Harry reconnut l'un des faux Gallions que les membre de l'armée des Vampire utilisaient pour s'envoyer des messages.

'' ils ont été très utiles, dit Neville en adressant à Hermione et Alucard les sourire radieux. Grabe et Goyle ont totalement oublier comme on communiquait les positions des goules noir au goule de Elmira, c'est aussi grâce a sa que on les a attraper durent le vole de l'épée. La nuit on avait aussi l'habitude de sortir en douce du dortoir pour aller écrire sur les murs : « Armée du Néant, le recrutement continue », ou des trucs dans ce genre-là. Erika ta mère avait horreur de ça mais ne nous punissez pas trop. elle a fait de gros effort pour se montrée de notre côté mais en défendant aussi sa maison contre les punition injuste de Elmira. Surtout envers les fille que les garçons.

'' Vous '' _ _aviez''__ l'habitude, dit Harry qui avait remarqué l'usage de l'imparfait.

'' C'est devenu plus difficile avec le temps, expliqua Neville. Nous avons perdu Ginny à Noël et elle n'est pas revenue même après pâques. or nous étions un peu les leaders, tous les trois avant que grabbe et goyle ne fut chargée de la discipline, Rosalie nous a couvert et changeais même les horaires des garde de nuit pour nous laisser le champ libre pour nos message de recrutement. Goyle semblaient savoir que j'avais une grande part de responsabilité et ils ont tentée de me le faire payer assez durement mais c'est Hinata qui leur a donner une leçon de respect en répétant sur les murs en retenue nos message de recrutement comme si était des copie a faire. Mais Michael Corner à été surpris en train de libérer une élèves de première année de seidaigle qu'il avait enchaînée. ils l'ont terriblement torturé, ce qui a fait un peur aux autres.

'' tu m'étonnes, marmonna Alucard et Hermione.

Le tunnel commençait à remonter.

'' Je ne pouvais pas demander aux gens de subir la même chose que Michael, on a donc laissé tomber ce genre d'exploits, Mais on continuait quand même à se battre, en mettant des action souterraines, avec l'aide des elfe de maison et des goules de la cuisine, comme exemple de provoquer la grève général pour empêcher les bannis d'être nourrie par exemple lors des repas, mais jusqu'à il y a quinze jours, environ. À ce moment-là, ils ont dû estimer qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen de m'arrêter et il s'en sont pris à ma grand-mère.

'' __Quoi ?__ s'exclamèrent Harry, Alucard et Hermione d'une même voix.

'' Oui, dit Neville, qui haletait un peu à cause de la peinte raide qui suivait le passage. On peut comprend leurs raisonnement. ils avaient obtenus de très bons résultats en kidnappant des élèves pour obliger leur famille à rentrer dans le rang du phénix noir, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils appliquent la même méthode dans l'autre sens. Seulement voilà – il se tourna pour leur faire face et Harry fut étonné de le voir sourire-, ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'exposaient avec ma grand-mère. Une petite vielle humaine qui vivait seule, ils ont sans doute pensé qu'il était inutile d'envoyer quelqu'un de très qualifié. Le résultats, s'esclaffa Neville, c'est que Lucius malefoy est toujours à Ste Mangouste et que ma grand-mère est en fuite avec Dawlish le vampire accidentelle de Elizabeth balthory. elle m'a envoyé une lettre par funix – il tapota la poche de poitrine de sa robe – pour me dire qu'elle était fière de moi, que j'étais le digne fis de mes parents et que je devais continuer a faire chier le phénix noir.

'' Cool, ta grand-mère et Dawlish aussi, dit Alucard.

'' oui, approuva Neville d'un air joyeux. La seul chose, c'est que quand ils se sont aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas de prise sur moi ni sur Elizabeth, ils ont décidé que Poudlard pouvait très bien se passer de ma présence. je ne sais pas s'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer en repas ou de m'envoyer à Azkaban, en tout cas, je savais qu'il était temps de disparaître pour un moment, je sais que Hinata a pris le blâme en disant que était elle qui a demander a Dawlish allez la sauver mais je sais que c'est en fait l'ordre de Elizabeth.

'' Mais, dit Harry, qui paraissait ne plus rien comprendre, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on n'est pas en train de retourner tout droit à Poudlard ?

'' Bien sûr que si, dit Neville. tu vas voir, on arrive.

Ils tournèrent un angle de mur et un peu plus loin devant eux, ils virent le bout du tunnel. Une autre volée de marches menait à une porte identique à celle qui était cachée derrière le portrait d'Ariana. Neville la poussa et passa par l'ouverture. Alors que Harry le suivait, il entendit Neville crier à des gens qu'il ne voyait pas :

'' Armée du néant ! Les renfort sont arrivée comme notre chef rosalie avais dit ?

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce sur laquelle donnait la porte, il y eut des cris, des hurlements…

— HARRY !

— C'est Potter, c'est POTTER ! et Alucard PHÉNIX !

'' Alucard !

'' Hermione !

Dans une vision confuse, il aperçut des tapisseries colorées, des lampes allumées et des visages qui se pressaient en grand nombre autour d'eux. Alucard, Hermione et lui furent engloutis au milieu d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui les étreignaient de toutes parts, leurs tapaient dans les dos, leur ébouriffaient les cheveux, leur serraient la min, comme s'ils venait de gagner une finale de quiditch sans les orgies en moins.

'' OK, OK, du calme Soldat ! s'exclama Neville d'un ton d'un général d'armée.

La foule recula et Harry put observer les lieux.

Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout la pièce. Elle était immense et ressemblait un peu à l'intérieur d'une cabane dans les arbres particulièrement somptueuse ou encore à une gigantesque cabine de navire. Des hamacs multicolores étaient suspendus au plafond et à un balcon qui courait tout autour des murs aux lambris sombres, dépourvus de fenêtres et recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives. Harry vit le lion doré de Greffon brodé sur un fond écarlate, le blaireau noir de Poufsouffle sur fond jaune et l'aigle de bronze de Serdaigle sur du bleu et une statue représentant une corbeau et une chauve-souris représentait la gardienne de la forêt qui venait apparaître a cause Alucard était dans la salle. Seul le vert et argent de Serpentard était absent. des bibliothèques débordaient des livres, quelques balais étaient appuyés contre les murs et dans un coin, il y avait une grande radio en bois.

'' Ou sommes-nous ?

'' Dans la salle au fantasme, bien sûr ! répondit Neville. elle s'est surpassée, quand rosalie en n'a pris le contrôle pour la rendre aléatoire. Grabbe et goyle me poursuivaient et je savais que c'était ma seule chance de me cacher : J'ai réussi à franchir la porte et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ! Elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça quand je suis arrivé, elle était beaucoup plus petites, il n'y avait que deux lit hamac et uniquement la tapisserie de gryffondor et la statue des corbeau et de la chauve-souris j'ai pas compris pourquoi il en avais deux au bout d'un moment. Mais elle s'est agrandie à mesure qu'augmentaient les membre de l'armée du Néant.

'' Et les Goyle et grabbe ne peuvent pas y entrer ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers la porte.

'' Non, dit Seamus, que Harry n'avait pas reconnu avant qu'il ne parle tant son visage était meurtri, tuméfié. c'est une très bonne cachette. Tant que l'un de nous reste à l'intérieur, ils ne peuvent nous attendre, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Mais ce n'est pas grâce a Neville mais a rosalie c'est par ce passage qu'elle est exilé mais revient nous vous pour donner des rapporte de l'extérieur grâce au tableau de sa sirène perdu Ariana, Mais Rosalie et aussi Neville la maîtrise vraiment en duo cette salle. quand on a besoin de quelque chose, il faut lui demander ou a rosalie si elle est la très précisément – par exemple : « je ne veux pas que des partisan du phénix noir puissent pénétrer ici » - et la salle les repoussera pour toi ! en les renvoyant en plein dans les zones ou les goule de Elmira les brutalise ! On doit seulement être sûr de ne rien laisser au hasard ! Rosalie et Neville est l'homme et la favorite de la situation !

'' En fait, c'est très simple, dit modestement Neville. J'étais là depuis un jour et demi et je me demandais a qui pouvais être le deuxième hamac et aussi je commençais a avoir vraiment faim, alors, j'ai souhaité avoir quelque chose à manger et c'est à ce moment-là que le passage vers La Tête de Sanglier s'est ouvert sur la professeur Rosalie Phénix et c'est la que j'ai compris que était elle personnellement la surveillante de ce passage, mais comme elle peut pas être souvent la a cause que les goule du phénix noir veut très souvent se faire tuer par elle en tentant de prendre sa chambre VIP c'est sa manière de chassée sans être capturée par les goules noir depuis son exil, je l'ai suivi et j'ai rencontré Abelforth. Il joue double jeux pour le compte en sympathisant avec certaine goule vu qui est l'espion de Rosie. il nous a donné a fermeture de bar des provisions parce que c'est la seule chose que la salle ne puisse pas fournir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

'' La nourriture est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp, sur la métamorphose élémentaire, mais pour les vampire, le sang animal est pas considérée comme de la nourriture solide mais liquide. expliqua Alucard, à la surprise générale c'est pour cela que rosalie pouvais indéfiniment restée ici vu que la salle pouvais la nourrir de sang animal ou humain.

'' Nous nous sommes donc cachés ici pendant près de deux semaines, reprit Seamus, et la salle ajoute d'autres hamacs chaque fois que nous en avons besoin. elle a même fabriqué une assez belle salle de bains quand les filles ont commencé à venir…

'' … et ont pensé qu'elle aimeraient peut-être pouvoir se laver, ajouta Lavande Brown dont Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence mais qui eu comme réaction sur alucard de se cacher derrière sa favorite, ce qui la fessais rire un peu.

'' Heu Hermione dit a ton peureux de mari vampire que je me suis trouvée un autre copain et il a plus besoin de se cachée de moi dit la concernée hilare.

'' Et qui est l'élus du calmar Brown. rétorquais sa ancienne rivale.

'' c'est Dean dit samus, vu qu'il as perdu deux fille en même temps l'année dernière, il te l'ai dit a la chaumière qui avais quelqu'un d'autre et c'est pour sa qu'il fessais lit a part avec ta sirène weasley alucard selon Pansy.

'' Quel soulagement donc ma prédiction était vrai il fallait vraiment une fille désespérément en manque pour sortir avec Dean tout ta description de lavande soupirais alucard en riant.

Maintenant qu'il regardait plus attentivement, il reconnaissait un bon nombre de visages familiers. les deux sœur patil les sirène de Hinata et Neville, les jumelles sirène, était là, ainsi que Terry Bott, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Goldstein et micheal corner.

'' Racontez-nous un peu ce que vous avez fait, dit Ernie, il y a eu tellement de rumeurs… on a essayé d'avoir des nouvelles de vous à PotterGauloisVampireVeille. il montra le poste de radio. vous n'avez quand même pas cambriolé Gringotts ?

'' Si mais c'était pas un vole ! s'exclama Neville. Et l'histoire du vortex est vrai aussi !

Il y eut quelques applaudissement et des cris de joie. Alucard salua.

— Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda avidement Seamus.

Avant que Alucard, Hermione ou lui aient pu détourner la question en en posant une autre, Harry ressentit une douleur terrible, brûlante, dans sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Tandis qu'il tournait précipitamment le dos aux visages curieux et ravis qui le regardaient, la Salle sur Demande disparut et il se retrouva debout à l'intérieur d'une masure en ruine. À ses pieds, le plancher moisi était éventrée, une boîte en or qu'on avait déterrée était posée, avec un message suivant : La mort te frappera Papa maudit , et le cri furieux du vampire Voldemort vibras dans sa tête.

Dans une immense effort, il s'arracha à nouveau à l'esprit de Voldemort et revint là ou il était, dans la Salle sur Demande, chancelant, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage, soutenu par Alucard.

'' Ça va, Harry ? lui demandait Neville. tu veux t'asseoir ?

J'imagine que tu dois être fatigué…

— Non, coupa Harry.

Il regarda Alucard et Hermione pour essayer de leur annoncer silencieusement que Voldemort venait de découvrir la disparition de l'un des autres Hocruxes. Le temps filait vite : si Voldemort décidait de se rendre à Poudlard immédiatement après, ils risquaient de laisser passer leur chance.

'' Il faut y aller, dit-il, et l'expression de leur visage lui indiqua qu'ils avaient compris.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? demanda Seamus. Quel est le plan ?

'' Le plan ? répéta Harry.

Il exerçait toute la force de sa volonté pour s'empêcher de succomber à nouveau à la rage de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice le brûlait toujours.

'' Eh bien il y a des chose dont… Alucard, Hermione et moi devons nous charger et ensuite, on s'en ira d'ici.

Plus personne ne riait, ni ne poussait de cris de joie. Neville paraissait déconcerté.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « On s'en ira d'ici »? vous repartiez en exil !

'' Nous ne sommes pas revenus pour rester, répondit Harry en massant sa cicatrice pour essayer de soulager la douleur. nous avons une tâche importante à accomplir…

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

'' Je… je ne peux pas vous en parler.

Des grommellements parcoururent la salle comme une vague. Les sourcils de Neville se froncèrent.

'' Et pourquoi ? c'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le combat contre le phénix noir, non ?

'' Eh bien… Oui…

'' Alors, l'armée du néant va vous aider.

Les autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, certains avec enthousiasme, d'autres d'un air solennel. Deux d'entre eux se levèrent de leurs chaises pour manifester leurs volonté de passer tout de suite à l'action.

'' Vous ne comprenez pas.

Il semblait que Harry avait souvent répété cette phrase au cours des dernières heures.

— Nous… Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire.

Nous devons nous en occuper… seuls.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea Neville.

— Parce que…

Dans sa hâte désespérée de partir à la recherche de l'Horcruxe manquant, ou au moins d'avoir une conversation privée avec Alucard et Hermione pour savoir par ou commencer, Harry avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. La douleur de sa cicatrice était toujours cuisante.

'' Dumbledore m'a confier une mission dit soudainement Alucard, un travail à nos trois, expliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial, et nous ne sommes pas censé révéler… Mon cousin veux dire qu'il voulait qu'on s'en charge nous-mêmes, rien que nous trois sur mes ordres.

'' Mais Alucard nous sommes ton armée, objecta Neville. L'armée du Maître du Néant. nous l'avons formées tous ensemble, nous avons continué à la faire vivre pendant que vous étiez partis de votre côté en exil…

'' Ce, n'était pas vraiment un pique-nique, vieux piqueur de sirène, répliqua Alucard avec humour.

'' Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas confiance en nous. tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle se sont battus et ont été obligés de se réfugier ici parce que les goules espion du phénix noir que le chasseur rogue invitais a nous espionnée les chassait. Chacun de nous a montré sa loyauté envers toi Alucard…. et envers toi, Harry.

'' Écoute, commença Harry, sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Mais c'était sans importance, car la porte du tunnel venait de s'ouvrir derrière lui.

'' On a eu ton message, Neville ! Salut, tous les trois, on pensait bien que vous seriez là !

C'étaient Ginny, Dean et aussi Lucy. Seamus poussa un rugissement de bonheur et se précipita pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

'' Salut, tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Lucy et ginny. ça fait du bien de revenir !

'' Ginny ! Lucy ! s'exclama Harry décontenancé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? comment as-tu…

'' Je l'ai appelée, répondit Neville en montrant le faux galion. je leur avais promis, à elle et à Lucy, de les avertir si tu te montrais. Nous pensions tous que si tu revenais ici comme rosalie l'avais dit, ça signifierait la révolution. La fin du phénix noir et des bannis.

'' C'est ce que ça signifie, bien sûr, dit Ginny d'un ton réjoui. n'est-ce pas, Harry ? nous allons chasser les phénix noir de Poudlard ?

'' Écoute, reprit Harry, qui sentait la panique monter en lui. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes revenus… nous avons un travail à accomplir et ensuite.

'' Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner dans cette galère ? s'indigna Michael Corner.

'' Non ! répliqua Alucard. ce que nous allons faire finira par bénéficier à tout le monde, il s'agit d'essayer de nous débarrasser de mon père maudit.

'' Alors, laissez-nous vous aider ! s'exclama Neville avec colère. Nous voulons participer !

Il y eut un nouveau bruit derrière eux. Harry se retourna et son cœur faillit s'arrêter : Ginny enjamba l'ouverture du mur, suivie de près par Fred, George et Lee Jordan. Elle adressa à sourire à Harry un sourire radieux. il avait oublié, ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais pleinement réalisé, à quel point elle était toujours belle même si elle avais proche été violer par tout la meute de greyback. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait été si peu content de la revoir.

'' Rosalie et Abelforth devient un tantinet grognon, dit Fred en levant la main pour répondre aux cris qui le saluaient. Il voudrait bien dormir un peu, mais son bar se transforme en gare de king cross pour trans-planeur.

Harry resta bouche bée. Derrière Lee Jordan était apparue Cho Chang, son ancienne petite amie commune avec Ginny. elle lui sourit.

'' J'ai eu le message, et je n'ai pas emmener cette fois Marietta, dit-elle, en montrant à son tour son faux Galion.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Michael Corner.

'' Alors, quel est le plan, Alucard et Harry ? demanda George.

'' Il n'y en a pas, répondit Harry, toujours désorienté par l'irruption de tout ce monde, incapable d'avoir une vue d'ensemble tant que sa cicatrice le brûlait si cruellement.

'' Alors on va faire comme les vampire on improvise au fur et à mesure ? c'est ce que Alucard préfère, dit Fred.

'' il faut arrêter ça ! s'écria Harry à l'adresse de Neville. Pourquoi les as-tu rappelés ? c'est de la folie…

'' on se bat, non ? lança Dean en sortant son faux Galion. Le message disait que Alucard était de retour et qu'on allait en découdre avec les Bannie ! Mais je dois me procurer une baguette…

'' tu n'as pas de __baguette… ?__ s'étonna Seamus.

Alucard se tourna soudain vers Harry.

'' Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas nous aider finalement ?

'' Quoi ?

'' Ils peuvent nous être utiles.

Baissant la voix de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors d'Hermione qui se trouvaient entre eux, il ajouta :

'' Nous ne savons pas ou est caché Perchlorure. il faut que nous le trouvions très vite. il n'est pas nécessaire de leur dire de quoi il s'agit, après tout je suis le chef de l'exil non ?

Harry regarda son cousin, puis Hermione qui murmura :

'' Je crois que Alucard a raison. nous ne savons même pas ce que nous cherchons, nous avons besoin d'eux.

Voyant que Harry n'était pas convaincu, elle poursuivit :

'' tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout toi-même.

Harry réfléchit très vite, sa cicatrice toujours brûlante, sa tête menaçant à nouveau de se fendre.

Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'il ne devait parler des Horoscopes à personne en dehors de Alucard et d'Hermione. « Le secret et le mensonge, c'est là-dedans que nous avons été élevés et Albus… était très doué pour ça pour mentir au phénix » Était-il en train de se transformer en un autre Dumbledore, qui garderait ses secrets bien serrés contre lui, en ayant peur de faire confiance au phénix et a qui que ce soit ? Dumbledore, cependant, avait eu confiance en Rogue et ou cela l'avait-il mené ? À son assassinat, au sommet de la plus haute tour…

'' D'accord Alucard tu est le chef et on obéie a tout tes ordre, dit-il à mi-voix aux deux autres.

'' OK! s'écria son cousin pour se faire entendre de toute la salle.

Le silence tomba : Fred et George, qui venaient de raconter quelques bonnes blagues à ceux qui les entouraient, se turent soudain et tout le monde parut attentif, surexcité.

'' Nous devons trouver un objet, expliqua Alucard, un objet... qui nous aidera à renverser mon père et qui est caché ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas où. il se peut qu'il ait appartenu à Serdaigle. Quelqu'un en aurait-il entendu parler ? Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais vu quelque chose ornée d'un aigle, par exemple ?

Il regarda avec espoir le petit groupe des Serdaigle qui comportait son ex sirène Padma, Michael son ancien rival, Terry et Cho mais ce fut Lucy qui lui répondit, assise sur le bras du fauteuil avec ginny :

'' Il y a le diadème perdu. j'en avais parler a ginny, tu te souviens, Harry ? Ginny te la dit que Papa essaye de le reproduire.

'' Oui mais justement, Lucy, fit observer Michael Corner en levant les yeux au ciel, le diadème perdu est __perdu.__ C'est précisément ça, l'ennui.

'' Quand a-t-il été perdu ? interrogea Harry.

'' Il y a des siècle, dit-on, répondit Cho, a la même époque que ton ancêtre bened est mort contre salazard serpentard.

Alucard sentit son cœur d'immortelle se serrer.

'' Le professeur Flitwick a raconté que le diadème à disparu avec Serdaigle elle-même. Des gens l'ont cherché – elle regarda ses camarades de Serdaigle d'un air interrogateur – mais personne n'en a jamais trouvé la trace, c'est bien ça ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

'' Désolé, mais c'est __quoi,__ un diadème, exactement ? demanda Harry.

'' Une sorte de couronne, répondit Terry Bott. Celui de Serdaigle était censé avoir des propriétés magique, il rendait plus sage la personne qui le portait.

— Oui, et les siphons à Joncheruines de papa…

Mais Harry interrompit Lucy :

— Personne parmi vous n'a jamais vu quelque chose qui puisse lui ressembler ?

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, en signe de dénégation, cette fois. Harry regarda Alucard et Hermione. La déception qu'il lut sur leur visage reflétait la sienne. Un objet perdu depuis si longtemps, apparemment sans laisser de traces, ne semblait pas le candidat idéal pour servir l'Horcruxe… Mais avant qu'il ait pu formuler une nouvelle question, Cho reprit la parole :

'' Si tu veux savoir à quoi le diadème est censé ressembler, je peux t'emmener là-haut dans notre salle commune et te le montrer. La statue de Serdaigle le représente.

La cicatrice de Harry le brûla une nouvelle fois. Pendant un instant, la Salle sur Demande se brouilla devant ses yeux. Il vit la surface noire de la terre s'éloigner au-dessous de lui et sentit le grand serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules. Voldemort avait repris la voie des airs, soit en direction du lac souterrain, soit vers le château lui-même, il n'aurait su le dire. Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

'' Il est en route, dit-il à mi-voix à Alucard et à Hermione.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, puis se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

'' Écoutez, je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand-chose comme piste mais je vais quand même jeter un coup d'œil à cette statue, pour voir au moins le diadème. attendez-moi ici.

Cho s'était levé, mais ginny lança d'un air féroce :

'' Non, c'est ma luni qui va emmener Harry, n'est-ce pas, Lucy ?

'' Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'en serais ravie, répondit Lucy d'une voix joyeuse.

Cho se rassit, visiblement déçue.

'' Comment on sort d'ici ? demanda Harry à Neville.

'' Par là.

Il conduisit Harry et Lucy dans un coin de la salle où un petit placard ouvrait sur un escalier raide.

'' Il mène à un endroit différent chaque jour, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à le découvrir, dit-il. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir exactement où on va se retrouver quand on sort. Sois prudent, Harry, il y a toujours des patrouille de Elmira mais il y a aussi des goule des bannis de Rogue qui embusque la nuit.

'' Pas de problèmes, assura Harry. À tout de suite.

Lucy et lui se dépêchèrent de monter l'escalier qui était long, éclairé par des torches, et tournait brusquement quand on ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui apparaissait comme un mur solide.

— Viens là-dessous, dit Harry à Lucy en sortant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il déploya sur eux. Il exerça une légère poussée sur le mur.

Il s'effaça sous ses doigts et ils purent sortir. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Harry vit que le mur s'était aussitôt remis en place. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir sombre. Harry entraîna Lucy dans l'obscurité, fouilla dans la bourse qu'il portait au cou et y prit la carte du Maraudeur. Il l'examina attentivement, le nez collé sur le parchemin, et repéra enfin les deux petits points qui les représentaient, Lucy et lui.

— Nous sommes au cinquième étage, murmura-t-il en observant Rusard qui s'éloignait d'eux dans un couloir voisin. Viens par ici.

Ils se mirent en chemin à pas feutrés. Harry avait souvent rôdé dans le château la nuit, mais jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort, jamais autant de choses n'avaient dépendu de la réussite de cette incursion. Harry et Lucy traversaient les rectangles de lumière que la lune projetait sur le sol, passaient devant des armures dont les heaumes grinçaient au son de leurs pas, tournaient des angles de mur derrière lesquels Dieu savait ce qui pouvait se cacher. Chaque fois qu'il faisait assez clair, ils consultaient la carte du Maraudeur. À deux reprises, ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser filer un fantôme sans attirer l'attention sur eux. À tout moment, Harry s'attendait à rencontrer un obstacle. Sa pire crainte était Peeves et il tendait l'oreille à chaque pas pour entendre le premier signe qui trahirait l'approche de l'esprit frappeur.

— Par ici, Harry, chuchota Lucy en le tirant par la manche vers un escalier en spirale.

Ils grimpèrent les marches qui tournaient en cercles si étroits qu'on en avait le vertige. Harry n'était encore jamais monté dans cette partie du château. Enfin, ils atteignirent une porte, sans poignée, ni serrure, un simple panneau de bois patiné par le temps auquel était fixé un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

Lucy tendit une main pâle, étrange, qui paraissait flotter dans l'air, sans être rattachée à un bras ou à un corps. Elle frappa une seule fois mais, dans le silence, ce simple son résonna aux oreilles de Harry comme un coup de canon.

Aussitôt, le bec de l'aigle s'ouvrit, mais au lieu d'un cri d'oiseau, une voix douce, mélodieuse s'en éleva pour demander :

— Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ?

— Mmm… Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? dit Lucy, l'air songeuse.

— Quoi ? Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un mot de passe ?

— Oh non, il faut répondre à une question, expliqua Lucy.

— Et si on se trompe ?

— Alors, on doit attendre que quelqu'un d'autre vienne avec la bonne réponse. Comme ça, on a appris quelque chose, tu comprends ?

— Ouais… L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre d'attendre l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre, Lucy.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave. Dans ce cas, je pense que la réponse, c'est que le cercle n'a pas de commencement.

— Bien raisonné, approuva la voix de l'aigle.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

La salle commune déserte de Serdaigle était un vaste espace circulaire beaucoup plus aéré que toutes les autres pièces que Harry connaissait à Poudlard. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. Dans la journée, les Serdaigle devaient avoir une vue spectaculaire sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes dont on retrouvait le reflet dans la moquette bleu nuit. Il y avait des tables, des fauteuils, des bibliothèques et dans une niche, face à la porte, une haute statue de marbre blanc.

Harry reconnut Rowena Serdaigle grâce au buste qu'il avait vu dans la maison de Lucy. La statue se trouvait à côté d'une porte qui devait mener, pensa-t-il, dans les dortoirs de l'étage supérieur. Il s'avança droit vers la femme de marbre qui sembla lui rendre son regard en l'accompagnant d'un demi-sourire énigmatique.

Elle était belle mais légèrement intimidante. Un petit diadème délicatement ouvragé avait été reproduit dans la pierre, au sommet de sa tête. Il n'était pas sans rappeler la tiare que Pansy avait portée à son mariage. Des mots écrits en lettres minuscules étaient gravés dessus. Harry sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité et grimpa sur le piédestal de la statue pour les lire.

 _ _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit__

— Mais quand on perd l'esprit, on finit sans le sou, lança derrière lui une voix caquetante.

Harry fit volte-face, glissa du piédestal et atterrit sur le sol. La silhouette aux épaules tombantes de gorille goulifier de Vincent grabbe se tenait devant lui.

Harry leva sa baguette, mais au même moment, elle appuya un index boudiné sur la tête de mort et le serpent tatoués sur son avant-bras.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Le revoie du directeur des chasseurs de vampires.

Dès l'instant où le doigt Grabbe toucha la Marque, la cicatrice d'Harry le brûla sauvagement, la pièce étoilée disparut de son champ de vision et il se retrouva sur un amas de rochers, sous une falaise, la mer bouillonnant autour de lui. Dans son cœur il éprouvait un sentiment de triomphe – _ils avaient capturé le garçon_.

Un bang ! Sonore ramena Harry à la réalité : désorienté, il brandit sa baguette, mais la sorcière tombait déjà en avant et s'écrasa si violemment sur le sol que les vitres des bibliothèques tintèrent

— Je n'avais encore jamais stupéfié personne, encore moins sur une goule, sauf dans les cours de l'A.D.V, dit Lucy d'un ton vaguement intéressé. Ça fait beaucoup plus de bruit que je ne le pensais. En effet, le plafond s'était mis à trembler. Des pas précipités, de plus en plus sonores, retentissaient derrière la porte des dortoirs. Le sortilège de Lucy avait réveillée les Serdaigle du néant qui dormaient au-dessus.

'' Lucy, ou es-tu ? Il faut que je retourne sous la cape !

Les pieds de Lucy apparurent. Il se hâta de la rejoindre et elle laissa retomber la cape sur eux au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait, livrant passage à un flot de Serdaigle, en tenue de nuit, qui se déversa dans la salle commune. Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent de toutes parts lorsqu'ils virent Vincent Grabbe évanouie par terre. Avançant lentement, leurs pieds traînant sur le sol, ils se rapprochèrent d'elle comme d'une bête sauvage qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et les attaquer pour les dévorée vivant. Un élève de première année, plus courageux que les autres se ruèrent alors sur lui et lui enfonça son gros orteil dans les fesses.

'' On dirait que cette affreuse goule bannis est mort ! s'écria-t-il d'un air réjoui.

'' Oh, regarde, chuchota Lucy, ravie, en voyant les Serdaigle se presser autour de Grabbe. Ils sont contents !

'' Ouais… très bien…

Harry ferma les yeux et, tandis que sa cicatrice continuait de palpiter douloureusement, il décida de replonger dans l'esprit de Voldemort… il avançait le long du tunnel qui conduisait à la première caverne…. il avait choisi de vérifier d'abord le médaillon avant de se rendre à Poudlard… Mais cela ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps…

Un coup sec fut frappé à la porte de la salle commune et les Serdaigle se figèrent, mélodieuse, s'élever du heurtoir :

'' Ou vont les objets disparus ? demanda-t-elle.

'' J'en sais rien, stupide truc ! Tais-toi ! Gronda une voix grossière que Harry reconnut comme étant avec surpris celle de Gregory Goyle. Vincent ? _Vincent ? Tu es là ? Tu l'as eu ?_ Ouvre la porte !

Les Serdaigle, terrifiés, chuchotaient entre eux. Puis, tout à coup, il y eut une série de bang ! Sonores, comme si quelqu'un tirait des coups de feu dans la porte.

'' VINCENT ! Si jamais il vient et que nous ne puissions pas lui livrer Phénix et Potter… tu veux qu'il nous arrive la même chose qu'aux Malefoy ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! Mugit la goule goules en secouant de toutes ses forces la portes qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir.

Les Serdaigle reculaient et les plus effrayées d'entre eux remontèrent précipitamment l'escalier pour rejoindre leurs lits. Puis, au moment ou Harry se demandait s'il ne devrait pas ouvrir la porte à la volée et stupéfixer Goyle avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une deuxième voix, chantée, encore plus familière, résonna de l'autre côté du panneau de bois :

'' Puis-je savoir à quoi vous vous occupez, salle goule carnivore bannis ?

'' J'essaye… de pousser… cette fichue… porte Phénix ! s'écria Grabbe. Allez me chercher Flitwick ! Il faut qu'il me l'ouvre tout de suite !

'' Votre compare goule n'est-t-il pas à l'intérieur ? demanda Hinata Phénix. Le professeur Flitwick ne l'a-t-il pas laissée entrer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée à votre demande expresse ? Peut-être pourrait-il vous ouvrir ? Ainsi, je n'aurais pas besoin de réveiller ma mère pour vous trucidée devant tout le château ?

'' Il ne répond pas, espèce de salle pute végétarienne ! Ouvrez-moi, vous ! Allez, vite ! Ouvrirez !

'' Certainement même si c'est contre ma nature aidée une ennemi de ma famille. répondit la professeur Phénix avec une redoutable froideur meurtrière et sombre.

Il y eut un léger coup frappé sur le heurtoir et la voix mélodieuse demanda à nouveau :

'' Ou vont les objets disparus ?

'' Dans le non-être, c'est-à-dire dans le tout, répondit le professeur Phénix.

'' Joliment formulé, répliqua le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Et la porte pivota sur ses gonds.

Les quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui étaient restés dans la salle commune se précipitèrent dans l'escalier lorsque Goyle franchit le seuil d'un bond, sa baguette brandie. Le dos rond, comme tout comme hinata qui semblait indifférente a la rogue. Il avait des yeux minuscules et le visage aussi moche qu'un troll zombi, pâteux comme une goule, dont les traits s'affaissèrent quand il vit Vincent étendue, inerte, sur le sol. Il laissa alors échapper un hurlement de fureur et de rage.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ces petits morveux ? s'écria-t-il. Je vais les soumettre au sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils me donnent le nom du coupable… et que va dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante en se frappant le front, debout devant hinata. Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'attraper ni votre frère qui est son fis et voilà qu'ils l'ont tué, le malheureux !

'' Il est simplement stupéfiée, rectifia d'un ton sombre et irrité le professeur Phénix, qui s'était penché pour examiner Vincent Grabbe. Il s'en remettra très bien espèce de salle goule, je trouve que stupéfier il à meilleur mine que réveiller.

'' Mais, non salope, il ne s'en remettra pas ! Beugla Goyle. Pas après que le Seigneur vampire des Ténèbres lui aura mis la main dessus ! Il l'a appelé, j'ai senti ma Marque à moi qui me brûlait et lui il croit qu'on a eu Alucard et Potter !

'' Qu'on a eu Alucard et Potter ? répéta le professeur Phénix d'un ton brusque. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « on a eu Alucard et Potter » ?

'' Il nous a dit que Alucard et Potter allait peut-être essayer d'entrer dans la tour de Serdaigle et qu'il fallait le prévenir si on l'attrapait tout les deux !

'' Et pourquoi mon frère et Potter chercherait-il à entrer dans la tour de Serdaigle ? Potter et a gryffondor et Alucard est en exil et appartient aussi a la maison des bannis, même si il vous déteste tous, comme moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Derrière l'incrédulité et la colère, Harry perçut une nuance de fierté dans sa voix et il sentit monter en lui une vague d'affection pour sa cousine hinata phénix.

'' On nous a dit que ça se pourrait bien qu'il vienne ici ! reprit Goyle. Mais moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, hein ?

Le professeur Phénix, penchée sur Vincent Grabbe, se releva et ses petits yeux brillants balayèrent la pièce. Par deux fois, son regard passe à l'endroit ou se tenaient Harry et Lucy.

'' On pourrait peut-être mettre ça sur le dos des gamins, poursuivit goyle, son visage porcin de goule prenant soudain une expression affamée. Ouais, c'est ce qu'on va faire. On va dire qu'Vincent a été attaqué par les mômes, ceux qui sont là-haut, dans le dortoir – il leva les yeux vers le plafond étoile- et on dira qu'ils l'ont forcée à appuyer sur la Marque, et que c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu une fausse alerte… Il aura qu'à les punir. Deux ou trois gamins de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

'' La simple différence entre la vérité et le mensonge, le courage et la lâcheté des vampires du phénix noir, répliqua Hinata qui avait tremblé de colère. Bref, une différence qu'un con de goule comme toi que votre compagnon Vincent Grabbe et vous –même goule noir, semblez incapable de mesurer vu votre cerveau de cruche vide. Mais je voudrais qu'une chose soit bien claire. Vous ne ferez pas portez aux jeunes proies de Poudlard, la responsabilité de vos nombreux inepties d'imbécile. Je ne le permettrai pas.

'' Pardon ?

Goyle s'avança vers le professeur Phénix, si près que c'en était offensant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle refusa de reculer et le regarda de haute comme s'il n'avait été qu'une répugnante saleté sur un siège de toilettes.

'' On s'en fiche de ce que _vous_ permettez salle traînée végétarienne Hinata Phénix. Votre époque est terminée. C'est nous qu'on commande maintenant, et vous serez de mon côté ou alors vous le payerez cher.

'' Votre côté vous rigolez ce n'est pas par hasard ma mère s'appelle : ELMIRA PHÉNIX QUI DIRIGE CETTE ÉCOLE SALE GOULE DE MERDE ET PAS VOTRE IDIOT DE MAÎTRE SEMI IMMORTELLE.

Elle se transformait devant lui en forme libérée et se mettais a chantée en birdlang : LA MORT TE FRAPPERA….

Et il lui sautait au cou totalement enragée en tentant de la violer entièrement fou par la chanson d'Elmira.

Harry se débarrassa de la cape, leva sa baguette et dit simplement :

'' La morte de frappera pour avoir tenté de fait sa a ma cousine imbécile :

Au moment ou goyle pivotait sur ses talons, Harry s'écria :

'' ENDOLORIS VAMPIRUS !

La goule mangemort fut arraché du cou de hinata, il se tortilla dans les airs à la manière d'un homme qui se noie, se débattant, hurlant de douleur, puis, dans une fracas de verre brisé, il s'écrasa contre une bibliothèque et s'effondra par terre, inconscient.

'' Je comprends ce que Bellatrix et Erika voulait dire, que seul Alucard est capable de le faire souffrir. commenta Harry, le sang battant dans sa tête, il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre.

'' Cousin ! Murmura hinata, une main contre son cœur. Cousin… toi et Alucard vous êtes vraiment ici ! Je croyais que ma mère plaisantait en disant que la guerre frappera poudlard.

Elle s'efforça de reprendre contrôle de sa forme libérée.

'' Cousin ! C'était idiot j'aurais pu en occuper moi-même en le dévorant vivant ! dit Jacky la deuxième personnalité de tueuse.

'' Il allait te violer Jacky comme barty croupton Jr a fait sur hinata dit Harry.

'' Cousin, je… c'était très… _chevaleresque_ de ta part, mais vous rendez-vous compte de…

'' Oui hinata, parfaitement, Alucard et hermione aussi, assura Harry.

D'une certaine manière, la panique de Hinata et de son double avait sur lui un effet apaisant.

'' Cousine, Voldemort arrive, comme Elmira te la dit elle disait vrai.

'' Ah, tiens, on a le droit de prononcer son nom, maintenant ? Demanda Lucy avec un certain intérêt en ôtant la cape d'invisibilité.

L'apparition d'un deuxième membre de l'armée des vampires semblait terrasser le professeur Phénix qui cette fois sautais de joie à la a sa forme libérée mais se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche, serrant le col de sa robe de chambre transylvanienne de vampire.

'' Je pense que la façon dont on l'appelle n'as pas d'importance, répondit Harry à Lucy, il sait déjà que Alucard est ici et moi aussi il le sait aussi.

Dans une partie lointaine de son cerveau, la partie directement reliée à sa cicatrice, brûlante, cuisante, il voyait Voldemort traverser très vite le lac noir à bord du petit bateau vert aux contours fantomatiques… il avait presque atteint l'île ou se trouvait le bassin de pierre…

'' Vous devrez alors fuir avec mon père, murmura Hinata. Tout de suite, Harry, aussi vite que possible !

'' Je ne peux pas, répliqua Harry. Je dois d'abord faire quelque chose. Hinata, savez-vous ou se trouve le diadème de Serdaigle ? Celui qui a été perdu lors que Bened est mort contre son père salazard serpentard.

'' Le d… diadème de Serdaigle ? bien sûr que non… n'est-il pas perdu depuis des siècles ?

Elle se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil.

'' Potter, c'est de la folie, de la pure folie d'être entrée dans ce château sans être invitée par ma mère…

'' Il le fallait, assura Harry. Hinata, il y a ici un objet caché que je suis censé retrouver et il s'agit _peut-être_ du diadème… tu es au courent de notre mission… Si seulement je pouvais parler au professeur flitwick…

Il y eut alors un bruit de mouvement, un tintement de verre : Vincent Grabbe reprenait connaissance. Avant que Harry ou Lucy aient pu réagir le professeur Phénix se leva pointa son regard sur la goule du phénix noir hébété et lança son regard hypnose de sa mère :

'' Impéro Vampirum !

Vincent se remit debout, s'approche de son comparse, lui prit sa baguette, puis s'avança docilement vers le professeur Phénix et la lui donna en même temps que la sienne. Ensuite, il alla s'allonger par terre à côté de Gregory Goyle. Le professeur Phénix agita à nouveau le bras et une corde argentée jaillit du néant pour s'enrouler comme un serpent autour de Grabbe et goyle, qu'elle ligota étroitement l'un à l'autre.

'' Cousin, reprit le professeur Phénix, qui s'était tournée à nouveau vers lui en abandonnant avec une superbe indifférence de phénix les goules à leur triste sort, si le père d'alucard sait véritablement que vous êtes ici…

Au même moment, une colère semblable à une douleur physique traversa Harry, enflammant sa cicatrice. Pendant un instant, il regarda le bassin dont la portion s'était éclaircie et vit qu'aucun médaillon d'or ne reposait sous sa surface….

'' Cousin ? Ça va ? dit une voix.

Il revint aussitôt dans son propre espace, cramponné à l'épaule de Hinata et Lucy pour conserver son équilibre.

'' Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, le vampire des ténèbres se rapproche pour attaquer l'école. Hinata, J'agis sur les ordres d'Alucard et de Dumbledore, je dois trouver ce qu'il voulait que je trouve ! Et il faut faire sortir aussi les élèves pendant que je fouille le château… c'est nous deux moi et son fis que veut Voldemort, mais tuer quelques personnes en repas de plus ou de moins ne le dérangera pas, pas maintenant… « Maintenant qu'il sait que Alucard s'en prends aux Horcruxes », acheva Harry pour lui-même.

'' Je sais Potter, que vous agissiez au ordre de mon frère mais de Dumbledore ? répéta le professeur Phénix, une expression d'étonnement naissant sur son visage.

Elle se redressa alors de toutes ses hauteurs.

'' Nous allons protéger l'école contre cette imbécile de vampire ratée pendant que vous chercherez ce… cet objet.

'' C'est possible ?

'' Je pense bien, ma mère n'est pas sans ressources, dit avec amusement le coté sombre du professeur Phénix, nous autres, enseignant du néant, ne manquons pas d'une certaine compétence en matière de magie, vampiriques ? Je suis sûre que nous parviendrons à le retenir un bon moment si nous conjuguons nos efforts. Bien sûr, il faudra contactée ma mère à propos de ce chasseur de vampire Severus Rogue…

'' Je voudrais…

'' Et si Poudlard doit être en état de siège par le phénix noir, avec le Vampire des ténèbres à ses portes, il serait souhaitable d'évacuer le plus grand nombre de jeune proie possible d'innocents. Avec le réseau des cheminées sous surveillance et l'impossibilité de transplaner dans l'enceinte de…

'' Il y a un moyen vu que c'est Rosalie qui la garde. C'est le passage de sa sirène.

'' Sa sirène morte Arianna mais alors c'est sûrement la ou elle s'est exilé.

'' Oui c'est un passage qui mène à la tête de sanglier.

Il lui parla du passage que seul Rosalie garde qui menait à sa chambre VIP à la tête de sanglier.

'' Cousin, il s'agit de centaines d'élèves…

'' Je sais cousine, mais si Voldemort et les goules vampire se concentre a attaque l'enceinte de l'école, ils ne s'intéresseront pas à ceux qui transplantent hors de la Tête de Sanglier.

'' Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dites, admit-elle.

Elle pointa son bras sur Grabbe et Goyle et un filet argenté tomba sur leurs corps ligotés, les enveloppe, et les souleva dans les airs ou ils restèrent suspendus sous le plafond bleu et or, telles deux créatures marines, énormes et repoussantes.

'' Venez, nous devons prévenir les autres directeurs de maison et ma mère Elmira doit être déjà au courant. Vous feriez bien de remettre cette cape. Elle s'avança vers la porte d'un pas résolu et leva sa baguette. De son extrémité jaillirent trois chauves-souris argentées aux yeux glacials et brûlants d'alucard. Et elle chantait aussitôt le chant de guerre : La mort frappera Voldemort pour réveiller et appelez sa mère. Les patronus se précipitèrent en souplesse, emplissant l'escalier en colimaçons de lumières argentées tandis que hinata phénix, Harry et Lucy se hâtaient de redescendre les marches.

Ils filèrent le long des couloirs et, un par un, les Patronus vampire partirent de leur côté. La robe de vampire de Hinata phénix effleurait le sol dans un bruissement et Harry et Lucy, couraient derrière elle sous la cape d'invisibilité.

'' Ils avaient descendu deux autres étages lorsque Hinata reconnus l'odeur de sa mère et les bruit de pas silencieuse et rapide qui se joignirent aux leurs. Harry, dont la cicatrice était toujours cuisante, les entendit le premier. Il tâtonna dans la bourse accrochée à son cou, à la rechercher de la carte du Maraudeur, mais avant qu'il ait pu la sortir. Hinata s'aperçut à son tour qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Elle s'immobilisa, brandis son bras, prête à se battre en duel et demanda :

'' Qui est là ?

'' C'est moi ma fille tu ma appelle par mon chant : répondit une voix amusée.

'' Maman !

Elmira phénix sortit de derrière son armure.

En le voyant, Elmira sentit le bonheur de voir la fondatrice bouillonner en lui : il était rassurée de la revoir toujours égale a elle-même. Il avait même oublié la façon dont elle apparaissait à chaque fois qu'on chantait la chanson de guerre de phénix : la mort frappera nos ennemis. Elle était habillée de son habituelle cape de chasseuse, et elle aussi brandissait son bras en signe de duel, prêt au combat.

'' Bien le bonjour Potter, dit-t-elle dans sa direction. Bien ravis que vous ayez brisée votre exil pour nous aider.

'' Vous pouvez me voir sans œil magique.

'' Bien sûr que je le peux tu porte la vielle cape de mon père Caïn Phénix.

'' Maman attention ! dit hinata qui la poussais et détournais le sort de flamme contre son lanceur qui évitais le sort.

Contrairement a Elmira, Harry vit rogue qui les avais attaqué portant une croix du ministère du phénix noir et en le voyant, Harry sentit la haine bouillonner en lui : l'ampleur des crimes de Rogue lui avait fait oublier les détails de son apparence. Il avait oublié la façon dont ses cheveux gras et noirs tombaient autour de son visage maigre, oublie le regard mort, glacé, de ses yeux sombres. Rogue ne portait pas évidement de vêtement de nuit, Il était habillé de son habituelle cape noire de combat et brandissait sa baguette, prêt au combat.

'' Salle traître de chasseur, hurlais Elmira enragée.

'' Je vais vous faire taire une fois pour tous Elmira phénix, répondit le chasseur Rogue.

Rogue fonçais sur son regard se tourna de tous les côtés autour de la fondatrice qui fessais de même, scrutant les environs, comme s'il savait que Harry était là. Celui-ci avait également leva sa baguette vers Hinata qui se mettait à la défense de sa mère.

'' J'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez tentée de vouloirs m'assassinée chasseur mais vous saviez on se laissera pas faire dit Elmira et hinata en duo chantée.

'' Vraiment ? Répondit le chasseur. Est-ce qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous donner cette idée ?

Rogue plis légèrement le bras gauche, la ou la Marque des ténèbres était gravée dans sa peau.

'' Bien sûr, sa toujours été le rêve de me voir ma famille mourir pas vrai Severus Princes Rogue. dit Elmira. Vous autres, Les Mangemorts, vous avez peut-être vos propres moyens de communication, mais les phénix aussi ont la leur.

Rogue fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Ses yeux inspectaient toujours Elmira et hinata autour d'elle et il s'avançait peu à peu, vers elle, comme si de rien n'était toujours menaçant.

'' Vous allez payez pour vos crimes Elmira phénix.

'' Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien vous retenue pour infiltrée mon château pour tentée de me tuer chasseur Princes.

'' Vous salle monstre de fille guerrière surtout.

Rogue la regarda dans les yeux.

'' Vous avez vu Harry Potter et votre petit-fils maudit, Elmira ? Que si vous les avez vus et invitées, je dois insister à vous…

Elmira lança une vague de feu de sa voix et se transformais en sa forme libérée qui semblais a une faucheuse d'âme, et hinata libérais sa forme libérée te tueuse en série aussi, et Harry ne l'en aurait crue capable : Sa baguette fendit l'air et, l'espace d'un instant, il pensa que Rogue allait s'effondrer, inconscient et dévorée vivant, mais son charme du bouclier vampirus agit avec une telle rapidité que Elmira en perdit l'équilibre. Elle pointa son bras vers le mur et l'une des torches qui éclairèrent le couloir jaillit de son support. Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un maléfice sur Rogue, mais il dut tirer Lucy hors de la trajectoire des flammes qui descendaient sur eux. Elles se transformèrent en un cercle de feu qui emplit l'espace du couloir et fondit sur Rogue à la manière d'un lasso…

Les flammes disparurent pour laisser place à un grand serpent noir. Elmira et Hinata le fit alors exploser en une épaisse fumée qui se reforma, se solidifia en quelques secondes, puis se métamorphosa en un essaim de poignards bénite lancée leur cible. Rogue ne parvint à les éviter qu'en poussant l'armure devant lui et, dans un fracas métallique dont l'écho résonna tout au long du couloir, les poignards vinrent se planter les uns après les autres dans le plastron d'acier…

'' Elmira ! s'exclama une petite voix aiguë.

Harry, qui protégeait toujours Lucy des sortilèges volant autour d'eux, jeta un regard derrière lui et vit les professeurs Flitiwick et Chourave arriver en courant, dans leurs vêtements de nuit, suivis de la forme libéré de Erika phénix qui haletait de rage derrière eux.

'' Non ! hurla Erika enragée, son bras levée. Vous ne tuerez plus jamais aucun vampire à Poudlard ! Vous en êtes bannis Severus Rogue.

Le Sortilège de vent d'Erika frappa l'armure derrière laquelle le chasseur s'était réfugié : dans un bruit de ferraille, elle s'anima dans un tourbillon. Rogue se débattis pour se dégager de ses bras qui l'enserraient puis la projeta sur ses attaquants, hinata la brisait d'un coup de poing vampirique qui le frappais rogue pour le projeter par la fenêtre. Harry et Lucy durent plongée sur le côté pour l'éviter et elle s'écrasa contre le mur en se disloquant. Lorsqu'Harry releva la tête, Rogue avait sautée de la fête à toutes jambes, poursuivit par Elmira, Hinata, flitwick, Erika et Chourave. Il s'engouffra dans une salle de classe et quelque instants plus tard, Harry entendit McGonagall qui était apparus s'écrier : la mort des phénix frappera le ministère au grand complet incluant vous severus rogue.

'' Lâche ! LÂCHE ! Hurlais la forme libérée de Hinata.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lucy.

Harry la releva et ils se ruèrent dans le couloir, traînant derrière eux la cape d'invisibilité, puis entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de classe vide ou les professeur McGonagall, Erika Phénix, Elmira Phénix, hinata phénix, flitwick et Chourave se tenaient côte à côte devant une fenêtre défoncée.

'' Il a sautée pour se faire bannir, dit le professeur McGonagall au moment ou Harry et Lucy arrivaient en courant.

'' Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ?

Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux cris de stupeur que poussèrent Erika, flitwick et Chourave en le voyant soudain apparaître.

'' Non, il n'est pas mort ce salle chasseur, répondit Elmira et McGonagall d'un ton amer. À la différence de Dumbledore, il avait toujours sa baguette… et il semble que son maître vampire lui ait appris quelques petites choses.

Avec un frisson d'horreur, Harry vit au loin une forme massive, semblable à une chauve-souris, voler dans l'obscurité en direction du mur d'enceinte.

Des pas légère résonnèrent derrière eux et il entendit bruyamment : Erika phénix qui venait de les rejoindre.

'' Harry ! Haleta-t-elle faussement, massant sa large poitrine sous son pyjama de soie vert émeraude. Mes chers neveux humains, quelle surprise. Elmira s'il vous plaît expliquez-moi… Severus… que.

'' Notre chère directeur des chasseurs corrompus a fait une petite pause, répondit Elmira et le professeur Mcgonagall en montrant un trou en forme de rogue au milieu de la fenêtre.

'' Professeur ! s'écria Harry, en se tenant le front.

Il voyait le lac peuplé d'inferi glisser au-dessous de lui, il sentit le bateau verdâtre, fantomatique heurter la rive souterraine et Voldemort sauta à terre, avec, dans le cœur, une envie de meutes…

'' Professeur, fondatrice, il faut barricader l'école par la magie vampirique, il vient, maintenant !

'' Très bien. Le vampire idiot des ténèbres arrive, dit-t-elle, aux autres enseignants.

Chourave et Flitwick étouffèrent une exclamation. Erika son ex amante laissa échapper un grognement sourd.

'' Potter et ton fis Erika ont un travail à accomplir dans le château sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il faut que nous mettions en place toutes les protections possibles, pendant qu'il mènera sa mission d'exil à bien.

'' Vous vous rendez compte, bine sûr, que rien de ce que nous pourrons faire n'arrivera à maintenir indéfiniment l'armée de nouveau née de Vous-savez-Qui à distance ? Couina le professeur flitwick.

'' Mais nous pouvons le retarder, affirma hinata phénix, premièrement il n'a jamais été invitée vampire a Poudlard et ne pourra pas passée cette lois sans renfort du ministère, mais il va tentée quand même son coups. Nous avons été suffisamment entraînés pour combattre les goules cette année.

'' Merci hinata chérie, dit la fondatrice Phénix.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard sombre qui montrait qu'elles se comprenaient.

'' Je suggère de dresser autour de lieu des défenses vampirique élémentaires contre les nouveau née, puis de nous rassembler avec nos élèves dans la Grande Salle. La plupart d'entre eux doivent être évacuées, mais si certains de ton armée d'élèves veulent combattre, je pense qu'il faut leur en donner la possibilité.

'' D'accord, approuva les deux professeur Phénix, qui se hâtait déjà vers la porte. Je vous retrouve dans la grande Salle dans vingt minutes avec les élèves de ma maison.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait au pas de course, ils l'entendirent aussi marmonner :

'' Tentacula, filet du diable et gosses d'ail et de snagalouf… j'aimerais bien voir les Mangemorts vampire se battre contre ça…

'' Je peux agir d'ici, assura flitwick

Bien qu'il pût à peine regarder par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, il pointa sa baguette à travers les carreaux défoncées et se mit à marmonner des incantations d'une extrême complexité. Harry entendit alors un souffle bizarre, comme si Flitwick et Elmira avait libérée dans le parc toute la puissance des vents d'un ouragan.

— Professeur, dit Harry en s'approchant du minuscule maître des enchantements, professeur,

Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais c'est très important. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le diadème de Serdaigle ? Quand bened Phénix le fis de Elmira a été assassinée.

— … _Protego horribles vampirus…._ Le diadème de Serdaigle ? S'étonna Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée. Un peu de sagesse supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal, Potter, mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous serait très utile dans cette situation !

— Je voulais simplement dire… Savez-vous où il est ? L'avez-vous jamais vu ?

— Vu ? Personne ne l'a vu de mémoire d'homme ! Il y a très longtemps qu'il est perdu, mon garçon !

Harry ressentit un mélange d'espoir et de panique. Mais il se souvient que Alucard aussi a utiliser cette expression pour désignée la baguette de bened et sa a mené a Rosalie. Mais ce n'était pas le diadème, quel autres objet aurait pu servir d'horcruxe ?

'' Nous nous reverrons avec vos élèves de Serdaigle, dans la Grande Salle, Filius ! dit le professeur McGonagall et Elmira phénix en faisant signe à Harry et à Lucy de la suivre.

Ils avaient atteint la porte lorsqu'Erika émit un grognement qui se transforma en un langage articulé :

'' Ma parole, haleta-t-elle, le visage blafard, couvert de sueur, quel affaire ! Je ne suis pas du tout sûr que tout cela soit très raisonnable, Minerva. Il va certainement trouver un moyen d'entrer, même a violer la loi vampire sur les invitations, vous le savez bien, et quiconque aura essayé de le retenir se trouvera en très grand danger.

'' Je vous attends, vous et la maison des Bannis, dans la Grande Salle, également dans vingt minutes, répliqua le professeur McGongagall. Si vous voulez quitter le château avec vos élèves, phénix nous ne vous retiendrons pas. Mais si surtout vous ou l'un d'entre vous tente de saboter nos efforts de résistance, ou de prendre les armes contre nous dans l'enceinte de l'école, alors, Erika, par votre Matriarche Elmira phénix nous vous livrons un duel vampirique a Mort.

'' Minerva ! s'exclama Erika, atterré, ce n'est pas mon intention de vous sabotée quoi que ce soit.

'' Et bien c'est bien la première fois que vous me surnommée pas vielle chouette et espère que vous avez raison. Le moment est venu pour la maison des bannis de Serpentard de décider envers qui elle sera loyale et vous aussi, trancha le professeur McGongall. Allez réveiller vos élèves, Erika.

Harry ne s'attarda pas pour entendre les balbutiements d'Erika phénix. Lucy et lui coururent derrière le professeur McGonagall qui était allée se planter au milieu du couloir et brandissait sa baguette.

'' Piertotum… Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Rusard, pas maintenant…

Le vieux concierge venait d'apparaître en clopinant et criait :

'' Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Élèves dans les couloirs !

'' C'est justement ce qu'ils doivent faire, bougre d'idiot ! Vociféra McGonagall. Essayez plutôt de vous rendre utile ! Allez chercher Peeves et les Goules de la cuisine !

'' P… Peeves et les goules ? bredouilla Rusard, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom.

'' Oui, Peeves et les goules d'Alucard, imbécile, Peeves ! Il y a bien un quart de siècle que vous vous plaignez de lui, non ? Eh bien, allez les chercher immédiatement !

De toute évidence, Rusard pensait que le professeur McGongall avait perdu l'esprit mais il s'éloigna en claudiquant, les épaules voûtées, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

'' Et maintenant… Piertotum Locomotor ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

Tout au long du couloir, les statues et les armures sautèrent aussitôt de leurs piédestal et il entendit le fracas qui provenait des autres étages, Harry sut que toutes les statues et armures du château avaient fait de même.

'' Poudlard est menacé par le phénix noir ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. Postez-vous le long des enceintes, protégez-nous, des goules carnivore, faites votre devoirs envers notre fondatrice Elmira phénix qui a fondée cette école !

Martelant le sol, hurlant, s'entrechoquant, la horde des statues se précipita le long du couloir, en passant devant Harry : certaines étaient plus petites, d'autres plus grandes que leurs modèles humains. Il y avait aussi des animaux, et les armures qui avançaient dans un cliquetis métallique brandissaient des épées et des masses d'armes.

'' Maintenant, Potter, reprit McGongagall, vous et Miss Lovegood feriez bien de retourner auprès de vos amis de l'armée des vampires et de les amener dans la Grande Salle… je vais réveiller les autres Gryffondor.

Ils se séparèrent en haut de l'escalier suivant. Harry et Lucy revinrent en courant vers l'entrée cachée de la Salle sur Demande. Au passage, ils croisèrent des groupes d'élèves, dont la plupart portaient une cape de voyage par-dessus leur pyjama. Ils suivaient des professeurs ou des préfets qui les conduisaient dans la Grande Salle.

'' C'était Potter !

'' _Harry Potter ?_

'' C'était lui, je te jure, je l'ai vu !

Mais Harry poursuivait son chemin sans regarder en arrière et enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle sur Demande. Il s'appuya contre le mur ensorcelé qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer et, suivi de Lucy, il dévala l'escalier Raide.

'' Que…

Quand la salle apparut devant leur œil, Harry, sous le choc, rata quelques marches. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Elle était bondée, à présent. Kingsley et Lupin et sa louve tonks s'étaient tournés vers lui, ainsi qu'Olivier Dubois, Les donneuse de retenue préférée d'alucard : Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Bill et même la seules Serpentard fidèle a Elmira : Pansy Phénix, Mr et Mrs Weasley.

'' Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Lupin en l'accueillant au pied de l'escalier.

'' Voldemort et les goules noir est en route, on barricade l'école par la magie vampirique de Elmira… le chasseur Rogue a pris la fuite… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment avez-vous su ?

'' On a envoyé des messages aux autres membres de l'armées des vampires, expliqua Fred. Tu ne voulais tout de même pas qu'ils ratent la fête, Harry. L'A.D.A. a prévenu l'ordre des ancien phénix et ça a fini par faire boule de neige même Elizabeth est ici mais elle est partie traquer hinata et alucard pour les rejoindre.

'' Par quoi on commence, Harry ? demanda George. Quel est le programme ?

'' Ils évacuent les élèves les plus jeunes et tout le monde doit se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour s'organiser, répondit Harry. On va se battre.

Un rugissement sonore s'éleva de la foule et tout le monde se rua vers l'escalier. Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur tandis que les autres passaient devant lui en courant, tous réunis, les membres de L'ordre des ancien du phénix, l'armée des vampires d'Elmira, leurs baguettes levées, en route vers le cœur du château.

'' Viens, Lucy, cria Dean en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Lucy prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit dans l'escalier.

La foule diminuait. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un petit groupe de personnes dans la Salle sur Demande, et Harry alla les rejoindre. Mrs Weasley se débattait avec Ginny. Autour d'elles se tenaient Lupin, Fred, George, Bill et Pansy phénix.

'' Tu n'es pas majeure ! criait Mrs Weasley à sa fille quand Harry s'approcha. Je ne le permettrai pas ! Les garçons, oui, mais toi, tu dois rentrer à la maison !

'' Certainement pas je me suis pas fait violer par des loups garou rien que pour rentrée a la maison je veux me battre je fais partie de l'armée d'Elmira.

Ses cheveux voletant autour d'elles, Ginny arracha son bras des mains de sa mère.

'' Je suis dans l'armée d'Elmira…

'' Un gang d'adolescents !

'' Un gang d'adolescent qui va se battre contre lui, ce que personne d'autre n'a osée faire ! répliqua Fred.

'' Et d'ailleurs, je veux me venger de ce salaud de greyback qui ma forcée à me taper tout sa meutes chez les malefoy.

'' Elle a seize ans ! hurla Mrs Weasley. Elle est trop jeune malgré que tu aies vécus dans tes captivités ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de l'emmener avec vous… ?

Fred et George parurent un peux honteux.

'' Maman a raison, Ginny, dit Bill avec douceur. Tu ne peux pas y aller. Tous ceux qui sont mineurs doivent partir, c'est normal.

'' Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ! s'exclama Ginny, des larmes de rage brillant dans ses yeux. Toutes ma famille est ici, je ne pourrai pas supporter d'attendre là-bas seule, sans savoir, et…

Pour la première fois depuis son sauvetage chez les malefoy, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry. Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant, mais il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et elle se détourna avec une expression amère.

'' Très bien, soupira-t-elle en contemplant l'entrée du tunnel qui menait à La Tête de Sanglier. Je vais vous dire au revoir maintenant, et…

Tout d'un coup Alucard et Hermione qui avais gardée le silence allais intervenir mais fut interrompu par des bruits confus, suivis d'un coup sourd : quelqu'un avait grimpé les marche du tunnel puis avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé par terre au pied de Alucard. Le nouveau venus se releva et s'assit sur une chaise la plus proche. Enfin, il regarda autour de lui, ses lunettes cerclées d'écaille posées de travers sur son nez, et dit :

'' J'arrive trop tard ? C'est déjà commencé ? Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qui se passait, et je… je…

Les balbutiements de Percy s'évanouirent dans le silence. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu a tomber sur Alucard et Hermione et sur sa famille presque au complet. Il y eut un long moment de stupéfaction enfin brisé par Pansy qui se tourna vers Alucard. Dans une tentative cousue de fil blanc, elle s'efforça de rompre la tension en demandant :

'' Au fait… comment va le petit teddy ?

Lupin sursauta, interloqué. Le silence qui s'était établi entre les Phénix et les Weasley semblait se solidifier, comme de la glace.

'' Je… oui… il va très bien ! répondit Lupin d'une voix sonore. Tonks est avec lui… chez sa mère.

Percy et les autres Weasley continuaient de s'observer, pétrifiés.

'' Tenez, j'ai une photo ! s'écria Lupin en sortant de son blouson un cliché qu'il montra à Pansy et à Harry.

Un bébé minuscule, avec une touffe de cheveux d'un gris foncée éclatant, agitait vers l'objectif ses petits poings potelés.

'' Sa grand-mère la pris lors de la pleine lune c'est pour sa qui a la couleur de mon pelage de transformation.

'' Sympa le petit phénix dit alucard

Mais Percy craquais et tombais au pied de alucard et d'Hermione surpris tout les deux.

'' Alucard pardonne moi, j'ai été un vrai imbécile fini ! Rugit Percy, d'une voix si forte que Lupin faillit en lâcher la photo. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot envers ta femme, comme une andouille prétentieuse, j'ai été un… un…

'' Un crétin adorateur de sa violeuse tout comme le ministère au grand complet, assoiffée de sang et déloyal envers sa famille et ses amis, acheva Hermione d'un ton sauvage qui aurais pleinement méritée de se faire dévorée par moi-même en nouveau née sauvage.

Percy déglutit.

'' Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais méritée Hermione surtout depuis ma copine est morte dévorée exprès par le phénix noir.

'' Tu mériterais vraiment que on te transforme en goules, dit Alucard tout aussi sauvage que hermione

'' Oui tout ce que tu voudras alucard, si pour me faire pardonner je dois être un zombi déformée par ta famille alors soit je l'ai pleinement méritée.

Alucard jugeais qui semblais vraiment revenus a la raison mais il voulait savoir une fois pour tout la vérité sur ce qui s'est passée en 5 e années par sa bouche véritable

'' Juste une question et je veux la vérité de ta bouche sinon tu seras tuer en repas immédiatement si tu mens, bon Alors Percy dit alucard en prenant hermione pour par le bras. Est-ce toi qui as ordonnée en 5 e année l'attaque de Moka sur mon manoir ?

'' Non, c'est désirée Ombrage qui l'a fait son autorisation au chasseur de vampire de vous attaquer pas moi, même si tu me la sûrement mis sa sur le dos, selon Rosalie et je t'en voudrais pas si c'est le cas vu que la seul chose que je lui ai dit et que je le pensais aussi, c'était une fausse piste en disant a Moka que probablement que temari était torturée a ton manoir anglais a cause j'ignorais totalement que c'était en Transylvanie qu'elle était torturée. Et elle m'a cru vu qu'elle savait que tu aimais punir sexuellement les traîtres quand elle était jeune dans les deux endroits.

Alucard et regardais Hermione qui lui sourit aussi sa rage de sang semblais être évanouie par son aveux mais il gardait quand même distance, mais il tendit finalement la main à Percy et décidais alors de lui pardonnée, au moins ça de sa part c'était claire que ce n'était pas lui qui avais commanditée l'attaque du manoir.

'' Bon disons pour la tentative de push, je te pardonne pour ça vu que même moi aurais fait pareille pour bernée ma sœur jumelle a ta place mais pour l'insulte sur la tombe de ton frère et bien Si on s'en sort peut-être tu seras une bonne goule comme ministre de la magie Perciflet phénix. Sa sera ta punition pour m'avoir insultée devant ma favorite a l'étage et moi-même j'ai des excuse à te faire de l'avoir lancée sur toi a cause en réalité je voulais appelez mon serpent Cléo pour te mettre en transe mais je me suis tromper en appelant elle en birdlang et par en fourcelang.

'' Je crois que je l'ai compris quand on t'a exilée et tu ma mise en transe avec ta magie de peau de serpent de déclaration de guerre et je regrette que on t'aille forcée à me réveiller aussi.

Mrs Weasley fondit en larmes. Elle bondit en avant, repoussa Alucard qui se dégageais et serra Percy contre elle à l'en étouffer. Il lui tapota le dos, les yeux fixés sur son père.

'' Je suis désolé, papa, dit Percy.

Mr Weasley battit précipitamment des paupières puis vint à son tour serrer son fils dans ses bras.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu la raison, perce ? demanda George.

'' Il y a un certain temps que j'y pense, répondit-il en se taponnant les yeux sous ses lunettes avec un coin de sa cape de voyage. Mais je devais trouver un moyen de me sortir de là et ce n'est pas facile au ministère, ils n'arrêtent pas d'envoyée les traître nourrie ses infâmes vampire carnivore. Même ma femme sang pur a été attaqué et tuer par le ministre en personne transformée en vampire. Quand j'ai assistée a son meurtre je me suis enfuit comme Pansy et j'ai rentrée en contact avec Rosalie en me fessant capturée comme prise au marchée des immortelle, elle ma fait évitée les dents affamée des balthory et ma emmener chez Albeforth et elle m'a confié il y a dix minute que Poudlard était décidé à se battre alors me voilà.

'' Il est vrai que nous comptons sur nos préfets pour assumer une fonction de commandement en des périodes telles que celle-ci, dit Alucard dans une assez bonne imitation de Percy lors de ses moments les plus grandiloquents. Maintenant, montons là-haut et battons-nous, sinon tous les bons vampires carnivore mangmeort auront déjà été pris. Et je suis navrée pour ta penny et de ne t'avoir rien dit que nous y avons passée dessus moi, Harry et Ron a époque mais disons que tu la largement méritée pour payer ta traîtrise envers ma famille. Dommage qu'elle n'a pas survécu en vampire a cause si c'est ma famille qui aurait désignée comme première chasse, elle aurait une mince chance de survivre comparée au phénix noir nouveau née.

'' Merci Alucard, je crois qu'elle aurait apprécié de l'être aussi, dit Percy, et il se tournait vers Pansy, tu es donc ma belle-sœur phénix, à présent, dit Percy en serrant la main surprise de Pansy tandis qu'ils se hâtaient en direction de l'escalier avec Bill, Fred et George.

'' Ginny! Aboya Mrs Weasley.

Profitant de la réconciliation, Ginny avait essayé de se glisser dans l'escalier.

'' Molly, j'ai une proposition dit Hermione, elle est notre sirène après tout c'est normal qu'elle veut rester avec nous. Pourquoi Ginny ne resterait-elle pas ici, avec nous, comme ça, elle serait sur place et saurait ce qui se passe dans le château sans être prise au milieu des combats ?

'' Je….

'' C'est une bonne idée, approuva Mr Weasley d'un ton ferme. Ginny, tu va rester avec Alucard et Hermione dans cette salle, tu m'entends ?

Ginny ne semblait pas très séduite par cette idée, mais devant la sévérité inhabituelle du regard de son père, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mr et Mrs Weasley accompagnés de Lupin, se dirigèrent à leur tour vers l'escalier, quand il vient de voir que Alucard et Hermione mais aussi Hinata avais disparus en invisible.

'' Ou sont partie Alucard et Hinata et Hermione ?

'' Ils doivent déjà être dans la Grande Salle, répondit Mr Weasley par-dessus son épaule.

'' Je ne les ai pas vus passer, s'étonna Harry.

'' Ils ont parlé de toilettes avec hinata, dit Ginny, peu après le départ de Percy.

'' Des toilettes ?

Harry traversa la pièce vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la salle de bains de la Salle sur Demande et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle était vide.

'' Tu es sûre qu'ils ont dit des toi…

Mais sa cicatrice le brûla soudain et la Salle sur Demande s'évanouit : il regardait à présent à travers le haut portail de fer forgée mais que la protection anti-vampire noir le repoussais, flanqué de colonnes surmontées de sangliers ailés. Au loin rodant autour de la limite du parc repoussée par les protections vampirique de Elmira, il scrutait le château illuminée, Nagini entourée autour de ses épaules, et se sentait possédée par cette détermination froide, cruelles, qui précédait le meurtre.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : La bataille du néant

Le plafond enchanté de la Grande salle était sombre et parsemé d'étoiles. Au-dessous les quatre longues tables des maisons de Poudlard étaient entourées d'élèves aux cheveux en bataille surveillé par les goules de néant, certains vêtus de capes de voyage, d'autres de robes de chambre. Par endroits brillaient les silhouettes nacrées des fantômes de l'école. Tous les regards, ceux des vivant, des immortelles et des morts, étaient fixés sur le professeur Elmira Phénix et McGonagall qui parlais sur l'estrade à l'extrémité de la salle. Derrière elle se tenait les enseignants qui étaient restés sur place, y compris Elizabeth Balthory, Rosalie phénix qui était de retour au coté de sa favorite, habille d'une robe sombre et cuivrée, et les membres de L'ordre du Néant, venus se battre avec Alucard.

'' … L'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr rusard et de Madame Pomfresh et de professeur Merrythrougt phénix. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l'indiquerai, vous devrez organiser les maisons du néant et des bannis et mener en bon ordre ceux dont vous avez la charge jusqu'au point d'évacuation.

De nombreux élèves paraissaient terrifiés. Mais lorsqu'Harry s'avança le long du mur, cherchant des yeux Alucard, et Hermione à la table des gryffondor ou serpentard, Ernie Macmillan se leva à celle des Poufsouffle et s'écria :

'' Et eux qui ont été entraînée au combat pour l'armée des vampires du néant ?

Il y eut quelques applaudissements.

'' Du moment que la plupart entre vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester, répondit la fondatrice Phénix.

'' Et nos affaires ? lança une fille à la table des Serdaigle, nos valises, nos hiboux ?

'' Nous n'avons pas le temps de les prendre, expliqua le professeur Phénix. L'important, c'est que vous sortiez d'ici en toute sécurité.

'' Ou est le chef des chasseurs ? Ou est Rogue ? cria une fille à la table des serpentard.

'' Quelqu'un parlait de valises, eh bien, lui, cette imbécile pour employer une expression familière, il s'est fait la malle pour avoir tentée assassinée à nouveau et raté évidement notre fondatrice Elmira phénix, répliqua le professeur Rosalie phénix.

Des acclamations explosèrent aux tables des Gryffondor, des poufsouffle et des Serdaigle.

Harry s'avança dans la Grande Salle, le long de la table des Gryffondor, cherchant toujours Alucard et Hermione. Des visages se tournaient vers lui et des chuchotements se multiplient sur son passage, et il remarquait aussi que Hinata avais disparu et ne l'avais pas rejoint comme les autres professeurs.

'' Nous avons déjà installée des défenses anti-vampire de guerre autour du château, disais la fondatrice McGonagall, mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps si nous ne les renforçons pas. Je vais donc vous demander de vous déplacer vite et dans le calme, en obéissant à vos préfets…

Mais ses derniers mots se perdirent, submergés par une autres voix très différente qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Elle était aiguë, glacée comme le maître du néant, tranchante et on ne savait pas d'ou elle venait. Elle semblait émaner des murs eux-mêmes. Peut-être avait-elle sommeillé là pendant des siècles, tel le responsable de la viole de la fondatrice Elmira phénix.

'' Je sais que les vampires du néant se prépares à combattre.

Des élèves se mirent à hurler, certains s'agrippaient les uns aux autres, jetant des regards terrifiés pour déceler l'origine de la voix.

'' Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard sauf pour celle qui vous dirige. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang de sorciers humain.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans la salle, cette sorte de silence qui pèse sur les tympans et semble trop intense pour être contenue à l'intérieur des murs.

'' Livrée moi mon fis Maître du néant Alucard Phénix, et Harry Potter, reprit la voix de Voldemort, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi mon fis et Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école du fondateur phénix en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi, Alucard phénix et Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés.

« Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. »

Le silence les avala à nouveau. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, tous les regards semblaient s'être posés sur Harry, l'avoir figé comme dans un faisceau lumineux constitué de milliers de rayons invisibles. Puis une silhouette se leva de la maison des bannis et une des anciens amie de Pansy Parkinson qui tendit un bras tremblant et hurla :

'' Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Trouver son cousin, et que quelqu'un l'attrape.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il y eut un mouvement collectif dans les goules. Devant lui, les gryffondor s'étaient dressées et faisaient face, non pas à Harry lui-même, mais aux maisons des bannis. Puis les poufsouffle se mirent debout à leur tour et, presque au même moment, les Serdaigle les imitèrent, le dos tournée à Harry, les yeux fixés sur cette fille, quand tout d'un coup Pansy parkinson la goule et Elizabeth se levais et prononçais : Fondatrice cette saloppe mérite un petit viole autorisée de goule a mon avis et être tuer en repas.

Elmira dit cruellement : Fais ce que vous voulez d'elle, elle est majeur, je m'en moque. Dévorée la plutôt que de la violer en mon honneur la mort frappera cette grosse conne.

Tout les goules lui sautais dessus sur l'élève devenus folle et la dévorée vivant incluant Elizabeth et Pansy dans le lot et la fit taire a jamais.

Harry était impressionné, bouleversé, vit les goules disparaître les restant de l'élève de 7 e année, mais surtout que était Pansy Parkinson de serpentard qui ordonnais son meurtres avec Elizabeth balthory et que Elmira aille chantée la mort frappera.

'' Merci, miss Parkinson et Miss Phénix de votre intervention et aussi a mes goules également, Donc si tout eux qui dise un seul mot contre le clan du néant ne veulent pas servir de repas a mes enfants, vous allez quitter la Grande Salle la première avec Mr Rusard. Il serait souhaitable que les autres élèves de votre maison de Bannis partent avec vous, du moins eux qui ne font pas partie de mon ordre de femme combattant.

Harry entendit le raclement des bancs puis les bruits de pas des Serpentard horrifier qui allaient se rassembler de l'autre côté de la salle.

'' Les Serdaigle, vous les suivez ! s'écria le Professeur McGonagall.

Lentement, les quatre tables se vidèrent. Celle des Serpentard, il restait que Pansy Parkinson de présente, mais de nombreux Serdaigle, parmi les plus âgés, restèrent assis pendant que leurs condisciples sortaient en rangs. Un nombre plus important encore de Poufsouffle demeurèrent à leur table et la moitié des Gryffondor ne bougèrent pas de leurs bancs, obligeant le professeur McGonagall à descendre de l'estrade pour chasser de la salle les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur majorité et qui ne fessais pas partie de l'armée des vampires.

'' Il n'en est pas question, Crivey, filez ! _Et_ vous aussi, Peakes !

Harry se précipita vers les Weasley, tous assis à la table des Gryffondor.

'' Ou sont Hinata, Alucard et Hermione ?

'' Tu ne les as pas trouvés, commença Mr Weasley, l'air inquiet.

Mais il s'interrompit, car Kingsley s'avançait sur l'estrade pour s'adresser à ceux qui étaient restés :

'' Nous n'avons plus qu'une demi-heure avant Minuit, nous devons donc agir vite ! Les enseignants et les membres de l'Ordre des Ancien Phénix se sont mis d'accord sur un plan de bataille, les Professeur Flitwick, Phénix et les goules, Chourave et McGonagall emmèneront des groupes de combattants au sommet des trois plus hautes tours- La tour de Serdaigle, la tour d'astronomie, et celle de Gryffondor. De là, ils pourront voir les environs et seront dans une excellente position pour jeter des sortilèges. Les goules des phénix et Rosalie et Elmira et Erika s'occuperons de la volière a hibou avec leur magie birdlang. Pendant ce temps, Remus – il désigna Lupin-, Arthur – il pointa le doigt vers Mr Weasley, assis à la table des Gryffondor – et moi et Elizabeth et ses goules transylvaines nous prendrons la tête d'autres groupes pour le parc. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser la défense des entrées et des passages qui mènent à l'intérieur de l'école…

'' Ça, c'est dans nos cordes, lança Fred en montrant George et lui-même.

'' Vous serez renforcée par Kingsley, Pansy parkinson, Julia phénix balthory et Alice Phénix. dit alors la fondatrice.

Kingsley approuva d'un signe de tête.

'' Très bien, les chefs, venez ici, nous allons répartir les troupes !

'' Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall en se hâtant vers lui pendant que les élèves envahissaient l'estrade, jouant des coudes pour prendre leurs places, recevant des instructions, _N'êtes-vous pas censé chercher quelque chose pour Alucard ?_

'' Quoi ? Ah, oui, dit Harry.

Il avait presque oublié l'Horcruxe, presque oublie que la bataille allait être livrée pour qu'il puisse le retrouver pour son cousin. L'inexplicable absence d'Alucard et D'Hermione et de Hinata avait momentanément chassé toute autre pensées de sa tête.

'' Alors, allez-y, Potter, allez-y !

'' Oui… D'accord…

Il sentit des regards le suivre lorsqu'il ressortit en courant de la Grande salle et retourna dans le hall d'entrée toujours rempli d'élèves qu'on évacuait. Il se laissa emporter avec eux dans l'escalier de marbre, mais, parvenu en haut des marches, il s'éloigna en hâte le long d'un couloir désert. La peur, la panique embrumaient son cerveau. Il essaya de se calmer, de se concentrer sur la recherche de l'Horcruxe, mais ses pensées bourdonnaient frénétiquement, stérilement, telle des abeilles enfermées sous un verre. Sans Alucard et Hermione pour l'aider, il semblait incapable de rassembler ses idées. Il ralentit puis s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir vide, ou il s'assit sur le piédestal d'une statue partie au combat, et sortit la carte du Maraudeur de la bourse accrochée à son cou. Il ne voyait nulle part les noms d'Alucard et d'Hermione ou d'hinata, mais la foule des petits points qui se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande était si dense qu'elle les cachait peut-être. Il rangea la carte, plongea son visage dans ses mains et fermant les yeux, s'efforçant de se concentrer…

« Voldemort pensait que j'allais me rendre dans la tour de Serdaigle. »

C'était un fait solide, le point de départ. Si Voldemort avait postée les deux gorilles goule de malefoy dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, il n'y avait qu'une seul explication possible : Voldemort craignait que Harry et Alucard sache déjà que son Horcruxe était lié à cette maison.

Or le seul objet qu'on pouvait associer à Serdaigle était le diadème perdu à époque ou Bened et Salazard était affrontée pour défendre quelqu'un qui allais violer… Comme L'horcruxe aurait-il pu être ce diadème ? Comment Voldemort, le Serpentard, aurait-il trouvé un objet qui avait échappé à des générations de Serdaigle ? Qui donc lui aurait indiqué où chercher, alors que personne n'avait vu le diadème de mémoire d'homme ?

« De mémoire d'homme… »

La tête toujours dans les mains, Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux. D'un bond, il se leva du piédestal et rebroussa chemin à toutes jambes, se précipitant vers son unique et dernier espoir. Lorsqu'il revint au sommet de l'escalier de marbre, le tumulte des centaines de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande était devenu de plus en plus retentissant. Les Préfets criaient des instructions, essayant de surveiller les élèves de leurs maisons. On se poussait, on se bousculait Harry vit Zacharias Smith écarter brutalement des élèves de première année pour se placer en tête de la file. Parmi les plus jeunes, certains étaient en larmes, tandis que les plus âgés appelaient désespérément des amis, des frères, des sœurs…

Harry aperçut une silhouette d'un blanc nacré qui flottait dans les airs en traversant le hall d'entrée et il cria aussi fort qu'il le put pour couvrir le vacarme :

'' Nick ! NICK ! Il faut que je vous parle !

Il se fraya un passage à contre-courant dans la marée des élèves et parvint enfin à atteindre le bas de l'escalier ou l'attendait Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor.

'' Harry! Mon cher ami !

Nick lui saisit les mains et les pressa dans les siennes. Harry eut l'impression de les avoir plongées dans de l'eau glacée.

'' Nick, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Qui est le fantôme de la tour de Serdaigle ?

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête parut surpris et légèrement vexé.

'' La dame grise, bien sûr. Mais si vous avez besoin des services d'un spectre…

'' Il faut absolument que je la voie… Savez-vous ou elle se trouve ?

'' Voyons…

La tête de Nick vacilla légèrement sur sa fraise lorsqu'il la tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre regardant par-dessus les élèves qui grouillaient autour d'eux.

'' La voilà, là-bas, avec sa sœur vampire Rosalie, Harry, la jeune femme avec les long cheveux qui est avec le professeur Rosalie phénix.

Harry regarda dans la direction que montrait le doigt transparent de Nick et aperçut un fantôme de haute taille qui croisa son regard et a ses coté Rosalie phénix, et il s'en alla en traversant un mur épais.

Harry courut après elles, quand il eut franchi la porte du couloir dans lequel elle avait disparu, il le vit avec Rosalie a l'autre extrémité. Elle glissait en douceur et rose la suivait, s'éloignant toujours de lui.

'' Hé ! Rosalie ! Attendez… revenez !

Elle consentit à s'arrêter, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. De loin, Harry Pensa qu'elles devaient être aussi belle que Rosalie, avec ses longs cheveux tombant jusqu'à la taille et sa cape qui descendait jusqu'au sol, mais elle paraissait également aussi fière que Rosalie et farouche qu'elle. Lorsqu'il la vit de plus près, elle se souvint d'être passée plusieurs fois devant elle dans ce couloir, sans jamais lui avoir parlé.

'' Vous êtes la Dame grise ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en jetant sans prononcée un mot en fixant Rosalie.

'' Le fantôme de la tour de Serdaigle ?

'' En effet. Confirmais Rosalie en même temps que le fantôme.

Le ton de leur voix n'était pas très encourageant.

'' S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'aide, de vous et de votre sœur, j'ignorais même que Rosalie était votre sœur. Il faut que je sache tout ce que vous pourrez me dire tout les deux sur le diadème perdu quand Bened Phénix a tué Salazard serpentard et je sais que vous étiez en dehors d'Elmira les deux principaux témoins.

Un froid sourire étira les lèvres du fantôme et du vampire.

'' J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider, répondit-elle ne se tournant pour s'en aller.

'' ATTENDEZ !

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de crier mais la colère et la panique menaçaient de le submerger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, le fantôme flottant toujours devant lui, et vit qu'il était minuit moins le quart.

'' C'est urgent, pour le clan de votre sœur vampire, dit-t-il d'une voix féroce. Si ce diadème se trouve à Poudlard, il faut que je le trouve, et très vite.

Vous n'êtes pas le premier à convoiter le diadème, loin de là, lança-t-elle avec dédain. Des générations d'élèves m'ont harcelée…

— Il ne s'agit pas d'obtenir de meilleures notes ! s'écria Harry. Il s'agit de Voldemort… le dernier descendant du violeur de Elmira de vaincre Voldemort… comme la annoncée la prophétie de bened Phénix en tuant son ancêtre salazard À moins que cela ne vous intéresse pas d'aider le clan de votre sœur Rosalie ?

'' Hélia, pour mon mari, avoue-le dit Rosalie d'un ton sévère.

Sous son ton de professeur, elle ne pouvait rougir mais ses joues transparentes devinrent un peu plus opaques et elle répliqua d'une voix enflammée :

'' Bien sûr que je veux aider ma sœur à venger bened… comment osez-vous insinuer…

'' Alors, aidez-moi !

Elle perdait contenance.

'' Ce… ce n'est pas une question de…, balbutia-t-elle. Le diadème de notre mère a nous deux.

'' De votre mère ?

Elle sembla furieuse contre elle-même.

'' De notre vivant, dit-elle avec raideur, moi et Rosalie, nous étions Helena et Rosalie Marrythougt Serdaigle.

'' Vous êtes tout les deux ses deux fille ? Mais alors, vous devez savoir ce qu'il est devenu ?

'' S'il est vrai que le diadème accorde la sagesse, dit-elle en faisant un effort évident pour se ressaisir, je doute qu'il augmente sensiblement vos chances de vaincre le sorcier vampire qui se donne le nom de Seigneur maudit…

'' Je viens de vous dire que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le porter ! répondit Harry d'un ton agressif. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer… mais si vous tenez à Poudlard tout comme votre sœur tient à sa favorite, si vous voulez voir la fin de Voldemort et Accomplir le désire de Bened Phénix, il faut que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez de ce diadème !

Rosalie et sa sœur fantôme resta immobile, flottant toujours dans les airs, le regard fixé sur Harry qui se sentait envahi par le désespoir. Si elle avait su quoi que ce soit, elle en aurait bien évidemment parlé à Flitwick ou à Dumbledore qui les avaient sûrement posé la même question, mais comme Rosalie détestais Albus elle n'a rien dit sur le lien de parentés avec la dame grise. Il hocha la tête et se détourna d'elle, mais au même moment, elle ajouta quelque chose à mi-voix :

'' Moi et Rosalie on volé le diadème à notre mère, a cause que salazard voulais l'utilise pour tentée de contrôler Elmira phénix, Avant le tournois des duos de Transylvanie qui a humilier Bened Phénix et qui a blessée et transforme ma sœur en vampire nouveau née.

'' Vous… vous avez fait quoi ?

'' _On a volé le diadème,_ répéta Rosalie Phénix dans un murmure. Ma sœur voulais devenir plus intelligente, plus importante que ma mère et moi aussi, elle le lui a pris et elle s'est enfuie avec a cause que Salazard voulais se venger des fondateur qui la bannir a cause qui avais violé Elmira phénix ma favorite.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance à tout les deux même si il avait celle de Rosalie, et ne leur demanda pas. Il se contenta d'écouter attentivement tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

'' Ma mère, dit-on, n'a jamais admis que le diadème avait disparu. Elle a prétendu qu'il était toujours en sa possession. Elle a dissimulé sa perte à Elmira, dissimule notre terrible trahison, même aux autres fondateurs de poudlard. Mais en fait elle a toujours sut que était nous ses filles et quand Rosalie a été sauvée par le fis maudit de salazard, elle ne la jamais dénoncée a Elmira non plus.

« Puis elle est tombée malade après la coupe du duos… Une maladie fatale. En dépit de notre perfidie, elle voulait à tout pris me voir une dernière fois pour empêche Bened de me transformée comme un vampire. Elle a donc envoyée un homme chasseur de vampire qui m'avait longtemps aimée, mais qui détestais Bened Phénix et Elmira également. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était un chasseur à la solde de Salazard le banni. Elle pensait qu'il n'aurait de repos tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas retrouvée avant les vampires phénix. Il m'avait longtemps aimée, bien que j'eusse toujours repoussé ses avances. Bened ne l'aimais pas trop à cause que il tournait autour de Rosalie aussi et il en était amoureux bien avant incident du duo sorcier.

Harry attendit. Elle respira profondément et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

'' Il a suivi ma trace dans la forêt ou Rosalie était installée, ou je me cachais dans sa ferme. Quand j'ai refusée de venir avec lui, il est devenus violent, mais Rosalie le repoussais et le blessais vu qu'elle était un vampire nouveau née et elle et bened m'aidais à fuir avec bened sur son dos. Mais bened même si il me respectait avais du mal a ne pas se contrôler et quand on pensait l'avoir semée on est tombé sur son père, le vieux serpent serpentard et bened est devenue fou, persuadée que c'est son chasseur qui l'avais emmené en renfort. Furieux de cette fente le chasseur nous avais poursuivit également et Serpentard arrivais et voulais une proie pour se venger de ma mère et nous agressa bened me défendit et il sortie une baguette magique qui fit hurler de rage bened, vu que était la baguette de sa mère qui lui avais voler quand il la violer et qui fut bannis et il sortie sa propre baguette et il après un duel il tuas son père qui a tentée de me prendre en otage pour me violer en provoquant le sort de la mort des baguette jumelle des phénix. Après l'avoir tué son père salazard, le chasseur arrivais et furieux de voir son maître se faire massacrée par un demi-vampire, sortie sa lame bénite de chasseur et devant moi qui essayais de l'arrêtée on se fit poignardé tout les deux moi et bened affaiblie terriblement par le duel sous les yeux horrifier de Elmira phénix et ma sœur qui tuais le chasseur en maudissant son âme et depuis il hante les serpentard…

'' Ce salle baron la bien mériter sa punition des phénix pour avoir tué mon mari qui défendais l'honneur brisée de sa mère, Jura de rage Rosalie.

'' Le baron ? Vous voulez dire…

'' Le baron Sanglant, oui, c'est le chasseur qui a tuer bened phénix et moi en même temps, reprit la dame grise. J'ai restée en esprit pour pouvoir le tourmentée et veiller sur ma sœur quand elle venait a poudlard du moins juste a ce que son Némésis de directeur prenne la direction de l'école de Elmira.

Elle écarta un pan de sa cape pour montrer sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, la marque sombre laissée par la blessure.

'' Quand il a vu ce qu'il avait fait, il a été écrasée de remord envers Elmira. Il a pris l'arme qui m'avait ôté ma vie et celle de bened et s'en est servi en priant Elmira de le forcée à se tuer et a ce que les phénix dévore son corps de chasseur. Il a été la première victime de la première chasse humaine de Rosalie. Plusieurs siècle plus tard, il continue de porter ses chaînes maudite par Elmira, en signe de pénitence envers les phénix… comme il se doit d'être pour avoir tué son fis Bened, ajoute-t-elle avec amertume.

'' Et. .et le diadème ?

'' Il est resté là ou je l'avais caché quand j'ai été agressée avec bened par Salazard serpentard, dans la forêt, Salazard et le baron s'avancer vers nous à l'aveuglette. Je l'ai dissimulé dans un arbre creux qui fessais office de Nie abandonnée de harpie.

'' Un arbre creux abandonnée de harpie ? répéta Harry. Quel arbre ? Ou se trouve-t-il ?

'' Dans la forêt noir d'Albanie, la ou je vie dans ma ferme transylvanienne. Un lieu solitaire donc les vampires et dont je pensais qu'il serait hors de portée de ma mère mais j'ignorais que Salazard y cachais aussi depuis son bannissements pour tentée de piéger son fis maudit.

'' L'Albanie, la ou Alucard s'est fait agressée par Quirrel qui était possédée par esprit de Voldemort, murmura Harry.

La cohérence venait de naître miraculeusement de la confusion et il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle lui révélait ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire à Dumbledore ou à Flitwick pour protéger Rosalie sa sœur vampire.

'' Vous avez déjà raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? À une autre élève ? Ou plutôt a une création d'Elmira ?

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

'' Je n'avais… aucune idée… il me tenait des propos… flatteuse et séductrice comme Alucard. Il semblait… comprendre… compatir…. Erika et lui aussi tout les deux. Il me parlait surtout quand ma sœur Rosalie était méchante vu qu'elle ne l'aimait pas durent ses cours.

Oui, songea Harry, Tom Jedusor devait certes comprendre le désir d'Helena Serdaigle de posséder des objets fabuleux sur lesquels elle n'avait guère de droits pour faire chier la seul professeur qui le détestais quand il était étudiant qui est sa propre sœur vampire.

'' Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à qui Jedusor ait réussi à tirer les vers du nez, marmonna Harry. Il pouvait être très charmeur comme son fis quand il le voulait. Et je suppose pour vous Rosalie c'est Alucard et hinata qui vous a demander de vous amener a la scène ou son ancêtre était mort durent qui recherchais sa baguette qui a toujours désirée étant jeune durent la guerre et qui a été a la fois frapper par un mauvais sort du horcruxe et quirrel qui se fessais possédée par le horcruxe du même coup.

'' Oui dit Rosalie coupable, vu qui avais pour s'amusée tricher en étant 2 contre un en lutte vampirique, et c'est la que Quirrel la traumatisée en l'attaquant qui possédée esprit de son père enfermer dans le horcruxe a cause qui croyais que la baguette de Saurau pourrais aussi le détruire les âmes maudite comme Elmira fessais autrefois. Et depuis après l'accident il avait depuis lors il avait juste a aujourd'hui abandonnée la quête de la baguette de bened, mais en fait il a reçu deux contre sort en même temps, un de la couronne cachée dans l'arbre et Quirell qui se fessais possédée par une partie l'esprit maudit de la couronne.

Ainsi donc, Voldemort et Alucard plus tard était parvenus à faire avouer à la Dame Grise et Alucard a Rosalie l'endroit ou se trouvait le diadème perdu, mais pas pour les même raison, il s'était rendu dans la lointaine forêt et avait retirée le diadème de sa cachette, peut-être à l'époque même ou il avait quitté Poudlard, avant de commencer à travailler pour Barjow et Beurk.

Et cette forêt noir solitaire d'Albanie n'avait-elle pas semblé le meilleur des refuges lorsque, bien longtemps après, le départ de Rosalie pour la Transylvanie, Voldemort avait dû trouver un endroit tranquille ou se faire oublier pendant dix longues années loin des vampires phénix ?

Mais le diadème une fois transformée en un précieux Horcruxe, n'était pas resté dans ce modeste tronc d'arbre a portée de son propre fis qui y était cachée en exil de sa femme… non, il avait été rapporté secrètement dans son lieux d'origine et Voldemort l'y avait sans doute caché pour échapper a son rival de fis…

-… le soir ou Alucard lui a volé son poste de professeur ! dit soudain Harry, achevant le fil de ses pensées.

'' Je vous demande pardon ? dit les deux femmes.

'' Il a dissimulé le diadème dans le château le soir ou il a demandé à Dumbledore de lui confier un poste d'enseignant ! Mais il a appris que le poste était pris par son propre fis Alucard qui était le protecteur de Elmira phénix et qui ne connais que sous le nom de Benoit Phénix Black vu qui a marier de force Moka Black sa sœur jumelle ! s'exclama Harry.

Dire les choses à haute voix lui permettait de mieux les comprendre.

'' Il a dû cacher le diadème quand il est monté dans le bureau de Dumbledore ou quand il en est descendu ! Mais cela valait quand même la peine d'essayer d'obtenir ce travail, ignorant que Alucard son fis l'avais pris et que Erika qui l'avais larguée avais pris le poste de professeur de potions. Il aurait eu alors une chance de s'emparer également de l'épée de Gryffondor, chantée par Elmira… Merci encore, Rosalie merci !

Harry la laissa là, flottant dans les airs, une expression de total ahurissement sur le visage. En tournant l'angle du mur pour revenir dans le hall d'entrée, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était minuit moins cinq et bien qu'il sût à présent ce _qu'était_ le dernier Horcruxe du néant. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Des générations d'élèves et vampire avaient échoué dans leur quête du diadème. Ce qui laissait supposer qu'il n'était pas dans la tour de Serdaigle…. Mais alors, ou était-il ? Quelle cachette Tom Jedusor avait-il bien pu découvrir dans le château de Poudlard en pensant qu'elle resterait à jamais secrète ?

S'efforçant désespérément d'échafauder des hypothèses, Harry tourna à nouveau un coin de mur, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans cet autre couloir que la fenêtre située à sa gauche se fracassa dans un vacarme assourdissant de verre brisé. Il fit un bond de côté à l'instant où un corps gigantesque traversait la fenêtre et heurtait de plein fouet le mur opposé. Une créature d'une taille impressionnante, couverte de fourrure, se détacha en gémissant du nouveau venu et se jeta sur Harry.

'' Hagrid ! s'écria Harry qui essayait de repousser les démonstrations d'affection de Crockdur, le molosse, tandis que l'énorme silhouette barbue se relevait tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce que…

'' Harry, tu es là ! _Tu es là !_

Hagrid se pencha, gratifia Harry d'une rapide étreinte à lui rompre les côtes puis retourna précipitamment devant la fenêtre défoncée.

'' Très bien, graupy ! hurla-t-il à travers carreaux brisés. Je revins tout à l'heure, tu es un brave garçon !

Derrière Hagrid, dans la nuit sombre, Harry vit un cri étrange, funèbre. Il regarda sa montre : minuit. La bataille du néant avait commencé.

'' Nom de nom, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix haletante, ça y est, hein ? C'est le moment de se battre ?

'' Hagrid, d'où venez-vous ?

'' J'ai entendu tu-sais-qui jusque dans notre caverne, répondit-il d'un air grave. Il a une voix vampire qui porte. « Vous avez jusqu'à minuta pour me livrée Alucard et Potter. » j'ai tout de suite su que vous deux ou avec Hermione sûrement vous trois devez être là, j'ai su ce qui devait se passer. Descends, Crockdur. Alors, on est venus participer, moi, Graupy et Crockdur. On à forcé le passage dans l'école en prenant par la forêt, Graupy nous portait, Crockdur et moi. Je lui ai dit de me déposer au château et il m'a poussé par la fenêtre, le cher ange. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu mais… ou sont Alucard et Hermione ?

'' Ça, répondit Harry, c'est vraiment une bonne question, venez même hinata a disparu avec eux.

Ils se hâtèrent tous deux le long du couloir, Crockdur bondissant à leurs côtés. Harry entendait des bruits résonner alentour : des pas qui couraient, des cris. Par les fenêtres, il voyait d'autres éclairs de lumière dans le parc obscur.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? Haleta Hagrid, suivant

Harry d'une démarche pesante qui faisait trembler le parquet.

'' Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Harry en tournant au hasard dans un nouveau couloir, mais Alucard, hinata, et Hermione doivent être quelque part par là.

Les premières victimes de la bataille étaient déjà à terre, un peu plus loin : les deux gargouilles de pierre gardant habituellement la salle des professeurs avaient été fracassées par un maléfice qui avait travers une autre fenêtre défoncée. Leurs restes remuaient faiblement sur le sol et lorsqu'Harry sauta par-dessus l'une des têtes sans corps, elle murmura dans un gémissement :

'' Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais rester là, tant pis, je continuerais à tomber en morceaux…

Son visage de pierre repoussant rappela soudain à Harry le buste de marbre de Rowenta Serdaigle qu'il avait vu chez Xenophilius avec cette coiffe démente sur sa tête… puis il repensa à la statue de la tour de Serdaigle, et au diadème sculpté sur ses boucles blanches.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du couloir, le souvenir d'une troisième effigie de pierre lui revint à l'esprit : celle d'un vieux sorcier sur la tête duquel il avait lui-même posé une perruque et un vieux diadème bosselé. A cette pensée, il éprouva un choc, comme la sensation brûlante d'une gorgée de whisky Pur feu, et il faillit trébucher.

'' Il savait enfin ou l'attendait l'horcruxe…

Tom Jedusor, qui ne se fiait à personne d'humain et opérait toujours en solitaire comme Erika, avait sans doute eu l'outrecuidance d'imaginer que lui et Erika était les seul capable de pénétrer les secrets les plus profonds de Poudlard. Bien entendu, Dumbledore et Flitwick, ces élèves modèles, n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit particulier, mais Alucard oui très souvent était attirée par cette endroit qui lui apparaissais toujours pour baiser et lui avais montrée a sa favorite et a lui son cousin, Harry, Alucard et Hermione était sorti des sentiers battus au cours de ses années d'école… il existait enfin un secret que lui et Alucard et Voldemort partageaient mais que Dumbledore n'avait jamais découvert…

Il fut arraché à ses pensées par le professeur Chourave qui se ruait dans le couloir, suivie de Neville et d'une demi-douzaine d'autres. Tous étaient équipés de cache-oreilles et portaient de grosses plantes en pot.

'' Des mandragores ! hurla Neville à Harry en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'il s'éloignait au pas de course. On va leur jeter ça par-dessus les murs… ils ne vont pas être très contents que leur vampire détraquer se font assommée par leur cris.

Harry savait où aller, à présent : il se précipita, Hagrid et Crockdur galopant derrière lui. Ils passèrent devant des successions de portraits dont les silhouettes peintes couraient avec eux, des sorciers et des sorcières portant fraise et hauts-de-chausses, armures et capes, s'entassant dans les toiles voisines, hurlant des nouvelles en provenance d'autres parties du château. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extrémité du couloir, toute l'école se mit à trembler et Harry, voyant un vase gigantesque projeté à bas de son socle avec une force explosive, comprit qu'ils étaient soumis à des enchantements plus redoutables que ceux jetés par les professeurs ou les membres de l'Ordre.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Crockdur, ne t'inquiète pas ! hurla Hagrid.

Mais le molosse avait pris la fuite sous les débris de porcelaine qui volaient en tous sens comme des éclats d'obus, et Hagrid se lança à la poursuite du chien terrifié, laissant Harry seul.

Celui-ci fonça dans les couloirs aux murs ébranlés, sa baguette brandie. Le long d'un corridor, le portrait du petit chevalier du Catogan se rua de tableau en tableau et lui cria des encouragements, son poney grassouillet trottant derrière lui :

— Maroufles et pendards, marauds et coupe-jarrets, boutez-les hors d'ici, Harry Potter, faites leur mordre la poussière !

Harry surgit derrière un angle de mur et tomba sur Fred accompagné d'un petit groupe d'élèves, parmi lesquels Lee Jordan et Hannah Abbot. Ils s'étaient postés à côté d'un autre piédestal vide, dont la statue, partie au combat, protégeait ordinairement l'entrée d'un passage caché. Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et écoutaient, l'oreille tendue vers l'ouverture secrète.

'' Belle soirée pour se battre ! s'exclama Fred, alors que le château tremblait de toutes parts.

Harry fila devant eux sans s'arrêter, à la fois exultant et terrifié. Il s'engouffra dans un autre couloir et vit des hiboux des élèves comme si il était en grève et des phénix attaquer Miss teigne qui crachait en essayant de les attraper à coups de pattes, dans le seul but, sans nul doute, de les ramener à leur place.

'' Potter !

Devant lui, Abelforth Dumbledore barrait le couloir, sa baguette levée combattant cote a cote avec Ludo Vesper la goule d'hermione.

'' Potter, des centaines d'élèves se sont rués dans mon pub !

'' Je sais, nous évacuons l'école, répondit Harry. Voldemort a…

'' … attaqué parce qu'ils ont refusé de te livrer et que la goule carnivore de Serpentard à ordonner a Elmira de tuer une sorcière serpentard de sang pure de son plein gré pour te protéger. Je ne suis pas sourd, on l'a entendu dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Mais il n'est pas venus à l'idée d'aucune d'entre vous de garder quelques serpentard en otages ? Parmi les élèves que vous avez mis à l'abri, il y a des enfants de Mangemorts. N'aurait-il pas été un peu plus intelligent de les enfermer ici ?

'' Ça ne suffirait pas à arrêter une goule enragée qui se prénomme Voldemort, répliqua Harry, et votre frère ni Rosalie n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière.

Abelforth poussa un grognement avant de s'éloigner à grands, pas dans la direction opposée : lui peut-être mais Erika l'es aurait tout tué en repas elle.

« Votre frère n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière…» C'était la vérité, songea Harry en recommençant à courir.

Dumbledore, qui avait si longtemps défendu Rogue, n'aurait jamais pris des élèves en otages…

Ses semelles dérapant sur le sol, il tourna un dernier angle de mur puis, avec un cri de soulagement mêlé de colère, il la vie enfin : Alucard, Hinata et Hermione avaient les bras chargé de gros objets recourbés, sale et jaunâtre. Alucard était en forme libérée de démon et avais porté ses deux femme sur son dos.

'' MAIS OU DIABLE ÉTIEZ-VOUS PASSÉS ? demanda Harry furieux.

'' Dans la chambre des secrets, répondit Alucard.

'' La chambre. quoi ? s'écria Harry en s'arrêtant devant eux d'un pas vacillant.

'' C'est mon mari qui a eu l'idée, lui tout seul ! assura Hermione, le souffle court. Absolument génial, non ? Nous étions restés là après ton départ et j'ai dit à Alucard : « Même si nous trouvons l'autre Horcruxe, comment allons-nous faire si Elmira fait appelle a l'épée pour combattre les mangemort, comment allons-nous faire pour nous en débarrasser ? » On n'avait toujours réussi à détruire la coupe avec l'épée mais si on trouve la couronne et que épée est appeler par Elmira ! Alors, il a pensé à ça ! La mère de Cléo !

'' Qu'est-ce que…

'' Le moyen d'anéantir les Horcruxes au cas où l'épée disparaîtrais durent le combat, dit Alucard.

Harry baissa les yeux vers les objets que Alucard et Hinata tenait dans leurs bras : de grands crochets recourbées, arrachés au squelette d'un Boa Hypnotiseur vampirus mort.

'' Et j'ai aussi appelez des renforts spécial animal en provenant de Transylvanie, pour faire une surprise a mon saletés de père.

'' Mais comment y êtes-vous entrées ? S'étonna-t-il, regardant successivement les crochets, puis Alucard. Il faut parler le fourchelang !

'' Tu oublie un truc, on est tous des fourchelang incluant à présent Hermione aussi, on est des phénix.

Alucard produisit un horrible sifflement et Hinata chantais le birdlang de Elmira.

'' Tu avais fait la même chose avec moi avec le médaillon, dit-il à Harry un ton d'excuse. On a fini par y arriver.

'' Et hinata a été fabuleuse ! dit Hermione, fabuleux !

'' Alors…, balbutia Harry qui s'efforçait de suivre le fil des événements. Alors…

'' Alors, j'ai une âme de plus du néant qui a nourrir réellement ma forme démon, et un horcruxe vampire de moins, acheva Alucard. J'ai veille de 100 ans et j'ai atteint immunités vampirique à l'eau bénite église et à l'eau pure totale comme Elmira.

Il sortit de son blouson les restes tordus de la coupe de poufsouffle.

'' C'est ma fille qui la transpercée quand j'ai mordu l'esprit qui tentais de la possédée de force a cause que au château la formule l'avais terriblement affaiblie mais la coupe a restée intacte malheureusement hermione la un peu blessée mais pas tuer totalement vu qu'elle a eu un peu peur de ma réaction et la pas frappée assez fort avec la lame, j'ai pensée qu'elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de me voir chasser les horcruxes de mon père.

'' Un génie ! s'écria Harry.

'' Ce n'était pas grand-chose, affirma Hinata, qui paraissait toutefois très content de lui. Et toi, quelles nouvelles ?

Pendant qu'il leur racontait ce qui s'était passé, une explosion retentit au-dessus de leur tête trois levèrent les yeux vers la poussière qui tombait du plafond et ils entendirent un hurlement lointain.

'' Je sais à quoi ressemble le diadème et je sais ou il est, dit précipitamment Harry. Il l'a caché à l'endroit ou j'ai rangé mon vieux livre de potions, là ou tout le monde a entreposé dans des tas de choses au cours des siècles. Il pensait avoir été le seul avec Erika ta mère le découvrir. Venez.

Alors que les murs recommençaient à trembler, il emmena les deux autres jusqu'à l'entrée secrète et descendit avec eux l'escalier qui menait à la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y avait plus que trois personnes présentes : Ginny, Tonks et une sorcière âgée coiffée d'un chapeau mangé aux mites, qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt comme étant la grand-mère de Neville et le vampire nouveau née d'Elizabeth balthory. L'ancien chasseur dawlish.

'' Ah, Potter, lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant, comme s'il l'avait fait attendre. Peut-être allez-vous pouvoir nous dire ce qui se passe ?

'' Tout le monde va bien ? Demandèrent Ginny et tonks d'une même voix.

'' D'après ce qu'on sait oui, seul une serpentard maudit est morte sous les dents des goules et ce Pansy qui a ordonner son meurtres, répondit Harry. Y a-t-il encore des gens dans le passage de La Tète de Sanglier ?

Il savait que la Salle sur Demande ne pourrait se transformer tant qu'elle était utilisée par d'autres personnes.

'' J'ai été la dernière à l'emprunter, déclara Mrs Londubat. J'en ai condamné l'entrée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de la laisser ouverte maintenant qu'Albelforth et Rosalie a quitté son pub. Avez-vous vu mon petit-fils ?

'' Il est en train de se battre, dit Harry.

'' Naturellement, répliqua fièrement la vielle dame. Excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille l'aider.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, elle trottina vers les marches de pierre.

Harry regarda tonks.

'' Je croyais que vous étiez chez votre mère avec teddy ?

'' Je ne supportais plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe – la louve garou paraissait angoissée – ma mère s'occupera de lui. Tu as vu Remus mon chef ? C'est la pleine lune ce soir mais ne t'inquiète pas on a pris notre potion tue loup la veille donc on restera a extérieur.

'' Il devait sortir avec les goules guerrière de Elmira à la tête d'un groupe de combattants vampires.

Sans ajouter un mot, tonks se précipita hors de la salle.

'' Ginny, dit Harry, je suis désolé mais toi aussi, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Juste un instant. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir.

'' Et pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas avec nous aussi Harry dit Alucard. Elle aussi est au courent des horcruxe, elle mérite d'en détruire un pour son maître vampire aussi.

Ginny parut enchanté de quitter son sanctuaire pour nourrir son maître vampire.

'' Je dois obéir a mon maître Harry désolé mais je viens avec vous.

Harry grognais : Alucard pauvre gros con tu expose au danger juste pour me faire chier.

Attends un peu, s'exclama brusquement Alucard ignorant totalement l'insulte de Harry. On a oublié quelqu'un !

'' Qui ? S'étonna Hermione.

'' Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent êtes dans les cuisines, non ?

'' Tu veux dire que nous devrions les envoyer au combat comme tes goules ? demanda Harry.

'' Mais non imbécile de cousin humain, dit Alucard avec gravité. Je veux dire que nous devrions les évacuer, eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveau Winky, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons leur donner l'ordre de mourir en repas pour les goules déchaînées de mon père, pour nous…

Il y eut un grand fracas lorsque les crochets de boa vampirus tombèrent en cascade des bras d'Hermione. Se ruant sur Alucard, le plaquant au sol et le violant sur place devant tout le groupe, et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche en lui fessant l'amour violent. A son tour, Alucard lâcha les crocher et lui rendit son désir sexuelle de se faire laminer par Hermione. Avec tant de fougue qu'il la souleva de terre.

'' C'est vraiment le moment pour une orgie vampirique ? Interrogé Harry d'une voix timide.

Voyant que sa question n'avait d'autre effet que de resserrer l'étreinte d'Alucard et d'Hermione qui se balançaient sur place en baisant il haussa le ton :

'' Hé ! Il y a une guerre en cours !

Ils s'écartèrent un peu de l'autre en soupirant de déception, tout en restant enlacés.

'' Je sais mon vieux, répliqua Alucard qui avait l'air d'avoir reçu un géant sur l'occiput, mais justement : c'est maintenant ou jamais, de baiser eux que on aime, tu ne crois pas ? Allez gâte toi, fait toi ma sirène.

'' La question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec l'Horcruxe ? s'écria Harry. Si vous pouviez vous retenir de baiser juste un peu… le temps qu'on retrouve le diadème ?

'' Oui… d'accord. désolé…, répondit Hermione.

Hermione et lui se rhabillais en vitesse et ramassèrent les crochets. Ils avaient tous deux le teint d'un rose soutenue.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le couloir, en haut des marches, la situation s'était gravement détériorée dans le château au cours des quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passées dans la Salle au fantasme : les murs et le plafond tremblaient plus fort que jamais, de la poussière s'était répandue dans l'atmosphère et par une fenêtre, Harry vit des éclairs de lumière verte et rouge si proches que les mangemorts n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à pénétrer à l' de l'école. Il aperçut également graup et la goule d'Elmira qui errait au-dehors, brandissant une gargouille de pierre arrachée au toit et poussant avec les filles d'Elmira des glissements mécontents.

'' Espérons qu'il va piétiner quelques goules noir de mon père ! dit alucard, alors que d'autres cris s'élevaient à proximité.

'' À condition qu'il ne piétine personne dans notre camp ! répliqua une voix.

Harry se retourna et vit Pansy et Tonks lancée du sort chanté et leurs baguettes à la main, devant la fenêtre voisine dont plusieurs carreaux avaient été pulvérisés. Au moment ou il la regardait, Pansy lançais un maléfice qui atteignit de plein fouet un groupe de mangemort combattant, au-dessous d'eux.

'' Bravo petite goule ! Gronda une silhouette qui courait dans leur direction à travers un nuage de poussière.

Harry reconnu Albelforth, à l'a tête d'un groupe d'élèves, ses cheveux gris voletant derrière lui.

'' Ils vont peut-être réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans le rempart nord. Ils ont amené leurs propres géants vu que les nouveau née vampire son dévorée par la goule de Elmira.

'' Vous avez vus Remus ? Lui cria tonks.

'' Il se battait avec Dolohov, lui lança Abelforth. Pas revu depuis.

'' Tonks, dit Pansy. Tonks, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui.

Mais tonks s'était précipitée dans la poussière, sur les talons d'Able Forth suivie de Pansy qui l'est suivais en renfort.

Ginny impuissante, se tourna vers Harry, Alucard et Hermione, son maître vampire.

'' Ils s'en sortiront à merveille, assura Harry, tout en sachant qu'il prononçait des paroles creuses. Ginny, il faut que on y retourne ensemble dans un petit moment… venez ! ajoute-t-elle au groupe.

Ils retournèrent en courant vers le pan de mur derrière lequel la Salle sur demande attendait les exigences de son prochain visiteur.

« J'ai besoin de l'endroit ou tout est caché », supplia Harry dans sa tête.

La porte se matérialisa à leur troisième passage.

Dès qu'ils l'eurent franchie et renfermée derrière eux, le tumulte de la bataille s'évanouit : tout devint silencieux. Ils étaient dans une espace de la taille d'une cathédrale, qui avait l'apparence d'une ville, ses murs imposants constitués d'objets cachés là par des milliers d'élèves depuis longtemps disparus.

'' Et il s'est imaginé que _Personne_ sauf Erika ne viendrais jamais ici ? dit Ginny, l'écho de sa voix résonnant dans le silence.

'' Il pensait être le seul, répondit Harry. Dommage pour lui que j'aie eu besoin de cacher quelque chose, de cette manière, ajouta-t-il. Je crois que c'est là-bas…

Il passa devant le troll empaillé et l'armoire à disparaître que Drago malefoy avec réparée l'année précédente, avec des conséquences désastreuse, puis il hésita, scrutant les allées qui s'enfonçaient dans le bric-à-brac. Il ne se rappelait plus ou il devait aller.

'' Accio diadème, s'écria Alucard en forme libérée dans une tentative désespérée vu qui avais encore très faim.

Mais rien ne vola vers eux. Tout comme la chambre forte de Gringotts, la sale ne semblait pas disposée à livrer si facilement ses objets cachés.

'' Séparons-nous, hermione et Alucard et moi et Ginny, dit Harry. Cherchez le buste en pierre d'un Viel homme avec une perruque et une tiare ! Il est posé sur un placard et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin d'ici.

Les trois autres s'éloignèrent en courant dans des allées adjacentes. Harry et Ginny entendait l'écho de leur pas à travers les hautes piles de vieilleries, de bouteilles, de chapeaux, de caisses, de chaises, de livres, d'armes, de balais, de battes…

'' Pas loin d'ici, marmonna Harry. Pas loin… Pas loin…

Il s'avança de plus en plus profondément dans le labyrinthe, à la recherche d'objets qu'il reconnaissait pour les avoir vus lors de sa première visite. Le bruit de sa respiration résonnait à ses oreilles et soudain, il fut parcouru d'un gémissement qui sembla se répandre jusqu'à son âme même : il était là, devant lui et Ginny, le placard couvert de cloques ou il avait caché son vieux livre de potions, et sur lequel était posé le sorcier de pierre ébréchée dont la tête portait une perruque poussiéreuse et une ancienne tiare au couleur délavées.

Bien qu'il fût encore à trois mètres du placard, il avait déjà tendu la main lorsqu'une voix glacial derrière lui :

'' Pas si vite, Potter et Weasley la nympho.

Il s'arrêta net, ses chaussures dérapant sur le sol, et les deux se retournèrent. Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient derrière son dos, côte à côte, leurs baguettes pointées à nouveau droit sur lui. Dans l'espace étroit qui séparait leur visage ricanant, il aperçut la goule de bellatrix lestrange : Drago Malefoy.

'' C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter, dit Malefoy qui glissa la sienne entre Crabbe et Goyle.

'' Ce n'est plus la tienne salle goule, répliqua Harry, le souffle court, en resserrant les doigts sur la baguette d'aubépine. Le vainqueur devient possesseur, Malefoy, qui t'en a prêté une ?

'' Ma maîtresse, répondit Drago.

Harry et Ginny éclata de rire, bien que la situation n'eut rien de très comique. Il n'entendait plus Alucard, ni Hermione. Ils avaient dû s'éloigner pour chercher le diadème.

,' Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec Voldemort, et ses goules noirs, s'étonna Ginny.

'' On aura notre récompense, dit Crabbe.

Il avait une voix étonnement douce pour quelqu'un d'aussi énorme et aussi laid qu'un zombi de film d'horreur. Harry ne l'avait que entendu parler a sa confrontation dans la tour de serdaigle. Crabe souriait comme un enfant à qui ont a promis un gros paquet de bonbons de sang humain.

'' Nous sommes restés en arrière, Potter. Nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller. On voulait te livrer Alucard et toi à lui.

'' Bon plan, répondit Harry sur un ton de feinte admiration.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, si près du but, malefoy, crabe et goyle puissent l'empêcher de réussir. Il se mit à reculer très lentement, vers l'endroit ou l'horcrxues était posé de travers sur la buse du sorcier. Si seulement, il parvenait à mettre la main dessus avant que le combat ne s'engage et pouvoir appelez le maître du néant à son repas et ce con comme désert a sa favorite.

'' Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? interrogea-t-il, essayant de distraire leur attention.

'' J'ai pratiquement vécu dans la salle des Objets Cachés tout au long de l'année dernière, répliqua Malefoy, la voix crispée. Je sais comment y pénétré sans me faire détectée par Rosalie la favorite.

'' Quand Draco nous a libérée du sort que vous m'avez jetée a toi et hinata, on ses cachés dans le couloir, dehors, grogna goyle. Maintenant, on sait faire le chant de lutte vampirique inti…vis… lité ! Et là-dessus – son visage se fendit en un sourire niais-, tu es arrivée vous quatre devant nous et tu as dit que tu cherchais un dieux-dame ! C'est quoi, ça, un dieu dame ?

'' Harry ? dit soudain la voix de démon, de l'autre côté du mur d'objets qui se dressait sur sa droite tu parle à quelqu'un ?

'' ALUCARD A TABLE VOUS AVEZ DES GOULES NOIR AU MENUS.

Dans un mouvement brusque, semblable à un coup de fouet, Crabbe pointa sa baguette sur les vieux meubles, la malle défoncée, les livres usagées, les robes mitées et autres bric à vrac non identifié qui s'entassaient en une montagne d'une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur.

'' _Descend ! hurla-t-il_

Le mur commenta à vaciller puis à s'bouler dans l'aller voisine ou se trouvait Alucard.

'' ALUCARD ! Beugla Harry.

Quelque part, hors de son champ de vision, Hermione poussa un cri et il entendit d'innombrables objets s'écraser par terre, de l'autre côté du mur chancelant.

— _Finite !_ S'exclama-t-il, sa baguette tendue vers le rempart qui se stabilisa aussitôt.

— Non ! Vociféra Malefoy en immobilisant le bras de Crabbe au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à renouveler son sortilège. Si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres et Alucard a n'a besoin !

'' Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua Crabbe tu es de son coté à présent ? En dégageant son bras. C'est Potter que veut le Seigneur des ténèbres. Qui va s'intéresse à un dieu-dame ?

'' Potter est venu ici pour la prendre avec le fis du seigneur des ténèbres, dit Malefoy sans parvenir à dissimuler l'agacement que lui inspirait la bêtise de ses deux acolytes goules. Ce qui doit signifier.

'' Doit signifier ?

Crabbe se tourna vers Malefoy avec une férocité qu'il ne cherchait pas à déguster.

'' On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses. Je n'obéis plus à tes ordres, Drago. Toi et ton père, vous êtes finis depuis que Moka est morte tu es plus du tout le même.

Harry ? s'écria à nouveau Alucard, de l'autre côté du mur de vieilleries. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

'' Harry ? Imita Crabbe qu'est-ce qui se… non, Potter ! Endoloris !

Harry s'était rué sur la tiare. Le sortilège de Crabbe le manqua, mais frappas le buste qui fut projetée en l'air. Le diadème s'envola puis retomba hors de vus quand une paire de griffe géant apparut et l'attrapais parmi la masse d'objets sur laquelle le buste avait lui-même atterrie un énorme démon apparut devant la goule, était Alucard enragée.

'' STOP ! hurla Malefoy à Crabbe, sa voix résonnât en écho dans l'immense salle. Le seigneur des ténèbres les veut vivant…

' 'Et alors ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, non ? s'écria Crabbe en rejetant le bras de Malefoy qui essayait à nouveau de le retenir. Mais si je le peu, je le ferais, le saigneur des ténèbres veut qu'il meure par alucard, de tout manière, quelle différa…

Un jet de lumière en forme de dôme bouclier, passa alors à quelques centimètre de Harry : Hermione la favorite, était précipité derrière son amant bouclier vampirique activée et avais chantée en forme libéré un sortilège de stupéfaction vampirique ne visant la tête de Crabbe. Mais malefoy avait repoussé à pousser celui-ci hors de la trajectoire de l'éclair qui rate sa cible.

'' C'est la tueuse de ma moka SANG IMPURE DE VAMPIRE MORDU ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Alucard sortit la baguette de la mort et retournais leur propre sort et hinata et elle dévorait vivant les corps fraîchement mort des deux mangemort goule.

'' Non crabe goyle…

'' Ils sont mort et tu viens de insulte ma famille salle goule ton tour viendra des que j'aurais l'âme de mon père.

Il hurlait un sort qui fit fondre en lui la couronne qui tenais a sa main en adsorbant dans un tourbillon noir et sautais en forme démoniaque sur Malefoy qui se débâtais mais lui brisais le cou et allais dévorais vivant, et sous le choc du démon, lâcha sa baguette. Elle roula ça terre sous une montagne de caisses et de meubles brisé.

'' Ne me tue pas NE ME TUE PAS ! J'ABANDONNE LA LUTTE TU GAGNE FIS DE PUTE ! Hurlais malefoy en voyant ses meilleur amis se fessais dévorée par hinata en forme libérée et hermione aussi.

'' Porte la marque de ton déshonneur mangemort dit le démon en le mordant et le transformant en nouveau née vampire phénix. A présent que tu es ma création tu es un fis du néant maudit drago malefoy phénix.

'' ALUCARD, hurla hermione en se retournant menaçant.

Derrière lui, un grondement qui enflait rapidement l'avertit de justesse. Il pivota sur ses talons lança malefoy marque par le fis maudit et vie des goules de bellatrix arrivée en renfort et surtout Bellatrix en personne.

'' Tu aimes la chaleur, salle connard ? Rugit bellatrix sans cesser de courir.

Mais il semblait incapable de maîtriser ce qu'il avait déclenché. Des flammes d'une taille anormale les poursuivaient et léchaient au passage les amas d'objets qui s'effritaient en se couvrant désunie à leur contact.

— _Aguamenti !_ hurla Harry.

Mais le jet d'eau qui jaillit de sa baguette s'évapora dans l'air.

— COURS C'EST UN SORT MORTELLE DE CHASSEUR! Hurlais Alucard.

Malefoy tentais de s'évadée, mais Alucard l'assommais par une transe vampirique et il le traînait avec lui tout en récupérant sa baguette qui était revenus a lui de lui-même vu que son instinct de vampire la rappeler. Bellatrix et les goules les devançait tous, l'air terrifié, à présent. Harry, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient précipités sur ses talons, poursuivis par le feu. Ce n'était pas un feu normal. Bellatrix avait lancé un sortilège vampire qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent un coin de l'allée, les flammes les pourchassèrent comme si elle était vivantes, dotées de sens, décidées à tuer les vampires et les humain. Le feu maintenant se métamorphosait en se transformant en une gigantesque horde de bêtes féroces : serpents enflammées, chimères et de dragons se dressaient dans les airs, fondaient en piqué puis s'élevaient à nouveau. Les détritus séculaires, dont ils se nourrissaient étaient catapultés dans leurs gueules hérissées de dents, projetés très haut sur leurs pattes griffues avant d'être consumées par la fournaise.

Malefoy et Alucard étaient hors de vu. Harry, Ginny, hinata et Hermione s'immobilisèrent. Les monstres enflammées les avaient encerclés, se rempochais de plus en plus. Ils donnaient des coups de griffes, de corps, de queue, et la chaleur se solidifiait comme un mur autour d'eux.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire ? hurla Hermione terrier par le feu, sa voix couvrant à peine le rugissement assourdissant du feu. Qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire ?

'' Là !

Harry saisit sur la pile d'objets la plus proche une paire de gros balais et en jeta un à Ginny et Hinata quand a elle s'envolait en forme hybride, mais hermione montais derrière Ginny. Harry enjamba le sien, et, tapant par terre à grands coups de pied, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, frôlant la gueule cornue d'un rapace embrasé qui essaya de les attraper avec de grands claquements de bec. La fumée et la chaleur commençaient à les submerger. Au dessous d'eux, le feu maléfique consumait les objets cachés de générations d'élèves pourchassés, les résultats inavouables de milliers d'expérimentations interdites, les secrets des âmes innombrables qui avaient cherché refuge dans cette salle. Harry ne voyait plus trace de Malefoy, ni d'alucard. Il se risqua à descendre aussi bas que possible au-dessus des monstres de feu en maraude pour essayer de les retrouver mais n'y avait partout que des flammes. Quelle horrible façon de mourir… Jamais il n'avait voulu une chose pareille…

'' Harry, sortons d'ici, sortons ! Vociféra Ginny, bien qu'il fût impossible de voir ou était la porte à travers la fumée.

Harry entendit alors un petit cri de goule, faible pitoyable, au milieu du terrible vacarme que produisait le tonnerre des flammes dévorantes.

'' C'est… trop… dangereux, cria Ginny.

Mais Harry fit demi-tour sur son balai. Ses lunettes lui offrant une légère protection contre la fumée, il scruta la tempête de feu, à la recherche d'un signe de vie, d'un visage, d'un bras de son cousin, d'une jambe vampire qui ne soit pas encore réduit à l'état de cendres.

Il les aperçut enfin, tout deux était perché sur une pile fragile de bureau carbonisé, Malefoy entourant dans ses bras le cou d'alucard. Harry plongeant. Malefoy le vit arrive et leva une main, tout comme Alucard, mais lorsque Harry le saisit, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le soulever : Alucard en forme démon était trop lourd, et la main de vampire, couverte de sueur, glissa aussitôt de celle de Harry.

'' HARRY SI ON MEURT À CAUSE DE CE CON DE MALEFOY JE TE MAUDIS, POTTER ! Rugit la voix de hermione.

Et au moment ou une immense chimère de flammes fondit sur eux, Hermione dévoila son bouclier qui détruit adsorbais le sort et elle hissait son amant sur son dos, sur son en se transformant en vampire hybride et s'envolais, en tanguant dans les airs, pendant que Malefoy grimpait derrière Harry.

'' La porte, va vers la porte, la porte ! cria Malefoy à l'oreille d'Harry qui fonçait derrière Hinata, Ginny, Hermione et Alucard, à travers le tourbillon de fumée noire parvenant à peine à respirer.

Autour d'eux, les derniers objets qui n'avaient pas encore été brûlés par la voracité des flammes volaient en tous sens, jetés en l'air, en manière de célébration, par les créatures nées du feu vampire ensorcelé : des coupes des boucliers un collier et le restant de vielle tiare au couleur délavées brisée.

'' _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, humain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La porte est par là !_ hurla Malefoy.

Mais Harry prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et descendit en piqué. Le diadème semblait tomber au ralenti, tournoyant et scintillant dans sa chute vers la gueule béante d'un serpent, et soudain, il l'attrapa, le fit glisser autour de son poignet…

Harry vira à nouveau alors que le serpent se ruait sur lui. Il remonta en flèche et fonça directement vers l'endroit où se trouvait la porte, en priant pour qu'elle soit restée ouverte.

Alucard, hinata, hermione et Ginny avaient disparu, Malefoy hurlait cramponné si étroitement à Harry qu'il lui fessait mal. Enfin, à travers la fumée, il distingua un rectangle qui se découpait sur le mur et bifurqua dans cette direction. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit de l'air frais pénétrer dans ses poumons, puis mlaefoy et lui s'écrasèrent contre le mur du couloir, à extérieure de la salle.

Malefoy tombai du balai et resta étendu, la marque saignant du phénix végétarien d'alucard saignais abondamment, face contre terre, haletant, toussant, secoué de haut le cœur et hurlant de douleur. Harry roula sur lui-même et se redressa en position assis. La porte de la salle sur demande s'était efface, et Alucard, Ginny, Hinata, et Hermione étaient assis sur le sol, pantelants, à côté de Alucard, toujours inconscient.

'' Cr… crabe, goyle, balbutia malefoy dès qu'il put à nouveau parler. Cr… crabe.

'' Ils sont mort tes stupide goule, répondit sèchement Alucard qui avais repris connaissance et sortant devant lui la baguette de la mort qui d'elle même était retrouver dans sa poche et le menaçais avec.

Il y eut un silence. Pendant quelques instants on n'entendit plus que les quintes de toux et les halètements. Puis une série de détonations assourdissantes secouèrent le château et des silhouettes transparentes montées à cheval filèrent au galop, leurs têtes, qu'elles tenaient sous le bras, poussant des cris sanguinaires. Harry se releva vacillant sur ses pieds au passage des cavaliers sans tête, et regarda de tous côtés : la bataille continuait de faire rage autour de lui. Il entendait à présent d'autres cris que ceux des fantômes qui battaient en retraite. La panique le saisit.

'' On devrait revenir dans la salle sur demande pour protéger Ginny.

'' Tu crois que la salle fonctionnera encore après l'incendie ? demanda Alucard.

Lui aussi se remit debout. Il se massa la poitrine et regarda à droit et à gauche, toujours armée de la baguette jumelle de sureau et vie qui avais toujours celle de salazard dans la poche intact.

'' Tu veux qu'on se sépare et qu'on aille voir…

'' Non, trancha Hermione qui se relevait à son tour.

Malefoy était restée étales par terre, impuissant et souffrant. Ils étaient rendu marquer par le venin de Alucard et était plus une goule de Bellatrix, ni l'un ni l'autre.

'' Restons ensemble. Allons-y… Harry, qu'est ce que tu as sur le bras ?

'' Quoi ? Ah, oui….

Il ôta le diadème de son poignet et le leva devant lui il était encore chaud, noirci de suie, mais en le regardant de près, il parvint à déchiffrer les mots minuscules qui y étaient gravés : « tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. »

Un liquide semblable à du sang semblait suinter du diadème. Soudain Alucard le prit et terminais son rituel absorption et il le brisant entre ses mains. Il crut alors entendre un très faible, très lointain cri de douleur provenant non pas du château mais de la chose qui se fusionnais a alucard sous ses doigt de faucheur.

'' Ce devait être un feudeymon ! Gémit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur les morceaux du diadème que son amant avait brisé.

'' Pardon ?

'' Le feudymon – le feu ensorcelé, c'est l'une des substances qui détruisent les Horcruxes des vampires a cause ce sort peut incinérée la nature même des vampires, mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais osé m'en servir, c'est tellement dangereux. Comment Bellatrix savait-t-elle ?

'' C'est sûrement Erika qui a du le lui apprendre, autrefois c'était comme sa que les chasseurs de vampire indépendant et illégaux tuais des vampires en masse il y a 900 ans déclara son mari d'un air sinistre. La toile ou Sirius est tombée fessais le même effet que ce sortilège.

'' Dommage qu'il ne l'a sûrement pas écouté quand ils ont explique comment l'arrêter, dit Ginny.

Tout comme Hermione, il avait les cheveux roussis et le visage noir de suie.

'' S'il n'avait pas essayée de nous tuer, je ne regretterais pas vraiment sa mort si elle aurait restée la dedans. dit Alucard

'' Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? murmura Hermione. Cela signifie si nous parvenions à amener le serpent…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque des cris, des hurlements et le bruit caractéristique de combat singulier emplirent soudain le couloir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et crut que son cœur allais cesser de battre : des Mangemorts vampire avaient pénétrée dans Poudlard. Fred et Percy et Alice venait d'apparaître reculant vers eux, tous deux aux prises avec des hommes masqués et encapuchonnés.

Harry, Alucard, Hinata et Ginny, se précipitèrent à leur rescousse. Des jets de lumière jaillirent dans toutes les directions et l'homme qui affrontait. Percy se hâta de battre en retraite, couvert par Elizabeth et son vampire killer qui semblais chantée une chanson inaudible des balthory a son fouet, son capuchon glissa alors de sa tête et ils virent un front bombée, des cheveux Norris parsemés d'argent et les coraux de vampire.

'' Bonjour, monsieur le tueur de copine ! s'écria Percy.

Il lança en duo avec Elizabeth un maléfice droit sur le vampire nouveau-née thichnesse qui lâcha sa baguette et crispa les mains sur sa poitrine, visiblement très mal en point pour un vampire.

'' Vous ai-je informée que depuis QUE VOUS AVEZ TUER MA FEMME CONNARD DE CHASSEUR QUE JE DÉMISSIONNAIS ? dit Percy en chantant comme alucard.

'' Ma parole Percy, c'est de l'humour vampire ! s'exclama Fred et Elizabeth tandis que le Mangemort qu'il combattait s'effondrait sous le choc de trois sortilèges de stupéfaction simultanées.

Thicknesse était tombé par terre et de minuscules piquants jaillissaient sur toute la surface de son corps. Il semblait se transformer en une sorte d'oursin. Fred regarda Percy d'un air réjoui.

'' Tu as vraiment chantée comme Alucard. Perce… je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle que tu hurlais a alucard : LA FERME PHÉ…

L'atmosphère sembla alors exploser. Ils étaient tous regroupés, Harry, Alucard, Hermione, Fred et Percy, les deux Mangemorts ç leurs pieds, l'un stupéfier, autre métamorphose. Et ce fut en cet instant précis ou le danger fit activée le bouclier de Hermione qui les protégeais même Percy, vie Elizabeth poussée Fred vers elle comme au ralentit paraissait momentanément éclater que le monde éclata en morceau autour d'eux tout le couloir autour du bouclier semblait trembler et ne put que serrer le plus étroitement possible par cette mince tige de bois qui constituait sa seule et unique arme en dehors du don de Hermione. Il entendit les cris les hurlements de ses compagnons, sans le moindre espoir de savoir ce qui leur était arrivée a tous eux en dehors du bouclier.

Autour de lui, tout n'était plus que douleur et pénombre. Il était à moitié enseveli sous les décombres du couloir qui avait subi une terrible attaque mais contrée par le bouclier vampirique de hermione : un courant d'air froid lui indiqua que le flanc du château était éventré et la sensation de tiédeur poisseuse sur sa joue signifiait qu'il saignait abondamment. Il entendit alors un cri déchirant qui lui remua les entrailles, un cri qui exprimait une souffrance que ni le feu ni aucun maléfice ne pouvait provoquer. Il se leva, chancelant, plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de cette journée, plus terrifié peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie…

Hermione se débattait parmi les gravats entourant son bouclier pour se remettre debout. Sur le sol, deux femmes au cheveu noir était serrées les uns contre les autres, à l'endroit ou l'explosion avait défoncé le mur et renvoyée au renvoyer par le bouclier hermione. Harry saisit la main d'Hermione pour la remercier de se protéger mais tandis qui titubaient et trébuchaient sur les pierres et les débris de bois.

'' Non… non… non !hurla hinata. Non ! ELIZA ! NON !

Hinata secouais sa comtesse, Fred sonnée agenouillé à côté d'eux qui semblais avoir été basculée par elle pour le sauver de l'explosion, en recevant le sort en plein fouet, mais les yeux de Elizabeth regardaient sans voir, le cri de guerre de la confesse, toujours gravé sur son visage qui regardaient sans voir, sa hinata suppliante le martyr, tenant en elle son fouet vampire killer des balthory.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : La fille de la mort.

C'était la fin du monde pour hinata, alors pourquoi la bataille n'avait-elle pas cessé, pourquoi le château n'avait-il pas sombrée dans un silence horrifié, pourquoi chacun des combattants n'avait-il pas déposé les armes ? Hinata eut l'impression tout comme Harry que son esprit tombait en chute libre, tournoyant dans le vide, échappant à tout contrôle, serrant son fouet vampire killer qui luisais dans ses main, incapable de saisir cette réalité impossible pour hinata, car Elizabeth Balthory Grindelwald Phénix ne pouvais pas être morte, ses sens de vampire avaient dû la tromper…

Puis la brèche ouverte dans le mur de l'école, il vit tomber un corps. Des maléfice jaillirent de l'obscurité et volèrent versus eux, frappant le mur derrière leur tête.

'' Couchez-vous ! hurla Harry, alors que de nouveaux sortilèges surgissaient dans la nuit.

Alucard et lui avaient tous deux attraper Hermione et hinata l'obligeant à se coucher par erre, et Hinata s'était allongé sur le corps de Elizabeth pour la protéger d'autres mutilations.

'' Viens, Hinata, il faut partir d'ici ! s'écria Alucard.

Mais hinata refusa d'un signe de tête et hurlais de sa voix de Jacky qui semblais fusionnée en une

'' ELIZABETH SALOPE DE GROSSE VACHE GAULOISE TA PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE SA RÉVEILLE TOI !

Hinata vit des traces de sang couler sur le visage noirci de Hinata et Alucard pris sa fille par les épaules et essayait de l'entraîner. Mais Hinata ne voulait pas bouger.

'' Hina Jacky, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle ! On va…

Hermione poussa un hurlement et Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi. En se retournant, il vit une araignée monstrueuse de la taille d'une petite voiture, qui essayait de passer par l'énorme trou du mur défoncé : l'un des descendants d'aragog s'était joint au combat mais tout d'un coup un énorme cerbère arrivais et le repoussais de coup de tête dans le vide. Harry reconnus aussitôt le chien a trois tête de Alucard vu qui venais de le revoir cette après midi même au château de Transylvanie.

'' Bon chien Dracula. Désolé je n'ai pas de biscuit au miel cette fois dit Hermione.

Ainsi était sa le renfort transylvanienne que alucard à invoquer son chien cerbère. Le chien jappait contre son ennemi qui s'enfuit, puis disparut dans l'obscurité pour attaquer que les mangemort et non les élèves comparée à la première année.

'' Il a amené comme toi des ami ! s'exclama Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture du mur éventrée par les maléfices. Mais sa suffira pas.

'' Au si sa va suffit ils vont tous fuir quand la vrai cavalerie va arrivée, Dracula était l'avant-garde, a cause je l'ai dressée cette fois à mordre les mangemort vampire et a nous protéger comme si nous étions tous des pierres philosophale.

A cause la plus pire crainte des araignées est en route pour restée a poudlard cette fois.

D'autres araignées géantes grimpaient au flanc du château, libérées de la Forêt interdite dans laquelle les Mangemorts avaient dû pénétrer. Harry lança sur elles d'autres sortilèges de Stupéfixion, précipitant le chef des monstres sur ses congénères qui roulèrent au bas de la muraille, hors de son champ de vision. Puis de nouveaux maléfices volèrent au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, passant si près qu'il sentit leurs ondes de choc lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Partons d'ici ! MAINTENANT !

Harry poussa Hermione devant lui en même temps qu'Alucard, puis se baissa pour saisir le corps d'Elizabeth sous l'aisselle. Hinata, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, cessa d'étreindre le cadavre de sa femme et l'aida. Ensemble, penché le plus bas possible pour éviter les sortilèges qui volaient vers eux depuis le parc, ils emmenèrent avec Fred à l'abri le corps de la ministre de Transylvanie.

'' Ici, dit Harry.

Ils l'installèrent dans une niche, occupée d'habitude par une armure. Harry ne put supporter de regarder Elizabeth une seconde de plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et après s'être assuré que le corps était bien caché, il suivit Alucard et Hermione. Malefoy avaient disparu mais, au bout du couloir rempli de poussière et de gravats, les vitres des fenêtres depuis longtemps pulvérisées par le retour de sort du bouclier, il vie une foule de gens qui courait en obtus sens, amis ou ennemi, il n'aurait su le dire. Tournant l'angle du mur, la forme libérée de Hinata poussa un rugissement de taureau :

'' ROOOKWOOD TU VA SUBIR LE MÊME SORTE QUE DÉSIRÉE BURNRNIGER OMBRAGE ET TU SERAS ENFIN POURQUOI ON M'APELLE HINATA JACKY L'ÉTRANGLEUSE SALLE CONNARD DE CHASSEUR.

Elle se précipita tout forme libérée maléfique qui était transforme en robe de comtesse sanglant vers un homme de haute taille qui poursuivait deux élèves et se fait attraper et disparut dans les ténèbres ou la forme maléfique d'ange sanglante et mortelle dévorais sans aucun sort sa proie qui avais tué sa comtesse, le vampire killer a la main on entendit des coups de fouet mortelle sur le cadavre dévorée de rookwood !

'' Harry, par ici ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle avait entraîné Alucard derrière une tapisserie et tous deux semblaient aux prises l'un avec l'autre. Pendant un instant de folie, Harry pensât qu'ils avaient recommencé a baiser. Mais il vit qu'en fait Hermione essayait de retenir Percy et Alucard, de l'empêche de courir après Hinata.

'' Écoute-moi… ÉCOUTE-MOI, ALUCARD !

'' Je veux aider ma fille… je veux dévorée et fauche l'Âme des mangemort qui ont tué notre sœur.

'' ET JE VEUX MÊME VOUS AIDER MÊME SI HINATA DOIT ME TRANSFORME EN NOUVEAU NÉE PHÉNIX hurlais Percy en larme de rage.

Leurs traits de leur visage, Sali par la fumée et la poussière, étaient déformés, et il tremblait de rage et de chagrin.

'' Alucard, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! S'il te plaît…. Alucard… il nous faut le serpent… nous devons dévorée le serpent ! Insista Hermione.

Mais Harry savais ce que Benoit et son coté alucard, ressentait. Se lancer à la poursuite d'un nouvel Horcruxe ne pouvait lui apporter la satisfaction de la vengeance d'avoir perdu une sœur phénix. Lui aussi voulait se battre, il voulait aider hinata à punir ceux qui avaient tué sa comtesse, il voulait également retrouver les autres phénix et, par dessus tout, avoir la certitude, la certitude absolue, que ils sont tous en sécurité… mais il ne pouvait laisser cette pensée se former dans son esprit…

'' Nous _allons_ nous battre ! s'exclama Hermione. Il le faudra, pour dévorée le serpent ! Mais ne perdons pas de vue ce que nous devons f…faire ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir en finir ! répéta-t-elle.

Elle aussi pleurait sa sœur adoptive. Tout en parlant, elle essuyait par habitude son visage avec sa mâché déchirée, roussie. Sans lâcher Alucard, elle se tourna vers Harry et respira profondément pour se calmer.

'' Il faut que tu saches ou se trouve Voldemort, puisque le serpent doit être avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vassy, Harry… regarde ce qui se passe dans sa tête !

Pourquoi cela lui fut-il si facile ? Parce que sa cicatrice le brûlait depuis des heures, comme impatiente de lui montrer les pensées de Voldemort ? Obéissant à Hermione, il ferma les yeux, aussitôt, les cris, les détonations, les sons discordants de la bataille se noyèrent jusqu'à devenir tout juste perceptible, comme s'il se trouvait loin, très loin du tumulte…

Il était debout au milieu d'une pièce sinistre et nue mais étrangement familière, avec ses murs recouverts de papier décollé par endroits et toutes ses fenêtres, sauf une, condamnées par des planches. Le vacarme de l'assaut contre l'école était étouffé, distant. La seule fenêtre qui n'était pas masquée laissait voir de lointaines explosions de lumière, là où se dressait le château, mais à l'intérieur de la pièce il faisait sombre. Seule une lampe à huile l'éclairait.

Il contemplait son sceptre qu'il roulait entre ses doigts, ses pensées tournées vers la salle du château, la salle secrète dont lui seul connaissait l'existence vu que cet Erika qui la lui a montrée, la salle qui, tout comme la chambre, ne pouvait être découverte qu'à force d'intelligence de ruse, de curiosité… il était sûr que le garçon ne trouverait pas le diadème… Bien que la fondatrice renforce et repousse tout vampire des ténèbres grâce a ses chant de protection et qui avais échouée dans la tentative de capturée Rosalie phénix pour la torturée pour avoir la baguette de salazard qui aurais pu les soumettre…. il eût déjà pensé que beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… trop loin…

'' Maître, dit une voix désespérée, éraillée.

Il se tourna : Lucius Malefoy était Assi dans le coin le plus sombre, ses vêtements en haillons. Il portait toujours les marques du châtiment qu'il avait reçu de la part de la grand-mère et du nouveau née d'Elizabeth balthory. L'un de ses yeux était encore fermé, bouffi.

'' Maître… s'il vous plaît… Mon fis…

'' Si ton fils est mort, Lucius, dévorée vivant par mon fis maudit, ce n'est pas ma faute. Il n'est pas venu se joindre à moi, comme le reste des serpentard. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de devenir ami avec le maître du néant Alucard phénix et Harry Potter ?

'' Non… jamais, murmura Malefoy.

'' Il faut l'espérer, cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

'' Ne… Ne craignez-vous pas, Maître, que Potter meure d'une autre main que la vôtre ? demanda Malefoy, la voix tremblante. Ne serait-il pas… pardonnez-moi. Plus prudent de mettre un terme à la bataille d'entrer dans le château et de le chercher votre fis et lui… vous-même ?

'' Ne fais pas semblant, Lucius. Tu veux que la bataille cesse pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton fils. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Phénix et Potter. Avant la fin de la nuit, c'est eux qui seront venus me trouver.

Voldemort baissa à nouveau le regard son sceptre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il était troublé… et les choses qui troublaient Lord Voldemort devaient être remises en ordre….

'' Va chercher Rogue.

'' Rogue, M… Maître ?

'' Rogue. Maintenant. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai un… service… à lui demander. Va.

Effrayé, titubant un peu dans la pénombre, Lucius quitta la pièce, Voldemort resta là, debout, continuant de rouler la baguette entre ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur elle.

'' C'est le seul moyen de récupérée la baguette de Saurau de Serpentard, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et il était là, le grand serpent au corps épais, suspendu dans les airs, ondulant avec grâce dans l'espace ensorcelé, protégé, qu'il avait crée pour lui, une sphère transparente étoilée, quelque chose qui ressemblait à la fois à une cage scintillante et à un aquarium.

Avec un haut-le-corps, Harry s'arracha à cette vision et rouvrit les yeux. Au même moment, ses tympans furent assaillis par le hurlement, les vociférations, les coups, les fracas de la bataille.

'' Il est dans la Cabane hurlante. Le serpent est avec lui, entouré d'une protection magique. Il vient d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy cherché Rogue.

'' Voldemort est dans la Cabane hurlante ? s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Il ne… il n'est même pas en train de se battre ?

'' Il ne peut pas approchée, il n'a pas la baguette de suraux pour neutralisé les sort défensif de Elmira, et il pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Harry. Il pense que c'est moi et Alucard qui allons aller vers lui.

'' Mais pourquoi ?

'' Il sait que nous recherchons les Horcruxes… et il ne se sépare plus de Nagini depuis que cléo la blessée a goric hollow… de toute évidence, il faudra bien que Alucard se rendre auprès de lui, si je veux m'approcher de la créature…

'' Très bien, dit Alucard en redressant les épaules. Il n'est pas question que on n'y aille, c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il attend de nous deux. Donc, tu restes ici pour t'occuper d'hermione et Hinata et moi j'irais le chercher…

Harry lui barra le chemin.

'' Il nous veut tout les deux, hermione ne bouge pas. Je vais y aller sous la cape d'invisibilité et je reviendrais dès que je…

'' Non, l'interrompit Hermione. Il serait beaucoup plus logique que je prenne la cape et…

'' N'y penses même pas, gronda Alucard, hinata a perdu sa comtesse je ne vais pas perdre ma favorite en plus qu'elle est enceinte et de tout manière Rogue m'appartient, alors c'est tous ensemble ou pas du tout.

Hermione avait tout juste eu le temps de répondre : « Alucard, je suis aussi capable que toi de… », Lorsque la tapisserie au sommet de l'escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient se déchira soudain.

— POTTER !

Deux Mangemorts masqués avaient surgi devant eux, mais à peine avaient-ils fait le geste de lever leurs baguettes qu'Hermione s'était déjà écriée :

— _Glisseo !_

Sous leurs pieds, les marches s'aplatirent aussitôt en formant un toboggan. Harry, Alucard et Hermione furent précipités vers le bas de l'escalier, incapables de contrôler leur chute, glissant à une telle vitesse que les sortilèges de Stupéfixion des Mangemorts passaient loin au-dessus de leur tête. Ils traversèrent comme une flèche la tapisserie qui masquait le pied de l'escalier et atterrirent dans un couloir en roulant sur eux-mêmes, pour finir leur course contre le mur opposé.

— _Duro !_ s'exclama Hermione en pointant sa baguette.

Deux craquements sonores, à donner la nausée, retentirent derrière la tapisserie qui s'était changée en pierre et contre laquelle leurs poursuivants venaient de s'écraser.

— Écartez-vous ! hurla Alucard

Harry, Hermione et lui s'aplatirent dans l'embrasure d'une porte tandis qu'une horde de pupitres au galop fonçait devant eux, menée à la main du vampire fondatrice phénix qui courait à toutes jambes et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de leurs présences. Ses cheveux défaits de vampire était tombée sur ses épaules et elle avait une cicatrice sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle tourna l'angle du mur, ils l'entendirent crier en birdlang :

 _CHARGÉE_

'' Harry, mets la cape, dit Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…

Mais il la déploya sur eux trois. Si grands qu'ils fussent, il doutait qu'on puisse voir leurs pieds dans la poussière qui saturait l'atmosphère, les gravats qui tombaient de toutes parts et les scintillements des sortilèges.

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier voisin et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir rempli de combattants. De chaque côté, les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient peuples de personnages peints qui hurlaient des conseils et des encouragements pendant que les Mangemort et les vampires détraquer, masque ou a visage découvert, affrontaient l'armée des vampires, élèves et professeurs et goules soldat. Dean avait réussi à s'emparer d'une baguette et se battait comme Dolohov. Parvati était au pris de travers quand soudain le corps dévorée de rookwood lui tombais dessus lancée par la forme démoniaque de hinata qui lui fonçais dessus et le lançais du sommet de la grande salle et se brisais le cou, le tuant directement et les goules le dévorais son corps pour reprendre des force. Harry, Alucard et Hermione brandirent aussitôt leurs propres baguette et arme vampirique, prêts à frapper, mais tout le monde courait, virait, zigzaguait si vite qu'en lançant un sortilège, ils risquaient fort de toucher quelqu'un de leur propre camp. Concentrés sur le combat, ils guettaient la moindre occasion d'agir, lorsque un grand whIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Retentit. Harry leva les yeux et vit Peeves. Filant au-dessus d'eux, il jetait des gousses de Snargalouf sur les Mangemorts dont la tête fut soudain engloutie par des tentacules verdâtres qui se tortillaient comme de gros vers.

'' Arg. !

Une poignée de gousses était tombées et repoussée par le bouclier d'Hermione.

'' Il y a quelqu'un sous un bouclier de feu, là-bas ! s'écria un Mangemort masqué, le doigt tendu.

Dean profita de la distraction momentanée du Mangemort et le frappa avec un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Dolohov essaya de répliquer mais Parvati et Hinata l'immobilisa à l'aide d'un maléfice du Saucisson.

— ALLONS-Y ! hurla Harry.

Tous trois resserrèrent la cape autour d'eux et se ruèrent en avant, tête baissée, au milieu de la bataille, glissant un peu sur les flaques de jus de Snargalouf, ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier de marbre qui menait dans le hall d'entrée.

'' Je suis Drago Malefoy, c'est moi, Drago je suis un nouveau née vampire dans votre camp !

Drago, en haut des marches, suppliait un autre Mangemort masqué de l'épargner. Harry stupéfia le Mangemort au passage. Malefoy, soudain rayonnant, regarda autour de lui, cherchant son sauveur, mais hinata lui donna un coup de poing enragée. Malefoy tomba en arrière sur le Mangemort inconscient, la bouche ensanglantée, proprement stupéfait.

'' C'est la deuxième fois que les phénix te sauve la vie stupide nouveau née, ce soir, abominable faux-jeton ! lança Hinata.

Il y avait d'autre combattants, du haut en bas de l'escalier ainsi dans le hall. Harry voyait des Mangemorts goule partout : Mcnaire, près de la porte d'entrée, affrontais Flitwick et Alice la muette. À côté d'eux, un Mangemort masqué se battait contre Kingsley. Des élèves couraient en tout sens, certains portant ou traînants des amis blessés. Harry expédia vers le Mangemort masqué un sortilège de stupéfiions qui le manqua mais faillit frapper Neville le favori de hinata. Celui-ci surgit de nulle part, le bras chargé d'une tentacula vénéneuse qui s'enroula joyeusement autour du Mangemort le plus proche et le fit vaciller.

Harry, Alucard et Hermione dévalèrent l'escalier de marbre. Du verre se brisa sur leur gauche et le sablier des Serpentard qui comptabilisait les points de leurs maisons déversa ses émeraudes un peu partout. Plusieurs personnes surprises en pleine course glissèrent et chancelèrent dangereusement. Lorsque tous trois arrivèrent au bas des marches, deux corps lancée par un chien a trois tête tombèrent par-dessus la balustrade au dessus de leur tête et une forme grise, indistincte que Harry prit pour un animal, se précipita à quatre pattes à travers le hall pour planter ses dents dans l'une des deux victimes mais tombais sur Rosalie qui le repoussais et se propulsant au dehors en lute vampire.

'' NON ROSALIE ! hurla Hermione.

Le corps des deux lutteurs de Rosalie et fenrir greback fut rejeté en arrière, loin du corps agressé de Lavande Brown qui remuait faiblement sur le sol. Rosalie et lui fut entraîner par les araignées dans le foret, et greyback heurta de plein fouet la cabane de Hagrid, et se débattis pour se remettre debout quand deux autres loup blanche et gris le dévorais vivant et Harry reconnut Lupin et Tonk transformée mais qui eux avait bu leur potion tue-loup cette semaine et était donc contrôler et de leur cotée. Quand un nouveau né détraqué tentait prendre la relève. Il eu dans un éclair blanc aveuglant et un craquement sonore, une boule de cristal lui tomba sur le têt et il s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

'' J'en ai d'autres ! s'écria le professeur par-dessus la balustrade. Il suffit de demander et prenez aussi sa.

de croix tombais sur la tête et des gousse d'aille aussi avec un geste semblable à celui d'un joueur de tennis au service, elle sortit de son sac une énorme sphère de cristal, agita sa baguette en l'air et envoya la boule fracasser une fenêtre de l'autre coté du hall envoyant en l'air comme des jeu de quille des centaine de mangemort et autre araignées gigantesques pénétrèrent de force dans le hall fut repoussée par la boule.

Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent de toutes parts :

Les combattants se dispersèrent, les Mangemorts tout comme les élèves de Poudlard, et des jets de lumière rouge et verte volèrent vers les nouveaux monstres qui frémirent de toutes leurs pattes et se cabrèrent, plus effrayants que jamais.

— Comment on s'y prend pour sortir ? s'exclama Alucard sa voix de vampire dominant le hurlement.

Mais avant qu'Harry ou Hermione aient pu répondre, ils furent tous les trois brutal écartées : Hagrid avait dévalé l'escalier comme un boulet de canon en brandissant son parapluie rose à fleurs.

'' Ne leurs faites pas de mal, ne leur faites pas de mal ! Beugla-t-il.

'' HAGRID, NON !

Harry oublia tout le reste : il sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit à courir, penché à angle droit pour éviter les maléfices qui illuminaient le hall tout entier.

'' HAGRID, REVENEZ !

Il n'avait pas franchi la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de Hagrid et Rosalie lorsque l'inévitable se produisit : Hagrid et Rosalie disparut parmi les araignées qui battaient en retraite sous l'assaut des sortilèges, l'entraînant avec elles dans une immense débandade, un grouillement répugnant.

— HAGRID ! ROSALIE !

Harry entendit quelqu'un crier son propre nom mais, ami ou ennemi, peu lui importait. Il dévala les marches qui descendaient dans le parc obscur tandis que les araignées s'éloignaient en emportant leur proie. Il n'y avait plus trace de Hagrid ni de Rosalie.

'' HAGRID ! ROSE !

Il crut vois un énorme bras s'agiter au milieu des araignées, mais lorsqu'il se lança à leur poursuite, le chemin lui fut barré par un pied monumental qui surgit de l'obscurité et s'abattit en faisant trembler le sol. Harry leva les yeux : un géant de six mètres de hauteur se dressait devant lui, la tête cachée dans l'ombre. Seuls ses tibias velus, épais comme des troncs d'arbre, était éclairées par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les portes ouvertes du château. Dans un mouvement souple et brutal, le géant défonça d'un poing massif une fenêtre des étages supérieurs et une pluie de verre brisé tomba sur Harry, l'obligeant à reculer à l'abri de l'entrée.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! hurla Hermione.

Alucard et lui avaient rejoint Harry et, regardaient le géant qui essayait à présent d'attraper des élèves derrière la fenêtre fracasser.

'' NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! Mugit alucard en saisissant le bras d'Hermione qui levait son éventail de combat. Si tu lance un ouragan, il va tombe et écraser la moitié du château.

'' HAGRRRRID ?

Gaupe apparut à l'ange du château. À instant seulement, Harry se rendit compte que Graup était en effet un géant de petite taille. Le monstre gargantuesque qui essayait de broyer ses victimes dans les étages du château se retourna et poussa un rugissement. Les marches de pierre tremblèrent lorsqu'il s'avança à pas lourds vers son congénère plus petit. La bouche tordue de Gaupe s'ouvrir toute grande, découvrant des dents jaunes de la taille d'une brique. Ils se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre avec une sauvagerie de lions.

'' COUREZ ! Beugla Harry.

La nuit fut remplie des bruits de coups et des cris atroces que produisait la lutte des géants.

Harry saisit la main d'Hermione et se rua dans le parc, Alucard sur leurs talons. Harry n'avait pas perdu espoir de retrouver et de sauver Hagrid et Rosalie. Il courait si vite qu'ils étaient arrivés à mi-chemin de la Forêt interdit quand ils durent à nouveau s'arrêter net.

Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère s'était figée. Harry eut le souffle coupé, l'air qu'il respirait sembla se solidifier dans sa poitrine. Des formes s'avançaient dans l'obscurité, des silhouettes ondulantes, noires comme un concentré de ténèbres, se dirigeant vers le château en une grande vague mouvante, leurs visages dissimulés sous des capuchons, leur respiration semblable à un râle…

Alucard et Hermione l'avaient rattrapé et, derrière eux, le tumulte de la bataille fut soudain assourdi, étouffé, par un silence épais que seuls les Détraqueurs pouvaient répandre dans la nuit…

'' Allez, Harry ! dit la voix d'Hermione qui semblait très lointaines Les patronus, vite, Harry !

Il leva sa baguette mais une sourde désespérance s'insinuait en lui : Elizabeth était mort et Hagrid était sûrement ne train de mourir, avec Rosalie aussi, ou déjà mort, lui aussi. Combien d'autres avaient succombé sans qu'il le sache ? Il eut l'impression que son âme avait déjà à moitié quitté son corps…

'' ALLEZ, HARRY! HURLA HERMIONE.

De leur pas glissant, une centaine de Détraqueurs s'approchaient, comme s'ils aspiraient l'espace les séparant d'Harry et de son désespoir, qui était pour eux comme une promesse de festin…

Il vie alors les double patronus d'alucard, la chauve-souris de Hinata, surgir dans l'air dans le, vaciller faiblement puis expirer. Il vit aussi la loutre d'Hermione s'agiter quelques instants avant de s'effacer. Sa propre baguette tremblait dans sa main, il accueillait presque avec soulagement, l'oubli inexorable, la promesse du néant, de la fin de tout sentiment humain comme un vampire du néant…

Enfin, brusquement, un lièvre, un sanglier et un renard argentés et d'un homme loup argentée s'envolèrent au-dessus de la tête de Harry, de Alucard et d'Hermione. Les détraqueurs reculèrent à l'approche des créatures. Quatre autres personnes étaient sortie de l'obscurité et les entouraient, leurs baguette tendues, continuant de faire avancer leur Patronus : Lucy, Ernie, Seamus et Pansy Parkinson.

'' C'est bien, dit Lucy d'un ton encourageant, comme s'ils étaient revenus au temps des séances d'entraînement d'alucard de l'armée des vampires. Dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est bien, Harry… Allez, pense à quelque chose d'heureux…

— Quelque chose d'heureux ? répéta-t-il, la voix brisée.

— Nous sommes toujours là, tout ensemble, murmura-t-elle, et nous nous battons. Vas-y, maintenant…

Il y eut une étincelle argentée, puis une lumière incertaine et enfin, au prix du plus gros effort qu'il ait jamais eu à fournir, le cerf jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette d'Harry. Il s'élança au petit galop et les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent pour de bon. La nuit retrouva aussitôt sa tiédeur et Harry entendit résonner avec force les bruits de la bataille.

'' On ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier, dit Alucard d'une voix tremblante en se tournant vers Lucy, Ernie et Seamus, vous venez de lui sauver la…

Avec un rugissement et une démarche à faire trembler la terre, un autre géant se dressa dans l'obscurité venant de la forêt interdite. Il brandissait une masure plus grande à elle toute seule que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

'' COUREZ ! s'écria à nouveau Harry.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin du conseil. Ils avaient déjà pris la fuite, d'extrême justesse, car l'énorme pied de la créature s'abattit à l'endroit précis ou ils s'étaient trouvé un instant auparavant. Harry se retourna : Alucard et Hermione le suivaient mais les trois autres avaient disparu, retournant vers la bataille.

'' Éloignons-nous ! hurla Alucard.

Le géant brandit à nouveau sa massue et ses mugissements retentirent dans la nuit, à travers le parc où des explosions de lumière rouge et verte continuaient d'illuminer l'obscurité.

— Le Saule cogneur ! dit Harry. Allons-y !

D'une certaine manière, il relégua, verrouilla dans une petite partie de son esprit ce à quoi il ne pouvait penser maintenant : Elizabeth, Hagrid, la terreur éprouvée en songeant à tous ceux qu'il aimait, éparpillés dans le château et dans le parc… tout cela devait attendre car pour l'instant, il leur fallait courir ,retrouver le serpent, et Voldemort avec Alucard. Comme le disait Hermione, c'était la seule façon d'en finir….

Il fila à toutes jambes, imaginant presque qu'il pourrait distancer la mort elle-même, indifférent aux jets de lumière qui sillonnaient l'obscurité tout autour de lui, au bouillonnement du lac dont l'eau s'agitait comme les vagues de la mer et aux arbres qu'on entendait craquer dans la Forêt interdite, bien qu'il n'y eût pas le moindre souffle de vent. À travers le parc qui semblait lui-même se soulever en signe de rébellion, il courut comme jamais il n'avait couru dans sa vie et fut le premier à apercevoir le grand arbre, le saule qui protégeait le secret caché sous ses racines en faisant claquer des branches comme des fouets.

Haletant, pantelant, Harry ralentit le pas. Il contourna le saule dont les branches fendaient l'air autour de lui et examina dans l'obscurité son tronc épais, essayant de repérer dans l'écorce du vieil arbre le nœud qui permettait de l'immobiliser.

Alucard et Hermione le rattrapèrent, Hermione était si épuisée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

'' Comment… comment allons-nous entrer ? demanda Alucard, hors d'haleine. Je vois. L'endroit... .si seulement… Si patterond était là…

'' Pattenrond ? s'indigna Hermione, a la fois surprise aussi que c'est la première fois que Alucard n'appelle pas son chat casse-croûte, la respiration sifflante courbée en deux, se tenant la poitrine à deux mains. _TU ES UN VAMPIRE, OU QUOI ?_

'' Hein oui... .c'est vrai…

Alucard jeta un coup d'il alentour puis dirigea sa baguette de bened vers une brindille, sur le sol, et chanta la formule.

'' _Wingardium Leviosa !_

La brindille décolla de terre, tournoya dans les airs, comme si elle était emportée par une rafale de vent, puis fila droit vers le tronc, à travers les branches menaçantes qui s'agitaient en tous sens. Elle heurta un point précis, tout près des racines et l'arbre cessa aussitôt de se contorsionner, devenant soudain immobile.

'' Parfait ! Haleta Hermione.

'' Attendez.

Pendant une seconde d'incertitude, alors que les détonations et les crépitements de la bataille emplissaient l'atmosphère, Harry hésita. Voldemort voulait qu'il agisse ainsi, il voulait qu'il vienne à lui avec alucard… Était-il en train de mener sa femme Hermione dans un piège ?

Mais la réalité sembla se renfermer sur lui et Alucard, simple et cruelle : le seul moyen de progresser était de tuer le serpent par alucard. Or, le serpent se trouvait là ou était Voldemort et Voldemort était au bout de ce tunnel…

'' Harry, nous te suivons, entre là-dedans ! dit Alucard en le poussant en avant.

Harry se tortilla pour se glisser dans le passage qui s'enfonçait sous terre, caché par les racines de l'arbre. Il se sentit beaucoup plus à l'étroit que la dernière fois qu'il s'y était faufilé. Le tunnel avait un plafond bas. Ils avaient dû se courber pour le parcourir, près de quatre ans auparavant, mais maintenant, ils étaient obligés d'avancer à quatre pattes. Harry était passé le premier, sa baguette allumée, s'attendant à tout moment à rencontrer un obstacle, mais il n'y en avait pas. Ils se déplaçaient en silence, les yeux d'Harry fixés sur le rayon oscillant de sa baguette qu'il serrait dans son poing.

Enfin, le tunnel commença à remonter vers la surface et Harry vit un peu plus loin un mince rai de lumière de lumière. Hermione lui tira la cheville.

'' La cape ! murmura-t-elle. Mets la cape !

Il tâtonna derrière lui et elle posa dans sa main libre l'étoffe glissante qu'elle avait roulée en boule. Avec difficulté, il s'en enveloppa, murmura : « _Nox »_ pour éteindre sa baguette et continua d'avancer à quatre pattes en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Tous ses sens en éveil, il s'attendait à chaque instant à être découvert, à entendre la voix nette et glacée, à voir jaillir un éclair de lumière verte.

Des voix lui parvinrent, en provenance de la pièce qui se trouvait devant eux, légèrement étouffées par une vielle casse placée à l'extrémité du tunnel pour en interdire l'accès. Osant à peine respirer, Harry rampa jusqu'à l'entrée du passage et regarda à travers une fente minuscule, entre la caisse et le mur.

De l'autre côté, la pièce était faiblement éclairée mais il voyait Nagini onduler et s'enrouler comme un serpent d'eux, à l'abri de sa sphère ensorcelée parcheminée d'étoile, qui flottait en l'air sans le moindre support. Il apercevait également le bord d'une table et une main blanche aux longs doigts qui jouait avec une baguette. La voix de Rogue s'éleva alors et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond : rogue se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'endroit ou il était tapi, hors de vue.

''… Maître, leur résistance résiste toujours…. Elmira est trop puissante.

'' … et cela se produit sans ton aide, répliqua Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand-chose, maintenant, nous sommes presque au but… presque.

'' Laissez-moi retrouver votre fis et ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrez Alucard et Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît.

Rogue passa devant l'interstice, entre la caisse et le mur, et Harry recula un peu, gardant les yeux fixés sur Nagini. Il se demandait s'il existait un sortilège qui puisse transpercer la protection qui l'entourait, mais il eut beau réfléchir, il ne trouva rien. Une tentative manquée trahirait leur présence.

Voldemort se leva. Harry le voyait à présent, il voyait ses yeux rouges, son visage aplati de vampire, reptilien, dont la pâleur luisait légèrement dans la pénombre.

'' J'ai un gros problème, Severus, déclara Voldemort d'une voix douce.

'' Maître ? dit Rogue.

Voldemort leva son sceptre de vampire, l'a tenant avec délicatesse et précision comme un chef d'orchestre.

'' Pourquoi Elmira ne se soumet pas a moi et ne me remet pas la baguette de Sureau. On détient sa favorite capturée par mes allier. Pourquoi les phénix ne se soumettent pas.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry crut entendre le serpent siffler légèrement tandis qu'il enroulait et déroulait ses anneaux, ou peut-être était-ce le soupire chuintant de Voldemort qui se prolongeait dans l'air ?

'' M… Maître ? reprit Rogue d'une voix neutres. Je ne comprends pas… vous... .vous avez accomplis avec votre sceptre de véritables prouesses magiques.

'' Non, répliqua Voldemort. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que le sceptre de moka et encore plus extraordinaire, vu que c'est une baguette de Bened mais ce sceptre n'est rien comparée à la baguette de la mort que détient Elmira. Elle résiste à cause qu'elle les contrôle, les merveilles qu'elle peut faire. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre ce sceptre chantée par moka et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années.

Le ton de Voldemort était calme, songeur, mais la cicatrice de Harry avait commencé à palpiter, des élancements la traversaient. La douleur naissait sur son front en même temps qu'il sentait s'élever en Voldemort une fureur contrôlée.

'' Aucune différence, répéta Voldemort.

Rogue resta silencieuse. Harry ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Il se demanda si Rogue sentait le danger, s'il essayait de trouver les mots justes, de rassurer son maître.

Voldemort se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce. Il le perdit de vue quelques secondes pendant qu'il marchait ainsi, parlant de la même voix mesurée alors que Harry sentait la douleur et la colère monter en lui.

— J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ?

L'espace d'un instant, Harry vit le profil de Rogue : ses yeux étaient rivés sur le serpent lové dans sa cage ensorcelée.

— Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter et votre fis.

— On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne comprenez Potter et Phénix comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter et mon fis viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesse, vois-tu, son plus grand défaut. Il ne supportera pas de voir l'autre tomber autour d'eux en sachant que c'est pour eux qu'ils meurent. Il voudra arrêter cela à tout prix. Il viendra.

'' Mais, Maître, il se peut qu'il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu'un d'autre que vous…

'' Les instructions que j'ai données aux Mangemorts ont été parfaitement claires. Capturez Potter et mon fis. Tuez ses amis humain – tuez-en le plus possible – mais ne les tuez pas, lui et Alucard.

« C'est de toi cependant que je veux te parler, Severus et non pas de mon fis et d'Harry Potter. Tu m'as été précieux. Très précieux.

'' Mon Maître sait que je cherche seulement à le servir. Laissez-moi partir pour retrouver ce garçon, maître. Laissez-moi vous le livrer. Je sais que je peux…

'' Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Trancha Voldemort.

Il se tourna à nouveau et Harry perçut l'éclat rouge de ses yeux. Le bruissement de sa cape évoquait le glissement d'un serpent sur le sol et il sentit l'impatience de Voldemort dans la brûlure de sa cicatrice.

'' Ma préoccupation, ne ce moment, Severus, c'est ce qui se passera quand j'affronterai mon fis enfin de le forcée à tuer ce garçon !

'' Maître, la question ne se pose sûrement pas…

'' Mais si, la question se pose, Severus. Elle se pose.

Voldemort s'arrêta et, à nouveau, Harry le vit nettement. Il le sceptre de Moka entre ses doigts blancs, le regard fixé sur Rogue.

'' Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées sont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ?

'' Je… je l'ignore, Maître.

'' Tu l'ignores ?

Son accès de rage donna à Harry l'impression qu'on lui avait plantée un clou dans la tête. Il enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur puis ferma les yeux. Il devint alors Voldemort, qui observait le visage blafard de Rogue.

'' Ma baguette de bened en bois d'if a toujours accompli ce que je lui demandais, Severus, sauf quand il s'est agi de contrôler Alucard pour tuer Harry Potter. Par deux fois, elle a raté. Sous la torture, Ollivander m'a parler des deux cœurs jumeaux et il m'a conseillé de prendre une autre baguette. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais la baguette de Lucius s'est brisée face à Potter quand il a invoqué le sort de protection du manoir phénix.

'' Je… je n'ai pas d'explication, Maître.

Rogue ne regardait plus Voldemort. Ses yeux sombres fixaient toujours le serpent lové dans sa sphère protectrice.

'' J'ai cherché une troisième baguette, Severus mais j'ai échouée doublée par Rosalie Phénix Serdaigle. La baguette de Sureau, la baguette de la destinée, le bâton de la mort. Elle la volée a son ancien maître. Et la remplace par un faux dans la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore après les torture que on lui fait subir, il en avait deux chose que ignorais, et que la deuxième était celle de Bened Phénix. Elle ignore totalement ou ils sont cachée à présent, après elle il aurait disparu tout les deux pour évite que je tombe dessus, mais après l'avoir interrogée violemment, je sais que l'une d'elle ne lui obéissais pas. Pas a cause qu'elle n'est pas la maîtresse non, c'est a cause ces deux baguette ont la vie propre, ils sont vivante tout les deux et n'obéisse que a eux qui le mérite a cause se sont des armes vampirique et aussi des baguettes magique.

Rogue s'était maintenant tournée vers Voldemort, et son visage ressemblait à masque mortuaire. Il était blanc comme du marbre et se traits avaient une telle immobilité que lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, ce fut comme un choc de voir que quelqu'un vivait encore derrière ces yeux vides.

'' Maître… Laissez-moi aller cherches ces garçons…

'' Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, reprit Voldemort, la voix guerre plus haute qu'un murmure, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi une des baguette de Sureau refusait même a un phénix de Elmira obéir et refusait d'être ce qu'elle devait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de la fille de la mort, la fille de son possesseur légitime… et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

Rogue resta muette.

'' Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.

'' Maître…

'' La baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir même si je la trouve ou la vole a quelqu'un severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître vampire. Elle appartient au sorcier ou au vampire qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Saurau de Salazard ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement quand on me la donnera.

'' Maître ! protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique.

'' Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette que je crois savoir qui la pris a Rosalie pour la protéger de moi et c'est surent mon propre fis qui la prise en Transylvanie. Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin les phénix et Potter.

D'un mouvement du bras, Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de

Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur Rogue qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, sembla penser qu'il avait été épargné. Mais l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint très vite manifeste.

La cage du serpent tournoya dans les airs et avant que Rogue ait pu faire autre chose que pousser un cri, elle lui avait entouré la tête et les épaules Voldemort s'exprimèrent alors en Fourchelang :

« Tue »

Il y eut un horrible hurlement. Harry vit le visage de Rogue perdre ses dernières traces de couleur. Il blêmit, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et les crochets du serpent s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se dégager de la cage ensorcelée. Bientôt ses genoux se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol.

'' Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort.

Et il se détourna. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse en lui, aucun remords. Le moment était venu de la cabane et de prendre le commandement des opérations, a prendre la baguette a son fis qui, à présent, lui obéirait pleinement quand il le rejoindra avec Potter. Il la pointa vers la cage étoilée qui s'éleva et libéra le corps de Rogue celui-ci s'affaissa sur le côté, un flot de sang se déversant des blessures de son cou. Voldemort sortit de la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape, sans un regard en arrière, et le grand serpent le suivit, flottant derrière lui dans sons immense sphère protectrice.

De retour dans le tunnel et dans sa propre tête, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Dans son effort pour ne pas crier, il avait mordu jusqu'au sang les jointures de son poing. Il regarda à nouveau à travers la fente minuscule, entre la caisse et le mur, et vit un pied chassé d'une botte noire, qui tremblait par terre.

'' Harry ! murmura Alucard derrière lui.

Mais il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur la caisse qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle se souleva à deux centimètres du sol et s'écarta sans bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi pourquoi il s'approchait d'un mourant mais Alucard le suivit aussi, et sa il savait pourquoi, il voulait son sang comme repas. Pour payer ses crimes contre les phénix, il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et baissa les yeux vers l'homme qu'il haïssait, lui et les vampires phénix. Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsqu'Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui.

Un râle un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge.

Prenez-… les… prenez-… les… laisser alucard et sa favorite me tuer en repas… je l'ai enfin méritée…

Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue d'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était ne savait que faire.

Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgie de nulle part. À l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa mains sur la robe de Harry se desserra.

'' Regardez- … moi, murmura t-t-il.

Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue et il prononçait : tu a les yeux de la favorite de ma bien aimée Erika. Mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose semblait s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et l'âme de rogue fut adsorbée par Alucard et dévorée par celui avec bien sûr la participation de sa favorite qui partageait le sang encore chaud.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : Le triangle amoureux de Prince

Harry, Alucard et Hermione resta à genoux au côté de Rogue et le regarda simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix froide et glacial parle soudain si près de lui qu'il se releva d'un bond, la flasque étroitement serrée dans sa main, ne pensant que Voldemort était revenu dans la pièce.

La voix de ce dernier résonnait contre les murs et le plancher et Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait en fait à Poudlard et à ses environs. Les habitants de Pré-au-lard qui avais rejoint le combat et tous ceux qui se battaient dans le château allaient l'entendre aussi clairement que s'il avait été derrière eux, son souffle sur leur nuque, suffisamment près pour leur infliger un coup mortel.

'' Vous avez combattu vaillamment, vampire du néant et sorcier du néant, disait la voix haute et glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure.

« Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes tout autant que nous qui est insignifiant. Si vous continuez à me résister clan du néant, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis autant que pour les vampires purs.

« Le dieu-vampire Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. »

« Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

« Maintenant, je m'adresse à mon fis Alucard Phénix et a toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé ton ami vampire mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement tout les deux. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque certes heure sera écoulée, toi et Alucard n'es pas venu à moi, si vous ne vous êtes pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je vous trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier Phénix et dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure.

Alucard et Hermione regardèrent Harry et hochèrent frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

'' Ne l'écoute pas, dit Hermione.

'' Tout ira bien, chérie, ajouta Alucard d'un ton farouche. On va. On va revenir au château. S'il est parti dans la forêt, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un nouveau plan…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps vide de sang de Rogue puis retourna précipitamment vers l'entrée du tunnel. Alucard la suivit. Harry ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et regarda à nouveau Rogue. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ressentir, à par de l'horreur en pensant à la façon dont Rogue voulais mourir sous les Crau de vampire de Alucard et de sa favorite, et à la raison pour laquelle ce meurtre avait été commis….

Ils remontèrent le tunnel en sens inverse, sans dire un mot, et Harry se demanda si, comme lui, Alucard et Hermione entendaient toujours la voix de Voldemort.

« Tu as laissé tes amis vampire mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite… Une heure… »

On aurait dit que des petits tas de vêtements parsemaient la pelouse devant le château. L'aube allait se lever dans une heure environ mais pour l'instant, c'était encore la nuit noire. Tous trois coururent vers les marches de pierre. Ils virent un sabot solitaire, de la taille d'une barque, abandonné là. Il n'y avait pas d'autre trace de Graup ni de son agresseur.

Le château était étrangement silencieux. On ne voyait plus d'éclairs lumineux, on n'entendait plus de détonations, plus de cris. Les dalles du hall d'entrée déserté étaient taches de sang, des émeraudes toujours répandues sur le sol, mêlées aux morceaux de marbre et aux débris de bois. Une partie de la rampe d'escalier avait été détruite.

'' Ou sont les autres ? murmura Hermione.

Alucard les entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

Les tables des maisons avaient disparu et la salle était bondée. Les survivants, goule et vampire, debout par groupes, se tenaient par le cou. Les Blessés, rassemblés sur l'estrade, étaient soignés par Madame Pomfresh, aidées d'une équipe de volontaires. Elmira comptait parmi les blessés. Le rance ruisselant de sang, elle était allongée, secoué de tremblement, incapable de se relever.

Les morts étaient étendues côte à côte au milieu de la salle. Harry ne voyais pas le corps de Elizabeth, vu qu'elle était cachée par la goule mais hinata était avec eux. Fred et George était agenouillé auprès d'elle. Pansy était affalée sur la poitrine de sa sœur adoptive, tremblait de tout son corps. Mr Weasley lui caressait les cheveux, le visage inondé de larmes.

Sans dire un mot à Harry, Alucard et Hermione s'éloignèrent. Harry vit Hermione s'avancer vers Hinata et Ginny, dont le visage était tuméfié, marbre, et la serrer contre elle. Alucard rejoignit Bill, Pansy et Percy qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Tandis que Harry eut une vision claire des corps allongés à côté de Elizabeth : Remus et Tonks, les deux louves avais retrouvée leur forme humaine du a leur mort, le visage paisible, semblais endormis sous le ciel nocturne du plafond ensorcelé.

Reculant d'un pas chancelant, Harry eut l'impression que la grande salle s'envolait, rapetissait, se ratatinait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne pouvait supporter de contempler les autres corps de la famille phénix, de voir ceux qui étaient morts pour lui. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de rejoindre les Phénix et les Weasley de les regarder dans les yeux, alors que s'il s'était rendu avec Alucard dès le début, Elizabeth ne serait peut-être pas morte…

Il se détourna et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Elizabeth, Lupin, Tonks… son seul désir aurait été de ne plus rien ressentir… de devenir un vrai vampire, il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur, les entrailles tout ce qui criait en lui…

Le château était entièrement vide. Même les fantômes semblaient s'être joints à la veillée collective, dans la Grande Salle. Harry courut sans s'arrêter, la main crispée sur la flasque de cristal contenant les dernières pensées de Rogue, et ne ralentit l'allure que lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau de directeur.

'' Mot de passe ?

'' Elmira fille de la mort ou Dumbledore ! répondit Harry sans réfléchir car c'était lui qu'il désirait voir plus que tout.

'' À sa grande surprise, la gargouille s'écarta, révélant l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait derrière.

Mais quand il fit irruption dans le bureau circulaire, Harry constata un changement. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient tous vides. Pas un seul portrait de directeur ou de directrice ou de fondateur n'était resté dans son cadre. Apparemment, ils avaient filé vers l'autre tableau aligné dans le château pour pouvoir suivre de près les événements.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré au cadre vide de Dumbledore, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur, puis il lui tourna le dos. La Pensine de pierre se trouvait dans l'armoire ou elle avait toujours été rangée. Harry la souleva, la posa sur le bureau et versa les souvenirs de Rogue dans la large bassine aux bords gravés de runes. Fuir dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre serait un soulagement, une bénédiction… rien, même si c'était Rogue qui le lui avait laissé, ne pouvait être pire que ses propres pensés. Les souvenirs d'un blanc argenté se mirent à tournoyer, étranges, et sans hésiter, avec un sentiment d'abandon dénué de toute prudence, comme si cela allait apaiser le chagrin qui le torturerait, Harry plongea.

Il tomba tête la première et se retrouva en plein nuit, atterrissant sur un sol tiède. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il aperçut qu'il était dans une chambre durent une attaque de vampire ou un jeune homme était cachée dans un placard donc sa mère l'avais protéger d'une vampire assoiffée qui la tuais a coup de dents en la suppliant épargnée son fis et il reconnus la nouveau née était Erika phénix a peine transformée, et que la mère de Rogue l'avais protéger des vampire comme pour sa mère aussi avais fait contre lord Voldemort, une fois le repas dévorée sans état d'âme il vie le regard fascinée du petit garçon au cheveux noir et Harry compris que le garçon au cheveux noir c'était rogue et il a été témoins d'une chasse de vampire, Erika se léchais le sang frais et allais attaquer en désert quand Rosalie et Elmira l'empêchais de commettre un meurtre de jeune proies.

'' Sa suffit petite nouveau née désobéissante tu ne dois pas tuer la jeune proie.

'' Mais il sent si bon je le veux moi dit Erika enragée. J'en suis vraiment marre de vous règlement sévère.

Elmira le frappais et la mordais ce qui la calmais sa rage, et quand Elmira s'occupais à mettre en transe l'enfant, Rosalie sortie sa baguette vivante de Bened et Erika se pétrifias devant de peur devant elle et disparut enragée.

Le souvenir changeait pour Harry et il tombais à nouveau tête la première et se retrouva en plein soleil, atterrissant sur le sol tiède. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur un terrain de jeux presque désert, quelque année avais passée, une immense cheminée solitaire dominait au loin l'horizon. Deux fillettes se balançaient et un petit garçon efflanquée de la femme vampire tueuse de sa famille les observait, il se disputait a voix basse mais Erika semblais être calmer.

'' Arrête de m'embêter avec sa Servi chérie, je regrette que qu'on soit tombée sur ta famille à présent

'' Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me mordre tueuse je sais que tu me veux toujours comme repas mais tu te retiens.

'' Je ne tue plus les enfants, dit Erika. Et tu es une salle peste d'enfant.

Deux fillettes les ignorais en se balançaient et détournais la dispute des deux autres, ses cheveux noirs étaient trop longs et ses vêtements si dépareillées qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était fait exprès : un jean trop court, une veste miteuse et trop grande, qui aurait pu être celle d'une adulte, une chemise bizarre, semblable à une blouse.

Harry s'approcha du garçon et de la jeune femme vampire. Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans après la chasse d'Erika sur ses parents. Il était petit, filiforme, le teint cireux. Avec une expression d'avidité envers Erika non dissimulée sur son visage maigre, il regardait le plus jeune des deux fillettes se balancer de plus en plus haut, beaucoup plus haut que sa sœur.

'' Lily, arrête ! s'écria l'aînée.

Mais l'autre fillette avait lâché la balançoire au moment ou elle atteignait son point le élevé et s'était envolée, littéralement envolée, s'élançant vers le ciel dans un grand éclat de rire. Ce qui pétrifiait Erika. Cependant au lieu de retomber en s'écrasant sur l'asphalte, elle poursuivit sa course, telle une trapéziste, et resta dans les airs beaucoup trop longtemps, avant d'atterrir avec beaucoup trop de légèreté pour que cela paraisse naturel.

'' Maman t'avait dit de ne pas faire ça !

Pétunia arrêta sa balançoire en raclant le sol avec les talons de ses sandales qui crissaient par terre puis elle se leva d'un bond, les mains sur les hanches.

'' Maman a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit, Lily !

'' Mais tout va très bien, répliqua Lily, qui continuait à glousser de rire. Et maintenant, regarde, Tune. Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire.

Pétunia jeta un coup d'œil alentour. À part elles, et Erika et Rogue – mais les fillettes ignoraient leur présence -, le terrain de jeux était désert. Lily avait ramassé une fleur tombée du buisson derrière lequel Erika était tapi. Pétunia s'avança manifestement déchirée entre la curiosité et la désapprobation. Lily attendit que sa sœur soit suffisamment près pour bien voir puis elle tendit la main. La Fleur posée sur sa main ouvrait et refermait ses pétales, telle une huître étrange aux multiples coquilles.

'' Arrête ! S'égosilla Pétunia.

'' Elle ne te fera pas de mal, assura Lily, mais elle referma quand même la main sur la fleur et la jeta per terre.

'' Ce n'est pas bien, dit Pétunia.

Son regard, cependant, avait suivi la chute de la Fleur et s'attardait à l'endroit ou elle était tombée.

'' Comment tu t'y prends ? ajoute-t-elle.

On sentait une certaine envie dans sa voix.

'' C'est évident, non ?

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Erika avait bondit avant Rogue de derrière les buissons. Pétunia poussa un cri aigu et retourna en courant vers les balançoires. Lily, en revanche, bien que visiblement surprise, resta ou elle était comme fascinée par le vampire. Rogue grognais mécontente que Erika aille pris de cours, et sortais aussi de sa cachette. Il regarda Erika et Lily et ses joues jaunâtres se colorèrent d'un rouge terne.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est évident madame ? demanda Lily.

Erika paraissait à la fois surprise et stupéfié. Jetant un coup d'œil léger a Pétunia qui tournait autour des balançoires, un peu plus loin, elle baissa la voix et murmura :

'' Je sens ce que tu es.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Tu sens…. tu es une sorcière non ? Chuchotais Erika d'un air curieuse.

Lily parut offensée.

'' Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire _ça_ à quelqu'un !

Elle tourna la tête, levant le nez en signe de dédain, et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de sa sœur. Erika allais la refrapper pour l'attaquer.

'' Non ! s'écria Rogue.

Son visage avait fortement rougi et Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'enlevait pas cette veste ridiculement trop grande, à moins qu'il n'ait craint de montrer la chemise en forme de blouse qu'il portait au-dessous. Il courut vers Erika et les fillettes, les pans de sa veste lui battant les flancs, il avait déjà cette apparence de chauve-souris grotesque qu'il conserverait avec l'âge.

Les deux sœurs l'observèrent, unies dans leur désapprobation, se tenant toutes deux à un montant des balançoires, comme si c'était un refuge sûr dans un jeu de chat perché.

'' _Erika voulais dire que tu es une sorcière comme elle !_ dit Rogue à Lily. Tu es une sorcière. Elle l'a bien vu et senti, on t'observe depuis un bout de temps. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère en était une aussi et moi, je suis un sorcier et Erika est en fait un vampire.

Le rire de Pétunia eut l'effet d'une douche froide.

'' Un sorcier et un vampire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle retrouvait tout son courage, maintenant qu'elle avait surmonté le choc de son apparition soudaine.

'' Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le fils rogue ! Ils a habitent dans l'impasse du tisseur, mais seulement en temps enfant adoptée vu que sa famille a été tuer dans une inondation a cause que la rivière, près de leur maison a débordée, dit-elle à Lily.

D'après le ton de sa voix, il était clair qu'elle considérait l'adresse comme peu recommandable.

'' Pourquoi vous nous espionnais ?

'' On ne vous espionnait pas, répliqua Erika et Rogue en duo.

Les cheveux salle, il avait chaud et Erika n'était pas à l'aise sous le soleil brillant.

'' De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais espionnée, ajouta-t-il d'une voix méchante et glacial. _Toi,_ tu n'es qu'un casse-croûte Moldus qu'en Transylvanie nous dévorons pour leur sang.

Bien que, de toute évidence, Pétunia n'eût pas compris le mot moldus, le ton de menace de Erika ne pouvait la tromper sur la vérité qu'elle était bien un vampire.

'' Lily, viens, on s'en va ! dit-elle d'une petite voix perçante.

Lily obéit aussitôt à sa sœur et Erika lança à Rogue un coup d'œil furieux en s'éloignant. Elle les regarda franchir d'un pas vif l'entrée du terrain de jeux et Harry, resté seul à l'observer, remarqua l'amère déception d'Erika et de Rogue, comprenant qu'elle avait préparé ce moment depuis un certain temps. Mais tout s'était mal passé…

'' Je le dirais a protecteur Dumbledore que c'est de ta faute que je n'ai pas pu la prévenir pour poudlard et que tu as fait échouer ma mission.

'' Était donc sa ta mission Erika, je ne savais pas… je croyais que tu les voulais en repas tout les deux.

'' CRÉTIN DE SANG-DE-BOURBE JE NE TUE PLUS LES JEUNE PROIE, MON FIS ALUCARD ME FORCE A ÊTRE VÉGÉTARIENNE.

'' Désolée j'en savais rien moi.

L'image qu'il avait devant les yeux se dissipa et avant qu'Harry s'en soit rendu compte, un autre décor s'était déjà constitué autour de lui. Il se trouvait à présent dans un petit bosquet d'arbres et voyait entre les troncs une rivière scintiller au soleil. Les ombres projetées par le feuillage formaient comme un bassin de fraîcheur verte, à l'abri du soleil. Erika et une enfant était assis en tailleurs sur le sol, face à face. Rogue était dans un coin et avais enlevé sa veste, à présent. Son étrange blouse paraissait moins insolite dans la demi-obscurité.

'' … sauf pour les vampires, ton ministère peu te punir si tu fais de la magie en dehors de l'école, tu reçois des lettres.

'' Mais moi, _j'ai_ fait de la magie en dehors de l'école !

'' Toi, ça va. Tu n'as pas encore de baguette. Ils te laissent tranquille quand tu es une jeune proie et que tu n'y peux rien. Mais dès qu'on a onze ans – elle hocha la tête d'un air important-, et qu'ils commencent à nous apprendre des choses, il faut être prudent.

'' Et toi pourquoi il te surveille pas et c'est quoi une jeune proie.

'' C'est les enfants rétorquais Rogue. C'est sa manière de nous surnommée les jeune sorcier.

'' Et Moi a cause je suis un vampire phénix, je suis immunisée contre les lois humaine du ministère anglais, mais pas ceux des vampires transylvanien

Il y eut un bref silence. Lily avait ramassée une brindille qu'elle faisait tournoyer en l'air et Harry savait qu'elle imaginait une traînée d'étincelle jaillissant à son extrémité. Puis elle laissa tomber la brindille, se pencha vers le Erika, et demanda :

'' C'est vrai, alors ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Tu es vraiment un vampire qui enseigne à cette école de poudlard ?

'' Oui j'enseignais autrefois, mais depuis mon retour d'exil je n'y enseigne que pour remplacée mon fis mais j'aide parfois a certaine tâche au château. Je n'y suis plus le droit y enseigner totalement sans avoir une autorisation de mon fis depuis 40 ans.

'' Pourquoi ton fis te l'interdit sauf en remplacement?

'' J'ai fait des choses quand était jeune et idiote et que j'ai été punis pour ça par ma matriash Elmira phénix et son couvent de femme guerrière donc exceptionnellement que mon fis fait partie à cause qu'Elmira l'aime beaucoup et il refuse être dans le mien et de m'obéir totalement a cause qui déteste notre ministère anglais des sorciers, donc même si il vit avec moi a Londres il ne m'obéie pas a mes ordres et si je lui tape trop sur les nerfs il va avec sa sœur en Transylvanie.

'' Pétunia dit que tu me mens Erika. Pétunia dit que les vampires et Poudlard n'existe pas. Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

'' C'est vrai pour nous, les sorcier et les vampires, répondit Rogue a ses côté. Pas pour elle. Mais toi, moi et Erika, nous recevrons la lettre.

'' Vraiment ? murmura Lily.

'' Sûr et certain, affirma Rogue.

En dépit de ses cheveux mal coupés et de ses vêtements bizarres, il paraissait étrangement impressionnant, étalée devant elle, débordant de confiance en son destin.

'' Et c'est vraiment un hibou qui apportera la lettre ? Chuchota Lily.

'' Normalement, oui, assura Rogue. Mais tu es née Moldue. Il y aura donc quelqu'un de l'école qui viendra expliquer tout ça à tes parents.

'' Et ce que ça sera toi Eri ?

'' Non, mais mon fis benoît probablement viendrais, il aime bien accompagnée les jeune élève Moldus. Il est enseignant cette année et il est aussi un vampire comme moi, et il se comporte bien mieux avec les humain sorcier- moldus. Et il est très comique aussi, Mais un conseil ne provoque pas sa femme qui est aussi ma fille vu qui sont née en même temps, d'accord devant lui et tient toi loin d'elle si possible, c'est une folle allier et dépravée sexuelle et seul Alucard peu la contrôlée, Elle n'étudie pas en Angleterre, mais elle vient une fois tout les six mois pour voir son mari à cause qu'elle s'ennuie en Russie. Je songe a l'envoyée a une autre école bientôt.

Rogue rigolais a la blague sur sa fille et Lily souriais aussi.

'' Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née moldue pour les vampires?

Rogue et Erika hésita. Dans l'ombre verte des arbres, ses yeux noirs se posèrent avec ardeur sur le visage au teint pâle, les cheveux d'un roux foncé.

'' Non, répondit Erika a sa place, ça ne fait aucune différence, de tout manière j'aime mieux l'odeur des sang-moldu que le sang pure a la chasse.

Lily riais vu que Erika fessais une blague vampire et sa semblais pas l'avoir effrayé ce qui semblais surprendre Rogue aussi.

'' Très bien, dit Lily en se détendant.

Manifestement, elle s'était inquiétée à ce sujet envers Erika.

'' Je sens qui il y a beaucoup de magie en toi, reprit Erika. Je le ressens. Pendant tout le temps ou je t'ai observée autre jour, je suis désolé si je tes vexée, parfois j'ai du mal a communiquée avec humain. Mon fis benoît me dispute très souvent pour mes manque de tact avec les humains.

Sa voix se perdit. Elle ne l'écoutait qu'une oreille, elle s'était étendue dans l'herbe et contemplait les feuillages qui formaient comme une voûte au-dessus de sa tête. Erika la regarda avec la même avidité que lorsqu'il l'épiait avec Rogue sur le terrain de jeux.

'' Comment ça va avec ton copain black ? Vous avez repris ensemble ? demanda Lily.

Un pli apparut entre les yeux d'Erika et rouge.

'' Très bien, mais il est un vrai gamin idiot parfois, comme mon idiot de frère humain aussi, mais il s'entend bien avec mon mari humain Nicolas par contre vu il a un peu changée et comme Nicolas n'est pas du tout jaloux que je le fréquente aussi, ils le tolèrent un peu mieux. dit-t-elle.

'' Vous ne se disputent plus quand tu invite disons son frère à coucher avec toi, vu que ils tolèrent ton protégée humain.

'' Oh, ça c'est léger une simple petite rivalité sexuelle c'est tout, si ils continuent a me boudée ou a me provoquer, dépendant de ses humeurs, la preuve il a demandé a mon ancienne prof de défense contre les force du mal quand c'était jeune de posée nue sur ma moto en plus pour m'enragée.  
Mais mon fis benoît la convaincu de restée avec moi et Nicolas aussi la convaincu, cette fois du moins pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Mais pour me venger j'ai envoyée une photo nue à son frère black. On se fait une sorte de mini rivalité entre lui et moi la dessus et sa l'amuse beaucoup à présent tout comme sa fait rire Nicolas aussi.

'' Normal vu que ton mari est un imbécile finis. Contrairement a ton fis vampire ou a Nicolas flanelle bien sûr. Rigolais rogue.

Rogue ramassa une poignée de feuilles et se mit à les déchirer sans paraître conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

'' Mais ce ne sera plus très long, maintenant, moi et Érika partirai bientôt.

'' Ton père adoptif n'aimes pas la magie ?

'' Il n'aime pas grand-chose surtout quand je rode a chasser ses animaux de compagnie quand j'ai faim dit Érika.

'' Eri ?

Un petit sourire tordit les lèvres d'Erika lorsqu'elle prononça son nom.

'' Oui ?

'' Parle-moi encore des vampires et des Détraqueurs.

'' Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ? dit Erika curieuse mais aussi agacée, vu qu'elle aimait plus parler des vampires que des détraqueurs.

'' Si je pratique la magie en dehors de l'école…

'' Ils ne t'enverront pas chez les Détraqueurs pour ça ! Les Détraqueurs, c'est pour les gens qui comme moi font vraiment quelque chose de mal. Ils sont les gardiens D'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers humains. Tu ne finiras pas à Azkaban, mon fis dit a la blague que il devrait les exterminée comme en Transylvanie et les remplacée par des goules enragée a la place, ils sont plus efficace, vu qu'une de nos ancienne rivale de clan qui me déteste encore plus que la favorite de ma matriash en n'utilise pour nunstargard qui est une prison pour traître vampire de Transylvanie mais je te protégerais vu que tu es trop…

Elle blanchit à nouveau et Rogue lacéra d'autres feuilles entre ses doigts. Puis un léger bruissement, derrière Harry, le fit se retourner : Pétunia, qui s'était cachée derrière un arbre, venait de perdre l'équilibre.

'' Tunie ! s'exclama Lily.

Sa voix exprimait la surprise et le contentement de la voir apparaître. Erika, elle s'était relevée d'un bond protecteur.

'' Qui est-ce qui espionne l'autre, maintenant ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pétunia avait le souffle court, affolée d'avoir été découverte. Harry voyait qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver quelque chose de blessant à dire.

'' Avec quoi tu t'es habillé, d'abord ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la chemise de Rogue. Le Corsage de ta mère ?

Erika émit un bruissement et il eut un crac ! Une branche au-dessus de la tête de Pétunia était tombée. Lily poussa un hurlement. La branche avait heurté l'épaule de sa sœur qui recula d'un pas chancelant et fondit en larmes.

'' Tunie !

Mais Pétunia s'enfuyait déjà. Lily se tourna vers Rogue et Erika.

'' C'est vous qui a fait ça ?

'' Non. C'est elle dit Rogue.

Le défi et la peur se mêlaient dans sa voix.

'' Si, c'est vous deux !

Elle s'écarta de lui à reculons.

'' C'est vous deux ! Vous lui avez fait mal !

'' Non… non, ce n'est pas moi c'est Érika qui a fait le sortilège !

Mais Lily ne se laissa pas convaincre par son mensonge. elle lui lança un dernier regard flamboyant qui fit frémir Érika de désolation puis s'enfuit à son tour du petit bosquet, courant après sa sœur, et Rogue resta là avec Érika, tout les deux malheureux, désemparé surtout Érika de l'avoir vexé et avoir manquer de tact a nouveau.

Le décor changea à nouveau. Jetant un coup d'œil, Harry vit qu'il était sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ cette fois Érika n'était pas avec Rogue, et rogue se tenait à côté de lui, les épaules légèrement voûtées, en compagnie d'une femme sûrement sa mère adoptif, le visage sombre, l'air revêche qui lui ressemblait pas du tout. Rogue observait une famille de quatre personnes, un peu plus loin. Deux fillettes se tenaient un peu à l'écart de leurs parents. Lily semblait implorer sa sœur. Harry s'approcha pour écouter.

''… je suis désolée, tunie, désolée !

Elle lui prit la main et la serra étroitement, bien que Pétunia essayât de se dégager.

'' Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas… Écoute-moi, Tunie. Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas, je pourrai aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore et convaincre le professeur Phénix de changer d'avis !

'' Je ne… veux… pas… y aller ! répondit Pétunia.

Elle s'efforça d'arracher sa main à l'étreinte de sa sœur.

'' Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un stupide château pour apprendre à être une… une…

Son regard pâle erra sur le quai, sur les chats qui miaulaient dans les bras de leurs propriétaires, sur les hiboux qui échangeaient des hululements en voletant dans leurs cages, sur les élèves, certains déjà vêtus de leurs longues robes noires, chargeant leurs grosses valises dans le train à la locomotive écarlate ou se saluant avec des cris joyeux, contents de se retrouver après la séparation de l'été.

''… tu veux que je devienne un… un monstre comme ta copine vampire ?

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et Pétunia parvint à dégager sa main de celle de sa sœur.

'' Je ne suis pas un monstre et Érika non plus, répondit Lily. C'est horrible de dire ça.

'' En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas, répliqua Pétunia avec délices. Une école spéciale pour les monstres vampires. Toi et ce petit Rogue et sa protectrice tueuse… Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous.

Lily lança un coup d'œil à ses parents. Il regardait autour d'eux avec un plaisir sans réserve, se délectant de ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur et parla d'une voix basse, féroce :

'' Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au fis d'Érika de le supplier de te transformée en servante vampire pour que tu sois une élèves vampire de sa famille.

Pétunia devint écarlate et Harry sursautais de la surprise.

'' Supplier son fis ? Je ne l'ai pas supplié du tout !

'' J'ai vu qu'il t'avait envoyée son phénix. C'était gentil de sa part.

'' Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire…, murmura Pétunia. Cette lettre était personnelle… comment as-tu pu…

Lily se trahi en jetant un vague regard vers l'endroit ou était Erika encapuchonnée et Rogue. Pétunia sursauta.

'' C'est eux qui l'a trouvée ! Toi et cette femme vampire, vous êtes entrées en douce dans ma chambre !

'' Non… pas en douce…

Lily était sur la défensive, à présent.

'' Erika a vu l'enveloppe a cause son fis a utilise sont oiseau de compagnie, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une Moldue ait pu entrer en contact avec lui a Poudlard, voilà tout ! Il lui a sûrement dit qu'il devait y avoir des sorciers qui travaillent clandestinement à la poste et qui s'occupent d'envoyer…

'' Apparemment, les vampires et les sorciers mettent leur nez partout, l'interrompit Pétunia qui avait maintenant pâli autant qu'elle avait rougi précédemment. Monstre sanguinaire, cracha-t-elle avant de retourner à grands pas vers ses parents…

Le décor s'effaça une nouvelle fois. À présent, Rogue se hâtait le long d'un couloir du Poudlard express qui bringuebalait à travers la campagne. Il avait déjà mis sa robe de L'école, peut-être même était-ce la première fois qu'il avait l'Occasion de se débarrasser de ses horribles vêtements de Moldu. Il s'arrêta devant le compartiment réservée au phénix que dans le présent, benoît occupais parfois pour y dormir comme un vampire, Pelotonnée dans un coin, à côté de la fenêtre, Lily était assise, le front contre la vite invitée par Erika qui était installée a coté d'elle pour la consolée.

Rogue fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et s'installa face à Erika et à Lily. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle avait pleuré.

'' Je ne veux pas te parler, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Tunie me d… déteste et Érika aussi. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de son fis.

'' Et alors, c'était qu'une blague de Benoit non il fait plein de blague comme ça pour embêtée sa mère ou parfois embêtée des Moldus comme votre première ministre pas vrai Erika il adore cette lois sur les cadeaux non ? ?

Elle le regarda avec un air de profonde répugnance tout comme Erika qui grimaçaient sur ces lois débiles et humiliantes que Benoit adore faire lui.

'' Et alors, c'est ma sœur !

'' Elle n'est qu'une…

Erika grognais et il se rattrapa à temps. Lily, trop occupée à s'essuyer les yeux sans qu'on la remarque, ne l'entendit pas.

'' En tout cas, on y va ! s'exclama Rogue, incapable de dissimuler le ton euphorique de sa voix. Ça y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard !

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se tamponnant les yeux et esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

'' En tout cas espère que tu seras dans ma maison donc je suis directrice, poursuivit Erika, tu seras génial cher Lilith, poursuivit Erika, encouragé par l'expression un peu plus engageante de Lily.

'' Tes pas directrice de Serpentard non ? Il vaut mieux être dans sa maison alors ? Demandais Rogue.

Dans le compartiment a coté, l'un des garçons qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas manifesté pour eux le moindre intérêt surtout a cause qu'il y avait un professeur dans le train, tourna la tête en entendant ce nom. Harry, donc l'attention s'était entièrement concentrée sur Lily, Erika et Rogue, vit alors son père : il était mince et avait les cheveux noirs comme Erika, et comme rouge, mais il donnait l'impression indéfinissable d'avoir été aimé, adoré même, ce qui n'était évidement pas le cas de Erika et Rogue.

'' Qui a envie d'être un serpentard dirigée par ma peste de sœur vampire ? Moi je préférais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda James au garçon qui se prélassait sur la banquette d'en face.

Avec un sursaut, Harry reconnut Sirius. Sirius ne sourit pas.

'' Tout ma famille et ma créatrice était et son à serpentard, tu devrais le savoir c'est ta propre sœur qui ma transformée en vampire et elle est juste devant toi imbécile de chasseur.

'' Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tout les phénix étaient quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius eut enfin un sourire.

'' Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition familiale. Ou veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

James souleva une épée invisible.

'' _Si vous allez à gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux vampires du néant !_ Comme notre père, pas vrai Érika.

'' La ferme Idiot de petit frère.

Rogue émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

'' Ça te pose un problème ?

'' Non, répondit Rogue, bien que son léger ricanement indiquât le contraire. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect des vampires carnivores...

'' Et toi, ou comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança Sirius.

James éclata de rire. Erika et Lily se redressa, le teint rougissante de colère, et regarda successivement James et le mari vampire de Erika avec hostilité.

'' Viens, Eri et Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

'' Oooooh…

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix hautaine. James essaya de faire un croche-pied a sa sœur, qui le fit tombe par le sort de protection des vampires en se moquant, lorsqu'elle passait devant les deux autres.

'' Tu ferais mieux de pas toucher un cheveu de ma favorite idiot Potter ni a Severus aussi si tu veut pas rentrée chez nos parent en Goule enragée cette été!

'' À bientôt, pour le repas de Sirius, Servius ! Et désolé grande sœur je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un sang-mêlé pour favorite lança une voix, au moment ou la porte du compartiment se refermait bruyamment.

Une fois de plus, l'image s'effaça…

Harry, maintenant, était juste derrière Rogue, face aux tables de la Grande Salle autour desquelles s'alignaient des visages subjugués. Le professeur McGonagall portant sa croix de chasseuse écossaise et apparemment était récemment qu'elle était fait engagée a poudlard annonça :

'' Evans, Lily !

Il regarda sa mère s'avancer, les jambes tremblantes, et s'asseoir sur le tabouret branlant. Le professeur McGonagall posa sur sa tête le Choixpeau magique. Une seconde à peine après être entrée en contact avec la chevelure rousse foncée, le chapeau s'écria :

'' _Gryffondor !_

Harry entendit Rogue pousser un petit grognement et un soupire de déception a la table des professeurs, ou Érika donnais dix galions au grand surpris de Harry, était son cousin plus jeune mais de forme adulte qui enseignais les défenses contre les forces du mal. Lily enleva le chapeau, le rendit au professeur McGonagall, puis se précipita vers les Gryffondor qui l'accueillirent avec des acclamations. Au passage, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue et eut un petit sourire triste pour Érika. Harry vit Sirius se pousser sur un banc pour lui faire de la place. Elle lui lança un regard, sembla le reconnaître pour l'avoir déjà vu dans le train, l'ignorais et allais plutôt a côté d'un autre phénix a l'air maladif qui reconnus comme étant Rémus Lupin. Son père se moquait de Sirius en disant : Alors Mr black on a perdu le tour pour séduire les jeunes filles vampire en orgie phénix, Romulus et Nicolas eux ont le tour et pas toi.

'' La ferme idiot Potter boudais Sirius.

L'appel continua. Harry regarda Lupin, Pettigrow et son père rejoindre Lily et Sirius à la table de Gryffondor. Enfin, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une douzaine d'élèves à repartir, le professeur mcGonagall appela Rogue.

Harry le suivit jusqu'au tabouret et l'observa quand il posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

— _Serpentard !_ s'écria le Choixpeau magique.

Severus Rogue se dirigea de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, loin de Lily, vers les Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient. Lucius Malefoy, un insigne de préfet brillant sur sa poitrine, tapota l'épaule de Rogue lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui…

Nouveau changement de décor…

Lily et Rogue traversaient la cour du château. De toute évidence, ils se disputaient. Harry se dépêcha de les rattraper afin d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient beaucoup grandi : plusieurs années semblaient avoir passé depuis leur répartition.

''… pensais que nous étions amis ? déclarait Rogue. Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

'' C'est _vrai, Sev,_ mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Erika aussi la déteste ? Il me donne autant la chair de poule que cette folle allier nympho de femme vampire qui est la fille d'Érika et qui colle son propre frère comme mari. Tu sais ce qu'elle a essayé de faire de force à Mary Macdonald, l'autre jour ?

Ainsi moka était déjà venu visitée Poudlard durent l'année réalisais Harry mais a époque elle n'avait pas été corrompu par l'horcruxe de son père vu que Alucard avais le total contrôle sur elle.

Lily s'était approchée d'un pilier et s'y adossa, observant le visage mince et cireux.

'' Ce n'était rien, assura Rogue. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus.

'' C'est de la magie sexuelle. Moka la proche violer sur place et dévorée vivante a cause elle tue tout eux qui couche avec elle sauf son mari mais que son mari et frère vampire la empêche de la tuer directement… si tu trouves ça drôle de provoquer Benoit Phénix.

Harry compris ce qui lui était arrivée a Moka la première fois qu'elle venais auparavant et que ensuite elle a cessée juste a ce que la jalousie sur sa favorite d'alucard la pousse a vouloirs la violer a poudlard, un élève l'avais jetée un sort qui la forçais proche a violer un autre et avais été avertis de ne plus rien faire juste a la deuxième année ou elle a tentée en visite de violer la favorite de son mari.

'' En comparaison tout ce que font Potter le chasseur et ses copains, c'est rien ? répliqua Rogue.

Son visage se colora à nouveau. Il était apparemment incapable de contenir sa rancœur.

'' Qu'est-ce que le frère de Erika a à voir là-dedans ? S'étonna Lily.

'' Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin Phénix. Ou va-t-il comme ça ?

'' Il est malade, répondit Lily. C'est ce qu'on dit…

'' Tous les mois à la peine lune ?

'' Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily, d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédée par les phénix ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ? Ils ont droit de chassée la forêt leur appartient.

'' J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire comparée a Erika.

L'intensité du regard de Rogue fit rougir Lily.

'' Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas le viole noir bannis de cette école sur la femme-sœur d'un professeur.

'' C'était un accident ok avouais Rogue et Alucard a tout arrangée avec albus et Moka une fois remise en état normal a beaucoup regrettée son imprudence Lily.

Elle baissa la voix.

'' Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas.

Les traits de Rogue se déformèrent et il bredouilla :

'' Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Donc le principal coupable est le mari vampire d'Érika qui me voudraient toujours avoir en repas ! Tu ne vas pas... je ne te permettrai pas…

'' Me _permettre ?_ Me _Permettre ?_

Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Lily n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Rogue battit aussitôt en retraite.

'' Je ne voulais pas dire… simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te… tu lui plais, à James Potter ! Malgré qu'Erika soit ta protectrice et te considère comme sa favorite. Tu sais comment son les vampires quand les favorite sont destinée naturellement à devenir leur vampire de compagnie a cause que le rôle d'une favorite et de protéger son maître vampire même si sa lui cause de grand malheur quand ils sont humains et non des vampires nouveau née.

Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré.

'' Et il n'est pas tout comme Érika… tout le monde pense… le grand héros du Quidditch… et sa génial sœur championne de potion…

'' Tu seras que je lui pris le titre l'année dernière en compétition de potion Severus rogue.

'' Ouais à cause que ta utiliser son phénix contre elle.

L'amertume de Rogue, son aversion le rendaient incohérent et les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait.

'' Je sais que contrairement a Erika, son idiot de frère est un imbécile de voyou de chasseur arrogant, l'interrompit Lily. Tous les chasseurs de vampire du ministre sont des imbéciles arrogants qui détestent les sang-mêlé. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Erika le répète assez souvent en ses cours et lui donne assez de retenue suspendu la tête en permanence pour le traitée de Idiot Potter. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour contre les vampires phénix relève de la peur et simple malfaisances et stupidité réuni. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux.

Harry doutait que Rogue ait entendu les critiques de Lily à l'égard de Mulciber et d'Avery. Dès l'instant ou elle avait insultée comme Erika James Potter, le corps de Rogue s'était détendu et lorsqu'ils marchèrent à nouveau côte à côte, son pas paraissait plus léger…

Une fois de plus, le décor s'effaça…

Rogue apparut à nouveau devant Harry. Il quittait la Grande Salle après avoir passé son épreuve de Buse en défense contre les forces du Mal qui cette année seulement fut enseignée par Erika Phénix. Harry le vit sortir du château et se hasarder par inadvertance près du hêtre sous lequel James, Sirius, Lupin et Pettigrow s'étaient assis. Mais cette fois, Harry resta à l'écart. Il savait comment les choses s'étaient passées après que James eut ridiculisé Rogue en lui jetant un sort qui l'avait suspendu en l'air, la tête en bas. Il savait ce qui avait été fait et dit, et n'aurait éprouvé aucun plaisir à revoir la scène. Il regarda Lily et Erika se joindre au groupe et prendre la défense de Rogue et a montrant la première fois devant Rogue sa véritable apparence de vampire. À distance, il entendit ce dernier lui dans crier, dans sa rage et son humiliation, a dit les mots impardonnable envers elle et Erika : « tueuse et sang-de-bourbe ».

Nouveau changement de décor… Rogue était avec Erika derrière une serre. Elle était toujours en forme libérée de chasse mais elle boudait.

'' Je suis désolé, Erika.

'' Ça ne m'intéresse pas de t'entendre sale humain sang-mêlé.

'' Je suis désolé laisse moi me rattraper.

'' Épargne ta salive humain.

C'était le soir, la forme vampire d'Erika vêtu de sa robe de chasse, se tenait, les bras croisés, derrière la serre dans la cours de poudlard.

'' J'ai interrompu ma chasse à cause que mon fis ma dit que tu menaçais de venir me chercher en plein chasse dans la forêt interdite avec ma fille Moka.

'' C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait et aurais même laissé ta folle de fille Moka me dévorée si elle aurait voulu je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de tueuse ou ta favorite de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…

'' Échappé ? Tu me traite ma famille de monstre tueuse à tout le coup Severus.

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix d'Erika phénix.

'' Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi je ne te dénonce pas envers le conseil des anciens pour avoir insultée une favorite de cette insulte mortelle pour que je puisse te tuer en repas en toute impunité. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts de mon ex-mari, Voldemort… tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous ayez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

'' Tu ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu choisis la voix d'exil pour protéger ma famille de lui, j'ai choisi la tienne en le rejoignant. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas...

'' Non… Écoute, toi parler, tu ne voulais pas… me traiter de tueuse ni ma favorite de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance qu'elle, Severus. Pourquoi serait-elle différente ?

'' A cause… a cause que toi une ancienne mangemortes tu la protège de ton ancien amant et je suppose que il y a 50 ans, ton fis est pas un pure vampire.

'' La ferme rogue sinon je vais devoir sévir.

'' Oui bon désolée, mais tu vois bien qu'il est malheureux avec Moka et il t'embête sexuellement pour qui aille sa propre fille avec toi.

'' Je ne veux pas faire la même gaffe que avec lui. Résultat il a fuguée enragée contre moi en Transylvanie dans les bras de ma pouffiasse de fondatrice et selon Belmont il aurait même demandée a Rosalie de coucher avec elle mais il ignorait totalement qu'elle était stérile du a son accident avec bened. Et son propre clan a chassée Moka de leur cachette aussi a cause de ça.

Severus ne dit rien quand il vie un des ami de Lily les surprendre en disant : Hey professeur vous tromper encore Sirius avec un élève.

'' LA FERME Jorkin retenue suspendu dans mon bureau.

La jeune fille se sauvait en hurlant.

La serre disparut et le décor suivant mit un peu plus longtemps à se constituer. Harry eut l'impression de voler parmi des formes et des couleurs changeantes jusqu'à ce que les choses se solidifient à nouveau autour de lui. Il se retrouva dans une maison inconnus ou Erika pleurais dans les bras de rogue adulte en murmurant en pleure :

'' Elle a refusée, elle a refusée, elle a refusée. Pourquoi severus pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle était ma favorite et elle me refuse mon aide pour la protéger.

'' De qui tu parle, tu parle de Lily elle t'a refusée ton venins? dit rogue surprise.

'' J'ai proposée mieux comme moyen de protection, je voulais la transformée James et elle et les cachez chez Elmira et Rosalie. Comme je l'ai fait pour Alucard et ma fille Moka a époque.

'' Mais elle a refusée a cause que Moka est devenue une folle cannibale surtout depuis qu'elle a insultée la fille nouveau née d'alucard portée par ma créatrice, a cause qu'elle ne savait pas ce que sa fessais en disant son mot clé sur sa forme libérée et j'ai dit utiliser de la magie noir pour l'empêcher sa forme démon de dévorée sans le vouloir une des filles de Elmira.

'' Moka vie t-elle encore dans la ferme de Rosalie ?

'' Non pas du tout, elle et Elmira se déteste a mourir depuis que sa fille s'est fait proche tuer par Alucard en forme libérée, elle est bannis de la ferme de Rosalie a cause de cette incident sur sa fille, mais elle aurais été en sécurités, Elmira est quand même la dernière des fondatrice de poudlard.

'' Tu es assoiffée et peinée, prend un verre de sang humain. Désolé je n'ai que ça chez moi pour les vampires.

'' En fiche tu a du même drogue en cible sur toi au filtre d'amour rien que pour baiser autant oublier avec son effet secondaire après acte tout ce que ma favorite a faite en brisant mon cœur.

Et Harry compris que en fait Rogue la drogue a filtre d'amour a sa demande et non forcée comme il la crut quand la scène d'amour se transformais a nouveau, Harry eut l'impression de voler parmi des formes et des couleurs changeantes jusqu'à ce que les choses se solidifient à nouveau autour de lui. Il se retrouva alors au sommet d'une colline, froide et désolée dans l'obscurité, le vent sifflant à travers les branches de quelques arbres sans feuilles.  
Rogue, adulte, à présent, tournait sur lui-même, le souffle court. Sa baguette magique étroitement serrée dans sa main, Erika le rejoignait en chauve-souris animagie et ils attendaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Harry se sentit contaminé par sa peur, même s'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, et il regarda par-dessus son épaule en se demandant ce que Rogue attendait ainsi…

Puis un éclair blanc, aveuglant, en forme de ligne brisée, traversa l'atmosphère. Harry crut que c'était la foudre mais Rogue était tombée à genoux et sa baguette lui avait sautée des mains.

'' Ne me le tue pas mon fis !

'' Ce n'était pas mon intention, mère indigne. Grognais le démon. Ni a celui de mon protecteur.

Le bruit qu'avait dû faire Alucard et Dumbledore en transplanant ensemble avait été couvert par le sifflement du vent dans les branches. Ils se tenaient devant Rogue et Erika, les pans de sa robe claquant autour de lui, le visage éclairé par-dessous, à la lumière que projetait sa baguette.

'' Eh bien, Severus et Erika ? Quel est le message que Lord Voldemort veut me transmettre a son rival ?

'' Pas… pas de message. Nous venons ici de ma propre initiative à tout les deux !

Erika et Rogue se tordait les mains. Il paraissait un peu fou autant que Erika avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui voletaient autour d'eux.

'' C'est… c'est une mise en garde… non, plutôt une demande… S'il vous plaît Protecteur et Alucard.

Dumbledore donne un petit coup de baguette et Alucard ne bougeais pas. Les feuilles et les branches continuèrent de voler autour d'eux, portées par le vent nocturne, mais le silence tomba à l'endroit précis ou Rogue et lui se faisaient face.

'' Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire une pute de mangemorte comme vous Erika Potter ?

'' La… la prophétie du néant… la prédiction… de Alucard et de Trelawney…

'' Ah, oui, dit Dumbledore qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort ?

'' Tout… tout ce que j'ai entendu ! Et aussi que moi et Rogue ont n'a été proche dévorée vivante par toi alucard ! répondit Erika. Et c'est pourquoi… c'est pour cette raison. Il pense qu'il s'agit de ma favorite, Lily Evans !

'' Ma prophétie mentionnais bien une favorite qui refuse son venin de sa protectrice, mais surtout, elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet…

'' Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire ! Il pense que c'est son fils, il va les traquer… les tuer tous… et elle refuse toujours que je les laisse les protéger.

'' Comme si elle a tant d'importance à tes yeux mère, reprit son fis d'un ton server, elle veut restée humaine et tu es trop bouchée pour la comprendre.  
Je parie que tu es allée supplier sexuellement a mon rival de sorcier noir de l'épargnée en sacrifiant l'enfant ou sois si ta favorite survie tu le donneras a ma pute de femme moka en repas. La grâce sexuelle de la favorite en échange de ton neveu humain.

'' Il ne sait pas que c'est elle la favorite, j'ai menti en disant que était son mari qui l'était et Severus la même confirmée que était vrai. Mais oui… je l'ai déjà demandée… mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Alucard la frappais d'un coup de poing vampirique et a plaquais au sol ni rogue ni Albus ne fit les moindres gestes.

'' Vous me dégouttez mère, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans mon lit de ma forme libérée grosse vache. Hurlais alucard en forme libérée. Je préfère encore mieux coucher avec ma propre fille hinata que j'ai violé par accident que toi ou même ma propre femme moka.

'' Parfaitement d'accord, vous méritée même être bannis de l'ordre du phénix pour cela Erika et Severus aussi.

'' Non bannis moi si vous voulez mais laisser Severus dans votre ordre, il est juste venus avec moi pour confirmée mes paroles auprès du rival de mon fis. C'est moi la coupable pas lui.

'' Si vous voulez albus, je refuse qui soit acceptée dans l'ordre d'Elmira ni un ni l'autre mais si vous voulez gardez ce sac de sang qui déteste les vampires dans le votre, nous deviserons l'ordre en deux désormais.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu un tel mépris dans sa voix de son cousin. Rogue et Erika sembla se ratatiner.

'' Vous ne vous souciez donc pas tout les deux de la mort de ton propre frère humain et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez tout les deux ?

Rogue et Erika resta silencieux. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers Dumbledore.

'' Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mettez-là… mettez-les… à l'abri. S'il vous plait.

'' Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus et Erika ?

'' En… En échange ?

Rogue regarda Dumbledore bouche bée, Harry s'attendait à l'entendre protester mais au bout d'un long moment, il ajouta en duo :

'' Ce que vous voudrez.

Le sommet de la colline s'estompa et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il entendit un son horrible, comme la pleine d'une animal blessée, Erika était affalé dans un fauteuil, le visage entre ses mains, et Dumbledore se tenait devant elle, la mine sinistre. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue a ses côté releva la tête. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le sommet de la colline désolée, il avait l'air tout les deux d'avoir subir des millions d'année de torture et de misère surtout Erika qui venais sûrement de se faire violer en jugement par Elmira.

'' Je croyais… que vous alliez la mettre… en sûreté.

'' James et elle a accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas, contrairement a toi Erika qui a mis le secret de Alucard phénix au soin de ton ex-mari avec qui il a la toujours respectée. répondit Dumbledore. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait la favorite de votre fis ?

Erika hurlais de rage tremblante, et Rogue avait du mal à respirer.

'' Son fis a survécu, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Erika eut un petit mouvement de tête, comme s'il chassait une mouche exaspérante.

'' Son fis a survécu. Il a ses yeux, ceux que tu préférais Erika, exactement les même. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de votre Lilith.

'' ARRÊTEZ ! Beuglais Erika et rogue : .partie… Morte… j'aurais pu la sauver la transforme en ma fille…

'' Serait-ce du remords, Erika et Severus?

'' On voudrait… on voudrait, _nous,_ être morte incinérée ou même plongée nue dans de l'eau bénite a sa place…

'' Et en quoi cela servirait-il a qui que ce soit ? interrogea Dumbledore avec froideur. Si Erika aimais vraiment Lily Evans comme une favorite, la voie qui s'offre à vous deux est toute tracée.

Le regard d'Erika semblait perdu dans une brume de douleur et de torture, et on avait l'impression que les paroles de Dumbledore mettaient longtemps à l'attendre.

'' Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

'' Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ait pas été en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fis de votre favorite. Comme votre mère serverus vous a protégé d'Erika quand vous étiez enfants.

'' Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là…

'' Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors tout autant Alucard phénix Jedusort et son cousin Harry Potter.

Il y eut un long silence et Rogue reprit lentement le contrôle de lui-même contrairement a Erika qui chantais tristement la chanson d'amour qu'elle avait écrie sur la tombe de sa mère maîtrisant sa respiration. Enfin, il parla à nouveau :

'' Très bien, très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Mon Erika ne peut pas supporter… Surtout le fis de Potter… je veux votre parole !

'' Vous voulez ma parole, Severus et Erika, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous deux ? Soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur le visage à la fois féroce et angoissée de Rogue. Si vous insister mais a une condition qui s'adresse Erika.

'' Ou… oui protecteur.

'' Dénoncée vous a votre supérieur Elmira phénix a cause qu'elle est furieuse contre vous du a vos crimes passée. Et si elle consent à le faire en échange, de scellez la forme adulte et libérée de vampire a votre fis dans une forme plus jeune et plus humaine tant qui aussi longtemps qui n'aille pas de nouveau une guerre avec son père, Voldemort et de jurée de ne pas lui dire qui l'est son père.

Harry était donc trompé était la veille de son jugement pour un exil en Amérique cette scène.

'' Je le ferais, elle va sûrement exiler et me violer mais elle fait toujours sa pour me modifiée mes souvenir en jugement du conseil des anciens.

Le bureau s'effaça et se reconstitua aussitôt. Cette fois, rogue et Erika faisait les cent pas devant Dumbledore. Elle avait beaucoup vieillie à présent était la Erika qu'il connaissait actuellement.

''… médiocre, aussi arrogant que son père, décidé à ne tenir compte d'aucune règle, en suivant exemple de son cousin vampire, ravi de découvrir qu'il est célèbre, cherchant toujours à se rendre intéressant, impertinent et même parfois pervers comme Alucard.

'' Vous voyez uniquement ce que vous attendiez à voir comme mon fis, Severus, répondit Erika sans lever les yeux de son numéro du _Mensuel de la métamorphose vampirique._ D'autres enseignants affirment sauf la vielle chouette de mcgonnagall que mon fis et lui sont modeste, sympatrique et raisonnablement doué. À titre personnel, je le trouve assez bon pour être un vampire phénix.

Dumbledore avais le même magasine et tourna une page en imitant Erika et ajouta toujours sans lever la tête :

'' Surveillez un peu Quirrel, voulez-vous ? Il énerve Alucard et chaque fois qui se croise son sang de son partie vampire lui brûle ?

Il y eut un tourbillon de couleur, tout devint plus sombre et Rogue réapparut non loin de Dumbledore, tandis que les derniers retardataires du bal de Noël passaient devant eux en allant se coucher.

'' Alors ? murmura Dumbledore.

'' La marque de Karkaroff devient également plus nette et Alucard le cache bien sous son occlumancie vampirique mais il devient de plus en plus obsédée par son père. Il est paniqué, il a peur des représailles contre favorite il a peur que Moka la tue comme Lily a subis avec Voldemort et il en devient fous, vous savez tout l'aide qu'il a apportée au ministère après la chute due Seigneur des ténèbres.

Rogue lança un regard en biais vers le profil au nez aquilin de Dumbledore.

'' Karkaroff a l'intention de prendre la fuite si la marque le brûle ou que Alucard le tue en repas.

'' Vraiment ? répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, Elizabeth et Hinata phénix revenait de la forêt en gloussant de rire. Et vous avec l'intention de l'imiter ?

'' Non, répondit Rogue, ses yeux noirs suivant les silhouettes de la fille d'alucard. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

'' En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Vous êtes plus courageux comme Erika, et de très loin, qu'Igor Karkaroff. Vous savez, parfois, je pense que nous répartissons un peu plus tôt…

Il s'en alla, laissant Rogue désemparé…

À présent, Harry était de retour dans le bureau dans le bureau du directeur supporté par Alucard, c'était la nuit et Dumbledore s'était affaissé de côté dans son fauteuil en forme de trône, derrière sa table, l'air à moitié inconscient. Sa main droite, noircie, brûlée, pendait par-dessus l'accoudoir. Alucard et Rogue marmonnait des incantations chantée, pointa sa baguette sur le poignet meurtri pendant que, dans sa main gauche, il penchait au-dessus des lèvres de Dumbledore une coupe remplie d'une épaisse potion dorée. Au bout d'un certain temps, les paupières de Dumbledore frémirent et s'ouvrirent.

'' Pourquoi protecteur pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écoutée, dit Alucard sans préambule, pourquoi avez-vous mis cette bague ? Elle est frappée d'un maléfice mortel, vous vous en être sûrement rendu compte. Pourquoi même y avez-vous touché. Vous savez que seul un vampire noir comme moi pouvais la détruire ses maléfice de mon père.

La bague de Marvolo Graunt était posée sur le bureau, devant Dumbledore. Elle était fendue, l'épée de Gryffondor à côté d'elle et alucard semblais avoir absorbée l'âme a l'intérieur mais il n'était pas content pas content du tout.

'' J'ai… été stupide… j'étais terriblement tenté…

'' Tenté par quoi ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas…

'' C'est un miracle que vous deux ayez réussi à revenir ici !

Rogue aussi paraissait aussi furieuse qu'Alucard.

'' Cette bague porte en elle un maléfice d'une extraordinaire puissance vampirique, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer c'est d'en limiter l'effet. Pour l'instant, Alucard scellez le sortilège dans une seul main…

Alucard regardais Albus avec des yeux à la fois suppliant comme sa mère.

'' Protecteur, puis vous permette de porter mon venins c'est la seul moyen de vous soigner.

Dumbledore fut toucher par cette parole, jamais Alucard avais proposée son venin a personne, sa favorite ne contais pas c'était elle qui le voulais et que moka a causée sur elle humaine et la forcée a la transformation, mais cette fois Alucard proposais entièrement de le transformer en phénix. Il leva sa main noircie, devenue inutile, et l'examina avec l'expression de quelqu'un à qui on montre un intéressant bibelot.

'' Vous avez très bien fait, Severus et Alucard combien de temps me reste-t-il, à votre avis ?

Dumbledore parlait sur le ton de la conversation. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien demander les prévisions météorologiques. Rogue hésita, puis répondit :

— Je ne saurais le dire. Dit Alucard impatient Peut-être un an. On ne peut arrêter indéfiniment un tel sortilège. Il finira par se répandre, c'est le genre de maléfice qui se renforce avec le temps à moins que vous acceptiez mon offre de devenir un vampire c'est ce qui vous sauvera protecteur.

Dumbledore sourit. Apprendre qu'il lui restait moins d'un an à vivre ne semblait guère le préoccuper, et même pas du tout.

'' J'ai de la chance, beaucoup de chance, de vous avoir, Severus et Alucard. Mais je suis navrée Alucard mais je m'y refuse de devenir un monstre comme la été ta mère.

Alucard reculais en tremblant :

'' Alors je vous dois plus rien Albus Dumbledore, je vous hais connard d'humain. Je comprends pourquoi à présent Rosalie vous déteste et déteste venir à poudlard même en visite à sa favorite.

'' Si seulement vous nous aviez appelé un peu plus tôt, on aurait pu faire davantage, vous gagnez un peu plus de temps en plus de brise le cœur d'un vampire comme Alucard ! répliqua Rogue avec colère.

Il garda la bague fendue et l'épée.

'' Pensez-vous que briser la bague briserait le maléfice ?

'' Quelque chose comme ça… j'étais en plein délire

Au prix d'un gros effort, il se redressa dans son fauteuil.

'' En fait, voilà qui rend les choses plus simples.

Rogue parut éminemment perplexe, et Alucard était en état de choc. Dumbledore sourit.

'' Je veux parler du plan que Voldemort a échafaudée à mon intention. Son plan pour amener le malheureux favori de ta sœur jumelle Moka à me tué.

Rogue s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'Harry avait si souvent occupé face au bureau du directeur. Harry voyait bien qu'il aurait voulu en dire plus au sujet de la main blessée de Dumbledore mais, d'un geste de ces mêmes mains, celui-ci refusa poliment d'ne parler plus longtemps. Le visage renfrogné, Alucard déclara sombrement :

'' Selon ma sœur, Le Vampire des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que Drago réussisse sans devenir une goule de bellatrix. Il s'agit d'un simple châtiment destiné à punir elle d'être fait capturée par nous et a punir les récents insuccès de ma folle de sœur et de Lucius. Une torture lente pour que ses parents voient Drago échouer et en payer le prix.

'' En résumé, ce jeune proie idiote est condamnée à mort aussi sûrement que moi, dit Dumbledore. J'aurais tendance à croire que le successeur naturel pour accomplir ce travail, une fois que Drago aura échoué, sera vous-même ou pire Alucard ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

'' Je pense que c'est le plan du vampire des ténèbres.

'' Lors Voldemort prévoit donc que, dans un avenir proche, il n'aura plus besoin d'espion à Poudlard ?

'' Il estime en effet que l'école tombera bientôt sous sa coupe.

'' A condition que Elmira ne devienne pas directrice et coupe Poudlard du ministère anglais et c'est sa qui va arrivée severus ?

'' Et si alucard se trompe, et qui tombe sous sa coupe, reprit Dumbledore, presque en aparté, semblait-il, j'ai votre parole a tout les deux que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard ?

Rogue acquiesça en hochant la tête avec raideur, mais pas Alucard.

'' Bien. Alors, voilà. Votre première priorité sera de découvrir ce que prépare drago. Severus, un adolescent en attente d'être un nouveau née apeuré est un danger pour les autres comme pour lui-même. Offrez-lui une aide et des conseils, il devrait accepter. Il vous aime bien…

''… beaucoup moins depuis que sa maîtresse et que son père en disgrâce et sous la veille être dévorée par nous dit Alucard. Drago m'en rend responsable tout comme il rend responsable le fait que Alucard aille protéger Pansy parkinson et non tuer comme elle aurait du être vu qui a été témoins d'une attaque de son père stupidement menée par bellatrix. Il pense que j'au usurpé la position de Moka et de Lucius.

''Essayez quand même. Je suis moins inquiet pour moi que pour les éventuelles victimes des stratagèmes auxquels ce garçon pourrait avoir recours. Bien entendu, il n'y aura qu'une seule chose à faire, en définitive, si nous voulons le sauver de la colère de Lord Voldemort.

Rogue haussa les sourcils et demanda d'un ton railleur :

'' Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ?

'' Certainement pas. C'est _vous_ qui devrez me tuer.

Un long silence s'installa, brisé seulement par l'étrange claquement que produisait Fumseck le phénix en donnant des coups de bec dans un os de seiche.

'' Vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant ? interrogea Rogue d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous accorde quelque instant de répit pour composer une épitaphe ?

'' Oh, nous ne sommes pas pressés, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. J'imagine que l'occasion se présentera le moment venu. Étant donné ce qui s'est passé ce soir a la chasse d'alucard – il montra sa main desséchée- on peut être sûr que cela arrivera d'ici un an.

'' Si mourir ne vous gêne pas, humain lâcha Alucard d'un ton rude, pourquoi ne pas laisse vous tuer au lieu de laisser drago se charger de le faire ?

'' L'âme de ce garçon goule n'est pas encore trop abîmée, assura Dumbledore. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit ravagée à cause de moi.

'' Et mon amour pour vous, Dumbledore ? La mienne. Vous m'avez brisée le cœur.

'' Et j'en suis désolée alucard, mais vous deux vous êtes les seul à savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affecta votre âme, répondit-il. Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur a tout les deux, Severus et Alucard, car la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les Canons de Chudley arriveront derniers au championnat cette année. Je dois vous avouer que je préférerais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longue et répugnante si, par exemple, Greyback s'en mêlait – j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort l'avait pris à son service ? Ou encore, si j'avais affaire à cette chère violeuse de Bellatrix qui aime bien jouer comme Moka avec la nourriture avant de la boire.

Il avait le ton léger mais ses yeux bleus transperçaient Rogue et Alucard à la manière dont ils avaient si souvent transpercé Harry, comme si l'âme dont il s'agissait lui était visible. Enfin, Rogue acquiesça à nouveau d'un bref signe de tête mais Alucard restais de marbre.

Dumbledore parut à moitié attristée.

'' Merci, severus…. Alucard aie ta parole de garder cela secret a ta favorite.

'' Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de le lui dire que vous avez refusée mon venin, elle le verra bien quand je rentrerais chez moi que je ne vais pas bien.

'' Je le sais bien, mais peut-être en essayant une oubliette sur toi.

'' A une condition, Si rogue vous tue j'ai le doit être le seul moi et incluant ma favorite a pouvoir le tuer a la fin de l'année ou plus tard, dit-t-il en grognant de colère et disparut du bureau en chantant une oubliette pour modifier sa mémoire sauf pour la fin mais sa pas très bien réussi pour son coté humain vu que son coté démon ne voulant rien oublier lui fit détourne le sort sur le mauvais souvenir de la promesse a sa favorite de ne jamais coucher avec une fille qu'elle n'aime pas et surtout pas Lavande Brown. Et si possible Severus essayée de convaincre mon père d'éloignée le plus possible ses imbécile de mangemort de ma favorite si il ne veut pas que ma famille intervient pour tuer Draco. A cause que cette année, Elmira et Rufus étonnement m'ont autorisée à tuer tous eux qui lui font du mal même si c'est une simple insulte de serpentard. Je veux plus voir personne l'attaquer cette année. Vous avez juste à lui faire a croire que sa vient de vous et de Erika cette idée, il vous écoute plus vous que ma mère.

'' Je ferais mon possible, je crois qui aimera idée que si ta favorite n'est pas concernée, tu n'interviendras pas pour contrée son plan.

'' Merci, Severus et Alucard….

Le bureau disparut. À présent, Rogue, et Dumbledore et Erika, côte à côte, se promenait au crépuscule dans le parc désert du château.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon fis et mon neveux pendant toutes ces soirées ou vous êtes enfermés tous les trois ? demanda brusquement Erika.

Dumbledore eut un air las.

'' Pourquoi ? Vous voudriez lui infliger _encore plus_ de retenue, Severus ? Ce garçon aura bientôt passé plus de temps en retenue que dehors.

'' Je parie que rogue doit pensée que mon frère est revenue.

'' Dans son apparence physique, peut-être Erika, mais sa nature profonde est plus proche de celle de sa mère. Je passe ces soirées avec Alucard et Harry car je dois m'entretenir de certains sujet avec eux, eux donner des informations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

'' Des informations, répéta Rogue. Vous avez confiance en lui… vous n'avez pas confiance en nous…

'' Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Comme nous le savons tous les trois, le temps m'est compté. Il est essentiel que je fournisse à ce garçon et a votre fis suffisamment d'élément pour qu'il puisse accomplir la tâche qui lui incombe.

'' Et pourquoi ne puis-je prendre connaissance de ces même éléments ? Alucard refuse de me parler et il est malheureux depuis cet été passé.

'' Je préfère ne pas mettre tous mes secrets dans le même panier, surtout dans un panier qui passe autant de temps accrochée au lit de Lord Voldemort.

'' Ce que je fais sur votre ordre Dumbledore et cela inclue être forcée a portée un demi-vampire de lui.

'' Et vous fait la pute très bien Erika ! Ne croyez pas que je sous-estime le danger permanentent dans lequel vous vous placer, Severus. Transmettre a Erika ensuite a Voldemort des renseignements précieux tout en lui cachant doublement l'essentiel est un travail que je ne confierais à personne d'autre que vous deux.

'' Pourtant, vous révélez beaucoup plus de chose à un garçon incapable de pratiquer L'occulmancie, un garçon dont les capacités magiques sont médiocres et qui a une connexion directe avec l'esprit de Lord Voldemort !

'' Voldemort redoute cette connexion, qui confond même parfois avec la connexion de Alucard qui est sensiblement pareille, dit Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a eu un avant-goût de ce que pouvait signifier pour lui le fait de partager véritablement l'esprit de son fis et de Harry. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle douleur et je suis sûr qu'il ne tentera plus de les posséder. Ni lui ni son ne fis. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas.

'' On ne comprend pas.

'' L'âme de goule de Voldemort, mutilée comme elle, l'est, ne peut supporter un contact étroit avec une âme comme celle de Harry et qui nourrir sans tuer son propre fis vampire faucheur d'âme qui l'est. Telle la langue sur l'acier gelé ou la chair dans le feu…

'' L'âme ? Nous parlions d'esprit ce qu'Alucard adore adsorbée à la chasse ?

'' Dans le cas de Harry, d'alucard et de son père maudit : Lord Voldemort quand on parle de l'un on parle aussi de l'autre Erika.

Erika décidais de prendre congés mais Alucard qui surveillais sa mère réapparut quand il faut assez loin pour ne rien entendre

Dumbledore jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls .ils étaient proche de la Forêt interdite, à présent, mais il n'y avait apparemment personne dans les environs sauf Alucard.

'' Après m'avoir tué, Severus et Alucard.

'' Vous refusez de tout me dire a moi et ma mère, mais vous voulez quand même que je vous rende ce petit service qui rend autant malheureux que Alucard doit cachée tout les vérités a sa favorite. Gronda Rogue et lui.

'' Je suis d'accord. Albus en peut plus de ne rien lui dire, j'ai proche agressée le copain de mes ex sirène en les voyant baiser que sa ma rendu dingue et Hermione ma repoussée, sans que je comprends pourquoi ? Je voulais tout lui dire directement devant tout le monde en est marre de jouer double-jeux avec elle.

'' Vous m'avez donné votre parole tout les deux. Et puisqu'il est question de service que vous me rendez, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que vous teniez à l'œil notre jeune ami de Serpentard !

Rogue et Alucard paraissait furieux, révolté. Dumbledore soupira.

'' Écoute Albus, tant et aussi longtemps qui ne touche pas a ma femme, je m'en fiche complétement qui tente de vous assassinée, même si a sa place je le ferais immédiatement si je serais complétement libérée.

'' Alors venez dans mon bureau ce soir, tout les deux, Severus et Alucard, à onze heures, et vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre en disant que je n'ai pas confiance ne vous et tu peux même emmener ta mère si elle insiste.

Ils étaient de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les fenêtres étaient sombres, Fumseck silencieux et Rogue et Alucard était assis, immobile, tandis que Dumbledore parlait en faisant les cent pas autour de lui.

''Il faut que Harry continue d'ignorer jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit nécessaire de savoir, sinon comment pourrait-il avoir la force d'accomplir ce qui doit être fait ?

'' Et que doit-il accomplir ?

'' Ça reste entre Alucard et moi. Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement, Severus et Erika. Le moment va venir, après ma mort- ne discutez pas, ne m'interrompez pas ! Le moment va venir ou Lord Voldemort semblera s'inquiéter pour la vie de son serpent, surtout si durent une mission, Alucard tu fasses une rencontre mortelle avec Cléo ton serpent hypnotiseur végétarienne.

'' Nagini et Cléo ?

Rogue parut stupéfaite tout comme Alucard et Erika.

'' Exactement. Si un jour, Voldemort soit après que cléo aille blessée Nagini et qui cesse d'envoyer ce serpent exécuter ses ordres et le garde à l'abri auprès de lui, sous protection magique, alors je pense qu'on pourra sans risque tout révéler à Harry.

'' Lui révéler quoi ? Demandais Erika.

Dumbledore respira profondément et ferma les yeux.

'' Lui révéler que le soir ou Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, lorsque ta favorite a dressé entre eux deux sa propre vie comme un bouclier, le sortilège de la Mort a ricoché comme un bouclier vampirique sur le Seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi sur Alucard qui a assistée en retard sur la scène a et qu'un des fragments de son âme lui a été arraché. Ce fragment pour évitée que Alucard le détruit s'est accroché à la seule âme vivante qui restait dans cette maison dévastée. Une partie de Lord Voldemort vit ainsi à l'intérieur d'Harry. C'est cela qui lui donne le pouvoir sans être phénix vampire de parler aux serpents sans et qui établit avec Alucard et Lord Voldemort une connexion dont il n'a jamais compris la nature contrairement a Alucard. Et tant que ce fragment d'âme, à l'insu de Voldemort reste attaché à Harry et protégé par lui, Lord Voldemort même en goule vampire ne peut mourir. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi depuis son tendre enfance Alucard soulage la douleur de sa cicatrice en la touchant. Il a faim mais il ne peut pas tuer son cousin tant que toutes les âmes maudites ne sont pas détruites avant.

Harry avait l'impression de voir les trois hommes et la femme à l'autre bout d'un à l'autre bout d'un long tunnel, tant ils lui semblaient loin, leurs voix résonnant à ses oreilles comme un étrange écho.

'' Alors, ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir de la main forcée de son cousin forcée par son père. Dit Rogue avec une certain calme.

Erika se pétrifiait.

'' Et Voldemort devra forcée Alucard de sa main, severus. C'est essentiel pour alucard.

À nouveau, un long silence s'installa. Puis Erika reprit :

'' J'ai cru… toutes ces années… que nous le protégions pour ma favorite. Pour Lily.

'' Nous l'avons protégé parce qu'il était fondamental d'assurer son enseignement, mère, de l'élever, de lui permettre d'éprouver sa force, répondit Alucard, les paupières toujours étroitement fermées. Pendant ce temps, la connexion qui existait entre nous s'est développée, comme une excroissance parasitaire : parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il le soupçonnait lui-même. Si je le connais bien il aura fait ce qu'il faudra pour que, le jour ou je causerais sa propre mort de force par mon père, ce sera aussi la fin véritable de mon père pour réalisée la malédiction de Bened Phénix. De tuée la dernière engeance de salazard serpentard.

Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux tout comme Alucard. Erika paraissait horrifiée tout comme rogue.

'' Vous l'avez maintenue en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment pour un demi-vampire mort il y a 1000 ans.

'' Ne soyez pas si choqué, Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femme avez-vous vus mourir ?

'' Récemment, seuls ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver, dit Rogue et Erika.

Elle se leva.

'' Vous êtes qu'un salaud vous êtes servie de moi et de mon fis.

'' Que voulez-vous dire Miss Phénix ?

'' Que j'ai espionné pour vous, c'est même vous qui M'avez demandé de séduire tom pour tomber enceinte de lui en mentant a Sirius, j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité de mon fis et du fis de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncer que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destinée à nourrir mon propre enfant faucheur.

'' Voilà qui est très émouvant, Erika, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon autant qu'a sa mère.

'' Pour lui ? s'écria Erika. _Spero Patronum !_

De l'extrémité de sa main jaillit alors la biche argentée et Severus fis de même pour faire apparaître la même biche que Erika, et s'envola par la fenêtre. Dumbledore la regarda s'éloigner et lorsque sa lueur d'argent se fut évanouie, il se tourna à nouveau vers Rouge et Erika, les yeux pleins de larmes.

'' Après tout ce temps Erika ? dit Alucard en forme libérée.

'' Toujours, un maître vampire n'oublie jamais une favorite même morte vous devriez le savoir depuis que Rosalie a perdu la sienne Albus Dumbledore.

Une nouvelle scène se déroula sous les yeux d'Harry. À présent, Rogue parlait au portrait de Dumbledore, derrière son bureau :

'' Vous indiquerez à Voldemort la date exacte du départ de Harry de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. dit Dumbledore. Ne pas le faire éveillerait les soupçons, alors que Voldemort vous croit si bien informé. Il faudra cependant que vous suggériez l'idée des leurres – cela devrait, je pense, assurer la sécurité de Harry. Il est fort probable qu'Alucard songe à améliorer secrètement mon plan en ajoutant sa famille et Elmira dans le coup. Essayer un sortilège de Confusion sur Mondingus Fletcher. Et si vous êtes contrains de prendre part à la poursuite, Severus, veillez à jouer votre rôle de manière convaincante… Alucard et moi on compte sur vous pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort le plus longtemps possible, sinon Poudlard sera à la merci du phénix noir…

Maintenant, Rogue se trouvait face à face avec Mondingus dans une taverne qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Le visage de Mondingus était étrangement dénué d'expression. Rogue se concentrait, les sourcils froncés.

'' Vous allez proposer à l'ordre des Anciens d'utiliser des leurres, dit Rogue à voix basse. Avec du polynectar. Mais si Alucard met son grain de celle en mettant sa famille en action aussi, laissez-le faire. Plusieurs Potter identiques. C'est la seul chose qui puisse marcher. Vous allez oublier que je vous ai fait cette suggestion. Vous la présenterez comme votre propre idée. C'est compris ?

'' Compris…, murmura Mondingus, le regard vague

Harry se retrouva ensuite sur un balai, en train de voler à côté de Rogue dans un ciel nocturne, sombre et sans nuage. Totalement déboussolée tout Harry qui volais sur des balais était des vampires ou des membres humain de l'ordre, comment alucard avais fait son plan, il ignorait totalement, il était accompagné d'autres Mangemorts encapuchonnés et devant, il voyait Lupin avec un Harry qui était en fait George… un mangemort passa devant Rogue et leva sa baguette, pointée sur le dos de Lupin.

'' Sectumsemprea ! s'écria Rogue.

Mais le sortilège qui visait la main dans laquelle le mangemort tenait sa baguette rata sa cible cause de l'ouragan causée par éventail de hermione et frappa George a l'oreille…

L'instant d'après Erika et Mundingus proche du QG et un rogue invisible par un sort de désillusion voyais pas la fenêtre, Erika a genoux dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius son amant. Des larmes coulaient au bout de son nez crochu tandis qu'elle lisait la vieille lettre de pardon de sa favorite. La deuxième page ne comportait que quelques mots : _ait jamais pu être amant avec Alexander Gellert Grindelwald Balthory, et que c'est a cause de sa que Rosalie ne chante plus joyeusement ou quand ils font une fête a Londres elles prêtent avoir perdu sa voix de chanteuse et refuse de revenir a poudlard tant qu'il est directeur, Personnellement, je crois qu'elle a un peu perdu la tête._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Ta favorite Lilith._

Rogue voyais Erika qui portait la signature de sa favorite et toute son affection vu qu'elle-même est en manque cruelle d'affection de la part de sa famille qui la déteste, et la fourra à l'intérieur de sa robe. Puis elle déchira en deux la photo qu'elle tenait également à la main, et garda la partie sur laquelle Lily riais, après avoir jeté par terre, sous la commode, le morceau qui montrait James et Harry.

Rogue allais l'interceptée pour avoir au moins la photo et elle la lettre quand Rosalie apparut vu que l'alerte de la basse avais sonné et l'invitais au mariage pour Pansy au terrier.

À présent, rogue en temps que surveillant du ministère et non comme professeur était dans un coin avec Elmira et Erika, Elmira semblais vouloir le croquer mais Erika lui dit que le seul qui a le droit de le tuer était Alucard et Hermione. Quand dans le bureau de la fondatrice Ou phineas Nigellus revenait précipitamment dans son tableau.

'' Cher fondatrice ! Ils campent dans la forêt de Dean ! La nouveau-née impure…

'' Utilisée pas ce terme elle est pur par le sang de Moka black !

'' L'a favorite phénix, si vous préférez à prononcé le nom au moment ou elle ouvrait son sac et je l'ai entendu dire que Alucard les avais abandonnée a leur sort a cause qu'elle a fait une frénésie comme moka et qui la Insultée en disant Stupide demi-humain.

'' Bien, très bien ! Donc Était donc sa favorite qui avais le vrai horcruxe sans le savoir et que c'est ce hocruxe qui a corrompus moka et temari et a tentée de la corrompre aussi sauf ses don bloquais ses tentative mental mais pas sexuelle! s'écria le portrait de Dumbledore, Derrière le fauteuil de la fondatrice. Maintenant, Erika, l'épée N'oubliez pas que seule la nécessitée et la bravoure et un brin de stupidités humaine permettent de s'en servir – et il ne doit pas savoir que c'est vous qui la lui avez donnée ! Alucard n'est pas bête, quand il sentira le besoin de vouloir la retrouvée avec les informations sur le nom bannis des nouveau née il sera sûrement en train de la traquer. Si Voldemort parvenait à lire dans les pensées d'Harry et voyait que vous agissez en sa faveur d'Elmira…

'' Je sais, coupa sèchement Rogue.

Erika et Elmira s'approcha d'un portrait de Dumbledore et tira le côté du cadre. El tableau pivota vers l'avant révélant une cavité secrète d'où il retira l'épée de Gryffondor.

'' Et vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi il est si important de donner l'épée à Harry et à Alucard phénix ? demanda Rogue qui s'enveloppait dans une cape de voyage.

'' Non, je ne crois pas, répondit le portrait de Dumbledore. Alucard saura ce qu'il convient d'en faire. Et agissez avec prudence, Severus. Alucard est plutôt sensible ses temps ci à vouloir vous tuer. Il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient pas très contents de vous voir après que vous aviez transformée l'oreille de George Weasley pour espionnée le ministère sous le conseil idiot de fudge et avoir insulte la goule de Alice Phénix lors de son jugement enregistrement.

Rogue se tourna vers la porte.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, Et en suis navrée pour l'oreille, mais la tornade de sa favorite ma déstabilisée Dumbledore, dit-il avec froideur. Mais j'ai un plan…

Et il quitta le bureau. Harry s'arracha à la Pensine et, quelques instants plus tard, se retrouva étendu sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, exactement dans la même pièce. C'était comme si Rogue venait de refermer la porte.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Retour dans la forêt du néant

Enfin, la vérité. Allongé à plat ventre, le visage contre le tapis poussiéreux du bureau ou il avait autrefois cru apprendre les secrets de la victoire, Harry avait finalement compris qu'il n'était pas censé survivre en humain, Sa tâche consistait avec Alucard de marcher calmement vers les bras accueillant de la mort par le néant. Au long du chemin, il devait détruire les derniers liens rattachaient voldemort à la vie terrestre pour que Alucard le tue en dernier. Ainsi, quand il finirait par se jeter en travers de sa route, sans même lever sa baguette pour se défendre, contre Alucard, l'issue serait claire et nette, le travail qui aurait dû être accompli à Godric's Hollow serait terminé : ni l'un ni l'autre ne vivrait quand le néant sera forcée de le détruire, ni l'un ni l'autre humain ne pourrait survivre de la main du néant.

Il sentit son cœur tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il était étrange que, dans sa peur de la mort du néant, il batte d'autant plus vite, le maintenant vacillement en vie. Mais il allait devoir s'arrêter, et bientôt. ses Pulsations étaient comptées. Combien y en aurait-il encore pendant le temps qu'il mettrait à se relever, à traverser pour la dernière fois le château, à sortir avec Alucard dans le par cet à pénétrer avec lui sur son ancien terrain de chasse.

La terreur le submergea tandis qu'il demeurait étendu par terre, avec ce tambour funèbre qui battait en lui. Mourir était-il douloureux ? toutes les fois ou il avait cru que c'était la fin mais avait réussi à s'échapper, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la chose elle-même. Sa volonté de vivre avait toujours été beaucoup plus forte que sa peur de la mort. Pourtant, en cet instant, il ne lui venait pas à l'idée d'essayer de s'échapper, de distancer Voldemort. C'était fini, il le savait, et il ne restait plus que le fait en soi : mourir par Alucard forcée par son père.

Si seulement, il avait pu mourir en cette nuit d'été ou il avait quitté pour la dernière fois le 4, Privet Drive, cette nuit ou sa noble baguette de bened à la plume de phénix l'avait sauvé ! Si seulement il avait pu mourir comme Elizabeth, avec une telle soudaineté qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte ! ou s'il avait pu s'élancer dans une baguette magique pour la sauver celle que hinata aimait…. À présent, il enviait même la mort de ses propre parents. cette marche de sang-froid vers sa propre destruction exigerait une autre forme de bravoure.

Il sentit ses doigts trembler légèrement et s'efforça de les contrôler, bien qu'il n'y eût personne pour le voir. tous les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient vides.

Lentement, très lentement, Il se redressa en position assise et se sentit alors plus vivant, plus conscient qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de la vie humain qui animait son propre corps. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais su apprécier ce miracle que constituait son être, ce cerveau, ces nerfs, ce cœur qui bondissait dans sa poitrine ? Tout cela allait disparaître par Alucard…. Ou tout au moins, devrait-il l'abandonner pour devenir un vampire phénix. Son souffle était lent, profond, sa bouche et sa gorge complètement asséchées, ses yeux aussi.

La trahison de Dumbledore n'était presque rien. il existait un plan plus vaste, bien sûr. Harry avait simplement été trop sot pour le voir, il s'en rendait compte à présent. il n'avait jamais mis en question sa conviction que Dumbledore voulait qu'il reste humain. Maintenant, il voyait que son espérance de vie avait toujours été déterminée par le temps qu'il mettrait à Alucard a adsorbée les Horcruxes de son père. Dumbledore lui avait passé le relais a lui et a son cousin en le chargeant de les détruire et de le nourrie et, docilement, il avait continué avec Alucard a ronger les liens qui unissaient non seulement Voldemort mais lui-même à la vie ! Comme il était ingénieux, élégant, d'épargner des vies supplémentaires en confiant la tâche dangereuse au garçon qui était déjà destiné au sacrifice et dont la mort du néant ne serait pas une calamité mais un nouveau coup porté à Voldemort.

Et Dumbledore avait su que Harry et Alucard ne se défileraient pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la fin, même si c'était sa fin humain à lui, car il avait pris la peine de chercher à le connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore savait comme le savait Voldemort, que Harry et Alucard ne laisserait personne mourir à sa place après avoir découvert qu'il était en son pouvoir d'en finir. L'image de Elizabeth, Lupin, et Tonks allongées mort dans la Grande Salle s'imposa dans son esprit et pendant un moment, il put à peine respirer : la mort était impatiente de nourrie son cousin…

Mais Dumbledore l'avait surestimé. il avait échoué : le serpent était toujours vivant. Même après que Alucard et Harry aurait été tué, il resterait un Horcruxe qui rattachait Voldemort à la terre. il était vrai que cela faciliterait la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. il se demanda qui s'en chargerait… Alucard et Hermione, ou hinata ou Ginny sauraient ce qu'il fallait faire, bien sûr… c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Dumbledore avait voulu qu,il partage ce secret avec eux… pour que si jamais sa destinée s'accomplissait un peu trop tôt, ils puissent prendre la relève…

Alucard devait le tuer sous la main de son père : cette vérité irréfutable avait la réalité d'une surface dure contre laquelle ses pensées venaient s'écraser comme des gouttes de pluie contre les vitres d'une fenêtre. _Je dois mourir._ Il faut que cela finisse.

Ginny Hinata et Hermione lui paraissaient distant, dans un pays lointain. il avait l'impression de les avoir quittés depuis très longtemps. Il n'y aurait pas d'adieux, pas d'explications, il y était résolu. c'était un voyage qu'ils ne pouvaient accomplir ensemble et leur tentatives pour essayer de l'arrêter lui feraient perdre un temps précieux. Il regarda la vieille montre en or bosselée qu'il avait reçue en cadeau pour son dix-septième anniversaire. La moitié de l'heure que lui avait accordée Voldemort pour se rendre était écoulée.

Il se leva. son cœur bondissait contre ses côtes à la manière d'un oiseau pris de panique. Peut-être ce cœur lui-même savait-il qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, peut-être avait-il décidé, avant sa fin, de battre autant qu'il l'aurait fait pendant une vie tout entière. Harry ne regarda pas en arrière lorsqu'il referma la porte de bureau.

Le château était vide. en le parcourant seul, il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme, comme s'il était déjà mort. Les portraits étaient toujours absents de leurs cadres. Il régnait autour de lui une immobilité sinistre, inquiétante, comme si les derniers restes de vie s'étaient concentrés dans la Grande Salle, ou se serraient ceux qui pleuraient les morts.

Harry étendit sur lui la cape d'invisibilité et descendit les étages jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre qui menait dans le hall d'entrée. Une part infirme de lui-même espérait peut-être qu'on s'apercevrait de sa présence, qu'on essayerait de l'arrêter, mais la cape de la mort, comme toujours, était impénétrable, parfaite, et il atteignit facilement la porte d'entrée.

Le favorite de Hinata faillit se cogner contre lui. aidé d'une des jumelle, il ramenait un corps du parc. Harry baissa les yeux et reçut un nouveau coup au creux de l,estomac : Colin Crivey, bine que non encore majeur, avait dû revenir subrepticement, tout comme Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. dans la mort, il paraissait minuscule.

'' tu sais, je peux m'en occuper tout seul, Neville, dit Olivier Dubois.

Il hissa Colin sur son épaule à la manière des Pompiers et l'emporta dans la grande Salle.

Neville s'adossa un moment contre le montant de la porte et s'essuya le front d'un revers de main. Il avait l'air d'un vieil homme. Puis il redescendit les marches de pierre pour aller chercher d'autres corps dans l'obscurité.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. il voyait des gens passer, certains essayaient de se réconforter les uns les autres d'autres buvaient d'autres encore étaient agenouillées auprès des morts, mais il n'apercevait personne parmi ses amis les plus proches. il n'y avait pas trace d'Hermione, de son cousin, de Ginny, ni d'autre Weasley, ni de Lucy. il aurait donné tout le temps qui lui restait pour pouvoir les regarder une dernière fois. mais aurait-il eut alors la force deles quitter des yeux ? c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Il descendit les marches et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Il était près de quatre heures du matin et le parc, figé dans une immobilité mortelle comme un vampire, donnait l'impression de retenir son souffle en attendant de voir si Harry parviendrait à mener à bien ce qu'il devait accomplir.

Il s'approcha de Neville, penché sur un autre corps.

'' Neville.

'' Bon sang, Harry, j'ai failli avoir un attaque !

Harry avait ôté la cape d'invisibilité. L'idée lui était venue d'un coup, née du désir de s'assurer que tout irait jusqu'au bout.

'' Ou vas-tu tout seul ? lui demanda Neville d'un air soupçonneux.

'' C'est une partie du plan d'Alucard, répondit Harry. Je dois faire quelque chose. Écoute… Neville…

'' Harry !

Neville parut soudain effrayé.

'' Harry, toi et Alucard tu ne songes pas à te rendre ?

'' Non, répondit-il, sans éprouver de difficulté à mentir. Bien sûr que non… Il s'agit d'autre chose. mais je vais peut-être disparaître avec lui pendant un moment. tu connais le serpent de Voldemort, Neville ? Il a un énorme serpent… comme Cléo le serpent de Alucard. il s'appelle Nagini.

'' Hinata m'en n'a parler, oui… et alors ?

'' Il faut le tuer, Hermione et Hinata le savent, mais simplement au cas ou ils…

Pendant un moment ,l'horreur de cette hypothèse le suffoqua, l'empêcha de parler. Mais il se reprit : c'était crucial, il fallait faire comme Dumbledore, garder la tête froide, s'assurer que d'autres viendraient en renfort, poursuivraient la tâche. Dumbledore était mort en sachant que quatre autre personnes connaissaient l'existence des Horcruxes. À présent, Neville pendrait la place de Harry et Hinata celui de son frère : Ainsi, ils seraient toujours quatre à connaître le secret.

'' Au cas ou ils seraient… occupés… et que toi et ta favorite vampire vous en aies l'occasion.

'' tuer le serpent ?

'' tuer le serpent, répéta Harry.

'' D'accord, Harry. Ça va, tu te sens bien ?

'' Ça va très bien, merci, Neville.

Mais lorsque Harry voulut s'éloigner, Neville lui saisit le poignet.

'' On va tous continuer à se battre pour le néant, Harry. tu le sais ?

'' Oui, je…

L'émotion étouffa dans sa gorge la fin de sa phrase, il ne put continuer. Neville ne sembla pas s'en étonner. il tapota l'épaule de Harry, le relâcha , et s'en alla chercher d'autres corps.

Harry étendit à nouveau sur lui la cape d'invisibilité et poursuivit son chemin. Un peu plus loin, quelqu'un d'autre se penchait sur une silhouette allongée sur le ventre. il n'était qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'il reconnut Ginny.

Il s'immobilisa. elle était accroupie auprès d'une fille qui murmurait en appelant sa mère.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, disait ginny. Ça va aller. nous allons te ramener à l'intérieur.

'' Mais je veux rentrer _à la maison,_ répondit la fille. Je ne veux plus me battre.

'' Je sais, reprit Ginny d'une voix qui se brisa. tout ira bien.

Harry sentit comme une onde glacée à la surface de sa peau. Il aurait voulu hurler dans la nuit, il aurait voulu que Ginny sache qu'il était là, qu'elle sache où il allait. Il aurait voulu qu'on l'empêche de continuer, qu'on le ramène en arrière, qu'on le renvoie chez lui…

Mais il _était_ chez lui. Poudlard était le premier foyer qu'il ait connu, le plus accueillant. Lui, Voldemort et Rogue, les garçons abandonnés, avaient tous trouvé un foyer ici…

Ginny agenouillé à présent auprès de la fille blessé, lui tenait la main. au prix d'un effort considérable, Harry se força à reprendre sa marche. il crut voir Ginny jeter un coup d'œil au moment ou il passa près d'elle et se demanda si elle avait senti la présence de quelqu'un à proximité, mais elle ne dit rien, et il ne regarda pas en arrière.

La cabane de Hagrid se dessina dans l'obscurité. il n'y avait aucune lumière, Crockdur ne grattait pas à la porte, on n'entendait pas ses aboiements résonner en signe de bienvenue. toutes ces visites qu'ils avaient faites à Hagrid… tous ces souvenirs… le reflet de la bouloir de cuivre sur le feu, les blague serpentard de Alucard, les gâteaux durs comme le roc, les asticots géant, son gros visage barbu, Hermione qui empêche Ron de lancée un sort sur Alucard quand il a défendu en lâchant malefoy comme un javelot. Hermione l'aidant a lui remontée le moral en couchant avec lui sous les ordre de Alucard qui voulais lui remonter le moral.

Il poursuivit son chemin, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut atteint la lisière de la forêt.

Un essaim de Détraqueurs glissait parmi les arbres. Harry sentait le froid qu'ils répandaient alentour et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer parmi eux sans dommages. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour produire un Patronus. Il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses tremblements. Mourir n'était, finalement, pas si facile. Chacune de ses respirations, l'odeur de l'herbe, la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage, lui étaient infiniment précieuses : penser que la plupart des gens avaient des années et des années devant eux, du temps à perdre, un temps si abondant qu'il traînait en longueur, alors que lui se raccrochait à chaque seconde.  
Il pensait qu'il lui serait impossible de continuer tout en sachant qu'il le devait. Le long match était

terminé, il avait attrapé le Vif d'or, le moment était venu d'atterrir…

Le Vif d'or. Ses doigts sans force fouillèrent un moment dans la bourse qu'il portait au cou et il l'en sortit.

« Je m'ouvre au terme si on l'accepte. »

La respiration rapide, saccadée, il le contempla. Maintenant qu'il aurait voulu voir le temps passer le plus lentement possible, il paraissait au contraire s'accélérer, et sa compréhension des choses était si rapide qu'elle semblait avoir contournée sa pensée. Le terme était là. Le moment était venu.

Il pressa le métal dorée contre ses lèvres et murmura :

'' je suis sur le point de mourir, mais j'accepterais sans hésité le venin du néant pour me faire renaître.

Le coquille métallique s'ouvrit alors. d'un geste de sa main tremblante, il leva la baguette sous la cape et on entendit une voix glacial : Lumos.

Alucard l'avais suivit en invisible, la pierre noire craquelée par le milieu en un ligne brisée reposait dans les deux moitiés du Vif d'or. La Pierre de résurrection s'était fendu deux fois le long de la ligne verticale qui représentait les baguette de Sureau de la mort. Le triangle et le cercle symbolisant la cape et la pierre elle-même étaient toujours visibles.

À nouveau, Harry comprit sans avoir à réfléchir. il n'avait plus besoin de les faire revenir puisqu'il s'apprêtait à son âme de les rejoindre. il n'allait pas vraiment les chercher, c'étaient eux qui venaient cherche son âme que Alucard fauchera.

Il ferma les yeux et tourna trois fois la pierre dans sa main.

Il sut que quelque chose se passait lorsqu'il entendit autour de lui de légers mouvements, comme des corps frêles posant le pied sur le sol de terre, recouvert de brindilles, qui manquait la lisière de la forêt. il ouvrit les yeux et regarda.

Ce n'était ni des fantômes, ni véritablement des êtres de chair. il ressemblaient plutôt au Jedusor qui s'était échappé du journal intime, il y avait si longtemps maintenant. il s'agissait alors d,un souvenir qui s'était presque matérialisé. Moins consistants que des corps vivants, mais plus que des spectres, ils s'avançaient vers lui et sur chaque visage il voyait le même sourire d'amour mais il y avais aussi un autre pour alucard qui semblais avoir partagée le même pouvoir et était l'esprit de son ancêtre, Bened phénix en personne qui se ressemblais comme deux goutte d'eaux.

James avait exactement la même taille que Harry. Il portait les vêtements dans lequel il était mort. Ses cheveux était mal peignés, ébouriffés, et ses lunettes un peu de travers, comme celle s de Mr Weasley.

Sirius qui était arrivée avec Bened était grand, beau, et paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans la réalité. il marchait à grands pas, avec une grâce décontractée, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lupin et tonks aussi était plus jeune, l'aspect moins miteux, les cheveux plus épais, d'une couleur plus foncée. il semblait heureux tout les deux de revenir dans ce lieu familier avec sa femme, qui avait été le décor de tant de vagabondages adolescents.

C'était Lily qui avait le plus large sourire. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière lorsque'elle s'approcha de lui et ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Harry scrutèrent son visage avec avidité comme si elle ne pourrait jamais le contempler suffisamment.

'' tu as été si courageux tout comme Benoit.

'' Tout a fait d'accord avec vous dit le vampire bened.

Il lui fut impossible de parler. il la dévorait des yeux en pensant qu'il aurait voulu rester là avec Alucard à le regarder à tout jamais, que cela lui aurait suffi.

'' Tu y es presque, dit James. tout près. nous sommes… si fiers de toi.

'' Est-ce que ça fait mal de devenir un vampire et de mourir en temps humain ?

'' Mourir en temps humain ? Pas du tout, répondit Siirus. c'est plus rapide et plus facile que de tomber endormi.

'' Et il voudra aller vite. Alucard a hâte d'en finir, assura Lupin.

'' Mais si alucard me tue, je vous rejoindrais pas.

'' Il y a une chose que ma mère elmira cachais a tous sauf a moi. Les vampire énergie des âmes n'absorbe que les âme mais libère les bonne âme entière dit Bened. c'est héritage de la mort véritable, vu que tu est une bonne âme et que ton corps de vampire fini par mourir tu ne sera pas jugé un mauvais vampire même si tu tue des humain adulte en repas.

'' Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez, dit Harry.

Il avait prononcé ses paroles malgré lui.

'' Ni aucun d'entre vous. je suis désolé…

Il s'adressa à Lupin plus qu'aux autres, l'air supliant.

''Juste après avoir eu un fils… Remus, je suis vraiment désolé.

'' Je te promet t'en prendre soin comme on a pris soin de toi par elmira. dit Alucard en souriant.

'' Moi aussi, dit Lupin. je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le connaître, mais il saura pourquoi je suis mort et j'espère qu'il comprendra. j'essayais de construire un monde dans lequel il puisse avoir une vie plus heureuse avec les vampire Alucard.

Une brise fraîche qui semblait émaner du cœur de la forêt souleva les cheveux de Harry et Alucard sur son front. il savait qu'ils ne lui diraient pas d'y aller, que c'était à lui de prendre la décision.

'' Vous resterez avec nous ? demanda Alucard.

'' Jusqu'à la toute fin, dit James.

'' ils ne pourront pas vous voir ? demanda Harry.

'' Nous faisons partie de toi, tout comme Bened fait partie de Alucard, répondit Sirius. nous sommes invisibles pour les autres.

Harry regarda sa mère.

'' Reste près de moi, dit-il à voix basse.

Et il se mit en chemin. Le froid des Détraqueurs ne parvint pas à le submerger. Il le traversa avec ses compagnons qui agissaient comme des Patronus et ensemble, ils s'avancèrent parmi les vieux arbres dont les troncs avaient poussé les uns contre les autres, leurs branches emmêlées, leurs racines noueuses, tordues sous leurs pas. Dans l'obscurité, Harry serrait étroitement la cape d'invisibilité contre lui, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt, avec alucard, sans savoir exactement ou était Voldemort, mais certain qu'il le trouverait. À côté de lui, presque sans bruit, marchaient James et Alucard était accompagnée par Bened, Sirius, Lupin, tonks et Lily. c'était leur présence qui constituait son courage, c'était grâce à eux qu'il parvenait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. son corps et son esprit semblaient étrangement déconnectés à présent ses membres remuant sans qu'il ait à les commander consciemment, comme s'il était le passager, et non le conducteur du corps qu'il s'appâtait a quitter pour nourrie Alucard. les morts qui marchaient à côté de lui à travers la forêt étaient maintenant beaucoup plus réels à ses yeux que les vivants restés au château. c'étaient Hinata, Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres qui semblaient des endroits, il s'avançait vers le terme de sa vie, vers Voldemort…

Il entendit un bruit sourd, puis un murmure. quelqu'un avait bougé à proximité, Harry, enveloppé de sa cape, s'immobilisa, observant les environs, l'oreille tendue. Sa mère, son père, Sirius et Bened et tonks s'arrêtèrent également.

'' Il y a quelqu'un, là-bas, chuchota d'un ton brusque une voix proche. Il a une cape d'invisibilité. Est-ce que ça pourrait…

deux silhouettes sortirent de derrière un arbre. Leurs baguettes s'allumèrent et Harry vit Mcnaire et un nouveau née détraquer scruter l'obscurité , à l'endroit précis ou se trouvait Harry et Alucard invisible, sa mère, son père, Sirius tonks et Lupin et bened. apparemment, ils ne voyaient rien.

'' je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, affirma le vampire détraquer. tu crois que c'était un animal ?

'' Ces fou furieux de goule du néant et de Hagrid gardait tout un tas de bestioles, ici, dit Dolohov en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Mcnaire consulta sa montre.

'' Le délai est presque écoulé Potter et Phénix avait une heure pour se montrer. il n'est pas venu.

'' Pourtant, il était certain qu'il viendrait ! il ne va pas être content.

'' Il vaut mieux y retourner, dit Mcnaire. Pour voir quel va être le nouveau plan, maintenant.

Mcnaire et le nouveau née se tournèrent les talons et s'éloignèrent dans les forêt. harry les suivit, sachant qu'ils le mèneraient là ou il voulait aller. Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté et vit sa mère lui sourire et son père l'encourager d'un signe de tête.

Ils avaient marché quelques minute à peine lorsque Harry vit une lumière un peu plus loin. Mcnaire et le nouveau née s'avancèrent dans une clairière que Harry connaissait et Alucard aussi. c'était là qu'avait vécu le monstreux Aragog. Les restes de sa vaste toile d'araignée étaient toujours là, mais les nombreux descendants qu'il avait engendrées avaient été envoyés au combat par les Mangemorts, pour soutenir leur cause.

Au milieu de la clairière brûlait un feu dont la lueur vacillante éclairait une foule de Mangemorts vampire attentif et totalement silencieux. Certains étaient encore masqués et encapuchonnés, d'autres montraient leur visage. Deux géants étaient assis à l'extérieur du groupe, projetant sur la scène de ombres massives, les traits cruels, grossièrement taillées comme un morceau de roc. Harry vit que Fenrir a été tuer par Lupin et Tonks avant de mourir eux même, mais les goule de bellatrice rodant furtivement, rongeant ses ongles longs. Rowle, grand et blond, tamponnait sa lèvre ensanglantée. il vit Lucius Malefoy, qui semblait accablé, terrifié, et Narcissa dont les yeux caves exprimaient une profonde appréhension.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Voldemort qui se tenait face à Harry, la tête inclinée, ses mains blanches serrant devant lui son sceptre de phénix. on aurait pu croire qu'il priait, ou qu'il comptait mentalement. Harry et Alucard immobile au bord de la clairière, eut l'impression absurde de voir un enfant qui comptait jusqu'à cent en jouant à cache-cache. Derrière la tête de Voldemort continuant d'onduler de se tortiller, Nagini, le grand serpent, flottait dans une cage ensorcelée, parsemée d'étoiles, tel un halo monstrueux.

Lorsque le vampire et Dolohov rejoignirent le cercle, voldemort releva la tête.

'' aucun signe de lui, Maître, dit le vampire.

L'expression de Voldemort ne changea pas. Les yeux rouges semblaient brûler à la lumière du feu. Lentement, il leva son sceptre de phénix entre ses long doigts.

'' Maître…

C'était Bellatrix qui avait parlé. Assise plus près de Voldemort que les autres, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et du sang vampire sur le visage mais paraissait indemne par ailleurs.

Voldemort la fit taire d'un geste de la main et elle resta silencieuse, le regardant avec une révérence fascinée.

'' je pensais qu'ils viendrait, dit voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë et glacial, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre tout les deux.

Personne ne parla. Tous semblaient aussi effrayé que Harry dont le cœur se jetai à présent contre ses côtes comme s'il avait décidé de quitter son corps avant que lui-même ne l'abandonne. Harry avait les mains moites lorsqu'il retira la cape d,invisibilité et la glissa sous sa robe, avec sa baguette magique. Alucard murmurais un sort en fourchelang et brisa le sceau de serpent de cléo pour immunisée contre le contrôle mental a son encontre. il ne voulait pas avoir la tentation de combattre et Alucard voulais être pleinement sous le contrôle de son père par imperium.

'' Il semble que je me sois… trompé sur mon fis, dit Voldemort.

'' Non, tu ne tes pas trompé dit Alucard.

Alucard avait parlé d'une voix aussi sonore que Possible, avec toute la force dont il était capable. il ne voulais pas laisser penser que alucard se rendais sans résistance. La pierre de résurrection glissa de ses doigts engourdis et du coin de l'œil, il vit ses parents, Sirius et Lupin et tonks disparaître quand il s'avança vers le feu derrière Alucard. À cet instant, plus personne ne comptait pour lui en dehors de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois.

Cette illusion s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était née. Les géant rugirent les Mangemorts se levèrent tous ensemble, et des cris ,des exclamations de surprise, des éclats de rire, même, montèrent de la foule. Voldemort s'était figé sur place, mais ses yeux rouges s'était posé sur un Harry et le regardaient fixement pendant qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers lui. il n'y avait plus entre eux que le feu qui brulaît.

Soudain une voix hurla… celle de rosalie.

'' ALUCARD ! NON !

Il se retourna. Hagrid, et Rosalie les membres ligotés, était attaché à un arbre proche. il se débattait désespérément, son corps massif secouant les branches au-dessus de sa tête.

'' NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU…

'' SILENCE ! s'écria Bellatrix en faisant taire hagrid d'un coup de baguette magique.

Bellatrix, qui s'était levé d'un bon, les yeux avides, la poitrine haletante, regarda Voldemort puis Alucard et Harry. seuls bougeaient les flammes et le serpent dont les anneaux s'enroulaient et se déroulai et inlassablement dans la cage scintillante suspendue en l'air, derrière la tête de Voldemort.

Harry sentait sa baguette contre lui et la main de alucard sur son front,mais il n'essaya pas de la sortir. Il savait que le serpent était trop bien protégé, il savait que s'il parvenait à la pointer sur Nagini, cinquante maléfices le frapperaient avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Voldemort et Harry et Alucard continuaient de s'observer. À présent, Voldemort penchait un peu la tête de côté, contemplant le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, et un sourire singulièrement dépourvu de joie retroussa sa bouche sans lèvres.

'' Mon chère fis se prépare au festin d'âme, Impéro.

Alucard se laissais contrôler par le sort de son père.

'' Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement.

Sa voix aurait pu se confondre avec le crépitement du feu.

'' Le survivant et l'enfant du néant.

Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Tout attendait autour d'eux. Hagrid se débattait et Bellatrix haletait. Inexplicablement, Harry songea à Ginny, à son regard flamboyant, à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Voldemort avait levé la baguette, la tête toujours penchée de côté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin en contrôlant alucard par l'impérium. il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perdre le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur…

il vit alors la bouche remuer, puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte de la baguette de bened lancée par alucard et tout disparut sous le regard de démon vampire qui lui fauchais son âme.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : Kings Cross

Il était étendu face contre terre, écoutant le silence, totalement seul. Personne ne le regardait. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être présent lui-même.

Longtemps après, ou peut-être tout de suite après, l'idée lui vint qu'il devait toujours exister,

Qu'il n'était pas une simple pensée désincarnée. Il était en effet allongé, véritablement allongé, sur une surface dure. Il avait donc conservé le sens du toucher et la matière sur laquelle il était étendu existait également.

Au moment ou il parvenait à cette conclusion, Harry prit conscience qu'il était nu. Convaincu d'être seul, il n'en éprouvait aucune gêne, mais il était légèrement intrigué. Puisqu'il pouvait toucher, il se demanda s'il était aussi capable de voir. Il lui suffit de les ouvrir pour se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours des yeux.

Il était couché dans une brume claire, brillante, une brume telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Ce n'était pas comme un nuage vaporeux qui aurait masqué les alentours, c'était plutôt que les alentours ne s'étaient pas encore formés au sein de ce nuage. Le sol sur lequel il était allongé paraissait blanc, ni chaud ni froid. Il était là, tout simplement, plat, sans aucun trait caractéristique, rien de plus qu'un support.

Il se redressa en position assise. Son corps ne semblait porter aucune blessure. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage. Ses lunettes avaient disparut.

Un bruit lui parvint alors à travers le néant informe qui l'entourait. De petits coups sourds produits par une créature qui trépignait, gigotait se débattait. C'était un bruit pitoyable mais aussi quelque peu indécent. Il eut l'impression désagréable d'être indiscret, d'écouter quelque chose de furtif, de honteux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il aurait souhaité avoir des vêtements.

À peine avait-il formulé ce vœu dans sa tête qu'une robe de sorcier apparut tout près de lui. Il la prit et l'enfila. Elle était douce, propre, chaude. Il trouvait extraordinaire la façon dont elle avait surgi simplement comme ça dès l'instant ou il l'avait voulu…

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Se trouvait-il dans une sorte de grande Salle au fantasme ? Plus il regardait, plus il y avait des choses à voir. Un immense toit de verre en forme de dôme étincelait au soleil, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un palais. Tout était immobile et silencieux, en dehors de ces étranges coups, sourds, accompagné de gémissements, qui venaient de quelque part dans la brume, non loin de lui…

Harry tourna lentement sur place et le décor environnant sembla se créer de lui-même. Une vaste espace ouvert, propre et brillant, une salle plus grande, de très loin que la Grande Salle, sous ce dôme de verre lumineux. L'endroit était vide, il était la seule personne présente, en dehors de…

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Il venait de voir la chose qui produisait tous ces bruits. Elle avait l'aire d'une forme d'un petite enfant goulifier nu, recroquevillé par terre, la peau à vif, rêche, comme écorchée, et reposait frissonnante, sous le siège ou on l'avait laissée, rejetée, cachée à la vue, luttant pour respirer.

Harry en avait peur. Même si la goule était fragile toute petite, blessée, il ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Il s'avança cependant un peu plus, prêt à bondir en arrière à tout moment. Bientôt, il en fut suffisamment proche pour la toucher, mais ne put se résoudre à le faire. Il se sentit lâche. Il aurait dû essayer de la réconforter, mais il éprouvait que de la répulsion.

'' Tu ne peux pas l'aider humain.

Il pivota sur ses talons et un démon gigantesque et ailé suivit de Albus Dumbledore marchait vers lui, droit et fringant, vêtu d'une longue bleu nuit.

'' Harry, je te présente Caïn Phénix, la mort en personne et aussi le premier vampire qui a existé sur le plan physique mais qui est a présent totalement oublier dans le monde des humain.

Il ouvrit largement les bras et ses mains étaient toutes deux blanches et intactes.

'' Tu es décidément un garçon merveilleux ! Un homme courageux très courageux ! Viens avec nous.

Abasourdi, Harry suivit Dumbledore et Caïn qui s'éloigna d, une démarche nonchalante de l'endroit ou l'enfant goule écorché gémissait par terre, et le conduisit vers trois fauteuil que Harry n'avait pas remarqués auparavant installés un peu plus loin sous le haut plafond étincelant. Dumbledore s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et Harry se laissa tomber dans l'autre, observant le visage de son ancien directeur d'école. Les cheveux et la barbe, longs et argentés, les yeux bleus au regard perçant derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, le nez crochu, tout était tel qu'il se le rappelait. Et pourtant…

'' Mais vous êtes mort, dit Harry.

'' Oh oui, vu que je suis condamnée à être son assistant de la mort en personne pour me punir des mes erreur passée contre les phénix et ma propre famille. répondit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre.

'' Alors. Moi aussi, je suis mort Alucard ma tuer contrôler par son père.

'' Ah, s'exclama Dumbledore et Caïn, aussi souriait encore plus largement. Telle est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'ensemble, mon cher Harry, je crois que non, Alucard a fait semblant être sous son contrôle.

Ils se regardèrent. Le Viel homme et le vampire rayonnait.

'' Non ? répéta Harry.

'' Non, confirma Caïn phénix : ton heure est pas venue.

'' Mais.

Harry leva instinctivement la main vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle semblait ne plus être là.

'' Mais j'aurais dû mourir… je ne me suis pas défendu ! Je voulais laisser Alucard me tuer par Voldemort avec la baguette de bened phénix!

'' Et c'est cela qui, à mon avis, a fait toute la différence, déclara Dumbledore.

Une impression de bonheur paraissait émaner de lui, comme une lumière, comme un feu. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pleinement, aussi manifestement, satisfait.

'' Expliquez-moi, demanda Harry.

'' Mais tu sais déjà, répondit Caïn.

Il se tournait les pouces d'un air joyeux.

'' Je l'ai laissé alucard me tuer, avec votre création n'est-ce pas ?

'' En effet, dit Dumbledore, approuvant d'un signe de tête. Continue !

'' Donc, la partie de son âme qui était en moi….

Dumbledore et Caïn hocha la tête avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, son large sourire encourageant Harry à poursuivre.

'' … elle la absorbée pour se nourrir.

'' Et oui, assura Caïn, mon arme jumelle l'a détruit pour s'en nourrir son propriétaire mais ton âme de phénix humain a retrouvé son intégrité et t'appartient entièrement, Harry.

'' Mais alors…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers l'endroit ou la petite créature mutilée goule tremblait sous une chaise.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, professeur et Mr la mort.

'' C'est ce que ressort d'alucard chaque fois qui se transforme en forme libérée, chaque explosion d'énergie envoie ses repas ici a jamais. C'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons aider ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Dumbledore.

'' Exactement, c'est que des résidus de chasse des vampires faucheur libère dans l'au-delà mais comme il est incomplet on ne peut pas encore l'envoyée en enfer.

'' Mais si Voldemort a forcée son fis a utilise le Sortilège D'avada Kedavra, reprit Harry, et que, cette fois, personne n'a succombé à ma place… comment puis-je être encore vivant ?

'' Je crois que tu le sais, répliqua Dumbledore. Repense au passé. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il a fait dans son ignorance, sa cupidité, sa cruauté.

Harry réfléchit. Il laissa son regard errer sur le décor qui l'entourait. Si l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était véritablement un palais, il était bien étrange, avec ses sièges alignés en petites rangées et ses morceaux de balustrades dispersés ici ou là. Il n'y avait toujours personne d'autre en dehors de Dumbledore, de lui et de la petite créature chétive qui s'agitait sous la chaise. La réponse, alors, lui vint facilement aux lèvres, sans effort.

'' Il a pris le sang de Moka, temari et Hinata et ensuite le sang démon de Alucard et le mien pour renaître. dit Harry.

'' Exactement ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Il a pris ton sang ainsi que 4 phénix et s'en est servi pour se reconstruire un corps vivant de goule vampire. Ton sang circule dans ses veines tout comme le sang de la mort aussi par Alucard et Moka et temari. La protection d'une favorite se trouve en vous deux. Il te rattache à la vie tant que lui-même est vivant et non dévorée vivant par Alucard !

'' Mais temari était pas un phénix non ? Vu que alucard disais qu'elle était adoptée.

Caïn expliquais alors son histoire de l'origine de temari.

'' Elle l'était réellement et sa même ma propre fille Elmira ignorais mais elle descendait d'une branche très éloignée de ma femme Angelina la mère de Elmira. Elle descend de la deuxième sœur qui était une demi-goule demi vélane et sa dernière descendante était temari, si le cas aurais été différent elle aurait pu possédée ma pierre de résurrection si elle n'était pas aussi corrompu par Voldemort, même si elle a beaucoup regrettée de s'être fait corrompre quand je l'ai envoyée a coup de pied au cul en enfer en personne pour ce qu'elle a fait sur les parent de la favorite de Alucard.

'' Je vois et je comprends. Alors je reste en vie… tant que lui-même est vivant ? Mais je croyais… je croyais que c'était dans l'autre sens ! Je croyais que nous devions mourir tous les deux pour qu'Alucard le dévore ? Ou alors est-ce la même chose ?

Il fut distrait par la créature goule torturée qui gémissait et gigotait derrière eux et la regarda à nouveau.

''Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire ?

'' Aucune aide n'est possible, tant qui n'est pas complet.

'' Alors, expliquez-moi. . davantage, dit Harry.

Dumbledore sourit.

'' Tu étais le septième Horcruxe vampire, Harry, L'horcruxe qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de créer à cause que quand il est mort la première fois son esprit était affolée par la présence de son rival vampire d'Elmira. Il avait rendu son âme si instable qu'elle s'est brisée quand il a commis ces actes d'une malfaisance indescriptible, le meurtre de tes parent dont ta mère était une favorite de Erika phénix et surtout la tentative d'assassinat sur une jeune proie. Mais ce qui restait de lui lorsqu'il s'est échappé de cette pièce ce soir-là quand benoît et Erika arrivais sur les lieux avant tout le monde. Il a laissé derrière lui plus que son corps humain. Il a aussi laissé une partie de lui-même accroché à toi pour éviter qu'Alucard l'absorbe en chassant, la victime désignée qui avait survécu.

« Sa connaissance de la réalité, cependant, est demeurée tristement incomplète, Harry ! Lorsque quelque chose paraît sans valeur à Voldemort, il ne prend pas la peine de s'y intéresser. Voldemort ne sait rien des Elfe de maison ou des goules guerrière, des contes pour enfant vampire, de l'amour, des loyautés, de l'innocence et il n'y comprend rien. _Rien._ Le fait qu'ils puissent posséder un pouvoir qui dépasse le sien, un pouvoir vampirique hors de la portée de toute magie humaine, est une vérité qu'il n'a jamais saisie.

« Il a pris ton sang ainsi que les sirènes d'alucard et de la fille de Elmira, en scellant avec le sang de son fis et le tien. Il a fait entrer dans son corps une minuscule part de l'enchantement que ta mère favorite a placé en toi, lorsqu'elle est morte pour te sauver. Son corps garde vivant ce sacrifice et tant que l'enchantement continue d'exister, toi aussi tu continueras à vivre, et un dernier espoir de survive demeura en Voldemort.

'' Mais aussi par Alucard non ?

'' Non a cause de sa nature vampirique de mon sang l'empêche être un horcruxe, c'est plutôt le contraire. Il prétend bien sûr qui héritera de ses pouvoir mais c'est seulement une mise en scène vu qui les a déjà ses pouvoir de magie vampirique tabou mais contrairement a Voldemort, Alucard est intelligent et sais se servir convenablement de tout forme de magie pas pour le but de dominer ou de torturée ou être cruelle, mais pour protéger et servir que en cas extrême urgence comme quand un favorite est en danger de mort par exemple.

Dumbledore sourit à Harry qui le regardait fixement.

'' Et Alucard le savais depuis le début et vous aussi ? Vous l'avez su… depuis le début ?

'' Alucard oui il le savait depuis le début de sa nature de traqueur d'âme, moi je l'ai deviné. Mais généralement, je devine bien, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un temps qui parut très long tandis que derrière eux, la goule du néant continuait de gémir et de trembler.

'' Il y a autre chose, dit enfin Harry. Autre chose que je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi ma baguette a-t-elle été brisée celle qu'il avait empruntée en invoquant le système de défense du manoir phénix?

'' Sur ce point, on n'a pas de certitude.

'' Devinez, dans ce cas, suggéra Harry.

Dumbledore éclata de rire et Caïn aussi.

'' Ce que tu dois comprendre, Harry, c'est que toi Alucard et Lord Voldemort, vous avez voyagé dans des royaumes de la magie jusqu'alors connus seulement de Bened Phénix, dont personne d'autre que bened n'avait jamais réussi à faire l'expérience. Mais voici, d'après moi, ce qui s'est passé. C'est sans précédent et à mon avis, seul Bened un fabriquant légendaire d'arme vampire et de baguettes aurait pu prévoir ou l'expliquer à Lord Voldemort. Mais aucun autre fabriquant humain ne l'aurait fait.

« Sans le vouloir, comme tu le sais maintenant, Lord Voldemort a doublé le lien entre son fis et lui avec toi aussi. Il a repris une forme de goule. Une partie de son âme était toujours attachée à la tienne et, pensant qu'il allait se renforcer grâce à Alucard et sa magie vampirique, il a introduit en lui une parcelle du sacrifice de ta mère. S'il avait pu comprendre exactement la terrible puissance du néant de ce sacrifice, peut-être n'aurait-il pas osé toucher à ton sang et se serais seulement contentée du sang de son fis Alucard… mais s'il avait été capable de comprendre, il ne serait pas Lord Voldemort, et n'aurait peut-être jamais assassinée personne ni enfantée avec Erika alucard. Même si je l'avoue qu'a époque de leur rencontre c'était effectivement sur mes ordres qu'elle le fasse pour accomplir la prophétie de bened. Quand Sirius la su plus tard après son exil de sa créatrice, il s'est mis a l'ordre exclusif non de moi mais de Elmira a cause qui était furieux que je lui aille demander cela a sa femme, d'être une espionne mangemorte sans qui le sache. C'était je l'avoue ma plus pire erreur d'avoir demandée cela a Erika.

'' C'est pour sa qui détestais être a vos ordre en 5 e année, a cause que c'est vous qui l'aviez forcée sa femme a portée l'enfant d'un humain qui ne l'aimais pas tout comme Rosalie vous détestais. dit Harry.

'' Oui et j'en suis vraiment navrée de lui avoir fait ça. Bon bien continuons sur Voldemort, Après avoir établi cette triple connexion, après avoir lié vos destinées plus étroitement que ne l'ont jamais fait deux vampire dans l'histoire, Voldemort t'a attaqué à l'aide d'une baguette qui partageait avec la tienne un corps commune et le sang d'un descendant de bened phénix. Or, comme nous le savons, il s'est produit une chose très étrange. Les deux cœurs ont réagi d'une manière que Lord Voldemort qui ne savait pas que ta baguette était une jumelle de la sienne, n'aurait jamais pu prévoir.

« Cette nuit-là, sur le dos d'une favorite nouveau-née du maître du néant, il était plus effrayé que toi. Tu avais accepté, et même assimilé l'éventualité de la mort, et même que Alucard te transforme en nouveau née phénix chose quelque chose que Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais été capable de faire. Ton courage l'a emporté ta baguette a vaincu la sienne. Et ainsi, un phénomène s'est produit entre les deux baguettes magique et qui a forcée Alucard et à une fille de la mort qui est hinata phénix a chantée un phénomène qui était un écho de la relation vampire unissant leur maîtres.

« Je crois que cette nuit-là, ta baguette a absorbé une partie du pouvoir de faucheur d'alucard et des qualités de celle de Voldemort ce qui signifie qu'elle contenait un peu de Alucard et de Voldemort lui-même. Aussi l'a-t-elle reconnu lorsqu'il te poursuivait, elle a reconnu un homme qui était à la fois un proche et un ennemi mortel pour Alucard, et elle et Alucard a régurgité contre lui un peu de leur propre magie vampirique, une magie beaucoup plus puissante que tout ce qu'avait pu accomplir la baguette de Lucius. Ta baguette renfermait désormais la force de ton immense courage, la puissance vampire du néant d'alucard et des capacités meurtrières de son père maudit. Quelle chance pouvait-il alors rester au malheureux bâton de Lucius Malefoy ?

'' Mais si ma baguette avait une telle puissance, comment se fait-il qu'Hermione sa favorite ait été capable de la briser ? interrogea Harry.

'' Ses remarquables propriétés, mon cher Harry, était dirigées uniquement contre Voldemort qui a essayée de manipuler d'une manière tellement inconsidérée les lois les plus fondamentales des vampires et de la magie humaine. C'était seulement contre lui que cette baguette était si anormalement puissante. Pour le reste, il s'agissait d'une baguette contre les autres. Sûrement excellente, mais contre un éventail de combat vampire, ils n'ont pas résisté a être brisée, je n'en doute pas, acheva Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

Harry resta songeur un long moment, à moins que ce ne fût simplement quelque second. Il était difficile, dans cet endroit, d'avoir une idée précise du temps.

'' Il m'a tué avec une baguette de bened.

Caïn le corrigeais un peu a la Alucard quand il était sérieux, et Harry voyais d'où venais cette manière de corrigée les humains.

'' Il a essayé _sans_ succès de te tuer avec une de mes baguette jumelle vu qui n'avais pas la mienne qui est celle de Elmira volé par salazard serpentard, mais sa sœur jumelle, qui m'avais été pris par la première des sœurs, celle que on a poignardée et que son dernier propriétaire était la femme de Bened Phénix, mais Alucard l'avais aussi la mienne dans sa poche. Je pense que nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que tu n'es pas mort. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il par peur de paraître discourtois, je ne veux pas minimiser tes souffrances dont je suis certain qu'elles ont été éprouvantes.

'' Pour le moment, je me sens en plein forme, assura Harry en regardant ses mains propres, sans taches. Ou sommes-nous, exactement ?

'' C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à te demander, répondit Caïn et Dumbledore en regardant autour de lui. À ton avis, quel est cet endroit ?

Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ait posé la question, Harry ne le savait pas. Mais maintenant, il s'apercevait qu'il avait une réponse à donner.

'' On dirait, murmura-t-il avec lenteur, la gare de Kings Cross, mais vide et beaucoup plus propre, et aussi sans train d'après ce que je vois.

'' La gare de Kings Cross ! Rigolais Caïn, c'est vraiment original depuis des millénaire et des millénaire que je guide les âmes mauvaise en enfer qui ont été tué du a ma malédiction de la mort et que j'ai subis pour avoir crée mon clan, c'est bien la première fois que on m'envoie dans une gare a train.

Dumbledore riait de bon cœur et Harry.

'' Mon dieu, tu crois vraiment ?

'' Et vous, ou pensez-vous que nous sommes ? demanda Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

'' Mon cher Harry, je n'en sais rien du tout. Comme on dit c'est _ta_ fête.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Dumbledore était exaspérant. Il lui lança un regard sombre puis se souvint d'une autre question beaucoup plus urgente que le fait de savoir où ils se trouvaient.

'' Les reliques vampire de la Mort, lança-t-il.

Il fut content de voir que ces mots effaçaient le sourire de Dumbledore.

'' Ah oui, répondit celui-ci.

Il avait même l'air un peu inquiet.

'' Alors, c'est vrai ce que Rosalie a rencontrée sur sa sirène et qu'elle prenait même plaisir a vous coulez votre année en vous donnant la note troll comme moi et rogue a cause d'Arianna? Et a donne pour vous faire chier la meilleur notre a votre frère.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry s'était retrouvé devant lui et l'ange de la mort, Dumbledore n'avait plus l'air d'un vieil homme, plus du tout. Pendant un instant, on aurait dit un petit garçon pris en faute de viole sur une jeune proie.

'' Pourrais-tu jamais me pardonner de ne t'avoir rien dit sur mon homosexualité ? demanda-t-il. Pourrais-tu me pardonner de n'avoir pas eu confiance en toi et a Alucard ? De ne pas vous avoir mis au courant ? Harry, j'avais simplement peur que tu échoues comme moi-même j'avais échoué. J'avais peur que tu répètes les mêmes erreurs que moi. J'implore ton pardon. Depuis un certain temps, maintenant, je sais que tu es le meilleur de nous deux.

'' De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Harry, décontenancé par le ton de Dumbledore et les larmes qui étaient soudain apparues dans ses yeux.

'' Les reliques, les reliques, murmura Dumbledore. Un rêve que poursuit l'homme avec acharnement ! Un rêve futile que seul les descendant de Caïn Phénix la mort en personne peut contrôler pleinement.

'' Mais elles sont réelles !

'' Réelles et dangereuses entre de mauvaise main humaine, un leurre pour les stupide humain, répliqua Dumbledore. Et Stupide humain je l'étais tellement et c'est pour sa que je suis maudit par la mort elle-même pour me punir avoir été aussi stupide, mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai plus de secret pour toi. Tu sais tout.

'' Qu'est-ce que je sais ?

Dumbledore se tourna tout entier pour faire face à Harry et à Caïn et des larmes brillaient toujours dans ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux.

'' Maître de la Mort, Harry, maître de la Mort ! Étais-je finalement meilleur que Voldemort ?

'' Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Harry. Bien entendu, comment pouvez-vous poser une question pareille ? Vous n'avez jamais tué personne lorsque vous pouviez l'éviter !

'' C'est vrai, c'est vrai, et c'est pour sa que la baguette vivante sanglante de Salazard ma choisie, mais même encore je ne pouvais pas utilise en plein puissance comme sa véritable héritière Elmira Phénix, la fille de la mort, vu que dans ses mains elle pouvait absorbée en chantant une armée complet durent les guerres vampirique, et pas moi vu que je n'étais pas un vampire énergie, admit Dumbledore.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui veut être rassuré.

'' Moi aussi, j'ai cherché un moyen de vaincre la mort.

'' Pas à sa façon, fit remarquer Harry.

Après tout la colère qu'il avait éprouvée contre lui : il semblait étrange d'être assis là, sous le haut plafond voûté, à défendre Dumbledore contre lui-même.

'' Vous et Alucard, c'était les reliques, par les horcruxes.

'' Les reliques sauf Alucard c'était les deux en même temps, mais la seul qui intéressais était celui de bened pas celle de salazard. Précisément. A cause que Alucard savais qui voudrais jamais défier sa grand-mère pour elle a cause que c'est pour le lui redonnée pleinement a son héritière originelle, mais se ne la dérangerais pas par contre de défier Rosalie pour celle de bened a cause Bened obéis autant a Rosalie que a Alucard a cause que la baguette annule les lois injuste des humains.

Il y eut un silence. Derrière eux, la créature continuait de gémir mais cette fois, Harry ne se retourna pas.

'' Vous étiez amant avec Grindelwald et il les cherchait aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore ferma un instant les yeux et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

'' C'est surtout cela qui nous avais rapprochés, répondit à mi-voix. Deux jeunes hommes gais et stupides malgré leurs intelligences, arrogants qui partageaient la même obsession. Il voulait aller à Godric's Hollow comme tu l'as sûrement deviné à cause de la tombe Angelina Phénix la tombe de la troisième sœur goule et mère de Elmira phénix qui était morte pour accompagnée la mort en personne dans au-delà.

'' C'est donc vrai ? interrogea Harry. Toute l'histoire ? Les sœur Peverelle… étaient les trois sœurs goule du conte,

Albus en hochant la tête lui répondis :  
'' Oui, je le crois. De là penser qu'ils ont rencontre bel et bien rencontre Caïn sur un chemin solitaire… Plus vraisemblablement, Caïn quand il était vivant était le fondateur et bien le premier vampire pure de histoire a même du clan Phénix et qui a crée trois objet très puissant et dangereux. L'histoire des reliques vampire de la mort me paraît plutôt relever d'une légende issue des Objet eux-mêmes, vu que Bened était en fait l'auteur et que l'origine de ce surnom d'auteur était le surnom que Rosalie lui donnais quand il était ensemble. Elmira a un jour déchirée le livre de alucard a cause que sa lui fessais trop de peine que Alucard raconte a sa fille végétarienne cette seul histoire vrais de son fis et elle ne l'a jamais dit la vrai raison a Alucard a cause qu'elle avait trop honte de s'avoir fait volée la baguette de son père.

« La cape, comme tu le sais, maintenant, a traversé les siècles, de mère en fille, et de mère en fis juste qu'au dernier descendant vivant d'ignotus, tout descendant de Elmira phénix qui eut comme seul fis biologique bened phénix. Mais comme sa mère était autrefois une goule donc à moitié immortelle, avant que Caïn la transforme en vampire, elle avait aussi une famille humaine qui descendait d'elle et le dernier descendant et né dans Godric's Hollow.

Dumbledore regarda Harry en souriant.

'' Moi ?

'' Toi. Tu as deviné, je le sais, pourquoi la cape était en ma possession le soir ou tes parents sont morts. Alucard et James me l'avait montrée quelques année auparavant son accident de barrage. Elle expliquait beaucoup de ses méfaits, à l'école ! Mais que le seul temps ou il n'utilisait pas trop était quand Alucard ou Erika sa sœur enseignait a école, Alucard était durent la première année et Erika sa sœur en 5 e année. Il ne l'utilisais pas a cause qui avais peur que Alucard le récupère de son peint droit dessus même si a époque il s'en foutais un peu de ses méfait, tant que était pas envers lui, Erika ou sa femme Moka a époque. J'avais du mal à croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux.  
Je leur ai demandé de l'emprunter de l'examiner. J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné mes rêves de réunir les reliques mais je n'ai pas pu résister, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder de plus près…  
Jamais je n'avais eu entre les mains une cape semblable, extraordinairement ancienne, parfaitement à tout point de vue…  
Et puis, lorsque alucard a reçu sont accident, je suis partie le sauver en l'enveloppant dans cette cape a cause son coté vampire le réclamais sinon il allais me dénoncée a Rosalie de lui avoir volée un phénix, et si je ne lui obéissais pas et Rosalie attendais justement le moment de voir si allais le lui voler comme j'ai tentée de le faire avec la baguette jumelle qu'elle gardais, mais une fois remise de son accident de tsunami moldu, il allais me la redonner vu qu'il en était remis a présent quand il a passé son entrevue et a fait la prophétie du néant. Et puis un an après, ton père est mort et voilà que j'avais finalement deux reliques, pour moi tout seul, vu que je ne savais pas que la double relique de bened était détenue par Rosalie qui l'avais cachée a poudlard mais j'ignorais ou et sous quel forme elle était cachée… pour moi tout seul ! Si je lui aurais pris, Rosalie s'en serais aperçu et me l'aurais réclamée les deux pour vole de phénix à nouveau et elle m'aurait certainement appelez bien plus tôt Elmira pour me tuer avec son chant de guerre venant de Caïn son père: La mort frappera Albus Dumbledore.

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix une amertume insupportable.

'' La cape ne les aurait pas aidé à survivre, dit précipitamment Harry. Voldemort savait ou se trouvaient mon père et ma mère. La cape ne pouvait les protéger des maléfices.

'' C'est vrai, soupira Dumbledore. C'est vrai.

Harry attendit, mais Dumbledore resta silencieux. Il l'incita alors à poursuivre.

'' Donc, quand vous avez vu la cape, vous aviez déjà renoncé à chercher les reliques comme Alucard a renoncée à chercher la baguette de bened quand il a été agressée en Albanie par Quirrel.

'' Oh, oui, Alucard a fini par abandonnée un an plus tard que moi, et tristement pour avoir échoué sa quête il a acceptée que Elmira le scelle dans un corps d'adolescent et sa a cause la première grande dispute avec Moka black qui aimais bien mieux son mari adulte que enfant a cause sa forme enfant il ne pouvait pas le tuer en repas vu la loi des jeunes proies. dit habilement Dumbledore.

Il semblait se forcer à regarder Harry dans les yeux.

'' Tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu le sais. Tu ne pourrais me mépriser plus que je me méprise moi-même.

'' Mais je ne vous méprise pas…

'' Tu devrais, trancha Dumbledore.

Il respira profondément.

'' Tu connais le secret de la santé précaire de ma sœur et, ce que ces moldus lui ont fait et ce que Rosalie leur a fait par la suite, ce qu'elle est devenue. Tu sais comment mon malheureux père à laisser pour se venger d'eux Rosalie les dévorée vivant même si elle désobéissait a la loi des jeunes proies et en a payé le prix, en mourant à Azkaban. Tu sais comment ma mère de sang-mêlé a renoncé à sa propre vie pour prendre soin d'Arianna avec Rosalie.

« Tout cela m'a indigné, Harry. Surtout que c'est pour cette raison que chaque fois que on nommait votre nom surtout par Elmira elle voulait punir tout le monde en duel vampirique incluant elle sauf la fois ou que Hermione a demandée de chantée son histoire de sa sirène. »

« A cause qu'elle voulais se venger de moi en repas pour avoir laisser mon amant balthory tuer sa sirène »

Dumbledore avait parlé froidement, brutalement. Il regardait au loin, à présent, par-dessus la tête d'Harry.

'' J'étais doué. J'étais brillant. Je voulais m'échapper. Je voulais étinceler. Je voulais la gloire.

« Comprends-moi bien, poursuivit-il – une expression de douleur passa sur son visage et il parut à nouveau très âge. Je les aimais autant que Rosalie aimais ma sœur. J'aimais mes parents, j'aimais mon frère et ma sœur et même Rosalie a la limite même si elle ne m'aimait pas réciproquement, mais j'étais égoïste, Harry, plus égoïste que tu ne peux l'imaginer, toi qui est remarquablement désintéressé. J'étais autant égoïste que la forme libérée Alucard quand il c'est scellez pour jouer le rôle d'un étudiant pour te surveiller mais qui a quand même violer une jeune proie et qui est devenue par la suite sa favorite vampire, même si c'était dans sa forme professeur adulte et non jamais libérée, vu que la seul victime d'un viole en forme libérée était Hinata-Jacky sa propre fille végétarienne d'Elmira.

« Si bien que, quand ma mère est morte lorsque Rosalie était en mission en Transylvanie et que la responsabilité m'est revenue de m'occuper d'une sœur diminuée et d'un frère indiscipliné, je suis rentrée dans mon village avec de la colère contre Rosalie et de l'amertume contre Elmira qui la appelez en mission au lieu qu'elle puisse restée avec elle et empêcher la mort de ma mère. Je me voyais pris au piège, ma vie était gâchée par Elmira et sa Rosalie ! Et puis, bien sûr, il est arrivé pour à la fois me manipuler et me corrompre…..

Dumbledore regarda à nouveau Harry dans les yeux.

'' Alexander Grindelwald balthory. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ses idées m'ont captivé, Harry, m'a enflammée quand il a acceptée d'être mon compagnon de vie aussi. Je sais très bien que les balthory était tous des vampires plus barbare encore que Elmira phénix et qui se fessais la guerre. Les Moldus asservis sous les règnes des balthory. Nous les sorciers et vampire carnivore, triomphants. Grindelwald et moi, les jeunes chefs glorieux de la révolution vampirique, quel idiot j'ai été manipulé par lui et ses paroles vide de sens.

« Oh, bien sûr, j'avais quelques scrupules. Mais j'apaisais ma conscience avec des mots vides et des orgies vampiriques. Tout cela serait pour le plus grand bien, du sang de vampire, et le mal qui serait fait rapporterait cent fois plus de bien faits aux sorciers. Savais-je, au fond de mon cœur d'amoureux transi, qui était vraiment Alexander Gellert Grindelwald balthory ? Je pense que oui, mais j'ai fermé les yeux sur ses crimes de pédophile, si les plans que nous avions en tête se concrétisaient, je verrais se réaliser tous mes rêves.

« Et au cours de nos projets, il y avait les Reliques vampire de la Mort ! Comme elle l'obsédais ! Comme elle nous obsédais tous les deux ! Les baguettes invincibles, les armes qui nous amènerait au pouvoir ! La pierre de Résurrection – pour lui, même si je fessais mine de ne pas le savoir, cela signifiait une armée d'inferi provoquant viole aussi violent que Moka a fait subir a Hermione. Pour moi, je l'avoue c'était plutôt le retour de mes parents et la fin des responsabilités qui pesaient sur mes épaules.

« Quant à la Cape d'invisibilité… nous n'en avons jamais beaucoup parlé, Harry. Nous savions nous cacher suffisamment bien tous les deux pour n'avoir pas besoin de cette cape dont la véritable magie, bien sûr, réside dans le fait qu'elle peut servir à dissimuler et protéger les autres aussi bien que son possesseur et que seul le sang de Elmira peut les trouver automatiquement. Je pensais que si jamais je la trouvais un jour, elle me serait utile pour cacher Arianna mais elle nous intéressait surtout parce qu'elle complétait les reliques. La légende, en effet, disait que l'homme qui réunirait les trois objets vampirique serait le véritable maître de la Mort et serais capable de soumettre la fille de la mort a nos projet autrement dit forcée Elmira phénix et son clan à arrêter la guerre vampire entre les balthory et les phénix, ce qui voulait dire pour nous l'invincibilité.

« Grindelwald balthory et son amant Dumbledore, les maîtres invincible de la mort vampirique ! Deux mois de dépense, de rêves cruels et orgie sexuelle, deux mois pendant lequel j'ai négligé les deux seuls membre de ma famille qui me restaient en plus de provoquer la favorite de la fille de la mort qui n'aimais pas que je les négligeais et prenais souvent ses colère contre moi et Alexander.

« Et puis… tu sais ce qui s'est passé, Rosalie ma dénoncée a sa sœur qui était la chef des Balthory qui était récemment devenue une ennemi de Alexander par Julia sa gouvernante goule. Et ses mis en allier contre son frère en s'alliant avec Les phénix. Et Rosalie à demander a Elmira de les autorisée à lui emmener Arianna et mon frère a l'abri de nous deux… même a les transformée, Elmira a ressentit de la pitié pour histoire de ma sœur et a même étonnement même autorisée la transformation de mon frère en un membre masculin de son couvent. Sa ne ma pas plus du tout, qui choisis en la personne de mon frère, fruste, illettré et infiniment plus admirable que moi comme nouveau née vampire végétarien. Je ne voulais pas entendre les vérités qu'elle me lançait à la figure tout les deux. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire que je ne pouvais partir à la recherche des reliques en traînant avec moi, une sœur fragile et instable devenue une sirène de Rosalie Phénix.

« Quand j'ai fait la fatal erreur de la remplacée elle pour le baiser du vampire par Alexander elle est devenue folle de rage en hurlant de colère : Qu'elle ne laisserais jamais un salle pédophile violeur transylvain mordre sa sirène et qu'elle allais dénoncée a sa favorite Elmira phénix tout nos plan de conquête si il la touchais et qui allais même la dénoncée a Elizabeth balthory sa sœur qui la bannis de Transylvanie en disant que elle laisserais peut-être même sa sœur la transformée mais jamais lui. Grindelwald a perdu son sang-froid. Ce que j'avais toujours senti en lui, sa haine contre Elmira phénix qui la fait bannir avec sa sœur s'incarnait soudain d'une manière redoutable qu'il a sortit la baguette de salazard et Rosalie a pris la baguette de son mari a cause qu'elle enquêtait sur le vole de la baguette de salazard que possédais le vendeur Grigorovitch, et sa a virée en duel de sorcier. Et Arianna a assistée a cela… après tous les soins que lui avait prodigués sa sirène et ma mère, toutes les précautions dont elle l'avait entourée… des qu'elle vie que Rosalie allais chantée la mise a mort du phénix comme bened a fait, le tuant du même coup son ennemi et elle, a la première note elle fit une crise et se mit entre les deux et provoquant une explosion magique qui nous assommais tous nous quatre et la tuant quand elle tombais au sol Rosalie l'attrapais et se mit a hurler le cris d'alerte, le chant de la mort des quatre note mortelle et guerre d'Elmira avant même qui puisse touchée le sol. Cette chanson qui rendais fou tout humain qui est visée ou toute goule aussi frénétique qui violeur de jeune proie. La mort frappera. Autrefois quand Elmira avais en sa possession la baguette de son père, cette chanson rendais les corps vide de leur âme comme les détraqueurs le fond et laissais ses fille les dévorée, aujourd'hui sa rend juste le monde humain fou de terreur et parfois les plus résistant veuille la violer comme serpentard la fait ou comme hinata a failli d'être par une goule si tu n'aurais pas intervenus.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit sanglot et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Harry tendit la main. Il fut content de voir qu'il pouvait le toucher. Il lui serra étroitement le bras et Dumbledore se reprit peu à peu.

'' Grindelwald s'est enfui paniquer des que les filles de Elmira son arrivée chez moi enragée et près a nous massacrée, Elmira était a sa tête et ma proche voulu me tuer, comme tout sa famille à part moi aurait pu le prévoir quand elle est appeler a chassée lui et non moi-même si Rosalie a nommée mon nom aussi. Il a disparu en exil avec ses projets de prise du pouvoir, ses plans pour soumettre les Moldus et les phénix à la torture, et ses rêves de retrouver les Reliques de la Mort, des rêves que j'avais aidés, encouragée. il a fui, alors que moi, je restais seul pour enterrer ma sœur et a subir la haine éternelle de sa favorite que avais blessée et meurtri, elle ma assommée sur ma tombe en me brisant le nez et a pris la charge écrire sa propre épitaphe a sa sirène, pendant que était dans le comas, pour punir ma culpabilité ,avec mon terrible chagrin, le prix de ma honte et ma phobie d'entendre mon nom en chanson de guerre pour Elmira de sa part a nouveau.

« Les années ont passé. Des rumeurs couraient sur lui. On disait qu'il était rendu fou par la baguette qui possédait d'une puissance prodigieuse. Pendant ce temps, on m'avait offert le poste de Ministre de la Magie, non pas un mais plusieurs fois, la dernière fois était avec Alucard qui a préférée un volée le poste d'enseignant a son père. Naturellement, j'ai refusé comme Alucard. J'avais appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas me confier le pouvoir.

'' Mais vous ou Alucard auriez été bien, meilleur que Fudge ou que Scrimgeour ! s'exclama Harry.

'' Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton lourd. Je n'en suis pas si sur surtout si Alucard aurais pris ma place. J'avais donné la preuve, dans mes jeunes années, que le pouvoir était ma faiblesse et ma tentation. C'est une chose curieuse à dire, Harry, mais peut-être que les plus aptes à exercer le pouvoir sont ceux comme alucard qui ne l'ont jamais recherché. Ceux qui, comme toi, reçoivent la responsabilité du commandement et endossent ce manteau parce qu'ils le doivent, puis s'aperçoivent, à leur grande surprise, qu'ils le portent très bien.

« Il valait beaucoup mieux que je reste à Poudlard, je pense que j'ai été un bon professeur… »

« Vous étiez le meilleur…

« Tu es très gentil, Harry, mais pendant que je m'occupais de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, Grindelwald levait un armée de vampire carnivore tout comme Voldemort a aujourd'hui. On disait qu'il me craignait moi et les phénix et peut-être était-ce vrai, pour les phénix, mais moins sans doute que je ne le craignais moi-même.

« Oh, ce n'était pas la mort que je redoutais reprit Dumbledore en réponse au regard interrogateur de Harry. Je n'avais pas peur de ce que ses pouvoir vampirique pouvaient m'infliger. Je savais que nous étions de avec Elmira phénix de force égale, peut-être même plus grâce a la fille de Caïn, un soupçon d'habiletés en plus. C'était la vérité que je craignais. J'ignore, vois-tu, lequel d'entre nous, dans ce dernier, cet horrible combat vampirique, avait véritablement jeté le maléfice qui a tuer ma sœur. Rosalie dit que c'est elle, et Alexander disais que était lui. Tu peux me traiter d'idiot de lâche qui mérite être en enfer et tu aurais raison. Harry, je craignais plus que tout d'apprendre que c'était moi qui avait été la cause de sa mort a cause Rosalie ma toujours dit que était Alexander le coupable…

'' Non, elle vous a mentir tout comme elle vous cachait surmenât qu'elle était une des filles humaine transformée en vampire de Helena Serdaigle coupais Harry. Elle nous l'a avoué que était elle qui avais lancée le sort en premier, mais dans sa haine et colère furieuse elle vous a tous mis sur le dos par pure vengeance d'avoir tué sa sirène c'est pour sa qu'elle a chantée la mort vous frappera avec vos deux nom ensemble.

Dumbledore sursautais de surprise.

'' Oui, je comprends, Effectivement je ne savais pas du tout que c'était la fille de la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle, elle était furieuse de mon arrogance et que Alexander me manipulais sexuellement aussi stupidement, mais parce que elle reniait que était elle qui avais fait sans le faire exprès mis fin à sa vie juste quelque jours après ou elle lui avait demandé être sa nouvelle sœur vampire.

« Je pense qu'il le savait aussi, je pense qu'il savait ce qui m'effrayait. J'ai repoussé le moment de l'affronter jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il devienne honteux de résister plus longtemps. Des gens mourraient violer et il semblait impossible de l'arrêter même par les phénix et les guerrière des balthory Elizabeth avais réunis était en difficultés. Il fallait que je fasse ce que je pouvais.

« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé après. J'ai remportée avec Elmira et Rosalie, le duel, j'ai conquis la baguette de salazard serpentard. Rosalie aurais voulu se battre pour l'avoir et ainsi cachée hors de mes main de salle humain la baguette vivante qui a été responsable de la mort de son mari. Mais elle a vu aussi sans me l'avouer que même si elle me le volait, j'avais gagnée le duel et la baguette de la mort obéissait quand même très bien et Elmira a décidé de ne pas me la reprendre, en chantant une prophétie sur ce moment que seul un demi-humain maudit qui a réalisée la prophétie de bened méritera de le lui redonner en main propre. Sa fut sa tout première prophétie de ses don vampirique.

Nouveau silence. Harry ne demanda pas si Dumbledore n'avait jamais découvert qui avait foudroyé Arianna. Rosalie avais avoué que était elle quand Alucard et Hermione la interrogée la dessus. Il n'aurait pas voulu le savoir, il voulait encore moins obliger Dumbledore à le lui dire vu qui le savaient déjà. Au moins avait-il maintenant ce que Dumbledore voyait quand il regardait le Miroir du Riséd et pourquoi il avait si bien compris la fascination que ce miroir exerçait sur Harry.

'' Quand elle vous a volé sur votre corps la baguette de Salazard elle a aussi avoué qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas avec elle et la quand même cachée avec celle de son mari et même quand Alucard est allez la chercher celle de bened fonctionnais très bien il l'avait choisie par son instinct mais ayant tenté expérience avec celle de salazard elle ne fonctionnait pas.

'' C'est simple dit Caïn en riant : elle n'a pas reconnus son maître en aucun phénix même quand Rosalie la prise. La seul exception qui peut la faire fonctionne est sois Elmira vu qu'elle est ma fille de la mort ou celui qui a gagnée vraiment la baguette. Il n'est nullement question de tuer le propriétaire, cette effet la c'est seulement quand il combat un membre de ma famille de ma fille qui les tue vu qu'il contient mon essence de vampire vu que j'étais leur créateur. Ils sont aussi vivante que le choixpeau de Poudlard qui choisie les élèves de leur maison.

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant un long moment. A présent, les gémissements de la créature, derrière eux, troublaient à peine Harry.

Enfin, il rompit le silence :

'' Grindelwald balthory a essayé d'empêcher Voldemort de retrouver la baguette vivante. Il a menti en prétendant qu'il ne l'avait jamais possédée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, des larmes brillant toujours sur son nez crochu.

'' On dit selon les servantes balthory qu'il a exprimé des remords dans ses dernières années, seul dans sa cellule de Nurmengard surveiller par les goules de sa sœur et parfois même encore torturée par Elizabeth en secret a cause qu'elle avais parfaitement le droit de l'avoir comme jouet de torture, elle a cessée de le torturée que quand Hinata a repris avec elle mais pendant 20 ans ou elle lui adressais pas un mot était son défouloir de torture et parfois quand elle était en manque sexuelle aussi. J'espère que c'est vrai pour lui. J'aimerais qu'il ait ressenti l'horreur et la honte de ce qui avait fait à Rosalie et a sa sœur Elizabeth, même si elle ne lui a jamais pardonnée ses crimes de son enfance tout comme elle n'avait jamais pardonnée les crimes de son père Gregory. Peut-être ce mensonge à Voldemort était-il une tentative de se racheter… d'empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la relique…

''… ou peut-être de l'empêcher de capturée Rosalie vu que était elle qui avais violer votre sépulture pour remplacer par un fausse baguette que Alucard a reçu en plein visage, celle qui lui était autant cher pour protéger de Voldemort la baguette jumelle, suggéra Harry et en passant : elle a espérée sur votre corps que votre sœur vous foutra un coup de pied à la coquillent t

Dumbledore riais tout en pleurant.

'' Caïn s'en est pas priée il la invoquée ma famille exprès comme première punition de sa malédiction et Elle s'en est pris a cœur joie de me ruée de coup pour avoir fait autant de mal a sa sirène phénix. Ma mère était une claque et mon père chasseur un coup de poing au visage et ils ont réservé mes couille pour Arianna.

Dumbledore s'essuya les yeux. Après un nouveau et bref silence, Harry reprit :

'' Vous devant Alucard avez essayée de vous servir de la Pierre de Résurrection.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

'' Quand on l'ai découverte, après toutes ces années, enterrée dans la maison abandonnée des Gaunt, cette relique que j'avais désirée plus que les autres – bien que dans ma jeunesse, je l'aie voulue pour de raison très différente – je n'ai pas attendue Alucard arrivée, et j'ai perdu la tête, Harry. J'ai complétement oublier que c'était désormais un Horcruxe, que cette bague portait en elle un maléfice qui transforme le corps en zombi mort vivant et qui viole tout ce qui bouge, et que le seul moyen de brisée le sort était la transformation directe en vampire. Je l'ai ramassée, je l'ai passé à mon doigt et pendant un instant, j'ai imagine que j'allais revoir Arianna, revoir ma mère, et mon père, et que j'allais pouvoir leur dire à quel point je regrettais avoir faire du mal a Rosalie… je l'aurais même emmené a elle directement pour qu'elle puisse la revoir aussi et comme sa qu'elle cesse de m'en vouloir pour sa mort.

« J'ai été si sot, Harry. Après tant d'années, je n'avais rien appris. Je n'étais pas digne de réunir les Reliques de la Mort, je l'avais prouvé maintes fois, et j'en apportais ainsi l'ultime preuve.

'' Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry. C'était naturel. Vous vouliez vous réconcilier avec Rosalie qui aurais été heureuse de revoir votre sœur, Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

'' Il existait peut-être un homme vampire sur un million qui pouvait rassembler les reliques, Harry. Je n'étais capable de posséder que la plus médiocre, la moins extraordinaire. Je pouvais possédée l'une des baguettes de Sureau vivante de la mort mais pas la jumelle que Rosalie possédais, et pas pour m'en vanter, ne pas m'en servir pour tuer. Il m'était permis de la dominer, de l'utiliser, simplement parce que je l'avais prise, non pour un bénéfice personnel, mais pour sauver les autres de ses méfaits

'' Quel méfaits sa fessais cette baguette quand Elmira la contrôlais.

Caïn répondis

'' Un vampire phénix énergie comme ma fille Elmira utilise le bâton de l'a mort et qu'elle chante ma chanson de guerre, elle peut absorbée et fauche les âmes d'une armée entière d'humain comme un détraqueur, ou soit enfermée les âmes dans la baguette pour nourrir sa puissance… C'est comme sa que les 4 premier fondateur en duel contre elle on tous été vaincu mais Elmira les aimais bien même serpentard avant qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle et c'était qu'un duel amical pour la testée et voulais pas que l'arme les tue donc elle s'est contentée de lancée un retour de sort comme bouclier a leur attaque amical et c'est seulement en forme libérée qu'elle avait se pouvoir absorbée les âmes des armées entière, celle qui me ressemble en ce moment, en faucheuse d'âme.

« Mais la cape en revanche, je l'ai examinée par une simple et vaine curiosité. Elle n'aurait jamais fonctionné pour moi aussi bien que pour toi ou Alucard, son véritable propriétaire. Quand à la pierre, je m'en serais servi pour essayer de ramener ceux qui reposaient en paix, plutôt que pour accomplir le sacrifice de moi-même, comme toi tu l'as fait pour Alucard. Tu es le digne possesseur des reliques vampire.

Dumbledore tapota la main d'Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le vieil homme et sourit. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Comment rester en colère contre Dumbledore, maintenant?

'' Pourquoi fallait-il que vous rendiez les choses si difficiles ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire timide.

'' J'ai peur de le dire, mais je comptais sur Miss Phénix pour te ralentir, Harry. Tout en ignorant que c'était elle par accident qui avait le véritable collier de serpentard. Harry. Je craignais que ton tempérament emporté ne domine ton bon cœur. Je redoutais qu'en t'exposant ouvertement la vérité sur ces objets tentateurs, tu ne t'empares des reliques comme je l'ai fait, mais en réalités c'est Alucard qui a réussi à les trouver mais seulement celui qui voulais quand il s'est fait agressée durent son enfance, au mauvais moment et pour de mauvaises raison. Si tu parvenais à mettre la main dessus, je voulais que tu les possèdes sans courir de danger. Tu es le vrai maître de la Mort parce que, la mort vampire, le vrai maître ne cherche pas à fuir. Il accepte le fait qu'il doit mourir et comprend qu'il y a dans le monde des vivants des choses pires, bien pires, que la mort vampirique.

'' Et Voldemort, il n'a jamais rien su des reliques ?

'' Je ne crois pas, car il n'a pas identifié comme telle la Pierre de résurrection lorsqu'il l'a transformée en Horcruxe. Mais même s'il les avait connues, Harry, je dois qu'elles l'aient intéressé, sauf les deux première. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de la cape et en ce qui concerne la pierre, qui donc aurait-il voulu faire revenir d'entre les morts ? Il craint les morts autant que les vampires du néant. Il n'aime personne.

'' Mais Alucard et vous pensiez qu'il chercherait les baguettes jumelles ?

'' J'étais au moins sûr qu'il essaierait de trouver au moins celle qui a appartenu et a tuer son porteur par le chant de du fis maudit de salazard serpentard ? Depuis le moment ou ta propre baguette l'a vaincu dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton avec Alucard et hinata. Tout d'abord, il a eu peur que Alucard l'aie dominé par le fait une habileté supérieure à la sienne a cause tout le monde incluant même Erika ignorais que Alucard pouvais invoquer le Prioris incarnatium des phénix, mais en fait c'est le tableau de bened qui lui a expliqué cette technique de combat vampirique risquée pour sa vie vu que c'est cette même technique qui terriblement affaiblie avant être tuée par le chasseur noir qui hante la tour des serpentard. Lorsqu'il a kidnappée Ollivander, cependant, il a découvert l'existence des cœurs jumeaux de bened phénix et il a pensé que cela expliquait tout. Pourtant, la baguette empruntée n'a pas mieux fait contre la tienne ! Alors Voldemort au lieu de se demander quelle qualité il y avait en toi et Alucard qui rendait ta baguette si puissante, quel dont Alucard ta donner et que tu possédait dont il était lui-même dépourvu, à simplement essayé de trouver les seul baguette magique capable de vaincre toutes les autres pour lui, possédée soit celle de salazard ou de bened était devenue une obsession qui rivalisait avec son obsession pour toi, il pense que cette baguette va le débarrasser de son ultime faiblesse de goule et le rendre véritablement invincible. Pauvre Severus…

'' Si vous aviez prévu de mourir de la main de Rogue ou pire de Alucard, vous vouliez que ce soit lui qui possède la Baguette de Sureau de salazard ?

'' J'avoue que telle était mon intention, mais surtout que si il tombait entre les mains de rogue et comme rogue a fait un crime digne être dévorée vivant par Alucard et Elmira, la baguette aurais retrouvé sa vrai propriétaire en tuant son possesseur. C'est aussi un effet secondaire qui arrive quand il combat membre de famille de sa création également, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévus comme je le souhaitais, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Non, dit Harry. Ça n'a pas marché.

Derrière eux, la créature s'agitait gémissait, et Harry et Dumbledore et Caïn restèrent à nouveau silencieux, plus longtemps encore qu'auparavant. Pendant ces longues minutes, comme si une neige douce et lente tombait sur lui. Harry prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui devait se produire à présent.

'' Il faut que j'y retourne si Alucard veut me transformer en vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

'' C'est à toi de décider si tu veux être une goule ou un vampire nouveau née. dit Caïn.

'' J'ai le choix ?

'' Oh, oui.

Dumbledore lui sourit

'' D'après toi, nous sommes à Kings Cross ? Eh bien je pense que si tu décidais de ne pas y retourner, tu pourrais… disons… monter dans un train que va conduit Caïn.

'' Et ou m'emmènerait-il ?

'' Plus loin, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Nouveau silence.

'' Alucard est sous contrôle de Voldemort, va-t-il lui prendre la baguette de Sureau de force.

'' Peut-être que oui peut-être que non dépendant si il torture son fis en ce moment.

'' Mais vous voudriez quand même que je sois un vampire phénix ?

'' Je crois, répondit Dumbledore, que si tu choisis d'y retourner, il y a une chance que si tu accepte le venin de Alucard ou son sang, il y aura une chance pour que Voldemort soit fini à tout jamais et que la prophétie de bened phénix s'accomplisse. Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Mais je le sais, Harry, que tu as moins à craindre en vampire phénix que lui si tu repars là-bas et accepte être mordu par lui.

Harry regarda à nouveau la créature écorchée qui tremblait et suffoquait dans l'ombre, sous la chaise, un peu plus loin.

'' Aie pas pitié des morts et des vampires vraiment mort, Harry. Aie plutôt pitié des vampires énergie encore vivant et surtout de ceux qui vient sans amour. En y retournant en temps que nouveau née, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux. Alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant.

Harry hocha la tête en signe approbation et soupira. Parti d'ici serait beaucoup moins difficile que ne l'avait été sa marche dans la forêt. Cet endroit pourtant était chaud, lumineux, paisible, et il savait qu'il retournait vers la douleur et la crainte d'autres deuils et que Alucard sera forcée de le transformée en vampire nouveau née. Il se leva, Dumbledore l'imita tout comme Caïn, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

'' Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles d'Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

'' Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?


	37. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 : Le festin du néant et défaut du plan et renaissance en Phénix.

Il était à nouveau étendu face contre terre. L'odeur de la forêt lui emplissait les narines. Il sentait le sol dur sous sa joue et la charnière de ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de côté lorsqu'il était tombé, lui coupant la tempe. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui fessait mal et à l'endroit ou il avait reçu le sortilège de la mort d'Alucard, il lui semblait qu'un poing d'acier l'avait frappé violemment en laissant une meurtrissure douloureuse. Il ne bougea pas, restant exactement là ou il s'était effondré, son bras gauche tordu dans une position inconfortable, la bouche ouverte.

Il s'était attendu à ce que sa mort déclenche des cris de triomphe et de jubilation. Mais il entendait des bruits de pas précipités, des chuchotements, des murmures empressés.

'' Maître… Maître…

'' Alucard.

C'était en même temps la voix de vampire de Bellatrix phénix qui parlait comme à un amant et résonnais comme Rosalie envers Alucard. Harry n'osait pas ouvrit les yeux mais confia à ses autres sens les soins d'évaluer sa situation précaire. Il savait que sa baguette était toujours à sa place, sous sa robe, car il la sentait saignée entre le sol et sa poitrine. La sensation d'avoir un petit coussin sous le ventre lui indiqua que la cape d'invisibilité était également là, hors de vue.

'' Maître…

'' Ça suffit, dit la voix de Voldemort.

Il y eut d'autres bruits de pas. Plusieurs personnes reculaient d'un même endroit et il y avait la forme mortelle libérée de démon qui fixait Voldemort d'un regard mauvais et affamée. Voulant voir à tout pris ce qui se passait et pourquoi, Harry souleva ses paupières de un millimètre.

Voldemort paraissait se relever. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'écartaient de lui et de Alucard en toute hâte, retournant vers la foule rassemblée en bordure de la clairière mais jetais un regard violent a son démon de fis qui semblais avoir veillé de 200 ans. Seule Bellatrix resta agenouillée à son côté et Rosalie restais au coté de Alucard.

Harry referma les yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir. Les Mangemorts s'étaient tout d'abord rassemblés autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les membres du néant capturée restais au coté de Alucard, mais tout les deux semblais avoir tombé à terre. Quelque chose s'était passé lorsqu'Alucard avait jeté de force avec la baguette de bened sur Harry le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra et que le néant avait fauchée l'âme d'Harry. Voldemort aussi s'était-il effondré, lui aussi ? Apparemment, oui tout comme son fis. Tous trois s'étaient brièvement évanouis et tous trois avaient reprit à présent repris conscience…

'' Maître, permettez-moi…

'' Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, répliqua froidement Voldemort.

Bien qu'il ne pût voir la scène, Harry imaginait Bellatrix renonçant à lui tendre une main secourable.

'' Alucard, le garçon… Est-t-il mort faucheur d'âme ?

Un silence total tomba sur la clairière. Personne ne s'approcha ni de Alucard ni de Harry, mais il sentit leurs regards se concentrer sur lui, comme s'ils l'écrasaient un peu plus contre le sol, et il fut terrifié à l'idée qu'ils voient frémir un doigt ou une paupière.

'' Toi, favorite phénix serdaigle va vérifier avec Alucard, dit Voldemort.

Il y eut une détonation et alucard le détournais son sort en le recevant a la place pour protéger la favorite de sa grand-mère.

'' Laisse la tranquille, elle n'obéie que a moi Jedusort.

'' Alors ordonne la d'allez avec elle pour regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort.

Harry ne savait pas qui allaient envoyer vérifier. Il ne pouvait que rester étendu là à attendre qu'on vienne l'examiner, craignant d'être trahi par son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. En même temps, il remarqua, maigre consolation, que Voldemort n'osait ni approcher son fis ni lui, qu'il soupçonnait que tout ne s'était pas déroulé selon le plan prévu.

'' Des mains glacial, des mains plus douces qu'il ne s'y attendait, touchèrent le visage de Harry, relevèrent une paupière, se glissèrent sous sa chemise, le long de sa poitrine, cherchant son cœur. Il entendait le souffle court d'une femme et d'un homme. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient sentir la pulsation de la vie battre régulièrement contre ses côtes.

'' _Est-ce que tu choisie le sang ou mon venin cousin ?_ Sifflait doucement a son oreille Alucard le démon et il vie que était rose et lui qui s'en occupais de le vérifier et non aucun mangemort.

'' Venin du néant

Le murmure était à peine audible. Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres de l'oreille de Harry, et il entendit une douce morsure mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur pas comme quand Hermione a subis pour être nouveau née et il sentait le feu le brûlée de l'intérieur mais était un feu calme comme un feu de foyer. Et il sentait sa conscience s'envoler et son corps s'endormir pour devenir un vampire nouveau née et tout les deux se retournent vers Voldemort.

'' Il est mort Jedusort s'exclama Alucard et Rosalie en duo chantée, et en s'adressant aux autres.

Ils se mirent alors à hurler, les cris de triomphe et les trépignements de joie retentissaient à présent, et à travers ses paupières, Harry distingua des éclairs rouge et argentée que l'on tirait en l'air pour célébrer l'événement.

Immobile sur le sol, simulant toujours la mort même si sa permettais la transformation de vampire réaliste, il comprit. Alucard et Rosalie savait que le seul moyen qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans poudlard pour retrouver sa famille, serait de se fondre dans les rangs d'une armée victorieuse. Ils ne se souciaient plus maintenant, que Voldemort gagne ou pas.

'' Vous voyez ? hurla Voldemort d'une voix suraiguë. J'ai forcée un maître du néant à le tuer de ma main et aucun vampire ni homme vivant ne pourra plus me menacer, désormais ! Regardez ! Endoloris !

Harry s'y était préparé sans doute et alucard aussi. Il savait que son corps ne ressentirait en plein transformation vampirique, la souillure sur le sol de la forêt, il devait être soumis à des humiliations pour que soit apportée la preuve de la victoire de Voldemort sur le clan du néant. Il fut projeté en l'air et il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour demeurer inanimé. La douleur à laquelle il s'attendait ne vint pas absorbée par le venin de feu d'Alucard. Il fut ainsi catapulté une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ses lunettes s'envolèrent et il sentit sa baguette glisser un peu sous sa robe, mais il parvint à rester amorphe, inerte, et lorsqu'il retomba par terre pour la dernière fois, des railleries, des hurlements de rire résonnèrent dans la clairière.

'' Maintenant, dit Voldemort, allons au château et montrons-leur ce qu'est devenu leur héros. Qui se chargera de traîner le corps ? Non… Attendez…

De nouveaux rires fusèrent et quelques instants plus tard, Harry sentit le sol trembler sous lui.

'' Tu va le portée avec Alucard et Rosalie, lança Voldemort. Il sera bien visible dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? Ramasse ton cher ami, Hagrid. Et les lunettes… qu'on lui remette ses lunettes…. il faut qu'on le reconnaisse.

Quelqu'un lui colla doucement ses lunettes sur nez signe que était Rosalie, et les énormes mains qui le soulevèrent étaient d'une extrême douceur. Harry sentait les bras de Hagrid secouées par ses profonds sanglots, de grosses larmes s'écrasaient sur lui tandis qu'il le tenait délicatement, comme un enfant qu'on berce, mais Harry n'osa pas lui faire savoir, ni par un mouvement ni par une parole, que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

'' Allez, remue-toi un peu, ordonna Voldemort.

Hagrid avança d'un pas trébuchant, se frayant un chemin parmi les arbres denses, traversant la forêt en direction du château. Des branches se prenaient dans les cheveux et la robe d'Harry mais il resta aussi immobile, qu'une statue, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés et pendant que les Mangemorts poussaient des cris d'allégresse tout autour d'eux, pendant que Hagrid sanglotait sans rien voir, personne n'eut l'idée de remarquer la transformation de nouveau née qui brûlaient l'intérieur du corps d'Harry Potter…

Les deux géants marchaient derrière les Mangemorts en écrasant tout. Harry entendait des arbres craquer et tomber sur leur passage. Ils produisaient un tel vacarme que des oiseaux s'envolaient ne poussant dans le ciel des cris aigus qui couvraient même les railleries des Mangemorts. La procession victorieuse poursuivit son chemin en direction du par cet au bout d'un moment par instinct, Harry voyant à travers ses paupières l'obscurité s'atténuer, devina que les arbres commençait à se raréfier.

'' BANE ! chanta Rosalie phénix.

Le chant hurlement inattendu de Rosalie faillit forcer Harry à ouvrir les yeux.

'' VOUS ÊTES CONTENTS, MAINTENANT, DE NE PAS VOUS ÊTES BATTUS AVEC NOUS LES GOULES DU NÉANT DE NOTRE GARDIENNE DE LA FORÊT INTERDITE, BANDE DE VIEUX CASSE-CROUTE RATÉE DE LA NATURE, LÂCHE, TRAÎTRE ET TROUILLARDS ? VOUS ÊTES BIEN CONTENTS QUE LE FIS D'UNE FAVORITE VAMPIRE DU NOM DE HARRY POTTER SOIT…. M…MORT … ?

Rosalie ne put continuer. Elle fondit de nouveau en fausse larme dans les bras d'Alucard. Harry se demanda combien de centaures les regardaient défiler. Il n'osait pas entrouvrir ses paupières pour jeter un coup d'œil. Certains Mangemorts lançaient des insultes aux centaures en passant devant eux. Enfin, l'air se rafraîchit et Harry sut qu'ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt mais il était arrêter devant Alucard qui levais la baguette de la mort et Même Voldemort était un peu surpris et Alucard qui obéissais pas neutralisais la défense vampirique de Elmira de force comme pour invitée son père a y rentrée. Vu que seule la baguette de bened pouvait annuler les sorts la fille de la mort.

'' Stop.

Harry pensa qu'un ordre de Voldemort avait dû forcer Hagrid à s'immobiliser, car il le sentit vaciller légèrement. Un air froids se répandait à l'endroit ou ils s'étaient arrêtés et Harry entendit le souffle, semblable à un râle, mais vu que il était un nouveau née vampire en transe, il était dépourvu d'âme pour les nourrie, il y avait des Détraqueurs qui patrouillaient en bordure de la forêt, autrefois repoussée par Elmira. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus l'affecter pour le moment. Le venin avait fait d'avoir survécu au venin vampirique avait crée la même flamme brûlante qui le soignais qu'il sentait brûler en lui a la fois comme un talisman qui le protégeait d'eux mais qui était aussi douloureux a portée, comme si le chauve souris et le phénix d'alucard et aussi le cerf de son père montait la garde dans son cœur de nouveau-née.

Quelqu'un passa tout près de lui et il sut que c'était Voldemort lui-même, car, un instant plus tard, il l'entendit parler. Sa voix de vampire magiquement amplifiée pour être entendue dans toute l'école perça les tympans d'Harry.

'' Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué par mon fis a présent sous mes ordres, alors qu'ils prenaient la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui et le clan du néant. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus et que le maître du néant nous a finalement rejoint chez les mangemort.

« La bataille est gagnée, le clan du néant avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Malgré la nombreuse perte chez les mien, nous sommes plus nombreux que vous vampire végétarien, et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre vampirique. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant et vampire et goule, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant le vampire des ténèbres, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vous enfants, vous frères et vos sœur vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi comme mon fis a fait pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.

Le par ce le château étaient silencieux. Voldemort se trouvait si près de lui que Harry n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.

'' Venez, dit Voldemort.

Harry l'entendit avancer et Hagrid et Alucard et Rosalie fut obligé de suivre. Cette fois, Harry ouvrit les yeux imperceptiblement et vit Voldemort marcher à grands pas devant eux, son long serpent, à présent libéré de sa cage ensorcelée, enroulé autour des épaules de son maître. Harry, cependant ne pouvait sortir sa baguette cachée sous sa robe sans être remarqué par les Mangemorts marchant de chaque côté dans l'obscurité qui se dissipait lentement…

'' Harry, sanglota Hagrid. Oh, Harry… Harry.

Harry referma étroitement ses paupières. Il savait qu'ils approchaient du château et tendit l'oreille. Il essayait, en dépit des éclats de voix enjouées du vampire mangemort nouveau née et du bruit lourd de leur pas, de percevoir les signes de vie qui pouvaient en provenir.

'' Arrêtez.

Les Mangemorts s'immobilisèrent. Harry les entendit se déployer en une longue rangée face aux portes ouvertes de l'école. Même à travers ses paupières fermées, il arrivait à distinguer une lueur rougeoyante : la lumière du hall d'entrée se déversait sur lui. Il attendit. À tout moment, maintenant, ceux pour qui il avait essayé de mourir allaient le voir, reposant, apparemment mort, dans les bras de Hagrid.

— NON !

Ce cri était d'autant plus terrible qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même en rêve, que le professeur McGonagall et Erika Phénix, puisse émettre un tel son. Il entendit une autre femme rire non loin de lui et comprit que Bellatrix se délectait du désespoir de McGonagall mais surtout du malheur que sa propre créatrice Erika phénix fessait partie de ses ennemis. Il rentrouvert une nouvelle fois les yeux pendant une simple seconde et vit des silhouettes se masser à la porte du château. Les survivants de la bataille étaient sortis sur les marches de pierre pour faire face à leurs vainqueurs et constatait par eux-mêmes la réalité de la mort de Harry et du fait que Alucard les avais trahis. Il avait aperçu Voldemort un peu plus loin devant lui, caressant d'un doigt blanchâtre la tête de Nagini. Il referma les yeux.

'' Non ! Maître alucard.

'' Non !

'' Harry ! Harry !

Les voix de Hinata, d'Hermione et de Ginny étaient encore pires que celle de McGonagall et Erika. Harry aurait voulu plus que tout leur répondre, mais il se força à rester silencieux et leurs cris agirent comme un détonateur. La foule des survivants du néant, pris le relais, hurlant, vociférant des injures à l'adresse des Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que…

'' TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Il y eut un bang ! Un éclair de lumière brillante et il s furent réduits par la force au silence.

'' C'est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid à mes pieds, c'est là, qu'est sa place !

Harry sentit qu'on l'étendait dans l'herbe.

'' Vous voyez ? Continua Voldemort.

Harry l'entendit reculer puis revenir à grand pas juste à côté de l'endroit ou il était allongé.

'' Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes faire bernée par le maître du néant et ses illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

'' Il vous a battu tout comme Alucard votre fis maudit ! s'écria Hermione qui dévoilais au mangemort son bouclier.

Son bouclier brisa le sortilège et les défenseurs du néant se remirent à hurler, à vociférer jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième bang ! Plus puissant que le premier étouffe à nouveau leurs voix.

'' Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement dans le parc du château, reprit Voldemort – on sentait dans sa voix qu'il se délectait de son mensonge -, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.

Mais Voldemort s'interrompit. Harry entendit des bruits conduis puis un cri en duo et deux autre bang ! Il y eut un éclair de lumière et un grognement de rage vampirique et un autre de douleur. À nouveau, il entrouvrit imperceptiblement les paupières. Quelqu'un avait jailli de la foule et s'était précipité sur Voldemort. Harry vit les silhouette s'effondrée sur le sol, désarmée sauf pour une qui avais a sa main un fouet familière qui a appartenu a Elizabeth balthory. Voldemort le lui pris son fouet de son assaillante et éclata de rire en le lançant loin de lui a cause le fouet était mis en feu a son contact.

'' Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce semblable à un sifflement de serpent. Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?

Bellatrix eut un rire ravis.

'' C'est le dernier phénix qui a été forcée de donnée votre sang forcée par Moka et son favori Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le chef de l'armée de Elmira phénix et elle sa favorite qui a causé tant d'ennuis a nos propre goule infiltrée. Le fis des Aurors et elle c'est Hinata Jacky Phénix, la fille de Alucard et de Elmira phénix surnommée aussi la Princesse Jacky Éventreuse de mangemort.

'' Ah oui, je m'en souviens la petite végétarienne qui ma donner son sang. dit Voldemort en regardant Neville et Hinata.

Celui-ci s'efforçait de se relever, sans baguette, sa protection dans le no man's land qui séparait les mangemort et les Survivants de Poudlard.

'' Mais tu es un Sang-pur, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui est si courageux ? demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides.

'' Et alors ? répliqua Neville d'une voix sonore.

'' Tu as montrée du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d'une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort vampire. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville londubat.

'' Je préfère encore mieux être un nouveau née de Jacky l'éventreuse de mangemort que de vous raillera a vous bande de salle vampire carnivore, quand il gèlera en enfer ! répondit Neville. L'armée du néant ! On chantera la mort de frappera Tom Jedusort s'écria-t-il ensemble.

En réponse, des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule que les sortilèges de Mutisme de Voldemort n'arrivaient pas à faire taire.

— Très bien, dit Voldemort dit-t-il enragée de se faire appeler par son vrai nom.

Harry sentit dans le ton velouté de sa voix un plus grand danger que dans ses plus puissants maléfices.

'' Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur la tête de ta protectrice, dit-il à mi-voix, que ça se passera.

Harry, qui regardait toujours à travers ses cils, vit Voldemort brandis son sceptre. Quelques secondes plus tard, surgissant de l'une des fenêtres fracassées du château, quelque chose qui avait l'air d'un corbeau difforme vola dans la demi-obscurité et atterrit dans la main de Voldemort. Le tenant par son extrémité pointue, il secoua l'objet moisi qui se déplia et pendait au bout de ses doigts vide et effiloché : le choixpeau magique.

'' Il n'y aura plus de répartition au collège Poudlard, annonça Voldemort. Il n'y aura plus de maison du néant. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, salazard Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui se raidit immobile, puis il lui enfonça le chapeau sur la tête jusqu'au dessous des yeux. Des mouvements agitèrent la foule rassemblée devant le château et d'un même geste, les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes tenant en respect les combattants de Poudlard.

'' Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sot pour choisir être dans le clan de Elmira phénix et de s'opposer à moi, dit Voldemort.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il mit le feu au Choixpeau magique mais dans l'aube naissance une goule chantant son sort, et hurlais en plein poumon.

'' TU NE TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS A UN FAVORITE PHÉNIX SALETÉS DE FIS INDIGNE hurlais la goule Alice phénix ou Alias Merope Graunt.

Voldemort reculais devant Alice, Julia et ne la connaissais pas et était stupéfier par cette voix si semblable a lui.

'' Qui est tu ? S'étonnais t'il pour osée me défier salle goule.

'' Ta propre mère Merope Graunt dit la goule enragée et je vais faire ce que aurais du faire a ta naissance, te tuer en repas avec ma femme Julia Balthory Phénix en étant fière être un vampire végétarienne comme tout ma famille infâme de violeur détestais. LA MORT FRAPPERA TOI ET TON SERPENT chanta-t-elle.

Dans l'aube naissante, des hurlements déchirèrent l'atmosphère. Alice avais défendu Neville et avais étendu les flammes, incapable de bouger, et Harry ne put le supporter : il devait agir mais il en était paralysée.

Ils entendirent au loin un grand tumulte, en provenance du mur d'enceinte de l'école. À en juger par le bruit, des centaines de personnes escaladaient les murailles qu'on ne pouvait voir d'ici, et se précipitaient vers le château en lançant des cris de guerre. Au même moment, Graup, de sa démarche pesante, apparut au coin du château et hurla :

— HARRIG J'AI LE SERPENT GÉANT DU NÉANT AVEC MOI.

Les rugissements des géants de Voldemort lui répondirent. Ils coururent vers Gaupe comme des éléphants mais fut expliquée par un coup de queue d'une forme réelle et énorme de cléo les boas hypnotiseur d'Alucard qui avait atteint la même grandeur que son ancêtre à présent. Puis un vortex géant apparut du ciel et des milliers de monstre du marchés de immortelle et tout ceux qu'ils ont échoué en capturant les végétarien durent tout les années grâce a Hinata et son remonteur de temps s'aillais et tombais du ciel en lançant des sort inconnus qui repoussais et massacrais a masse les mangemort nouveau née tous mis en transe par l'énorme serpent de Alucard. Puis des bruits de sabots et des claquements d'arcs résonnèrent et des flèches s'abattirent soudain parmi les Mangemort suivant qui rompirent les rangs, Poussant des cris de surprise. Alucard sortit alors la cape d'invisibilité et le mit sur Harry et murmurais : Avant de te libérée sur mon père nouveau née attend qui se débarrasse du serpent avant.

D'un mouvement rapide, fluide, Alucard avais libérée le maléfice du Saucisson qui l'avait paralysée le favorite de sa sœur. Le choixpeau enflammé tomba en flamme au contact d'Alucard et il tira des cendres un objet argenté, avec une poignée incrustée de rubis étincelants.

La lame aux éclats d'argent fendit l'air, mais son sifflement fut inaudible dans le vacarme que produisait les hurlements des nouveaux venus que Alice phénix avais invoquée en brisant son mutisme et des mêmes coups avais retrouvé sa mémoire humaine en insultant son propre fis vampire, le fracas des géants qui s'affrontais la cavalerie du néant qui semblais infinis, le martèlement des sabots des centaures, et pourtant il sembla que tous les regards entretoisaient vers elle. D'un coup unique, Alucard et Neville à deux trancha la tête du serpent. Elle tournoya haut dans les airs, luisant dans la lumière que déversait l'Hal d'entrée. La bouche de Voldemort s'ouvrit dans un cri de fureur que personne sauf alucard ne peut entendre et le corps du serpent s'abattit lourdement à son pied et une énergie noire fut adsorbée directement à lui en sa forme libérée.

Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité toujours paralysée par l'ordre de Alucard, hinata avais récupéré son fouet adorée et avant que ce dernière eut le temps lui lançais un bouclier entre Neville et Voldemort avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de lever son sceptre, le tonnerre des géants qui battaient patinant le sol, le cri de hagrid retentit plus fort que tout le reste :

'' HARRY ! Beugla-t-il. HARRY. OU EST HARRY ALUCARD ?

'' Il est bien mort c'est vrai, mon père a raison, Harry Potter est mort mais revis sous le nom de Harry Phénix. dit le maître du néant

Il régnait un chaos total. Les centaures qui chargeaient dispersaient les Mangemorts, tout le monde fuyait la cavalerie immortelle de alucard, et le serpent géant cléo, et les renforts venus d'on ne savait ou approchaient dans un grondement d'orage. Harry vit des créatures ailes voler autour des têtes des géants de Voldemort, des sombral de Rosalie, et de Hagrid, et Buck phénix l'hippogriffe leur donnaient des coups de griffe dans les yeux pendant que cléo le serpent géant et gaupe les rouait de coup. À présent, le sorcier défenseur de Poudlard, tout comme Les mangemorts, avaient dû se replier dans le château. Harry chantais des maléfices et sortilège a présent libérée du sort mental des vampires comme un vrai nouveau née invisible, ils s'effondraient sans savoir qui ou quoi les avait frappés, et leur corps étaient piétinés par la foule qui battait en retraite et qui se fessais dévorée par les goules du néant digérée par Alice Phénix la mère de Voldemort qui quant a lui avais du mal a réalisée que cette goule muette était sa mère humaine transformée en vampire végétarien.

Toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry fut brutalement poussé dans le hall d'entrée. Il cherchait Voldemort et le vit, de l'autre côté du hall, jeter des sortilèges en reculant vers la grande Salle. Il lançait ses maléfices à droite et à gauche, sans cesser de hurler des instructions à ses partisans. Harry envoya d'autres charmes chantés du bouclier et les victimes que Voldemort visait, Seamus Finnigan et Hannah abot, coururent devant lui pour se joindre à la bataille qui déjà fessait rage à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

D'autres combattants, de plus en plus nombreux, montaient à l'assaut, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de pierre, à l'entrée du château, et Harry vit Charlie Weasley passer au coté de Erika Phénix, toujours vêtus de son pyjama de vampire noir ténébreuse. Apparemment Erika était revenue à la tête des familles phénix et des amis de tous les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient restés pour se battre, rejoints par le commerçant et les résident de Pré-au-Lard et des marchés de l'immortelle avec en renfort les vampire végétarien et leur goules transylvanienne persécutée en Angleterre par le ministère, suivie de Bane, Ronan et magorian, des centaures, Ludo Versper et les goule de Alucard et Alice phénix et Julia Balthory relever par Rosalie Phénix Serdaigle et de Elmira phénix, firent irruption dans le hall dans un grand martèlement de sabots et de vent vampirique, pendant que, derrière Harry et les goule, la porte des cuisines était soudain arrachée de ses gonds.

Les elfes de maison de Poudlard, se répandirent dans le hall d'entrée, hurlant, brandissant des couteaux à découper et des hachoirs. Kreattur et Dobby, le médaillon de Regulus Black rebondissant sur sa poitrine, menait la charge, et malgré le tumulte, on entendait sa voix de crapaud :

'' Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! Battez-vous pour mon maître, le défenseur des vampires végétariens du néant et des elfes de maison ! Battez-vous contre le Seigneur vampire des Ténèbres au nom du courageux Regulus et de Benoit Alucard Jedusort Phénix le maître du néant !

Ils hachaient, tailladaient à grands coups de lame les chevilles et les tibias des Mangemorts, leurs visages minuscules animés de hargne, et partout où Harry regardait, les Mangemorts ployaient sous le nombre, submergés de sortilèges, arrachant des flèches enfoncées dans leur chair, les jambes poignardées par les elfes, ou essayant simplement de s'enfuir, mais engloutis par la horde des renforts.

Ce n'était pas fini, cependant, Harry fonça entre les combattants passa devant les prisonniers qui se débattaient et se rua en vitesse vampire dans la grande salle.

Voldemort, au centre de la bataille, frappait, attaquait quiconque était à sa portée. Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver un angle de tir chantée. Toujours invisible, il se frayait un chemin à coups de sortilège chanté pendant que la Grande Salle se remplissait de plus en plus, tous ceux encore valides s'efforçant de s'y engouffrer.

Harry vit Mcnaire jeté à terre par Hinata, George et Lee Jordan. Il vit un dolohov vampirique tomber en poussant un cri sous les sortilèges s de flitwick, il vit à nouveau Walden Macaire, catapulté à travers la salle et dévorée vivant par la gueule géante du serpent cléo, apparemment vu sa taille elle prenait tout se que on lui lançait comme des souris et c'était que des mangemort que les goules d'alucard et d'Elmira lançait. Il vit Hermione et Alice abattre les loups survivant de la meute de fenrir greyback tué par lupin et tonks avant de leur mort. Albelforth stupéfiais un nouveau née vampire, avec Rosalie, Arthur et Percy terrasser thicknesse avec l'aide des renforts humain transylvanien du ministère dirigée par Polaris Polanski, et Lucius et Narcissa malefoy essayer de fuir, appelant leur fis à grands cris.

Voldemort affrontait à présent McGonagall, Erika phénix son ex femme, et Kingsley en même temps. Son visage de goule enragée exprimait une haine envers Erika phénix glacial tandis que les trois autres zigzaguaient autour de lui en esquivant ses maléfices détournés par Erika phénix, sans arriver à en venir à bout…

À une cinquantaine de mètre, des Voldemort, Bellatrix son vampire de lieutenante, continuait de se battre, elle aussi. Comme son maître, elle faisait face à trois adversaire à la fois : La favorite d'Alucard, Ginny et Luna, qui livraient un combat acharnée, mais Hermione l'égalait en force du a son bouclier vampirique magique et la luttais en lutte vampirique et l'attention de Harry fut détournée par la bouche affamée de Bellatrix blessée qui passa à deux centimètres de Ginny pour la dévorée….

Il changea alors de direction, se précipitant vers Bellatrix plutôt que Voldemort, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelque pas qu'il fut posé de côté.

'' PAS MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE VAMPIRE IMPRÉVUS !

Tout en courant, Mrs Weasley se débarrassa de sa cape pour avoir les mains plus libres. Bellatrix pivota sur ses talons et éclata d'un grand rire glacial voyant sa nouvelle adversaire.

'' ÉCARTEZ-VOUS SAUF HERMIONE ! cria Mrs Weasley au deux fille.

Dans un grand mouvement de baguette, elle engagea le combat sous le bouclier de hermione. Harry regarda avec un mélange de terreur et d'allégresse la baguette magique et l'arme vampirique d'Hermione fendre l'air. Le sourire de Bellatrix Lestrange s'évanouit, se transformant en rictus. Des traits de lumières jaillissaient des deux baguettes, le sol autour des deux vampires et sorcière était brûlant craquelée. Les deux femmes se livraient un duel à mort vampirique.

'' Non ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley lorsque plusieurs élèves se ruèrent à sa rescousse. Reculez ! _Reculez !_ Elle est à moi et a Hermione pour venger Hinata phénix de son crime qui se résume à son EXISTENCE AU COMPLET ! Hurlais hermione et elle en duo.

Des centaines de personnes s'étaient alignées contre les murs, observant les deux combats, celui de Voldemort contre ses trois adversaires, celui de Bellatrix contre Hermione et Molly sous son bouclier. Harry, invisible, se tenait immobile, déchiré entre les deux. Il voulait attaquer comme un vampire, mais aussi protéger sa nouvelle famille, sans être sûr qu'en intervenant, il ne frapperait pas un innocent pour son repas.

'' Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurais tuée en repas ? Railla Bellatrix, aussi démente que son maître, faisant des bons pour tentée de pénétré le bouclier de feu de Hermione qui lui la repoussais par ses sortilège venteux. Quand Maman sera partie de la même manière que cette grosse vache d'Elizabeth balthory.

'' Tu… ne toucheras plus … jamais à nos enfant ni a aucun humain, hurla Hermione.

Bellatrix éclata de rire, du même rire exultant qu'avait eu son cousin Sirius avant de basculer en arrière à travers le voile des flamedémon, et soudain Harry sut ce qui allait se produire.

Le maléfice de Molly passa sous le bras tendu de Bellatrixe et tenta de la frapper mais fut assommée par un vampire nouveau née.

Le sourire jubilant de Bellatrix se figea, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. En une fraction de seconde un vampire nouveau née du néant la dévorais vivante, elle comprit ce qui était arrivée avant de basculer sous les Crau assoiffée du vampire et s'abattre sur le sol avant être tuer incendier par le vampire blond. De rugissement s'élevèrent de la foule et Voldemort poussa un cri.

Lorsqu'Harry se tourna, il eut l'impression de bouger au ralenti. Sous ses yeux, McGonagall, Erika et Kingsley furent projetés en arrière, le corps tordu, battant l'air dans leurs bras. La fureur de Voldemort en voyant tombé son dernier et meilleur lieutenant vampire avait explosé avec la puissance d'une bombe. Voldemort leva son sceptre droit sur Molly Weasley et le vampire nouveau née.

'' PROTEGO VAMPIRUS! chanta Harry

Le charme du bouclier se déploya au milieu de la Grande Salle et Voldemort regarda autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine. Au même moment, Harry enleva enfin sa cape d'invisibilité et dévoila sa forme hybride de vampire.

Le cri de stupéfaction, les acclamations, les « Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ET C'EST UN VAMPIRE NOUVEAU NÉE DU NÉANT ! » Hurlés de tout part s'étranglèrent aussitôt. La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement, un silence total, lorsque Voldemort et Harry et Alucard s'observèrent et commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre.

'' Que seul sont fis et moi sa création n'essaye de nous aider, chanta Harry avec force.

Dans le silence complet, sa voix vampire résonna comme la sonnerie d'un clairon.

'' Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit nous deux contre lui.

Voldemort émit un sifflement.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux dire Potter ou Phénix, répliqua-t-il, ses yeux rouges de vampire grands ouverts. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd'hui, nouveau née ?

'' Personne, répondit simplement Harry et Alucard. Il n'y a plus d'horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous, Alucard et Moi Harry Potter Phénix, Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon en étant le repas du fis du néant…

'' L'un de nous ? Ricana Voldemort.

Tout son corps était tendus, ses yeux rouges avaient le regard fixe, on aurait dit un serpent prêt à frapper.

'' Tu penses que c'est vous deux qui vas l'emporter, n'est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par le fis du néant et parce que Dumbledore et mon fis triait les ficelles ?

'' C'était un hasard quand la favorite de Erika du nom de Lily Evan est morte pour me sauver ? rétorqua Harry.

'' Mensonge c'était son frère son favori.

'' Ha mon chère Tom aucun vampire ne traiterais un chasseur même de sa propre famille comme surnom Un idiot Potter, elle ta dupée mon chère père rigolait Alucard. C'était Lily Evan un sang mêlé qui était sa favorite et même quand tu couchais avec elle c'était sous l'ordre de Dumbledore pour crée ta destruction qui me représente dit Alucard.

Tout trois continuaient de se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait qui maintenait toujours la même distance entre eux et pour Harry et son cousin, il n'existait plus d'autre visage que celui de Voldemort.

'' Un hasard lorsque on a décidé de combattre dans le cimetière après que tu aille voler le sang de ma fille ? dit Alucard, Un hasard lorsque, ce soir, continuais Harry j'ai renoncée à me défendre et que j'ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre avec ma nouvelle famille de vampire Phénix donc fait partie depuis ta naissance ta propre mère humain transformée par l'amour de Julia vu que tu n'a même pas remarque que Alucard m'avais transformée en nouveau par amour moi son cousin en vampire et non forcée par toi.

'' _Des hasards et de l'amour !_ s'écria Voldemort.

Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et la foule qui observait la scène était comme pétrifiés. Parmi les centaines de personnes présentes dans la salle, eux seul semblaient encore respirer.

'' Le hasard et la chance et l'amour et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes de sorcière et sorciers ou vampire plus grands que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer ta place !

'' Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre, cette nuit, assura Harry et Alucard.

Ils continuaient de tourner en cercle, face à face, les yeux verts brûlant sur les yeux rouge glacial.

'' Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour renaître en phénix nouveau née comme la femme du néant, pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici…

'' Mais tu n'es pas mort !

'' Je suis un vampire et je suis considéré comme mort, j'en avais l'intention et cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait ce que ma mère aurais du faire en acceptant le venin de votre ex-femme qui était sa protéger favorite. Moi j'ai acceptée le venin de votre fis comme un vrai favori. Ils sont protéger par la magie vampirique, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetés n'a eu d'effet qu'être retourné sur vos mangemort comme un bouclier de favori vampire. Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, sur le vampire Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Tu oses !

'' Oui nous osons a cause je suis peut-être ton fis mais moi je porte très bien ton nom de moldus aussi dit Alucard. On sait des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. On sait des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complétement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur ?

Voldemort ne répondit rien, il continua simplement de tourner en cercle. Harry et Alucard savait qu'il le tenait momentanément ne respect, hypnotisé par l'éventualité, si faible fût-elle qu'il puisse véritablement détenir un ultime secret…

'' S'agit-il d'amour vampirique, encore une fois ? demanda Voldemort, une expression railleuse sur son visage de serpent. La solution préférée d'Elmira et Dumbledore, _L'amour,_ dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Mais l'amour ne la pas empêché de tomber de la tour et de se briser comme une vielle figure de cire. _L'amour,_ qui ne ma pas non plus empêché d'écraser ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard Potter, mais cette fois personne ne semble t'aimer suffisamment pour courir à ton secours et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te protégerais de la mort lorsque je frapperai ?

'' Une simple chose, Je suis un vampire phénix, je partage le sang de la mort, dit Harry vu que Elmira Phénix la fille de la mort en personne Caïn Phénix le tout premier vampire créateur de la baguette de sauraux de la mort.

Ils tournaient toujours en cercle, absorbées l'un par l'autres. Plus rien ne les retenait que le dernier secret.

'' Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'amour de vampire de la mort qui te sauvera, reprit Voldemort. Tu dois croire que à présent que tu es un stupide nouveau née mordu par mon fis que tu possédés une magie vampirique dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ?

'' Les deux, je pense, moi au moins je peux infectée eux qui aimerais être un vampire pas comme toi. Stupide goule enragée qui a perdu ses deux maîtresse de sang sauf une qui est végétarienne et qui te déteste du nom de Hinata Phénix fille de Elmira phénix la fille de la mort et qui te rejette totalement tout comme moi.

Il vit alors passer sur le visage du vampire serpent une expression de stupeur qui se dissipa aussitôt. Voldemort se mit à rire et son rire était plus effrayant que ses cris, un rire sans humour, un rire de goule atteinte de frénésie, qui résonna en écho dans la Grande Salle silencieuse.

'' _Toi, tu penses_ que mon fis et toi connaître davantage de magie vampirique que moi ? lança-t-il Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ?

'' Oh, si, il en a rêvé, répondit Harry, mais il en savait plus que vous, sur la famille de Elmira phénix, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait a eux.

'' Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! s'écria Voldemort. Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui et sera à moi une fois que aurais tué ton cousin et pris la baguette de la mort.

'' Non, il était plus intelligent que vous et alucard deux fois plus intelligent que lui ! dit Harry, meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, comme vampire et comme homme.

'' C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort D'albus Dumbledore !

'' Vous croyez cela, mais vous vous tromper chère père maudit affirma Alucard.

Pour la première fois, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule : les centaines de personnes alignées le longs des murs avaient pris ne même temps une profonde inspiration.

'' _Dumbledore est mort !_

Voldemort jeta ces mots à la tête d'Harry comme s'ils avaient pu lui infliger une douleur insupportable.

'' Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas.

'' Oui, Dumbledore est mort, dit Harry d'une voix calme, mais ce n'est pas de votre fait. Il a refusée comme ma mère a fait a Erika son venin pour la protéger de vous en la cachant chez Rosalie phénix, il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir en brisant le cœur de votre fis, il l'a choisie des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre serviteur mais qui était en fait le serviteur le plus fidèle a votre femme Erika phénix, et elle aussi ne vous étiez pas fidèle.

'' Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ? interrogea Voldemort.

Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et le regard de ses yeux rouge resta fixé sans vaciller sur Harry.

'' Erika Phénix et Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres, reprit Harry. Rogue et Erika était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans leur camp du néant depuis le moment ou vous avez commencé à traquer la favorite de celle qui a toujours été amoureux depuis qu'elle a tué lors de la première chasse ses propre parent par accident. C'était un amoureux de ce vampire en particulier même si il prétextait le contraire. Vous ne vous n'êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre sur les vampires. Vous n'avez jamais vu Erika produire en chantant en forme libérée un Patronus, n'est-ce pas, Jedusort ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ils tournaient toujours face à face, comme trois loups prêts à s'entre-déchirer.

'' Le patronus de sa mère d'alucard était une biche, poursuivit Harry, la même que celle de ma mère, parce qu'elle aime encore sa favorite sacrifiée, pendant presque tout sa vie, en vous larguant vous et les mangemort. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Chaque fois que Rogue la voyais il voulait être un vampire mais Erika refusais à cause qu'elle ne tuait plus des enfants en devant végétarienne. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir.

Il vit les narines de Voldemort frémir de rage.

'' Erika vous a demandé d'épargner la vie de ma mère, en vous fessant croire que son frère qui était mon père qui se détestais était son favorite, et a cause de sa Alucard la renier comme étant sa mère et se sont fait la guerre a cause qui lui fessais honte a son sang.

'' Elle la désirait comme jouet, voilà tout, lança Voldemort d'un ton méprisant, mais quand elle est morte, ils ont admis qu'il existait d'autre femmes, et d'un sang plus pur, plus dignes de lui…

'' Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit ne vous disant pas qu'il avais couché ensemble quand Lily a refusée de devenir un vampire phénix, Mais Elle était devenu un espionne de Alucard et Elmira dès le moment ou vous avez menacé ma mère sa vrai favorite et depuis ce temps, il a toujours travailler avec Erika contre vous ! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a achevé !

'' Cela n'a aucune importance ! s'écria le vampire d'une voix glacial.

Il avait écouté chaque mot avec une attention intense mais il laissa soudain échapper un gloussement de rire dément.

'' Cela n'a aucune importance de savoir si Rogue et Erika était dans mon camp ou de celui de mon fis et Dumbledore, ou quel médiocres obstacles ils ont essayé de placer sur mon chemin ! Je les ai écrasées comme j'ai écrasé ta mère, la prétendue grande favorite d'Erika ! Mais tout cela est très logique, Potter, et dans un sens que tu ne peux pas comprendre !

'' Dumbledore a essayé d'empêcher que je m'empare de la baguette de sureau en le donnant a Alucard ! Il voulait que Rogue devienne le vrai maître de la baguette pour qu'Alucard le dévore à la fin de l'année pour l'avoir tué. Mais Rosalie est même arrivée avant moi, petit bonhomme… elle a volé la baguette avant que tu ne puisses mettre la main dessus Alucard. J'ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne me rattrapes. J'ai tué Rogue, il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau, le bâton de la Mort, la baguette de la destinée, m'appartient véritablement, désormais ! Le dernier plan de Dumbledore à échoué, Harry Phénix Potter !

'' En effet, reconnut Harry et Alucard. Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous ne tentiez de tuer votre propre fis pour avoir sa baguette, je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait a la fille de leur créateur… réfléchissez et essayez d'éprouver un peu de remords de goules envers Elmira phénix…

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

Rien dans tout ce que Harry et Alucard lui avait dit, ni les révélations, ni les railleries, n'avait causé à Voldemort un tel choc. Harry vit ses pupilles glacial se contracter jusqu' n'être plus que deux fentes et la peau blanchir autour de ses yeux.

'' C'est votre unique et dernière chance, reprit Harry et Alucard. C'est tout ce qui vous reste… sinon, j'ai vu ce que vous deviendrez une fois dévorée vivant et votre âme avec en étant adsorbée par votre fis…. Soyez un homme goule… essayez. Essayez d'éprouver du remords envers les filles d'Elmira phénix…

'' Tu oses…, répéta Voldemort.

'' Oui, j'ose, répliqua Harry, parce qu'il est vrai que le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, mais ce n'est pas le cas du plan millénaire de bened phénix qui est de débarrassée de tout les fis non maudit de Salazard serpentard… ce n'est pas moi qui en ai subi les conséquences c'est vous, Jedusort.

La main de Voldemort qui tenait la Sceptre de phénix de Bened tremblait et Harry serra étroitement entre ses doigts cella de drago et Alucard tenais le bâton de la mort de bened. Le moment décisif, il le savait, allait arriver dans quelques secondes.

'' Cette baguette même à la main de vampire refuse de fonctionne même pas votre propre fis, parce que vous n'avez assassiné la bonne personne. Severus Rogue n'a jamais été les véritables maîtres de la baguette de Sureau. Il n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore pour être dévorée vivant par Alucard.

'' Il l'a tué…

'' Vous ne m'écoutez donc pas ? Rogue n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore ! La mort de Dumbledore avait été planifié par eux deux votre fis et lui ! Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier vrai maître de la baguette en dehors de sa véritable propriétaire fille de son créateur qui est Elmira phénix, Salazard pendant qu'elle a violer il y a des siècle lui a voler l'une des baguette de la mort mais vous avez oublier une chose, la baguette est en double exemplaire, Bened l'avais et a tuer Salazard qui avais piéger la sœur de Rosalie Serdaigle pour la violer avec la baguette de sa mère a nouveau, le pouvoir de la baguette de sureau serais revenue automatiquement a un phénix affiler a Elmira phénix ou a elle-même vu que c'est Rosalie qui les a protéger depuis tout se temps même que sa favorite était au courent de rien et entre leur main, aucun humain ne les aurait jamais été conquise !

'' Dans ce cas, Potter, c'est comme si Alucard m'avait donné la baguette !

La voix de Voldemort frémissait d'une délectation cruelle.

'' Rosalie a volé la baguette dans la tombe de son dernier maître ! Mais Alucard le lui a pris contre sa volontés et aura juste à tuer mon fis pour que son pouvoir m'appartient !

'' Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, Jedusor ? C'est baguette sont aussi des armes vampirique qui choisie leur propriétaire lors de duel vampirique. Possédée la baguette ne suffit jamais a un humain ! La tenir entre vos mains de goule, vous en servir, ne vous en donne pas réellement la maîtrise. N'avez-vous pas écouté Ollivander ? C'est la baguette et l'instinct de vampire qui choisit son sorcier digne de le porter… Or, les Baguette de Sureau se sont reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meurt, quelqu'un de vampire qui n'a jamais posé la main dessus. ce nouveau maître a enlever la baguette à Dumbledore, contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait en chantant comme un vampire, sans comprendre que la baguette magique est une arme vampirique qui reconnais les vampire et que la baguette de la mort la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumis à lui et que la baguette sœur celle que Rosalie a gardée secret ici a poudlard sous une forme différente pour pas que personne la reconnaisse tant qui n'est pas son maître vampire légitime s'est soumis a votre fis par son instinct de vampire comme une arme vampirique…

La respiration de Voldemort s'était accélérée, on voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement et Harry devinait que le maléfice était proche, il le sentait naître dans le sceptre pointé sur son visage.

'' Les véritables mètres de la baguette vivante de Sureau jumelle, était Drago Malefoy la goule de bellatrix et que Alucard a sauvée la vie de sa maîtresse qui a tentée de l'assassinée en le transformant en vampire nouveau née phénix et que c'est lui qui ses venger sur elle, et sa sœur jumelle s'est soumis Benoit Alucard Jedusort votre propre fis maudit. Et ses pour sa que même Alucard est incapable de l'utiliser contrairement a celle qui lui était destinée vu qu'il s'agissait de la baguette qui a tuer votre violeur de salazard serpentard qui était aussi un voleur comme vous.

Pendant un instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de vampire de Voldemort mais disparut aussitôt.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit-il d'une voix douce. Même si tu as raison Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour alucard et ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de Phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté. .. Et quand je t'aurais tué, je m'occuperai de Drago Malefoy…

'' Mais il est trop tard pour vous, père, répliqua Alucard. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. Mon cousin vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaine. Il lui a pris sa baguette.

D'un petit geste sec, Harry montra la baguette d'aubépine et sentit tous les regards se concentrer sur elle.

'' Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Harry. La baguette que Alucard a dans sa poche et qui a été chercher quand nous vous avons pris le hocruxe dans le coffre de sa famille en vortex éclair, sait-t-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement par une arme vampirique de la favorite de votre fis que je portais pour la protéger? Si c'est le cas… je suis le nouveau vrai maître de la baguette de Sureau que salazard a volée a Elmira la fille de la mort quand il la violer a poudlard.

Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leur visage au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement une tache flamboyante. Harry entendit la voix suraiguë lâcher un hurlement au moment ou Alucard criais son espoir vers les cieux en brandissant de ses deux main les deux baguettes de Sureau.

'' Harry attrape !

Harry attrapais la baguette qui illuminais au moment même ou la goule lançais :

'' Avada Kedavra !

'' Expelliarmus ! Hurlais Harry et Alucard en duo.

La détonation retenti comme un coup de canon de et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'il avait dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point ou les trois sortilèges se frappèrent de plein n fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il vit la baguette de phénix de bened se brisée sous le pois des deux baguettes vivante et l'effet vivante renvoyais son propre sort en duo sur lui, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du criminel qui voulait tuer de bonne volontés, ceux qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle.  
De sa main libre, Harry avais attrapé la baguette au vol, lancée par Alucard, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s'abattit en pleine dans la Guelle géante ouverte de Cléo qui la pris pour une souris à nouveau, son visage de vampire serpent dépourvu d'expression inconscient de se faire avalée par un serpent du néant géant, contrôler par son fis. Une lueur noir frappais alucard qui hurlais de plaisir en absorbant en festin longtemps retenue son coté faucheur et Harry vie qui en était heureux avoir finalement l'âme complet comme repas et lui dit en blague : contrôle toi et fait pas le con Jedusort phénix.

Les deux cousins les deux baguettes regardais Cléo la géante digérée son repas et Alucard chantais une chanson qui la fessais rétrécirai a une taille normal pour son Age.

'' Pas mal ma calvaire phénix non ?

Pendant un instant de silence frémissant le choc du moment fut comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclata autour d'Harry. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblés déchirèrent l'atmosphère intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur lui dans un fracas de tonnerre.  
Ginny, hinata et Hermione furent les premiers à l'atteindre et ce furent leurs bras qui l'entourèrent, leurs cris inintelligibles qui l'assourdirent.  
Ginny, Neville et Lucy arrivais à leur tour, puis tous les Weasley, Hagrid et Kingsley et McGonagall et Erika est flitwick et Chourave. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils criaient, il ne savait pas non plus à qui appartenaient les mains qui le saisissait, le tiraient, essayaient d'éteindre une quelconque partie de son corps, ils étaient des centaines à se presser contre lui, bien décidés à toucher le Survivant et le fis du néant, celui grâce à qui Bened phénix était enfin venger de l'engeance de serpentard et que tout s'était enfin terminé….

Le soleil se leva peu à peu sur Poudlard et la Grande salle resplendit de vie et de lumière, la présence Harry et Alucard était devenue indispensable dans les débordements de joie et de deuil, de chagrin et de fête. Tous voulaient qu'ils soient là, avec eux, leur leader du néant et leur symbole des vampires, leur sauver vampirique et leur guide du néant. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas dormi, ni baiser que sa seule envie soit de voir seulement quelques-uns d'entre eux, ne semblait venir à l'esprit de personne. Il devait parler à sa nouvelle famille ceux qui avait perdu des êtres cher, serrer leur mains, être témoin de leur larmes, recevoir leur gratitude, il devait entendre, à mesure que s'écoulait la matinée, les nouvelles qui se répandaient, en provenance d'un peu partout, annonçant que d'un bout à l'autre du pays, les victimes du sortilège de l'imperium avais repris conscience, que tout les Mangemorts qui était en fuit ou captures se sont fait attraper par le ministère de la magie transylvanienne dirigée par Polaris Polanski et dévorée vivant par tout les famille de vampire balthory pour venger leur ministère Elizabeth Balthory que les innocents enfermés à Azkaban étaient relâchés en ce moment même, et que Alucard Phénix avait été nommé temporairement ministre de la Magie et avais ordonner de mettre Fudge en prison Transylvanie des balthory pour tout les crimes qui a fait contre les vampire transylvanien et il fut arrêtée et mis dans l'ancienne cellule du frère de Elizabeth gardée par des vampire de sa famille.

Tout le monde put aussi flattée cléo pour la félicitée d'avoir dévorée Voldemort et elle avouait que était la plus pire souris qu'elle avait avalée chose que Hermione avais traduit pour tout le monde qui n'était pas fourchelang en riant vu que était la même sorte de réplique que Hinata avais prononcée après avoir dévorée Désirée Ombrage.

Ils transportaient le reste recraché de goule dégréée par cléo dans une autre pièce l'écart de la grande salle, loin des corps d'Elizabeth, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Crivey et des cinquante autres goules d'alucard qui était mort en le combattant. Hermione avais même vu le corps de sa goule Ludo vespey dans le lot. Elmira avais remis en place les différente tables mais en s'y asseyant, personne n'avait tenu compte de la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Ils s'étaient tous mélangés, enseignant, et élèves, fantôme goules survivante, et parents, vampire carnivore et végétarien, centaures et elfe de maison. Rosalie était allongée dans un coin au coté de Elmira qui buvais son sang, pour se remettre de ses blessures et avais sa sœur fantôme avec elle qui pleurais. Graup regardait à travers une fenêtre défoncée et certains s'amusaient à lancée de la nourriture dans sa bouche hilare comme quand il nourrissait le serpent géant d'alucard avec des mangemort a goût de souris.

Au bout d'un moment, vidé, épuisé, Harry s'assit sur un banc à côté de Lucy.

'' Si j'étais à ta place, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité, pour allez chasser dit-elle.

'' J'en rêve, répondit-il.

Je vais distraire leur attention, pendant ce temps-là, tu pourras mettre ta cape, proposa Lucy.

Et avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, elle s'écria, l'index pointé vers une fenêtre :

— Oooh, regardez, un Énormes à Babille !

Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendue tournèrent la tête. Harry en profita pour glisser la cape sur lui et se lever du banc en vitesse vampirique.

`Présent, il pouvait se déplacer dans la salle sans être importuné. Il repéra Ginny deux tables plus loin. Elle était assise, la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère a coté de Hinata qui était sur l'épaule de Neville.

À présent, ils auraient le temps de parler plus tard, ou même a baiser plus tard, il aurait des heures, es jours des années et peut-être des siècles si elle le désirait devenir un vampire plus tard, il vit Neville, l'épée de Gryffondor posée à côté de son assiette pendant qu'il mangeait, entouré d'une groupe de ferventes admiratrice mais fessais grogner de jalousie sa favorite qui était la plus pire tueuse en série de mangemort. Il s'avança dans l'allée qui séparait les tables et aperçut les trois Malefoy, serrée les uns contre les autres, comme s'ils ne savaient pas très bien était ici, mais personne ne leur accordait la moindre attention. Partout oui il regardait, il voyait des familles réunies et il retrouva enfin les deux personnes qu'il avait le plus envie de voir. Alucard et sa favorite.

'' C'est moi, marmonna-t-il, s'accroupissant entre eux. Vous venez ?

Ils se levèrent aussitôt et tous trois, Alucard, Hermione et lui, quittèrent la Grande Salle. De gros morceaux de marbre avait été arrachés de l'escalier, une partie de la rampe avait disparu et les marches qu'ils montaient étaient parsemées de gravats et de taches de sang.

Quelque part au loin, ils entendirent Peeves qui chantaient l'aire du vampire de poudlard, dans le couloir en laçant un chant victorieux digne d'Alucard.

On les a eus, vaincus, battus,

Le p'tit phénix est un héros

Volley a nourris cléo.

Ils ont tous été dévorée

Maintenant, on peu aller baiser avec

Les vampires de poudlard

'' Voilà qui exprime bien l'ampleur de la tragédie de l'événement, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Alucard en ouvrant une porte pour laisser passer Harry et Hermione.

Le bonheur sexuelle viendrait, songea Harry, mais pour l'instant, il était étouffé par l'épuisement, et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, la douleur d'avoir perdu Elizabeth, Lupin, tonks et même Ludo vespey pour hermione le transperçait comme une blessure physique. Par-dessus tout, il éprouvait un prodigieux soulagement et une profonde besoin de dormir. Mais il devait d'abord une explication à Alucard et Hermione qui l'avaient suivi pendant si longtemps et méritaient la vérité. Il leur raconta méticuleusement ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine et ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Ils n'eurent pas même le temps d'exprimer leur stupeur, leur effarement, car ils venaient d'atteindre la destination vers laquelle ils s'étaient dirigés, sans avoir besoin de la mentionner.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vue, la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur avait été renversée sur le côté. Elle était de travers, l'air un peu sonnée, et il se demanda si elle était encore capable de reconnaître un mot de passe.

— On peut monter ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Allez-y, grogna la statue.

Ils l'enjambèrent et grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comme un escalator. Harry poussa la porte située à son sommet.

Il jeta un bref regard à la Pensine de pierre posée sur le bureau, là où il l'avait laissée, et au même instant, un bruit assourdissant lui fit pousser un cri. Il crut qu'on lançait à nouveau des maléfices, que les Mangemorts revenaient, que Voldemort ressuscitait en vampire…

Mais c'était une salve d'applaudissements. Tout autour des murs, les directeurs et les directrices de Poudlard l'ovationnaient debout. Ils agitaient leur chapeaux, parfois même leurs perruques, tendaient le bras hors de leurs cadres pour se serrer la min d'un tableau l'autre, dansaient et sautaient sur les fauteuils dans lequel ont les avait peints. Dilys dirent sanglotait sans retenue. Dexter Fortescue brandissait son cornet acoustique et Phineas Nigellus s'écria de sa voix aiguë et flûtée.

'' Et qu'on dise bien que la maison de Serpentard à jouer son rôle ! Que notre contribution ne soit pas oublier.

'' Bien sûr professeur black c'est la seul qui a participer et la goule Pansy parkinson de ma favorite qui a tuer de son propre chef un de vos élève traîtresse en repas.

Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Des larmes jaillissaient derrière la lunette en demi-lune et coulait dans la longue barbe argentée. La fierté, la gratitude qui émanaient de lui étaient pour Harry un baume aussi précieux que le chant du phénix d'Alucard.

Enfin, Harry leva les mains et les portraits se turent. Dans un silence respectueux, le visage rayonnant, ils s'essuyèrent les yeux et attendirent avec impatience qu'il prenne la parole. Il s'adressa seulement à Dumbledore, cependant, choisissant ses mots avec un soin extrême. Tout épuisée qu'il fût, le regard brouillé par la fatigue, il lui fallait faire un dernier effort, chercher un dernier conseil.

La chose qui était caché dans le Vif d'or, commença-t-il, je l'ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement ou, mais je ne vais pas allez la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

'' Oui, mon cher Harry, et Alice aussi le sera contente de s'en débarrassée comme tu as débarrassée du collier maudit de serpentard, répondit Dumbledore.

Dans les autres tableaux, le visage parurent perplexes, intrigués.

'' C'est une décision sage et courageuse, approuva Dumbledore, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre soit-il ou elle est tombée.

'' Personne, assura Alucard et Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

'' Mais je garderai le cadeau de Caïn a fait a sa femme Angelina et a Elmira, mais si sa fille veut la récupérée maintenant que je suis un membre de sa famille je le lui redonnerais, poursuivit Harry.

Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux.

'' Bien sûr, Harry, la cape est autant à toi que au phénix, pour l'éternité jusqu'à ce que tu la lègues à quelqu'un !

'' Il y a également ceci.

Lorsque Harry montra la Baguette de salazard anciennement celle de Angelina la mère vampire de Elmira, Alucard et Hermione la contemplèrent avec une révérence, que, même l'esprit brouillé par le manque de sang, il n'aimait guerre.

'' Je n'en veux pas, dit-t-elle et Rosalie aimerais que on la détruit

'' Quoi ? s'exclama Alucard, tu es dingue ?

'' Je sais qu'elle est puissante et tu a celle de bened alucard, reprit Harry d'un ton las et légèrement assoiffée, mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors.

Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortie les deux morceaux de bois de houx, tout juste reliés par un mince filament de plume de phénix, Hermione disait qu'on ne pouvait pas la réparer, que les dégâts étaient trop importants. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si cela ne marchait pas cette fois-ci, rien ne marcherait jamais.

Il posa la baguette brisée sur le bureau du directeur, la toucha avec l'extrémité de la baguette de Sureau et dit :

''Réparao vampirus.

'' Je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau a sa véritable propriétaire la ou elle aurait du jamais la quittée, dit-t-il a Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien restée à la main de la fille de la mort. Vu que je suis mort face à alucard, la baguette lui revient. Son pouvoir reviendra a Elmira, n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître ne sera plus jamais vaincu vu que c'est la fille de son créateur. Ce sera sa fin à elle.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

'' Tu es sur c'est quand même un arme vampirique aussi et c'est un crime de la brisée et tu es digne vu que tu es un jeune vampire phénix.

Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix tandis qu'il regardait la sœur jumelle vivante de sa baguette de bened.

'' Je crois que Harry a raison, chérie, murmura Hermione.

'' Cette baguette qui lui appartient à servir a violé ta grand-mère mira, et cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, vu qu'elle peut détruire et adsorbée entre ses main des milliers d'âme vivante mais n'utilise ses pouvoir contre ses ennemi seulement, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement, il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin et a se taper Ginny après une bonne chasse, qui l'attendait dans la tour de gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas plutôt de tentée attraper en repas de vampire Rita Skeeter pour fêter la mort de Voldemort avec sa nouvelle sœur Hermione et son cousin frère Alucard- j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour 10000 ans d'exil au moins.

'' Bon tu a raison, dit alucard avec son sourire en coin de farceur, j'irais redonner les trésors a rosie et a Miri. Et en passant je te conseillerais avant de baiser violemment ma pauvre sirène Weasley d'aller chassée dans la forêt avec Hermione jeune nouveau née. Il ne fraudait pas que on t'accuse de viole sinon Elmira se fera un plaisir de te botté le cul en te renvoyant pour toujours de poudlard comme moka a tenté de faire par deux fois en 30 ans.

'' Très bonne idée je suis mort de soif.

Une fois dans la forêt, il rencontrait les filles de Rosalie avec Elmira qui était remis de sa blessure et les filles entourais en laissant passé Harry et Hermione mais Rosalie refusais accès a Alucard.

'' Tu m'as fait une promesse Benoit, tu me rends mon bien sinon je vais devoir te luter pour l'avoir.

'' Mais bien sûr que j'allais rendre la baguette a ma grand-mère favorite, dit innocemment Alucard

Il tendit la baguette de la mort et Elmira en forme libérée utilisais ses pouvoir ancestral et retournais dans sa mains de la fille de la mort.

'' Sa fessais longtemps dit-t-elle en souriant. Trop longtemps.

'' J'espère que vous utiliserais plus pour aspirée des âmes mira.

'' Non bien sûr que non a part si il y a des ennemi futur.

'' Voila c'est promis de le lui rendre non ? Tu me laisse passée rosie chérie s.v.p. j'ai soif.

'' Alucard rend moi mon trésor de mon mari. Grognais Rosalie.

'' Hey regarde Rosalie y bened derrière toi. Des que Rosalie se retournais bernée. Kil, kil, kil, ma, ma, ma

Alucard disparais dans les profondeurs de la forêt poursuivit par Rosalie furieux en invisible qui hurlais : ESPÈCE DE SALLE CON BARBARE REND MOI MA BAGUETTE DE MON MARI.

Alice, Julia et Elmira en tombais par terre de rire tout comme Harry et Hermione aussi et était la première fois que Alice riais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée sa voix et sa mémoire humaine.

'' Mira, espère que vous vouliez Harry dans la famille phénix. dit-t-elle timidement.

'' Bien sûr a condition qui fasse pas comme mon crétin de petit fis et qui tente de me violer en orgie.

'' On sera très gentils promis : dit les deux vampires en riant en larme en voyant dans la clairière Alucard qui avais perdu le duel vampirique avec les quatre membres bras et jambe arrachée mais hilare d'avoir fait une bonne blague a Rosalie qui avais battus dignement pour sa baguette.

'' Pouvez-vous donner un coup de main s.v.p. Allez était qu'une blague que je voulais faire a rosie.

Tout le monde lui criait : DÉBROUILLE TOI TOUT SEUL SA T'APPENDRA A FAIRE DE MAUVAISE BLAGUE A ROSIE GROS CON PHÉNIX.


	38. Épilogue final

Épilogue : La future génération phénix.

(10 mois plus tard)

Dans un centre de soin pour vampire transylvanienne tout la clique Phénix était réunis pour assistée la femme du ancien maître du néant, qui devais accoucher une journée a l'autre. Il y avais son nouveau frère phénix Harry Potter phénix, sa tente Erika et Elmira, ainsi que Hinata-Jacky Balthory Phénix et son fiancée humain Neville Londubat qui avais fait enterrer leur compagne Elizabeth dans la cours de cateris leur château léguer a Hinata et a son favori selon son testament ainsi que Nunstangard la prison vampire sauf ce que Hinata gardais secret c'est que Elizabeth avais ensorcelez son fouet Vampire killer a un horcruxe vampirique en lui donnant son énergie vital de demi vampire et une nouvelle personnalité pour accompagne intérieurement sa princesse éventreuse a présent, chose que selon Alucard ne fessais aucune différence sauf en combat fait que a sa transformation en mode libérée elle était habiller comme une comtesse sanglante.

Évidement Alucard était redevenue très sage mais tout aussi pervers pour faire des blague en disant qui aiderais volontés a sa femme hermione pour nourrir les petit nouveau née et les élevé dans les orgie sanglant de sa famille comme une vrai balthory. Tout comme il a élevée hinata en disant que des qui sortirons ils se feront sauté par sa forme démon ce qui lui a valus un coup de pied vampirique de sa fille.

'' Tu fais sa et Jacky va trucide en t'éventrant Alucard jedusort. dit Hinata en grognant.

'' Aie sa va tu gagne petite sœur balthory-phénix, vais juste les baiser en forme humaine alors.

L'infirmière allais les appelez et tout le monde allais dans la chambre privée ou Hermione tenais trois enfant 2 garçon et une fille qui avais les yeux vert enflammée de Harry. Et il devinait aussitôt qu'il était le père vu que la fille était un demi-vampire et les deux garçons des purs vampires.

Alucard était absolument ravie de sa était exactement le contraire de sa propre famille passé, vu qui était le seul garçon d'une famille de fille, même si l'une d'eux était comme lui une demi humaine c'était elle la plus jolie des trois.

'' Alors chérie tes content, au moins la troisième est la plus jolie et les deux autres aussi moche que leur père quand il fait trop de connerie sexuelle. Plaisantais Hermione qui nourrissaient ses 3 petits monstres de son sang.

Le groupe rigolais de voir Alucard se faire humilier.

'' Ta pas honte chérie y des jeunes proies ici de rencontrée nos secret sexuelle devant nos enfants et je ne suis pas moche du tout, sinon tu m'aurais jamais marié. Rétorquais boudeuse ment Alucard.

'' Il leur fraudait trouvée leur nom. Et vu que la fille a comme père ton cousin, c'est à lui de choisir.

'' Pour les deux garçons, je dirais coupais alucard : Nicolas et Bened.

Hermione souriais vu que bened était son ancêtre favori et Nicolas était son beau père préféré aussi.

'' Et pourquoi pas Natacha ou Elizabeth, je ne sais pas trop lequel se préférais. dit Harry

'' On passe au vote qui pour Elizabeth ? dit Alucard comme si il était dans l'armée des vampires.

Y avais Neville et Hinata et Hermione qui levais sa main pour Elizabeth.

'' Et pour Natacha ? Demandais vaguement alucard tout en sachant d'avance par ses don de voyant vampire qui vient de perdre.

Il vie Harry et lui lever la main en même temps et en riant.

''Bon va pour Natacha dit-t-il en riant.

'' Hey dit les autres et Hinata lui jetais un coup de fouet sur la tête.

'' Je plaisante chérie sa va être Elizabeth-chat. Haha. Ok sa sera sérieusement Elizabeth pour faire plaisir a princesse éventreuse sanglante Jacky. Je parie que si Teddy avait été ici on aurait gagné cette fois vu que son vote conte pour deux.

Teddy avec 2 ans à présent il était le neveu adoptif d'Alucard et un jeune pervers en puissance, vu que normal vu que le maître des pervers était son oncle.

Et les adulte conversais pour avoir des leur nouvelle, par exemple Alucard était apparemment un emploi de Percy Weasley phénix a temps parti ciel comme ministère et Elmira avais même autorisée a devenir une goule avant sa nomination ce qui a fait évidement un grand scandale de voir que le futur nouveau ministre anglais était une goule vampire d'alucard. Alucard en rigolais bien de sa en disant aux journaux et au sorcier: Vous avez bien élus un vampire du phénix noir sa sera vengeance qu'un de mes goules marier a Erika phénix vous dirigée bande de salle con.

'' Pour une fois qui mette un semi vampire compétent a leur place et qu'il écoute son maître je n'ai pas a me plaindre après tout Voldemort a bien fait pareille sauf en beaucoup moins radicale comme d'avoir la loi qui autorisée les compétitions de lutte vampirique surveiller en Angleterre et protéger par des boucliers anti-tornade pour les spectateurs humain.

Alucard était remis en forme pour être a nouveau un lutteur vampirique et sa plus grande rival la dedans était sa propre femme qui si elle était pas enceinte l'aurais massacrée en plusieurs morceau calcinée pour lui ravir son titre de champion de lutte 1000 ans et moins mais en remplacement il y avais toujours Rosalie qui lui doit une Revenge l'avoir battue a cause qui désirais toujours récupérée sa baguette qui avais choisie comme arme vampirique et elle refuse toujours de le lui redonnée sauf en cas urgence de guerre, et aussi laissé sans bras et sans jambes pendant que les autres lui chantais : DÉBROUILLE TOI TOUT SEUL ET SA T'APPRENDRA A FAIRE DES SALLE BLAGUE A ROSALIE GROS CON DE PHÉNIX.

'' Mais il est toujours bannis de ton manoir chérie.

'' Bien sûr qui l'est toujours, et de tout manière il nous ennuierait trop avec ses discours politique et il vie dans sa propre maison à présent. Je suis quand même triste que Pénélope aie pas survécu a teckness sa aurais fait une superbe pute serdaigle vampirique pour le marchés des immortelle. Bon de tout manière Erika fait autant pareille vu qu'il s'est marier avec lui pour la 30 e fois en le trompant bien sûr avec tout ses client de ton bordel balthory Mione..

Alucard aussi avais réussi a faire rendre les bordel vampirique légal a la surface (chose que Hermione était ravis vu qu'elle a toujours voulu en dirigée une a la surface et comme cadeau de mariage, elle fut nomme directrice de la première bordel légal en surface.) et elle et Alucard ont éliminée tout les lois imbécile de l'ancien gouvernent corrompu de mangemort anti-vampire végétarien que fudge avais rédigée pour les remplacée pour des chasse anti-détraqueur au lieux de la chasse au vampire pour les chasseur indépendant avec permis et d'éliminer en repas tout eux qui ont aucun permis qui dirons du mal des sang-Moldus au ministère sans permis de chasse bien sûr. Et le premier envoyée en prison de nustangard a coupe de pied au cul fut Fudge qui fut réellement renvoyée pour l'éternité du ministère et hors du pays aussi.

Quelque jour plus tard, le couple et leur enfant rentraient au manoir accueillis par toute la famille même Erika sauf son nouveau jouet goule ministériel de Percy Weasley. Alucard lui avais autorisée de le garder comme jouet sexuelle, a condition de ne plus tromper avec personne qui fait pas de la magie noir sauf lui le maître du néant et ses client du bordel de Hermione aussi. L'avenir s'annonçais merveilleux pour les phénix surtout pour Harry Phénix, qui non seulement n'avais plus aucune douleur a sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire mais que Ginny lui avais aussi annoncée qu'elle était enceinte de lui, et donc il annonçais la nouvelle et tout le monde lui portais un toast.

'' A la nouvelle génération des Phénix clamais tout le monde dans le manoir en riant et buvant leur verre a leur honneur.


End file.
